Forjar una nueva vida
by Onix Star
Summary: Un soldado Mexicano resulta herido de gravedad que no puede volver a desempeñarse en el campo de batalla, ahora tomara un descanso en Japón donde conocerá a una joven minotauro con una condición muy especial, ambos deberán de apoyarse para poder superar sus condiciones y lograr una vida mas alegre juntos.
1. Prologo

_**Notas del autor:** Hola, otra historia, al final del capitulo la explicación. Monster Musume no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **-Ubicación:** Desierto de Sonora, México_

 _ **-Nombre:**_ Roberto García De la Madrid

 _ **-Rango:**_ Subteniente del Ejército Mexicano

 _ **-Misión:**_ Operativo a un conjunto de edificaciones clandestinas en el desierto de Sonora, posible ligamiento con redes de ´´coyotes´´, carteles de drogas, secuestradores

 _ **-Hora:**_ 21:00 hrs pm

La noche cayó y nos movilizamos bajo las penumbras del frió desierto de Sonora.

La sección entera se movilizo en conjunto hacia esas edificaciones, están ubicadas a las faldas de las montañas, dos cabañas rusticas hechas de lámina y madera, al centro dos construcciones más grandes, casas de dos pisos hechas de concreto, cada edificación estaba cubierta de arena y tierra además de que les dieron cubiertas de pintura de ese color arenisca.

Por ahora dejare los detalles de lado, hace tiempo que habíamos tenido estas edificaciones en la mira, reportes de personas que cruzan el desierto y hace dos días un helicóptero cruzo por esta zona y saco fotos de los edificios donde claramente se veían hombres armados afuera mientras descargaban un camión, lo normal.

Gracias a los Humvee todo terreno llegamos a los alrededores y nos mantuvimos ocultos a la espera de la noche, para cuando la hora llego los Humvee utilizando posicionamiento satelital junto con las coordenadas del objetivo nos dejaron a 30 metros de la entrada, aprovechando la maleza y rocas nos movilizamos en filas de seis hombres con dos metros de separación en cada uno, mantengo mi dedo cerca del gatillo de y mi lámpara encendida manteniendo contacto de radio con mi comandante, este asigno a un hombre para que liderada cada fila, nuestro comandante va al frente, es nuestro guía en esta noche.

Me frene al ver como la luz de la linterna de mi comandante se detenía, escuche como mis hombres también frenaron, agachándonos levante mi carabina y apunte a los puntos ciegos alumbrándolos con la lámpara y descartando posible amenaza, aproveche estos segundos para contemplar el cielo… nunca me cansare de ver el cielo nocturno de este gran desierto, en ocasiones puede ser inmisericorde con los golpes de calor y misterioso con sus secretos, pero el cielo de la noche lleno de estrellas es inigualable:

-No hay blancos –escuche la voz del comandante por la radio- sigan avanzando, Roberto, atento a la derecha tienen encima el cerro, cuidado con un ataque desde arriba

-Si señor –conteste rápido sin levantar la voz- Muévanse –levante un poco más la voz y esta vez me dirigí a mis hombres detrás de mi

Avanzamos a orillas de la falda del cerro, esta esa inclinación algo inclinada, es difícil de escalar pero no imposible por lo mismo podrían atacarnos desde arriba, cada tres pasos le doy una revisión rápida. Al apuntar al frente la luz de mi lámpara alumbro la pared de la estructura de concreto, el pez gordo:

-Enciendan las lámparas

Mis hombres obedecieron y encendieron las lámparas de la confiable carabina FX-05 Xiuhcóatl, una joya de la ingeniera armamentista mexicana y que mejor nombre que el del arma más poderosa de los dioses Aztecas, la serpiente de fuego. La puerta ahí estaba, de madera vieja, son para engañarnos, una cubierta de madera delgada y podrida que esconde una puerta metálica en ocasiones de acero, cualquier novato la patearía sin algún esfuerzo para solo caer por patear un pedazo de metal con seguro puesto.

Nos colocamos en posición, tome el frente a la derecha, apunte mi carabina al frente junto con mi compañero, atentos mantuve la mira puesta en la puerta esperando por que alguien saliera de ella:

-Estamos en la entrada del noroeste –tome el pomo de la puerta, tiene seguro- tiene el seguro puesto

-Entendido Roberto, no entren, esperen a que los demás se posicionen

Con esto mantuve la mira en la puerta, dos de mis muchachos esperaban detrás, confió en ellos, de reojo puedo ver como se mantienen atentos apuntando a cada flanco y sobre nosotros, estamos vulnerables:

-De acuerdo, todos ya posicionados, recuerden revisar primero las esquinas y detrás de las puertas, confirmen objetivos, puede que haya inocentes ¡A chingarle! –típico del comandante

Con esta orden me despegue de la pared y le di una fuerte patada a la puerta, como dije antes estas puertas cubiertas de madera son para engañarnos, pero no están del todo firmes aun con seguro, esta construcción es rápida y llena de fallos, la puerta con mi fuerte patada se abrió, esto también se atribuye a mi apodo de ´´El ariete´´, solo porque mi estatura es de 1.93 y hago aún más ejercicio que mis compañeros.

Entrando primero revise la equina a mi derecha alumbrando la habitación, detrás de mí los demás entraban iluminando casi por completo la habitación:

-¡Despejado! –gritamos unos por uno confirmando que no hay amenazas en la habitación, esto parece ser el cuarto de los albañiles, está lleno de material y herramientas, todo desordenado tirado en el suelo o recargado en las paredes, no terminaron aun la ampliación

-Habitación despejada, seguiremos avanzando –reporte por la radio

Repitiendo la operación seguimos avanzando, la siguiente puerta no tenía seguro, empujándola entramos y como es debido revisamos las esquinas, descartando posibles amenazas. Esta habitación es diferente, hay un par de escritorios a un lado de una puerta de acero bien reforzada, un sillón en una pared y lo mejor de todo, una mesa de metal con armas, cargadores y balas encima, parece que aún hay alguien aquí:

-Revise la mesa cabo Jiménez –dije manteniendo la mira a la puerta de acero

-Si señor –el cabo camino hasta la mesa y con la lámpara de su carabina examino el armamento y aditamentos en la mesa- un cuerno de chivo, dos cartuchos, tres pistolas, tres granadas, una de humo, gas lacrimógeno, el cuerno de chivo está cargado y lleva una correa

-Alguien sigue aquí, debe de estar después de esa puerta, atentos y—

Un fuerte grito nos interrumpió, proveniente de esa puerta el grito de lo que parece una mujer llamó mi atención, mire a mis muchachos los cuales me miraron esperando órdenes:

-Comandante escuchamos una mujer en el edificio

-Entren y sáquenla de aquí, acabamos de pescar a dos por acá

-Si señor

Caminamos hasta la puerta sin dejar de apuntar en ella, para esto escuche pasos y la voz de dos hombres:

-Apaguen lámparas rápido

Con esto las penumbras volvieron a la habitación pobremente iluminada por la luz de la luna filtrándose por las aberturas de las paredes, apenas puedo ver lo que está frente a mi:

-Esas mujeres están muy buenas, es una lástima que tengamos que vender sus partes

-Pagan más por esas piezas que los cuerpos pendejo, el doble o casi el triple, además te tiraste a la rubia, ya deberías estar satisfecho

-Pero esa perra no dejaba de gritar y moverse, es más grande que yo

-Puto enano

Me enferman, lo que sea que hagan hecho a esas mujeres la pagaran con el susto de sus vidas, ya los teníamos a un lado, deje que abrieran la puerta y con rapidez les saltamos encima, sus gritos de sorpresa y terror hicieron que se me dibujara una sonrisa debajo de mi paliacate de calavera:

-¡Órale cabrones esa no se la esperaban! –grito uno de los muchachos, el agradable Pérez

-Tranquilo Pérez, amarren sus manos y manténgalos en el suelo ¿A dónde lleva la puerta?

-¡No tengo nada que decirte pinche cerdo!

-Siempre amables, dales con la culata

Con esto Pérez golpeo la nuca de cada uno de ellos con la culata de su carabina, sin la fuerza para fracturar el cráneo pero si para noquearlos.

Pérez junto con Gustavo se quedaron a cuidar de esos dos, mientras mis otros tres compañeros me siguieron, la puerta llevaba a un pasillo medianamente largo, al fondo puedo ver una cortina azul agujerada, puedo ver como la luz artificial se filtra entre los agujeros de la cortina, el suelo comienza a sentirse húmedo ¿Agua? Quiero pensar que es agua, es resbaloso pero nuestras botas militares nos evitan caer.

Con mi mano derecha empuje la cortina y lo que presencie es… una barbarie.

Una habitación grande de paredes grises y azules alumbradas con un par de focos, las paredes están cubiertas de manchas de sangre y marcas de arañazos ¿Qué chingados hizo esas marcas tan grandes? dos mesas metálicas pegadas a la pared izquierda sobre esta hay un hombre y una mujer… Creo que son eso, la mujer por algún motivo tiene alas de pájaro y el hombre escamas y cola… no las tienen, están separadas, se las cortaron, en el suelo pude ver cuchillos de carnicero y sierras además de demasiada sangre fresca y manchas secas… retrocedí un par de pasos ante el olor a podrido, llevan demasiado tiempo aquí… esa mujer con alas parece… parece una niña.

Mire a la derecha y ahí pude ver a otra mujer, su cabeza estaba agachada mirando al suelo, la cubría su pelo rubio maltratado, estaba en una posición penosa sus brazos pasaban por unos barrotes que la mantenían agachada y sus senos… dios, están conectados a un ¿Extractor? Ella esta desnuda:

-¡Dejen de mirarla y revisen la habitación! –ordene a mis hombres, sé que no la miran porque esta desnuda… es inevitable mirar esta escena tan horrida

Pero uno se acostumbra, los carteles son solo grupos de barbaros y desquiciados que no dudan en despedazar a una persona para enviar un mensaje.

Camine hacia esa mujer… pero, tiene cola y cuernos de vaca ¿Qué demonios son?, la escuche sollozar, agito ligeramente su cabeza en su suave llanto… pobre:

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo –dije acercándome

Lentamente levanto su rostro, su cara varias marcas de maltrato, expresaba terror y desconfianza, trato de retroceder pero los barrotes se lo impedían y sus senos se mantenían pegados a esa maquina… bastardos sin corazón:

-¡Subteniente venga a ver esto! –escuche a Ramos gritar al otro lado de la habitación

-¡Voy! Libérenla, tengan cuidado con su brazos y senos –ordene a mis hombres que asintieron

Camine hacia dónde provino el grito de Ramos, pase por una pared de tabla roca que dividía la habitación… por los dioses.

Un hombre y una mujer estaban colgando del techo, sus brazos estaban sostenidos por cadenas, sus cuerpos, dios, los estaban despellejando, en el suelo pude ver pedazos de carne con escamas… son de esas dos personas, además pude ver… ¿Colas de reptil? ¿Qué carajos paso aquí?

Ramos retrocedió y regreso a la otra habitación mientras yo permanecía inmóvil… he visto de todo, mis hombres no, apenas son novatos exceptuando a Pérez.

Camine hacia esas dos personas colgando ¿Por qué les hicieron esto? Las despellejaron como si fuesen animales, mi radio comenzó a emitir el sonido de una comunicación entrante:

-Atentos, los vigías en las Humvees detectaron dos vehículos aproximándose, una camioneta y un camión, prepárense para un enfrentamiento

-Señor… encontramos una carnicería

Hubo silencio en la radio, el comandante sabe que significa cuando digo esto, le di un vistazo mas a esas dos pobres personas y regrese:

-¡Prepárense, se acercan dos vehículos sin identificar, Ramos, quédate con la mujer, cuídala! –le dije, la mujer rubia ya estaba liberada, estaba tratando de tapar su maltratado y desnutrido cuerpo con un par de toallas que mis hombres le dieron- ¡Los demás afuera, aprovecharemos nuestra cobertura, no los dejen entrar!

Con esto mis los demás me siguieron, el Cabo Pérez y Gorge ya habían tomado posición, sus carabinas apuntaban a través de agujeros de las mismas paredes, guie a mis hombres a fuera del edificio y tomamos cobertura con unos contenedores y varios Blocks de concreto apilados:

-Estamos afuera, esperen a confirmar blancos –ordeno el comandante por la radio

Las luces de los vehículos se hicieron presentes y el sonido de los motores cesó, dejaron las luces encendidas, grave error.

Pude escuchar las voces y sus pisadas, mantuvimos la posición, las luces de sus vehículos no alcanzaban a iluminarnos, tenemos el factor sorpresa:

-Ya llegamos con otro par de esas lagartijas, a este paso conseguiremos más dinero que con la droga

-Pero esto es más peligroso, mataron a Juan de un solo golpe en la cara

-Juan era un pendejo, le dije que disparara y luego preguntara, ahora déjate de mamadas y baja a nuestras bolsas de dinero

Está más que confirmado quienes son:

-Permiso para abrir fuego comandante

-Negativo, puede que el camión tenga gente secuestrada, esperen a distinguir

Pude escuchar como abrían el portón de la zona de carga del camión, y más pasos, los puedo ver, dos hombres tienen amarradas a otras dos personas, llevan bolsas en la cabeza y sus ropas están maltratadas, están forcejeando:

-¡Ya deja de moverte perra! ¡Si no te detienes te despellejare viva!

-Disparen

Con esto guie la mira al blanco más cercano y jale el gatillo, impacto directo al pecho, una ráfaga de tres balas le impacto en el pecho haciendo que cayese sin vida al suelo cubierto de arena, esas mujeres que llevaban en el camión se echaron al suelo gritando, ahora ellos devolvieron los disparos.

Tome cobertura en los blocks de concreto mientras ellos descargaban sus AK-47 o mejor conocido como cuerno de chivo.

Siempre disparan descontroladamente, me asome ligeramente y dispare contra la puerta de la camioneta y camion, debieron de cubrirse ahí.

Otra ronda de tiros por parte de ellos de nuevo, esta vez gritaron maldiciones y demás, los ignore, sus balas me ensordecen.

Desearía usar mi granada pero aun no sé si habrá algún otro inocente en ese camión:

-¡Fuego de contención! –grite a mis compañeros

Estos dispararon mas de una ráfaga, comenzando a vaciar los cargadores de su carabinas me dieron la cobertura para levantarme por completo y gracias a mi altura logre visualizar a otro objetivo tomando cobertura en la camioneta, con mi puntería y un tiro certero le di en la pierna, ahora esta en el suelo gritando y disparando al cielo.

-¡Recargando! –dijeron mis compañeros

Mientras me preparaba para otra salida escuche un grito del enemigo, no pude distinguir que fue… entonces ahí lo vi, una granada de fragmentación que cayo a unos centímetros frente a mi:

-¡Granada, a cubierto! –grite levantándome lo mas rápido que podía, mis hombres tuvieron el tiempo de entrar a la construcción, yo solo pude correr hacia la otra dirección por el terror

Entonces mis oídos se ensordecieron y la onda de choque me derribo… mi pierna, grite de dolor, mi pierna izquierda duele demasiado, mire a la izquierda y pude ver cómo me apuntaba uno de esos bastardos desde la camioneta, ahí solo pude ver el fogonazo del cañón de un cuerno de chivo disparando…

Aun puedo recordar cuando juagaba de pequeño a que era un policía a arrestaba a un famoso capo del cartel, buenos tiempos, cuando no sabía el verdadero infierno… me siento extraño, ligero y sobre algo suave, mis piernas duelen y mi pecho también, puedo escuchar voces pero no distingo que dicen, mis ojos pesan.

Logre después de mucho esfuerzo abrir mis ojos y verme casi cegado por la luz del techo, paredes blancas, techo color crema… estoy en el hospital militar, carajo.

Trate de levantarme pero un intenso dolor me detuvo, me hizo caer en la cama, ahí pude escuchar a una mujer gritar y caminar hacia mí:

-Tranquilo por favor, aún sigue grave

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte, recuerdo el operativo y la granada, pero es todo

-Usted estaba en una misión en el desierto de Sonora, una granada lo hirió y recibió dos disparos en el pecho, su chaleco lo salvo pero…

-¿Ya despertó el subteniente Roberto?

-Si doctor –dijo la enfermera alejándose, pude ver a ese doctor, un hombre ya mayor, lleva puesta su tradicional bata blanca y lleva con él una tabla con apuntes

-Buenos días Subteniente ¿Cómo se siente?

-Me duele el pecho y piernas

-Bien, tengo que darle una noticia Subteniente –dijo dejando la tabla en una mesa a mi lado izquierdo- la granada exploto a un par de metros de usted, lamentablemente la metralla lo alcanzo y ademas recibió otros tres tiros en su pierna derecha

-¿Qué quiere decir doctor?

-Señor, lamento decirle que usted perdió su pierna izquierda

Estas palabras helaron mi sangre… pero… pero aun la siento:

-¡Imposible! Aun siento mi pierna

-Levante su pierna izquierda –dijo el doctor levantando un poco mi cama permitiéndome ver mis piernas debajo de una sabana blanca

Levante mi pierna sin problemas, algunas punzadas y dolor pero no demasiado:

-Ahora su pierna derecha

Obedecí… no pude ver mi pierna levantarse junto a la sabana, solo una pequeña parte… imposible… no, no, no, algo me impulsaba a retroceder, levante la sabana y no pude ver mi pierna derecha, la cama que me sostenía comenzó a crujir y el doctor me sujeto de mi brazo izquierdo, lo mire directo a sus ojos mientras con respiración agitada:

-Subteniente entre en razón, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero su pierna quedo destrozada, no podíamos repararla, el hueso y venas quedaron fracturados por completo… tiene suerte de seguir con vida, sus hombres los mantuvieron vivo

-¿Ellos lograron salir con vida?

-Sí, dos recibieron impactos de bala que fueron frenados por sus chalecos anti balas… usted rescato a tres mujeres, su comandante le explicara que sucedió, usted descanse

Con esto pude escuchar otros pasos y pude ver al comandante entrar en su uniforme, doctor y enfermera se retiraron dejándonos a solas:

-Subteniente Roberto, buenos días

-Comandante Gilberto –espero que no haya dicho eso de manera sínica

-Subteniente, entiendo por lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, se que su aspiración era algun dia ingresar a los GAFES

-Eso ya no importa comandante –corte su discurso- ahora no soy mas que un inútil sin una pierna, ¡¿Cómo chingados guiare a mis hombres ahora sin una pierna?! Esas piernas ortopédicas no sirven para los montes, lagos y selvas

-Aun puede cumplir otras funciones como instructor Subteniente, usted fue un hombre y soldado ejemplar… es triste que usted tan joven que demostraba tener todo para ser un GAFE ejemplar termino asi

-Gracias por las buenas palabras –dije recostándome y tapándome de nuevo con la saba

-Roberto… soy pésimo en esto y lo sabes… me es fácil dar ordenar y guiarlos a una muerte pero es imposible para mi enviar condolencias o alentar a hombres en tu situación… lo único que puedo decir es que la misión fue un éxito

Con esto lo mire:

-Ustedes encontraron con vida a una mujer que fue abusada, ahora ya introducida en un hospital, rescatamos a cinco niños de diferentes edades, y a otras dos mujeres que habían sido secuestradas recientemente, esas mujeres como se dio cuenta usted tienen atributos especiales, no me permiten revelar más información, solo que todas ellas están muy agradecidas con todos nosotros, con usted… todo por su sacrificio y labor, se le será recompensado subteniente, se le otorgaron vacaciones para que se recupere

-Bien, gracias

El comandante suspiro y se retiró, esas ´´vacaciones´´ solo significan que esperaran a que me recupere para enviarme a alguna escuela militar o el Heroico colegio Militar a entrenar a los novatos… no es que no desee hacerlo, quiero aun demostrar mi valor y que México sea seguro, que la gente ya no sufra por inseguridad, pero en esta condición no puedo hacer nada mas… me siento inútil, el coraje me hace apretar los dientes… yo pude ser un GAFE, pude haber participado en los operativos especiales, solo faltaban dos días más y me ascendían a sargento, me lleva la chingada… mejor duermo, quizás si despierto algún milagro ocurra…

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

El tiempo paso y el milagro que Roberto esperaba nunca llego, se recuperó en poco tiempo, recobro fuerzas y logro ponerse de pie, usando muletas logro salir del hospital donde lo esperaban sus compañeros, la hermana de Roberto junto a uno de sus primos lo esperaban afuera del hospital, mientras, los compañeros de ese gran Subteniente lo saludaron en honor a su labor, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y camino cargando su mochila junto a algunas pertenencias que le devolvieron del cuartel donde pasaba las noches.

Camino hasta la camioneta de su hermana y tomo asiento en la parte de atrás, su hermana le ayudo sosteniendo la muleta y subiendo, mientras su primo encendía la camioneta, ya con todos dentro de la camioneta comenzaron con su paseo por la ciudad:

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano? ¿Te duele algo, necesitas comprar algún medicamento? Hay algunas farmacias del ahorro por aquí

-No me falta nada hermana, todo me lo entregaron en el hospital, no te preocupes

-Primo, es un gusto verte de nuevo… lamentablemente es en esta situación

-También es un gusto primo Chuy, ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Están bien, la pequeña María ya dio sus primeros pasos, mi esposa aun no puede creer que nuestra pequeña ya camine

-Como siempre tan dramática, ¿Qué tal tu hermana? ¿Ya te dejaron libre de trabajo?

-Un poco, la obra sigue sin frenar, a este ritmo el edificio estará terminado para antes del dia de entrega y para eso un jugoso bono –dijo frotando sus manos- lo mejor de todo es que me llego otra petición, el despacho tiene influencias en países de fuera, adivina ahora a donde voy a viajar

-¿Es Europa? –pregunto Roberto

-No

-¿Gringolandia? –pregunto el primo Chuy

-No de nuevo, será en Japón, podremos volver a donde nuestro padre conoció a nuestra madre –dijo la hermana de Roberto, Valeria

Roberto y Valeria tienen ascendencia Asiática, su padre era un hombre de negocios muy habilidoso, lograba negociar en todo lugar sacando provecho, el se atribuye su triunfo a su experiencia en las calles de México y la educación que el mismo se pagó en la UNAM y doctorado en Harvard, ambos hermanos nacieron en México y en vacaciones visitaban Japón, los hermanos tienen el japonés bien aprendido e incluso nacionalidad japonesa, ¿Por qué Roberto es militar entonces? Uno de sus tíos es un General importante del ejército, moviendo pequeños hilos su sobrino ingreso sin problemas pues uno de los requisitos para ser militar es ser mexicano de nacionalidad y no adquirir otra nacionalidad, todo esto gracias a las ´´palancas´´ solo así se triunfa en México.

Valeria le comento a su hermano que ella viajaría a Japón, el despacho le pagaría el viaje a ella y otro invitado pues cuentan con una residencia de sus padres ahí en Japón que por asares del destino queda cerca de la futura obra. Roberto en ese momento pensó en quizás rentar algún cuarto de algún departamento, no es que desprecie a su familia, pero en ese momento se sentía realmente bajo de emoción, una ligera depresión.

Pasaron dos semanas y se arregló todo, sus padres los esperarían en Japón, y el padre de los hermanos, Roberto Casares, hizo lo necesario para acomodar a su hijo en un departamento de Tokio, para ese momento la verdad se supo, los monstruos que existían junto a los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo.

El gran soldado mexicano de inmediato se dio cuenta a quienes salvo, una mujer minotauro, y dos mujeres lagartija, su comandante después le envió un mensaje con que las niñas eran crías de harpías y mujeres gato que en Japón denominan nekomata. Él se sintió como algunos sorprendido por tal información, Roberto al ser fanático de la mitología de su país, y después, de la de varias culturas en el mundo siempre creyó que las criaturas en las varias leyendas debían tener alguna relación con lo real, ahora ve que el tenia razón.

Por ahora el joven soldado y su hermana se dirigen a la ciudad Okayado donde su madre los espera en la residencia familiar y donde Valeria pasara los días y noches mientras la obra inicia y termina, Roberto pasara a saludar a su madre y de ahí partirá a Tokio donde está su apartamento.

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

Bajamos del avión y un taxi nos dejó en un barrio próximo a la casa de nuestros padres, quería estirar mi pierna y le solicite al conductor que nos dejara, pasaremos primero por unas cuantas manzanas y llegaríamos hasta la casa, mientras caminaba con mi hermana me gane algunas miradas, no los culpo.

Supongo que no es normal ver a alguien tan alto y más aun con mis facciones Mexicanas tan marcadas, ya saben, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, piel bronceada, un bigote y una barba que me crecieron rápidamente y siempre fueron mi pesadilla pues en el ejército no nos permiten dejarnos la barba, jeje, quizás si me rasuro la barba y me arreglo el bigote pueda hacer como si fuese el General Zapata, el si tenía un buen mostacho. A parte de eso que mi musculatura me hace ver aún más grande y que voy en muletas, no conseguiré una pierna ortopédica por el viaje, después comprare alguna.

Mientras caminábamos pude ver uno de esos monstruos, bueno, extra especies, si no mal recuerdo de aquella enciclopedia que acaba de salir para todo el mundo de parte de la ONU es una arachne de piernas largas, parece linda, alta, su cuerpo humano tiene una tez blanca, es esbelto y pelo rubio… si, esas mujeres son atractivas, aunque sigue siendo extraño pensar asi cuando vez el cuerpo arácnido, cola, alas, etc. lleva una especie de gorra con un símbolo dorado. Esa misma mujer se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros:

-Buenos días –salude cordialmente en el idioma japonés, no estoy tan oxidado, pero aun así se notó mi acento extranjero

-Bueno días –respondió la arachne, tiene una voz bonita

Después de ese pequeño saludo seguimos caminando, pude verla de reojo, me siguió con la mirada y después continuo con su caminata, si que llamo la atención.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa de nuestros padres, no se diferencia de ninguna otra casa moderna japonesa, mas que algunas decoraciones y en especial la bandera mexicana a un lado de la puerta, tocamos el timbre y pude escuchar a nuestra madre gritar como ya venia, ella abrio la puerta y ahí la saludamos con una gran sonrisa:

-Hola mama –dijo Valeria abrazándola

-Hijos, me alegra ver que llegaron con bien

Ahora me tocaba abrazarla, tuve que agacharme para lograr que mi brazo izquierdo la rodease, mi brazo derecho sostenía la muleta:

-¿Te sientes bien hijo? ¿No te mareaste en el vuelo? Que cosas digo, eres un soldado, no te marearías con esas cosas, pasen

Una sonrisa se me dibujo, siempre mi mama hace esas preguntas que responde ella misma, es gracioso:

-¿Dónde esta papa?

-Me llamo hace poco, el departamento está listo, con muebles y surtió la despensa para ti hijo, ya viene para acá, él te llevara, pero antes coman algo

Caminamos hasta la sala donde el comedor y cocina están incluidos, según mi hermana que es arquitecta hacen esto para ahorrar todo el espacio posible, esto me parece algo muy práctico y cómodo.

En la mesa estaban tres platos servidos y listos, arroz, típico, pescado frito, algunas verduras para acompañar y un vaso con agua, mi hermana me ayudo a sentarme y dejo la muleta cerca de mi:

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿No tuvieron problemas?

-No mama, llegamos temprano a la estación y entramos sin problemas, incluso cuando salimos del aeropuerto un taxi estaba disponible

-Valla suerte ¿Supieron sobre lo de las extra especies?

-Por supuesto, está en todas las noticias –conteste separando los palitos de madera- nunca me espere esa noticia y mucho menos que tantas especies salieran tan rápido a la luz, veo que en Japón todo está muy normalizado

-El gobierno japonés se tomó muy enserio el trato a las extra especies, hay un acta especial que deriva del acta que impuso la ONU, hicieron algunas modificaciones que beneficia aún más a las extra especies aquí en Japón que en los demás países del mundo, incluso hay una institución de defensa, creo que se llama MON

-Me alegra que todas esas especies puedan vivir junto a nosotros –dijo Valeria- hay algunas muy agradables y amables

-Lo dices porque justo cuando llegamos te le quedaste viendo a un nekomata alto, musculoso y rubio, no está a tu alcance pequeñita –dije mientras tomaba algo de arroz con los palillos

Valeria me lanzo una mirada enojada y frunció el señor:

-Olvidando el comentario del señor ´´Me golpee en la frente con el marco de la puerta´´ me parece que este es un momento especial

Ignore ese comentario tan directo que hizo hacia mí, aun no puede dejar atrás esa vez del putazo más fuerte de mi vida, todo por su culpa, le especifique y se lo repetí varias veces que el marco de mi habitación debía ser de dos metros, pero no, hace lo que quiere porque es arquitecta, después me las pagara esa enana:

-Hijo –la voz de mi madre sonaba algo más apagada, su mirada solo mostraba tristeza- ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu pierna? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-He estado tomando los medicamentos, por ahora no duele, solo un picor y ardor de repente… no me gustaría hablar de eso

-Está bien, pero ya lo sabes hijo, lo que necesites solo pídelo, somos tu familia, puedes confiar en nosotros

-Lo se mama, y se los agradezco es solo… que no quiero pensar en esto por ahora –dije terminando con el arroz y comenzando con el pescado que huele y luce delicioso

-Bien, hija, ¿Dónde será la obra?

Y así pasaron un par de horas, mi madre y hermana hablaron del trabajo y los días que vendrían, mientras, yo termine con mi comida e inclusive comí doble ración, este gran cuerpo no se sacia con cualquier merienda.

Pasadas las hora llego mi padre, entro a la casa y abrazo a mi hermana, solamente le di un apretón de manos y golpeamos nuestras espaldas como los hombres:

-Bien Roberto, supongo que estas listo

-Por supuesto capitan, -dije levantándome tomando mi muleta y mochila- listo para subir esa nube negra

-Esa es la actitud hijo, bien querida, me iré a dejar a Roberto en el departamento, volveré más tarde

-Antes de que te vallas hijo –dijo mi madre, entro a la cocina y abrio una alacen adherida a la pared, de ahí saco un paquete de tortillas de maíz- no pierdas la tradición de tu país, aquí en Japón es difícil conseguir buenas tortillas de maíz, por eso compro los ingredientes y las preparo, toma hijo

-Gracias mama, cuando llegue y me acomode preparare un par de quesadillas

-No hay de que

Siguiendo a mi papa salimos de la casa, mi hermana y madre solo me acompañaron y despidieron, esto me trae recuerdos de cuando sali de nuestro hogar en México, cuando me aceptaron en el Heroico Colegio Militar y forme parte de la milicia de mi tierra… recuerdo cuando derramaron lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad, asi como tristeza y preocupación, si bien los carteles parecerían, para cualquier otro país, solo un grupo de guerrilleros desorganizados y salvajes son todo lo contrario, con contactos en el gobierno, policía y vigías vestidos de civiles se cobran la vida de militares, marinos y policías, a base de emboscadas cobardes y traiciones pues no nos pueden hacer frente, mi familia sabe que corría de un inmenso riesgo al unirme a las tropas, siempre fui recibido con un abrazo cuando me dejaban salir de las barracas y volver con mi familia:

-Nos veremos luego, solo necesito un tiempo a solas –dije abrazando a mi madre y hermana

Después de esa despedida subí al auto de mi padre, un vehiculo de marca japonesa, pequeño e incómodo para un hombre de mis proporciones, demonios, la manivela para el vidrio me esta picando a mi costado y este cinturón aprieta mi cuerpo:

-Pareces un poco incómodo hijo

-Este vehículo es un poco pequeño

-Ya deberías saberlo hijo, aquí en Japón ahorran todo el espacio posible, no es como en México que gozamos de mucho espacio

-Entiendo, es solo una isla

-Pero una isla muy importante, con tecnología y buena gente

-Lo se papa

Lo siguiente del viaje fue silencioso, nos ahorramos comentarios y demas, asi que solo pude mirar a través de la ventana, pude ver a la gente de Japón tan tranquila caminando por las calles de manera ordenada y sin preocupaciones, ojala así fuese en México, que no sea necesario ver a los policías y militares movilizarse por las calles en granaderas con todo el equipamiento, lamentablemente no es así.

Mientras miraba por la ventana y dejaba de lado mis divagaciones pude ver a esas extra especies, mujeres y hombres diferentes a nosotros caminando tranquilamente entre nosotros, pude ver a un hombre minotauro ayudando a descargar cajas de gran tamaño de un camión frente a una tienda, una mujer nekomata ofreciendo volantes e inclusive una Lamia arrastrando a un joven enroscado en su cola… ¿Eso es legal? Es decir, el pobre parecía un muñeco de trapo cuando la mujer acelero de la nada.

Olvidando eso el tiempo transcurrió y al fin llegamos a Tokio donde se encuentra mi departamento, al llegar baje del vehículo donde ya mi pierna y brazos se habían casi dormido, tome mi muleta y camine hasta la acera transitada por mucha más gente que en la ciudad donde viven mis padres.

Bajando mi padre me ayudo cargando mi gran mochila militar y otra más pequeña donde llevo algunas cosas:

-Es un buen departamento, barato, cómodo y con buena vista de la ciudad, además tienes cerca locales de todo, tu cuarto está en el tercer piso, ya arregle todo con la recepcionista, una mujer amable

Entramos y recibimos el saludo de la recepcionista, con su uniforme impecable y una sonrisa se inclinó dando ese saludo tradicional, me incline al igual que ella saludando junto a mi padre:

-Buenas tardes Aiko-san, él es Roberto-kun el es el nuevo residente

-Buenas tardes Roberto-kun, Roberto-san –ese es el problema de tener el mismo nombre que mi padre, de no ser porque en Japón se usan estos honoríficos nos confundirían, eso y que la r no existe lo que nuestro nombre es difícil de pronunciar para ellos, es gracioso- Roberto-kun nescesito su firma para completar el procedimiento

-Por supuesto –dije firmando con una pluma negra en el papel que me entrego

Ya después de esto subí junto a mi padre al tercer piso, al subir pude ver como alguien salía de uno de los cuartos, un hombre acompañado de una harpía, debo de decirlo, la harpía es linda, cabellera roja, plumas rojas carmesí brillante, preferí no seguir viendo su cuerpo pues parece que le hombre es su pareja y no quiero que mis futuros vecinos piensen mal de mi, al verme ambos se sorprendieron un pcoc en un principio pero siguieron con su camino hacia nosotros dirigiéndose a las escaleras:

-Buenas tardes –salude esta vez sin denotar mi acento extranjero

-Buenas tardes –dijeron ambos casi al unísono, ese hombre es más alto que los demás hombres japoneses pero apenas me llega al hombro, debe ser americano, eso y sus facciones que lo delatan

Mi padre me llevo hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, justo a un lado de donde esa pareja salió, espero que sean buenos vecinos, parecen agradables, incluso podrían ser buenos amigos:

-Aquí es hijo, entra primero yo dejare tus cosas en tu cuarto

Mi padre abrió la puerta y entre, llegue hasta la sala, un cuarto simple, suelo de madera, paredes blancas, otras puertas que comunican a diferentes habitaciones, es pequeño pero no demasiado, suficiente para estirarme:

-Me tengo que ir hijo, descansa y cualquier cosa que necesites solo házmelo saber

-Por supuesto papa, hasta luego

Con esto el solo se despidió y salió de la habitación, me deje caer en el sillón y encendí el televisor en el cual apareció el noticiero, bueno, informarme del mundo está bien, aquí veré cuanta importancia le dan a mi nación y quizás una pequeña siesta…

POV Narrador

Mientras Roberto descansaba y su padre se retiraba fuera Smith estaba en un embrollo, una joven minotauro causo algunos problemas con su familia anfitriona y debía buscar a alguien rápido, en la camioneta la joven minotauro tarareaba una canción mientras leía un libro:

-Demonios, de donde sacare a alguien en este momento, tengo varias juntas y otra inspección de familias anfitrionas, quizás toque suerte en este departamento, es decir, aquí vive Edward y por lo que se estos pocos días con Pachylene los pasa muy… ¡AHÍ ESTAS! –grito Smith cuando vio al canadiense salir del departamento

La agente corrió deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la pareja que sorprendida retrocedió:

-¡Edward necesito tu ayuda! ¿De casualidad no conoces a alguien que este interesado en el programa de intercambio?

-Esto… no ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Asuntos de gobierno –dijo tajantemente Smith evitando decir el embrollo en el que estaba- ¿Seguro que nadie? –dijo encorvándose un poco y juntando sus dedos penosamente

-Bueno –ahora contesto la joven harpía- un hombre acaba de llegar al departamento de a lado, es muy alto y venia vestido de camuflaje, además de que llevaba una muleta y…

-¡EXCELENTE! ¡Te lo agradezco Pachy, como siempre eres una útil aliada de MON y del gobierno Japonés! Ahora sigan con sus asuntos yo tengo que revisar a ese buen hombre

Y con esto la mujer del gobierno entro disparada a interrogar a la joven recepcionista dejando a la pareja confundidos.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ Hola, jeje, lo se, debería estar de seguir con la marabitupenda aventura de nuestro pequeño Bullock y Erika, pero esta idea ya la tenia en mente, solo quiero ver si les agrada que un gran soldado mexicano se reponga con una gran mujer de Japón.

Otra cosa, espero que a mis compañeros _**Tarmo, Endelstadt y Paradoja Inquisidor**_ no se molesten por estas y futuras referencias a sus Fics y personajes de los mismo, es solo que en el otro fic no los puedo hacer tan directamente, solo espero que el joven Roberto se lleve bien con sus personajes.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este largo prologo, es muy largo lo se, pero no puedo dividirlo a la mitad ya que no quedaría como algo referente a Monster Musume, espero sus reviews para saber si continuar esta historia junto a la de Bullock o dejarla en pausa.

¡Hasta luego!

P.D. no tengo ningun fetiche ni gusto personal por hacer que mis personajes pierdan extremidades, es solo que no pude encontrar la excusa para que un soldado en servicio pueda tomarse unas vacaciones con mayor libertad, espero no les moleste.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo, si capitulo tan pronto, mas abajo lo explico. Monster Musume no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Smith entro al edificio y en menos de un segundo ya estaba interrogando a la recepcionista, la pareja solamente la miraron sorprendidos por su velocidad y cambios repentinos de humor, después de unos segundos se miraron y levantaron los hombros, así se retiraron para seguir con su paseo:

-¡Señorita, Agente Smith del gobierno y MON! –Dijo mostrando su identificación y guardándola casi de inmediato- Necesito información sobre un huésped, alto, vestido de camuflaje y con muletas

-S-S-si claro –dijo la recepcionista sorprendía por la velocidad en la que Smith pronuncio esas palabras y su repentina presencia- tercer piso habitación…

-¡Suficiente información, yo me las ingenio! –dijo corriendo a las escaleras y dejando a la recepcionista sin comprender que sucedió

Smith a la velocidad del rayo subió hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió a la primer puerta que estaba a un lado de la habitación de Edward…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

-Bah, nada interesante, animes, ya los vi, novelas japonesas, aburrido, noticias, demasiadas de la bolsa de valores y Trump, entrevistas, un tal profesor Sarver, no lo conozco, inundación en el subterráneo de un edificio de oficinas, no me incumbe… aunque espero que nadie haya resultado herido, pobre del dueño el dineral que tendra que pagar, y por ultimo esos canales de bromas extremas, Nah

Apague el televisor al no encontrar nada que me interese, tome mi muleta y me levante, será mejor acomodar la cama y algunas cosas, entre a mi nuevo dormitorio y de inmediato note una cama King size, mi padre debió comprarla, pude ver un colchón recargado en una pared, esa miniatura no sería suficiente para mí, es más, ni siquiera para un hombre con una estatura normal, después de esto me dispuse a comenzar a ordenar mis cosas, abrí la mochila donde la mayoría de mis cosas están y el timbre me interrumpió:

-¡Voy! –grite saliendo del dormitorio y dirigiéndome al pasillo donde está la puerta de entrada al fondo

Esa persona ahora está tocando el timbre más insistentemente de una manera molesta:

-¡Ya voy, espera un segundo! –grite tan fuerte que mi voz se hizo sonar en todos los cuartos de la habitación, espero que este edificio cuente con paredes gruesas

Llegue hasta la puerta y con la llave que mi padre dejo colgada en un gancho de la pared le retire el seguro y ahí pude ver quien es la persona que me molestaba hace unos segundos.

Une mujer vestida formalmente, un conjunto de negro, cabellera negra y lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos, todo ese negro contrasta con su piel de tez blanca brillante, ella al principio mantuvo su vista al frente, pero al ver que solo miraba mi pecho y abdomen levanto la vista:

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesitas? -pregunte mirándola a sus lentes de sol fijamente, tal como en el ejército, siempre ver al enemigo, subordinados, compañeros y comandante a los ojos, para imponer respeto o miedo

-Buenas tardes señor –dijo esa mujer retrocediendo un poco e inclinándose y dando el saludo tradicional- Soy la Agente Smith del gobierno japonés y agente de MON

-¿La organización para la protección de las extra especies y su administración del programa de intercambio? –pregunte al escuchar sobre MON en el noticiero

-Sí, me alegra saber que usted está al día con las noticias de Japón –pude ver como ella comenzaba a analizarme, su visión se detuvo en mi pierna y muleta

-Lo que necesite mejor pasemos, esta muleta me molesta, pase –dije entrando, por mi complexión no puedo dejar que ella entre primero- cierre la puerta cuando pase por favor

-Por supuesto –contesto entrando también a mi habitación

Me dirigí a la cocina y busque por alguna bebida, como dijo mi padre reabasteció mi despensa, encontré algo de café y un par de tazas blancas para café, espero que le guste el café instantáneo:

-¿Gusta de algo de café? –pregunte destapando el bote con los granos tostados

-Oh claro que sí, se lo agradezco – esa mujer paso y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, parece que se acomodó como si estuviese en su casa

Introduje los granos y el agua en la cafetera y esta última la encendí, solo queda esperar, tomare asiento en uno de estos bancos detrás de la barra que divide la cocina de la sala y comedor, maldita sea, tendré que comprar bancos más grandes:

-Ahora que estamos cómodos, tengo que discutir algo con usted señor….

-Subteniente Roberto García de la Madrid

-¿Un soldado? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Además ese nombre no es japonés

-Soy mexicano, acabo de llegar a Japón, como podrá ver –dije mostrando el muñón de mi pierna derecha- estoy fuera del servicio por esta herida, estas son vacaciones

-¿Cómo es que habla tan bien el japonés?

-Mi madre es originaria de Japón, nací en México y pase gran parte de mi niñez en esa nación, pero en vacaciones de verano y algunas de invierno las pasábamos en Japón en la casa de mis padres en la ciudad Okayado, se el idioma y tengo nacionalidad

-Ya veo –dejo escapar esas palabras de manera extraña, como si se sintiese aliviada por lo que dije

-Su nombre tampoco parece uno común de Japón, sin ofender pero Smith parece más un nombre estadounidense y masculino

-Que no te engañe mi nombre cariño, mi nombre completo es Kuroko Smith

-Eso tiene más sentido, pero aún sigue sin informarme sobre que hace aquí –dije de nuevo, un pitido proveniente de la cafetera me interrumpió, parece que el café está listo- ¿Quieres azúcar en el café?

-No gracias, así me gusta

-Está bien –dije añadiendo dos cucharadas de azúcar a mi taza

Me gire sosteniendo ambas tazas y calculando como caminaría con la muleta debajo de mi axila, pero Smith ya estaba frente a mí, tomo su taza y camino de vuelta al sillón:

-Gracias Roberto –ella pudo pronunciar mi nombre sin problemas

No entiendo como no escuche sus pasos, mi entrenamiento me capacita para escuchar cuando alguien… Lleva pantuflas ¿En qué momento se cambió el calzado? ¿O acaso ya las llevaba puestas cuando entro? Después lo averiguare.

Camine hasta un sillón individual frente a la mesa de centro y del gran sillón en forma de L, así puedo ver de frente a esa mujer:

-Veo que conoces sobre el acta de intercambio y sobre las especies

-Estudie dos manuales que entregaron, el que hizo público la ONU y otro que repartían en Japón, aunque este último tiene un contenido más grafico –dije recordando lo increíblemente detallado de las fotos y dibujos, así como los métodos de apareamiento de algunas especies

-Es bueno saber que te has informado, me ahorras mucho trabajo –dijo dándole un sorbo a su café- ahora, como sabes el gobierno japonés asigna a miembros de estas especies a una familia anfitriona, yo vengo para hacerte la invitación de ingresar al programa de intercambio

Esto si me tomo por sorpresa, acabo de llegar a Japón, apenas sé que las mujeres que rescate son de estas especies ´´nuevas´´ y que apenas conoce el mundo y ya me están invitando a pertenecer a este programa, cuidar de alguna criatura muy diferente a los humanos ¿Qué clase de agente del gobierno es ella?:

-Ignorando la pregunta tan repentina a alguien que acabas de conocer ¿Cómo es que confías en mí?

-Los soldados son hombres de verdad, honorables, confiables y apegados a sus principios, con buena educación, sé que en México los soldados tienen un gran patriotismo comparado al de sus políticos… sin ofender

-No es ofensa, la verdad es que esas ratas trajeadas se han ganado el odio de la milicia, incluso mis generales hacen muecas cuando reciben sus ridículas ordenes o descubren sus delitos pero se nos impide actuar o la justicia es ciega pero aliada de las ratas–tome algo del café y continúe- agradezco sus halagos señorita, pero no creo poder hacerme cargo de alguien de una especie diferente, como le mostré antes, no estoy entero

-No se preocupe por esto, el huésped que está esperando ahora mismo es una linda mujer con un comportamiento por demás agradable, es como una dulce niña

-Aun así no sé si es correcto –dije tomando un sorbo- no me lo tome a mal

-Entiendo, esas mujeres no son mascotas, lástima que usted no aceptara, si hubiese aceptado el gobierno le otorgaría grandes bonos de comida, ropa y descuentos a los gastos de gas, luz y electricidad, gracias de nuevo por el café –dijo dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa

Bonos de comida, ropa y descuentos a gastos… carajo, eso me vendría de puta madre, así evitaría que mis padres gastaran más en mí, estoy corto de fondos, esa mujer ya se dirige a la puerta… que demonios, quizás mi futura compañera sea tan linda como ella dice y con suerte alguien agradable:

-¡Espere!

-¿¡Sí!? –ella apareció en un segundo frente a mi

-Yo… me gustaría saber un poco más de esos bonos

-El gobierno pagara una parte de sus gastos generales, usted solamente tendrá que llenar algunos papeles y quedara registrado en la base de datos, los descuentos se aplicaran automáticamente y los recibos llegaran con un porcentaje de descuento, para asegurar su confianza los descuentos y precios originales aparecerán en los tickets y recibos, además, si usted entra ahora mismo puedo conseguir a alguien que le fabrique una pierna ortopédica –esto último me hizo abrir más mis ojos y que mi corazón se acelere

-¿E-enserio? –dude ante esta declaración y oferta

-Por supuesto, será gratis, una forma de agradecimiento por sacarme de un apuro, pero –esto último detuvo mi emoción- deberá de pasar al menos una semana con su huésped para que le traiga ese pequeño regalo ¿Acepta?

-Si –dije sin dudar, ya di el paso y no fallare, pondré todo mi esfuerzo… además que necesito esa pierna ortopédica- acepto

-Muy bien, llene estos papeles –dijo sacándolos del interior de su traje- yo iré por su futura compañera, espera aquí

Me dejo a solas con un montón de papeles y un bolígrafo:

-En que te metiste Roberto, eso no importa, eres un soldado, debes de cumplir la misión…

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Smith salió de la habitación de Roberto con una gran sonrisa, es un hombre inteligente y el solo ser un soldado experimentado aumenta su puntaje, es el indicado, pero Smith omitió decirle cual es la condición de esa mujer, pero no importa, ella se lo dirá cuando vuelva a la habitación.

Smith salió del departamento y se dirigió a la furgoneta que permanecía aparcada justo al frente, abrió la puerta trasera y ahí vio a esa joven Minotauro, estaba leyendo un libro sobre el antiguo imperio romano, a sus pies estaban dos mochilas y una bolsa de plástico con algunos libros:

-Amanda, encontré a tu familia anfitriona –dijo Smith con una sonrisa

\- ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Sí! –con esto la minotauro salto de alegría pero se golpeó la cabeza

El techo de la camioneta se abollo mostrando la forma de su cabeza y un par de cuernos, el sonido del golpe y el metal abollado resonó por la calle llamando la atención de los transeúntes, la pobre minotauro estaba en el suelo de la furgoneta sobando su cabeza con algunas lágrimas quejándose del dolor:

-Ouch, duele mucho –dijo sobando su cabeza y uno de sus cuernos- mi pobre cuernito se fracturo –dijo mirando los pedazos de su cuerno

-Ya, ya, te dije que no te emocionaras tanto –dijo Smith sobando la espalda de Amanda- eres muy grande para brincar así dentro de este pequeño vehículo

-Pero la emoción me gano… snif

-Olvidemos esto, solo toma tus cosas y arregla tu cabello, es hora de que conozcas a tu familia anfitriona

-¿Es un hombre? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es listo? –pregunto Amanda mientras recogía sus mochilas y bolsa

-Sí, depende de tus gustos, demasiado vello facial para mí y si, ya lo averiguaras solo sígueme

Con esto la minotauro salió de la furgoneta cargando sus pertenencias con una gran sonrisa, cerró la puerta trasera y ahí demostró su gran estatura de dos metros, la gente que pasaba por ahí la miraron sorprendidos y otros siguieron su camino pegados a sus teléfonos o por la llegada tarde a su trabajo.

Ambas entraron al departamento y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Roberto, Smith se dio cuenta que llevaba aun en su mano la llave de la habitación del joven mexicano:

-Bueno, no creo que se moleste porque me lleve su llave, ni que fuera una ladrona –dijo la agente para si misma mientras subia las escaleras junto a la minotauro…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

-Si la familia anfitriona daña a su huésped se le retiraran todos los bonos y la posibilidad de ingresar al programa de nuevo, además dependiendo del daño físico y psicológico hecho al huésped recibirá un castigo penal impuesto por un jurado capacitado, en caso de que el agredido sea la familia anfitriona un equipo especial retirara al huésped de la morada de la familia anfitriona y dependiendo de los daños físicos, psicológicos y del inmueble será extraditada o se le dictara un castigo por parte de un jurado especializado –valla leyes estrictas, solo así se asegura que la justicia sea cumplida

Escuche como abrieron la puerta de mi habitación, carajo, pensé que en Japón los criminales eran escasos, pero olvide esto al escuchar la voz de Smith y de otra mujer, ahí pude ver a mi próxima compañera… no me esperaba que fuese tan grande.

Una mujer minotauro, creo que tiene una estatura de dos metros, pelo castaño brillante, lleva puesto un conjunto de ropa algo llamativo, además de estar cargando dos mochilas y una bolsa:

-¡Hola! Yo soy Amanda un gusto –saludo la mujer minotauro animadamente, su voz es una suave y linda

-Ella es Amanda tu futura huésped, Amanda ¿Podrías ir al dormitorio y esperarnos ahí por favor?

-Claro que si Smith ¿Dónde queda el dormitorio?

-Entra por esa puerta y a la derecha –dije apuntando a una puerta

-Gracias

Con esto la minotauro entro al dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella:

-Roberto, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes pero ella tiene una condición especial, sufre de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo y en ocasiones a largo plazo, los médicos no han podido descubrir cuál es el motivo, pero sabemos que su padre y abuelos sufren de Alzheimer, debo de decirte que ella lleva a cabo un tratamiento para ayudarla a recordar, una de sus aficiones que ha ayudado en este tratamiento es la historia humana, paradójicamente a su situación ella recuerda muy bien acontecimientos históricos, personajes importantes y sabe de memoria libros y frases de antiguos filósofos, generales y políticos, disfruta demasiado de la lectura

-Con sus antecedentes ¿Entonces sufre de Alzheimer?

-No, su cerebro no presenta las atrofias características del Alzheimer, lo que sufre es algo similar a la amnesia, pero ella es una mujer joven y muy sana, no debería de sufrir esos males, por ahora se lleva a cabo en ella exámenes cada dos semanas con un médico especialista y este le proporciona pastillas especiales que debe de tomar en diferentes horarios, lo único es que usted deberá ayudarla a que recuerde… lamento no haberte dicho esto antes… ella ha tenido tres familias antes, por culpa de su amnesia ha agredido a sus familias pensando que la habían secuestrado, si esto te parece algo que te pueda afectar estas a tiempo para abandonar

-Yo la ayudare -declare abruptamente con voz decidida

-¿En serio? ¿Estas seguro? –Smith se mostró muy dudosa ante mi declaración

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro, mi abuelo paterno sufría de Alzheimer –comencé a recordar a mi pobre abuelo y su enfermedad- lo visitaba y al principio olvidaba pequeñas cosas como que desayunaba o que hizo hace un par de horas, no olvidaba lo que él hizo en su juventud… pero luego empeoro, olvidaba comer, olvidaba el nombre de sus hijos, incluso olvido que él era padre, llevaba un tratamiento médico y lo apoyábamos, gracias a nosotros él no nos olvidó rápidamente, pero al final la enfermedad gano –recordé cuando mi abuelo entro en pánico cuando pensaba que yo lo iba a asaltar y tuve que salir de su casa en lo que mi padre trataba de calmarlo- los que más sufrimos fuimos su familia, al único que nunca olvido fue a mi padre, a su quinto hijo, el único que si lo visitaba, sus otros hijos decidieron pagar sus necesidades pero nunca visitarlo, no querían ver a su padre en esa condición, que los olvide… mi abuelo ya descansa en paz, ella es joven y aún tiene la oportunidad de poder recuperarse, yo la ayudare

Smith mostraba una gran sonrisa e incluso pasó uno de sus dedos por debajo de sus lentes de sol ¿La hice derramar una lágrima?:

-Lamento lo de tu abuelo y gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda, ella te lo agradecerá, pero antes que nada –ella recogió los papeles ya firmado y me dejo el catálogo con las leyes del acta- Cualquier acto sexual y similar están estrictamente prohibido

-Entendido señora ya leí sobre ello–dije poniéndome de pie- no se preocupe, yo no soy alguien que solo busca lujuria o diversión de ese tipo

-Lo sé, solo que tengo que remarcar esto, ordenes de los altos mandos, ahora me despediré de ella y te presentare, quizás haya olvidado algo

Tome mi muleta y seguí a Smith al dormitorio, al entrar pude ver a Amanda sentada en una orilla de la gran cama, sus mochilas estaban acomodadas en un rincón y sus pertenencias acomodadas sobre la cama, estaba leyendo un libro grueso, no puede ver el nombre del libro:

-Amanda, ¿Estas cómoda?

-Sí, esta cama es muy suave, ¿Quién es él? –dijo mirándome inclinando su cabeza

-¿No lo recuerdas? Él es tu familia anfitriona ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Oh, espera, creo que recuerdo su nombre –dijo cerrando su libro, la portada indica que es un libro de historia, en especial de las guerras del imperio romano- este… emm… no es un nombre japonés, es… ¡Roberto!

-Bien hecho Amanda, el será tu familia anfitriona

-Mucho gusto Amanda, soy Roberto García de la Madrid, subteniente del ejército mexicano

-¿Subteniente? Mis disculpas señor –dijo poniéndose de pie y dando el saludo militar, es más alta que yo por unos cuantos centímetros- siempre saludar a los militares

-Su padre es el encargado de la seguridad en su antiguo pueblo, básicamente una milicia popular, él tendría el rango de comandante –me dijo Smith en voz baja

-Entiendo –aclare mi garganta y camine hacia ella, ahí ella noto mi muleta y pierna derecha- siéntete cómoda, más tarde te ayudare a acomodar todo y preparare algo de comida

-¿Qué le paso a tu pierna? –pregunta directa

Con esto desvié la mirada:

-Es algo delicado… no me gusta hablar de eso, después lo hablaremos ¿Si?

-Está bien, disculpa la pregunta –se disculpó agachando la cabeza

-No hay problema Amanda

-Yo me retirare, dejare que se conozcan mejor, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, mi número de teléfono está en el catálogo Roberto

-Gracias Smith

Con esto acompañamos a la agente la cual dio una última despedida y se fue, coloque el seguro a la puerta y regrese a la sala, ahora me dirigí a la cocina, dentro abrí una de las alacenas de en el suelo y en esta encontré un pequeña sorpresa, un paquete de tortillas de maíz, sé que preparare, encendí la estufa eléctrica y coloque encima un comal metálico, esperando a que se caliente lo suficiente dirigí mi mirada a la sala y ahí pude ver a Amanda mirando por la ventana la ciudad, aunque es el tercer piso tenemos una vista a las calles y lo que parece un parque más a lo lejos, quizás pueda ir con ella a un paseo después.

Sera mejor que socialice un poco, es decir, que me gane un espacio en su memoria:

-Amanda, ¿Has probado alguna vez tacos?

-No, pero he escuchado de ellos, ¿son las bolitas de maíz y pulpo?

-No –no pude evitar reír un poco ante su pregunta inocente- esos son Takoyaki, estos son los tacos de México, una de las comidas tradicionales, tu espera, quizás te gusten

Pase la palma de mi mano sobre el comal y sentí como ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, con esto abrí el paquete de tortillas y las puse a calentar, recuerdo haber leído que los minotauro son especialmente herbívoros, pero no tienen problemas para comer y digerir carne bien cocinada, por esto mismo encendí otra estufa, vertí algo de aceite vegetal y comencé a cocinar dos pedazos de carne que corte en tiras, además algunas verduras junto a la carne, salpimentar un poco y agregar unas cuantas especias:

-Huele muy bien –dijo Amanda acercándose y tomando asiento en la barra- Ouch, estos bancos son muy pequeños

-Te entiendo, después comprare algunos más grandes, dime Amanda ¿De dónde provienes? –cinco tortillas ya estaban calientes, les di la vuelta y después aparte para agregar otras más

-Nací en una colonia europea de minotauros en Francia, pero mi padre es originario de Japón, mis padres se casaron y llegaron a Japón cuando apenas empezaban los preparativos para el acta y que nuestra existencia saliera a la luz, después de un tiempo decidí unirme al programa porque mi mama quería que socializara con los humanos y aprendiera de su cultura, ella me regalo varios libros con eventos antiguos, desde el imperio egipcio hasta la caída del comunismo y el dominio del capitalismo –valla, una mujer culta, puede que tengamos buenas platicas, incluso puedo enseñarle un poco sobre mi patria

-¿Has leído algo sobre México?

-No mucho, solo cuando se independizo, sufrió una revolución y cuando gano a Francia en la batalla de Puebla

-Entiendo, los eventos más importantes –dije dando vuelta al a carne y verdura

-¿Cómo es ser un soldado en México? Sé que ese país pasa por una situación violenta

-Bueno, la verdad ser un soldado es un honor, pero al mismo tiempo un peligro, sales a las calles cumpliendo la labor que los policías no pueden hacer, nos enfrentamos a narcotraficantes y delincuentes peligrosos vestidos de civiles, nos emboscan y atacan por la espalda de manera cobarde, tiran la piedra y esconden la mano con la que la lanzaron, muchos civiles piensan que los soldados somos iguales a los policías, corruptos y traidores de la patria –dije apagando la sartén, coloque cinco tortillas en un plato y otras cinco en otro plato y con esto comencé a distribuir carne y verduras- Pero no somos así, a nosotros nos educan en el Heroico Colegio Militar para cumplir nuestro deber con honor, el pueblo esta primero, defender a aquellos que no se pueden defender aun cuando te gritan e insultan, defenderemos a los que no se pueden defender aun cuando nos odien –me gire y coloque ambos platos sobre la barra, Amanda tomo el suyo y examino cada taco, luce graciosa, sujeto y levanto uno pero cuando le dio un mordisco se salió todo el relleno

-Se salió el relleno de mi taco –dijo triste, al menos cayo en el plato, ahora solo masca la tortilla mientras vuelve a rellenar su taco

-Comer un taco es toda una técnica y arte –dije burlonamente- tu brazo y boca deben tener un buen ángulo –dije demostrándole como se levanta, sujeta y muerde- como lo acabo de hacer –dije con algo de comida en mi boca…

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Así ambos pasaron las horas juntos, Roberto enseñaba a Amanda a comer sus tacos, aunque para cualquiera sonaría como algo tonto Roberto paso un buen rato entre risas y comentarios sobre esa comida tradicional, todo por la actitud de la minotauro que tal como dijo Smith, similar a la de una niña pero aun así mostrando madurez de un adulto joven.

Con los platos lavados y después de haber comido ambos se dispusieron a acomodar sus pertenencias, gracias a que Roberto no había acomodado sus pertenencias cuando llego les permitió administrar mejor los espacios, acomodando las cosas de Roberto en la parte izquierda del único ropero y las de Amanda en la del ropero derecho, además de aprovechar un par de mesas de noche, cajas y los cajones de un tocador.

Ahora ambos regresaron a la sala dispuestos a descansar de ordenar todo, Amanda llevaba el libro de historia de Roma que dejo a mitad y Roberto llevaba consigo un diario que lo acompaño a lo largo de su educación en el Heroico Colegio Militar y sus misiones en las ciudades, sierra y desierto, es una tradición que cada día haga apuntes de su día, es una costumbre que ya no puede dejar atrás:

-Amanda ¿Te gustaron los tacos? –pregunto Roberto caminando hacia el sillón

-¿Tacos? ¿Te refieres al Takoyaki? –Amanda se detuvo mientras trataba de recordar

-No, los que prepare hace un par de horas –Roberto ya había tomado asiento y dejo la muleta a un lado suyo

-¡Espera! Ya lo recuerdo… esto… fue difícil comerlos pero estaban deliciosos… emm, ¿usaste algo llamado tortilla? –pregunto ella caminando y tomando asiento al otro lado del sillón en forma de L

-Asi es

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo, una comida tradicional mexicana, les pusiste carne, verduras, sal y pimienta, me gustaron mucho

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado y que lo hayas recordado

-Espero probarlos de nuevo

-Los próximos llevaran algo diferente, este es un secreto pero, si cabe en una tortilla es un taco –dijo Roberto con una sonrisa

Ante esto Amanda no pudo evitar reír, el comentario la tomó por sorpresa pero aun así le pareció cómico, Roberto se le unió y ambos rieron por algunos minutos, después de esto ambos hicieron algún que otro comentario y rápidamente ambos se sumergieron en sus asuntos, Amanda estaba por ver la traición al poderoso Julio Cesar, mientras Roberto catalogaba su día.

Inicio relatándolo como cualquier otro día, hasta que llego a la parte donde Smith irrumpió en su hogar y las sorpresas no paraban, el en este pequeño diario de pastas de piel ya gastada por los años de uso escribió un pequeño juramento para sí mismo:

-Juro por mi abuelo que en paz descanse que ayudare a Amanda a superar su condición, la conozco solo desde hace unas pocas horas, pero ella solamente me ha demostrado ser alguien muy dulce y única, linda, inteligente, tierna y joven, ella se merece una mejor vida, una que no pueda olvidar, por eso la ayudare, por ti abuelo, que aunque me olvidaste no olvidare los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos cuando era más joven, la sabiduría que me transmitiste, juro que la ayudare a recordar, es una persona muy buena, luchare por ella

Con esto coloco el punto final y cerro su diario, ahí pudo ver a Amanda continuando con su lectura, en ese momento él se dedicó a analizar mejor su cuerpo, no de manera irrespetuosa o como dicen ´´desnudarla con la vista´´.

Ya había visto que su altura es superior a la de él por unos centímetros, posee una estatura de dos metros, su cabello es de un castaño brillante que deja escapar un olor a frutas, un par de cuernos largos hacia arriba, por algún motivo sus puntas estaban quebradas, como si se hubiese golpeado contra algo, sus ojos poseen un color negro brillante, piel blanca, sus piernas a diferencia de las de Roberto son similares a las de una vaca a partir de la rodilla, con pelo del mismo color del de su cabellera, pezuñas grandes, una delgada cola con un moño rojo al final, lleva jeans de mezclilla no muy ajustados que solo cubren hasta sus rodillas donde sus piernas ya toman esa forma bovina, lleva una camisa de vestir de manga corta de un color rojo brillante, la manga corta mostraba la musculatura de sus brazos.

Esa camisa a duras penas contenía sus pechos, por esto llevaba debajo otra camisa de cuello V de un color negro para cubrir sus pechos sin problemas, Roberto también noto que lleva un collar dorado con forma de corazón.

Su mente se nublaba al verla, es linda y atractiva, no lo puede negar, aun con esos cuernos y las piernas o la cola le parece atractiva, sacudió su cabeza negando esos pensamientos más oscuros que su cerebro comenzaba a formular.

Roberto observo la ciudad por la ventana y noto como comenzaba el anochecer:

-Amanda parece que está anocheciendo, será mejor que descansemos, mañana quizás sea un buen día para un paseo

-¿Un paseo? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Al fin podre conocer las calles de Japón

-¿Acaso no has salido? –pregunto Roberto extrañado

-Esto… no logro recordarlo, solo recuerdo que cuando llegue a Japón permanecí en un bosque donde estaba la colonia de minotauros, después con el acta me trajeron hasta un gran edificio… no recuerdo donde se encuentra pero recuerdo que en la facha se encontraba el nombre de la organización, creo que se llama MON, ahí permanecí hasta que me encontraron una familia anfitriona, aunque no recuerdo quienes eran, la señorita Smith nunca me dijo porque me tuve que ir, en ese edificio hice algunos amigos y amigas, en especial recuerdo a una pequeña harpía, creo que se llama ¿Pashilyne?... no puedo creerlo, olvide como se llama mi amiga –ante esto sus orejas cayeron por la tristeza que sintió, Roberto solo pudo sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho, le duele ver a alguien así, le recuerda a su abuelo- pero recuerdo el color de su cabello y plumas, un rojo muy bonito y que no podía volar, pobre de ella, no me imagino lo que una harpía sufre al no poder volar… es como yo cuando olvido cosas

-No digas esas cosas Amanda –dijo Roberto al notar como su tono demostraba tristeza- quizás cuando salgamos a pasear puede que nos la topemos, es más –dijo Roberto al recordar a la pareja que son sus vecinos- los vecinos de al lado es una pareja, un hombre que parece proveniente de América y una harpía que encaja con tu descripción, quizás y sea ella, si es que esa harpía es tu misma amiga ¿Te gustaría invitarla a nuestro paseo maña?

-¿Enserio? ¡Sí! Podremos hablar de nuevo, ella es muy lista, recuerdo un poco de nuestras charlas, ella me conto muchas historias de su especie, leyendas y aventuras de sus más grandes heroínas, yo solo pude contarle algunas historias del antiguo minotauro de Creta y como sobrevivimos a la extinción después de la cacería de los griegos… es algo que me gustaría olvidar, jejeje… -se rio penosamente

Roberto esbozo una ligera sonrisa, entendió el chiste casi directo a la condición de su compañera:

-Está decidido, mañana iremos de paseo y veremos si nuestra vecina es esa harpía que se hizo tu amiga

-Muchas gracias… yo… esto –la joven minotauro se quedó casi congelada, en un segundo tenía el nombre de su compañero en la punta de la lengua y de la nada había desaparecido, lo único que recordaba es que era un nombre latinoamericano- perdóname… no recuerdo tu nombre

-Es Roberto y no te disculpes, comprendo tu condición, ya verás que con mi ayuda recordaras esos tipos de cosas –la mente de Roberto se ilumino con una idea que cruzo su mente como el rayo, recordó los datos que alguna vez leyó en la biblioteca de su colegio y sus lecturas de internet- dime ¿Has leído sobre la independencia de Escocia?

-Sí, el momento en que enfrentaron y humillaron a la corona inglesa en Bannockburn

-Bueno, el personaje más importante fue Robert The Bruce, o al español Roberto I Bruce, cada vez que me mires y no recuerdes mi nombre recuerda al joven rey que gano la batalla de Bannockburn y se corono como rey de Escocia ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Lo intentare ¡Gracias por la idea!

-Bien, ahora descansemos –dijo Roberto al mirar de nuevo por a ventana y ver la noche dominar la ciudad- este sillón será una buena cama, tu dormirás en mi dormitorio

Esto tomo de sorpresa a la joven minotauro, mientras, Roberto se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acomodar las almohadas:

-Pero yo soy un huésped, yo debería dormir en el sillón –dijo Amanda levantándose

-No, no, no, como lo dijiste, eres la huésped y debes ser tratada bien, es mi deber como anfitrión, mi casa es tu casa, por lo mismo debes de descansar en una cama adecuada –Roberto se le acercó y le regalo una sonrisa

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, el sillón es lo suficientemente grande para mí y la cama es de un buen tamaño para ti

-Te lo agradezco Roberto –dijo Amanda dándole un fuerte y cálido Abrazo, el joven mexicano correspondió con su mano que no sostenía la muleta

-Ahora ve y duerme, mañana iremos de paseo y tal vez comamos algo fuera

-Claro, gracias otra vez

Amanda con esto camino hacia la habitación, se detuvo un segundo al empujar la puerta que comunica al baño y el dormitorio, vio como Roberto arrojaba los cojines cayendo sobre el sillón individual y logrando una perfecta estabilidad, después el joven soldado se dejó caer en el sillón y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La minotauro empujo la puerta al dormitorio y encendió el foco iluminando la recamara, paredes completamente blancas, un ropero con una puerta de madera de un color blanco, suelo adosado y varias cajas y mochilas, dos almohadas blancas esperaban en la cama de gran tamaño con cobertores y sabanas perfectamente dobladas.

Amanda camino hasta el borde de la cama y ahí se retiró su ropa quedándose solo con sus prendas interiores, se colocó un conjunto más ligero para dormir, apago el foco de la habitación y se recostó en la gran cama:

-Buenas noches Roberto… espero no olvidarte mañana –con esto la joven comenzó a caer en el sueño

El joven soldado mexicano se levantó una última vez para apagar las luces de la sala central, con cuidado de no tropezar volvió a caminar hasta el sillón y se recostó en este.

Las penumbras lo rodearon y lo único que lo acompañaba eran los sonidos del exterior y su mente, recordaba aquellos momentos en los que dormía en el exterior, cuando plegaban las camas de campaña y se recostaban para descansar un par de horas, algunas veces, sin poder dormir con el temor de ser emboscados por un grupo de salvajes cobardes.

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió su pierna derecha, por un momento sintió como movía sus dedos en esa pierna, pero él no se dejó engañar por su mente, él sabe que es un juego de su cerebro que aun pasado un tiempo sigue en negación a lo sucedido en el desierto de Sonora donde quizás, su pierna sea haya convertido en alimento de los coyotes.

Se acomodó mejor y con un único cojín recostó su cabeza, el sillón estaba algo duro y era algo angosto para su complexión pero eso es mejor que las camas de campaña, suspiro una última vez al darle otro recorrido a su mente, el cabo Pérez y sus bromas así como su desprecio total por los criminales, los jóvenes novatos que entraban y salían de su escuadra y las palabras motivadoras de su recio comandante proveniente de la Sultana del Norte que siempre asustaba a los recién graduados con su potente voz y amenazas.

Sus sueños de pertenecer a las GAFES que se rompieron ese día en que despertó rodeado de camillas en una gran habitación blanca, con esto último pasando por su mente dejo escapar un suspiro profundo y comenzó a ser presa del sueño:

-Buenas noches mama, papa, hermana, compañeros de armas… buenas noches Amanda

Con esto último ese gran soldado cayó en el descanso que necesitaba después de tantas sorpresas y recuerdos chocantes, mañana sería un día más tranquilo quiere pensar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, otro capitulo salido temprano, lo que me pasa es que cuando empiezo con algún escrito tengo tanta inspiración inicial que escribo dos capítulos y medio ademas de catalogar futuras ideas para próximos capítulos, espero no ser el único, ya tengo los enfoques de este fic y espero poder ejecutarlos bien en futuros capítulos en los que me tomare mas tiempo. Ademas, en este capitulo quería presentar a la nueva compañera de Roberto y su condición que tanto le afecta pero que jugara un papel importante en su relación.

Por otro lado aqui hice ligeras referencias a personajes del fic del buen **Endelstadt** y discretamente el de **Alther,** si lo desean pasen por sus fics si es que no los han leido, ambos son muy buenos, ahora las reviews:

 **Tarmo flake** : Me alegra que estemos igual, esos hombres que solo han dañado a nuestra nación reduciéndola cada día no se merecen el respeto que se les tiene hoy en dia, pero que se le hara, solo somos escritores de fanfics, dejando esa pequeña depresión, por otro lado gracias por tus palabras de aliento y el descuento para el buen Roberto, espero que en próximos capítulos sostenga alguna conversación con la buena arachne germana. Por ultimo, este fic lo tengo pensado para mostrar a las demás personas de otros países (mis humildes lectores que tanto aprecio) sobre las costumbres y tradiciones de mi gran patria sin llegar a un nacionalismo toxico, no solo mostrare lo malo, también lo bueno que nos caracteriza como nación y mexicanos en si.

 **Endelstadt:** Roberto no tiene problema con impartir clases como tutor a los novatos, pero el quería seguir con su lucha contra los criminales, pero ya que. Su familia no lo sabe aun, pero es una familia amable y de mente abierta, aceptaran a Amanda y se sentirán identificados por sus vivencias previas. Espero que Eddie no se enfurezca demasiado por que le diga americano de vez en cuando, es solo que en un principio pues si, uno se confunde, pero si, serán buenos vecinos y espero que amigos, solo espero tu opinión.

 **Paradoja el inquisidor:** Jeje, entonces la respuesta es como la de Tarmo XD. Solo no te pases con Smith, la pobre tiene buenas intenciones y dedicación... a veces

 **Hotday productions:** no te preocupes, después hago una alusión a tu fic, todo a su tiempo y donde pueda encajar, el contrabando de liminales fue algo que se me ocurrió y que vi posible de acuerdo a la actitud de los grupos delictivos en mi país, lamentable y triste pero cierto. Sobre lo militar, mi abuelo fue soldado y un tio cercano también lo es, ambos me contaron sus experiencias y comencé a ganar cariño a eso, ademas de que la historia bélica y todo lo militar siempre es épico (preguntale a Tarmo, el esta conmigo) a esto se añaden grupos como Iron Maiden, Sabaton que son mis favoritos y que hacen canciones con una letra referenciando las batallas del ayer o figuras importantes en la historia, ademas de haber hecho mi servicio militar. Por ultimo espero poder exprimir bien el potencial del fic y lograr algo que todos disfruten.

Bueno, con eso me despido, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo, si que estoy inspirado, disfruten del capitulo. Monster musume no me pertenece, solo Amanda.**

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

El sol comenzó su ascenso en los cielos, sus rayos irrumpieron en cada hogar atravesando las ventanas y cualquier rendija indicando el inicio del día, a esto se acompaña el canto de los pájaros en cualquier parque y bosque.

Con esto una joven minotauro despertaba de su primer día con su nueva familia anfitriona y con una lucha que libra cada mañana.

Su mente es un revoltijo de recuerdos completos y algunos corrompidos y casi olvidados, ella se levanta pero sujeta su cabeza y se queja, recuerda a Smith y el anuncio de su nueva familia pero eso es lo único que recuerda detalladamente, lo demás son recuerdos vagos, la voz de un hombre resuena en su mente, los olores y sentimientos del día pasado se quedan en simples destellos.

Ahora ella siente como esta en otro lugar, su mente recordó el edificio de MON donde había residido por varios meses, observa a su alrededor, y todo es oscuro, ante esto se levanta y encuentra el interruptor de luz para encontrarse con una habitación muy diferente a la de aquel edificio:

-¿Dónde estoy? Espera, Smith me dijo que encontró una nueva familia anfitriona, ¿estoy con ellos?... o me volvieron a rechazar, no lo puedo recordar –dijo la joven minotauro nerviosa y triste de no poder recordar ese dato tan valioso para ella

Camino hasta ambas mochilas que ha usado esos meses en cada cambio de familia anfitriona y viaje, pero las encontró completamente vacías:

-¿Me robaron? ¿Estoy con mi familia anfitriona? Demonios, no lo puedo recordar ¿Dónde está mi ropa y mis cosas?

Con esto la minotauro busco en el ropero pero solo encontró la ropa de alguien más, en esta destacaba un conjunto de camuflaje militar y hombreras con un símbolo representando el rango del dueño de esa prenda:

-Esta no es mi ropa, nunca he estado en el ejército… ¿o sí?

Con esto negó la minotauro y deslizo la otra puerta del ropero, ahí pudo ver su ropa bien doblada en el suelo del ropero y algunos conjuntos colgados en ganchos de plástico:

-Mi ropa está bien acomodada ¿Estaré en el edificio? Pero esa ropa pertenece a alguien más, en especial parece la de un hombre

Amanda sacudió de nuevo su cabeza tratando de recordar pero su mente estaba bloqueada y en blanco, con recuerdos borrosos que necesitaban de un esfuerzo mayor por parte de la minotauro, o alguna sensación que sea difícil para el mismo subconsciente olvidar.

Se colocó su conjunto favorito, jean de mezclilla azul oscuro, camisa de vestir de manga corta de un color brillante y una camisa negra para ayudar a cubrir sus pechos y no ser acusada de exhibicionista debido a sus grandes atributos, además de esto añadió un pequeño moño a su cola y reviso sus cuernos:

-¿Por qué mis cuernitos están tan dañados? ¿Me agredieron?

Amanda recuerdo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y el sonido del metal abollándose, ante esto su respiración se aceleró, su mente relaciono esto y el daño en sus cuernos con que fue agredida y quizás secuestrada, pero por otro lado la habitación tan bien ordenada y limpia la desorientaba:

-Solo tengo que salir de aquí y averiguar que paso, tu puedes Amanda, eres fuerte –se decía a si misma preparada para defenderse de un posible agresor

Empujo la puerta lentamente evitando que las bisagras la delataran, se encontró con una gran sala y un ventanal que miraba hacia la ciudad.

En ese momento su olfato detecto un dulce olor, así como la voz de alguien, un hombre.

Ella se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver la barra de lo que parece la cocina, de donde proviene esa fragancia:

-Buenos días Amanda –escucho la fuerte voz de un hombre y ahí pudo ver su rostro detrás de una barra en la cocina

En ese momento la mente de Amanda se ilumino, esa voz la recordó junto a la de Smith _´´Él es tu nueva familia anfitriona´´_ la voz clara de Smith resonó en su mente _´´Mucho gusto Amanda soy…subteniente del ejército mexicano´´_ la voz gruesa de un hombre sonaba en su mente, luego otro recuerdo llego a ella con más claridad _´´Cada vez que me mires y no recuerdes mi nombre recuerda al joven rey que gano la batalla de Bannockburn…´´_

-Robert –dijo en voz baja Amanda

Robert, con esto su mente comenzó a relacionar todo, el uniforme del ejército mexicano, su nombre latino, y que Robert en español es Roberto:

-¡Roberto! –dijo en voz alta, casi gritando

Ese es el nombre de su familia anfitriona, de golpe los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, aunque algunos estaban aún difusos y eran vagos ella logro recordar casi por completo el día anterior con su anfitrión, con esto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven minotauro orgullosa de si misma por lograr recordar…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Mientras preparaba el desayuno escuche ligeras pisadas, añadí un toque de pimienta y sal a los huevos y me asome un poco por encima de la barra, pude ver a Amanda salir de su cuarto, quizás haya olvidado algo, espero que mi voz le ayude a recordar así como lo que le dije sobre la batalla de Bannockburn:

-Buenos días Amanda –salude rápidamente asomándome por encima de la barra

Con esto volví a mi labor terminando el desayuno, durante la crisis con mi abuelo me dedique a buscar algo para ayudar en su tratamiento, en mis investigaciones de documentos en internet, libros y algunas preguntas que hice a doctores especializados descubrí que sensaciones, sonidos, olores y objetos ayudan a las personas con pérdida de memoria a recordar con claridad, todo esto gracias al subconsciente, espero que mi voz sea suficiente:

-¡Roberto! –escuche a Amanda gritar mi voz, parece que si olvido algo

Me asome un poco por encima de la barra y ella seguía parada a un lado del sillón con una gran sonrisa:

-Buenos días, ya casi está el desayuno, solo falt…

-¡Lo logre, logre recordar, pude recordar! –con esto ella corrió hasta mi riendo

Entro a la cocina y sin previo aviso me rodeo con ambos brazos, y me abrazo con fuerza, incluso me levanto del suelo, dios, esta mujer sí que es fuerte… demasiado, ya está apretando muy fuerte:

-¡Recordé, pude recordar tu nombre! ¡Lo logre por el consejo que me diste! ¡Gracias! –dijo ahora sacudiéndome un poco en el aire

-Qué bueno que lograste recordar Amanda, pero… ¿Podrías soltarme? Estas apretando mucho

-Oh, lo siento –dijo dejándome en el suelo, logre apoyar bien mi muleta y pie- es solo que me emocione, logre recordar casi todo el día de ayer… eso casi nunca me pasa

-No importa, lo bueno es que lograste recordar, te felicito –y que gracias a eso no me hubiese aplastado, soy fuerte y ser un soldado me hizo resistente además que se defenderme pero dios, esa mujer sí que es fuerte, recordatorio amigable, nunca hacerla enojar- ahora siéntate, estoy terminando el desayuno ¿Tus huevos te gustan revueltos o estrellados?

-Como desees –dijo Amanda tomando asiento en un banco de la barra

-Estrellados serán –ya están listos, para que revolverlos

El tocino casi estaba listo, algunas verduras hervidas para Amanda, pan tostado saliendo, a pocos segundos la tostadora dejo salir un par de panes ya tostados, puse estos en otro plato.

Con esto deje dos huevos en un plato con los panes tostados, lo acompañe con dos tiras de tocino y verduras, coloque un tenedor sobre las verduras, además de llenar un vaso con jugo de naranja:

-Tu desayuno –se lo pase a Amanda deslizándolo por la barra, ella lo tomo a tiempo

-Gracias, huele muy bien

-No hay de que, nada como un desayuno clásico

Serví mi porción y además tome una taza con café que ya había preparado para ayudarme a despertar, además le añadí un poco de chocolate en polvo y azúcar, tome asiento en los pequeños bancos de la barra frente a Amanda, ella ya estaba degustando su comida, parece que le gusta, su cola se agita de lado a lado, esto sonara raro y casi como un insulto, pero similar a cuando un perro está feliz:

-¿Dormiste bien Amanda?

-Sí, esa cama es muy grande y muy cómoda, gracias por dejarme dormir ahí… ¿Dormiste cómodo en el sillón? –pregunto apenada

-Sí, es más cómodo de lo que parece, aunque me moví mucho y casi me caigo, pero aun así descanse ¿Lista para el paseo?

-¿Paseo? ¿Hoy tendremos un paseo?

-Claro, hoy saldríamos de paseo a la ciudad, además verificaremos si uno de nuestros vecinos fue una amiga que hiciste en ese edificio de MON

-¿Si?…oh, no logro recordarlo pero ¡SI! Quiero pasear por la ciudad

-Bien, terminemos nuestro desayuno, yo me arreglare y saldremos de paseo

Con esto comenzamos a comer, ahora descubrí la voracidad de Amanda, con los tacos no me quedo muy claro pues casi siempre el relleno se salía de su tortilla y comió lentamente, ahora en poco tiempo acabo con las verduras, panes, tocino y huevo, además de beber todo el jugo.

Termine poco tiempo después de ella y me levante dispuesto a limpiar los platos, pero Amanda se interpuso:

-Yo lavare los platos –me dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, gracias

Con esto me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio donde deje mi ropa, al entrar y encender el foco que ilumina el cuarto pude ver que Amanda dejo bien doblado el cobertor de nuevo.

Camine hasta mi lado del ropero y saque mi uniforme militar, no me importa salir como si fuese al campo militar, me gane el portar este uniforme y las hombreras que representan mi rango, puedo usarlo cuando quiera… eso y que los demás conjuntos no me los he puesto en un par de años, quizás ya no me quedan.

Me retire la chamarra de camuflaje que ya llevaba puesto y la camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de esta, deje ambas prendas encima de una caja para más tarde lavarlos, me puse otra camisa blanca y la prenda superior de mi uniforme, una camisa con un diseño de camuflaje para la selva o bosque, tela resistente a la fricción, agua y calor, lleva en el pecho un parche con mi nombre tejido en tela, cuenta con dos bolsas en el pecho y otras dos más cerca de la cintura, cerré la mitad del uniforme dejándola abierta en el pecho para dejar que algo de aire entre, según el termostato fuera está muy caliente, no es un problema para un soldado como yo pero aun así no quiero llenarme de sudor y apestar.

Termine de vestirme, me puse una de mis botas militares y mi gorra, me di una pasada con un desodorante en aerosol y me di un vistazo en el espejo del dormitorio, luzco bien, este uniforme aun me queda bien, aunque no he hecho ejercicio hace un par de días, debo de buscar algún gimnasio, no quiero perder esta figura.

Con un último vistazo sali del cuarto apagando el foco, al salir a la sala pude ver a Amatha viendo la televisión, parece que algún canal aleatorio:

-Ya estoy listo, vamos de paseo

-¿Paseo?... espera, si lo recuerdo, hoy iríamos de paseo

-Y buscaremos a harpía que fue tu amiga en el edificio de MON

-¡Cierto! ¿Crees que viva lejos?

-Quizás sea nuestra vecina, vamos a averiguarlo

-Por supuesto –dijo levantándose del sillón

-Antes –revise mi billetera… bueno tengo una buena cantidad de dinero, mis padres me dejaron esto para lo que quiera.

No me siento muy cómodo con tanto, ciento veinte mil yenes es mucho dinero, puedo comprar una buena cantidad de cosas con esto, quizás algunos lujos, mejor busco un trabajo para no vivir de mis padres ya lo hice por mucho tiempo cuando era niño:

-Listo, vámonos

No necesite apagar alguna lámpara o foco, la luz que entra por el ventanal es más que suficiente y las paredes blancas ayudan a que la habitación se ilumine casi por completo con luz natural.

Tome las llaves colgadas en el gancho de la pared y abrí la puerta, salí primero y deje la puerta abierta para Amanda:

-Gracias –dijo ella saliendo con una gran sonrisa, parece emocionada, me lo dice su cola… debería dejar de ver su cola, no quiero que piense mal de mi

Cerré la puerta y coloque el seguro con la llave, guarde estas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, di un par de pasos para tocar la puerta de mis vecinos pero Amanda ya estaba casi en las escaleras:

-Amanda, es aquí, antes veremos si la harpía que es nuestra vecina es tu amiga

-Oh, cierto, perdón, voy –dijo regresando y parando a mi lado

Toque el interruptor y pude escuchar el timbre dentro de la habitación, si, paredes delgadas, espero no escuchar alguna discusión… o gritos de placer:

-¡Voy! –escuche la voz de un hombre

Pocos segundos después de la respuesta escuche como retiraban el seguro de la puerta y revelaban a mi nuevo vecino…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, al abrirla retrocedió un par de pasos, se vio sorprendido al ver esas dos personas que llamaban a su puerta, son muy altas además de algo pintorescas, un hombre vestido como un soldado portando una muleta en su brazo derecho, calculo un metro noventa y si acaso un par de centímetros más y una minotauro de dos metros a su lado:

-Buenos días vecino, espero no haberte molestado en algo –saludo el gran hombre en muleta

-¡Buenos días! –saludo calurosamente la minotauro

-Buenos días a los dos -respondió Edward levantando su mirada para poder ver a los ojos a esa pareja- Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Edward –dijo extendiendo su mano

-Roberto García, un gusto Edward –dijo apretando su mano

-Amanda –la minotauro imito la acción de su anfitrión

-Roberto ¿Eh? Mexicano debo de creer

-Asi es, subteniente Roberto García –dijo el soldado dando un ligero saludo militar- supongo que eres estadounidense

-Para nada, no me compares con esos rednecks ególatras que siguen las palabras de un loco que odia a los mexicanos, yo soy canadiense, gente más civilizada y amable –dijo con un pequeño tono de molestia al inicio y luego otro de ligero orgullo

-¿Tan amables que piensan abandonar a México en el TLCAN ante las amenazas de Trump? –arremetió repentinamente Roberto

-Bueno –esta declaración tomo por sorpresa al canadiense- la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones del primer ministro, he conocido a gente de Latinoamérica, no son como los pinta Trump

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes Edward, no tengo nada en contra de los canadienses, ellos no tienen la culpa ante la decisión de su gobierno, olvidemos eso, mi amiga aquí presente desea preguntarte algo

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Amanda?

-Oh, yo… esto… -la minotauro trato de recordar pero no podía, su mente solo pensaba en el paseo- yo...

-Mi amiga quiere saber si tu compañera es alguien que ella conoció en el edificio de MON, mientras buscaban una familia anfitriona –respondió Roberto al notar como Amanda no podría recordar

-¡Edward! –Escucharon una voz femenina provenir dentro de la habitación -¿Quién es? Espera… ¿Amanda? –la joven harpía había salido de su dormitorio, pudo ver a la pareja que esperaba tras la puerta y ahí distinguió a la minotauro

-¡Pachylene! –Amanda grito al recordar a su amiga

La emoción gano a la minotauro y esta entro a la habitación sin un permiso previo, el canadiense se hizo a un lado, no podría detener a una minotauro que corría con tanta emoción, simplemente quedaría aplastado, Roberto por su lado no logro detener a Amanda.

Amanda sorprendió a Pachylene la cual se vio presa del abrazo fuerte de la minotauro, una de las alas de la harpía estaba siendo retenida por el abrazo, mientras su otra ala estaba libre soltando algunas plumas:

-Amanda es un gusto verte de nuevo –dijo Pachylene resistiendo el abrazo

-¡Pachy, logre recordar tu nombre! ¡Además somos vecinos, podremos hablar, pasear, leer juntas…!

La minotauro no soltaba a la pobre harpía que era presa de ese fuerte agarre cariñoso que ya comenzaba a privarla de aire, mientras, el canadiense volvió a mirar al mexicano:

-Perdón por eso, es solo que Amanda se emociona demasiado que no se contiene

-No importa, ella no esta dañando a Pachy… parece

Dijo esto permitiendo pasar a Roberto y al notar como la harpía luchaba por algo de aire:

-Amanda… aire… falta… suéltame

-Oh yo… lo siento Pachy –dijo Amanda colocando con cuidado a Pachylene en el suelo, esta última recuperaba el oxígeno que le arrebato la minotauro- es solo que me alegra poder verte de nuevo y recordarte

-Lo entiendo… uff… apretaste muy fuerte amiga

-Lo siento de nuevo, por cierto ¿Deseas ir a un paseo? Roberto me llevara a uno por la ciudad

-Me encantaría Amanda, pero hoy estaba a punto de hacer el aseo con Eddie

-¿Quién es Eddie?

-Yo Amanda –dijo el canadiense en el pasillo después de la entrada a la habitación con el gran mexicano detrás de el

Por un momento Amanda había olvidado al canadiense, pero sus recuerdos volvieron:

-Oh, hola

-Como te decía Amanda, quizás después ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, hoy solo pasare el día junto a Roberto –con esto Amanda regreso a la puerta a un lado de Roberto- perdón por entrar de esa manera –se disculpó la minotauro con Edward

-No hay problema, solo que no se repita ¿Esta bien?

-Si

-Bueno vecino, nosotros ya nos vamos, un gusto de nuevo y ojala algún otro día puedan acompañarnos –se despidió Roberto

-Por supuesto, hasta luego

-¡Hasta luego Amanda! –grito Pachylene desde atrás agitando su ala derecha

-¡Hasta luego Pachy!

Con esta despedida el canadiense cerró la puerta y la pareja comenzó con su paseo, primero, abandonando el departamento

Después de ese momento en el que Amanda irrumpió en la habitación de sus vecinos y le dio una buena sacudida a su amiga la pareja bajo las escaleras, Roberto siendo auxiliado por Amanda.

Ambos antes de salir saludaron a la recepcionista y esta les devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa, al salir a la acera se toparon con una gran cantidad de personas, normal de las aceras en esa zona donde varios edificios de oficinas se encuentran, por esto mismo abundaban más los hombres y mujeres trajeados con maletines o estudiantes.

Ambos comenzaron su caminata donde resaltaba su gran estatura y el sonido de la muleta de Roberto presionando en el suelo, la gente los observaba con gran curiosidad y algunos incluso con un poco de miedo.

No es común ver a un hombre vistiendo un uniforme militar y con esas facciones tan marcadas, casi pareciendo un tipo que sirve de guardia en la entrada de algún bar y a una mujer de gran estatura, a esto se añade que es de una extra especie, por esto mismo la gente les tomaba fotos a la pareja de manera discreta para evitar molestar a esos dos gigantes que tanto destacaban:

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –pregunto Roberto

-No tengo alguno en mente, solo quiero pasear y disfrutar de tu compañía –dijo con una gran sonrisa la minotauro y mirando a todo su alrededor analizando el ambiente

Esto hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa a Roberto, Smith tenía razón, ella es una mujer muy dulce, el mexicano decidió guiarla hacia el parque del distrito donde cerca de este mismo se encuentran los negocios de comida, restaurantes, karaokes, bares y demás lugares donde podrían disfrutar del día.

Ambos siguieron con su caminata, Amanda en ocasiones se detenía para mirar algún edificio en particular o admirar los vestidos de algunos negocios que exponen sus productos en ventanales.

Ya pasadas un par de horas, y varias paradas donde la minotauro demostraba su gran curiosidad esta misma empezó a ser víctima del calor, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol no tiene piedad, el viento algo seco no ayudaba y mucho menos el pelo de la minotauro:

-Hace demasiado calor –dijo Amanda secando el sudor de su frente

-Ya casi llegamos al parque del distrito, podemos ir a buscar donde sentarnos y alguna bebida

-Está bien

Con esto ambos aceleraron en su marcha, atravesando un par de calles y grandes edificios llegaron al parque, no había demasiada gente por el calor y la mayoría estaban cumpliendo con sus turnos laborales, aun así hay pequeños grupos de personas que tomaron el día junto a su familia, entre ellos, liminales.

Amanda y Roberto antes de ingresar al parque se detuvieron en una máquina expendedora, ahí ambos compraron una limonada fría para poder refrescarse de esa caminata algo extensa, aunque Roberto apenas presentaba signos de cansancio o sudoración, Amanda por su lado se sentía como si estuviese a punto de derretirse.

Ambos entraron al parque y tomaron asiento en el césped debajo de un árbol, abrieron las latas que contienen la limonada y les dieron ligeros tragos a la bebida fría:

-Mucho mejor, estar bajo la sombra con esta brisa se siente mejor –dijo Amanda recargándose en el tronco del árbol

-Estoy de acuerdo, cuando recuperemos el aliento busquemos algún lugar donde comer y después sigamos con nuestro paseo

-Está bien

Algunos minutos pasaron y la pareja reanudo su paseo por el parque, ambos disfrutaban del canto de los pájaros o el sonido de las copas de los arboles moverse, además de algunos niños jugando. Roberto se alejó por un momento para tirar las latas de ambos bebidas en un contenedor de basura, en ese momento en que se alejó un niño se acercó a Amanda:

-Disculpe señorita –dijo el niño tocando la pierna de Amanda

Esta giro su cabeza al pequeño, un niño humano y detrás lo seguía una pequeña Lamia y una ciclope:

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? –pregunto Amanda con una sonrisa colocándose al a altura del niño

-Usted es muy alta ¿Podría alcanzar nuestro balón? Se atascó en ese árbol –el pequeño apunto a un árbol que estaba justo al lado del camino de concreto

-Por supuesto pequeño, yo les daré su pelota

Con esto Amanda camino hasta el árbol y ahí localizo la pelota de color rojo.

Mientras la minotauro trataba de encontrar la manera de bajar la pelota Roberto regreso al mismo lugar donde Amanda lo esperaría, solo para no encontrarla ahí y verla escalando un árbol mientras un grupo de tres niños la miraban:

-¿Amanda que haces ahí arriba? –pregunto Roberto acercándose

-Usted también es muy alto –dijo la lamia mirando a Roberto con curiosidad

-¿Es un soldado? –pregunto la ciclope

-Si soy un soldado pequeña, pero ¿Amanda? –volvió a preguntar

-Estoy tratando de alcanzar la pelota de los niños-dijo Amanda comenzando a sacudir la rama del árbol, esto provoco que la pelota cayera y el niño humano corriese a tomarla

Con esto Amanda bajo del árbol y los niños comenzaron con su juego:

-¡Gracias señorita! –dijo la lamia despidiéndose

-¡No hay de que pequeños! Son muy lindos –dijo Amanda suspirando siguiendo con la mirada a los niños que comenzaron con su juego

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Son muy lindos, tiernos e inocentes, siempre he disfrutado jugar con ellos, recuerdo que en Francia jugaba mucho con ellos y ayudaba a criarlos

Roberto sonrió ante esto, ambos continuaron con su caminata esta vez dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurante, pero su caminata se vio interrumpida por un grupo de personas:

-¡Hey linda! ¿A dónde vas con ese lisiado? –una voz fuerte llamo la atención de Amanda- Pasaras un buen rato con nosotros

Un grupo de cuatro hombres se encontraban mirando de manera un tanto irrespetuosa, observaban cada curva de Amanda la cual comenzó a sentirse incomoda:

-No les hagas caso –dijo Roberto- solo son un par de adolescentes calientes

-Pero nos están molestando

-Lo único que quieren es llamar tu atención, si los ignoras nos dejaran en paz

Con esto Amanda se acercó más a Roberto y miro de nuevo a los adolescentes que seguían sin perder de vista a Amanda:

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no dejas a ese sujeto que se valla y vienes con nosotros? Ese cuerpo tuyo es demasiado sexy para el lisiado –dijo otro de esos jóvenes

-Ignóralos –dijo Roberto de nuevo- nos desharemos de ellos cuando entremos al restaurante

Pero esto no será así, ese grupo se acercó rápidamente a la pareja que esperaba a cruzar la calle, ya a pocos metros continuaron con su acoso:

-Ya linda enserio, ven con nosotros, te aseguro que pasaras un buen rato –Roberto trataba de ignorarlos pero aun así los miraba de reojo

-Yo… yo no puedo, él es mi anfitrión, por favor, aléjense

-¿Tu anfitrión? ¿En serio? Como es que ese mexicano tiene la suerte de estar con tan linda mujer fuck that shit –esto delato el origen de esa persona, este se acercó y tomo el brazo de Amanda jalándola haciendo que esta se sobresalte- Vamos sexy ven con nos—

El sujeto fue interrumpido por la gran mano de Roberto, este repentinamente tomo la muñeca del sujeto y comenzó a apretarla con gran fuerza:

-Déjala pequeñajo, esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer –dijo imponiéndose en estatura y con su agarre tan fuerte obligar al joven americano a doblegarse

-Ow… Ouch, fuck, duele ¡Suéltame!

-Discúlpate con ella –dijo Roberto mirándolo a los ojos

-¡Déjalo idiota! –uno de los hombres trato de golpear a Roberto pero solamente recibió un golpe en el estómago de la muleta con la que se apoya Roberto, fue tan fuerte que el joven se arrodillo y comenzó a respirar tratando de recuperar el aliento

Roberto soltó al hombre que había tomado a Amanda de sorpresa, al soltarlo la muñeca de aquel joven mostraba marcas rojas de los dedos del soldado:

-Fucking asshole –dijo sujetando su muñeca con una mueca de dolor- por eso construiremos el muro, asquerosos mexicanos

-Mírate a la cara, gritándole a una mujer esa clase de palabras y tratando de arrastrarla

Roberto le dio la espalda pues ya no era necesario seguir peleando, pero el sujeto que había recibió el golpe en el estómago, recupero el aliento y se lanzó por la muleta de Roberto, logro quitársela pero sorprendentemente el soldado mantuvo el equilibrio con un pie, el otro sujeto con la muñeca casi destrozada trato de embestir a Roberto hacia la calle donde algunos vehículos seguían transitando.

Pero el joven soldado con un movimiento rápido esquivo a ese sujeto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca dejándolo caer de boca en la calle, para suerte de ese sujeto dejaron de pasar los vehículos, de nuevo, el que le arrebato la muleta a Roberto trato de atacarlo con la misma pero el solado mexicano lo detuvo sujetando la muleta, debido a su fuerza superior logro quitársela, al arrebatársela a ese sujeto se lanzó sobre él y con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que le reventó un labio y otro en el estómago lo derribo:

-¡¿También quieren sus putazos?! –Amenazo Roberto con una potente voz e imponiéndose en estatura- ¡Puedo pelear aun sin una pierna!

-¡No! L-lamentamos el comportamiento de nuestros amigos –con esto y movimientos nerviosos los dos que se habían quedado viendo como sus amigo recibieron una paliza los retiraron del suelo

La gente que también deseaba cruzar se detuvo para presenciar esa pequeña pelea, Roberto solamente bufo y comenzó a caminar cruzando la calle siendo observados con sorpresa por la gente en sus vehículos y en la cera, Amanda por su lado siguió a Roberto:

-Gracias… perdón, me quede paralizada es solo que me puse muy nerviosa y asustada

-No importa Amanda, esos chicos solo son unos adolescentes molestos que se creen la verga por ser jóvenes, además por como visten, ropa costosa, collares, relojes dorados de manecillas que dudo sepan cómo funciona y zapatos caros, son hijos de papi, esos golpes les enseñara a respetar a los demás

-Gracias Roberto de nuevo, por defenderme –con esto ella se acercó a su anfitrión y ayudo a subir la banqueta un tanto más elevada

Entraron al restaurante que mostraba ser grande, la fachada mostraba el letrero ´´American Food´´ al entrar se encontraron con un pequeño pasillo que guiaba hacia un pedestal de madera donde una nekomata esperaba con una gran sonrisa, detrás de ella una puerta de cristal oscuro:

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señorita, me gustaría una mesa para dos

-Muy bien ¿En cuál país le gustaría comer? –la pregunta asombro a Roberto y Amanda

-¿País? –la pareja pregunto casi al mismo tiempo

-El nombre del restaurante puede ser engañoso, no servimos comida de estados unidos como todos piensan, por ahora contamos con comidas típicas de algunos países del continente americano, Estados Unidos, México, Colombia y Argentina

Con esto Roberto sonrió, ese sería el mejor momento para que Amanda probara algo de su patria:

-Nos gustaría comer en México ¿Deseas comer ahí Amanda?

-¡Claro que si! Después de los tacos quiero probar más de la gastronomía mexicana

-Muy bien, esperen un segundo

La nekomata empujo la puerta detrás de ella y llamo a alguien más, de la puerta salió un hombre humano vestido de camarero:

-El los guiara hasta su mesa y tomara su orden, tengan buen provecho

-Gracias –agradecieron de nuevo, casi al unísono, ante esto Amanda se sonrojo ligeramente

Ambos siguieron al mesero detrás de la puerta y ahí revelo las dimensiones y distribución del edificio, un pasillo central de azulejos blancos y negros dirigían a cada sección, desde el techo colgaban las banderas de cada nación y representando la entrada a ese ´´país´´ y cada uno dividió por paredes de madera decoradas con fotos y banderas, al mismo tiempo cada sección contaba con una decoración diferente, no muy apegada a cada país pero con algunas diferencias como el diseño de asientos, mesas y distintivos como banderas, fotos de lugares turísticos de cada país y personajes importantes de estas naciones, a la izquierda justo en la entrada estaba Estados Unidos y a su lado México, mientras que a la derecha Argentina y Colombia, al fondo del pasillo se apreciaban los baños y las cocinas:

-Pasen por favor

Ambos entraron a la zona de México, bajaron dos escalones y caminaron hasta el fondo donde encontraron una mesa para dos libre, Roberto tomo asiento, recargo su muleta en la pared y miro la pared de madera con fotos, mostraban ahí a personajes de la revolución e independencia de su nación, Zapata, Villa, Carranza, Madero, Miguel Hidalgo, en una esquina algo alejado Don Porfirio Díaz, además de fotos de mismos clientes que por sus rasgos faciales, parecen ser mexicanos que visitaron ese restaurante en vacaciones, debajo de esas fotos estaba escrito algo de información de cada una:

-¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren pedir?

-¿Podría darme el menú? –solicito Amanda

-No te preocupes Amanda –interrumpió Roberto- sé que pedir, tráeme una orden de—

-¡Kazuki! –un hombre grito entrando a la zona mexicana, este portaba un zarape y sombrero mexicano, sus rasgos faciales indicaban su origen latino- ¡Te dije que yo atiendo a los clientes que vengan a la zona mexicana!

-Lo siento Juan-senpai –se disculpó el joven inclinándose

-Sí, si lo que sea sácate de aquí, ve y atiende a esa pareja en la sección de argentina –dijo el mesero mexicano apuntando a otra mesa

Con esto el mesero japonés se retiró y dejo al otro mesero mexicano:

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué es lo que desean güeros?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Roberto, la vestimenta ´´típica´´ y su forma de hablar, un estereotipo viviente:

-Buenas tardes, dame una orden de pastor, una de flautas de frijoles con guacamole y ensalada y diez tamales, dos de cada ingrediente que tengas

-A la orden jefe ¿Qué quieren de tomar?

-Yo quiero una soda de dieta –solicito Amanda

-A mi dame soda normal

-Bien, ahorita mismo se los traigo –con esto el mesero tan llamativo se retiro

Amanda ante esto lo observo muy curiosa y con eso Roberto solamente rio ligeramente:

-Es la vestimenta que creen que vestimos todos los mexicanos

-¿Acaso no visten siempre así? –pregunto Amanda con un tono serio

Roberto se mostró extrañado, él no pensaba que una mujer como ella, que lee y parece culta crea en esos estereotipos:

-¡Es una broma! –Dijo Amanda comenzando a reír al notar la cara seria que puso Roberto- sé que en México no visten con zarapes y duermen bajo grandes sombreros recargados en cactus, solo quería ver tu cara –dijo aun sin parar de reír

Roberto solamente sonrió y comenzó a reír junto a Amanda, la risa de la minotauro capto la atención de los demás clientes pero a la pareja no le importo, pasaban un buen rato…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

-Sí que me tomaste por sorpresa Amanda, por un momento pensé que creías en los clichés –dije quitándome mi gorra y colocándola sobre mi pierna

-Lo sé, tu cara dice eso –dijo secando una lagrima

Ella dirigió su mirada a la pared y comenzó a mirar uno a uno las fotos de las figuras importantes en esa pared, artistas, generales, presidentes, revolucionarios y aquellos que forjaron mi nación tiempo atrás:

-Emiliano Zapata, Francisco I. Madero –comenzó a pronunciarlos- Francisco Villa, son los héroes de la revolución mexicana ¿No? –pregunto curiosamente

-Asi es Amanda, héroes que libraron la batalla para librar al país del régimen de Porfirio Díaz, aunque –dije llamando la atención de Amanda- yo soy de aquellos que piensa que Porfirio Díaz fue alguien no tan malo como los pintan los libros

-Pero los libros que he leído dicen que fue un dictador y que se aprovechó de los pobres e indígenas explotándolos en las minas y solamente beneficiando a los ricos ¿Acaso son mentiras? –pregunto apoyando sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mirándome con atención

-Bueno, puede que en algunas partes tengan razón, pero no del toda –comencé con mi discurso que en mi nación entre los estudiosos e historiadores es muy controvertida- el general Don Porfirio Díaz fue un hombre que se mantuvo en el poder, que el mismo inicio varios movimientos para logar tomar el poder y evitar la reelección, lucho por esto y cuando se erigió presidente comenzó con varios cambios, comenzó una pacificación en el país e instauro un ejército, pues en esos tiempos, el ejército mexicanos sufría de varias divisiones y casi siempre seguían ordenes de hombres conocidos como caciques

Me vi interrumpido por un mesero que coloco un plato de plástico con varios totopos y una vasija de cerámica con un diseño similar a las pinturas mexicas, la vasija contiene salsa verde:

-Perdonen por interrumpirlos –se disculpó el mesero retirándose

Al retirarse Amanda tomo uno de los totopos y los sumergió en la salsa, tomo bastante:

-Cuidado, puede que pique mucho –dije tomando otro totopo

-Mi mama preparaba salsas también, puedo soportarlo –dijo con una voz orgullosa

Asi ella dirigió ese totopo a su boca y después de masticarlo note como empezó a luchar contra el picante, hasta que se rindió:

-¡Pica mucho! –dijo sacando su lengua y echándole aire, como si eso calmase el ardor- ¿Por qué pica tanto? –dijo con la lengua de fuera

Sumergí el totopo en la salsa, lo probé, como me lo temía, una salsa verde hecha con jalapeño y si acaso habanero:

-Es salsa de jalapeño y habanero ¿Tu mama no las preparaba así?

-No –dijo como si se lamentase haber probado ese totopo, incluso se puso un poco roja

-¿Tanto te pica? –pregunte terminando con el totopo, la verdad es que si pica mucho la salsa, aunque te terminas acostumbrando cuando casi todas las comidas las acompañas con salsa o dulces de tamarindo y picante

-Si… mi lengua sigue adiendo –el cómo habla con la lengua de fuera es por demás adorable- pedo, ¿Podrías seguid con la histodia de Porfidio Díaz? –pregunto atenta tratando de contener el ardor que siente, aun con la lengua de fuera, el solamente hablar asi la hace ver muy tierna

-Está bien, el general Porfirio Díaz empezó su gobierno al principio con grandes avances, pacificando al país, empezando a buscar la inversión extranjera y a establecer rutas comerciales más seguras con un ejército que el mismo instauro con ayuda de otros generales y gobernadores que el mismo coloco al poder –mientras narraba esto Amanda me miraba con gran atención y comía totopos sin salsa, espero no lo olvide y sumerja otro- y con esta mayor seguridad y casi una completa pacificación consiguió la atención de empresarios estadounidenses, alemanes, franceses y británicos y todo esto se extendió e incremento en sus 31 años en el poder, expandió la economía enormemente, creo líneas ferroviarias que aun se usan, se logró una época de paz tan extensa que en esos momentos hubo un gran desarrollo cultural y social, ¡incluso el peso estuvo igualado o mejor valuado al dólar! –dije elevando un poco la voz, eso siempre fue algo de respetarse- él fue violento contra aquellos que se les oponía y las elecciones eran un show donde el siempre ganaba, es cierto, pero Porfirio Díaz trajo una época de esplendor a México y avances tecnológicos que muchos antes de el no lograron, lamentablemente no fue para todos, los pobres no lograron un desarrollo mejor y era imposible, digamos que Porfirio debía de sacrificarlos para que el país logre su desarrollo, el hizo que el país se desarrollase y gracias a eso México es lo que es hoy en día, lamentablemente sus predecesores no lograron los mismo avances que el e incluso me atrevería a decir que hubo un retraso

Al terminar Amanda desvió un poco la mirada y se colocó en una posición pensativa, sosteniendo su mandíbula y mirando a la foto de Porfirio Díaz:

-Lucho por su nación, el desarrollo económico, tecnológico y socialmente y es considerado un dictador criminal

-Asi es –conteste asintiendo

-Es triste

-Muchos lo consideran también un traidor a la patria, pero Porfirio Díaz tenía un gran aprecio por su nación, incluso él quería que fuese enterrado en la Hacienda de la Noria en Oaxaca, pero al renunciar e irse al exilio en Francia falleció en Paris, desde ese día su linaje lucha por que extraditen el cadáver de ese gran hombre, y que al fin puedan cumplir con su deseo de descansar en su hacienda querida

Escuche como Amanda comenzó a sollozar mientras seguía masticando un totopo:

-¿Qué sucede?

-El solo quería descansar en su patria –dijo sumergiendo un totopo en la salsa, creo que lo olvido- pobre general Díaz

-Amanda espera

No se detuvo, de nuevo, comió otro totopo con mucha salsa y volvió a gritar ante el ardor, pero para su suerte llego el mesero con nuestra orden y bebidas, al llegar Amanda de inmediato bebió a tragos de su soda:

-Parece que te pica mucho la salsa güerita, doña María hizo un buen trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa el mesero colocando los platos en la mesa- Si no es molestia amigo ¿Qué haces un militar por aquí?

-No es molestia, resulte herido en una operación militar en el desierto de Sonora… perdí mi pierna derecha –esas palabras calan en mi como acido

El ante esto se mostró sorprendido:

-Perdón por eso, no sabía

-No hay problema, ahora dime ¿Ese es el uniforme para los mexicano?

-¿Esto? Nah, los dueños del restaurante nos hacen llevar el típico uniforme de mesero pero además algo referente a una nación, así que yo, con mis facciones mexicanas, mi piel morena, bigote de Pancho Villa decidí hacer honor a los clichés, así que compre este zarape y sombrero y el dueño me dejo trabajar vestido así

-Es muy llamativo y mexicano –dije riendo- Muchos clientes te cuestionan ¿no?

-Siempre lo hacen, siempre me preguntan si soy mexicano, de donde soy, si siempre bebemos tequila y demás, lo típico, bueno, otros clientes están llegando, si necesitan algo más solamente chiflen

Con esto el mesero se retiró, yo mire a todos los platos, Amanda miraba a cada uno con curiosidad:

-Todo huele muy bien y luce delicioso –dijo con ojos brillosos

-Es un poco de la comida mexicana, prueba lo que quieras

Con esto ella tomo un tenedor y lo paso por encima de cada plato sin decidir que probar:

-Mira, comencemos por las flautas –dije acercándole el plato- puedes comerlas clavándole el tenedor o con tus dedos, están bañadas de guacamoles y crema, añádeles algo de lechuga, tomate y salsa

Ella asintió y tomo una de las flautas de frijoles, la cubrió de lechuga, tomare y un poco de salsa, la mordió y solamente pude ver como se le dibujaba una sonrisa mientras sus orejas se movían de arriba abajo:

-Es delicioso –dijo dándole otro mordisco a la flauta- es crujiente y suave a la vez –dijo con la boca llena

-No hables con la boca llena

Ahora yo comencé con los tacos al pastor, no sin antes añadirles salsa, lechuga, cilantro y cebolla…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

La pareja así comenzó a comer, Amanda disfrutaba de la comida de otra nación, la patria de su anfitrion y Roberto le enseñaba como comerlo y algunos de los ingredientes básicos, para el final dejaron los tamales y Amanda al saber que cada tamal era de un sabor diferente pero estaban envueltos en las hojas de elote, con esto ideo un pequeño juego, adivinar el sabor de los tamales, Roberto al principio lo vio un poco ridículo pero al ver a la minotauro tan motivada y sonriente al acertar o fallar se le unió, con algunas risas y algunos comentarios siguieron su juego.

Mientras por otro lado un grupo de cuatro varones ponían una denuncia ante la policía por haber sido agredidos por un inmigrante mexicano y una liminal, dos de ellos muy lastimados:

-¿Podría describirnos a los agresores? –pregunto el oficial fuera de su patrilla con una pequeña libreta apuntando

- _A fucking beaner_ y una vaca –dijo el sujeto que fue golpeado en el estómago y su labio reventado

-¿Un qué y un qué? –pregunto el oficial ignorando eso que dijo

-Un inmigrante mexicano y una minotauro –contesto el otro que tenía la muñeca roja y un fuerte dolor en la nuca- le aseguro que ese _beaner_ está aquí de manera ilegal y la vaca lo está protegiendo de ser expulsado del país, quizás incluso sea un narcotraficante

-Eso lo comprobaremos señor denos una descripción física más detallada

-El mexicano es alto, lleva una gran barba, bigote y gorra, esta vestido como si fuese un militar, lleva una muleta y no tiene una pierna, la vaca es alta también, con jeans, camisa de vestir y pelo castaño, trasero grande y senos del tamaño de-

-Es suficiente –interrumpió el oficial ante esos comentarios desagradables- debido a que una liminal esta como sospechosa debemos de llamar al agente de MON más cercano, no tenemos permitido interrogar a las liminales, solamente ponerlas bajo arresto

-Se lo aseguro oficial, esa vaca estuvo a punto de agredirnos, era muy alta y sé que son muy fuertes, además, ese sujeto me dejo la muñeca así –dijo mostrando las marcas rojas en su brazo- aun siento el dolor de cómo me apretó

-Y a mí me golpeo en el estómago con su muleta y me destrozo el labio, _that fucking_ inmigrante las pagara, ya vera que está aquí de manera ilegal

-Señor no puede hacer tales acusaciones cuando no ha sido comprobado, Nagaka ¿Ya contactaste al agente de MON?

-Sí, la agente Smith viene en camino

-¿Dónde sucedió esto señores?

-En el parque, síganos

Con esto los oficiales subieron a la patrulla mientras los jóvenes los guiaron caminando por la cera hacia el cruce peatonal, los jóvenes habían visto donde entraron Roberto y Amanda, ahí sería el primer lugar donde investigarían los oficiales de policía.

Para el momento en que llegaron Smith también estaba en la escena interrogando a los jóvenes y al mismo tiempo recibiendo un reporte de los policías:

-¿Están seguros que la liminal tuvo que ver en la agresión?

-Bueno, no, pero Hey, ese hombre nos atacó sin que les hiciéramos algo, me dejo la muñeca roja y me golpeo en la nuca

-¡Ahí vienen! –grito uno de los chicos al ver a la gran pareja salir del restaurante

Amanda y Roberto se detuvieron en seco al salir, esto por ver una patrulla, dos oficiales, a Smith y ese grupo de acosadores mirándolos con ojos vengativos:

-Ya lo veía venir –dijo Roberto casi sin sorprenderse

-Roberto ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? ¿Por qué nos miran así?

Roberto solamente suspiro, el decidió no recordarle a Amanda lo sucedido, al verla reír y sonreír tanto no quería arruinar ese momento, pero al parecer el destino le hizo una jugarreta:

-Tranquila Amanda, yo me encargo ¿Esta bien?

-Si… está bien, pero me parecen familiares ¿Los conocemos?

-Lamentablemente sí, pero no son muy amigables, tu tranquila y yo nervioso

Con esto bajaron un par de escalones desde la entrada al restaurante y se dirigieron a los oficiales, los cuales revisaban la descripción proporcionada por los jóvenes, mientras Smith miraba a Roberto un poco decepcionaba, pero aun así deseaba escuchar la otra parte de la historia:

-Buenos días oficiales, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Los jóvenes aquí presentes dicen que usted los agredió cuando trataron de conversar con su compañera, a esto se añade los daños físicos a dos de ellos

Los chicos mostraban grandes sonrisas de victoria mientras que Amanda estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración, su mente estaba en blanco:

-¿Los jóvenes les contaron que ellos comenzaron a gritarle palabras indecentes a mi compañera y además que tomaron su brazo tratando de arrastrarla con ellos? –respondió Roberto ante la acusación

Los oficiales negaron y uno de ellos lanzo una mirada de duda a los jóvenes:

-¡ _Dont lie asshole_ , nosotros nunca le diríamos tales cosas a una dama! Solamente nos acercamos para conversar con ella y tú nos atacaste

-Agente Smith, podría hacernos el favor de interrogar a la minotauro

Smith sabía que sería inútil, Amanda está casi atónita, sin comprender la situación, pero debía de hacerlo, los oficiales necesitan de todo eso para dejar libre a Roberto y Amanda o llevarlos a una comisaria cercana para procesos juridiciales:

-Amanda –esto saco del trance a la nerviosa minotauro que miro a Smith preocupada

-Smith ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los oficiales dicen esas cosas de Roberto?

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?

-Yo… no, solamente recuerdo el paseo con Roberto y la comida mexicana pero… no, no recuerdo que paso, pero esos jóvenes me parecen conocidos ¿Son amigos? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza

Los jóvenes solamente se rieron ligeramente, en sus mentes tacharon de tonta a la minotauro y ya imaginaban a Roberto metido apretado en la unidad policiaca.

Los policías ante esto discutieron un poco entre ellos:

-Ante la falta de algún otro testigo tendremos que llevarlos a la comisaria para una investigación más profunda

Smith suspiro y miro de nuevo a Roberto, se sentía decepcionada, ella nunca espero que un soldado atacase a jóvenes inocentes, y mucho peor, que no se lo conto a Amanda.

Uno de los oficiales camino hasta la patrulla abriendo la parte trasera, mientras Smith caminaba hasta una Amanda atónita:

-Ven conmigo Amanda

-Smith ¿Por qué se llevan a Roberto? ¿Qué paso?

-Después te lo explicare Amanda

-¡Respóndeme ahora! –la minotauro alzo la voz alarmando a los presentes- ¿Por qué se lo llevan? El no hizo nada malo… ¿o sí? –pregunto preocupada mirando a Roberto que caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la unidad policiaca junto a un oficial

Apena Roberto metió su cabeza en la unidad una pequeña mano toco a Smith en su pierna:

-Señorita ¿Por qué se llevan al amigo de la señorita alta? –pregunto un niño humano acompañado de sus amigas y lo que parece sus padres o cuidadores, una pareja, un humano y lamia

-¡Esos sujetos eran los que molestaban a la señorita que nos devolvió el balón! –grito la pequeña lamia furiosa apuntando al grupo de cuatro jóvenes

Ante esto los oficiales se miraron y caminaron hasta los niños, Smith se hinco para igualar su estatura y se retiró las gafas revelando sus ojos azules:

-Díganme pequeños ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? –Smith les regalo una sonrisa para inspirarles confianza ante la presencia de dos oficiales de policía

-La señorita alta nos devolvió nuestro balón que se atoro en un árbol alto –comenzó a explicar el niño de una manera tierna pero con tono serio- después de que nos la diera seguimos jugando pero se volvió a atascar, así que busque a la señorita o a su compañero que también es muy alto, los encontré en ese cruce –dijo señalando al cruce peatonal justo al frente del restaurante- pero esos sujetos le gritaron varias cosas malas a la señorita alta

-Y-yo pude ver como uno de ellos sujetaba de su brazo –dijo la pequeña ciclope- el señor alto solamente hizo que la soltara, pero ese sujeto lo ataco

La pequeña termino señalando a los dos que estaban golpeados y más enojados, ahora mismo, sudando porque los habían descubierto:

-¿Están completamente seguros de esto?

-Disculpe agente –interrumpió una lamia adulta- somos los cuidadores de los pequeños, mi anfitrión tomo video con audio de lo sucedido, creo que deberían verlo

-Aquí lo tengo –decía el humano al desbloquear su celular e ingresar a la galería de videos

Ante esto los cuatro jóvenes al ver como serian descubiertos y castigados por mentir a las autoridades comenzaron a caminar lentamente alejándose de los oficiales, pero uno de estos les cortó el paso:

-¿A dónde van? Eso puede ser una prueba clara para que este hombre quede tras las rejas unas cuantas horas… o ustedes sean castigos por mentir a oficiales de policía

Smith junto a uno de los policías comenzaron a ver el video, aunque en un principio mostraban a uno de los niños arrastrando al cuidador para buscar a Amanda y al localizarla comenzaron escuchando lo que gritaban los sujetos, después con algo de zoom en el momento de la grabación se vio claramente como uno de los jóvenes tomaba el brazo de Amanda y comenzaba la pelea:

-Ya veo ¿Qué dice oficial?

-Claramente una agresión verbal contra una liminal y física a un humano que además, esta lisiado, agente creo que deberíamos de dar un castigo por todo esto

-Y que según el reporte que me dieron, les mintieron

-Asi es

Ante esto uno de los jóvenes en pánico empujo al oficial que les corto el paso, este casi se cae pues fue tomado desprevenido, pero Roberto, que ya estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás de la patrulla pues se había cansado de esperar a que demostraran su inocencia, uso su muleta para hacer que ese cobarde que trataba de huir se tropezase y calles, ya en el suelo el policía que empujo lo levanto:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso eh? ¿Tienes miedo a las celdas? –dijo el policía levantándolo

Roberto salió de la patrulla de manera dificultosa, Amanda seguía algo confundida pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, los cuatro jóvenes solamente sudaban del nerviosismo mientras los oficiales los mantenían en su lugar:

-Añade agresión a un agente de la ley e intento de huida –dijo el policía mientras otro tomaba nota

Roberto tenía solamente una sonrisa ligera de victoria, Smith también, se sentía un poco apenada por haber dudado de Roberto, mientras Amanda aun no entendía la situación del todo pero se sentía igual, aliviada:

-Disculpemos señor por hacer que pasara por eso –se disculpó uno de los oficiales inclinándose ligeramente frente a Roberto

-No importa oficial, usted solamente cumple con su deber como lo dice el manual, lo felicito por cumplir con su trabajo

-Gracias señor y de nuevo, discúlpenos

Ante esto Roberto solamente se acomodó su gorra y acepto las disculpas dejando a los oficiales con los jóvenes que tendrían que ir apretados en la parte de atrás de la pequeña patrulla, Smith esperaba junto a Amanda que ese gran soldado se les acercase más, los niños por otro lado se despidieron:

-Sí que sabes divertir a una dama en un paseo Roberto –comento Smith

-También me alegro de verte Smith, espero no hayas pensado que soy una especie de abusador

-Para serte sincera si, por un momento dude de ti, pero no es nada personal, mi trabajo me lo exige Roberto, en ocasiones tengo un buen ojo para detectar a un buen anfitrión, y en otras, bueno, solamente me topo con basura que solo quiere beneficios económicos –Smith tocio ligeramente- Amanda ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo que aun no comprendo bien que sucedió ¿Por qué los policías querían llevarse a Roberto?

-Cierto, ¿Por qué no lo recordabas Amanda? –Smith dijo esto con un tono severo entre dientes lanzando una mirada severa a Roberto mientras limpiaba sus lentes de sol con un paño blanco

-Ahorita mismo lo explicare pero ¿Smith podrías acercarme al departamento? Esta muleta comienza a cansarme

-Está bien, sirve que en el camino nos explicas esta situación Roberto

-Sí, ya lo se

Con esto Smith abrió las puertas de su camioneta, al igual que su ropa, de un color negro pero asientos color crema, Amanda ayudo a Roberto a subir en el asiento de los pasajeros de atrás, mientras la minotauro en el de copiloto…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Smith encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir lentamente, mientras, mire hacia atrás como esos mocosos eran subidos a la patrulla uno a uno, desde aquí puedo ver como se quejan o lloran:

-Ahora Roberto ¿Por qué precisamente Amanda no recuerda nada?

-Mira Smith – contraataque con un tono serio y voz fuerte pero no como para asustarlas- Cuando esos mocosos agredieron a Amanda ella estaba asustada y nerviosa, después de eso entramos a un buen restaurante con comida de mi patria, compartí algo de historia a Amanda la cual me escucho con más atención que muchos de mis compañeros en el colegio militar cuando expuse clases, ella disfruto y paso un gran momento comiendo comida típica de mi tierra natal, lo último que yo quería era borrarle esa linda sonrisa trayendo tales recuerdos horribles ¿se lo recordaría? Sí, pero después, en nuestro hogar cuando ya haya pasado un tiempo –dije molesto

No quiero que me tomen por algún abusador o alguien con malas intenciones, yo solamente pensé que era lo más indicado para no arruinarle ese día que Amanda tanto estaba disfrutando… y que incluso yo he disfrutado con ella, aun con esa actitud tan diferente a la mía, como si fuese una niña, me ha sacado varias sonrisas y risas… incluso por momentos he olvidado por completo lo que me ocurrió en el desierto de Sonora, idiota, trajiste de nuevo el recuerdo y ahora mi pierna comienza a temblar y las punzadas vuelven, bien hecho Roberto.

Por otro lado Smith permanecía aun mirando al frente mientras conducía y Amanda se mostraba pensativa, tratando de recordar:

-No puedo decir que hiciste lo correcto al no contarle a Amanda lo sucedido en el momento, pero aun así me alegra que todo se haya solucionado y no haya pasado a mayores, eso y que Amanda parece feliz –dijo mirando a Amanda por un momento, ella reacciono y sonrió, me gusta esa sonrisa tan cálida

-Si Smith, Roberto me llevo a un gran paseo y comimos flautas, tacos y tamales ¿Usted sabía que los tamales son como regalos? No sabes que hay dentro hasta que los abres

Asi ella comenzó a contarle a Smith sobre nuestra comida en ese restaurante y el pequeño juego que hicimos, suspire al verla, no puedo permanecer enojado con ella hablando y mostrando su sonrisa o riendo, es imposible, ella es tan dulce.

Reí para mis adentros.

Tan dulce que daría diabetes, reí de nuevo, solamente me centre en mirarla como explicaba nuestro juego y saltaba a la historia del general Porfirio Díaz, mientras, Smith la escuchaba mientras conducía, espero que le preste atención, explica mucho mejor que yo.

Ya después de unos minutos llegamos hasta el departamento, pero antes de salir Smith me llamo:

-Por cierto Roberto, un equipo de remodelación entro a tu hogar, no te alarmes, solamente ampliaron los marcos de las puertas y algunas cosas

-¿Sin mi aprobación? –pregunte algo molesto, maldita sea Smith, Amanda me hace sonreír y tu enojarme

-Lamento eso pero no contestabas tú celular y Eddie dijo que habías salido con Amanda a un paseo, y no quise molestarlos

Revise mí celular y solo tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Smith diciendo que ya terminaron la remodelación:

-¡Hasta luego! –dijo Smith despidiéndose y acelerando casi estrellándose contra un vehículo

-¡Hasta luego Smith! –se despedía Amanda mientras yo miraba ese mensaje con el ceño fruncido

-Entremos a nuestro hogar Amanda, ya son muchas cosas por hoy

-Claro

Entramos y en la recepción nos recibió esa agradable mujer que siempre nos saluda, subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y nos dirigimos a la habitación, como dijo Smith, el marco estaba ampliado, llegaba casi al techo y Amanda ahora pudo entrar sin problemas, antes ella debía agacharse.

El pasillo que comunica a la sala también estaba algo ampliado a lo ancho y las habitaciones ampliadas igualmente, bueno, es gratuito asi que no tengo algún problema.

Amanda entro al baño para darse una ducha, yo iria despues de ella, por ahora solamente fui por mi diario para anotar el reporte diario.

Apenas llegue a la sala y deje mi diario en la mesa de centro alguien llamo a la puerta:

-¡Voy! –grite y esta vez no tocaron de manera desesperada

Llegue hasta la puerta y retire el seguro, ahí vi a un hombre mayor, pelo canoso, algo de vello facial, una bata que ya me demostraba su oficio, lentes y un maletín negro en su mano derecha:

-Bueno días, soy el Doctor Naoki –dijo inclinándose- soy el doctor encargado de la minotauro Amanda, usted debe ser su anfitrión

-Asi es doctor, buenos días –dije inclinándome también- ¿gusta pasar?

-Por ahora no joven, tengo el tiempo ajustado pues tengo que revisar a otros pacientes, solamente vengo para entregarle las medicinas de Amanda de su tratamiento

El abrió su maletín y de este saco dos cajas de cartón algo grandes, en una vienen escrito A-1 y en otro ZC-2 escrito en letras azules, además del instructivo:

-Amanda debe de tomar una pastilla de cada caja tres veces al día, una en la mañana, otra en la tarde y otra en la noche, le recomiendo mezclar esto con la hora del desayuno, comida y cena para que le sea más fácil a ella recordarlo, pero debe ser a horas exactas cada día, además de esto le entregare a usted una copia de la cartilla médica y las citas médicas que tiene Amanda, son exámenes físicos normales y además un examen para verificar como va con este tratamiento

-Entiendo, tres veces al día a la misma hora, lo recordare

-Amanda necesita de su ayuda –en este tono de voz pude escuchar algo de tristeza- quizás no sea necesario que usted se entere pero ella ha tenido varias familias anfitrionas ¿Cuántas les dijo Smith a usted?

-Me dijo que tuvo tres familias antes –dije algo confundido

-Ahora lo recorto a la mitad, ella ha tenido seis familias señor Roberto -suspiro mientras miraba al suelo y luego alzo la mirada para verme de nuevo- ella no lo sabe, solo sabe que alguien más la rechazo antes de usted, sus familias la han incluso abandonado en parques o centros comerciales, de manera accidental o a propósito, incluso ha atacado a algunas pues no los recuerda, en un momento casi es expulsada del país, todo porque no siguieron el tratamiento que le explique hace unos momentos, o porque no le dan la relevancia debida a su condición, yo soy el doctor de Amanda, aquel que vela por su salud, le pido que por favor la asista

-Lo hare doctor Naoki, ella es una mujer muy dulce, inteligente y única, ella se merece una oportunidad para recordar, ya se lo prometí a Smith y ahora a usted, yo ayudare a que recuerde y a tener una vida más feliz

-Eso espero Roberto –dijo con voz seria- dejo en sus manos el tratamiento de Amanda, por favor, sea puntual y no olvide dárselo

-Se lo aseguro, seré puntual y no fallare

Con esto se despidió y retiró, yo cerré de nuevo la puerta y camine hacia la sala mirando la caja, compuesto de medicinas que no logro pronunciar a la primera, como siempre, nombres tan complicados, antes de salir por completo del pasillo y entrar a la cocina tocaron de nuevo, suspire y regrese a la puerta, volví a retirar el seguro y me topé con una pequeña harpía, es muy diferente, parece una ¿Paloma?:

-Buenas tardes ¿Usted es Roberto?

-Eh, si, ¿Quién es usted? –pregunte curioso, lleva un uniforme como de mensajero

-Solo soy una mensajera, tenga, dos cupones de 50% de descuento en el restaurante Aizawa, disfrútelo

-Gracias –dije tomándolos y leyendo un poco el título en carmesí- ¿Pero porque los –la mujer salió corriendo hacia las escaleras- cupones?

Cerré la puerta y analice los cupones, parecen reales, es decir, quizás sean falsos o parte de una broma por cómo se fue esa harpía, son de ese material plástico resistente, tiene detalles dorados y carmesí, además de un código de barras que le da autenticidad, aquí solamente dice que es un descuento general del 50% en el restaurant, cortesía de la ¿Gran Sirena?... ¿Qué chingadera es esa? Bueh, es un gran descuento por hacer nada, después revisare donde queda ese restaurante, guarde ambos cupones en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme, después cruce por la cocina y deje ambas cajas sobre la barra de la cocina y camine hacia el sillón:

-¿Quién era Roberto? –escuche a Amanda

-Era el doctor Naoki, Amand…

Al voltear a verla solamente la vi con una bata que cubría sus pechos pero dejando descubierto su abdomen… tiene músculos bien formados, lleva también una toalla que solamente cubre un poco de sus piernas y su zona intima, ella estaba secando su cabello mientras me miraba curiosa ¿No es consiente que está casi desnuda frente a mí?:

-¿Por qué vino el doctor Naoki? ¿Tengo que asistir a la cita en el hospital?

-N-no Amanda, solamente me dejo tus medicinas y algunos papeles –dije desviando la mirada de ella

-Entiendo –con esto ella camino hacia la cocina

Evite voltear a verla, si esa ropa apenas le cubre de frente no quiero ver si la cubren desde atrás, solamente tome mi diario y comencé a escribir.

Apenas iba por la mitad cuando Amanda se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer… sigue vestida así:

-A-Amanda ¿Y esa ropa?

-Esta bata es mi favorita hace mucho calor y mi pelo aún no ha terminado de secarse, decidí ponerla porque así siento más aire fresco

Suspire ante esto, solamente no te le quedes viendo y ella no pensara mal de ti, termine de escribir el reporte y saque mi celular, introduje la clave y comencé a vagar por el internet, en especial las noticias.

Sarver de nuevo, ahora me entere que es un doctor el cual gano gran fama y dinero al fabricar varios artículos de higiene para las nuevas especies siendo el primero y de los únicos el primer año del acta, eso es pescar el pescado en el momento correcto como diría mi padre.

Un geólogo rescato a una wyvern de una red de tráfico de liminales, un héroe entre lo civiles, bien hecho por él.

Asi seguí hasta que una llamada interrumpió mi vagancia, es mi hermana:

-Hola hermana –dije contestando

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido mal?

-No hermana, todo bien, han sido un par de días muy buenos

Pude ver de reojo como Amanda me miraba con una sonrisa:

-¿Qué tal la obra? –pregunte

-Hasta ahora no hemos iniciado, aún faltan algunos trámites y la autorización del estado así que me he quedado en casa de nuestros padres, ellos siguen aún preocupados por ti

-Diles que no se preocupen, estoy bien

Amanda se levantó y camino hacia el dormitorio:

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo en voz baja

Yo solamente asentí y seguí hablando con mi hermana:

-¿Has hecho algo en especial hermano?

-Bueno… la verdad es que ocurrió algo inesperado

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te trataron de asaltar y le partiste el cuello a alguien?

-No hermana, nada de eso, es algo un tanto más delicado ¿Recuerdas eso del acta de intercambio que leímos en el avión?

-Sí, las noticias lo siguen anunciando

-Bueno, ahora soy parte de esta, soy la familia anfitriona de una joven minotauro, se llama Amanda

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo ingresaste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? O más bien ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a la familia? –comenzó a preguntar nerviosa y algo molesta

-Tranquila, ya tenía planeado contárselos, dentro de un mes cumples años y nuestros padres organizaran una comida familiar como siempre lo hacen, pensé que ese sería un buen momento

-¿Y porque esperar tanto?

Mire hacia la puerta del dormitorio y me cerciore que estaba cerrada:

-Amanda sufre de pérdida de memoria, la coordinadora Smith me dijo que ha tenido varia familias antes, pero después de unos días o incluso una semana los olvida y los ha llegado a atacar, quiero cerciorarme que antes de presentarlos ella al menos me recuerde sin problemas… tal como lo hacia nuestro abuelo con nuestro padre o contigo

-Entiendo hermano, cuídala, sabes que los que sufren de ese mal necesitan todo el apoyo

-¿Crees que mis padres se molesten?

-No lo creo hermano, son los mejores padres, amables, cariñosos y unidos, la aceptaran

-Eso pensé, gracias hermana

-No hay de que, dime, ¿Es linda? –ya va a empezar, con los chismes

Suspire, mejor lo digo ahora o no me dejara en paz el dia en que nos reunamos en familia:

-Siéndote sincero, si, su pelo es de un castaño brillante, sus ojos y sonrisa son hermosos y su cuerpo, bueno… –nunca he sido bueno hablando así del cuerpo de una mujer, me apena decirlo en voz alta

-¿Sexy? –pregunto mi hermana con un tono serio aun para ella

-Bueno, si, podría decirse que si, además le gusta la historia tanto como a mi

Con esto un grito de emoción agudo hizo que despegara mi oído del celular, maldita sea, casi me deja sordo:

-No grites así pulga –dije por el repentino chillido

-Lo siento hermano –dijo con voz emocionada- pero es perfecta, linda, sexy y fanática de la historia, quizás y ella conquiste ese corazón de hielo y acero que tienes

-Si quizás, nunca se sabe, pero antes quisiera conocerla mejor y ganarme algún lugar en su mente, no quiero enamorarme y que me olvide por completo, como lo hizo nuestro abuelo

-Hermano ya te lo dije, él no te olvido porque te odiara, el servicio militar te exigía estar lejos y por lo mismo ya no te reconocía, pero te lo aseguró, el siguió recordante, cada vez que nos reuníamos nuestro padre y yo con el abuelo siempre nos contaba sobre un hombre alto y amable que lo ayudaba tiempo atrás, que lo cuidaba, eras tu hermano

-Lo se hermana, lo sé, el me seguía recordando pero al mismo tiempo no, no le guardo rencor al abuelo por eso, es solo que no quiero que se repita con Amanda

-Está bien hermano, suerte y si necesitas algo solo dímelo o a nuestros padres, ya me voy, tengo que seguir con algunos trámites y verificar los planos, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana hermana

Con esto colgué y guarde mi celular, mire de nuevo a la puerta, estaba cerrada, suspire y mire la hora, solo falta un poco para que anochezca, camine hasta el dormitorio y toque la puerta:

-Amanda ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa

Con esto empuje la puerta, ella estaba recostada en la cama leyendo, se había puesto una ropa más ligera para dormir, algo pegada a su cuerpo denotando sus curvas, solamente camine hasta el armario, saque los cupones que me entregaron y los puse en mi billetera la cual deje en el armario, después de esto saque un cambio de ropa, camisa blanca, un pantalón marrón y un zapato… el mayor desperdicio de dinero serán los pares de calzado, quizás haya alguien que fabrique solo calzado de pie izquierdo, espero.

Tome mi toalla roja y me dirigí a la ducha, ahí cerré la puerta con seguro y comencé a aclimatar el agua, ya estando algo caliente me sumergí y relaje un poco…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto se sumergió en el agua caliente y comenzó con su higiene personal y en ocasiones se relajaba un poco y dejaba ir el estrés y la tensión con el agua caliente, por otro lado Amanda leía esos libros de historia donde hablaban del general Porfirio Díaz y comenzó a compararlos con lo que le conto Roberto, recolecto algo de información positiva del ex mandatario mexicano y al mismo tiempo negativa, ella quería saber más pero esperaría a que Roberto saliera de la ducha o buscaría directamente en alguna librería o en internet, pero ella no logra comprender al 100% como funcionan esos aparatos, aunque el pueblo y colonia en las que vivió contaban con energía eléctrica y automóviles no contaban con computadora, solamente libros y escritos antiguos.

Ya después de casi media hora Roberto salió de la ducha ya seco y vestido, dejo su toalla secarse y acumulo la ropa de él y Amanda en el cesto, mañana temprano la pondría a lavar.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala, ahí dormiría de nuevo, después conseguiría otra cama de su tamaño y dormiría en algún otro cuarto o adaptaría la sala, el desea darle el espacio personal a Amanda, el conoce las necesidades de una mujer, además como anfitrión el mismo sabe que debe darle la comodidad a su huésped.

Ya el reloj apuntaba casi a las nueve y media de la noche, él ya quería dormir, por último se dirigió al dormitorio y toco la puerta:

-Amanda ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa

Roberto solo abrió un poco la puerta, Amanda estaba preparando la cama para dormir:

-Solamente quería decir que buenas noches ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, nada, gracias Roberto –contesto con una sonrisa

-Está bien, descansa Amanda

-Descansa Roberto

El mexicano estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la minotauro lo llamo:

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el joven

-Yo solo… gracias por el día de hoy, lo pase muy bien

-No hay de que Amanda –dijo Roberto feliz porque recordase lo bueno del día- después saldremos de nuevo, por ahora descansa

Con esto el cerro la puerta y se dirigió a ese largo sillón que sirve como su cama, el cual, comenzó a amoldarse a su cuerpo. Amanda por su lado aún se sentía apenada porque ella dormía en su cama y él tenía que dormir en el sillón como si fuese algún hombre castigado por su esposa.

Aun así se sentía contenta, pasó un buen día, probo comida muy diferente y deliciosa y la paso junto a su anfitrión el cual siempre se comportó como un caballero y un buen hombre, incluso la defendió, tal como esos cuentos que su madre le contaba de caballeros y princesas, aun así sentía que olvidaba algo importante de ese día, pero lo ignoro, ella confía plenamente que Roberto le recordaría esas cosas tan importantes.

Apago la luz del dormitorio y se recostó en la gran cama con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado Roberto se recostó en el sillón, esta vez, pensando en lo que había sucedido hoy y que casi lo llevan a interrogatorio por culpa de un grupo de mocosos:

-Espero que Smith no se eche para atrás con eso de la pierna ortopédica después de lo de hoy, es decir, resulte ser completamente inocente, cumplí con mi deber de anfitrión, además de que Amanda no paraba de sonreí y reír

Se movió un poco en el sillón tratando de acomodarse, el sillón respondió con un rechinido y crujido:

-Creo que comprar otra cama estaría bien, no puedo dormir por siempre en este sillón, en algún momento se partirá

Roberto solamente bostezo y miro al techo oscuro, ahora solamente estaba la habitación oscura y la temperatura bajaba:

-Mañana saldré de compras y tal vez visite a mis padres, espero que a Amanda no le importe quedarse sola por un par de horas, quizás esa tal Pachy le haga compañía, solamente será por mañana, además buscare algún regalo para ella, la interrogare en el desayuno y veré que podría gustarle

Con esto el soldado mexicano volvió a girar hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** otro capitulo en poco tiempo, bueno, eso pasa con la inspiración y el tiempo libre, espero les haya gustado ese momento de tensión que nunca cae mal, también las referencias directas y discretas a los compañeros **Endelstadt, Alther, Paradoja, Tarmo y Arconte** pasen por sus fics si es que no los han leído, son muy buenos, ahora a las reviews:

 **-Endelstadt:** Roberto sera el apoyo de Amanda cuando lo necesite y ademas ella simplemente derrite su corazón de hielo. Quise explorar este tema pues lo base en vivencias personales, mi abuelo paterno sufre de perdida de memoria, el aun vive y por el tratamiento no olvida mucho pero con el tiempo empeora, aun asi Amanda no sufrirá de una atrofia tan drástica.

 **-Alther:** No hay de que compañero, si, concuerdo contigo es una Dory, pero en tierra, alta, fuerte y tierna, aunque aqui no se pudo defender mas adelante demostrara su fuerza.

 **-Tarmo Flake:** Lo del taco es un clásico para un mexicano, me pareció algo gracioso por mi experiencia con extranjeros, ambos se complementan así para que la relación posea fuertes cimientos (tal como me han enseñado en la facultad de arquitectura, lo se, mal chiste) entre sus fallas, enfermedades o falta de alguna extremidad se apoyaran para superar cualquier situacion, eso con el apoyo de la familia y amigos. Quizás Tarmo, yo también lo veo probable eso de la dimensión alterna

 **-Hotday production:** las intenciones con la minotauro olvidadiza es para demostrar a lo que llega el apoyo que nescesitan esas personas y que algunas personas estan dispuestas a dar, eso, y las situaciones que pueden pasarle a esas personas.

- **Paradoja el inquisidor:** Concuerdo, creo que me pase con lo dulce de Amanda, Roberto cumplira con su deber para con Amanda, ayudarla como lo intento con su abuelo, eso y que la pierna ortopédica le facilitara el movimiento

Hasta aqui todo leales lectores, pasenla bien y todo eso.

¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 3

_Notas del autor: Ya saben, Monster musume no me pertenece, solo el fic_

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

De nuevo el dia comenzó como siempre, el sol sale a lo lejos y sus rayos iluminan las habitaciones, esta vez Roberto despertó de una manera diferente, se giro para acomodarse pero su cálculo fallo y cayó al suelo con fuerza pues no pudo meter las manos, se quejó ante el golpe que incluso provoco que la mesa se levantase y moviese..

Ante el fuerte ruido y el sonido de su compañero quejándose Amanda salió de la cocina y camino rápido hasta donde Roberto estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse:

-Buenos días Amanda –dijo Roberto apoyándose tratando de ponerse de pie

-Buenos días, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Amanda ayudando a su anfitrión

-Si estoy bien –Roberto logro ponerse de pie con ayuda de Amanda, la cual le dio su muleta y al asegurarse que se mantenía de pie regreso a la cocina

Roberto se estiro y en ese momento que estiraba su brazo que no sostenía la muleta sintió el buen aroma de un desayuno siendo preparado, ante esto camino hasta la barra de la cocina y pudo ver a Amanda cocinando, Roberto tomo asiento y recargo su muleta en la barra, él pudo ver como Amanda se movía de un lado a otro tarareando alguna canción animada y con el ritmo de su voz movía su cadera y cola, bailando en su lugar, tomando ingredientes o moviendo lo que se cocinaba en la sartén, Roberto sonrió al verla tan animada:

-¿Qué preparas Amanda? –pregunto Roberto

-Un pequeño desayuno para los dos, me has dejado dormir en tu cama, has cocinado para mi y me llevaste a un buen paseo, pensé que lo mínimo que podría hacer después de eso era prepararte algo rico –dijo girándose con la espátula en su mano derecha y regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su compañero

Roberto también le sonrió a la minotauro y con esto Amanda volvió a su labor, el soldado mexicano no podía dejar de ver a esa mujer, no miraba a su trasero, sino todo lo que hacía, verla así de animada, feliz, tarareando una canción animada y moviéndose al ritmo de esta mientras prepara un desayuno que apunta a ser algo delicioso, el solamente suspiro y busco las cajas de la medicina de Amanda, las encontró en la barra misma a un lado de una columna, el las acerco para no olvidar dárselas a Amanda.

Mientras la minotauro comenzaba a apilar los panqueques que llevaba preparando desde hace varios minutos mientras su compañero dormia en el sillón.

Dos grandes platos con panqueques apilados perfectamente en ambos, con un pequeño cuadro de mantequilla encima derritiéndose y chocolate derretido vertido desde arriba resbalándose por los bordes de cada panqueque, debajo de esto añadió fruta cortada, además en un plato extra dejo dos huevos estrellados con tocino y como si fuese una madre sirviendo a su hijo, los huevos y tocino de Roberto formaban una carita feliz con una nariz de esa misma carne de cerdo dorada.

Con todo terminado Amanda coloco ambos platos para Roberto enfrente de el, además de cubiertos y un vaso con leche:

-Disfrútalo –dijo la minotauro con una sonrisa

El soldado mexicano observo ambos platos y una sonrisa se le dibujo, y varios recuerdos lo invadieron, al observar ambos platillos le trajeron recuerdos de su pasado, los desayunos que su madre le preparo cuando era un niño, antes de salir a jugar y ensuciarse con sus amigos o asistir a clases el desayunaba algo similar, los huevos siempre formaban esa carita sonriente ya sea de tocino, jamón o frijoles acompañado de tortillas de maíz, incluso el día en que partió al cuartel militar a iniciar su entrenamiento su madre le preparo su ultimo desayuno tal cual era un pequeño niño, panqueques y huevos con tocino y frijoles formando esa carita feliz.

Roberto no pudo con las lágrimas y un par se formaron en sus ojos, las dejo deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta su bigote y barba, Amanda se dio cuenta de esto cuando se giró con su desayuno:

-¿Roberto estas bien? –pregunto al ver como su anfitrión miraba su comida sin haberlo probado

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, estoy bien no es nada –dijo saliendo del trance- desayunemos

-Está bien, espero que te guste, mi mama me preparaba esto cuando me ponía triste o en mi cumpleaños –dijo Amanda sonriendo- aunque no encontré helado de vainilla o chocolate

-No importa Amanda, es perfecto, por cierto –Roberto reviso el reloj colgado en la pared y tomo la hora, 9:35 am- toma tus pastillas

Con esto Roberto abrió ambas cajas y saco las tabletas de aluminio y plástico que contenían las pastillas que Amanda requiere para su tratamiento:

-Cierto, casi lo olvido –la minotauro rio ligeramente y después de esto tomo ambas pastillas y las paso junto a la leche- ahora desayunemos

-Si Amanda, buen provecho

Y así ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de ese desayuno, Roberto de inmediato quedo maravillado con el sabor, todo era perfecto, los panqueques no eran demasiado dulces, el tocino crocante y los huevos bien sazonados, Amanda mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno y de ver como a su anfitrión devoraba todo sin dejar nada.

Ya para cuando terminaron Roberto termino la leche y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, ese fue un desayuno que le trajo buenos recuerdos y además exquisito:

-Muchas gracias Amanda, estuvo delicioso

-No hay de que, me alegra que te gustara –Amanda le regalo otra sonrisa, esa faceta siempre sonriente y tierna de ella solamente provocaba en Roberto una calidez en su interior

Amanda se quedó lavando los platos sucios, mientras el soldado mexicano se dirigió al dormitorio, ahí a su zona del armario donde saco su billetera y la guardo en su pantalón, se detuvo en el lugar por unos segundo, hace poco sintió demasiadas emociones, esos recuerdos tan cálidos de su niñez volvieron de golpe con ese platillo que Amanda le preparo, incluso derramo un par de lagrima, nunca espero haberse sentido así, incluso duda de que haya pasado.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a donde la lavadora y el cesto con ropa sucia esperan, apoyándose en la pared separo las prendas para evitar descoloramientos o que sus camisas blancas se convirtieran en brillantes prendas rosadas, ya una vez todo separado programo la lavadora, solo habría que esperar.

Con esto ya hecho el soldado camino hasta la sala y encendió el televisor, Amanda estaba ahí mismo leyendo un libro sobre la gran guerra y sus consecuencias.

Roberto vago un poco por los canales, se detuvo un momento en el de las noticias donde anunciaban posible precipitación e incluso lluvias fuertes, el ignoro esto al notar como el cielo estaba despejado, al notar de nuevo que no había nada interesante apago el televisor:

-Amanda –al decir su nombre la mencionada levanto su cabeza y miro a Roberto curiosa- ¿Cuántos libros trajiste?

-Traje al menos unos diez, pero todos los he leído ya, es solo que no tengo dinero para comprar más, antes me la pasaba en una biblioteca en el edificio de MON

-Entiendo ¿Qué clase de libros lees? A parte de los de historia

-Bueno, me gustan mucho las novelas épicas, bélicas, de drama y terror, una de mis favoritas es el señor de los anillos fue una que me acompaño por mi niñez, fue un regalo de mis abuelos, pero en si, me gustan de todo tipo

-¿Y qué es lo que lees ahora?

-Sobre la guerra que acabaría con las guerras, la gran guerra

-Una guerra que solamente evoluciono el combate –agrego Roberto

-Lamentablemente así fue, no acabo con nada solamente lo empeoro todo, e inicio el segundo conflicto

-Aunque también se lograron grandes avances en la industria, medicina, social…

Ambos se sumergieron en un dialogo sobre la gran guerra como esta influyo en el mundo actual de manera positiva y negativa, aunque las negativas eran muchas, las positivas eran de gran valor, Amanda se encontraba feliz en ese momento, pocas personas sabían tanto como ella sobre tales conflictos, Roberto poseía posturas especiales y con bases así que disfruto de ese dialogo.

Ya para las 12 am Roberto se había arreglado, igual que el día en que llevo a Amanda a un paseo, con su gorra, uniforme, bota militar y su barba y bigote ligeramente estilizados y limpiados, reviso el dinero y aun poseía una buena cantidad, de paso guardo su número de celular en el del teléfono de la habitación para cuando el llamase Amanda supiese quien es:

-Amanda –ahora la minotauro estaba vagando por la televisión, se detuvo, al igual que su compañero, en el canal de noticias- saldré a comprar algunas cosas

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, espero no tardar mucho y hoy abra demasiada gente –el recuerdo de los cretinos de la otra vez hizo que pusiese una ligera mueca- y estaré yendo de local a local así que no sería muy grato, creo que sería mejor que tu te quedes aquí, guarde el número de mi celular en el teléfono de la habitación, si necesitas algo solo llámame

-Está bien

-Ven y cierra la puerta, te dejare la llave

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, Roberto abrió esta y dejo la llave puesta en el picaporte de adentro para que Amanda cerrara, pero ella está algo nerviosa:

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? No me importa ir de un lado a otro

-Estoy seguro, además, puede que Pachy quiera tener alguna reunión contigo, ella vive aquí al lado –dijo Roberto apuntando a la puerta

-¡Cierto! Quizás quiera alguna reunión de amigas o un compartir un bocadillo

-Exactamente, recuerda, si necesitas algo solo llámame -Roberto se dio cuenta tarde de esas palabras

-Esto…

-Si lo sé, escogí mal las palabras, te llamare cada cierto tiempo ¿Está bien?

-Sí, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré, no rompas nada

-Espera, anunciaron que podría caer fuertes lluvias ¿Quieres llevarte mi paraguas?

-No será necesario, hoy está despejado

-Pero anunciaron lluvias, y los pronósticos casi nunca mienten

-Casi, siempre hay margen de error, no te preocupes, no lloverá y si llueve me protegeré ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien, ya me voy

-Está bien, cuídate –dijo Amanda regalando una cálida sonrisa a su anfitrión

Roberto con esto asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, Amanda al ver como comenzaba su descenso por estas cerro la puerta…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Baje las escaleras con un poco de dificultad pero apoyándome bien en el barandal y la muleta logre bajar sin caerme, pase y salude a la recepcionista y salí a la calle, ahora a aventurarme, no se todo de memoria pero ayer en el paseo con Amanda logre ver un par de tiendas de muebles, espero ahí encontrar algún colchón y marco de madera donde pueda recostarme sin partirla por la mitad.

Con esto comencé mi caminata algo dificultada, caminaba entre las multitudes llamando siempre la atención, algunos me miraban de arriba abajo y luego seguían con su vida y otros se quedaban mirando a la pierna que me falta, no me importa pero es algo incómodo.

Llegue hasta el local, tiene una fachada simple, entre empujando la puerta y me encontré con la caja al lado izquierdo con una mujer humana esperando detrás de esta, todo lo demás eran varias camas alineadas, de diferentes tamaños, colores y marcas.

Apenas di un par de pasos más y una mujer se me acerco, una lamia para ser específico:

-Buenos días señor ¿En que podría ayudarlo? –saludo con una sonrisa, lleva lo que parece el uniforme del local

-Busco algún colchón cómodo y marco que aguante mi peso

-Entiendo lo que busca, sígame –Con esto ella se giro a uno de los pasillos entre las varias camas, yo la seguí cuidando de no pisar su cola

Me guio hasta el fondo del local donde varios colchones grandes estaban recargados en la pared y algunos sobre marcos de madera

-Estos son los colchones más grandes y los marcos de madera van incluidos, se lo aseguro, son resistentes y cómodos

-Gracias ¿Podría ayudarme con mi muleta?

-Por supuesto señor –ella tomo mi muleta y yo me senté en uno de los colchones, suave, amplio y lo suficientemente largo para mi

Me gire un poco y después me recosté, estaba ya algo suave, quizás las pruebas de algún otro cliente, bueno, este cumple con lo que necesito así que no será necesario probar algún otro:

-Este me gusta ¿Cuál es el precio?

-Colchón y marco de madera serian 7200 yenes, se agregara un cargo de envió dependiendo de donde viva

-Está bien, me lo llevo

-Buena elección señor –ella ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme

Apoye una de mis manos en el colchón y con eso y el ligero jalón de esa amable mujer me logre poner de pie, ella me entrego mi muleta y la seguí de nuevo a la caja, ahí pague por el colchón, le di mi dirección y mi nombre, si acaso también di el de Amanda por si no me encuentro en la habitación.

Ya con esto tachado en la lista imaginaria salí y seguís mi caminata, conseguir esa cama fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

De un momento a otro la cera se llenó de gente, no la vi venir, varias personas iban de un lado al otro, algunos hablando entre sí o en sus teléfonos celulares, de entre la multitud resalto uno en especial, un hombre alto, más alto que yo, parece medir dos metros, lleva una gran barba, por sus rasgos faciales no es asiático, quizás europeo.

Lo que más destacaba es su manera de caminar, parece que va cojeando y sus brazos llevan varias vendas y rasguños, camina de manera dificultosa, incluso choco con un par de hombres, estaban distraídos así que solo se disculparon y continuaron con sus caminos, pero pude ver como a ese alto hombre se le caía la billetera de su pantalón, camine hasta esta y la recogí apoyando bien mi muleta.

Al levantarme, gracias a mi estatura, logre ver que entro a una pequeña tienda de víveres.

Camine hasta esta y un hombre apenas salía, este al verme dejo la puerta abierta para mí:

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Ahora debo encontrar a ese sujeto, sin su billetera no podrá comprar nada, antes por la curiosidad la abrí, ahí pude ver lo que parece una identificación de una universidad, es un maestro, imparte geología, interesante.

Camine por los pasillos asomándome en cada uno dividido por las estanterías donde se almacenan cosas de la canasta básica, ahí lo pude ver buscando al fondo alguna bebida en los congeladores, se llama Geber así que no dude en llamarlo por su nombre:

-Hey, Geber

Al decir esto se giró de inmediato y me miro extrañado, yo camine hasta él y extendí mi mano con su billetera:

-Toma, se te callo fuera

El vio la billetera y guio sus manos a sus bolsillos en el pantalón:

-Gracias, me salvaste ahí llevo mi credencial de la Uni y dinero –dijo tomándola

-No hay de que, ten más cuidado –con esto me gire y comencé a caminar hacia la salida

-¡Oye espera! –escuche de nuevo su voz, me gire ligeramente

-Déjame invitarte algo para beber, es lo mínimo por habérmela regresado con todo dentro

-Está bien, gracias

Tomo dos latas de refresco frías y las pago, al salir el me abrió la puerta, al salir ambos íbamos hacia el mismo rumbo asi que quise empezar una plática:

-Oye ¿Por qué tantas heridas? –pregunte al ver de cerca sus heridas, algunas son muy profundas, incluso tiene en la cara

-Esto… bueno, yo soy un poco, uhm, torpe, en ocasiones me caigo en el campo en busca de rastros del pasado, incluso en mi casa –dijo riendo ligeramente dando un trago a su bebida

Su voz expresaba nerviosismo y que me mentía, no debería indagar mucho pero por como luce parece que es agredido:

-¿Seguro? Esos golpes son muy precisos, no parece algo provocado por rocas, perillas, muebles o el suelo –me es inevitable preguntar algo así, siempre hay que indagar en algo, es lo que hacía en el ejército al detener a alguien

-No es de tu incumbencia –contesto súbitamente

-Entiendo, perdona amigo, es solo que me es inevitable preguntar algo así, en mis años como soldado siempre debemos interrogar antes de disparar

El me miro de reojo, nos detuvimos en una esquina para esperar a que los vehículos terminen de cruzas:

-Es un tema delicado, tiene que ver con el acta y una wyvern un tanto rebelde –dijo terminando su bebida- ella tiene un odio contra los humanos pero aun así quiero apoyarla, aunque me deje así en ocasiones

-Te deseo suerte entonces compañero –dije girándome, el parecía que iba a cruzar y donde esperaría el autobús esta por la misma cera- gracias por la bebida Geber

-No hay de que… ¿tu?

-Roberto García

-Si Roberto, gracias de nuevo por devolverme mi billetera

-No hay de que, hasta luego

Con esto me despedí y camine hasta la parada del autobús, por suerte esta techada y con un espacio libre, camine hasta este y tome asiento, deje la muleta apoyada frente a mí y espere a la llegada del autobús.

Revise mi teléfono y ya son las 12:30, no he tardado mucho, pensé que tardaría más en busca de algún colchón que me soportara, quizás Amanda necesite algo, la llamare.

Busque el número de teléfono guardado en la memoria de mi celular, lo encontré y marque, apenas sonó un par de veces y Amanda contesto:

-¡Hola Roberto! –saludo, siempre con esa voz tan cálida

-Hola Amanda, ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, Pachy está aquí conmigo

-¡Hola! Espero no te moleste que este aquí junto a Amanda –escuche la voz de esa harpía

-Dile que no hay problema ¿Entonces estas bien Amanda?

-Sí, he estado hablando con Pachy, hemos compartido algunos refrigerios y ahora mismo estamos viendo un programa de televisión

-Está bien, yo iré a visitar a mis padres, volveré más tarde

-¿Tardaras mucho? Los noticieros no dejan de anunciar lluvias y tormentas

Mire al cielo, apenas un par de nubes pequeñas y algo de viento:

-Pues aquí fuera todo es diferente, está muy despejado, quizás se equivocaron

-Bueno

-Ya voy a colgar, se acerca el autobús, no rompan nada las dos ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si señor! No romperemos nada ¡Hasta luego! ¡Cuídate!

-Gracias Amanda, igualmente

Colgué, esa mujer sí que es dulce, siempre que la escucho se me dibuja un sonrisa casi involuntaria, guarde mi celular y subí al autobús extrañamente grande, en la entrada encima aparecían dos siluetas, uno humano y otro de una arachne, un camión adaptado para extra especies supongo.

Entre junto a unas diez personas, entre ellos una arachne y dos nekomata, yo tome asiento a un lado de una ventana.

El autobús arranco y simplemente me recargue en la pared y mire hacia afuera. La gente caminando a sus trabajos, hombres, mujeres, extra especies conviviendo alegremente, lamias y nekomata ofreciendo productos fuera de algunas tiendas, ogros y orcos ayudando con artículos pesados, harpías entregando paquetería o correo y otras simplemente paseando con sus familias anfitrionas, es bueno ver la gran convivencia y como la gente camina tranquila por las calles.

El autobús volvió a detenerse, esta vez subieron más personas, uno de ellos, un hombre que se sentó a mi lado, yo solamente seguí mirando hacia afuera.

Ahí mismo aproveche sumergirme en mis pensamientos, reflexionar sobre lo que viví y he vivido.

Vine a Japón por el hecho de que mi hermana y padres insistieron, pero antes de eso yo estuve una semana entera encerrado en mi habitación, lamentándome, leyendo mi diario donde hice reportes de todo lo que viví, contando los casquillos de balas que guarde… de las vidas que quite, no fueron personas indefensas, eran sicarios, asesinos, secuestradores, los mate cuando ellos nos atacaban, cuando los encontrábamos a punto de ejecutar a alguien que no les pagaba, nunca quite vida a inocentes.

Eso es lo que me repito para no caer en la depresión.

Lo que me ayudo a seguir adelante sin lamentarme el haber quitado vidas fueron las personas que tanto nos agradecían y la educación del colegio militar, aquellos que rescatábamos y meses después recibía cartas o mensaje de agradecimiento por haber salvado a madres, padres, hermanos o hijos de las garras de criminales que solo buscaban dinero… nunca olvidare a esa mujer de unos 60 años que cuando regresamos con su hijo secuestrado no dejo de llorar, tomo mi mano la beso al igual que a mi comandante, esa mujer estaba muy agradecida.

Ahora no puedo laborar en ese trabajo, ya no puedo ayudar a mis compañeros, liderarlos, ir siempre al frente y dar el ejemplo. Suspire al ver de nuevo mis sueños esfumarse.

Ya cuando regrese al mundo me di cuenta que ya estaba en las cercanías donde viven mis padres me puse de pie dentro del autobús y ya llegada a la parada baje del transporte, mire de nuevo al cielo y aun esta despejado, revise la hora, 2:30 pm, quizas Amanda este a punto de comer, debo de llamarla para recordarle sus medicinas, marque de nuevo y espere a que contestase:

-¡Hola Roberto!

-Hola Amanda, ¿Ya estas comiendo?

-No, pero Pachy y Eddie quisieron comer aquí y Eddie se ofreció a preparar una comida tradicional de Canadá, espera –escuche como oprimió un botón- ¡Saluden a Roberto!

-¡Hola Roberto! –escuche la voz de Pachy

-Hola vecino, buenas tardes

-Hola a los dos –salude, puso el teléfono en el altavoz- espero les sirva la gran variedad de ingredientes en mi cocina –no es que sea poca, pero no es la más fina o exquisita

-Es suficiente, con esto preparare un gran platillo, les encantara –escuche a Eddie de fondo

-Amanda, recuerda tomar rus medicinas

-¡Cierto! –escuche como comenzó a caminar y como movía las cajas

-Toma Amanda, pásalas con agua

-Gracias –se quedó callada por unos segundos pero después volvió a tomar el teléfono –listo, ya me tome una de cada una

-Bien hecho, ya llegue a otro de mis destinos así que tendré que colgar

-Está bien ¡Cuídate!

-Gracias Amanda, hasta más tarde

Con esto colgué y guarde mi celular, como siempre, termino con una sonrisa, el viento seguía pero el sol estaba intenso, no entiendo porque tanta preocupación por la lluvia, ahora hay más nubes pero ninguna de precipitación o incluso de tormenta.

Pude ver a lo lejos lo que parece una heladería, tomar algún helado no caería mal.

Camine hasta la heladería, una fachada simple, un letrero del ´´Polo Sur´´ y dos estatuas de pingüinos sosteniendo conos de helado, una decoración agradable.

Entre al local y pude ver a una arachne atendiendo, al verla bien se parece a una arachne que vi hace unos días, la salud y solicite un helado sabor vainilla, algo simple.

Para esto solo pague y salí, fuera hay algunos asientos, camine hasta uno de estos y me deje caer en la madera, tiene un parasol la misma mesa así que quede bien cubierto contra el sol, por esto me quite mi gorra y la deje sobre la mesa, la muleta la deje recargada… ahora que la miro es increíble lo que me paso.

No lo había pensado estos días, casi olvidaba lo que le sucedió a mi pierna, con la llegada de Amanda lo he olvidado, ese suceso que me ha cambiado… maldita sea.

Tanto entrenamiento, tanta dedicación, apuntando a los GAFES, los mejores, por el honor de México, ser parte de lo mejor de lo mejor y deshacernos de la basura en el país… pero eso desapareció un solo día, una granada y quien sabe cuántas balas en mi pierna.

Debería estar agradecido porque no morí, porque mis padres ni mi hermana lloraron sobre algún ataúd, caja o vasija con mis cenizas… pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme triste y con esta furia interna conmigo y con esos bastardos, espero que Pérez los haya acribillado:

-Oye –escuche una voz, una mujer, salí de mi trance y la mire, es esa misma Arachne que me atendió- disculpa pero tu helado se está derritiendo

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y mire a mi mano, si, ya estaba medio derretido en mi misma mano:

-Oh… gracias, yo simplemente me perdí en mi mente

Con mi misma lengua limpie algo del helado en mis dedos y cono, está muy bueno, aun para solo ser vainilla es muy bueno. Esa misma Arachne se sentó en el mismo asiento, saco una especie de lonchera y se dispuso a comer.

La mire de nuevo, el pelo, ojos y su cuerpo, al parecer esa misma arachne que me tope aquel día que llegue y caminaba junto a mi hermana, ella me miro de nuevo, sus ojos se centraron en mi muleta, gorra y uniforme:

-¿Eres militar? –pregunto tomando algo de comida en una lonchera

-Asi es, Subteniente Roberto García de la Madrid del ejército mexicano, a sus órdenes señorita

- _Kommandant_ –ella dio un saludo militar, ese idioma, es alemán creo

-Descansa soldado –dije con una sonrisa, ella también rio ligeramente y bajo su brazo- ¿Eres proveniente de Alemania?

- _Nein_ , provengo de unas islas con fuerte influencia germana y una cultura militar, Sparassus señor –dijo de nuevo de manera marcial

-Nunca había escuchado de alguna isla o nación así

-Fue ocultada pues la mayoría de población son liminales, arachnes para ser específica, antes del acta fue casi un secreto y para el mundo una isla con forma de araña donde pescadores y navegantes desaparecen de manera misteriosa, algo así como las varias islas habitadas puramente por liminales en el triángulo de las bermudas

-Entiendo –con esto di algunas lamidas a mi helado, aun no se derrite por completo y sigue frio- Dices que tiene una cultura militar ¿Hiciste algún servicio militar?

- _Ja_ , Pertenecí a las fuerzas policiacas se Sparassus, como toda habitante de manera obligatoria, usábamos armas, radios y algunas lecturas de estrategia, entrenamiento de obediencia, ordenes marciales, estudiamos los rangos en nuestro y otros ejércitos, además de prácticas marciales –eso explica su saludo militar y porque se dirigió a mi como señor- pero casi nunca pasaba nada relevante, algún que otra pelea familiar o entre vecinos, fácil de suprimir o de calmar –ella volvió a dar otros bocados a su comida y pregunto- ¿Cuál fue su labor en su país?

-Ofrecer ayuda en desastres naturales, patrullaje en ciudades peligrosas, operativos a puestos y laboratorios de los carteles, rescate de gente secuestrada, retenes, incluso enfrentamientos a grupos armados dentro de las ciudades, con civiles de por medio, viví de todo y se de lo que es capaz un grupo de salvajes con armas, cuchillos y chalecos anti balas ansiando dinero

-¿La situación de tu país es muy grave?

-Si, aunque los medios tratan de ocultar la mayoría para no afectar el turismo y como nos ven otros países la situación en varios puntos del país es demasiado grave, asesinatos a plena luz del día, secuestros y ventas de órganos, tráfico de drogas, armas y personas, torturas… hay mas cosas pero no me gustaría contártelo –dije recordando esas personas en las fosas y barriles, no es necesario contárselo

-¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué perdiste tu pierna? –Ella se detuvo por un segundo- perdón por tantas preguntas, esa última creo que es demasiado delicada

-No hay problema… sobre la pierna, la perdí en un operativo, estoy feliz porque salvamos a mujeres y niñas secuestradas, todos liminales, pero al mismo tiempo furioso por lo que me sucedió –le di un mordisco al cono de galleta y lamí algo del helado- ya no puedo luchar a ese mal directamente, solo sería un estorbo o una carga

-Se lo que es, sentirte inútil o que lo que haces al final no tiene sentido –la mire extraño, no la conozco pero puedo pensar que ha pasado por mucho por como dijo esto último- perdona por eso… en ocasiones suelto la lengua

-No importa –termine con mi helado y tome de nuevo mi muleta- perdona haberte quitado tu tiempo de comida

-Oh, no hay problema, me extendieron el horario de descanso

-Está bien, ha sido un gusto –dije tomando mi gorra y caminando hasta ella dándole la mano- espero nos veamos de nuevo

-Igualmente, hasta luego señor –dijo apretando mi mano y después dando el saludo militar

-Disculpa, no se tu nombre –dije algo apenado

-Aria Jaegersturm

-Bien, hasta luego Aria

-Hasta luego Roberto

Con esto sonreí y me retire, ahora voy en dirección a casa de mis padres.

Comencé a caminar y apenas haber dado un par de pasos pude escuchar un quejido detrás, mire hacia atrás ligeramente y pude ver a una mujer nekomata rubia, iba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí, cargando varias bolsas grandes, es algo baja y parece que se le dificulta, me detuve y ella siguió con su pesado caminar:

-Disculpe ¿Necesita ayuda? –pregunte cuando paso a mi lado izquierdo

-Oh… Yo puedo no se preocupe –dijo con una sonrisa, sus brazos estaban temblando

-Insisto, yo la puedo ayudar ¿Hasta dónde ira?

-Las siguientes dos cuadras, ahí esperare el autobús –pude ver como trataba de cargar esas bolsas, sus dedos estaban rojos

-Sus dedos están rojos, déjeme ayudarle, no tema, no iré a ningún lado –dije mostrando la muleta

-Está bien –ella me entrego tres bolsas en una mano, cajas de comida, latas, botellas, carne congelada, pollo, pescado, algo pesada

No se me dificulto mucho cargar esas tres bolsas, así ella distribuyo las otras tres en sus dos brazos:

-Gracias, ya me estaba matando todo eso

-No hay de que, usted dígame hasta donde y yo la acompañare

Con esto comenzamos a caminar, note como ahora caminaba más rápido y sus brazos no temblaban:

-Gracias de nuevo, señor

-Roberto García, no hay de que señorita, es mi deber como soldado

-Entiendo, soy Rin

-Mucho gusto

Caminamos por la acera mientras cruzábamos una de las cuadras, ella me miraba en ocasiones atenta quizás a cualquier movimiento:

-No te preocupes Rin, no escapare con todo esto, no puedo correr con esta muleta y seria deshonroso y patético de mi parte como soldado

-Entiendo, disculpe, es solo que ya me han engañado, por suerte solo me robaron una cartera vacía y una caja de galletas –dijo con una ligera risa- lo mejor es cuando mi novio los atrapaba y los obligaban a disculparse y entregarme lo que me robaron

-No se disculpe, puedo comprender su preocupación

Llegamos ya hasta la parada de autobús y la pequeña mujer tomo asiento en la banca bajo un pequeño techo, deje las bolsas bajo sus pies y le regale una sonrisa:

-Hasta luego Rin y tenga cuidado

-Muchas gracias Roberto, y usted cuídese también

Ya con esto solo me despedí con la mano alejándome de nuevo, me pregunto cómo estará Amanda, sé que Eddie está ahí con ella… ahora empieza mi mente a maquinar esas ideas, el parece un hombre honorable, no creo que intente algo con Amanda, además, es demasiado grande para el, reí ligeramente a mis adentros, no debería ponerme así, es solo mi vecino.

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y solo seguí caminando, si no me falla la memoria solo tres cuadras más y llegare al barrio donde está la casa de mis padres, mientras caminaba pude ver lo que parece una pequeña tienda de libros, quizás encuentre alguno que le guste a Amanda, volveré más tarde.

Revise el reloj de mi celular, ya son las 4:00 pm y no he comido nada, espero que no les moleste a mis padres que me prepare algo en su casa.

Ya al fin llegado toque llame a la puerta presionando el botón del timbre, escuche como abrían casi de inmediato la puerta, la que la abrió fue mi madre:

-¡Hijo! –dijo ella dándome un abrazo, no dude y lo devolví- que bueno volverte a ver

-Si mama, es un gusto

-Pasa, apenas estamos por comer tu padre y yo

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? –dije pasando, mi madre se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta detrás de mi

-Asistió a la obra, parece que ya inicio y tendrá que estar ahí para solucionar cualquier problema, ya sabes que siempre quiere supervisar sus proyectos

-Es dedicada y eso es muy bueno

-Asi es, pasa, pasa, apenas estábamos poniendo la mesa

Con esto segui a mi madre hasta el comedor donde mi padre terminaba de colocar dos platos, cubiertos y vasos:

-Hola hijo –dijo el caminando hasta mi y también, dándome un abrazo- ¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Está bien ese departamento?

-Si está bien papa, es lo suficientemente grande para mí y los vecinos son personas agradables

-Me alegra que te haya gustado hijo, fue uno que encontré a un módico precio, nada demasiado ostentoso ni tampoco un chiquero, ahora siéntate, tu madre preparo una muy buena comida –el me guio hasta una de las sillas que rodean la mesa

Tome asiento y mi padre me trajo un plato y vaso, al centro estaba una jarra con agua fresca.

Mi madre nos sirvió un filete de carne acompañado de arroz, verduras, salsa, además de tortillas de maíz y frijoles.

Agradecimos por la comida y comenzamos a comer, saborear de nuevo la comida de mi madre es por demás único, tiene ese algo que la vuelve deliciosa como cualquier comida caliente preparada por una madre:

-Hijo ¿Te has sentido bien? –pregunto mi madre preocupada

-Si mama, he estado bien, no me he quedado encerrado como esas semana en México

Esas dos semanas que espere a viajar a Japón las pase en casi la miseria, me sentía pésimo, en lo más profundo, con apoyo de mi hermana y algunos amigos se levantó mi moral, con el deseo de llegar y pasarla a solas para librarme de esos pensamientos, quien hubiese pensado que pasaría todo lo contrario… esa sonrisa de Amanda no desaparece de mi mente.

Ya terminando de comer mi padre saco un pequeño postre, helado de chocolate y fresa con galletas, me sirvió un pequeño plato y comencé a comerlo junto a mis padres:

-Hijo ¿Planeas conseguir algún empleo aquí en Japón?

-Si, por ahora revisare posibles empleos donde no haya problema alguno con mi condición, aunque no me gusta la idea de estar en algún cubículo encerrado o en mi habitación trabajando en mi laptop

-¿Ya gastaste todo lo que te dimos? –pregunto mi madre dudosa, preparada también para el regaño

-No mama, aún tengo suficiente dinero, es solo que no quiero que ustedes sigan manteniéndome

-No te preocupes por eso hijo –comenzó mi padre- primero tomate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte y sentirte con el ánimo de trabajar, no puedes trabajar deprimido y sin aun adaptarte a tu condición hijo, tomate el tiempo que necesites no es problema alguno

-Si papa eso hare, gracias ¿Cómo han estado con esto de las extra especies?

-Bueno, ha resultado algo sorprendente y repentino –dijo mi padre- hemos visto de todo, desde lamias hasta orcos, harpías, dragones, es algo que nunca pensé ver fuera de películas o libros

-Aunque sus apariencias engañan –dijo mi madre- algunas lucen intimidantes, infunden miedo, pero resultan todo lo contrario, son amables, atentas con los pequeños y muchas emocionadas por poder caminar entre nosotros solo mostrando sonrisas y deseos de aprender

-Es increíble lo que ocultaron los gobiernos y por todos estos años

-Lamentablemente no viven tan bien en todos los lugares –dije recordando lo que presencie en Sonora- el ultimo operativo donde participe… encontramos a harpías, mujeres lagarto y dragones… en malas condiciones

Mi madre solo agacho la cabeza y siguió con su postre ante lo que dije y mi padre solo desvió la mirada, no les gustan las historias de los operativos en lo que participe, pero tengo que dejarlo salir, ellos mismos se ofrecieron a escucharme si eso eliminaba el estrés, claro, nunca doy detalles:

-Me alegra que puedan caminar y ahora tengan protección jurídica, porque al parecer en México sufrían aún más antes de esta acta global… he visto noticias de aquí mismo en Japón, de grupos de trata de liminales, contrabando de mercancías con estas como escoltas, es solo que no me puedo imaginar lo que les sucederá en México antes y ahora, me gustaría volver a luchar, estar ahí, en el cambio, pero no puedo con esta jodida herida

De nuevo me abrí y hable de más, son mis padres, han escuchado los horrores que he vivido en menor detalle esos primeros días que volvía a mi hogar sudando, casi llorando pero siempre volví al campo, mis padres hicieron de oyentes a lo que viví sin lujo de detalle:

-Tranquilo hijo, quizás y con esto sucedan cambios en nuestro país –comento mi padre- he escuchado que algunas de esas especies tienen poderes, quizás hagan hablar a esas ratas

Con esto el rio y yo lo acompañe, si, quizás en ese aspecto el país cambie un poco, aunque me gustaría participar en ese cambio, ya volveré, al menos instruir a los cadetes.

Pasaron un par de horas y seguí con mis padres hablando, al parecer están muy contentos con todo esto del acta y las extra especies en general, aceptaran a Amanda, ya la quiero ver sonreír de nuevo, es adictivo.

Tuve que irme porque un fuerte trueno anuncio la lluvia, tal como dijo Amanda, tuve que escucharla, espero no me lo heche en la cara.

Sali de mi hogar cuando apenas comenzaba la lluvia, nada fuerte ni grave, antes de ir a la parada de autobús me dirigí a la librería, al entrar fui recibido por un cálido ambiente, piso de madera, estanterías de madera y al fondo sillones y sillas para lecturas, es un lugar agradable:

-Buenos días señor

-Buenos días

Con esto entre y camine hacia las estanterías, vere que le podría gustar a Amanda.

En la sección de historia revise los libros, historia de Japón, mitología, cultura, algo de europea y asiática, pero logre encontrar un libro ahí mismo que me llamo la atención.

El titulo directo, Los Aztecas, abrí el libro y leí algunas páginas, tiene fuentes de escritos antiguos e investigaciones actuales, espero le guste a Amanda, esto y con lo que conozco tendremos buenas platicas.

Además de esto encontré otros dos, el primero de una serie de novelas bélicas Snayperskaya y otro de fantasía épica de una autora liminal, lei un poco y es interesante.

Ya con los tres libro camine hasta la caja y mientras la cajera escaneaba los códigos de barras pude ver como la lluvia paso a ser una fuerte tormenta, bien hecho Roberto, no escuches a tu compañera.

Pague por los libros y salí, por suerte justo a fuera de la entrada de esta tienda hay un pequeño techo, tengo que ver por donde…

-¡Hey vuelve aquí ladrón! –escuche un grito a mi derecha

Un hombre estaba corriendo mirando hacia atrás, vestido de negro con una chaqueta y con la gorra puesta lleva lo que parece una bolsa grande en sus manos, detrás, una harpía lo persigue agitando sus alas, parece que no puede volar:

-¡Regresa eso cobarde!

Di un par de pasos y para cuando ese hombre volvió a mirar al frente se topó con mi brazo con el cual se chocó y cayo fuerte al suelo.

A la velocidad que iba y lo distraído cayo con facilidad dándose un fuerte golpe en el pavimento mojado, pero yo también caí, la jodida muleta se resbalo con el suelo mojado y no pude mantener el equilibrio, caí a un lado de el pero rápidamente coloque mi única rodilla en su pecho, mi mano derecha se puso en su cuello y mi otra mano le quito la bolsa, el seguía sin saber que paso:

- _¡Holly shit!_ –mire hacia arriba y esa harpía se detuvo frente a mi respirando agitadamente- ¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunte con la bolsa en mi mano

-Si –se lo entregue sin dudar y mi otra mano sujeto a ese hombre- muchas gracias oye ¿Seguro que estas bien? –dijo mirando mi muleta en el suelo

-Sí no es nada, pero el no, ¿Por qué le robaste a la señorita? –dije mirándolo a los ojos que trataban de buscar una manera de escapar, es mucho más pequeño que yo, no puede escapar

-Y-y-yo lo siento, e-es solo que necesito dinero, l-l-llevo meses sin trabajo y-y-y

-Ya, ya, ya cállate, ayúdame a levantarme –le dije a la harpia sin soltar a este tipo

-Claro

Esa mujer tomo mi muleta y después me ofreció su ala, con un tirón me levanto, es más fuerte de lo que parece, me aferre a mi muleta pero sin soltar a ese tipo:

-Lo que harás es irte de aquí, reflexionar lo que hiciste y buscar un trabajo, el que sea por más mísero que parezca, o te partiré las piernas y llamare a la policía ¿Entendiste?

-S-s-si ¡Gracias! Y lo siento, perdone señorita –dijo inclinándose y corriendo de nuevo, no paso de tres metros cuando tropezó y se levantó rápidamente para volver a correr

-Oye, gracias _big boy_ –dijo la harpía a mi lado- si hubiese regresado a mi trabajo sin mi bolsa me jefe me hubiese matado

-No hay de que

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Caíste fuerte en el suelo

-No es nada, logre meter las manos antes de golpearme, he caído de lugares más altos y en suelos más duros

-Como digas, espera –ella saco un paraguas de su bolso, lo abrió y me lo entrego- creo que es suficiente para los dos

-Gracias ¿Usted?

 _-¡Cetania Sir!_ –dijo saludando como un militar

-Roberto García ¿Hacia dónde vas?

-Por haya –dijo apuntando justo a la misma ruta por donde está la parada del camión- a la casa de mi familia anfitriona

-Entiendo ¿Puedo acompañarte por ahí tomare el autobús y ya estoy todo mojado?

- _Sure big boy_ , es lo menos que puedo hacer, cubrirte de la lluvia

-Bien, gracias

Revise la bolsa donde estaban los libros, por suerte no se mojó demasiado, la envolví y la puse debajo de mi axila en mi brazo que lleva la muleta.

Comenzamos a caminar y acompañe a la harpía que revisaba de nuevo su bolsa:

-¿Esta todo ahí?

-Oh, sí, bueno, en realidad lo único que me importaba es la bolsa, es de mi trabajo y si la pierdo o daño me descuentan una buena parte de mi sueldo, no te imaginas lo que cuesta una de estas, más de lo que pensarías –dijo pasando la correa por su hombro

-¿Y porque no volaste para atraparlo?

-La lluvia me tomo por sorpresa, logre aterrizar en el lugar de entrega cuando mis alas se volvieron muy pesadas para poder volar, ahora, tengo que volver a pie

-Entiendo ¿Entonces está todo bien con tu bolsa del millón de dolares?

-Sí, gracias de nuevo _big boy_ , no sé qué hubiese hecho sin tu aparición, nunca lo hubiese alcanzado

-No hay problema, proteger y servir es el lema –dije sonriéndole

-¿Soldado?

-Asi es, subteniente del ejército mexicano

-Interesante ¿Qué hace un soldado de la gran América hasta esta isla?

-Descansando, está herida me gano un buen tiempo de descansó

Ella miro a mi muñón y luego dejo escapar una especie de chillido:

-Lamento eso

-Puedo vivir tranquilo porque mis compañeros acabaron con el idiota que me quito la pierna

-La situación es difícil ¿no?

-No tienes una idea, no sé qué tantas noticias llegan a tu país aparte de que nos robamos los trabajos, el muro y si acaso drogas

-Pues yo no soy mucho de escuchar o ver las noticias, aun así los mexicanos que conocí eran buenas personas, yo escuchaba más Iron Maiden –dijo haciendo esos cuernos de los conciertos de metal con su ala y pulgar

Otra fanática de Iron Maiden, espero sepa la misma canción con la que yo los conocí y me acompañaron en los entrenamientos de krav maga con ese soldado israelí:

 _-I am a man who walks alone_ –comencé a cantar lo mejor que pude, ella solamente levanto su cabeza bruscamente y me miro con una gran sonrisa sonrisa

 _-And when i am walking a dark road_ –continuo la letra, tiene una bonita voz

- _At night or strolling throught the park_

Ella me miro y asintió con una sonrisa:

 _-¡Fear of the dark!_ –dijimos casi al unísono

Ella comenzó a reír al igual que yo:

-Nunca pensé encontrar a otro fan de Iron Maiden por aquí, estos asiáticos solo piensan en esas idols o copias baratas del rock y metal

-El mundo es grande compañera –llegamos hasta mi parada ahí me detuve junto a ella- aquí esperare al camión, por suerte tiene techo, hasta luego Cetania

-Hasta luego Roberto _big boy_ , espero nos vemos luego, gracias de nuevo –ella se alejó un metro con su paraguas y luego se volteo a verme alzando su ala derecha- ¡Up te Irons! –grito con su ala alzada

-¡Up te Irons! –Alce mi mano izquierda sosteniendo con la derecha la bolsa con libros y muleta

Ella rio de nuevo y se alejó agitando su mano, valla mujer agradable, espero verla de nuevo, quizás compartiendo algún trago o comida

El autobús llego al cabo de cinco minutos y la jodida lluvia junto con el viento me daban en la espalda, apuesto a que Tláloc esta desde los cielos riendo.

Entre al autobús y ahora solo queda esperar, espero que Amanda este bien…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Despues de unas horas, ya las 8:30 pm Roberto llego a su habitación en el departamento, empapado, estornudando y sintiendo como quizás sufre de alguna fiebre, toco el timbre de su habitación y Amanda abrió la puerta, al principio lo recibió con una sonrisa pero esto cambio a una cara inquisitiva y seria, ella cruzo sus brazos mirando a Roberto, este, se sentía como si estuviese frente a su madre a punto de un regaño:

-Yo… te compre tres libros, espero te gust- Roberto fue interrumpido por un estornudo

El miro de nuevo a la minotauro con una sonrisa incomoda.

Ahora el yace sentado en su sillón con un cambio de ropa, su uniforme empapado secándose en el respaldo de dos sillas y el soldado cubierto con una manta azul, mientras, Amanda desde la cocina lo regaña preparando un té caliente para su compañero y caldo de pollo con algunos otros ingredientes:

-¡Te dije que llovería! ¡Lo anunciaron desde la mañana!

-Si lo sé, pero cuando salí hacía mucho calor y no había ninguna nube

-¡Pero el clima cambia cada dos por tres! ¡Nunca está por demás prevenir!

-Ya, ya, pero me sería más difícil caminar con un paraguas, muleta y bolsa

-¡Tu salud esta primero! –grito mientras vertía él te ya preparado en una taza

La minotauro camino hasta la sala y dejo la taza junto a un plato pequeño en la mesa frente a Roberto:

-Debes de cuidarte más, no quiero que te enfermes –dijo Amanda apuntándole con el dedo, esto solamente hacia sonrojar a ese soldado y tener siempre una sonrisa tonta, pues esto simplemente le recuerda a los regaños de su madre cuando juagaba en el lodo bajo la lluvia- Ahora bebe el té caliente, así evitara que te de alguna gripa

-Gracias… mama

Amanda le lanzo una mirada furiosa al principio pero después cambio a una sonrisa tierna:

-Yo solo me preocupe por ti Roberto, aquí la tormenta fue más fuerte que casi corta la electricidad

-Entiendo, no pasara de nuevo, te lo aseguro

-Está bien

La minotauro volvió a la cocina y además del te preparo sopa de pollo con verduras y fideos, lo suficiente para dos platos que al menos los dos compartan, llevo uno de los platos y se lo dejo al joven mexicano el cual bebía de la taza humeante:

-Espero te guste, lo acabo de preparar

-Gracias Amanda

La minotauro se sentó y comenzó a comer su plato de sopa, además de comenzar a leer uno de los libros que Roberto le compro, el de la cultura Azteca:

-Roberto –el soldado ya había comenzado con los fideos, tenía una buena cantidad en su boca cuando Amanda lo llamo- gracias por los libros, parecen interesantes

Roberto pasó los fideos y contesto:

-Espero te gusten, leí un poco en la misma tienda y son muy interesantes

-Está bien, gracias de nuevo

Ella volvió a su lectura la cual comenzó a ganar su atención, inundándose con las investigaciones e información del gran imperio antiguo azteca de la cual apenas sabia algo ahora se ve maravillada.

La minotauro termino sus fideos y cuando dirigió su mirada a Roberto el cual estaba leyendo el libro de Snayperskaya, noto como estaba cubierto con la manta y bebiendo té caliente, además de que estaba temblando ligeramente y sus ojos algo rojos al igual que su nariz:

-Roberto ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te paso?

-Llegue justo cuando estaba la tormenta…

Ahí fue cuando el mexicano se dio cuenta que su compañera había olvidado lo sucedido con anterioridad, y de nuevo, fue regañado, pero esta vez no fue tan extenso pues Amanda fue recordando conforme repetía casi con exactitud el regaño de hace un momento.

Ya a las 9:50 pm Amanda tomo otras dos pastillas y con esto se dispuso a ir a dormir al dormitorio, de nuevo, el conflicto por dormir en la cama de Roberto la molestaba, esta vez vio cómo su compañero en ocasiones titiritaba de frio o estornudaba, ahora preparando el sillón con mantas extra:

-Roberto

-Dime Amanda –dijo el soldado aun cubierto con la manta preparándose para dormir

-Tu… bueno, ¿Deseas que durmamos juntos? –pregunto ella apenada

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Roberto extrañado

-Bueno, he estado durmiendo en tu cama estos días, y hoy estas algo enfermo y además está haciendo mucho frio aquí en la sala… y tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos

-Entiendo, pero, ¿No te molestaría?

-No para nada, has sido demasiado amable conmigo, mucho más que mi familia anterior… de lo que puedo recordar

-Está bien, si no te incomoda y estas segura estoy de acuerdo

-Bien

Con esto ambos caminaron hasta el dormitorio, Amanda ya había preparado la cama la cual cuenta con dos almohadas, Roberto se recostó del lado derecho y Amanda al izquierdo, tomaron un gran cobertor y con este se taparon, Roberto por su lado se acurruco en sí mismo por el frio que sentía:

-Buenas noches Roberto

-B-buenas noches Amanda –dijo el mexicano con voz temblorosa, estaba comenzando a sentirse aún peor, con una fiebre moderada

Amanda se giro y coloco su mano en la frente del soldado, sintió como estaba más caliente de lo habitual, ella preocupada le consiguió un vaso grande con agua, el mexicano la tomo al instante en que ella la dejo en la mesa de noche:

-¿Estas bien?

-S-s-si es s-solo una fiebre pequeña, se me p-pasara mañana

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo dímelo por favor

-C-claro A-Amanda, descansa

Con esto Amanda se volvió a recostar a su lado, el joven mexicano volvió a beber agua y después de unos segundos su fiebre bajo un poco aunque los escalofríos y el sudor frio siguieron, Amanda por su lado abrazo al joven para transmitirle calor:

-Descansa Roberto, alíviate pronto

Con esto el mexicano aun temblando un poco y con fiebre cayo dormido, Amanda por su lado no podía conciliar el sueño y cada vez que lo hacía despertaba para ver como seguía la temperatura de su compañero.

Ya más tarde en la madrugada Roberto mejoro, su temperatura ya volvió a la normalidad y dejo de temblar, Amanda con esto suspiro y se recostó, se giró para ver la espalda de Roberto el cual ya estaba descansando, coloco su mano en el costado del soldado y la minotauro cayo dormida.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, otro capitulo, esta vez una gran menciona a otros fics muy buenos, menciones demasiado directas supongo, espero no les moleste a los autores y me quemen en la plaza... bueno agradecimientos a **Tarmo, Arconte, Paradoja el Inquisidor, Alther y Endelstadt** que hice referencias directas a sus fics donde sus personajes convivieron con los míos, pásense por sus fics si es que no lo han hecho, son muy buenos._

 _Como voy algo justo de tiempo las reviews las contestare por privado mas tarde, disculpen por eso._

 _Pasen un buen día y ¡Hasta luego!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas del autor:** Monster Musume no me pertenece, solamente los personajes sin extremidades o minotauros olvidadizas _

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

El día comenzaba, esta vez más fresco pues aun varias nubes tapaban el sol y la brisa aun fresca por las lluvias nocturnas hacia un ambiente más agradable.

Los rayos solares entraron por la ventana de la sala de la habitación de Roberto, pero este ya no dormía ahí y ya no se vio molestado por estos que golpeaban directamente en su rostro.

Esta vez, dormía en su dormitorio, ahora, junto a su huésped, esto por la fiebre que sufrió la noche por haberse empapado por completo durante una fuerte lluvia y al ayudar a una joven Harpía a recuperar su bolsa de un ladrón.

La hora de despertar llego y Roberto, aun con su tradición militar, despertó algo temprano, a las siete en punto.

Abrió los ojos y se estiro, sintió sus labios y garganta algo resecos así que bebió agua del vaso que Amanda le llevo la noche anterior, al terminar de beber y dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche trato de levantarse pero algo lo mantuvo en la cama, lo sostenía con fuerza.

Roberto pudo ver los brazos de Amanda rodeándolo por todo su costado, abrazándolo con fuerza y pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

El soldado mexicano trato de despegarse del abrazo pero no lograba aflojar el agarre de su huésped.

De nuevo forcejeo y logro despegar los brazos de Amanda pero esta lo estiro hacia ella:

-Dios, si que eres fuerte Amanda –dijo Roberto ante ese jalón

Amanda solo respondió con un murmullo y acurruco su cabeza en su almohada.

Roberto al ver como no podría salir usando la fuerza decidió usar un truco, paso su brazo derecho y recogió un papel de la mesa de noche, con un extremo rosaba la nariz de Amanda hasta que con una de su mano espanto lo que, ella creía, era algún insecto.

Ya sin ese brazo Roberto logro levantarse y en cambio de su cuerpo coloco una almohada entre los brazos de Amanda, ella ante esto suspiro y con una sonrisa se llevó esa almohada a su cuerpo acurrucándose y murmurando algo que no lograba entender Roberto.

El mexicano solo sonrió al ver a Amanda descansando, despeinada e incluso un ligero hilo de baba saliendo de su boca, duerme como si nunca hubiese dormido o si hubiese cavado zanjas bajo el sol.

Roberto se estiro sentado en la cama y con su suspiro tomo su muleta y se puso de pie, ya se sentía mejor y descanzado…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Después de liberarme del agarre de Amanda la mire por una ultima vez, debi de hacerle caso, pero no hubiese podido dormir con ella y la verdad es que descanse mejor que en el sillón.

Llegue hasta la cocina, abri la alacena donde guardo los granos de café, demonios, están hasta el fondo:

-Buenos días Roberto

Una voz femenina me hizo reaccionar, me levante rápido y como pude me coloque en una posición de combate… es Smith:

-Smith ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Secretos de estado, ¿Prepararas café?

-Si –dije volviendo a agacharme y alcanzar la lata con los granos de café- ¿Gustas un poco?

-Por supuesto, gracias

Solamente puse los granos en la cafetera junto al agua y la deje trabajar:

-¿Qué nescesitas Smith?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a un joven veterano?

-Ya sin bromas ¿Acaso tienes a otra liminal sin familia anfitriona y me la dejaras? Este departamento no es tan grande

-No soy tan descuidada –Smith aclaro su garganta y ajusto sus lentes de sol- ¿Dónde está Amanda por cierto?

-En mi dormitorio, antes de las ideas extrañas, deje que ella durmiese ahí mientras yo dormía en el sillón de la sala, no hemos dormido juntos ni la he espiado

Puso una mirada algo extraña, pero ella dirigio su vista a la caja de medicinas:

-El doctor de Amanda vino hace dos días a dejarle sus medicinar, ayer las tomo en el desayuno, comida y antes de dormir, una de cada una

-Bien, espero que sigas el tratamiento, cuando queden la mitad de las pastillas no dudes en llamarme y yo le hare saber al doctor que faltan medicamentos

-Por supuesto Smith, gracias

-Sobre Amanda ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿No ha sucedido nada grave?

-Nada, me agradeció por el paseo y ayer aunque estuve fuera se mantuvo dentro pues una amiga suya, Pachylene, una harpía y su anfitrión vinieron a visitarla, aun así la llame constantemente para recordarle que tomase sus pastillas

Smith sonrió ante esto, Roberto de verdad es un buen hombre y alguien que de verdad está siguiendo el tratamiento de Amanda y cuidándola como debe ser:

-¿No te ha olvidado?

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Roberto:

-El primer día que se quedó a dormir, cuando despertó ella me olvido, ella misma me lo dijo, pero con una pequeña idea que tuve y con su gusto de la historia le di un truco para que no me olvidase, me recordó y de inmediato me estrujo de felicidad

-En ese momento de felicidad supongo que aprovechaste para rozar o tocar directamente su busto ¿No?

-Smith no sé por quién me tomas, no soy un pervertido o abusador –Roberto se levantó de golpe disgustado al escuchar la cafetera terminar- y si seguirás con tales cosas te exigiré que salgas de mi morada, no permito que hablen de esa manera sobre mi

-Tranquilo hombre, es solo una prueba, así hago con todos los anfitriones masculinos con huéspedes femeninos y viceversa, es un test para probarlos, ya lo pasaste –Roberto le paso de mala gana la taza a Smith

El soldado bebió de su café y volvió a tomar asiento:

-Si lo que sea, solo quiero que quede claro que no le hare nada a Amanda y que cumpliré con su tratamiento, además de que la protegeré de cualquiera que trate de abusar de ella

-Escondiéndole lo sucedido en el proceso

Ante esto Roberto dejo caer su taza en la mesa, el café se derramo un poco:

-¡Sigue así Smith y te borrare esa sonrisa!

-¿Estas amenazando a una agente de gobierno?

-Estas levantando falsos contra mí, casi agresión verbal

La mirada de ambos choco, Smith dejo que sus lentes bajaran un poco por el puente de su nariz mientras Roberto fácilmente se imponía en tamaño.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, ambos se miraban directamente hasta que Smith desvió la mirada:

-Está bien, quizás si me pase un poco

-Solo no lo hagas tan seguido

-Claro, bueno, agradezco el café, por cierto, sobre la pierna ortopédica, no pude encontrar a alguien que pudiese fabricar alguna –ante esto Roberto suspiro enojado, su mano derecha apretó la taza provocando que esta crujiese- pero, si encontré a alguien que hace prótesis de última generación

Ante esto Roberto alzo la mirada a Smith que se había quedado quieta a un lado del muro del pasillo y cocina:

-Él me debe un gran favor así que será gratis, esto es por ser un buen anfitrión y pequeño héroe local

-¿Héroe local?

-Regresar billeteras, atrapar ladrones de bolsas, defender a una minotauro, incluso ayudar a una gatita con bolsas de mandado pesadas, eres todo un caballero, aunque creo que explotas demasiado rápido, bueno yo me retiro

-¿Cómo demoni…? –Smith comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dejando a Roberto con la duda- ¡Smith espera!

Ella se detuvo y regreso asomándose ligeramente hacia la cocina:

-¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?

-Bueno, por ahora no tengo nada que hacer y no comí por salir a prisas, si, acepto tu invitación

Roberto suspiro, termino su café y sirvió otra taza para Smith, y el mexicano comenzó con el desayuno:

-Sabes Smith –Roberto comenzó a hablar y ella lo miro- yo no exploto con facilidad, suelo ser muy paciente y atento, incluso serio y algo introvertido, en el Heroico Colegio Militar de México se me enseño aún más sobre mantenerme estoico a cualquier situación y no responder con mis impulsos naturales, pero ya cuando comencé con mi labor de campo hubo una sola cosa que provocaba mi ira total y salir de mis casillas

Roberto rompió varios huevos y comenzó a calentar tortillas y jamón:

-El que me levanten falsos o sacaran conclusiones apresuradas, en México muchas personas creen que nosotros los militares somos como los sicarios o narcotraficantes, delincuentes, pero no es así, juramos proteger a México y a su población, nuestros hermanos y hermanas civiles… luchamos en las selvas, montañas, bosques y desiertos, enfrentamos a asesinos a sangre fría y aun así nos tildan de asesinos, sicarios y corruptos, en más de una ocasión me trataron de encarcelar con falsos, diciendo que manipule llamadas, mensajes o reportes, puras mentiras, yo jure proteger a mi patria y sus ciudadanos, hermanos y hermanas de armas

El mexicano revolvió los huevos con el jamón, agrego algunas especias y volteo las tortillas:

-Entrene, me eduque y jure protegerlos y luchar contra la basura del país, inclusive antes de entrar al colegio, con apenas quince años un tío mío, un general del ejército, me consiguió entrenamiento privado con un boina roja ruso y un combatiente iraquí, aprendí movimientos de Krav Maga y Sambo, además de boxeo como calentamiento, incluso derribe a ese boina roja que eran mayor y más alto que yo, incapacite a ese combatiente iraquí, todo eso para ser el mejor en el campo de batalla, rescate a rehenes, a niños y adultos secuestrados, libere incluso a liminales de asesinos que venderían sus partes… fue donde perdí mi pierna –se giró y miro a Smith que aun observaba atenta a Roberto- y lo último que quiero es que piensen que soy un abusador, asesino a sangre fría, sicario o corrupto ¿Entiendes?

Smith lo miro directamente a los ojos, su rostro estoico y serio con esas facciones tan marcadas le provocaban cierta intimidación, a esto se añade su estatura, Smith buscaba alguna muestra de que mintiese o estuviese creando una increíble historia para engañarla, pero no la encontró:

-Te creo Roberto, me alegra saber que existe gente tan dedicada a su labor como miembro de las fuerzas armadas y de la ley –tosió ligeramente y se dedicó a olfatear el aroma del desayuno- huele bien

-Es un desayuno simple, huevo con jamón en tortillas de maíz ¿Has probado los tacos?

-¿Te refieres a las bolitas de maíz y pulpo?

-No, tacos de México, yo los preparo

Ante esto Roberto relleno cinco tortillas con el huevo y jamón, las dejo enrolladas a modo de taco, entrego ese plato a Smith y después el mismo se preparó otros cinco tacos, dejo el suficiente huevo y jamón para Amanda, pero ella aun dormía:

-Sobre la prótesis, ¿Cuándo tendré que asistir con ese amigo tuyo?

-El puede venir a tomar las medidas necesarias y que decidas el diseño de tu prótesis, créeme es muy habilidoso y sus prótesis son tan buenas como una extremidad real –ella mordió uno de los tacos y a diferencia de Amanda su relleno no salió por el otro extremo- algunos de mis compañeros de MON han tenido incidentes con liminales extremadamente agresivas, el pobre perdió un brazo, pero este maestro de las prótesis le creo un brazo igual de eficiente que su brazo de carne

-¿Bio tecnología?

-Algo asi, esta persona es una liminal, tiene acceso a tecnología que ni los altos gobiernos tienen, te lo aseguro, el te dara una pierna incluso mejor a la que perdiste –ahora dio un sorvio a su café y termino con uno de los tacos- esto sabe muy bien, gracias por el desayuno

-No hay de que, y gracias a usted Smith, por soportar los quejidos de este soldado y ayudarlo a recuperar su pierna

-Hmmm Buenos días –la voz de Amanda resonó mientras caminaba tallando sus ojos a un asiento junto a Smith, su pijama morada resaltaba mucho sus curvas y dejaba revelado parte de su abdomen y muslos- Oh ¡Hola Smith! ¿Cómo está?

-Bien Amanda, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Un poco, siento que no dormí a la hora que acostumbro, pero no recuerdo porque

Roberto solo paso su taco, la misma condición de Amanda lo salvo de explicarle a Smith que durmió junto a Roberto por su fiebre:

-Tengo el desayuno listo ¿Quieres?

-Claro, gracias Robie –dijo tiernamente Amanda a su compañero

-¿Robie? –preguntaron casi al unísono Smith y Roberto

-Es un pequeño apodo para ti Roberto, ¿n-no te g-gusta? Perdón –esto último lo dijo apenada y desganada, sus orejas cayeron por esto mismo

-No te disculpes, de hecho, suena bien viniendo de ti Amanda, gracias

Ante esto la minotauro sonrió y sus orejas se alzaron demostrando su felicidad, incluso su cola se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro:

-A mi también me gusta, Robie ¿Podrias servirme un poco más de café?

-Claro

Con esto Roberto volvió a llenar la taza de Smith y preparo los tacos para Amanda, a estos les añadió algo de ensalada que había guardado en el refrigerador.

Ya para las 9:20 Smith se retiró, Amanda termino con su desayuno e ingirió las pastillas del tratamiento, además se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, Roberto por su lado se quedó lavando los platos ya cuando termino busco su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no lo encontró en ninguno, lo último que quedaba era ir a su habitación pero Amanda estaba cambiándose ahí.

El camino hasta el dormitorio pero antes de acercarse a la puerta y tocar Amanda salió corriendo y entro al baño que quedaba casi de inmediato al dormitorio, Roberto se preocupó por un segundo pero lo dejo pasar, entro al dormitorio y encontró su celular en la mesa de noche, ahí se percató que tenía dos nuevos mensajes.

Lo guardo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida pero antes encontró una prenda en la cama… el sostén de Amanda, Roberto no lo tomo pero al verlo noto lo grande que es, ante esto su cerebro comenzó con sus ideas extrañas pero el sacudió su cabeza y salió hacia la sala, pero antes fue detenido por Amanda:

-R-Robie, P-Podrias ayudarme en algo –dijo la minotauro nerviosa asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño entre abierta

-Si, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes enferma?

-N-no es eso, es… bueno… veras ¿Has leído el manual de las extra especies?

-Si, lo he estado leyendo, en especial el de los minotauro para tener un mejor conocimiento de mi huésped –dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Amanda respondió con una sonrisa apenada, se sentía bien porque su anfitrión de verdad la cuidaba y se informaba

-¿Llegaste hasta el tema de la leche?

-Si –Roberto recordó ese tema que omitió un poco por los dibujos e imágenes tan detallados- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno, hoy después del desayuno no paraba de salir leche y mi sostén quedo empapado, y ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-¿P-P-Podrias ayudarme a lactar y sacar t-t-toda la leche? –al preguntar esto Amanda se puso roja por completo, similar a un tomate

Ante esto Roberto dejo escapar un gruñido nervioso, trato de recordar las alternativas que leyó en el documento:

-P-pero existen máquinas de ordeño o dispositivos manuales

-Si pero esa máquina siempre me deja moretones –dijo Amanda muy apenada- y los otros son muy pequeños, no quiero usar esa máquina, siempre me deja un fuerte dolor y me hace ver ridícula

Ella salió del baño con su camisa sin un sostén debajo:

-¿Cuánto lleva acumulándose? –pregunto Roberto mirándola a los ojos

Amanda levanto sus senos y al dejarlos caer se dobló un poco y dejo escapar un ligero quejido:

-Como dos semanas, ya se volvieron muy pesados, ayúdame por favor –ella se pegó a Roberto y casi hincándose lo sujeto de su camisa y miraba con ligeras lagrimas- no quiero usar esa máquina, duele mucho, te prometo que será rápido y yo no diré nada

Ella de verdad sonaba desesperada y Roberto no le gustaba verla así:

-¿No te incomodara? Y-yo no quiero que me veas mal por tocar tus senos

-No me importa, en mi colonia y para las minotauro y holstaurus pedir ayuda en esto es significado de gran confianza, lo vemos como un amigo ayudándonos, por favor Robie, no quiero usar esa máquina, duele mucho–dijo ahora poniendo una cara inocente a Roberto el cual cedió a esa mirada de desesperación

-Está bien, pero bajo ciertas condiciones

-Muy bien, te lo agradezco Robie, en serio –dijo Amanda levantándose y abrazándolo con una sonrisa

-No hay de que…

Ambos regresaron al cuarto y ahí Amanda saco dos grandes contenedores de vidrio que ella guardo a escondidas, ahí es donde había depositado su leche cuando vivía en el edificio de MON, Roberto por su lado accedió vendando sus ojos y que Amanda lo guiara.

Asi ella se sentó al borde de la cama y detrás de ella Roberto, este, despego su cuerpo para no estar tan cerca de ella, sus brazos estaba en los hombros de Amanda:

-Bien, tu solo guía mis manos y dime que hacer, yo no veré nada

-Sabes no hay problema si me ves así Robie, e-es decir, s-sé que lo hacer porque quieres ayudarme, n-no por otra cosa

-Por esto mismo vende mis ojos

Amanda sonrió ante esto y tomo las manos de Roberto guiándolas hasta sus senos, uno de los contenedores lo mantenía sostenido con sus piernas, Roberto al sentir la piel de Amanda sintió un escalofrió y comenzó a concentrarse:

-Calma Roberto, solo estas ayudando a Amanda a liberar esa gran carga de encima, no es que ella quiera pasar la línea ni nada, solo es como ¡Ordeñar una vaca! … eso suena ofensivo y estúpido, no puedo comparar a Amanda con una vaca, simplemente céntrate en ayudarla, solo haces eso, ayudarla –Roberto pensaba esto cuando sintió los senos de Amanda, los cuales ya tenían un peso muy notable

-Ahora solo aprieta un poco, solo un poco

Ante esto Roberto asintió y apretó ligeramente, Amanda dejo escapar un ligero chillido:

-¿Estas bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien, así, esa es la presión adecuada –ella ahora comenzó a guiar a Roberto, de atrás hacia delante

Con este movimiento y la presión de ambas manos de Roberto la leche comenzó a salir en varios hilos finos

-¿Está saliendo Amanda?

-S-sí, sale un poco, creo que debes de apretar un poco más y moverte más rápido

Ante esto aumento la presión y agilizo el movimiento, provocando la salida de más leche:

-M-mucho, mejor, g-g-gracias Roberto, e-e-eres un buen hombre-dijo Amanda suspirando y respirando algo pesadamente al ver como todo ese líquido que le causaba tanta incomodidad salía a chorros

El tiempo pasaba y Roberto trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los ligeros gemidos de Amanda, ella por otro lado, trataba de centrarse en no hacer mucho ruido, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue mayor debido a la cantidad que almacenaba, ella no quería que su anfitrión pensase que es una pervertida por sus gemidos:

-¿Cómo va?

-Y-Ya va l-la mitad del recipiente –dijo Amanda

-Es demasiada leche

-Y-ya se

Ambos así siguieron, Amanda cambio de recipiente pues aún faltaba más:

-Roberto… tus manos tienen una piel m-muy áspera

-El trabajo de un soldado es duro, y en ocasiones no hay tiempo ni de usar guantes

-A-aun así tus movimientos son delicados y suaves… gracias amigo

-No hay de que Amanda

Con esto Roberto y Amanda sonrieron, el soldado estaba feliz de ayudar a su compañera y Amanda porque el hiciese ese favor con gran delicadeza y cuidado.

Ya pasada una hora Roberto termino, Amanda permaneció sentada recuperando el aliento, su cuerpo había respondido de otra manera y no quería que su anfitrión pensara otra cosa así que le pidió que se voltease, Roberto por su lado se retiró la venda en sus ojos pero permaneció mirando directamente a la pared:

-M-muchas gracias Robie, enserio, me quitaste un enorme peso de encima –dijo Amanda dejando ambos recipientes en el suelo, tapo ambos y volvió a cubrir sus pechos con su sostén y camisa, los cuales, ya no le apretaban como antes

-No hay de que Amanda… si algún día necesitas ayuda en esto o en algo más, solo dímelo, para eso soy tu anfitrión

-Lo sé, gracias de nuevo Robie

Roberto se levantó y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Amanda, la cual había secado su sudor, ambos ahora observaban ambos contenedores con leche:

-¿Qué haremos con todo eso?

-Pues podríamos beberlo, yo estoy sana así que debe saber bien –ella rio incómodamente

-Si pero parece demasiado para los dos ¿Cuánta es la capacidad de los contenedores?

-Cuatro litros cada uno

Roberto ante esto pasó saliva, ella lleno uno por completo y la mitad de otro, ella llevaba cargando seis litros, si acaso un poco más, Roberto no se imaginaba cargar todo eso cada día:

-¿Te gustaría probarla? –pregunto Amanda apenada

-B-bueno, sí, digo, nos esforzamos muchos porque saliera, sería un desperdicio no probarla

Ante esto Amanda asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se llevaron los contenedores llenos, abrieron el que estaba a mitad y bebieron un vaso de leche, ambos la saborearon y se miraron:

-¿T-te gusto? –pregunto Amanda curiosa y apenada

-Sí, es deliciosa, un buen fruto del buen trabajo juntos

-Asi es, gracias de nuevo Robie

El timbre llamo la atención de ambos:

-Ve y atiende, yo guardare esto –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

-Claro

Ya después de ese pequeño momento incomodo juzgando leche recién recolectada Roberto se dirigió a la puerta…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Dios, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, es decir, lo leí y sabía que pasaría, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo creer que haya ayudado a Amanda a sacar tanta leche, me alegra ayudarla pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, es decir, toque sus pechos, tan grandes y suaves… idiota saca eso de tu mente.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y ahí pude ver a mi hermana:

-Hola hermano

-Hola hermana ¿A que debo la visita?

-¿No leíste mis mensajes? Las cosas que se atrasaron en el avión llegaron hace unos días a la casa de nuestros padres, te dije que las traería

Esos eran los mensajes que ni siquiera pude ver porque ayude a Amanda, mejor invento una excusa:

-Si perdón, me quede dormido y Amanda no me despertó

-¡Cierto! Tu huésped ¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría conocer a esa mujer

-Claro hermana, solo no digas cosas de más ni te hagas ideas

-No pasara hermano, ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

-Te daría la lista entera pero me llevaría todo el día, solo pasa

Ella sonrió y paso, con dos maletas grandes, dejo una aún más grande y pesada la cual yo levante, cerré la puerta y deje la maleta hasta la sala donde mi hermana me esperaba:

-¿Y dónde está tu huésped?

-Robie, encontré tu celular en el suelo –Amanda salió del dormitorio y ahí pudo ver a Roberto junto a su hermana- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

-Amanda, ella es mi hermana menor, la pulga Valeria –dije tomando del hombro a mi hermanita, la cual tuvo que alzar aún más la vista para ver a los ojos a Amanda- vino a dejarme algunas cosas

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Amanda la minotauro, huésped de Roberto –dijo Amanda levantando su mano, la cual mi hermana correspondió apretándola y sacudiéndola

-Mucho gusto Amanda ¿Te está cuidando bien?

-¡Sí! Hace unos días me llevo de paseo, comimos comida mexicana, me compartió algo de historia de su país y me ha tratado como un caballero –dijo con una sonrisa, me alegra que piense tan bien de mi

-Entiendo, me alegra que mi hermano te cuide bien, ¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

-Roberto me dejo dormir en su dormitorio, el mientras duerme en el sillón, eso me pareció algo muy amable

-Siempre has sido educado hermano, bueno, si algún día se pasa de la raya o intenta algo indebido solo dímelo y lo hare sufrir ¿Verdad hermanito?

-Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes, pero no todo lo que yo se hermanita –dije respondiéndole con una frase que escuche de algún sensei de televisión

Ella solo frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Amanda:

-Bueno, me tengo que retirar Amanda, salí en mi hora de comer de la obra y ahora mismo tengo que volver

-¿Eres arquitecta o obrera? –pregunto Amanda, de manera en que acertó casi directamente

-Arquitecta ¿Te gusta la arquitectura?

-No mucho, pero he leído escritos de arquitectos y admiro mucho las obras antiguas y actuales, de verdad es sorprendente como ustedes con sus obras y diseños dan una aspecto único a los edificios y utilidad, además de significados

-Valla, sí que entiendes uno de los propósitos de la arquitectura, me agradas, espero que la cuides bien hermano –dijo mi hermana mirándome- ¿Podrias abrirme la puerta?

-Por supuesto hermanita

-¡Adiós Amanda, fue un placer! Espero vernos después

-¡Adiós Valeria!

Con esto guie a mí hermana hasta la salida y ahí abri para ella la puerta, ahora ampliada quepo mejor:

-Adiós hermano, enserio, cuídala, parece una mujer inteligente y es muy linda

-Lo se hermana, la cuidare, ya hice mi juramento

-Tu nunca los fallas hermano, cuídate

-Igualmente

Asi mi hermana se fue a las escaleras mientras yo cerré la puerta, al regresar a la sala Amanda miraba curiosa las maletas:

-¿Roberto porque todas estas maletas? ¿A-acaso te vas? –esto último lo pregunto muy nerviosa llevando sus manos a su pecho

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no Amanda, trata de recordar, hace unos momentos hablaste con alguien

-Espera –ella giraba sus ojos a todos lados y balbuceaba un poco, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y sus orejas se levantaron- ¡Cierto! Hable con tu hermana Va…Valeri… no, no, ¡Valeria!

-Exactamente, bien hecho

Ella sonrió y después volvió a dirigir su mirada a las maletas:

-¿Qué hay en todas ellas?

-Algunas cosas que se retrasaron en la entrega, cosas del campo que me permitieron pasar, por ahí debe estar dos consolas de videojuegos, algunos libros y demás, además de algunas prendas y mi laptop

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Claro, vamos, yo te digo donde ponemos todo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Asi ambos comenzaron a desempacar las cosas de Roberto, lo primero que abrieron fue la maleta más grande, ahí estaban dos consolas de Roberto, la Xbox One y la PlayStation 2, con este venia una extensa colección de videojuegos, algunos famosos clásicos.

Acomodaron ambas consolas en el mueble donde se apoya el televisor y Roberto se encargó de conectarlos, Amanda organizo varios libros en el dormitorio encima del armario, algunos conjuntos de ropa fueron acomodados en ganchos dentro del armario.

La laptop de Roberto la dejo en la mesa de noche junto al cargador y auriculares, por ultimo Amanda tomo dos cajas de madera las cuales Roberto le dijo que las dejara en el armario suyo. Incluso en una de las maletas venia una bandera de México para colgar en la pared, Roberto ante esto la colgó en la pared de la sala, con una sonrisa la dejo colgando de dos clavos y aprecio por un momento el escudo nacional, el águila sobre el nopal devorando a una serpiente y los colores de la patria le sacaron una sonrisa.

Ya con todo acomodado Roberto tomo asiento en la sala y se dispuso a encender su consola, la Xbox, y quizás invitar a Amanda a ver alguna película o serie en esa aplicación que tiene películas y series de todo tipo, por suerte, su suscripción aún estaba vigente, pero el sonido de Amanda gritando y algo golpearse llamo su atención.

Roberto de inmediato tomo su muleta y corrió como pudo al dormitorio, empujo la puerta y encontró a Amanda en el suelo tratando de recoger ambas cajas de madera en el suelo, destapadas con todo su contenido de fuera:

-¡Amanda! ¿Qué paso?

-Yo, yo, perdón yo trate de acomodar ambas cajas pero uno de los libros se cayó y tumbo las cajas y se abrieron y todo quedó tirado –decía Amanda nerviosa con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, como si fuese un niño que rompió algo y trataba de repararlo

Roberto solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo:

-Tranquila no pasa nada –dijo Roberto en el suelo donde Amanda arrodillaba trataba de recoger un tanque a escala que salió de su caja

-P-P-Pero se rompió el cañón del tanque –dijo ella mostrando el modelo de un Panzer King Tiger II roto de su cañón

Roberto sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho ante esto por lo que le costó conseguir uno de esos, pero no borro su calmada sonrisa:

-No fue nada, algo de silicón y super pegamento y quedara como nuevo

-E-Esta bien, perdón

-No importa, ahora acomodemos todo

Amanda ya más calmada se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a examinar las cosas que salieron de las cajas, entre ellas fotos, documentos, medallas, insignias y otro modelo a escala de algo que ella interpreto como un tanque, pero con demasiados detalles y de forma extraña. Amanda regreso a las fotografías, desde Roberto niño con sus amigos, todos cubiertos de tierra y rodeando a un balón de futbol gastado:

-Esas son fotos de algunas facetas de mi vida, mi mama quiso inmortalizar esos momentos y con el tiempo, me paso esa costumbre

Roberto se arrastró hasta Amanda quedando a su lado derecho, ella miraba con atención cada foto que Roberto tomaba y le mostraba mientras explicaba el contexto:

-En esta fue después de un partido de futbol con mis amigos y otros niños de la cuadra, jugábamos en el parque con tierra, la portería limitada por dos botellas de plástico y nuestras mochilas, nos sentíamos como si jugáramos en el estadio azteca

Ante esto el rio y Amanda miraba con atención, le parecía lindo el joven Roberto sonriente y cubierto de tierra, en otra foto lo mostraba ya adolescente sonriendo junto a un hombre alto que portaba una boina roja al fondo se apreciaba un bosque nevado:

-Un tío mío es general en el ejército, tiene contactos militares en todo el mundo, uno de ellos es un boina roja ruso de las spetsnaz, lo mejor de lo mejor en el ejército ruso, me dio un entrenamiento intensivo en el frio de Rusia y clases privadas de Sambo además de boxeo para calentamiento

-¿Fue muy difícil? –pregunto curiosa escuchando con atención tratando de no olvidar

-Al principio, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a ese frio que te cala hasta en los huesos, aprendes a conseguir calor de lo que fuera, incluso acampábamos juntos en el bosque, cazábamos para comer y me dejo solo en ocasiones que salíamos de exploración o cacería, teníamos un punto de encuentro donde siempre lo encontraba, todo esto para calarme en mantener la calma en momentos tensos y sobrevivir

-¿Te dañaste mucho?

-Sí, una vez me doble el tobillo y en otra me disloque un brazo, me recupere, en los entrenamientos de Sambo y Boxeo era típico un labio reventado, moretones y nariz rota, huesos adoloridos, moretones cubiertos de nieve y sangre congelada en heridas abiertas era el pan de cada día, después de tres meses de entrenamiento y en mi ´´graduación´´ lo enfrente, logre derribarlo

-¡Enserio! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un gancho derecho a su mandíbula lo mando al suelo, su labio superior se reventó, se desplomo, ante esto me esperaba que me rompiese las piernas o brazos, pero solo comenzó a reír y me felicito, sus compañeros de armas ese día nos miraban, me felicitaron también- ahí le mostro una foto con otros cinco hombres, cada uno, un boina roja, todos tenían sonrisas, Roberto por su lado, lucia muy golpeado- bebimos algo de vodka y compartimos una comida caliente, costillas de venado agridulces, la mejor comida que probé en mucho tiempo, pues ese boina roja me sometió a una dieta de comida militar, verduras, poca carne y hielo

-¿Por qué hielo?

-Aunque no lo creas te ayuda a evitar el congelamiento en la boca, después de ese festejo me entrego un amuleto, un recuerdo –Roberto movió unos papeles y encontró una especie de collar- un collar de nilón, en el, amarrados un dos casquillo de bala, un diente de oso y un parche con el símbolo de los spetsnaz, es el recuerdo de la sangre, huesos casi rotos, hambre y frio que pase en Rusia y bajo el cuidado de ese boina roja, que en ocasiones, pensé que estaba loco, además aprendí a leer ruso y algunas palabras _moy krasivaya dama_

Le paso el collar a Amanda y ella lo examino con sus manos, miraba con ambos ojos bien abiertos a ese amuleto y muestra de fuerza, acreditando la resistencia de Roberto y su letalidad en el cuerpo a cuerpo gracias al Sambo y boxeo:

-En esta otra –Amanda dejo el amuleto con cuidado en el suelo y miro la otra foto

Esta vez Roberto con otro hombre, un soldado con rasgos de alguien de medio oriente, al fondo, un desierto y lo que parece un campo militar por las fortificaciones, torres que se lograban apreciar, sacos de arena e inclusive un vehículo militar:

-En esta con un combatiente iraquí, un hombre con mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla, al igual con el ruso estuve bajo entrenamiento físico y mental intenso, ahora, en el duro desierto, caliente como el infierno en el día y frio como Rusia en las noches, me enseño combate cuerpo a cuerpo con cuchillos, disparo de precisión y el arte marcial de esos combatientes, Krav Maga

Roberto le pasó otra foto donde podía ver al soldado mexicano levantando a otro del doble de su tamaño y peso, estaba a punto de azotarlo contra el suelo cubierto de una alfombra azul para prácticas de combate:

-Al igual que con el boina roja boxeábamos para calentar y después el arte marcial, me enseño movimientos para incapacitar a un oponente en cuestión de segundos… incluso matarlo, desarmar a alguien con cuchillos, bates, pistolas o armas largas, incluso en caso de que me ataquen dentro de algún vehículo u oponentes múltiples desarmados o con armas

-¿Fue igual de intenso?

-No me dejaban salir demasiado de la base, pues corría el riesgo de ser atacado, pero me sometían a otros entrenamientos y situaciones igual de extremas que en Rusia, la graduación fue diferente, un ring ovalado y mi maestro con una protección de cuerpo completo, solo tenía dos manoplas con las que debía dejarlo fuera de combate, para después tomar mi premio en un poste dentro del ring

-Eso es injusto

-Asi es, pero aun así lo logre –esto hizo que Amanda abriera ambos ojos sorprendida- fue difícil, casi me sacaba del ring en más de una ocasión, y golpear ese chaleco, rodillera, casco y demás dolía demasiado aun con las manoplas, pero mis golpes fueron potentes, en más de una ocasión lo hice retroceder hasta que logre levantarlo y dejarlo caer con todas mis fuerzas y peso sobre el suelo fuera del ringa, para ese momento estaba cansado, con mi nariz rota, un par de heridas y nudillos destrozados, fuera del ring, los demás miembros del cuartel gritaban motivándome, eso quiero pensar, no entiendo muy bien el iraquí, aun así cuando logre inmovilizarlo, tome mi premio y fui festejado

Roberto busco de nuevo y encontró el amuleto:

-Ahora un collar con dos casquillos de rifles de francotirador, dos dientes de lobo y un parche con la insignia del ejército iraquí, ese día celebramos con cerveza y algo de carne caliente, nada como un buen pedazo de carne para celebrar

-Es sorprendente lo que has hecho Robie, has entrenado mucho

-Luche por ello, aún recuerdo esos golpes y el dolor, un día la boina roja me dio un golpe tan fuerte en mi mandíbula que no me noqueo, pero me la disloco por completo, después de eso permanecía con la boca abierta o casi abierta, dolía cada vez que hablaba o masticaba, pase una semana entera con ese dolor

Amanda solamente sobo su mandíbula, Roberto rio y siguió buscando fotos, encontró una que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos:

-Esta es muy especial –en esta se le apreciaba en su uniforme militar, con casco, chaleco, carabina colgando de su hombro y todo el equipamiento

Estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, a su lado derecho una mujer con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas, a su derecha un niño con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Roberto y detrás un hombre de rasgos mexicanos, los tres, de apariencia humilde:

-En un operativo rescatamos a este pequeño de una red de secuestro y venta de órganos, logre convencer a mis jefes de que me permitieran llevarlo a su hogar pues yo conocía a la familia, al llegar y tocar la puerta fui recibido por la madre, la cual, estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y al verme pensó lo peor, pero su hijo entro y abrazo a su madre con fuerza

Amanda tomo la foto y analizo con cuidado la expresión de cada uno, aunque el rostro de Roberto estaba cubierto por una tela negra:

-Su madre y padre rompieron a llorar de felicidad, esa mujer me abrazo y agradeció eternamente, su padre igual, apretaron mi mano y casi la besaban, el niño en el camino no paraba de agradecernos y de llorar, lo calmamos cuando le compre una paleta de hielo, antes de irme esa mujer nos invitó a comer, pero debíamos de partir, insistió tanto que me entrego una bolsa con arroz y carne en salsa además de frijoles, después, un compañero me tomo una foto con la familia feliz, que logre, bueno, logre junto a mis compañeros reunir, una familia humilde que no encontraban la manera de pagar el rescate de su hijo

-Eso es algo hermoso –dijo Amanda secando una pequeña lagrima al escuchar la historia- no me imagino a alguien viviendo con esa presión encima

-Es algo horrible, al final, antes de subir a la granadera el niño me entrego uno de sus juguetes, un pequeño soldado de plástico con mi nombre escrito –Roberto volvió a escarban en los papeles y objetos, ahí, encontró a ese soldado de color verde militar, ya gastado y con el arma medio rota pero con el nombre escrito con marcador aun intacto- este mismo soldadito

Le entrego el juguete a Amanda la cual lo examino y dejaba con extremo cuidado en el suelo:

-Y las historias siguen y siguen, historias del ejército, amigos y familia, soy de esos que le gusta guardar recuerdos para nunca olvidar

-Te entiendo Roberto –Amanda respondió- me gustaría hacer lo mismo

Roberto ante esto saco su celular y acerco a Amanda a si mismo tomándola del hombro, levanto el celular para que ambos se tomasen una de esas famosas selfies:

-¿Qué tal una foto juntos?

-¡Si! ¡Sería perfecto! Pero espera

Amanda tomo los collares y los paso con cuidado por el cuello de Roberto, además, coloco al soldadito de juguete sobre su pierna donde la cámara alcanzaba a tomar la foto:

-Mucho mejor

-Espera

Roberto encontró la gorra más antigua que posee, la primera que le dieron el ejército y ahora tiene un agujero de bala, otra historia para otro día, esta se la coloco a Amanda entre sus cuernos:

-Ahora está mejor

De nuevo acomodados ambos sonrieron a la cámara y la foto fue capturada:

-Después la imprimiré y te la daré Amanda, junto a un cofre de madera de recuerdos y una cámara, así guardaras recuerdos de cualquier día y evento que quieras

Ella sonrió ante esta gran idea y abrazo a Roberto:

-¡Es una genial idea! ¡Gracias Robie eres el mejor!

-No hay de que Amanda, ahora terminemos de acomodar todo

-Pero quiero escuchar más historias

-Sí, pero casi es la hora de comer y de tus medicinas

-Oh, está bien, ¿Me contaras más historias otro día?

-Por supuesto

Con esto guardaron todos los papeles, collares, gorras agujeradas con balas y soldados de juguetes, dejaron ambas cajas encima de la cama y salieron del dormitorio en dirección a la cocina:

-Esta vez cocino yo Robie, solo siéntate y espera –dijo Amanda regalándole una sonrisa a Roberto el cual correspondió y tomo asiento

Antes de que ella comenzara cocinar tomo sus pastillas y ahora tomo un delantal que guardaba en una de las alacenas y comenzó a cocinar, además de esto, tarareaba de nuevo mientras se movía por toda la cocina, tomando especias e ingredientes, carne, verduras, salsa, arroz y demás.

Roberto por su lado, disfrutaba de verla así, tarareando, cocinando tan animadamente y tan feliz, esa mujer le comunicaba un aire de calma, tranquilidad y pureza, el miro a su cola la cual siempre cuenta con ese moño rosado brillante que se movía junto a la cadera de Amanda.

Suspiro y Roberto se levantó cuando alguien llamo al a puerta Amanda por su lado volteo pero Roberto le hizo una seña para que se quedara, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un par de hombres con dos paquetes grandes:

-¿Señor Roberto García? –dijo difícilmente por las r presentes en el nombre

-El único

-Firme aquí por favor –dijo entregándole una Tablet donde firmo con su dedo- gracias, si gusta podemos pasar a dejarla en donde nos diga

-Sí, gracias

Ante esto Roberto los guio dentro de la habitación y ambos dejaron la cama junto al marco recargado en una pared, ahí Roberto solo miro ambas cosas y después las acomodaría, por otro lado, Amanda seguía preparando la comida de ambos con una amplia sonrisa, el mexicano pasó a la cocina solo para servirse un vaso con leche:

-¿Te gusto la leche?

Roberto ya estaba tomando un trago cuando Amanda pregunto algo curiosa y apenada:

-Sí, la verdad es que sabe muy bien

Amanda rio ligeramente y continúo cocinando hasta que termino, carne, arroz frito y caldo de pollo con fideo para su compañero, y para ella ensalada con pedazos de carne, caldo y arroz, Amanda sirvió los platos y se giró pero no encontró a Roberto en la barra, sino en el sillón revisando algo en una de sus consolas:

-Amanda me habías dicho que tu leíste las novelas del señor de los anillos ¿No?

-Si

-¿Has visto las películas?

Ante esto Amanda se sorprendió y camino hasta Roberto el cual revisaba esa aplicación repleta de series y películas en una buena calidad, el mexicano selecciono la primera película del señor de los anillos mostrando la portada, Amanda estaba sorprendida:

-¿Quieres comer mientras vemos la película?

-¡Si!, yo traigo los platos, tu espera

Amanda corrió a la cocina donde los platos con la comida esperaban, llevo uno a uno con cuidado y los coloco en la mesa de noche, por su lado, Roberto acomodo el sillón y los cojines, Amanda lleno una jarra con agua fresca y llevo dos vasos para ahí servir el agua.

Con todo ya acomodado Roberto inicio la película, Amanda se sentó a su lado entusiasmada, nunca había visto alguna película o serie de televisión así que su emoción era por demás elevada.

Asi ambos comieron y disfrutaron de un clásico del cine, Roberto comía con una sonrisa debido a las reacciones de Amanda tan enérgicas, desde sorprenderse por los efectos especiales tan realistas, los actores con un maquillaje para caracterizar a los orcos, ogros y elfos, todo esto previo al acta, la historia.

Amanda estaba por demás feliz de ahora visualizar esas aventuras épicas que la acompañaron en su niñez y que solo podía imaginar, ahora, revivió esos momentos con una película de gran calidad.

Roberto ya había visto la película un par de veces, pero verla junto a Amanda lo volvió una experiencia muy diferente y única, era como ver a un niño descubriendo algo nuevo y mágico del mundo.

Roberto termino de comer y de nuevo se vio maravillado pro la habilidad de Amanda al cocinar, todo lo que le ha preparado ha sido delicioso, mientras la minotauro apenas comía por ver la película, el soldado solo rio.

Ya cuando la película llego a su fin Amanda había terminado con su comida y solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro:

-¡Fue asombroso! ¡Nunca pensé que harían una película de un libro! Aunque difiere en algunas partes pero aun así fue genial, gracias Robie

-No hay de que Amanda, después veremos las siguientes partes

-¿¡Hicieron más!?

-Sí, creo que de cada libro, incluso los del hobbit, te encantaran te lo aseguro

-Gracias, muero por verlas

Con esto ambos llevaron y lavaron los platos, ya volviendo a la sala Amanda se detuvo mirando las consolas, laptop y cama junto a la base de madera:

-¿Robie que hace todo esto aquí?

Roberto solo suspiro con una sonrisa y camino hasta Amanda:

-Mi hermana trajo todas estas cosas que llegaron tarde en el vuelo, y hace poco llego el colchón junto a una base que compre para dormir

-Oh, ya veo –la minotauro rebusco un poco en su mente y logro recordar pequeños momentos, voces y destellos borrosos- si recuerdo que llegaron dos hombres y dejaron eso en la pared, y tu pequeña hermana ¿Valeria?

-La misma, muy bien Amanda, vas bien recordando

-Es porque estoy tomando mis medicinas… gracias Roberto, por recordarme siempre

-No hay de que Amanda, es mi deber como anfitrión y amigo

Amanda se sonrojo un poco y le regalo una amplia sonrisa a su anfitrión, ahora, este arrastro la caja con el marco de madera a un lado del sillón, consiguió dos desarmadores y un cuchillo para abrir la caja, al vaciarla la pila de tornillos, esquinas, piezas metálicas, conectores y varillas de madera y metal cayeron sobre el suelo, Roberto tomo el manual y miro solo la imagen, después lo arrojo a un lado, Amanda lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo:

-¿No vas a usar el manual de instructivo?

-No será necesario –dijo Roberto comenzando a unir y atornillar- es sencillo

Con esto comenzó la odisea de Roberto para armar el marco, comenzó confiado pero cada vez se volvía más complejo topándose con palos de madera, tubos y resortes, tornillos de formas extrañas y uniones igual de extrañas, Amanda por su lado había leído de arriba abajo el manual esperando a que Roberto le pidiese ayuda:

-Creo que esa pieza va en otra Robie

Roberto soltó la pieza y busco por otra apoyándose con la imagen de la caja, ya para cuando paso una hora el mexicano se hartó:

-¿Podrias pasarme el manual? –pregunto con el ego herido

-Claro Robie, aquí esta –Amanda le entrego el manual desde el inicio

Con esto el mexicano logro terminar el marco de la cama en menos de una hora, él se sentía frustrado y como un tonto por no usar el manual en primer lugar y Amanda mantenía una sonrisa burlona, el marco no era demasiado grande e inclusive podía doblarse para guardase más fácilmente, Roberto coloco los seguros para que estos dobleces no se moviesen y coloco el colchón encima, movió el conjunto a una esquina de la sala donde un muro estaba algo hundido, ahí dormiría:

-Mucho mejor, ese sillón ya no me soportaría

Amanda se sentía incomoda, ver como su anfitrión gastaba dinero para dormir cómodamente por su culpa, la hacía sentir mal:

-Perdón Robie, creo que sería mejor si yo duermo en esa cama y así tú en tu dormitorio

-No importa y no te disculpes Amanda, ya te lo dije, eres mi huésped y por lo mismo debes de estar cómoda, no me molesta que duermas en mi dormitorio, además, me gusta dormir en la sala, así el sol me levanta temprano y no pierdo la tradición del ejercito

Roberto le sonrió a Amanda y camino de nuevo a la cocina, mientras, la minotauro miro de nuevo el marco con la cama encima y suspiro, regreso al dormitorio para tomar un libro y leer, esta vez el que Roberto le regalo de la cultura Azteca, al regresar a la sala y tomar asiento se topó con Roberto el cual volvía a beber otro vaso con leche, ella se ahorró la pregunta y solamente se sonrojo y sonrió, de verdad le gusto la leche que a ella tanto le pesaba, eso demostraba que ella estaba sana.

Roberto por su lado no pudo resistir el sabor de nuevo, por algún motivo quería beber más de esa leche, era muy diferente a la típica de los supermercados.

Las horas pasaron y para la hora de la cena Amanda volvió a tomar su medicamento y la cena consistió en algo ligero, ya con esto terminado Amanda se cambió a una ropa más ligera para dormir y antes de recostarse en su cama se asomó por la puerta hacia la sala, donde solo pudo ver a Roberto apagar las luces, cerrar las cortinas y escuchar cómo se dejaba caer en su nueva cama.

Amanda suspiro y camino de nuevo hasta la cama donde duerme, ya recostada se sentía extraña, como si algo faltase, no podía recordar que era.

Se movió varias veces en la cama hasta que concilio el sueño, por otro lado Roberto terminaba las anotaciones en su diario usando la lámpara de su celular, apago este y dejo el diario en el suelo, suspiro después de todo lo acontecido en el día, de haber compartido con Amanda esos momento de su vida y que ella escuchase con atención le sacaban una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos Roberto se acomodó en la cama y quedo dormido más cómodamente.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Otro capitulo mas, ahora un pequeño aviso, se acerca la temporada de entregas y exámenes así que me desaparece un tiempo, en mis tiempos libres adelantare algunos capítulos de este y del otro fic (ya se, lo he dejado abandonado, perdónenme)_

 _Otra cosa, un agradecimiento al compañero **Arconte** porque gracias a su review me dio una idea para un apodo cariñoso de Roberto por parte de Amanda_

 _Las reviews las contestare por privado de ahora en adelante, perdonen si no he respondido las anteriores, la facultad me tiene atado._

 _Y por ultimo, gracias por seguir esta historia, a todos, aquellos que leen aun sin dejar reviews (que no importa) y para los que siempre me dejan sus opiniones y siempre me sacan una sonrisa para continuar, se los agradezco por seguir y que les guste tanto esta pequeña historia._

 _Gracias y ¡Hasta luego!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas del autor:** Capitulo en tiempo record ¡Ajua! (como dicen por acá en la sultana del norte, a veces) Bueno ya no los entretengo._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo es un fic para entretener._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

El dia inicia de nuevo.

Roberto, esta vez sin ser presa de la fuerza de una joven minotauro se levanta temprano, sentado a una orilla de su nueva cama estira sus brazos y bosteza.

Ya medio despierto abre las cortinas permitiendo que el sol entrase a la sala, mira sus brazos y siente como han perdido rigidez:

-He estado sin hacer ejercicio casi un mes -bostezo fuerte mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- debo de buscar algún gimnasio cercano, o usar las pesas que venían en la maleta

Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso con la leche de Amanda, le dio un sorbo largo y cerró la puerta del refrigerador:

-Esta leche es aún más dulce de la que acostumbraba a beber, casi tan dulce como Amanda… -Roberto guardo silencio al escuchar ese comentario que dijo en voz alta- nunca pensé decir algo así

Suspiro de nuevo y regreso a la sala, ahí mismo dejo el vaso con leche a la mitad sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó con ligeros estiramientos y calentamientos que el podía ejecutar sin alguna maquina o pose que necesitara dos piernas.

Ya con su cuerpo reactivado, tomo asiento en el sillón donde dejo debajo un par de mancuernas de 9 kilos cada una, y adoptando la correcta posición inicio con algunas repeticiones para ejercitar los músculos de sus brazos, tríceps y bíceps.

Repeticiones continuas, respiración adecuada y algunos tragos a esa dulce leche que en poco tiempo se había vuelto casi adicto. Además de ejercicios sentado hizo algunos en el suelo, tales como abdominales con y sin mancuernas, flexiones y algunos otros ejercicios que le permitía su condición.

Ya terminada esa pequeña rutina de ejercicio dejo ambas mancuernas debajo del sillón y termino la leche, después de eso reviso su celular, en este ingreso al mapa y busco por algún gimnasio y además la ubicación del restaurante del cual le entregaron boletos hace unos cuantos días.

Ya ubicado el restaurante y encontrado el gimnasio Kobold busco por el camino que lo dejaría mas cerca y las paradas de transportes, después de esto el soldado tomo ropa que dejo debajo de la nueva cama, su toalla y se dirigió al baño para retirarse la ligera capa de sudor.

Amanda por su parte seguía descansando plácidamente, la noche anterior tuvo cierta dificultad para dormir, no se quedó dormida hasta que tomo la misma almohada que Roberto uso para descansar su cabeza e inconscientemente la abrazo.

Ya después de unos minutos la minotauro comenzó a despertar y no rompía el abrazo con la almohada, tomo asiento sobre la cama para despertar más rápido aun abrazando la almohada con su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha se dirigió a sus ojos con algunas lagañas, bostezo ligeramente y humedeció sus labios con su propia saliva:

-B-bueno días Robie, despi- -Amanda giro su cabeza a la izquierda pero no encontró a su compañero- ¿Dónde está? La noche anterior tenía una fiebre algo fuerte… espera

La joven minotauro escarbo en su memoria de nuevo mientras acercaba la almohada a su mentón para apoyarlo sobre la suave tela rellena de algodón:

-Tonta, eso fue la otra noche, el volvió a dormir en la sala… que extraño, yo estaba segura que durmió a mi lado, incluso lo abrace –ella miro a la almohada que seguía sujetando con fuerza- … o quizás solo fue su aroma engañándome… espero que ya no tenga fiebre

La minotauro soltó la almohada y arreglo de nuevo su cama, con todo esto comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, en este proceso se dio cuenta del cambio en el peso de sus pechos:

-Ya no pesan como antes ¿Robie me habrá ordeñado? –Volvió a rebuscar en su mente y aunque lo que quedaban eran recuerdos vago, voces, imágenes y sensaciones fue suficiente para que Amanda ganara un fuerte rubor- ¿Se habrá sentido muy incómodo? Quizás no debí de haberle insistido mucho, espero no este molesto conmigo

Amanda siguió vistiéndose, y como de costumbre al final colocaba un moño en su cola, esta vez, uno color celeste, salió de su habitación y escucho el agua caer dentro del baño, ante esto solamente siguió su camino a la sala donde vio la cama de Roberto, algo desarreglada, ella ante esto la acomodo correctamente y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de jugo.

Al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de ambos recipientes de gran tamaño llenos de leche, de nuevo el rubor volvió:

-E-Es demasiada leche –ella sobo sus pechos y tomo un bote de jugo de naranja- a-aun asi mis pechos no me duelen, en verdad Robie me ayudo

Ella se sirvió un vaso de jugo y volvió a guardar la caja en el refrigerador, además de esto se dispuso a comenzar a preparar el desayuno, después de terminar su jugo, se colocó su delantal, uno de color rosa con un par de flores moradas en este, encendió la estufa y comenzó a tararear como es costumbre en esa joven minotauro que desprende ese aura de tranquilidad y felicidad.

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Ya necesitaba un baño caliente, siempre me ayuda a despejar la mente, y algo de ejercicio por la mañana nunca cae mal, lástima que no me traje mis auriculares para escuchar algo de música.

Quizás a Amanda le guste la música, aunque dudo que algo tan pesado como Iron Maiden, Sabaton o AC DC, cuando se despierte le pregunto.

Guie mi mirada a lo largo del baño, también lo ampliaron ligeramente, no me puedo quejar, también me sentía pequeño en este baño, la verdad es que fue un ganar, ganar, aunque no me agrada que Smith se metiera a mi morada sin mi autorización, por suerte aun no llegaban mis cosas, aunque dudo que haya dejado a los trabajadores sin supervisión.

Después de unos minutos en el agua decidí ya salir, destape el desagüe y salí de la bañera, tome mi toalla y me seque por completo, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, me queda algo pegada a mi cuerpo y denota mis esculturales músculos… espero que no le incomode a Amanda.

Me mire al espejo del baño seque mi barba y bigote poblado, los arregle un poco con un cepillo y me revise de nuevo en el espejo, arregle un poco mi peinado y con esto ya salí del baño.

Camine hacia la sala y el buen aroma de un desayuno siendo preparado me recibió, una sonrisa se me dibujo al ver a Amanda en la cocina moviéndose tan animada como siempre, esa mujer es tan feliz.

Camine hasta la barra y tome asiento en uno de los banquillos:

-Buenos días Amanda

-Buenos días Robie ¿Dormiste bien? –Ese apodo que me puso, viniendo de ella me hace sonrojar, por suerte la barba lo oculta

-Si Amanda, ahora dormí mejor ¿Tu dormiste bien?

-Sí, sé que soy muy insistente pero de nuevo, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama, eres muy amable

-No hay de que Amanda, me alegra que duermas cómoda –el aroma es muy bueno- ¿Qué preparas?

-Huevos revueltos con algo de jamón y pan tostado –ella se giro con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio un poco al verme

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunte curioso ante el cambio de su expresión

-Eh-eh no n-nada Robie –ella se giro de nuevo y adopto una postura algo tensa

-Esta bien

Tome las cajas de la medicina de Amanda y saque una pastilla de cada una, revise la hora y esta en ese rango que establecí, ella ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y como siempre le quedo delicioso, ademas de esto le entregue sus pastillas y las tomo:

-Esta vez lavo los platos yo Robie

-Como desees Amanda, pero la próxima los lavo yo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

Sonreímos ante esto y me dirigí de nuevo al refrigerador por un vaso con leche… ahora que lo pienso esto de la leche se me está saliendo de control, vi ambos contenedores, no nos los acabaremos antes de que se eche a perder, quizás pueda darle algo a mis vecino, Pachy y Eddie, espero no me pregunten de donde la obtuve:

-Amanda

-¿Qué sucede Robie?

-¿Qué te parece si le damos a Pachy y su anfitrión la mitad de la leche?

Ella ante esto solto uno de los platos en el fregadero, no se rompió pero hizo mucho ruido:

-¿N-N-No te g-g-gusto mi l-leche? –pregunto casi como si estuviese por llorar, no llores por favor

-No Amanda, no es que no me gustara –dije encarándola, pude ver como sus ojos se notaban brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas- sino que seria una pena que se perdiera la leche ya que creo que es demasiado para los dos

-Oh, entiendo, perdona que me pusiera asi –dijo ella secando sus ojos- por un momento pensé otra cosa, si, me parece una genial idea

-Esta bien, distribuiré esto e ire a entregárselo a Pachy

Saque uno de los recipientes y llene un bote de exactamente un litro, lo tape bien y sali de la habitación, Amanda se quedo leyendo uno de los libros que le regale, me alegra que le haya gustado ese pequeño presente.

Al salir camine a la puerta a mi derecha y toque el timbre, al sonar el llamado de la puerta solo escuche la voz de la harpía y pocos segundos después el sonido de llaves moviéndose y después caerse además de esa misma harpía maldecir por esto, me saco una pequeña sonrisa:

-¡Hola! Buenos días vecino –dijo al abrir la puerta

-Buenos días Pachylene

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por el barrio? –pregunto riendo ligeramente

-Bueno, tengo algo de leche de sobra y quisiera saber si gustas un poco –por favor, no lo digas

-¿Amanda ya te pidió ese favor? –maldita sea

-Si… no te hagas ideas, no lo disfrute, simplemente la ayude

-Entiendo vecino, si ella te pidió ayuda es porque confía mucho en ti y te aprecia, si, acepto esa leche

-Muy bien, aquí tienes –le entregué el litro pero ella antes de sostenerlo retiro sus alas

-Sabes, mejor déjamelo en la cocina, quizás se me caiga con estos torpes dedo –dijo moviendo lo que parecen dedos en sus alas

-Como quieras

-Pasa y disculpa el desorden, hoy hubo un altercado con la tubería

Entre y al departamento, no es muy diferente al mío, más que el orden de los muebles y la decoración, ingrese a la cocina y ahí me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

Las puertas de la alacena justo debajo del lavabo mostraban todo inundado, periódico y un par de alfombras debajo acomodado para que alguien se acostase ahí y una caja con varias herramientas:

-El chico que es un ´´plomero´´ dejo todo esto, tuvo una llamada y salió hace una hora, me dejo con todo esto aquí y no ha vuelto

-¿Puedo checar la falla? quizás pueda arreglarla

-¿Eres plomero?

-No, bueno, se de plomería ya que un tiempo trabaje junto a unos plomeros, eso y tome algunas clases, solo una de mis varias habilidades

-En ese caso, adelante, si lo arreglas me sacaras de un apuro y Eddie estará muy agradecido

Deje la leche sobre la barra y me senté en el suelo:

-No hay problema Pachylene –metí la cabeza dentro de la alacena y comencé a revisar la tubería

No parece muy grave, solo darle un cambio a las uniones de PVC, aquí están algunos repuestos junto al agua, saque de nuevo mi cabeza y revise la caja de herramientas, ahí pude ver que ese chico tiene adhesivo para PVC, una especie de cemento especial, además de algo de cinta aislante:

-¿Es grave?

-Para nada, solo las uniones, en un momento quedara como nuevo

-Gracias de nuevo, espero que esto no sea mucha molestia

-No es molestia –dije volviendo a meter mi cabeza y brazos debajo- mi deber es ayudar y servir, aunque no sea como soldado

Comencé a aflojar las uniones, logre sacarlas y cambiarlas por las nuevas, destape el cemento y comencé a aplicarlo con una brocha:

-Dime ¿En cuál ejercito servías?

-El mexicano, la patria del águila devorando a la serpiente y el viejo nuevo mundo

-Ya veo ¿Cómo hablas tan bien japonés?

-Mi madre es originaria de aquí –dije aferrando los tubos e uniones con fuerza, ahora el que sigue- desde niño me enseñaron japonés, español e inglés, los primeros dos los hablo muy bien ya que en ocasiones me quedaba en Japón para las vacaciones, aun así pase gran parte de mi vida en México

-Interesante… tu pierna

-Sip, ese es el por qué estoy aquí, unas vacaciones –dije aplicando el cemento y unir los tubos- por cumplir mi deber quede así, pero, valió la pena, salvamos a niñas, mujeres y hombres que habían sido secuestrados, no quiero decirte más, son cosas muy fuertes

-Entiendo Roberto, la verdad es que no quiero saber mucho sobre eso

Ya con todo unido salí con la espalda empapada:

-Bueno, parece que ya está bien, volveré a meter la cabeza por si algo se separa, deja que pase el agua

-Muy bien

Ella camino hasta la llave que interrumpe la llegada de agua a la habitación, escuche como la tubería se sacudía y llegaba el agua, por un momento parecía estar bien pero fui interrumpido por un fuerte chorro que salía de uno de los tubos:

-¡Ciérralo!

-¡Ya voy! – escuche de nuevo correr y cerrar la llave

Saque la cabeza de abajo, de nuevo, todo empapado:

-Perdona Roberto, ahora estas empapado

-No pasa nada, ya vi cual es el problema

Regrese a mi labor y empleando cemento, cinta aislante y algunas herramientas del plomero logre arreglar definitivamente el problema, ahora el agua pasó sin problemas:

-¡Ya funciona! ¡Gracias Roberto! Perdona que te empaparas

Sali de la alacena y ella me ayuda a pararme, toda mi camisa mojada pegándose aún más a mi cuerpo:

-Gajes del oficio, bueno, disfruta de la leche y del lavabo reparado, si vuelve a fallar mejor llámame a mi primero

-Claro, eso hare, y espera, déjame darte algo por esto –dijo tomando unos billetes de debajo de un frutero

-No, no, esto lo hice porque somos vecinos, no es necesario que me pagues

-Tómalo, es lo mínimo por haber dejado como nueva la tubería, y empaparte todo –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, note un ligero rubor y de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a verme a los míos- tómalo

-Bueno, si insistes –tome los billetes, cuatro mil yenes- gracias Pachylene

-Dime Pachy, mi nombre es muy largo y algo complicado, aunque me impresiona que lo hayas pronunciado bien desde el principio

-Bien Pachy, hasta luego

Camine junto a ella hasta la puerta y me permitió salir:

-Gracias Roberto de nuevo –ella volvió a fijar la mirada en mi cuerpo y el rubor volvió- y-yo limpiare el desastre, gracias

Cerró la puerta y simplemente me dirige hasta mi habitación, al entrar Amanda me recibió algo preocupada:

-¿Robie? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué pas…

Ahora ella me miro todo empapado y con la camisa medio seca pegada a mi, note como se ruborizo tanto que parecía un tomate:

-Ayude a Pachy con un problema con su lavabo, por cierto, agradeció la leche

-Y-ya veo, b-bueno, c-cámbiate o volverás a resfriarte –ella regreso a la sala y tomo asiento sumergiendo su cara en su libro

-Bien, por cierto Amanda, hoy saldremos de paseo de nuevo, además de comer fuera, hay un buen restaurante, Aizawa –dije antes de entrar al dormitorio- ¿Te apetece salir?

-¡Si! Es una buena idea Robie

-Muy bien, solo me cambio y saldremos

Entre al dormitorio y me retire la camisa y pantalón, como es costumbre de mi, tome mi conjunto militar, siempre lo uso, ya lo se, mi sentido de la moda es nulo, además que tengo todo el derecho de portarlo junto a las hombreras que me gane por mi esfuerzo, sangre y sudor que derrame.

Ya arreglado salí del dormitorio y Amanda me esperaba en la sala, ella me miro con una sonrisa y cerro su libro:

-¿Listo?

-Listo, pero antes

Camine hasta las cajas de medicinas de Amanda y saque una de cada, las envolví en una servilleta y las guarde en mi bolsillo:

-No hay que olvidarlas

Amanda solamente rio y juntos salimos del departamento.

Ya en la cera caminamos hacia la parada del autobús, esta vez había menos gente fuera, es algo que se agradece, a veces siento que estorbo demasiado o ralentizo a la gente que va detrás de mí.

Mire a Amanda y ella no paraba de mirar a su alrededor sorprendida por los edificio imponentes e incluso saludar a algunas personas, lo más gracioso de todo fue ver como hacia caras a un bebe que su madre cargaba, él bebe comenzó a reír y cada vez que la madre giraba su cabeza Amanda se detenía al instante y disimulaba, es demasiado tierno verla interactuar así.

Llegamos hasta la parada del autobús y tome asiento en la banca, Amanda se mantuvo de pie:

-¿El restaurante no es muy caro?

-Para nada, hace unos días llego una liminal mensajera y me entrego dos cupones para cualquier platillo

-Entiendo, aunque eso es extraño ¿No crees?

-Algo, pero un buen descuento nunca cae mal

El autobús llego y Amanda de un tirón me ayudo a levantarme, entramos al vehículo y pague la entrada, y al entrar nos dimos cuenta de lo lleno del vehículo, nos topamos con un asiento vacío al fondo a un lado de la puerta, asiento que le cedi a Amanda:

-Pero Robie, tú lo necesitas más por tu pierna

-No importa, me aferrare bien a la muleta y agarradera

-Pero tu…

-Anda siéntate, no me pasara nada

-Bueno

Ella tomo asiento y me miro con una gran sonrisa, verla sonreír sí que es hipnotizante, esa sonrisa es única siempre me provoca calidez.

Seguimos con el trayecto y Amanda se la pasaba mirando hacia afuera con atención, incluso la misma mujer con el niño en brazo apareció de nuevo, ahora Amanda fue la que decidió ceder el asiento, ella de inmediato se levantó y dejo a la mujer tomar asiento.

Amanda me regalo una sonrisa y se paró justo a mi lado derecho, yo voltee a verla para sonreírle por su buena acción pero me topé con ella volviendo a hacer caras para hacer reír al bebe, y lo logro, hizo reír al bebe y a mí, la mujer me miraba extraño mientras Amanda disimulaba apenada por hacernos reír a los dos:

-Casi te descubren in fraganti Amanda

-Shhh, no me delates –dijo en voz baja, mientras el bebe estiraba su mano hacia Amanda

El trayecto fue tranquilo, Amanda haciendo reír al bebe y en un momento siendo descubierta por la madre la cual solo rio e incluso dejo a Amanda cargar al pequeño, ella estaba más que feliz, haciendo gestos al pequeño, haciendo como si volase e incluso soplando en su panza provocándole risas, casi como si fuese su bebe, la gente la miraba extraña y yo no podía dejar de sonreír y reír en ocasiones, la madre por su lado miraba a Amanda sorprendida por su actitud con el pequeño, incluso la manera en que lo carga, parece como si ya hubiese cuidado un bebe… no creo que sea madre ¿O sí?:

-¿Quién es un lindo bebe? ¡Tú lo eres! –decía Amanda tocando la panza del bebe y soplando en esta, provocando la risa del pequeño

Ya cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Amanda se despidió de la mujer a la cual le entrego su bebe el cual no paraba de reír, incluso se despidió del bebe, al salir el autobús arranco y comprobando la ubicación que anote en mí celular seguí guiando a Amanda:

-Sí que te gustan los bebes

-Oh… si, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Has memoria Amanda, hace unos momentos estabas jugando con un be…

-¡Cierto! Un bebe, ya lo recuerdo, su mama me atrapo haciéndole caras al pequeño –ella me interrumpió cuando recordó de golpe, me alegra que ya recuerde más rápido- bueno, sí, me encantan los pequeños, son tan tiernos a esa edad

-Aunque muy sucios

-Pero eso no les quita lo tierno, cuando vivía en las colonias de Francia y Japón cumplí la labor de cuidadora en ocasiones… incluso alimentaba a los bebes, ¡P-p-pero no los a-a-alimentaba directamente de mi pecho! –dijo rápidamente haciendo una X con sus brazos- daba mi leche para los biberones

Reí al verla como se puso nerviosa y de inmediato se explicó, es casi una niña, suspire por lo mismo, me quito esa misma duda de si ella era madre y al mismo tiempo sentí una gran calma:

-Además de eso fui educadora, les enseñaba matemáticas e historia, fui su maestra favorita por muchos años –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿A si?

-Sí, enseñaba la historia de los minotauros y del país en que vivíamos, Francia y Japón, además siempre fui buena con las matemáticas y les enseñaba a los pequeños e incluso a los adultos

-Ya veo, eso es interesante

-No tanto como tus historias de esos amuletos –al escucharla decir eso sonreí, aún recuerda esas historias, me alegra que no lo haya olvidado, es buena señal- ¿Por donde está el restaurante?

-Justo aquí –dije al detenerme en seco frente a la fachada, ahí pude ver el letrero

Una fachada simple, comparado a lo que mi hermana ha diseñado y construido, fuera del local una liminal polilla que ofrece retratos caricaturescos, de buena calidad, a los transeúntes, Amanda se detuvo por un momento para ver algunos de los cuadros que la mujer tiene en el suelo y recargados en la pared, yo entre y detrás Amanda me siguió.

Al ingresar en el local nos dimos cuenta que es mas espacioso de lo que parece por fuera, gracias a eso Amanda no tuvo que agacharse para pasar por la puerta y liminales con cuerpos mas grandes pueden entrar, pude ver una arachne y una lamia en uno de los asientos, detrás de la caja una mujer de un pelo azul curioso nos recibió:

-Buenos días amigos, bienvenidos al Aizawa ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? –nos atendió una de las cajeras, pude ver su nombre en un parche en su uniforme, Mio

-Buenos días, podría darnos una mesa para los dos

-Por supuesto, pasen y pónganse cómodos, en breve enviare a alguien para que los atienda

-Gracias –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

Caminamos hasta una mesa para dos casi de inmediato a un lado de la puerta, ahí Amanda comenzó a observar todo el local por dentro, yo también, una decoración simple pero acogedora, mire de nuevo a la caja y pude ver a alguien salir de la cocina y hablar con Mio, creo que es otra liminal pero muy diferente, piel azul, pelo blanco cubierto por una cofia ¿una Dullaha? No estoy seguro, pero sí que es linda:

-Dime Amanda, ¿a qué más te dedicabas en esas colonias? –dije volviendo a la mesa

-Bueno, aparte de la crianza y educación tome roles de administradora, contadora y escriba, ayudaba con las cuentas de varios comerciantes y de la misma colonia, organizaba encuentros con comerciantes humanos antes del tratado, me aseguraba que no nos estafaran y ayudaba a los líderes de la colonia con la organización de la gente y bibliotecas

-Esos son roles importantes Amanda ¿No te estresabas mucho?

-Si, no recuerdo mucho, pero solo que en ocasiones me estresaba demasiado, pero siempre los niños me sacaban una sonrisa, aunque en ocasiones lloraban por la dificultad de ciertos problemas matemáticos yo siempre los calmaba y ayudaba con sus dudas, además de educarlos solía ayudar a que los bebes durmieran con mi canto

-¿Cantas?

-Bueno, solo un poco, canciones de cuna, algunas tribales o canticos griegos de algunos escritos –dijo ella sonrojada- no canciones de grupos famosos

-Aun así es interesante, me encantaría escucharte cantar

-Yo bueno, emmm, después, cuando volvamos

-Está bien

-¡Buenas tardes bienvenidos al Aizawa! –Dijo uno de los meseros- ¿Ya tienen en mente que pedirán?

Mire a la mesa y ni Amanda ni yo nos dimos cuenta de que ahí estaban los menús, no los vimos:

-Disculpe, no vimos los menús, apenas los leeremos

-No importa, aquí estaré esperando su orden, por ahora toda esta tranquilo en el restaurant asi que no hay prisa

Me sumergí en el menú, tiene una buena variedad, incluso comida mexicana, creo que ya se que pedir, aunque el filete miñon luce apetitoso, quizás un cambio no caiga mal:

-A mi dame un filete miñón con papas fritas y un refresco

-Yo quiero una orden de enchiladas, una de flautas de frijoles con queso y guacamole, una orden de tacos de bistec y una soda de dieta, por favor –dijo con una sonrisa

-De dieta ¡Anotado! Esperen aquí por favor y en breve les traeré su orden –La mesera se llevó ambos menús y yo mire asombrado a Amanda

-¿Te comerás todo eso?

-Bueno, tengo mucha hambre y la última vez me encanto la comida mexicana, y quiero probar más de nuevo, además si me lleno tú me ayudaras… ¿Verdad? –pregunto preocupada

-Claro Amanda, yo te ayudare

Algunos minutos pasaron y nos dejaron ambas bebidas y además de un salero, aderezos y nachos, esta vez sin salsa que Amanda sumergiese y su boca ardiese.

Ya con algunos minutos nuestras órdenes llegaron, todos los platos frente a Amanda y un par de platos frente a mi, ella no sabia por donde empezar y yo simplemente comencé a cortar el filete.

Cuando llevaba la mitad de mi comida dos personas más entraron al local, llamaron mucho la atención pues uno de ellos es un liminal, muy alto, una ogresa, la distinguí por su cuerno tan grande y al mismo tiempo sensible en su frente, a su lado, un hombre más bajo que ella pero de una estatura de al menos 1.80, lucen sospechosos, chalecos negros, pantalones deportivos oscuros, tenis, casi como si fuese un uniforme.

No fue ya muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de sus movimientos y sucedió:

-¡Saca todo el dinero de la caja! –grito la mujer ogro sacando una UZI de su chaleco y una bolsa negra

El hombre a su lado saco una pistola de alto calibre, un revolver magnum .44, como consiguieron ambas armas, no lo sabré, este sujeto disparo a techo dos veces provocando que la gente se escondiese bajo las mesas y gritase:

-¡Ni te atrevas a golpear la jodida alarma o te lleno de plomo! –gritaba la ogresa contra la pobre mujer peli azul que con movimientos torpes trataba de sacar el dinero de la caja, no la culpo, tener una UZI tan cerca pone así a cualquiera

El hombre por su lado camino hacia los clientes con una bolsa negra:

-¡Ustedes, teléfonos y billeteras arrójenlos al centro del piso! ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerse los héroes!

Las personas entraron en pánico, algunos gritaron y otros simplemente tapaban sus cabezas con sus brazos, Amanda no era la excepción, no estaba gritando pero pego su frente contra la mesa y sus brazos estaban sobre su nuca, estaba sollozando:

-¡Tu, el invalido, saca todo! –me grito

Yo me sentía nervioso, pero debía mantener la calma y trazar un plan… que no me mate, Roberto no seas idiota:

-Tranquilo, toma –dije entregándole billetera y celular mirándolo a los ojos- es todo lo que tengo

-¡Tú la que esta con la cara sobre la mesa!

-Déjala no tiene nada

El me miro directo a los ojos, aun cuando procedió a apuntarme no quebré el contacto visual, después de unos segundos gruño y camino hasta el botín que las demás personas dejaron sus objetos en el suelo, mantuve mis brazos alzados y ese hombre al estar lejos dándome la espalda me permitió acercarme hasta la orilla del asiento:

 _-Siempre debes esperar el momento indicado –las palabras del spetsnaz volvieron a mi mente- la mejor decisión es un ataque a la espalda y desarmar a tu oponente, aprovecha todo lo que tengas a tu favor, confusión, tamaño, fuerza, agilidad y peso, lo importante es saber cuándo atacar y cuando y como usar tus atributos_

El estruendo de la UZI siendo disparada hizo que me agachase, los disparos no iban hacia mí, sino al interior de la cocina:

-¡Te vi chica azul! ¡Ahora ordénale a tu cuerpo que no se mueva o lo llenare de tantas balas que no servirá!-grito la ogresa

Volví a moverme hasta quedar bien a la orilla del asiento, Amanda por su lado me miraba con lágrimas comenzando a negar con la cabeza, yo solamente hice la seña con mi boca y dedo para que guardase silencio:

-¡Muévete, estas tardando demasiado! –grito la ogresa a la mujer peli azul, incluso golpeo el mostrador con fuerza provocando el grito de esa mujer

Respire de nuevo para calmarle, segui con mi vista a ese hombre, sigue dándome la espalda, esta a varios metros de mi, su compañera permanece vigilando la cocina, caja y la otra zona con comensales:

- _Por más violentos que sean tus enemigos no debes asesinarlos a sangre fría –ahora el combatiente iraquí vuelve- aunque tu enemigo dispare a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente no significa que tienes el derecho de acribillarlo, para ser un defensor sensato debes saber que matar a alguien es la última opción, el mayor castigo de un criminal es seguir viviendo tras unas rejas con sus pecados en su espalda_

Ese sujeto recogió el último celular y lo metió en la gran bolsa negra, me miro directamente, yo levante las manos y el al no ver mi pierna derecha volvió a mirar hacia su compañera dándome la espalda, camino hacia ella, ahora estaba mas cerca de mi sin verme:

- _Debes respirar y mantener la calma, recordar donde golpear e improvisar, al final, tú sabrás como usar lo que te enseñamos_

Justo cuando paso frente a mí, ahí fue cuando actué.

Tomando mi muleta y catapultándome apoyándome en la mesa me lance contra el hombre, logre llegar hasta él y con mi brazo izquierdo lo sujete del cuello, comencé a ejercer presión en su cuello, pronto, comenzó a tratar de recuperar aliento pero solo cayó de espaldas, cayó sobre mí pero no solté mi agarre, su mano derecha comenzó a levantarse tratando de apuntarme con el revolver pero con mi otro brazo tome su brazo y lo jale hacia atrás doblándolo, hice que gritase del dolor y soltase su revólver, tome el arma y apunte a la ogresa.

Su compañera se giró y solo pudo observar a su compañero siendo asfixiado por mí en el suelo, yo, usándolo como escudo humano y apuntando contra ella, la mujer me apunto con la UZI:

-Maldito imbécil, debí de entrar sola

-Suelta el arma, no es necesario que sigas con esto

-Eres un idiota si crees que te hare caso –la mujer de la caja le entrego el dinero en una bolsa y la ogresa lo tomo- si me atacas es delito, si te ataco es delito, no puedes hacer nada imbe…

El disparo del revolver la interrumpió, cayo cuando la bala impacto en su pierna, carajo, falle… este idiota casi me golpea en la cara con su nuca.

Con un fuerte grito cayó al suelo de espaldas, su compañero se retorció tratando de soltarse de mi agarre pero fue inútil para él, con un golpe directo a su mandíbula lo noquee y me arrastre hasta la ogresa en el suelo maldiciendo y retorciéndose también de dolor, se volteo y quedo pecho tierra arrastrándose hacia la bolsa con dinero, me arroje sobre ella y apoye mi rodilla en su espalda dejando caer todo mi peso sobre ella, grito ante esto y comenzó a toser.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese darse vuelta golpee su nuca con el mango del revólver, no quedo noqueada al instante así que golpee su cuerno con lo cual si quedo fuera de combate, pude ver que le provoque una grieta, le retire la UZI la cual arroje a la entrada con el seguro puesto junto al revolver:

-¡Llama a la policía ya! ¡A MON también! –le grite Mio la cual corrió por un teléfono…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Después de tal acto de valor por parte de Roberto la policía y los agentes de MON llegaron a la escena de crimen, la ogresa y su compañero fueron retirados en una ambulancia escoltada por los agentes Tionisha y la pequeña Doppel junto a una patrulla, mientras, Roberto yacía sentado bajo el mostrador frente a la caja con la espalda recargada en el mueble de madera y esposado, Amanda estaba a su lado preocupada, frente a ellos dos agentes de MON Zombina y Manako junto a otros dos oficiales:

-R-R-Robie no debiste hacer eso, p-pudiste salir lastimado

-No es mi estilo quedarme sin hacer nada en esa situación

Amanda comenzó a llorar ligeramente, un llanto pequeño:

-P-P-Pero, t-te p-pude perder

Eso provoco que el soldado la mirase preocupado, esas palabras con ese tono y su mirada que solamente mostraba preocupación y miedo lo golpearon fuerte, él se acercó a Amanda y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su anfitrión, además de abrazarlo ligeramente:

-Sería un pésimo soldado y anfitrión si no te hubiese defendido junto a los demás clientes –dijo el mexicano

-S-S-solo guarda silencio –la minotauro se acercó más a su amigo y héroe- t-tú ya eres el mejor soldado y anfitrión para mi

Ante esto una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Roberto, Amanda solo trataba de calmarse ella misma, su mente es un desastre, trataba de recordar y olvidar al mismo tiempo mientras su corazón no deja de latir y la adrenalina fluir en su sangre, solo quería sentir el calor de su anfitrión y héroe para calmarse y saber que no lo ha perdido.

Mientras anfitrión y huésped estaban unidos en un abrazo los policías interrogaban a los comensales y miembros del personal, algunos, exigiendo de inmediato que liberaran a Roberto pues para ellos fue un héroe que detuvo un asalto, algunos lograban relatar con claridad lo sucedido y otros aún demasiado nerviosos y con miedo solo dieron pocos detalles, las cámaras de seguridad también comenzaron a ser revisadas.

Smith por otra parte estaba leyendo unos apuntes de lo sucedido, testigos fuera y dentro del local, además de grabaciones, camino hasta Roberto el cual mantenía una expresión estoica mirando como los agentes examinaban las armas y casquillos encontrados, Amanda termino de secar sus lágrimas y se mantenía unida a su anfitrión en ese cálido abrazo algo incómodo por las esposas en las manos del mexicano:

-Buen trabajo Robie, detuviste un asalto, quizás haya alguna condecoración

-Al grano Smith –contesto Roberto alzando la mirada- ¿Me llevaran preso, me extraditaran?

-¡¿P-P-Pero p-p-porque harían e-eso?! –dijo Amanda al borde de derramar más lágrimas- ¡R-Robie solo nos defendió de esos ladrones!

-Asi es Amanda pero uno de ellos era una extra especie, lamentablemente hay lagunas en la nueva ley de extra especies, y recibió un disparo en la pierna, eso ya es una agresión mayor

-¡Es una idiotez! –Grito uno de los comensales- ¡el detuvo un asalto de una loca gigante armada, cosa que no hubiesen hecho los policías!

-¡Acaso dejaran que la ogresa salga libre solo porque es una extra especie!

-¿Mami porque el hombre que detuvo a los ladrones esta esposado?

La gente comenzó a molestarse con Smith, entre ellos incluso, otras liminales las cuales abogaban por Roberto:

-Tranquilos se llevaran los debidos términos legales, pero les aseguro que se obtendrá un resultado justo, Bina, deja libre a nuestro compañero

-A la orden jefa

La joven chica camino hasta Roberto el cual se despegó de la pared y la minotauro rompió el abrazo, la Zombina se hinco para lograr retirar las esposas:

-Tranquilo chico, aunque no lo parezca la jefa está contigo, incluso yo, fue bueno que le hayas disparado en la pierna

-Falle

Al decir esto Roberto la miro de reojo con seriedad, Bina solamente termino de soltar las esposas, ella buscaba algo que dijese que estuviese bromeando… pero no fue así.

Ya con sus manos libres Roberto fue auxiliado por Amanda para lograr ponerse de pie, Manako por otro lado alcanzo la muleta y se la entregó a Roberto el cual agradeció esto:

-¡Mas te vale que lo dejen libre! –uno de los comensales destaco más, un hombre que, aunque su pelo plateado y facciones dicen que ya tiene sus años, goza de buena salud- ¡Si es necesario yo mismo ire a la comisaria para servir de testigo, es más, creo que los presentes irán!

Algunas personas asintieron, otros, solo deseaban salir del lugar, ese mismo hombre camino hasta Roberto el cual se detuvo, Zombina y Manako estaba atentas a todo acto:

-Toma, solo llama a ese número –entrego una credencia a Amanda la cual la tomo con una sonrisa

-Ya retírense –dijo uno de los oficiales- ya lo dejo en claro la Agente Smith, se hará justicia

Roberto fue trasladado hasta una camioneta de MON, ahí Zombina subió al asiento del piloto y Manako abrió la puerta trasera permitiendo la entrada de Roberto y Amanda, Smith subió al asiento de copiloto.

Ya con todos dentro Zombina arranco.

Dentro de la camioneta se sentía una atmosfera pesada, Roberto permanecía mirando a Manako con un rostro estoico, Amanda estaba aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Roberto y Zombina atenta al camino.

Smith recibió una llamada la cual solamente hizo que una sonrisa se le dibujara:

-Bien Tio, gracias por la información

Al colgar miro hacia la pareja que se mantenía sentada mirando con preocupación hacia el vacío, Manako por su lado, estaba nerviosa por encarar al soldado mexicano el cual miraba a la pared del vehículo y en ocasiones al a ciclope directamente en su ojo:

-Roberto, si me permites darte buenas noticias –él se giró y miro a Smith curioso

-Muy bien, dilo

-Esa loca y su compañero son miembros de una banda de traficantes de armas y ladrones, ya llevábamos buscándolos un par de semanas, otra desgracia de anfitrión y una huésped abusadora, pero con la similitud de querer cometer fechorías y que se aman/odian, algo así como Bonnie y Clyde, por esto mismo y según el dictamen inmediato de los policías no tienes por qué ser juzgado

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Roberto dudoso

-Asi es, la evidencia es más que clara, detuviste el asalto a un restaurante y comensales, incapacitaste a dos malhechores que ya llevan un historial largo para lo jóvenes que son, un buen trabajo soldado, quizás necesites asistir con algún juez o se te revise tu historial como soldado

-E-E-Entonces ¿R-Robie no se ira? –pregunto aun dudosa Amanda

-No, el soldado permanecerá en Japón

Con esto Amanda abrazo a su anfitrión y amigo, sumergió su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar, Roberto solo correspondió pasando su brazo por detrás de la minotauro y sobando su hombro:

-Por cierto, esos sujetos tomaron mi billetera y celular –dijo Roberto lamentándose haber cargado con más dinero de lo habitual

-Aquí los tengo amigo –dijo Zombina mostrándolos dentro de una bolsa- no te preocupes, la billetera tiene todo dentro y el celular no está roto

-Con todo esto resuelto, ¿gustan comer algo? –pregunto Smith- tengo un hambre tal que podría acabar comiéndome un caballo

-Concuerdo contigo jefa –dijo Zombina- necesito algo de carne, pero no carne humana –dijo riendo

-Y-yo bueno, quizás comer algo estaría bien –dijo nerviosa Manako, aun cuando ella quería que la vieran a su ojo la mirada del mexicano le causaba desviarla en repetidas ocasiones

-¿Conoces algún lugar donde comer Roberto?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…

Con esto se dirigieron al restaurante American Food, Amanda recordó este lugar y se sintió más cómoda y tranquila, otra cosa es que se mantenía cerca de su anfitrión, se sentía más segura.

Roberto las guio a las cuatro hasta la zona de México y el mesero, Juan, los atendió con su pintoresco atuendo, ordenaron una gran cantidad de comida mexicana, todo esto decidido por Roberto el cual supo exactamente que pedir.

Las bebidas llegaron primero, cerveza para Smith, Zombina y Roberto y soda fresca para la ciclope y la minotauro:

-T-tengo que ir al baño –dijo Amanda retirándose para atender su urgencia bilógica

-Oye Roberto, si que me engañaste en el Aizawa –dijo Zombina dando un sorbo a su cerveza

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eso de que fallaste ¿A qué te referías?

-A que falle, mi objetivo era el pecho, cerca del corazón, o al menos cerca de los pulmones o intestinos –dijo secamente el mexicano dando un ligero trago y e ingiriendo algunos nachos- su compañero me desvió cuando casi me golpea con su nuca

Las mujeres presentes guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si, el mexicano por su lado, decía la verdad, por eso el siguió con su espera de alguna pregunta más, Smith rompió el silencio tosiendo:

-Oye, este es un restaurant acogedor a parte de único ¿Cómo diste con él?

-El día en que salí a pasear con Amanda, llegamos hasta aquí de casualidad –dijo Roberto en un tono ya menos frio y seco- la verdad, es que me gusta la ambientación que dan a cada región, creo que recuerdas ese día Smith, el de los hijos de papa

-Cómo olvidarlo, desde ese día ha comenzado tu racha de sucesos

-¿A qué te refieres jefa? –pregunto Zombina

-Nuestro soldado aquí presente ha ayudado a la localidad, le dio una paliza a un grupo de chicos que acosaban a Amanda, detuvo a un ladrón que se robó el bolso de una harpía, devolvió una billetera e incluso ayudo a una gatita a llevar sus pesadas compras, ahora, se añade detener un robo violento ¿Qué será lo siguiente en la lista del subteniente Roberto?

-Sacar a la escoria de México a patadas del país y dejarlas a mitad del Mictlan para que sean presas de las bestias que comen corazones

-Eres un hombre con buenas metas, me agradas, creo que incluso a Titania le caería bien –dijo Zombina bebiendo de su bebida- además, parece que la linda Amanda te aprecia mucho

-¿Ustedes la conocen?

-Claro que sí, estuvo con nosotras en su estancia en MON, incluso para mi muerto, frio y artificial corazón puedo decir que su sonrisa y actitud me causa calidez y calma, es una mujer única

-A-Amanda es una persona muy buena y su actitud es muy diferente a la de los minotauros –dijo la pequeña ciclope, incomoda de estar al lado del soldado- muchos en el edificio disfrutan de su compañía

-Es un rollito de canela demasiado puro y dulce para este mundo –dijo Smith dando un sorbo a su bebida- por suerte tiene a un caballero que la defiende a uniforme y revolver, o muleta

Roberto sonrió ante esto:

-Un brindis –dijo Zombina alzando su lata- por el caballero de la muleta

Los presentes solo rieron y alzaron sus latas y vaso chocándolos entre si.

Amanda por su parte regreso a su asiento y justo después llego Juan junto a otros dos meseros y grandes bandejas, las agentes de MON estaba impresionadas por toda la comida, y mas aun por los vivos colores que tiene, y el gran olor:

-Disfruten de este festin señoritas –dijo Juan inclinándose y retirándose

-Wow, esto luce delicioso –dijo Zombina

-Solo disfrútalo, Amanda- la aludida volteo a ver a Roberto el cual sacaba la servilleta con ambas pastillas, ambas, algo aplastadas- toma tus medicinas

-Cierto, gracias Robie

Amanda las tomo y paso con la bebida, los agentes de MON por su lado sonrieron al ver como Roberto daba las medicinas que tanto necesitaba Amanda aun después de ese altercado cualquiera habría olvidado esas cosas pero al soldado no.

Con esto y agradeciendo por toda esa comida comenzaron a devorar todo el festín, enchiladas, flautas, chilaquiles, sopes, tacos, tostadas preparadas y tamales fue lo que las agentes le invitaron al mexicano y la minotauro.

Mientras comían compartían todo tipo de comentarios, desde bromas de la zombi ha su compañera de un solo ojo, diciéndole que la salga apenas pica, y de pasada engañando a la inocente minotauro.

Ya con la comida agotada y cada uno satisfecho pidieron la cuenta:

-Eso sí que estuvo muy bueno –dijo la zombi limpiando sus filosos dientes con un palillo- te agradezco chico por enseñarnos este buen restaurante

-Nunca probé comida mexicana, más que tacos, debo de decirlo que su gastronomía es única y buena –dijo Smith acabando con su bebida

-Y-yo también disfrute de la comida, gracias por recomendar el sitio –dijo la ciclope mirando a Roberto

-No hay de que, es un gusto compartir la gastronomía de mi patria

Amanda por su lado estaba leyendo pequeños datos en las fotos de los héroes de la revolución e independencia pegadas en la pared.

El mesero Juan llego con la cuenta la cual provocó la caída de los lentes de Smith y a una zombi aún más pálida:

-Bueno, creo que hoy tendremos que cooperar para pagar tan buena comida

-Déjame ver eso –dijo Roberto demandando el ticket

Al leerlo la expresión de Roberto no cambio pero Amanda, que aprovecho para espiar un poco, también se volvió pálida.

Roberto suspiro y saco el dinero suficiente para pagar casi la mitad de lo que ingirieron, las agentes pagaron todo lo demás.

-Bueno con todo ya pagado es momento de regresar a la labor ¿Gustan que los dejemos de pasada?

-No, además de la comida pensaba revisar un gimnasio en Saitama –dijo Roberto deteniéndose

-¿Un gimnasio? ¿De casualidad te refieres al del club deportivo Kobold?

-Si, de hecho es el mismo que encontré en internet

-Tenemos membresía ahí, es un excelente local para todas las especies –dijo Zombina con una sonrisa- ¿Qué opinas si los llevamos?

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-Hoy no ha habido demasiados percances, solo el del ataque al restaurant y una nekomata enfurecida en una peluquería porque el color que le tiñeron su pelo desaparecido con su primera ducha –dijo Smith ajustando sus lentes- sigo pensando que Rin lucía muy bien con su pelo negro y partes blancas, no era necesario el rubio

-Está bien acepto ¿Gustas ir Amanda?

-Sí, así podremos ir de vez en cuando Robie… bueno, si es que puedes por… ya sabes –la minotauro al principio se mostró entusiasmada por ejercitarse junto a su anfitrión pero luego recordó la condición de su anfitrión

-Ya veré que maquina podre usar, solo vamos –dijo Roberto calmado

El grupo volvió a subir al vehículo y Zombina acelero, en poco tiempo, con algunas señales de alto ignoradas y pasando cruces peatonales avisando solamente con el claxon, ya llegados al club deporte Roberto agradeció el aventón mientras que Amanda apreciaba seguir con vida…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Después de que bajamos de esa máquina conducida por una lunática me asegure de que sigo con vida, Amanda no se soltaba de mi brazo izquierdo:

-Ya Amanda, ya bajamos

-¿Qué? Oh, si, perdona

Amanda soltó mi brazo sonrojada y después dirigió su mirada al imponente edificio que es el club deportivo, yo mismo me vi impresionado, en serio, parece más un supermercado o torre de departamentos y oficinas que un gimnasio, solo nos queda entrar.

Subimos un par de escaleras y al entrar nos vimos de nuevo asombrados por el tamaño del inmueble, techos altos, al fondo logre ver las diversas máquinas de todo tamaño y diseño para cada especie, varios letreros y al mismo tiempo varias personas:

-¡Hola, bienvenidos al club deportivo Kobold! –la voz masculina llamo mi atención

Me gire y me topé con un hombre, un nekomata algo bajo y de apariencia de casi un niño, espero sea un adulto:

-Buenas tarde, vengo a hacer algunas preguntas sobre lo necesario para probar las máquinas y rutinas

-Ya veo, no se preocupen yo solucionare todas sus dudas, soy Takumi asistente y entrenador del club

-Bien ¿Cuánto son por las cuotas y membresías? –tengo que saber esto antes de siquiera preguntar otras cosas, espero no sea demasiado

-Nuestra prioridad es su salud física, poseemos los suficiente socios y proveedores para dar a la gente bajas tarifas por mantenerse sanos

-¿Horarios?

-Estamos abiertos las 24 hrs, desde la mañana hasta la noche, mientras otros descansan nosotros nos mantenemos despiertos ayudando en la salud de nuestros miembros y clientes

Suenan de verdad motivados por ayudar a la gente en mantener su salud:

-Una cosa más ¿Cuentan con máquinas especializadas para personas con una condición similar a la mía?

El hombre miro lo que me queda de la pierna derecha y luego volvió a verme directo a los ojos:

-Poseemos escaladoras, cintas para correr e incluso asistentes que ayudan en terapias de natación para personas en una situación similar, usted recibirá un trato específico por su condición

-Entiendo, me convenciste, por ahora no cuento con mucho dinero para pagar ya la membresía, pero volveré después

-Poseemos una prueba gratuita de 24 hrs, si desea ver las instalaciones a más detalle puede ingresar y entrenar

-Gracias, pero cuando vuelva con el dinero, así hare la prueba y si me convencen ese mismo día seremos dos miembros más ¿Tu qué opinas Amanda?

-Es maravilloso este lugar, ya quiero venir a ejercitarme un poco

-Muy bien, volveremos después, gracias por su atención

-No hay de que ¡Hasta luego!

Con esto nos despedimos de ese hombre y salimos del gran edificio:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Robie? –pregunto Amanda parando en seco

-Venimos a preguntar por la membresía de un gimnasio

Ella se giró y admiro de nuevo el inmueble:

-Oh, ya recuerdo –ella rio con una sonrisa incomoda y volvimos a caminar por la cera

No me gustaría que recuerde ese momento tan tenso, pero tengo que preguntarle:

-¿Disfrutaste de la comida del Aizawa?

-¿Aizawa? ¿Qué no volvimos a comer en el American Food? Recuerdo que nos acompañó incluso Smith, Bina y Manaki

-No recuerdas el…

Me detuve antes de pronunciar lo sucedido, aún tengo mis dudas sobre contarle lo sucedido, no quiero contárselo, aunque la última vez no le conté algo y casi me arrestan por agresión, pero Smith ya me dijo que estoy absuelto:

-Cierto, comimos en el American Food –dije fingiendo confusión- casi lo olvidaba, esta vez la que me ayudo a recordar fuiste tu

Amanda sonrió y rio alegremente, suspire al verla así de feliz y seguimos con la caminata por la cera, cruzando las calles y paseando por los parques, nos detuvimos en uno para poder descansar, antes de eso pude ver una tienda cerca:

-Espera aquí, comprare algo en esa tienda

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, no tardare mucho

Amanda solo asintió y yo me dirigí al local, ahora, implorando porque no me topé con otro ladrón.

Es un local más grande de lo que pensé, pude ver en uno de los letreros el nombre Andariel´s, quizás sea una de esas cadenas de supermercados con sucursales pequeñas, los letreros de promociones, descuentos y todo tipo de ofertas me sorprendieron, familias compraban sus productos, algunos liminales, humanos o parejas de los mismos, todos lucen muy felices, yo simplemente me dirigí hasta la zona donde están los helados, tome dos sándwiches de helado y me dirigí a la caja para pagar, frente a mi estaba un hombre algo bajo, parecía nervioso.

Detrás de mí una mujer liminal, una empusa de pelo negro, sus facciones son algo marcadas, no es asiática pero no sabría decir de donde es, en una de sus manos sostiene una bolsa con algunos productos, note como trataba de esconder lo que parece un peluche ¿un tiburón? Eso parece.

La fila avanzo rápido hasta que le toco pagar al sujeto que estaba frente a mí, puso un par de cajas de dentífrico y justo cuando la cajera pidió el monto ese sujeto en un movimiento algo torpe saco una pistola de su ropa… otra vez.

Entre gritos nerviosos exigiendo dinero, el grito de una cajera asustada, yo soltando ambos sándwiches y propinándole un golpe que lo mando al suelo haciendo que no se vuelva a levantar detuve al asaltante.

Pronto me di cuenta que el asaltante llevaba una pistola sin balas, pero era real, aun así los policías se lo llevaron y gracias al testimonio de la cajera y algunas personas no tuvieron que llevarme a interrogación, ya van dos en un día, es un buen record, page mis compras y salí del local, solo pude ver como la patrulla partía justo cuando salí:

-Buen trabajo –escuche la voz de una mujer detrás de mí, la empusa- reaccionaste muy rápido

-Gracias… ¿tu?

-Dyne, reaccionaste aún más rápido que yo, por un momento le iba a saltar encima

-Aun así tuve que esperar a confirmar la amenaza, aunque creo que fue mejor que yo le haya dado el golpe, si tú lo hubieses tocado te hubieses metido en un gran problema con lo rígida del acta

-Lo sé, aun así mi entrenamiento me obliga a actuar

-¿Soldado?

-Ex miembro de la guardia costera en Grecia, ¿Usted?

-Ex subteniente del ejército mexicano, Roberto García a sus órdenes

-Oye, yo también fui subteniente –dijo ella con una sonrisa- me alegra toparme con otro oficial de las fuerzas armadas

-El gusto también es mío

-¿Qué haces hasta aquí?

-Una herida mientras cumplía mi deber –sus ojos no poseen iris pero sé que miro mi pierna, valla, son de un color jade llamativo muy bonito- vine en busca de vacaciones para poder superar esta condición, pero en apenas media semana ya he detenido más de un robo y asalto a mano armada, un soldado siempre debe cumplir con el deber aun estando fuera del servicio

-O en otro país, me alegra que tengas una mentalidad así Roberto, ojala todos los soldados fuesen como usted

-Me halagas, bueno, me tengo que retirar, tengo que llevar esto antes de que se derrita, ha sido un gusto conocerte

-El gusto es mío, hasta luego Roberto

-Hasta luego Dyne

La empusa se retiró y yo regrese con Amanda, otro oficial del ejército, bueno, de diferente nación pero es casi lo mismo, parece agradable, quizás pueda hablar con ella en otro momento que no sea yo noqueando a un pequeñajo de un golpe.

Llegue hasta donde Amanda la cual esperaba, al verme se le dibujo una sonrisa:

-Tardaste mucho ¿Sucedió algo Robie? –pregunto preocupada

-Nada, solo me detuve a revisar algunos descuentos, toma

Le entregue el sándwich de helado y ella me lo agradeció, tome asiento, sacamos nuestro aperitivo de su envoltura y comenzamos a disfrutarlo, algo asi de fresco y bueno siempre cae bien.

Suspire para ya poder dejar descansar mi brazo, ahora que lo pienso creo que me pase con ese pequeñín, es decir, mi puño era casi del tamaño de su mejilla o incluso mas, creo que incluso le disloque la mandíbula, pero esto no es más que fruto del entrenamiento, las palabras del spetsnaz y el soldado iraquí volvieron a mi mente:

 _-Nunca dudes en defenderte a ti y a los demás, aunque tu oponente sea más pequeño o grande que tú debes actuar con fuerza e inteligencia, si dudas por más de un segundo puedes acabar con una bala en la frente o en el pecho, con un cuchillo cortando tu yugular, arremete con fuerza y se inteligente, aprovecha cualquier apertura y sorpresa… no me hagas asistir a tu funeral –me dijo cuando estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota y temblando de frio_

 _-Nuestros enemigos vienen en todo tipo de disfraz, desde hermanos de nuestra misma nación, hasta vecinos de otras patrias, hombres, mujeres y niños, nuestros enemigos no dudaran en atacarnos y eliminarlos cuando tengan la oportunidad, si tú tienes la ventaja por un momento, sin importar su tamaño, género o raza, debes de atacarlo e incapacitarlo con rapidez, pero no seas como ellos y arrebates vidas solo porque tienes el poder –me lo dijo cuándo dude en una clase de Krav Maga de oponentes múltiples, acabe en el suelo algo ensangrentado_

Aun con que su arma estuviera descargada debí actuar, yo lo detuve por mi entrenamiento, y quizás Dyne lo hubiese hecho también, pero si no estuviésemos nosotros, quizás haya abusado del miedo que sintió la cajera y se hubiese ido con el dinero usando solo un arma descargada, me sobrepase con el pequeño, pero él se lo busco:

-Gracias por el sándwich Robie –escuche a Amanda- está muy bueno

-No hay de que Amanda

-Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Has pensado en algún apodo para mí? –pregunto curiosa inclinando su cabeza

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, nunca ense en llamar a Amanda por otro apodo, es decir, me gusta su nombre, es lindo:

-Bueno, la verdad es que no he pensado en algún apodo digno de ti –ella me miro desilusionada- tu nombre me parece muy lindo Amanda, no creo que sea necesario omitir ese lindo nombre para referirme a ti

Mis palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en ella, se sonrojo casi como un tomate y comenzó a reír incómodamente, le dio un mordisco grande a su sándwich de helado pero sufrió lo que le pasa a los dientes al morder algo demasiado frio y parece que también cerebro congelado:

-Oye, quizás te quede el de tomatito –dije riendo al ver como seguía roja y con esto que dije la coloro aun mas

-¡Y-Y-Yaaa detente! –dijo pasando el helado con dificultad- no me gusta

-Lo sé, por eso te seguiré llamando por tu nombre, Amanda es muy lindo nombre ¿Ya te lo dije? –vacile un poco

-S-S-Si… g-gracias ¿En verdad te gusta tanto mi nombre?

-Por supuesto

Ella rio de nuevo y aun sonrojada como un tomate termino con su aperitivo al igual que yo:

-Ahora volvamos a nuestro hogar, ya está comenzando a ser algo tarde

-Está bien Robie

Le sonreí y ella también me regalo su brillante sonrisa, nos dirigimos hasta la parada de autobús y tomamos el primero, fue suerte que llegamos y aun seguía ahí esperando.

Tomamos el transporte y el viaje fue tranquilo, no estaba tan lleno asi que me permitio tomar asiento, Amanda a un lado de la ventana y yo en el pasillo.

En poco tiempo, llegamos hasta las cercanías de nuestro hogar, caminamos por la cera y mientras caminábamos me tope con Eddie, el cual parecía volver de su trabajo pues cargaba con su maletín y llevaba puesto su traje formal:

-Hola Edward

-Oh, hola Roberto, Amanda

-¡Hola Eddie! –saludo Amanda

-¿Van hacia el departamento?

-Asi es, venimos de un paseo por Saitama y comer fuera

-Ya veo

-Por cierto, hoy temprano le deje a Pachylene algo de leche que teníamos de sobra, entre y me entere que tenían problemas con la tubería del lavabo, así que me encargue de repararla

-Entiendo, gracias por eso vecino

-No hay de que

Caminamos juntos hasta el departamento, al llegar Eddie entro a su habitación y nosotros a la nuestra, ingresamos ya cuando el sol estaba casi ocultándose, por esto mismo le entregue a Amanda sus medicamentos y ella los tomo, yo me serví otro vaso de su leche, ya tenía la necesidad de probarla, es decir, la leche, no a Amanda, aunque esto salió de ella y… mejor dejo de pensar sobre eso.

Amanda ingreso al baño para asearse, por mi parte esperare mi turno, tome un cambio de ropa y mi toalla, ahora solo me queda esperar a que ella salga.

El sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención, es mi hermana:

-¿Alo?

-¡Roberto García de la Madrid! ¡¿Qué chingados haces disparando a ogresas en restaurantes?! –el grito de mi hermana me hizo despegar la oreja del celular

-¿Acaso es delito detener un asalto?

-¡No! ¡Lo único que es delito es no avisar a tu familia y enterarnos por medio de reporteros, policías y una supuesta agente Smith! ¡Me sacaron un jodido susto cuando dos cámaras y cuatro policías comenzaron a preguntarme de todo!

-Carajo, ¿mis padres hablaron con Smith?

-No, se fueron a otra prefectura para visitar a nuestros tíos, yo recibí a los policías y reporteros que no dejaban de preguntarme cosas como si tu herida te dejo secuelas psicológicas, si estabas loco o si deseabas tomar lo que ellos robaron

-Maldita sea, no vine Japón para generar escándalos

-Pues parece que eso quieres… cuando se fueron los reporteros Smith me conto sobre tus labores como héroe local y como buen anfitrión

-Ya veo… ¿Me vas a regañar también por eso hermanita?

-No, sabes que me enorgullece que mi hermano haga tales labores… pero enserio Roberto, me preocupas, aun no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió saltar así contra dos personas armadas en tu condición… yo no quiero llorar sobre tu caja

-Ya lo sé hermanita, pero no pasara te lo aseguro

-La pase muy mal cuando me entere lo de tu pierna, por un momento pensé… pensamos que te perdimos, no quiero volver a vivir eso, por favor hermano, note arriesgues así

-No entrene para quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras roban a gente inocente hermana

-¡Y yo no quiero perderte! –su tono de voz de verdad expresaba tristeza, la escuche sollozar- y-yo no quiero perderte hermano, ni verte sufrir más, por favor, te lo suplico, no te arriesgues más así

Guarde silencio, no sé qué responderle, no quiero que ella siga preocupándose así por mí, pero va contra mis principios no hacer nada en tales circunstancias:

-Yo… yo no te puedo asegurar eso hermana

-Roberto –ella guardo silencio, la escuche sollozar- está bien hermano… sé que no te convenceré, eres terco como nuestro padre y eso es decir poco, solamente te pido que pienses más antes de hacer tales actos heroicos, por favor

-Lo hare hermana, lo hare

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal esta Amanda?

-Está bien, no recuerda ese suceso, ni quiero que lo recuerde

-Es lo mejor para ella, creo que hasta se pondría como yo

-Sí, se pondría a llorar y a gritarme porque la salve

-Ya entendí hermano, por cierto, Robie es un apodo muy lindo ¿Acaso ella ya trepo tu montaña inexpugnable y monto al indomable caballo? –dijo burlonamente, se a lo que se refiere, me hizo sonrojar y mi mente comenzó a imaginar tales cosas

-No hermana, no he hecho tales cosas con Amanda, por si no lo sabes está penado por la ley

-Lastima, si está en la ley y conociéndote nunca la quebrarías ¿O acaso harías una excep…

-No –la interrumpí secamente, aun siento el calor en mi rostro

-Demonios, bueno, sigue cuidando de Amanda hermano, quizás los visite otro día y salgamos a comer algo o por algunos tragos ¿A Amanda le gusta las bebidas alcohólicas?

-No sabría decirte, después le pregunto y te aviso ¿Qué tal va la obra?

-Oh, eso, bueno, los obreros de Japón son mucho más eficientes y rápidos que en México, bien aseados, con su herramienta, uniforme y equipo de seguridad, enserio hermano, son unas máquinas estos tipos, además algunas extra especies están aquí trabajando y eso ha hecho que terminemos ciertos trabajos aún más rápido, ya llevamos un tercio de la obra y aún quedan cuatro meses para entregarla

-Por algo Japón es una nación ejemplar, por cierto, ¿no le has echado un ojo a esas especies grandes y fuertes?

-¡Callate! –ella grito con un tono de furia y vergüenza

-¿O acaso prefieres a una fuerte ogresa que te defienda o una linda elfa? No te dejare de querer por ser lesbiana

Solo escuche un grito de desesperación por le otro lado de la línea

-Eres un idiota, me tengo que ir, un grupo de periodistas dejaron un desorden al entrar y tengo que limpiar todo antes de que nuestros padres lleguen… descansa hermano y mándale mis saludos a Amanda… y por favor, considera lo que te pedí

-Lo hare hermana, hasta luego, descansa

Con esto colgué y escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, me levante y mire a Amanda… de nuevo usando esa bata que apenas la cubre y toalla:

-Todo tuyo Robie –dijo caminando a la sala con una sonrisa

Pase ignorándola, no quiero que mi mirada se enganche en sus amplias caderas o sus voluptuosos pechos, o su bien delineada cintura y muscu….

Me golpee la cabeza con mi mano y abrí la llave de agua, mejor un baño caliente, eso sacara esos pensamientos de mí, esos pensamientos de su piel suave y atributos… Roberto detente solo estás haciendo que la sangre se dirija a la entrepierna… ahora que lo pienso no he tenido tiempo para mi… ese tiempo privado, vital para un hombre… tal vez… un poco no me haga daño…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a usar la imaginación junto a imágenes y videos en su celular, mientras cumplía con necesidades fisiológicas.

Amanda por otro lado termino de secar su pelo y se quedó en la sala terminando de leer la historia del imperio Azteca, se había visto maravillada por la gran mitología e historias que contaban, el alzamiento y caída del imperio azteca también le causó asombro y maravilla, estaba más que feliz con ese regalo que su anfitrión le dio.

Después de terminar el libro la minotauro ya con su pelo seco de las piernas se dirigió al dormitorio, antes escucho algunos sonidos extraño provenientes del baño, ella ignoro esto y se dirigió a su ropero, ahí se cambió de ropa a algo ligero para dormir, dejo el libro sobre el ropero y salió hacia la cocina, se preparó algo ligero para cenar y algo para Roberto, el cual, estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado en salir del baño, por esto mismo se preocupó y toco la puerta del baño:

-Robie, ¿Sucede algo?

Roberto al escucharla se alteró un poco cubriendo con sus manos inconscientemente su entrepierna y apagar su celular, también saco algo de agua de la bañera ante sus movimientos:

-N-n-nada Amanda, e-es solo que q-quería tomar una ducha larga

-Oh, entiendo, yo ya me iré a dormir, te deje un sándwich en la cocina, descansa Robie

-I-igualmente Amanda, descansa

Con esto la minotauro se retiró al dormitorio, se recostó en la gran cama y tomo la almohada con la que ese mismo día había despertado abrazada, pego a su cuerpo a la almohada, por un momento escarbo en su mente y las imágenes del asalto regresaron… las emociones y las lágrimas, el miedo de perder a su amigo, luego recordó como el quedo fuera de peligro, de ser extraditado y los maleantes retenidos, ella sonrió ante esto y pego su cabeza más a esa almohada que abrazaba:

-Descansa Robie… mi héroe –dijo ya quedándose dormida…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Sali del baño después de asearme y dejar salir el estrés de este día… solo que la interrupción de Amanda me lleno de imágenes que desearía no tener en mi cerebro, solo suspire y me dirigí a la sala, mire hacia la barra y ahí vi un sándwich, el que Amanda menciono.

Camine hasta la cocina y comí el pequeño emparedado, y como siempre, por más simple que sea, quedo delicioso, no sé qué hechicería usa o que haga Amanda pero todo lo que cocina es único.

Termine el sándwich y deje el plato con los demás, solo le pase un poco de agua por las migajas, camine hasta mi nueva cama en la sala y me recosté, de nuevo, saque mi diario dispuesto a escribir el reporte del día a día, pero antes me detuve en esa página… en ese dibujo y en ese recuerdo…

Aprecie el pequeño dibujo que solamente me trae recuerdos… malos y buenos y una punzada en el corazón, en el dibujo aparecían dos personas en un parque, dos niños, todo hecho a crayón y con la habilidad de un niño… una niña de al menos 6 años, junto al dibujo pegado con cinta un pequeño listón rosado, pase mi mano sobre el dibujo y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Suspire de nuevo y pase página hasta una hoja nueva y comencé a escribir lo ocurrido hoy.

Después de resumir el día y anotar lo más importante guarde el diario debajo de la cama y me acomode mejor para descansar… dos asaltos, ambos a mano armada y uno solo con armas cargadas… no es un record ni racha muy sano… mi hermana de verdad estaba preocupada, Amanda también, me dolió verlas así… pero si no hubiese actuado esa gente se hubiese visto asaltada y quizás dañada, es mi deber protegerlos, el deber de todo soldado.

Con esto último ya me acomode y quede dormido.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** termine gran parte de mi tarea antes de tiempo, el proyecto termino antes y con un chispaso hice mas de la mitad de este capitulo hace dos días, los demás, pulí detalles._

 _El buen Roberto demostró su valía por detener asaltos y su imprudencia por su condición, quizás haya salido sano y salvo hoy, ademas de estar en el lugar y momento correcto, pero esto no sera siempre así._

 _Otra cosa, agradecimientos a **Tarmo, Endelstadt** y **Paradoja** a los cuales referencia historias y personajes._

 _Ya por ultimo este es mi regalo de mi para ustedes pues mañana es mi cumpleaños (ya se, el dia de las madres, es una bendición y maldición) Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Esperare sus reviews y ustedes esperen mi contestación, disculpen que no lo haya hecho pero el tiempo lo tengo justo, solo he podido ir escribiendo esto a dias, las revise tratare de contestarlas después, disculpen de nuevo_

 _Bueno, con todo esto dicho, tengan un buen día ¡Hasta luego!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas del autor** : Ahora si, con todo terminado un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero la universidad no me soltaba._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solamente este pequeñito fanfic_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

Un par de niños jugaban en un parque, rodeado por casas de diversos diseños, desde casas construidas con block de concreto hasta casas improvisadas de madera, aluminio, telas y demás.

Un barrio mexicano donde personas de todos los niveles sociales conviven, desde personas pobres hasta algunos que cuentan con un buen trabajo y sueldo, aun así, los vecinos son unidos, apoyándose entre sí, saludándose siempre cada mañana y tarde, ofreciéndose siempre una mano y conviviendo cada fin de semana o en reuniones familiares, de amigos y vecinos.

El parque por sí mismo no destaca mucho, cuenta con una cancha con dos porterías y aros de basquetbol, algunas secciones con tierra, árboles, arbustos y bancas para descansar, en una de esas secciones de tierra dos niños jugaban con un perro, un pastor alemán de apenas un año.

Uno de ellos una niña de cinco años, pelo dorado, piel clara y con su ropa algo sucia por la tierra, otro, un niño de siete años, pelo oscuro, piel bronceada y algo alto para su edad, ambos perseguían al perro que tenía una pelota en su hocico y no estaba dispuesto a entregarla:

-¡Dame la pelota Rex! –gritaba la niña con una sonrisa mientras el perro la miraba con ambas orejas paradas y corría de un lado a otro

El niño por su lado también trataba de alcanzar al perro.

Ya después de unos minutos corriendo el perro cedió la pelota y volvieron a jugar hasta que se cansaron, los niños se recostaron en el suelo con pasto y tierra, el perro estaba acostado mordisqueando un pedazo de tela y cuidando su pelota:

-¿Crees que mi mama se enoje porque ensucie el vestido? –pregunto la pequeña a su amigo

-No lo creo, yo siempre ensucio mi uniforme y nunca me han regañado

-Está bien, oye ¿Si podrás venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Por supuesto que si, yo no faltaría al cumpleaños de mi amiga

-Gracias Roberto…

El soldado despertó de golpe cuando esa niña menciono su nombre, era temprano el sol apenas se mostraba, la respiración agitada del soldado se volvió regular y se sentó a la orilla de la cama dejando caer su cabeza mirando al suelo:

-Otra vez… maldición

El soldado mexicano se mantuvo mirando al suelo por un par de minutos, los recuerdos del pasado lo azotaron por ese sueño, no podía dejarlos a un lado, tuvo que recordar tiempos malos y buenos de su niñez.

Ya calmado tomo aire, sujeto su muleta y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un vaso de la leche que tanto le gusta tomar, llego hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso de vidrio, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió leche, guardo de nuevo en contenedor y se dirigió a la sala para comenzar con los ejercicios que hizo ayer.

De nuevo, tomo sus pesas de 9 kilos y se dispuso a iniciar con los ejercicios de brazo, abdominales, ejercicios que incluían a las pesas en diferentes posiciones y algunas flexiones.

Ya cuando termino con esa rutina encendió una de sus consolas, la Xbox y busco en su biblioteca con varios videojuegos, inclinándose por uno de esos videojuegos de disparos con la disponibilidad de jugar con personas de todo el mundo:

-Unas cuantas partidas no hacen daño, espero no estar muy oxidado en el Halo

Con esto el soldado se sumergió a una pequeña sesión de videojuegos.

Mientras él jugaba Amanda despertaba de su sueño, como cada mañana, despeinada y con una costumbre de hace un par de días, abrazando una almohada.

Al despertar estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba soltando la almohada, humedeció sus labios y se levantó de un salto, arreglo la cama y se colocó su ropa habitual, ese conjunto de una camisa de vestir, jeans, el moño en su cola y su sonrisa siempre resplandeciente.

Al salir del dormitorio pudo encontrar a su compañero viendo la televisión, luego se dio cuenta del cable conectado al mando que el estaba sosteniendo y que lo que él veía era diferente a algún programa de los pocos que ella ha visto, la curiosidad le gano debido a lo que pasaba en pantalla, hombres y mujeres en armaduras coloridas atacándose entre sí, disparando armas de todo tipo, desde comunes subfusiles y pistolas hasta rifles de plasma y láseres letales, aun con todo esto el juego no mostraba escenas muy explicitas como desmembramientos o gritos de agonía:

-¿Qué es lo que ves Robie? –pregunto inocentemente la minotauro

-Oh, es solo un videojuego

-¿Videojuego? ¿Qué es? –Amanda preguntaba esto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Roberto

El mexicano elimino a un último oponente y la partida termino con la victoria del equipo rojo:

-Bueno, es una forma de entretenimiento interactivo, con este mando controlas al personaje y le das ordenes, como caminar, disparar, atacar, hablar con alguien o interactuar con el entorno

-¿Y qué tipos de videojuegos hay?

-Desde juegos de carreras con autos, aviones, barcos o naves espaciales hasta épicas aventuras de caballeros, dragones purpuras y guerras en el espacio

Amanda no podía comprender todo lo que le decía su compañero, pero le interesaba ese tema, en especial el tema de aventuras épicas medievales, ella ya se imaginaba a si misma metida en un videojuego con una armadura medieval a punto de enfrentar a un dragon, como algunas historias que su madre le contaba:

-¿Quieres probar alguno?

-Sí, aunque nunca he jugado uno ¿Son muy difíciles?

-Algunos, pero te pondré uno fácil –el soldado escarbo en la biblioteca de la consola hasta encontrar un videojuego de carreras

Le entrego el mando a Amanda y comenzó a explicarle a detalle la función de cada botón, la minotauro al principio le parecía muy complejo para ella y que quizás olvidaría la función de cada botón, pero ya comenzando a jugar y después de algunos errores, su auto estrellándose o simplemente quedándose atascado en una pared mientras acelera, después de esto logro completar una pista con pocos choques en un buen tiempo:

-¡Oye! logre pasar la pista

-Bien hecho Amanda, eso solo fue un tutorial, ahora déjame ponerte contra la IA en fácil

La carrera comenzó en la misma pista con el mismo coche, pero esta vez contra cuatro contrincantes en otros vehículos controlados por la IA, la carrera comenzó, Amanda esta vez se vio superada por la habilidad de los contrincantes, en ocasiones impactándose contra ella y desviándola, aun así logro terminar en tercer lugar provocando más emoción en la minotauro y sorpresa en el mexicano:

-¡Lo logre! Acabe en tercer lugar

-Bueno, en verdad lo lograste –el mexicano estaba algo asombrado, pensaba que ella se estrellaría o se pondría demasiado nerviosa- ahora subamos el nivel

Ahora la carrera comenzó, con la IA en un nivel medio y otra pista, la minotauro comenzó a controlar mejor el vehículo pero en ocasiones se estrellaba o era víctima de varios vehículos atacándola a la vez tratando de sacarla del camino haciendo que se ponga algo nerviosa, pero aun así sin quitarle los ánimos y solo haciendo que se emocione cada vez que se acercaba al vehículo del primer lugar, y aunque en esa carrera quedo en quinto lugar deseaba jugar la revancha.

Con esto ella comenzó con una sesión de partidas, aprendiendo cada vez mas de ese videojuego y puliendo poco a poco su habilidad con el mando, Roberto por su lado disfrutaba de aconsejar a Amanda e inclusive, en medio del caos de vehículos estrellándose entre si, otros volando por los aires con sus piezas desprendiéndose, el tráfico y las altas velocidades le gritaba a Amanda para señalarle algún atajo o decirle cuando usar el turbo, no gritos de enojo ni de desesperación, sino de emoción.

Amanda se quedó jugando de nuevo entre gritos de emoción y ligeros gruñidos por el némesis que la hacía siempre estrellarse, Roberto comenzó a preparar el desayuno además de sacar de una vez las medicinas de Amanda.

Apenas eran las 7:10 cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, el mexicano apago la estufa y camino hasta la puerta, Amanda estaba muy concentrada en su quinto intento por ganar la tercera pista en alguno de los primeros tres lugares.

Roberto camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para revelar a dos mujeres, el soldado reconoció a ambas, la peli azul que estaba en el restaurante Aizawa que los había recibido y a su lado la harpía castaña Cetania:

-Hola Mio, Cetania es un gusto verte de nuevo –saludo el mexicano con una sonrisa

- _Holly molly_ , ya lo veía venir –dijo Cetania algo impresionada- Quién más que tu _big boy_ para defender a Mio de sujetos armados y patear sus traseros

-¿Ya se conocen? –pregunto Mio curiosa

-Sí, este buen hombre detuvo a un ladronzuelo que se llevó mi bolso que uso en el trabajo, desde que me contaste que un hombre alto y con muletas detuvo a dos criminales armados pensé por un momento que fuiste tú _big boy_

-Gracias por eso Cetania, díganme damas ¿Qué hacen por estos barrios?

-Oh, bueno, Mio es la que quería venir en primer lugar, yo solo soy su linda escolta, esta algo temerosa después de lo del restaurante

-Si aja Cetania –Mio tosió para aclarar si garganta y miro a los ojos al imponente soldado- después de lo sucedido en el restaurante, por haber evitado que nos robaran las ganancias de casi una semana e incluso a todos nuestros comensales le entrego una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, aunque esto es nada comparado a que usted arriesgo su vida para defenderme, a mis clientes y mis trabajadores

Mio tomo su bolso y de este saco doce cupones especiales, a diferencia de los que Roberto guardaba aun estos son rojos con bordes dorados:

-Doce cupones para todo lo que puedan comer completamente gratis sin fecha de caducidad –dijo entregándolos al soldado- quizás sea muy poco pero es lo que le puedo dar por haberme defendido y a mi local

-También debo añadir los agradecimientos de parte de mi anfitriona –dijo Cetania- Yuuko está muy agradecida por haber defendido a su amiga en esa situación tan peligrosa, ella no es dueña de algún restaurante para ofrecerle grandes descuentos pero envía su más sincero agradecimiento por medio de esta linda halcón –dijo dando una reverencia con una sonrisa

-No es nada, es mi deber como soldado proteger a los que no pueden defenderse, no hubiese podido dormir a gusto con el pesar de no haber detenido ese asalto, proteger y servir es el lema que me rige

La peli azul sonrió ante esto al igual que la harpía, era admirable encontrarse a alguien con esa mentalidad:

-De nuevo, le agradezco por lo que hizo, una cosa más, no pude decírselo pues la agente Smith se lo llevo junto a su compañera pero ¿Tendrá que asistir a algún juicio? Hemos dado todas las grabaciones de ese incidente y muchas personas han dado su testimonio a las autoridades, pero si aun así debe asistir a un juicio y necesita testigos no dude en contactarme –con esto le entrego una tarjeta con un numero- solo llame y acudiremos para demostrar su inocencia y valor

-Lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias, ¿Desean pasar a comer algo? Estoy preparando el desayuno

-Sera un placer pero ya nos tenemos que ir, tengo que arreglar aun papeles y verificar el estado de mi restaurante

-Entiendo, ha sido un gusto y gracias por los boletos, espero ir pronto y no pasar por otra situación así

-Concuerdo, por cierto… esto sonara extraño pero… ¿Podría darle un abrazo?

El soldado inclino su cabeza y se mostró extrañado:

-Bueno yo… yo la verdad es que sentí demasiado miedo en ese momento y casi pude ver mi vida pasar por mis ojos…. Por un momento pensé que moriría ahí mismo, pero usted se lanzó sobre esos criminales aun cuando usted está en muletas… usted me salvo

-Está bien, lo entiendo, y no es problema

Con esto ambos compartieron un pequeño abrazo cálido, de agradecimiento, la harpía no pudo evitarlo y se unió:

-No me dejen sola, yo también quiero algo de cariño

El mexicano rio y paso su gran brazo por detrás de la harpía para que se uniera, después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo y Mio se mostró ligeramente sonrojada:

-Gracias de nuevo… en serio, gracias por salvarme

-No hay de que Mio, y no te sientas preocupada, después de que un invalido haya incapacitado a dos criminales solo dudo que otros criminales intenten ingresar a tu restaurante

Esto provocó una ligera risa en Mio y Cetania:

-Bueno, ya nos vamos _big boy_ , gracias de nuevo por tus acciones, eres el mejor

-Claro, hasta luego

-¡Hasta luego! –gritaron ambas retirándose hacia las escaleras

Mientras se alejaban la harpía había notado un fuerte aroma cuando abrazo a Roberto:

-Woah, nunca había sentido un olor tan fuerte

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese hombre suelta testosterona como si fuese una máquina, quizás se ejercitó hace poco

Regresando a la habitación, Roberto entro de nuevo a su morada, guardo los doce cupones en su bolsillo, coloco el seguro de la puerta y dejo las llaves en un gancho en la pared, al entrar sirvió el desayuno en dos platos, huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado, nada muy elaborado, pero algo que sirve para iniciar el día.

Amanda por su lado seguía jugando con emoción, sacudiendo el mando:

-¡Si! ¡Lo logre!

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Logre pasar al fin a mi némesis y quedar en segundo lugar! –gritaba la minotauro emocionada por esa victoria

El soldado solo pudo sonreír al ver a su compañera tan feliz en esa victoria virtual.

La invito a pasar a la barra y sentarse para desayunar, dejo el videojuego en pausa y apago el televisor. Ya ambos sentados compartieron el desayuno acompañándolo con jugo y leche:

-¿Quieres llamaron a la puerta? –pregunto Amanda

-Un par de chicas, me dejaron unos cupones para el Aizawa

Esto provoco que algunos recuerdos volvieran a la mente de Amanda, los de gritos y disparos:

-Robie… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ayer salimos de paseo y recuerdo que comimos en el American Food junto a Smith y las demás chicas… ¿Qué sucedió antes de llegar ahí? ¿Por qué las agentes de MON nos acompañaron?

Roberto ante esta pregunta paso la comida que apenas había masticado, dudo un poco y comenzó a idear algo:

-Bueno… ellas se toparon con nosotros de pasada y…

-Roberto… por favor, se sincero

Esto tomo por sorpresa al mexicano, la manera en que lo dijo Amanda, suspiro y no hizo más que contar la verdad:

-Fuimos al Aizawa y justo cuando apenas comenzamos a comer dos personas entraron, una ogresa y un hombre algo alto pero no tanto como yo, ambos sacaron armas de alto calibre y comenzaron su asalto, casi le roban a los comensales y a Mio, la mujer que nos recibió y dueña del restaurant, yo salte cuando el hombre nos dio la espalda, lo incapacite y dispare contra la ogresa, le di en su pierna para después noquearla en el suelo, llamaron a la policía y a MON para que se llevaran a los criminales, con los testimonios de la gente y grabaciones los policías me declararon como inocente, aun cabe la posibilidad que me tengan que sacar para ir a hablar frente a un juez por herir a una liminal

El mexicano término con un rostro arrepentido por tratar de ocultar esa información a su amiga, Amanda lo miraba preocupada:

-¿Por qué no querías contarme eso Robie? Pudiste quedar herido y yo no me hubiese enterado, ¿Estas herido? ¿Te dejaron alguna marca? –la minotauro mostro gran preocupación, casi poniéndose de pie en busca de algún botiquín

-No Amanda, tranquila, no me hicieron nada, los que necesitaban de ayuda médica fueron ellos

Amanda con eso tomo asiento de nuevo y miro directamente a Roberto:

-Robie, sé que no quieres que recuerde eso… son sucesos horribles que pueden dejar secuelas graves, pero necesito tenerlos en mi mente, para que no me lleve sorpresas si algún día llegan policías a nuestra morada –Amanda le regalo una gran sonrisa a su amigo y continuo- así siempre recordare el gran hombre y amigo que eres

-De acuerdo Amanda, nada de secretos… no pensé que quisieras recordar sucesos así

-No me gustan tenerlos en mi mente, pero si no los recuerdo podría llevarme un susto mayor… quizás incluso que tú termines en el hospital y yo ni siquiera lo sepa… y no podría estar a tu lado… pero no quiero que eso pase

-Y no pasara Amanda, tendré cuidado, en ese momento tuve la ventaja que ambos se distrajeron, pero no siempre abra oportunidades así ni serán dos personas descuidadas, pero se defenderme ¿Recuerdas esos amuletos?

-Sí, luchaste con bravura contra un spetsnaz y sobreviviste en las tundras de Rusia, además del cruel desierto

Roberto sonrió al ver como su amiga recuerda esas historias con aparente claridad:

-Ahora ten tus medicinas, no hay que olvidarlas

Amanda tomo ambas pastillas y ambos comenzaron con su desayuno.

Ya terminado esta vez Roberto lavo los platos, Amanda regreso al videojuego para jugar la siguiente carrera y de nuevo sumergirse en la emoción de carreras a altas velocidades rompiendo la mayor cantidad de leyes viales de transito sin la intervención de la policía.

Roberto al terminar de lavar los platos se dirigió a la sala para tomar asiento a un lado de Amanda y ver como juega, para el poco tiempo y siendo su primera vez sosteniendo un mando de consola estaba jugando muy bien, el mexicano miro a la minotauro y noto la emoción y felicidad en su rostro, no despegaba la mirada del caos en esas carreteras provocadas por vehículos deportivos, saltaba en su propio asiento cuando su auto volaba por alguna rampa y refunfuñaba cuando su némesis le provocaba estrellarse.

Verla así le trae recuerdos al mexicano de cuando era tan solo un niño, cuando pasaba la noche jugando a la antigua consola Atari y sus gráficos tan poco detallados, inclusive a las famosas consolas de Nintendo, como la NES y la Game Cube, recordó las veladas con su hermana menor, ambos jugando y compitiendo por lograr la mejor puntuación y aún mayores cuando compraron el Xbox 360 y compraron ese mismo juego que Amanda ahora mismo disfrutaba.

Un juego de caos automovilístico y adrenalina, el Burnout Paradise, Roberto y Valeria disfrutaron de largas veladas compitiendo en duelos a muerte por ver quien terminaba primero con el otro, carreras a contra reloj, contra la IA y el que lograra destruir la mayor cantidad de vehículos civiles, un juego de caos que provocaba risas, gritos de emoción y frustración entre los hermanos.

Roberto sonrió con estos recuerdos tan cálidos y las reacciones de su amiga, ese es uno de esos pocos momentos en su vida que el esperaba nunca acabaran o que se repitieran.

Después de años peleando contra narcotraficantes y sicarios, acampar en las montañas, desiertos y bosques, cruzar ríos y auxiliar a los ciudadanos de su patria en los desastres naturales el mexicano había olvidado tales momentos de paz o los sentía como si fuese parte de otra vida, ahora que descansa y se ha alejado de tales situaciones esas memorias de paz y felicidad volvieron mas claras, pero a su pesar pues el mexicano aun deseaba luchar contra el crimen y servir a su nación, lamentablemente ya no lo haría como antes.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, pues recordó que el refrigerador estaba algo corto de suministros, y al abrir la puerta su sospecha fue cierta, tienen lo suficiente para dos días, pero él quería evitarse alguna comida a medias:

-Amanda, hay poca comida en el refrigerador ¿Quieres salir conmigo a comprar algunos víveres?

-¡Claro Robie!

La minotauro pauso el juego y guardo la partida, además de apagar la consola, el mexicano se sorprendió ante esto pues él nunca se lo dijo:

-Robie ¿Podemos comprar algo especial?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, tengo planeado algo pero tengo que comprar cosas en específico ¿Puedo? –pregunto la minotauro juntando sus dedos

-Claro Amanda, solo que no cueste demasiado

-No será mucho, solo espérame

La minotauro corrió al dormitorio y de un cajón saco una pequeña libreta con varios apuntes, ella se dirigió a una página en específico marcada con un papel rosado:

-Listo

-Muy bien, vámonos

Ambos arreglados para salir fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación y salieron a las calles de la ciudad, en paseos previos Roberto identifico más de un supermercado cercano, por lo mismo no piensa tardar mucho…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Salimos del departamento y comenzamos nuestra caminata por la cera, Amanda tarareaba algo, por algún motivo parece más animada que de costumbre, quizás le quedo algo de adrenalina del Burnout.

Doblamos en la primera esquina de la manzana para dirigirnos hacia el supermercado, ahí divise un vehículo militar, no pensé verlo por las calles de Japón debido a que es un país con un índice criminal muy bajo, lo que más llamó mi atención es que es uno muy empleado en el ejército mexicano, un Plasan Sand Cat totalmente negro, un vehículo multiusos con fuerte blindaje y armamento, a un lado lleva un logo, una especie de cráneo canino rojizo con la mirada al frente y detrás dos letras doradas, BC, todo esto encerrado en un escudo, no logre leer el nombre debajo del logo pues el vehículo arranco dejando escuchar el rugido de su potente motor.

Dejando de lado ese encuentro con un vehículo militar y las miradas curiosas de la gente a ese vehículo la caminata fue una normal, pasamos entre multitudes de personas, esperamos a que los semáforos nos permitieran el paso, fuimos detenidos en ocasiones por vendedores ambulantes, liminales y humanos, ofreciendo muestras o folletos.

Llegamos hasta uno de los supermercados que había identificado en el primer paseo que tuve con Amanda, entramos y nos dirigimos directamente a la zona de vegetales, ahí Amanda saco su libreta:

-¿Has probado alguna vez la comida francesa?

-No, pero ¿El pan francés cuenta?

Ante este comentario Amanda rio bastante… no la había escuchado reír así antes, me provoco un sonrojo repentino y algo en mi estómago:

-No Robie, ese pan no procede de Francia, me refiero a algo como el _ratatouille, quenelle_ o el _Coq au vin –_ dijo estos tres con un perfecto francés

-No, no he probado alguno

-Entiendo, bueno hoy es tu día de suerte Robie, recordé que empaque algunas recetas, aunque no creo encontrar ingredientes exactos, pero tratare de encontrar algo similar que no altere demasiado el sabor –dijo con una sonrisa- solo necesito las mejores verduras, especias, carnes y el mejor vino

Con esto comenzó a tomar algunas verduras con cuidado, se cercioraba de la textura, si eran muy suaves o duras, los colores y olores, note como con cada fruta y vegetal que rechazaba su cola se doblaba hacia ella, y si la echaba a su canasto la dejaba suelta, curioso, quizás sea involuntario.

Trate de no separarme mucho y me dirigí a los pasillos cercanos para comprar cosas indispensables en la alacena básica o artículos sanitarios, huevos, dentífrico, papel higiénico, algunas bolsas de papas fritas o dulces, un poco de chatarra nunca cae mal.

Eche una última bolsa con bombones y regrese a donde estaba Amanda, ella ya había terminado de meter en su canasto la última bolsa con verduras, aunque me separe poco tiempo ya tenía una buena variedad en su canasta, zanahorias, ajo, cebolla, además de algunas frutas como manzanas, plátanos y mango:

-¿Ahora a dónde chef?

-A la zona de vinos

Con esto asentí y comenzamos a caminar, ella seguía tarareando, siempre tan animada, mientras caminábamos note como las liminales eran también empleadas que aprovechaban sus características, vi un par de arachnes que apoyaban sus patas entre las estanterías y lograban acomodar cajas en lo más alto o acomodar los productos en cada estante sin tener que estorbar en el pasillo donde los clientes pasan con carros o canastas.

Otros son simples clientes que compran junto a sus anfitriones los suministros del hogar, humanos y liminales conviviendo alegremente, no me cansare de pensarlo o decirlo, esto del acta termino siendo una gran noticia para el mundo, mire a Amanda y sonreí, ha traído cosas demasiado buenas a nuestro mundo.

Llegamos hasta la zona de vinos donde diversas botellas contenían ese líquido tan característico de Europa, sé que en Francia es muy usado en su gastronomía:

-Ojala me dejaran catarlo u olerlo, así podría escoger el mejor –dijo Amanda tomando las botellas y examinando las fechas y marcas

-No me gustaría tener que cargarte ebria hasta el departamento –comente provocando un ligero sonrojo en Amanda

-¡No me embriago tan fácil! En Francia el vino es una bebida muy común –dijo con orgullo- lo resisto muy bien

Reí ante esto, ella hecho la botella, revise el precio, no es muy cara aunque la botella sea muy grande. Ya con esto en la canasta nos dirigimos a las carnes frías, Amanda de nuevo insistió en que ella escogería lo mejor así que deje que revisara cada corte, y hablara con los carniceros nunca la vi tan concentrada o con ese criterio tan riguroso de lo que escogía, yo espere recargado en un pilar cargando la canasta con verduras, ella estaba muy ocupada comprobando cortes, grosor y textura.

Mientras esperaba sentí vibrar mi teléfono y el sonido de la campana anunciando un mensaje recibido, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí el mensaje:

* * *

 _´´Somos BrutalCorp, seguridad por excelencia para los VIP y cualquier empresa dispuesta a pagar por lo mejor de lo mejor en seguridad, colaboramos con cuerpos militares y policiacos además de instruirlos en todo el mundo e introducirlos en el arte de la guerra, seguridad de calidad y excelencia marcial, incluso ofrecemos oportunidades para gente con discapacidades, buscamos la excelencia donde otros la ignoran, eres especial, únete a BrutalCorp´´._

 _´´CEO BrutalCorp´´_

* * *

Al fondo de este mensaje aparece ese mismo logo que vi en el Sand Cat hace unas horas, es extraño, uno, que supuestamente el CEO de esa empresa haya enviado ese mensaje, dos, por algún motivo parece que ese mensaje va muy enfocado a mí, no creo que un anuncio de alistamiento a lo que parece una empresa de seguridad privada incluya tal mensaje de discapacidades, es extraño.

Lo otro es que nunca escuche algo sobre algún cuerpo de seguridad privada nombrado BrutalCorp, después investigare sobre eso en mi laptop.

Guarde mi celular y busque a Amanda, logre verla pesando unos cortes de res y en su mano derecha cargando con dos bolsas con pechugas y piernas de pollo, cuando le entregaron la bolsa con los cortes ella me busco hasta que hicimos contacto visual.

Ella camino hasta mí con una sonrisa:

-Listo

-¿Falta algo más?

-Sí, vamos Robie

Con esto la seguí de nuevo, pasamos por los pasillos comprando otras cosas que ella necesita, en varias ocasiones miraba la lista para recordar que ya había echado o que le faltaba, la auxiliaba recordándole que ya habíamos echado verduras y carnes.

Tomo dos bolsas con harina de trigo, una de azúcar, pimienta y sal en grano, mantequilla, aceite de oliva y hierbas aromáticas, creo que es perejil, laurel y tomillo.

Ella regreso por algo más, varios champiñones, ya con esto compramos otras cosas necesarias, pan en barra, algunos enlatados y embutidos, además de algo de cereal y jugos de frutas.

Ya con todo selecto caminamos hasta la fila de la caja:

-Robie déjame ayudarte –dijo Amanda tomando dos bolsas, las de las carnes y verduras que llevaba con la mano que sujetaba la muleta

-Gracias Amanda

-No hay de que –dijo con una sonrisa

Nuestro turno llego y esta vez ningún enano u ogresa trataron de asaltar la tienda… no es como que quiera que algo así pase de nuevo pero con lo sucedido ayer no evite ponerme atento o a vigilar el movimiento de cada persona con la mayor discreción de mi parte.

Pasaron cada producto por el lector de barras y pesado las bolsas con carnes, cuando todo fue contado page la suma de dinero, fue algo más caro de lo que pensé pero no me importo, Amanda parecía muy feliz por comprar eso.

Salimos del supermercado con las bolsas en mano y nos dirigimos de nuevo al departamento, la caminata de regreso fue como la primera, tranquila y sin problemas, Amanda como siempre con una sonrisa que nunca me cansare de ver, gente yendo y viniendo, entre ellos liminales y humanos.

Cruzamos la calle y camino al departamento una camioneta oscura paso cerca a marcha lenta aun cuando el claxon de los vehículos la incitaban a acelerar, a su lado ese logo, BrutalCorp… un mensaje, dos vehículos cerca de mi departamento, no quiero parecer paranoico pero me hace sentir incomodo, como si me estuviesen vigilando.

La camioneta pasó de largo el departamento y giro a la derecha en esquina, suspire y seguimos caminando hasta entrar al departamento y nuestra habitación, ya dentro Amanda se dirigió directo a la cocina:

-Es una pena que no encontráramos carne de pato, pero aun así con el pollo estará bien–dijo colocándose su delantal- hoy tendrás la suerte de probar comida francesa cocinada por mí, una cocinera calificada

-¿Qué es lo que prepararas?

-Un platillo emblemático de Francia el _Coq au vin_ dice la leyenda que después de la conquista de Galia un chef de Julio Cesar le preparo este platillo para celebrar la victoria del imperio –dijo acomodando los ingredientes a lo largo de la barra junto a la estufa, acerco una tabla para cortar y un cuchillo- otra leyenda dice que durante ese mismo asedio a Galia un jefe averno envió al mismo Julio un gallo bravo y fuerte, símbolo de la resistencia férrea de los galos, después en el armisticio Julio Cesar invito a ese mismo jefe a un almuerzo donde ambos degustaron de un ave bañada en una espesa y deliciosa salsa roja, resultaba ser el mismo gallo que el jefe averno envió a Julio Cesar –Note la emoción con la que relato esas dos leyendas, se mostraba muy entusiasmada, su cola me lo decía claramente

-Ambas son muy interesantes leyendas que nunca imagine pertenecerían a un platillo

-Es sorprendente y me encanta –dijo Amanda con emoción- la historia es simplemente única, conoces datos que nunca creerías encontrar o sucesos increíbles, desde batallas, pactos, fundaciones de naciones y reinos hasta leyendas o mitos, por eso me encanta leer tanto sobre historia

-Y no es algo negativo, está bien leer y cultivarse sobre el pasado que marco el rumbo actual de la humanidad, y ahora, de las liminales, así no cometeremos los mismos errores

-Siempre me lo dijo mi madre, si olvidamos el pasado repetiremos los errores en el futuro –pauso por un momento, se quedó extrañamente tiesa en su lugar- es algo que me solía pasar, pero ahora no me ha pasado –ella se giró regalándome una sonrisa- gracias a ti tomo mi medicina sin errar, gracias Robie

-No hay que agradecer Amanda, es mi deber, yo no permitiría que una amiga olvide

Le devolví la sonrisa y ella regreso a su trabajo, termino de acomodar verduras, especias, cané y vino, con esto comenzó a picar todo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

Roberto apenas se dirigía a su sillón cuando fuera Smith aparco una camioneta siendo acompañada por un ser muy particular, parece una mujer humana pero no lo es, la luz revela lo pulido de su cuerpo junto a los tornillos, tuercas y soldaduras que mantiene su cuerpo entero unido y sólido, ausente de rostro una pantalla proyecta una línea verde estática, su figura, la de una mujer esbelta pero nada voluminosa, su estatura de un metro setenta, su cuerpo en si compone su ropa, lo que serían sus ´´prendas´´ son solo las partes de su cuerpo pintadas además de algunas texturas que asemejan a un vestido que portaban las sirvientas de la época victoriana:

-Hemos llegado ¿Cómo estas B-12?

-Sistemas funcionales y óptimos, agente Smith, mis sensores están reactivados –una voz femenina suave que mostraba un ligero tono robótico

-Bien, vallamos con el buen Roberto

Ambas bajaron de la camioneta, la mujer con nombre B-12 escrito en sus hombros, llamo la atención de la gente al instante, algunos se detuvieron en seco al ver a esa mujer de cuerpo metálico y que carecía de rostro.

Smith entro primero al recinto y guió a la androide al segundo piso, no sin antes con toparse con algo que amargo a la agente, a un lado de la puerta de Roberto un folleto con el logo de BrutalCorp esperaba unido con cinta a la pared, Smith lo tomo y miro con asco ese logo del cráneo canino rojizo, desgarro el papel con ligero desprecio y se lo entrego al androide, el cual revelo un contenedor en su espalda donde deposito los pedazos de papel:

-Malditas alimañas corporativas, ya tienen su ojo y diente sobre el buen Robie –Smith se detuvo por un segundo a pensar- Ya debieron de ver los videos que la prensa difundió del Aizawa

-¿Qué sucede agente Smith? –la androide pregunto, cada vez que hablaba la línea estática hacia formas curvas

-Nada B-12, solo la aparición de un perro sarnoso, olvidemos eso que Roberto aguarda por su pierna

Con esto Smith llamo a la puerta, el mexicano que apenas había tomado asiento se volvió a levantar dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido y una ligera maldición, Amanda por su lado no evito reírse ligeramente mientras cocinaba las verduras y preparaba el fondo claro de pollo…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Retire el seguro y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con esa mujer de nuevo, le hubiese echado una ligera bronca de no ser por la… ¿mujer? Creo que es una mujer:

-Buenos días Robie ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, una cosa, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Preséntate querida

-Hola –la voz de esa mujer es diferente, no es natural, además que la línea en su ´´rostro´´ se movió cuando hablo- Soy B-12, asistente robótico equipado con una IA de última generación proporcionado entre la unión de la empresa The Gambler e ingenieros del reino sirena

Ella extendió su mano derecha, la mire y un poco dudoso la estreche solo para sentir el frio metal que la cubre y un agarre solido pero no muy fuerte:

-Es un gusto conocerlo subteniente García

-Bien, como ya se conocen pasemos, tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas

Deje que ambas pasaran, coloque el seguro de la puerta y camine hacia la sala:

-¿Roberto te tiene cocinando Amanda?

-¿Oh? ¡Smith! –Dijo Amanda caminando hacia la agente para abrazarla- Hola señorita Smith, me da gusto verla de nuevo

-El gusto es mío Amanda, dime ¿Roberto te está obligando a cocinar? ¿O te tiene de ama de casa?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no –dijo Amanda antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- Robie nunca me ha obligado a nada, yo me ofrecí a cocinar un platillo francés, y yo soy la más indicada –dijo con un tono de orgullo

-Ya veo, más te vale que no me ocultas nada, y si Robie abusa de tus ofertas solo házmelo saber

-Solo pasemos Smith –dije apresurándola a que pasara al sillón de la sala donde B-12 ya aguardaba

Smith solo sonrió y volvió a caminar, Amanda regreso a la cocina tarareando de nuevo, ya ambos tomamos asiento, ellas frente a mí:

-Bien Robie, espero que no hayas olvidado esa oferta que aceptaste

-Asi es, de hecho pensaba llamarte para saber si no lo olvidaste tú

-Pues no, tus acciones en el restaurant me hicieron adelantar un poco ese regalo, B-12, toma lo que necesites

-Afirmativo agente Smith –dijo su compañera levantándose de forma brusca, robótica- subteniente García ¿Me permitiría tomar medidas y hacer un escaneo de su muñón en la pierna derecha?

-Si –dije arremangado mi pantalón hasta revelar la herida

Al dejarla al descubierto Smith la observo con claridad, no puedo analizar su expresión por sus lentes oscuros pero parece sorprendida, los puntos y marcas son algo grandes, los doctores me dijeron que tuvieron que hacer esa operación rápido y cortar rápido, si no lo hubieran hecho hubiese perdido aún más sangre además de las esquirlas y balas se incrustaron demasiado profundo… habían destrozado mi pierna y ellos tuvieron que quitarla antes de que algo más pasara.

Amanda se asomó y también pudo ver la herida, en ella sí que note un rostro de asombro y lastima, preocupación, ella noto que la estaba mirando y regreso a la cocina… no quería que la viese.

La mujer camino hasta mí y se hinco hasta el muñón, yo lo levante para que quedara en su altura, coloco su mano derecha sobre lo que queda de mi pierna y una serie de números y letras apareció en su rostro:

-Análisis terminado, tipo de sangre O negativo, se detectaron tres agentes externos con un diámetro de 0,3 milímetros, dos son elementos metálicos y uno plástico, no dañinos

Después de esto de la palma de su mano derecha saco una cinta de medir… eso no me lo esperaba, tomo medidas del muñón y después de mi pierna sana, desde mi cadera hasta el tobillo, la planta de mi pie y tomo la circunferencia de mi muslo, tobillo, rodilla y pantorrilla, cada que tomaba una medida aparecía en su rostro y luego desaparecía, quizás así los guarda:

-Listo, medidas tomadas, necesito que se ponga de pie subteniente García

-Claro

Es extraño que me hable así, por mi rango, pero no puedo cuestionar a algo que es una máquina, su programación debe ser así.

De su abdomen saco una especie de tableta pero erre cuando la coloco en el suelo e identifique que es una báscula muy delgada, espero no partirla:

-Necesito que se pare ahí, tomare su peso y estatura

-Está bien

Apoye mi único pie sobre la báscula y la muleta fuera, mientras, con esa misma cinta de medir proveniente de su mano saco mi estatura, pienso yo que ha anotado todos esos datos en su banco de memoria:

-Todo listo subteniente García, datos necesarios recolectados, agradezco su cooperación –dijo inclinándose, después recogió la báscula- Solo necesito una cosa mas

Su ´´rostro´´ o esa pantalla más bien cambio, ahora como si fuese un catálogo de alguna tienda en línea, ahí encontré varios diseños de prótesis para piernas:

-Seleccione el diseño que más le guste

Me extrañe pues se quedó estática mientras mostraba páginas con varios diseños interesantes de piernas.

Dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial comencé a analizar una a una, rojas, amarillas, diseños metálicos, incluso con flamas, deje pasar algunas hasta que llego a una pierna de camuflaje urbano, se ve interesante, colores metálicos y el diseño del camuflaje pixeleado:

-Este –dije tocando la pantalla, al hacer eso la imagen se agrando apareciendo especificaciones

-Escoja un conjunto de colores por favor

Escogí uno de colores grises y plateados:

-Listo, eso es toda la información necesaria, gracias por cooperar

-No hay de que, gracias a ti por ayudarme a conseguir una pierna

-Me alegra ayudar, espero la prótesis cumpla con sus expectativas –con esto su pantalla dibujo una cara feliz… es algo un poco perturbador

Con esto la androide se inclinó y regreso con Smith:

-¿Eso es todo B-12?

-Asi es agente Smith

-¿No necesitas sacar el calibre del soldado? Quizás sea un .22 o un 9 mm, tal vez nos sorprenda con un calibre 50

La androide inclino la cabeza dibujando en su pantalla un signo de interrogación, por mí lado me quede pensando a que se refería, calibre, es el diámetro de las balas… pensé que no habría chistes de doble sentido en Japón:

-No entiendo Agente Smith ¿A qué se refiere con calibre?

-Es un chiste B-12, no le hagas caso, ella solo está haciendo comentarios de datos que no le incumben –dije con un ligero sonrojo

-No te ofendas Robie, pero bueno, tenemos que irnos, hay cosas que hacer, novatas que entrenar y atender llamadas, cuidar que la ley se cumpla, ya sabes

-Entiendo, el deber llama

-Solo una cosa –dijo levantándose del sillón- ¿Has recibido algún mensaje o llamada de una empresa llamada BrutalCorp?

-Ahora que lo dices si ¿Sabes de eso?

-Solo es un grupo de mercenarios que interfieren en nuestros casos, gente que por su gran capital creen poder hacer nuestro trabajo o ir por ahí presumiendo juguetes protegiendo a gente trajeada, te recomendaría que no les hagas caso Robie, pero conociéndolos son muy tercos, cuando envían mensajes de cualquier tipo es porque te tienen en la mira, no que serás eliminado, sino que están interesados en ti

-¿Una empresa de seguridad?

-Milicia privada para ser exactos, tenía una pequeña presencia en Japón, pero con el acta y al igual que varias empresas tuvieron una alza, al ser privada tienen más ingresos y capital, nos roban los inversores esos descarados –esta vez sonaba algo enojada- ¡Por su culpa uno de los inversores se fue, sin eso el sueño de adquirir la cafetera Steel Premium se desvaneció!

Ahora sonaba triste y desganada, incluso agacho su cabeza:

-¿Estas bien Smith?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo cambiando de ánimo en un parpadeo- Como decía tenemos que retirarnos, ha sido un gusto Robie, hasta luego Amanda, no dejes que Roberto te encierre en la cocina

-¡Adiós señorita Smith! Y eso no pasara

Acompañe a ambas mujeres a la puerta para abrirla:

-En serio Roberto, no hagas mucho caso a los mensajes de BrutalCorp, no te gustaría pertenecer a ellos

-Claro, pero explícamelo Smith ¿Por qué son tan malos y nunca he escuchado algún escándalo de ellos?

-Es difícil Roberto, esa compañía esconde bien sus secretos y todo lo que tengo son… bueno –ella junto sus dedos en la puerta- ¿Cómo lo puedo decir?

-Lo que la agente Smith trata de decir es que sus conclusiones acerca de BrutalCorp están basadas en un resentimiento profundo cuando los inversores se fueron y no logro comprar su deseada cafetera y conclusiones sin bases firmes y lógicas, esto además de la eficiencia que los agentes de BrutalCorp han demostrado tener gran eficiencia y un respeto por la ley

Ambos observamos a la androide la cual había dicho todo esto sin una pizca de sentimiento ni duda, después observe a Smith:

-B-12 en ocasiones saca conclusiones apresuradas, no le hagas mucho caso

-Mi rango de éxito es de un 99.9% agente Smith

-¡Ya nos vamos mañana te llamo! -grito Smith mientras se retiraba arrastrando a B-12

Yo solo agite mi mano despidiéndome y entre de nuevo, BrutalCorp una milicia privada, interesante, creo que mejor investigo algo sobre ellos… y lo haría en este momento si no fuese por el aroma que sentí proveniente de la cocina.

Nunca había percibido un aroma tan bueno, camine hasta la cocina y Amanda seguía preparando ese platillo, estaba hirviendo las verduras, estas desprendieron un muy bien aroma:

-Huele muy bien Amanda

-Gracias Robie pero aún necesita más, si quiero que se conserve bien su jugo deberé dejarlo a fuego lento unas cuantas horas –ella tapo la olla y comenzó a cortar diversas verduras

Cuando dijo eso me sentí un poco desanimado, ya quería probar ese platillo que huele tan bien, pero la espera merecerá la pena:

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No Robie, yo puedo con esto, tu descansa, ya has hecho mucho por mí –dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo

-Claro

Con esto solo camine al sillón y tome asiento, saque mi celular y justo en ese momento recibí otro mensaje… BrutalCorp:

* * *

´´ _No dudes por nuestro nombre, BrutalCorp dispone de todos los permisos necesarios para laborar, incluso contamos con las regularidades y autorizaciones para que las liminales laboren en nuestras filas y adquirir las necesarias para retener a aquellos que rompan las leyes abusando de su posición como extra especie. BrutalCorp es un ejemplo a seguir, nuestros clientes siempre están satisfechos, no dudes más, únete.´´_

 _´´CEO de BrutalCorp.´´_

* * *

Otro mensaje, mis sospechas de que me están espiando aumentan cada vez más, da la casualidad que este mensaje me llega justo cuando Smith hablo así de esa empresa, muy sospechoso.

Deje esto de lado y abrí el buscador en mi celular, no sin antes entrar a las noticias… solo para encontrarme con que el video de seguridad del Aizawa fue publicado el día del asalto, entre al link de video, y como con todos esos videos no ha pasado ni un jodido día y ya tiene más de dos millones de vistas, por suerte en Japón no suelen acosar a estrellas tan apuestas como yo.

Deje de lado al leer las demás noticias y no encontrar nada interesante, ahora abrí de nuevo el buscador y escribí el nombre de BrutalCorp, ahí encontré lo que parece ser la página oficial, una empresa armamentista, milicia privada que ofrece servicios de seguridad privada, entrenamiento de calidad a cuerpos de policías y militares y contratos militares para la seguridad de las naciones, o simplemente, mercenarios y policías mejor equipados que los comunes.

Tienen influencia en toda Europa, gran parte de América exceptuando un par de países de Latinoamérica, Asia, parte de medio oriente y Rusia, miles de empleados, divisiones de seguridad informática y en campo, vehículos ligeros, medianos y pesados, artillados, blindados, una flotilla aérea e incluso marítima, su cede, como me lo imaginaba, en Estados Unidos.

Por las imágenes de sus agentes cuentan con un equipo muy diverso, taser, macanas, garrotes, pistolas, rifles y escopetas, chalecos anti balas y algunas vestimentas de kevlar capaces de resistir apuñalamientos e incluso impacto de balas de bajo calibre, de verdad, una milicia privada con buenos recursos.

No mencionan nada de sueldos, ni seguros, ni siquiera alguna página para mayor información sobre opciones de empleo, quizás no este adaptada a teléfonos aun, extraño, lo checare después.

Mire de nuevo a la cocina y Amanda ya regresaba, no llevaba su delantal puesto:

-Bien, termine con todo, solo tengo que esperar a que suene la alarma y podre servir

-¿Acabara pronto?

-No –ella rio incomoda- creo que terminara para la cena ¿No te importa?

-Para nada

-Bueno, aún falta un rato para que termine, tomare un baño

Con esto ella se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio, yo por mientras, quizás escuchar un poco de música estaría bien.

Apenas consegui mis audífonos llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, me puse de pie y me dirigi a la puerta, retire el seguro y la abri revelando a una mujer, una harpia, una mensajera por su uniforme:

-Buenas tardes ¿Roberto García?

-Así es

Ella escarbo en su bolsa y de ahí saco dos cartas:

-Son para usted –dijo entregándomelas- hasta luego

Con esto ella se retiró rápido, parece apresurada, cerré la puerta y regrese al sillón para leer ambas cartas, abrí la primera, no parecía un recibo o alguna promoción, sino una carta redactada a mano, busque el remitente, Aria Jaëgersturm, recuerdo su nombre, la chica de la nevería Polo Sur:

* * *

 _´´Guten tag Unteroffizier Roberto García.´´_

 _´´Envió esta misiva para expresar mi eterno agradecimiento por su acto en el restaurant Aizawa, en ese mismo local mi pareja, la Dullaha Lala trabaja arduamente en la cocina, lamentablemente no estuve presente para defenderla de esos dos agresores pero usted, aun en su condición, se lanzó sobre dos personas fuertemente armadas dispuesto a defender a comensales y empleados, incluyendo a Lala la cual casi fue alcanzada por los proyectiles, admiro su valía por haber actuado en esa situación, un millón de gracias, no hay manera en que pueda agradecérselo pero si usted algún día necesita algo solo hágamelo saber, por ahora si desea pasar al Polo Sur podre hacerle un descuento, solo no le diga a mis jefas que dije esto o me enviaran a los gulags.´´_

 _´´Por este mismo medio le comunico que Lala también está muy agradecida con usted, por haber defendido a su jefa y compañeras además de evitar que los comensales hubieran sido asaltados o esa situación hubiese terminado peor.´´_

 _´´De nuevo, un millón de gracias, aquí mismo le dejare mi número de teléfono, como dije antes si algún día necesita algo solo hágamelo saber.´´_

 _´´¡Auf Wiedersehen!´´_

* * *

Debajo como post data aparece el número de teléfono de Aria… mensajes así son bien recibidos, esa sensación de mariposas en mi estómago no desaparecerá, yo como soldado nunca espero cumplidos o palabras de agradecimiento por mis actos, recibir mensajes así es algo que nunca negare y que siempre agradeceré, me hace sentir mejor.

Guarde el numero en la lista de contactos de mi celular y guarde la carta en su sobre, la guardare en mi diario, la siguiente carta es muy diferente, ni siquiera esta en japonés o español, sino en francés, debe ser para Amanda, la dejare aquí en la mesa de centro.

Apenas me acomodaba para encender el Xbox cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, suspire y me dirigi hasta la puerta, es Pachylene:

-Hola vecino

-Hola Pachy, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿Amanda y tú están bien?

-Sí, he estado bien, Amanda también, no he olvidado darle sus medicinas en la hora indicada así que por ahora recuerda casi todo

-Me alegra saber eso, por lo que se quizás seas el único de sus antiguos anfitriones que si hicieron caso a su tratamiento

-Gracias ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Solo quería saber si tienes un poco de esa leche –pregunto revelando el bote de un litro que le di ayer- debo admitirlo, estaba deliciosa y quiero saber si tienes más que puedas darnos

-Claro que sí, pasa

Con esto Pachy asintió y pasó, cerré la puerta y la acompañe hasta la cocina, saque uno de los contenedores, el que ya estaba por debajo de la mitad:

-Por cierto, estuve viendo las noticias… ¿Por qué saltaste sobre esos asaltantes? –pregunto Pachy reflejando un tono serio pero de preocupación- pudiste haber resultado herido… o peor

Yo saque mi cabeza del refrigerador con el contenedor en mis manos:

-Mi deber como soldado es proteger a la gente, a aquellos que no pueden defenderse o no saben qué hacer en situaciones como esa –dije destapando el contenedor y el bote de Pachy- entrene por años para dedicarme a eso, a proteger y servir –dije vertiendo la leche hasta vaciar el contenedor, justo el litro de ese bote- no hubiese dormido tranquilo si me hubiese resignado y me quedara viendo como dos idiotas roban a personas que solo buscaban descansar o disfrutar de una comida en familia o con amigos

Ella me miraba con atención y asombro:

-Me alegra saber que existen hombres así, soldados de verdad, buenos guerreros y honorables –dijo tomando el bote ya tapado- personas dispuestas a darlo todo, buen trabajo soldado

-Gracias capitana –dije con una sonrisa

Ambos caminamos hasta la puerta y ella salió:

-Gracias por la leche también Roberto, a Eddie le encanto pero no quise revelar su procedencia –dijo guiñando

-No hay de que Pachy, si necesitas más solo dilo

-Está bien, gracias, y dale mis saludos a Amanda

-Por supuesto

Ella regreso a su habitación y yo a la mía, cerré la puerta y volví al sillón, espero no ser molestado de nuevo… hasta que escuche la puerta del baño abrirse… solo no voltees y mírala fijamente a los ojos:

-Robie ¿Sonó el timbre del reloj que deje en la cocina?

-No, fue el de la puerta, la comida sigue cocinándose

-Oki-doki

Con esto escuche otra puerta y me gire, entro al dormitorio, bueno, es mejor que se seque haya adentro y yo no tenga pensamientos indecentes en mi cerebro, tome el mando del Xbox y encendí el televisor con el control remoto, abrir la galería y esta vez escogí un clásico épico, Dark Souls, veré donde lo deje la última vez…

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Con Amanda cambiada y Roberto descansando siguieron con su día, la minotauro siguió preparando con extremo cuidado y delicadeza ese platillo tan especial para su amigo, para la hora de la comida prepararon algo ligero, para no llenar sus estómagos antes de la cena, además de que esta vez, Amanda recordó por si misma tomar las medicinas, Roberto no evito sonreí y felicitarla.

Esto solo demostraba que el tratamiento en verdad surtía efecto pues en esos días que los ha tomado puntualmente ha recordado varios sucesos a lo largo de la semana y lo que olvida empieza a ser poco.

Con esa ligera comida Amanda regreso a la cocina para cerciorarse de que la guarnición y el platillo principal, la carne de pollo y su salsa estaba bien, al abrir las cacerolas y dejar escapar ese aroma le provoca al mexicano que se le hiciera agua la boca, Amanda se vio tentada a servirlo ya, pero ella deseaba que todo el jugo quedase bien y la carne bien cocinada, por lo mismo solo probo la salsa, añadió un poco más de vino, la pimienta y sal que ella molió al gusto y algunas verduras.

Volvió a tapar las ollas y acomodo todo en la cocina, pues la dejo algo desordenada cuando se dio una ducha.

Con la cocina reacomodada comenzó a arreglar la barra donde ambos han compartido, desayuno, comida y cena, mientras Roberto trataba de pasar contra un dragón que ya lo había matado más de cinco veces, Amanda extendió un mantel blanco con bordes rojos sobre la barra, saco los vasos más ´´finos´´ que ella pudo encontrar en las alacenas, acomodo estos dos con el vino y servilletas al centro.

Dos platos limpios esperaban a un lado de las ollas donde a fuego lento se cocina ese platillo, cubiertos bien limpios y rodeados con servilletas a cada lado, uno del lado donde Roberto se sentara y otro para la minotauro.

Con esa simple decoración la barra gano otro aspecto más formal, Amanda regreso a su dormitorio y ahí encontró un de velas que llevaba en su equipaje, no logro recordar porque las empaco pero las llevo a la barra.

Con todo eso acomodado, velas encendidas y que el platillo ya estaba casi en su punto se dirigió a donde su amigo festejaba haber asesinado a ese dragón que tantas vidas y almas le costó:

-Robie –dijo con una sonrisa y ambas manos en su espalda

-Oh ¿Qué sucede Amanda?

-El _Coq au vin_ ya casi esta listo, además prepare la barra para una cena así

Roberto se extrañó con esto, apago la consola y camino hacia la cocina, de inmediato se dio cuenta de esa ligera decoración y organización en la barra, volteo a ver a Amanda la cual solo le regalaba una amplia sonrisa:

-Vamos siéntate Robie

El mexicano camino y tomo asiento del lado de la barra mas cercano a la sala, Amanda lo ayudo en acercar su asiento y acomodar su muleta, ella camino hasta el apagador y bajo la luz de la sala y cocina dejando que la tenue luz de ambas vela iluminara la habitación, se dirigió tarareando y agitando su cola hasta las ollas, apagando una a una y retirando las cubiertas de vidrio que evitaban el escape del vapor, esto dejo escapar el aroma de las especias, jugos, carne y verduras mezclados tan meticulosamente.

Roberto se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar ese aroma, Amanda por su lado estaba muy contenta que el platillo haya resultado perfectamente.

Con un cucharon vertió la mezcla de pollo, champiñones, verduras en uno de los platos y después exclusivamente la salsa de vino y jugo de la carne y cada verdura vertida, acomodo cada pieza en el plato y usando algunas verduras que aparto para darle una mejor presentación al platillo.

Con ambos platos bien presentados los levanto y con mucho cuidado coloco uno frente a su anfitrión y otro para ella, con esto volvió a tapar ambas ollas y guardo el cucharon dentro de una de estas.

Ya con todo acomodado tomo al fin asiento dejando escapar un suspiro, volteo a ver a su anfitrión el cual esperaba pacientemente a que su compañera estuviese ya cómoda y ambos disfrutaran de ese exquisito plato francés:

-¿Qué te parece Robie?

-Luce y huele delicioso, no tengo palabras

-Me alegra, solo hay que acompañarlo adecuadamente

Dijo la minotauro abriendo el vio y sirviendo en ambos vasos, ya servido lo dejo a un lado y levanto su vaso:

-Un brindis… porque ya casi tengo una semana con mi anfitrión, que me ha demostrado ser un gran hombre y amigo

Roberto alzo su ´´copa´´ y las chocaron, le dieron un ligero sorbo, después Roberto le recordó a Amanda sus medicamentos para la cena, ella los volvió a tomar pasándolo con el vino, dejaron ambos vasos sobre el mantel de la barra, quitaron la servilleta que cubría sus cubiertos y se dispusieron a degustar el platillo, Amanda espero a que Roberto lo probara primero, el se cercioro de tomar un poco de todo con su tenedor, carne, verduras, champiñones y remojarlo todo en la salsa.

Dirigió el tenedor hasta su boca y comenzó a masticar saboreando cada pedazo de lo que entro a su boca.

Amanda esperaba con ambos ojos bien abiertos y orejas alzadas a la opinión de su compañero la cual no se hizo esperar al escuchar los sonidos que hacia de gusto y placer al probar ese bocado:

-Whoa… esta… ¡Esta delicioso Amanda! ¡Exquisito! ¡¿Cómo hiciste que el pollo y unas cuantas verduras supieran tan bien juntos?! –pregunto el mexicano volviendo a tomar un poco de todo y guiarlo de inmediato a su boca

-Es el secreto de la gastronomía francesa, dedicación, los mejores ingredientes, la mezcla y técnica correcta… y un poco de amor –dijo sonriendo la minotauro para después probar su platillo

Ya con esto ambos disfrutaron de esa cena con la luz de las velas y un platillo tradicional, para el mexicano, único y que nunca había probado.

La primera porción se acabó rápido, Amanda había preparado lo suficiente para que ambos comiesen tres porciones, volvió a servirlo y le entrego el plato a su compañero y ella misma, ya habían terminado con el primer vaso con vino y se sirvieron de nuevo.

No fue hasta que ambos iban por la mitad de la segunda ración que decidieron detenerse para dejar pasar la comida:

-Amanda… esta exquisito, nunca había probado algo así antes, te lo agradezco

-No hay de que Robie, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y el dinero que has gastado en mi también

El mexicano suspiro y volvió a beber un poco del vino:

-Dime Amanda ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así de bien?

-Mi madre y abuela me enseñaron todo lo que sabían, ellas querían que aprendiese muy bien las tradiciones de mi patria –ella se detuvo para dar un sorbo al vaso- incluso me hablaron de mis antepasados… de mis raíces humanas y liminales

-¿Y cuáles son tus antepasados?

-Se remontan a varios años atrás –dijo dejando el vaso con vino en la barra y apoyando ambos brazos sobre esta, alzando la mirada, recordando- el legado de mi familia empieza desde las guerras napoleónicas, donde mi más antigua antepasada conoció a un granadero francés cerca del final de las guerras napoleónicas, ambos se enamoraron y ahí empezó el linaje de mi familia, varias generaciones fueron en Francia, hubo un par prusianas, tengo sangre prusiana en mis venas y aunque mi madre y abuela no les gustaba hablar de ello me enseñaron fotos de mis antepasados prusianos, uno de ellos era un mariscal importante, aún recuerdo la foto de como portaba su uniforme elegante con el famoso casco _Pickelhaube_ y su esposa, una minotauro con un hermoso vestido blanco, esas pequeñas generaciones prusianas regresaron a Francia por cuestiones internas y en Francia siguió mi linaje hasta mi… lamento no darte mejores detalles, no recuerdo todo con claridad –dijo Amanda dando otro sorbo al vino

-No importa Amanda, aun así, tu historia es muy interesante, sangre gala y prusiana mezclada ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

-Asi es, una curiosa mezcla

En ese momento hubo una pequeña pausa, ambos regresaron a su comida, en ese momento Roberto observo detenidamente a su compañera iluminada por la luz de las velas, su piel blanca y suave, su rostro con facciones suaves aun para una especie de trabajo pesado, su larga cabellera castaña brillante, esponjada y aromatizada con una fragancia de frutas, sus ojos brillantes y labios suaves, el mexicano en esos segundos se vio maravillado por la belleza de su compañera, algo que no se había dedicado a analizar tan detenidamente antes:

-Robie –llamo la minotauro sacando de su ligero trance al mexicano- ¿Podrias contarme más historias de tu labor como soldado?

-Claro que si Amanda –dijo pasando un bocado que habia tomado del pollo- ¿Algo en especial que quieras saber?

-¿Cómo eran tus misiones? ¿Cuál era tu deber?

-El deber principal de un soldado mexicano, después de que se declarara la guerra contra el narcotráfico, patrullar las ciudades más peligrosas y casi fungir como policías bien armados, atender en puestos y retenes en las carreteras principales, revisar vehículos sospechosos, los operativos a veces nos hacían ir a las sierras, a poblados ocultos en las montañas, desiertos y bosques, nuestro deber en ocasiones destruir laboratorios, arrestar a criminales y acabar con los traficantes, en ocasiones ocurría algún desastre natural y el Plan DN 3 entra en marcha, auxiliamos a los pobladores afectados, establecemos seguridad y ayudamos en las labores de rescate, repartir comida, preparar albergues y mantener a la gente segura y tranquila

-¿Qué es eso del plan DN 3?

-Es uno de los tres planes de defensa nacional, de ahí la abreviación, el DN 1 es la preparación de las fuerzas armadas en caso de alguna invasión extranjera, el DN 2 al igual que el primero, preparar las fuerzas armadas, pero esta vez en caso de insurgencia, y el DN 3 defensa en situación de desastre natural

-Oh, ya veo, parece estar muy bien organizado

-Lo está, lamentablemente la ejecución a veces es lo que falla… dejemos eso de lado, creo que ya podemos continuar con nuestra cena

-Por supuesto Robie –dijo Amanda mirando una última vez a su compañero

Reanudaron su cena y siguieron hablando, de sus familias y antiguas profesiones, ya no lograron comer las últimas porciones así que Amanda lo dejo en las ollas, pero ambos siguieron bebiendo el vino hasta que lo agotaron sentados en la sala:

-Oh… ya no queda vino –dijo Amanda cuando al tratar de servirse otro vaso ya no salió nada más que un par de gotas

-No importa, lo que importa es que la cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias Amanda –dijo Roberto dejando su vaso en la mesa de centro

-¿Enserio te gusto? –pregunto Amanda dejando también su vaso en la mesa

-Por supuesto, lo mejor que he probado, muchas gracias Amanda –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la minotauro, esto, impulsado por la bebida

-Gracias Robie… creo que será mejor ir a dormir –dijo estirándose y bostezando, aunque se tambaleo un poco logro equilibrarse sosteniéndose del sillón

-¿Si puedes caminar?

-Claro que si… no estoy ebria

-Está bien, descansa Amanda

-Igualmente Robie… duerme bien

La minotauro se dirigió a su dormitorio con cuidado pues estaba tambaleándose, por lo mismo se ayudó sosteniéndose de la pared, ahí es donde Roberto se dio cuenta del extraño meneo de sus caderas y cola, pero lo ignoro.

El mexicano se levantó con cuidado, a diferencia de la minotauro no se tambaleaba tanto, se dirigió a la cocina y lavo los platos y vasos, retiro el mantel doblándolo con cuidado, apago ambas velas y dejo la botella en una bolsa oscura, con esto limpio y guardado el soldado se dirigió a su cama en la sala, tomo asiento a un lado del colchón y se dejó caer en la suavidad de su cama.

Dejando escapar un suspiro no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, por otro lado Amanda apenas se había cambiado para dormir, ya terminando de ponerse la parte superior de su ropa golpeo por accidente el ropero, ella sobo su mano por golpear la madera pero del ropero cayo de nuevo una de las cajas con recuerdos de Roberto, asustada y nerviosa se apresuró a recoger las cosas que salieron de la caja.

Recogió apresurada cada objeto, cerciorándose que no estaban rotos o dañados, ahí pudo recordar algunas cosas, de la vez que llegaron las pertenencias de Roberto, y al igual que en ese momento, la caja había caído del ropero, la foto de Roberto con el pequeño, ambos amuletos que se ganó en su entrenamiento en el extranjero, también se topó con otras fotos, en una aparecía Roberto en lo que parecía ser una academia junto a sus compañeros, vistiendo el uniforme de gala de los cadetes, en otras posando frente a un gran camión blindado con camuflaje para desierto.

Amanda las analizo con cuidado, no podía ver el rostro de Roberto pues llevaba su casco y lentes tácticos, además de un paliacate que le cubría de la nariz para abajo, pero aun con su rostro tapado parecía estar contento, con su mano izquierda sostenía su carabina que estaba unida a una correa que pasaba por su hombro y su mano derecha levantaba su pulgar en esa señal de aprobación.

Revisando las fotos y metiendo una a una con cuidado llego hasta otra donde se mostraba a Roberto en su uniforme de cadete junto a su hermana, detrás se notaban varias personas con ese mismo uniforme y el lugar parecía un gran salón, Amanda lo interpreto como alguna ceremonia para los cadetes, ahí si noto la amplia sonrisa de Roberto y su hermana, la cual portaba un vestido formal.

Para cuando no quedaba más que una foto Amanda se dio cuenta que estaba rota, algo asustada busco el pedazo que faltaba pero ella se dio cuenta que así estaba antes, eran marcas de balas, la foto estaba algo arrugada y maltratada pero esto no opacaba al momento que capturo, su compañero junto a otras dos personas, dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer debido a la complexión y estaturas, al igual que Roberto tenían los rostros tapados, pero se mostraban felices, Amanda por curiosidad giro la foto y detrás encontró dos firmas y un pequeño escrito:

 _´´Nunca olvides´´_

Al leer esto Amanda se sintió muy extrañada, lo dejo de lado y guardo en la caja, deseaba saber el porqué de esas palabras pero lo dejo para después, ya encontraría la manera en que Roberto le contara el trasfondo de esa foto.

Ya acomodada la caja en su lugar apago el foco y se recostó en la gran cama, de nuevo tomando la almohada que aun desprendía ese aroma del mexicano:

-Buenas noches Robie

Con esto la minotauro no tardó mucho en caer dormida y ambos se sumergieron en un sueño profundo…

* * *

Cerca del departamento una pareja vigilaba las cercanías, un hombre minotauro un poco más bajo que lo normal de su especie, pero aun así con una estatura amenazadora de 1.90m, porta una gabardina negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, en el pecho se mostraba el logo de BrutalCorp, debajo una vestimenta formal, lleva en su cuello unos binoculares unidos a una correa, el centraba la mirada al departamento de Roberto:

-¿Seguro que viven ahí? –pregunto una equidna de verdes escamas y una oscura cabellera corta con ojos igual de oscuros, su vestimenta es muy similar a la de su compañero, con el mismo logo en su pecho

-Sí, los vi hace poco, además recibí la confirmación del equipo técnico que paso frente a ellos en la camioneta por la tarde, es su departamento

-¿Por qué el jefe esta tan interesado en ese hombre? Tenemos a varios ex militares iguales a él, y enteros

-Lo sé, pero si el jefe esta tan interesado que incluso nos envió a nosotros para ubicarlo y espiarlo es por algo, sabes que cuando hacen algo así es porque estamos detrás de un buen combatiente

-Pero le falta una pierna, es inútil

-Díselo a la ogresa y ese tipo que trataron de asaltar el restauran

-Suerte de principiante, ambos eran unos idiotas, nunca descuidas tu espalda por más controlada que tengas la situación

-Como sea, ya terminamos, volveremos mañana

-Bien, este frio ya me comenzó a calar, por cierto –dijo la equidna siguiendo a su compañero hasta su vehículo aparcado en la esquina- esa minotauro es muy linda ¿Serás piadoso con ella?

-¡Cállate imbécil! –dijo el minotauro golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de la equidna, pero evitando usar la suficiente para dañarla de gravedad- seguimos trabajando, ya deberías saber que están escuchando todo lo que decimos

-Perdón señor… Ouch…. Esta vez no te contuviste –dijo sobando su nuca deteniéndose- casi me arrancas la cabeza

-Muévete idiota, y más te vale no decir nada

-Como diga… señor

La equidna de inmediato cambio su comportamiento, su acompañante no suele golpearla así de fuerte, solo le propina algún golpe así cuando dice algo que en verdad lo molesta, y en esos momentos es mejor obedecer todo lo que diga o alejarse:

-Ahora iras en la parte de atrás

-Sí señor

Con la equidna en la parte de atrás de la camioneta en minotauro se dirigió a la puerta del piloto, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al departamento, en especial la ventana de la habitación de Roberto, dejo escapar un fuerte bufido e ingreso al vehículo.

Entro al a camioneta y encendió el motor arrancando en el instante, su compañera se resignó a guardar silencio y alejarse de él, ese minotauro se centró en el camino y volvieron al centro de oficinas de BrutalCorp, donde dejarían su equipo y la camioneta, de ahí cada uno daría su reporte y después se dirigirían a su hogares.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Si ya volví, por favor, bajen antorchas y picas, todavía sigo trabajando en la historia del buen Bullock, solo que me esta tomando mas tiempo inspirarme en ella, pero no se asusten, no la abandonare, solo busco darle una buena continuación a la historia._

 _Sobre este capitulo, la verdad es que me inspire a lo largo que estuve preparando los proyectos finales y trabajando, escribiendo a partes cada día, algunos párrafos y anotando las ideas principales del capitulo, ya al fin, todo junto, acomodado y terminado._

 _Sobre BrutalCorp, es una pequeña empresa que idee en otras historias, no fics, sino una historia original, aunque la abandone hace un tiempo ideas y elementos de esos pequeños escritos me sirven de inspiración para este y otros proyectos, aunque el nombre es obvio, una empresa muy brutal, no por sus acciones (bueno en parte) sino por su posición en el mundo, su ascenso repentino y sus acciones, que mas adelante se iran explicando, ademas del porque tienen tanto interés en el buen mexicano y el odio de Smith a esa empresa._

 _Bueno, las reviews las tratare de contestar de ahora en adelante por mensaje privado, ahora que ya termine con todo, espero contestarlas todas a tiempo y las reviews previas, agradezco su paciencia._

 _P.D. Menciones honorificas a **Tarmo** y **Endelstadt** por sus historias referenciadas, ademas de un pequeño guiño a la de **Alther,** ademas de las palabras del camarada **Tarmo** que me sirvieron de inspiración para la introducción de la empresa mas Brutal de todas, BrutalCorp_

 _Ahora si, ya con nada mas que decir o explicar y dejarlos ya, aqui termino ¡Hasta luego!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas del autor:** Otro capitulo en tiempo récord, perdón pero me dio un chispazo y tenia que escribir este capitulo, ademas aqui descubrirán un poco mas de BrutalCorp pues los deje con la duda de esa brutal empresa, ya no los interrumpo._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo este pequeñito fic._

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

* * *

El sol anunciaba el inicio de otro día, los rayos solares irrumpieron en la habitación del mexicano, el cual, después de una gran cena y la influencia del vino se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas.

La luz impacto directo en sus ojos y se movió en la misma cama girando su cabeza, dejo escapar un gruñido y de un impulso se sentó a un lado de la cama dando la espalda a la luz que entraba por la ventana, tallo ambos ojos y dejo escapar un fuerte bostezo mientras se estiraba escuchando como sus huesos tronaban.

Con esto tomo su muleta y se puso de pie, camino inconscientemente a la cocina, la cual aún cuenta con ambas ollas donde el Coq au vin aún sigue guardado, el mexicano las ignoro y se dirigió al refrigerador, donde está el ultimo contenedor con leche, se sirvió un vaso y le dio un trago largo dejándolo a la mitad, regreso el contenedor dentro del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala.

Como acostumbra, dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro, dispuesto a iniciar sus ejercicios matutinos, mientras, Amanda despertaba más temprano de lo habitual.

Se levantó dejando escapar un quejido por el ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía, bostezo y soltó la almohada que siempre abrazaba, tallo sus dos ojos con cuidado y paso su mano por su cabello.

Estirándose sobre la misma cama dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando termino se levantó de un salto y reacomodo la cama entera, camino hasta el ropero y se cambió de ropa, ahora, un moño con varios colores le decoraba su cola, rojo, amarillo, azul, verde y morado son los que resaltaban.

Con esto camino hasta un espejo y tomo un cepillo para peinar su cabello, dejándolo ya bien peinado y luciendo de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa salió de su habitación para toparse con su compañero haciendo ejercicios con dos pesas de metal, el chico estaba sentado alzando ambas pesas:

-Buenos días Amanda –dijo el mexicano levantando la pesa en su brazo derecho

-Buenos días Robie –ella dirigió su vista a la barra y cocina para toparse con que todo estaba limpio y ordenado

-Por cierto Amanda –dijo el mexicano terminando con esas repeticiones y dejando ambas pesas en el suelo- te llego esa carta ayer, olvide dártela pues disfrutamos de una increíble cena –dijo guiñando el ojo a su compañera

-Oh, entiendo, gracias por avisarme Robie –dijo Amanda caminando hasta la mesa donde la carta estaba encima

Mientras Amanda comenzaba a leer el remitente Roberto cambio de posición para hacer algunos levantamientos simples.

La minotauro al leer el remitente y el inicio de la carta fue más que evidente que era de sus padres, pues ambos no saben hablar ni escribir en japonés, Amanda siempre actuó como traductora los días que sus padres se mudaron a Japón por el acta, pero hubo reuniones en las que ella no participo como traductora.

Amanda se enteró por la carta de la próxima visita de sus padres dentro de dos semanas, ambos demandaban conocer a su actual anfitrión para el día de la reunión, debajo de esto los saludos de su padre, madre y hermana, le enviaron una foto de cada uno pues ya hubo más de una ocasión en las que ella no recordaba con exactitud como lucían.

Lo último que contenía el sobre era una buena suma de dinero, esto por el tamaño del fajo, esta venía con una nota:

´´Ganancias de la venta de vinos´´

Amanda con esto recordó un evento previo a su viaje a Tokio, había organizado una reunión de comerciantes japoneses y extranjeros en una aldea de liminales, casi todos, provenientes de Europa, ella junto a otros jóvenes de la aldea sirvieron de traductores, pero Amanda fue la principal organizadora, contadora y la cual tuvo contacto directo con los comerciantes, vendieron varios litros de vino Francés elaborado de manera tradicional, esto le fascino a los comerciantes y gracias a Amanda la aldea firmo un trato con ese conglomerado de comerciantes para venderles vino artesanal provocando un aumento en los ingresos de esa aldea, que aunque ya tenía varios nexos con algunos comerciantes, el trato de los vinos trajo una clientela mayor y con esto más ingresos.

Ella se había olvidado por completo de cobrar su porcentaje en esa primera gran venta pues días después fue aceptada y se trasladó hasta Tokio para acceder al Acta de Intercambio.

Aunque estaba nerviosa por la noticia de que sus padres la visitarían se sentía tranquila por el amplio margen de tiempo y el dinero que recibió, así tendría el tiempo para avisar a Roberto y además tiene ahora con que pagarle a su anfitrión por dinero que el ha gastado.

Guardo la carta y la nota en el sobre quedándose con el dinero en mano:

-Robie

-Dime Amanda –dijo el soldado sentándose cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor

-Esta nota es de mis padres, en la colonia japonesa, hace tiempo hice un trato con los comerciantes de la zona para venderles vino artesanal, y resulto en un éxito –ella se giró para encarar a su compañero con una sonrisa- me acaban de enviar un porcentaje de las ganancias y quiero que te lo quedes, por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo estirando su mano con los billetes enrollados

-Amanda ¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Ya contaste el dinero?

-Eeeh… no –dijo agachando su cabeza y bajando sus orejas- pero no me importa cuanto sea, quiero que te lo quedes

Amanda camino hasta su amigo y le entrego el dinero, Roberto lo tomo y conto cada billete, al terminar el mexicano silbo y los volvió a acomodar:

-Amanda, estos son 140,000 mil yenes en efectivo –la minotauro ante esto se mostró sorprendida, no esperaba tal suma- es mucho dinero, yo no quiero quedarme con el dinero que te ganaste tu –dijo Roberto regresando el fajo a Amanda- tú te lo ganaste

-Pero quiero pagar lo que has gastado en mí, cuentas y comida

-Eso es nada, quédatelo, es tuyo –insistía el mexicano sin bajar su brazo con el dinero

Amanda tomo el dinero cabizbaja, pero del fajo tomo unos cuantos billetes:

-Toma –ahora Amanda le entregaba al mexicano 40,000 yenes- es mi dinero… quiero que te quedes con una parte

Roberto suspiro al ver que no convencería a su amiga y tomo el dinero, lo guardo en su bolsillo y le regalo una sonrisa a Amanda la cual le correspondió con una amplia y reluciente sonrisa.

Amanda por su lado regreso al dormitorio para guardar el dinero, ahí mismo entro Roberto para tomar un cambio de ropa y su toalla para tomar un baño, además de dejar el dinero en su billetera y está dentro del ropero.

El mexicano entro al baño y la minotauro se dirigió a la cocina, ahí noto las ollas con comida, estuvo a punto de guardar la comida en recipientes de plástico cuando llamaron a la puerta, Amanda se dirigió a esta y tomo las llaves del gancho en la pared, la puerta revelo a la agente Smith y Zombina:

-Hola Amanda, buenos días –dijo Smith con voz calmada

-Hey Amanda –saludo Zombina

-¡Hola Smith, bina! –Saludo animadamente la minotauro ante la llegada de sus amigas- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por Roberto, vamos a llevarlo por su… -Smith tapo con su mano la boca de Zombina y esta se vio sorprendida

-Tenemos que hablar con el buen Robie ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Smith tapando la boca de Zombina y acercándose a su oído- no digas nada cabeza hueca, quiero que sea una sorpresa para él y Amanda

Zombina ante esto asintió y Smith la soltó:

-Robie está tomando una ducha, pero pueden pasar –Amanda en ese momento trono sus dedos recordando las sobras de a comida- Ayer prepare algo para Robie, un platillo francés ¿Gustan probarlo mientras esperan a Robie?

-Claro que si –dijo Zombina- Como resistirse a tu comida Amanda, aún recuerdo cuando preparabas en ocasiones crepas y cremas, se me hace agua a la boca con recordarlo

-Pero por más que apartabas un par de esas con notas y recipientes Redguard las devoraba –dijo Smith pasando junto a la zombie

-Descubrí también que Tio se las acaba, ambas se encubrían entre sí, y yo echado bronca al pobre Ramírez

-Si gustan puedo preparar algunas –dijo Amanda guiándolas hasta la cocina y barra- pero necesito algunos ingredientes

-No amiga, no te preocupes, estamos de trabajo, otro día será

-¿Qué fue lo que preparaste Amanda? –pregunto Smith tomando asiento a un lado de Zombina en los asientos de la barra

-Solo un platillo clásico –dijo encendiendo las ollas con la comida- el Coq au vin, aunque me hubiese gustado que lo probaran recién hecho, solo lo pondré al fuego y que se caliente un poco

-Gracias Amanda, siempre consintiéndonos –dijo Smith- por cierto ¿Podrias prepararme una taza de café querida?

-Claro Smith –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

La minotauro se agacho para sacar el contenedor con los granos de café, vertió agua en la cafetera y añadió los granos para después poner en marcha la maquina la minotauro regreso con sus amigas para seguir la plática:

-¿Qué tal te trata Roberto? ¿No se ha portado mal? –pregunto Zombina

-No claro que no, es un buen amigo, es amable y paciente, incluso una vez se me cayeron dos cajas con recuerdos de su servicio militar –dijo algo avergonzada- e incluso se rompió un modelo a escala de un tanque, pero él no se enojó, solo me sonrió y reacomodamos todo ¡Incluso me mostro dos amuletos que gano! –dijo Amanda emocionada por lo que recordó y orgullosa

-¿Amuletos? –pregunto Smith inclinando su cabeza

-Si, ambos los gano en una especie de entrenamiento especial, uno lo gano de un spetsnaz y otro de un combatiente iraquí, ambos son collares de nailon, uno tiene un diente de oso y un parche de los spetsnaz y el otro tiene dos dientes de lobo y un parche con la insignia del ejército iraquí

-Pero ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? Tengo entendido que ellos no suelen entrenar a cualquiera –pregunto Zombina interesada y curiosa

-Dijo que su tío es un general del ejército mexicano, y que esos dos hombres eran amigos cercanos a su tío, le permitieron entrenar con ellos en Rusia e Irak, lo entrenaron en tiro de precisión, combate cercano, supervivencia en lugares extremos y además menciono que aprendió varias artes marciales, Krav Maga y Sambo, además de practicar con ellos box

Ambas agentes se miraron sorprendidas, nunca se esperaron que el mexicano hubiese tenido esa vida antes:

-Enserio, wow, solo le faltaba entrenar con los SEALS o los SAS británicos y te mataría con solo verte –dijo Zombina impresionada- tendré que invitarlo a boxear algún día, quiero ver como se mueve

-Otro día será Zombina, además, el aún tiene desventaja

-No importa, puedo quitarme una pierna para estar parejos –dijo Zombina burlonamente

-Aun con eso –continúo Amanda- él es muy bueno, me alegra que Smith haya analizado a la gente y encontrado al mejor anfitrión

-Por supuesto que si Amanda, así trabajo yo, no te dejaría con cualquiera por ir a la prisa o como última alternativa –dijo Smith ocultando su nerviosismo con los lentes

Amanda escucho el pitido de la cafetera y se giró para buscar una taza y servir el café, además de vigilar la comida cocinándose de nuevo:

-Jefa, quizás Roberto sea un buen candidato, yo preferiría tener a alguien así como aliado que como competencia –dijo Zombina encorvándose hacia su compañera y hablando en voz baja

-Lo se Zombina, pero MON y MOE son solo para liminales, añadir otro humano en los escuadrones iría contra lo establecido en los papeles, y un cambio así, además con un extranjero, solo implicaría papeleo del gobierno japonés y mexicano… y ya no quiero que nos descuenten de nuestro salario por meter a mas novatos o entrenadores

-Tienes razón, aun así, quizás si da una vuelta por los cuarteles quiera ingresar o ayudarnos de vez en cuando, Titania es buena, pero si el proyecto sigue tan bien, quizás necesitemos más de un entrenador y por lo que dijo Amanda, es un combatiente fuerte, ya vez lo del restaurante

-Ya lo hablare con él y Titania, por ahora hay que llevarlo con los doctores, pero estaré atenta, no quiero que BrutalCorp lo corrompa

-¡La comida esta lista! –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa haciendo que las agentes dejaran de murmurar y volvieran a su postura original- Esta algo caliente, lo acomode lo mejor que pude en el plato para que se vea mejor, aquí también está tu café Smith

La minotauro entrego ambos platos a sus compañeras y la taza con café, a Zombina solo le pudo dar un vaso con agua pues el vino se había acabado y no tiene alguna otra bebida:

-Muchas gracias Amanda, esto luce delicioso

-No hay de que, disfrútenlo

Mientras ambas agentes disfrutaban ahora de un desayuno grande junto a Amanda el mexicano seguía sumergido en la bañera, esta vez, meditando:

-BrutalCorp… milicia privada con influencia en prácticamente todo el mundo, sería interesante pero al mismo tiempo peligroso, aunque es Japón no debo de confiarme, ya lo vi, criminales peligrosos y bien armados hay donde sea, pero tendría que hablarlo con Amanda, y el no encontrar informes para ingresar, sueldos o seguros no ayuda

El mexicano seguía meditando, pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de unirse a una milicia privada tan grande, el peligro que correría, pero esto se vio opacado por su aun falta de una pierna derecha, aunque ya comenzaba a sentirse ansioso por lo sucedido ayer donde tomaron medidas y especificaciones él pensaba que tardarían semanas o meses para saber algo de la prótesis.

Suspirando el mexicano salió de la tina y apoyándose en la pared, muleta y tina seco su cuerpo, se vistió y arreglo su vello facial y cabello con un par de cepillos especiales, además limpio sus dientes y ya con un aliento a menta salió del baño para escuchar algunas risas y voces, todas femeninas.

Roberto se asomó y alcanzo a ver a dos mujeres trajeadas hablando con Amanda, dejo su toalla sobre la lavadora y camino hasta la sala:

-Buenos días Smith, agente Zombina ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Oh Robie –dijo Smith girando sobre su asiento- solo venimos para darte un anuncio, pero estabas en el baño, así que Amanda nos invitó a desayunar, te envidio Robie, es un delicioso platillo, tienes suerte de tener una gran cocinera como huésped

-Solo no abuses de eso –dijo Zombina dando un gran mordisco- Amanda no merece estar todo el tiempo en la cocina

Roberto solo giro los ojos y camino hasta quedar a un lado de las agentes que disfrutaban del desayuno, la minotauro solo tenía una gran sonrisa al ver como disfrutaban de su obra culinaria:

-Volviendo a mi pregunta ¿Qué hacen por acá tan temprano?

-¿Acaso no podemos pasar a probar los platillos de Amanda? –dijo Smith limpiando su boca, había acabado rápido con su platillo al igual que Zombina

Roberto solo le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a la cual Smith solo desvió la mirada mientras le daba un trago largo a la taza con café:

-Tenemos que arreglar algunos papeles, ya sabes, disparar a una mujer protegida por el acta usando un arma de calibre alto, no te preocupes, todo se hará en una sala con un juez y abogado

El mexicano suspiro profundamente, sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de eso, rompió una ley importante del Acta y ahora debía pagar, todo porque se dejó llevar por su impulso de hacer justicia.

Amanda por su lado miraba preocupada a su compañero después de lo que dijo Smith, estaba aún más nerviosa con la idea que cruzo su mente, la idea de que Roberto sea encarcelado o expulsado del país y ella asignada a otro anfitrión:

-¿Tengo derecho a llamar a algún testigo?

-Las grabaciones y papeles con testimonios bastan, es hora de irnos

Roberto de nuevo suspiro y ayudo a Amanda lavar los platos:

-¿Me darán tiempo de hacer mis maletas?

-Aún no hay algún dictamen

-Lo sé, pero solo quiero saber que me dejaran irme con mis cosas

-Por supuesto -dijo Smith dirigiéndose a la puerta con Zombina

-Jefa, creo que te estás pasando un poco, Amanda luce muy temerosa y Roberto desanimado

-Es mejor, así cuando se entere de la prótesis la emoción será mayor

Roberto por su lado se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, de nuevo salió con su conjunto militar y gorra, Amanda ya estaba vestida con algo para salir, así que ambos no tardaron en dirigirse a la puerta y salir del departamento.

Las agentes siguieron su camino hasta la camioneta aparcada afuera, el mexicano y la minotauro salieron juntos, Amanda cerca de su compañero temerosa y Roberto tratando de mantener una postura recta tratando de no mostrar la tristeza y miedo que sentía.

Al salir ambas agentes tomaron asiento delante y Roberto tomo asiento en la parte de atrás junto a Amanda.

Zombina arranco el motor y comenzó a conducir por las calles de la gran ciudad:

-S-señorita Smith ¿R-Robie será deportado? –pregunto Amanda temerosa

Zombina fingía que no escuchaba eso, le gustaban las bromas pesadas pero ella piensa que engañar a alguien así es pasarse de la raya:

-No lo sé Amanda, todo esto quedara en el juez y abogado, quizás solo una multa o quizás deportado

Amanda solamente agacho su cabeza y dejo caer sus orejas, Roberto por su lado solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Amanda, ella al sentir su mano volteo para verlo, este le regalaba una sonrisa:

-Ya verás que no pasara nada Amanda –dijo Roberto con voz tranquila

-P-pero si te vas… yo no quiero que te vallas, defendiste a todas esas personas y a mí de un par de malhechores… es injusto

-Lo se Amanda, pero así son las leyes, deben respetarse, aun así veras que no pasara nada, todo saldrá bien

Amanda aun con esas palabras tranquilas se seguía sintiendo nerviosa, Smith por su lado seguía con una sonrisa pues ya estaban a pocas cuadras del edificio.

Ya llegando al edificio Zombina aparco la camioneta y todos bajaron:

-Esto no parece algún ayuntamiento o departamento de policía –dijo Roberto comenzando a sospechar

-Ni siquiera es el edificio de MON –continuo Amanda

-Lo sé, solo síganme, ya todo se arreglara –dijo Smith guiándolos hasta el gran edificio

Un edificio de varios pisos que se elevaba a lo alto pero no era nada comparado a las grandes torres a su alrededor, parecía ser un edificio de oficinas que un ayuntamiento o jefatura de policía.

Roberto y Amanda se miraron confundidos pero aun así sintiendo nerviosismo, siguiendo a las agentes cruzaron las puertas automáticas revelando una primera planta muy amplia, con varias recepcionistas detrás de un mostrador, justo en las paredes varias sillas y algunas macetas en las esquinas con plantas, Smith se dirigió hasta una de las recepcionistas, le mostro su identificación y otra especial de color plata.

La recepcionista solo tomo la tarjeta plateada y la paso por un lector, después de esto dejo que la agente pasara entregándole un gafete plateado con un código de barras:

-Por aquí y no se separen, son muy estrictos con la seguridad aquí

El pequeño grupo siguió a la agente, llegaron al fondo del pasillo donde estaba el cubo del ascensor y lo llamaron:

-Smith ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Ya te lo dije, vamos con un juez y abogado especializado

La puerta del ascensor se abrió revelando dos personas, una nekomata atendiendo varias llamadas y un hombre mayor, ambos trajeados:

-No, no, no, BrutalCorp no ha firmado ningún contrato, después lo llamo –dirigió su mano hasta su oído y siguió hablando- The Gambler sigue en el proceso de negociación, pronto le avisare a los inversores

Ambos desaparecieron a lo lejos del pasillo, con esto de lado el grupo ingreso en el ascensor, al cerrarse las puertas Smith coloco su gafete en un lector de barras camuflado en el panel de botones, ante esto el ascensor comenzó a bajar, Roberto miro hacia la pantalla que anuncia el piso y su curiosidad aumento aún más cuando pasaron el sótano y empezó el piso -1:

-Ya enserio Smith ¿A dónde vamos? Y nada de un jurado por…

Se vio interrumpido con las puertas de ascensor abriéndose y revelando un pasillo corto y una única puerta de vidrios polarizado, paredes blancas y muy limpias, todo muy iluminado.

El grupo salió del ascensor, la minotauro y Roberto miraban con gran asombro ese corto pasillo, era poco común y muy similar a esas salas de laboratorios que tanto aparecen en las películas.

Smith camino hasta la puerta con vidrios polarizados, presiono un par de botones en un panel a un lado y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a una autómata ya conocida para el grupo:

-Agente Smith –saludo B-12 inclinándose dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- Agente Zombina, es un gusto verlas

-Hola B-12, ya sabes a lo que venimos ¿Esta el doctor?

-Sí, se encuentra en su taller, síganme por favor

Con esto las agentes siguieron a la androide, detrás, Roberto y Amanda no dejaban de mirar ese espacio, el techo con varios tubos de aire acondicionado y cableado, las paredes blancas y relucientes, pero al atravesar las puertas estas estaban ahora decoradas.

Lo que llamo la atención de ambos fueron las pinturas y banderas en las paredes, los muros de la derecha cuentan con banderas de la actual república rusa, la URSS y banderas no oficiales del imperio ruso además de algunos estandartes militares y presidenciales, por el otro lado la bandera actual de Alemania y banderas de los antiguos imperios alemanes, prusianos y los símbolos del ejército, marina y fuerza aérea, era como si cada lado representara a cada nación:

-Esta es la ante sala del doctor, es muy apegado a sus orígenes –dijo la androide dirigiéndose especialmente a Amanda y Roberto que analizaban cada bandera

Siguieron caminando por esa sala muy larga que comunicaba a otras tres puertas, cerca de las banderas había varios cuadros con pinturas y fotos de personajes importantes de esas naciones, imágenes de reyes y generales predominaban, por el lado de las banderas alemanas iban desde Federico el grande de Prusia, al famoso Otto Von Bismarck hasta Adolfo Hitler o sus mariscales como Edwin Rommel.

Por el otro lado partiendo desde zares como Pedro el Grande hasta Catarina la Grande generales y políticos como Gueorgui Zhúkov, Vladimir Lenin, Gorbachov e inclusive el actual presidente Putin.

Ambos conocedores de historia se miraron extrañados y sorprendidos ante tal demostración de historia de ambas naciones, desde sus antiguas banderas bien conservadas en marcos de madera y cubiertas de cristal hasta esas pinturas y fotos igual de conservadas de antiguos zares, reyes, presidentes, dictadores y generales, una amplia colección.

Llegaron hasta donde estas tres puertas estaban cerradas en un espacio circular, de la mano izquierda de B-12 salió una especie de llave pero con un patrón muy diferente a las convencionales, la inserto en uno de los paneles y al girarla en diferentes ángulos la puerta se abrió:

-Pasen pero cuidado –con esto en su rostro apareció el signo exclamación- es el taller del doctor y en ocasiones deja algunas herramientas o proyectos tirados, cuidado donde pisan –dijo B-12 antes de entrar

Smith se detuvo y volteo con Roberto:

-Bueno Robie, ayer tomaron la medidas y hoy mismo está listo, pasemos para que recibas la prótesis de tu pierna

La emoción en ese momento inundo a Roberto, aun sorprendido solo mantuvo sus ojos abiertos incrédulo, Amanda por su lado se mostraba muy confundida:

-¿Enserio? ¿T-t-tan pronto? –dijo dudoso el mexicano

-Asi es, el doctor es muy especial, trabaja día y noche a una velocidad increíble, además entrega proyectos de la mejor calidad

-¿Nueva pierna? ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Amanda confundida

-Bueno… esto… eeeh –Smith no encontraba las palabras para decir que la pierna nueva era una forma de agradecer a Roberto por recibir a Amanda

-Es una recompensa por el acto heroico de Roberto –asistió Zombina a su jefa- no encontramos manera de agradecerle y el doctor nos debía una, que mejor que darle a Roberto una pier…

Zombina fue interrumpida por el eufórico abrazo de Amanda que no solo capturo a Zombina sino también a Smith:

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Decía Amanda sacudiendo a ambas agentes- ¡Robie por fin podrá caminar sin usar una muleta! ¡Gracias!

Roberto seguía sin creer lo que le decía Smith pero salió de ese ligero trance al ver como Smith ya le faltaba el aire y Zombina perdió una mano y parecía que iba a quedar completamente desarmada si la minotauro seguía:

-Amanda, tranquila, creo que ya las sacudiste mucho

-¿Oh? ¡Perdón! –Dijo soltando a Amanda agentes dejando que Smith recuperara el aliento y Zombina su mano- Me gano la emoción

-No… hay problema Amanda… uff –decía Smith pausadamente- yo me esperaba el abrazo de Robie no de ti

-Sera mejor que pasemos ya, al doctor no le gusta que lo dejen esperando –decía Zombina dejando su mano en su hombro

-Bien, pasemos

Con esto el grupo ingreso y no tardaron en darse cuenta del desorden dentro.

Una estantería metálica estaba llena de herramientas diversas además de lo que parecían ser brazos mecánicos, algunos muy pequeños y otros demasiado grandes, en el suelo había un par de piernas enteras o solo pies a mitad de terminarse.

En otra estantería podían apreciarse equipos de cómputo muy diferentes entre sí, algunos de modelos muy antiguos y otros de los más recientes, tarjetas gráficas, procesadores, tarjetas madre y demás equipo de cómputo y circuitería llenaba la estantería con varios cables colgando.

Al fondo de esa sala se apreciaba a B-12 a un lado de alguien de cuerpo voluminoso y alto, ahí cubriendo toda la pared varios planos pegados con cinta a esta, planos de lo que parecían ser sillas, vehículos, extremidades e incluso lo que parecían ser armas, además se lograba apreciar el plano de alguien muy similar a la autómata:

-Buenas tardes Doctor Iván, Doctora Elisabeth ya está aquí el paciente

El grupo se detuvo a dos metros de esa gran persona, B-12 se apartó un poco y esa persona se levantó de su silla metálica mostrando aún más su imponente estatura de 2.10m y voluminoso cuerpo cubierto de su extravagante traje.

Esta gran persona porta un traje similar al de un buzo, el traje cuenta con colores entre marrones oscuros, negros y un verde oscuro, su cabeza completamente cubierta por un casco con dos aberturas cubiertas con cristal polarizado, estos ubicados en sus ojos, a un lado de cada abertura hay varios cristales de diversos tamaños sostenidos por varillas flexibles, esto, para tener diversos aumentos al agregar esos cristales al campo visual.

Tiene además una especie de caja en donde su boca se encontraría, esta caja muestra lo que parece una bocina y dos cables conectados a un panel en el pecho que cuenta con seis interruptores, en este mismo panel estaban conectados dos tubos de goma que se dirigían a su espalda donde tiene una gran mochila metálica y un par de válvulas con algunas manivelas pequeñas, porta dos grandes guantes con protección de acero en las yemas de los dedos y muñecas en los codos parches de un color más oscuro con coderas de acero.

Porta un cinturón con varias herramientas y hojas arrugadas además de lápices o bolígrafos de un gran tamaño y un par de frascos vacíos, sus rodillas también con parches de otro color y rodilleras de acero, además sus botas grandes con casquillo de acero y suela reforzada.

Esa persona dirigió una de sus manos a los interruptores y giro uno de estos, con eso comenzó a escucharse una estática y pronto una voz masculina:

-¡Hola! –en la voz se escuchaba un claro acento ruso, giro ese interruptor hasta que la estática despareció- Hola agente Smith, Zombina, es un gusto verlas de nuevo ¿Qué necesitan?

-Traemos al subteniente García, su próximo paciente

-¡Oh! Ya veo –con esto camino hasta García dejando escuchar los fuertes pasos del doctor- Mucho gusto subteniente García, no soy mucho de ver las noticias pero las agentes me informaron de su labor en el restaurante, su honor militar y un poco de su pasado me vi muy motivado en crear su pierna –dijo estrechando la mano del soldado

-El gusto es mio, le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi, por un completo desconocido

-No hay de que ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? –Pregunto mirando a Amanda de arriba abajo- mucho gusto señorita

Ante esto una fuerte estática sonó y de nuevo dirigió su mano a ese mismo interruptor, además de sacudir ligeramente su cabeza:

-¿Estas coqueteando Iván? Recuerda que estamos unidos para siempre idiota –esta vez la voz era una femenina algo distorsionada

De nuevo la estática y la voz cambio a la masculina:

-Claro que no Elisabeth, solo la estoy saludando, se llama cortesía tu bruja celosa

La otra mano del doctor se levantó y lo golpeo directamente en el estómago, se escuchó como dejo salir el aire por el golpe y un grito de ambas voces además de haberse encorvado:

-¿De nuevo con la agresión física? Yo debería recordarte que es el mismo cuerpo, a ambos nos duele

-Pero te duele más a ti cuando tomas el control

-Doctores por favor –interrumpió Smith- dejen la pelea, están por devolverle la capacidad de caminar a alguien, dejen de lado sus problemas maritales

Ante esto el doctor comenzó a susurrar para si mismo en dos idiomas, ruso y alemán intercalando ambas voces:

-Lamentamos eso –dijo ahora el doctor con una voz intercalada entre hombre y mujer- en ocasiones nuestras personalidades chocan un poco –aclaro su garganta fingiendo una tos- sígame subteniente García, mientras agentes y tu… señorita…

-Amanda, doctor –dijo la minotauro solo inclinándose

-Amanda, linda nombre, bueno, B-12, querida, guíalos a la antesala de espera, si tienen hambre o alguna duda sobre las pinturas y banderas respóndeles, atiéndelas bien

-Por supuesto doctores, por aquí –B-12 se giro a las chicas y estas solo la siguieron

Escoltadas por B-12 las tres chicas se dirigieron a la antesala, Amanda se mostró un poco preocupada por su compañero pero confiaba en el doctor…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Las chicas salieron de la habitación dejándome con los doctores, creo que sería mejor referirme a él como ellos, aunque suene confuso:

-Bien ahora que tenemos privacidad me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, para algunos añadidos a su nueva pierna –dijeron aun manteniendo esa voz intercalada de hombre y mujer

Camino hasta la mesa de trabajo y lo seguí hasta quedar a su lado, ahí pude ver lo que sería mi futura pierna… No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Las piezas exteriores que harían como ´´piel´´ y que cubrirían los circuitos y engranes ya estaban pintados con ese camuflaje urbano, el pie es demasiado realista con los cinco dedos y con las uniones para cada articulación, si no fuese por la pintura y la reflexión de la luz podría pasar desapercibida como una pierna normal:

-Está completa pero sé que usted es un guerrero, un soldado y como tal siempre preparado para el combate tal como demostró en el restaurante, hice una pequeña lista de añadidos que le podrían servir…-hubo una ligera interferencia y solo escuche la voz femenina- la lista la hizo Iván, él tuvo el delirio de las armas y eso… –de nuevo volvió la voz masculina- no podrán ser todos por el tamaño de la pierna y que todo sigue siendo experimental, pero sé que le gustaran –El doctor Iván siguió hablando como si nada, aun después de que su esposa interrumpiese, omití decir algo

Los doctores tomaron una lista de un cajón de la misma mesa de trabajo:

-Lo que tiene de entrada son compartimiento para cuchillo de combate –dijo apoyando la pierna entera con el pie, de ahí presiono un botón a un costado y desde la rodilla artificial hasta el tobillo se abrió un compartimiento- tiene el espacio suficiente para guardar un cuchillo y si quiere una pistola sin afectar el rendimiento de la pierna –cerro el compartimiento y tomo la pierna con ambos brazos- ahora, si usted da un pisotón fuerte sobre su talón –con esto azoto con fuerza la planta del pie y desde debajo de los dedos salió una larga cuchilla de acero de unos 17 cm, yo solo me maravillaba más con lo que mis ojos observaban- esto en caso de una pelea, si quiere evitarse activarla por error tiene un seguro en el tobillo, ahora sí, los agregados que puedo hacer, capacidad para dirigir una descarga eléctrica capaz de paralizar a un minotauro de una patada, la descarga se activara con un comando de voz, cuchillas en los tobillos a modo de helicóptero de la muerte y lo mejor de todo, un cañón en la rodilla –dijo todo esto con notorio entusiasmo- por cuestiones legales y de capacidad de la pierna solo podre añadir uno de estos y con ciertas regularidades ¿Cuál prefieres?

Un cañón en mi rodilla, descarga eléctrica en la planta del pie o cuchillas giratorias en el tobillo… suena ridículo pero al ver esa pierna, el androide y esa misma persona se me quito la superstición, pero regresando a la propuesta, es difícil decidir entre una de esas:

-¿Puedo cambiarlas cuando quiera?

-Por supuesto, fabricamos esta pierna especialmente para ser actualizable y eficiente, con las pruebas constantes de todas las prótesis que he creado hare más prototipos mejores así tendrá una mayor capacidad de gadgets, pero las actualizaciones llegaran después y costaran –dijo haciendo un ademan con sus dedos- pero este añadido se lo hare gratis

-Bueno, son muchas opciones y todas muy buenas… pero creo que la menos letal seria la descarga eléctrica, me servirá bien en caso de que otro idiota trate de asaltar algún restauran

-¡Wunderbar! Este decidido, solo déjeme hacer las mejoras, no tomara mucho

Con esto volvió a colocar la pierna en la mesa, abrió la parte de la planta del pie y ahí comenzó a conectar, cortar y soldar algunos circuitos, además de que pude ver como añadió tres placas circulares en la planta, cuando reacomodo todo en la pierna me la mostro con esas tres placas en la planta:

-Estos tres son los discos que lanzaran la descarga, usted solo de el comando de voz y el generador comenzara a acumular energía, hasta llegar a su límite, esto lo sabrá con un pitido, cuando este suene podrá librar la descarga de una patada, pero dela con fuerza pues estos tres discos reaccionan a la presión, una vez con esto la pierna se quedara pegada a su víctima unos pocos segundos debido a la descarga, pero cuando toda la energía se descargue usted podrá despegarla y su víctima caerá como un costal de papas, ahora vallamos a la sala de operaciones, ahí le seguiré explicando lo demás

-Está bien, muchas gracias doctores… enserio, no tengo palabras ni forma de agradecérselos

-No hay de que querido, nos alegra ayudar a que un guerrero como usted pueda caminar con normalidad, además, esto traerá grandes resultados para futuros prototipos –note el entusiasmo en su voz- vamos, vamos, sé que esta emocionado, nosotros lo estamos

Con esto solo sonreí y lo seguí, salimos de esa habitación y solo dimos un par de pasos pues ellos se detuvieron frente a otra puerta y comenzaron a teclear en un panel a un lado de la puerta, a esto aproveche para ver como las chicas esperaban en la antesala, Smith bebiendo de una taza, supongo que café, Zombina en una silla verificando un arma y Amanda hablando con B-12 frente a una pintura de Federico el grande.

Los doctores abrieron la puerta y entre, esta vez, este cuarto no estaba tan desordenado y es igual de amplio que el anterior, cuenta con una camilla en el centro, una muy amplia, en las paredes varias estanterías con instrumentos médicos de todo tipo y tamaño, algunos demasiado extraños, en otras estanterías piezas mecánicas y prótesis, además de recipientes para medicinas, también logre ver una báscula al fondo justo a un lado de una cajonera de donde los doctores buscaban algo:

-Recuéstese en la mesa y retírese su pantalón por favor –dijo dándome la espalda

Me incomode un poco ante lo que dijo pero no me importo, es lo mínimo por conseguir una pierna, tome asiento y deje la muleta recargada en la mesa, me retire el pantalón sentado y lo arroje al suelo, ya en la mesa me recosté por completo:

-Bueno, comenzaremos con la operación –voltee hacia él, pude ver que se puso un delantal blanco con varias bolsas al frente donde hay instrumentos médicos de gran tamaño, supongo, adaptados a sus grandes manos, además de eso empujaban un pequeño carrito con otros instrumentos, inyecciones, recipientes para medicinas y mi pierna- no se preocupe, no abriré su pierna por completo, y si lo hago no dolerá, solo cálmese y no se mueva

Quedando a mi lado derecho, con esto pude ver como se colocaba dos guantes azules de látex, estos, de gran tamaño, yo solo dirigí la mirada al techo o las paredes:

-Si gusta podemos hablar, dejare que Iván se encargue de los movimientos –dijo lo que asumo es la doctora pues la voz cambio a la femenina

-Bueno –sentí una ligera punzada y luego como comenzaba a cortar, aun así me mantuve quieto- sé que sonara brusco pero… ¿Por qué son dos en un cuerpo?

-Sabía que preguntaría eso, bueno, nuestra historia se remonta a varios años en el pasado, específicamente la segunda guerra mundial ¿Ha escuchado hablar de los famosos experimentos de los nazis y soviéticos?

-Son buenos cuentos para dormir

Escuche como dejo escapar una risa, aun con ese modulador que hace una voz muy convincente la risa se escuchó algo artificial:

-Lo sé, algunos son buenas historias de ficción para tenerle más odio a ambos bandos, pero tienen algo de cierto, no que los alemanes crearon maquinas del tiempo o los soviéticos que crearon a humanos incapaces de dormir y bestias por la falta de sueño, pero si crearon cosas muy… especiales

Escuche como escarbaba entre los instrumentos y yo sentí algo más:

-Iván aplicara anestesia, se topó con algunos inconvenientes con el hueso y músculos, para evitarnos problemas aplicara anestesia en toda su pierna

-¿No sería mejor una anestesia total?

-Claro que no, ya iniciamos una conversación y seria grosero terminarla así, además, la anestesia que manejamos nosotros mismos la creamos, es mucho más potente y mejor que la convencional, pronto la comercializaremos –dijo dejando escapar una risita artificial

Sentí como entro la aguja de la inyección y el líquido, pero en casi un parpadeo deje de sentir el muñón y parte de mi cintura:

-¿Lo siente?

-No ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Solo pellizcando el muñón, bien, resulto como lo esperado, ya puedes proseguir Iván

Dicho eso volvió a tomar sus instrumentos, como era de esperarse no sentí nada aun cuando pude ver de reojo y escuchar como cortaba ciertos lugares del muñón:

-Como le decía, los nazis y soviéticos invirtieron mucho en investigadores para crear de todo para ganar la guerra, los ingenieros y científicos crearon una gran cantidad de inventos, medicinas, sistemas de comunicaciones, armas, protecciones, armaduras para tanques, motores de propulsión, incluso los primeros helicópteros, o las famosas wunderwaffe, nosotros fuimos parte de esos grupos de científicos

Ella hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar en alemán además de ruso, parecían estar hablando entre ellos, después de que compartieron algunos comentarios siguieron:

-Disculpe, solo compartí algunas opiniones con Iván, como decía, ambos pertenecimos a esos grupos de investigación, Iván por parte de la unión soviética y yo con los nazis, yo me especialice en la medicina y en la investigación del cuerpo humano, trataba de encontrar la forma para hacer que los soldados que volviesen heridos o enfermos se recuperasen rápido, mientras que Iván se dirigió a la mecánica, tanques, aviones y los primeros exoesqueletos mecánicos, esto último, uno de los más grandes secretos de la Unión Soviética

-Entiendo, no diré nada, pero ¿Cómo se conocieron si estaban en bandos diferentes?

-Eso se me atribuye –siguió la voz de la doctora- estaba haciendo una investigación de campo, verificando la reacción de una medicina en los hombres, esta medicina aceleraba la regeneración de tejidos, anulaba las sensaciones de dolor y daba un impulso de adrenalina para que los heridos pudiesen moverse, participe junto a una escuadra de las waffen SS en un campamento, pero… los soviéticos me capturaron

-Ahí fue donde yo la salve –la voz del doctor la interrumpió

-Asi es, Iván acompañaba a los soviéticos esa vez, estaba supervisando el funcionamiento de un prototipo de tanque en el campo de batalla, ambos siempre fuimos de los que prefieren probar sus prototipos en el verdadero campo y no en uno controlado, Iván se aseguró que me tomaran con vida, estaba a punto de ser ejecutada

-¿Por qué lo hizo? No se ofendan, pero los soviéticos no tomaban muchos prisioneros alemanes

-Lo hice porque como cualquier investigador la doctora llevaba su bata, un cuaderno de notas y una radiante belleza –ambos rieron en ese momento- no me pareció correcto matar a alguien como ella, que solo buscaba resultados para sus investigaciones y prototipos

-Además de mi belleza –continuo la doctora- me quería por la posible información que poseía, me llevaron hasta una base soviética y me mantuvieron encerrada, nunca me tocaron los hombres ni trataron de violar, Iván siempre se mantuvo vigilándolos y él era el único que me alimentaba, incluso confeso que el preparaba mi comida… admito que durante mi encierro desarrolle un poco del síndrome de Estocolmo y coopere dando algunos datos por mi estancia, no era una suite presidencial, pero al menos podía comer sin miedo a ser envenenada, entregue información gracias a que no fui adoctrinada como los jóvenes alemanes y que siempre estuve en contra del nacional socialismo, yo solo era una investigadora de campo muy prestigiosa que solo quería hacer lo mejor por los suyos

-El tiempo paso –dijo Iván- y nos conocimos aún mejor, la guerra acabo y gracias a mis contactos evite que la ejecutaran o enviaran a algún gulag, a escondidas la lleve a mi hogar y lugar de trabajo

-Me enamoro aún más con el tiempo –continuo Elisabeth- compartíamos pasiones por la investigación y la ciencia en general, me consiguió material químico y médico, compartíamos descubrimientos, mesclábamos nuestras creaciones e inventábamos de todo, cada día, era un invención nueva, aunque explotara, se convirtiese en un mortal veneno o fuese algún artilugio inútil, lo inventábamos, probábamos y reíamos con nuestro invento ardiendo o siendo un peligro para la humanidad… hasta que llego el fatídico día

-Un lunes en la mañana, un día frio de 1952 exactamente a las 2:34 pm –dijo Iván

-Se nos ocurrió probar en nosotros mismos con la supervisión de un grupo de científicos amigos de Iván, probaríamos una medicina que ambos diseñamos, una medicina que permitiría a la gente crear una conexión con algún objeto exterior, era la primer prótesis que se conectaría al cuerpo humano y permitiría hacer prótesis con articulaciones complejas, tales como las manos, esto gracias a medicinas, plantas y químicos elficos que encontramos

-El proyecto consistía en que yo controlaría una prótesis de mano derecha

-Y yo una para una mano izquierda

-Pero salió mal

-Comenzamos con dolores de cabeza y de estómago, mareos y convulsiones, ambos caímos al suelo y ambas manos perdieron el control, nuestro mayor error fue no limpiar la mesa llena de frascos con químicos varios, en su mayoría elficos, peligrosos y con efectos desconocidos para nosotros, esas sustancias cayeron sobre nosotros…

-Y nos convirtieron en un adefesio

-Un monstruo, nuestra mente, alma y cuerpo se unieron en una masa… una masa amorfa –ambas voces mostraban gran melancolía, pero los doctores no detenían sus movimientos

-Una masa compuesta de carne, arena elfica y en un futuro de raspútitsa

-Nuestros colegas huyeron por el terror

-Nosotros nos quedamos… éramos uno solo, nos miramos a los espejos con movimientos torpes y gruñidos de dolor, nos dolía todo, nuestra mente era un caos de recuerdos fusionados, no podíamos coordinados… lloramos en ese lugar, nos quebramos

-Pero luego encontramos la paz

-Despejamos nuestra mente, hasta que los buenos recuerdos llegaron, de nosotros compartiendo descubrimientos, ideas o un desayuno, después Iván me dio palabras de aliento y yo a él, nuestro amor nos ayudó a prevalecer en cierto punto, juntos con mentes tranquilas y resistiendo el dolor nos ayudamos a levantarnos y comenzar a coordinar movimientos, aun torpes, pero evitamos que nos cayéramos o tirásemos todo, unidos y mezclando nuestros pensamientos caminamos hasta las mesas de trabajo y comenzamos a crear un traje para contenernos, algo donde pareciéramos más humanos y no apreciar nuestro cuerpo desfigurado, construimos el primer modelo de este traje, este modelo es el 45, construimos reguladores de temperatura, auxiliadores de movimiento, moduladores de voz y rellenamos en ese momento el traje con un líquido para aliviar el ardor y dolor en nuestra piel

-Como creíamos comenzaron a cazarnos –dijo Iván, note la tristeza en su voz

-Los soviéticos nos cazaron por días, éramos un secreto pero querían eliminar a ese monstruo, corrimos por la tundra, con fugas en nuestro traje, hubo un momento donde caímos y a nuestro taje se filtró la raspútitsa fusionándola con nuestro cuerpo

-Creamos que ese era nuestro final, en el suelo, temblando de frio y con perros y soldados cazándonos

-Pero nos vimos rescatados por un par de demonios, no sabemos porque lo hicieron, pero nos sacaron de ahí y nos llevaron hasta una colonia de liminales, más bien, una ciudad que mantenían oculta gracias a una gran tecnología de hologramas, interferencia para fotografías y demás artilugios que te esconden del mapa

-Los líderes de la ciudad nos aceptaron, dijeron que éramos como ellos, lo aceptamos, éramos un monstruo, les agradecimos el recibirnos y ayudamos creando medicinas, prótesis y darles información, además de eso inventamos algunas cosas en conjunto con sus científicos e ingenieros, vehículos, sistemas de comunicación y de camuflaje, ayudamos en momentos de tensión con los humanos gracias a nuestro conocimiento de leyes y lo predecible de los humanos

-Gracias a eso nos protegieron y acogieron

-Pasamos todo ese tiempo leyendo, estudiando y creando trajes para contenernos, descubrimos que habíamos adquirido ciertos ´´poderes´´ nuestras células ahora casi no envejecen y nuestro cuerpo se regenera muy rápidamente, nuestras mentes juntas dieron a un supercerebro, como yo lo llamo, y nuestro procesamiento mayor al de un humano, básicamente, una computadora viviente, aprovechamos todo esto para seguir con nuestras investigaciones y aportes a esa ciudad y otras colonias de liminales, en nuestros momentos libres meditamos, nos unimos en mente y charlamos, aunque siempre estamos en el mismo lugar tenemos formas de pensar diferente y formas de sentir el mundo, nos gusta compartir esas opiniones, estamos unidos

-Valla historia de amor –dije sorprendido por todo lo que contaron- decir que están unidos en las bunas y malas es corto

-Asi es, pero que no te engañen, compartir alma y cuerpo con el amor de tu vida no es tan divertido como lo pintan, Iván en ocasiones tiene mal aliento

-Yo también te amo querida –dijo Iván sarcásticamente

-Lo se gordito –dijo Elisabeth riendo- bien, Iván ya termino, nuestra charla ayudo a que llevaras mejor esto ¿no?

-Un poco, aún sigo imaginándome por lo que vivieron

-¿Puedes sentir tu pierna?

-Si un poco

-Bien, quédate recostado, tendremos que coordinar tus movimientos, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu zona inferior, ambas piernas, dedos y rodillas

Con esto cerré ambos ojos:

-Respira profundamente, pon tu mente en blanco –ambas voces decían esto con calma- y mueve tu pierna sana, siente cada movimiento, cada musculo moverse y tensarse

Ante esto volví a suspirar, despeje mi mente y comencé a mover mi pierna sana, de un lado a otro con lentitud, doblar la rodilla, girar mi tobillo y mover los dedos de mi pie, cada movimiento lo hice con extremo cuidado, haciendo como dijeron los doctores, sentir cada movimiento, cada musculo y tensión:

-Ahora hazlo con tu otra pierna, haz cada movimiento y recuerda cada tensión y giro, cada flexión y estiramiento

Volvi a dejar mente en blanco, solo recordando todo lo que hice con mi pierna izquierda… comencé a sentirla, levemente sentí como uno de mis dedos, el dedo gordo, se movía ligeramente, luego los demás, temblaban:

-Bien, te ayudaremos

Sentí los fríos dedos del doctor… por dios… los acabo de sentir en esa pierna mecánica, moví cada dedo con asistencia de los doctores, sentía como los tendones se tensaban, los músculos y articulaciones… hace demasiado que no lo siento:

-Ahora dobla tu rodilla

Con esto deje de mover mis dedos y me centre en mi rodilla, lo intente a la primera pero solo lo levante un poco, un segundo intento y logre alzarla, dios mío, la levante, abrí mis ojos y ahí pude ver mi pierna alzada, con una sonrisa la doble y moví los dedos al mismo tiempo, incluso gire mi tobillo:

-Sorprendente, nunca habían hecho esa cantidad de movimiento en poco tiempo –dijo anotándolo en una libreta que tomo de su cinturón- estas más sano de lo que pensé

Yo solo asentía con mi cara de asombro imborrable, me centre en mirar mi pierna, la podía levantar, doblar, girar, mover mis dedos, incluso sentir el frio metal de la camilla, la temperatura de la habitación:

-Doctores… muchas gracias ¡Gracias! –grite esto último con gran emoción

No me medí, me sente en la mesa y apoye ambas piernas… sentí el frio suelo, lo puedo sentir, trate de dar un paso pero casi perdí el equilibrio, por suerte los doctores me detuvieron:

-Tranquilo soldado, no te emociones debes acostumbrarte aun a la prótesis

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me entrego mi muleta:

-Pero antes colócate tu pantalón

-Claro –dije riendo

Volví a sentarme y me coloque el pantalón, ahí pude ver como esa prótesis estaba unida a mi muñón con una especie de… ¿Espuma? La toque y tiene una textura muy similar a la piel humana:

-Es bioespuma, la creamos hace tiempo, en base a células madre y algunos detalles de biotecnología y plantas elficas, se siente como piel ¿no? Es muy útil para unir prótesis y garantizar que tu cuerpo las acepte y se vuelva parte de ti, además es excelente para sellar heridas y ayudar el regeneramiento de tejido

-Entiendo, asombroso –dije maravillado con esa cosa que parecería muy simple pero sorprendente al mismo tiempo

-Ahora deberás hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, así sentado levanta tu pierna hasta donde puedas

Con esto la levante lentamente, llegue a mi límite y ahí la mantuve:

-Bájala hasta apoyar la planta del pie en el suelo, pero no te pongas de pie

Obedecí y volví a apoyar el pie:

-Repite eso cinco veces y trata de mover los dedos del pie, esto ayudara a que te acostumbres

-Bien

Repeti esos movimientos lentamente pues aunque puedo tener sensaciones con esa pierna aun es extraño, siento como en ocasiones se entumece o tarda en reaccionar a alguna orden, repetí cada movimiento con lentitud y concentrado:

-Listo, ahora trata de ponerte de pie

Tome la muleta y apoye mi pie mecánico en el suelo, con la muleta camine apoyando ambos pies y flexionando el izquierdo emule una caminata, algo lenta y torpe pero era una mejoría, los doctores me observaban con atención escribiendo algunas cosas:

-Bien, vas muy bien, de hecho, demasiado bien, al último que le hicimos una prótesis similar tardo dos días en mover bien cada articulación

-Veamos si puedo caminar sin ella

-Tranquilo, no apresures, debes de acostumbrarte

Ignore eso y solté la muleta, apoyándome en la pared comencé a caminar… lo logre, di un par de pasos, arrastraba ligeramente la pierna derecha pero me mantenía en pie sin caerme, observe el reloj en la pared… ya media hora, pero no importa, estoy caminando cada vez mejor.

En otros quince minutos logre apoyar ambas piernas sin necesidad de apoyarme en la pared y logre caminar de un extremo a otro, aunque aún arrastraba ligeramente la pierna pero lograba mantenerme de pie, ya pronto deje de arrastrarla y aunque daba pasos cortos no me caía:

-Muy bien, creo que es suficiente, lo siguiente son las especificaciones

-Está bien –dije aun caminando- los escucho

-De acuerdo, la pierna entera cuenta con sensores de calor y de presión, sentirás todo lo que golpees o si te golpean, no llegaran al rango de dolor, solo como si te tocaran, el calor es similar, esto para ayudar al cuerpo a acostumbrarse

-Muy bien –dije caminando ahora con más fluidez

-Cuenta con todas las articulaciones de una pierna común y el doble de resistencia, las piezas son de acero y fibra de carbono altamente resistente, no te preocupes por que se rompa o apoyar todo tu peso, es capaz de aguantar el doble de tu peso sin romperse

-Asombroso

-Como dijimos antes, cuenta con la cuchilla en la planta de tu pie, al accionarla desactiva los sensores de todo el pie y deja libre la cuchilla que esta fija al frente, esto mismo pasa con la descarga eléctrica, se desactivan todos los sensores, por último los comandos de voz –saco un dispositivo de su cinturón y de este saco u micrófono pequeño- ¿Cuál será para la descarga?

-Shock –dije sin pensarlo mucho

-Shock –se reprodujo en el aparato- muy bien, listo, ahora di el que desactivara todos los sensores de presión y calor

-Acción –dije de nuevo sin pensar

-Acción –se volvió a repetir mi voz- listo, todo especificado, estás listo García

Me gire a los doctores y camine hasta ellos:

-Wunderbar, no ha pasado ni tres horas y ya caminas casi de manera natural

-Gracias doctores, enserio, un millón de gracias… si algún día necesitan algo, lo que sea, solo háganmelo saber, señales de humo, bengalas, fuegos artificiales, anuncios, llamadas, lo que sea, lo veré y vendré corriendo

-Lo agradecemos soldado, lo único que necesitamos es que sigas usando tu pierna, nosotros recolectaremos los datos, ahora vamos con las chicas, se asombraran al verte así…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Amanda admiraba cada pintura con gran sorpresa, esta vez, frente a una pintura de Pedro el Grande, el gran zar de Rusia, debajo de este una placa con una breve bibliográfica.

Smith había terminado con la segunda taza de café y ahora comía un par de galletas, Zombina, terminaba de limpiar dos pistolas, una desert Eagle y otra M1911:

-¿Cuánto más tardara Roberto? Ya me estoy aburriendo

-Quizás estén por acabar

Ante esto escucharon una puerta abrirse y de ahí salió Roberto y los doctores.

Las chicas de inmediato se asomaron para ver al soldado, ahí pudieron verlo con una gran sonrisa presumiendo su nueva pierna con camuflaje urbano, Amanda esbozo una gran sonrisa, Zombina sonrió también mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Roberto camino e inclusive dio varios pasos rápidos hasta Amanda, la rodeo con ambos brazos y abrazo, incluso la levanto del suelo, ella solo grito por la sorpresa:

-¡Mira Amanda! ¡Puedo caminar! ¡Puedo caminar al fin! –gritaba Roberto sacudiendo a su amiga

-¡Me alegro Robie! ¡Miren chicas ya puede caminar! –el mexicano no soltaba su agarre de la minotauro la cual también devolvió el abrazo y reía junto a su anfitrión

Smith solo sonreía junto a Zombina al ver esa tierna escena, ambos amigos emocionados, los doctores por su lado anotaban los resultados de la pierna.

Después que el mexicano demostrara toda su emoción con su compañera Amanda camino hasta los doctores mientras Roberto le mostraba su pierna a las agentes que miraban la prótesis sorprendidas y felices:

-Gracias doctor… eeh… doctores, muchas gracias a los dos, nunca había visto a Robie tan feliz, ahora él puede caminar con normalidad… muchas gracias –dijo inclinándose frente a los doctores

-No hay de que querida, es nuestro deber

-Bueno Doctores –decía Smith caminando hacia los mencionados- ya tenemos que irnos, le agradezco lo que hicieron

-Nosotros le agradecemos, podremos probar esa pierna con un candidato muy sano, dará buenos resultados

-Bien, hasta luego doctores

-Hasta luego agente Smith, B-12, ábreles la puerta

-Por supuesto

El grupo camino hacia la puerta pero los doctores llamaron a Roberto:

-Toma –dijeron sacando un sobre del cinturón- vienen algunas especificaciones técnicas y formas de mantenimiento y limpieza para la pierna, léelo detenidamente y a solas, que no lo vea Smith, no queremos que se entere de los gadgets

-Entiendo, gracias de nuevo doctores

-No hay de que, ahora vete

Roberto solo asintió y camino hasta la puerta y de ahí al ascensor, regresando a la primera planta el grupo salió del ascensor y se dirigió directamente a donde la camioneta esperaba aparcada:

-Bueno, después de tanta emoción los dejaremos en su casa

-¿Podrias dejarnos en el Aizawa? –Pregunto Roberto- quiero celebrar y comer ahí, esta vez, espero terminar mi comida

-Como gustes, pero si alguien entra disparando al techo llámanos ¿De acuerdo?

-No prometo nada, ahora que estoy entero soy imparable –decía con gran emoción Roberto

Las agentes solo rieron y arrancaron la camioneta, Amanda por su lado estaba igual de feliz que su anfitrión, feliz por verlo tan animado y que ahora pude caminar sin necesidad de esa muleta.

La camioneta se detuvo frente al Aizawa y la pareja bajo, se despidieron de las agentes y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada del restaurant:

-¿Si puedes caminar bien Robie? ¿No necesitas apoyarte en mí?

-No, muchas gracias Amanda pero esta vez puedo caminar sin ayuda, se siente tan bien caminar totalmente recto sin esa muleta

-Aun así sigo siendo más alta que tu –dijo Amanda

-Asi es querida, nunca pensé que una mujer seria más alta que yo –dijo riendo el soldado, no podía contener su felicidad

Roberto empujo la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para su compañera, la cual agradeció con una sonrisa, se dirigió hasta la caja donde la dueña Mio estaba agachada revisando algunas cosas, esta se levantó y recibió a los clientes:

-¡Hola! Bienvenidos al Aizawa que…. ¡Roberto! ¡Hola a los dos! Que gusto verlos de nuevo –dijo Mio inclinándose- ¿Ya quieres estrenar los cupones?

-Claro, pero vengo a festejar

-¿Festejar?

-¿Qué ves nuevo en mí?

Mio observo de arriba abajo al mexicano, hasta que noto que estaba de pie sin su muleta, ahí se puso de puntas para ver por encima de la caja y logro contemplar la prótesis del soldado:

-¡Por dios! ¡Una nueva pierna! Luce muy bien, parece una buena prótesis

-La mejor en el mundo –dijo orgulloso el mexicano- por eso venimos a festejar

-Me alegro por ti Roberto, el karma a veces es muy bueno –dijo Mio con una sonrisa- pasen, tengo mesas libres, además hare que mis mejores cocineros, no, yo misma cocinare su comida

-Te lo agradezco Mio, pero no hay que descuidar la caja

-No te preocupes, puedo dejar a alguien mas, ustedes pasen, será un gusto cocinar para ustedes

El mexicano asintió con una sonrisa y camino junto a Amanda hasta una mesa libre, ahí los meceros lo observaron y comenzaron a murmurar, algunas cocineras se asomaban por una pequeña ventanilla a observar al mexicano.

Pronto un mesero se acercó a la pareja:

-¡Buenas tardes! Me alegro de verlos de nuevo, ¿Qué van a comer?

-Dame el filete miñón, un cottage pie y una orden de flautas de carne con guacamole y una soda

-Yo quiero una orden de tacos de frijoles, flautas de pollo con guacamole, una orden de tamales de todo y sopa de tortilla, para beber una soda de dieta por favor

-De dieta, muy bien en breve estará su comida, por cierto –dijo el camarero deteniéndose antes de ir a la caja y entregar la orden- gracias por lo que hizo señor, por un momento creí que me dispararían

-No hay de que, proteger y servir es mi lema –dijo Roberto con una sonrisa

El camarero solo sonrió y se inclinó frente a la pareja, después partió a la caja donde esperaba el reemplazo de Mio:

-Espero que esta vez no entre otro ladrón, pero ahora podre patearle el trasero, literalmente –dijo Roberto con una sonrisa

-No creo que suceda Robie, ya deben de tenerte tanto miedo que quizás hayan huido

Ambos rieron ante esto, Amanda observo a su compañero con esa sonrisa casi imborrable, estaba sonriendo desde que se enteró de su pierna nueva y ahora que la tiene no paraba de sonreír, ella se alegraba por ello, en especial porque es la recompensa a su acto heroico:

-¿Entonces te sientes bien con esa pierna?

-Por supuesto, aunque en ocasiones la arrastro un poco al caminar o la dejo un poco tiesa, pero eso no importa, con el tiempo me acostumbrare, lo importante es que ya puedo caminar sin necesidad de una muleta

-Me alegra saber eso, ojala podamos salir de paseo más seguido

-Claro que si Amanda, ahora podemos salir a pasear, a correr o lo que quieras, estoy de ánimos –decía el mexicano sin borrar su sonrisa

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la comida llego, dos meseros colocaron toda la comida frente a la pareja en la mesa, además de incluir papas a la francesa cortesía de Mio la cual había preparado cada platillo con ayuda de Lala y otro chef con gran experiencia, estaban especialmente acomodados y con una presentación más formal:

-Disfruten de su comida –dijo los meseros antes de irse

-Bueno, a disfrutar de la comida –dijo Roberto mirando cada plato

Asi ambos comenzaron a comer.

Mientras comían otra pareja ingreso al restaurante, Roberto por instinto volteo a verlos, no esperando a que sacaran un arma y detenerlos.

Un minotauro y una equidna, ambos trajeados, el logo de BrutalCorp destacaba en el pecho de cada uno, esto causo cierta calma en Roberto, solo un par de trabajadores que van a comer en su descanso.

Esos dos se dirigieron hasta una mesa lejana a Roberto y Amanda pero donde podían observarlos sin que sospecharan, usaron los menús para cubrir sus rostros, Roberto por su lado regreso a su comida:

-Ahí están, parecen tener un gran apetito –dijo la equidna

-Roberto ya tiene una pierna

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Iván y Elisabeth tenían razón, ya tiene una pierna nueva –dijo el minotauro revisando el menú

-Entonces lo llevamos con el jefe, nos dijo que lo quería ver cuando estuviese entero

-No, dejemos que se acostumbre a la prótesis, quizás mañana, además, el sobre que le entregaron los doctores deberá convencerlo, si lo llevamos a la fuerza no solo nos despedirán sino que tendremos que pelear

-Con un poco de mi veneno lo detendré, no pasara nada

-Claro imbécil, como la última vez que trataste de detener a alguien arrojando tú veneno y solo me diste a mí en mis ojos

-… Ya te dije que fue un error, tú te atravesaste

-Olvídalo, solo mantén el ojo en ellos

-¿Volveremos a seguirlos hasta su departamento? Que aburrido

-Ordenes son ordenes, y si nos siguen pagando por solo seguir a esos dos es mejor

-En especial porque puedes ver a esa minotauro ¿verdad?

El minotauro solo lanzo una mirada amenazante a su compañera, esta se sumergió en su menú temblando ligeramente, un mesero llego y ambos pidieron comida rápida de preparase y comerse, aun asi fingían discutir de temas triviales pero aparte vigilar a la pareja.

Por su lado Roberto y Amanda disfrutaban de un gran festín de comida diversa, Amanda de la gastronomía mexicana y Roberto de la americana e inglesa, ambos terminaron con los estómagos llenos y suspirando de alivio, ante esa gran y deliciosa comida:

-Uff… creo que comí mucho –dijo Amanda con su mano sobre su estomago

-Lo bajaremos regresando a casa a pie

-¿Eeeehh? Pero… yo no quiero caminar tanto

-Solo bromeo Amanda, ¿Qué te parece un pequeño paseo por algún parque y luego tomamos el autobús que nos deje cerca de nuestro hogar?

-Eso suena mejor, si Robie

-Bueno, salgamos

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Roberto se dirigió a la caja, saco su billetera y de esta dos cupones de los que Mio le regalo ayer, la misma ya había vuelto a su puesto detrás de la caja:

-¿Disfrutaron de la comida?

-Claro Mio estaba deliciosa

-Me alegra que les gustara, me esforcé porque quedara perfecto

-Bueno, aquí están dos de los cupones –dijo Roberto entregándolo a la dueña del restaurant la cual los paso por un lector de código de barras

-Bien, ambos son válidos, ¡Hasta luego y tengan un buen día!

-Gracias igualmente

Asi ambos salieron del local en dirección al parque más cercano, la otra pareja espero a que se alejaran y después pagaron su comida y salieron en dirección a su camioneta de la empresa:

-Van en dirección al parque

-Entonces aparquemos en alguna esquina y desde ahí los vigilaremos

Ambos fueron por un camino opuesto al de Roberto y Amanda pero los seguirían más tarde.

El mexicano y la minotauro llegaron hasta el parque más cercano, durante el trayecto muchas miradas iban hacia Roberto y Amanda, pero en especial al mexicano, desde sus rasgos faciales, su estatura hasta su pierna que se mostraba ligeramente por debajo de su pantalón, eso y el sonido que producía al pisar en el suelo, ambos llegaron hasta el parque y ahí comenzaron su pequeña caminata empezando desde uno de los extremos del parque, a lo lejos, vigilados por ambos agentes de BrutalCorp.

La pareja caminaba alegre por el camino del centro del parque, pasando cerca de grandes árboles y arbustos que decoraban el parque y le daban vida, algunos pájaros cantaban, otras parejas caminaban con alegría por ese mismo parque, niños reían mientas jugaban u otros simplemente descansaban bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Roberto estaba disfrutando no solo del momento, sino de poder caminar de vuelta, aunque en ocasiones su pierna se queda completamente tiesa y debe de parar para hacerla moverse no le importaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para adaptarse.

Ambos tomaron un descanso debajo de un gran árbol, tomando asiento en el suelo cubierto de pasto y admirando el cielo:

-Me alegro que puedas caminar Robie –dijo Amanda volteando a ver a su amigo

-Muchas gracias Amanda… me alegra que hayas permanecido conmigo y hayas aguantado a este viejo soldado… espero no haberte incomodado antes

-Claro que no Robie, seria un acto despreciable de mi parte haberte abandonado o ignorado… yo debería agradecerte por soportarme cada que olvidaba algo, gracias a ti eso ha disminuido, has recordado puntual darme mis medicinas y yo…

-¡Tus medicinas! –grito Roberto al recordar- ¡Como lo olvide! ¡Yo Idiota! Por lo de la mañana y esto lo olvide por completo ¿Qué hora es? –el soldado saco su teléfono y vio la hora- ¡¿4:50?! ¡Ya se nos pasaron dos horarios de tus medicinas!

-Tranquilo Robie –dijo la minotauro calmada- la señorita Smith me recordó cuando llegaron a la habitación en la mañana, solo se nos pasó una hora, no creo que importe mucho que se nos pasara solo una hora

-¿Segura? Yo tampoco quiero que olvides Amanda, es mi responsabilidad ayudarte

-Y lo agradezco mucho Robie, no creo que pase algo, solo es un par de pastillas

-Está bien… perdona eso, disfrutemos del momento de nuevo

Con esto paso esa pequeña tensión y ambos volvieron a relajarse, dejando que el fresco del viento los envolviese y relajase junto el sonido de los arboles moverse y los pájaros cantando.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el mexicano mientras descansaba y observaba a la gente que pasaba se topo con una conocida, la pequeña nekomata Rin, pero esta vez acompañada de un hombre alto, no tardo Roberto en darse cuenta que el no era asiático y que es el novio de la pequeña, ella ya no tenia el pelo teñido, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano compartiendo un cono de nieve.

Cuando pasaron cerca Rin alcanzo a ver a Roberto al cual saludo tenuemente fuera de la visión de su novio, el mexicano también la saludo, la pareja siguió con su camino hasta salir del parque.

Roberto regreso a su descanso y dejando pasar otros minutos llego la hora de irse, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta una de las paradas de autobuses y tomaron el primero que llego, subieron y este iba algo vacío, por lo mismo contaba con varios lugares libres pero Roberto no quería sentarse, él se mantuvo de pie mientras Amanda tomo asiento a su lado, ambos no borraban sus sonrisas, el soldado porque volvía a caminar y Amanda por lo mismo, compartían ese sentimiento de felicidad en ese momento.

Llegaron hasta el departamento y saludaron animadamente a la recepcionista la cual se vio sorprendida por ver a Roberto sin su muleta y ahora, con una pierna, solo sonrió y devolvió el saludo:

-Creo que subir las escaleras será un poco difícil

-No te preocupes Robie, yo te atrapo si caes –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

-Gracias Amanda

Con esto Roberto comenzó con su ascenso, aunque lento y al principio colocando ambos pies en el mismo escalón y Amanda detrás atenta por si su anfitrión pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero no sucedió.

Ya llegando al piso donde su habitación se encuentra Roberto ya subía las escaleras a una buena velocidad sin tambalearse.

Coloco su pie derecho primero y por último el izquierdo, ya con ambos pies en el pasillo ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento y Roberto abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Amanda primero y después el cerrando la puerta detrás de el:

-Hogar dulce hogar –decía Roberto con esa misma sonrisa de hace varias horas

-Asi es Robie, tomare una ducha

-Claro Amanda

La minotauro con esto asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio para conseguir un cambio de ropa, Roberto por su lado tomo asiento en el sillón y abrió el sobre que le entregaron los doctores, ahí encontró dos papeles blancos, tomo el primero y ahí encontró algunas indicaciones…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Bien, veamos, mantenimiento para prótesis de pierna RX-145, el mantenimiento que el usuario puede darle a su prótesis sin dañarla es limpiar la cubierta exterior con un trapo húmedo y retirar cada exceso de tierra o lodo, la suciedad que ingrese en las articulaciones y cualquier otro agente que interfiera con la funcionalidad de la prótesis se eliminara con el mismo movimiento de las articulaciones.

Si presenta fallos internos, chispazos, pitidos constantes, lentitud para reaccionar a las órdenes y cualquier otro fallo deberá ser llevado de inmediato al taller del doctor Iván y Elisabeth.

Entendible, no parece venir nada más en este papel, ahora checare el otro.

Lo abrí, es un tríptico… un tríptico de BrutalCorp, la parte exterior completamente blanca excepto por una pequeña firma del CEO, la parte interna tiene un fondo negro con el logo en cada parte del papel, encima letras blancas, sí que son tercos, veré ahora que me ofrecen.

* * *

 _¿Cansado de recibir una mala paga por dar tus servicios resguardando un centro comercial? Arriesgar tu vida aunque sea vigilando un terreno baldío y que te paguen una miseria, no dudes más, si piensa tener lo indicado BrutalCorp está dispuesta a ponerte a prueba y reclutarte._

 _Sabemos que dudas de nosotros, el nombre y logo intimidan, así es, pero no somos esas empresas malvadas y siniestras que aparecen en las películas y a los peques tanto gustan, por eso mismo te contaremos un resumen del origen de nuestra empresa:_

 _BrutalCorp se origina por la época de la Guerra Fría, sirviendo como uno de los primeros contratistas militares de Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, nuestros fundadores fueron veteranos de la segunda guerra mundial, generales, comandantes, miembros de los cuerpos de operaciones especiales y capitanes, por lo que ellos escogieron a lo mejor de lo mejor, entrenaron a los nuevos integrantes y les enseñaron del honor y arte de la guerra._

 _Debido a nuestra eficacia al dar servicios de mercenarios a ambos bloques y que esos hombres (y mujeres pero pocas) demostraron tener la capacidad de enfrentar a los grupos guerrilleros de medio oriente, BrutalCorp se ganó un alto puesto en Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética recibiendo grandes ingresos y acceso a tecnología militar de todo tipo._

 _Nuestros fundadores no tardaron en reclutar a más gente, expandir su imperio paramilitar y hacernos notar aún más en el mundo, sirviendo con honor, siguiendo la ley y al mejor postor._

 _Poco pasó y BrutalCorp ya organizada con varias sedes además de bases en gran parte de Europa y América empezamos a sumergirnos en la industria armamentista destacando por nuestras protecciones de kevlar y rifles de media-larga distancia, además de varios artilugios de defensa personal y algunos vehículos blindados._

 _Ahora con el Acta de Intercambio Cultural BrutalCorp fue la primera (junto a TALIO) empresa de seguridad y milicia privada en permitir a las liminales ingresar a nuestras filas, gracias a esto nuestra influencia aumento aplastando a nuestros rivales o afiliándolos como socios._

 _Con esa pequeña clase de historia estarás cansado ¿no? Preguntándote ¿Cuánto ganare pedazo de papel? Bien, BrutalCorp ofrece buenos sueldos a nuestros trabajadores, ya seas guardia en el campo, ingeniero en seguridad informática o nuestro equipo de mecánicos e ingenieros armamentistas que se aseguran que nuestros vehículos y armas funcionen al 110% o innovar en el amplio mercado armamentista, debajo una lista con los sueldos de los trabajos más comunes:_

 _-Mariscal de BrutalCorp: 5,500 dólares al mes_

 _-Agente de campo de BrutalCorp: 4,500 dólares_

 _-Escolta: 4,500 dólares_

 _-Experto en seguridad informática: 5,400 dólares_

 _-Ingeniero en sistemas de seguridad de circuito cerrado: 4,500 dólares_

 _Eso y muchos salarios más, y bonos especiales, lo sabrás cuando visites nuestras oficinas ubicadas en Tokio donde una recepcionista lo atenderá._

 _BrutalCorp además ofrece seguros de vida valuados en millones de dólares, si usted resulta herido o perece en el campo (lo cual dudados) su familia podrá seguir viviendo segura y sin preocuparse de tener dinero para comer._

 _Usted solo demuestre ser un digno mercenario y nosotros lo cuidaremos y pagaremos bien, BrutalCorp cuida de su gente y de los inocentes, pero en especial, del mejor postor, no dudes en unirte._

 _BrutalCorp te espera._

* * *

Bueno… eso fue interesante, la verdad nunca espere recibir tal clase de historia de un folleto, pero es interesante, una milicia privada proveniente de la guerra fría y armamentista… esos sueldos también son jugosos, no tienen un margen de mucha diferencia entre sí pero son más altos que el salario medio estadounidense… quizás, si, mejor voy mañana a revisar esas oficinas, encima de la firma viene un pequeño croquis con la ubicación de las oficinas.

Pero antes lo hablare con Amanda, aun siendo Japón será un trabajo peligroso, el Aizawa me lo dejo claro, por más que este país sea perfecto y su gente muy educada hay criminales peligrosos.

Pero eso no importa ya, con mi nueva pierna los paralizare, seré imparable.

Deje de hacerme ideas y guarde ambas hojas en el sobre, lo cerré y me puse de pie caminando hacia la ventana, aprecie esa vista, no es la más hermosa del mundo, pero me permite ver entre las calles y a lo lejos algunos árboles de un parque, las luces de los negocios y farolas, la gente regresando a sus hogares y el transito disminuyendo.

Es un buen sueldo, cualquiera de esa lista es alto, lo suficiente para la renta y algunos lujos, aunque esta la posibilidad de que resulte herido no importa, tome la decisión, en cuanto Amanda salga y se vista hablare con ella.

Por ahora será mejor avisar a mi hermana sobre la pierna.

Tome mi celular y le saque una foto a la pierna, me cerciore que no se viese mucho del departamento o algo que me distinga, quiero que dude un poco.

Se la envié y toca esperar, además aproveche para revisar la hora, 6:55, casi la hora de la cena, pero todo lo que comimos en el Aizawa aun lo siento, creo que hoy no cenare, estoy lleno, pero no me olvidare de las medicinas de Amanda.

Regrese al sillón y en ese momento mi hermana llamo al celular:

-Hola pequeña

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué hay con esa imagen?

-Solo es una prótesis que me encontré por ahí, parece resistente ¿no?

-Sí, incluso tiene un camuflaje militar como los que tanto te gustan

-Asi es

-¿Es muy cara?

-No tanto, ya la tengo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya la tienes?

-Es mi nueva prótesis

-¿Hablas enserio hermano?

Tome una foto esta vez de mi pierna entera junto a mi dedo con el pulgar arriba, además de verse claramente la mesa de centro y parte de un sillón:

-Revisa la foto que te acabo de enviar

-Espera –pasaron unos segundos- hermano… ¡Es increíble! –Grito emocionada- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirla? Espera… ¿A cuántos mataste?

-A cuarenta, claro que no mate a nadie, esto fue por mis labores heroicas en el restaurant Aizawa

-Ya veo, no palabras hermano, solo que estoy muy feliz por ti ¡Podrás caminar! ¿Qué tal se siente?

-Bien, camine unas cuantas horas y subí algunas escaleras, la siento casi como si fuese mi pierna original, pero en ocasiones se me entumece o no la controlo muy bien, con el tiempo eso pasara

-Me alegro hermano ¿Cómo esta Amanda?

-Feliz, igual de alegre por mi nueva pierna, es bueno ver que ella se preocupa tanto por mí

-Es una buena chica, por cierto, la obra prosigue bien, hemos adelantado mucho del trabajo, lo único que nos retraso fue la entrega e instalación de las grúas torre pero ya las tenemos, pronto acabaremos y los llevare a una buena cena en algún restaurante lujoso

-Te lo agradezco hermana, pero no creo que debas

-Claro que debo, soy tu hermana recuerdas, debo de darle una buena impresión a mi futura cuñada –dijo riendo

-¿Sigues con eso pulga?

-Ya no lo tomes tan a pecho, otra cosa, ¿Qué hay de presentarla a nuestros padres? ¿Sigues queriendo presentarla hasta mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, ella se encuentra mejor, sus medicinas le han ayudado demasiado a recordar, creo que sería mejor que la conocieran en tu cumpleaños con toda la familia y en un buen ambiente

-Como quieras hermano, pero estate seguro que nuestros padres estarán más que contentos con ella

-Eso espero

-Bien, yo tengo que colgar, revisare algunos planos y mensajes, hasta luego hermano y de nuevo, felicidades por tu pierna nueva

-Gracias hermana, y suerte con eso, no te desveles demasiado como lo hacías en la universidad

-Eso ya pasó, ya no entrego un maqueta, cinco planos y siete reportes a la semana… bueno más o menos, pero ya paso, descansa hermano, hasta luego

-Igual hermana

Colgué y guarde mi celular de nuevo.

Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y Amanda caminando hasta el sillón, esta vez estaba más cubierta, parecía que se había secado por completo en el baño y se vistió ahí mismo.

Ella tomo asiento en el sillon con uno de los libros que le regale, antes de que leyera le diré sobre BrutalCorp:

-Amanda, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede Robie? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza

-Yo…bueno, he estado recibiendo algunos mensajes promocionales de una empresa de seguridad privada, además de leer algunos folletos y bueno, después de ver los sueldos para sus empleados, creo que quiero trabajar para ellos

-Pero apenas recibiste tu prótesis, necesitas acostumbrarte, no quiero que resultes herido o no puedas alcanzar a los maleantes –dijo un poco preocupada

-Esta prótesis progresa muy bien… sé que es muy pronto pero puedo decir que casi la siento como parte mía, quizás con salir a caminar o correr algunos días más llegue a dominarla por completo, pero regresando a lo de la empresa, el sueldo que ofrecen es uno muy bueno, por encima del salario medio americano

-¿Cuál empresa es? ¿Acaso TALIO? Tienen buena fama

-No, es otra más antigua y grande, BrutalCorp –con esto le enseñe el folleto y ahí aprecio el símbolo del cráneo canino

-El nombre es un poco, brusco –dijo con una ligera risa, después leyó rápidamente el folleto fijándose principalmente en los sueldos- y esos salarios son muy grandes ¿Estás seguro Robie?

-Aún tengo algunas dudas, por eso iré mañana a sus oficinas y veré que me ofrecen en seguros, además, yo cuento con entrenamiento de elite ¿Recuerdas?

Ella sonrió de nuevo… nunca me cansare de verla sonreír:

-Sí, lo recuerdo, si tú ya lo decidiste Robie lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte… pero solo quiero pedirte algo –dijo con un tono más serio- si decides ingresar… cuídate por favor, no te arriesgues mucho, no quiero que te lastimen y termines en el hospital

-No lo harán Amanda, ahora puedo caminar y demostrar porque fui el mejor combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo de mi generación en el heroico colegio militar además del segundo mejor tirador –dije con orgullo recordando esos galardones que me otorgaron en mis días de cadete- Me cuidare bien y regresare cada día para cenar, es más, en mis horas libres te llamare para saber cómo estas ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, así no te extrañare… u olvide tu voz –ella forzó una ligera risa- yo te apoyare en lo que sea Robie, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, tal como tú me ayudaste con mis medicinas y siendo mi anfitrión

-Gracias Amanda, eres una buena amiga –dije sonriéndole y ella regresando el gesto- ahora vuelve a tu lectura, perdón si te interrumpí

-Oh, no importa, apenas iba a abrir el libro

-Está bien ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, aun siento la comida del Aizawa

-Bueno, entonces omitiremos la cena pero no tus medicinas

Con esto me puse de pie y tome ambas cajas, saque las dos pastillas y con esto se termino la primera tableta se acabo en ambas cajas, llamare a Smith mañana para que avise al doctor, ademas de darle las mejorías en Amanda.

Le lleve ambas pastillas y un vaso con agua, ella las recibio con una sonrisa:

-Gracias Robie

-No hay de que Amanda

Dije entregándole pastillas y vaso con agua, después me dirigí a donde guardo el diario, en este ya guarde la carta de Aria, tome mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir los sucesos de hoy, desde la sorpresiva mañana hasta ese momento de gran felicidad y que aun no se me quita con mi nueva pierna… lo digo como si fuese un juguete nuevo

¡Pero es casi un juguete!

Compartimiento para una pistola y cuchillo de combate, pulso eléctrico paralizante y próximamente un cañón en mi rodilla, le faltaría un porta vasos, ahora que pienso lo del cañón ¿De qué calibre será? ¿Podría cagarlo de confeti para sorprender a Amanda o algún niño? Sería interesante disparar también una patata, ya me imagino detener a algún ladrón de bolsos disparando una patata de mi rodilla, sería una gran anécdota para mí y el maleante… creo que divague un poco.

Sacudí mi cabeza y termine con mi reporte, guarde mi diario y saque mi teléfono para revisar las noticias, nada muy nuevo, solo que ahora el video del Aizawa tiene seis millones de vistas… eso fue rápido.

Aproveche también para revisar la ubicación de las oficinas de BrutalCorp, usando el croquis del tríptico y el mapa satelital en mi teléfono ubique el edificio, a solo dos cuadras del edificio de MON y a una distancia relativamente cercana de mi departamento.

Ahora que lo pienso, están muy cerca, ¿Acaso Smith les abra lanzado huevos podridos por lo de su cafetera? Quizás, lo veo muy probable viendo cómo se puso por lo de esa cafetera.

Busque de nuevo BrutalCorp pero ahora en el buscador para imágenes, lo primero que pude ver es el logo que portan en los uniformes y el que está en su sede, un enorme logo plateado en el edificio, seguí bajando y aparecían imágenes de sus miembros, liminales y humanos, su equipamiento es muy visible, aunque los escoltas usan el típico formal de negocios con el chaleco antibalas debajo son visibles las pistolas y macanas en sus cinturones.

Encontré un par de fotos de sus mariscales en el campo, llevan todo el tiempo una armadura pesada de kevlar además de llevar un arma larga, BrutalCorp sí que le gusta demostrar su presencia y poder.

Indague con algunos videos, algunos de estos muestran a sus mercenarios en medio oriente junto a soldados americanos… están mejor equipados que los americanos, sus armas lucen más actualizadas, los chalecos y cascos parecen más resistentes y portan todo lo que un soldado necesita y quizás más.

Una empresa que va muy enserio en su labor, interesante…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto siguió indagando sobre esa gran empresa por páginas de internet diversas mientras Amanda disfrutaba de una lectura tranquila.

En las cercanías de nuevo ese minotauro y equidna vigilaban la ventana del departamento de Roberto:

-Siguen despiertos –dijo el minotauro quitándose sus binoculares

-Copiado –la equidna lo escribió en una pequeña libreta- puff que aburrido es esto

-Al menos nos pagan

-Pero no es divertido, hace ya varios días que no escucho algunos gritos implorando piedad o que no les parta las piernas

-Pronto volverá eso, BrutalCorp se acaba de incorporar al gobierno japonés de manera más directa, los grupos de delincuencia organizada de liminales y humanos les están dando demasiados problemas, por algunos lares resuena mucho el nombre GC aunque no lo han identificado, parece ser un líder de algún grupo muy peligroso, por lo mismo vinieron arrastrándose a pedirnos ayuda –dijo el minotauro dando un trago a un termo con agua

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me avisan de eso?

-Solo eres una mercenaria de quinta, yo soy un mariscal y mercenario, por eso recibo tal información

-Como sea ¿Entonces nos usaran como fuerza militar?

-No tan abiertamente, seremos usados para una reacción inmediata a algunos altercados que la policía local no pueda controlar y refuerzo de la JGSDF cuando lo necesiten, tendremos ciertas autorizaciones y gracias a nuestro apego con Estados Unidos tendremos cierta inmunidad y no pasaremos por tantas inspecciones, todo lo que hagamos será reportado al gobierno Japonés y estos al Estadounidense, exceptuando los trabajos típicos de escolta o guardia de algún almacén, centro comercial, etc.

-Esos americanos y su deseo por tener todo controlado

-Paranoia, pero no me importa mucho, esto nos traerán más trabajos, acción y bonos

-Asi es compañero, además de nuestros trabajitos extra ¿Entregaron el paquete?

-Están en ello, se les dificulto por el tamaño pero ya está en un camión en dirección a la embarcación

-Genial, con ese dinero arreglare mi lavadora y quizás compre algunos lujos

-¿La volviste a romper?

-El espacio es muy pequeño, y mi cola es muy grande y fuerte

El minotauro noto como las luces de la habitación de Roberto se apagaron:

-Parece que ya van a dormir, vámonos

-Como digas jefe

-Por cierto –dijo la equidna mientras ambos se dirigían a su vehículo- Si cooperaremos con el gobierno ¿Tendremos que operar con MON?

-Asi es

-Entiendo, no es que me moleste pero tu bien sabes de algunos problemillas que han tenido con los nuestros

-Un tiroteo accidental enterrado en lo más profundo de los archivos japoneses y de BrutalCorp pero que en su momento resonó mucho en el gobierno, además de otros incidentes en arrestos e investigaciones, desde esos días la coordinadora Smith lucha por inversores

-Cierto, pero se ha levantado muy bien, creo que hasta recibió más apoyo y visibilidad desde ese altercado, también escuche de rumores que creara otro grupo

-¿Si?

-Monster Ops: Neutralization, un nombre interesante ¿No crees?

-Algo intimidante ¿Quién te lo conto?

-Es gracias a un contacto que no puedo revelar, por lo que me dijo ya tienen a sus integrantes, es un grupo diverso, dicen que están en entrenamiento en este momento, otros dicen que están en espera

-Interesante, quizás sean tan eficientes como MON

-Abra que verlo, sé que es una arachne piernas largas de Sparassus, una arpía falconiforme proveniente de América y una empusa Griega, tres especies resistentes y dos de ellas son cazadoras de nacimiento

-¿Por qué tan interesada en ellas?

-Sera la competencia amigo, debemos de saber a qué nos enfrentaremos –dijo la equidna subiendo a la parte de atrás del vehículo y su compañero ingresando al asiento de piloto

-Es un cuerpo armado del gobierno, serán nuestros camaradas

-Tienes razón ahí, pero no quiero que me quiten el trabajo

-No lo harán y si no lo quieres perder solo vete a trabajar en medio oriente, si trabajas como mercenaria en esos lares te pagaran el triple que lo de aquí

-No gracias, prefiero detener a ladrones de bolsos a que un niño bomba explote de repente o que un camión explote detrás de mi

-Cobarde

La equidna solo bufo y se acomodó en su asiento en la parte de atrás, como la última vez, regresaron a las oficinas de BrutalCorp, dejaron su equipamiento, entregaron el reporte de lo sucedido y cada uno regreso a su hogar.

Regresando con Roberto y Amanda, el mexicano ya se había recostado en su cama y la minotauro en el dormitorio, el soldado no podía conciliar el sueño, todo por la aun emoción presente en él y una ligera incomodidad al recostarse con su pierna la cual se entumecía por completo.

Esto no le importo y después de luchar consigo mismo para dormir logro conciliar el sueño.

Amanda por su lado seguía despierta, pensando en cómo decirle a su compañero sobre la visita de sus padres y preocupada por él, en caso de que acepte ese trabajo en esa gran empresa:

-Son sueldos muy buenos –dijo Amanda para sí misma- y ofrecen seguros, pero no quiero que Robie salga lastimado… pero él tiene muy buen entrenamiento, solo puedo confiar en que el luchara con todo lo que tiene para proteger a la gente, ya lo ha hecho antes

Con esto la minotauro sonrió para sí misma, se acomodó en la cama y abrazo de nuevo la almohada para después de unos segundos caer dormida

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, ahí esta, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora de esta historia, espero no se hayan aburrido a la mitad y agradezco a aquellos que lo hayan leído todo._

 _El capitulo pasado y en base a las reviews me di cuenta a que los deje con muchas dudas sobre BrutalCorp y la prótesis de Roberto, debo decir también que agradezco a mis colegas que dejaron las reviews y uno de ellos en mensaje privado pues de esas saque inspiración para la prótesis y sus gadgets que aunque no los tiene todo, quizás en un futuro vean al mexicano disparando patatas de su rodilla mientras su tobillo se convierte en un helicóptero de la muerte... dejare de divagar._

 _Ahora un saludo a T **armo Flake, alther y Paradoja el inquisidor** a los cuales hice varios guiños a sus historias y espero no molestarlos con tantos guiños y uso de sus personajes._

 _Otro pequeño anuncio, ya que esta historia llego al mismo numero de capítulos que la del buen Bullock tratare de sacar capítulos intercalados, uno de Bullock y otro de Robie para equilibrar mejor las cosas pues ya me desconecte demasiado de la otra historia pues, debo admitirlo, me quede sin ideas y la universidad solo lo agravo, en esta historia tengo mas ideas pues esta fresca, pero no preocupen, continuare con Bullock como es debido, no bajara la calidad, es mas, quiero que los capítulos sean mejores._

 _Ya con eso me despido, gracias por llegar hasta aqui enserio, espero sus reviews, ¡Hasta luego!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas del autor:** Otro capitulo largo ¡Ahuevo! Fruto de un chispazo de inspiración, disfruten._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Semper Brutalis!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

* * *

El día comienza de nuevo.

El sol se impone de nuevo en los cielos y sus rayos irrumpen en cada morada y esquina iluminándolas.

La morada de Roberto también se vio invadida por esta luz cálida, pero el soldado no estaba en su cama donde siempre se veía despertado por los rayos solares, esta vez, estaba de pie haciendo ejercicios varios por su nueva prótesis, se había levantado horas antes de que el sol saliese y busco videos y rutinas para personas con prótesis que ayudan a adaptarse a esa extremidad artificial.

El soldado las adapto a su prótesis que es más avanzada que las convencionales, ejercicios que incluían mover cada parte de su pierna, apoyarse en ella o simplemente mover todo su cuerpo.

Además de esto estaba al tanto de la cocina preparando un desayuno más grande.

Las horas pasaron y Roberto ya estaba terminando con el desayuno mientras seguía con sus ejercicios, ya estaba cubierto de sudor y sus piernas ahora reactivadas, tiene una notable sonrisa en su rostro por lo sucedido ayer.

Amanda por su lado acababa de despertar, se estiro sobre la cama, arreglo su cabello pasando su mano, arreglo la cama y después tomo un cambio de ropa, arreglo su pelo esta vez con un cepillo y ahora tomo un moño rojo para su cola.

Salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa y casi al instante sintió el aroma de un desayuno recién hecho, camino hacia la cocina para solo presenciar a su anfitrión con sus audífonos puestos conectados a su celular, él estaba cantando una de las canciones en su lista de reproducción:

- _Gott Mit Uns as we all stand united, all together, Gott Mit Uns_ –escucho cantar a su anfitrión, no a todo pulmon pero si con voz elevada

Ella identifico ese antiguo grito de batalla de las tropas de Gustavo II Adolfo o como lema del antiguo reino de Prusia, ella investigo sobre sus antepasados prusianos y había dado con ese lema en un libro.

Amanda solo tomo asiento en la barra mientras observaba a su anfitrión moverse de un lado a otro tarareando esa canción, hasta que se giró.

Roberto la vio y se retiró uno de sus audífonos:

-Hola Amanda, buenos días

-Buenos días Robie ¿Qué es lo que preparas?

-Solo el desayuno, ya casi termino

El mexicano pauso la música y guardo su celular junto a sus audífonos en su pantalón, acomodo la comida en un plato para su compañera y se lo entrego.

Panqueques con chocolate derretido y fruta cortada, huevo con tocino acompañado de pan tostado, lleno un vaso de vidrio con jugo de frutas y se lo dejo a Amanda:

-Provecho

-Gracias Robie, luce delicioso

Amanda espero a que su compañero tomara asiento para comenzar a comer, Roberto coloco su plato e la barra y ya los dos comenzaron a desayunar juntos.

Mientras desayunaban Amanda comenzó con la conversación:

-Robie, ¿Qué fue lo que cantabas hace rato?

-Oh, me escuchaste, espero no haberte dejado sorda con mis nulos dotes de cantante –dijo riendo Roberto- es solo parte de una canción y en la letra añadieron el lema de los antiguos reinos prusianos, esa canción habla de la batalla de Breitenfeld en la guerra de los 30 años, en ese momento fue usada por el ejército de Gustavo II Adolfo

-Whoo –expreso Amanda interesada- me encantaría escuchar algo de esa música

-Después, creo es algo fuerte para ti

Amanda solo inclino su cabeza a un lado curiosa por esa declaración, ante esto Roberto cambio el tema:

-¿Recuerdas que hablamos ayer sobre mi interés en BrutalCorp?

-Eeeh –Amanda hizo un ligero esfuerzo y esa conversación llego a su mente- sí, ¿hoy iras a sus oficinas no?

-Asi es, pensé que mejor vallamos juntos a modo de paseo y después de obtener más información de los empleos ir al club Kobold para verificar sus instalaciones

-¿Club Kobold?

-Es un gimnasio, hace unos días fuimos a preguntar

-Oh, cierto, y sí, me gusta la idea Robie

-Está bien, solo tomo una ducha y al salir nos vamos ¿Tienes ropa deportiva?

-Si

-Muy bien, entonces al salir iremos a esas oficinas y después al gimnasio ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido Robie, será un buen día

Ante esto solo sonrieron el uno al otro y terminaron su desayuno, Roberto le recordó a Amanda tomar sus pastillas y después entro al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, mientras él estaba en el baño Amanda se dirigió al dormitorio, ella dirigió su mirada hacia fuera del departamento por la ventana y noto varias nubes muy oscuras a lo lejos, ante esto encendió el televisor y sintonizo el canal de noticias, ahí anunciaron tormentas fuertes para las prefecturas cercanas a donde ellos viven, con esto apago el televisor y entro al dormitorio.

Ahí mismo se puso su ropa deportiva, un pantalón oscuro algo pegado a su cuerpo, por el costado de su pierna derecha se apreciaba su nombre escrito y a un lado de este la bandera francesa.

Ella se retiró su camisa y sostén para cambiarlo por uno deportivo hecho muy a su medida y con soporte especial, ella ya había pasado por momentos incómodos, rupturas de esa prenda o que quedaba muy apretada, mando a hacer uno especial después de varias pruebas y errores.

El top le cubría lo suficiente de sus senos pero dejaba al descubierto su abdomen por completo dejando lo demás de su cuerpo al descubierto, eso y que el pantalón está casi totalmente pegado a sus piernas, especialmente a los glúteos, Amanda se colocó una capucha deportiva para así cubrirse un poco más y no sentirse tan incómoda.

Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y tomo una mochila donde guardo un cambio de ropa, ella escarbo entre sus cosas y encontró un termo, también con su nombre como parte del diseño del mismo y la bandera de Francia, además de esto tomo su paraguas grande, al igual que su pantalón y termo, con un diseño de la bandera de Francia.

Con su mochila en mano y termo se dirigió a la cocina donde lleno el termo con agua, ya lleno lo guardo en la mochila y tomo asiento esperando a Roberto el cual ya había terminado su ducha, seco todo su cuerpo y se colocó un cambio de ropa, pantalón de camuflaje urbano que hacia juego con su pierna derecha y una camisa gris de manga larga.

Paso rápido al dormitorio donde tomo su billetera y mochila militar, en esta coloco un cambio de ropa y un termo negro, salió del dormitorio y llego hasta la cocina donde lleno su termo.

Saco su billetera donde reviso el dinero, lleva los 40,000 yenes que Amanda le regalo más los cupones del Aizawa, usaría ese dinero para pagar la membresía de ambos, además de esto ahí esta su tarjeta de crédito y su identificación.

Además de esto tomo las pastillas de Amanda y las envolvió en una servilleta guardándolas en su pantalón:

-Bien Amanda vámonos

-Está bien Robie

Antes de salir Roberto camino hasta la mesa de centro donde dejo el sobre con el tríptico de BrutalCorp, de ahí saco este y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Ya con esto Roberto abrió la puerta para Amanda dejándola pasar, después salió y cerró la puerta.

Ambos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la parada del autobús:

-¿Qué tan lejos queda?

-No mucho, tomaremos un camión que nos deje cerca del edificio de BrutalCorp, de ahí iremos al gimnasio para volver a casa, de pasada compraremos algo de comer ¿Esta bien?

-Me parece un buen plan Robie

-Entonces andando

La pareja entonces comenzó con la caminata, Roberto seguía con su sonrisa por poder caminar, aun cuando su pierna provocaba un sonido por demás extraño atrayendo las miradas de las personas.

Esto no le importaba, estaba más que contento por volver a caminar y las miradas curiosas solo eran eso, miradas, por otro lado Amanda disfrutaba de salir de paseo, siempre se perdía mirando algunos imponentes edificios, mostradores con vestidos, espectaculares o saludando a la gente que la miraba por más de cinco segundos.

Ambos llegaron hasta la parada de autobús y como su suerte siempre les ha sonreído este llegaba justo cuando apenas llegan a la parada, este llego algo lleno pero no le importo a la pareja, Roberto prefería estar de pie y Amanda dejar el asiento a los niños, ancianos o mujeres con bebes en brazos o embarazadas.

Roberto saco el tríptico para revisar mejor las calles, usando también el mapa de su celular y marcar una ruta bajaron en una esquina a una cuadra del edificio, ambos bajaron del camión y se dirigieron a las oficinas de BrutalCorp:

-Debe ser por aquí –dijo Roberto revisando tríptico y mapa de su celular

Ambos caminaban por la cera, Roberto estaba muy atento a su mapa y alrededores pero Amanda fue la que localizo al edificio:

-R-Robie, c-creo que es ese

-¿Oh?... –el mexicano alzo la vista donde su compañera apuntaba- por Tláloc y la santa madre de Santa Anna

Frente a ellos un imponente titán de la arquitectura, una torre de 40 pisos que su base ocupa casi por completo una manzana.

La fachada frontal que da directamente al norte lleva entre los pisos 20 y 25 letras plateadas que forman el nombre de la compañía y debajo de estas su escudo tan característico, pero esta vez completamente plateado.

En el nivel del suelo la salida de dos rampas subterráneas, una para el acceso de los vehículos de cada trabajador con varias cámaras y una casilla donde un guardia toma el registro de cada vehículo que entra y sale.

La otra rampa es para los vehículos ligeros, medios y pesados de la compañía, también vigilada con cámaras de seguridad y dos guardias en dos cabinas, esta rampa cuenta a parte con un portón automático de acero con la capacidad de dirigir una descarga eléctrica a cualquiera que intente entrar por la fuerza, en ese preciso momento, cuando Amanda y Roberto esperaban a que los semáforos les permitiese pasar hacia la cera de la manzana de ese edificio salieron tres vehículos del portón reforzado.

Al frente un Mustang Ford oscuro con vidrios polarizados y a cada costado el logo de la empresa, detrás, en medio de la formación, un camión de valores de color gris con dos logos, el de BrutalCorp y el de un banco y detrás de ese camión un Plasan Sand Cat igual de negro que el Mustang y con esos logos a cada costado, los tres vehículos avanzaban con una separación de tres metros cada uno atrayendo las miradas de la gente nada acostumbrada a ver tremendo despliegue de fuerza:

-No es menos de lo que esperaba, sí que les gusta imponer

-¿Crees que sería buena idea entrar?

-Intimidan, lo sé, pero no son personas malas, simplemente son personas que se buscan el pan de cada día defendiendo a los demás… bueno, los que pagan

-Está bien Robie, vamos

El semáforo cambio de color permitiendo el paso de los peatones, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el edificio cada vez se sentían más insignificantes, mientras que ellos son gigantes entre la mayoría de la población al lado de ese titán arquitectónico no son más que hormigas.

Ambos pisaron al cera de la manzana y se dirigieron a la entrada principal del edificio, antes de esta hay una pequeña explanada con jardineras, árboles y mesas con sombrillas, ahí algunos trabajadores descansaban, algunos trajeados hablando entre sí, otros con su cinturón de trabajo y circuitería sobre la mesa, otros, con sus chalecos anti balas y armas reglamentarias en sus cinturones, algunos miraron a la pareja acercarse pero después volvieron a sus asuntos.

Mexicano y minotauro llegaron hasta las puertas automáticas que se abrieron cuando entraron en el rango del escáner de movimiento, esto revelo una gran recepción, a cinco metros de las puertas hay dos grandes columnas que se erigían ayudando a sostener ese gigante, en cada columna estaba colgado un cartel, en la columna de la derecha uno con el logo de la empresa y un fondo de grises, pronto se dieron cuenta que era un paisaje urbano destruido y debajo del logo que se imponía en los edificios devastados se encuentra la frase:

 _´´Semper Brutalis´´_

A la izquierda otra gran columna, está presentando de perfil a cuatro personas, un humano, un nekomata, un ogro y un kobold, sus miradas parecían mirar hacia el cielo gracias a los rayos de luz expresados con color amarillo y azules representando el cielo, en el fondo se aprecian varias banderas de diversos países americanos y europeos, esas cuatro personas de diferentes especies mostraban el perfil de sus rostros y sus hombros donde cada uno portaba el logo de la empresa, debajo de ellos otro lema:

 _´´Honorem et Gloriam´´_

La pareja se vio asombrada por la calidad de cada cartel y dimensiones pues cubrían casi por completo esas columnas que sostienen el techo a 8 metros de sus cabezas.

Roberto se dispuso a caminar hacia un largo mostrador donde las recepcionistas estaban revisando las pantallas de sus computadoras y tecleando sin parar, justo encima de la abertura del mostrado, colgados desde el techo, tres pantallas planas mostrando tres videos diferentes, la del extremo izquierdo imágenes de diversos vehículos blindados y de transporte de la compañía, desde Mustang para intercepciones o escolta ´´discreta´´ hasta los Sand Cat , vehículos aéreos, desde helicópteros de transporte o de vigilancia tipo Hughes OH-6 Cayuse hasta helicóptero de combate tipo apache, algunos aviones de transporte y su más reciente adquisición los SUV Knight XV, vehículos altamente blindados con un diseño interior de un coche de lujo, solo que con un diseño exterior más tosco.

En la pantalla del centro se mostraban videos de sus agentes entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en galerías de tiro, además de videos de testigos que presenciaron como los agentes de la compañía incapacitaban a los agresores que trataban de atacar a los VIP, desarmando a los agresores en segundos y evacuando al cliente en un pestañeo, el video salto a uno con los mercenarios y agentes de la compañía marchando en filas como si estuviesen dando un desfile militar.

La última pantalla en el extremo derecho mostraba un canal de noticias, en ese mismo canal estaban dando el reporte de un intento de asalto en un banco suprimido por las autoridades en colaboración de BrutalCorp, otro de un reporte en Rusia donde la compañía arresto a cinco terroristas y por ultimo uno de Siria donde la gran empresa envió a sus mercenarios a capturar vivo un líder terrorista, los mercenarios mostraban orgullosos a su presa amarrada y amordazada:

-Una buena propaganda y manera de intimidar por los medios de comunicación –dijo Roberto a si mismo entendiendo todo lo que acababa de presenciar

Un edificio imponente, una recepción de techos altos con columnas gruesas y carteles de grandes dimensiones con imágenes de alta calidad y lemas en latín que siempre suenan bien, pantallas mostrando el poderío de la corporación, intimidación mediática para aquellos que se topen con los agentes de BrutalCorp en el campo recomendándoles discretamente que retrocedan o les saquen la vuelta y para las empresas y VIP demostrándoles que están seguros con ellos pues tienen los vehículos, agentes y armas.

Aplaudiendo esa efectiva propaganda en su mente el mexicano junto a la minotauro caminaron hasta una de las recepcionistas, una mujer humana de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y piel clara, vistiendo una camisa de vestir blanca con el logo de la empresa en su pecho:

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a las oficinas y base de BrutalCorp ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Vengo a hacer algunas preguntas sobre los empleos, tengo algunas dudas sobre este folleto –dijo Roberto mostrándolo

-De acuerdo –contesto escribiendo algo en la computadora- antes necesito sus nombres, tengo que registrar a todos los que preguntan

-Claro, yo soy Roberto y ella es Amanda

-Entendido –la mujer escribió en su computadora pero aparte oprimió un botón rojo en su escritorio- alguien más lo atenderá

-De acuerdo –dijo Roberto extrañado con eso- gracias

Apenas se separó del mostrador cuando un hombre salio del ascensor en dirección a la zona de espera, ahí visualizo a la pareja y se dirigió hasta ellos:

-Roberto García de la Madrid, me alegra que haya venido al final –una voz resonó en todo el vestíbulo

Al escuchar su nombre el mexicano se giró bruscamente, ahí pudo ver quien lo llamaba, un hombre de una estatura media trajeado, tez aperlada y rasgos asiáticos, ojos oscuros y pelo marrón, se dirigía a ambos con una sonrisa muy visible:

-¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Como desconocer al hombre que enfrento a una ogresa y humano fuertemente armados y que en ese instante gano el visto bueno de los mariscales y líderes de la corporación, pero antes me presento, soy Takeo, coordinador de BrutalCorp en Japón, un gusto subteniente

-Un gusto –dijo dudoso Roberto pero se inclinó frente al coordinador

-Me alegro que hayan venido, en especial usted Roberto, _bonjour mademoiselle_ –dijo inclinándose frente a Amanda

Amanda ante eso sonrió al escuchar a alguien más hablar en su propia lengua con una perfecta pronunciación:

- _Bonjour Monsieur_ –contesto inclinándose también

-Bien, ya nos presentamos, subteniente, tengo que hablar de algunos asuntos con usted en privado, _mademoiselle_ ¿Podría esperar aquí? Si necesita algo solo hable con alguna recepcionista, lo que sea, ellas tienen la orden de cumplir con lo que necesite

-Oh, entiendo, claro _monsieur_

-Se lo agradezco, subteniente, sígame

Ante esto Takeo comenzó a caminar y Roberto lo siguió, este no tuvo ni el tiempo para despedirse de Amanda, solo se despidió con su mano y ella correspondió con una sonrisa, ese hombre lo guio hasta el ascensor y de ahí al décimo piso.

Mientras ambos subían Amanda tomo asiento en una silla dentro de esa gran sala, ahí habían algunas revistas sobre BrutalCorp, Amanda se encogió de hombros y tomo una de las revistas dejando su mochila debajo del asiento.

Pero apenas empezó su lectura una equidna se acercó a ella, la misma que los había estado vigilando:

-Hola –saludo la equidna llamando la atención de la minotauro

Amanda saco sus ojos de la revista y volteo a donde la equidna estaba:

-Oh, Hola, soy Amanda ¿Y tú? –pregunto animada la minotauro siempre con una sonrisa

-Nabiha, mucho gusto amiga –esa equidna tomo asiento a su lado- ¿Qué hace una linda minotauro como tú por estos rumbos?

-Yo solo espero a que mi anfitrión vuelva, fue a preguntar algunas cosas sobre esta empresa, piensa trabajar aquí

-¿A si? ¿A qué se debe a que venga a esta empresa? No cualquiera entra

-El está capacitado y tiene los atributos necesarios –dijo con orgullo Amanda- él es muy alto, fuerte y sabe varios estilos de pelea, él era un soldado

-Interesante, pero ¿A qué ejercito pertenecía?

-Al mexicano –al decir esto la equidna mostro un rostro diferente, de ese rostro tranquilo cambio a uno de asco

-Oh no, un sanguinario soldado mexicano

-¿A qué te refieres? –Amanda no se esperó esas palabras

-¿Acaso no te lo ha contado?

-Pues… no, no sé a qué te refieres

-La situación de su país, México es un paraíso turístico y cultural, pero bueno, no es lo mismo ir unos cuantos días a las playas que vivir en algunas ciudades y barrios, la situación es lamentable, corrupción, violencia, no puedes ni confiar en la policía o soldados

-R-Robie me lo conto, bueno, un poco, pero él me dijo que los soldados son leales guerreros apegados a su honor y patria

-¿Enserio te dijo eso? Puff, que buena broma, no digo que no haya soldados así en ese país, pero ¿acaso no te ha contado de los actos de las ovejas negras?

-N-no ¿A qué te refieres? –la equidna se había ganado la atención de la minotauro, ella estaba muy dudosa y temerosa por lo que le podría decir

-Bueno, asesinatos de estudiantes, maestros y periodistas son algunos pocos, otros son los desertores que dieron origen y fuerza a los carteles de delincuencia que tanto dañan al país, hay soldados leales y valientes, no lo niego, pero no todos son así, incluso los de fuerzas especiales, se supone los más leales a su nación desertaron

Amanda ante esas palabras se mostró asustada, pensar que los soldados que juraban proteger a su nación desertaran y la dañaran le daba asco y temor… aún más miedo pensar que Roberto hubiese hecho eso y nunca lo haya dicho, pero esa idea solo paso por su mente, ella la ignoro y tacho al sintante:

-Pero dime una cosa ¿Qué hace el aquí? Sé que un soldado no se retira hasta ciertos años cumplidos

-El perdió su pierna, no me ha contado porque pero estoy segura que fue en un enfrentamiento contra los criminales

-O quizás contra soldados –esas palabras tomaron aún más por sorpresa al a minotauro- disculpa si parezco agresiva pero nunca sabes, quizás tu buen anfitrión no es tan gran soldado como dice

-R-R-¡Robie es un buen soldado y amigo! ¡Tú no lo conoces! –Amanda alzo la voz al escuchar tal acusación de una desconocida- ¡Él es un gran hombre, nunca traicionaría a sus compatriotas!

-Perdón si te ofendí amiga, pero nunca sabes, yo no lo digo para hacerte enojar, solo que me preocupa que vivas con alguien que viene de un país con ese historial, aquí me inculcan el proteger a la gente, en especial al cliente, pero a la gente en general, temo por ti, de liminal a liminal, pero no me hagas caso si quieres, aun así te recomendaría hablar con tu anfitrión –ella miro su muñeca derecha donde mostro un reloj, un rolex de oro- mira la hora, me tengo que ir –esa equidna se levantó de ese asiento y comenzó a moverse hacia la salida- solo ten en mente mis palabras amiga, cuídate

Con esto la equidna salió dejando a una minotauro confusa y temerosa:

-R-Robie no haría tales cosas, el me mostro esas fotos y me conto esas historias, es un buen hombre… pero nunca me conto de su herida… o la situación de su nación y de su ejército…

Las palabras de la equidna golpearon fuerte a la mente de Amanda, ella rascaba en su mente por algún recuerdo, si es que Roberto le había contado ya de su herida o de la situación de su país mas detallada, pero no encontró nada, solo vagos recuerdos de conversaciones de temas similares pero no del tema que esa equidna dejo.

…

Regresando al momento en que Roberto entro al ascensor ese hombre presiono el botón para el décimo piso, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir:

-Me alegra que se haya decidido por visitarnos Subteniente García, al ver su actuación en el restaurante nos dejó más que encantados

-Agradezco los halagos pero ¿Por qué tanta atención en mí? Es decir, esos mensajes muy enfocados a mí y el tríptico que ambos doctores me enviaron ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, BrutalCorp trata de no contratar a cualquiera, buscamos a lo mejor de lo mejor, y usted saltando de esa manera sobre un agresor, desarmarlo y luego incapacitar a una ogresa, pocos lo logran con dos piernas, usted lo hizo con una muleta y una pierna

El ascensor llego a su destino y ambos salieron, ese piso era de oficinas, varios cubículos, personas caminando entre los pasillos con documentos en papel y otros simplemente hablando entre sí, Takeo guio a Roberto hasta una terraza:

-Usted subteniente García tiene un gran potencial, sé que está aquí porque le dieron ´´vacaciones´´ para recuperarse y luego usarlo como instructor o algo así ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada, dio justo en el clavo

-Me lo imaginaba, así han hecho con varios de nuestros integrantes, la cooperación con el doctor Iván y la doctora Elisabeth nos han permitido darle una nueva vida a varios de nuestros subordinados, han vuelto al trabajo de campo bien pagado después de haber perdido alguna mano, brazo o pierna, y nunca nos abandonan, agradecen que les demos una segunda oportunidad y dejan de lado a aquellos que los dejaron tirados

Ambos llegaron a una amplia terraza en ese décimo piso con una buena vista sobre algunos edificios y calles, el viento era más fresco a esa altura y fuerte, además hay algunas sillas y mesas para cualquiera que desee disfrutar de su comida en ese lugar tan fresco y con una gran vista:

-Pero sé que usted tiene dudas y yo estoy aquí para contestarlas –ambos caminaron hasta las sillas y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro- pregunte lo que sea

-Bien, sus seguros de vida

-Seguros de vida valuados en cientos de miles de dólares o millones, no creo que resulte herido o muerto pero debemos prevenir antes que lamentar, si resulta herido nuestro seguro cubre desde el traslado al hospital, tratamiento, estancia y medicamentos, contamos con registros en los mejores hospitales de la zona, además de contar con acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, si por algún motivo su seguridad se puede ver comprometida, porque su agresor huyo o se metió con una poderosa mafia enviaremos a agentes capacitados para hacer guardia en su habitación las 24 hrs

-Es bueno saberlo, se de los sueldos pero los bonos ¿Cómo aplican?

-Contamos con bonos especiales dependiendo de tu labor, a nuestros agentes de campo los asignamos a labores específicas, guardias de propiedades, centros comerciales, escoltas, pero los equipos de choque son lo que nos hace tan únicos, estos equipos hacen esas labores y más, asignamo personas, humanos y liminales, estos equipos funcionan como equipos de escolta privada, guardias de camiones de valores, escoltas para transporte de cargamento de alto valor y equipos de reacción inmediata, ahora tenemos una colaboración más directa con el gobierno de Japón, el índice de crímenes violentos subió drásticamente los últimos meses y la policía japonesa no se da abasto, en estos crímenes hay liminales incluidas y MON no puede con todas las llamadas, BrutalCorp labora con equipos de liminales y humanos, nosotros actuaremos cuando la policía o MON no puedan

Takeo tosió y aclaro su garganta:

-Disculpe, estoy un poco malo de la garganta, nuestros bonos son dados por el cliente si está satisfecho, ellos mismos dan jugosos bonos de unos cuantos miles o cientos de miles a sus escoltas, en el caso de los equipos de choque inmediata se les otorgaran bonos del gobierno en caso de acabar con algún asalto, secuestro o cosas que acaben con la calma de la gente, estos no son en efectivo pero son descuentos muy buenos

-Esos equipos ¿Cómo los asignan?

-Un mariscal y cuatro o cinco agentes de BrutalCorp, debido a las leyes del Acta el mariscal debe ser humano y las leyes de la empresa demandan que estos sean los mejores guerreros experimentados, que además de cumplir con su labor personal se asegure que sus subordinados cumplan con el trabajo, no rompan la ley y pongan el ejemplo, son asignados por experiencia de cada miembro y los tipos de labor a la que se asignaran, aunque tenemos una rama de equipos de choque, a ellos les asignamos trabajos varios, un día pueden dedicarse a escoltar a alguna estrella famosa o político, otro día a vigiar alguna propiedad y al día siguiente persiguiendo algún criminal o apunto de asaltar un edificio lleno de traficantes, BrutalCorp capacita a cada agente de campo que desee hacer estas labores y sea apto, los instructores son ex militares e incluso antiguos miembros de los equipos de fuerzas especiales de diversos países, contamos con campos de entrenamiento para los casos de rehenes y asaltos a edificios de contrabandistas

-Ya veo, suena muy bien, ¿Qué hay del equipamiento?

-Nosotros los proporcionamos, en uno de los pisos subterráneos nuestros armeros se dedican a equipar a nuestros agentes, contamos también con campos de tiro en caso de que quiera practicar, todo el equipamiento se debe devolver cuando termine su turno, además de eso usted puede comprar algunas de nuestras armas, reguladas claro está, contamos con una recién añadida que se dedica a fabricar armas especiales bajo servicio, el primer día que usted labore con nosotros la conocerá cuando recoja su equipo

-Entiendo… me han convencido, estar tanto tiempo en mi departamento comienza a ser aburrido y algo de acción no está mal

-Me alegra que desee entrar subteniente García, pero antes necesitamos algunos datos, cuestiones de papeles que ni yo puedo omitir, antes de que llene esos papeles necesito que este a un 110% de operatividad física, usted recibió su prótesis ayer y ya desea patear algunos criminales en el trasero, todos lo desean, pero aún hay que esperar, una cosa, por cómo viene vestido usted y su amiga ¿Asistirán a un gimnasio?

-Sí, nos dirigimos al club deportivo Kobold

-Excelente, ahí mismo contamos con algunos entrenadores que también sirven como asesores físicos para nuestros agentes, contactare con uno y se encontrara con usted, lo supervisara y vera su condición física ¿Está de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, espero que con eso omitan un futuro examen físico

-Solo faltaran exámenes médicos, pero eso ocurrirá cuando usted ya se encuentre oficialmente dentro –ambos se pusieron de pie, Takeo ofreció su mano a Roberto y el mexicano la estrecho- bienvenido subteniente García _, Semper Brutalis_ –dijo el coordinador llevando una de sus manos al pecho, está cerrada en un puño

-Proteger y servir–respondió el mexicano- pronto nos veremos y laborare con honor

-Eso es lo que espero, ahora regresemos con su compañera, no hay que hacerla esperar

Roberto solo asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al ascensor junto a Takeo, entraron en este y el coordinador oprimió el botón del primer piso, no tardo mucho y el ascensor llego hasta el piso solicitado, el mexicano salió despidiéndose una última vez del coordinador y se dirigió de inmediato donde Amanda esperaba, ella, leyendo una de las revistas de BrutalCorp, el mexicano camino hasta ella y la llamo:

-Amanda, vámonos

-¡Oh! ¡Robie! ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te aceptaron?

-Eso parece, pero quieren que me adapte más a la pierna, además tienen entrenadores en el club deportivo Kobold

-Sabía que te dirían algo asi

-Sí, de nuevo tenías razón, salgamos y busquemos alguna parada de autobús

-De acuerdo

Ambos salieron de ese imponente edificio y tomaron un autobús que se dirigía al distrito donde se encuentra el club deportivo, en el camino ambos guardaron silencio, Amanda reflexionando sobre lo que la equidna le dijo y Roberto pensando en esa empresa y sus posibles trabajos a futuro.

El vehículo se detuvo cerca del club deportivo, ambos bajaron del autobús y caminaron hasta la escalinata del edificio que aunque quedaba corto al de BrutalCorp seguía siendo imponente.

Ambos entraron al recinto y fueron recibidos de inmediato por un par de nekomatas muy parecidas entre sí, una de ellas asociada a BrutalCorp y anunciada de la llegada de Roberto, fue su entrenadora momentánea en lo que ambos se decidían si ser un miembro o no en ese club, ambos al ya estar preparados para el ejercicio se dirigieron a una primera zona donde varias máquinas diversas esperaban a ser usadas o algunas ya siendo usadas, humanos, ogros, orcos, minotauros, lamias, kobolds, harpías, nekomatas, etc. Diversas especies las usaban para ejercitarse.

Amanda y Roberto dejaron sus mochilas en una esquina donde otros miembros las colocaban y comenzaron con calentamientos, la minotauro en ningún momento se retiró su capucha, no deseaba ser tachada de exhibicionista pues es muy consciente de que esa ropa que está hecha específicamente a su medida deja poco a la imaginación.

Roberto por su lado en supervisión de su entrenadora cumplió con cada ejercicio de calentamiento, cada uno de estos muy enfocados al uso de su nueva pierna, en momentos perdía total sensibilidad o se entumecía pero en pocos minutos ya mostraba un gran adaptamiento a la pierna.

Ya con esto terminado comenzaron con sesiones en las máquinas para correr y para su musculatura en brazos y abdomen, ahí fue donde Roberto se vio impresionado por la fuerza de Amanda llegando a levantar pesas de 35 kilos en cada mano y barras con discos llegando a pesar 50 kilos o incluso más, esto impresiono a otros que estaban ahí, algunos de los hombres que habían visto a Amanda entrar pensaban en acercársele para intentar algo, pero al ver como levantaba todo ese peso sin problemas algunos declinaron.

Después de ejercitar cada musculo Roberto decidió un pequeño cambio:

-¿Hay zonas de boxeo en el club? –pregunto a su entrenadora soltando un par de pesas

-Claro, aquí al lado tenemos una zona específica para aquellos que practiquen artes marciales o cualquier otro deporte de contacto, incluso, si lo deseas, tenemos un ring donde se permite a liminales y humanos luchar entre sí, claro, primero evaluando si están en condiciones similares e imponiendo restricciones para ciertas especies

-Entiendo, solo avisare a Amanda

Roberto camino hacia su compañera la cual estaba recostada levantando una pesa de barra recta con discos a los lados, el peso total era de 85 kilos, con ese peso ya se mostraba que la minotauro se esforzaba más:

-Amanda

-¿Qué pasa Robie? –dijo pausada entre respiración y levantamiento

-Iré a una zona de aquí al lado a revisar mis movimientos con el costal

-Está bien –dijo alzando de nuevo la gran pesa y respirando- si necesito algo te busco ahí, yo seguiré aquí

-Bien, cuídate y no te esfuerces demasiado o te saldrá una hernia

-Claro Robie

Asi el mexicano se dirigió a la zona de a lado dejando a su compañera con esa gran pesa, ella se había ganado la mirada de hombres y mujeres asombrados de como levantaba esa pesas sin problemas y terminando añadiendo más discos…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Fui guiado por mi entrenadora hasta esta zona de entrenamiento, amplia y con una buena cantidad de costales, una zona para costales de box, algunos solo colgando del techo y otros unidos también al suelo, logre ver algunas peras también, zonas con alfombra azul acolchonada, ahí un grupo con el atuendo de taekwondo, estaban practicando, niños, humanos y liminales, su maestro un hombre humano.

Camine hasta uno de los costales pero ante la entrenadora me llamo:

-Roberto –me gire al llamado de mi entrenadora, ella me entrego la cinta oscura para las manos y un par de guantes tipo UFC- no golpees con los nudillos desnudos al costal

-Gracias entrenadora

Me coloque la cinta por toda mi mano y muñeca, después me coloque los guantes, con esto preparado camine hasta uno de los costales, comencé con esos pequeños brincos apoyando talones y la planta del pie, ya en posición de guardia comencé con mis asaltos al costal.

Como me lo imaginaba, no he perdido el toque, puedo dar varios golpes seguidos sin cansarme y todos con la misma intensidad, la pierna se siente bien, en ocasiones no se siente el talón y se entumece ligeramente pero no importa, la estoy dominando.

Después de algunos asaltos en la misma postura comencé a girar alrededor del costal soltando una serie de golpes y luego cambiar de posición rápidamente para reacomodarlo, golpes fuertes y rápidos, hacen que el costal resuene fuerte y la cadena no para de chillar:

-Oye tranquilo grandote, no vayas a reventar la cadena o destrozar el costal –escuche una voz femenina conocida, me gire y pude ver a la agente Zombina, estaba con un top deportivo oscuro y un short oscuro, en el top estaban las letras doradas MON

-Hola agente Zombina, es un gusto verla –dije deteniendo mis imparables asaltos al costal- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Solo un poco de ejercicio, es mi día libre pero tengo que mantener este cuerpo en acción, aun estando muerta y con un fluido que mantiene esta escultural forma tengo que mantener mis músculos vivos

-Entiendo

-Oye ¿Gustas de unos cuantos asaltos?

-No podría negarme, que mejor que probar esta pierna en un combate con una agente de la le… ¿no me arrestaras después de noquearte verdad? –dije con una sonrisa, sí, tengo subido el ego con mi nueva pierna

-¡JA, JA! –rio fuertemente- hasta crees que me noquearas, y no, no te arrestare porque no pasara

-¿Qué tal una apuesta agente? –dije retándola

-Suena interesante, dispara

-20,000 a que te noqueo en el ring –perdón Amanda, pero te prometo que no lo perderé

Ella silbo ante la suma de dinero:

-Eso es mucho dinero Roberto ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, pero no he escuchado tu apuesta

-Espera un segundo –ella se giró y reviso su billetera, pude escucharla maldecir y luego se giró de nuevo- Ejem… notando que no tengo el dinero suficiente para igualar lo tuyo estoy dispuesta a salir en una cita contigo

Eso que dijo me tomo por sorpresa, pude ver como mi entrenadora levanto la vista abruptamente de su cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo algo:

-¿Estas segura Zombina? Digo, puedo bajar la apuesta para que la iguales

-Nah, estoy más que segura que esos 20, 000 acabaran en mi bolsillo, solo no llores cuando los tenga y tú no puedas disfrutar de una tarde con esta bella dama ¿De acuerdo?

-Suenas algo arrogante Zombina, me gusta, así disfrutare de quitarte esa sonrisa y verte bajo la luz de las velas

-Tú también suenas arrogante _amigo_ –eso último lo dijo en su mejor acento español

Ambos nos miramos fijamente y luego comenzamos a reír:

-Bien, vamos al ring

-Después de usted agente

-Valla, que caballeroso –dijo caminando hasta el ring y subiendo primero

-Solo me preparo para mi cita

-¡Jajá!, sigue así de gracioso y terminare perdiendo una costilla, literalmente

Reí ante esto y subí al ring, de inmediato alguien más llego, portaba un uniforme de los entrenadores:

-Antes de iniciar debo de comprobar sus especies y nombres, humano ¿Nombre?

-Roberto García de la Madrid

Apunto mi nombre y luego volteo con Zombina:

-Zombina, soy un zombie, cereeebros –dijo con ese estereotipo

-Anotado, como ley del club debo de decir lo siguiente, ambos están por luchar en un punto donde las leyes de agresión física permiten a humanos y liminales luchar, ambos lucharan como en una pelea normal hasta que uno de los dos quede noqueado o este en la lona por cinco segundos, nada de golpear a alguien noqueado o en el suelo, serán sometidos si se les encuentra haciendo trampa, Zombina, ¿Sus uniones están reforzadas?

-Estoy estrenando hilo de arachne super resistente, no perderé ninguna pieza

-Humano ¿Su pierna está completamente unida y es resistente?

-Unión con bioespuma y adhesión a mis tejidos, piezas de acero y fibra de carbono de alta resistencia, no se partirá

-De acuerdo ¿Estilo libre o alguno en particular?

-Que decida la dama

-Gracias caballero, estilo libre, quiero que me sorprenda el mexicano

-Bien, nada de mordeduras, golpes bajos o usar tu brazo como garrote –dijo esto mirando fijamente a Zombina

-Demonios, mi arma secreta quedo revelada –dijo sarcásticamente

-Ahora a sus esquinas, la campana sonara en breve

Camine hasta la esquina más cercana y Zombina a la otra frente a mí, ella se estiro de un lado al otro, estire mis brazos y piernas, por si acaso me agache y coloque el seguro al cuchillo del pie, no quiero ningún accidente así, la campana sonó y comenzó la pelea.

Camine hasta el centro del ring en postura de combate de boxeo y Zombina estaba en esa misma postura, en estado de alerta comenzamos a movernos de lado a lado, yo esperaba a que golpeara primero, es una dama, por más muerta y pálida que este, además, así podre predecir sus ataques.

Ella también esperaba a que yo iniciara, esto será eterno, comencé con fintas rápidas, moviéndome rápidamente a la derecha y haciendo como si le soltase un golpe con la derecha desde arriba.

Zombina no respondió pero lo evadió deslizándose por debajo de mí y pasando a mi izquierda, ahí fue donde conecto el primer golpe a mis costillas… buen movimiento.

Golpea fuerte pero se necesita más de eso para acabarme, regrese a verla de frente y lance un golpe con la izquierda pero lo bloqueo con sus brazos, di un paso largo y me coloque a su lado derecho, aprovechando mi estatura lance los golpes desde arriba, uno conecto directamente a su mejilla derecha, con esto ella retrocedió un par de pasos y ahí me lanzo una patada directo a mi rostro, la bloquee pero me hizo retroceder, bien, hora de mostrar mis dotes en el Krav maga.

Ella regreso en su postura de combate con ambos brazos cubriendo su rostro, yo baje los míos pero no dejando de dar esos pequeños brincos, deja que el enemigo se confié y te ataque para someterlo.

Zombina no dudo mucho y lanzo un derechazo que iba directo a mi estómago, con eso un movimiento rápido de mi pierna izquierda para hacerme un lado, mi brazo derecho tomo su brazo bajándolo y dejando que su propio impulso la haga caer, aparte de poner mi pierna y ayudar a que caiga.

Ella no se esperó ese movimiento y al caer dejo escapar un ligero grito, en el suelo rodo y se puso de pie rápidamente, el réferi apenas iba a comenzar el conteo, aun así se tambaleo al poner ambos pies sobre la lona:

-Buen movimiento –dijo ella

-Gracias

Después de ese comentario rápido ella volvió a ponerse en su postura y se puso frente a mí, esta vez llego lanzando una patada que me impacto directo en el abdomen, el golpe fue fuerte y me hizo encorvarme un poco, conecto otro golpe en mi mejilla izquierda y logree bloquear un segundo, me aleje de ella y quede cerca de las cuerdas:

-Buen, movimiento –ahora dije yo

-Gracias

Ella volvió a lanzar una patada pero logree bloquearla, estuvo dispuesta a lanzar otra pero en esos pocos segundos que se equilibraba y se disponía a lanzar su patada me acerque a ella y lance un golpe directo a su rostro, lo conecte en su mejilla izquierda y después lance otro directo a su estómago, apenas cargaba otro cuando ella retrocedió rápidamente, es buena, cada que conecto un golpe en ella se aleja rápidamente y golpea con fuerza, debo aprovechar cada apertura.

Esta vez yo me acerque a la agente cortándole el paso y haciendo que retroceda, al instante lance dos golpes, ambos los bloqueo pero son lo suficientemente duros para hacerla retroceder, de nuevo lance dos golpes y después de ellos una patada, esta conecto con la zombie empujándola hasta las cuerdas, estuve a punto de dar un derechazo directo a su rostro pero lo evadió, estuvo a punto de deslizarse por mi costado izquierdo, ya lo veía venir, me gire rápido y lance un izquierdazo directo a su cara, lo conecte y la volví a poner en las cuerdas ahí comencé con mi asalto.

Ya en las cuerdas apenas logro cubrirse y comencé a soltar varios golpes, no muy fuertes pero para evitar que se moviese, ella en ocasiones se movía de un lado a otro evadiendo algunos pero la mayoría logre conectarlos en sus brazos o rostro.

Ahí me detuve, no llegaría a nada con ella bloqueando cada ataque y yo comenzando a cansarme, retrocedí lo suficiente y comencé a recuperar algo de aire, deje que ella se me acercara, entonces ella trato de conectar otro golpe pero como hace unos momentos lo evadí, ahora una patada pero también la evadí, todo esto moviéndome en círculos a su alrededor, hasta que dejo una abertura suficiente y conecte una patada con mi pierna de carne y hueso en sus costillas, esto hizo que se doblara y en ese segundo que se dobló de lado por el golpe arremetí con un uppercut con mi derecha directo a su mandíbula… cayó como un costal de papas.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, escuche algo en su mandíbula y ella tan solo perdiendo el conocimiento dejando escapar un grito bajo, cayó de espaldas desplomándose, con esto la campana sonó y me aleje de ella en lo que dos entrenadores subían, uno de ellos con una cruz roja en su brazo izquierdo, mire a fuera del ring… no note la pequeña multitud que nos observaba, estaba tan centrado en el combate que no note a las varias personas que estaban viendo el combate, un segundo, pude ver a alguien con un cuerno en la multitud, es una de las agentes de MON, la salude el día que salve al Aizawa, se llama Tio… está corriendo hacia mí:

-¡Bina! ¡Bina despierta! –gritaba corriendo al ring

La imponente mujer subió por las cuerdas… no sé qué tan fuerte o pesada es pero sentí como el ring se movió cuando se apoyó en un solo extremo, esa gran mujer corrió hacia su compañera en la lona, pensé que ella se trataría de vengar o algo.

Camine hacia los entrenadores y esa Tio que estaba junto a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, pude ver que Zombina ya estaba regresando en sí, ella sobo su cabeza, en especial la nuca:

-¡Bina! ¡Ya estás bien me alegro tanto! ¿Por qué peleas con Robie? ¿Acaso te estaba molestando?

-No Tio, solo era una pelea amistosa –dijo Zombina levantándose sosteniendo su cabeza- Whoa… se sintió como aquella vez que un camión de cinco toneladas me atropello ¿Anotaron las matriculas?

Ahí me asome a un lado de Tio y Zombina me observo con una sonrisa:

-Buena pelea… tal parece que tendré que cumplir

-Eso parece, pero lo discutiremos luego, buena pelea por cierto

-Gracias Roberto, te mueves muy bien ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Entrenamiento intensivo con un Spetsnaz ruso y un combatiente iraquí, calentamiento con box y cada fin de semana con mis compañeros del heroico colegio militar

-Ya veo te mueves muy bien y rápido para alguien de tu tamaño, pensaba que solo te enfocarías en golpes fuertes

-Y tú golpeas muy fuerte para tu tamaño, pensé que solo correrías a mí alrededor mientras me gritabas

Ambos reímos y entonces ella se levantó con ayuda de Tio:

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente ejercicio por hoy, te pasare mi número y hablaremos sobre… eso

-Claro Zombina

Ella saco su billetera y ahí escribió su número en un papel que luego me entrego:

-Pero nada de llamadas entre las 9 y 11

-¿Por?

-Simplemente no me llames a esa hora, veamos, solo voy por mis cofas y safgo

En ese momento la mandíbula de Zombina se separó, no literalmente, no cayó al suelo, sino que se quedó completamente abierta, podía notar por su piel que no estaba unida a ella:

-Mafdifion ofra vez fo ¡Fio! Deftronifador ¡Cafajo! –Zombina no estaba hablando bien, su compañera corrió hasta las cuerdas del ring y bajo de un salto, de nuevo sacudió el suelo

-¿Zombina?

-Sofo ef mi manfifula, creo que la fompisfe… lifefalmenfe

-¿Necesitas algún médico o especialista?

-No, fomfisfe un fornillo en mis manfifulas ¡Cafajo! ¡Ofio haflar afi! ¡Fonfe esfa Fio!

Zombina trato de caminar pero se sacudió un poco, la tome por un lado y ayude a bajar del ring mientras ella misma trataba de acomodar su mandíbula, en ese momento escupió algo en su mano… un par de tornillos:

-¿Eso fue lo que se rompió?

-Si

-¿Hay reparación?

-Flaro, folo nefefifo el desforfinallor y aprefarfos en mi fanfibula –ella me miro, no pude evitar reír cada que hablaba, antes lo oculte pero esta vez ella me vio- ¡Fo fe fias esfo ef fu cufa! ¡cafajo! –grito desesperada y sonrojada por que comencé a reir

Tio llego unos minutos después y ayudo a su amiga a reacomodar su mandíbula, es increíble cuanto se puede abrir la boca de Zombina, casi un doble a lo que una persona normal, por lo mismo Tio logro atornillar esos tornillos en su mandíbula sin mucha dificultad, ella entonces la movió con su mano derecha a parte de moverla por si misma:

-Listo, uff, al fin puedo hablar sin parecer una retrasada

-Pareces tierna cuando hablas así –dijo Tio con una sonrisa

-Ya cállate, bien Roberto, después arreglamos lo de la apuesta, ahora volveré a mi hogar, queda algo lejos y Smith no me dejo usar el vehículo

-Smith no te dejo porque la última vez tenías todo el vidrio lleno de multas

-¡Era completamente valido usar el espacio para discapacitados ese día, había perdido mi pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo!

-Bueno Robie –dijo cálidamente Tio- ya nos vamos, fue un gusto verlo de nuevo y espero la próxima no le rompa la mandíbula a bina –dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa, no lo sé pero ella se parece a Amanda, esa actitud tan alegre y calmada

-Hasta luego grandote

-Adiós Zombina, Tio

Ambas llevaban sus mochilas y se dirigieron a las duchas, yo fui por mi termo con agua y me rehidrate, sude aún más en esa batalla, mientras bebía agua Amanda se me acerco:

-Robie iré a la cafetería por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias, aun seguiré practicando, después como algo, por cierto, tus pastillas

Las saque de mi pantalón, no están trituradas, bien:

-Oh, gracia Robie

Con esto ella se retiró y yo regrese hasta los costales, tenían ocupados los que estaban amarrados desde el techo y el suelo así que tome uno de los que solo están unidos al techo, de nuevo, comencé con mis golpes rápidos y fuertes, uppercut, y golpes altos, el costal se sacudía aún más, tuve que disminuir la fuerza.

Me detuve un momento pues no había tenido problemas con mi pierna desde hace ya varios minutos:

-Entrenadora ¿Crees que esto resista una buena patada?

-Si lo hará, son nuevos y de buena calidad

-De acuerdo, usare la pierna biónica, veamos que tan bien golpea

Deje que el costal dejara de moverse y apoyándome en mi pierna izquierda descargue una potente patada en el costal… se salió de la zona, lo saque de la zona cuadrangular limitada por una alfombra roja debajo del costal, la cadena chillo ante el abrupto movimiento y el costal se detuvo en seco y escuche el grito de una mujer... creo que acabo de golpear a alguien con el costal.

Corrí para ver a quien golpee por accidente, una wyvern, se había caído:

-Perdona eso, fue un error, no te había vist—

Ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a que se levantara pero ella me la aparto abruptamente con su ala izquierda levantándose de un salto:

-Humano idiota, siempre ustedes con sus tonterías –dijo, su voz es potente

De casi mi estatura, soy un par de centímetros más alto que ella, escamas verdes algo oscuras, cola larga y con un gran aguijón, pelo lila, es linda en cierto punto, hasta que me di cuenta que me miraba con una mirada asesina… pfff, he visto directamente a la muerte, has un mejor intento:

-Disculpa, no te había visto detrás, pero esa no es manera de reaccionar ante alguien que se disculpa

-Es lo que se merece alguien como tú, más bien, de tu especie, aunque si quieres que acepte tus disculpas tendrás que darlas de una manera diferente

-¿A si? ¿De qué manera entonces?

-Arrodillarte y pedir disculpas como se debe estaría bien

-Buena broma, ya enserio, perdona que te golpeara, dejémoslo así

Con esto me gire y regrese al costal:

-Humano insolente, te enseñare a no faltarme el respeto y darme la espalda

-Erín tranquila, ya se disculpó –escuche una segunda voz, una femenina

Me gire para solo ver a esa wyvern a punto de darme una patada, logre apartare y ella golpeo el costal, al igual que conmigo, lo saco de cuadro límite:

-¡No ataques por la espalda! Si quieres pelea hazlo de frente niña –dije adoptando una postura de combate, si quiere pelea se la daré, no me importa golpear a una mujer

Ella adopto una postura y casi estuvo a punto de saltar sobre mí:

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse! –una fuerte voz gano nuestra atención

Un ogro y un minotauro, ambos de casi dos metros y medio, los dos caminaban hacia nosotros, llevan el uniforme de entrenadores pero además en el frente las palabras ´´Seguridad´´:

-Nada de peleas fuera del ring, si se quieren arrancar la cabeza en el ring –dijo el ogro

-Claro que no se arrancaran la cabeza, solo unos cuantos asaltos –dijo el minotauro

-Me parece correcto –dijo la wyvern- así le enseñare a este humano porque debe mostrarse respetuoso ante un ser superior

-Concuerdo, en el ring le demostrare modales a esta niña

Me volvió a lanzar esa mirada asesina de nuevo, sigue intentando, casi consigues que sienta algo.

Subí al ring y comencé con ligeros estiramientos, además de ajustar mis guantes, esa wyvern estaba a punto de subir cuando una Dragonewt la detuvo:

-Erín no tienes por qué pelear con ese sucio humano, ya se disculpó, vámonos antes de que empiece la tormenta

-No tardare mucho Draco, quizás soporte una o dos patas, después, nos iremos

Me ahorrare las palabras cuando ella este en la lona.

Esa wyvern que supongo se llama Erín subió al ring y espero en la otra esquina frente a mí, el ogro subió al ring sacudiéndolo ligeramente, tenía una tabla de apuntes en su mano:

-Bien, esto lo tengo que decir aunque deseo verlos ya atacarse hasta morir, están en una zona donde está permitido el contacto físico entre humanos y liminales, básicamente golpes, bla, bla, bla, nada de golpes bajos, picar ojos, mordeduras o usar armas blancas, bueno, es entendible ahora, humano, tu nombre

-Roberto García de la Madrid

-Bien, ya es tu segunda vez en el ring, te gusta pelear ¿verdad?

-Es la mejor forma de probar esta pierna

-Nada como un poco de acción, ahora, wyvern ¿Nombre?

-Erín

-Bien, debido a ciertas diferencias entre ustedes impondré restricciones, si las rompen serán sometidos, wyvern, no podrás usar tu aguijón, nada de sujetarlo con tus garras y elevarlo

-¿Puedo usarlas para herirlo?

-Claro que sí, pero nada de levantarlo y dejarlo caer

-Me parece bien

-Continuando contigo, no podrás volar por más de 10 segundos, humano, nada de agarrarla por la cola y someterla ¿entendido?

-Entendido –dijimos casi al unísono

-De acuerdo, el que se mantenga en la lona por 5 segundos pierde, igual si queda noqueado, los dejo, pronto sonara la campana

Con esto el ogro bajo del ring y yo volví a mi esquina, es alta y parece dura por esas escamas, espero no se rompan mis guantes, troné un par de mis huesos y me estire, además de esto aproveche para ver a la multitud… son una docena o más, humanos, lamias, ogros, nekomatas y kobolds son los que más abundan, pero por el lado de la wyvern hay una Dragonewt hablando con ella, Erín parece ignorarla, mantiene la vista fija en mí.

En la entrada a esta zona pude ver a un hombre alto con barba… ¿Es Geber? Se parece, pero la campana me interrumpió, hora de la pelea.

Con mi posición de combate me acerque a ella, Erín también adopto una posición de combate pero parecía muy relajada, apenas estábamos a un metro de cercanía cuando ella me lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda, la evadí, de nuevo, una segunda patada que volvió a evadir, esta vez, lo hice deslizándome a la izquierda quedando justo en su costado, con esto conecte un potente puñetazo en su mejilla.

Ella retrocedió ante esto y me miro sorprendida, quizás no esperaba mi velocidad, ella miro por detrás de mí por unos segundos y adopto ahora una verdadera postura de combate.

Se acercó a mí con ambas alas al frente, su cola moviéndose ligeramente a ambos lados y encorvándose haciéndose más pequeña, comenzamos a caminar en círculos cuando en un veloz movimiento su cola me golpeo justo en mi costado derecho, me doble ligeramente por el dolor y en ese segundo me conecto una patada en el estómago que me saco el aire… puff, golpea muy fuerte y es rápida… por fin un reto.

Apenas recupere la postura cuando me conecto un coletazo en mi cara… eso si dolió, retrocedí hasta las cuerdas y ella a punto de lánzame una patada, con su pierna derecha me pateo justo en el costado izquierdo, estuvo a punto de darme un coletazo cuando pude moverme y alejarme de ella… la subestime.

Recuperando el aliento y sintiendo como mi mejilla y costillas arden volví a mi postura de combate… solo usa sus piernas y cola, patadas giratorias, bajas y altas, ahora sé cómo responder, el Krav maga ayudara.

De nuevo Erín se dirigió hacia mí con es posición de batalla, soltó una patada circular a mi izquierda, levante mi brazo deteniendo su patada y apoyándome en mi pierna derecha alce mi pierna izquierda conectando una patada en su estómago, ella retrocedió, pude escuchar cómo le saque el aire.

Con esto cargue hasta ella, me agache pegando mi pecho y brazo izquierdo en su cuerpo, mi brazo derecho se dirigió hasta su pierna levantándola, apoyando bien ambas piernas y su cuerpo en el mío la levante del suelo y la deje caer en la lona de espaldas.

No se esperó ese movimiento, dejo escapar un ligero grito en el suelo, uno de los entrenadores comenzó a contar pero apenas en el 2 se levantó de un salto.

Ya arriba volvió a su postura de combate recuperando el aliento, le daré ese tiempo, yo también necesito algo de aire:

-Te mueves bien, golpeas fuerte y eres rápida –dije tratando de borrarle ese rostro asesino que no deja de mostrarme el cual sigue sin efectos en mi

-Tu también… para un sucio humano

Reí y comencé a acercármele, me hizo una finta con su pierna izquierda y me conecto un aletazo con su ala derecha, por el tamaño de su ala no me dejo ver su otra pierna la cual me conecto una patada en mi abdomen y luego su cola que me volvió a golpear en la cara.

Ese golpe fue fuerte, me golpeo justo en la oreja aturdiéndome ligeramente, en eso aprovecho para patearme en la espalda… de nuevo sin aire.

Caí y en el suelo comencé mi lucha por recuperar el aire y asegurarme que no se rompió alguna vertebra:

-¡uno!...¡dos!...¡tres!... –gritaba el ogro

Para el tres me levante apoyándome en las cuerdas… me lanzo lejos y mi espalda duele mucho.

Me levante recuperando la mayor cantidad de aire, ya en pie ella se me acerco, su postura era más relajada y su rostro mostraba algo de calma… está confiada.

Se acercó más de la cuenta y a un metro dio un paso largo cargando una patada alta que iba directo a mi rostro, en ese momento donde apenas doblo su rodilla me encorve en dirección a su pierna, la tome pegándola a mi cuerpo y doblándola a mi izquierda, hice que cayera en la lona.

En el suelo me aleje para dejar que el ogro volviera a contar y aprovechar para recuperar el aire, solo lo hice para eso, recuperar el aliento ella se levantó de nuevo apenas en el dos, nos acercamos de nuevo, ahora intento de nuevo su truco con su ala derecha, lo veía venir.

Tome su ala con mi mano izquierda jalándola por debajo de mi brazo hacia mí, aprovechando el impulso que tenía le conecte justo en el rostro un fuerte golpe con mi codo derecho… creo que a ambos nos dolió, golpee en su piel humana y en escamas, imbécil.

Aturdida por el fuerte golpe la arroje a mi izquierda usando mi pierna derecha para levantar su pierna izquierda y que pierda el equilibrio.

La azote en el suelo, ella cayó de espaldas y yo me aleje un metro, de nuevo el ogro comenzó con su conteo pero esta vez se levantó en el 3, voy progresando.

Se levantó de nuevo y con un veloz movimiento me golpeo en la pierna provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Caí al suelo de costado, ella en ese momento dio un gran salto con el propósito de propinarme una patada en el rostro, me gire en el suelo y me levante lo más rápido que pude, ella dio esa potente patada sobre el ring, creo que lo fracturo.

En ese momento corrió hasta mí y comenzó a lanzar varias patadas… ya está desesperada.

Un par de esas patadas conectaron en mis hombros y abdomen… sus piernas son muy fuertes, además que sus garras comenzaron a desgarrar mi camisa, si, ya quiere terminar la pelea:

-¡Ya cae y quédate en el suelo! –grito en su torbellino de patadas, coletazos y golpes con ambas alas

Yo me dedique a esquivarlos y bloquearlos buscando la apertura, por más que los bloqueara con mis brazos duele demasiado, malditas escamas.

En un momento levanto su ala derecha por encima de su cabeza apunto de lanzarme un golpe, cuando la tuve más cerca tome su ala jalándola hacia el suelo y mi brazo derecho cargando un uppercut, con la velocidad con que ella lanzo ese aletazo y mi fuerza jalándola al suelo el golpe fue contundente… literalmente.

Conecte el golpe y la deje caer de cara, al igual que Zombina quedo noqueada.

Me aleje cuando el minotauro y una lamia con uniforme de gimnasio y una cruz roja en su hombro izquierdo subieron al ring, la lamia llevaba un botiquín pequeño en su mano derecha:

-¡Erín levántate! –grito esa Dragonewt de cabello verde subiendo al ring

Corrió hasta la wyvern que seguía en el suelo… ahora que el momento paso siento como todo mi cuerpo arde, en especial mi rostro donde me dio esos coletazos… me abrió ligeramente la mejilla derecha, pase mi mano por ahí mis costillas duelen, los brazos me arden, las piernas… esas se sienten bien, mi abdomen también arde y todavía no recupero el aire, sabe pelear pero la subestime, golpea fuerte y tiene técnica, pero al parecer depende de la fuerza bruta, eso y que se desesperó cuando caí por segunda vez al suelo.

La gente alrededor del ring vitoreaba por mí, vi como algunos se pasaban fajos de billetes entre si, apostaron por ver quien ganaba, espero que alguno me dé una parte:

-V-Vuelve aquí… aun puedo p-pelear

Escuche a la wyvern tratando de ponerse de pie pero apenas dio un paso y callo de lado, de nuevo me lanzaba esa mirada asesina y yo seguí mirándola a esos iracundos ojos, camine hasta ella mientras era atendida por la lamia, esta se dedicaba a buscar alguna contusión mayor y el minotauro evitar que se levantara:

-Buena pelea, enserio, desde que entrene con el combatiente iraquí no había encontrado un digno adversario, solo corrige ese comportamiento hacia los humanos y sería un placer luchar de nuevo, quizás te enseñe uno que otro movimiento

Ella seguía mirándome con rabia, pero con el tiempo comenzó a cambiar:

-Si… buena pelea para un mono

-¿Seguirás así? ¿Quieres otra ronda?

-Lo que mi amiga quiere decir es que fuiste un digno rival –dijo la Dragonewt

-Lo que sea, hasta luego Erín, pule esa técnica y no pierdas la calma, quizás con eso me dejes en la lona

Dije alejándome hasta poder bajar del ring, mi entrenadora camino hasta mí con mi toalla y termo:

-¿Anotaste todo?

-Sí, tienes una condición excelente y un cuerpo entero bien ejercitado, eres el ejemplo perfecto de lo que nuestros clientes buscan al entrar a este gimnasio

-Me halagas

-Sobre tu prótesis, hace poco BrutalCorp me envió esto –dijo enseñándome una tableta con datos, ahí aparecía un modelo en 2D de mi prótesis con varios números y graficas cambiando constantemente- aquí estuve revisando tu desempeño con la pierna, fue excelente, estuvo operativa en ambas peleas, no hubo ningún momento donde tu sistema nervioso haya perdido la sensibilidad con tu prótesis, moviste cada parte de la pierna y la mantuviste en constante movimiento

-Ahora que lo dices, reacciono correctamente a todo movimiento que hacía, en ningún momento se entumeció como antes

-Vas mejorando Roberto, eso me alegra

-Gracias

Con esto seque mi sudor y le di un trago a mi termo con agua:

-Dime ¿Te convertiros en miembro del club Kobold?

-Claro, tienen máquinas de buena calidad, buenas instalaciones, y entrenadores atentos y lindas como tú –al decir esto ella rio incomoda algo sonrojada, un cumplido de vez en cuando a las mujeres nunca hace daño- me encantaría inscribirme junto a Amanda

-Entiendo, antes de que salgan pueden acercarse a uno de los mostradores, ahí solo hablen con las recepcionistas sobre las inscripciones

-Muy bien, gracias

Con esto ambos caminamos hacia la otra zona con máquinas de ejercicio, ahí pude ver a Amanda sentada en una banca limpiando su sudor y rehidratándose, a su lado su entrenadora escribiendo algo en su tabla con datos.

Llegamos hasta ellas y Amanda no tardo en saludarme:

-Hola Robie… ¿Estas bien? –pregunto, creo que el ardor que siento en las mejillas son los moretones y si acaso alguna abertura

-Si estoy bien, solo tuve un par de sesiones de lucha ¿Cómo esta Amanda? –pregunte rápido a su entrenadora

-Tiene una muy buena condición, es fuerte y hace sus ejercicios correctamente, eres una persona muy sana Amanda

-Gracias entrenadora –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa secando su sudor

-Por cierto –dijo mi entrenadora- avisaron que hoy abra una gran tormenta, les recomiendo que se den una ducha y se retiren antes de que empiece, pueden quedarse pero la cafetería al ser anexa cerrara a las 6 y ya son las… 6:10

-Nos retiraremos mejor, es mejor una cena en nuestro hogar

-Asi es Robie

-Bien, por cierto, para la inscripción

-Puedes hacerlo en línea en nuestra página de internet, llenen los datos que les pidan y seleccionen su opción de pago, si es en efectivo cuando vuelvan al gimnasio se les cobrara el costo inicial de inscripción y después una cuota por mes

-Entiendo, gracias por la información, será un placer volver, vamos Amanda

-Claro Robie ¡Hasta luego entrenadoras! –dijo Amanda despidiéndose de ambas nekomatas

Ella solo sonrieron y nosotros caminamos hasta nuestras mochilas, al recogerlas nos dirigimos a las duchas, por obvias razones Amanda se separó de mí, entre a las duchas donde varios casilleros para los miembros contenían sus cambios de ropa, toallas y demás, yo me deshice de mi ropa y con mi toalla en mi cintura camine hasta una ducha, me di un regaderazo rápido con agua caliente, seque mi cuerpo por completo y me puse el cambio de ropa.

Sali de las duchas de hombres y espere cerca de las de las mujeres, en esa breve espera escuche un par de truenos y rayos muy fuertes, parece una gran tormenta, pasaron al menos unos cinco minutos cuando salió Amanda con un cambio de ropa:

-Vamos, por como suenan los truenos parece una tormenta fuerte

-¿Tomaremos el autobús?

-Primero veamos qué tan fuerte esta la tormenta, si es demasiado nos vamos en taxi

Caminamos hasta la salida donde los vidrios que miraban a fuera nos mostraron el calibre de la tormenta, si, una tormenta hecha y derecha, fuertes vientos, el agua caía con fuerza y en enormes cantidades, rayos y relámpagos a lo lejos, espero que esta pierna no atraiga rayos… bien, las ideas de yo electrocutándome llegaron a mi cabeza.

Amanda entonces saco de su mochila un paraguas grande, lo suficiente para ambos, pude notar el diseño, los colores de la bandera de Francia:

-Salgamos y busquemos algún lugar con un techo grande para ir pausando y buscar alguna parada de autobús o taxi ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Con esto se abrieron la puerta dejándonos escuchar el fuerte estruendo de las grandes gotas de agua cayendo con fuerza en el suelo además de los truenos y rayos en las lejanías o encima de nosotros, relámpagos iluminando el cielo y esa gran estela luminosa de un rayo a lo lejos… hermoso caos natural.

Corrimos hacia nuestra mano derecha por donde los techos de algunos negocios nos permitían caminar, pero el angulo de caída de las gotas de agua cambiaba constantemente por los fuertes vientos, en ocasiones caía de lado y en otra en nuestras espaldas, espero no tener alguna fiebre.

Hubo un momento donde la tormenta cedió un poco, el estruendo del agua disminuyo permitiéndome escuchar mis pensamientos:

-Bien aprovechamos esto para ir lo más rápido a la parada del autobús

Me dispuse a iniciar la carrera junto a Amanda pero luego me di cuenta que ella no me estaba siguiendo, estaba mirando hacia un callejón oscuro:

-¡Amanda la lluvia está bajando un poco, aprovechemos para ir por…

-Shhh… escucha

El aun tenue sonido de la lluvia opacaba algunos sonidos pero hice caso a Amanda, me acerque a donde ella estaba y comencé a escuchar… un llanto, un llanto de un bebe.

Nos miramos y como si nos leyéramos la mente corrimos al callejón, estaba lleno de basura, cartón, bolsas, cajas y algunas láminas metálicas, Amanda me cubría con su paraguas mientras caminábamos en busca de ese llanto, hasta que lo escuche cerca de nuestros pies, con esto comenzamos a escarbar en la basura…espero que no ocurra lo que pienso:

-¡Robie ven! –grito Amanda a mi lado derecho levantando algo, tiro el paraguas aun abierto

Me levante y camine hasta Amanda… ahí encontramos a un bebe.

Amanda levanto una lámina de aluminio y aparto el cartón mojado, de ahí saco a un bebe debajo de toda esa basura… dios mio, estaba envuelto en una gran toalla rosada ahora oscura y empapada, el pequeño parecía tener apenas unos cinco meses.

Abrí mi mochila y de ahí saque mi toalla entregándosela a Amanda, ella le retiro esa toalla al bebe… ahí nos dimos cuenta que es una ella, específicamente una lamia de escamas rojas y un pelo que ya estaba tomando esa pigmentación roja, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar y note como estaba temblando demasiado, Amanda la había enrollado por completo con la toalla, yo tome su mochila y el paraguas:

-Robie, está temblando demasiado y está muy fría ¡Tenemos que llevarla a nuestro hogar! –dijo Amanda con un rostro que solo expresaba preocupación

Tiraron a un bebe aquí… malditos monstruos:

-Apresúrate, es una lamia y no aguantara más en este frio, olvida el autobús tomaremos el taxi, pero antes

Me asome a las cercanías y ahí pude ver a lo lejos ese pequeño local del Andariel´s a lo lejos, bien, está abierto:

-Hay una tienda donde venden de todo, comprare algo para la pequeña ¡vamos! –dije cubriendo a Amanda a punto de comenzar a correr

-Si

Amanda formo una perfecta cuna con sus brazos para la pequeña y con la toalla la pego aún más a su pecho para transmitirle calor, no sé qué tan rápido corrimos pero llegamos en un instante al Andariel´s, Amanda entro y se quedó cerca de la salida arrullando al bebe el cual no dejaba de llorar y temblar, corrí hasta la sección para bebes, compre un paquete de pañales para lamia, un biberón rosado y una sonaja, además de papillas varias, no me detuve a ver de qué sabor eran.

Corrí hasta la caja, no hubo un criminal que detener pero aun así no tengo el tiempo, si otro novato lo intentase le hubiese partido el cuello:

-Rapido, tengo que comprar esto –dije arrojando todo en el mostrador

La mujer pasó los objetos por el escáner y pague por los productos, le di el dinero y tome todo:

-¡Señor su cambio! –gritaba la cajera

-¡Quédatelo! Amanda vamos rápido

Ella asintió y salimos disparados de la tienda, corrimos hacia a la estación del autobús pero siempre atentos a un taxi, no fue cuando llegamos a la estación que un taxi apareció justo cuando la tormenta comenzó a volverse más fuerte, subimos y le di las indicaciones, entonces el hombre acelero:

-¿Cómo está? –dije recuperando el aliento y acomodándome con las cosas que compre, este taxi aun adaptado para extra especies es algo apretado para nosotros

-Está muy fría Robie, no deja de temblar… aguanta pequeña casi llegamos –dijo Amanda tomando con una de sus manos las manos del bebe y soplando dentro de esta para transmitirle calor

-Pronto llegaremos ¿Podría apresurarse, necesitamos llegar rápido?

-Esta de suerte, casi no hay tránsito y puedo acelerar más de la cuenta aún con el suelo mojado –el tono con el que dijo eso solo mostraba que estaba enojado, o lo hice enojar

-Disculpa por tratar de salvar a un bebe que está sufriendo hipotermia –no me gusto ese tono

-No es mi problema su incapacidad para cuidar de su hijo

-¡Repite eso en mi cara imbécil!

-Robie tranquilo

Asi siguió el camino, yo casi saltando hacia delante para partirle la cara a ese imbécil, Amanda pidiéndome que me calmara y el idiota haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de todo tipo… aunque en ningún momento se detuvo o nos bajó del taxi.

Llegado a nuestro destino, bajamos con prisa y le di dinero de más a ese hombre, no me importo el cambio, ese bebe se estaba congelando y el departamento era el único lugar caliente.

Subimos a toda prisa las escaleras y saque mis llaves antes, abrí la puerta y deje que Amanda pasara primero con él bebe en brazos, de inmediato me dirigí a la cocina para sacar la leche de Amanda y comenzar a calentarla en una olla pequeña, abrí el biberón y lo enjuague con agua, nada de jabón,

Deje la leche calentándose y corrí hasta Amanda con los pañales, sonaja y papillas varias que compre a la prisa… ahí pude ver que Amanda casi se había desnudado.

No lo hizo con otra intención más que transmitirle calor a la pequeña que no paraba de temblar, se retiró su camisa y chaqueta que se había colocado quedando solo con su sostén deportivo, destapo un costado de la pequeña y lo pego a su piel para transmitir calor, seguía soplando en sus pequeñas manos para calentarlas.

Note como Amanda la había acurrucado perfectamente en sus brazos, estaba arrullándola pegándola a su cuerpo, aun cuando sus pechos le estorbaban… no mires tanto Roberto, ante esto corrí hacia el dormitorio y tome una manta algo gruesa, esta se la puse por encima de los hombros de Amanda y la pase por los brazos donde tenía a la pequeña:

-Gracias Robie, así acumulara más calor, por favor, revisa la leche, cuando este a una temperatura agradable tráemela y yo la reviso

-Si Amanda

-Le daremos las papillas con una cuchara de plástico, déjalas afuera a temperatura ambiente

-¡Sí! –grite desde la cocina

Revise la leche tomando una cucharada, ni muy caliente ni completamente fría, espero así este bien.

La vacié usando un cono de plástico en el biberón, ya cuando quedo completamente lleno lo lleve con Amanda junto a una cuchara de plástico, las papillas las había dejad sobre la mesa de centro, ahí la encontré con la bebe, la bebe comenzó a llorar de nuevo y comenzó a agitar sus brazos aparte de su cola:

-Amanda toma –dije entregándole el biberón

Ella estiro su brazo y alcanzo el biberón, dejo caer unas gotas en el dorso de su otra mano:

-Está a temperatura perfecta –dijo sin despegar la mirada en la pequeña- tranquila pequeña, toma, te caerá bien

La pequeña no paraba de llorar y moverse, su llanto es demasiado fuerte, Amanda dejo de tratar de ponerle el biberón en su boca y comenzó a arrullarla, comenzó a cantarle… tiene una voz melodiosa.

Es una canción en Francés… nunca la he escuchado cantar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tiene un don.

La bebe comenzó a dejar de llorar y a calmarse cuando escucho la suave voz de Amanda con ese pequeño canto, en ese momento le puso el biberón en su boca y comenzó a tomar la leche sin vacilar, con esto se le dibujo una gran sonrisa a Amanda:

-Listo, solo tenías que calmarte pequeña –la bebe estaba tomando leche muy a prisa, Amanda en ocasiones le despegaba el biberón, cuidaba que no se ahogara con la leche- parece que te gusta, te gusta tanto como a Robie

Con ese comentario me sonroje, tiene razón, es una leche muy buena.

Las horas pasaron y Amanda arrullaba bien a la bebe, la pegaba a su cuerpo y le cantaba, la pequeña dejo de temblar tanto y de llorar, ahora parecía estar dormida… con eso ya solucionado será mejor llamar a Smith:

-¿Qué tal esta?

-Dormida, su temperatura aumento, ya se siente más caliente –dijo Amanda mirándome preocupada- creo que sería mejor llamar a la señorita Smith

-Lo sé, voy a llamarla

Camine hasta el teléfono del departamento y apenas me disponía a marcar el número de Smith un estruendo resonó y los focos se apagaron, fuera el relampagueo ilumino toda la calle y edificios a los alrededores, parecía como si hubiese amanecido repentinamente y luego el increíble sonido del rayo que había caído cerca.

Ese estruendo despertó a la bebe y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Amanda la arrullo de nuevo y le canto, fuera las alarmas de los vehículos se encendieron… caos total.

Deje el teléfono en su base y saque mi celular, marque el número de Smith y la llame… para solo escuchar esa odiosa voz diciendo que esta fuera de servicio:

-Robie, podrías llenar el biberón de nuevo

-Claro Amanda

Camine hasta la mesa de centro donde el biberón esperaba vacío, use mi celular para alumbrar mi camino hasta la sala y de ahí a la cocina, volví a calentar la leche y la serví en el biberón, se lo entregue a Amanda y ella volvió a alimentar a la pequeña.

Me dirigí al dormitorio donde busque las velas que la otra vez uso Amanda en nuestra cena francesa, las encontré en el cajón de la mesa de noche, las coloque en la mesa de centro de la sala y las encendí, con ambas velas se ilumino la sala tenuemente, al menos podíamos vernos los rostros, tome asiento a un lado de Amanda la cual se centraba en alimentar a la pequeña con la leche:

-¿Ya está mejor?

-Eso parece, ya no está fría y está comiendo bien… ¿Por qué alguien haría esto? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría a un bebe ahí… en un frio callejón, a una pequeña tan linda e indefensa, en la intemperie?... ¿Por qué? –en verdad sonaba triste, aun así no dejaba de arrullar a la pequeña mientras la alimentaba

-No lo sé Amanda… a veces el miedo gana y los padres que una vez estuvieron ansiosos por tener un bebe simplemente cambian de opinión, y con el miedo y el deseo de que acabe ya actúan impulsivamente

-Pero es mejor ponerlo en adopción, así estará en un lugar seguro… no simplemente tirarlo por ahí como si fuese…. Como si fuese basura

Amanda retiro de la boca de la pequeña el biberón pues había acabado, la lamia en ese momento se acurruco aún más con Amanda, pero ella la separo y puso en su hombro izquierdo para golpear con suavidad su espalda, después de un par de golpecitos la pequeña dejo salir un eructo algo fuerte y Amanda la volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos, ese bebe ahora lucia con una sonrisa, se volvió a acercar al cuerpo de Amanda que la había calentado y se quedó dormida:

-Tan pequeña y tan frágil… tan vulnerable al clima por ser una lamia… y la tiran sin más… pobre pequeña –Amanda sonaba demasiado triste

Nunca la había escuchado así, la melancolía estaba muy reflejada en su voz siempre dulce y animada, ahora ella arrullaba a esa pequeña en sus brazos y compartía su calor para mantenerla viva, no puedo ver bien su rostro pero puedo jurar que está al borde de las lágrimas:

-Es triste y horrible Amanda, lo sé, pero hay que centrarnos en el ahora, la rescatamos, alimentamos y ahora está mejor, esta noche no hay electricidad y lo único que nos acompaña son las velas… centrémonos en que esta pequeña pueda tener una nueva oportunidad de otra familia

-Si Robie… ojala Smith pueda encontrar un hogar para ella

-Lo hará Amanda… por ella estamos juntos los dos ¿No es así? –sí, Smith me pareció en un principio irresponsable, habladora y grosera… pero me ha demostrado que así es su forma de trabajar, sus resultados son los que brillan

-Cierto, gracias a ella estoy contigo, un gran anfitrión y amigo… cuidemos de la pequeña

Sonreí y con esto volví a sentir el hambre… mis estomago rugió especialmente fuerte y pude escuchar al de Amanda:

-R-Robie, t-tengo hambre –dijo apenada

-Si yo también, no te preocupes yo preparare algo, cuida de la pequeña

-Está bien, gracias Robie

Solo le sonreí, tome una de las velas y camine hasta la cocina, deje la vela a un lado de la estufa y saque algunos ingredientes para un par de emparedaros para cada uno, jamón, lechuga, queso y un poco de mantequilla para tostar el pan.

Comencé a prepararlos y con esto aproveche para despejar mi mente… de salir a prisas del gimnasio, encontrarnos con una pequeña abandonada, echarle bronca a un taxista que aunque arrogante nos trajo hasta aquí rápido y cuidar de esa misma pequeña… todo en un día.

¿Por qué? Simplemente me pregunto eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer eso? Tirar a una pequeña en la basura y dejarla a su suerte y en especial la de una especie tan frágil, no digo que las lamias tengan huesos de vidrio pero dependen demasiado de la temperatura de su ambiente, dejarla a su suerte en un callejón durante la tormenta… padres cobardes y asquerosos.

No puedo ni imaginarme porque harían eso… tuve una infancia un tanto buena, una familia unida y sin problemas económicos muy graves, no viví una ruptura familiar, ni algo similar, solo el cariño y apoyo de mis padres, hermana y tíos… pero la pequeña ni siquiera tendrá algo similar.

Ojala tuviese de frente a sus padres para darles una tunda, no me importa que me arresten por las leyes del acta, alguien que abandone a su bebe en un callejón no se merece ningún tipo de protección jurídica.

Divague un poco más mientras con la tenue luz de la vela y en ocasiones de los relámpagos y rayos me guiaba para terminar los cuatro emparedados, usando mantequilla para dorar el pan y armarlos para que el queso se derrita, me quedó perfecto.

Coloque ambos pares en un plato cada uno y los lleve a la sala junto a la vela, deje la vela en la mesa de centro y el plato frente a Amanda, además de sus medicinas, deje mi plato en la mesa y regrese por dos vasos y los llene con agua.

Ya con esto tome asiento en el sillón y deje ambos vasos en la mesa, revise la hora y… las 10 en punto, todo paso muy rápido:

-Come Amanda, tú come primero y yo cargo a la pequeña

-Pero podría despertar

-No te preocupes tu come, se cargar a un bebe

-Está bien, solo cuidado con su cabecita y colita

-Claro tendré cuidado

Con esto me puse de pie y me acerque a Amanda, ahí tome con sumo cuidado a la pequeña que seguía dormida, imite la forma en que Amanda acurrucaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, no es muy difícil, quedo perfectamente acomodada y la pegue a mi pecho, tome asiento de nuevo y deje que Amanda comiera, ella se cubrió con la manta su cuerpo:

-Gracias Robie, ya tenía mucha hambre

-La adrenalina nos quitó la sensación de hambre… primero está la pequeña y luego nosotros

-Asi es… ella no puede defenderse –con esto Amanda tomo uno de los emparedados y le dio un mordisco grande

Después de masticar y pasar su comida ella me halago:

-Oye, está muy bueno _¡Merci!_ –dijo dando otro mordisco, la luz de las velas me permitió ver ligeramente como estaba agitando su cola de lado a lado mientras disfrutaba del emparedado, que tierna

-Me alegra que te gustara, una comida sencilla pero llena de sabor

-Es delicioso –solo dijo eso de nuevo y acabo con el primer emparedado, sí que tiene hambre

En lo que Amanda comenzaba a devorar el segundo emparedado observe a la pequeña en mis brazos… una criatura tan linda que quedo abandonada.

Los rasgos típicos de un bebe, carita redondeada, pelo apenas creciendo pero ya mostrando un rojo algo fuerte igual al de sus escamas, sus orejas diferentes a las humanas pero que no le restan el encanto de un bebe… pobre pequeña.

Alce la mirada de nuevo y Amanda ya había terminado con su cena, tomo ambas pastillas que las deje en su plato y bebió todo el vaso:

-Gracias Robie, estaba hambrienta ¿Sigue dormida la pequeña?

-Si

-Ahora come tu, yo la cargo

-De acuerdo

Amanda tomo de nuevo a la pequeña volviendo a acurrucarla en sus brazos y cubrirse con la manta, yo tome el plato con mi cena y comencé a comer.

Le di un mordisco al emparedado y mire hacia afuera, la tormenta seguía igual de intensa, los rayos y relámpagos a lo lejos y a veces cercanos iluminaban el cielo y segundos después su poderoso rugido resonaba.

Esa pequeña tuvo demasiada suerte porque hayamos salido, sino… quizás ya estuviese muerta, de hipotermia o ahogada, volví a ver a la pequeña en brazos de Amanda, ella no le perdía la vista, estaba analizando a ese retoño de cola a cabeza, tan tranquila durmiendo en los brazos de Amanda aferrándose al calor que ella emana, y Amanda vigilando al pequeña, en ocasiones moviendo su cabeza y asegurándose que siga respirando… en verdad luce preocupada, la manera en que la carga, alimento, ayudo a que eructara y como verifica que este durmiendo bien, ella sería una gran madre.

Una hora paso y la pequeña despertó, Amanda comenzó a jugar con la pequeña que nunca lloro, incluso comenzó a reír… escucharla reír se sintió tan bien.

Amanda le dio la sonaja y comenzó a jugar con esa pequeña que reía o miraba a todo su alrededor:

-Hola pequeña ¿Quieres conocer a Robie? –pregunto Amanda a la lamia que estaba agitando la sonaja

Ella la movió hasta mí y la pequeña estiro sus brazos hacia mí:

-Parece que quiere que la cargues –dijo Amanda

-Eso parece, déjame cargarla –tome con cuidado a la pequeña que seguía sacudiendo su sonaja- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Abbaa, abbaa ¡Abaababa! –decía estirando sus brazos hacia mi rostro

-¿Quieres que te levante más?

Parece que quiere que la levante más, la acerca a mi rostro y ahí pude ver sus intenciones… comenzó a jalar mi barba, con su mano derecha sujetaba la sonaja y con la otra jalaba mi barba, Amanda con esto comenzó a reír mientras la pequeña me estiraba:

-Este bebe es una mente malvada –dije sintiendo como jalaba mi barba con emoción

-Quizás cree que eres un peluche –decía Amanda recuperando el aire después de reír tanto- ¿Te gusta la barba de Robie pequeña?

Preguntaba Amanda mientras la lamia seguía estirando mi vello facial con gran emoción… no duele pero molesta un poco, Amanda por su lado se acercó más a mi viendo como la pequeña reía y jugaba con mi barba y sonaja… nunca pensé que mi barba se convertiría en el juguete de un bebe:

-Veré que papillas trajiste, quizás quiera algo más que solo leche –dijo acercándose más hacia la mesa de noche

Mientras Amanda revisaba la bolsa con las papillas note como estaba agitando de lado a lado su cola, la pequeña se dio cuenta de esto y soltó mi barba tratando de tomar la cola de Amanda.

Ante esto acerque a la bebe hasta la cola de Amanda, logro tomarla y jalarla ligeramente, Amanda ante esto dejo escapar un chillido:

-R-Robie ¿Por qué tomaste mi colita?

-No fui yo

-Abadaba, abaaa –exclamo la pequeña jalando su cola

-P-Pequeña s-suelta mi cola, es algo s-sensible –dijo girándose

Pero la bebe no hizo caso y siguió jalándola y agitándola, Amanda ante esto solo se quedó a mi lado dejando que la pequeña jugara con su cola:

-Parece que le gusta tu cola ¿No?

-N-No me gusta que sujete mi c-colita, en ocasiones j-jala muy fuerte –dijo avergonzada pegando la vista a la bolsa con papillas, me la imagino completamente roja

Las horas pasaron y la pequeña dejo de sujetar la cola de Amanda o querer jugar con mi barba, alimentamos a la pequeña con una papilla de manzana, después de esto y otra pequeña sesión de juegos se quedó dormida en brazos de Amanda, en ocasiones un rayo o un trueno eran muy fuertes y el estruendo ocasionaba que la pequeña llorara y teníamos que calmarla.

Ya casi siendo las 12:45 de la noche la pequeña quedo completamente dormida y la tormenta bajaba, seguí tratando de contactar a Smith pero no contesto mis mensajes ni llamadas… estoy muy cansado.

Entre las peleas, el ejercicio y la carrera del gimnasio hasta nuestro hogar fue mucho esfuerzo y poca comida.

Amanda arrullaba a la bebe pero en más de una vez cabeceo, ahí tome a la bebe y mi compañera reacciono:

-C-cuidado Robie… no se te valla a caer –dijo adormilada

-No pasara nada, hay que dormir Amanda, preparemos alguna cuna improvisada para que la pequeña duerma…

Sentí como algo cayó sobre mi pierna izquierda… es Amanda:

-S-solo un… segundo…

Se quedó dormida.

Su cabeza estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda, todo lo demás de su cuerpo sobre el sillon, sus brazos estaban sujetando mi cintura, la pequeña por su lado estaba pegada a mi pecho con una de sus manitas sobre mi brazo… en que me he metido:

-Amanda despierta, hay que dormir en nuestras camas…Amanda… ¿Amanda?

Balbuceo algo y solo se acomodó sobre el sillón y mi pierna, trate de pararme pero me estaba sujetando con fuerza… no queda de otra, aquí tendré que dormir.

Logre encorvarme hacia delante y apague las velas, Amanda seguía balbuceando de repente y la pequeña dormida, me acomode lo mejor que pude ahí sentado:

-Buenas noches Amanda, descansa pequeñita

Con esto cedi al sueño y cansancio….

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

En una escena más que tierna ese trio quedo dormido, Roberto sentado en el sillón con la cabeza de Amanda sobre su pierna izquierda y sujetándolo de la cintura, la pequeña en sus brazos absorbiendo el calor que el emanaba y el soldado tratando de dormir sentado.

En otro punto del gran país japonés, cercano a la prefectura de Saitama las agentes de MON aprovechando la tormenta para vigilar una edificación algo grande en medio del bosque seguían el rastro de un grupo criminal, una peligrosa organización de liminales y humanos, traficantes de armas, personas y drogas:

-¿Ve algo jefa? –pregunto Zombina vigilando otro punto

-Nada ¿Algún reporte Manako?

-Sí, un vehículo de BrutalCorp esta estacionado en otro punto del bosque, el infrarrojo me muestra tres personas, dos muy altos y uno más bajo

-Maldición –dijo Doppel al escuchar esto- ese perro quiere quitarnos el hueso

-No lo hará –dijo Smith con seguridad- Se nos fue asignada esta investigación, escuche de uno de los altos mandos que solo están para reforzarnos en caso de que traten de huir

-Pero jefita una vez ellos nos quitaron el trabajo ¿Recuerda aquella vez del tren? –dijo Tionisha vigilando una de las rutas de los contrabandistas, ahí mismo tenía una bolsa de gomitas sabor a frutas

Smith frunció el ceño ante ese recordatorio.

Una misión que consistía en averiguar una actividad extraña en una empresa que emplean trenes de carga, había ocasiones que algunas locomotoras llegaban más tarde y se reportó más de una vez el extravió de vagones.

Investigaron un punto donde comerciantes y algunos exploradores habían reportado escuchar el ruido de maquinaria pesada además de varias camionetas.

Ese caso termino con Smith entregando un reporte extenso con lo que descubrieron, un grupo de liminales y humanos que pactaron con algunos empleados de esa empresa de ferrocarriles para trasladar armas y artículos de contrabando, los descargaban en el bosque y se iban.

MON estaba preparada para actuar pero cuando se dirigían a la zona BrutalCorp ya había llegado, retuvieron a los contrabandistas y atraparon a los empleados, habían sido llamados por el coronel Hiromasa, uno de los coroneles encargados de mantenerse al tanto de cada organización de seguridad ya sea gubernamental o privada que tenga a liminales y humanos como empleados.

Aunque conoce a Smith decidió asignar en secreto la misión a BrutalCorp para evitar bajas o algún fracaso pues los contrabandistas eran numerosos y poseían armas de alto calibre.

Desde ese día ha habido varias ocasiones donde usan a MON como equipo de espionaje y de inteligencia para después llamar a BrutalCorp y ellos dar el golpe, esto ha tenido una división de ideas en el gobierno japonés, por un lado aquellos que están en contra de darle tanto poder y relevancia a una milicia privada dejando de lado a los trabajadores de gobierno, por el otro lado, aquellos que consideran a BrutalCorp como una organización legitima, honorable y con los recursos necesarios para suprimir cualquier grupo de contrabandistas sin sufrir bajas o verse muy afectados, pues MON, no cuenta con el personal suficiente, además que la perdida de alguna de las integrantes podría significar un golpe muy fuerte en la moral del equipo y quizás disminuir su eficiencia.

Regresando de nuevo al bosque donde MON sigue su vigilancia.

Smith sacudió ligeramente su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos que tanto le enojan:

-No dejaremos que vuelva a pasar, demostraremos que somos tan capaces como esos mercenarios bien armados

-Asi se habla jefa –dijo Zombina con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo Smith, pero también nos falta equipo y presupuesto, si tan solo tuviésemos un vehículo más rápido podríamos llegar y organizarnos mucho antes que ese perro llegue –dijo Doppel sentada sobre su pelo formando una silla

-Es nuestro único problema, pero lo superaremos

-¡Atentas! –La voz de Manako resonó por el comunicador- Se acercan vehículos por los caminos del norte y el sur

-¿Qué hay de BrutalCorp?

-Siguen en su punto

-Bien, que ahí se queden

Ambos vehículos eran camionetas oscuras, se dirigieron hasta la edificación dentro del bosque, esta, rodeada por árboles y una verja.

Se detuvieron frente a diferentes entradas y de estas salieron tres personas, humanos y liminales, descargaron varias cajas de madera, estas tres personas entraron a la edificación mientras que las camionetas se fueron de nuevo, todo es movimiento llevo solo unos cuantos segundos:

-Llegan, descargan rápido y se van, son buenos

-Pero no suficiente, tenemos lo que necesitábamos, vámonos de aquí ¿Manako estás ahí?

-Si jefa

-¿Algo más?

-Las camionetas se fueron y BrutalCorp sigue en el mismo… espere, no, solo están subiendo a su vehículo

-Bien, quédate ahí, ya vamos por ti

Con esto las agentes salieron de sus escondites, se dirigieron hasta su camioneta y partieron al nido de francotirador de la pequeña Manako, mañana asaltarían esa edificación por la noche.

Smith en ningún momento vigilo su teléfono, lo había dejado en las oficinas de MON, ahí se enteraría sobre la pequeña que Roberto y Amanda rescataron.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** pufff, este capitulo me llevo mas tiempo, en si para poder relatar bien ambas peleas, espero no se hayan confundido o perdido en esa parte, no soy muy bueno describiendo esos tipos de escenas._

 _Mas información sobre BrutalCorp, sus labores y el porque del odio por parte de Smith, quien sabe, quizás hasta le quiten el trabajo, pero todos sabemos que sera difícil, por mas loca que este ella sabe cumplir su labor._

 _Roberto luchando era algo que ya quería plasmar, demostrar que el soldado es un gran combatiente gracias al entrenamiento, solo que no quise usar los movimientos de Krav Maga y Sambo al instante pues son usados para someter y acabar una pelea en segundos... lo hice por ustedes para que disfruten de una pelea larga y no de el mexicano usando un solo movimiento o dos para someter por completo a Zombina o Erin._

 _Sobre Erin, un saludo muy especial y agradecimiento para **Arconte** el cual me permitió el uso extenso de su personaje, espero te haya gustado la pelea y que sea lo que te imaginabas, perdona si no te gusto la forma en que perdió Erin o algún que otro dialogo hacia el mexicano... el cual espero no se haya convertido en una nueva persona en la lista negra de Geber... ahora que lo pienso seria interesante si ambos pelean en un ring sin camisa y solo guantes para... he divagado de nuevo._

 _Por ultimo les agradezco llegar hasta aqui, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo que es el que por ahora, mas he disfrutado de escribir, todo por ustedes, espero sus reviews y ¡Hasta luego!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas del autor:** Sigo con el chispazo de inspiración alimentado recientemente por que me electrocute mientras instalaba un ventilador de techo, nada grave, solo un toque que te hace saltar y casi caer de la escalera que te mantiene a dos metros sobre el suelo._

 _También se que ya les falle con una promesa, mas abajo lo explico, por ahora disfruten del capitulo._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp, ¡Únanse a nosotros o serán aplastados por nuestro poder! ¡Semper Brutalis!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

* * *

-Me duele todo… -fue el primer sonido que se produjo en la morada de Roberto

La tormenta había acabado a altas horas de la noche, cerca de la mañana pero lamentablemente para el mexicano en ningún momento ambas chicas despertaron para poder acomodarse mejor.

Esa pequeña lamia seguía dormida en sus brazos aferrándose al calor que el soldado emanaba, mientras, Amanda se había acomodado en la pierna izquierda de Roberto reteniéndolo pues lo tomo por la cintura y el mexicano durmió sentado con el cuello doblado mirando hacia el techo por la cabecera del sillón:

-Mi cuello duele… ambos brazos y hombros me arden… las heridas siguen punzando… mi espalda duele… mi pierna izquierda está hormigueando… esto me recuerda a esa vez en la sierra… Pérez pendejo, le dije y recordé que echara la crema de la campana y es lo primero que olvido

El mexicano después de hablar para sí mismo volvió a mirar al frente, al mover su cabeza causo que las vértebras de su cuello tronaran al unísono y sus músculos se tensaran, el dejo escapar un ligero grito por el repentino dolor:

-Recordatorio amigable, no hacer dos peleas, y mucho menos contra una agente de elite y una wyvern –el dolor en sus nudillos le hicieron quejarse- y no golpear a esta última en las escamas… ni dormir sentado con el cuello doblado

Trato de moverse pero fue retenido por Amanda, los brazos del soldado estaban hormigueando pero no soltaba a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, en ese momento el mexicano las comparo mientras dormían, cabello despeinado, un ligero hilo de baba en ambas y una respiración suave:

-Son demasiado parecidas al dormir

Dijo riendo para sí mismo el mexicano, movió su brazo izquierdo y sacudió ligeramente a Amanda:

-Amanda, despierta, hay que preparar el desayuno

La minotauro solo balbuceo ante esto y comenzó a ejercer mayor fuerza en su agarre:

-Amanda… me estas apretando –dijo el mexicano comenzando a sentir mayor presión en su cintura- despierta –dijo sacudiéndola aún más fuerte

Con esto la minotauro despertó, separo ambos brazos de la cintura de Roberto y los dirigió a sus ojos, ahí ella recostó por completo su nuca en la pierna del soldado y contemplo el techo de la habitación:

-¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto Roberto

-¿Oh? –ella seguía adormilada, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba recostada a un lado de Roberto- ¡Robie!

Ella se levantó de golpe:

-¿Q-Que paso?

-Te quedaste dormida sobre mi pierna y sujetaste mi cintura

-Oh… perdón –Amanda dejo escapar un gran bostezo- tenía mucho sueño

-Entiendo no hay problema, por cierto ¿Podrias hacerme un favor

-Claro ¿Cuál es?

-Podrias cargar a la pequeña, mis brazos están dormidos

-Oh, claro, ya voy

El soldado entrego la pequeña lamia a su compañera y está vigilando la respiración del bebe.

Roberto ya liberado del fuerte agarre de su compañera trato de levantarse, y apenas doblándose para poder ponerse de pie el dolor en su espalda baja lo obligo a caer en el sillón de nuevo:

-Chingado

-¿Mande?

-Nada Amanda… solo hablo conmigo mismo

Con el segundo intento el mexicano se levantó y estiro su cuerpo entero el cual le dolía en cada musculo, con una caminata lenta y adolorida se dirigió a su dormitorio y a su closet donde tenía guardada una crema especial para el dolor muscular.

Colocándola donde más sentía dolor y molestia salió de ahí en dirección a la cocina dispuesto a comenzar con la comida, sus músculos aun dolían pero lo fresco de la crema y el efecto casi inmediato le ayudo a sobrellevar el dolor:

-Robie –llamo la minotauro

-¿Qué sucede Amanda?

-La pequeña necesita más ropa, esta que tiene esta sucia y rota –dijo al desenvolverla de la toalla, la bebe estaba chupando uno de sus dedos

-Entiendo, por aquí parece haber un centro comercial cercano, quizás tenga algo para bebes

-¿Podrias llevarla contigo? Yo me quedare para preparar el desayuno y arreglar la sala

-Está bien, envuélvela en algún cobertor caliente y la llevare de compras

-Bien Robie

Con esto el mexicano camino hasta el refrigerador y comió un pequeño chocolate, eso le ayudaría a despertar y tener algo de energía.

Ya la bebe envuelta en un cobertor de su tamaño que contenía su cola y dejaba ambos brazos fuera, la minotauro se la entregó a Roberto:

-Ten cuidado con su cabecita y brazos

-Claro –dijo Roberto cargando a la bebe tal como Amanda lo hace

-No le des cualquier cosa, podría llevárselo a la boca y quizás enferme

-No pasara

-Llévate un par de pañales por si hace sus necesidades en esa tienda

-Ya los tengo –dijo Roberto tomando uno del empaque y guardándolo en una bolsa aparte

-Si puedes compra algo de talco, toallas húmedas y algún juguete

-Anotado

-Si está muy frio afuera toma sus manos y sopla dentro de la tuya para que se calienten

-Lo hare

-Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle

-Mirar a ambos lados, ya lo sé –dijo el mexicano con la bebe en brazos abriendo la puerta- ahora dile adiós a mamá Amanda–dijo burlonamente girándose con la pequeña

-Abaaba, abbaa… ¡baba! –la pequeña balbuceo eso estirando sus brazos hacia Amanda

Ella sonrió al escuchar ese último intento de la pequeña por decir mamá:

-Adiós pequeñita, cuando vuelvas con papá Robie el desayuno estará listo –dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la palma de la pequeña lamia y está sujetándolo

-Bien, no tardare mucho

-De acuerdo

Con esto el mexicano comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con la bebe en brazos:

-¡Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle!

-¡Ya se!

Amanda ante esto miro por las escaleras hasta que su compañero desapareciera, bajando la mirada entro a la habitación y comenzó con su tarea para ordenar la habitación y preparar el desayuno.

Mientras el soldado salió del edificio escondiendo a la pequeña en sus brazos y aprovechando que la recepcionista había entrado a su oficina, quería evitar que la recepcionista lo viera y preguntara por la pequeña.

Al salir se ganó las miradas de la gente de nuevo, un hombre alto con una pequeña lamia estirando los brazos y mirando a todo su alrededor y una pierna brillante con un diseño de camuflaje, era por demás tan llamativo que una liminal los primeros meses del acta.

Ignorando las miradas y las voces de algunas mujeres y adolescentes ante la increíble dualidad, un hombre que parecería matarte si lo saludas cargando a una pequeña bebe tan linda como uno, Roberto pasó entre la gente y llego hasta una gran tienda en una esquina:

-Quizás haya algo para ti –dijo pasando su dedo por la barbilla de la pequeña la cual solo rio tratando de alcanzar la barba del soldado

Este rio ante los intentos de la pequeña, cruzaron la calle cuando el semáforo se lo permitió y el mexicano se adentró en la gran tienda dirigiéndose directamente al a zona para bebes, esta, ahora con una gran variedad para bebes de diversas especies.

Ya ahí se topó con un par de grandes estanterías repletas de productos de todo tipo, desde pañales para arachnes, harpías o lamias, hasta carreolas, cangureras y juguetes de todos los tamaños y colores, la pequeña se veía maravillada por todos los colores brillantes mientras Roberto se aventurara en la zona con ropa:

-Bueno… es una gran variedad de ropa ¿Alguna te gusta? –pregunto a la pequeña aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna

-Abawua buaaa baba –balbuceaba estirando sus brazos hacia un biberón de color amarillo

-Después te lo compro, antes hay que ponerte una mejor ropa

-Qué lindo bebe ¿De dónde lo robaste?

El mexicano escucho una voz encima de el, levanto la mirada y ahí pudo ver a una arachne tejedora justo encima de él, esta dejo una caja en la parte más alta de la estantería y bajo hasta el pasillo, lleva el uniforme de la tienda y un gafete con su nombre, Kizumi.

Alta gracias a sus patas, más de dos metros, pelo negro y ojos carmesí, su piel esta algo bronceada y su exoesqueleto es de un color negro brillante, el símbolo de su abdomen tiene la forma de un corazón, no el típico corazón que cualquiera sabe dibujar, sino el de un corazón verdadero, ella se mostraba enternecida por la lamia en brazos del mexicano:

-Que tierna eres pequeña –dijo alborotando el cabello de la lamia la cual solo rio y estiro sus brazos a la arachne- ¿Es tuya? ¿Acaso te dejaron escapar esas lamias con tu bebe?

-Bueno… -el mexicano sabía que no debía ir diciendo a cualquiera que fue rescatada de un callejón, asi que se invento una historia- algo así… antes del acta me extravié en un bosque y me topé con una lamia que me ayudo, bueno eso pensé hasta que me llevo a una cueva y bueno… ya sabes

-Entiendo ¿Dónde está tu dama?

-Nos separamos, si es que separarnos es el que ella haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… no he sabido de ella en meses, solo que esta pequeña es fruto de nuestro ´´amor´´ -dijo esto último intentando una voz triste

-Oh… lamento eso, si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela, los bebes son mi especialidad –dijo la arachne con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, de hecho necesito algo de ropa para la pequeña, no demasiada, si acaso dos cambios, alguno para que ensucie cuando le toque comer y para dormir, y otro para salir

-Entiendo, se lo que le quedara, espéreme aquí –con esto la arachne comenzó a caminar por las estanterías apoyando sus diversas patas a los lados

El mexicano por su lado volvió a los productos y encontró un par de juguetes que la pequeña parecía querer a toda costa, una pelota con varias aberturas y en su centro un par de campanillas, la pelota es de varios colores llamativos e incluso brilla por la noche, otro, un peluche de una harpía azul que la pequeña no paraba de abrazar cuando el mexicano se la entrego y por ultimo una sonaja más grande de colores cremas.

El mexicano escucho un par de pasos detrás de el y ahí pudo ver a la arachne caminando hacia el por el pasillo:

-Bien tengo lo que necesitas, dos mamelucos, ambos rosados y adaptados para lamia, estos llegan hasta casi la punta de su cola, le ayudaran a que mantenga la temperatura, además son muy suaves y la suciedad se les quita con facilidad, también le traje un babero, tiene un par de florecitas sonrientes, espero le guste –dijo entregando los mamelucos en ganchos y el babero en una bolsa

-Es perfecto, gracias

-Ahora algo para salir, una camisa de manga corta con rayas blancas y rojas horizontales, el complemento es una faldita con motas rosadas y blancas, esta le cubre lo suficiente, traje también este moño azul, le quedara fantástico con el color rojo de su pelo y escamas

-Te lo agradezco, por cierto, ¿Hay alguna zona donde le pueda poner esa ropa?

-Claro, por aquí

Ella entrego cada prenda y accesorio al mexicano y este la siguió hasta varias cabinas donde algunas personas prueban su ropa:

-No es específicamente para bebes, pero dentro hay una camilla de plástico retráctil en la pared, ahí podrá acomodarla mejor

-Este bien, gracias por su ayuda

-No hay de que señor, lo que sea por ayudar a un buen padre y a esta linda pequeña –dijo tomando la mano de la pequeñita y sonriéndole- si necesita algo mas ya sabe dónde buscarme

-Claro, gracias

Con esto la arachne se retiró y el mexicano encontró una cabina desocupada, al entrar se encontró con esa mesa en la pared, retiro los seguros y la extendió, los coloco para evitar que cayera y acostó a la pequeña en la mesa, la saco de esa manta y le retiro la ropa con la que la habían encontrado:

-Eso está sucio y casi roto… ¿Te duele algo?

-Abawa bawabawa ¡baba!

Roberto comenzó a ponerle la ropa pero recibio fuerte resistencia de la lamia la cual solo movia su cabeza de lado a lado y sus brazos, sacándolos de las mangas o evitando los huecos:

-Quédate quieta, o si no te dará frio

Con esfuerzo el mexicano termino de vestirla, ya arreglada Roberto la levanto orgulloso:

-Luces muy bien pequeña ¿Te gusta?

-Abawa baba wabawab bababe

-Lo tomare como un si

Con la pequeña luciendo su nuevo ropaje y las demás prendas y juguetes dentro de un bolsa blanca el mexicano salió con la pequeña de esa cabina, ambos se llevaron la vista de los presentes, parejas jóvenes exclamando lo tierno de la pequeña y como deseaban un bebe así, otros cumplidos y piropos discretos sobre el ´´padre´´ y otros solo mirándolos con curiosidad.

El soldado regreso al área de los bebes y compro talco, un paquete extra de pañales y toallas húmedas, con todo esto se dirigió a la fila previa a la caja, ahí había otro mostrador con diversas cosas, pudo ver uno con varias cámaras fotográficas, no son profesionales pero son de una calidad buena.

Roberto tomo una al recordar lo que le prometió a Amanda sobre la cámara y su cajón con recuerdos, la cámara es el primer paso, luego el cajón, mientras esperaba la pequeña escalo por su brazo llegando hasta la barba de Roberto la cual comenzó a jalar mientras reía, el mexicano se resignó a dejarla jugar mientras la gente lo miraba con una sonrisa y enternecidos.

El mexicano observo a la puerta de vidrio y pudo observar a un pequeño cachorro en la entrada, este hurgaba en un plato de hielo seco blanco, ante esto el mexicano tomo un sobre de comida para perro, un sobre pequeño de croquetas y pedazos de carne, con todo esto y ya llegado su turno coloco cada producto en la caja y la cajera paso cada uno por el lector de barras:

-Seran 32,000 yenes

-Bien, aquí están

El mexicano entrego el dinero y se le fue entregado lo que compro, al salir encontró al perrito hurgando en ese mismo plato, Roberto se agacho con la lamia siguiendo jalando su barba, pero al ver al perrito trataba de alcanzarlo:

-Ten pequeñín, esto es mejor que esa basura

El perro alzo la vista y no retrocedió ante el imponente hombre que estaba frente a él, una cruza de perros grandes callejeros, pelo negro y algunas manchas blancas en su lomo y patas, lo más característico, una mancha blanca con forma de triángulo en su nariz.

Roberto abrió el sobre y lo vertió en el plato de hielo seco:

-Eso te gustara más, cuídate pequeño –dijo acariciando la cabeza del cachorro el cual no se opuso

Con una sonrisa el mexicano se levantó y el cachorro comenzó a devorar esa comida, la lamia solo quería sujetar al perrito pero el mexicano se alejó de él.

Retornaron al departamento sin problemas, de nuevo, el mexicano paso a escondidas de la recepcionista:

-Acomódate bien, deja de estirarte hacia un lado –dijo a la pequeña que trataba de alcanzar algo en el suelo

El soldado saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrio la puerta, ingreso a su morada y cerro la puerta, entonces un ladrido lo saco de su concentración.

Dudoso pero aun asi miro al suelo… era el mismo cachorro de hace un momento, jadeando con la lengua de fuera y agitando su cola de lado a lado el cachorro miraba hacia el mexicano y la lamia:

-¿Qué haces aquí condenado?

Entonces el mexicano se puso a pensar, la pequeña en varios momentos trato de alcanzar algo a su costado izquierdo o atrás, eso y algunos ladridos que el ignoro.

El cachorro entonces comenzó a ladrar y Amanda se asomó por un lado del pasillo:

-Robie que es ese ruid… ¡Un cachorrito! –dijo saliendo disparada hasta el pequeño perro

Ahí se agacho para poder alcanzar al perrito que no pudo escapar del agarre de Amanda:

-¡Es tan lindo! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –dijo Amanda observando al cachorro y acariciando su cabeza

-Bueno, le di fuera de una tienda algo de comida para perros, lo mas seguro es que me siguió hasta acá

-Es muy lindo ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? –pregunto sin soltar al perrito el cual parecía estar disfrutando de las caricias- Owww, la pequeña luce tan linda con esa ropa, le queda perfecta ¿Se portó bien?

-Si Amanda, se portó muy bien, sobre el perro, tendré que leer las reglas del departamento más tarde, quizás permitan mascotas

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres algo de tomar pequeñín? Ven, te daré algo de beber –dijo la minotauro dejando al cachorro en el suelo, el cual no dudo en seguirla agitando su cola

-Parece que mamá Amanda le encantan los cachorros ¿A ti te gustan los cachorros?

-Baba, babaaa bawua, awabuwa

-Es un si para mi, sacare tus juguetes y acomodare la sala para ti

Con esto el mexicano se dirigio hacia la sala, mientras, Amanda sirvió en un plato de plástico agua fresca y se la dejo al cachorro el cual no dudo ni un segundo en beberla:

-Estabas sediento no es asi pequeño –dijo Amanda con una amplia sonrisa

Mientras ella permanecía con el cachorro y comenzaba a acomodar el desayuno sobre la barra Roberto cargo a la lamia hasta la sala, entonces un fuerte olor irrumpió en sus fosas nasales, el olor fue muy fuerte y desagradable:

-Ufff, te estas pudriendo pequeña –dijo el mexicano sabiendo que el olor provenia del pañal de la lamia

-¿Qué dijiste Robie? –pregunto Amanda asomándose por la barra

-La pequeña acaba de llenar el pañal

-Oh, ya veo, yo la limpio –dijo caminando hasta Roberto con una sonrisa- ¿Compraste el talco y toallas húmedas?

-Si, aquí estan junto a algunos juguetes, mamelucos y un babero –el soldado entrego a la pequeña a Amanda, luego la bolsa pero antes saco la cámara- y aquí esta lo que te prometí hace tiempo, una cámara para guardar esos recuerdos

-¿Oh? ¡Cierto! Gracias Robie

-No hay de que, ve y limpia a la bebe, acomodare la sala para que pueda gatear… o deslizarse, lo que sea que haga una lamia bebe

-De acuerdo, vamos a cambiarte pequeña –dijo Amanda con la lamia en brazos en dirección al dormitorio

Mientras, el mexicano acomodo cada mueble dejando una amplia zona al centro de la sala donde movio el tapete, usando tambien la manta con la que envolvió a la pequeña la coloco en el suelo para que gateara sobre esta.

Con todo acomodado el cachorro paso por debajo de los muebles y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro en ese espacio para luego tropezarse y comenzar a morder la manta, Roberto rio ante esto y dejo que el cachorro luchara contra la manta, ahí recibió un mensaje en su celular, BrutalCorp:

* * *

 _Hemos recibido las observaciones de su entrenadora, usted está listo, asista mañana a las 12 en punto a nuestras oficinas, ahí se le instruirá y se tomara un examen médico, también se le dará a escoger la rama de nuestros servicios donde guste laborar, bienvenido a BrutalCorp_

 _-Coordinador Takeo_

* * *

Después de leer esto Roberto guardo su celular y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones comenzando a reflexionar, pasada la ´´tempestad´´ tiene tiempo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado:

-Llegue en muletas sin una pierna con una ligera depresión y nulas ganas de socializar… ahora tengo una pierna biónica con la cual puedo caminar con perfección, soy anfitrión de una minotauro tan buena, linda y una gran amiga, una milicia privada me está cazando para trabajar con ellos… y ahora cuidamos de un bebe y un cachorro…

El mexicano pensando con todo esto con mas calma se sintio agobiado repentinamente… los problemas de cuidar un bebe y que es una extra especie, los problemas en los que se meteria por tener un cachorro en el departamento y los riesgos de estar en una milica privada donde lo podrían mandar a matar a alguna persona o hacer caso omiso de los posibles abusos de fuerza que hagan los agente de BrutalCorp, si es que suceden… en ese momento se sintió totalmente agobiado y con todo tipo de ideas en su mente.

La que mas predomino fue la de que ahora mismo parece como un padre de familia, con un bebe, una ´´pareja´´ y un pequeño perro, la sola idea lo hizo reír trayéndole los recuerdos cuando jugaba a la familia con una amiga siendo apenas unos niños:

-Ya Roberto tranquilo… todo pasara, Smith quizás ya vio los mensajes y viene para aca, si, eso es, viene hacia aca para decirnos que procede según la ley y no tener problemas… lo ultimo que quiero son problemas legales y que Amanda se vea afectada

Algunos minutos mas y Amanda salio del dormitorio con la pequeña riendo, esta ya había sido limpiada y cambiada de pañal por Amanda, Roberto ya mas tranquilo dejo un amplio centro de la sala acomodado para la pequeña lamia, pero antes, los cuatro desayunaron, Roberto y Amanda panqueques con fruta y huevos revueltos, la lamia papillas para bebe y el cachorro cortes pequeños de carne:

-Tendré que llevarlo a un veterinario, el problema es que no conozco alguno cerca –dijo Roberto limpiando la boca de la pequeña- abre bien

La bebe miro al soldado y solo abrió la boca permitiéndole poner en esta una cucharada con papilla sabor a carne de pollo:

-Parece sano el pequeñín, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, no pequeña no tires tu pla— Apenas Amanda dijo esto la lamia tiro su plato de plástico, este solo resonó en el suelo

Roberto se inclinó y lo recogió:

-Listo pequeña ¿Quedaste llena? –dijo limpiándole la boca con una servilleta

-Abawa waba wawbwaa –la lamia trataba de alcanzar la barba de Roberto pero este solo rio, tapo la papilla y tiro el envase vacío al bote de basura- ya estás bien comida

-Ven pequeñita, vamos a jugar –dijo Amanda cargándola

Amanda cargo a la bebe hasta el centro que hizo Roberto, este, se levanto y lavo los trastes, el cachorro permaneció a un lado de Roberto, mirándolo sentado agitando su cola.

Cuando el soldado termino el perrito lo siguió a su lado, el mexicano noto esto y lo levanto:

-¿Te gusto esa comida pequeñín?

El perrito solo ladro una vez y saco su lengua mientras agitaba su cola, el soldado sonrió y se dirigio a la sala donde Amanda jugaba animadamente con la pequeña lamia.

Amanda estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra mientras lamia se arrastraba moviendo todo su cuerpo reptil y usando sus brazos humanos para cambiar de dirección, aunque se movía bien aun no es capaz de mantener su mitad humana erguida, la pequeña se arrastro hasta la pelota de varios colores y comenzó a jugar con ella, Amanda por su lado permanecia cuidando que la pequeña no se metiera debajo de algun sillón o se lastimara:

-Te gusta ese juguete verdad pequeña

Amanda comenzó a jugar con la pequeña, hacia botar la pelota y girarla, la lamia en ocasiones la seguía o simplemente hacia sonar las campanillas dentro de la pelota.

Por otro lado el mexicano sonreía ante esa tierna escena, su gran amiga jugando con una pequeña criatura, ambas riendo y Amanda cuidando que la pequeña no se lastime, el aun dentro de si mismo se preguntaba porque, porque alguien haría eso.

El perro se había quedado dormido a un lado de Roberto encima del sillón, el soldado acariciaba su cabeza y parte de su lomo, ahí saco su celular y volvió a tratar de contactar a Smith…

...

...

Smith caminaba por un pasillo en las oficinas de MON dejando resonar la suela de su zapato.

Caminaba sujetando un par de papeles en dirección a la oficina de uno de los coroneles, en específico el coronel Hiromasa, la agente empujo la puerta para toparse con que el susodicho no se encontraba en la habitación, Smith se encogió de brazos y dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio, salió de la habitación en dirección a su propia oficina.

Llegada a esta empujo la puerta revelando la amplia oficina con un escritorio de madera, varios archiveros, una estantería y una mesa con una cafetera que muestra varios años de uso, camino hasta su vieja cafetera que un con todo el uso que le da la agente funciona bien pero con algunas fallas que no evitan que sigua sirviendo el mejor café para la agente Smith, conecto la máquina, vertió agua y los granos de café en la máquina, oprimió un botón y la dejo trabajando.

Tomo asiento en su silla con rueditas y se retiró los lentes, en ese momento la agente quería descansar, había trazado un plan de asalto a la edificación junto a Titania y las agentes de MON, tenían ya planeado el rol de cada una y las alternativas, aunque será una misión difícil como todas donde sus adversarios son más de cinco pone toda su dedicación y analiza cualquier escenario.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y reclinándose ligeramente en su silla, pronto, sintió el aroma del café siendo recién preparado, un aroma que la agente disfruta en demasía.

El tiempo paso lentamente, Smith se relajó ahí mismo en su silla disfrutando del aroma del café siendo preparado hasta que la maquina aviso con una alarma que el café estaba listo, la agente se levantó, retiro la taza no sin antes dar una ligera sacudida a la maquina la cual vertió un poco más de ese líquido, en ocasiones se queda atascado ese café y Smith tiene que sacudir un poco esa máquina.

Le dio un largo sorbo y dejo escapar un suspiro al saborear el elixir negro que tanto disfruta y le da energía para seguir, camino hasta su escritorio de nuevo donde su celular esperaba, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de los varios mensajes y llamadas de Roberto, apenas desbloqueo el celular una llamada la interrumpió, Titania:

-Hola Titania ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta Smith, la ubicación del edificio es en Saitama ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Voy en dirección a las oficinas de MON, olvide mi cartera en los casilleros, tuve que pasar frente a las oficinas de BrutalCorp, tres vehículos blindados estaban aparcados frente al edificio, dos Sand Cat y un camión blindado para transporte, justo en ese momento varios agentes de BrutalCorp subieron a los vehículos, los escuche hablar de su siguiente misión, asaltaran una edificación clandestina en Saitama

Smith al escuchar esto azoto su taza sobre el escritorio, soltó su celular y corrio hacia su teléfono de la oficina:

-Smith ¿Smith? ¡Smith! ¡Contesta chingado! ¡Chingada madre no me dejes hablando a la nada! ¡Si te encuentro en las oficinas te voy a patear el culo tan fuerte qu—la batería del teléfono en ese momento había muerto

La agente llamo a las demás agentes de MON a que tomaran su equipo de asalto y se dirigieran a la furgoneta, tratarían de llegar antes que el perro de BrutalCorp:

-Entendido jefa, ya vamos a equiparnos ¡Tio mueve tu enorme trasero! –fue lo último que se escuchó de Zombina, la cual se encontraba con las demás agentes descansando

-Hiromasa descarado anciano traidor –decía Smith apretando los dientes dando pasos fuertes- ya decía yo, porque me pediría los mismos documentos impresos que le envié a su correo electrónico, maldito anciano, ya las vera, le ira bien si es que los Brutal no han llegado antes

-Agente Smith –la llamo una mujer detrás

Smith no se detuvo, siguió caminando fuerte y la mujer detrás de ella comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, una mujer de cabello rubio y con notorias ojeras ocultas por algo de maquillaje:

-¡Agente! Tengo los reportes de la investigación al edificio en Saitama y me acaban de llegar los iniciales del caso en el Aizawa

-Si aja, muy bien, deja la investigación del edificio en la basura y lo del Aizawa tendras que complementarlo con una pequeña visita a la ogresa y a su compañero

-Entiendo… espere, ¿Basura? P-pero los acabo de imprimir y pase casi toda la noche tecleando…

-¡BrutalCorp esta por arrebatarnos ese trabajo! ¡Solo tiralos!

-Como quiera, sobre la visita a esos criminales… ¿Puedo llevar a Tio de escolta? En los primeros reportes de su llegada a la prisión han cambiado a la ogresa de mas de una celda porque parte los barrotes y paredes a puñetazos

-No, Tio vendrá conmigo

-Bueno a ¿Zombina?

-Ninguna, todas estarán conmigo para ir a Saitama

-P-Pero el asalto seria en la noche

-¡Hiromasa llamo a BrutalCorp, ellos están en camino y debemos llegar antes! ¡Vamos maldito cacharro baja de una vez! –grito la agente triturando el botón de llamada del ascensor

La puerta se abrio y la agente entro dejando a la rubia fuera:

-Llévate un taser o si quieres al buen Robie, tienes su dirección y numero, quizás él te ayude –con esto último dicho la puerta se cerró dejando a esa mujer confundida

-Maldito mexicano cojo, ahora tendré que arreglar sus cagadas ¡Tu también eres culpable Wilde! Trabaja para el gobierno decían, recibirás buenos bonos decían, te darán un auto de agencia ¡Decían!

Esa mujer se retiró maldiciendo a si misma, al mundo, a cada dios existente, a BrutalCorp, Smith y al mexicano, a este en particular, que se le pudriera la pierna sana.

Después de otra ronda de insultos y un par de paradas pues otros agentes requerían del elevador Smith llego al sótano donde las agentes ya esperaban equipadas dentro de la furgoneta, Zombina oprimió el claxon cinco veces y se asomó por la ventana:

-¡Muévete jefa, ya están todas!

Smith corrió aun con tacones y sin oportunidad de ponerse al menos botas para el trabajo de campo, ella subió en el asiento de copiloto:

-¿Esta segura que irán al mismo edificio Jefita?

-Más que segura, Titania me llamo cuando estaba de regreso a las oficinas de MON, escucho a los agentes de BrutalCorp sobre un asalto y—

-¡Ahí estan! –grito Doppel apuntando hacia el frente

Tres Mustang Ford negros con los logos de BrutalCorp pasaron justo al frente de la salida del estacionamiento de MON, pasaron a alta velocidad, el Mustang que iba al frente de la formación llevaba encendida una sirena haciendo que los vehículos civiles se apartaran para permitirles el paso:

-Malditas ratas, se creen policías esos mercenarios de quinta –dijo Doppel con gran asco en su voz

-¡Agárrense! ¡Les demostraremos que podemos llegar primero en este cacharro! –grito Zombina al salir del estacionamiento

Salieron a toda velocidad del estacionamiento en persecución de los tres Mustang que ya estaban a varios metros lejos de ellas, pero aprovechando el espacio de los vehículos que se apartaron por la sirena logaron alcanzarlos.

Cerca de una intersección los tres vehículos encendieron sus sirenas y se dividieron, Zombina se sorprendió ante esto pero ella sabía la ruta hacia Saitama y el edificio, solo uno de los tres Mustang se dirigía a esa misma ubicación:

-Oye Smith –dijo Doppel tocando el hombro de su jefa- traje parte de tu equipo de protección y tu Desert Eagle, póntelo

-Gracias Doppel, siempre tan atenta

La cambia formas se limitó a sonreír mientras ayudaba a su jefa y amiga en ponerse su equipo de protección, al terminar de equipar a Smith las dos casi salieron disparadas por el parabrisas frontal ante un frenado repentino de Zombina:

-¡Joder! ¡No vi el semáforo!

Las agentes se dieron cuenta del camión de carga que casi impactan, pocos milímetros las separan de ese gran vehículo, Zombina metió reversa y dejo que el tráfico siguiera fluyendo:

-Vamos, vamos ¡Vamos, ya pasen! –decía desesperada la Zombie

-T-T-Tranquila Zombina, ya casi es nuestro turno –dijo Manako tratando de calmar a su compañera no muerta

-¡Verde! ¡Nuestro turno! –grito acelerando al instante

El Mustang ya había desaparecido pero las agentes siguieron el camino directo a Saitama tomando varios atajos y rompiendo las leyes de tránsito.

Para cuando llegaron a las cercanías de ese bosque pasaron por un camino alternativo para evitar ser vistas por BrutalCorp o algún contrabandista.

Dejaron la furgoneta aparcada en un puesto camuflado que habían montado el día pasado, Manako tomo su posición en el mismo nido de la última vez, entre dos grandes árboles y debajo de ramas y hojas:

-Repasamos el plan varias veces, iremos al punto de reunión y de ahí partiremos, agáchense y eviten ser vistas

-Entendido –dijeron casi al unísono

Cruzando por los árboles y arbustos se dirigieron a su punto de reunión, desde donde lanzaran el asalto… pero ahí estaban los agentes de BrutalCorp.

Un Sand Cat negro cubierto de hojas y ramas servía para cubrirlos, tres personas con uniformes negros y bien equipados analizaban un mapa sobre una mesa improvisada, las agentes se dirigieron hasta ellos, uno de ellos se giró al escuchar sus pisadas, un humano.

Esta persona es un hombre de estatura similar a la de Smith, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, piel clara y una barba delineada gruesa, lo más notorio en él es la enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo el cual es completamente blanco, la cicatriz es un claro corte profundo ahora con varios puntos, cruza desde su frente hasta su mejilla casi llegando a sus labios.

Su equipamiento consiste en una armadura pesada para todo el torso, con protección para los hombros, una protección extra para el cuello y una para la ingle, una de las mejores protecciones que BrutalCorp fabrica.

Ese mismo peto lleva cinco bolsillos en el frente, estos, con municiones extra, en el pecho resplandece el logo de BrutalCorp, a un lado de este la radio de comunicación, su cinturón también porta con municiones además de dos granadas aturdidoras y un bastón retráctil, en su pierna derecha lleva una funda con una pistola, lleva rodilleras y botas de combate, su arma principal es un fusil de asalto M16A2 el cual lo porta en una correa que pasa por su cuello, todo su uniforme es de color ónice.

Ese hombre aun con la gran cicatriz que lleva y un par visibles en su cuello parece ser joven, alguien joven que ha vivido muchas cosas, este camino hasta las agentes y se detuvo a dos metros frente a la agente Smith que también se detuvo:

-Agente Smith, no esperaba verla aquí junto a su equipo–dijo con calma

Smith solo permaneció mirándolo a los ojos, detrás, sus compañeros se asomaron, dos liminales.

Uno de ellos un zombie, este porta con un chaleco anti balas ligero y protección básica, sus armas son dos MP5 PDW cada uno en cada pierna para ayudarlo a desenfundarlas rápido y dispararlas al mismo tiempo, en su espalda baja porta un cuchillo de combate con una hoja de 25 cm dentro de su funda, este zombie al igual que Zombina tiene diferentes tonalidades de piel debido a sus diferentes piezas unidas por hilo reforzado

La otra persona es un ser del abismo, un doppelganger.

A diferencia de Doppel este es masculino, aunque igual que la miembro de MON no es muy alto, su estatura es de 1.66, su cuerpo estaba contenido por su uniforme de BrutalCorp, pero de sus hombros, antebrazos y piernas salen varios huesos afilados, a su alrededor orbitan varias esferas moradas que cambian de forma constantemente, en ocasiones formando esferas con pinchos, cubos o algo totalmente amorfo, sus ojos son de un color rojo intenso y su piel oscura:

-Agente Smith, no sé si le llego el memo pero BrutalCorp fue asignada a este asalto por uno de los altos mandos, usted debe de retirarse –dijo el joven humano

-Yo lleve a cabo la investigación de ese grupo y de la edificación por meses, además que el mismo coronel Hiromasa nos asignó a nosotras el asalto

-Extraño, el mismo llamo a BrutalCorp dándonos la información y autorización para asaltar cuando estemos listos, incluso la policía local está preparada para entrar cuando tengamos a los criminales o bloquear las salidas, me gustaría participar junto a ustedes pero no fueron mencionadas en el reporte

-Maldito anciano –dijo para si misma Smith- eso no importa, ya estamos aquí así que permanezcan cerca por si necesitamos refuerzos

Smith comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto de los BrutalCorp´s pero a unos cuantos centímetros del hombre este le cortó el paso, las agentes de MON en ese momento entraron en estado de alerta:

-Ya nos enviaron y pagaron, quédese atrás agente Smith o estará interfiriendo en una operación de la policía japonesa y BrutalCorp que opera bajo las órdenes del coronel Hiromasa y el gobierno japonés

-Y yo soy la coordinadora Smith, directora de MON y agente del gobierno japonés, además de originaria de esta gran nación, a juzgar por sus rasgos faciales ni siquiera tiene ascendencia japonesa, ahora hágase a un lado o me veré obligada a hacerlo a un lado

Con esto Tio comenzó a dar un par de pasos adelante, ese hombre ni se inmuto al ver al a imponente mujer acercársele, más bien, levanto su mano derecha y la agito al frente, con esto del Sand Cat descendieron otras dos personas liminales, dos imponentes ogros de la misma estatura de Tionisha, ambos, con una armadura muy similar a la agente, pero a diferencia de la de Tio, estas armaduras son totalmente oscuras, una de las diferencias es que llevan guantes electrificados, en sus cinturones armas de fuego de grandes dimensiones adaptadas a sus manos, y sus cuernos cubiertos por una protección de acero la cual parece también servir de cuchilla, ambos ogros se acercaron un poco a su líder:

-Hare como que dijo eso sin intenciones de amenazarme con su imponente compañera, también hare como que mis francotiradores no estuvieron a punto de dispararle en una pierna y a su compañera en su nido –al decir esto Kuroko retrocedió un par de pasos y ambos ogros se relajaron un poco

-Maldito perro –dijo Doppel para si misma y su equipo

-No te dejes intimidar jefa, saldremos de esta –dijo Zombina sin alejar sus manos de las fundas de sus armas

-No lo repetiré Smith, retírese o nos veremos obligados a someterlas y aprehenderlas por interferir en una operación de la policía japonesa en conjunto con BrutalCorp bajo órdenes del gobierno

Smith analizo la situación, dos ogros fuertemente armados, imponentes y que Tio no podría derrotar ella sola, un Doppelganger, un zombie y un humano, y quizás, varios francotiradores, sin contar que todos ellos cuentan con un equipamiento de mejor calidad y desconoce el entrenamiento que posean.

Otro problema es el mensaje que recibió Smith hace unos días, que BrutalCorp cooperaria en conjunto a la policía japonesa, recibirían ordenes desde el gobierno y operar junto a MON cuando se de la orden, al ella no haber recibido una orden oficial y si ella intenta atravesarlo o actuar junto a ellos básicamente estaría entorpeciendo una operación armada del gobierno:

-Una última vez agentes, retírense o nos veremos obligados a hacerlas retirarse –dijo el humano acercando más su mano al mango de su rifle

Smith estaba rodeada y arrinconada:

-Nos vamos –dijo súbitamente

-¿Qué? –pregunto Doppel

-Nos vamos dije

-J-jefa, debe estar de broma ¿verdad? –pregunto dudosa Zombina

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! ¿¡Acaso no escuchas Zombina!? –grito a la pelirroja la cual solo retrocedió un poco- ¡A la camioneta ahora!

Las dos agentes aun incrédulas se miraron sorprendidas, aun dudosas que su líder había dicho eso comenzaron a retirarse, no se atrevían a preguntar de nuevo, la única que no se retiro fue Tio, ella esperaba dudosa, su rostro temeroso estaba escondido detrás del visor dorado:

-¡Muévete Tio a la furgoneta ahora!

-P-P-pero jefita… ya los teníamos

-No importa, ahora ve a la furgoneta

Dudosa la imponente chica se dio vuelta y regreso cabizbaja, las otras dos agentes de MON se detuvieron a medio camino para esperar a su compañera y su líder la cual aún seguía frente al otro humano:

-Esto no se quedara así –dijo la agente conteniendo la ira

-Lamento eso agente Smith, no me lo tome a mal, solo hago mi trabajo –dijo con sinceridad ese hombre- aunque piense que la estoy jodiendo, la respeto, guiar a un pequeño equipo en misiones de gran peligro con inferioridad numérica, no cualquiera lo hace y logra la victoria, hacer que se cumpla la ley, es de admirarse… pero solo cumplo ordenes agente, si usted quiere desahogarse o exigir una respuesta hágalo con el coronel Hiromasa… suerte agente Smith

Aunque Kuroko estaba furiosa en ese momento las palabras del muchacho la hicieron calmarse, ella busco cualquier ápice de que el se estuviera burlando de la agente o decir todo eso de manera sarcástica o mintiendo, pero no fue así, estaba siendo completamente sincero:

-Hiromasa me las pagara –dijo Smith en voz baja

-Lo que está haciendo el gobierno japonés me parece incorrecto… parecerá tonto pues yo vivo de esto pero la manera en la que son tratadas no es justa… un consejo agente, busque al coronel Hiromasa en las oficinas de BrutalCorp, hoy se quedara un rato con el coordinador japonés de la corporación, si quiere respuestas inmediatas intercéptelo ahí

-Lo hare… gracias por eso

-No hay de que agente, ahora regrese a su labor, quizás haya algún lugar donde necesiten a MON para que se haga la ley

-Entiendo –Smith esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a ese hombre que estaba siendo tan sincero- gracias y buena suerte

-Igualmente

-Una pregunta –dijo Smith antes de irse- ¿Con quién tuve el gusto?

-Anthony, mariscal grado 4 de BrutalCorp y miembro de la división de Ónice

-Bien Anthony, hasta luego

El hombre solo asintió y se giró dirigiéndose hacia su equipo mientras que Smith regreso también con el suyo:

-¡Busquen otro hueso que morder, nos ahorran trabajo! –Grito el zombie con un claro tono de burla

-Cállate imbécil –dijo el hombre golpeando a su subordinado- muestra respeto a las agentes

-Pero eso sí hacen bien, investigan, llenan papeles, firman y nos dejan dar el golpe, llevarnos la fama y dinero

-Guarda silencio ya o te arrancare la lengua –volvió a decir el humano

Smith y sus compañeras escucharon eso e identificaron el tono de burla muy presente, ignoraron sus impulsos de regresar y aplastar al zombie, solamente ingresaron a la furgoneta:

-J-J-Jefa ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto dudosa Manako por el comunicador

-Nos vamos Manaki… Hiromasa volvió a traicionarnos

-Oh… lo lamento jefa… y-y-yo volveré con ustedes

-Ten cuidado Manako, no queremos entorpecer la operación

-Si señora

Con esto Smith despego su mano de su comunicador en el oído, llevo su mano a su frente y la recargo en la ventana del vehiculo. Sus subordinadas y compañeras estaban calladas, no sabían que hacer, Tio permanecía sentada mirando el visor dorado de su casco, Doppel mirando al techo sentada en su pelo, pensando en cómo acabar con ese humano y evitar al otro doppelganger, Zombina miraba con asco y furia a los agentes de BrutalCorp que después de analizar el mapa y trazar un plan se dividieron y desaparecieron en el bosque, el asalto no sucedería en el día, todo por la noche, en ese momento estaban analizando el área con máximo sigilo:

-Podríamos aprovechar ahora y dispararles por la espalda –dijo Zombina sin despegar la mirada del bosque

-Claro, y luego que esos ogros nos arranquen los brazos, el doppelganger se transforme en una de las infinitas bestias del abismo y nos devore ¡Ya se! Acabar en un calabozo y pudrirnos zombie idiota –dijo Doppel con un claro tono de frustración

Zombina frunció el ceño ante la contestación de su compañera, Smith solo miro de reojo a ambas haciendo que se calmasen, entonces alguien abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta:

-Y-ya llegue –era la pequeña Manako

-Bien vámonos –dijo Smith tomando el volante y encendiendo la furgoneta

Con esto se retiró de la zona por la misma ruta alterna a la edificación y rutas de acceso a esta, aun cuando ella no podría lanzar el asalto no quería entorpecer al de BrutalCorp y menos al de ese joven que a diferencia de otros prepotentes mariscales que la han enfrentado, fue amable y sincero.

Tomaron esa misma ruta y luego tomaron una calle de concreto en dirección a las oficinas de MON, tuvieron que detenerse debido a las vías de un tren y esta gran maquina cruzando en ese momento, en esa pausa Doppel toco el hombro de Smith:

-Oye, ten, es tu celular –dijo entregándoselo- justo iba a tu oficina cuando saliste disparada, lo encontré en el suelo y lo cargue

-¿Cómo lo cargaste? Este cacharro necesita al menos cinco horas para estar bien cargado

-Nunca revelo mis trucos del abismo –dijo guiñándole

Smith solo sonrío y tomo su celular para revisar los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, ignoro aquellos que eran de Titania maldiciéndola por cinco generaciones y se dirigió a los de Roberto:

´´Smith, necesito que vengas a mi departamento, es urgente, Amanda y yo encontramos una lamia bebe abandonada en un callejón, la tenemos en el departamento´´

Como adjunto esta la foto de la pequeña en brazos de Amanda y la ubicación del callejón.

Ante esto la agente sintió una punzada en su pecho, justo en ese momento el tren había pasado y las barreras se levantaron, Smith en un movimiento veloz arranco la camioneta haciendo que todas las agentes se vieran sorprendidas y casi disparadas a la parte trasera del vehículo:

-¿¡Que te pasa Smith?! –pregunto Zombina

-No hay tiempo para explicación, hoy toca ir con Robie…

...

...

-¿Dónde está él bebe? –Dijo Amanda cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos frente a la lamia la cual estaba sentada en el sillón, la minotauro se había puesto a la altura de la pequeña hincándose- ¡Aquí esta!

Con esto la lamia comenzó a reír y puso su pequeña mano sobre la mano izquierda de Amanda la cual solo pudo reír también.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y de nuevo los cuatro habían comido juntos, Amanda y Roberto turnándose para alimentar a la pequeña pero la minotauro siempre terminaba limpiándola después de hacer sus necesidades pues tenía más experiencia.

Roberto se unió al juego entregando el peluche de harpía a la pequeña la cual abrazo al instante:

-¿Dónde está el bebe? –al decir esto la pequeña llevo ambas manitas a sus propios ojos provocando solo ternura-Owww, eres tan tierna pequeña

Dijo Amanda abrazándola junto al peluche y poniéndose de pie, ahí la pequeña bostezo y se aferró a Amanda:

-Creo que tiene sueño –dijo Roberto

-Oh, ya veo, será mejor que la arrulle –Amanda con esto comenzó a caminar con la pequeña en sus brazos

Roberto por su lado puso dos sillones individuales uno frente al otro, pegándolos para formar una ´´cama´´ para la pequeña, coloco almohadas a cada costado y puso una sábana grande para acolchonar más el sillón.

Con esto acomodado Amanda camino hasta Roberto con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos, la minotauro la recostó con cuidado y la pequeña se acomodó junto a su harpía en ambos sillones, Amanda la miraba con una sonrisa pero en su interior solo hay tristeza por la pequeña…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Amanda permaneció mirando a la pequeña que yacía dormida abrazando a la harpía de peluche, se agacho un poco y acaricio su cabeza:

-Descansa pequeña… pobre pequeña –la escuche de nuevo triste, ella solo se levanto

-Dejemos que descanse Amanda

-Está bien Robie

Caminamos hasta uno de los sillones grandes y tomamos asiento, el cachorro estaba rasgando mi prótesis así que lo subí al sillón y comencé a acariciarlo, este pequeñín es un flojo, apenas lo subo y acaricio se queda dormido, deje que el pequeñajo se quedara dormido y voltee con Amanda la cual seguía mirando a la pequeña preocupada… se lo que está pensando, la situación de la lamia y su futuro incierto:

-Ella estará bien Amanda –dije para romper ese silencio- la sacamos de un callejón donde tendría una muerte segura, ahora está en un hogar caliente con comida y la mejor cuidadora

-Lo se Robie… sé que ahora está a salvo pero… pero no tiene madre ni padre… no sabemos si quizás tenga alguna tía o abuela… sé que el gobierno la cuidara y se asegurara que tenga buenos tutores pero… no me imagino tener una vida así, sin padre ni madre… somos lo único que tiene ahora mismo Robie –ese tono… Amanda está sufriendo por la pequeña

-Solo ten por seguro que estará en buenas manos… no se repetirá –dije acercándomele y colocando mi mano en su hombro

-Robie… ¿Crees que nos permitan adoptarla? –la repentina pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, me dejo sin habla- E-e-es decir, q-que nos permitan cuidarla… y-yo sé que quizás estarás ocupado en un futuro en BrutalCorp pero yo puedo cuidarla aquí, mis padres me enviaran cada quincena una parte de las ganancias de los vinos… es como si yo tuviese un trabajo… podríamos cuidarla y así ambos pondríamos el dinero para sus necesidades

-P-pero Amanda, un bebe es una gran responsabilidad, no dudo de tus habilidades pues ya lo has demostrado pero… aun así se necesita mucho papeleo y ahora que lo dices… creo que no será posible

-¿Por qué?

-En primera se necesita una pareja liminal –dije recordando esos párrafos en el libro del acta- sin importar la raza, estos deben de cumplir con varios requisitos, empleos, sin antecedentes penales, pasan por varios exámenes psicológicos, médicos y económicos… nunca menciona nada de parejas humano-liminal o de hospedador humano e inquilina liminal siendo solo amigos… tenemos que entregársela a Smith para que la lleve a algún centro de cuidado

-Oh… entiendo… yo creí, bueno… que podríamos… olvídalo, solo soy una ingenua…yo… yo iré al dormitorio

Ella se levantó cabizbaja… como si hubiese matado sus deseos o su inspiración, su cola permaneció baja, sus orejas también y camino lentamente hasta entrar al dormitorio… bien hecho Roberto, mata los sueños de tu amiga:

-Soy un imbécil, al menos debí dejar que Smith se lo dijera, así yo no sentiría esta culpa –dije a mi mismo por ese error

Mire a mi izquierda y ese pequeñín seguía dormido, quizás corrió mucho antes de que lo encontrara y este cansado, será mejor que hable con Amanda… esta culpa me va a matar.

Apenas me puse de pie y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, suspire y camine hasta esta, la abrí y ahí pude ver a varias mujeres, todas ya conocidas, las agentes de MON:

-Hola Robie –saludo Smith con una sonrisa

-Hola agentes… ahora mismo acomodare la sala, pasen

Las agentes entraron y tomaron asiento en los sillones, los dos individuales seguían reservados para la pequeña que seguía dormida, el cachorro había despertado y ahora estaba bajo el agarre de Tio la cual no dejaba de exclamar que el pequeño es demasiado tierno y acariciarlo, ahí escuche la puerta del dormitorio abrirse:

-¡Hola Amanda! –dijo Tio al darse cuenta que ella había salido

-¡Tio! ¡Hola amiga!

Ambas se saludaron animadamente y luego compartieron un gran y fuerte abrazo… literalmente:

-¿Cómo estas Amanda? ¿Robie te trata bien?

-Sí, es un gran hombre y amigo ¡Hola Manaki! Me alegra verte de nuevo

-H-hola Amanda, también estoy contenta –dijo dándole un abrazo esta vez no tan fuerte

-No te olvides de mí –dijo Doppel apareciendo detrás de Amanda

-¡Oh Doppel! Como me olvidaría de ti –dijo Amanda abrazándola también

Parecía muy feliz, las tres comenzaron a charlar entre sí, Amanda las guio a la cocina donde saco una de las bolsas con caramelos que compramos hace unos días y los compartía con ellas:

-Bien Robie, creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar

-Lo se agente –dije caminando hasta donde la pequeña estaba dormida

Me agache y la tome con cuidado, no soltó su harpía de peluche pero se pegó más a mi cuerpo, camine con ella hasta Smith la cual al verla se retiró sus lentes de sol:

-Pobre pequeña –fue lo primero que dijo, después, paso su mano por la mejilla de esa tierna niña

-Tuvo tanta suerte de que hayamos cruzado por ese callejón, si no… quizás haya muerto de hipotermia pues la tormenta estaba en su punto

-Malditos monstruos –dijo Zombina- si tan solo tuviese a la madre y padre en frente, los llenaría de tantos hoyos que parecerían un queso Suizo

-¿Qué pasara con ella señorita Smith? –Pregunto Amanda con un notorio tono de preocupación- ¿Cuidaran de ella?

-La ley me obliga a llevarla a una de las casas hogares para liminales, pero antes quisiera averiguar algo ¿Podrían cuidarla un día más? Tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos

-Claro que si –dije con una sonrisa, Amanda me miro también con una sonrisa- sería un gusto asistir cuidándola

-Señorita Smith… ¿Cree que podría adoptarla? –pregunto Amanda

La agente desvió ligeramente la mirada mientras que las damas agentes comenzaron a mirar a otros lugares…Saben algo, y no creo que me vaya a gustar:

-Amanda… la ley es muy estricta, si creen que las leyes sobre tener una pareja humano-liminal son estrictas las que tienen que ver con la adopción de bebes liminales, lo son aún más, son varios procesos y papeleo, además de que solo lo pueden adoptar una pareja casada de liminales… y hay otro pero

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Amanda ya con voz preocupada

-Tu condición… podría convertirte en no apta

-P-P-Pero ¿P-Por qué? –la voz entre cortada de Amanda me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho… en verdad suena triste

-Cada que se formula una ley siempre se tienen en cuenta todo tipo de escenarios, desde los más comunes y más normales hasta los menos probables y más trágicos… la ley dice que alguien con tu condición podría olvidar a su hija en el centro comercial, en alguna bañera, olvidar darle de comer, de bañarla, de—

-¡No soy una idiota! –Amanda interrumpió a Smith levantando la voz… incluso me asusto, la pequeña se despertó- ¡Puede que olvide las cosas, pero no soy tan estúpida como para olvidar a una pequeña! –mientras decía esto Amanda se imponía aún más frente a Smith… las agentes no sabían que hacer, ni yo, nunca pensé ver a Amanda así- ¡Estoy tomando todas las medicinas, soy apta para el cuidado de una pequeña, no como la basura que se hace llamar madre y padre que la dejaron tirada! ¡Yo sé del valor de una vida y sería incapaz de olvidar algo así! ¡Yo!... Yo… -Ella comenzó a calmarse, se detuvo con las miradas de las agentes y al darse cuenta que estaba a pocos centímetros de Smith, por un momento pensé que la golpearía- Yo… perdón por levantar la voz… y decir eso… pero yo sería incapaz de olvidar algo así… primero olvidaría mi nombre antes de olvidar que debo de cuidar a un bebe

Ella se encogió un poco, el tono de su voz con la que dijo eso fue muy fuerte… en verdad estaba enfurecida y ahora estaba totalmente apenada:

-Tranquila Amanda, no pasa nada –dije caminando hasta ella y colocando mi mano en su hombro acercándola a mí y a la bebe que ahora levantaba sus manos hacia Amanda- todos explotamos alguna vez, mira, la pequeña quiere darte su harpía

La lamia estaba estirando ambos brazos con la harpía en sus manos, como si se la entregase a Amanda, ella solo tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la cargo:

-Baba, baba, Ababa, Bawaba –balbuceaba la chiquilla estirando sus brazos a Amanda la cual solo cambio de un rostro preocupado a una gran sonrisa

-Perdón pequeña que me escucharas así… es solo que no me contuve… perdón Robie

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón Amanda, como dije, todos explotamos a veces, y mucho más cuando te toman por cualquier otra cosa solo por tu condición –dije lanzando una mirada seria a Smith la cual solo agacho un poco la cabeza- sé que has mejorado por tus medicinas y aun sin tomarlas no olvidarías algo así

-Gracias Robie –ella me regalo una sonrisa y regreso a mirar a la agente

-Yo… lamento eso Amanda, creo que yo debería pedir perdón… como decía, adoptar a un bebe liminal es muy difícil Amanda, más si no estás casada con algún otro liminal y si en algún futuro próximo permiten el matrimonio entre humanos y liminales la adopción seguiría siendo difícil… demasiado papeleo, exámenes y dinero

-Entiendo señorita Smith, adoptar a un bebe no es como adoptar a un perrito, ambos son seres vivos pero un bebe liminal o humano requiere de otros cuidados y una correcta crianza, se necesita saber que estará en buenas manos… lo sé muy bien, yo era criadora

-Lo se Amanda, por eso no debí de hacer ese comentario sobre tu condición, antes en el poblado no tomabas esas medicinas y eras una excelente organizadora, criadora, contadora y educadora

-No importa Señorita Smith… solo es su trabajo

-Asi es y perdón de nuevo Amanda –dijo esta vez inclinándose frente a ella- Robie ¿Recuerdas donde la encontraron?

-En todos los menajes te deje un link adjunto, tiene la dirección del callejón, es cerca del club deportivo Kobold

-Bien, no los vi pues llegamos a prisa, gracias por reportarlo al instante, nosotras nos vamos, hoy tendré que abrir la investigación de la pequeña, quizás encontremos algo que nos acerque a quien o quienes fueron los desgraciados

-Quizás alguno de los negocios por donde está el callejón tiene cámaras de seguridad –sugerí- eso podría servir para localizar al que la abandono

-Buena idea Robie, es más, iremos a eso ahora mismo

-Smith… Cuando descubras quien fue la que la abandono ¿Podrias reportármelo?

Ella me miro extrañada pero luego comprendió:

-Claro te reportare lo que consiga, vámonos agentes –dijo girándose

-¡Hasta luego Amanda! –se despidió Tio con una sonrisa, ya habia acabado con los caramelos

-¡Adiós chicas, cuídense!

-Lo haremos Amanda

Las agentes salieron del departamento yo solo cerré la puerta despidiéndome y me gire para solo ver a Amanda rascando la panza de la pequeña y el perro corriendo de un lado a otro:

-No pequeño, no muerdas mi colita… pequeña, suelta mi sostén

Reí al ver como Amanda movía su cola de lado a lado mientras el cachorro trataba de alcanzarla y además cuidaba de no pisarlo, mientras, la bebe instintivamente trataba de alcanzar su fuente de alimento:

-¡Robie ayúdame! ¡La pequeña tiene hambre y el cachorro no deja de seguir mi colita! –decía desesperada evitando que la pequeña le abriese la camisa y el sostén además de tratar de que el cachorrito no mordiese su cola, es gracioso

-Ya voy, sacare la leche y le daré algo que ruña el pequeño

Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque el último contenedor con leche, también tome una tira de carne seca:

-Hey –silbe para llamar la atención del pequeñín el cual no paraba de correr

Alzo la vista y movió sus orejas hacia delante, ladrando corrió hasta mí y se sentó frente a mi sacando su pecho y lengua, cualquiera pensaría que está entrenado:

-No muerdas la cola de mamá Amanda, toma, muerde esto

Arroje la tira de carne seca frente a el y comenzó a ruñirla, mientras, comencé a calentar la leche y limpiar el biberón de la pequeña:

-Ya pequeña, ya viene tu comida, no desesperes –solo pude escuchar a Amanda y la pequeña balbuceando

Termine de calentar la leche y rellene el biberón, además de esto llene un vaso para mí:

-Hora de la comida pequeña…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

-¡Van a ver hijos de la chingada! ¡Les mostrare que pasa cuando se entrometen en las operaciones de MON cerdos capitalistas bien armados!

Gritaba una mujer no muy alta de pelo rosado y piel bronceada con facciones similares a la de Roberto, estaba siendo arrastrada por dos ogros del equipo de seguridad de las oficinas de BrutalCorp, aun cuando ambos son de gran estatura y fuerza parecían tener dificultad para mantener sujeta a esa mujer:

-¡Hiromasa te va a cargar la verga! ¡Sé que estas aquí anciano! ¡Enfréntame cobarde! ¡¿O acaso no tienes huevos?! –gritaba la mujer en japonés y las maldiciones en su idioma natal

Cuando los orcos al fin llegaron a la entrada de las oficinas de BrutalCorp la puerta se abrió y la arrojaron fuera, la puerta se cerró y una de las recepcionistas coloco el seguro, esa mujer corrió hasta la puerta pero al ver que no se abrió cuando se acercaba logro detenerse:

-¡Abran la puerta chingado! ¡No me hagan atravesarla de una patada!

-Señorita por favor retírese –escucho una voz detrás de ella, un hombre

-¡No me iré hasta hablar con Hiromasa! ¡Sal ya cobarde! –grito de nuevo pateando el cristal, este no se rompió pues es antibalas

-No se lo repetiré, retírese por favor –dijo ese hombre alzando la voz, estaba equipado con una protección media, chaleco anti balas, casco, rodilleras y una pistola junto a un bastón retráctil en su cinturón

-¿O si no que cabrón?

Ese hombre saco su pistola de su funda, una Browning High Power de 9mm, no apunto directamente a la mujer pero había sacado su arma y mantenía su dedo cerca del gatillo:

-Retírese ahora

-No tienes los huev—

Sin dudar disparo dos veces a los pies de esa mujer, ella dio un salto hacia atrás viéndose retenida por el cristal de la puerta, los demás agentes de BrutalCorp alzaron sus vistas a donde se escucharon los disparos:

-Retírese

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Pudiste darme en el pie! –la mujer estaba más que segura que ese hombre no le dispararía pero al pasar lo contrario se llevó un buen susto

-Re-ti-re-se –repitió el agente diciendo la palabra lentamente

Aquella mujer histérica se calmó ante ese hombre, si fue capaz de disparar tan cerca de sus pies sin dudar sería capaz de herirla. Sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ese sujeto la mujer camino hacia la calle, justo en ese momento una furgoneta se estaciono frente a las oficinas:

-Titania ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de nosotras? –dijo Zombina asomándose por la ventana

-Me canse de ustedes hace mucho, pero nunca me uniría a un grupo de mercenarios sin escrúpulos –dijo entrando a la parte trasera de la furgoneta- trate de encontrar a Hiromasa pero solo llegue al décimo piso, luego dos gigantones me sacaron

-Hey, es un progreso, la última vez llegaste al tercero

-Esta vez sí pude entrar en las ventilas y algunos hoyos… sobre el asalto

-Ya paso –dijo Smith- división de Ónice ¿Los conoces?

-Escuche algunos trabajadores e hice una pequeña investigación, tal parece que es el cuerpo de operaciones especiales de BrutalCorp, tus propios SEALS si eres capaz de pagarles y eres apto para contratarlos

-Ya veo, no importa, otro día lograremos quedarnos con la misión, hoy tenemos que hacer una investigación

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Recuerdas al buen Roberto? El detuvo a un par de ladrones en el Aizawa y con ese evento Aria obligo a Lala a cargar con un botón de pánico que llama a los números de policía local y MON

-Mi paisano, si lo recuerdo

-Bueno, ayer durante la tormenta salió del club Kobold junto a Amanda y en un callejón encontraron… encontraron a una bebe abandonada, una lamia

-Dios… ¿Dónde está la niña?

-Roberto y Amanda cuidan de ella, la minotauro es muy buena cuidando a los pequeños, lo disfruta mucho, pensé que sería buena idea dejar que cuidaran de ella un día más en lo que investigamos la zona del suceso, quizás encontremos pistas

-Entiendo, bien, encontrar quien fue el desgraciado que abandono a un bebe es igual o más importante que asaltar un edificio con un montón de idiotas con armas –dijo Titania tratando de calmarse a ella misma y las agentes

-Pero al menos podíamos dispararle a esos idiotas –replico Zombina

Titania solo bufo tomando asiento y relajándose, las agentes llegaron hasta las cercanías del club deportivo y Smith usando la dirección que Roberto le entrego localizaron el callejón, este ya había sido limpiado, las agentes apreciaron una cámara de seguridad que miraba directamente a la entrada del callejón, pertenece a uno de los almacenes.

Smith llamo al a puerta del almacén y de esta salió un hombre con un overol de trabajo:

-¿Qué necesitan? –pregunto cordialmente limpiando sus manos con un trapo

-Soy la agente Smith, coordinadora y directora de MON, vengo aquí por un caso y necesito revisar una de sus cámaras de seguridad ¿Podemos entrar?

-Claro agente, lo que sea por ayudar, pase

El hombre entro permitiendo el paso a las agentes, estas lo siguieron por un pasillo hasta el puesto de seguridad, en la puerta había una pegatina con el logo de BrutalCorp:

´´Este negocio cuenta con los servicios de seguridad de BrutalCorp, seguridad de calidad y alta eficiencia´´

Debajo de eso estaba un número de teléfono, las agentes fruncieron ligeramente el señor al ver esa pegatina con el logo que tanto odian pero lo ignoraron, ese mismo hombre sacudió a otro que estaba dormido sobre el teclado y frente a este un monitor:

-¡Despierta flojo! Las agentes necesitan ayuda

-¿Eh?... –el joven bostezo y se estiro, revelo un pelo oscuro despeinado y ojeras muy notorias- ¿Qué sucede jefe? ¿Acaso volvieron a robar?

-No, ellas necesitan revisar la grabación de ayer, bien agentes las dejo con el flojo Ookoshi yo tengo que seguir revisando el inventario

-Claro, le agradezco su cooperación

El hombre solo se inclinó frente a Smith y se retiró:

-Muy bien agentes –dijo el otro chico volviendo a bostezar- ¿Tienen alguna hora exacta?

-No, pero a partir de las 8 pm, ahí fue cuando Roberto me llamo por primera vez, rebobina a partir de esa hora

-Muy bien

El hombre tecleo algunos comandos y movió su mouse, selecciono la carpeta con las grabaciones, ingreso una contraseña y el sistema de BrutalCorp le dejo ingresar a la grabación del día anterior, ingreso la hora que le dio Smith y comenzó a reproducir.

La cámara esta fija justo por encima de la entrada del callejón permitiendo una vista clara de la gente que pase, pero lamentablemente dificultando la visualización de sus rostros, a no ser que miren hacia arriba.

La calidad del video es buena, aun con la lluvia presenta una calidad muy buena:

-Bien ahí solo sigue la tormenta, rebobina, yo te diré cuando parar

-De acuerdo

Smith estaba justo al lado del joven pero aun así las demás agentes se acercaron un poco para poder mirar el monitor, a la esquina inferior derecha se marcaba la fecha, hora y lugar, además de un número de serie.

La grabación retrocedió un par de horas y ahí pudieron ver el momento exacto donde la pareja se detuvo y saco a la pequeña del callejón:

-Son Roberto y Amanda –dijo Smith

-¿Lo pauso?

-No, deja que sigua rebobinando

La grabación siguió retrocediendo, gente corriendo, las luces de vehículos, algunas gotas que caían en la lente… para las 5:10 llego el momento.

La grabación rebobino muy rápido pero Smith logro notar un grupo de personas y una camioneta:

-¡Páusalo! –dijo casi gritando cuando se marcaban las 4:50 pm

-Muy bien

La grabación se detuvo, no se apreciaba nada más que el callejón y la tormenta apenas iniciando:

-Ahora reprodúcelo a velocidad normal

-Listo

La grabación comenzó con su velocidad normal, la tormenta apenas iniciaba y la gente comenzaba a correr, a las 4:59 apareció una mujer, una lamia.

Moviéndose lentamente, una de sus manos cargaba con un bulto… la pequeña envuelta en esa toalla rosada, su otra mano estaba sosteniendo su vientre, sus movimientos eran lentos y estaba encorvada.

Se agacho lo suficiente para dejar a la pequeña, pero antes alzo la vista y miro a ambos lados, dejo a la niña bajo una lámina y pedazos de cartón procurando que quedara bien cubierta de la lluvia, pero no antes se quedó un minuto entero acariciando a su pequeña la cual solo estiraba sus brazos a su madre, esa mujer retrocedió y retiro su mano de su vientre… la calidad del video demostraba una clara herida de bala o alguna herida de arma blanca, una muy grande.

A las 5:03 la mujer se giró de golpe y una furgoneta color crema se detuvo frente a ella, de este vehículo bajaron tres personas, dos liminales, una ogresa, una arachne y un humano.

La ogresa tomo a la lamia la cual puso sus manos al frente tratando de dialogar con ellos pero fue sometida al instante, la arachne tejedora amarro sus brazos y amordazo, el humano se mantuvo vigilando la cera con su mano cerca de un arma de fuego.

Cuando la lamia fue sometida trataron de meterla al a furgoneta pero esa mujer lanzo un coletazo que impacto en el rostro de ese hombre el cual cayo por la fuerza del golpe y sorpresa, ante esto la ogresa electrocuto a la lamia dejándola incapacitada, la subieron por completo al vehículo y arrancaron saliendo del lugar, las placas no estaban en esa furgoneta:

-Dios mío –dijo el joven en la silla

-Por dios… y yo queriendo balear a su madre cuando… ella escondió a su pequeña para protegerla –dijo Zombina con arrepentimiento de aquella idea

De hecho todas las agentes borraron de su mente esas primeras ideas de que sus padres eran unos monstruos, incluso la gran y bondadosa Tio y la inocente Manako tuvieron esas ideas, las cuales ahora solo fueron borradas y las invadió ese arrepentimiento profundo:

-Esto… es lamentable –dijo Smith- gracias por su colaboración, le pediré otra cosa joven

-¿Q-Que sucede agente? –dijo aquel joven que un seguía impresionado por lo que presencio

-Guarde absoluto silencio sobre esto ¿De acuerdo?

-S-sí, lo hare agente… no es como que esto sea muy grato de recordar o contarle a alguien mas

-Bien, otra cosa ¿Hay alguna manera de que me entregue una copia del video?

-Claro, solo unos cuantos procedimientos, pero tendrá que usar una computadora con acceso a los servidores de seguridad de BrutalCorp

Smith solo crujió sus dientes y apretó ligeramente sus puños:

-N-No importa, por favor, haga una copia del video y entréguemela –dijo la agente conteniendo la ira

-De acuerdo

El joven tecleo y movió el cursor con velocidad por los archivos de la computadora, descargo la grabación de ese día y la quemo en un disco, después saco un papel y ahí escribió una contraseña:

-Le pedirán una contraseña para acceder, aquí esta, también anote la hora de los sucesos

-Muy bien, se lo agradezco, nosotras nos vamos, gracias por su cooperación

-No hay de que agentes… espero que se haga justicia

-Se hará, no temas

Con esto último dicho las mujeres salieron del almacén y subieron al vehículo, ya en este Smith tomo un momento para procesar lo sucedido:

-Dios santo, un secuestro en plena ciudad… esto va empeorando -dijo Smith

-Ya van demasiados reportes y otros que no han sido reportados como este… y no somos las suficientes para lidiar con todos, Japón es muy grande –dijo Titania

-Aun con MOE no somos suficientes para lidiar contra esas alimañas y la policía apenas cuenta con una pequeña parte de liminales en sus filas para poder lidiar contra otros liminales –en ese momento Doppel detuvo su análisis- quizás… quizás BrutalCorp es un aliado necesario

-Odio admitirlo y que mis dioses me perdonen pero BrutalCorp nos ha aligerado la carga desde que el gobierno japonés les dio luz verde y comenzaron a emplearlos, tienen más personal y están capacitados, ademas que no hemos recibido alguna denuncia de exceso de fuerza –dijo ahora Titania

-Aun así no confió en ellos –dijo Smith- son muy legales, muy buenos, demasiado, cuando con todas las milicias existentes siempre hay una polémica o abuso de fuerza que las mandan a la quiebra… no me fio de esa empresa y no me gusta que los mandos nos usen como inteligencia para que luego esos mercenarios den el golpe… somos capaces de defender a la población y cuidar que se cumpla la ley, solo necesitamos más fondos

-Los cuales no hay… es un maldito dilema, BrutalCorp se va y quizás el país se sumerja en más violencia o BrutalCorp se queda pero nosotras tendremos que buscar inversores y dinero hasta debajo de las piedras –dijo Doppel sentada en su cabello

-No nos queda más que seguir con nuestro trabajo y exigir respeto… vamos al as oficinas, ahí las dejare y luego a nuestro hogar

Dijo Smith arrancando el vehículo en dirección a las oficinas de MON…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Ya son las 8:30 y de nuevo los cuatro cenamos, prepare algo ligero, unos emparedados, papilla para la pequeña y de nuevo trozos de carne para el pequeñín, Amanda y yo nos turnábamos para alimentarla y poder dar algún mordisco a nuestro emparedado, terminada la comida lave los trastes y camine a la sala donde Amanda comenzó a jugar con la pequeña, el cachorro prefería estar a mi lado.

Amanda había tomado asiento en el suelo y jugaba con la pequeña y sus juguetes que le compre, es una escena muy bonita, perfecta para estrenar la cámara de Amanda, camine hacia donde deje la cámara, en la barra de la cocina.

La encendí y apunte, tome la foto, perfecta, tome el momento justo donde Amanda levanto a la pequeña tomándola de sus brazos y ella trataba de alcanzar los cuernos de Amanda, ella me volteo a ver por el flash y luego se le dibujo una gran sonrisa:

-¡La cámara! Lo olvide por completo

-Hay que aprovechar e inmortalizar el momento

-¡Sí! Hoy abra sesión de fotos ¿Quieres tomarte algunas fotos pequeña?

-Ababa baba, ¡baba, baba! –dijo la pequeña

-Se dice mamá –dijo Amanda tocando los labios de la pequeña

-¿No querrá decir papá?

-Quizás los dos, ahora a tomarnos fotos

Y así comenzamos, unas cuantas fotos de Amanda jugando con la pequeña o simplemente posando con la pequeña en brazos y siempre con esa cálida sonrisa, después fue mi turno.

Igual que Amanda me tomo fotos mientras jugaba con la pequeña y mientras la cargaba, en una de esas aprovecho para agarrar y jalar mi barba, entre risas Amanda saco varias fotos.

Las horas pasaron y después de un cambio de pañal y ropa Amanda se llevó a la pequeña a su dormitorio y el perrito entro con ella, yo simplemente deje que los tres durmieran, yo entre al baño para darme una buena ducha.

Me deshice de mi ropa y me sumergí en el agua… con esto también me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Una pobre pequeña abandonada que rescatamos y ahora casi tratamos como si fuese nuestra hija… pensar que Amanda seria mi novia… pfff buena broma Roberto, una mujer tan pura y linda como ella no querría estar con alguien como tu… alguien que ha arrebatado vidas, por más que se lo merecieran, una vida es una vida… chingado, ya voy a comenzar con mi disputa moral, una vida es una vida, pero esos bastardos dejaron de ser humanos y merecer un lugar en este mundo con sus acciones… siempre me entra ese dilema recordando cada vez que jalaba el gatillo y ver su cuerpo caer.

-Son criminales Roberto… eran criminales, asesinos despiadados que torturan a inocentes y a mis compañeros… se merecían esa muerte

Repeti ese ´´mantra´´ que cree para esos momentos de crisis, me ha servido, regrese a mis pensamientos, en especial los de Amanda siendo mi novia, suenan algo ridículos para mí pero no puedo negar que ella me resulta atractiva y es una gran mujer, la ´´novia perfecta´´, ella es inteligente, linda, atractiva y una gran madre además de siempre contar con una actitud siempre alegre, atenta y activa… pero la ley no lo permite y no sé si ella tiene esa misma impresión de mí, solo sé que soy su gran amigo… lo que me hace dudar aún más pero lo dejare de lado, no quiero deprimirme ahora porque una mujer no me ame, debo de centrarme en mañana, mañana iré al as oficinas de BrutalCorp.

Suspire y comencé con mi aseo, será mejor dormir temprano.

Terminado el aseo de mi cuerpo salí de la tina, seque mi cuerpo, mi gran barba y bigote los cuales tendré que rasurar mañana pues por mas arreglada que este no me gustaría dar una mala impresión en mi primer día de trabajo… adiós a las ideas de disfrazarme de Zapata.

Sacudí mi cabeza y termine de asear mi cuerpo, arreglar por última vez mi barba y ponerme un cambio de ropa, ya vestido salí del baño y camine hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

Toque la puerta y para mi sorpresa no estaba totalmente cerrada, el interior estaba sin iluminación y al abrir la puerta deje que entrara la luz del foco de la sala… ahí me topé con la escena más linda del mundo.

Amanda estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha cerca de la pequeña, acomodo las dos almohadas que tiene para formar una cama para la pequeña la cual duerme plácidamente rodeada en una manta completamente envuelta, lo único que no estaba cubierto era su rostro con una evidente sonrisa, el pequeñín estaba dormido a los pies de Amanda, en ocasiones movía las patas frontales o su cola.

Los tres dormían juntos plácidamente, acomodados perfectamente en esa gran cama… mi cama, pero eso no importa… aunque no estaría mal ser parte de esa escena, lástima que no queda espacio.

Corrí a la sala, tome la cámara y le quite el flash, gracias a la luz de la sala la escena quedo capturada, le encantara a Amanda. Regrese a la sala por una última cosa, mi almohada, camine hasta Amanda y con sumo sigilo y cuidado levante su cabeza y la volví a apoyar en mi almohada, ante esto ella murmuro algo y se acomodó de nuevo:

-Descansen –dije en voz baja

Me retire de esa escena tan dulce, cerré la puerta cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y camine a la sala, apague las luces y me recosté en mi cama, esta vez, usando una almohada de un sillón… dios aun siento ese calor que me provoco esa escena, podre dormir con una sonrisa.

Con esto solo me acomode y cedi al sueño con esa sonrisa y escena en mi mente…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Una vez que la morada de Roberto quedo en completo silencio y sus residentes dormidos el asalto estaba por comenzar.

Smith junto a MON se quedaron cerca de la zona, tomaron diferentes puestos y comenzaron a observar con lentes infrarrojos:

-Veo varias siluetas, entre ellas dos muy grandes… espera, veo otras cinco pero son casi invisibles –dijo Zombina

-Esos cinco deben ser zombies, emanan el mismo calor que tu Zombina

Los agentes de BrutalCorp ya estaban posicionados, justo a los flancos este y oeste los ogros y detrás de ellos un equipo con dos zombies y dos humanos, los francotiradores eran cinco y posicionados a diferentes posiciones y distancias con una vista clara a los caminos del norte y sur que usan los contrabandistas.

Además de los dos equipos que estaban esperando a entrar y usar a los ogros como ariete viviente había otros dos equipos de cinco personas.

Uno de ellos en el camino norte ocultos entre los arbustos y en el suelo mismo cubiertos de hojas y cualquier cosa que sirva de camuflaje, los contrabandistas no tomaron el cuidado de retirar el exceso de arbustos y árboles bajos, cosa que BrutalCorp está aprovechando.

Esos equipos cerca a los caminos estaban posicionados justo donde las camionetas siempre se detienen y descargan:

-Conocen el plan –Anthony hablo por el comunicador- Dejaremos que las camionetas se acerquen y cuando estén a cuatro metros de las entradas los francotiradores dispararan a las llantas, cuando los pasajeros bajen esperaremos a que nuestros tiradores incapaciten a las especies grandes, saldrán del escondite y someterán a los demás, recuerden, liminal contra liminal y humano contra humano, estamos siendo grabados, los otros dos equipos con los ogros ingresaran al edificio e incapacitaran a cualquier otro dentro, recuerden, disparen a las piernas, cuando tengan a todos incapacitados los sacaran y los esposaran, seran colocados en la entrada norte por donde le camión de transporte llegara para subirlos y llevarlos a la prisión mas cercana, entren con cuidado, apunten y disparen, recuerden, incapaciten o hieran, nada de matarlos a no ser que tengan un RPG ¿Entendido? ¡Oorah!

Al decir esto último los subordinados de Anthony repitieron ese grito clásico de los marines estadounidenses:

-Ahí vienen –dijo Manako al ver las camionetas

Estas, como el otro día, llegaron una por cada camino, con varias cajas repletas de municiones, armas y artículos de contrabando, los vehículos avanzaron por el camino y cuando estaban a cuatro metros de la zona donde aparcan sus neumáticos explotaron, los francotiradores habían disparado sobre los neumáticos frontales y traseros, los supresores ayudaron a esconder su posición.

Los conductores dieron un frenon rápido pues estuvieron casi a punto de estrellarse debido a la sorpresa, de cada camioneta salieron cuatro personas, dos liminales y dos humanos fuertemente armados, AK-47 y un chaleco anti balas pesado, además de una pistola o subfusil en sus piernas, los liminales eran ogros y orcos.

Apenas bajaron del vehículo los francotiradores dispararon a las piernas de los liminales más grandes, estos tambalearon y cayeron por la sorpresa con estos liminales aturdidos los agentes de BrutalCorp salieron de sus puestos, con macanas eléctricas, taser de mayor potencia para liminales y movimientos de Krav Maga sometieron y desarmaron al instante a esos criminales que no pudieron reaccionar debido a la sorpresa.

Y apenas ellos fueron sometidos y esposados los ogros arremetieron contra el edificio atravesando las paredes permitiendo el acceso de sus compañeros, antes de ingresar se lanzaron granadas aturdidoras, los ogros no se vieron afectados por sus cascos y armaduras, estos arremetieron contra los Onis dentro del edificio y sus compañeros humanos y zombies entraron disparando contra humanos y liminales.

A lo lejos se pudieron apreciar los destellos y estruendo de las armas siendo disparadas, algunos gritos y después de 20 minutos los agentes de BrutalCorp salieron de la edificación empujando o jalando a los criminales, algunos mostraban serias heridas y otros estaban noqueados, todos los contrabandistas fueron ubicados en un mismo lugar, en el camino norte donde una lámpara fue colocada por los agentes para iluminarlos directamente.

Humanos y liminales estaban esposados con las miradas bajas, los humanos con esposas convencionales bien apretadas, los Onis, orcos y ogros con esposas reforzadas y una cinta en sus cuernos la cual se aprieta cuando recibe la señal de un mando especial y da descargas eléctricas constantes capaces de incapacitarlos en segundos o evitando que corran para ser sometidos:

-Que traigan el camión de transporte, los tenemos, equipo B entren y busquen por alguno otro, equipo C saquen las cajas de los vehículos y entren en busca de los demás artículos, cuidado con las trampas –decía Anthony por la radio

-Fue muy fácil jefe –dijo el Zombie retirando un par de balas de su pecho

-No son más que un montón de niños con armas, si acaso los ogros parecen tener más experiencia, los demás no pasan ni de los 23 años –dijo el Doppelganger haciendo un reporte de campo en su tabla con apuntes

-No importa, nos pagaron y ya los tenemos

-Jefe –una voz femenina lo llamo por el comunicador

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veo a las integrantes de MON en diferentes puntos, no dispararon ni se acercaron, parece que solo nos observan

-Déjalas

-Si señor

-Bien ¡Muchachos! –Grito Anthony llamando la atención de todos los demás agentes- ¡El camión de transporte está en camino, quiero que saquen todo lo que pueda contener artículos de contrabando, armas, documentos, lo que sea, sáquenlo y déjenlo fuera en la entrada sur! ¡Equipo B quédese custodiando a estos niños!

-¡Si señor! –dijeron casi a unísono

Los agentes de BrutalCorp entraron al edificio aun atentos por si algún contrabandista estaba escondido o hay alguna trampa, despejaron toda una ruta directa hacia la entrada sur para ir pasándose entre sí las cajas y separarlas, armas, municiones, artículos de contrabando e incluso dinero lavado.

La policía arribo y junto a ellos algunos agentes de gobierno para hacer un reporte y revisar la condición física de los contrabandistas, con ellos también llego un camión blindado de BrutalCorp, adaptado para el tamaño de algunas extra especies, blindado y con equipos de seguridad interna ese camión casi podría ser un semirremolque, se detuvo frente a los contrabandistas esposados, abrieron las puertas laterales y traseras y de ahí salieron dos orcos bien equipados:

-Sepárenlos, ya saben, humanos en una sección liminales en otra, los grandes en la sección especial –ordeno Anthony

-Si señor –dijo uno de los orcos

Con ayuda del equipo asignado a asegurarse que ninguno de los contrabandistas huyan los orcos subieron uno a uno al vehículo.

Con todos sus hombres trabajando Anthony se alejó un poco, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un empaque con puros y un encendedor tipo zippo de chapa de oro, encendió el gran puro, el cual ya estaba a la mitad y aspiro lo suficiente para luego dejar salir el humo, luego, miro directamente hacia donde el equipo de MON espiaba la operación, las ubico gracias a un destello por parte de los binoculares de Smith, en ese momento la agente sintió un gran escalofrió, ella no podía ver directamente a ese hombre a los ojos pero ella sentía claramente como la observaban aun estando bien escondida:

-Parece que terminaron, lo hicieron bien –dijo Doppel

-Pfff, nosotras pudimos acabar antes –dijo Zombina

-Smith… parece que ese hombre te está observando –dijo Manako

La agente solo guardo silencio, aun estando en total oscuridad ese hombre la observaba directamente:

-Vámonos, ya disfrutamos del show –dijo la coordinadora comenzando a bajar del nido

Con esto el equipo de MON salió de sus puestos en dirección a su vehículo, al subir a este guardaron total silencio y se retiraron de la zona.

Anthony acabo con su puro y sus subordinados ya habían terminado con el acomodo de la mercancía y los contrabandistas:

-Todo listo señor –dijo un humano

-Bien, llamen a la policía japonesa y sus equipos especiales para que saquen el material y escolten el camión, nosotros acabamos

-Si señor

Desde el mismo bosque salieron dos Sand Cat, uno de estos, funciona como el vehículo principal del equipo de Anthony, adaptado para los dos ogros y un tanto más alargado, además de esto tenía una serie de marcas blancas a su costado izquierdo en la puerta del conductor, Anthony tomo una pintura blanca que el guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos y marco una línea vertical, cada línea representa las misiones cumplidas con éxito, el vehículo tiene 25 de estas marcas blancas y otras cinco pero estas son cráneos rojos tachados con líneas doradas:

-Hoy es día de paga chicos, esta vez invito los tragos -dijo el Zombie subiendo a la parte de atrás

-La última vez casi te acabas tu paga en solo tragos y frituras-respondió el Doppelganger

-Pero valió la pena, despertar con una sirena a tu lado y una nekomata no tiene precio –dijo recargándose en uno de los asientos de la parte trasera y sacando hojas de tabaco para masticar

Ambos ogros entraron al vehículo haciendo que la suspensión rechinase pero luego ambos se sentaron en diferentes lugares para proporcionar más el peso, ambos se retiraron sus cascos, uno de ellos es una mujer y otro un hombre:

-Buen trabajo ahí hermano –dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

-Igualmente hermana –respondió con otra sonrisa el hombre

-Creo que esta vez te gane, noquee a cinco

-Casi hermana, acabe con seis

-Demonios, me falto uno para al menos igualarte, pero no quería golpear a ese Zombie, apenas me vio soltó su arma y se trató de esconder bajo la mesa

-Pronto me igualaras o superaras hermana, tienes el potencial

Ambos ogros solo se sonrieron y se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos:

-¿Donde esta Armony? –pregunto el Doppelganger

-Aquí viene

Una mujer llego hasta el vehículo y subió al asiento del copiloto, una Dullaha, esta aun con su uniforme de BrutalCorp lleva protecciones de acero de su armadura antigua mezcladas a las protecciones ligeras de Kevlar para el pecho y cuello, sus antebrazos, hombros, muslos y rodillas estaban protegidas por su armadura de acero y estas cuentan con una tela experimental para absorber la onda expansiva de un disparo.

A diferencia de otros Dullaha no portaba con alguna hoz, hacha o espada, portaba su rifle de francotirador Desert Tech SRS el cual tiene tres cráneos azules tachados en su costado izquierdo:

-Listo –dijo mirando a Anthony con una sonrisa

-Bien, vámonos

Anthony encendió el motor de ese gran vehículo y arranco en dirección a las oficinas de BrutalCorp:

-Buen disparo haya fuera Armony –dijo el Zombie

-¿Cuál de todos Marck?

-Ese que travesó la ventana, una lata y luego impacto en la MG4 del zombie

-Supuse que tendrían dificultades si ese zombie hubiese disparado su MG4, lo mejor era destruirla y evitar cualquier inconveniente

-Y te lo agradezco, sería un horror pasar toda la noche sacándome balas y tratando de remendar pedazos de carne triturados a estar en un bar –dijo masticando las hojas de tabaco

-Armony –llamo el líder del equipo- Antes de que bajaras ¿Pudiste ver a donde fue MON?

-Bajaron de sus puestos de observación y subieron a su furgoneta para retirarse

-Entiendo, buen trabajo

-¿Qué hacen aquí esas niñas? –Pregunto el Doppelganger- Deberían estar investigando algun otro grupo delictivo o cuidar la ciudad

-¿Los abra enviado Hiromasa para que no abusemos de nuestro poder? –pregunto el ogro

-No lo creo, desde el ultimo percance cada agente que participa en estos tipos de operaciones llevan una cámara y micrófono, si dudan de nosotros entregare cada video guardado en los servidores de BrutalCorp, los líderes ya no quieren manchones en la reputación de la empresa –dijo Anthony

-Es entendible, en ningún otro trabajo pagarían 50,000 dólares por entrar disparando sobre contrabandistas

-50,000 que gastaras en bebidas

-Y una buena habitación de algún buen hotel junto a un par de bellas damas –Completo el zombie con una sonrisa

El equipo siguió con su conversación hasta llegar a Tokio y las oficinas de BrutalCorp donde entregarían su equipamiento, un reporte y luego se dirigirían a sus hogares.

Las agentes de MON habían llegado hasta sus habitaciones y dispuestas a descansar, Smith por su parte aún seguía con esas imágenes en su mente, la mujer siendo secuestrada en plena ciudad donde cualquiera hubiese visto lo sucedido y reportado, ya lo ha visto pero ella está a cargo que se cumpla la ley en especial con las liminales que llegaron a Japón debido a la aceptación de las liminales por parte de la población y gobierno japones, si quiere que su nación siga siendo un buen ejemplo para el mundo debe de asegurar la paz y que la gente viva tranquila, MOE será el primer paso y sus operaciones actuales de MON son la prueba de la eficacia, pero BrutalCorp interfiere en su deseo de que la note y se envié el mensaje, que los demás países sepan que su nación puede defenderse y asegurarse a sí misma aun con las limitaciones que sufre Japón después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que no necesitan de contratistas privados que pueden causar algún serio percance en la población civil y posiblemente salir inmunes debido a la corrupción siempre presente y los fajos de billetes en cantidades ingentes.

Ella solo suspiro y camino a su cama para poder descansar un poco, necesita el descanso y la energía pues mañana tendrá que abrir el caso del secuestro y buscar donde la pequeña pueda ser recibida, se tiro sobre su cama desabotonando su saco y retirándoselo, quitándose su falda y dejando los lentes de sol a un lado para que en poco tiempo se quedara dormida.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bien, ya casi resuelto el futuro de la lamia y viendo como opera BrutalCorp aqui una revelación que no sera nada sorpresiva debido a que soy tan discreto como un rinoceronte en una cristaleria y ustedes se dieron cuenta mucho antes, el equipo de Anthony es básicamente la contraparte de MON, un equipo casi puramente masculino con miembros de especies similares eliminando al ciclope, se que no es la idea mas original pero tengo cosas planeadas a futuro con ellos y MON._

 _Ahora, sobre lo que les prometi de los capitulos intercalados de Bullock y Robie... bajen las picas y antorchas por favor, se que se los prometi y ya les falle, el problema es que la historia de Bullock me cuesta mas seguirla debido a que soy de esos que gusta de sumergirse en una historia para escribirla, bueno, teclearla, lo mejor posible y que no pierda ese toque realista que tanto les gusta en ella, la de Robie la tengo mas fresca y con muchas mas ideas asi que quizas vean mas capitulos de este fic que los de Bullock que seran mas ocasionales pero con ese contenido que tanto gusta, espero no se molesten, lo hago para mantener la calidad de siempre_

 _Por ultimo agradezco al camarada **Tarmo** por confiarme a sus personajes para referenciarlos y ademas de una ligera referencia al mas reciente fic de esta comunidad hispana del autor **JB-Defalt** el cual espero no este molesto por hacer la referencia sin solicitarle el permiso, si me disculpan llamare a Anthony._

 _Con esto ultimo me despido y agradezco de nuevo por seguir este pequeño fic a este punto._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas del autor:** Bien otro capi largo, me tarde un poco mas debido a mi trabajo pero he vuelto, espero les guste._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Únanse a nosotros! Tenemos galletas con chocolate ¡Semper Brutalis!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

* * *

El día comienza de nuevo y en los hogares se filtra la luz del sol como cada mañana.

La morada del soldado tambien se vio afectada pero este ya estaba despierto, preparaba el desayuno mientras revisaba el reglamento del departamento en su celular, llego hasta el punto que mas le interesaba, sobre las mascotas y para su mala suerte el departamento no permite ningún tipo de mascota.

Ante esto suspiro y una pequeña tristeza lo invadio, tenia que deshacerse del pequeño que lo habia seguido hasta el departamento, el no quería volver a encontrarlo tirado en la calle asi que busco por algun lugar donde cuiden de las mascotas, se topo con un pequeño negocio de cuidado de mascotas, se encuentra cerca de la casa de los padres de Roberto, los cuidadores son un humano, una nekomata y un kobold:

-Curioso –dijo para si mismo al ver ese colorido trio

Reviso las foto de las instalaciones, es una casa como las demás pero el patio adaptado para las mascotas además de algunas habitaciones, Roberto reviso algunos comentarios del negocio y solo pudo ver comentarios positivos, con esto guardo la ubicación de ese negocio en su celular y siguió con el desayuno, esta vez preparo huevos revueltos con frijoles, calentó algunas tortillas y para Amanda preparo aparte un plato con fruta cortada y dejo fuera una lata de crema batida por si la minotauro desea acompañar su fruta con algo, por ultimo saco jamón y salchicha, los cuales corto en pedazos pequeños para el cachorro y lo coloco en un plato pequeño junto a otro con agua, dejo cada plato sobre la barra además de sacar un bote de jugo y dos vasos, los platos del cachorro los dejo en el suelo.

Justo para ese momento la minotauro se había levantado, ya estaba arreglada y cargaba a la pequeña, mientras el cachorro corría a su lado agitando su cola:

-Buenos días Robie –saludo Amanda con la pequeña en brazos

-Buenos días Amanda, el desayuno está listo –el mexicano reviso la hora, 7:15

-Gracias Robie, luce delicioso, ahora pequeña vamos a comer

El mexicano tomo un par de papillas de carne y frutas, destapo primero la de carne y tomo una cuchara de plástico, se lo entrego a Amanda y ella comenzó a alimentar a la pequeña mientras Roberto aprovechaba para comer parte de su desayuno, terminada la mitad de su plato el mexicano tomo a la pequeña y continuo alimentándola dejando que Amanda comiese.

Ambos terminaron con su desayuno y terminar de alimentar a la pequeña además del cachorro que también había acabado con su comida, Roberto recogió cada plato y vaso, tiro los frascos vacíos de las papillas y comenzó a lavar los trastes, mientras Amanda ayudaba a la pequeña a repetir:

-Amanda –llamo el mexicano

-¿Qué pasa Robie?

-Ayer me llego un mensaje de BrutalCorp, me citaron hoy a las 12 en punto en sus oficinas

-Oh, entiendo, te deseo suerte Robie –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

-Gracias Amanda

-¿Regresaras temprano?

-No lo sé, espero que si

-Entiendo, yo me quedare con los pequeños para cuidar que no les pase algo

-Está bien, aun así, si es que salgo temprano me gustaría que saliéramos de paseo

-Suena bien… hay que hacer que la pequeña disfrute antes de estar en algún orfanato –dijo Amanda con melancolía mientras la pequeña reía en sus brazos

Roberto solo la miro algo triste, el regreso a su labor y termino con los platos, se dirigió a su habitación y escarbo en lo más profundo de su parte del armario donde encontró un conjunto formal, camisa blanca de vestir, saco negro, pantalón negro formal, corbata roja, ese conjunto ya lleva un par de años sin usarse:

-Espero que me quede, hace ya un tiempo que no lo uso –dijo para si mismo

Además de esto tomo una cuchilla para afeitar, rastrillo y crema para afeitar, camino hasta el baño y dejo su conjunto formal dentro del plástico colgado en un gancho, se puso frente al espejo y saco la crema para afeitar, la coloco por toda su barba y con esto comenzó a deshacerse del vello facial.

Pasaron los minutos y con mucha crema y cuidado Roberto redujo su barba casi por completo, él no quería deshacerse por completo de esta así que dejo una ligera capa de bello facial la cual delineo con un rastrillo para rasurar, también dejo un poco de su bigote, por ultimo termino de delinear un poco más su barba y bigote, se limpió con agua y jabón, peino su cabello y se aplicó un poco de fragancia para hombre.

Se colocó su camisa de vestir blanca y pantalón de vestir negro, calcetines oscuros, zapatos negros, una corbata roja y por ultimo su saco el cual ya le queda justo:

-Uff, unos cuantos kilos más y no me hubiese cerrado –dijo con una sonrisa

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y solo sonrio para si mismo mientras tronaba sus dedos frente al cristal:

-Eres el más guapo cabron, no lo arruines y gana ese trabajo

Se dijo motivándose, salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, de una caja más grande encima del ropero saco algunos antiguos documentos, debido a la importancia de estos están engargolados y bien ordenados, estos son del Heroico Colegio Militar, entre ellos su diploma, la patente de Subteniente y el certificado de estudios donde se muestra su licenciatura en Administración Militar, además de la carrera académica militar que curso, la cual fue ingeniero mecánico industrial a la cual solo llego a licenciatura debido a los deseos de Roberto por entrar a la labor de campo, aun así sus estudios de ingeniería lo ayudaron para dar mantenimiento a sus armas, vehículos y en ocasiones ayudar a su hermana y padres con algunas situaciones.

Además de esto los papeles que lo hacen ciudadano japonés gracias a su madre y ciudadano mexicano, su curp oficial mexicano, el certificado _Koseki Toho_ , acta de nacimiento mexicana y su identificación mexicana además de su identificación _My Number_ japonesa que logro tramitar con ayuda de su familia. Lo documentos mexicanos eran los originales y a estos estaban unidos unas hojas con una traducción al Japonés de cada uno.

Otro de los documentos que considero importantes fueron ambos certificados de Krav Maga y Sambo, en ambas lo acreditan como combatiente de cinta negra grado uno debido a los seis meses que paso en entrenamiento con ambos hombres, hizo una segunda y tercera revisión a sus documentos y los guardo todos en una carpeta tamaño oficio color verde:

-No mencionaron nada que llevara documentos pero será mejor llevarlos y sacarles copia, mejor prevenir que lamentar –dijo para sí mismo el mexicano

Con los documentos revisados una última vez se acomodó la corbata, saco de vestir y reviso por última vez su peinado y arreglo del vello facial, solo asintió con una sonrisa frente al espejo y salió del dormitorio, ahí la minotauro y la pequeña jugaban:

-Robie la pequeña acaba de…

Amanda guardo silencio cuando observo a su compañero tan bien arreglado:

-Oye luces… ¡Luces muy bien Robie! Elegante –dijo con una sonrisa y muy sorprendida la minotauro

-Gracias, lo guardo para eventos especiales aunque ya me queda ajustado

-Aun así luces bien, mira pequeña, papá Robie se puso elegante para el trabajo ¿Qué opinas?

La lamia solo miraba al mexicano, el corte de su barba y bigote la había dejado anonadada, para su mente en desarrollo aquel que la cargo, vistió, alimentaba y jugaba con ella había cambiado drásticamente, ella solo permaneció mirando al mexicano con un rostro de sorpresa:

-Creo que ya no me reconoce, déjame cargarla

Roberto dejo sus documentos sobre un sillón y tomo a la pequeña:

-¿Qué sucede chiquilla? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces al buen Rob—

Fue interrumpido por la lamia tomando la corta barba de Roberto y jalándola con fuerza mientras reía:

-Siempre caigo en ese truco, Amanda podrías ayu—

La mencionada solo comenzó a reír mientras veía como la pequeña jalaba casi todo el rostro del mexicano tratando de tomar su barba, esa lamia jalaba con fuerza mientras hacía sonidos de curiosidad:

-En que me he metido…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Después de sufrir por la curiosidad de esa pequeña, que jala muy fuerte y tiene , Amanda dejo de reír y volvió a cargar a la bebe la cual me seguía mirando con curiosidad, recogí de nuevo los documentos y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación:

-Recuerda tomar tus medicinas Amanda

-Claro Robie, lo tengo bien en mente

-¿Sabes las horas?

-Si, a las 7 luego a las 3:30 y luego… Eeeh, ¿en la cena?

-Sí, pero es en una hora exacta, no te preocupes, quizás para la cena ya esté aquí y te lo recuerde

-De acuerdo

Abrí la puerta y salí por esta, pero decidí girarme para despedirme de los tres que me seguían:

-Adiós pequeño cuida de Amanda y la pequeña –dije agachándome para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro, regrese a ponerme de pie y me despedí de las otras dos- Volveré Amanda, quizás no tarde mucho, adiós pequeña, pórtate bien y no le des problemas a mamá Amanda –dije acariciando la cabeza de la chiquilla

-Adiós Robie, ten cuidado al cruzar las calles y suerte en tu entrevista

-Gracias Amanda, recuerda tus medicinas, si ocurre algo el número de mi celular está grabado en el de la habitación, además del de Smith

-Está bien Robie, cualquier duda la consultare contigo

-Bien, volveré más tarde, adiós

- _¡Au revoir! ¡Bonne chance!_ –dijo Amanda en su idioma natal

No lo entendí pero tal parece que son buenos deseos, le sonreí y camine a las escaleras, pude escuchar algo del balbuceo de la pequeña y Amanda hablando con ella para después cerrar la puerta.

Baje hasta el vestíbulo y salí del departamento no sin antes saludar a la recepcionista la cual me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, tome mi celular, saque el mapa y gracias a esta útil aplicación me señalo la parada de autobús mas cercana y la ruta que el mismo toma.

Di una caminata no muy larga, pero que siempre hago con el placer de volver a caminar sin una muleta, sigo sin poder borrar esta sonrisa, ahora que lo pienso, voy directo a una entrevista de trabajo con una gran sonrisa, uno pensaría que estaría sudando, revisando cada cinco segundos si tengo todo o si mi atuendo está limpio, pero me es imposible borrar esta sonrisa, caminar de nuevo como cualquier otra persona es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde aquel incidente.

Revise de nuevo mi celular y recordé ahí mismo sobre sacar copias a los documentos, revise el mapa y di con una tienda donde hacen fotocopias, entre y fui atendido por una mujer humana, le tomo una copia a cada documento por ambos lados si era necesario, ya con todo esto page por las copias y regrese a la parada del autobús.

Ya hay espere unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego el autobús, no viene tan lleno, incluso hay un par de espacios libres, tome asiento justo a un lado de la ventana y simplemente deje que pasara el tiempo.

Espero que Amanda y la pequeña estén bien, que digo, solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando los deje solos, y Amanda no es tonta, no creo que llegue y haya quemado medio departamento, será mejor que revise de nuevo los documentos, no quiero perder alguno de los originales.

Le di una checada entera a todos, copia y originales, sip, todos están aquí. Lo que me pregunto más es ¿Qué me preguntaran? Quizás sobre mi carrera militar y el entrenamiento que tuve, al menos puedo dar algo que me acredite como un buen luchador de Krav Maga y Sambo.

Después de dar una última y definitiva revisión cerré la carpeta y después de un par de minutos llegue a mi destino, baje del vehículo y camine hacia las oficinas de BrutalCorp.

Decir que no estoy nervioso seria mentir, aunque aquella charla con el coordinador Takeo me dejo en claro que en verdad quieren que trabaje para ellos no puedo evitar sentirme así, como si en algún momento ocurriese algo que arruine la entrevista o me rechacen de manera brutal… mal chiste.

Cruce la calle y comencé a caminar por esa explanada previa a la escalinata y entrada a ese imponente edificio, en las bancas externas hay algunos agentes de la compañía, algunos simplemente disfrutan de su descanso, otros charlan y algunos me observan con atención a los cuales ignore.

Llegue hasta la puerta de entrada y estas se abrieron dejándome entrar y volver a ver esos dos letreros de gran tamaño, me impresiona la calidad que tienen.

Me dirigí hacia una de las varias recepcionistas la cual levanto su mirada cuando me acerque:

-Buenos días, vengo para una entrevista de trabajo

-Buenos días, bien ¿Podría entregarme su solicitud rellenada?

…Si, sabía que algo pasaría:

-Esto… no me entregaron solicitud alguna, solo me llego un mensaje a mi celular del coordinador Takeo

-¿Podría darme su nombre?

-Roberto García de la Madrid

La mujer tecleo en su computadora, observo por unos segundos la pantalla y luego regreso a verme:

-Bien, el coordinador Takeo quiere reunirse con usted, con el llevara a cabo la entrevista y llenado de algunos papeles, bienvenido –me dijo con una sonrisa- espere por favor pues acabo de avisarle de su llegada al coordinador y tardara un poco en llegar

-Muy bien, gracias

Me incline ligeramente y camine hasta unos asientos, saque mi celular y revise la hora 11:58, bien, llegue más que temprano.

Pasaron los minutos y exactamente a las 12 llego el coordinador Takeo, me saludo con una sonrisa y yo simplemente me incline frente a el:

-Coordinador es un gusto

-El gusto es mío García, me alegra saber que va muy bien en su recuperación, ahora sígame, que tenemos que arreglar algo del papeleo, debido a que hoy tenemos ciertos asuntos de la compañía usted solo tendrá que llenar los papeles y cumplir con un chequeo médico, mañana empezara con su labor

-Entiendo

Caminamos hasta el elevador y el coordinador marco el piso 25:

-Veo que viene con algunos documentos, me alegra que venga preparado

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque me pareció extraño que en ningún momento me avisaran sobre los documentos así que traje de todo tipo

-Es una pequeña prueba que suelo hacer cuando yo entrevisto o recluto a alguien, usted paso esa prueba, muchos se confían y solo traen su presencia y si acaso su identificación

-Me alegra pasar por el sentido común

-A veces usar el sentido común es lo menos común –dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos hasta nuestro destino y el coordinador me guio por una serie de oficinas más grandes a las comunes, parecían ser salas de juntas y para directivos, me guio hasta su oficina debido a la placa con su nombre en la puerta.

Una oficina un tanto grande, cuenta con un escritorio de madera frente a las ventanas cubiertas con persianas de tela negra, a la derecha una gran vitrina de madera con puertas de vidrio que muestran algunas fotos, botellas de licor y libros, a la izquierda varias cajoneras de madera y archiveros.

El coordinador tomo asiento en su silla y con su mano señalo a un par de sillas frente a el y su escritorio, tome asiento en una de estas… tranquilo Roberto, no te comerán vivo:

-Muy bien subteniente, quisiera ver sus papeles

-Si aquí estan –dije pasándoselos- los documentos mexicanos les saque copias y las traduje al japonés

-Bien, eso lo hace todo mas simple, por cierto –dijo sacando un par de papeles de su escritorio- contrato, seguro de vida y además de otros documentos, llénelos por favor –dijo entregándome un bolígrafo

-Entendido

Tome los documentos y el bolígrafo, parece uno de esos finos que cuestan más que mi departamento, prótesis y cosas juntos, tome los documentos y los apoye en el escritorio.

Nombre completo, tipo de sangre, experiencia previa, dirección, números de teléfono, correo, etc. Lo típico de una solicitud de empleo, exceptuando por la parte donde tengo que poner mi visión de la empresa.

Mientras rellenaba esto el coordinador leía con total calma y atención mis documentos, se puso de pie repentinamente y camino hasta su vitrina abriendo la puerta izquierda:

-Oh, disculpe mis modales, ¿Gusta de algo? Tengo whisky, coñac, vino

-No gracias, así estoy bien

-Como diga –dijo sirviéndose lo que parece whisky en un vaso de vidrio, abrió una puerta de debajo de la vitrina y revelo un frigobar del cual saco varios cubos de hielo y los coloco en su vaso

Cerró la puerta y de nuevo, tomo asiento en su gran silla de piel y regreso a su lectura tranquila de mis documentos, por mi lado, termine de leer el contrato.

Párrafos explicando los propósitos de la empresa, sus bases y si concuerdo con ellas, y si no lo estoy, tengo que respetarlas, principios de honor, excelencia y respeto, si disparo contra un inocente seré retenido además de expulsado al instante, esto y si abuso de mi fuerza y poder aseguran retención y ser expulsado. Tambien viene explicado como el gobierno Japones vigila cada movimiento, misión y acto de la empresa y sus agentes, al primer reporte o escandalo de gran magnitud cerraran las oficinas y campos de entrenamiento y pruebas de la empresa, arrestaran a los responsables y cada agente que logro hospedaje en Japón debido a su rango y labor en la compañía seran expulsados a su país natal y se les retirara la nacionalidad pero tendrán la posibilidad de tramitarla después... es duro, pero si das tanto poder a una empresa privada debes de ponerles castigos severos.

Terminando de leer mas especificaciones de nuestro actuar, como siempre usar las armas no letales, someter y llamar a la policía firme en las líneas donde estaba señalado, termine con el seguro médico que me asegura estadía, tratamiento e incluso cirugía en urgencias, el hospital se llama Seibo Byoin, espero sea de buena calidad.

Termine de llenar y releer papeles, di una última revisión por si omití algún dato pero no encontré algún fallo, acomode cada papel y lo coloque sobre el escritorio, para eso el coordinador dio un sorbo a su bebida que iba por la mitad y dejo mis documentos sobre el escritorio:

-Muy bien, usted a simple vista cumple con lo necesario –guardo un paquete de los documentos en la carpeta y me la entrego- sus documentos originales

-Gracias

-Ahora pasemos a las preguntas, ¿Por qué quiere unirse a BrutalCorp?

-Quiero volver a la labor de campo, ahora con esta prótasis no me gustaría desperdiciar todo mi potencial que tuve en las fuerzas armadas mexicanas y quisiera servir en esta compañía, que por lo que me dijo, los están empleando casi como policías o cuerpo paramilitar

-Asi es, ¿usted desea estar en uno de nuestros equipos de choque verdad?

-Fue lo que más llamo mi atención, aunque quiero más información

-Y con gusto se la daré –dijo aclarando su garganta- nuestros equipos de choque o reacción inmediata son equipos compuestos por humanos y liminales diseñados recientemente para Japón y algunos países europeos donde el acta fue un triunfo y se ven agobiados por los millones de inmigrantes legales e ilegales de todo tipo de especies, nuestros equipos están entrenados para servir al público en general, si presencian un asalto a mano armada ellos tienen la obligación, entrenamiento, y autorización, de incapacitar a los asaltantes y cuando estén totalmente sometidos llamar a las autoridades locales, lo mismo pasa cuando tienen sospechas que algo turbio ocurre en alguna zona, interrogar sin usar fuerza excesiva pero siempre llamando a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo y entregar los reportes grabados y escritos a las autoridades, en el caso de que nuestros equipos estén cerca de alguna situación de rehenes, robo a banco, secuestro en proceso o en el peor de los casos, ataque terrorista están entrenados y cuentan con la autorización del gobierno japonés para usar sus armas largas y llamar a las divisiones blindadas para refuerzo, para evitarnos problemas donde haya abuso de autoridad los uniformes de nuestros agentes cuentan con micrófonos y cámaras hechos con el propósito de evitar abusos, corrupción y cualquier cosa que manche a la compañía

-Ya veo, tienen una organización excelente

-Años de experiencia nos anteceden subteniente –dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Bien, como dije antes, deseo entrar a esta compañía para cumplir con la labor de un soldado, proteger y servir, aunque sé que también seré empleado como escolta personal o a cargamentos, pero no me importa, cumpliré con mi labor

-Me parecen buenas razones subteniente, sobre lo que dijo del cómo será empleado, los equipos de reacción inmediata son asignados a tales trabajos de escolta de acuerdo a disponibilidad, tamaño y cercanía, si su equipo se encuentra cerca de algún cliente que solicite servicios de escolta para un viaje largo y ustedes cumplen con su patrullaje y están a una cuadra se les asignara la misión, con una introducción de a quien protegerán, ruta y posibles amenazas –el coordinador reviso su reloj de muñeca y volvió a verme- debido a que tengo otros asuntos le entregare este manual ilustrado, hágame el favor de leerlo completo subteniente, viene ahí con ciertas cosas que se deben cumplir, protocolos, leyes, manera de actuar y el escalafón de la compañía, bienvenido subteniente –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio estoy adentro? –Dije sorprendido- No lo tome a mal, me alegra tener trabajo pero pensé que pasaría por más preguntas o algo similar

-Pues usted está más que capacitado, desde antes ya estaba usted dentro señor, por eso no es necesario que espere aún más, ahora solo valla al segundo piso, ahí está nuestra estación medica de planta y ahí le harán un par de exámenes médicos y le darán luz verde, después podrá retirarse para descansar y prepararse para mañana, sirve que usted repasa el manual

-Bien, gracias coordinador, fue un placer –die levantándome e inclinándome

-No hay de que subteniente, sé que no nos defraudara –el también se inclinó frente a mí, con esto solo sonreí y me retire…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

En ese momento Roberto había salido de la oficina de Takeo, fuera, esperaban dos personas, el agente Anthony y su subordinada y compañera Armony, ambos observaron curiosos al mexicano el cual también los había observado, el humano con la gran cicatriz llamo especialmente la atención del mexicano.

Compartieron miradas de curiosidad pero sin detenerse, el mexicano llego hasta el ascensor y los agentes hasta la puerta de la oficina del coordinador:

-Oh, agentes, es un placer verlos –dijo Takeo cuando entraron a u oficina- recibí su reporte escrito y digital, me alegra que la operación haya resultado un éxito pero, tenemos otra cosa que discutir –dijo manteniendo asiento y ambos agentes solo parándose frente al escritorio- la CIA se pregunta si su VIP está en buenas manos

-Lo aprehendimos y ahora mismo está en las celdas subterráneas en estas oficinas, no tiene ninguna herida grave y está siendo alimentado, está sano –reporto Anthony

-Bien, solo tendré que llamar a nuestro contratador favorito y lo recogerán en un santiamén

-Señor –dijo la Dullaha- si me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué una persona como el, que cuenta con información de alta importancia para la CIA, se escondió en Japón?

-Los americanos buscarían primero en algún desierto de medio oriente, en algún refugio antiguo de cualquier organización terrorista, nunca pensarían en algún país como Japón, pero, un error inocente de nuestra presa al llamar por un teléfono inteligente lo delato, además, es una extra especie, Japón está repleta de estas y encontrarlo hubiese sido aún más difícil, hasta cierto punto su plan tenía algo de lógica

-Pero estaba rodeado de novatos, uno pensaría que al menos tendría a subordinados más experimentados

-Posee información importante, es una persona con recursos algo limitados pero siempre ambicioso, quería vender la información que posee y usarla para empezar con una organización criminal, lamentablemente, Japón no es el lugar con los criminales más violentos o experimentados ¿Son todas sus dudas agente?

-Si señor, gracias por responder

-Bien, su próxima misión será en unos cuantos días, así que por ahora pueden descansar

-Si señor –dijeron ambos inclinándose y retirándose

Los agentes salieron de esa gran oficina dejando al coordinador solo terminando con su bebida. Ambos se dirigieron hasta las puertas del ascensor, llamaron por este y esperaron a que llegase:

-Sigo pensando en que fue muy fácil –dijo Armony

-Concuerdo, pero ya lo tenemos y la CIA nos depositó el dinero, por ahora disfrutemos del descanso

-De acuerdo ¿Hiciste la reservación del Aronia de Takazawa?

-Claro que si linda, viernes a las 9:00 pm, solos tú y yo disfrutando de una mezcla de comida japonesa y francesa –dijo Anthony tomando de la cintura a la Dullaha y acercándola a su costado derecho

-Pero está muy encerrado ¿Acaso no te pondrías nervioso al no tener una vista al exterior? –dijo la Dullaha rodeando con sus brazos a ese hombre

-No importa, la única vista que quiero es la de tu rostro y tu cuerpo en ese bello vestido rojo iluminado por la luz de las velas –dijo el hombre besando la mejilla de la Dullaha

Esas palabras y beso provoco un ligero sonrojo en la mujer:

-Siempre sabes que decir Anthony –dijo la Dullaha uniendo sus labios con los del hombre

El elevador llego con un par de personas las cuales al ver esa escena solamente los pasaron por alto, ellos siguieron con su beso mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y marcando el piso del vestíbulo:

-¿Crees que algun dia nos reporten por romper la ley del acta? –pregunto Armony separándose del beso unos segundos y volviendo a este

-Conozco a mas de un ministro de estado –dio Anthony entre bocanada de aire sin interrumpir por completo el beso- ellos tambien a han roto, solo los llamo y no pasara nada

Con esto explicado siguieron con su apasionado beso por unos segundos mas hasta que terminaron:

-Adoro el contacto con tus labios Anthony –dijo la Dullaha con una amplia sonrisa- es simplemente, revitalizante

-Espero que no me robes mucha energía vital, aun la necesito

-Claro que no querido, seria incapaz de hacerte algo así, aunque –ella se acercó mas al hombre pegando su cuerpo en el- si quieres un poco más solo necesitas pedirlo, adoro compartir el lecho contigo

-Siempre me convences querida, solo dame tiempo para arreglarme y preparar el ambiente

-Es lo que me encanta de ti querido, siempre tan detallista

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios y no terminaron con su beso hasta llegar al vestíbulo…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Llegue hasta el segundo piso y de inmediato me di cuenta de la diferencia a los pocos pisos que he visitado de este gran edificio, muy similar a un hospital, paredes blancas, múltiples puertas y pasillos anchos, incluso con esa pequeña recepción donde una enfermera revisa múltiples apuntes o su computadora, me le acerque y le pregunte por la revisiones médicas a novatos, presente mi nombre y ella me guio a una habitación un tanto más retirada.

La puerta se abrió y ahí vi al doctor, digo, los doctores, Iván y Elizabeth:

-Doctores, es un gusto verlos de nuevo –dije inclinándome frente a ellos

-El gusto es nuestro Roberto, estamos más que felices por saber que ya estas poniendo a prueba nuestra prótesis, pasa, pasa –dijeron con esa voz intercalada

Ellos entraron de nuevo por la puerta y yo los seguí, esta habitación es aún más amplia que una de un hospital normal, además de contar con una estantería con diversas herramientas y otra con lo que parecen piezas mecánicas, ahí pude ver a B-12 a un lado de una camilla:

-Hola B-12, me alegra en verte también

-Hola subteniente García –saludo dibujando esa sonrisa en su pantalla

Sigo pensando que esa sonrisa es un poco perturbadora, quizás con el tiempo me acostumbre:

-Bien –dijeron los doctores con una gran tableta en sus manos- el rendimiento de su prótesis ha sido óptimo, libro dos peleas sin mayor dificultad y según nuestro sensor usted en ningún momento perdió la sensibilidad de la pierna o algo que haya evitado los movimientos de esta

-La sentí casi como si fuese mi pierna de carne y hueso –dije con una sonrisa

-Bien, bien, wunderbar, eso quería escuchar –dijeron con gran entusiasmo los doctores escribiendo en esa tableta- seguiremos con las preguntas después, por ahora deshágase de su ropa –hubo algo de interferencia y la voz cambio a la masculina- excepto de sus calzoncillos y póngase la bata que B-12 tiene en sus manos

La orden fue repentina pero la acate, B-12 me guio hasta unas cortinas donde pude quitarme toda mi ropa exceptuando mi ropa interior, lo deje todo doblado sobre una silla, la androide me paso una bata pasando su brazo por entre las cortinas, me la coloque y salí de ese espacio, en ese momento B-12 comenzó a sacar medidas de mis hombros, brazos, cintura y todo mi tronco:

-Eh ¿Qué haces B-12?

-Tomo las medidas necesarias para enviarlas al sastre y que haga su futuro uniforme a la medida señor García, disculpe si lo incomodo no tardare mucho

Tomo unas últimas medidas pidiéndome que extendiera los brazos a mis lados, con esto se retiró y me llevo hasta la camilla donde tome asiento:

-Bien empecemos

El doctor tomo una manguera de plástico corta y una jeringa, apretó la manguera en mi brazo izquierdo y me saco un poco de sangre, dejo un algodón donde saco la sangre y guardo la jeringa en un maletín:

-Muy bien Roberto, mire al cartel con letras y tape su ojo izquierdo, díganos las letras hasta donde le sean visibles, cuando termine, tape su ojo derecho y deje libre el izquierdo

Obedecí y comencé… carajo, creo que tengo la vista algo dañada en el ojo izquierdo, logre leer hasta la línea 4 y la mitad del cinco con dificultad, con el ojo derecho no tuve problemas, leí toda la línea 6 y parte del 7:

-Bien, notamos un fallo en su ojo izquierdo, le programaremos una cita con el oculista que somos nosotros –dijeron ambos doctores riendo- Ahora abra bien la boca

Abrí la boca como dijeron y ellos se me acercaron con una linterna y ese espejo redondo, en ese momento detecte un aroma a diésel que no había detectado antes, lo ignore pues los doctores terminaron de revisar mi boca:

-Tiene bien cuidado sus dientes y no sufren de desacomodo o atrofias, solo procure lavar más sus muelas pues encontramos algo de sarro acumulado

-Entendido

-Ahora póngase de pie, B-12 cariño, tráenos la báscula por favor

-Enseguida doctores –respondió esa androide

Ella saco la báscula de un compartimiento en su abdomen y saco la cinta de medir de su mano derecha, me pare encima de la báscula y los doctores solo tomaron cuenta de mi peso, mientras, B-12 tomaba mi estatura, lo que me impresiono fue que extendió su brazo casi el doble para poder tomar una medida exacta, ella es una caja de sorpresas:

-Su estatura es de 1.93 m, su peso es de 92.50 kg eliminando el peso de la prótesis –dijo la androide

-Creo que subí un poco de peso

-Está bien, se mantiene en un peso ideal para su estatura y masa muscular, bueno, hemos terminado subteniente, usted es un hombre sano dentro de lo que cabe, ya puede vestiré –dijeron ambos doctores tomando notas en su tableta- le llamaremos después para revisar su vista y cerciorarnos que lave bien esas muelas

Asentí y volví a caminar hacia ese espacio con las cortinas para vestirme, ya de nuevo con mi ropa formal tome mi carpeta con los documentos y la guía que me entrego el coordinador:

-Tenemos todo Roberto, ya se puede retirar, ha sido un placer y siga usando así la prótesis, esa información es muy valiosa –dijeron los doctores dejando su tableta sobre el escritorio

-Lo hare doctores, cuando tenga la primera oportunidad estrenare la descarga eléctrica

-Esperaremos ansiosos a ese momento, que tenga un buen día

-Igualmente doctores, hasta luego B-12

-Cuídese subteniente García –dijo de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa que me inquieta

Yo solo sonreí y me dirigí a las escaleras, baje cada escalón a una buena velocidad y cruce todo el vestíbulo hasta salir del edificio de BrutalCorp, revise la hora, apenas las 2:00 pm y el refugio para animales está cerca de la casa de mis padres, quizás Amanda no tome muy bien dejar a ese perro en otro lugar, después de eso la llevare a esa heladería Polo Sur, quizás pueda comprar algo a la pequeña…

* * *

 **POV Amanda (Horas antes)**

* * *

Robie se fue hace unos minutos, espero que le vaya bien en su entrevista, sé que le ira bien, es un hombre valiente y fuerte, me lo demostró en el Aizawa, se quedara con el trabajo y lo cumplirá bien… aunque me siento temerosa ¿Y si vuelve a resultar herido?:

-Baba, babeb wa –escuche a la pequeña llamándome en mis brazos

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Quieres jugar?-le die rascando su suave pancita, siempre ríe cuando la rasco

La lleve hasta la sala y acomode cada sillón tal como Robie los acomodo ayer, deje a la pequeña en el suelo y le deje los juguetes cerca, escuche detrás de mí al pequeño que me ladraba:

-¿Tu también quieres jugar pequeño? –el tan solo me ladro y se sentó frente a mi agitando su cola

Tome a ese pequeñín que no deja de ser tan tierno, esa marca blanca en su nariz lo hace ver mejor:

-Eres muy lindo pequeño, pero no puedes jugar con la pequeña, puede que se enferme

El tan solo mantenía su lengua fuera mientras lo cargaba, tome asiento a un lado de la pequeña cruzando mis piernas y en ese espacio coloque al pequeño el cual se acurruco y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido, es solo un flojo:

-Muy bien pequeña juguemos, mira, tu juguete favorito –dije tomando la pelota que tanto le gusta seguir, botar y morder

Ella tan solo me miro y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta mi, deje que botara un poco la pelota y ella la tomo agitándola haciendo sonar los cascabeles que tiene dentro, se hecho de espalda en el suelo y mantenía agitando la pelota sobre ella, estaba jugando haciendo sonar esa pelotita, agitándola y riendo.

Ante esto se me ocurrió una idea, me recosté en el suelo dejando al perrito aun dormido sobre un sillón y me acosté justo a su lado, ahí la mire y ella me volteo a ver entregándome la pelota con una sonrisa:

-Gracias pequeña, pero es tu pelota –dije tomándola- tú debes de jugar con ell—

Ahí la pequeña se arrastró ligeramente y se aferró a mis cuernos, son algo sensibles pero no los jala tan fuerte:

-¿Te gustan mis cuernitos pequeña? –Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea- Ahora es momento del paseo

Me levante de un salto y tome a la pequeña que aun quería seguir agarrando mis cuernos:

-Espera pequeña, se me ocurre un juego

Entre al dormitorio y encendí el foco, camine hasta el ropero y abrí la parte de Robie… perdón Robie, espero no te moleste que tome tu gorra y uniforme, solo la camisa.

Saque esa gorra y camisa, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del armario cuando note una foto en la puerta del mueble.

Es una foto algo grande, en esta aparece el junto a una mujer, no la reconozco, pero se que la he visto antes, ambos estan posando felices, Robie en su uniforme y equipamiento militar mientras que esa mujer viste un conjunto formal, lleva a parte un casco de obra blanco y un maletín, detrás de ellos hay una especie de camioneta militar, tiene esos colores y patrón de camuflaje.

Me asome atrás y la pequeña seguía en la cama, no se ha caído, volvi a apreciar la foto y Robie no tiene el rostro tapado como en otras, tiene una gran sonrisa junto a esa chica, ambos en verdad lucen felices abrazados… ¿Por qué siento esto? Es como si estuviese molesta o enojada… ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué estaría envidiosa? Digo, Robie quizás haya conocido a alguien con quien compartiera una relación y el luce muy feliz con esa chica que me sigue pareciendo conocida… maldita amnesia.

Tome la camisa de Robie y la aprecie, es grande, quizás me cubra por completo, volví a mirar la foto y mis ojos se dirigieron a sus piernas, es extraño, me acostumbre a verlo en muletas… eso suena horrible…pero ahora puede caminar con esa pierna tan brillante, ahora él puede luchar contra esos criminales sin problemas, si, él es bueno y muy fuerte, sé que le ira bien pero… no puedo evitar pensar en si el vuelve a resultar herido.

Retrocedí y me senté en el frente de la cama… el estaba muy feliz el día en que le entregaron su prótesis, y los días después ha estado más que feliz, incluso me ha preparado el desayuno dos días seguidos, cada vez que salimos de paseo luce con una sonrisa que antes no era más que su cara estoica y con algunas expresiones ligeras… no, no debo pensar así, no debo pensar en que el vuelva a sufrir otra perdida así, soy su amiga, debería pensar en el arrestando a criminales y defendiendo a los inocentes… no sin su pierna… o algo peor.

No lo note pero un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas y las gotas cayeron directamente en el uniforme de Robie las cuales se resbalaron por la tela… El estará bien… pero ¿Y si algo le pasa?... No puedo quitármelo de mi mente, que el termine en el hospital, sobre alguna camilla… las lágrimas volvieron a salir… no debo ponerme así, no ha ocurrido y él es más que capaz, es un gran hombre y guerrero no terminara así:

-Baba awaba, baba

Escuche a la pequeña a mi derecha, ella estaba deslizándose hacia la orilla de la cama, solté la camisa y gorra de Robie y la tome rápidamente antes de que cayera, la recosté en mi brazo izquierdo y seque mis lágrimas con mi mano derecha:

-Perdón pequeña, en ocasiones soy algo sentimental, ahora juguemos, tu serás la capitana y yo, tu gran y poderosa nave –le dije con una sonrisa

La deje de nuevo sobre la cama y me coloque la camisa del uniforme de Robie, me queda algo apretado por mis pechos pero cubre lo suficiente, le coloque la gorra a la pequeña y se la acomode como para que no se le cayese, luego la tome de sus axilas y la coloque cerca de mis cuernos, usando el espejo frente a mi pude ver cuando se aferró a mis cuernos, ella comenzó a reír mientras agitaba su colita en mi hombro:

-Bien pequeña, tú como capitana guías al SS Amanda ¿A dónde?

Casi como si me contestase jalo mi cuerno derecho, bueno, ese jalón si dolió un poco, no importa, ella en verdad luce feliz.

Sali de la habitación y el perrito comenzó a acompañarnos, ese pequeñín es tan tierno, la pequeña siguió guiándome, cruzamos por las fuertes aguas de la sala que en más de una ocasión dañaron mi casco, bueno, no vi ese sillón, cuidaba que la pequeña no se cayera.

Después cruzamos los mares tranquilos y de un buen aroma, la cocina, donde el único inconveniente fue que el pequeño hizo sus necesidades y tuve que recurrir a los ganchos y redes de recolección de desperdicios, la pequeña en todo momento reía y disfrutaba de ese paseo, iba en dirección a la sala cuando ella casi se cae.

Yo preveía esto y como mantuve siempre mis manos cerca de ella la sujeten al instante:

-No pasa nada pequeña, ya estás bien –le dije pues note su rostro de miedo el cual cambio a una sonrisa- Pero… ¡El SS Amanda ya no tiene capitan y la tormenta formo un remolino! –Dije comenzando a girar como si perdiese el control, la pequeña solo estiro sus brazos y cola y disfruto de los giros- ¡Oh no! ¡Chocaremos con un iceberg en forma de sillón! ¡Maniobras evasivas!

Comencé a girar lejos del sillón en un espacio algo amplio que me permite ver a la puerta de entrada, ambas solo reíamos mientras giraba, espero Robie no llegue y me vea con su ropa puesta:

-Amanda ya llegue ¿cómo est—

Robie entro a la habitación y yo me detuve en seco, me miro extrañado pues tengo puesto parte de su uniforme y la pequeña en mis brazos con su gorra:

-…

-… ¿Qué haces con mi uniforme Amanda?

-Eeeeeh –dije sintiendo el calor en mi rostro… ay no, ay no, calma Amanda, no entres en pánico, él no se enojara, solo inventa una excusa para regresar al cuarto y dejar su uniforme- Eh ¡La pequeña se hizo!

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Entre al departamento para solo ver a Amanda y la pequeña con mi uniforme y gorra, Amanda dijo que la pequeña se hizo en su pañal y entro corriendo al dormitorio, espero que no crea que me trague esa excusa, aunque lucia muy bien en mi uniforme.

Entre ya por completo a mi morada y deje los documentos y guía ilustrada sobre le mesa de centro a un lado de mi laptop, en ese corto tiempo Amanda volvió a salir con la pequeña en brazos ahora sin mi uniforme:

-L-l-listo, cambie a la p-pequeña que no se pudo aguantar –dijo con un ligero nerviosismo, omitiré decir algo

-Bien, ahora que esta cambiada creo que sería buena idea salir a un paseo… además que tengo que discutir algo contigo Amanda

-¿Qué sucede Robie? –ella hizo una pausa y me miro aún más preocupada- ¿Acaso no te dieron el trabajo?

-En realidad… ¡Me dieron el trabajo! –dije con una sonrisa esperando un abrazo de Amanda

Ella me miro con una gran sonrisa pero pronto cambio a un rostro algo serio y triste, bien, eso no me lo esperaba, conociéndola pensé que me estrujaría de felicidad, si, quizás disfruto mucho de sus abrazos o su felicidad que nunca deja en duda:

-Oh… Me alegro Robie, sabía que te lo darían –me dijo con una sonrisa pero de nuevo su rostro cambio

-Si bueno –fingí toser y luego cambie el tema- sobre el paseo, hay que hablar de otra cosa, es sobre el pequeño

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no permiten mascotas?

-Asi es –en ese momento Amanda se mostró triste, sus orejas bajaron y su cabeza cayo- Pero, encontré un buen lugar donde cuidaran de él, es un negocio de cuidado para animales abandonados, por las imágenes y criticas parece un buen lugar, y sus dueños buenas personas

-Entiendo Robie, al menos estará bajo buenas manos y no en la calle

-Asi es, otra cosa, ese negocio queda cerca de una nevería llamada el Polo Sur, fui ahí una vez y su helado es muy bueno, pensé que podríamos ir con la pequeña

-Eso suena mejor –dijo ahora un poco más animada- si, esta bien, un pequeño cono no estaría mal

-Bien, guardare estos documentos y me cambiare tu espera aquí

-Está bien

Le sonreí y luego me dirigí al dormitorio con la carpeta en mano, deje el manual ilustrado sobre la mesa de la sala.

Ya en el dormitorio baje la caja del ropero y guarde cada documento con sumo cuidado, son importantes, no quiero que se dañen o pierdan, con todos acomodados los deje sobre el ropero y me deshice de mi traje quedándome solo en ropa interior, abrí la puerta del ropero y escarbe un poco en los pocos conjuntos que tengo, quiero variar un poco al uniforme militar.

Encontré el conjunto con la camisa que mi hermana diseño, aunque ella es arquitecta gusta de diseñar lo que sea, hubo un tiempo que diseño camisas para pagar una computadora que quería comprar, y yo como buen hermano mayor, le pedí una camisa y le prometí pagar el doble.

Me sorprendió con un diseño excelente, al frente el logo de Hecho en México, la cabeza de águila de perfil encerrada en un cuadrado con las esquinas curvadas y con las palabras Hecho en México, claro, mi hermana solicito el permiso del gobierno para poder ponerlo, y en la espalda tiene un diseño similar al escudo Nacional.

Debido a las leyes que prohíben el uso del escudo mi hermana se las tuvo que ingeniar para que no nos multaran, es básicamente un águila imperial con las alas abiertas mirando al frente, devorando a una serpiente y parada sobre un árbol de ramas largas y delgadas sin hojas, debido a la diferencia de colores, elementos y la postura del águila no había porque multarnos.

Debajo de ese logo está escrito ´´Orgullo mexicano´´ referente a mí, ella también diseño otra igual pero más adaptada a sus dimensiones, un día paseamos presumiendo esa camisa junto a algunos amigos en común, no dejaban de alabar el diseño y pedir una para ellos, pero mi hermana decidió que los únicos ejemplares serian para nosotros dos.

Sonreí ante tan buen recuerdo, me coloque la camisa y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas oscuras, ya arreglado salí del dormitorio.

Ahí pude ver a Amanda que seguía con la pequeña en brazos y al cachorro acariciándolo mientras este trataba de morder los dedos de Amanda:

-No pequeño, no me muerdas… cuídate pequeño –dijo esto último con un tono triste

-Estará bien Amanda, vámonos

-Claro

-Pero antes –dije recordando la cámara- Hay que llevarnos la cámara, quizás podamos tomar buenas fotos

-Cierto, gracias Robie, casi lo olvido –me dijo con una sonrisa pero volvió a ese rostro serio… ¿Qué le sucede? Siempre luce con una sonrisa

Deje pasar eso, será mejor que le pregunte después, no quisiera llenarla de preguntas antes de iniciar nuestro paseo.

Ayude a Amanda a preparar una bolsa con pañales, talco y toallas húmedas para la pequeña, además de su sonaja y peluche que tanto gusta, la arreglamos y tome al cachorro para evitar que se separe y la recepcionista lo vea.

Logramos salir un poco a escondidas y ya en la cera comenzamos con nuestro paseo, hoy hay menos gente, quizás porque es domingo y todos desean descansar, aun así mejor cargo al pequeño, no quiero que se separe o corra a la calle donde los vehículos no dejan de transitar, voltee a con Amanda y solo la pude ver sonriendo con la pequeña en brazos, bueno, al menos ya volvió a sonreír.

Mientras caminábamos algunas personas nos miraban sonriendo, algunas parejas jóvenes humanos y liminales, logre escuchar a algunos hablar sobre la pequeña o que parecemos una linda pareja… están más que equivocados, los ignore y seguimos con nuestro paseo hasta la parada de autobús donde escondí al pequeño en mi brazo cuando llego el vehículo, subimos pagando la cuota, Amanda entro y tomo asiento junto a la ventana, yo me senté a su lado:

-Baba abawa baba –exclamaba la pequeña estirando sus brazos hacia mi

-No, nada de jalarme la barba en público –le dije colocando mi dedo en su manita

-Bbabaa Awaba ¡Baba! -exclamo más fuerte

-Vamos Robie, deja que la pequeña juegue un poco… es su ultimo día con nosotros –dijo ahora poniendo una cara como de perrito triste

Y como siempre, caigo.

Amanda acerco a la pequeña y esta al instante comenzó a jugar con la delgada barba que me queda, agarrando mas piel que vello facial… solo aguántala un poco más Roberto, pero debo admitir que extrañare la risa de la pequeña.

El camino siguió con normalidad, esa pequeña cansándose de jalar mi barba y Amanda comenzando a jugar con ella, el cachorro queriendo saltar al dos por tres pero yo reteniéndolo y rascando su cabeza, en ocasiones Amanda también lo acariciaba lo que provocaba repentinos roces de nuestras manos, su piel es muy suave.

Llegamos hasta nuestro destino, saque mi celular y revise la dirección del local donde el pequeño se quedara:

-¿Quieres cargar al pequeño antes de dejarlo? –le pregunte a Amanda

-Oh… no –la respuesta me tomo por sorpresa- no quisiera comenzar una escena jeje… -ella tan solo se me acerco y acaricio al pequeño- adiós pequeño, cuídate y ojala encuentres una buena familia

El perro tan solo coloco una pata en la mano de Amanda y ella sonrio con sus ojos húmedos, retrocedió un poco y cruce la calle para llegar al local que tiene un letrero fuera, me gire de nuevo y Amanda me sonrio, le devolví el gesto y entre en el local.

Al empujar la puerta una campanilla sonó y de inmediato alguien salió de una puerta detrás de un mostrador:

-¡Hola! Bueno días señor soy Katty ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –saludo la mujer nekomata de pelo rubio

-Hola, vengo a dejar a este pequeñín, lo encontré ayer en la calle, no he podido llevarlo con un veterinario pero tal parece que está sano

-Bien déjeme verlo –ella lo tomo de sus patas y el pequeño se dejó analizar por la mujer- sí, luce sano, aun así le daré algunas medicinas, ahora ¿Quiere que lo cuidemos un tiempo o lo dejara con nosotros?

-Lo dejare aquí, en el departamento no permiten animales y este pequeñín me siguió hasta mi habitación

-Entiendo, no hay problema señor nosotros cuidaremos de él y le buscaremos una buena familia, le agradezco haberlo traído, es mejor que dejarlo de nuevo en la calle

-Asi es ¿Podría despedirme?

-Oh, claro –ella dijo colocando al pequeño sobre la barra del mostrador

-Adiós pequeñín, no dejes que otros perros abusen de ti, buena suerte

Note como la mujer me miraba enternecida con lo que dije acariciando la cabeza de ese cachorro, de nuevo la campanilla sonó y me gire:

-Bien Katy, seis vueltas a la manzana para que estos se cansaran –es la otra mujer, una kobold, venía con varios perros, siete, todos de razas grandes, cada uno con las lenguas de fuera y aparentemente cansados- ¡Hola señor! ¿Mi compañera lo acaba de atender?

-Claro, vine a dejar a este pequeñín

-Oh, ya veo, bien, yo dejare a estos chicos atrás que ya vienen deseosos de agua

La mujer se despidió con una sonrisa y apresurada se llevó a cada perro:

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por cuidar de este granuja

-No hay de que, es nuestro deber cuidar de ellos ¡Que tenga un buen día!

-Igualmente, hasta luego

Sali del local y pude ver a Amanda donde se había quedado, volví a cruzar la calle y solo la tome del hombro:

-Listo, el pequeño ya está en buenas manos

-Está bien Robie, es mejor que se quede dónde puede crecer y correr, el departamento no es lo suficientemente grande

-Asi es, ahora vayamos por un helado para refrescarnos

-De acuerdo

Con esto caminamos hacia el Polo Sur, no sur del mundo, sino esa tienda donde esa amable arachne me atendió, espero que siga trabajando ahí.

Nos acercamos hasta que pude ver algo diferente, un ¿pingüino? Parece alguien en una botarga de pingüino gigante, pero tiene ocho patas y un abdomen arácnido saliéndole por la espalda, llegamos hasta el frente del polo sur y esa persona se giró, si, como me lo temía, es Aria en una botarga un tanto… única podría ser la palabra, pero de pingüino no tiene nada más que lo regordete:

-B-B-Bienvenidos al Polo Sur ¡Wah! ¡Nuestras promociones los dejaran hel- ¡¿Unteroffizier!? –pregunto Aria con un notorio bochorno

-Hola Aria, tal parece que te cambiaron de puesto –dije saludándola

-¿La conoces Robie? –pregunto Amanda con la bebe con un rostro de asombro ante esa botarga tan única

-Sí, ella me atendió aquel día que vine y aparte compartimos una plática, solo que ese día no tenía esa botarga puesta

-Mucho gusto, soy Amanda –con mi explicación Amanda saludo con una sonrisa

-Igualmente, Aria Jaëgersturm –dijo saludando a Amanda,

La bebe por su lado comenzó a sollozar cuando Aria se le acerco, como si quisiera llorar pero fue calmada por Amanda, Aria por su lado se alejó un poco:

-l-l-lamento eso, ugh esta cosa es horrible, por suerte casi acaba mi turno con esta botarga, por ahora mi jefa está en el mostrador, ella los atenderá, por cierto Roberto –dijo Aria- Le agradezco lo que hizo en el Aizawa… al enterarme de lo sucedido por la televisión casi… casi colapso, sentí como el mundo se derrumbaba pensando en que mi querida Lala había resultado lastimada… gracias por protegerla y a los demás

-No hay de que Aria, es mi deber como soldado proteger y servir a la comunidad, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados –dije a la araña que me mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Por cierto… creo que esto sonara muy grosero pero ¿Qué hay de su muleta?

-Oh eso, no importa, de hecho pensaba en revelártelo –dije agachándome hasta mi pantalón levantando la parte de mi pierna- Una prótesis biónica que me pusieron recientemente, cuenta con poderosa ingeniería alemana y rusa

Aria tan solo admiraba la pierna con gran asombro:

- _Meine göttin_ , como siempre la ingeniería alemana luciéndose, aunque los rusos no hacen mal trabajo –dijo Aria asombrada- me alegra que pueda volver a caminar Unteroffizier

-Lo mismo digo Aria, bien, dejaremos que sigas trabajando, por cierto ¿Hay alguna promoción?

-¡Claro que si! –me dijo con una gran sonrisa- hoy hay un dos por uno en conos de cualquier sabor, tengan

-Gracias –agradecí cuando me entrego el cupón

-Lamento no poder darle otra promoción Unteroffizier –dijo acercándoseme- pero mis jefas me tienen muy vigilada, si tan solo yo estuviese en la caja le cobraría menos

-No hay problema con esto bastara, gracias

-Gracias Aria, fue un gusto –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

-Igualmente Amanda, por cierto, linda bebe ¿Es de ustedes?

Amanda tan solo se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear:

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué? N-No, s-solo… solo –ella se mostró dudosa y me miro pidiendo ayuda

-Es de una vecina –se me ocurrió en el momento- nos pidió de favor que la cuidemos por hoy

-Oh, entiendo, tiene más lógica pues no le vi los cuernos, aunque tengo que admitir, y si me permiten el halago, que la pequeña es tan linda como usted _fräulein_ Amanda

Ante esto reímos incomodos, Amanda aún más por ese halago por parte de Aria, la idea de un bebe con Amanda… no Roberto, no empieces con fantasías:

-G-gracias Aria –dijo Amanda sonrojada

-No hay de que, ahora pasen que mis jefas me mataran si no sigo repartiendo volantes y ahuyentando, digo, atrayendo clientes con esta botarga

-Bien, gracias por los cupones de nuevo

Aria tan solo se inclinó y regreso a su puesto, nosotros caminamos e ingresamos al local algo frio, Amanda cubrió más a la pequeña y nos dirigimos al mostrador donde una harpía pingüino atiende a los clientes, por ahora no hay gente en el local así que no tuvimos que hacer fila:

-Hola, bienvenidos al Polo Sur donde nuestros precios los dejara helados, pero en el buen sentido Jar, jar –saludo esa mujer de larga cabellera negra y con un abrigo muy semejante al de los soviéticos durante la segunda guerra mundial- ¿Qué es lo que desean?

-Yo quiero un cono de vainilla con chocolate –dije- ¿Tu qué quieres Amanda?

-Mmmm –dijo viendo la gran variedad de sabores en una pantalla encima del mostrador- me gustaría el de banana con fresa

-Muy bien, uno de vainilla con chocolate y otro de banana con fresa –la mujer se giró y empujo una puerta detrás de ella- ¡Winny! ¡Necesito un cono de vainilla y chocolate y otro de banana con fresa! –grito la mujer por esa puerta

-¡No grites estúpida eslava! –alguien respondió desde dentro, otra voz femenina furiosa- ¡Te dije que solo lo tienes que marcar en la computadora para que lo haga!

-¡Pero solo así puedo escuchar tu melodiosa voz!

Con esto solo provino un grito de desesperación del interior del local y la mujer volvió a mirarnos con una sonrisa:

-Jar, jar, me encanta hacer que se enoje, bien serán 160 yenes

-Tengo este cupón que me entrego su empleada fuera –le entregue el papel y ella lo paso por un lector

-Bien, en ese caso serán solo 60 yenes

-Aquí están –dije entregando el dinero

Ella deposito el dinero en la caja y una campana hizo que se girara, volvió a pasar por esa puerta y salió con nuestros conos:

-Disfruten de nuestros conos ¡Tengan un buen día!

-Gracias –dijimos casi al unísono tomando ambos dulces helados

Salimos del local y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas protegidos de la luz del sol gracias a la sombrilla de la misma mesa, acomodados y con la pequeña jugando con su harpía de peluche comenzamos a degustar nuestros conos, que como la última vez que vine, son muy buenos debo de decirlo, mire a Amanda la cual parecía disfrutar de su cono:

-¿Te gusta Amanda?

-Sí, sabe muy bien, gracias Robie

-No hay de que ¿Crees que a la pequeña le haga daño?

-Un poco nunca hace daño –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

Ella tomo un poco de su helado con su dedo y se lo coloco en la boca de la bebe, la pequeña se vio extrañada pero luego lamio el dedo de Amanda, ella le limpio un poco la boca y la bebe solo nos mostro una sonrisa:

-Parece que le gusta –dije al notar la risa de la pequeña, ahí se me ocurrió una idea- ¿Qué tal si la sostienes como si le fueras a dar un helado y yo les tomo una foto?

-¡Sí! Es una buena idea

Saque la cámara y la apunte a Amanda y la pequeña, ella cargo a la bebe y le acerco el cono a su boca, saque la foto cuando la pequeña sumergió el cono en su boca y Amanda le sonreía:

-Una buena foto –dije dándole un mordisco al cono con algo de a nieve derretida

-Gracias Robie, me ayudara a recordar –me dio con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza

Acabe con mi cono y cargue a la pequeña para dejar que Amanda termine con el suyo, note como ella disfrutaba mucho de ese helado, quizás el sabor a banana sea su favorito, ya cuando ella termino con su cono nos pusimos de pie y despedimos de Aria la cual ya parecía haber terminado con su turno en la botarga, pobre, tener que estar dentro de esa cosa no es más que humillante:

-Esos conos estaban muy buenos, gracias Robie

-No hay de que

-¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Bueno… -la verdad es que no pensé mucho este paseo- ¿Qué tal si aumentamos tu colección de libros? Aquí cerca está la librería donde te compre esos libros

-Oh, me encantaría, ya he leído mucho esos libros que traje de mi colonia antigua, quizás tengan alguno tan interesante como los que me regalaste

-¿Entonces te gustaron?

-Me encantaron –contesto con una sonrisa- La mitología del pueblo azteca es maravillosa, los niveles del Mictlan, sus dioses y la creación del mundo, las promesas y sus leyendas, todo es más que interesante –me dijo con entusiasmo

-Me alegra que te gustaran Amanda, la verdad dude un poco en regalarte algo tan diferente a lo que lees

-No hay de qué preocuparte Robie, estoy interesada en aprender de cualquier cultura y nación, en especial si así puedo conocer más de tu patria Robie

-Me alegra saber eso, aprender de otras naciones siempre es bueno e interesante, siempre hay algo que nos asemeja sin importar si somos franceses o mexicanos –le dije con una sonrisa

-Asi es, desde los platillos e ingredientes que compartimos, nombres e incluso batallas o tratados, todos compartimos algo –me respondio con una sonrisa, siempre tan animada en esos temas y con una mentalidad tan abierta

Seguimos con esa platica sobre lo que todos compartimos sin importar la nacionalidad, ella en verdad conoce mucho, me dio una buena lección de familias francesas que influyeron en México y yo de como en el Porfiriato se tomó a Francia como modelo a seguir en ciertos aspectos culturales.

Ya cuando llegamos hasta el local fuimos recibidos por una de las empleadas una lamia, entramos a una de las secciones, la de historia y Amanda comenzó a buscar un libro cualquiera de la amplia sección, por mi lado también busque alguno que parezca interesante.

El arte de la guerra, ya lo leí, historia de Japón, ya la aprendí, un libro con mil y un platillos no tan asquerosos…. ¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre?

Agite mi cabeza y seguí analizando los lomos de los libros hasta que me topé con uno ´´El diario de James Bullock´´ lo saque de donde se mantenía acomodado y leí un poco del prólogo.

Es un extracto de diversas secciones del diario de un soldado estadounidense que lucho en la Primera Guerra Mundial, habla de su encuentro con una liminal, una Dragonewt en el bosque de Argonne en Francia durante las últimas ofensivas de la guerra, además de esto narra de su estadía en la granja de liminales y la lucha del soldado porque los gobiernos americanos y del mundo en general reconozcan de manera abierta la existencia de las liminales, incluso había formulado lo que fue una versión previa del acta actual, solo que con cambios notables, en el caso de Bullock permitía el emparejamiento y matrimonio entre humanos y liminales.

Parece interesante, me lo llevare y así lo leeré más tranquilo, cerré el libro y me dirigí a donde Amanda se había quedado buscando algún libro histórico, pero ya no estaba ahí.

¿Cómo demonios puedo perder a alguien tan grande como Amanda? Ya busque por la sección de historia, cocina, novelas y la zona para leer donde solo me encontré con un hombre bajo… Bien, no te preocupes debe estar por aquí, solo busca de nuevo.

Camine de vuelta a la entrada para buscar desde el principio cuando escuche la voz de un par de mujeres:

-¿Qué haces aquí Keiko? Deberías estar contándoles cuentos a los niños

-Esos mocosos me odian –contesto una mujer- ni siquiera les gustan, prefieren arrojarse los libros entre sí, pero otra mujer estaba contando una historia a un bebe y otros dos niños y todos se fueron con ella, al menos ya puedo comer algo

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué clase de mujer?

-Una liminal, muy alta, creo que es un minotauro

Bingo, ya sé dónde está, pero el problema es en donde esta esa sección de niños, ya cruce todo el local y no me topé con ninguna sección de niños.

Repase cada uno de los cinco pasillos cuando me topé con el marco de una puerta entre dos estanterías, de la parte alta del marco cuelgan varias telas de varios colores, entre con pasos cortos y me topé con toda una habitación con estanterías más pequeñas y libros pequeños con portadas coloridas, en el centro de la habitación un gran tapete ovalado con varias sillas y dos mesas para los pequeños además de juguetes, pero no pude ver a Amanda ahí:

-Entonces el valiente soldado dio un gran grito para quitarse a ese hombre que lo había atacado –escuche la voz de Amanda dentro

Después de esto como ella imitaba el grito de un hombre y las risas de los niños, camine entre los pasillos de las estanterías que rodean a ese espacio ovalado, la encontré ahí sentada en uno de los pasillos al fondo, estaba sentada con la pequeña frente a ella abrazando el peluche de harpía mirando con atención a Amanda junto a otros diez niños, cuatro de ellos humanos, los otros son harpías, lamias, una centauride y lo que parece un Dragonewt , Amanda tiene un libro sobre sus piernas que tal parece es uno de esos libros de alto relieve que revelan figuras de papel cuando abres alguna página:

-¿Y qué paso después señorita? –pregunto una harpía sentada justo en medio, como los demás niños, prestando mucha atención

-A eso voy pequeña –ella aclaro su garganta y continuo- el valiente Bullock, después del enfrentamiento, trato de regresar con la joven dragona Erika pero había resultado herido –ella mostro el libro a los pequeños y la imagen de un soldado americano con el uniforme de la primera guerra mundial arrastrándose fue la que estaba en esas páginas- el joven Bullock había quedado herido y Erika se había escondido, la artillería comenzó a resonar y ese valiente soldado tan solo pudo recargarse en un árbol dejando que los letales proyectiles cayesen cerca de el

-Y-Y e-el ¿m-murió? –pregunto dudosa una lamia

-No –al decir esto los niños mostraron asombrados- en ese momento cuando el joven soldado pensaba que serían sus últimos segundos de vida, Erika volvió por él, lo tomo en brazos y corrió con el soldado al interior del bosque –al decir esto abrió la siguiente página del libro revelando el relieve de una Dragonewt cargando con ese mismo soldado

Esa escena, de Amanda contando una historia a pequeños tan atentos es simplemente tierna, decidí no interrumpí y observar a lo lejos pues parece que Amanda no me ha visto pero puedo escuchar claramente como narra esa historia.

Paso de ahí hasta cuando el soldado fue recibido en el nido de arachnes, cuando llego al hogar de Erika y tuvo que partir de nuevo al frente, en cada parte pude notar como ella en verdad le apasionaba contar esa historia, además de mostrar las imágenes a los pequeños o responderles dudas siempre con una sonrisa y voz suave, ya termino cuando ocurrió el encuentro entre la Dragonewt y el joven humano:

-Entonces la dragona abrazo a su querido héroe cuando regreso a la granja, ambos se unieron en matrimonio y vivieron felices por siempre –dijo Amanda cerrando el libro

Los niños festejaron ese final tan feliz, por mi lado, saque algunas fotos sin el flash para no interrumpir tan tierna escena.

Amanda se puso de pie mientras los niños comenzaban a hablar de la historia entre sí o se retiraban pues sus padres los buscaban, Amanda recogió a la pequeña en brazos y tan solo se despidió de algunos niños que se despidieron de ella:

-Sí que sabes entretenerlos y contar una historia –dije saliendo desde atrás

-¡Robie! –Volteo a verme sorprendida- Oh s-si, al principio solo le contaba la historia a la pequeña pero se comenzaron a acercar con dudas y bueno… no podía negarles contar la historia a esos pequeños tan interesados

-Entiendo, me gusta como narras ¿Acaso esa historia tiene que ver con el diario de James Bullock?

-Asi es, yo nací en una comunidad de minotauros que en un principio inicio como una comunidad muy variada de liminales –comenzó a narrar Amanda- esa misma comunidad fue donde Erika Dragonewt vivía junto a Madame Marie y la granja que luego sirvió de refugio para todas esas mujeres y sus crías durante la gran guerra, la historia del joven Bullock era una muy común, le agradecían mucho su llegada a la comunidad y el haber desviado a las fuerzas aliadas en más de una ocasión evitando que masacraran a las mujeres… digamos que gracias a el estoy aquí –me dijo con una sonrisa

-Y se lo agradezco, gracias a el conocí a tan buena amiga, y si me lo permites como a Aria, a tan linda mujer –como digo, un halago de vez en cuando no hace daño

Y tal parece que le gusto el halago pues se puso roja como tomate y comenzó a reír incomoda, yo tan solo le sonreí y la acompañe a que escogiese algún libro, ella ya los tenia selectos, historia de la conquista española en américa y otra del imperio inca, tal parece que le gusto la historia relacionada a Latinoamérica.

Salimos de esa librería y ya era algo tarde:

-Ya hay que regresar, quizás Smith esta por pasar y recoger a la pequeña

-Oh… cierto Robie –me dijo con un rostro triste- hay que volver

Verla así cada que le hablo de dejar a la pequeña en un orfanato, no me gusta:

-No te preocupes Amanda –el tome de su hombro- ella estará bien, estará bajo un buen cuidado y quizás nos dejen visitarla

-¿T-Tú crees? –pregunto dudosa

-Claro que si, quizás podamos visitar a la pequeña los fines de semana y jugar con ella

-Eso… ¡Eso sería maravilloso! –Dijo ahora más alegre- Asi podre ver si en verdad la cuidan bien, jugar con ella, quizás saber si tiene amigos, y jugar con ellos también, contarles cuentos…

Ella se sumergió en sus ideas diciéndome como eso sería maravilloso visitarla cada fin de semana y jugar con ella y sus amigos, verla así reanimada me alegra, pero me preocupa que se haga tantas ideas apresurada, si es que no hay manera de visitarla se pondrá peor, pero ya no puedo arreglarlo.

Tomamos el autobús de regreso a casa y Amanda no dejaba de jugar o hablar con la pequeña, deseándole lo mejor y que algún día la volvamos a ver, si mi idea de que nos dejen visitarla cada fin de semana es cierta estaré mas que contento y Amanda también.

Llegamos a la cercanía de nuestro hogar y entramos al departamento, de nuevo, cuidando que la recepcionista no nos viese, logramos pasarla y subir hasta nuestra habitación, abrí la puerta y la deje abierta para Amanda, ella paso y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Dejamos los libros sobre la mesa de centro, Amanda tomo algunas de las papillas y comenzó a alimentar a la pequeña, mientras la alimentaba tome un par de fotos a ese par de mujeres que tantas sonrisas me sacan.

Después de esas fotos y alimentar a la pequeña, Amanda limpio su boca y yo guarde cada pertenencia de la pequeña en una bolsa, tomamos asiento en el sillón de la sala y ahí ambos esperamos a lo inevitable, la llegada de Smith.

Pero para hacer más amena la espera empezamos a jugar con la pequeña, la cual no dudo en tomar mi barba y agitar al mismo tiempo su sonaja.

Amanda la subió a su cabeza y luego la pequeña se aferró a sus cuernos, Amanda la llevaba como si volase y la pequeña no paraba de reír, luego me la permitió para jugar con su pelota.

Ya para las 7 en punto el timbre de la puerta sonó, yo tenía a la pequeña en brazos, Amanda solo me miro preocupada, yo solamente le regale una sonrisa y asentí.

Ella cambio a un rostro triste y también asintió, deje que ella cargara a la pequeña y caminamos a la puerta, retire el seguro y ahí pude ver a la agente Smith acompañada de una mujer humana de cabello rojo, piel clara y un rostro que expresa calma:

-Buenas tardes agente, señorita – dije inclinándome

-Matsuko, usted debe ser el señor García ¿Verdad? -dijo también inclinándose

-Asi es, pasen por favor, la pequeña espera

Ambas mujeres entraron y Amanda regreso a la sala donde esperaba con la pequeña en brazos:

-Amanda, ella es Matsuko –dijo Smith presentando a ambas- es la encargada del orfanato y escuela hogar ´´Nuestros Ángeles´´

-Mucho gusto Amanda –dijo inclinándose

-Mucho gusto –respondió desganada, esto será más doloroso de lo que pensé

-Ella debe ser la pequeña ¿Verdad? –pregunto esa mujer mirando a la lamia

-S-sí, ella es –dijo Amanda un sin despegar a la pequeña de si misma

Camine hasta ella quedando a su lado, si algo sucede o ella se le dificulta entregarla ahí estaré:

-Bien, ¿podría cargarla? –pregunto cordialmente Matsuko

Amanda la miro y después a la pequeña que miraba a Amanda con una sonrisa estirando sus manos hacia ella, me acerque un poco más y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro, ella me miro y yo tan solo le sonreí asintiendo, ante esto unas pocas lagrimas se le acumularon en sus brillantes ojos negros, se giró de nuevo con Matsuko y entrego a la pequeña:

-Gracias –dijo la cuidadora, la bebe en ese momento comenzó a alterarse- tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada, estarás bien

-E-E-Ella tiene algunas cosas que le compramos –dijo Amanda tomando la bolsa sobre la mesa- l-le compramos un par de mamelucos, un babero, algunos juguetes y la alimentamos antes de que llegaran, t-también compramos pañales y toallas húmedas además de talco para limpiarla

Amanda le entrego la bolsa a la mujer y ella la tomo con una sonrisa:

-Gracias

-S-Su favorito es la pelota de colores y la harpía de peluche, t-también la papilla de pollo y carne le gusta mucho –dijo Amanda a la cuidadora

-Bien, lo tomare en cuenta cuando toque alimentarla

-S-Señorita Matsuko… ¿Hay una posibilidad en que podamos visitarla?

-Oh, claro que sí, los fines de semana permitimos que los candidatos a padres e interesados en adoptar visiten el orfanato, ustedes podrían asistir ese día, suelen ser sábados y domingos

-Ya veo, m-muchas gracias, vez pequeña, seguiré visitándote y cuidando de ti –dijo Amanda a la pequeña que seguía estirando sus brazos a ella

-Bababa ¡Ababa bawaba baba! –exclamaba la pequeña con más insistencia

-Tranquila chiquilla –dijo Matsuko- no pasara nada, no te muevas tanto o caerás, les agradezco haberla cuidado tan bien –dijo la cuidadora- no cualquiera vela así por la salud de una pequeña indefensa, ustedes son grandes personas ¿Quieren despedirse?

-C-Claro –dijo Amanda

-Vamos –le dije mirándola y sobando su espalda

Ella tan solo asintió con una sonrisa conteniendo las lágrimas, nos acercamos hasta Matsuko y Amanda le ofreció su mano a la pequeña que enseguida sujeto con sus pequeños dedos:

-Ya pequeña tranquila, estarás en buenas manos –dijo Amanda con un tono de voz tranquilo y bajo, como si quisiese calmar a la pequeña- no preocupes pequeña, que ahí estaremos cuando nos necesites… siempre te tendré en mi mente

-Ababa, baba…maba… ¡mamá! ¡Mamá! –exclamo la pequeña

Me paralice cuando escuche con claridad esas palabras, voltee a ver a Amanda la cual, al igual que yo, estaba asombrada y atónita, la pequeña acababa de llamarla mamá, Amanda ante esto solo le regalo una gran y cálida sonrisa a esa pequeña y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, ella tan solo las limpio y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña:

-Adiós pequeña… luego te visitaremos

Ella se alejó de Matsuko y de inmediato la tome de su hombro y la acerque conmigo, Amanda tan solo se cruzó de brazos y me miro con una gran sonrisa:

-M-Me llamo mamá –dijo antes de romper en lagrimas

Me abrazo y yo tan solo deje que ella se desahogara, no es un llanto fuerte, ni de desesperación, eran lágrimas de felicidad, repetía constantemente como la pequeña la había llamado mamá y que aunque se fuera ella estaba más que contenta, yo tan solo acaricie su espalda que parecía ayudar a calmarla, paso un rato hasta que Amanda comenzó a calmarse.

Unos cuantos sollozos más y Amanda se calmó, limpio sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar a la cuidadora que parecía conmovida:

-L-Lo siento, es solo que me puse algo sentimental

-No importa, usted si que aprecia a esta pequeña

-Ella es solo una pequeña con mala suerte, lo único que puedo hacer es que sonría… además, los bebes son mi debilidad –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Entiendo, será un gusto recibirlos los fines de semana, son buenos padres y una linda pareja ¿Piensan tener hijos?

-¡E-EH! N-No R-Robie y yo… no –exclamo sorprendida Amanda, yo tampoco me esperaba ese comentario

-N-Nada d-de eso… solo somos amigos –también dije algo nervioso por ese comentario

-Se hacen los inocentes porque estoy aquí, que tiernos –comento Smith- bien señorita Matsuko, tengo que arreglar algo con ellos en privado

-Entiendo, yo me retiro, espero verlos el próximo fin de semana, sé que la pequeña estará más que encantada

-Ababa, Abama –trato de pronunciar el nombre de Amanda- ¡mamá!

-Ya pequeña… solo me harás llorar más –dijo Amanda limpiando un par de lagrimas

-Bien, nos retiramos, y no se preocupen, me asegurare que ella este bien cuidada y siempre tenga sus juguetes cerca

Con esto acompañamos a Matsuko a la entrada, ahí mismo me despedí de la pequeña, no logro decir papa pero no me importo, con una última despedida de Amanda esa mujer se retiró, la pequeña comenzó a llorar por alejarse de Amanda y ella estuvo a punto de correr para calmarla pero la detuve:

-No Amanda, solo le será más difícil

-P-Pero está llorando, tengo que calmarla

-Pero si vas y la calmas cuando se valla al orfanato seguirá llorando, sé que es doloroso pero es lo mejor

-S-Si… tienes razón –me dijo Amanda regresando a la habitación

Entramos de nuevo ya dejando lejos el llanto de la bebe, Smith nos esperaba tomando algo de café, no le diré nada, se lo dejare pasar, Amanda tomo asiento en el sillón aun con su rostro de pesar, con los brazos cruzados como si la pequeña estuviese aun en ellos… me duele verla así:

-Ahora que eso quedo solucionado tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo más –dijo Smith terminando con el café

-Bien agente, dispare –dije sentándome a un lado de Amanda

-Ayer asistí a un almacén que cuenta con cámaras de vigilancia, abrí el caso de la pequeña y me permitieron ver las grabaciones del día de los hechos… lamentablemente no es lo que todos pensamos

-¿A qué se refiere agente? –pregunte

-Todos pensamos que la pequeña fue abandonada por un par de padres irresponsables, pero fue todo lo contrario… Amanda ¿Deseas escuchar esto?

-Si señorita Smith, tengo que saber la verdad

-Bien… la madre de la pequeña fue víctima de un secuestro, ella dejo a la pequeña debajo de esas laminas y cartón a propósito para que los secuestradores no se la llevaran

Al decir esto sentí una fuerte punzada, coraje y miedo… maldición, yo que pensé que este país sería más tranquilo que México… y yo pensando en vapulear a sus padres, ahora me siento mal.

Amanda por su lado se había llevado ambas manos a su boca, ligeras lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos:

-Y y-yo diciendo tales cosas de sus padres… soy una horrible persona –dijo Amanda decaída

-No digas eso… ninguno de nosotros lo sabía Amanda, todos teníamos esa misma idea –dije acariciando su espalda- ¿Pueden identificar a los secuestradores?

-Estamos en ello, debido a que es un sistema de vigilancia de BrutalCorp necesito de una computadora con acceso a sus servidores, pero haremos lo que se pueda

-Bien, espero que esto llegue a una solución y que la madre… este con vida

-Eso mismo espero Roberto –dijo al agente- ¿Qué haces con ese manual? –pregunto al ver el manual de BrutalCorp sobre la mesa

-Oh eso, bueno, hoy fui a una pequeña ´´entrevista´´ a BrutalCorp y me dieron el trabajo, empezare mañana ¿Acaso eso no es una buena noticia?

Smith solo me observo con un rostro estoico:

-Bueno, tengo que retirarme pues el caso de la pequeña está en curso, Roberto, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta? –dijo sin tono alguno

-Claro

Ahora resulta que nadie se alegra porque tengo empleo. Me resigne a no comentar nada y abrir la puerta para Smith la cual se retiró, regrese a la habitación y de pasada tome un vaso con agua y las pastillas de Amanda, se están acabando y Smith no me ha traído mas, tendré que recordárselo mañana temprano, además de sugerirle tomar un par si no quiere olvidar.

Camine hasta Amanda que estaba en el sillón, parecía estar pensando en algo, debe ser en la pequeña:

-Amanda, tus medicinas

-Oh, gracias Robie –dijo tomando el vaso y pastillas- no hay que olvidarlas

-Asi es

Tome asiento a su lado y ella termino con su vaso con agua, Amanda había vuelto a cruzar sus brazos y mirar a la nada, en ocasiones me volteaba a ver y luego al frente.

Quizás siga con la idea de la bebe llorando, tal vez alguna serie le guste, o quiera ver otra película del señor de los anillos, le prometí que las veríamos después de todo.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando ella me llamo:

-Robie… ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo cuando estaba por levantarme

-Claro ¿Qué sucede Amanda? –le dije regresando a mi asiento

-Sé que ya te dieron el empleo, y quizás ya no puedas declinar pero… ¿Estás seguro en volver a trabajar en esas situaciones peligrosas? Son personas malas, dementes, con armas de alto calibre que no dudaran en dispararte –note la preocupación en su voz

-No pasara nada Amanda, ya lo sabes, tengo un buen entrenamiento, si pude eliminar a dos criminales en el Aizawa sin una pierna, lograre vapulear a una división entera con esta prótesis

-Pero la recibiste hace poco Robie, quizás puedas correr y hacer ejercicios con ella pero solo han pasado pocos días… yo no quiero que te arriesgues Roberto, por favor, piensa mejor sobre esto

Ella se mostraba realmente preocupada, note como de nuevo las lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos:

-Amanda, no pasara nada, yo—

-¡No me digas que no pasara nada! –dijo levantando la voz interrumpiéndome- yo… perdón por eso, pero yo no quiero que te dañen Roberto, no quiero, tu sabes bien el riesgo de un trabajo así… por eso llegaste a Japón, por cumplir con tu trabajo, corres un gran riesgo al volver a esas situaciones

-Y soy consciente Amanda, sé que corro un gran riesgo al volver pero es mi deber como soldado correr ese riesgo, proteger a aquellos que no se pueden defender, evitar que un montón de criminales traten de arrebatarnos la felicidad y nuestra seguridad

-Pero la gente que enfrentaras son aún peores que ese par que enfrentaste en el Aizawa… están armados hasta los dientes y no te darán la espalda, yo no quiero… no quiero que todo lo que he vivido contigo se acabe –esas palabras me golpearon fuerte, me dejo sin palabras- sé que solo ha sido una semana, pero es la mejor semana que he tenido en Japón… no puedo recordar alguna semana en que la pasara tan bien o haya vivido tantas cosas, tu eres el único al que recuerdo con claridad de todas mis familias anfitrionas… contigo puedo recordar casi por completo cada día… no quiero que eso termine en un segundo

-Amanda… -me congele, no sé qué decir ante tales palabras tan sinceras

-Yo… yo… yo quedaría devastada Roberto, tu familia también, quedaríamos devastados si tu quedas herido… o falleces –esas lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos ahora comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas- yo no puedo imaginarme un día sin salir de paseo contigo, o compartir el desayuno… eres mi mejor amigo y sé que eres un gran soldado pero no puedo sacar de mi mente esa idea… yo no quiero… no quiero olvidarte

Al decir esto ella rompió en llanto, yo estaba por responderle, tratar de calmarla pero los sentimientos le ganaron, me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en mi hombro derecho.

Yo tan solo puedo resignarme a devolverle el abrazo y acariciar su espalda… su llanto, ahora sí parece uno de verdadera tristeza y pesar:

-No…No… –dijo entre sollozos- no quiero perderte… no a ti

-No me perderás Amanda

Ella siguió llorando… me duele demasiado verla así, a ella, tan alegre, tan contenta y dulce… ahora solo está llorando por mi culpa, porque se preocupa por mí.

Deje que continuara con su llanto, ella necesita desahogarse.

Pasaron lo minutos y Amanda logro calmarse, de ese intenso llanto paso a solo sollozos suaves:

-Ya, tranquila ¿Lo dejaste salir? –dije aun abrazándola

-S-Si

-Bien

La despegue de mí colocando ambas manos en sus tensos hombros, ella desvió la mirada cuando trate de verla a los ojos, note como algunas lágrimas seguían saliendo de ese par de perlas negras, aun cuando ella no quería verme a los ojos pase mis dedos secando esas pocas lágrimas, note como se sonrojo al sentir mis dedos:

-Perdón Robie… yo no quería que me vieras así pero las solas ideas de que algo grave te sucediera… simplemente no me pude contener –dijo aun desviando la mirada- me preocupo por ti

-Ya, ya, no importa –dije con la voz más tranquila que puedo hacer- aprecio que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero deja de llorar, no te queda, solo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa

Ella me miro de nuevo mostrando una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo:

-G-Gracias, soy una tonta, no debería ponerme así, es tu vida y tus decisiones, no debería de desanimarte

-Lo haces porque te preocupas por mi Amanda, y eso es algo que siempre apreciare, así sé que estarás siempre para mí, por lo mismo yo siempre estaré para ti, por eso tengo que volver al trabajo de campo

-Pero…

-Es mi deber Amanda –la interrumpí- como soldado, hombre y persona, es mi deber cuidar de todo lo que la gente ha construido, de defenderlos cuando algún criminal trate de arrebatarles lo que tanto han tardado en construir, es mi deber proteger todo lo que amo… es mi deber protegerte Amanda –al decir esto ella me miro atónita- Te he ayudado a recordar, a sentirte mejor y a siempre estar con esa linda sonrisa, ahora, podre protegerte junto a mi familia

-Pero ya lo has hecho Robie, el restaurante…

-No es suficiente –la interrumpí de nuevo- Eso solo fueron dos criminales, hay miles más, Japón es enorme, hay millones de personas y no todas son buenas, es mi deber atrapar a aquellos que rompan la ley o hagan el más mísero intento de dañar a alguien, recuerda lo que nos dijo Smith, secuestraron a una madre en plena ciudad, a la vista de muchas personas, en México esto pasa a la luz del día, en parques, centros comerciales y plazas, la gente que presenciaba tales actos no los reportaban por miedo a que esos criminales tomen venganza, yo no quiero que ese mal infecte a este país, que la gente tenga miedo de reportar tales crímenes, yo no crecí en Japón pero he vivido parte de mi vida aquí y esta es mi segunda patria, yo no quiero que esa calma y paz que este país posee se acabe para sus habitantes… yo no quiero que salgas temerosa de nuestra morada

-Eres un hombre valiente Roberto –me dijo ahora con una sonrisa y una voz más tranquila- perdóname por ponerme así… yo no debería interferir en tus ideas y decisiones, es solo que el miedo me supero

-No pasa nada, solo estabas preocupada –seque de nuevo un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos y luego pase mi mano por su delicada barbilla con esa piel tan suave- Y deja de preocuparte porque yo nunca te abandonaría Amanda

Ella me miro de nuevo con esa gran sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, ante su peso no pude más que caer de espaldas en el sillón, al caer de deje escapar una pequeña risa a la cual Amanda me acompaño:

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado –dijo sin despegar su rostro de mi pecho

-Lo prometo

-¿Veras a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle?

-Claro que si

-No comas mucha comida chatarra

-Claro que no

-Ten cuidado al disparar, no hieras a los inocentes

-Nunca pasara Amanda

-¿Revisaras que llevas todo?

-Triple y cuádruple revisión si es necesario

-¿Me llamaras en tu tiempo libre?

-Claro que si

-¿Seguiremos saliendo de paseo?

-Aunque mi tiempo libre solo sea de una hora, será una hora de un gran paseo y un bocadillo fresco

Ella se despegó de mi pecho y me regalo su hermosa y cálida sonrisa, apenas ella iba a hablar cuando el sonido de nuestros estómagos demandando comida la interrumpió, volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate ante esto:

-Creo que hay que cenar algo ¿Qué opinas?

-S-Si, está bien

Ella se echó para atrás sentándose en el sillón y limpiando sus lágrimas, yo me puse de pie y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie:

-¿Qué te parece si cocinamos algo juntos?

-Es una gran idea –ella tomo mi mano y la levante de un tirón

Con esto le regale una sonrisa a la cual me correspondió con otra gran sonrisa, siempre me llena de felicidad esa sonrisa, es más que tierna…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Pasados esos momentos donde ambos expresaron sus sentimientos con total sinceridad, lograron calmarse el uno al otro, compartieron la cocina para crear un platillo que satisfaga su hambre, además, de disfrutar de la compañía de uno al otro.

Cerca al departamento donde Roberto y Amanda se hospedan aquella equidna que los había seguido e incluso compartido palabras que insultarían al mexicano estaba esperando en la entrada a un callejón pobremente iluminado.

No portaba con su uniforme de BrutalCorp, sino con un chaleco de cuero negro y debajo de este una camisa blanca, para la parte inferior, una falda oscura unida a su cuerpo con un cinturón negro, la equidna se acurrucaba en sí misma para reunir calor:

-Maldición, siempre me citan las noches frías –dijo a si misma

El tiempo paso y pronto ella escucho pasos detrás, como el protocolo lo exigía no debía voltearse.

Desde su retaguardia y punto ciego una persona encorvada, pero que muestra una gran estatura se acercaba, su caminar es lento y pesado, cada pisada era igual que escuchar al metal golpeando el concreto, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto, pantalón de vestir negro, un traje formal y todo esto cubierto por una gran gabardina negra que llega hasta sus rodillas y en el pecho de esta se muestra una pequeña rosa roja.

El cuello estaba levantado y cubre hasta la altura de sus orejas y nuca dejando casi todo su rostro escondido, en su cabeza porta con un sombrero formal de ala ancha negro con una cinta blanca, este, inclinado al frente cubriendo aún más su rostro y provocando que la luz no lograse impactar en su cara, lo único proveniente de su rostro es un punto rojo brillante.

Su caminata es lenta pero firme, ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina y siempre encorvado asegurándose de cubrir su rostro, ese misterioso ser se detuvo a menos de un metro detrás de la equidna:

-Buenas noches –una voz gruesa y rasposa provino de esa persona

-Buenas camarada –respondió la equidna encendiendo un cigarro- ¿Llego el cargamento?

-Algo mojado y golpeado, pero está en el almacén –respondió el sujeto

-Bien ¿Qué hay de la comisión?

Ese hombre saco un sobre café de su bolsillo derecho y la entrego a la equidna, la cual, tomo el sobre sin voltear a verlo:

-Hay una petición en proceso, cuando sepamos que es lo que desea el cliente la llamaremos

-¿Qué hay del edificio clandestino?

-La información que le otorgamos y entrego fue acatada por BrutalCorp, si usted y su compañero siguen con lo planeado la competencia desaparecerá, ahora me retiro, disfrute de su paga y recuerde quemar el sobre una vez llegada a su morada, que tenga una buena noche

Dijo dándose la vuelta y regresando al callejón donde despareció con paso lento y firme, la equidna por su lado le recorrió un escalofrió y tiro el cigarro:

-Ugh, odio cuando hace eso, me pone de los nervios

Ella abrió el sobre el cual revelo varios fajos de billetes acomodados perfectamente:

-Pero la paga siempre es buena –dijo guardando el sobre con cuidado en su chamarra

La equidna tan solo se aseguró que el sobre estaba bien guardado y comenzó su camino a su casa, pero en ese momento de uno de los callejones salió un zombie, aquel que había participado en el asalto al edificio clandestino, Marck:

-Nabiha, que gusto verte por aquí –dijo el zombie sorprendiendo a la equidna

Ese zombie acababa de salir de un bar ubicado en ese callejón, vestía con una chamarra de cuero negro con el símbolo de BrutalCorp en la espalda, debajo de esta una camisa morada y su pantalón uno de mezclilla oscuro, además de esto muestra un collar dorado y lleva puesto unas gafas oscuras.

La equidna se sorprendió en un principio pero luego se relajó al notar de quien se trataba:

-Sabes, es de noche, no es necesario usar esas gafas –dijo la equidna cruzándose de brazos

-Pero me quedan bien, aunque hay otra mayor duda, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –dijo el zombie recargándose en la pared

-Solo de pasada ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por la ciudad?

-Sería menos extraño si fuese de día y que no haga tanto frio, tu especie no es muy fanática del frio

-Solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos zombie entrometido, ya voy a mi casa

-Pero la noche es joven ¿No quieres pasar y tomar un par de tragos?

-Sabes que no lo puedo negar, pero adelantare mi respuesta, no Marck, no te acompañare a tu habitación

-Demonios –dijo el zombie tronando sus dedos- ¿Por qué negar a alguien como yo?

-Después de tu quinceavo intento se vuelve algo molesto, además, dudo que alguien como tu este tan vivo en ese aspecto

-Créeme, esa es la parte más viva de mi –dijo bajando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, con esto mostro sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa de dientes filosos que muestra un colmillo de oro

-Si es cierto entonces está más viva que tu cerebro

El zombie tan solo frunció el ceño y volvio a dibujar una leve sonrisa:

-¿Por qué no lo descu-

-No –respondió tajante la equidna

-Pero…

-Dije que no, ahora pasemos que hace un tremendo frio, hoy yo invito

-Espera ¿Tu invitándome? ¿El frio te afecto?

-No tanto como a tu cerebro, hoy estoy de buen humor y viendo como estas menos insistente quizás un par de tragos estarán bien

El zombie sonrio al ver como ella se dirigía al bar haciendo ese movimiento de cadera característico de las lamias y sus subespecies, ese movimiento de cadera siempre hipnotiza al zombie y tan solo aprovecho esos segundos para apreciar ese movimiento:

-¿Qué ya no vienes? –pregunto la equidna deteniéndose y viéndolo de reojo

-Claro que sí, nunca negaría que me invites un par de tragos

El zombie alcanzo a la equidna y ambos ingresaron al bar, esta vez charlando y conviviendo de una manera un tanto más calmada comparado a otras ocasiones, pero el desenlace fue el mismo, compartieron copas y anécdotas, Marck comienza a ligar con alguna mujer extra especie la cual cae ante sus buenas palabras y deja a Nabiha sola.

La equidna termino con su bebida y pago por las bebidas que ingirió y las de su compañero, dejo un poco de propina al bartender y se retiró cubriendo su cuello y metiendo sus manos a su chaqueta de cuero comenzó con su camino a su hogar.

En la morada de Roberto ambos ya habían cenado y ahora preparados para descansar, Amanda en el dormitorio, ahora más tranquila, por otro lado Roberto seguía despierto, leía el manual de BrutalCorp.

Desde una ligera introducción, movimientos para someter a criminales o agresores, técnicas de extracción y protección al VIP, la explicación de los anillos de seguridad internos, medios y externos.

Salto de esto a los vehículos de apoyo a la ley de BrutalCorp, desde Mustang Ford sin y con blindaje, camionetas Chevrolet Suburban con y sin blindaje, estos dos usados principalmente como vehículos de transporte para VIP o los equipos de reacción inmediata, además de usarse para interceptar a algún criminal en vehículos, además de esto cuentan con vehículos tipo Humvee y Amarok M.

De esto paso a los vehículos de blindaje medio y pesado donde la lista de extendía docenas de diferentes marcas y modelos, desde el Sand Cat hasta el Gurkha LAPV o el más reciente vehículo blindado y de lujo, el Knight XV reservado para los clientes más exigentes y las patrullas de reacción inmediata.

Por último se encontraba un vehículo creado por la división de ingeniería de BrutalCorp y una de las varias joyas de la empresa, el Savage Machine, otro nombres es el Centro de Mando Móvil.

Un vehículo de seis neumáticos antibalas y con un motor diésel V8 con 8 cilindros, muy similar al que emplean los APC para moverse, el vehículo supera los diez metros de largo y alcanza los 2.80m de altura, contando con un blindaje de reciente creación por la compañía logra una resistencia muy similar al de un tanque ligero, esa bestia cuenta en la parte frontal con una cabina con los asientos para un conductor y copiloto el cual tiene acceso al control para manejar una torreta encima de la cabina principal del vehículo, torreta que tiene un giro de 180° grados y protege todo el frente del vehículo, esta torreta es capaz de portar con diferentes tipos de armas, desde ametralladoras MG 60 hasta lanzagranadas Mk 19 con capacidad de arrojar latas de gas lacrimógeno. El frente de la cabina tiene un parachoques de gran tamaño y resistencia.

Para el resto del vehículo es una extensa cabina con una capacidad de 15 pasajeros, a cada lateral se encuentran dos ametralladoras y troneras para poder aumentar el fuego desde los laterales. Dentro de esa cabina de transporte se cuenta con un equipo de cómputo con acceso a los servidores de BrutalCorp y acceso a los servidores policiacos del país donde sea desplegado, además de esto cuenta con posicionamiento satelital.

En esta segunda cabina cuentan con el acceso a una torreta que tiene una capacidad de giro de 360°, en esa larga cabina se encuentra un espacio donde se pueden guardar diversas armas y ya que es amplio en su interior y cuenta con una rampa trasera puede desplegar cuatrimotos o motocicletas de reconocimiento.

El acceso a ese vehículo es por medio de amplias puertas laterales y la rampa trasera. Esta bestia de la ingeniería solo ha sido desplegada por la compañía en los casos de protección en las zonas de conflicto en medio oriente, medio de transporte para algún criminal o varios criminales peligrosos y como apoyo a la policía de estados unidos en huelgas que se han tornado muy violentas, en estos casos, la torreta se le añade una manguera que lanza agua a presión.

Para Roberto ese vehículo le parecía un completo desperdicio de recursos debido al gran tamaño que lo vuelve un blanco muy fácil, pero el manual lo sorprendido con una lista de ventas y solicitudes de despliegue del vehículo, se sorprendió con países como Rusia, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Reino Unido y México adquiriendo al menos cinco unidades del vehículo para entregarlos a la policía o ejercito:

-Puede que sea muy grande y con demasiadas armas, pero si necesitas mantener la posición, romper las líneas del enemigo o llenarlos de miedo es muy efectivo –dijo Roberto para sí mismo

Siguió leyendo el manual hasta detenerse en las páginas donde se explican las divisiones de la compañía, desde las divisiones de agentes de trabajo de campo, escoltas, guardias, vigías y los recientes equipos de reacción inmediata que sus funciones son básicamente las de un policía pero con mas restricciones y bajo constante vigilancia gubernamental.

Roberto suspendió su lectura pues el ya tenía que descansar, debe tener la mayor energía para el dia de mañana.

Cerro el libro, lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro y apago las luces de la sala, con un ligero nerviosismo se recostó sobre su cama y suspiro:

-Espero que mi equipo sea bueno, o al menos que no me toque un grupo de novatos –recordó la situación con Amanda y su miedo- no te preocupes Amanda, no me herirán… te lo juro

Con esto el mexicano se acomodó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bien otro capitulo largo que fue un gustazo escribir, con momentos tristes y otros de felicidad ademas de misterio, que se responderán mas adelante._

 _Ahora agradezco al compañero **Tarmo** que siempre me deja usar sus personajes los cuales hicieron una pequeña aparición, espero te haya gustado y un agradecimiento a cada lector que aun sigue los días de este tierno par, me alegra que a tanta gente le guste._

 _Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se hayan aburrido por la mitad._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas del autor:** Bien, otro capitulo, me tarde un poco pero espero les guste, llego el dia esperado, el primer dia de Robie en BrutalCorp, veamos que tal le va._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Siempre vigilantes!_

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

El dia comenzó de nuevo, en la morada del soldado, además de los rayos solares que irrumpieron dentro, el aroma de un desayuno siendo preparado también estaba presente.

Roberto despertó cuando ese buen aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, reviso la hora en la pantalla de su celular, las 6:50 am. Se levantó de un tirón de su cama y se estiro en su mismo lugar, ahí pudo observar a su compañera en la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sacudiendo su cola y tarareando animadamente.

El soldado sonrio al verla de nuevo tan feliz y animada, le alegra que ya no estuviese tan consternada como en la noche anterior, camino hacia la cocina y en ese momento Amanda se giró:

-¡Buenos días Robie! –Saludo con su gran y cálida sonrisa- Toma asiento que casi termino el desayuno

-Buenos días Amanda ¿Descansaste? –dijo el mexicano tomando asiento

-Sí, me levante más temprano para lograr preparar tu desayuno, tienes que ir bien alimentado a tu trabajo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a su labor

Roberto tan solo sonrio y se dedicó a observar a su amiga, no con ojos perversos, solo mirarla tan feliz casi bailando en su lugar mientras prepara un buen desayuno. Amanda termino con su labor y se giró presentando dos platos, uno con una pila de panqueques y otro con dos huevos estrellados y tocino, formando esa carita sonriente.

De nuevo, el mexicano se vio golpeado por los recuerdos, Amanda noto la expresión de su compañero, una gran sonrisa y ojos algo humedecidos:

-¿Robie? ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto curiosa la minotauro

-Oh… nada, yo –el mexicano decidió contarle a Amanda- Es solo que ese desayuno, la forma en que lo preparaste y acomodas, simplemente me trae recuerdos de mi madre y niñez, ella me preparaba ese desayuno antes de ir a la escuela y la vez que deje la casa para ir al cuartel, incluso formaba esa carita feliz –dijo el mexicano recordando tan cálidos recuerdos

Amanda ante esto tan solo le regalo una sonrisa a su anfitrión y coloco cada plato frente a el:

-Eso es algo muy tierno Robie, me alegra que te traiga tan buenos recuerdos, ¿Al menos puedo asemejar el sazón de tu madre? –pregunto con curiosidad la minotauro

-Te queda igual de bueno que el de ella –dijo el mexicano con una sonrisa

-Gracias –dijo Amanda tomando su desayuno- Replicar el sazón de una madre es difícil, siempre tiene ese toque único que hace a un platillo especial –dijo sentándose frente a su anfitrión y ambos agradeciendo la comida- pero al final ese toque es la dedicación que le depositas a un platillo para alguien especial

Ante esto Amanda volvió a regalar una cálida sonrisa y el mexicano se sonrojo ante tan tierno y sincero comentario, con esto ambos comenzaron con su desayuno, el mexicano disfrutando de cada bocado y Amanda alegre pues su anfitrión disfruta de ese simple, pero delicioso desayuno.

Una vez que ambos terminaron Roberto se dispuso a lavar los platos y al mismo tiempo recordar a Amanda de sus medicinas. Con los platos limpios y secándose el mexicano se dirigió al dormitorio para tomar de nuevo su conjunto formal y tomar una ducha rápida pues quería ir lo mejor presentable a su primer día de trabajo, por otro lado, Amanda se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez, buscando por un taper de plástico.

El que encontró uno completamente abierto sin divisiones, con esto, ella preparo un par de emparedados especiales para que su compañero disfrute en su hora de comida de su trabajo, así ella comenzó preparando alegre un par de emparedados, cortando verduras y apilándolas encima de una rebanada cuadrada de pan blanco y agregando cortes de carne. Mientras, el mexicano se aseaba el cuerpo apresurado, aun cuando es temprano el gusta de asistir con tiempo de sobra a cualquier evento o trabajo.

Terminando de asearse seco su cuerpo y se vistió de nuevo con su traje formal, arreglo ligeramente su barba y se peinó, se puso algo de desodorante en aerosol y salió del baño.

Ya fuera Amanda había concluido con ambos emparedados, uno de atún y otro de jamón y queso con lechuga, tomate y aderezo, envolvió el contenedor de plástico en un envoltorio de papel blanco y esto lo introdujo en una bolsa de plástico blanca.

Roberto por otro lado, tomo una hoja de su diario y la arranco, ahí comenzó a hacer varios apuntes, en el primero estaban los tres horarios de las medicinas de Amanda, tachando el primero y dejando los otros dos, debajo de esto el número del celular de Roberto y de Smith, además de los números de emergencias:

-Bien Amanda, dejare esto en la mesa de centro por si olvidas algo, vienen los horarios exactos de tus medicinas, mi número de celular, el de Smith y los números de emergencia

-Está bien Robie –dijo Amanda desde la cocina limpiando y acomodando

-Si gustas de jugar algún videojuego o ver alguna película mis cuentas están abiertas, solo enciende la consola y la aplicación

-Anotado

-¿Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador y alacenas?

-Suficiente para casi toda la semana

-¿Necesitas algo en especial?

-Solo que tengas cuidado y regreses para la hora de la cena –dijo Amanda girándose y sonriendo a su amigo

-Lo hare –respondió Roberto con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado- Bien, ya sabes, si necesitas algo aquí está mi teléfono, aun así tratare de llamarte en mi tiempo libre

-De acuerdo Robie –ella salió de la cocina con la bolsa en su mano y la entrego al soldado- ten, te prepare algo para que puedas comer en tu descanso

-Gracias Amanda –dijo Roberto tomando la bolsa

Amanda tan solo sonrio y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, Roberto abrió la puerta y dejo la llave para Amanda:

-Por si es necesario quédate con la llave, después le sacare una copia

-Está bien Robie, ten cuidado –dijo la minotauro despidiéndose de su anfitrión

-Lo tendré Amanda, hasta más tarde –dijo el mexicano regalándole una última sonrisa a su compañera y comenzó su caminata hacia las escaleras del departamento

- _¡Au reviour Robie! ¡Bonne chance et sois prudent!_ –Dijo la minotauro con una voz animada y deseando lo mejor para su anfitrión

Roberto tan solo sonrio y se despidió con su mano, bajo las escaleras, saludo a la recepcionista y se retiró del departamento con una gran sonrisa…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Amanda siempre dándome ese despertar tan cálido y comida tan buena que siempre salgo con una sonrisa y reanimado, tengo tanta suerte que la irresponsabilidad de Smith me haya ayudado a conocer a tan buena mujer y amiga.

Suspire y seguí con mi caminar, quizás le compre algo, algún dulce o pequeño regalo. Camine por toda la cera de nuevo, con esta sonrisa imborrable, el poder caminar y lo sucedido ayer en la noche… solo sé que Amanda en verdad me aprecia, nunca pensé en ver a alguien tan preocupado por mí, los últimos que reaccionaron similar fue mi familia, y aunque mi padre lo niegue, se que el tenia le mismo miedo que mi madre y hermana cuando partí por primera vez, ellos también lloraron y temían que no volviese, tal como Amanda lo hizo… ya se, le traeré lo mismo que les traje cuando volví del cuartel, los chocolates siempre alegran a la gente.

Los comprare cuando salga y venga de regreso, no quiero llegar y darle chocolates derretidos.

Revise mi celular y apenas son las 7:30, la gente abarrota la cera y los vehículos las calles, como siempre, mezclar el lunes con el inicio del día y trabajos solo significa calles repletas y por consiguiente el autobús lleno, no importa, si tengo que ir de pie no me importa, es mejor así para irme acostumbrando aún más a la prótesis, aunque ya la siento como mi pierna, sé que no me fallara.

Llegue hasta la parada de autobús y cuando este llego entre a empujones, y como siempre, aprovechando mi tamaño y fuerza, logre quedar a un lado de un barandal y sujetarme, aunque estar tan apretado entre tanta gente me evita sacudirme por el movimiento del vehículo, solo me queda sumergirme en mis pensamientos y dejar que el camino pase.

Entre movimientos algo bruscos del conductor, paradas y el bajar y subir de la gente llegue hasta mi destino, baje del vehículo a empujones y ya en la cera me detuve para admirar esa bestia arquitectónica, tener una hermana que trabaja en esa carrera te infecta un poco, fachadas, tecnicismos, cosas así que tanto le gustan apreciar y crear, quedaría fascinada con este monstruo.

Tan solo sonreí al imaginar a mi hermana dándome una catedra de cada detalle estructural o de diseño de ese edificio, cruce la calle y pase por la explanada previa a la entrada, esta vez sin gente descansando pero si varios agentes entrando y saliendo, algunos ya con su equipamiento y otros apenas llegando a su trabajo

Ingrese al edificio ganándome algunas miradas curiosas, no me importo, solo entre, al entrar varios de los agentes se saludaban entre si e ingresaban al elevador, los liminales en el elevador adaptado a su tamaño, otros por las escaleras y otros hablando con las recepcionistas, apenas me dirigía a una de ellas cuando un hombre me intercepto:

-¿Roberto Garcia de la Madrid? –pregunto pronunciando correctamente mi nombre

-El único -respondí

-Bien, un gusto, soy Barrick –dijo inclinándose frente a mí y yo regresando el gesto- mariscal de BrutalCorp además de instructor, el coordinador Takeo me llamo para darle su día de iniciación y asignarlo a liderar un equipo, felicidades mariscal

-Espere –eso si me tomo por sorpresa- ¿Mariscal? Pero… acabo de ingresar a esta corporación

-Asi es, pero usted tiene lo necesario, leí los documentos que le entrego al coordinador Takeo, usted cuenta con cinta negra en dos artes marciales contundentes y letales, un historial militar impecable además de reconocimientos por ser el segundo mejor tirador de su generación, usted es un ejemplo a seguir

-¿Tanta confianza tienen en mí?

-Confiamos en el coordinador no en usted –una declaración directa- no lo tome a mal, pero él nunca se equivoca, cada que convoca a entrevistar a alguien en privado es porque tiene a alguien habilidoso, un buen combatiente y un buen elemento en la mira, y nunca falla, ahora dejémonos de dudas, sígame

-De acuerdo –dije ya cediendo

Primer día de trabajo y ya he sido ascendido a mariscal lo que significa guiar a un equipo… espero no sea un montón de novatos, sigo pensando que no merezco el rango en mi entrada inmediata, quizás lo aceptaría con más energía después de meses de trabajo, no por solo ingresar:

-Comenzare con una pequeña introducción obligatoria –dijo tosiendo y aclarando su garganta- como mariscal de BrutalCorp tu deber es dar el ejemplo a tu equipo, cumplir la ley y que nunca abusen de su fuerza, la vida del cliente está en tu equipo y en tus manos, si el cliente se ve lastimado o incluso, muerto, toda la responsabilidad recae en tu equipo y principalmente en ti, la ley nos vigila, cada movimiento que la empresa hace está previsto y vigilado por el gobierno, si nos reportan con abuso de poder nos mandaran a la quiebra y adiós jugosos salarios, usted debe de hacer que se cumpla la ley, aun cuando cuente con protección de kevlar de alta tecnología, armas y un equipo de agentes bien entrenados no puede abusar de esto o lo mandaran a la orca, literalmente

Con esto se detuvo cuando me guio por las escaleras y comenzamos a bajar por ellas:

-Eso es a pocas palabras pues el manual que me dan para dar el discurso es mucho más extenso, en resumidas cuentas, usted debe de cerciorase que se cumpla el trabajo, no abusar de su poder, usar las armas grandes cuando sea necesario y si no, usar sus taser o gases pimienta, o sus habilidades en artes marciales, si usted o su equipo cometen un abuso lo sabremos y las autoridades lo condenaran a muerte y mandara a la quiebra la empresa –con esto se detuvo abruptamente y se giró encarándome- ¿Quedo entendido García?

-Entendido señor, nada de abusos y si descubro que uno de mis subordinados lo comete, le daré una paliza

-Bien, me gusta escucharlo, ahora sígame que tengo que entregarle un par de cosas

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta un nivel debajo de donde los vehículos de la compañía están almacenados, ahí, un largo y ancho pasillo con varias puertas y agentes entrando y saliendo de estas me sorprendió, el mariscal me guio hasta el fondo del pasillo donde comencé a escuchar disparos:

-En este piso esta la galería de tiro, si algún día quiere pulir sus habilidades solo venga, está abierto, pero antes necesita su tarjeta y autorización

Me dijo esto pasando cerca de esa área, me guio hasta un mostrador donde una ventana con rejas protege a una lamia de escamas verdosas y pelo de color similar, ella se mostraba esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa:

-Bueno días –saludo el mariscal a la mujer- necesito el paquete para Roberto García

-El héroe del Aizawa ¿No? –Dijo la lamia mirándome con una sonrisa- enseguida lo traigo

La lamia entro para buscar en unos casilleros y después de unos segundos regreso con un paquete de plástico:

-Aquí esta, bienvenido García

El mariscal se me adelanto y abrió el paquete entregando el contenedor a la lamia:

-Bien, su uniforme que le entrega la compañía, una de nuestras vestimentas de kevlar, un saco formal oscuro que cuenta con el logo en el pecho de la empresa además de un micrófono oculto, temas legales Roberto, no piense mal

-Lo entiendo perfectamente

-Bien, como dije es de kevlar, no es el más fino ni el más caro, pero lo protegerá de algún intento de apuñalamiento, resiste el filo e impacto directo de un cuchillo de combate, piezas filosas de cerámica y ayuda en la absorción de la energía de cualquier golpe ¿Gusta hacer una prueba?

-Confiare en su palabra

-De acuerdo –dijo entregándome el saco- lo mejor de todo es que se lava en seco, sin necesidad de tintorería ni nada, ahora su identificación –dijo mostrándome la tarjeta con una foto mía… no sé cuándo me tomaron la foto- no pregunte por la foto, esta identificación le sirve para poder ingresar a las oficinas, solo muéstrela en cualquier escáner y se le concederá el acceso, además, por su rango se le permite el acceso a la armería, estacionamiento subterráneo y, haciendo un pequeño tramite, un espacio de estacionamiento en caso de que cuente con un vehículo personal

-Por ahora el transporte público es mi vehículo

-Entiendo, no importa, usted presente esta placa y tendrá acceso total, además de eso, si usted interviene en un asalto o situación violenta en cualquier restaurant, y si no asesino a nadie y tiene al criminal bajo su rodilla, solo presente esta identificación y las autoridades no serán muy severas con usted –dijo entregándome la identificación- ahora lo que me gusta llamar ´´lista de compras´´, es una lista plastificada y es lo que entregara cada vez que valla a recoger su equipamiento en la armería

Fingió toser mientras sacaba esa lista:

-Pistola beretta 9mm, bastón retráctil de acero de 26 pulgadas, taser con dos modalidades, humano y liminales grandes, patentados por esta empresa –dijo con una sonrisa- lata de gas pimienta, usted como mariscal tiene autorizado el uso de una escopeta, en este caso se le asignó una akkar mariner del calibre 12/70, solo deberá usarla cuando el cliente lo solicite o este en una situación donde se amerite el uso de tal arma, veamos, linterna, chaleco anti balas que entra perfectamente debajo de su camisa de vestir o saco, esto es su equipamiento estándar, claro, si algún cliente hace la solicitud tenemos permitido otorgar una artillería más pesada a nuestros agentes, pero eso no suele suceder en un país como Japón así que no se preocupe, entregue esto en la armería, pasaran el código de barras por un escáner y le pedirán su identificación, con eso verificado le entregaran un cinturón donde guardara cada arma, al finalizar su turno solo debe volver y regresar las armas, se le tomara la hora en que las entregue así que sabremos cuando no las entregue o trate de robarlas

-Entendido, no se preocupe que no tratare de robar ni un arma

-Muy bien, valla y recoja su equipamiento, su casillero está en la sección cuatro y en la zona con nombres que inicien con la letra R, lo veré en el piso 18

-De acuerdo –dije inclinándome y tomando el saco, identificación y lista de compras

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo de nuevo y me tope que encima de cada marco de las puertas estaban escritos la sección y cada una, camine hasta la cuatro y entre empujando la puerta de vaivén, ahí me topé con varias filas de casilleros y entre ellos bancas donde algunos agentes se cambiaban o recogían algunos objetos de sus casilleros, entre ellos un Dragonewt, una equidna, un hombre y mujer lagarto, yo tan solo los mire y después de unos segundos me dirigí a mi casillero, en el primer casillero de cada fila cuentan con letras, empezando desde la M, camine hasta llegar a la R y cada casillero cuenta con el nombre de su dueño en un papel adherido al contenedor metálico, llegue hasta el mío y lo abrí, completamente vacío.

Me retire el saco que llevo ahora mismo y lo deje dentro del casillero con el gancho del otro saco, me coloque mi nuevo uniforme, la verdad es que si es cómodo, es a la medida y se siente ligero, pensé que pesaría mas por estar hecho de kevlar.

Guarde mi identificación dentro de un bolsillo interno del saco, cerca de mi pecho, tome la lista de compras y cerré el casillero.

Sali de esa habitación y me dirigí de nuevo a donde el mariscal me entrego todo, arriba un par de letreros y flecha señalaban a otros lugares, a la derecha, armería y galería de tiro, a la izquierda, tienda del sastre y tienda del armero, además de la caseta donde se entrega el equipamiento a los novatos. Obedeciendo la direccional tome la derecha y me dirigí al armero.

Llegue hasta una caseta fuera de la galería de tiro, lo sé por los disparos que aun con los muros siguen siendo audibles, me coloque frente a la ventana reforzada con varillas de acero y toque una campana sobre el mostrador:

-¡Voy! –grito desde dentro una voz masculina

Desde adentro un hombre liminal salió, de mi estatura y con seis brazos se paró al otro lado del mostrador, lleva un overol de trabajo y un cinturón con múltiples herramientas:

-Buenos días ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto cordialmente

-Solo vengo a suplirme –dije entregándole la lista por una rendija sobre el mostrador

Además de pasar la lista le entregue mi identificación:

-Bien –dijo pasando la lista por el escáner y un pitido de aprobación, además de leer mi identificación- ¿De la Madrid? Oh, el hombre del Aizawa, ya veo, felicidades por tal acto compañero –dijo tronando los dedos de cada uno de sus brazos y manteniéndose en ese mismo lugar comenzó a tomar objetos de diferentes cajas, armar y desarmar otras cosas, todo esto con gran agilidad- no cualquiera acaba con una ogresa y usted lo logro sin una pierna, bien hecho

-Solo aproveche el momento y la ventaja momentánea

-Y bien que lo hiciste, la prueba es que saliste ileso, es algo de admirarse chico –dijo ya con todo en sus manos-bien tu equipamiento, pistola reglamentaria, taser, gas pimienta, bastón, chaleco anti balas, cinturón, dos cargadores extra, cada uno de 11 balas y la escopeta, tiene el seguro, y seis cartuchos extra para la escopeta

-Bien –dije tomando el cinturón y guardando cada arma en su espacio asignado

La pistola en su funda, mirando hacia abajo con el seguro puesto por ahora, justo en mi pierna derecha, bastón retráctil en la pierna izquierda, gas pimienta a un lado del bastón y taser a un lado de la pistola, los cargadores y cartuchos extra en la parte trasera:

-Su chaleco –dijo pasándolo por el mostrador

-Bien –dije retirándome el saco, colocándome el chaleco y de nuevo, colocarme el saco, no me aprieta demasiado con el chaleco puesto, sí que está bien a la medida- todo listo

-Ahora estas preparado para patear traseros –dijo riendo- ve y cumple con un buen trabajo, no nos defraudes

-No pasara, por cierto, mi identificación

-Cierto, disculpa –dijo entregándomela junto a la lista de compras

-Gracias

Con esto guarde la lista de compras y la identificación en los bolsillos internos del saco, tome la escopeta y me dirigí al elevador, ahí tome uno junto a otros agentes, estos bajaron el vestíbulo dejándome solo.

Tranquilo Roberto, respira, no pasara nada, solo conocerás a tu equipo, te asignaran alguna misión y la cumplirás, o patrullaje y siendo Japón no pasara demasiado más que algún ladrón de bolsos o discusiones con liminales grandes y temperamentales, solo preséntate, míralos a los ojos y habla fuerte.

Llegue hasta mi destino y ahí estaba Barrick revisando su reloj:

-Oh bien, no tardo demasiado, parece que se adapta rápido a las instalaciones, ahora sígame, su equipo espera

Con esto me guio por otro pasillo, esta vez a cada lado varias puertas con cristal que permite ver al interior, pude ver en algunas lo que parece un aula, en el pizarrón estaban dibujadas diferentes posturas de sometimiento y en otra aula el diagrama de una pistola.

Me guio hasta una habitación más grande, ahí no había asientos pero si las colchonetas en el suelo que usan en los entrenamientos de deportes de contacto:

-¡Mariscal presente! –exclamo alguien dentro cuando Barrick ingreso, una voz femenina pero potente

-Descansen, Subteniente pase

Al decir esto solo suspire e ingrese a la habitación, ahí encontré a lo que será mi futuro equipo.

La primera en la línea, pues cada uno estaba totalmente recto y con la mirada al frente, una arachne peluda o tarántula, como tal, imponente, más de dos metros y medio estimo, el pelo de su cuerpo es marrón claro con varias líneas oscuras, forman un patrón similar al de un tigre. El pelo de su cabeza es alborotado y de un color negro, sus ojos muestran un color café rojizo, ambas manos estaban detrás de su cuerpo humano, pero sé que son un par de garras de gran tamaño, su cuerpo humano lleva un traje formal, y la igual que yo un saco con el logo de la corporación en su pecho, el cual es voluminoso. Rasgos faciales europeos, facciones algo marcadas y no tan delicadas para una mujer, un par de cicatrices en su rostro, la más destacable es una en su cuello que parece llegar hasta su pecho.

A su lado izquierdo, y no tan imponente, una pequeña arachne saltarina, alcanzando el metro cincuenta puedo ver su pelo purpura recogido en una cola de caballo, su exoesqueleto es de un color azul claro y blanco, facciones suaves similares al de una niña pero que solo engañan a la gente, sus ojos de un color carmesí y cuerpo humano pequeño, no entiendo porque una milicia privada aceptaría a alguien así, pero mejor no juzgo antes de tiempo, quizás me sorprenda con buenos movimientos de artes marciales, al igual que todos los presentes, con su uniforme de BrutalCorp.

A su lado derecho una mujer humana de metro setenta, facciones asiáticas, pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos claros, el traje la hace ver más fornida de lo que debería.

Continuando en la línea una wyvern, no he visto muchas más que aquella grosera con la que pelee, según la guía suelen ser altas, pero esta lo es aún más, al igual que la arachne peluda mas de metro y media, un par de cuernos que hacen una curvatura hacia arriba y miden al menos treinta centímetros, escamas color cobre y un par de imponentes alas, grandes garras y una larga cola que mantiene curveada hacia arriba, esta no posee un aguijón como el de la otra wyvern pero si varios huesos salidos, algunos filoso otros esféricos, quizás sea alguna subespecie, su cabellera es de un color rojo brillante y ambos ojos dorados con esa forma reptiliana, mantiene un rostro estoico y mirada, al igual que todos, fija al frente.

La otra persona a su lado otro hombre, de rasgos europeos o americanos, de al menos metro ochenta, piel algo bronceada y con barba de un color rojizo oscuro tal como su cabello:

-Bien agentes, me alegra saber que lograron con éxito su graduación y ahora esperan a por su líder, por eso estoy aún más contento de anunciarles su próximo líder de equipo, el mariscal Roberto García de la Madrid, reciente integrante

Cada uno poso su visión sobre mí, me observaron de arriba abajo, yo tan solo observe a cada uno inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza al frente:

-Bien, por ahora esperen aquí, hablare con García en privado, descasen agentes

-¡Si señor! –exclamaron cada uno adoptando una posición relajada

Barrick tan solo me volteo a ver y señalando con su cabeza a la puerta, lo acompañe y salí de la habitación:

-Bien ¿Qué les parece? –pregunto cerrando la puerta

-Algunos intimidan, otros no tanto

-No los subestime mariscal, están bien entrenados y tienen un buen historial, además de nuestra instrucción a las leyes y los ideales de justicia

-Entiendo, abra que descubrirlo en el campo

-Por ahora le daré una pequeña introducción de cada agente –aclaro ligeramente su garganta- la arachne peluda se llama Janet, altura de 2.80 metros, es procedente de la isla de Sparassus, por lo mismo cuenta con entrenamiento militar previo, es buena tiradora, tiene un carácter fuerte pero controlable, lo que más se noto es su apego a que se cumpla la ley y se haga justicia además de un deseo por castigar a todo criminal, en los entrenamiento la pusimos como líder de este mismo equipo y cada vez que los guiaba lograban la más alta puntuación y el cumplimiento de la misión

-Suena bien, pero quizás el carácter entorpezca las misiones

-Solo demuéstrele que es un buen líder y ella acatara cada orden con eficiencia, ahora la pequeña, al igual que Janet procedente de Sparassus, estatura 1.60 metros, se llama Catalina, nos sorprendió con una gran agilidad y habilidad para desarmar y someter rivales del doble o triple de su tamaño, es más calmada que Janet, acata las ordenes sin dudar y en cierto punto juguetona

-¿Juega con las armas?

-Al principio intentaba hacer girar su revolver con su dedo pero después de que casi se dispara en una pata ya no lo intento, no se preocupe, parece una niña pero es todo lo contrario, la que sigue es Dina, la gran wyvern de 2.82 metros perteneciente a la raza de los Magnus, además de las alas en sus brazos tiene otro par que salen de su espalda y se mueven junto a sus alas más grandes, esto le permite un ascenso más rápido y un vuelo, que algunos dicen, casi supersónico, por lo mismo se ganó el apodo de rayo cobrizo –dijo esto con un tono de orgullo- tiene la manía de ascender varios metros en el aire en pocos segundos y caer tal cual halcón rapaz sobre su pobre víctima, claro, antes paso por un curso intensivo para poder modular su fuerza, que por cierto no muchos lo aprueban a la primera, pero ella fue la excepción, ágil para su tamaño, una diestra voladora y gran combatiente, debido a que no puede cargar con armas, sus garras y parte de sus alas cuentan con una serie de parches que lanzan descargar eléctricas, las activa con un comando de voz, pero casi nunca las usa, sobre su actitud, es seria y puede parecer fría, pero ella es así, va al grano y le cuesta hacer conversaciones, pero es agradable, acata cada orden sin chistar, y más aún si tiene que ver con perseguir a alguien, así puede estirar las alas y aplastar a su victima

-Comprendo, poderosa pero que se sabe controlar, por cierto –ese tono cuando hablo de Dina no es uno normal- ¿Usted ya la conoce o acaso es su amiga?

-Bueno –desvió ligeramente la mirada pero volvió a verme- es mi huésped, la reasignaron conmigo cuando daño a su familia previa, no la echaron del país por el hecho de que fue un completo accidente, la ayude a modular su fuerza y después se interesó en laborar en BrutalCorp

-Ya veo

-Por esto mismo le pido algo mariscal Roberto –dijo esto con un tono serio- si me entero que la agrede por desobedecer ordenes, o que ella me reporte que se siente incómoda con usted pues la acosa… le hare la vida imposible

El tono en que lo dijo es amenazante, quizás por mi estatura superior no me intimida físicamente:

-No ocurrirá nada de eso, yo vengo a cumplir con mi labor, no golpear o acosar a cualquier mujer

-Bien, me alegra saber que entiende –dijo aclarando su garganta- ahora el otro varón, Sloan, un hombre escoces que ha demostrado su gran habilidad en el campo de entrenamiento, alegre, bromista pero alguien centrado, si todos están estresados el tratara de amenizar el ambiente con algún chiste o recomendando el bar más cercano, pero no se preocupe, que él no viene tomado a trabajar

-Me agrada, la ultima

-Bien, la agente Mizuki, algo seria pero no tanto como Dina, va directo al grano y es enfocada a la misión, algo gruñona y amargada pero no se preocupe, con el entrenamiento dejo de quejarse cada dos por tres, aun así esto no le resta eficiencia, hábil luchadora, buena puntería, obediente y siempre alerta

-Una pregunta ¿Qué otra clase de características tiene la wyvern? La guía nunca menciono una tal wyvern Magnus

-Una especie muy rara de wyvern que se cree está en peligro de extinción, hay pocos ejemplares registrados en todo el mundo pero tal parece que llevan un buen tiempo conviviendo con humanos, además de tener dos pares de alas, el segundo adherido a su espalda, poseen una mandíbula potente y dientes filosos, más que los de las otras especies de wyvern, las garras de sus pies son grandes lo que le permite un mayor apoyo, estas mismas cuentan con escamas que sobresalen y ellos mismos afilan con rocas o sus mismas garras, esto para aferrar mejor a su presa y dañarla, la cola además de ser larga y gruesa cuenta con algunos huesos que salen de esta, huesos filosos o redondeados, un golpe de su cola y seria como recibir el golpe de un garrote con cuchillas, buena visión, incluso visión nocturna y se cree que pueden oler la hemoglobina dentro de un rango de un par de metros, pero no hay algún grupo científico que lo haya confirmado

-Ya veo, no quiero parecer sínico pero ¿Esta seguros de tenerla en el campo? Digo es enorme y debe poseer una fuerza brutal

-Y lo hemos tenido muy en claro, por eso se le sometió a un entrenamiento intensivo para enseñarle a modular su fuerza y temperamento, medio año así y ella puede tener la delicadeza para cuidar de un cachorrito enfermo sin dañarlo y la fuerza para acabar con un orco de un coletazo

-Entiendo, un equipo variado y duro, me gusta, espero no tener problemas

-Aquí entre nos mariscal –dijo acercándoseme- no se me permite hablar de esto, pero quizás con Janet pueda tener uno que otro roce, en el campo de entrenamiento demostró insubordinación en más de una ocasión, en especial en las pruebas de mando rotativo, cada vez que ella no era la líder desobedecía ordenes o trataba de hacer la misión a su modo y casi obligando a su equipo, de ahí en fuera, los demás no deberían causarle problemas

-En ese caso ¿Por qué le permitieron seguir?

-Sé que la compañía le parece enorme, y tenemos muchos agentes, pero ahora estamos algo cortos de agentes liminales, necesitamos a todos los que podamos o TALIO nos los quitara

-¿Qué hay de MON? Su equipo es casi de liminales

-¿MON? Pfff, son solo niñas con armas, apenas pueden pagarse el desayuno, no son una amenaza que nos quite posibles empleados, pero como le decía, solo tenga un ojo puesto en Janet y demuestre su liderazgo, con eso ella podría acatar sus órdenes sin discutir

-Entendido, veré cómo hacer para que se le quite esa actitud…

POV Narrador (minutos antes)

Con ambos mariscales saliendo de la habitación el equipo se relajo, Janet aun permaneció mirando la entrada mientras que Catalina a su lado sacaba una paleta de fresa de su bolsillo:

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la pequeña arachne al notar la expresión de enojo de su compañera

-No puedo creer que nos asignaran al ´´héroe local´´ -dijo con un notorio tono de disgusto

-No jodas –dijo Mizuki- Solo estas enojada porque no tendrás el mando del equipo tonta peluda

-Claro que no, yo soy consciente que nos tocaría un mando humano –se defendió la tarántula

-Aja claro ¿Y porque cuando Sloan y yo tratábamos de liderar el equipo no obedecías ni una orden?

-Golpe bajo –dijo el escoces con una sonrisa

La arachne tan solo frunció el ceño y siguió con su enojo:

-Somos eficientes aun con esos roces, nos merecemos un mariscal de verdad, no un lisiado con una prótesis y que lo contrataron solo por su acto heroico

-Oye tranquila –dijo el escoces- No sabes, quizás y él sea más bueno, es grande y parece fuerte

-Pura mierda

-Enserio, cálmate –replico la pequeña arachne- No lo estoy defendiendo pero ni siquiera lo has visto pelear o dirigir un equipo

-Exacto, eso solo me hace enojar aún más, no lo conocemos de nada más que salvo a la gente de un restaurant, puede resultar un completo inútil con un puesto y salario alto que lo contrataron para hacer propaganda, no lo obedeceré

-¿Ya empezaras? ¿Enserio? –Pregunto molesta Mizuki- el campo de pruebas es una cosa araña terca, si el cliente resulta herido o incluso muere nosotros nos llevaremos la joda… y te aseguro que te hare sufrir si eso pasa –dijo con un tono intimidante

-No me intimidas enana

-Deberías temerme

Ahora ambas habían cortado la distancia entre si mirándose a los ojos, esa escena podría compararse a cuando dos perros se gruñen uno frente a otro, preparados para la pelea.

Ante esto Sloan se acercó a ambas y empujándolas colocándose en medio:

-Calma señoritas, no hay que matarnos entre nosotros –dijo empujándolas una lejos de la otra y poniéndose en medio- Siendo sincero tampoco me da buena espina esa tal Roberto, pero la única manera de conocerlo mejor será en el trabajo de campo

-Ni una mierda –decía obstinada la tarántula

-Janet deja de actuar como una niña chiflada –dijo el escoces manteniendo la calma- solo obedece las ordenes y ya, tal como dijeron fue un subteniente del ejército mexicano, tiene experiencia basta

-Es mexicano, solo son corruptos y sanguinarios, te apuesto que después de la primer semana nos traicionara por unos cuantos miles de yenes –continuaba terca la araña

-¿Enserio vas a creer esos clichés?

-Concuerdo con Janet –dijo Mizuki

-¿Tú también?

-No me da buena espina, después de ciertos asuntos con la policía y ejército mexicano que ha tenido la empresa no me dan confianza

-No jodan chicas, es nuestro mariscal, la empresa siempre investiga a alguien así, y si hubiesen encontrado a un soldado corrupto y sanguinario no hubiese puesto ni un pie en este edificio ¿Tu qué opinas Catalina?

-Bueno –cavilo un poco la pequeña arachne que acabo con su paleta- la verdad es que no me parece confiable

-¿¡Tu también!? Demonios ¿Dina? Por favor dime que tienes mejor sentido común que estas tres

La wyvern observo seria a todo su equipo que la miraba inquisitivos, inclino un poco su cabeza a ambos lados y respondió:

-No lo conozco, no puedo opinar nada de el –dijo con un tono serio

-¿Ven? Aprendan de Dina

-Mantendré mis ojos sobre ese tipo –dijo Janet- si veo algún movimiento o algo raro lo someteré

-Acabaras en un calabozo ¿Lo sabias?

-No me importa, prefiero acabar en un calabozo y llevarme a un criminal que dejarlo por ahí entregando información clasificada

-Siempre tan terca y obstinada ¿Verdad Janet?

La arachne solo desvió su mirada cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar a ambos mariscales, regresaron a sus posiciones firmes y miraron al frente…

POV Roberto

Bien, un equipo variado, uno de ellos con una personalidad quizás chocante por lo que dice el mariscal, espero que me obedezcan:

-Agentes, hoy comenzara su labor fuera del campo de entrenamiento y simulaciones, espero que cumplan con su labor con honor, obedeciendo a su mariscal, proteger al cliente y público en general y demostrar que BrutalCorp está en Japón para hacer que se cumpla la ley y la gente salga segura de sus hogares, ahora que cuentan con un mariscal podrán salir a ganarse el pan de cada día, no nos decepcionen, ahora salgan y diríjanse al estacionamiento de los vehículos de la compañía

Con eso los agentes dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta, excepto Dina, ella camino hasta Barrick y este me hizo una señal para seguirlo:

-Bien Dina ya sabes, obedece al buen Roberto y no pasara nada malo, lo hemos investigado y él es un buen soldado

-De acuerdo

-No te excedas con los criminales, recuerda que tenemos al gobierno sobre nosotros

-Entendido

-Si algo sale mal tienes mi número, llámenme y enviare refuerzos de inmediato –dijo esto último dirigido para los dos

-Muy bien

-Ahora ve chica, enorgullece a la organización

-Si Barrick

Solo sonreí a esa escena, ese hombre tan preocupado por su imponente compañera, me recuerda a Amanda tan preocupada por mí la noche anterior:

-Bien mariscal –me llamo pues la wyvern se adelantó con sus otros compañeros- Abajo se encontrara con uno de nuestros asistentes, lo llevaran a su vehículo para patrullaje, adaptado para el tamaño de sus compañeras

-Entendido mariscal, gracias por confiar en mí

-No se preocupe, sabemos que usted será un buen mariscal

Con esto tan solo sonreí y me incline frente a el, con esto camine para alcanzar a mi equipo, estaban entrando en un elevador para ir rápido al estacionamiento subterráneo:

-¡Hey, detengan el elevador! –dije acelerando y al ver como las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse con ellos dentro

Pero no lo detuvieron, la puerta se cerró estando yo a pocos centímetros de esta, quiero pensar que fue porque iba tan lleno que no pudieron presionar el botón o atravesar alguna mano entre las puertas, bueno, bajar las escaleras a pie no importa… pero son 18 pisos.

…

Ante esa idea decidí esperar al siguiente elevador.

Tardando más tiempo del pensado llego el elevador, algo lleno pero logre entrar, cuidando que la escopeta siga con su seguro escogí el piso y después de varias paradas llegue hasta el estacionamiento, como cualquiera, luces grandes en el techo, totalmente cerrado pero con la diferencia que el techo es más alto, salí del ascensor y pocos metros frente al ascensor pude ver lo grande del estacionamiento además de los vehículos blindados estacionados a todo lo largo.

Ford Mustang, Chevrolet Suburban, estos abundan y con colores negros y los logos de la empresa a sus costados, unos deben de contar con blindaje y otros no según la guía de la organización.

Al fondo, y donde pude ver a la imponente wyvern, los vehículos de peso medio y los pesos pesados, Sand Cat, camiones de transporte de reos, camiones de valores, Gurkha LAPV, y lo que es mi equipo frente a uno… no… no puede ser.

¡Un jodido Black Mamba B6!

La bestia blindada regiomontana recién expuesta y vendida al mundo, haba leído de ese monstruo blindado pero mis esperanzas de conducirlo habían desaparecido por mi pierna… ¡Pero ahí está!

Con una gran sonrisa alcance a mi equipo, donde la arachne peluda llamada Janet discutía con un hombre:

-Ya te lo dije él no se pre-

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte haciendo resonar mi voz por todo el estacionamiento

-Oh… ahí esta –dijo con un tono apagado

-¿Es usted el mariscal de este equipo? –pregunto ese hombre de estatura media

-Asi es, me atrase debido a que revise unas cuantas cosas con el mariscal Barrick

-Bien ¿Me permite su identificación?

-Claro –dije sacándola del bolsillo y entregándosela

La reviso de arriba abajo y doblo ligeramente:

-Bien, tenga mariscal –dijo entregándome las llaves… dios mío- cuide del vehículo que cualquier daño cuesta un ojo de la cara repararlo

-Entendido, gracias –tome sin dudar las llaves

-Solo unas cuantas especificaciones, cuenta con aire acondicionado, blindaje potente, porta armas donde podrá dejar la escopeta o cualquier arma larga, la torreta se le fue retirada pero sigue teniendo el quemacocos, este un tanto más grande para que su compañera wyvern salga volando sin problemas, la parte de atrás adaptada para especies como arachne o lamias y espacio para transporte de carga si es necesario, cuídelo, no raye la pintura y entréguenlo entero ¿Entendido?

-Fuerte y claro

-Bien, buena suerte agentes, mariscal –se despidió de mi inclinándose y retirándose

Ya con esto mire a mi equipo el cual permanecía ahí, mirando a diferentes lugares:

-Bien, adentro, comencemos con el trabajo y ganar la paga –dije abriendo el vehículo con el control remoto unido a las llaves

No respondieron, solo asintieron y entraron al vehículo, al menos me dejaron el espacio de conductor.

Entre y nadie tomo asiento de copiloto, extraño, pero no me importa.

Ya con todos dentro encendí el vehículo y lo arranque en dirección a la salida del estacionamiento, la puerta de acero se abrió cuando nos acercamos y una cámara tomo fotos a la placas, la barrera se retiró y nos permitió el paso.

Con esto entramos a las calles de Japón… ahora solo queda patrullar:

-Hola –escuche una voz masculina detrás- Sloan, un gusto –dijo el escoces

-Buenas Sloan

-Asi que ¿Eres un subteniente? Estuvimos escuchando mucho de ti en la compañía

-Entiendo, si, fui un subteniente del ejército mexicano, orgulloso egresado del Heroico Colegio Militar –dije con orgullo

-¿Qué tal las cosas en México? No he laborado ahí pero sé que está la cosa algo peliaguda –pregunto con un tono calmado

-Una situación complicada, sí, pero se hace lo que se puede, hice todo lo que pude para acabar con esa escoria

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –pregunto la mujer humana, Mizuki

-Operativos a cuarteles de narcotraficantes, laboratorios, casas de seguridad, patrullaje, rescate y auxilio en desastres naturales, ahí estamos para la población y por el honor de México –dije recordando uno de los varios lemas

-Tu pierna –fue el turno de la tarántula- ¿Qué sucedió?

Esa pregunta siempre me tensa… la prótesis se congelo y comenzó a temblar, es ligero pero es extraño, ya déjalo atrás, puedes caminar:

-Una operación en el desierto de Sonora a unas edificaciones clandestinas, rescatamos a mujeres liminales, todo esto previo a la revelación global, al final, un tiroteo contra sicarios y una granada, me arrebataron la pierna pero le arrebate la vida a un par antes

-¿Y que los guio hasta ese lugar? –pregunto la pequeña arachne con esa voz tan aguda, similar a una niña

-Reportes anónimos e imágenes satelitales, llegamos al desierto por la noche, se suponía que entraríamos y una vez todo asegurado llamar por refuerzos y que limpiaran el lugar, pero justo cuando aseguramos el edificio llegaron más sicarios, con más mujeres y bueno… -el recordar a esas mujeres despellejadas me revolvió el estómago y aún más mi mente traicionándome cambiando a esa minotauro por Amanda… mis manos comenzaron a temblar y comencé a sudar ligeramente, gracias a dios que el semáforo esta en rojo

Despegue las manos del volante y comencé a cerrar y abrir las manos además de respirar, maldición, pensé que ya no me darían estos ataques, recuerda, inhala, exhala, cierra y abre tus manos, despeja tu mente… bien, está funcionando:

-¡Hey! Tierra a Roberto ¿Estás ahí? –una voz femenina me saco de ese estado, es Mizuki

-Oh, perdona... ¿De que hablábamos?

-De tu operativo en el desierto de sonora ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es solo un ejercicio… esa operación me dejo un par de secuelas psicológicas, además de la física evidente –dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero mis labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente- mierda

Dije a mi mismo recuperando el volante y avanzando hasta un espacio donde aparcar… mierda, justo cuando tengo que dar una buena impresión y me pasa esto, y el doctor que dejo de darme las pastillas, inhala…uno…dos…tres… exhala, repetir.

Hice ese mismo ejercicio un par de veces y mis manos ya no temblaron, aún seguía sudando y mis piernas temblaban, perdí la sensibilidad en la prótesis, se quedó tiesa… joder.

Trate de volver a despejar mi mente pero el sonido de las puertas siendo azotadas me saco del trance, me asome hacia atrás y la arachne tarántula, la mujer humana y la arachne pequeña salieron del vehiculó, con movimientos algo torpes salte al asiento de copiloto:

-Sloan, toma el volante –otro día podre conducirlo

-De acuerdo

El hombre pasó de la parte de atrás al asiento del piloto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y trate de apoyarme pero casi me caigo, logre agarrarme de la puerta, ahí estaban las tres, caminando en la cera alejándose:

-¡Hey! –Grite llamando su atención- ¿Qué creen que hacen?

-A cumplir nuestro trabajo –dijo la tarántula acercándose pero quedándose quieta a dos metros de mi- Tal parece que ni siquiera puedes conducir

-Es momentáneo, ya se me está pasando

-Si claro, tu pierna izquierda dice lo contrario –dijo notando como comenzaba a temblar aún más

-Vuelvan al vehículo, Sloan conducirá

-Negativo –dijo Mizuki- no estás en condición para trabajar, vete a las oficinas, nosotros cumpliremos con el trabajo

Con esto volvieron a darse la vuelta, insubordinación, bien hecho Roberto, buen inicio:

-¡Hey! ¡No se los repetiré! ¡Vuelvan aquí, es una orden! –grite mientras se alejaban a paso lento

-Orden negada –dijo la tarántula- valla con un doctor y cuando pueda al menos ponerse de pie regrese

-¡Una última! ¡Vuelvan! –dije alzando la voz

-Adiós –dijo la pequeña girándose hacia mí con una sonrisa y de nuevo, regresando su mirada al frente

Bien, cruzaron la línea, sentí que me tocaron en mi hombro izquierdo, me gire y estuve a punto de gritarle cuando me di cuenta que es Dina mirándome con un rostro estoico, contrólate Roberto:

-¿Q-Que sucede Dina? –dije controlándome, ella no está de insubordinada, así que no tengo porque levantarle la voz

-La computadora está emitiendo un sonido, creo que es una misión entrante –dijo Dina

-Bien, la revisare

Camine lentamente apoyándome en el vehículo y abrí la puerta trasera, Dina se hizo a un lado sentándose, note como tiene que encorvarse para poder sentarse, y yo que creía tener problemas con marcos de puertas o donde sentarme.

Ahí pude ver lo que es un monitor adherido justo al asiento del piloto, debajo de la pantalla un teclado adherido al asiento y ligeramente inclinada al frente, en el monitor aparece el logo de la empresa:

-Agentes de BrutalCorp –una voz masculina sonó- cerca de ustedes se solicitan servicios de escolta a dos vehículos, uno cargado de objetos de valor y otro con el VIP dueño de los objetos, un equipo ya fue asignado pero el cliente solicito dos equipos, ustedes son los más cercanos ¿Aceptan el encargo? Solamente utilice la pantalla táctil de este mismo monitor para seleccionar si aceptan o declinan el encargo

Esto es la excusa perfecta para que esas ingratas regresen al vehículo y no nos sancionen. Oprimí el cuadro con la palabra aceptar:

-Bien, la ubicación fue enviada a su GPS, diríjanse al a ubicación mientras les entregamos un reporte de la misión

Con esto la pantalla volvió a ponerse oscura, salí del vehículo y esas chicas estaban en la esquina esperando a cruzar la calle:

-¡Hey! –grite pero me ignoraron, no están lejos, me escuchan- ¡Sé que me escuchan! ¡Hay una misión cerca! ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí si no quieren que de un reporte las despidan en su primer día!

Las tres permanecieron quietas pero se giraron, no me dirigieron la mirada, la desviaron mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo.

Respirando algo agitado subí al asiento de copiloto cerrando la puerta golpeándola… tranquilo, inhala, cuenta hasta tres, exhala, repetir hasta calmarme:

-Espera a que suban ¿Tienes la ubicación? –pregunte a Sloan

-Me acaba de llegar

-Bien

Seguí con mi ejercicio pero mis escalofríos no cesaban, la campanilla de mi celular me saco del ejercicio, lo saque de mi bolsillo y ahí puede ver dos mensajes de mi hermana, dos fotos, en una Amanda con su gran sonrisa, está en lo que parece un café pues en la mesa hay una rebanada de pastel y un gran vaso de vidrio, parece un moka latte con espuma y chocolate encima.

Esa sonrisa… el verla así hizo que mis manos dejaran de temblar, pareceré cursi pero esa sonrisa brilla tanto como el sol.

La segunda foto es de ella y mi hermana, ambas sonriendo a la cámara estando en ese mismo local… gracias hermana, me acabas de quitar el estrés postraumático y ahora pensar en que cosas vergonzosas de mi niñez le estas contando a Amanda… al menos deje de temblar y sudar.

Solo le di un último vistazo con la mente más despejada, verlas sonreír, tan felices y despreocupadas… será mejor volver a la labor.

Las arachnes y la humana subieron de nuevo al Black Mamba, se acomodaron detrás guardando silencio:

-Bien Sloan, vámonos o nos quitaran el trabajo

El tan solo asintió y acelero el vehículo, el rugir de esta bestia blindada también tranquiliza, nada nos puede detener ni penetrar nuestro blindaje, estar dentro de un vehículo casi imparable es relajante.

Avanzamos por algunas calles hasta llegar al almacena de un edificio, fuera un Chevrolet Suburban de BrutalCorp esperaba, dos personas estaban paradas a los lados de la puerta del almacén, uno de ellos una mujer vestida formalmente con el logo de BrutalCorp. Sloan freno el vehículo y baje:

-Esperen aquí, es una orden

Baje del vehículo y apenas di dos pasos la tarántula y la mujer humana bajaron… ya lo veía venir, camine hasta la mujer que ya estaba ahí esperando y llame su atención:

-Roberto, mariscal de BrutalCorp, fuimos asignados a la misión de escolta

-Oh, ya veo, llegan a buen tiempo –ella se inclinó frente a mí- mariscal Isamu –se presentó- apenas están subiendo la mercancía al camión que está dentro de este almacén

-Bien, no he recibido el reporte ¿Qué tenemos?

-Un coleccionista exigente que quiere trasladar algunas obras de arte, objetos coleccionables y herencias familiares de gran valor, vino a esta parte de Japón para comprar todo lo que pudo y recibir las herencias, lo escoltaremos junto al camión de carga hasta las afueras de Tokio en un almacén de su propiedad

-Entiendo, gracias por el reporte compañera

-No hay de que, la única amenaza podrían ser los contrabandistas o ese grupo de bandoleros que andan asaltando vehículos de mercaderes desarmados que van de pueblo en pueblo o ciudad, pero son solo mocosos con armas, con solo ver el Mamba y el logo de la empresa decidirán mejor esconderse en el bosque

-Nada como una potente pieza de blindaje para infundir miedo

-Asi es compañero –dijo con una sonrisa

La puerta del almacén comenzó a abrirse y con esto me despedí rápido de la agente y me dirigí de nuevo al Mamba, mis subordinadas también subieron al vehículo.

El Chevrolet avanzo al frente dejando un espacio para el camión, un camión grande, a un costado de su cabina de carga está escrito el nombre de la empresa, Hino.

Detrás del vehículo de carga salió una camioneta Mitsubishi Montero de color plateado y vidrios polarizados. La camioneta Suburban ya había comenzado con el avance, el camión la seguía y detrás de este la camioneta, nosotros, justo detrás de la formación.

En el panel, donde aparte de los controles de aire acondicionado hay controles para sellado hermético, descarga de gas lacrimógeno y expulsión de gases en el interior del vehículo, está un equipo de radio, este comenzó a sonar:

-Aquí mariscal Isamu Roberto responde

Tome el radio y lo dirigí cerca de mi boca:

-Aquí Roberto

-Bien, no sucederá nada en la ciudad pero estén con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando salgamos y entremos a las calles en el bosque bajaremos la velocidad y pónganse al frente, nosotros cuidaremos la retaguardia

-De acuerdo, estaremos vigilando

-Ojala sea un día tranquilo, corto

Con esto la señal se apagó y deje la radio en su lugar, ahora que cruzamos por la ciudad y quizás no haya algún altercado será mejor hablar con esas insubordinadas:

-Muy bien –dije acomodándome mirando hacia atrás- Denme una razón por la cual bajaron del vehículo y además desobedecieron mi orden de regresar

-No puedes conducir ni ponerte de pie –dijo severa la arachne peluda- prefiero patrullar a pie que quedarme quieta porque no puedes controlar unos simples escalofríos

-Mi opinión es la misma que Janet, mariscal –dijo esto último con un tono de asco- si apenas puede manejar no creo que siquiera pueda cuidar de alguien o apuntar su arma

-Es solo momentáneo, esta es la primera vez que me ocurre en Japón, no volverá a suceder

-¿Y si vuelve a suceder cuidando de alguien? –Respondió la pequeña- No me quiero llevar un tiro porque usted no pueda ni disparar, quizás si renuncia…

-¡Suficiente! –Levante mi voz- ¡Ustedes no saben por lo que he pasado! He visto demasiadas cosas que un grupo de niñas como ustedes tres no soportarían, yo soy su mariscal, deben de obedecer aun cuando este agonizando, así funciona la jerarquía

-En ese caso nos hubieran asignado con un paralitico –murmuro la pequeña

Fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario, ella se dio cuenta que la escuche y desvié la mirada… no tiene caso discutir, es mejor mostrarles que tengo la fibra y no solo presumir mis hazañas en México:

-Solo obedezcan mi órdenes y cumplan con el trabajo, es lo único que les pido, hagan esto más fácil para mí y ustedes

-Veremos qué pasa –dijo la arachne peluda

Yo solo tome aire y suspire lentamente, regrese mi mirada al frente, la formación seguía su avance.

Las demás permanecían vigilando al exterior y comenzaron una charla pensando en las futuras misiones y cuantos criminales atraparían, sonaban emocionadas, Sloan en ocasiones era introducido a la conversación, sé que no quieren hablar conmigo, así que me ahorrare en seguir la vigilancia hacia fuera.

Eso era hasta que mi celular sonó, es mi hermana:

-Alo

-¡Hola Robie! –al escuchar la voz de Amanda hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa, es algo inevitable

-Hola Amanda, ¿Qué haces llamándome con el celular de mi hermana?

-Oh, ella vino hace poco al departamento y me invito a un paseo, fuimos a un café donde sirven un delicioso pastel de chocolate, seguimos con el paseo y decidí llamarte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Ya atrapaste a un maleante?

-No Amanda aun no, pero cuando lo haga te aviso –dije sonriendo

-Está bien ¿Estas en una misión?

-Se supone que saldría de patrullaje con mi equipo pero nos asignaron escoltar un camión con carga valiosa

-Entiendo ¡Buena suerte! –dijo tan animada como siempre- ¿Y qué tal tu equipo? ¿Son agradables?

-Un poco sí, pero eso te lo diré en privado, ahora tengo que colgar, sigo en mi hora de trabajo

-Oh, sí, entiendo, te veo en el departamento Robie, ten cuidado

-Claro Amanda, nos vemos

Con esto último dicho colgué el celular, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y regrese a vigilar el exterior, nada sospechoso aun:

-¿Llamada de la novia? –pregunto Sloan

-¿Eh? Oh… no, solo es mi huésped

-¿Seguro? Esa sonrisa mientras hablabas dice lo contrario

-Sí, solo es mi huésped y amiga –dije con un tono más severo

-Oye tranquilo, solo era pregunta amistosa, y no te preocupes por las niñas de atrás, que no les importa nuestras relaciones amorosas –dijo con una sonrisa- esas gruñonas, exceptuando a Dina, ya quisieran tener a hombres fuertes y apuestos como nosotros

-Te escuche –dijo Janet

-Bueno… -no lo puedo negar, Amanda me provoca un calor interno y siempre me alegra- Ella es muy diferente a cualquier mujer que conozco, dulce, atenta y cariñosa

-¿Lo único que te detiene es el Acta?

-En cierto punto, pero esa actitud que tiene conmigo la tiene con todo mundo, es simplemente su manera de ser, no quiero darme ideas y terminar con el corazón roto

-Nada como darle su tiempo, solo que no te confíes compañero, un pequeño consejo, pues esto me pasó, demuéstrale tus sentimientos poco a poco con detalles pequeños, así despertaras la chispa en ella y evitaras que te la roben –dijo con una sonrisa mirándome y luego volviendo a la calle

Sonreí ante su actitud tan agradable, al menos uno no me desobedece y me dirige la palabra, y la otra se dedica a solo escuchar… con que no la haga enojar estoy bien:

-Entiendo, gracias Sloan

-No hay de que mariscal

Con esto termino nuestra conversación pero las chicas detrás siguieron con lo suyo, dirigí mi mirada a fuera y todo tranquilo, la gente caminando a sus hogares, negocios o de paseo, con esa paz tan característica de un país que no vive por violencia… una paz que espero nunca acabe.

Si, quizás escogí el trabajo de guardaespaldas en el país donde los crimines no pasan de robos a bicicletas, pero la vida de alguien está en mis manos, y la de la gente, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar atento, buscar por alguna posible amenaza y actuar cuando algo así suceda, solo hay que prestar atención y no usar fuera bruta:

-Mariscal Roberto responda –la radio volvió a sonar

Tome esta y apreté el botón:

-Mariscal aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

-Acabamos de recibir una solicitud de la policía, una situación en un parque con dos grupos, uno de humanos y otro de liminales grandes y fuertes, quizás algo de su pesado blindaje haga que se tranquilicen

-¿Qué hay del cliente?

-Accedió a que salgan de la formación, pero no frenaremos el avance, alcáncennos cando terminen, en el GPS aparecerá nuestra ubicación

-Bien, cuidado y pronto regresaremos a la formación

-Suerte, corto

Con esto termine la conversación, la ubicación llego casi de inmediato al GPS y Sloan tomo una desviación hacia el parque:

-Atentas, hay una situación en un parque –dije a las chicas de atrás- primero confirmaremos lo que sucede y veremos cómo actuar

-Entendido –contesto Dina, pero las demás solo revisaban su equipo ignorándome

-¡Hey! ¿Escucharon?

-Si –contesto la peluda secamente

Bufe ligeramente y solo fije la mirada la frente, llegados al parque pude ver dos grupo de personas, tres de ellos destacan en la multitud por su estatura, un Dragonewt y dos hombres lagarto, además de otros liminales que conforman ese grupo, en su mayoría con características de reptiles por el otro lado, un grupo con varios humanos, parecían estar discutiendo pero cuando Sloan aparco el vehículo nos ganamos sus miradas.

Abrí mi puerta y baje del vehículo, dirigí mi mano izquierda a donde el taser espera, Mizuki y Catalina también bajaron, Dina abrió el quemacocos, se alzó de un par de aleteos fuertes en el aire para luego aterrizar con suma delicadeza en el suelo, tiene gracia.

Janet y Sloan fueron los últimos en bajar, me adelante un poco más para poder llamar la atención de esos dos grupos que no dejaban de mirarnos:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede jóvenes? –pregunte notando como todos ellos no parecen pasar de los 30

-Al fin, esa Dragonewt no nos ha dejado en paz –exclamo un hombre- nos ha estado hostigando y por poco agrede a mi hermano

-Ese asqueroso humano no paraba de mirarme con ojos lascivos –contesto la Dragonewt- lo único que hice fue demandarle una correcta disculpa

-¡Mientes! –Exclamo una mujer- ¡Yo soy su novia, Jiro nunca miraría así a cualquier mujerzuela!

-¡¿A quién llamas mujerzuela tu simio subdesarrollado!? –dijo la Dragonewt imponiéndoseles con su estatura de casi metro ochenta

Bien, empieza la fiesta:

-Tranquilos todos por favor –dije caminando más hacia ellos- podemos arreglar esto sin insultarnos ni con violencia, respiren y tranquilícense

Con esto me miraron aun con esos rostros de disgusto y enojo, escuchando las pisadas detrás de mí, mire de reojo como Dina se detuvo medio metro a mi izquierda detrás de mí y Janet a mi lado derecho, con nosotros tres más altos que ellos puede que sea suficiente para hacerlos dudar de alguna pelea. Sus rostros cambiaron un poco y murmuraron unas cuantas palabras entre sí:

-Bien, ya que están tranquilos ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Como dije señor, ese sucio hum—

-Hey, cuidado con las palabras –la interrumpí

Ella gruño ligeramente y luego volvió a respirar:

-Ese humano –dijo esto con dificultad y casi asco- Me miraba de una manera irrespetuosa, su vista se posaba directamente a mi retaguardia y frente, nunca a mis ojos

-¡Eso es ment—

-Déjala terminar –dije calmando al a otra mujer que permanecía sujetando el brazo de un chico, el que se mostraba más nervioso

Ella cerró la boca y se encogió un poco pegándose a su novio:

-Continua

-Bien, solo quiero que ese hombre se disculpe por esa manera de mirarme

-Entiendo, ahora la otra versión ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte a ese grupo de humanos

-Ella junto a sus compañeros comenzaron a seguirnos cuando nos detuvimos a comprar unas bebidas de una máquina expendedora, nunca se acercaron a decirnos algo, solo de repente se nos adelantaron y nos cortaron el paso y esa mujer comenzó a culpar a mi hermano, el cual se acercó y ella casi lo golpea con su cola

-¡Eso nunca suc—

-Callada –dije al a Dragonewt

Al igual que la mujer humana cerró la boca y se calmó:

-Bien, gracias por ambas versiones, chico, ven aquí

-¿Y-Yo? –dijo le muchacho dudoso sujetado por su novia

-Si ven

Su expresión se mantuvo igual, nerviosismo, sudor y duda, se solto de su novia y camino hasta mí:

-Bien, vigílenlos, que no se maten, déjenme un momento a solas

Mi equipo me miro extrañado pero al parecer obedecieron, los dos grupos, liminales y humanos, se seguían lanzando miradas asesinas pero no mostraban intentos de agredirse, me aleje un par de metros con el chico y comencé a hablar:

-Ya confiesa ¿La mirabas verdad?

-Eh…

-Habla, no diré nada

-Si… la miraba, pero no me malinterprete señor –dijo nervioso- e-es solo que nunca había visto una Dragonewt

-Pero Japón está repleto ¿Cómo que nunca has visto una?

-Lo sé, pero estuve fuera por asuntos de estudios y trabajo, ahí donde trabajaba no hay de esos, siempre los vi por fotos, videos o reportajes… nunca había visto un Dragonewt… y mucho menos una tan bonita y atractiva –en ese momento él se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y dio un ligero grito- demonios no debería de decir ni pensar eso, tengo una novia que me ha sido leal todo este tiempo que estuve fuera… y yo traicionándola así

-Ya tranquilo chico –lo calme, se mostraba arrepentido- no lo hacías por más que curiosidad, todos los hombres tenemos ese desliz con cualquier mujer hermosa, ahora arreglemos esto

-¿Cómo? Ella ya ha dicho que no se ira hasta que me disculpe y yo no quiero me mi novia se entere

-No te preocupes que yo lo arreglo

Con esto regrese a la escena con el chico aún más nervioso:

-Muy bien, ya tome sus datos, Catalina, Sloan ¿podrían hacerme el favor de tomar los datos de ellos? –dije apuntando al grupo de humanos

Ambos se miraron extrañados pero obedecieron la orden, caminaron con las otras personas y comenzaron a llenar dos hojas de reporte, se alejaron un poco:

-Anda chico discúlpate con ella –dije susurrándole al oído

El asintió nervioso y camino al frente de la Dragonewt con la cabeza baja, me cerciore de taparlo con mi cuerpo, aun así su novia nos está dando la espalda:

-Y-Yo lamento haberla mirado de ese modo, e-es solo que nunca había visto una Dragonewt como usted, por favor perdóneme

La mujer lo miro analizándolo, el chico se inclinó frente a ella y se enderezo manteniendo la cabeza baja:

-Está bien, te perdono, pero que no pase de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

-S-Si señorita, gracias

-No hay de que

-Antes de que se vallan también necesito sus dato –dije deteniendo a los liminales

Hice un ademan con el chico y este se dirigió a donde su novia y hermano estaban, por la distancia, que estaban de espaldas y el volumen de voz que usaron no deberían haberlo escuchado.

Ya solo quedo llenar unos papeles con nombres, el porqué de la situación y el desenlace y asegurarnos que no regresaran a matarse entre sí, no sucedió, cada grupo tomo diferentes caminos y se alejaron unos de los otros, un par de oficiales de la policía se me acercaron y les entregue los papeles con los datos, agradecieron el apoyo y se retiraron:

-Buen trabajo equipo, ahora vamos que aún no terminamos con el trabajo de escolta

Comencé a caminar hacia el Mamba y detrás mi equipo:

-Oye, ¿Quieres conducir? –dijo Sloan

-Tardabas en preguntar, claro –le respondí con una sonrisa

Llegue hasta el asiento del piloto, encendí el vehículo y tome el volante, espere a que cada quien subiera, esta vez, Sloan tomo el asiento de copiloto, ya las demás subieron arranque el vehículo y con ayuda del GPS localice el vehículo de BrutalCorp y tome la ruta para alcanzar la formación:

-Oye, buena forma de tomar riendas de la situación –dijo Sloan- tal como nos lo enseñaron en las prácticas e incluso mejor

-La labor del soldado así es, preparado para cada situación

-¿Acaso te entrenaron para arreglar disputas de barrio? –dijo Mizuki con un ligero tono de burla

-No precisamente, pero si, a veces esas disputas de barrio terminaban en tiroteos donde inocentes se veían en el fuego cruzado –ahí me gire a ella pues el semáforo indico rojo- Es mejor saber arreglar una disputa así y evitar un tiroteo a presenciar como un montón de malandros se acribillan entre sí con niños de por medio –dije con un tono fuerte y mirándola directamente a los ojos

Ella me miro a los ojos también pero rompió el contacto visual, yo regrese con mí vista al frente y cuando el semáforo nos permitió el paso volví a tomar la dirección hacia el vehículo, solo cinco cuadras más y los habremos alcanzado:

-¿Cuántos así resolviste en México? –escuche a Dina detrás

-Al menos una docena, pueblos muy lejos de las ciudades donde cualquiera podría conseguir un arma, barrios peligrosos con altos índices de crimen, lugares donde podrían atacarte desde cualquier lugar –suspire y continúe con mi discurso- pero gracias a algunos consejos y mi carisma logramos arreglar la mayoría sin necesidad de disparar

-¿Qué hay de los que no? –pregunto de nuevo con su tono seco

-Esos… bueno, partíamos con la parte de atrás de la granadera con algunos mocosos llorando por su madre y confiscando armas, es bueno pues detuvimos a criminales, pero al mismo tiempo triste pues solo son jóvenes corrompidos por el deseo de dinero, drogas o amenazas

-Una situación difícil –dijo Sloan

-Asi es, pero eso no es todo lo que hay en México, hay gente amable, alegre, feliz, cortes y siempre apasionada y animada, no solo criminales, por ellos me uní al ejército, para luchar por ellos y acabar con la escoria del país, para que ya no seamos vistos como criminales o sicarios

Con esto cesaron las preguntas y continuamos con el recorrido, llegamos de nuevo a la formación y esta vez colocamos el Mamba al frente, la suburban se colocó en la parte de atrás y guiamos la formación, ya son las 4:30 y retomamos la formación, esta vez al frente y comenzando a alejarnos de la ciudad. La radio emitió el sonido de la comunicación entrante, tome esta y la encendí:

-Aquí Roberto

-¿Qué tal lo del parque?

-Solo una pequeña discusión y una dragona orgullosa enojada, nada grave, todo término bien

-Me alegra escucharlo, estamos por salir de la ciudad en dirección al almacén, será mejor estar atentos, hay algunos reportes de un grupo que roba en ocasiones a camiones de carga

-¿Crimen organizado?

-Algo así, tenemos índices que incluyen corrupción policiaca pero no podemos confirmarlo aún, lo único que tenemos del líder o uno de ellos es un apodo ´´Viuda Negra´´

-Alguna especie de arachne supongo

-Eso es lo que inteligencia cree, pero no hay nada que lo confirme por ahora

-¿Son muy peligrosos?

-Están organizados y cuentan con subfusiles y la siempre presente AK-47, aunque no suelen atacar convoys con vehículos blindados como el Mamba, quiero pensar que no nos atacaran

-Aun así tenemos que mantener los ojos bien abiertos, nos pagan por asegurar la carga y al VIP

-Eso lo se compañero

Con esto termino la conversación y deje la radio en su lugar:

-Abran bien los ojos, si ven algo sospechoso avísenlo

-Entendido –respondió Dina

Sloan tan solo asintió y las demás espero hagan lo que les dije

Seguimos avanzando hasta salir por completo de la ciudad, estamos a dos kilómetros de este, llegamos hasta el almacén, uno pequeño pero con mucha seguridad, barda con alambrada arriba, postes con cámaras de vigilancia, una caseta de seguridad en la entrada y guardias de BrutalCorp en la puerta del almacén y otros dos patrullando.

Al llegar permitimos que el camión y el vehículo con el dueño entraran, deje el Black Mamba fuera del perímetro de la barda, baje tomando la escopeta que deje cerca de los cambios, cada uno de mi equipo bajo del vehículo y caminaron hacia la entrada que dejaron abierta:

-Vigilen cada posible entrada y las lejanías, cualquier cosa repórtenla -ordene

-Entendido –dijo de nuevo Dina

-Si señor –respondió Sloan

Las otras mujeres tan solo asintieron, entrando al permito del almacén la pequeña arachne subió por la pared y ya en el techo comenzó a vigilar las afueras… no me refería eso pero es útil.

Janet tan solo fijo su mirada al bosque cerca del almacén, Dina mantuvo la posición en la entrada y Sloan a otro sector del bosque, yo me dirigí junto a la otra mariscal:

-Solo queda que descarguen el equipaje y terminara el trabajo –dijo ella cuando me acerque

-¿Qué hay del VIP?

-Está revisando que descarguen todo con sumo cuidado, ya sabe, un rasguño al jarrón y te cuesta un ojo de la cara repararlo

-Nadie quiere eso, bien, mantendré a mi equipo atento a lo alrededores

-De acuerdo

Con esto asentí y camine hacia uno de los extremos, el bosque, es de donde podrían venir y atacarnos por sorpresa, lo tenemos justo al lado y varios árboles y arbustos muy cercanos al almacén, si vienen más de noche no se darían cuenta y si atacan ahora tendríamos dificultad para detectarlos, aunque la valla perimetral no les permitirá el paso fácil… claro, si es que alguien se atreve a robar el almacén con BrutalCorp presente.

Camine hasta donde Janet está vigilando, se ha mostrado reacia y no me ha dirigido mucho la palabra, además de la insubordinación, quizás entablar una conversación ayude, espero y no me ignore:

-¿Algo extraño? –le pregunte caminando a su lado

-Nada –respondió directa siguiendo con una caminata lenta vigilando a las afueras

-Creo que comenzamos mal, dejando que Barrick me presentara y esa pequeña… situación –fingí toser, espero funcione- Roberto García de la Madrid, ex subteniente del ejército mexicano

Ella me miro de reojo, suspiro y siguió caminando:

-Janet Friedman, antigua miembro de la policía de Sparassus –bien, me contesto al menos

-Y dime ¿Qué tal las cosas en Sparassus?

-Como se podría esperar, militarizado, hermético y monótono

-¿Nada sale ni entra?

-No, por eso escape –dijo deteniéndose y vigilando aun a las afueras, no me dirige la mirada

-¿Por qué escapaste?

-Es algo que no te incumbe –dijo ahora girándose y mirándome directamente- ahora vuelve al trabajo

-Yo soy el que da las ordenes, Janet, no tu –dije mirándola a los ojos, ella se impone en tamaño pero no quebrare el contacto visual

-Debes de dar el ejemplo, no estar preguntándome cosas privadas

-Hace poco lo hice, tome el control de la situación y la arregle sin peleas ni disputas innecesarias

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

-¿A si? ¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho tú?

-Hacer que el humano se disculpase ahí y todo terminado

-Claro y dándole la razón a un grupo sin escuchar ninguna versión, haciendo enojar al otro grupo y que estos pudieran seguir con otra discusión donde no te hubieran hecho caso pues tú la provocaste

-Entonces suprimirlos

-¿Y que nos sancionen? No gracias, he leído el manual y estoy enterado del amarre que tiene BrutalCorp, no podemos ir por ahí sometiendo al que sea

-Eso es como yo lo hubiera hecho, y sé que hubiese terminado bien –dijo imponiéndose más con un tono más severo- estuve entrenando por mucho tiempo, sé que hacer

-Y yo he entrenado y tengo experiencia de verdad en el campo verdadero, no todo es como en el campo de entrenamiento, quizás es Japón y aquí la gente no acostumbra a pelear en las calles, pero estas extra especies son más temperamentales que un humano normal, y más fuertes, además de que muchos son extranjeros, hay que tener una delicadeza mayor en esos problemas

-¿Piensas que soy una idiota?

-Nada de eso, lo contrario, quizás hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero sé que eres buena, y que has tenido buenos resultados en los entrenamientos, solo no busques solucionar algo por el camino ´´fácil´´ y quizás seas una mano derecha

Ella tan solo me miro y siguió con su vigilancia, yo solo suspire y continúe con el trabajo, nada extraño por ahora, pájaros cantando desde el bosque, el montacargas descargando la mercancía y los agentes de BrutalCorp cumpliendo con la vigilancia, nada extraño, espero que nada peor pase…

POV Narrador

-¡He dicho que hables rata bastarda! –gritaba un iracundo zombie vapuleando a un hombre kobold en el suelo

-Ya te dije que si lo golpeas así nunca hablara, quítale la mordaza al menos

-¡No dejare que este perro rabioso me vuelva a escupir! –grito sin detener sus golpes al rostro de ese hombre que trataba de evadirlos, pero sus brazos atados no le permitían bloquear los ataques

-Ya, ya déjalo –dijo el doppelganger jalando a su compañero quitándolo de encima del kobold

El zombie no se opuso, se paró y encendió un cigarro para calmarse, el doppelganger por su lado se acercó, ayudo a que el kobold tomase asiento en el suelo cubierto de hojas y le retiro la mordaza:

-Tranquilo que el feo zombie ya no te hará daño, ahora, ¿Puedes darnos la información que necesitamos?

-¡Ya lo dije malditos dementes! –Grito tratando de retroceder- ¡Yo no sé nada, yo no fui, no sabía que mi amiga había entrado ahí!

-Mira pequeño, esa historia de ´´tú no sabes nada´´ ´´soy inocente´´ la hemos escuchado mil y un veces, mejor narradas y trabajadas, haznos el favor de no gastar más tiempo y habla ¿Quién te contrato para sacar esa información?

-Yo… yo… no puedo decírselos, ellos… ellos me harían cosas horribles –dijo con un miedo más que notorio

-Solo para tu información –dijo el doppelganger fingiendo toser- la información que tu amiga limo robo son archivos clasificados de alta relevancia de nuestra corporación, exoesqueletos de combate, armamento de fisión nuclear, equipo de vigilancia y demás cosas que si sabes en detalle tendría que matarte, habla ahora, y quizás te metamos al programa de protección de testigos

-No se lo puedo decir ¡Entiendan! ¡S-S-Si se enteran que se los dije la muerte será una bendición!

-Eso se puede arreglar

-Marck por favor solo esp-

Dos disparos provenientes de una pistola Glock hizo que el doppelganger solo cerrara los ojos y suspirara pesadamente, ahora, el kobold yacía en el suelo con dos huecos en su frente provocado por dos balas calibre 10mm, muerte instantánea:

-Siempre es lo mismo Marck –dijo el doppelganger levantándose- está a punto de hablar y lo asesinas ¿No te aburres?

-Ese bastardo me hizo correr demasiado, en más de una ocasión casi lo teníamos y su maldita amiga lo ayudaba a escapar, además, no diría nada, estaba demasiado asustado, nunca hablaría

-En especial porque lo vapuleaste solo porque te escupió

-Ya olvídalo –dijo el zombie apagando el cigarro apretándolo en su mano derecha- ¿Sacaste toda la información de esa gelatina?

-Sí, gracias al aparato de Ivan y Elisabeth, planos de exoesqueletos, el cañón de fisión, documentos de espionaje, vehículos experimentales con el cañón de fisión, todo está aquí

-Bien, entonces ya no necesitamos tenerla en el frasco

-Tírala al rio, yo me deshago del cadáver

Con esto, Marck camino hasta la parte de atrás del jeep 4x4 que los traslado hasta el bosque, debido al tipo de misión, este jeep no portaba con ningún logo.

El doppelganger comenzó con su transformación, una criatura de tamaño semejante a un hipopótamo y una mandíbula capaz de engullir a un cerdo grande de un mordisco, además de su gran tamaño posee con varias hileras de dientes como los tiburones y un apetito enorme:

-Buen provecho compañero –dijo el zombie con el frasco en su brazo caminando hacia el rio

Asi Marck se evitó apreciar como su compañero engullía al kobold de un mordisco, por su lado, llego hasta el rio que cuenta con una corriente considerable, las rocas en este eran de gran tamaño y logro apreciar varios pescados siendo presas de la corriente:

-Creo que aquí estará bien, por suerte los doctores nos dieron ese gel para las balas, un disparo y con lo que absorbió la dejo dormida

Abrió el frasco con ese fluido viscoso azul-verdoso que era la limo fuera de combate, metió su mano en el fluido y alcanzando la parte más ´´dura´´ que sería la antena de la chica, apretando y con fuerza la saco del frasco, ya fuera ella seguía en su forma ovalada con ambos ojos caídos, sosteniéndola con fuerza de su antena sumergió su mano con la limo adherida en el rio, la pequeña trato de escalar por el brazo del zombie para escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde:

-Shh, shh, shh pequeña, solo deja que la corriente te lleve

Y así fue, pronto Marck dejo de sentir la viscosidad de la limo y lo único que sentía era la fuerte corriente del rio, saco su mano del agua y la reviso en busca de algún pequeño pedazo de la limo, pero no fue así.

Volviendo a sumergir su mano y limpiando esta termino con su labor, arrojo el recipiente junto con su tapa al rio y este se quebró con el golpe en una gran roca y los pedazos de vidrio fueron presas de la corriente:

-Asi no habrá dudas, hora de irme –dijo limpiando sus manos

Ya llegado al vehículo se topó con su compañero limpiando sus dientes con un palillo que el mismo género con uno de sus orbes, en el suelo, ropa desgarrada y dañada, algo de pelo y sangre:

-¿Estuvo bueno?

-Algo peludo, pero digerible –dijo arrojando el palillo el cual volvió a transformase en una esfera y volviendo a su órbita- vámonos, tenemos lo necesario y nos deshicimos de ellos tal cual ordeno el coordinador

-Bien, así asistiré al bar temprano y quizás sorprenda a la linda de Nabiha –dijo el zombie recogiendo los pedazos de ropa y pateando hojas y tierra cubriendo la sangre y pelos

-¿Enserio sigues tratando con ella? –Dijo el doppelganger entrando en el asiento de copiloto- Ella te odia, más bien, odia a todo el mundo

-Claro que no, solo es su actitud –dijo Marck encendiendo el vehículo y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad además de meter la ropa en una bolsa negra- Ella tiene su lado amable y lindo, solo es cuestión de buscar y excavar donde se debe

-Desde su vagina supongo

-Aparte, lo que te digo es algo más sentimental, mostrar su lado amable

-Bah –dijo el doppelganger recargándose en el asiento y trasformando sus orbes en una almohada para su cabeza- ustedes los mortales con sus complicaciones y sentimentalismo estúpido ¿Tan difícil es solo decirle que quieres fornicar para complacer tus necesidades fisiológicas?

-No es así de simple amigo… sé que soy un casanova y las chicas no se resisten a este zombie y su amigo en la entrepierna… pero también busco algo de auténtico amor, no solo una noche de pasión y luego despedirme, quiero algo más duradero y cariñoso… ¿Me explico?

-No… bueno, quizás sí, pero soy el peor para esto amigo, no entiendo esos rituales amorosos, quizás si lo hablaras con Anthony o la gran Nasha, diablos, incluso Armony siendo un ente del abismo como yo sabe más de eso

-Pensé que entenderías un poco, no sé porque abro mi artificial corazón contigo

-¿Por qué no puedes contener tus sentimientos hacia esa equidna?

-Quizás…

-Solo pon algo de música

Con Marck encendió la radio y conecto su USB con música, el doppelganger tan solo se dejó llevar con el rock clásico, una de las pocas cosas que disfruta de ese plano físico, las clásicas canciones de AC DC, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath y tantos grupos que marcaron un antes y después en la música.

Gracias a ellos el viaje a las oficinas de BrutalCorp se hizo más ameno…

POV Roberto

Ya para las 6 en punto la descarga de la mercancía finalizo, el cliente abandono el lugar con el otro equipo de BrutalCorp como escolta, el camión se quedara dentro del almacén, un grupo de cuatro guardias, con dos liminales, una lagartija y un ogro permanecerán en el lugar, nosotros terminamos, es hora de volver a las oficinas y guardar las armas, por algún motivo solicitaban a todos los equipos con liminales como integrantes regresar.

Tome el volante del Black Mamba y con todo mi equipo dentro me dispuse a partir, apenas a 20 metros del almacén mi radio sonó, la tome y abrí el canal:

-Mariscal Roberto aquí ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tenemos varios intrusos en el perímetro del almacén! –La voz de una mujer me llamo por el otro lado- ¡Divisamos una gran camioneta en el bosque y al menos diez de ellos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

-En camino –apague la radio y gire el volante, provoque que las llantas rechinaran ligeramente con el pavimento y mi equipo saliera disparado a un costado del vehículo

-¿¡Que te sucede!? –pregunto Kizumi con un tono de furia

-¡Intrusos en el almacén! Preparen sus armas y atentos

Con esto ellas revisaron sus cinturones con todo su equipamiento, hice rugir el motor del vehículo y en poco tiempo llegamos al almacén, empuje las puertas de la verja perimetral con el vehículo y apenas íbamos a descender varios disparos provinieron desde fuera del perímetro por el bosque, las ventanas y el potente blindaje soportaron los disparos:

-¡Desde el bosque! ¡Tomen cobertura y confirmen blancos! ¡Apunten a herir! –ordene

Mi equipo descendió del Mamba y aprovechando la gran anchura y blindaje de las puertas las usaron como cobertura mientras yo seguía moviendo el vehículo hasta la entrada del almacén:

-¡Rápido, tomen cobertura dentro del almacén!

Con esto trataron de ingresar pero los disparos fueron constantes:

-¡Tenemos que evaluar a nuestros compañeros dentro! Dina, conmigo –dije tomando la escopeta- los demás, den fuego de contención

Sloan, Kizumi y ambas arachnes salieron de su cobertura y dispararon sus pistolas al bosque, carajo, con una 9mm no les haremos nada, el sonido de sus armas son de subfusiles y Ak-47.

Baje del vehículo junto a Dina la cual siempre me cubrió con su ala de donde provenían los disparos, empuje la puerta y ahí pude encontrar a dos de los guardias humanos recargados en la pared con la lagartija a un lado de ellos y con un botiquín en el suelo:

-Fueron alcanzados –dijo al verme- están dentro del almacén, tratan de sacar una caja con diamantes, Goro se quedó atrás para detenerlos

-Bien, vamos en camino

Dina tan solo asintió, tome la escopeta y entre apuntando a los pasillos formados por las estanterías del almacén, obras de arte envueltas en papel, vasijas dentro de contenedores, artesanías varias, este tipo debe cagar dinero.

Son tres pasillos, Dina tomo el de la derecha y yo el de en medio vigilando también el de la izquierda, no hay objetivo alguno, hasta que un hombre salió volando frente a mí.

Justo cuando llegamos al fondo del almacén un pobre bastardo salió disparado de una puerta a la izquierda, cayó sobre la basura de cajas de madera, cartón y envoltorios, voltee hacia la puerta y era el ogro:

-Necesito algo de ayuda –dijo asomándose por la puerta

-Dina somete a ese otro, yo lo apoyare -ordene

-Entendido

Con esto ella de un salto y aleteo cayó sobre el pobre hombre y poso ambas garras sobre el deteniéndolo:

-Trataron de entrar abriendo la verja, al parecer ya habían venido antes para aflojarla y solo tener que levantarla pero los escuchamos –dijo caminando yo siempre apuntando mi arma- mis dos compañeros humanos quedaron heridos pues fueron los primeros en escucharlos y dispararle, mi compañera Jara los llevo a un lugar seguro para tratarlos mientras yo atrape a ese imbécil, le dispare en la pierna pero aun así trato de dispararme y huir por una ventana

Me dio ese reporte rápido, llegamos hasta otra puerta que lleva al exterior y el la empujo, ahí pude ver a cinco de esos tipos corriendo hacia el bosque, donde los disparos provienen, solté mi escopeta y con la cinta quedo colgando en mi hombro, tome mi pistola, que es más precisa a esas distancias, y abrí fuego sobre esos cobardes y sus compañeros que dan fuego de contención.

El ogro también disparo su arma, entre que tomamos cobertura con las paredes de concreto del almacén, y disparamos hasta agotar un cargador entero, esos ladrones desaparecieron en el bosque y sus disparos cesaron:

-Aseguraremos el perímetro, llamen por refuerzos –ordene al ogro

-Bien –respondió

Con esto regresamos a la sección principal del almacén, donde están las estanterías y justo en la gran puerta el camión, no hay marcas de balas en las paredes o techos, el tiroteo fue afuera:

-Dina, deja a ese bastardo, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo tú? –le dije al ogro

-Si señor –dijo tronando sus nudillos

-Bien, Dina, ven y ayúdame a asegurar el perímetro

-Entendido –repitió con ese tono frio

Ella soltó al pobre hombre en sus garras y cuando trato de levantarse el ogro lo tomo del cuello y tomo su brazo izquierdo, girándolo lo coloco boca abajo y jalo su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda.

Corrí junto a Dina a la entrada del almacén, empuje la puerta y mi equipo ya no estaba en el Mamba, estaban en la puerta como si estuviesen a punto de salir:

-Catalina flanco izquierdo, Kizumi derecho, Sloan conmigo en medio y al frente, buscaremos a esos desgraciados y—

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces Janet? –pregunte a la arachne peluda que ladraba ordenes

-Haciendo lo que se debe, buscar y retener a los criminales

-Ya se fueron en un vehículo

-En ese caso usaremos el Mamba

-Nada de perseguirlos –arremetí acercándome a ella- la prioridad es asegurar el perímetro y esperar refuerzos, el trabajo sigue y debemos de proteger la mercancía

-Pero esos bastardos podrían volver –dijo con un tono más fuerte- es mejor ir y atraparlos ahora

-No, si ellos regresan no podrán repelerlos, aseguraremos el perímetro y rechazaremos algún otro posible ataque

-Pero debemos—

-¡Es una orden Janet! –La interrumpí levantando mi voz- ¡Kizumi, Catalina y Sloan vigilen el perímetro, no salgan! ¡Dina, reconocimiento aéreo, si algo se acerca repórtamelo! ¡Janet! –La mencione mirándola a sus múltiples ojos- Vigila el perímetro

Ella me miro mostrando parte de sus colmillos, pero al final bufo y tomo su arma para vigilar el perímetro, Dina alzo el vuelo de un salto y un par de aleteos, los otros tres obedecieron mi orden y se mantuvieron dentro del perímetro delimitado por la verja.

Para las 6:30 llegaron los refuerzos, una ambulancia y un camión blindado de BrutalCorp con varios agentes, estos con subfusiles mp5 y un equipamiento más similar a los de un militar, chaleco anti balas de fuera, rodilleras, casco de combate, googles tácticos, botas de combate, ahí mismo un mariscal descendió de ese gran vehículo blindado tipo Rhino, el mariscal Barrick:

-Mariscal Roberto, buen trabajo –dijo caminando hasta mí, sus hombres y mujeres tomaron el perímetro y otros dos, con bandas de la cruz roja en sus hombros atendieron a los heridos- Bien hecho al mantener la posición y además capturar a uno de esos cobardes

-El crédito es para el ogro que también servía de guardia, él lo arrojo con ´´extremo cuidado´´ sobre madera, cartón y el suave papel de burbuja –dije sonriendo

-Oh, entiendo, aun así buen trabajo para su primer día, como me lo esperaba de usted subteniente, dar las ordenes adecuadas, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora, ahora suban a su gran vehículo y retírense

-Sobre el Mamba, un par de disparos dañaron las ventanas, la pintura apenas tiene unos cuantos rayones

-No se preocupe, no le descontaran nada, el cliente firmo un contrato para pagar los daños a los vehículos de la empresa, claro, si estos eran provocados protegiendo la mercancía por ahora regresen a las oficinas, ya se terminó el día para ustedes

-Sí señor, ¡Equipo, vámonos! –grite a mis subordinados

Llame a mis compañeros los cuales se dirigieron al Mamba, Barrick tan solo se inclinó y regreso con sus tropas, subí al vehículo y con todos dentro lo arranque, las ventanas frontales no están tan dañadas, aun puedo ver.

Mientras conducía revise la hora 6:34, es temprano, espero que Amanda haya regresado al departamento o me quedare fuera por no tener llaves para entrar:

-Buen trabajo ahí equipo –dijo Sloan- Seguimos vivos y aseguramos la mercancía

-Lo único que me importa es seguir viva –dijo Catalina- una bala casi me da en una de mis patitas

-Tienes ocho, no creo que faltándote una tengas problemas –dijo Kizumi

-Tal vez, pero eso no me quita el dolor, además, quiero seguir con mis ocho patas

-Lo que importa –dijo Sloan de nuevo- es que seguimos con vida y que el cliente quizás nos dé un bono por regresar y ayudar a defender sus pertenencias

-Si los hubiéramos seguido al bosque con el Mamba aseguraríamos que no volviera –dijo Janet cruzada de brazos y un tono que solo expresa molestia

-Tal vez –ahora hable- pero pudieron ocurrir tres escenarios, uno, que nos emboscaran, dos, ellos ya hubieran huido, tres, que hubiesen retornado por otra ruta, matado a nuestros compañeros y huir con el botín, mientras nosotros buscándolos en el bosque, la prioridad era la mercancía

-Creí que siendo un subteniente trataría de atrapar a esos criminales… ya veo que no

-La prioridad era la mercancía, nada más, no tenemos armas adecuadas y ellos poseen armas largas y potentes, si los perseguíamos ustedes resultarían heridos, mi responsabilidad es que se cumpla la misión y que todos ustedes vuelvan con vida –con esto dicho ella se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirad

Los demás guardaron silencio por todo el camino. Llegamos hasta las oficinas de BrutalCorp e ingrese con el Mamba por la segunda puerta del estacionamiento subterráneo, este, ahora con mas vehículos estacionados y otros apena llegando con sus equipos descendiendo.

Deje el vehículo donde estaba delimitada una zona con un letrero que dice ´´mantenimiento´´ supongo que ahí lo debo dejar.

Ya estacionado el vehículo mi equipo descendió de este, tomamos el ascensor, esta vez sí logre tomarlo, bajamos a la zona de la armería y casilleros, ahí entregamos las armas, chaleco anti balas y demás, solamente nos quedamos con nuestro uniforme, y obviamente, las identificaciones:

-Buen trabajo equipo, ahora descansen y hasta mañana –dije despidiéndome

-Claro mariscal hasta mañana –dijo Sloan con una sonrisa- suerte con su chica –ahora guiño el ojo

-Hasta luego –dijo Dina

-Sí, hasta mañana –se despidió Catalina

-Lo mismo –dijo Mizuki

Janet me ignoro, ella se despidió de todos los demás del equipo, menos de mí, típica niña berrinchuda, la ignore y subí las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, ahí varios agentes ya se retiraban, en su mayoría liminales.

En mi camino a la salida me intercepto una mujer, B-12 para ser específicos:

-Hola B-12 ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Los doctores me enviaron a entregarle esto subteniente García –dijo entregándome una caja larga

La tome y abrí, dentro esta una gran jeringa con una aguja algo corta:

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué es esto?

-Un sedante para minotauro –eso que dijo me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Para qué me darían uno de estos?

-¿No lo sabe subteniente? –ella pregunto inclinando su cabeza a un lado y en su pantalla el signo de interrogación- Es noche de luna llena…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Chan...chan...CHAAAAAN... Asi es, noche de luna llena._

 _Se que los dejare con la duda pero este es el primer capitulo de dos especiales, en este ya vimos el trabajo del soldado en BrutalCorp pero en el proximo como paso el dia la querida minotauro a solas y con la hermana de Rob._

 _Ademas de esto ya di a conocer el equipo de Rob y parte de los roces que tendra en un futuro, ojala les guste, pero hasta aqui que tengo que empezar con el proximo capitulo, un adelanto, demasiada dulzura._

 _Con todo esto me despido, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas del autor:** Bien, antes de que me asesinen por tremendo cliffhanger aqui esta el esperado capitulo, el capitulo donde Amanda demostrara mas de ese lado salvaje que esconde con su tierna sonrisa, no los hare esperar mas._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp y cada una de sus divisiones ¡Incluso tenemos una de pastelillos!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

* * *

El día inicio en la morada de Roberto y Amanda, esta última, se había despertado momentos antes de que el sol saliese para poder preparar el desayuno de ella y su anfitrión.

Después de aquella noche donde ella mostro gran preocupación por su anfitrión, además de que la pequeña lamia había partido y el perrito dejado en un refugio para animales, la minotauro no pudo conciliar mucho el sueño.

Despertando en repetidas ocasiones y ya a las 3 de la mañana logro quedarse dormida y volver a despertar a las 5:20 am, debido a la hora prefirió levantarse y comenzar con las actividades diarias.

Como de costumbre se estiro en la gran cama, arreglo su cabello con su mano, arreglo la cama, se cambió de ropa y con un peine termino de acomodar su larga cabellera castaña ondulada, al final, cuando quedo ya completamente arreglada coloco un moño en su cola, en este caso, de color rosa.

Salió con cuidado del dormitorio y pisando con delicadeza llego a la cocina, no deseaba despertar a su anfitrión el cual descansaba para un día de trabajo…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Bien, logre llegar a la cocina sin despertar a Robie, hora de prepararle un buen desayuno, necesita ir con el estómago lleno a su primer día de trabajo.

Emparedados de tres pisos, no, demasiado pan, quizás un plato con tres huevos, salchichas, legumbres, pan y… no, es demasiado.

De pronto me regreso un recuerdo de mis primeros días con Robie:

-Ya sé que hacer –dije para mí misma sin levantar mucho la voz

Una torre de panqueques con una base con fruta cortada, chocolate encima, y dos huevos estrellados con tocino, aquella vez que se lo prepare dejo el plato vacío.

Ya con esto comencé a sacar cada ingrediente, harina, huevos, el último contenedor con mi leche… falta poco para que se vuelva a acumular, espero que Robie no le moleste echarme una mano… un par… mejor continuo con el desayuno.

Saque un empaque con el tocino dentro, además de algunas especias para que el huevo tome un sabor especial, saque un par de sartenes, un recipiente de vidrio, un batidor, un cuchillo y también saque del refrigerador dos plátanos y dos manzanas, con todo acomodado en la barra y mi delantal puesto comencé a cocinar.

Comenzando con la mezcla de los panqueques y abriendo los huevos dejando que estos se frían en la sartén comencé a tararear una pequeña canción que escuche en mis primeros días en Japón, Tio me compartió algo de su música, un grupo que no recuerdo su nombre pero si una de sus cancioncitas tan animadas.

Recordando esa canción tan animada tararee moviéndome de un lado a otro, cuidando que los huevos no se pegaran ni sean amorfos para formar una carita sonriente tal cual mi madre lo hacía… esos recuerdos siempre me hacen sonreír.

Ahora con la mezcla lista vertí la suficiente para formar tres discos de masa en la sartén más grande, solo queda esperar a que se dore bien, darles la vuelta y servirlos, espero que a Robie le guste tanto como aquella vez.

Ambos huevos para Robie están listo, solo salpimentar y un par de especias para el aroma, los primeros tres panqueques salieron y me quedaron perfectamente dorados, otros tres más en camino.

Lo que sigue es dorar el tocino y mientras cortar la fruta y ponerla en la base de los panqueques, apile los tres que ya están listos en un plato y comencé a cortar la fruta, la manzana en cubos y el plátano en rodajas, me lleve un par de estos a la boca, me encanta el sabor del plátano.

Con la fruta bien acomodada, le di vuelta a los otros panqueques y el tocino, mientras en un tercer sartén comencé a cocinar mi porción de huevos.

Ahora con los seis panqueques bien apilados puse un cuadrito de mantequilla encima y algo de chocolate derretido, también acomode los huevos formando una carita sonriente, me encanta esa sonrisa de carne dorada.

Con los platos de Robie preparados es hora de terminar con los míos, termine de dorar los panqueques y apilar seis de estos en un plato, los huevos míos los revolví mientras sazonaba, ahí escuche unos pasos, debe ser Robie. Me gire y ahí lo pude ver caminando hacia la barra:

-¡Buenos días Robie! –Le salude sonriendo- Toma asiento que casi termino el desayuno

-Buenos días Amanda, ¿descansaste? –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-Sí, me levante más temprano para lograr preparar tu desayuno, tienes que ir bien alimentado a tu trabajo –dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo, solo termino con el mío y podremos desayunar juntos

No quiero decirle sobre que desperté varias veces en la noche, no quiero que se preocupe por una llorona como yo. Termine de revolver los huevos y acomodar panqueques y huevos en mi plato, primero tome los de Robie y me gire para poner ambos platos frente a él en la barra, pero cuando vio el desayuno esbozo una gran sonrisa, incluso comenzó a parpadear repetidamente… ¿Esta por llorar? :

-¿Robie? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte pues sus ojos ya se veían brillantes por las lágrimas que se acumularon en ellos

-Oh… nada, yo –Se mostró dudoso por un segundo pero luego volvió a sonreír- Es solo que ese desayuno, la forma en que lo preparaste y acomodas, simplemente me trae recuerdos de mi madre y niñez, ella me preparaba ese desayuno antes de ir a la escuela y la vez que deje la casa para ir al cuartel, incluso formaba esa carita feliz

Owwww, eso es tan lindo, me alegra que mi sencillo platillo le traiga tan cálidos recuerdos, a mí también me los trae:

-Eso es algo muy tierno Robie, me alegra que te traiga tan buenos recuerdos, ¿Al menos puedo asemejar el sazón de tu madre? –pregunte dudosa, espero que no le traiga recuerdos solo por como lo acomodo

-Te queda igual de bueno que el de ella –dijo dándome una sonrisa

-Gracias –dije halagada, tome ambos platos con mi desayuno y tome asiento - Replicar el sazón de una madre es difícil, siempre tiene ese toque único que hace a un platillo especial –al tomar asiento agradecimos por la comida- pero al final ese toque es la dedicación que le depositas a un platillo para alguien especial

Le regale una sonrisa, esas palabras son de mi madre cuando me enseñó a cocinar… Robie es mi amigo, sería una pésima amiga si no le preparo algo bueno…

…

…

- _¡Au reviour Robie! ¡Bonne chance et sois prudent!_ –me despedí de el mientras se dirigia a las escaleras

Olvide decirle lo que eso significa, bueno, él se despidió con una sonrisa, quizás no tomo mal esas palabras. Ahora solo queda pasar el día aquí… sola… sin nadie que hablar… ahora lo extraño.

No te desanimes Amanda, el volverá más tarde, por ahora solo limpiare y ordenare la cocina y averiguare como funciona ese aparato que Roberto uso la otra vez, lo escuche decirle laptop, creo que con esas puedo entrar en el internet, espero que hayan documentos interesantes.

Camine hasta la cocina y solo acomode algunos recipientes, y abrí el refrigerador para guardar la manzana cortada, aproveche para sacar el contenedor con mi leche y un plátano, un licuado de plátano nunca cae mal.

Solo un plátano cortado, leche y hielo, todo en la licuadora y servirme el licuado en un gran vaso. Ya con mi licuado le di un gran sorbo… si, mi leche sabe muy bien, entiendo porque a Robie le gusta tanto… esas ideas siempre me hacen sonrojar, mejor veo cómo funciona la laptop de Robie.

Camine hasta la sala y deje el vaso en la mesa de centro, tome la laptop de Roberto que estaba conectada a una clavija, presione el botón con el símbolo de encendido y esta mostro una pantalla azul con un símbolo, es como una bandera, pero de cuatro cuadros y varios colores, es bonita, debajo de ella la palabra Windows… ¿Ventanas? Luego le pregunto porque ese nombre.

Después de eso en la pantalla aparecieron varios logos, algunos similares a carpetas, otros con símbolos colorido y la pantalla en si tiene la bandeja de México, ese Roberto, tan apegado a su patria, tal como yo.

Pero lo que tengo que averiguar es ¿Cómo la uso? La señorita Smith me enseño un poco, pero aquella era una computadora en un escritorio, era más grande y use algo llamado mouse, pero esta no lo tiene.

Pase mi mano cerca de algo debajo de las teclas y la flechita se movió, ahora pase mi dedo sobre un rectángulo en la misma carcaza de la laptop pero tiene una textura diferente, ahí la flechita respondió de nuevo moviéndose, los otros dos botones son los del click, bien, ya lo descubrí.

Mejor abriré el buscador, no quiero ver los documentos de Robie, son privados, ya con el buscador abierto y esas letras formando la palabra Google tan colorido… ¿Qué puedo buscar?

Quizás algo para no olvidar… Nah, muy tonto, las medicinas me están ayudando mucho. Oh, tal vez recetas de comida mexicana, quiero sorprender a Robie con algo de su patria cuando vuelva de su trabajo, espero no sean ingredientes muy específicos.

Antes de investigar fui por mi libretita de apuntes y una pluma, regrese a la laptop y antes le di un sorbo al licuado, con esto solamente busque por platillos mexicanos y el buscador me arrojo millones de resultados, es sorprendente, pero no puedo revisarlos todos, entre a los primeros y de inmediato me topé con platillos interesantes, enchiladas, pescado zarandeado, pozole, chapulines… bueno, algunos si serán un poquito difíciles de preparar, pero creo que el mejor sería el pescado zarandeado, aun así anote más recetas, será interesante y divertido experimentar algún día con esa gastronomía.

Con todas las recetas anotadas en mi libreta y mi licuado a la mitad termine de investigar, luego buscare más, ahora solo me queda buscar algo interesante…

Ya paso media hora y ya leí demasiados datos interesantes, más sobre el general Porfirio Díaz, algo del acta y las extra especies, me alegra que hayan tantas instituciones que nos defiendan, pero me pone triste el trato que les dan en otros países, solo porque se parecen a criaturas de los mitos… yo no soy como el minotauro de creta.

Pero mejor olvido esos tiempos oscuros, seguiré navegando por el internet, noticias, datos deportivos, económicos y políticos… todos interesantes pero me empieza a aburrir, cerré la pestaña y ahí pude ver los documentos de Roberto ´´Libros´´ ´´Fotos y videos´´ ´´Diario digital´´ ´´Juegos´´ ´´Respaldos´´ Son algunos de los documentos a simple vista.

No debería… pero la curiosidad me gana.

Abrí el de fotos y videos y me topé con una gran galería… solo un par de fotos Amanda, no seas una entrometida. La primera es de Roberto con su uniforme y equipamiento militar, la tomaron con el de perfil con la mirada a una gran montaña y el sentado en una roca, la siguiente es de el sonriendo y con lo que parecen sus amigos… ahí volví a ver a esa mujer, sigo pensando que me parece familiar pero no logro recordarlo ¿Su hermana? ¿Familiar?... ¿Novia?... No lo creo, él nunca ha mencionado una novia… ¿O sí?... no logro recordarlo, luego le pregunto.

Ahora un video, espero no sea algo muy privado, di click en el botón con un rectángulo y el video inicio:

-Aquí estamos en las hermosas selvas de México –es la voz de Robie mientras movía la cámara tomando el video de una espesa selva- hermoso paisaje, húmedo pero agradable, imponentes árboles y lleno de vida salvaje… pero no tan salvaje como la ruptura de Pérez y su novia –en ese momento la cámara se movió abruptamente y ahora parece un hombre en su uniforme sentado, dándole la espalda a Robie- ¿Ese tatuaje se puede borrar?

-¡Quita esa chingadera de mi cara García! –Grito ese hombre tratando de arrebatarle la cámara- ¡Si repites el nombre de esa desgraciada te partiré la madre!

-Asi es como el enano reta a Goliat –dijo Robie en tono burlon

-¡Entre más grande, más fuerte el putazo!

-Asi no va

-¡Cierra la boca!

El video acabo con Roberto riendo y ese hombre que creo es Pérez poniéndose de pie, reí al ver el giro de los sucesos, nunca me espere eso, de nuevo me puse a ver las fotos de Robie y videos mientras terminaba con mi licuado, pronto me di cuenta que esa mujer es su hermana… por algún motivo sentí un gran alivio cuando vi ese video cuando la festejaban su cumpleaños 18:

-Ahora pide un deseo –dijo Roberto sosteniendo la cámara

Ambos estaban en un vehículo, Valeria en el asiento de copiloto y Robie en el de conductor, estaban en lo que parece un estacionamiento:

-Sabes ya no soy una niña

-Solo pide un deseo mi pequeña pulga

Ella miro a su hermano molesta pero apago la velita en el cupcake:

-¿Qué deseaste?

-Que esta pesadilla terminara

-Oh… bueno –dijo Roberto con una voz de lamento- yo pensé que deseabas los boletos VIP para ir al concierto de Metallica –dijo mostrándolos frente a la cámara y el rostro de su hermana solo mostro asombro- que lastima, tendré que ir con mamá, ya sabes que le encanta y—

Fue interrumpido por su hermana saltándole encima y gritando:

-¡Eres el mejor hermano! –Dijo ella abrasándolo- ¡El mejor del mundo! ¡Ahora entrégame esos boletos!

-¡Cálmate pulga, solo bromeo! –dijo separando a su hermana la cual tomo ambos boletos y observaba asombrada

-¿C-Como? –pregunto dudosa

-Esfuerzo, trabajo duro y algunos trabajitos especiales, no preguntes

-Te lo agradezco tanto hermano ¡Iremos al concierto de Metallica!

- _Hell yeah_ , así podre disfrutar de la buena música y evitar que mi hermana sea manoseada por cualquier ebrio

-Siempre tan protector hermano… Eres el mejor ¿Ya lo sabias?

-Claro que si pulga, ahora vámonos…

Con esto termino el video, ambos son tan tiernos, en verdad se quieren, aunque la hermana de Robie no se parece mucho a él, ella tiene más rasgos asiáticos, son muy diferentes físicamente pero se quieren tanto como buenos hermanos, tal como mi hermanita, apenas es una niña pero la quiero mucho, recuerdo cuando la ayudaba con sus tareas, jugaba con ella, le contaba cuentos para dormir y cuando apenas era una bebe ayudaba a mi madre a dormirla, cambiarla o alimentarla… son los pocos recuerdos que tengo y me esfuerzo de guardarlos con claridad.

Seguí bajando por la carpeta de Robie con varias fotos y videos, después veré más con su permiso, pero al final de la carpeta me topé con otra ´´Videos selectos´´

No entiendo porque el nombre, pero solo echar un vistazo no está mal. Al abrir la carpeta no encontré una vista previa de los videos, pero son largos, de 20 minutos o más, abrí el primero… y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

En el video esta un hombre y una mujer humana teniendo sexo:

-¿P-Porque hacen tanto ruido?... Se mueven muy brusco ¿Asi es el sexo?... ¿Por qué es tan grande? –me pregunte a mí misma al ver esa escena tan… explicita

No pude despegar la mirada, me llenaba de preguntas, esa forma de moverse… no parecen tenerse mucho cariño, y la mujer no para de gritar ¿Lo está disfrutando?... no creo:

-M-Mejor cierro el video… suficiente por hoy

Cerré la pestaña presionando el botón rojo con la X y luego cerrar todas las carpetas, apague su laptop y la cerré… no puedo sacarme eso de mi mente, quizás usar ese aparato donde está el juego de carreras me distraiga de eso.

Le di otro sorbo a mi licuado y me levante para encender ese aparato, pero antes, quizás una pequeña botana, vi algunas fresas en el refrigerador y crema batida.

Saque las fresas y las puse en un plato de vidrio, encontré la crema batida y mezcle con las fresas, termine con mi licuado y mejor me serví algo de agua fresca. Estaba a punto de irme a la sala cuando alguien toco el timbre, será mejor revisar.

Camine hasta la puerta y retire el seguro con la llave, al abrirla me topé con alguien familiar, una chica de larga cabellera rubia y algunas ojeras:

-¡Hola Emily! Que gusto verte de nuevo

-Hola Amanda –saludo con una sonrisa cansada

Recuerdo verla y hablar con ella en ocasiones en ese edificio donde me quedaba a dormir algunas noches, siempre estaba llena de trabajo, corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles, lo peor es que nunca la había visto comer… creo que incluso sacaba la comida del basurero:

-Bien Amanda, tengo que entregarte más de tus medicinas –dijo sacando esas dos cajas de una bolsa- Smith me dijo que ya comenzaban a faltarte, aquí están

-Muchas gracias Emily –dije tomándolas regalándole una sonrisa- me han ayudado demasiado a recordar, en especial porque Robie siempre me recuerda tomarlas en las horas exactas

-Ahora que lo dices, me encargaron hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu estadía con Roberto ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh claro, pasa –Dije haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la sala

-Amanda –la escuche detrás de mi

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo tomar un vaso con agua? –Pregunto con un ligero tono de pena- Tengo mucha sed

-Oh ¡Claro! Yo te lo sirvo

Camine hacia la cocina donde Emily esperaba y encontré un vaso de vidrio grande en la alacena, lo llene de agua y agrega varios cubitos de hielo, me gire y Emily se movió bruscamente, había limpiado parte de su boca con su manga y pude ver como el plato con las fresas se movió ligeramente… no diré nada:

-Toma aquí esta

-Muchas gracias

Ella bebió gran parte del vaso, hasta la mitad, despego su boca de este y suspiro:

-Te lo agradezco, tengo sed desde hace varias horas

-No hay de que, yo te agradezco por traer mis medicinas

-Bien, con esto listo será mejor comenzar con las preguntas

Con esto caminamos a la sala y tomamos asiento, Emily volvio a darle un gran sorbo al vaso con agua y saco una libreta de su bolsa:

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Roberto?

-Ha sido un gran anfitrión, algunos días me ha preparado el desayuno, hemos salido de paseo, comimos en restaurantes muy buenos e incluso fuimos a un gimnasio a ejercitarnos ¡Oh! ¡Y una vez conocimos a dos doctores cohabitando un mismo cuerpo! Su asistente robótica me conto un poco de su pasado… es una gran historia de amor –dije recordando, algo difusa, la historia de esa pareja, hermosa e interesante

-Muy bien, bien –dijo anotando todo en su libreta- entonces ha sido bueno, pero, ¿Has sentido que él te acosa? ¿Qué te espié mientras te cambias o bañas?

-No, claro que no –negó rotundamente- él nunca ha intentado algo así, siempre me da mi espacio… incluso me permite dormir en su dormitorio, él duerme aquí en la sala en esa cama –apunte a la cama de la sala- siempre me siento mal cuando duermo en su cama… pero sé que lo hace porque es mi amigo –le dije con una sonrisa

-Que tierno, me alegro que no intente nada malo contigo –dijo escribiendo de nuevo- ¿Has tramitado tu pase independiente?

-Ehh… ¿Pase independiente? Lo he escuchado, pero no logro recordarlo

-Solo es un pase que sirve para que puedas salir del departamento sin necesidad que tu anfitrión de acompañe, incluso puedes laborar

-Oh, suena interesante, tal vez me sea útil pues Robie ya está trabajando y no me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo a solas, pero tendría que hablarlo con el ¿Dónde lo tramito?

-Solo ve a las oficinas de MON y ahí lo tramitaras, te pedirán algunos datos pero nada importante, al cabo te conocen muy bien Amanda

Reí algo incomoda, pase mucho tiempo en ese edificio buscando alguna familia anfitriona, me alegra al fin permanecer con una por más de una semana:

-Bien eso es todo Amanda, yo solo me retiro ¿Puedo tomar más agua?

-Claro que si

Tome su vaso y me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo, ella detrás de mí, volví a llenar el vaso y agregarle hielos… y escuche de nuevo como se movía el plata de vidrio y como masticaba rápido, me duele ver a alguien así… tengo una idea.

Me gire y le entregue el vaso con agua, de nuevo, limpio sus labios con su manga:

-Espérame aquí Emily –le dije caminando rápido hacia el dormitorio

Escarbe un poco en mi lado del ropero y encontré mi billetera donde guarde los 100 mil yenes que mis padres enviaron… quizás 20 mil le sirvan para una buena comida, no sobras robadas.

Sali del dormitorio y Emily había terminado con el vaso con agua, camine hasta ella:

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella

-Es solo que quería darte algo… espero no me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que comas algo bueno

Emily se mostró extrañada con mis palabras, pero luego tome los billetes doblados y se los entregue, al principio se mostró dudosa, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y sus manos también:

-Yo… solo recuerdo que nunca te vi comer algo en la cafetería… pero si de las sobras de los otros agentes o incluso la basura, espero esto te sirva –dije regalándole una sonrisa… espero no me grite y piense que la estoy tratándo de mendiga

-A-Amanda, e-esto es demasiado

-Lo sé, pero es parte de las ganancias de mi negocio de vinos… y como es mi dinero me gustaría ayudarte

Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo:

-¡Amanda te amo! –me esperaba esa reacción, sé que es lesbiana o bisexual… no lo recuerdo con exactitud

Salto a mi abrazándome y en más de una ocasión tratando de besarme en la boca, pero la abrace debajo y me alejaba de sus labios, todavía no quiero perder mi primer beso, algún día será con mi amado cuando lo encuentre.

Después de varios gritos diciéndome que me amaba y que le permitiera besarme la calme abrazándola y acariciando su cabecita, me agradeció infinitamente y se retiró con una gran sonrisa, me alegra que no lo tomara mal. Ya con Emily que se retiró volví a llenar mi plato con fresas y poner crema batida, los hielos de mi vaso ya se habían derretido pero no importa, el agua sigue fresca.

Apenas deje el vaso y plato en la mesa sonó el teléfono, debe ser Robie. Sin dudar un segundo corrí hasta este y conteste:

-¡Hola!

-¡La gran sirena ofrece—

-Adiós

Colgué de inmediato, será grosero pero no quiero que Robie trate de llamar y entre ocupado, él está trabajando, me gire y apenas iba a dar un paso volvieron a llamar:

-¡Hola!

-Ofrecemos cupones y protección po—

-Adiós

Es la misma voz de hace unos segundos, está siendo molesto, me quede quieta en ese lugar y como pense volvió a llamar:

-Por favor necesito ayu—

-Adiós, no vuelva a llamar

Colgué de nuevo y después de veinte segundos no llamo, bien, algo menos, camine hasta esa consola y pase mi dedo donde ese símbolo circular con la X sirve como botón de encendido, se encendió y tome el mando, el de carreras me gusto pero quiero jugar algo más, Robie me dijo que hay juegos de caballeros medievales, eso me interesa.

Después de unos minutos acostumbrándome a los botones y como funciona encontré su galería de juegos, algunos tienen portadas con naves espaciales, soldados o vehículos, hasta que encontré uno que parece más a lo que busco:

-Dark Souls 3, es un nombre bueno, espero no sea muy difícil

Entre en el juego y una música celta me sorprendió, un coro fuerte y el nombre del juego, seleccione nueva partida ahí empezó un video de introducción épico, narrando la historia de cómo la llama se está apagando y yo debo reanimarla teniendo que traer a los señores de las cenizas que lucen intimidantes, pero los venceré. Despues de esa epica introducción me dejaron crear mi personaje…

…

…

-¡Al fin! –dije orgullosa al haber hecho la cara de mi personaje lo más similar a la mía, aunque le faltan los cuernitos, no importa

Aun así no logre algo exacto pero si lo mas similar, fue más difícil porque tuve que acostumbrarme al mando, pero lo logre, solo escogí la clase de caballero, un regalo que es la bendición Divina, y cuando ya me decidí por ese personaje:

-Hagámoslo –me dije a mi misma cuando vi a mi personaje levantarse de su tumba

Avance un poco y comencé a descubrir como atacar, defenderme, rodar…

…

…

-¿Por qué están difícil ese enemigo? –dije ya desesperada comiendo una fresa

Apenas derrote a todos los esbirros antes de el y le saque la espada de su pecho, se levantó ese enorme guerrero con su enorme alabarda, tal parece que él es el líder y todos los otros enemigos sus esbirros, pero no he podido derrotarlo, llevo casi diez intentos.

Creo que debería aprender su patrón, pero me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de quitarle la mitad de la barra de vida, siempre giro en el mal momento y me aplasta. Estuve a punto de salir de la hoguera para hacer otro intento pero alguien llamo a la puerta, comí una última fresa y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí para revelar a la hermana de Robie, Valeria:

-Hola Amanda ¿Me recuerdas? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro que si Valeria –dije con una sonrisa, no diré que por un tiempo la había olvidado

-Me alegra, por cierto ¿Esta Roberto?

-No, el salió a su trabajo

-Espera –ella se mostró sorprendida- ¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo está trabajando?

-Bueno, la semana pasada fue contactado por una milicia privada y—

-¿¡Milicia privada!? –Exclamo con un notorio tono de sorpresa y enojo- ¡Maldito Roberto, siempre escondiéndome sus movimientos! ¡Pero pagara! Si, el pagara –entonces ella me volteo a ver, yo solo guarde silencio- disculpa Amanda, es solo que Roberto me saca de mis casillas a veces ¿Entonces estás sola?

-Sí, se fue hace unas horas temprano

-Que grosero de su parte, dejarte aquí sola –ella entonces tomo una postura meditativa- dime ¿Quieres salir de paseo?

-¡Me encantaría!... pero solo puedo salir con mi anfitrión

-Oh no te preocupes querida, no se darán cuenta

-Bueno, antes guardare partida

-¿Roberto te dejo usar su Xbox? –dijo pasando detrás de mi

-Sí, me dijo que podía usarlo y encontré un juego divertido… pero no puedo pasar del primer gran enemigo –dije triste

-Déjame verlo –ella camino hasta la sala y tomo el mando- Bueno, es Dark Souls 3, no es muy fácil que digamos, mira y aprende

Me detuve detrás del sillón y pude verla corriendo hacia el muro de niebla, atravesarlo y enfrentar al Juez Gundyr… y derrotarlo rápidamente, incluso logro derrotarlo a la primera cuando ese monstruo oscuro salio de el:

-¿¡Como lo hiciste?! –pregunte sorprendida- ¡No pude ni siquiera llegar a esa fase!

-Es cuestión de habilidad amiga, debes saber cuándo rodar y cuando bloquear, siempre vigila los movimientos de tu enemigo y cuando alce su espada, alabarda o báculo gira, entonces estarás a salvo, ahora salgamos de paseo

Ella guardo la partida y apago la consola, apague las luces y salí del departamento junto a Valeria:

-Dime ¿Algún lugar donde quieras ir?

-No tengo alguno en mente, con Robie suelo salir a caminar y en el camino vamos a lugares interesantes que encontramos de repente

-Ya veo, es lo que me esperaba con mi hermano volviendo a caminar –ella suspiro mientras salíamos del departamento- Conseguí un día libre en la obra para salir los tres de paseo por la ciudad y celebrar que mi hermano tiene una prótesis, pero el siempre cambia los planes

-Perdón por eso –dije tratando de animarla

-No te disculpes, el único culpable es Roberto, ahora, estaba pensando en ir a un café ¿Te gusta el café?

-Sí, mi favorito es el moka latte

-Bien, pues hay un café, algo lejos, pero donde sirven buen café y rebanadas de pastel muy buenas, vamos

-¿Tomaremos el autobús?

-¿Autobús? No, no, no amiga, no estuve partiéndome el lomo como arquitecta y con el negocio de mis padres para ir por ahí en transporte público, además, somos un par de lindas mujeres, merecemos un buen transporte –ella entonces saco un par de llaves y estas tenían unidas un control remoto, pude ver lo que parece un llavero de una estrella de tres puntas dentro de un circulo- Además, mover un Mercedes Benz E-Class Cabriolet de un país a otro es costoso

Con esto ella apunto el control a un vehículo aparcado que atraía la vista de cada persona que pasa por ahí, no se mucho de vehículos, pero luce elegante, es de un color plateado brillante:

-Debido a tu estatura creo que tendré que quitarle el techo

-¿Eh? ¿Quitarlo?

Entonces ella me sorprendió presionando otro botón de su control y el techo del vehículo comenzó a doblarse hacia atrás, un compartimiento en la parte de atrás se abrió y el techo se dobló hasta quedar adentro… eso fue una gran sorpresa, ella me volteo a ver y yo con esta cara de asombro:

-¿Sorprendida?

-Nunca había visto un vehículo hacer eso

Ella tan solo rio y camino hacia el vehículo, yo la seguí y la gente seguía mirándonos, pero creo que se enfocan al vehículo, Valeria abrió su puerta y yo la mía, tome asiento en el asiento del copiloto, el asiento es muy cómodo y tiene un olor agradable:

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómodo?

-Muy cómodo

-Me alegra, este es el producto de años de esfuerzo, sangre y sudor, bueno, sangre no, pero entiendes –dijo riendo

Encendió el vehículo y entonces nos sumergimos en las calles de Tokio, la brisa es tan agradable, me encanta que el techo se pueda remover, así no golpeo mis cuernos y puedo sentir la brisa que hace que mi pelo revolotee hacia atrás, lo recogí y mantuve en mi hombro izquierdo, me acomode mejor en el asiento disfrutando de la brisa:

-Muy cómodo ¿verdad?

-Sí, se siente genial

-Deberías sentirlo en la carretera a un lado del mar –dijo mientras conducía- la brisa del mar y ningún auto que te haga frenar, es magnífico, y nada mejor que la ingeniería alemana con esta gran calidad, un motor que ronronea como un gatito y un diseño elegante –ella entonces rio ligeramente- hubieras visto la cara de mi hermano cuando llegue a casa con el Mercedes, paso una semana casi suplicándome que lo dejara sacarlo a dar una vuelta

Reí ante la idea de Robie suplicando por algo, no parece de esos que se arrodillan por algo. Pasaron los minutos y llegamos al café, Valeria aparco con cuidado su coche y bajamos de este, ella entonces volvió a plegar el techo, eso siempre me asombra.

El café luce lindo, una fachada de colores oscuros y blancos, con detalles de madera y un pórtico techado con algunas mesas, entramos y tomamos asiento en una de esas mesas en el pórtico:

-Ya verás Amanda, aquí sirven un pastel de chocolate buenísimo

Entonces una pequeña arachne saltarina se nos acercó:

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué gustarían tomar? –pregunto con su tierna voz y sacando una libretita

-Yo un café capuchino

-Yo quiero un moka latte por favor

-Y dos rebanadas del pastel de chocolate –dijo Valeria

-Capuchino, moka latte y dos rebanadas de pastel, muy bien, enseguida lo traigo –dijo entrando por esa puerta

-Entonces Amanda –dijo Valeria y yo la voltee a ver- ¿Qué tal te trata Roberto?

-Es un gran anfitrión y amigo –dije con una sonrisa- me ha ayudado con mis medicinas, me tiene paciencia cuando olvido las cosas y siempre me las recuerda con una sonrisa, en ocasiones me prepara el desayuno o incluso los dos lo preparamos y salimos a varios paseos tan emocionantes –recordé un poco lo del Aizawa… me gusto el paseo aun con las armas y el peligro

-Me alegra escuchar eso –me dijo con una sonrisa- Pensé que Roberto estaría de amargado en su departamento pero tal parece que no fue así con tu llegada –entonces ella entre cerro los ojos mirándome- Dime ¿Te gusta Roberto?

La pregunta me hizo sonrojar ligeramente:

-Bueno… la verdad es que no –mi contestación la sorprendió- es un gran hombre y amigo, pero no sé si yo le gusto y yo soy pésima con eso del noviazgo, nunca he tenido un novio o siquiera pretendiente… bueno, no lo puedo recordar y quizás el prefiera a una mujer que no sea tan sentimental como yo… o alguien que no sea una torpe olvidadiza –dije con una risa incomoda- además… siento que aún no lo conozco suficiente y no confía en mí, es un buen amigo pero aun así siento que me esconde cosas de su pasado y en ocasiones me esconde ciertos sucesos que nos ocurren en el día a día… por eso siento que no confía en mí y que no lo conozco en verdad, nunca me ha dicho algo detallado de su labor como soldado y su vida en México

Valeria ante esto me miro algo preocupada:

-Eso es un tema un tanto… delicado para mi hermano Amanda –dijo acomodándose en su asiento- el paso por muchas cosas en el ejército, en ocasiones me las contaba cuando llegaba sudando, preocupado e incluso que no podía dormir, claro, él nunca me dio detalles pues él no quería que yo saliese preocupada o con miedo a trabajar… será mejor que él te cuente esas clases de cosas

-Oh… entiendo si, el también me ha contado muy poco, sin detalles

-Aquí está su pedido –escuchamos a la pequeña arachne

Con una gran bandeja oscura nos dejó el café de cada una y dos platos con las rebanadas de pastel:

-Buen provecho

-Gracias –agradecimos

Con esto ella se retiró dando ligeros saltos, yo agarre el vaso con el café y le di un sorbo, está muy bueno:

-Sabe muy bien

-Me alegra que te guste, lo encontré cuando iba a prisas a la obra, necesitaba algo que me despertara –dijo también dándole un sorbo a su café

-¿Puedo llamar a Robie? –Esa pregunta que hice la sorprendió- él me dijo que me llamaría cuando tenga tiempo libre, y no estoy en el departamento

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, quizás siga ocupado pero ¿Qué tal si le enviamos un par de fotos con mi celular? –ella saco su teléfono de su bolsillo

-Sería perfecto

-Muy bien, tu primero

Con esto solo me acomode en el asiento y sonreí a la cámara, escuche un pequeño sonido de cuando una cámara toma una foto y Valeria reviso la pantalla de su celular:

-Oye, sales muy bien, ahora las dos –ella se puso de pie y como aquella vez con Robie me tomo una foto con ella alzando la cámara

Sonreí de nuevo y saco la foto, ella oprimió unos botones en su celular y volvió a tomar su asiento:

-Perfecto, por cierto ¿Si te gustan los hombres verdad? –la pregunta me sorprendió- Yo aquí preguntándote si te gusta mi hermano y quizás prefieres a las mujeres

-Oh, sí, yo soy heterosexual pero respeto las preferencias de los demás –conteste con sinceridad, yo soy de la idea de algún día encontrar a mi varonil caballero en brillante armadura… algún día Amanda

-Entiendo, solo dudas –dijo cortando un pedazo de su pastel

Yo también corte un pedazo de la rebanada y la probé, muy bueno:

-Tú quieres saber un poco del pasado de Roberto ¿no?

-Claro… pero creo que sería mejor si el me lo cuenta, solo así podre saber si en verdad confía en mi

-Lo se Amanda, pero esto serán cositas pequeñas, dime ¿Quieres verlo cuando no era más que un infante?

-Bueno… no me puedo negar –dije con una sonrisa, la curiosidad me gana

-Bien, pues tengo toda una colección de fotos de él y recuerdos –dijo moviendo su silla hasta quedar a mi lado izquierdo

Saco su teléfono y en el presiono el botón que dice galería de fotos:

-Iniciando con los recuerdos –dijo escogiendo la primera foto

En esta aparece Roberto vestido de vaquero, apenas parece tener seis años:

-Un tío le regalo todo el kit de vaquero juvenil –dijo con una sonrisa, es tierno Robie así disfrazado- Corría por toda la casa gritando Bang-Bang y disparando su revolver de plástico a como lo hacía Clint Eastwood, no fue hasta que quebró un plato y mama lo apaciguo con un chanclazo

-¿Y esa con el disfraz de abejorro? Oww, está llorando –dije con esa imagen tan empalagosa

-El día de la primavera del kínder, Roberto se opuso a ponerse ese traje hasta que papá lo obligo –dijo ahora riendo algo más fuerte- tuvo que bailar entre lágrimas y mocos

Entonces la foto cambio a Roberto dentro de una alacena cubierto de harina:

-Esta fue la vez cuando intento ´´cazar´´ una rata en la cocina, mama no lo encontraba hasta que escucho una ´´explosión´´ fue Roberto reventando la bolsa con un kilo de harina, lo mejor fue la regañada y como lo obligaron a limpiar todo, al final, papa fue el que capturo la rata con una trampa improvisada

-Es tan tierno, tiene esa carita de cuando atrapas a un niño haciendo una travesura

De nuevo la foto cambio a él en lo que parece un área de juegos pero llena de agua:

-Míralo tan feliz en el parque acuático

-Claro, aquella vez fue mi sexto cumpleaños –entonces cambio la foto

En esta aparecían ambos abrazados, Roberto de pie sonriendo y su hermana flotando con ayuda de un par de flotadores en sus brazos, su hermana lo abrazaba de una pierna con una gran sonrisa, ambos lucían felices:

-Ustedes dos son muy unidos, es hermoso ver a hermanos que se quieren tanto –dije con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, Roberto siempre ha sido un gran hermano, no solo porque es tan alto y fornido, sino porque como has dicho, es un gran hombre, atento, valiente, decidido, varonil y honorable… por eso la pase horrible cuando salía a cumplir con su deber –el tono con el que comenzó a hablar demostraba melancolía- cada vez que el salía para partir al cuartel y luego cumplir con su patrullaje u operativos el me llamaba, me anunciaba de su salida y después me enviaba mensaje con fotos o videos de los lugares que visitaba, claro, nunca descuidando su trabajo

Ella siguió cambiando las fotos, pero me preocupe más por ella, no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla de su celular, el cual, seguía mostrando imágenes de Roberto o los dos juntos en su infancia:

-Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del teléfono o mi celular sentía un gran miedo… desde la primera vez que Roberto fue alcanzado en su brazo izquierdo por una bala y fue hospitalizado una semana, siempre que me llamaban y marcaba como número desconocido pensaba que era algún doctor que me dijera en tono frio que mi hermano estaba en algún hospital militar –ella se detuvo con la imagen de Roberto… sobre una camilla pero sonriendo a la cámara- Cada vez que se iba y me contactaba le imploraba que tuviese cuidado, que no se arriesgase y que no haga sus actos heroicos que en más de una ocasión lo mandaron al hospital

La mire preocupada pero ella siguió pasando las fotos, en ocasiones miraba las fotos… pero ella está hablando en un notorio tono de pesar:

-Algunos hermanos se odian, no se hablan o solo se ven cuando se piden dinero prestado y se endeudan entre ellos… Roberto nunca me pidió dinero, solo aquella vez que tuvo dificultades para pagar el alquiler de su departamento… pero siempre estuvimos unidos, incluso vivimos juntos un largo tiempo, decidimos que era mejor que con nuestros sueldos, que en aquella época no eran los mas altos, era mejor juntarlos y pagar la renta de alguna casa mediana y los recibos, además de la despensa… a veces nuestros días libres coincidían y salíamos de paseo, a algún restaurant, cine o nos encerrábamos para disfrutar de videojuegos, frituras y bebidas –entonces pude ver una pequeña lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, ella dejo el teléfono en la mesa y se secó los ojos con su mano… entonces empezó a sollozar- c-c-cuando me llamaron… c-cuando perdió su p-pierna… yo estaba lejos, en la inauguración de la plaza comercial que diseñe y supervise… e-en ese momento m-mi padre me llamo… salí de la inauguración, tome mi vehículo y pise el acelerador… dios mío… sentía que llegaría muy tarde, mi corazón me dolía pero aun así nunca frene… sentía que si frenaba yo llegaría tarde y lo encontraría m-muerto

Al decir esto comenzó a llorar, hizo lo posible por esconder su llanto pero en ocasiones sollozaba muy fuerte llamando la atención de los comensales, esa preocupación por Roberto… yo también la sentí, tal como hizo Robie abrace a su afligida hermana, ella al principio se extrañó pero yo la rodee en mis brazos y acaricie su cabeza:

-Ya, ya… Roberto estará bien –dije tratando de calmarla

Sentí como ella correspondió a mi abrazo, unos pocos sollozos más y un ligero hipar y ella se tranquilizó:

-Perdón Amanda –dijo limpiando sus ojos- en ocasiones me ganan los sentimientos

-No te preocupes –dije acariciando una última vez su cabeza- la verdad es que yo también me preocupe demasiado por Roberto cuando me dijo que ingresaría a esa milicia privada… las ideas de que resultara de nuevo lastimado son horribles

-Son cosas que uno no quiere ni imaginar, pero mi hermano como siempre nos la mete en la cabeza, tan terco como nadie

-Es tan terco que ni con las dos llorando al mismo tiempo haríamos que declinara de ir a cumplir con su deber de soldado –dije riendo tenuemente

-Asi es… por eso lo admiro y aprecio tanto –dijo con un tono de orgullo y más calmada- tan valiente y decidido por proteger a sus seres queridos… él es un gran hombre Amanda

-Lo sé –dije regalándole una sonrisa

Sí, es un hombre valiente y un caballero, tan atento y amable… el no sería un mal novio… que cosas digo, el no querría a esta olvidadiza minotauro llorona, el buscaría a alguien más fuerte y valiente o que no sufra amnesia, yo estaré feliz con el solo como amigo, aunque siempre que pienso eso o lo digo me da una ligera punzada, es extraño.

Note como Valeria seguía algo preocupada, dándole ligeros sorbos a su café y masticando lentamente, yo comí otro pedazo grande, le di un gran trago a mi café dejándolo a menos de la mitad y tome su celular que aún seguía en la sección de fotos:

-¡Mira! –La llame, ahí estaba a foto de Robie con su atuendo de vaquero pero encima de un triciclo- es tan lindo ¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh, bueno –ella se me acerco con una sonrisa- después de la regañada mejor siguió jugando en el patio de la casa, el triciclo era su fiel corcel y el, el sheriff del condado, ahí andaba de un lado a otro disparando al cielo o arrestando maleantes

-Que tierno, desde pequeño ya tenía la ilusión –dije pasando la imagen, ahora el vestido de soldado pero lo que parece a la edad de siete añitos, parecía estar en el balcón de un edificio y bajo a él una gran plaza con mucha gente- ¿Y esta? Donde esta vestido de soldado

-La vez que fue a su primer desfile militar en la Ciudad de México, estaba tan entusiasmado que se vistió de camuflaje y así lo llevaron, gracias a que un tío es general del ejército y siempre incentivo a mi hermano, además de mimarlo con cosas del ejército, consiguió un lugar especial en ese balcón, donde podías ver desde donde llegaban los soldados marchando pasando frente a la familia presidencial y generales hasta donde se adentraban en las calles y seguir con su marcha, estaba tan feliz que no dejo de sonreír hasta que se quedó dormido

Pase la foto y en esta aparecía marchando en una fila junto a varios soldados más:

-Y esta de cuando su deseo se cumplió, lo escogieron para marchar el día de la independencia, es gracioso ver a mi hermano en esas filas, el único mastodonte de metro noventa entre soldados que apenas llegan al metro ochenta, aun así se esforzaron por ponerlo con otros de su misma estatura –después de eso paso a un video

En este la cámara estaba desde arriba, haciendo constantes acercamientos a las filas de soldados mientras un toque de tambores y trompetas acompañaba a los soldados marchar:

-¿Lo ves? –escuche a una voz femenina

-No todavía, no entiendo como alguien de su tamaño… ¡Ahí esta! –es la voz de Valeria

Ahí hizo un acercamiento a uno de los grupos de soldados, a la parte trasera, ahí pude ver a Roberto marchar con su rostro estoico y cantando al unísono con sus compañeros, marchaban pisando fuerte y cuando pasaban sobre un par de líneas en el suelo daban un gran pisotón y volteaban a ver a un balcón, ahí el video mostro ese balcón y un hombre con una banda con los colores de la bandera, además de otros con uniformes militares llenos de condecoraciones, deben ser los generales de su nación.

La cámara regreso a Roberto, tal como dijo Valeria destacaba demasiado por su estatura, sus compañeros a sus lados y frente a el no lograban taparlo por completo:

-Es como ver a un gringo en el rancho –dijo una voz masculina

Escuche un par de risas y la grabación siguió con la cámara siguiendo a Roberto, debo admitirlo, le queda muy bien todo el equipamiento militar:

-Ahora unas cuantas fotos cuando estaba en la primaria

Asi pasaron un par de horas, Valeria contándome el trasfondo de cada foto y yo riendo o mostrándome enternecida del joven Robie, era tan animado y lindo de niño, y aunque ahora pareciese uno de esos hombres malos o patanes por ser alto y fuerte no ha perdido ese toque de querer divertirse y ser una buena persona.

Terminamos con nuestro café y pastel, la pequeña arachne saltarina recogió los trastes y se retiró por la cuenta, ahora que lo recuerdo, debería llamar a Roberto, espero que no esté llamando al departamento y no recibir contestación alguna:

-Valeria ¿Me permitirías tu celular? Quiero llamar a Robie

-Claro, déjame marco por ti –dijo presionando algunos botones en su celular y luego entregándomelo- está sonando

Lo tome y coloque en mi oreja derecha:

-Alo –al escuchar la voz de Roberto me sentí tranquila

-¡Hola Robie! –lo salude emocionada de que este bien

-Hola Amanda, ¿Qué haces llamándome con el celular de mi hermana?

-Oh, ella vino hace poco al departamento y me invito a un paseo, fuimos a un café donde sirven un delicioso pastel de chocolate, seguimos con el paseo y decidí llamarte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Ya atrapaste a un maleante? –pregunte emocionada porque me diera alguna cifra

-No Amanda aun no, pero cuando lo haga te aviso

-Está bien ¿Estas en una misión?

-Se supone que saldría de patrullaje con mi equipo pero nos asignaron escoltar un camión con carga valiosa

-Entiendo ¡Buena suerte! –Espero que su equipo esa bueno y no lo tensen- ¿Y qué tal tu equipo? ¿Son agradables?

-Un poco sí, pero eso te lo diré en privado, ahora tengo que colgar, sigo en mi hora de trabajo

-Oh, sí, entiendo, te veo en el departamento Robie, ten cuidado

-Claro Amanda, nos vemos

Termino la llamada y me sentí más tranquila, tiene su equipo que le cuida sus espaldas y está cumpliendo su deber como el valiente hombre que es… siempre siento un calor dentro de mi cuando pienso eso.

Le entregue el celular a Valeria agradeciéndole y ella preguntándome por como escuche a Roberto, le dije que lo escuche bien y que aparte ya estaba trabajando con su equipo, ella me agradeció por esa información y pagamos por lo que consumimos, además de que Valeria le dio una pequeña propina a la arachne saltarina la cual nos agradeció. Salimos del local y de nuevo, Valeria retiro el techo de su vehículo permitiéndome entrar sin problemas, es sorprendente, no me cansare de decirlo:

-Bien ya que disfrutamos de algo de buena comida ¿Qué tal algunas compras?

-Está bien, pero creo que yo estaría abusando demasiado

-Claro que no amiga, la idea era que los tres compráramos algo –dijo despreocupada- mi hermano no goza de la más amplia gama de ropa, pensé que con tu ayuda lo convenceríamos de comprar más de un par

-Bueno, si insistes, hace poco vi un lindo vestido

-Lo que quieras Amanda, esto por la gran amiga que eres para mi hermano

-Muy bien, gracias Valeria…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Y mientras ambas chicas disfrutaban de la fresca brisa en ese mercedes Benz descapotable, en las oficinas de BrutalCorp se llevaba a cabo una nueva entrevista para adquirir un socio.

Días atrás el coordinador Takeo había revisado grabaciones de la casa de Geber, además de las lecturas de energía arcana recibidas por los medidores en una casa cercana a la de Geber, el coordinador ordeno una investigación ardua al geólogo, desde seguirlo en diferentes facetas de su día a día, hasta una investigación de su historial laboral, educación y viajes y algunos eventos arcanos y mágicos donde se vio envuelto, dieron con la información suficiente para saber que posee una larga historia relacionada con esa clase de eventos y poderes, algo que a la corporación le ha interesado siempre, en especial a uno de los dos directores generales.

Con la autorización del director general encargado del bloque oriental enviaron los mensajes tan directos al geólogo Geber, que en uno de sus pocos días libres leyó y sostuvo una pequeña conversación con el coordinador, accediendo a ir a las oficinas centrales para discutir los términos del contrato y los servicios exactos que requieren de Geber:

-Coordinador –escucho la voz de una de las recepcionistas del vestíbulo en su contestadora- el señor Geber ha llegado, lo deje pasar al ascensor

-Bien hecho, gracias por el aviso y continúe con el buen trabajo

-Si señor

Después de eso reviso uno de los cajones de su escritorio, los documentos del contrato, seguro de vida y otro que lo asegura como socio de la corporación y servirá para hacer los descuentos y que el geólogo tenga prioridad cuando solicite los servicios de la corporación, solo si firma el contrato.

Pasados unos pocos minutos su asistente Isuki retiro los seguros de su puerta y el que empujo esta no era más que un hombre de gran estatura sobrepasando los dos metros, rasgos europeos y una barba, el geólogo Geber. Takeo se limitó a sonreír y ponerse de pie acercándose al geólogo:

-Buenas señor Geber, me alegra que haya decidido venir a nuestras cálidas oficinas –se detuvo frente a él tendiéndole la mano y luego agitándola- pase, tome asiento ¿Gusta algo de beber? Tengo whisky, coñac, vino, algunos añejados por si gusta de algo fuerte

-Gracias pero no bebo –dijo el geólogo vigilando cada rincón de la estancia- salvo me inviten los enanos, a ellos no se les puede negar una ronda, pero algo de agua está bien

-Agua de manantial fresca en camino –dijo el coordinador caminando a su escritorio

El geólogo tomo asiento frente al escritorio del coordinador, este último, saco de uno de sus cajones una botella de vidrio sin etiqueta alguna y dos vasos de cristal, sirvió en ambos agua y una la entrego al geólogo, este no la bebió al instante, el coordinador por su lado le dio un trago invitando al geólogo a que lo acompañase:

-Bien, ya que estamos reunidos discutamos los negocios –dijo Takeo pero en ese momento noto que su invitado se mostraba muy tenso, vigilando todo su alrededor- relájese, lo noto algo tenso, no lo devorare vivo ni está en alguna trampa arcana, solo estamos nosotros, y mis guardias que esperan a entrar en caso de una agresión hacia mí, pero no se preocupe, no entraran solo porque si

-Sí, estoy alerta -comento, tratando de relajarse y dejando una mochila con la que cargaba a un lado de su asiento- Con la magia de por medio pocas veces se puede estar seguro de algo y puede que usted no intente nada, pero sobran terceras partes que pudieran sacar algo de algunos caminos en los que este día se podría tornar...De todas formas, aquí tiene -sacándolo de la mochila, le deslizo por la mesa hasta las manos del coordinador un pequeño cuaderno tamaño folio con tapas de cuero-Ese es el catálogo del que le hable en nuestra charla telefónica, contiene todos los servicios que suelen requerirme mis contactos y aliados, no cobro cinco cifras tal como usted me dijo y no creo que hace falta que me paguen tanto...Por cierto señor Takeo, pregunta importante antes de que empecemos con nuestra charla de negocios… ¿qué es para usted la justicia y la ley?

La pregunta sorprendió al coordinador, pero este sonrio ante tal pregunta directa:

-Bueno, si quiere mi opinión, la ley es aquello que nos diferencia de algún montón de salvajes, dictámenes lógicos que debemos obedecer por las buenas para tener una mejor convivencia, mientras la justicia aquello que determina el castigo o pena de aquellos que rompieron la ley, ambas se complementan y deben de respetarse y en el caso de la justicia, llevarse a cabo el proceso de la manera más profesional e imparcial... claro que no sucede en todos los lugares donde se dice que existe ley y justicia ciega, pero para eso está BrutalCorp, para que se cumpla la ley y la justicia, nuestros ideales son que se haga la justicia de manera incorruptible y se ejerza lo verdaderamente justo y asegurar a los países que nos permiten laborar, que se cumpla la ley

-Je –sonrio levemente a la respuesta- Buena contestación, pero bueno, supongo que al final no me ha traído solo para que charlemos sobre opiniones de justicia y ley ¿Hay alguna clase de contrato que quiera que firmemos o algo por el estilo?

Llegada esa pregunta el coordinador abrió un cajón de su escritorio:

-Claro, solo datos necesarios para el seguro de vida, ingresarlo a nuestros servidores y esas formalidades para tener un socio en Japón y que podamos depositarle su paga, además de los medios para contactarlo cuando necesitemos de sus servicios -dijo entregándole los documentos y un bolígrafo al geólogo- después de eso tengo un objeto que deseo que analice, lo encontraron los chicos de la división de demoliciones en una zanja cuando probamos unos explosivos experimentales

El coordinador extendió ambas manos entregándole a Geber un bolígrafo y los papeles necesarios:

-Déjame mirar…

Con esto el geólogo comenzó con un largo y atento análisis de cada papel, desde leyendo las letras chicas, entre líneas en busca de cualquier palabra o frase sospechosa, inclusive saco de su mochila un par de piedras de amatista que emanaron una luz brillante, esto, para cerciorarse que ese documento no era algún pacto con seres extra dimensionales, pero no fue así.

Y mientras el geólogo seguía con su riguroso análisis de cada documento, firmándolos y llenando los datos necesarios cuando se cercioraba que todo estaba bien, el coordinador Takeo se dedicó a leer lentamente cada página de esa guía, sorprendido por los detalles, orden y claridad del geólogo de explicar cada artefacto, elemento y suceso arcano y mágico del que tenía conocimiento.

Pasados varios minutos el geólogo puso una última firma y dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio junto al bolígrafo:

-Me gusta esa manera tan cuidadosa que tiene de leer y verificar cada documento, eso dice mucho de su manera de trabajar –con este comentario el coordinador guardo los documentos

-Gracias, pero lo que me interesa ahora es ese objeto que quiere que identifique y además quiero saber donde lo encontraron

-Por supuesto señor Geber

Con esto el coordinador se puso de pie y camino a una caja a un lado de la vitrina con los licores, retiro los seguros y ahí mismo se puso un par de guantes, de la gran caja saco un largo bastón de madera oscura, envejecida por el tiempo pero que no le han quitado su resistencia original, la madera estaba tallada y en ella varias runas diversas, en uno de sus extremos posee una gran gema roja:

-Se lo que piensa, un báculo, es lo primero que nos dijeron los chicos de inteligencia, en especial las hadas y los elfos –dijo deteniéndose a un lado de Geber que se puso de pie- lo han tratado de usar para saber su poder pero solo han quedado en ridículo haciendo un baile extraño y recitando palabras inentendibles, lo único que han hecho es que la gema emane un brillo mayor pero nada más, los de inteligencia le pasaron contadores geiger y en más de una ocasión arrojo lecturas altas y bajas, inclusive llegando a arrojar nada, casi como si la gema decidiera cuando arrojar energía, la que pensamos, es radiación

Geber contemplo con atención el bastón mientras el coordinador lo sujetaba:

-Interesante… déjeme verlo más de cerca –al momento en que Geber tomo el bastón la gema comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad y los ojos del muchacho se tornaron de un color carmesí, esto sorprendió al coordinador

-¡Por fin después de tanto tiempo un portador decente! -se escuchó decir con voz femenina al geólogo algo que dejo sorprendido al coordinador -Ya estaba harta de segundones que no saben ni con que tratan ¡Oh, un humano!, ¡Hola! -le dijo tendiéndole la mano libre, Takeo apenas iba a hacer un comentario pero fue interrumpido por el geólogo con esa misma voz femenina- Sé que será una pregunta rara, pero… ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la caída del imperio Romano? ¿Qué año es?... ¿El maestro Marco sigue vivo?

Antes de que el coordinador pudiese siquiera contestar los ojos de Geber recuperaron su coloración habitual por unos segundos:

-Es un bastón con conciencia propia –dijo el geólogo calmado y, al parecer, sin haberle importado el suceso previo- tenga cuidado, si la mente no es lo bastante fuerte, puede hacer daños mentales irreparables, pero no puede poseer a nadie que no lo intente manipular el bastón ¿Quieres hablar un rato con ella?

Takeo se vio sorprendido ante la calma del joven y la información que le dio de ese simple báculo:

-La mente de alguien que vivió siglos atrás… puede ser una charla interesante, solo espero que no le moleste que lo use de comunicador, quisiera saber un poco más de ella, solo para confirmar que no es una maga con deseos de poder infinito o capaz de convertirnos a todos sus esclavos, ya sabe usted como son esos hechiceros malvados que encierran sus almas en objetos para ser inmortales

Geber rio ante esto:

-Parece que no soy el único fan de la fantasía

-En mi juventud pase mucho tiempo leyendo tales historias, disfrutando de los videojuegos que me permitían librar batallas con dragones… o asolar todo poblado frente a mí –dijo riendo el coordinador

-Bien, dejare que charle con ella, aun así estaré escuchando lo que digan

Con esto dicho el geólogo dejo que la ocupante del báculo volviese a tomar control del cuerpo:

-Hay que ver, miles de millones de formas de vida en el planeta y me toca el sujeto que me dice que me va a encerrar en una gema de alma y me tirara al olvido como le deje algún desperfecto en el cuerpo...No sé porque tenéis taaaanto aprecio a los cuerpos, es más divertido ser todo mente...Bueno, supongo que no me has respondido porque no me presente ¿correcto? Pues lo siento, pero no tengo nombre específico, aunque el tipo que me creo que gustaba llamarme Vari, un placer, supongo –dijo de vuelta con los ojos de un color carmesí brillante y la voz femenina

Al coordinador le seguía pareciendo muy extraño tal suceso pero al mismo tiempo interesante, quizás ese ente en el bastón le sirva de utilidad:

-Hola Vari –dijo inclinándose frente a Geber- soy el coordinador Takeo de BrutalCorp, respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, si hablamos del imperio romano de occidente han pasado aproximadamente 1554 años, pero si hablamos del bizantino han pasado 564 años, ese tal maestro Marco no lo conozco ni aparece en los documentos o archivos de la antigua roma, aunque parece alguien interesante, dime, ¿Hubo alguna motivación en especial de encerrarte en esa gema? ¿Quién lo hizo? y por ultimo ¿Estas interesada en un nuevo cuerpo y un buen trabajo?

-Hola Takeo...Ese nombre no es del Mare Nostrum... ¿Estamos en los países barbaros, en la lejana Xerxe?...Espera, ¿esos cobardes de Bizancio resistieron casi mil años más?, lo que hay que oír...

Ese ente que ahora tenía control del cuerpo de Geber se tomó varios segundos de calma antes de responder, tras mirar a su alrededor todo le resultaba demasiado diferente y cambiado, nada similar a lo que ella había visto en la época de roma, desde el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio de Takeo hasta los focos de la oficina, todo le resultaba interesante y único:

-No encerraron mi mente en una gema, mi señor Marco me creo, tanto la apariencia de bastón que veis como lo que soy por dentro...De eso hace al parecer casi dos mil años...Pero bueno, ¿una oferta de trabajo, que clase de trabajo? Y sobre el cuerpo, bueno, admito que echaba de menos tener manos, pero no sé, no quiero difamar la creación del amo...Antes de nada ¿un poco de información por favor? Este muchacho me deja acceder a los centros de lenguaje, para que pueda hablar contigo, pero tiene los recuerdos y conocimientos cerrados a cal y canto

-Mis perdones, me precipite –dijo dando un ligero sorbo al agua y comenzando- estamos ahora mismo en Japón en el año 2017 después de Cristo, Japón está ubicada al este de Asia, una extensa isla en el océano pacifico, tu báculo fue encontrado en una excavación de este país, tal parece que algún mercante se hizo con tu bastón y te enterró en alguna zanja por algún motivo, el trabajo al que te dedicaras sería el de guardaespaldas, si es que tienes la habilidad y el placer, o, como asistente para la división de inteligencia, sobre tu cuerpo es tu decisión, si no deseas uno no hay problema, pero será difícil o casi imposible encontrarte a alguien verdaderamente digno de ti, un ente con una bonita voz si me permites el halago –al dar ese halago al imponente Geber se sintió extraño pero el coordinador sabía que se refería a la mujer del báculo

-Eres un adulador –contesto el geólogo aun con esa voz femenina, se pudo notar un ligero rubor, esto, por parte del ente- Bueno, mientras mi cuerpo original siga intacto, yo ayudaba al amo en tareas parecidas a las que tú quieres de mí; el amo temía que seres cambia formas se infiltrasen y robasen los secretos de su biblioteca, por eso me creo; para enlazarme a todos los sirvientes sin mente de mi amo y controlarlos como uno solo para maximizar su efectividad en las patrullas...También puedo retornar a un cambia formas abisal a su forma base, pero eso me consume por completo, pero llevo más de mil años sin golpear a nadie, no creo que pudiera ser un guardia en el sentido tradicional de la palabra...Por cierto, ¿qué clase de cristal de luz es el que tiene eso dentro? -dijo señalando a una lámpara- No puedo percibir nada de magia fluyendo de ello pero lo poco que me deja ver este tipo es que puede dar luz

Takeo rio ligeramente ante la pregunta inocente:

-Eso no es un cristal mágico, lo llamamos bombilla o foco, dentro hay un vacío y un filamento metálico que se calienta al recibir energía eléctrica y produce luz por incandescencia, ahora con esa información de tu antigua labor creo que se dé un buen puesto de trabajo para ti y si gustas, puedo servirte como asesor en todo lo relacionado con este nuevo mundo para ti –dijo ofreciéndole una cordial sonrisa

-Oh, pues yo encantada, después de todo me crearon para servir y mientras no aparezca el amo...Tengo mucho aún que aprender de este mundo, quizás incluso la antigua biblioteca de mi maestro siga en pie, dime, ¿alguien logro saquear Alejandría antes de que me pusiera a dormir? Deseo volver a dar un vistazo a esa hermosa e imponente fuente de conocimiento, mi maestro trabajo arduamente junto a varios sabios más por nutrirla...Oh, y Geber dice que tiene un poco de prisa por su huésped o algo así

-Bien, le buscare un buen cuerpo que espero le guste, sobre la biblioteca –hizo una pequeña pausa para responderle, por el tono de voz parecía muy entusiasmada por visitarla- me temo que fue destruida en más de una ocasión y todo su contenido destruido, pocos libros y archivos sobrevivieron y ahora lo que queda es un intento por rehacer la biblioteca y nutrirla de conocimiento una vez más –ante esta respuesta noto un rostro de tristeza en el geólogo- me temo que nuestra charla seguirá más adelante, pero no te preocupes, que le preguntare a Geber por alguna forma de que puedas adquirir un cuerpo digno y así sigamos con nuestra platica y además de enseñarte de este mundo, Geber, si me escuchas solo queda un pequeño consejo que tengo que darte, es sobre tu huésped

-Umh...Que desastre –hablo ahora con un tono de tristeza- en fin, no merece la pena llorar, de hecho no puedo llorar; pero bueno...No tardes mucho en llamarme, es aburrido estar ahí encerrada... Hasta luego

Tras un segundo más, el color de los ojos de Geber volvió a la normalidad y dejo con cuidado el bastón en el escritorio:

-Lo escuche todo, puedo ayudarles a encontrar los materiales adecuados para prepararle un cuerpo en el que pueda estar sin problemas, pero para todo el royo de cableado y chapado y tal, deberá de llamar a otro, no tengo ni idea de ingeniería y hacer uno plenamente mágico, sería muy costoso...Y por ese consejo

-Sobre el cuerpo lo discutiremos después, aún tengo que arreglar algunos papeles, ahora, sobre el consejo ahora... lo hemos investigado y sabemos su relación un tanto... ruda y peculiar que tiene con ella –dijo tomando el báculo y guardándolo en la caja para después quitarse los guantes y tomar asiento- debo de decirle que BrutalCorp cuenta con cámaras en casi todo Japón, y en todo el mundo, nuestros servicios de seguridad son muy requeridos para vigilar casas, edificios, terrenos o incluso edificios de la CIA y departamentos gubernamentales, usted y su huésped han sido grabados en más de una ocasión por esas cámaras de seguridad, y en algunos videos se muestra su convivencia... no sé porque usted no la ha denunciado, no me meteré en tales temas, y sé que esto va en contra de mi discurso de que se debe hacer la justicia y cumplir la ley pero no lo delatare con el gobierno japonés, si usted no la ha denunciado, es su problema entonces, eso sí, esas grabaciones son algunas de edificios públicos y las entregamos al gobierno Japonés cada dos meses, si algún analista del gobierno ve esa convivencia... me temo que la agente Smith y MON llegarían a su morada a llevarse a Erín, me encargare de borrar esos fragmentos de video, pero hágame un favor y el trabajo más fácil, trate que su huésped se controle pues algún día habrán otros testigos que no duden en denunciarla -con esto último dicho observaba al geólogo con rostro serio

Geber buscaba por ápices de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo, que fuera una broma o que estuviese tratando de manipularlo o amenazarlo, pero no fue así, el coordinador había dicho todo esto con un tono muy serio, mirando siempre directamente a los ojos de Geber, esto mismo delato que no mentía:

-Ya veo… -comento suspirando- Agradezco que borre esas partes, me ahorraran bastantes problemas...El caso es como lograr que se controle; es posible que sea el reto más difícil a cuantos pueda pensar, por cómo es ella y se lo digo completamente en serio, es mucho menos agresiva e impulsa que en las primeras semanas, supongo que será cuestión de tiempo y por cierto...Puede que la razón de que no la denunciara sea que me gusta mucho vivir con ella...En fin, le agradezco su atención y consejos -dijo levantándose pesadamente de la silla, mientras le tendía la mano-¿Algún último detalle antes de irme?

-Es todo señor Geber, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, gracias por la guía, espere a mañana en la mañana y le depositaremos un pequeño adelanto por sus servicios de hoy con Vari –dijo poniéndose de pie y apretando la mano de Geber sacudiéndola- bienvenido a BrutalCorp y nunca dude de contratar nuestros servicios, como socio tendrá buenos descuentos y un trato preferencial, yo esperare a que me dé información de alguien o si usted puede, para que transfieran la mente de nuestra amiga en el báculo a un cuerpo nuevo solo espere mi llamada, ya más adelante discutiré con usted algunas cosas que hemos estado trabajando donde sus servicios serán solicitados

Con esto dicho y una última despedida el coordinador acompaño a Geber hasta la puerta y este se retiró. Takeo camino hacia su silla y tomo asiento, entonces se reclino en esta y se giró a donde la caja con el báculo dentro esperaban:

-Una mente dentro de una gema… y pensar que eso solo existía en historias, cuentos y videojuegos, será interesante tratar con ella y útil

Con esto dicho se giró y presiono el botón para contactar con su asistente:

-Isuki querida, puedes ponerme en contacto con el hospital, creo que necesitaremos de una donante nueva

-Sí señor, pronto lo pondré en contacto

-Muy bien, gracias

Con esto último dicho Takeo colgó y se dirigió a su vitrina donde el licor siempre espera para saciar su sed, se sirvió esta vez un vaso de coñac con hielo y camino volvió a tomar asiento:

-El proyecto del cañón de fisión va a la perfección, los exoesqueletos están resultando mejor de lo esperado y próximamente se abrirá la división de investigación arcana y mágica… se avecinan buenos días para la compañía lo que amerita un brindis… Semper Brutalis

Dicho el lema de la compañía mientras alzaba su vaso dio un largo trago y se reclino en su asiento, relajándose casi quedándose dormido…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

-¿Me queda mejor en rojo o amarillo? –pregunte a Valeria mientras llevo puesto el vestido rojo

Encontré un par de vestidos acampanados de colores vivos, son bonitos, la falda en ambos me llega a las rodillas, este rojo tiene varias franjas blancas que salen desde la cintura donde llevo puesto un cinturón negro que asegura el vestido, lo mejor de todo es que cubre bien mis pechos pues es donde tengo más problemas para encontrar buena ropa, aunque queda algo abierto, un top que me ponga debajo debería bastar, solo tendría que mandar a hacerlo a la medida… como todos mis sostenes:

-El rojo te queda bien, resalta mejor con tu pelo castaño y la piel blanca

-Eso mismo pensé, bien, me lo llevo

Con esto camine de nuevo a la bolsa donde guardaba otras cositas que compre, un moño de un color blanco y negro, un listón para el cabello de color azul y una pulsera con un par de corazones rojos, es muy bonita, Valeria fue a pagar el vestido rojo y dejar el amarillo mientras yo me cambiaba. Al terminar de cambiarme salí del vestidor y me dirigí a la caja:

-Hey, a ti te he visto antes –escuche a alguien detrás de mí, una voz femenina

Me gire y me topé con una harpía falconiforme, tiene un pelo castaño como el mío:

-¡Hola! Disculpa ¿Dónde me has visto? No te reconozco

-Soy Cetania, un gusto ¿Recuerdas lo del Aizawa? –Asentí ligeramente ante la pregunta repentina- Bueno, la dueña del restaurante es la novia de mi anfitriona, me dijeron que Roberto fue el que defendió el restaurante y en las noticias pude ver que tú estabas con el ¿Acaso eres su novia?

Otra vez con eso… ahora estoy como un tomate:

-Eeeh… no, no soy su novia, él es mi anfitrión –dije apenada ¿En serio parecemos más una pareja que amigos?

-Oh, ya veo perdona por eso y dime ¿Acaso Big boy está por aquí? –pregunto mirando a los lados

-No, el está trabajando

-Entiendo, espera ¿Trabaja? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza

-Sí, hace poco la señorita Smith le entrego una prótesis de alta tecnología por sus actos en el Aizawa –dije con orgullo de mi amigo- ya se adaptó a ella y ahora está laborando en una empresa de seguridad privada

-Ya veo, nunca creí que Smith haga tales clases de favores, pero me alegro de que Big boy pueda volver a caminar e incluso laborar, pero dime ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? ¿Acaso cuentas con tu pase independiente o te escapaste?

-Bueno… no cuento con él, pero estoy con la hermana de Roberto… por favor, no le digas a nadie

-No te preocupes –dijo guiñándome un ojo- No delataría a la amiga del buen Roberto

-¿Ya lo conocías desde antes?

-Sí, no soy muy de contarle estas clases de cosas a cualquiera, orgullo de cazadora, pero él me ayudo a recuperar la bolsa de mi trabajo cuando un mojigato me la arrebato –dijo bajando la voz- estaba lloviendo mucho y no pude volar para atrapar a ese ladronzuelo, entonces Big Boy apareció de una librería y lo derribo, el problema es que el también cayó al suelo por su muleta, me sentí apenada porque terminara todo mojado y se golpeara en el suelo

Eso explica porque llego ese día totalmente empapado y tuvo fiebre… pero me molesta un poco que no me lo haya contado, eso solo me hace dudar de cuantas cosas habrá hecho y no me ha dicho nada:

-Oh, ya veo… Roberto nunca me conto de eso, pero me alegra saberlo, solo demuestro la gran persona que es –dije con una sonrisa

-Asi es, hay pocos como él y dime ¿Acaso te pruebas algo de ropa o solo de pasada?

-Sí, encontré un par de vestidos muy bonitos, me quedan muy bien y de hecho compre uno

-Pero si así como estas vestida luces muy linda –otro halago que me vuelve a poner roja

-Jeje… gracias, tú también luces muy bien

-Lo sé, nadie puede resistirse a esta sensual harpía ¿Acaso me estas coqueteando?

-¿Eh? No, no, no –negó rápidamente apenada- s-solo decía que luces bien

-Sé que luzco bien, ya no te preocupes, solo bromeo –dijo agitando su ala derecha

-¡Amanda! ¿Dónde estás? –Escuche a Valeria detrás- Oh, ahí estas –dijo acercándose

-Hola Valeria, perdona es solo que me quede conversando con Cetania –dije haciéndome a un lado para que viera a la harpía

-Mucho gusto, soy Valeria –saludo la hermana de Roberto

-Cetania, entonces ¿Tú eres la hermana de Roberto?

-Asi es, el gigantón mexicano ¿Lo conoces?

-El me ayudo hace unos días, además que la dueña del restaurante que defendió es la novia de mi anfitriona, no quiero sonar grosera pero no te pareces mucho a el

-Oh no te preocupes, nos lo suelen decir mucho, el saco los genes de mi padre mexicano y yo los de mi madre Japonesa –contesto con una sonrisa- pero al final compartimos sangre y nos queremos

-Como buenos hermanos, ojala me llevase así de bien con mi hermana ¿Y que hace este par de bellas damas por este centro comercial?

-Solo probándonos un poco de ropa, accesorios y luciéndonos en un vehículo elegante –dijo riendo al último Valeria- ¿Tu?

-Busco algunos pares de pantalones de mezclilla, estas garras siempre los terminan rompiendo –dijo mostrando un viejo pantalón que llevaba en una bolsa y otro nuevo- los agujeros los hice parte de mi look pero llega un punto en que quedan inservibles

-Entiendo, debe ser difícil tener un par de garras y alas en un mundo tan adaptado a los humanos, o ser tan alta y tener un par de grandes cuernos

-Al final te acostumbras –contesto Cetania- haces trucos para evitar que los pantalones se rompan o ponen señales en los cables eléctricos y siempre las grandes empresas están atentas para hacernos la vida más fácil con agarraderas especiales o prendas de diferentes tallas

-Concuerdo con Cetania –dije- aunque yo soy más similar a los humanos exceptuando mis piernas, cuernitos y colita en ocasiones me llegaba a golpear con los marcos de las puertas o no cabía en los asientos, elevadores y la ropa no me quedaba –dije esto algo apenada- pero ahora hay muchos asientos bien adaptados, vehículos cómodos y ropa de todas las tallas, nos hacen sentir más cómodas pero al mismo tiempo incluidas

-Bien dicho –dijo Cetania alzando su único dedo en su ala- no solo por comodidad, sino para sentirnos parte de la ciudad y de la población

-Me sorprenden chicas –dijo Valeria- son comentarios muy profundos, saben, soy arquitecta y debido a todo esto del acta tuve que hacer un repaso general de las dimensiones de los edificios, una nueva distribución de estos y una readaptación a la estructura, todo para que se sientan mejor

-Me alegra tanto que nuestra ´´repentina´´ existencia haya sido bien recibida –dije con una sonrisa- aun cuando hay lugares que no nos han aceptado muy bien hay otros donde se hace lo imposible por incluirnos en la sociedad, tal como en Japón, y nos permiten convivir con tanta gente amable

-Asi es, una oportunidad incluso para nosotros como extranjeros –dijo Cetania- aunque el idioma es complicado al final terminas viéndote más favorecida, conoces anfitriones amables, grandes amigos… incluso una hermosa arachne

Ante esto Valeria y yo la miramos curiosas, eso lo pronuncio casi suspirando, Cetania se dio cuenta y pude notar un gran sonrojo:

-Esto… yo, hace algo de calor jeje, bueno, como decía –dijo tratando de recomponerse- esto del acta solo ha traído expansión en todo el mundo, económica, social y política

-Cierto, aunque pocas naciones vieron ese potencial, lamentablemente mi patria México es el caso de los que no actuaron con tiempo –dijo Valeria- la empresas han hecho buen trabajo, adaptando sus productos a las liminales y obligando a urbanistas y políticos a pensar en ustedes, todo ha resultado muy bien

Con esto solo pude sonreír, solo me siento feliz de haber conocido a tan buenas personas, la familia de Robie parece ser muy buena, aunque no conozco a sus padres tal parece que eran grandes padres por como criaron a sus dos hijos… suspire cuando hice un esfuerzo mayor y esos vagos recuerdos volvieron, esos pequeños que solía cuidar y educar, enseñarles los buenos valores, asistirlos en sus tareas de matemática y aritmética e incluso algebra compleja en el caso de los jóvenes y adultos, siempre sonreírles y mostrar paciencia, aún recuerdo cuando uno de los pequeños me regalo una rosa alegando que le parecía una hermosa mujer y que él se sentía muy feliz cada vez que jugaba y le enseñaba… mi pequeña que me entregaba su harpía de peluche cuando me enfurecí o puse triste.

Sé que no es mi hija sanguínea… pero soy la única junto con Robie que se preocuparon por ella, que la sacaron de ese callejón y cuidamos… espero que su madre siga viva, yo deseo seguirla cuidando pero tampoco que lo que queda de su familia desaparezca, su padre nunca apareció ni hermanos, tíos o abuelos… pobre pequeña está sola. Sentí como las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos y me retire para ir al baño, en eso Valeria y Cetania siguieron con su charla.

Llegue hasta el baño y tome algo de papel higiénico, seque las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos y me mire al espejo:

-Tranquila Amanda… ella está bien, bajo un techo, con tres comidas y buenas manos

 _´´maba… mamá ¡Mamá!´´_

La vocecita de mi pequeña me azoto de nuevo… esas palabras siempre me golpean fuerte, provocaron que lagrimara directamente y un par de gotas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, volví a secarlas y solloce ligeramente:

-Solo espera pequeña, el fin de semana volveré contigo

Prefiero mil veces mantener esos recuerdos en mi mente que olvidarlos para evitar el dolor… será doloroso pero son cosas que nunca debo olvidar, prefiero llorar a que nunca pueda recordar tan bonita memoria, ser considerada una madre por un bebe es algo único.

Seque una última vez mis lágrimas y regrese a donde Valeria estaba, Cetania se había retirado pues se le hizo un poco tarde, tome la bolsa con mis compras y Valeria con las suyas, salimos de esa sección del centro comercial y le dije que deseaba ir a donde el supermercado se ubicaba, ella se extrañó un poco pero asintió, usando las señales por todo el centro comercial y los útiles mapas llegamos hasta el supermercado. Tome una canasta roja y mi lista con ingredientes para el pescado zarandeado, un nombre curioso, Valeria me ayudo cargando con mi bolsa y yo dirigiéndome al área de carnes frías, en especial la de mariscos.

Ahí me dedique a analizar cada uno de los pescados que pude ver en buen tamaño, olor y preguntando por el día en que llegaron al establecimiento y si es que lo tenían, el día en que fueron empacados y traídos, tomando los que considere más frescos con ese dato, grandes y en mejor estado empaque cuatro de estos después de pesarlos.

Luego tome un par de cabezas de ajo, mayonesa y mostaza tenemos, logre encontrar la salsa inglesa, una de esa salsa _maggi,_ salsa de soya y por ultimo logre encontrar el chile morrón con ayuda de Valeria, no lo pude identificar y había pasado como tres veces frente a el:

-¿Acaso faltaban cosas de la despensa? –Pregunto Valeria- se sincera Amanda, si mi hermano está pasando por problemas para cubrir esos gastos dímelo, él nunca me lo diría por su orgullo de hombre y que no quiere pedir dinero prestado a su hermanita

-Claro que no, Robie abasteció la alacena y refrigerador la última vez –dije al recordar tan buena cena en ese hermoso ambiente, ojala pudiese tener más cenas así- esto lo compre pues son cositas que me faltaban para un platillo mexicano… quiero prepararle algo Mexicano a Robie

-Oh, ya veo –dijo calmada- bueno, si quieres un consejo, a él le encanta el arroz con leche, es uno de sus postres favoritos

-Gracias, creo que sé que preparar para acompañar el pescado –dije sacando mi libreta y su pluma- listo, anotado

Ya con todos los ingredientes pague por todo, Valeria quería pagar también por los ingredientes pero me negué, sería un abuso de mi parte que me sacara de paseo en ese auto tan elegante y comprara ropa y luego pedirle que pagara las compras. Ya con eso pagado salimos del centro comercial en dirección al estacionamiento donde le auto de Valeria espera, volvió a retirar el techo y logre entrar sin problemas, arranco el vehículo en dirección del departamento, ya son las 5 y por algún motivo me siento extraña… no sé qué es pero me siento diferente, por algún motivo mi vista se posa en algunos hombres… solo es curiosidad, pero siento que tengo que recordar algo, nah, no creo que sea algo importante.

Llegando al departamento abrí la puerta y yo esperaba que Robie me sorprendiera llegando temprano pero no fue así, pero no me desanime, entre a la cocina y acomodando todo a lo largo de la barra saque la receta que escribí y comencé con la preparación del pescado, Valeria se retiró antes y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa por ese gran paseo y las cosas que me compro, luego la invito a comer al American Food o Aizawa, se lo debo.

Ya comenzando con la preparación del pescado me coloque mi lindo delantal, reuní los utensilios e inclusive logre encontrar una prensa para asar, algo escondida en una de las alacenas pero me servirá, cubrí la parte de abajo con papel aluminio y ahí coloque el pescado que previamente corte a la mitad y retire vísceras y la mayor cantidad de huesos y espinas, coloque su piel sobre el aluminio, lo barnice con mantequilla, agregue el ajo, un poquito de pimienta y sal, además de agregarle un poco de jugo de limón.

Con eso esperando me dedique a preparar la otra salsa a untar, en un tazón mediano coloque la salsa de soya, un poco de salsa picante pues no quiero que mi lengua arda… de nuevo, cátsup, la mezcle mientras tarareaba una alegre canción y me movía un poco de lado a lado. Terminada la salsa barnice los pescados y por último los unte con mayonesa y mostaza, antes de cerrar la parrilla y ponerlo al fuego agregue rodajas de cebolla y cilantro, además de unas hojitas de vástago.

Ahora cerrar la plancha y dejarlo que se cocine por un lado y cuando pasen diez minutos dorarlo, bien, solo queda esperar.

Eso me llevo algo de tiempo pues es la primera vez que lo preparo, estuve muy atenta a la receta que anote, solo una ducha rápida y saliendo lo pondré a dorar, espero que a Robie le guste esta pequeña sorpresa…

…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Luna llena… maldición, calma Roberto no pasara nada, tal como dijo B-12, poner el suero en algún vaso con agua o jugo, en alguna comida o inyectarlo directamente en cualquier parte de su cuerpo… tranquilo, ella es demasiado dulce y tranquila no creo que sea como otras que no se contienen… pobre Barrick, no me puedo imaginar cómo es que logra calmar a Dina.

Camino al departamento pude ver a todas esas liminales, algunas regresando a sus hogares acompañados de sus anfitriones hombres o mujeres, algunas ya mostrando indicios del efecto de la luna y otras luchando por contenerse, lo sé por esas expresiones duras o como sus movimientos son un poco más tensos.

Logre llegar a una tienda y comprar una caja de chocolates diversos, amargos, blancos, con nuez, cubiertos, incluso vienen algunos rellenos sabor plátano, espero que le guste a Amanda.

Sali del departamento y a paso firme y rápido llegue al departamento, salude a la recepcionista, me detuve frente a la puerta y analice la estrategia, entrar, saludar a Amanda, si tiene la cena lista ofrecerme para servirle agua o jugo y ahí mismo añadir el líquido de la jeringa.

Si esto falla contraatacare regalándole los chocolates en un plato aparte e inyectarles a los chocolates rellenos parte del suero, si esto falla tendré que recurrir a la última contramedida, inyectarlo directamente en su cuello o brazo… solo ten cuidado Roberto, no la lastimes tratando de defenderte, aunque ella podría romperme algo fácilmente, no importa, eres un soldado, entrenaste en Rusia, Irak y en México ¡Tú puedes!

Armándome de valor toque el timbre de la puerta, pocos segundos después Amanda abrió la puerta… dios luce muy linda:

-¡Hola Robie! –dijo abrazándome

Antes de que me abrazara pude verla vistiendo con un vestido rojo, un cinturón negro divide la parte inferior, una falda con franjas blancas y la parte superior con mangas cortas y de color rojo, además de eso pude ver un listón azul en su cabello:

-¡Me alegro tanto que hayas regresado! –Entonces ella me soltó- ¿Estas bien Robie? Encendí la televisión y anunciaron de un tiroteo a las afueras de la ciudad… dime que no estuviste ahí –pregunto preocupada

Saliendo del trance, si, luce muy bien con ese vestido, me embobo por unos segundos, suspire y le conteste, le prometí que solo la verdad:

-Si Amanda, estuve ahí –entonces pude ver su rostro expresando preocupación- ¡Tranquila! No me paso nada grave, solo eran un montón de niños con armas, cuando vieron nuestra imponente camioneta blindada comenzaron a huir, no estoy herido

Ella al principio me miro preocupada, pero al analizarme de arriba abajo ella se mostró más calmada:

-Está bien Robie, confió en ti –entonces sus ojos se posaron en la caja de chocolates- ¿Es para mí?

-Oh, sí, son chocolates –dije extendiendo mi brazo derecho con la caja- para ti

-¡Gracias! –dijo tomando la caja y regalándome una sonrisa- pasa que la cena está casi lista y al final podremos compartir los chocolates, esta vez prepare algo especial

Dijo ella dejándome pasar, note el movimiento de su cola de lado a lado, está emocionada y tal parece que la luna todavía no le afecta, bueno, apenas son las 7:30, aun así debo de estar listo:

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa? –Dije entrando y pronto siendo recibiendo un buen aroma- Una sorpresa deliciosa supongo

-Asi es Robie, pasa

Con esta ella entro al departamento por completo y yo detrás de ella, me guio hasta la barra y ahí estaban dos platos con pescado:

-Me dedique a buscar un par de recetas mexicanas y encontré una que me pareció fácil de preparar e interesante, pescado zarandeado –dijo con una sonrisa- solo para celebrar tu primer día de trabajo y haber vuelto sano y salvo

Verla así de contenta, tan atenta que dedico su tiempo a buscar una receta de un platillo mexicano, habiéndome llamado aun cuando le prometí que yo la llamaría, preocupada por mi bienestar… ella en verdad es única, seré un idiota si la pierdo algún:

-Te lo agradezco Amanda, luce y huele delicioso

Ella tan solo me regalo su tierna sonrisa y camino a la barra tomando asiento en el otro banco:

-Vamos Robie, lo prepare para ti, pruébalo –dijo emocionada, pude notar por detrás ese movimiento de su cola de lado a lado

Con esto solo sonreí ante su siempre entusiasmo y sonrisa, tome el tenedor y probé ese pescado… simplemente magnifico:

-Esta… ¡Esta delicioso Amanda! –Dije sorprendido como siempre con sus habilidades culinarias- Como todo lo que has preparado es delicioso, muchas gracias Amanda –le dije esto con total sinceridad, después de este día lleno de estrés con esas niñas y ese tiroteo ser recibido con comida tan buena y esa cálida sonrisa es simplemente maravilloso

Ella en verdad se preocupa por mí, no debo de perderla, debo de protegerla…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Verlo tan feliz degustando mi platillo me complace, está disfrutando de verdad ese platillo:

-No hay de que Robie, lo prepare especialmente para ti –dije sonriéndole y comenzando a degustar el pescado junto a mí amigo

Mientras me dedicaba a degustar este platillo, que me quedo delicioso, aun con su sabor fuerte es muy bueno, ya quiero seguir experimentando con la cocina mexicana, entonces volví a ver a Roberto, el seguía devorándolo como si nunca hubiese comido.

Lo mire detenidamente, no esta tan mal, alto, fornido, piel bronceada… ¿Qué estoy pensando? No entiendo ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos tan de repente?... aun así no lo puedo dejar de ver, ese porte azteca, latino, tan diferente al asiático o europeo, esos ojos oscuros tan profundos, ese aroma que emana… me marea pero me gusta:

-Robie –dije con una sonrisa boba, no sé qué es esto que siento pero me impulsa a no dejar de verlo- ¿Alguna vez te dije que tu facciones latinas son hermosas?

Al decirle esto el paso su comida y me miro confundido además de un ligero sonrojo:

-Owww, luces tan lindo con tus mejillas rojizas, esa piel bronceada te hace ver mejor con el rojo

Nunca creí que pudiese decirle eso pero… algo me impulsa a decirlo, a descubrir lo que esconde debajo de su camisa, una vez lo pude ver cuando estaba empapado y su camisa se había pegado a sus músculos, no puedo recordar la imagen con claridad pero sé que él está en muy buena forma, si tan solo pudiese verlo más de cerca…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

¡Mierda! Olvide poner el suero en su agua, lo olvide por completo con ese cálido recibimiento y la comida deliciosa, ahora ella solo me observa de arriba abajo con ojos curiosos, su cola se mueve de lado a lado de manera más lenta, tranquilo Roberto, recuerda los demás planes:

-Dime Robie ¿Disfrutaste de la comida? –pregunto con un tono muy diferente al habitual, uno muy suave

-Eh… Si Amanda estaba delicioso, te lo agradezco mucho, déjame lavar los platos –dije levantándome, solo tengo que hacer como que lavo los platos, darle un vaso con agua y preguntarle por su medicinas

Pero en contra de todo lo que tenía planeado Amanda se levantó de repente, me arrebato los platos dejándolos sobre la barra y me giro en dirección a la sala, me tomo por sorpresa:

-Deja los platos para otro momento Robie, yo solo quiero disfrutar de que hayas regresado con vida, sano y salvo –dijo pegándome a ella con su brazo

Ella me llevo hasta el gran sillón y tomamos asiento, ahí pude ver en la mesa de centro su cámara y la caja con chocolates, excelente, aún tengo la opción de los chocolates rellenos.

Ya en el sillón ella se recargo en mi hombro izquierdo y paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda abrazándome, tranquilo, relájate, no te pongas tenso o ella podría reaccionar diferente:

-Tienes un cuerpo fuerte ¿Ya te lo había dicho Robie? –Pregunto con ese tono inocente pero al mismo tiempo lo que parece seductor- Deberíamos ejercitarnos juntos más a menudo, así podría ver un poco más estos fuertes brazos en acción

Dijo despegándose de mi hombro y sujetando mi brazo izquierdo, además de apretarlo ligeramente, yo estoy sonrojado, esos halagos y actitud son muy diferentes a su verdadera forma de actuar:

-G-Gracias Amanda –dije manteniendo la calma, solo síguele la corriente y en un momento bajara la guardia

-Eres tan lindo sonrojado –entonces ella tomo la cámara y en un movimiento rápido me pego más a ella

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla izquierda provocándome un fuerte sonrojo… sus labios son suaves. Al momento del beso también tomo una fotografía, entonces me separe de ella completamente rojo… nunca me espere el beso sorpresa:

-Ahora veamos nuestra foto –dijo mirando con una sonrisa pícara la pantalla en la cámara que permite ver las fotos- luces muy lindo rojo, los dos parecemos lindos…

Entonces la expresión que mostraba picardía cambio drásticamente a una de melancolía, me asome y pude ver lo que ella contemplaba, la imagen de ella dándole a probar el cono a la pequeña lamia, luego la cambio por cuando jugaba con mi gran barba, después a la que más parece que le afecto pues empezó a sollozar, la de ella durmiendo junto a la bebe y al cachorro, entonces dejo la cámara sobre la mesa de centro y ella volteo a verme con sus ojos humedecidos:

-Mis pequeños –dijo segundos antes de abrazarme

Ante el brusco abrazo y su peso y fuerza no pude mantenerme recto sobre el sillón, caímos al suelo moviendo el sillon… y ahora Amanda está abrazándome mientras llora:

-¡Mis pequeños! ¡Los extraño tanto! –decía entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba desde mi costado izquierdo, en ocasiones pegaba su rostro en mi brazo izquierdo mientras sus dos brazos me rodean la cintura

-Ellos están bien Amanda –dije tratando de calmarla y de liberar mi brazo derecho de su abrazo

-P-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto mirándome con ambos ojos llorosos- ¿Q-Que tal si mi pequeña está llorando? ¿O si el cachorrito no puede comer y aúlla a la luna porque nos extraña?

-El cachorro tendrá más amigos caninos, las cuidadoras son buenas personas y la pequeña está bajo un techo con gente que la cuidara, no está sola

-P-Pero somos lo único que le queda a la pequeña, l-los únicos que se preocuparon por ella –dijo entre sollozos, pero parecía calmarse más- me dijo mamá, me considera su mamá

-Lo se Amanda, y fue un momento inesperado y emotivo… pero solo podemos visitarla los fines de semana, no puedes adoptarla a no ser que te cases

-Tienes razón –en ese momento agacho la cabeza pero entonces volvió a levantarla con una sonrisa- y creo que conozco al indicado

Esa declaración me tomo por sorpresa… ¿Ella acaso conoce a alguien más?:

-¿A-A si? ¿Q-Quien es?–dije curioso y con esta punzada de furia

-Sí, es un buen hombre, fuerte, lindo –en ese momento se movió tan rápido, se colocó justo encima de mí sentándose sobre mi abdomen y apoyando ambas manos en mi pecho- y de porte azteca

…Oh dios, bueno, eso que dijo me calmo, por un momento pensé que se refería alguien más:

-Sabes, esos días en que la cuidamos parecías un verdadero padre –ella entonces comenzó a retirarme el saco- corrimos bajo la lluvia y tú siempre cubriéndola de la lluvia, detuviste un taxi y casi golpeas al conductor porque pensó que éramos malos padres

Al decir esto ella me retiro el saco arrojándolo detrás… debo de alcanzar esa jeringa, perdón Amanda, pero tendré que inyectártela directamente, mis brazo izquierdo esta libre pero no la puedo detener con uno solo, mi brazo derecho esta debajo de mi espalda, solo tengo que guiar mi mano derecha a mi bolsillo trasero:

-Le compraste lo básico –dijo pasando los dedos de su mano derecha de arriba a abajo por todo mi tronco, peligrosamente cerca de mi pantalón- comida, un biberón, pañales, e incluso me ayudaste para permitirme comer, la cargabas como si fueses un verdadero padre… incluso dormí sobre tu pierna y tú nunca me despertaste o a la pequeña, la cuidaste y permitiste que durmiera en tus fuertes brazos

Entonces desabotono el primer botón superior de mi camisa de vestir y ella el primero de los tres de su vestido… rápido Roberto, aunque la vista no es mala… ¡No idiota! Esta actitud no es de ella, solo es por culpa de la luna:

-Entonces saliste con ella y regresaste con la pequeña bien vestida, con sus juguetes, más comida y un pequeño cachorro tan lindo, cargando triunfante a la pequeña… nuestra pequeña –con esto su dedo comenzó a jugar sobre el segundo botón de mi camisa

Sus ojos me miraban directamente, su voz era calmada y suave, su respiración algo pesada pero no como si estuviese enferma o cansada, sentía como su cola tocaba en más de una ocasión mis piernas y en ocasiones cerca de mi entrepierna, logre pasar mi brazo por debajo de mí, estoy cerca, solo un poco más:

-A ella que rescatamos y cuidamos –dijo retirándome el segundo botón y ella el suyo- luego anunciaste tu ingreso a BrutalCorp y sentí tanto miedo, pero tú siempre te mostraste verdaderamente decidido, valiente y haciéndome la mejor promesa –entonces ella dejo de juguetear con ese tercer botón y me lo retiro- nunca abandonarme… no como mis otros anfitriones

Entonces ella se retiró su tercer botón, esto solo dejo más al descubierto sus senos cubiertos por un gran sostén blanco pero no tan blanco como su piel… son muy grandes.

De repente sentí como ella comenzó a mover su cadera sobre mí mientras me miraba con ojos deseosos… son de un color negro profundo, sus mejillas están enrojecidas y en ocasiones muerde ligeramente su labio inferior:

-Y luego me entere con tu hermana la gran persona que eres, un hombre valiente –con esto me retiro otro botón, siento la jeringa, solo debo jalarla, destaparla e inyectarla- decidido, apegado a sus principios, un gran hermano y un guerrero tenaz

Mientras decía cada uno de esas características desabotono cada uno de los botones de mi camisa de vestir hasta llegar al último, peligrosamente cerca de mi pantalón, en ese momento me retiro la camisa de vestir y se topó con una camisa blanca de manga corta:

-Oh… y yo que pensé que había llegado al tesoro, no importa –dijo colocando una de sus manos en la parte inferior de esa camisa- solo un último palazo y llegare al oro –dijo mirándome con ojos… ojos lascivos, tengo que detenerla

-¡Espera! –levante la voz y ella me miro curiosa- N-N-No podemos saltar directamente a eso –dije sacando la jeringa de mi bolsillo, la apreté en mi mano, no debo soltarla

-¿Por qué no? Estoy taaaan, cerca –dijo esto ahora con un tono burlón- tengo tantas ganas de descubrir lo bien moldeado que estas

-Asi no lo disfrutaras completamente –dije intentando mi voz seductora- un beso apasionado siempre funciona para iniciar

-Tienes razón… es solo que soy tan curiosa –en ese momento comenzó a apoyar sus manos sobre mi pecho y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, como si fuese una especie de depredador acechando- yo solo quería ver más de cerca tu gran cuerpo, pero un besito francés antes no es malo, aunque soy muy inexperta en ese ambiente, espero que me puedas enseñar Robie ¿Lo harás? –entonces me miro con un rostro inocente

-Claro que lo hare Amanda, tenemos toda la noche –dije sacando la jeringa

Logre librarla del peso de Amanda cuando ella se movió, lo saque del bolsillo y le retire el tapón girándolo con dos dedos de la misma mano, pero en ese momento ella se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, su cabeza había cubierto totalmente el foco y la tenía sobre mí, mirándome con ojos deseosos:

-Tus ojos son muy profundos Robie… siempre con un rostro serio pero que siempre me regalas una sonrisa cálida y paciente… quisiera verlo cuando compartamos algo más apasionado –en ese momento ella se retiró parte de los hombros de su vestido bajándolo hasta su cintura dejando ver su sostén y parte de su abdomen con esos músculos bien formados

-Y lo harás Amanda

Dios mío… luce hermosa, perfecta, no solo por el tamaño de sus senos o su abdomen bien moldado, sino que ella también es linda, hermosa… estoy dudando ahora mismo ¿Y si cedo a ella? ¿Sera muy malo?... no imbécil, si cedo y ambos terminamos cruzando la línea nos arrestaran, las paredes son delgadas y nos escucharan… soy un soldado, no debo romper la ley.

Entonces con cuidado acerque mi mano a los glúteos de Amanda… perdóname, pero es por nuestro bien, confirmando la zona tocándola ligeramente con un dedo la inyecte y ella dejo escapar un chillido:

-R-Robie –dijo sonrojada y con un tono de sorpresa- Tranquilo, no es necesario pellizcar, pero si quieres tocar mis glúteos solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente –solté la jeringa después de que inyecte el suelo, ella sujeto mi mano y la coloco justo en su trasero… es suave- aprieta si quieres pero se paciente, pronto tocaras lo que desees

Entonces ella tomo mi otra mano y la coloco en su cintura, luego comenzó a acercar su rostro aún más con el mío:

-Como me dijiste… un beso antes no está mal –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

La mire a sus ojos oscuros tan brillantes… sus mejillas enrojecidas, una respiración leve, esos labios carnosos y piel suave, esa fragancia de frutas que emana… quizás, quizás un beso no sería tan malo.

Cedi y en vez de alejar mi rostro del suyo lo comencé a acercar también entrecerrando mis ojos:

-Amanda… -dije con voz suave

-Roberto… -dijo con voz cansada

Entonces se desplomo sobre mí.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí pude verla con su rostro sobre mi hombro izquierdo… el suero ya surtió efecto y creo que me arrepiento… nunca pensé en verla así, era consciente de la luna llena, pero olvide por completo que hoy era ese suceso.

Amanda esta sobre mí, la retire con cuidado acostándola en el suelo y recogí mi saco y camisa de vestir… dios, ese asalto sí que me tomo por sorpresa… y casi cedo.

Acomode la camisa y saco sobre un sillón y levante a Amanda, pesa pero no tanto como para no poder cargarla, pase mi brazo derecho por debajo de sus rodillas y recosté su cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo, la parte superior de su vestido se había caído hasta su cintura dejando al completo descubierto sus senos cubiertos de ese sostén… no voy a negarlo, en más de una ocasión di un vistazo, no abuses Roberto.

Pase con sumo cuidado para no golpearla, entre al dormitorio y la recosté cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Ya en la cama ella se acomodó inconscientemente dejando escapar un par de murmullos y gemidos… no pienses mal, entonces me di cuenta que estaba buscándome con sus brazos, tome una almohada y de inmediato la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo:

-Oh Robie –la escuche detrás de mí, está hablando dormida- tienes músculos grandes… pero son suaves y calientitos

Wow… dios, aún sigo sin creer lo que paso, de una tierna mujer que me había preparado una gran comida a una atrevida chica que estaba desnudándome con la vista y retirando mis ropas… esas palabras, un gran padre, un excelente novio… su novio… ¿Habrán sido sinceras o solo fue por la luna que dijo eso? Su tono solo demostraba sinceridad, no mostraba ápices de estar bromeando conmigo ¿En verdad piensa así de mí?... un gran padre y novio… compartir un momento de pasión… tocar todo lo que desee… ¿Qué pasaría si la despierto?

-¡No imbécil! –grite a mí mismo

Idiota… idiota, ella puede despertar, me gire pero ahí seguía dormida:

-Tranquilo Robie –dijo Amanda girándose en la cama abrazando la almohada- No grites… o los vecinos nos escucharan

Solo suspire… no puedo hacer eso, ella está bajo la influencia de la luna, aun cuando ella me lo pida ahora y suene tan sincera y deseosa, cuando despierte y vea lo que hicimos… ella viendo como accedí sin discutir cuando estaba en ese estado, me odiaría de por vida y además la metería en problemas legales… no le puedo hacer eso por solo algo de placer, es mi amiga… quizás una ducha larga y caliente me ayude a sacar esto que sigo sintiendo y que Amanda me provoco…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Después de que esa situación con Amanda terminase el mexicano tomo un cambio de ropa cuidando no despertar a su compañera que se encontrada sumergida en una fantasía creada por su mente bajo la luna llena, pero fantasías que siempre olvida al despertar y nunca logra recordar. Roberto le dio las buenas noches sin despertarla y se sumergió en un baño caliente.

En ese ambiente húmedo y cálido de la tina, el vapor abriendo sus poros y el agua relajando sus músculos solo dejo que su mente divagara, y a su pesar, dejar la imaginación volar con lo que Amanda le había mostrado y dicho. Agradeciendo que el sedante funcionase tan rápido como B-12 le explico y no haber roto la ley, se sumergió en esos pensamientos oscuros.

Ya después del baño, y ese largo momento a solas seco su cuerpo y vistió, se miraba a si mismo con asco después de recobrar la conciencia y despejar su mente:

-Eres un pendejo –dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo- es lo que eres, fuiste entrenado para resistir torturas, el castigo de los elementos más extremos y la locura del campo de batalla… pero no puedes resistir esos perversos pensamientos de tu amiga… tonto –entonces se miró de nuevo al espejo y toco sus propios labios- estuvo tan cerca… imbécil

Se decía a si mismo reprimiéndose por tener tales imágenes mentales y al mismo tiempo perder ese beso, suspiro pesadamente y salió del baño, reacomodo el sillón que se había movido después de ese despliegue que Amanda tuvo, guardo el plato con el pescado zarandeado que su amiga casi no comió, limpio la cocina, reacomodo todo en la sala y por ultimo su uniforme que doblo y dejo sobre un sillón para el día siguiente, camino pesadamente a su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Pero la voz atrevida de Amanda, y los recuerdos le evitaban dormir, solo le provocaban fuertes sonrojos y agitar su cabeza tratando de ahuyentarlos, al final logro ceder después de una hora de movimientos sobre la cama y el cansancio ganándole.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** puff, hace algo de calor ¿no?... Bueno, ahí esta, el lado mas atrevido y salvaje de la tierna Amanda, pobre Roberto si hubiese seguido asi hubiese muerto de snuf snuf, por consiguiente el coxis partido._

 _Ahora un gran agradecimiento al compañero **Arconte** donde su personaje Geber hizo una aparicion especial convirtiéndose en socio de BrutalCorp, todo gracias a una larga charla y juego de rol, ademas de permitirme el uso de Vari, le dare una buena historia compañero, te lo prometo._

 _Otro va para **JB-Defalt** que me permitio el uso de Emy para visitar a Amanda y a **Tarmo Flake** con Cetania y otras menciones a lugares y personajes de su historia._

 _Les agradezco a todos lo que leen esta historia y dejan su review (que siempre leo con entusiasmo y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones) ademas de aquellos que no dejan review pero se que la leen y espero les guste tanto como a mi, este capitulo si que me divirtió y me la pase bien escribiendolo, quizás esa actitud de Amanda es infecciosa... y espero no dañina._

 _Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, gracias por leer y ¡Hasta luego!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas del autor:** seeeee... me tarde un buen, pero tengo una buena excusa... la universidad es una perra, pero bueno, ya esta aqui otro capitulo de las tiernas aventuras de Robie y Amanda, disfrutenlo_

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Unanse!¡Tenemos arachnes lindas, fuertes y valientes que dan autógrafos!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

* * *

Ahí estaban ambos, compartiendo un apasionado beso abrazados aun en el suelo, la minotauro estaba sobre su anfitrión, sus lenguas jugueteaban y sus manos exploraban cada rincón de sus cuerpos, en el proceso, deshaciéndose de algunas prendas:

-R-Robie –dijo Amanda mientras besaba a su anfitrión apasionadamente- no sabía que besaras tan bien

En un movimiento repentino Roberto le retiro las prendas inferiores a Amanda, entonces su amigo la había levantado y recostado ahora en el sillón, ella había abierto por completo sus piernas dejando que su anfitrión se acercase más y pegando casi por completo su zona baja aun cubierta por su pantalón:

-S-Solo se gentil Robie –dijo Amanda temerosa

Su anfitrión tan solo se retiró su camisa dejando al descubierto el cuerpo que la minotauro tanto deseaba apreciar, ella parpadeo vareas veces al presenciar el cuerpo bien moldeado de su anfitrión:

-Wow… -dijo posando su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de su anfitrión- en verdad que estas en forma Robie… músculos que muestran lo fuerte que eres, pero al mismo tiempo suaves

Entonces su anfitrión comenzó a deshacerse de su cinturón, cierre y botón de su pantalón, Amanda estaba ocupada admirando el tronco desnudo de su anfitrión, salió de ese trance cuando lo vio bajar su pantalón y quedarse en su ropa interior:

-Parece que es algo grande ¿Serás gentil? –Pregunto temerosa pero su anfitrión tan solo le regalo una sonrisa asintiendo ligeramente- está bien Robie… yo solo deseo hacerlo contigo

Ambos volvieron a compartir un apasionado beso además de explorar su cuerpo con ambas manos, pronto Amanda sintió el tacto de su anfitrión en uno de sus senos y en su intimidad provocándole que comenzara a gimotear…

…

…

El día comienza, pero con confusión para una minotauro.

Habiendo despertado bien descansada pero con una de sus manos en uno de sus senos y otra cerca de su entrepierna se da cuenta de cómo su vestido esta hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto su sostén, al instante se cubre con sus manos y vuelve a acomodar su vestido:

-¿Qué paso? ¿P-Porque desperté casi desnuda? –se preguntaba a si misma

Haciendo un esfuerzo trato de recordar los sucesos del dia anterior, pero solamente recordó el paseo con la hermana de Roberto, la visita de Emily y otros pequeños momentos, lo único que no logro recordar fue lo sucedido por la noche:

-No recuerdo nada de la noche, solo la cena… uno de mis sueños era que abrazaba a Roberto…

En ese momento empezó a relacionar cada suceso, desde no recordar nada en la noche, hasta extraños sueños difusos de ella abrazando a su compañero, que casi estaba desnuda y no se había cambiado por su pijama para dormir:

-Oh no...

Entonces logro recordar que tales eventos se debieron a la luna llena, este evento siempre hace que lo ocurrido en la noche le sea casi imposible de recordar, ahora con los medicamentos puede recordar sus sueños pero nada más:

-Ay no, no, no… acaso Roberto y yo…

Entonces ella reviso a su lado de la cama y no encontró nada más que una almohada casi reventada debido al abrazo de Amanda, reviso el suelo en busca de ropa tirada o inclusive a su anfitrión pero no encontró nada:

-No parece que ocurriese algo pero… ¿Y si ocurrió en la sala?... no, Roberto no hubiese abusado de mi estado… pero tal vez yo lo obligue… no, no, soy una tonta… olvide por completo la luna llena

Amanda se sentía confusa, temerosa y asqueada, cruzo sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma, ella es consciente de su fuerza superior y como puede llegar a perder el control a veces, cuando se siente demasiado enojada, el pensar que la noche de luna llena la obligase a satisfacer sus deseos sexuales usando a su anfitrión la asqueaban, pero también sentía duda, una parte de su mente aun duda de Roberto, con la revelación de Cetania el día anterior, y recordando como en ocasiones su anfitrión trato de esconderle sucesos ella sigue sintiendo cierta duda de su amigo, esta misma parte de ella lanzo las horribles imágenes de el aprovechando el estado de Amanda y cediendo sin oponerse:

-Robie sería incapaz de abusar de ese momento… pero… ¿Y si no sabía de la luna llena?

Su confusión aún seguía y el miedo también, miedo de haber cruzado la línea con su amigo, de haber roto la ley y que por su culpa su anfitrión se metiese en problemas legales:

-S-Solo sabré la verdad si salgo y hablo con Robie…

Temerosa se levantó revisando su cuerpo, no se sentía diferente ni mostraba señales de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, ningún olor extraño o desorden en su cuarto, se arregló de nuevo sin quitarse el vestido, reacomodo el listón en su cabello y armándose de valor empujo la puerta para llegar a la sala.

Ahí no encontró nada extraño, los muebles en su orden de siempre, la cama de Roberto recogida y sin el encima, lo único diferente era una caja de chocolates en la mesa de centro, ahí entonces recibió un aroma desde la cocina.

Aun caminando dudosa llego hasta la barra para toparse a su anfitrión preparando el desayuno al mismo tiempo que preparaba su almuerzo y se arreglaba para el trabajo. Este se dio vuelta para tomar unas tortillas que dejo sobre la barra ya ahí se topó con Amanda:

-¡Oh! Buenos días Amanda ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto cordialmente

-S-Si Robie, d-dormí bien –dijo preocupada

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto su anfitrión notando su tono de voz- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Roberto… ¿Qué sucedió anoche? –pregunto directamente

Ante la pregunta directa el mexicano parpadeo un par de veces:

-Espera un segundo –dijo con una sonrisa

Termino de preparar el desayuno que no era más que huevos, con frijoles, tocino y tortillas para acompañarlo, en el caso de Amanda agrego algunas verduras picadas, acomodo ambos platos sobre la barra donde la minotauro aun esperaba una respuesta:

-Robie…

-Espera

Ella bajo sus orejas y comenzó a rascar sus rodillas por el nerviosismo, ella pensaba que esa actitud se debía a que estaba a punto de ser regañada o inclusive insultada por su comportamiento… o toparse con que su anfitrión no dudo y disfruto de la noche con Amanda.

Por su lado Roberto lleno dos vasos con agua y les agrego hielo, dejo uno para Amanda y otro para sí, saco las medicinas y se las entregó a su compañera que cabizbaja las tomo aun esperando su amonestación, fue entonces que vio cómo su anfitrión se agacho para sacar algo del bote de basura, era algo alargado y rodeado de una servilleta:

-Bien, supongo que sabes que ayer fue noche de luna llena y por eso la pregunta ¿Verdad?

Amanda tan solo asintió nerviosa:

-Bueno, sí, llegue, cenamos y entonces me tomaste de sorpresa con algunas palabras, halagos y movimientos

-P-P-Por favor –interrumpió Amanda- d-dime que no te lastime… que no sucedió nada

-No Amanda, no ocurrió nada –dijo con una sonrisa

-P-Pero no me dormí temprano… ¿Cómo?

-B-12 me entrego esto –dijo revelando el objeto rodeado en la servilleta, una jeringa- una jeringa que estaba llena de un suero que básicamente era un sedante para minotauros de acción rápida, en un momento te lo logre inyectar y en poco tiempo te quedaste dormida

-P-Pero desperté casi desnuda…

-Bueno… no pude inyectarte al instante debido a que me tomaste de sorpresa, pero no te preocupes, que no atravesamos la línea ni algo por el estilo

Amanda con esas palabras sintió gran alivio… pero aún seguía temerosa, al saber que Roberto no le ha contado cosas como que detuvo el asalto a Cetania seguía dudosa, aun así acepto lo que dijo su anfitrión y se dispuso a desayunar

Roberto por su lado desayuno rápido para terminar de preparar su almuerzo del trabajo, mientras desayunaba Amanda tomaba porciones pequeñas y masticaba lentamente aun dudosa. Roberto noto esto pero esperaría a que ella se lo dijera.

Termino de preparar su almuerzo, se terminó de arreglar y ya con su identificación de agente y mariscal de BrutalCorp se dispuso a salir del departamento ya para ese momento Amanda se levantó y lo acompaño a la puerta, ya para retirarse volvió a mirar a su compañera la cual seguía con un rostro de duda, distraída:

-Amanda, te sucede algo ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupado

-Yo… no es nada Robie –dijo mirándolo forzando una sonrisa- ten cuidado en tu trabajo

-No Amanda, sé que te ocurre algo, andas muy distraídas ¿qué te sucede?

-No es nada… no te preocupes—

-Amanda –al interrumpió Roberto- mírame a los ojos ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y a los pocos segundos ella trato de desviar la mirada:

-N-N-Nada –dijo ahora más nerviosa

-¿Es sobre la luna llena? Ya te lo dije, no ocurrió nada

-¿Estás seguro?... yo soy muy fuerte y pude haberte lastimado –entonces guardo silencio y lo miro a los ojos- ¿No me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor?

Ese fue un golpe inesperado para el soldado, una verdad que le duele, tomo unos segundos para idear una respuesta que la convenza:

-No ocurrió nada Amanda, me levante bien, entero y tú en tu habitación, si, estabas con parte de tu vestido revelando tu ropa interior pero eso lo provocaste tu misma… no lo recogí porque sería grosero de mi parte pues estabas ya dormida, además Amanda –Roberto entonces tomo con una mano la barbilla de su compañera, esta se sobresaltó ligeramente pero no trato de retirarla- Yo nunca abusaría de ti, eres mi amiga, te comportaste algo diferente en la noche pero no sucedió nada, te inyecte el sedante, te quedaste dormida y te acosté en la cama del dormitorio mientras yo dormí en la sala

-¿E-Estas seguro? –volvió a preguntar dudosa Amanda

-Mírame a los ojos Amanda –dijo de nuevo soltando la barbilla de su amiga- ¿Parece que estoy mintiendo?

Ella entonces analizo los ojos y rostro de su compañero, en busca de algún tic, expresión o ápice de mentira… pero no lo encontró:

-No…si dices la verdad… perdona que dudara de ti Robie –le dijo ahora con una sonrisa- es solo que me da miedo haberte lastimado… o abusado de mi fuerza y hacerte… perdón Robie

-No pasa nada Amanda, solo no temas así de nuevo, tú me conoces, sabes que nunca te dañaría –lamentablemente el soldado no podía decir que no le mentiría

-Si Robie, por eso eres un gran amigo

Ahí solo compartieron un abrazo, Amanda contenta de la siempre sinceridad de su anfitrión y el no haberlo lastimado, Roberto por su lado que su amiga ya se había calmado:

-Bien Amanda, volveré más tarde del trabajo, cuida del fuerte por mi

-Claro Robie

Con esto el soldado le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga mientras se retiraba:

-¡Au revoir Robie! ¡Bonne chance! –se despidió su amiga con su entusiasmo habitual

Roberto tan solo se despidió bajando las escaleras…

* * *

 _ **POV Roberto**_

* * *

Otro día más en camino al trabajo, aunque esta vez Amanda no me sorprendió levantándose primero y preparando el desayuno no me importa, tengo que poner de mi parte, tampoco es que ella tenga la obligación… sí que estaba preocupada.

Quizás la noche anterior no fue ella en verdad hablando, sino ese lado oculto que la luna le hizo florecer… no sé si sentirme bien o no, ella en verdad parecía decir eso con sinceridad… un gran padre y un perfecto candidato como esposo… maldita sea, la duda me perseguirá por el resto de mis días.

Sera mejor que lo deje a un lado, aún tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y con esas niñas desobedientes será aún más complicado, no puedo tener tales pensamientos hostigándome, mejor regreso al departamento con otro regalo y espero le guste.

Llegue a la parada del autobús y todo tranquilo, abaratado de gente que también va a laborar, el vehículo lleno y yo teniendo problemas para acomodarme por mi tamaño… no quiero ni pensar en cómo lo harán liminales del doble de mi tamaño.

Después de un camino algo largo, gente peleando por salir y un niño curioso jugando con mi prótesis al cual no hice más que sonreírle, baje del vehículo y camine a las oficinas de BrutalCorp, donde, como el día anterior los agentes subían por la escalinata, algunos charlaban entre sí, otros se preguntaban de como pasaron la noche, yo simplemente entre directo a las oficinas.

Como varios agentes más, tome el elevador, directo a la zona inferior y a la armería, ahí hice fila por unos pocos minutos y ese hombre de múltiples brazos me volvió a recibir, entrego mi equipamiento junto a la identificación y lista de compras, ya equipado volví a tomar el elevador, no me dijeron de algún punto de reunión, pero regresare al aula donde me presentaron a mi equipo ayer, quizás ahí sea nuestro punto de reunión.

Saliendo del elevador me tope con Barrick caminando hacia esa misma aula, lo alcance y salude:

-Buenos días mariscal Barrick –salude a este

-Buenos días mariscal Roberto –se giró y ahí pude notar dos cosas

Una, que estaba caminando cojeando, y dos, un par de vendas en su cuello:

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte al verlo en ese estado

-Supongo que usted sabe lo de la noche de luna llena –asentí ligeramente- Bueno… Dina se vio muy afectada y por poco no logro aplicarle el sedante... siga mis recomendaciones Roberto, si ella se enoja apártese porque no querrá recibir un coletazo

-Entendido, si se enoja correr a las montañas –dije burlonamente

-Espero que corra a la velocidad de la luz, de lo contrario ella lo atraparía en menos de un segundo –dijo riendo también- bien, por cierto, disculpe que no se lo dije ayer pero esa misma aula es el punto de encuentro con su equipo, ahí se le asignaran las misiones o si no hay alguna, ahí se encontrara con su equipo y luego al patrullaje

-Bien, vine aquí por pura casualidad

-La suerte nos sonríe a todos, ahora que lo encuentro aquí le puedo adelantar la misión –dio deteniéndose, de su saco extrajo una carpeta- servirán de escolta para una mujer liminal y su equipo, esto es un asunto un tanto delicado, la que escoltaran es una especie de representante casi política, viene a Japón para dar conferencias, charlas además de reuniones con políticos de esta misma nación

-Bien ¿Quién es el cliente?

-Ana María, representante de la institución mexicana Organización de la Protección de Liminales Americana, especie Quetzalcóatl –dijo entregándome la carpeta con una foto de ella e información- es su compatriota y los mandos pensaron en que asignarla a su equipo estará bien, ustedes protegerán a ella, un segundo equipo protegerá a sus compañeros en el traslado, cuando lleguen a uno de los auditorios donde den sus charlas o reuniones con los políticos Japoneses usted y el otro mariscal deberán de coordinar sus equipos para trazar una ruta segura de escape, si se da el caso, vigilarlos y en cualquier situación extraer al equipo y a Ana María a salvo ¿Entendido?

-Claro y fuerte

-Bien, yo me retiro, llame a su equipo y diríjanse al estacionamiento, ahí los espera el Black Mamba reparado y listo para otra ronda de plomo, por cierto, ese vehículo nos acababa de llegar junto a otros tres, usted sí que sabe cómo estrenar juguetes nuevos

-Nada como estrenar un potente blindaje y asegurarnos que no nos estafaron –dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ya no le quito tiempo mariscal, valla por su equipo y al estacionamiento, en la carpeta vienen los datos junto el itinerario, cuidaran de ella por esta y la próxima semana

-Entendido señor, estaremos con los ojos bien abiertos

-Confió en usted mariscal, el cliente del día anterior está satisfecho por su valiente actuar al regresar y defender su mercancía, tanto que dejo un bono para cada uno de su equipo, se les será depositado dentro de un par de días

-Bien, me alegra saber eso –un jugoso bono… quizás en mi día libre pueda llevar a Amanda algún buen restaurante, se lo debo por tan buena comida que siempre me prepara, y siempre darme una gran sonrisa

-Lo dejo pues ya va atrasado con su equipo, suerte

Solo asentí, antes de dirigirme al aula di una larga leída al documento, con esto finalizado me dirigí al aula… solo otro día Roberto, aguántalas.

Empuje la puerta y ante esto mi equipo se colocó en fila rectos, bueno, tal parece que al menos esos rituales marciales los tienen conmigo:

-Buenos días, descansen

Al decir esto se mostraron más relajados:

-Buenos días jefe ¿Cuál es la próxima misión? –pregunto Sloan con una sonrisa

-Escoltaremos a un grupo de miembros de una institución mexicana para protección de Liminales, nuestro objetivo principal a proteger es la principal representante Ana María, una Quetzalcóatl, nos entregaron sus itinerario, horarios, lugares y rutas alternas, un segundo equipo se encargara de proteger a todos los acompañantes de Ana, llegados a los lugares debemos de revisar bien la zona y mantenernos atentos a cualquier amenaza además de calcular la ruta de escape para cualquier inconveniente ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie contesto, solo me miraban, Janet algo distraída, Mizuki reviso su celular y Catalina estaba sacando una paleta de su envoltorio:

-Bien, vámonos, el Black Mamba espera en el estacionamiento

Ya con eso dicho tome la carpeta y salí del aula sosteniendo la puerta para mi equipo, cada uno salió y caminamos directo al ascensor, las arachnes y Dina al de liminales y Mizuki, Sloan y yo al de humanos, ya en este, junto a otros agentes, marque el piso del estacionamiento.

En el estacionamiento caminamos directo al Black Mamba que esperaba en el mismo lugar:

-¿Qué tal la noche mariscal? –escuche a Sloan preguntar

-Quitando que mi huésped se comportó de manera muy extraña, todo normal

-¿Acaso usted y ella…

-No, la asistente de los doctores que me dieron la prótesis me entrego un sedante especial

-Entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa- por un momento pensé otra cosa, lo digo por mis vecinos que hicieron ruido por toda la noche, lo que les corto su noche fueron las sirenas y agentes de la ley entrando en sus casas

-Eso les pasa por romper la ley –escuche a Mizuki- está bien claro en el acta que esas acciones están penados, y han dado anuncios constantes de la luna llena, si no hicieron caso a todo esto es porque deseaban pasar la línea

-Tranquila ´´capitana justicia´´ -dijo Sloan en tono burlón- Yo los vi, eran un par de jóvenes, ni uno ni otro parecían estar completamente conscientes de sus actos

-Debió ser culpa de la inútil de Smith –arremetió Mizuki- el chico que vive frente a mi habitación se vio víctima de sus trampas, le dejo a cargo dos chicas y luego se fue a una cafetería, cuando le remarco al chico que tenía mucha prisa y asuntos ´´importantes´´

Quise defender a Smith, por lo de la prótesis y el haberme permitido conocer a Amanda, pero Mizuki es demasiado terca y tal parece que con una mentalidad algo cerrada, dejare que siga derrochando palabras, además que en cierto punto tiene la razón.

Ya con esa discusión terminada llegamos al Mamba con el resto del equipo, subimos al vehículo y esta vez el que tomo asiento de copiloto fue Catalina:

-Oye, yo voy ahí –dijo Sloan

-El que se va de la villa pierde su silla –contesto la pequeña reclinando el asiento

Sloan solo bufo y subió a la parte trasera del Mamba, yo tome el de piloto y encendí el vehículo, marque la ruta en el GPS y salí del estacionamiento, nos dirigimos a un hotel donde el equipo y la cliente se hospeda, deberíamos toparnos con el segundo equipo de BrutalCorp en el camino.

Ahora sigue el camino, es algo largo y espero que no traten de matarme estas niñas, o saltar del vehículo en movimiento:

-Dime Janet ¿no le arrebataste la pureza a tu anfitriona con la noche de luna llena? –pregunto Mizuki, pude notar su ligero tono de burla

-No, no soy tan débil para ceder a tales deseos, tal como hiciste tú con el alcohol y ese agente

-¡N-No fue más que un beso! –exclamo ahora apenada Mizuki

-¿Un beso? Te estabas comiendo al pobre muchacho –exclamo Sloan

-Incluso te restregaste en el –ahora comento Dina

-¡Silencio, no les importa lo que yo haga! –grito Mizuki, por la ligera mirada que di la pude ver completamente roja

-Claro que nos importa, cuando lo haces en la ceremonia de graduación imbécil –dijo Janet

-¡Cierra la boca trasero gordo! Bien que dices esas cosas de mi ¿Qué hay de la vez que casi le partes el coxis a uno de los entrenadores?

…Oh dios, me gire y Catalina estaba roja de la risa:

-¡Fue un error! ¡C-Caí sobre el en las pruebas de escalada!

-Claro que sí, un error, y un error cuando restregaste sus caderas sobre el

-¡Cierra la boca ya o te la arrancare!

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo peluda!

-¡Lo puedo hacer ahora mismo!

-¡No tienes las agallas!

-¿Me estas retando enana?

-Chicas cálmense por favor –dijo Sloan- todos tenemos esos momentos de vergüenza… aunque el de ustedes es más hilarante

-¿A si? –Dijo Janet- ¿Qué hay de la vez que hiciste una fiesta en tu casa y terminaste con tu falda escocesa, una gaita y el rostro pintado bailando sobre una mesa?

-Solo fue una vez y no se repitió

-Lo peor de todo es que descubrimos que no llevas nada debajo

-¡Es parte de la tradición! Además, así se siente más cómoda

Catalina no paraba de reír, casi parecía que se iba a ahogar, yo tampoco lo pude evitar y en ocasiones soltaba alguna carcajada:

-¿Tu de que te ríes enana? –Dijo Mizuki- Aún no hemos olvidado la vez que te metiste en el almacén y trataste de robar los dulces y…

-No te atrevas –dio Catalina, de un segundo a otro dejo de reír y ahora hablo con un tono severo aun para su tono de voz agudo

-Y terminaste con la cara en el suelo y tu ropa interior al aire

-¡Cállate Mizuki!

-¿Era blanca con motas rosas no? –pregunto Sloan con un tono burlón

-¡Eso no te incumbe escoces borracho! ¡Esa vez si logre sacar los dulces…

-Pero una trampa de hilo de los mariscales te ato tus patas y dejo expuesta por toda la noche hasta que un conserje te encontró amarrada

-¡Cierra ya la boca! No quiero recordar a ese pervertido ¡Se me quedo viendo por media hora cuando le pedí ayuda!

Los demás tan solo rieron con Catalina roja de la vergüenza, yo también lo hice y ella lo noto dándome un ligero golpe en mi brazo:

-Ah, me encanta recordar eso –dijo Sloan dejando de reír- pero bueno, dejemos de lado lo vergonzoso ¿Cómo han estado?

-Como siempre –dijo Mizuki

-¿Solterona y apunto de llenar tu cuarto de gatos? –pregunto burlonamente Janet

-En mi departamento, tranquila, practicando mis movimientos de box y tocando el violín ¿Qué hay de ti Janet?

-Solo algunas lecturas y ayudo a mi anfitriona con las cuentas o la comida, no nos vemos por mucho tiempo pero al menos coopero con la comida

-¿No ha terminado intoxicada? –pregunto burlonamente Sloan

-Mis habilidades culinarias no son tan malas como las tuyas Sloan, mi anfitriona disfruta mucho de mis guisos

-Lo que digas, algún día deberías de invitarnos a comer para descubrir si en verdad son tan buenos

-Luego será, para alimentarlos tendría que ir por uno… no, dos venados enteros ¿Qué hay de ti Catalina? ¿Cuándo nos invitaras a la pastelería de tus anfitriones?

-El día en que reparen el techo, la última vez dejaron un buen boquete en el –dijo mirando hacia atrás

-Lamento eso –dijo Dina con un tono de voz que mostraba algo de arrepentimiento- el techo era muy bajo

-No hay problema Dina, aprovecharon el boquete para poner un ventilador de techo, aunque cuando trate de instalarlo me electrocute… de nuevo

-Siempre deben de apagar el interruptor, pero bueno ¿Qué hay de ti Dina? –Pregunto Sloan- ¿Cómo has estado con el mariscal Barrick?

-Bien, la última vez preparo costillas agridulces con el jabalí que mate en mis cacerías… aunque me hubiese gustado llevar un oso

-Tranquila chica –dijo Janet- no queremos que vallas por ahí regando sangre de oso cuando lo cargues a casa

-Barrick me dio una bolsa especial, es de gran tamaño y muy resistente, ahí puedo meter las presas y cargarlas sin ir derramando sangre

-Parece que te trata bien –dijo Mizuki

-Es buen anfitrión y amigo… aun cuando en ocasiones rasgo el techo o suelo no se enoja

-Hay pocos así –dijo Sloan- Díganos mariscal ¿Cómo han sido sus días antes de ingresar a la corporación?

-Fueron tranquilos, antes y después de la prótesis eran días amenos con mi huésped, paseos, películas, charlas interesantes de historia, es una buena persona –dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía conduciendo, ya falta poco

-¿Ya les conté de la nueva arma que la compañía introdujo? –dijo Mizuki cambiando de golpe el tema de la conversación

Entonces se sumergieron en una conversación sobre una nueva pistola con modalidad automática que introdujo la compañía hace poco… omitiré que no dieron ni una opinión de lo que dije, o siguieran con su interesante conversación de su día a día, puede que solo estuviese de oyente pero fue interesante escucharlos.

Unos minutos después llegamos hasta el hotel, no uno muy lujoso pero tampoco una pocilga, fuera ya hay un vehiculó de BrutalCorp, un Mustang oscuro y frente a este dos camionetas tipo Chevrolet suburban, aparque justo detrás del Mustang, baje del vehículo junto a mi equipo.

Le ordene que se quedasen cerca del vehículo y me dirigí a la entrada del hotel, donde dos agentes hacen guardia:

-Buenas, soy el mariscal Roberto –dije mostrando mi identificación- vengo junto con mi equipo para escoltar a Ana María

-Oh ya veo –dijo uno de ellos, un hombre nekotama- acabamos de llegar hace poco, el mariscal está dentro con la recepcionista, entre para coordinarse mejor

-Muy bien

Con esto solo entre y me topé con la recepción del hotel, simple, un escritorio con una mujer humana detrás, algunos asientos, el elevador y las escaleras, justo donde está la recepcionista estaba un hombre hablando con ella:

-En breve deberían llegar mis compañeros –dijo el mariscal a la mujer

-Disculpen –al llamar su atención ambos me miraron- mariscal Roberto, vengo para ayudar en la escolta de Ana María

-Excelente, ya estamos todos señorita

-Avise hace un momento, la señorita Ana María y su equipo, están preparándose para bajar, pero dicen que les tomara unas cuantas horas

-¿Por qué tanto?

-No me especificaron, pero tal parece que unos problemas con los dueños de un auditorio, lo están arreglando por teléfono

-Bueno, esperaremos

Con esto dicho nos retiramos del hotel y me dirigí con mi equipo, los cuales ya habían tomado posiciones de vigilancia:

-Tendremos que esperar por ahora, están arreglando algunos asuntos, permanezcan en posición y reporten cualquier sospecha

Solo asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones… será un día algo largo y lo más seguro aburrido…

* * *

 _ **POV Narrador**_

* * *

Minutos antes de que Roberto llegara a la ubicación de su cliente, en otro lugar sucedía otro operativo de la división de Ónice.

Esta vez, Anthony junto a Armony caminaban hacia un callejón donde las cámaras de la corporación captaron el rostro de un criminal buscado, en especial, por haber robado documentos de BrutalCorp además de cobrarse la vida de dos agentes.

Ambos ingresaron al callejón con diversos negocios, este ya muestra varios signos de vandalismo, grafitis pequeños como marca de que es un territorio de alguna mafia, hombres vigilando la entrada de los locales, entre ellos extra especies.

Armony llevaba un atuendo de civil, camisa roja de manga corta con rayas horizontales blancas, encima de esto un chaleco de mezclilla azul claro, su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y tenis.

Por otro lado, Anthony con una camisa blanca debajo, un chaleco negro de cuero con el símbolo de un cráneo en llamas en su espalda, su pantalón uno de mezclilla negro y calzado oscuro, además de esto lleva unas gafas de sol para complementar el conjunto muy diferente al de su compañera.

Armony pasó uno de sus brazos por entre de uno de Anthony, acercándose a este remarcando para los demás que son una pareja:

-¿Qué te parece? –cuestiono la Dullaha

-El rincón que todo criminal desea –dijo el hombre

-Según otro agente encubierto, el edificio parece un simple hotel, dentro las liminales ofrecen o las obligan a tener sexo con humanos u otros liminales

-¿Y Smith con su querido equipo no se ha aparecido? –pregunto Anthony

-Según inteligencia tienen comprada la policía de la zona, además de esconder bien sus movimientos, los Yakuza han ayudado a ocultarlo, sabes bien cómo se lleva la policía con ellos –interrumpió su explicación cuando un orco paso cerca de ellos, ambos siguieron su camino pero el orco los miro con sospecha, después de mirarlos unos segundos continuo con su camino

Ya a una distancia de tres metros de ese orco Armony continúo:

-Tienen compradas a las autoridades, interceptan las denuncias, las borran y amenazan a la gente, sus empleadas viven ahí

-Entiendo… ¿Estas segura de esto querida? –Pregunto ahora el hombre preocupado- Podemos cambiar el plan, no es necesario que entres como una trabajadora

-Todas pasan por el jefe primero, tenemos que obtener algo que lo incrimine y podremos entrar sin temor, además ya me conoces Anthony, sabes que nunca dejaría que otro intentara pasarse de la raya, sabes que puedo incapacitar a alguien del doble de mi tamaño

-Lo sé bien… solo ten cuidado

-Lo tendré querido, además, el equipo está aquí

Frente a ese edificio, que a simple vista parece un pequeño hotel, con anuncios de habitaciones y demás a la vista, justo al frente, hay una tienda donde preparan comidas, fuera de esta hay cuatro mesas con sus asientos, en una de estas se encuentra Marck vistiendo con una chamarra de cuero negro, a un lado de la mesa en el suelo descansaba su casco oscuro y guantes de motociclista, sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros y el leyendo un periódico, acompañándolo, el doppelganger que cambio al cuerpo de una mujer, al igual que Marck, con un conjunto oscuro de motociclista, ambos esperaban a la señal para ingresar al edificio.

Los imponentes Igor y Nasha esperaban dentro de dos furgonetas aparcadas en ese mismo callejón, ambas, de color blanco y sin símbolos, fueron puestas ahí desde la mañana y supuestamente esperaban una carga de verduras:

-Bien, ten cuidado, si las cosas se ponen feas tenemos un segundo equipo de la división esperando también, además de múltiples equipos de reacción inmediata cerca… cuídate Armony

-Si Anthony, no te preocupes, ahora ten –dijo entregándole una tableta- grábalo todo, debemos de guardar todo lo que digan

Anthony tomo la tableta y le regalo una última sonrisa a Armony, la cual se despidió y camino a ese edificio de tres pisos, el camino hasta uno de los postes en ese callejón, saco su encendedor y puro, encendió este y con esto comenzó a observar todo lo que veía Armony, gracias a su cámara en su colgante con forma de estrella.

Enterando al local no parecía más que un hotel de gama media, pero eso sí, sin ninguna habitación a la vista, solo dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda del escritorio en el centro de ese vestíbulo, ahí en la zona de espera dos grandes ogros que fungen como guardias, Armony camino hasta el recepcionista, un hombre humano que leía una revista:

-Buenas –saludo la Dullaha

-No hay habitaciones –dijo secamente sin despegar sus ojos de la revista

-Vengo por el servicio de mucama

Ante esto ese hombre levanto la vista a la Dullaha, que con vista fija y fría lo miraba a los ojos del hombre:

-Entiendo –hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y uno de los ogros camino hasta la chica- la llevaran con el jefe, ahí arreglara los acuerdos del contrato

Con esto ella tan solo asintió y el ogro la guio por la puerta a la derecha del escritorio, ahí ella miraba a todos lados buscando por los indicios necesarios para que Anthony pudiese guardarlos en la Tablet.

Llegada a la oficina del jefe se topó con dos guardias, uno sentado en una silla metálica y otro recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta:

-Viene para el trabajo de mucama, ya saben que hacer -dijo el ogro para luego retirarse

Dejando sola a Armony ambos guardias se acercaron a ella viéndola de arriba a bajo, cada curva y cada facción:

-A sí que vienes por el puesto ¿No?

-Asi es

-Espero que sepas lo que viene chica –dijo otro con una sonrisa- es algo difícil, ya sabes, ordenas cuartos, limpiarlos… atender a los clientes

-Lo comprendo y tengo experiencia

-Eso lo vera el jefe, pero antes

Uno de ellos camino hasta su espalda y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, no con intenciones lascivas, sino revisando por algún objeto sospechoso, aun así el sujeto aprovecho para tocar algunas zonas de Armony la cual resistió el impulso de someterlo, cosa que también resistió Anthony de dar la orden.

Ya terminado el chequeo la dejaron entrar, una oficina grande pero sin muchos lujos, varios archiveros, un escritorio en el centro con una computadora y el que escribía en esta, un gran orco:

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí

Al decir esto Armony escucho con claridad cómo se cerraba la puerta:

-Una verdadera preciosidad –dijo el orco poniéndose de pie, un gigante de dos metros y medio- dígame señorita ¿A qué viene a este humilde negocio?

-Escuche que solicitaban mucamas que dieran múltiples servicios, creo que tengo la experiencia necesaria para que me den el contrato

-Entiendo, entiendo –dijo caminando alrededor de Armony mirándola por todos lados, sin esconder su baba- sí, parece que estas en buena forma y por ser una especie abisal puede que aguantes el trabajo, bien, te pondré a prueba

Con esto el orco camino a una puerta en esa misma oficina:

-Solo tienes que ayudarme a arreglar una habitación, es una pequeña prueba para… las mucamas –dijo abriendo la puerta

Ahí Armony ingreso mirando de reojo al orco que la analizaba de arriba abajo, en especial, manteniendo su mirada en la retaguardia de la agente.

Ingreso a la habitación para toparse con una gran cama con soporte de acero, un tocador al fondo, una alfombra y nada desordenado, lo que llamo la atención del a agente fue que al fondo en el tocador se encontraba otro hombre, un humano, trajeado y con una mujer elfa sentada en su regazo, esta, se notaba temerosa, pero no se oponía a ese hombre que la tocaba y rosaba en sus zonas privadas:

-Lamento la demora amigo… pero aquí está la otra chica que entrego la solicitud –dijo el orco posando su mano sobre el hombro de Armony- ahora señorita, lamento esto pero su trabajo de mucama es muy diferente al que cree

Dijo caminando empujando a Armony la cual buscaba algo que los incrimine:

-Usted no solo arreglara el cuarto… se ocupara de que los clientes se pongan felices

Con esto dicho el orco camino hasta la cama y sentó a Armony en su regazo, comenzando con el toqueteo al que la agente no opuso mucha resistencia:

-Oye, es extraño, muchas suelen protestar –dijo el orco acercando su boca al a oreja derecha de Armony- ¿Acaso ya estabas enterada de este empleo?

-Y-Yo… necesito el dinero… -dijo fingiendo una voz dudosa y de pena

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso querida te pagare muy bien, pero para eso debo terminar con unos asuntos de negocios con mi compañero, después de eso y si el acepta, podremos festejar –dijo ahora pasando su mano de su hombro hasta uno de los senos de Armony

Anthony presenciaba esto con furia, mordió con fuerza el puro y trataba de modular su respiración, Marck noto esto:

-Tranquilo –dijo pasando hoja- los haremos pagar

Con esto Anthony solo lo observo de reojo, con su único ojo que funciona. Mientras, Armony resistía los impulsos de golpear a ese orco que pasaba su gran mano por todo su cuerpo:

-Entonces compañero ¿Qué te parece?

-Son hermosas mujeres –comento tomando del mentón a la elfa examinando cada facción de esta- y esa azulita también, quizás invertir en este negocio estaría bien… pero aun no discutimos de ganancias y si hay suficiente materia prima

-Gracias al Acta millones de liminales tratan de entrar al país, algunas de manera ilegal y sin dinero… yo me encargo de seleccionar a las mejores atribuidas y desesperadas, les doy un trabajo, una habitación, comida y ellas deben de atender a los clientes, y estos últimos, extasiados por tantas bellezas que ven por las calles pero que no pueden tocar por el acta pagan cualquier precio, una sesión con una elfa vale lo mismo que con cinco prostitutas humanas, hablando de las que cobran al menos cinco cifras

-Entiendo, suena convincente, he escuchado por ahí que algunos líderes Yakuza que vienen por un servicio VIP ¿A qué se refieren?

-Eso querido amigo también es ´´la noche de pasión´´ luna llena, drogas para que las mujeres modulen su fuerza y algunos afrodisiacos naturales para que los hombres aguanten, como la dulce leche de nuestras chicas minotauros o holstaurus, algunas de las pociones de nuestras tiernas lamias y otras de aceite de sirenas, todo para una larga noche donde nuestros clientes disfruten de una infinita lujuria y deseo de las mujeres, además de resistir el asedio –dijo riendo pero sin dejar de pasar su mano por el cuerpo de Armony, aun así, no trato de desnudarla- ¿Y qué dices amigo?

-Tenemos un trato –dijo con una gran sonrisa- nada como invertir en este fuerte negocio… ahora ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de este momento?

-Sera un placer –dijo el orco con la lengua de fuera apunto de lamer el cuello de Armony

-Ahora –susurro la Dullaha

Con esto grabado el equipo de Anthony ingresaría:

-¡Marck! ¡Revienta esa puerta!

-Con gusto

Con esto dicho el zombie tomo una granada de su mochila, dio un paso y tomando la postura de los lanzadores de béisbol arrojo la granada que al impactarse con tremenda fuerza de lanzamiento en la puerta exploto al instante, la explosión fue señal para que Igor y Nasha salieran de las camionetas, portando sus poderosas armaduras se dirigieron al inmueble que ya carecía de una puerta y parte de los muros exteriores, el humo se extendía por el interior y parte del exterior, la gente que atravesaba el callejón se vio asustada y sorprendida por tremenda explosión.

Los ogros al salir de las furgonetas y antes de entrar al edificio tiraron al suelo dos mochilas con armas, Anthony de inmediato tomo una de las mochilas y saco su M14, además de un chaleco anti balas que se colocó rápidamente, Marck repitió esto tomando las dos MP5, el doppelganger por su lado adopto la forma de una pelota colocándose frente a Anthony, este pateo la pelota y cruzo entre los imponentes ogros.

El interior del inmueble quedo dañado, metralla y esquirlas de madera en las paredes y los guardias aturdidos, uno de los ogros que fungía de guardia apenas recobro la conciencia y lo primero que aprecio fue un balón café que se transformó en el aire en un hombre de casi metro setenta, el cual lo tacleo con tremenda fuerza y en el suelo lo sometió con un taser anti ogros.

Los guardias humanos fueron heridos por los disparos de la M14 de Anthony, un orco llego a auxiliar a sus compañeros pero Marck lo acribillo con las MP5 derribándolo:

-¡Igor, Nasha! A la habitación de la izquierda cuidado por las mujeres, Marck y Zatho quédense a vigilar ¡Que nadie entre ni salga! –ordeno Anthony revelando el nombre del doppelganger

Anthony se encamino por el mismo pasillo que Armony tomo, se detuvo en la pared que doblaba a la derecha, sabía que pueden haber dos guardias ahí, tomo una granada de flashbang y la arrojo al pasillo, escucho el golpeteo de esta en el suelo y dos hombre gritando, la explosión le dio la señal de salir de la cobertura.

Saliendo de inmediato disparo una ráfaga sobre cada guardia, derribándolos, sin dudar tacleo la puerta que llevaba a la oficina derribándola, corrió hasta la otra puerta y esta solo le retiro el seguro para revelar como Armony tomo control de la situación.

El orco que la había toqueteado estaba en el suelo con varios moretones y sangre saliendo de su frente, además de una jeringa en su cuello, el hombre humano por su lado, estaba en una esquina con una expresión de terror puro, Armony por su lado reconfortaba a la mujer elfa:

-Armony… ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado el hombre

-Si Anthony, bajo la guardia ¿Ya viene el segundo equipo?

-La explosión era la señal, deben estar en camino con el vehículo para transportar a estos criminales

-Bien… ¿Ahora qué hacemos con este cerdo?

-No lo sé, pero dejemos que algún ogro se haga cargo ¿Qué hay de ese? –pregunto Anthony señalando al humano

-Solo le demostré porque debía de temerle a una hija del abismo

-Me encanta cuando usas ese truco, terminan rezando porque los encerremos

-Lo se… ¿Pero acaso no te da miedo Anthony? ¿No te da miedo el daño que puedo causar?

-Claro que no querida –dijo el humano sonriendo a su cónyuge- Si el daño es dirigido a los criminales estoy más que contento

-Entiendo, gracias querido

Ambos cortaron la distancia entre si y compartieron un pequeño beso, luego de eso esposaron a ambos criminales y esperaron por la extracción…

…

La operación llego a su fin, el resultado, retuvieron a varios criminales ya buscados por la policía y corporación.

El orco, líder de ese grupo de trata de liminales y explotación de estas ya tenía un historial criminal previo, buscado por la policía y más recientemente por la compañía al haber asesinado a dos agentes, haciendo honor al lema ´´La compañía que protege a sus empleados y venga a los caídos´´ no paso más que una semana que ambos agentes fueron asesinados y la compañía había encontrado la red de trata, pequeños nexos, el local donde mantenían retenidas a esas mujeres y al líder mismo.

Además de esto capturaron a uno de los líderes de una pequeña red de traficantes de drogas y armas, ese hombre que estaba en aquella habitación con la elfa en su regazo, además de esto los guardias del establecimiento que tenían pequeños historiales delictivos, clientes arrestados por quebrantar las leyes del acta y el rescate de esas mujeres retenidas.

Los vehículos de BrutalCorp, policía y servicios médicos y de bomberos cerraron el callejón y la calle, trazando una ruta para trasladar a los criminales hasta un camión donde serán movilizados a una prisión y otra para las mujeres que fueron rescatadas, algunas siendo atendidas por paramédicos y otras directamente subieron a las camionetas de la policía y BrutalCorp:

-Me encanta este trabajo –dijo Marck recargado en una pared- nada como estrenar la granada de impacto Mk. III de la compañía y atrapar criminales

-Además de liberar a inocentes –dijo Nasha- la mejor recompensa es proteger a los inocentes

-Bien dicho hermana

-Si claro, aunque le dinero no sienta mal –dijo Marck, ahí entonces pudo ver una pareja acercándose a la zona

Una lamia de rojas escamas y pelo rojo, además de una ropa muy a la moda, por otro lado, un chico que se mostraba algo nervioso, vestido en un traje azul oscuro y cargando con un folder lleno de papeles y documentos diversos.

Ambos parecían confundidos y asustados, la lamia permanecía cerca del muchacho:

-Darling… ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé Miia, pero quédate cerca

-Hey, a donde van jóvenes –dio Marck poniéndose frente a ellos cuando se aproximaron demasiado al frente del edificio- esta zona está cerrada por un operativo de BrutalCorp y la policía japonesa, por favor den la vuelta

-No conocemos la zona –dijo la lamia

-Oh, en ese caso permítanme guiarlos y escoltarlos, pueden haber criminales por aquí y nada como un excelente agente de BrutalCorp para protegerlos

Con esto el zombie los empujo por donde venían y luego guio por otro callejón, ahí aprovecho para mirar el movimiento de cadera de la lamia y cada curva de ella:

-Y díganme ¿qué hace un elegante hombre y una hermosa lamia por aquí?

-Solo acompaño a mi anfitrión para su entrevista de trabajo…

Marck se sumergió en el otro callejón anexo a ese principal, guiándolos hasta una avenida para ayudarles a dar con la ruta de su destino

Anthony por su lado se había alejado de su equipo que seguía con una conversación sobre la misión, estaba junto a Armony:

-¿Segura que estas bien Armony?

-Si Anthony, él nunca me daño… y aunque toco partes de mi cuerpo que solo reservo para ti le di un duro castigo... perdóname Anthony

-No digas eso Armony, no estoy molesto porque permitieras tales toques… así son las misiones, lo único que me importa es que estas bien, unos toques son lo de menos, saber que no fuiste lastimada me es más reconfortante –dijo Anthony abrazando a la Dullaha

-Gracias Anthony, eso me tranquiliza

Después de compartir ese abrazo ambos compartieron un beso, terminado esto Anthony tomo su comunicador y contacto con el coronel Hiromasa:

-Señor, listo, misión cumplida

-Bien hecho Anthony –respondió una voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea- contactare al coordinador Takeo para que me entregue su reporte de la misión

-Los de inteligencia encontraron la computadora del líder criminal, no tardaran mucho en sacar toda la información

-Excelente, les solicitare que me entreguen la información que encuentren, buen trabajo agentes

-Es un placer señor… todo por un futuro mejor

-Asi es, corto

Con esto último dicho le coronel colgó, estuvo a punto de contactar con Takeo cuando alguien arremetió en su oficina, la agente Smith:

-Agente Smith… buenas tardes

-Nada de buenas tardes coronel –dijo la agente pisando con fuerza haciendo resonar su calzado en el suelo hasta llegar al frente del escritorio del coronel- ¡Explíqueme porque de un momento a otro estoy recibiendo reportes de una explosión en un callejón! ¡Además de la presencia total de BrutalCorp y casi nada de los cuerpo de justicia japoneses!

-La corporación localizo primero a ese grupo criminal, y justo hoy apareció el líder, debíamos de aprovechar el momento y como siempre, BrutalCorp tiene a sus equipos preparados en menos de cinco minutos

-¡Hay liminales ahí mismo! –Levanto aún más la voz Smith- ¡Para eso esta MON y los grupos de defensa del acta! ¡Pudieron resultar heridas!

-Se necesitaba confirmar las fechorías, Takeo me otorgo el mando de un equipo de la división de Ónice y una de sus miembros se ofreció a entrar directamente a la boca del lobo y grabar la situación, sin eso hubiese parecido como un asalto a un edificio cualquiera… MON no está capacitada para tales misiones

-Somos un equipo de elite, entrenadas para acabar con la escoria de Japón –arremetió Smith- no somos como ustedes dicen, un grupo de niñas con armas, somos la Elite y un grupo de justicia sincero, no un montón de mercenarios que solo buscan dinero y disparar sus armas

-Entiendo la labor de su equipo, pero deben entender que no son las únicas capacitadas

Dijo el coronel poniéndose de pie, ostentando una estatura de 1.78 se imponía ligeramente sobre Smith, pelo oscuro con algunas líneas plateadas producto de las canas, algunas arrugas y manchas en su piel señal de vejez pero aun poseyendo mucha vitalidad, además de estas marcas en su piel pueden ser visibles algunas heridas y cicatrices por cumplir su labor a su país, su uniforme que siempre porta con gallardía y las medallas además de hombreras que muestran su rango:

-Agente, supongo que se sigue preguntando porque accedimos a que BrutalCorp pusiese un pie sobre esta nación actuando junto a la policía, y más aún, que ellos actuaran como fuerza de choque en situaciones para las que MON estaba destinada

-Siempre me lo he preguntado Hiromasa, pero nunca recibo una respuesta que me convenza que gasten en mercenarios

-Y ahora estoy dispuesto a dársela –dijo el coronel caminando hasta una mesa donde una jarra de vidrio con agua espera, se sirvió un vaso y bebió el líquido- con la llegada del Acta, el amplio apoyo del gobierno y todas las ventajas que le damos a los anfitriones y huéspedes demostramos que Japón es la muestra definitiva que los humanos y monstruos podemos convivir sin miedo… pero esto no paso en los demás países, aun reacios a las extra especies las limitan o hay grandes divisiones de áreas, como Japón es el ejemplo mundial mucha gente quiere vivirlo, y en estos pocos años el país se vio bajo una ingente cantidad de migrantes ilegales y legales que querían entrar a la nación para vivir esa unión de especies, millones de diferentes nacionalidades, diferentes costumbres y diferentes ideales… no nos damos abasto Smith

Decía el coronel con tono severo a la agente que seguía de pie siguiendo con la vista al coronel que regresaba al asiento de su escritorio:

-Millones de personas que buscan hogares, familias anfitrionas y lugares donde sentirse seguros y aceptados… no nos damos abasto, los cuerpos de policía apenas tienen un 15% de elementos que son extraespecies y por las ridículas restricciones del acta limitan el actuar de los cuerpos de la ley

-Esas ´´ridículas restricciones´´ han asegurado una convivencia sana entre especies, además de evitar altercados, y si los hay, castigar a los responsables

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hay de los miles de casos donde un huésped abusa de su anfitrión o viceversa y no pueden defenderse debido a que si lo hacen quedarían arrestados por agredir otra especie o tendrían cargos aun cuando se defendían? Los miles de reportes de la policía donde no han podido actuar ya que debían contactarla a usted o su reducido equipo de elite, las cuales no estuvieron presentes y la policía se ve limitada, claro, hay hombres y mujeres de otras especies en la policía, pero es un número mínimo… si no fuese por esas restricciones la policía arrestaría a esas especies y no gastaríamos tantos recursos en equipos selectos

-Sin esas restricciones los abusadores no recibirían los castigos merecidos por romper la ley, ni aseguraríamos la convivencia entre especies, señor, puede que en el ámbito de la justicia puedan entorpecernos pero ya se está reformando, lo principal es que los abusadores sean castigados y la ley se cumpla

-Comparto su búsqueda porque la ley se cumpla agente… pero admítalo, tales restricciones son pura basura política para asegurar que Japón se mantenga en el tope… pero me he desviado ¿Quiere saber porque BC está aquí? Bien, su equipo no cumple con las expectativas

-¿¡No cumplimos las expectativas!? ¡Dígame! ¿A quiénes contactaban siquiera antes de que ese perro rabioso llegase a Japón? ¿Quiénes lucharon contra los primeros grupos criminales de liminales cuando apenas se originaban y evitamos los desastres de la prensa esparciendo el pánico? ¿A quién acudieron cuando ocurrió ese tiroteo en ese poblado sin contacto con la policía?

-A ustedes… pero cuando ustedes resolvían un caso de esos, otros 20 sucedían en 20 lugares diferentes, muy alejados uno del otro, esa fue la razón por la que los grupos criminales sigue aquí, dígame, ¿Serían capaces de salir de Tokio e ir de extremo a extremo de Japón solucionando pequeñas discusiones o situaciones de rehenes en un solo día?

-No… pero pode—

-Nada de peros agente –interrumpió el coronel- si usted quiere asegurar que se cumpla la justicia requerimos de más elementos calificados… y no tan unidos como sus subordinadas

-¿No tan unidos? Perdone la palabra coronel, pero eso suena estúpido, usted sabe muy bien que la unión hace la fuerza

-Lo se Smith… pero dígame –dijo ahora poniéndose de pie llevando ambas manos a su espalda y caminando alrededor de Smith- ¿Qué pasaría si Manako resultase herida de gravedad y no puede laborar? ¿Qué pasaría si la armadura de Tio falla o se rompe y la hieren? ¿Qué pasaría si Zombina recibe un daño severo en su cerebro? Si Doppel es herida con armas imbuidas en el poder del abismo, dígame

-Ya ha ocurrido coronel, y nos hemos levantado siempre para volver y luchar como si nada hubiese pasado, las heridas resultantes son medallas, volveremos más fuertes

-Claro, pero en vez de solucionar, a duras penas cinco misiones por día, solo arreglan dos o quizás tres, claro, si todas suceden en Tokio o prefecturas aledañas… ahora dígame

Dijo cambiando de tono y deteniéndose justo detrás de Smith la cual no volteo a verlo:

-¿Qué pasaría si Manako muere por un disparo en su gran ojo? Si tío muere por algún accidente o cumpliendo su labor, si destrozan el cerebro de Zombina o si Doppel es absorbida por el abismo… ¿Se recuperarían agente? ¿Volverían a su misma eficiencia? ¿Superarían el pesar de haber perdido a una amiga? –Smith se vio paralizada ante tales palabras, ya las había considerado antes pero esos son pensamientos demasiado amargos- Hago todo esto por ustedes agentes, se han sometido a misiones peligrosas donde más de una vez pudieron haber muerto más de una de las integrantes… ¿Se imagina una misión sin una de sus chicas?

Smith dudo ante esas palabras, el coronel decía cada palabra con tono frio y severo, pronto la agente medito y tan solo suspiro, esas mismas preguntas las habían hecho y pensado miles de veces antes:

-No coronel, no la puedo imaginar… si, la perdida de una de las chicas de MON será difícil, pero le asegurare que no dejaran de luchar, nos levantaremos y lucharemos como siempre ya lo hemos hecho antes, sé que la perdida de una de ellas sería irremplazable, doloroso, pero eso no las convertirá en cobardes que al quedar heridas o perder a una compañera las harán quebrarse o dudar de volver al trabajo… dolerá, si, sufriremos de pesar, es inevitable, pero ellas no se detendrán, lucharan y ofrecerán sus vidas con una sonrisa pues así fueron entrenadas, y ellas así piensan –dijo Smith alzando la vista encarando el rostro estoico del coronel- Aun cuando nos exterminen, cuando solo quede una de nosotras moribunda lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento, luchan por dar su vida por lo correcto, darán el máximo sacrificio sabiendo que lo han hecho por una causa correcta… usted dijo un discurso similar ´´el miedo los hundirá pero sean valientes, luchen no por renombre ni fama, sino por la causa noble por la que todos luchamos´´… no entiendo donde quedo ese coronel que me llenaba de motivación y tanto admiraba cuando solo era una recluta, no entiendo como ese coronel accedió a permitir que esos mercenarios pisaran esta hermosa nación

-Se quedó atrás –arremetió Hiromasa- me gusta su palabrería y me alegra que aun recuerde ese discurso, pero llévelos a otro lado que no funcionan conmigo… los tiempos cambian Smith, aquellos días aun eran buenos, yo seguía siendo algo iluso y todos creían que el acta saldría perfecta… claro que así no fue, Smith, entiéndalo, hago todo esto por la nación, no porque la odie, el presupuesto no es suficiente y—

-¡Entonces dejen de pagar a BrutalCorp y sus servicios! –Arremetió Smith levantando la voz- ¡Dejen de pagar a esos mercenarios de quinta! Inviertan ese dinero en los organismos gubernamentales con gente dedicada y honesta, incorrupta

-No es tan fácil agente… es un gran lio de papeles, pero dejando eso la corporación nos da precios muy bajos gracias a nuestra alianza con Estados Unidos, además, la corporación ha demostrado ser tan efectiva como ustedes o incluso más… y menos corrupta, que no abusa de su poder, yo sé muy bien de sus abusos Smith, de cómo se pasa las ´´Sagradas leyes del Acta´´ por la zona más deshonrosa de su cuerpo, como parte del presupuesto de MON se va para Zombina y sus lujos y como usted esconde todo esto, los abusos que tiene contra anfitriones en momentos de apuro, Kimihito al cual ha dejado al borde de la bancarrota y muerte en más de una vez, dejar huéspedes que confían en usted con alguien que ni siquiera sabe del acta y no tiene un perfil analizado de acuerdo a lo que dicta la ley, usted es la menos indicada para hablar de corrupción y no me importa que sus métodos no hayan dado problemas por ahora, pero esa manera de saltarse leyes, hacer favores y demás… sabe bien que me es imperdonable –dijo el coronel mirándola directo a sus ojos- lástima que no me corresponde la administración de su área y cuerpo de elite… usted ya hubiese estado en la calle desde hace mucho tiempo

Smith quería replicar pero eso que dijo el coronel solo eran verdades, esas mismas que le amargaron la vida en varios momentos y han dañado su imagen con los altos mandos:

-Si solo vino a quejarse retírese ahora, tengo cosas que arreglar y usted debería de volver al trabajo que la santa Acta siga en pie, por cierto, surgieron otras situaciones, necesito que su equipo se divida y vuelva a revisar algunas edificaciones clandestinas… y no pregunte quien se hará cargo, solo cumpla con la misión que pronto le enviare

Smith tan solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y salió de la oficina de Hiromasa, volvió a caminar por los pasillos pisando fuerte, gruñendo y resistiendo el gritar a los cuatro vientos con todas sus fuerzas, tan solo apretó sus puños hasta que alguien la intercepto:

-Hola jefa –era Doppel, se dirigía a ella con un par de tazas blancas de café- ¿Qué dijo ese anciano? –dio ofreciendo una taza con el humeante liquido negro

-Gracias –dio tomándola con una sonrisa- lo de siempre, que no somos suficientes, que somos unas niñas, lo que pasaría si una muere… y esas verdades tan molestas

-Ya déjalo de lado jefa, ese idiota nunca comprenderá la verdadera labor que llevas a cabo en campo, ni tu instinto que desarrollaste desde tantos años de trabajo

-Gracias Doppel… Pero no estoy tan vieja –dijo con una sonrisa la agente- ¿Acaso me veo tan vieja?

-Para nada jefa, solo decía que usted tiene mucha experiencia, nada de su edad –dijo la ente del abismo ocultando un ligero sonrojo dando un sorbo a la taza

-Bien, ahora volvamos al trabajo

-Tú eres la jefa

Con esto ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de Smith, esta última recomponiéndose bebiendo su preciada bebida.

Por otro lado Hiromasa había recibido parte de la información que la división de ónice encontró, sonrio al recibir tales archivos:

-El trabajo nunca termina –dijo para sí mismo comenzando a leer cada uno, en busca de algo que ayude a atrapar otro criminal…

…

* * *

 _ **POV Roberto**_

* * *

Después de horas esperando nos enteramos que ese grupo no saldría del hotel, no por miedo, ni porque cometieran un crimen, sino problemas de organización, económicos y de transporte… me apena que siempre ocurra algo así con lo relacionado a mis compatriotas, pero no queda de otra, se postergo la misión hasta nuevo aviso del cliente.

Ahora mismo solo toca patrullaje con el equipo, la radio esta en frecuencia policial en caso de ser necesario, solo queda patrullar… basura.

Ya siendo apenas las 3 de la tarde decidí que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, estacione el vehículo fuera de un local de comida, las chicas bajaron del vehículo, no traían algún almuerzo, Sloan por otro lado si lo tenía, por lo mismo solo comenzamos a comer fuera del vehículo en la cera, mientras, las chicas entraron hace unos minutos para pedir algo de comer… es una lástima que el emparedado no haya sido preparado por Amanda, se me quemo un poco el pan por las prisas, no importa, tampoco es que ella tenga esa obligación.

Sloan por otro lado tenía un refractario con tres divisiones, en una arroz, en otras verduras y en el más grande carne en salsa, lo comía con palillos:

-Parece que te adaptaste bien a la cultura japonesa –comente, pensé que sacaría un tenedor o cuchara, no palillos

-Es fácil usar estos palillos, no entiendo porque tantos problemas –dijo girando ese par de palillos entre sus dedos con destreza, hasta volver a tomarlos con normalidad, todo esto sin que se les cayeran- además es divertido jugar con ellos

Sonreí ante eso, aún recuerdo cuando me obligaban a comer con esos palillos, al principio los odiaba, pero con práctica llegue a dominarlos, eso, y siempre jugar con ellos como si fuesen baquetas o espadas con mi hermana, buenos tiempos:

-Parece que se quemó un poco –dijo mirando mi emparedado

-Si… Sali a las prisas

-¿La luna llena te tomo de sorpresa? –ya la veía venir

-Sí, pero no pasó nada, solo la sorpresa inicial pero tomar control de la situación

El tan solo alzo una ceja y dibujo una sonrisa:

-Tome el control inyectándole en el cuello un sedante y que durmiese

-Oh ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa- por un momento pensé que usted se dejó llevar

-Nunca haría tal cosa, sería como abusar de una mujer ebria… aunque esta te podría partir el coxis de un sentón

Sloan tan solo rio con ese comentario:

-¿De qué especie es?

-Minotauro

-Oh… bueno, eso tiene más sentido, pero dejemos eso de lado… ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-No lo sé, quizás sea como con la ropa y no encuentran aún que comer

Pero antes de que Sloan pudiese responder las chicas salieron, parece que ya habían comido pues solo llevaban con ellas latas de refresco, las bebieron por completo y tiraron en un contenedor cercano:

-Listo ¿Ya podemos partir? –pregunto Janet

-¿Cómo acabaron tan rápido? –pregunto Sloan llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca

-El local estaba algo vacío, y la comida salió rápido –dijo Mizuki

Yo tan solo acabe con el emparedado con dos bocados grandes… no es lo más recomendable pero estas niñas no tardaran en comenzar a quejarse a que ya nos fuéramos, Sloan por su lado tomo su tiempo, mucho tiempo, comía como si solo tuviese eso que hacer:

-¿Podrias apresurarte escoces? –dijo Janet con un evidente tono de desesperación

-Tranquila chica, todo a su tiempo, la comida es importante y tiene que masticarse bien –dijo con calma

Yo tan solo entre al asiento de piloto y encendí la radio, debemos estar atentos:

-El ladrón en motocicleta ha sido visto en...—Nah, la policía puede hacerse cargo

-Araña con disfraz de pingüino mutante ahuyenta un montón de estudiantes de preescolar, la situación está bajo control -… no quiero creer, pero lo más seguro es que fue Aria

-Se reporta de una mujer rubia entre callejones sacando basura de contenedores, se vio como ella robo un celu… –No importa, la policía puede

Y así seguí, cambiando de frecuencias, todas con reportes bajos, nada importante, verifique la computadora de BC y nada:

-¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Enserio!? –escuche gritar a Janet, me asome ligeramente

Sloan estaba, con gran cuidado, comiendo cada verdura, sumergiéndola en el jugo de su carne y luego en el arroz, con extremo cuidado y masticando lentamente:

-¿Algún problema? Me gusta disfrutar de la comida

-Es ridículo ¡Solo trágate ese jugo y ya! –exclamo de nuevo la arachne

-Todo a su tiempo

Otro grito de desesperación, Mizuki y Catalina riendo y Dina tal parece que volvió a entrar pues estaba recargada en la camioneta comiendo Takoyaki. Yo regrese a mis intentos por encontrar algo en que nos necesiten:

-A todas las unidades policiacas y de BrutalCorp, se necesita de su presencia en Tokio, se ha reportado una persecución a una camioneta oscura, cinco sospechosos armados que huyeron de un banco que asaltaron, se han atrincherado en un orfanato en el barrio Itabashi

Dios mío… un orfanato, malditos bastardos, tomar un edificio así para no ser tocados… la sola idea de que usen a los niños o bebes de escudos vivientes me enferma, esto no se puede quedar así… y la idea de que pueda ser en el mismo orfanato donde está la pequeña vino a mi mente… no déjalo de lado, ella está segura en otro, lo que importa ahora es que debemos de ir por los niños, nos necesitan:

-¡Suban ahora mismo!

-¿Qué suce—

-¡No hay tiempo! –Interrumpí a Janet- ¡Un montón de criminales armados tomaron un orfanato como refugio! ¡Suban ahora mismo, nos necesitan!

Ante esto no dudaron y obedecieron… mierda… mierda, maldición, no hay que perder tiempo, una situación así se puede ir al carajo demasiado rápido y ocurrir un desastre, escuche como abrían las puertas y subían al vehículo.

Ya con todos dentro arranque, las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento y me sumergí en las calles de Tokio, con el lugar ubicado en el GPS solo es cuestión de apresurarnos, maldición, son unos 15 kilómetros:

-Mariscal –escuche detrás, Janet- Está muy lejos el orfanato, creo que sería mejor regresar y dejar qu—

-¡Nada de flaquear! –Arremetí, no huiré solo porque queda lejos- ¡Nos necesitan ahí! Son niños los que necesitan ayuda

No soportaría la idea de abandonarlos solo porque queda lejos:

-Roberto –escuche a Mizuki- Estamos demasiado lejos, dejemos que la policía u otros equipos se encarguen

-Nada de eso, podemos llegar

Dije acelerando y saltándome algunos rojos, girando bruscamente en algunas curvas y aprovechando cada espacio vacío entre los autos que siguen transitando a velocidad normal, al fin pase de la zona residencia, ya debería calmarse el tráfico, y casi vamos por la mitad del terreno:

-¡Mariscal por dios deténgase! –Escuche a Catalina detrás- ¡Está conduciendo como loc… ¡Cuidado!

Por poco atravieso la parte de atrás de un camión de carga, pero mis reflejos fueron rápidos, frene de golpe sintiendo como las de atrás salieron disparadas hacia delante… la pequeña Catalina tan solo saboreo el parabrisas, luego volvió a su asiento sobando su frente:

-Maldito imbécil –dije al conductor de ese camión detenido en medio de la calle, pase a un lado de el tocando el claxon

-¡El imbécil eres tú! –Grito Janet- ¡Deténgase ahor—

Ahora se vio interrumpida cuando tome una curva cerrada, escuche claramente cómo se golpeó con un costado de la camioneta.

Las quejas, reclamos e intentos por tratar de detenerme siguieron todo el camino, insultos a mi persona, por suerte no trataron de tomar el volante por la fuerza… por favor, que no pase nada… por favor, a cualquiera que sea el dios existente, Quetzalcóatl, dios, Zeus, el dragón oriental, el que sea… que estén bien.

Ya al fin visualizado el orfanato llegamos, un edificio de ladrillo rojizo, de tres pisos, cuatro ventanas por cada piso en la fachada principal, la entrada cuenta con un pórtico, un jardín frontal donde puedo ver una pequeña área de juegos, todo rodeado por una reja, los muros muestran marcas de balas… voy a partirle las piernas a esos bastardos.

La calle y el frente del edificio estaba rodeado por la policía, dos camionetas de BrutalCorp y un Mustang, puedo ver otra camioneta, esa con varias marcas de balas, atravesó la valla exterior y se estrelló contra el muro del orfanato… es definitivo, les partiré las piernas y brazos.

Baje del vehículo a toda prisa, con mi escopeta preparada, mi equipo por otro lado, bajaron algo golpeados y mareados, niñas lloronas, solo fueron unas cuantas curvas suaves.

Algunos policías casi me detienen pero viendo el logo de la compañía solo se hicieron a un lado, las patrulla bloqueaban la cera, los oficiales se mantenían atentos, entre ellos liminales, pude distinguir algunos de los de BrutalCorp, una lagartija y otro humano.

Llegue hasta el que parecía ser el líder, el que estaba tomando control de la situación, pues varios policías estaban acatando sus órdenes, además de mantener un megáfono en manos:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Él se giró y me miro extrañado- disculpe, mariscal de BrutalCorp, Roberto García de la Madrid

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –Pregunto con un notorio rostro de disgusto- supongo que eres otro extranjero

-El mío y sí, soy extranjero, ¿Cuál es la situación? -omití pelear por esa pregunta estúpida

Se mostró dudoso y casi parecía como si lo molestase pero suspiro e hizo una seña a otro policía, uno más joven:

-Explícale al mariscal Doderto la situación

-Roberto

-Lo que sea, estoy muy ocupado procurando que la situación no salga de control

Fruncí el ceño por ese idiota… calma Roberto, si le partes la cara acabaras en prisión, mejor pártela a esos criminales, ese policía volvió a su puesto que no era otro más que sostener el megáfono y mirar al interior del orfanato, ese joven policía me hizo una seña y lo seguí, ya detrás al fin viene mi equipo:

-La situación es algo tensa, esos ladrones vienen huyendo desde varios kilómetros, trataron de detenerlos disparando a las llantas de la camioneta pero el conductor fue bueno, logro mantener el control hasta llegar al orfanato, perdió el control cuando un vehículo de BrutalCorp lo impacto en la parte de atrás, se estrelló en el orfanato y bajaron disparando, portan con Ak-47, escopetas semiautomáticas y algunos incluso dicen que una MG4

-¿Tienen planos del área?

-Sí, justo aquí –me llevo hasta una patrulla, en su cofre frontal estaba extendido un plano del orfanato y los edificios a su alrededor, otros tres policías y dos de BrutalCorp lo estaban revisando:

-¿Y el gigantón quién es? –dijo uno de los policías al verme

-Mariscal García de la Madrid –me presente rápido

-Un nombre curioso, supongo que no eres de por aquí –pregunto

-Ya olvídalo –dijo su compañero- tenemos que ingresar de algún modo a ese lugar y-

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido del cristal rompiéndose y seguido a esto disparos, de manera inmediata me agache, todos repitieron esto, supervivencia pura:

-¡Déjennos salir o estos engendros la pagaran! –escuche una fuerte voz del interior… rata bastarda

-Mierda, eso fue claramente una MG4 –comento Sloan- la pude ver desde el primer piso, la primera ventana a la derecha de la entrada

-No hay tiempo de espera, debemos de entrar –dije mirando el mapa

De fondo escuche como aquel policía con el megáfono trataba de razonar con ellos… no lo lograra. Básicamente está pidiendo que se entreguen, nunca hacen caso.

Me acerque para ver el mapa, ninguno se movió, todos siguieron trazando rutas con sus lápices, corrigiéndose o simplemente sin saber qué hacer, son jóvenes, no parecen muy experimentados, aunque sea tratan algo, escuche a otros atrás que repetían a cada rato como las fuerzas especiales estaban en camino.

Analice el mapa con facilidad gracias a mi estatura pude verlo bien, tiene una cerca como límite del terreno, tiene una separación a los lados de dos metros, la parte trasera parece un patio de juegos más grande y el frontal un tanto más pequeño, si miras el edificio de frente a su derecha hay dos edificios de tres pisos, un restaurant y un departamento pequeño, detrás un callejón:

-¿Ya intentaron por el callejón?

-La barda es muy alta, además, la entrada esta algo lejana, esa pared del edificio no cuenta con ventanas, la única es por el frente o detrás, a no ser que vueles, por arriba hay varios tragaluces

-Tengo el equipo correcto –dije haciéndome a un lado para que vieran a Janet y Dina

Los policías las miraron, algunos murmuraban entre si pequeñas ideas, el de BrutalCorp tan solo sonrio:

-Podría funcionar… pero nuestro teniente ya ordeno que nadie se acerque a esa zona

-Tenemos dos arachnes y una wyvern, podemos ingresar rápidamente solo necesitamos el apoyo necesario

-Lo consultaremos con el teniente, pero esperen a la orden

Se retiró, con el oficial del megáfono, mierda.

Ahora solo queda esperar, maldición, no hemos llegado a nada, siguen demandándoles que se entreguen, dicen que esperemos y estos policías parecen más confundidos, no saben siquiera que hacer.

Mientras esperaba pisoteando el suelo con la prótesis… esto se volverá un tic si sigo con estos nervios, Janet fruncía el ceño cruzada de brazos, Sloan revisaba su arma y las ventanas del lugar como buscando por donde entrar o disparar, Catalina caminaba de un lado a otro, Mizuki revisaba su reloj cada cierto tiempo y Dina se mostraba pensativa… mierda, no podemos actuar porque parece que en estos caso necesitamos de la autorización de los cuerpos policiacos y gobierno, el gobierno no ha dicho nada y la policía es incompetente, no saben qué hacer, esos bastardos en ocasiones disparan desde la misma ventana, ya le habría atravesado la frente de un disparo pero se esconde bien, y la mira de hierro de la pistola no es suficiente a esta distancia, si fallo o solo lo hiero corremos el riesgo que hagan daño a los niños:

-Una situación de mierda ¿no? –escuche una voz masculina a mi derecha, gire la cabeza y es el mariscal de BrutalCorp de otro equipo, un hombre de rasgos japoneses, piel clara, pelo marrón y ojos oscuros- sabes, con tu llegada pensé en que podríamos entrar al edificio por el callejón, lamentablemente mi equipo no tiene especies que puedan caminar por paredes o volar… pero estos policías son novatos

-Se les nota en la cara, algunos se ven con experiencia, pero no creo que con experiencia en situación de rehenes

-Para nada, les dije que llamaran a la división blindada de la compañía o la división de Ónice pero no hacen caso, tal parece que tenemos que esperar a que maten a algún niño para que entren en razón

Eso que dijo cala, no quiero que una desgracia ocurra… no quiero que ningún pequeño quede lastimado por la incompetencia de estos policías que no saben qué hacer… que se jodan:

-Mira, tengo un plan –dije haciéndole una seña para que se acerque- sé que estos tontos no entraran, no tienen el equipo ni la experiencia, nosotros sí, solo necesito que los distraigas y mi equipo entrara discretamente, mantén al tuyo atento por si uno de los criminales sale por la puerta o algo sucede ¿Entendido?

-Claro… sabes bien que puedes terminar en la cárcel ¿no? Este tipo de situaciones son del grado que necesitamos autorización de algún alto cargo

-Si lo se… prefiero estar tras la rejas después de salvar a niños sin hogar a quedarme viendo como los lastiman… si llega una autorización de última hora contáctame, me llevare la radio

Sonrio ante esto y tan solo asintió, llamo a su equipo y comenzó a dar órdenes, hora de organizar a las niñas:

-Bien, es hora de actuar –dije encarándolos

-No podemos, sin autorización previa, o contrato no podemos entrar –dijo Janet

-Lo sé, y es estúpido, pero mira a estos policías, no saben qué hacer, solo siguen gritando que se entreguen y los criminales disparando, no llegaran a nada… y no quiero que llegue el momento en que salgan con rehenes o muestren algún… algún cadáver

Se miraron entre sí, no entiendo sus señas faciales, y pequeños ademanes que hacen, pero tal parece que se comunican así, uno a uno termino asintiendo y me miraron de nuevo:

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto Sloan

-Bien, hay un callejón detrás de esos dos edificios –apunte al restaurant y departamento- hace contacto directo con la valla del orfanato, la idea es dividirnos, Janet, Dina, deberán de ayudarnos a sortear la barda y luego subir hasta el techo del edificio, ahí hay cuatro tragaluces grandes, no he visto que esos criminales se asomarán desde el tercer piso, así que espero podamos entrar de sorpresa, Dina y Janet, por su tamaño esperaran fuera, si uno de ellos trata de huir, o sale encañonando a alguna empleada o niño aplástenlo, Catalina, Sloan y Mizuki conmigo al interior, cuidado a quien apuntan y donde disparan ¿Entendido?

-Me gusta el plan –dijo Sloan

-Solo no abusen de esto –dijo Janet- no estoy para estar de transportadora

-Solo será esta vez trasero gordo –dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa- además, tu disfrutas de estos ataques sorpresa

Pude ver como el otro equipo ya estaba hablando con ese oficial, es hora:

-Bien, ya están distrayéndolos, muévanse rápido

Asintieron ligeramente y nos encaminamos a la entrada del callejón, está lejana pero será lo mejor, no llamaron nuestra atención por la distracción del otro equipo… y que esos bastardos volvieron a disparar desde el interior del inmueble, aprovechando esto corrimos hasta la entrada del callejón, ya en este volvimos a caminar hasta la valla, llegada a esta mi radio comenzó a sonar:

-Mariscal Roberto ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes una suerte tremenda, acaba de llegar una autorización desde arriba, el coronel Hiromasa autoriza la intervención completa de la compañía

-Bien, entraremos

-Pero, ya viene la división blindada, llegaran en… espera

Escuche disparos y luego gritos:

-Mierda, ¡Entren ya!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Una de esas ratas salió con una mujer encañonada, está demandando un transporte, hare lo que pueda, pero entren ahora

-Ya vamos –deje la radio en el bolsillo y me dirigí a mi equipo que ya estaba terminando de revisar sus armas- apresurémonos, uno de ellos acaba de salir encañonando a una mujer, cuando entremos esperen a la señal, si ese idiota sigue fuera, aplástenlo

-¿Habrá alguna señal?

-Ustedes decidan cuando entrar, pero no hagan que perdamos el elemento sorpresa

Pude ver una ligera sonrisa en Janet y asintió junto a Dina que también sonrio, esta extendió sus alas y tomo a Sloan y a mí de los hombros con sus garras, pude ver el notorio cuidado con el que lo hizo, y su tremenda fuerza para levantarme a mí y Mizuki sin problemas, un par de aleteos y ya estábamos en el techo del inmueble, Catalina dio un salto que la coloco encima de la verja y luego un segundo con el cual llego al muro del edificio, ya con eso solo escalo y subió al techo, Janet por su lado escalo la verja con Mizuki en su espalda, dio un gran salto y se engancho en la pared para luego subir con rapidez.

Me asome por encima y los policías nos miraban… idiotas, sean más discretos:

-¡Baje el arma! ¡Por favor, deje a esa mujer en paz, le conseguiremos un vehículo y le abriremos la vía! –hablo el otro mariscal de BrutalCorp

-Janet, Dina, a la orilla, atentas pero esperen la señal

Asintieron y se colocaron en puestos, Dina se agacho esperando a saltar, Janet saco su pistola de su funda y preparada para saltar, por mi lado me asome por el tragaluz, no hay nadie dentro, la habitación parece más un almacén, varias cajas, encontré una pequeña manija con la que levante una de las ventanas del traga luz:

-Bien, adentro equipo

Deje mi escopeta colgando desde la correa y me agarre del marco del traga luz, baje con lentitud y cuando ya quedo casi todo mi cuerpo colgando me solté, la caída fue suave, a veces la gran estatura ayuda a alcanzar más rápido el suelo.

Ya en la habitación tome mi escopeta y verifique cada esquina, nada, solo cajas, adornos saliendo de algunas y la iluminación natural.

El siguiente en entrar fue Sloan y luego Mizuki, ya al último Catalina la cual se mantuvo caminando por el techo:

-Atentos a esquinas y puertas, iré al frente con la escopeta, verifiquen cada cuarto

-Entendido –dieron casi al unísono

Camine hasta la puerta del almacén topándome con un largo pasillo, al fondo se puede ver más luz, pero a lo largo del pasillo hay cuarto puertas:

-Revisen una a una

Con esto comencé a caminar lentamente, con la escopeta fija a la primera puerta a mi izquierda Sloan la abrió y entre, nada, más cajas y algunos pupitres, salí de ahí y la otra puerta estaba siendo revisada, Mizuki abría a puerta y Catalina desde el techo se asomaba, puede parecer incomodo pero lo domina bien, además, nadie se esperaría disparos desde el techo:

-Despejado –dio Catalina saliendo y siguiendo su caminata desde el techo

Otras dos puertas, Sloan la volvió a abrir e ingrese… ahora me topé con niños. Uno que parecía tener al menos quince años sostenía un shinai, la espada de bambú que usan de práctica en Kendo, otros niños aún más jóvenes estaba escondidos debajo de varios pupitres y un escritorio, el cuarto parece un aula de clases:

-Tranquilos –dije bajando el arma- no los dañaremos

El niño no se relajó, solo alzo más la espada, estaba temblando, sudando y apretaba con fuerza la espada:

-¿C-C-C-Como se q-q-que no me harán daño? –pregunto con notorio miedo

-No te he golpeado ni disparado, tranquilo pequeño, estamos aquí para atrapar a los maleantes, Sloan, quédate con ellos, cuida que nadie los toque

-Si señor –dijo bajando su pistola caminando al niño

Sali del cuarto y las otras dos chicas ya había entrado, me asome y tope con Mizuki hablando con una mujer adulta, Catalina salió del cuarto de nuevo:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es una empleada, se había encerrado con los peques, la encontramos sosteniendo un bate metálico, la calmamos

-Bien –me asome y pude ver como Mizuki hablaba con la mujer, esta, en el suelo con lágrimas- Quédate y cuida que no pase nada, seguiremos avanzando

Asintió y sacó su arma, seguí con el avance ahora solo con Catalina, si hay liminales ella tendrá que intervenir. Llegamos hasta el final del pasillo y a la izquierda está la escalera, comenzamos a bajar con lentitud… hasta que escuche a esos bastardos:

-Mierda, mierda, estamos rodeados ¿Dónde está el idiota de Katsu?

-No lo sé, pero escuche algo arriba, golpes fuertes… ¿crees que hayan llegado las fuerzas especiales?

-Carajo, debemos de ir a revisar ¡Ustedes no se muevan o las llenare de plomo! –después de eso escuche gritos agudos, mujeres, niños y niñas

Los pasos se hicieron sonar y termine de bajar las escaleras, justo al frente un cuarto que resultó ser un baño, ahí me escondí y Catalina en uno justo al lado, es de paredes rosas del interior, hay una muñeca tirada y prendas como faldas… es el baño de niñas.

Empuje ligeramente la puerta y ahí pude ver a uno de esos bastardos pasar, es un humano así que le puedo saltar encima, pero falta el segundo:

-Hey, Roberto –escuche a catalina

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

-Por acá arriba, la ventila –me asome por arriba, hay poca luz pero pude verla

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya vi a los dos, un humano y otro que parece un kobold, ese lleva escopeta y su amigo un Ak-47

-Bien, ya sabes, tú sobre el perro rabioso, yo sobre el otro

-Entendido señor

-Deja que comiencen a subir la escalera y sal

-De acuerdo

Con esto volví a asomarme, el kobold comenzó a subir la escalera y el humano se asomó por la ventana para volver a la escalera:

-Esto está mal, puedo ver camiones blindados, deben ser las tropas especiales o BrutalCorp

-Cállate imbécil, puedo escuchar a alguien hablando arriba

-Catalina –la llame

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sal primero, salta sobre el kobold, me encargare del otro

-Bien

Con esto ella empujo la puerta lentamente, la pude ver salir y esos idiotas muy centrados en la escalera.

Comencé a empujar muy lentamente la puerta hasta que el kobold se giró, Catalina salto sobre este directo en su rostro derribándolo, su compañero se giró y estuvo a punto de disparar, claro que lo detuve.

Lo taclee derribándolo y arrebatándole el rifle, ya en el suelo otro golpe directo a su rostro, lo sostuve de su brazo izquierdo y lo voltee, apoye mi rodilla sobre su espalda y lo espose, me habían surtido esta vez con un par de esposas.

Me gire para ver si Catalina necesitaba ayuda, pero ya había controlado al kobold, le arrebato la escopeta y lo tenía con su brazo en la espalda y estirándolo de una de sus orejas:

-Quieto perrito –dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien hecho –le pase las esposas

Ella se las coloco al kobold y con esto los recargamos en la pared:

-Bien, háganos esto fácil ¿Cuántos más hay?

Ambos se mostraban temerosos, heridos y confundidos, pero el kobold fue el primero en romperse:

-Son otros tres… en el piso de abajo, el jefe, piloto y artillero… por favor, ya no me hagan daño… necesito ese dinero

-Imbécil –dijo su compañero- eres un perro débil

-Bien, gracias por la información, ahora quédense aquí y no hagan ruido

-No creo que nos hagan caso –dijo Catalina

-Buen punto ¿Son claustrofóbicos? -pregunte

Se miraron entre si extrañados, tome al kobold de su camisa, lo levante y arroje directo al baño de niñas, se golpeó con el escusado pero nada grave, cerré la puerta y luego le toco al otro imbécil.

Lo levante de nuevo con fuerza lo arroje al baño de niños, también se golpeó con el escusado, cerré la puerta y tome mi escopeta, Catalina me miraba con una sonrisa:

-Me gusta la manera en que solucionas esto

-Se lo merecían, ahora volvamos al trabajo

-En este piso deben de haber más niños y rehenes, quizás debamos pedirle a Sloan que baje y le eche un ojo a estos dos

-Buena idea

Con esto me encamine de nuevo al tercer piso, ahí Sloan se asomó ligeramente con su arma preparada:

-Tranquilo, soy yo, necesito que vengas

-¿Qué sucede jefe?

-Abajo encontramos a dos de esos criminales, ven y vigílalos, están esposados pero más vale prevenir

-Entendido señor

-Mizuki

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya aseguramos el segundo piso, ven con nosotros

-Claro

Con esto volví a bajar acompañado de Sloan y Mizuki, ya en el segundo piso él se quedó a un lado de esas puertas, con su pistola preparada.

Retomando la escopeta seguí avanzando junto a Catalina y Mizuki por los pasillos hasta otra escalera al fondo, habían más habitaciones que abrimos y nos topamos con más niños, logramos calmarlos y seguir avanzando hasta el piso de abajo… donde el ruido de bebes llorando no cesaba:

-¡Maldita sea calla a estos mocosos! –grito uno de los criminales

-Los necesitamos idiota, serán el boleto de escape

-El jefe ya lleva mucho fuera ¿Enserio crees que le darán el vehículo?

-La patrullas se están haciendo a un lado, solo falta la camioneta

-Sigo dudando de esto

-No pasara nada, ya sabes bien que soy el mejor conduciendo, además, nos llevaremos a unos cuantos de los bebes, ya cuando nos dejen de seguir los tiraremos por ahí

-No puedo creer que pienses tales cosas…

-Claro, lo dice el que le disparo a esa anciana

El solo escucharlos hablar hacia que la sangre me hirviera, note también como Catalina y Mizuki ansiaban por saltar, las mire y asentí dándoles a entender que avanzáramos, nos topamos con un pasillo largo y ancho, guía directamente a la entrada, justo donde estamos hay dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, luego una zona ovalada con una gran alfombra de colores, otras dos puertas y el vestíbulo, me asome ligeramente en una puerta y ahí pude ver varias cunas, pañales, prendas, biberones y estanterías repletas de juguetes y más ropa, parece ser otro almacén, maldición, pensé que ya sería donde están los niños, así podría asegurarlos .

Estuve a punto de salir junto a Mizuki cuando escuche como azotaban la puerta, permanecí dentro y Catalina en la otra habitación justo al frente donde estamos:

-¡Bien muchachos! ¡Nos largamos! ¡Ya viene la camioneta! Tomen el dinero y vallan por uno de esos bebes llorones

-Por favor déjenlos en paz –escuche la voz de una mujer… me parece conocida- son solo unos bebes, llévenme a mi, pero déjenlos

-¡Cierra la boca! –Después de eso escuche un golpe- aquí el que tiene el control de la situación y da las ordenes soy yo, ya tome la decisión, Darrel, eres un liminal así que no te tocaran, toma las mochilas con el dinero y la MG4, si intentan algo acribíllalos, Jacob y yo nos llevamos algún bebe extra especie, así nunca nos tocaran

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos imbéciles de arriba?

-Se quedaran, lo único para lo que sirven es disparar y ni eso saben hacer bien

Catalina estaba casi fuera de la puerta, le hice una seña y volvió a ingresar al cuarto, escuche sus pasos, los gritos de esa mujer pidiendo que dejara a los pequeños en paz y los bebes llorando… pronto, les daremos un ataque por la retaguardia:

-Hay que atacarlos ahora, tenemos la ventaja de atacarlos por la retaguardia

-No, si lo hacemos nos acribillaran con la MG4 y pondremos en riesgo a los niños, solo hay que esperar un poco

Me asome de nuevo y los vi en fila frente a la puerta, llevaban en sus espaldas mochilas grandes donde supongo llevan el dinero.

Con un ademan le ordene a Catalina y Mizuki avanzar, mantuve la escopeta al frente y cruzamos la zona ovalada, las otras dos habitaciones con los bebes llorando y esa mujer estaba en el suelo, llorando… no hay tiempo para calmarla.

Esos tres salieron por la puerta en fila, uno de ellos es un Oni, lo puedo distinguir por su piel rojiza y cuernos algo grandes, además de la estatura, debe ser el supuesto Darrel, va en medio de la fila, apenas salieron y escuche como ordenaban despejar el camino de huida de esos bastardos… hasta que un rayo cobrizo cayó sobre el gigantón.

Dina arremetió sobre el derribándolo de sorpresa, el de atrás retrocedió por la sorpresa, aproveche esto para alcanzarlo y tomarlo desde atrás, pase mi brazo por su cuello comenzando a ejercer presión, soltó al bebe que cargaba en su brazo pero Catalina lo atrapo, note como cambiaba de color y trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, alce la vista para ver que paso con el que iba primero en la fil… no… no… imposible.

Ese bastardo, ese criminal llevaba en sus brazos a una lamia de escamas rojas y pelo rojizo… es… es la pequeña.

Con fuerza gire a ese bastardo que tenía en mis brazos y lo mande al suelo, Janet estaba ya en la zona bloqueando el paso a ese sujeto, mas no podía atacarlo por ser un humano.

Cruce la puerta y con un grito de guerra me arroje sobre el imbécil que se había paralizado en el momento, pero al recobrar la conciencia alzo su Ak-47, me moví a la derecha cuando lo vi levantar el cañón, no dudo en disparar aun cuando fallaría:

-¡Shock! –grite y pude sentir como el motor de la prótesis vibraba aún mas

Me moví a su flanco izquierdo donde sostiene a la pequeña, lejos del arma, ya de frente conecte un golpe con mi izquierda en su rostro que lo hizo retroceder mas no caerse, tome a la pequeña y justo en ese momento mi pierna dio el pitido dándome la señal de que estaba lista de dar la descarga.

Le conecte una poderosa patada en estómago y como los doctores dijeron se quedó pegado, la descarga fue tal que lo vi cómo se convulsionaba aun de pie, despegue la pierna y el bastardo cayó al suelo sufriendo de convulsiones… ya acabo.

Ahí tenia a la pequeña en brazos, esta seguía llorando… si es ella, tiene exactamente el mismo conjunto de ropa de la última vez, la mire con una sonrisa… dios mío… yo no lo sabía… nunca me hubiese perdonado el venir al orfanato y… y que ella no este… mucho menos Amanda.

Pase mi mano por el rostro de la pequeña, la cual abrió sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, los limpie con la tela en la que la envolvieron, me miro y se mostró extrañada, aun temerosa pero se calmó, en eso le regale una sonrisa y rasque ligeramente su pancita, recuerdo que Amanda lo hacía y siempre reía, no fallo, ella comenzó a reír… yo solo sonreí y la abrace, la lleve cerca de mi rostro y la abrace con fuerza:

-Siempre te metes en problemas pequeña

La escuche reír ligeramente, la separe pero sentí como llevo su manita a mi rostro y trataba de jalar mi barba:

-No pequeña, ahora no, mi equipo está mirando

-Baba, abdba aba paba babdba –exclamaba estirando los brazos a mi cara

-Ya, ya, calma… deja de meterte en problemas, pero no te preocupes que ahí estaré –dije a ella volviendo a rascar su panza

Ahora queda encarar a mi equipo después de ese despliegue de amor que tuve… lo haría ya pero me topé con varios reporteros ingresando al perímetro, sobre mí, la policía ingresando al edificio acompañados de miembros de la división Blindada de BrutalCorp:

-¡Mariscal! ¡Por aquí! –Escuche una voz femenina- ¡Saukki, del Shameimaru Shinbun! –una joven reportera, eso parece por el micrófono, aunque parece muy joven

Pelo rubio, ojos azules, cola y facciones liminales, tal parece que una nutria y muy enérgica por como empujaba a los demás reporteros, aunque algunos fueron directo con Janet y Dina, debo admitirlo, la pequeña es linda:

-Díganos ¿Cuál fue la motivación especial por haber entrado solos y sin autorización al establecimiento?

-Recibimos la autorización justo antes de entrar, la motivación, asegurarnos que los pequeños estén bien –dije bajando a la chiquilla que se esforzaba por tomar mi barba, pero ahora se vio asustada por tanta gente, cámaras y micrófonos

-¿La situación dentro del orfanato fue difícil de tratar?

-Para nada, estaban nerviosos y distraídos, aunque es una mala combinación y puede acabar mal tomamos control de la situación aprovechando el elemento sorpresa, ningún crio quedo herido y los criminales ya fueron retenidos

-¿Usaron sus armas de fuego?

-No fue necesario, las armas de fuego están como último recurso, estamos capacitados en artes marciales contundentes, suficiente para desarmarlos y someterlos

-¿Pertenecen a alguna rama de las fueras especiales? Su actuar fue uno muy bien coordinado

-Solamente lo que el sentido común diría, aprovechar las cualidades de mis resaltables miembros del equipo y el entrenamiento, además de mi experiencia

-¿Usted viene de alguna otra nación?

-Sí, nací en México y serví en el ejército

-Entiendo, díganos ¿Qué opina de lo que ha dicho y hecho el presidente Trump? ¿Acaso eso le ha hecho sentir algo contra los estadounidenses?

-No, para nada, ha dicho cosas desagradables de mi patria y compatriotas pero no es justificación para odiar a todo un país, el representa a una parte de su nación, así es, pero eso no es suficiente para odiarlos a todos, conozco a muchos estadounidenses agradables, amables, corteses y que opinan cosas muy diferente a lo de Trump, de hecho, conocí a una mujer estadounidense aquí mismo, se llama Cetania si mal no recuerdo, una agradable chica, ella y muchos más he conocido, no hay que dejarnos guiar por estereotipos

-Interesante opinión señor García, dijo hace unos momentos que sirvió en el ejército ¿Porque un soldado tan valiente se retiró?

-No me retire, fui herido en combate, perdí la pierna derecha, pero ya regrese a las andadas

-Espere ¿Usted es el que detuvo el asalto al Aizawa?

-Asi es

-Entonces es el héroe de la Madrid, bien eso será excelente, ahora dígame ¿Esa pequeña le pertenece?

-No… solo tengo afección por los bebes

-¿Cómo logro mantener la situación bajo control?

-Logramos esto gracias a nuestro entrenamiento y a que contamos con un buen equipo

-¿Acaso hay alguna otra motivación, bonos o algo por el estilo?

-La única motivación es que los pequeños puedan estar seguros

-¿Acaso su inquilina Amanda y usted tienen una relación afectuosa?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene ese tipo de pregunta?

-¡Mariscal! –Dijo otra mujer- Soy del Yomiuri Shimbun ¿Esa es su pequeña o la adopto junto a su huésped?

-No, claro que no yo…

-¡Mariscal! ¿Cómo justifica que se le vio cargándola cerca de donde usted habita?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Cómo es que esta laborando en BrutalCorp si perdió su pierna?

-Bueno, tengo esta prótesis que me dieron un par de doct—

-¿Acaso se la entrego BrutalCorp y trabaja para ellos en manera de gratitud?

-No, yo solo trabajo porque no teng—

-¿Planea tener una familia con su inquilina aunque el acta no lo permita?

-¡Suficiente! –Grite- ¡Largo de aquí, están en la escena del crimen!

La policía al escucharme parece que entro en razón, comenzaron a alejar a los reporteros que seguían gritando sus preguntas, muchas de ellas ahora relacionadas con Amanda y yo, o posibles secuelas por la herida… basura periodística, en todos lados tratando de sacar lo que sea para desacreditar, nunca informar.

Ahí volví a bajar la mirada a la pequeña que se calmó y me miraba con una sonrisa:

-Ya chiquilla… ya paso, ya estas segura

-Baba, paba, bapa –dijo extendiendo sus brazos a mi

-Ya casi pequeña, ya casi dices papá

Dios mío… la pequeña estuvo aquí todo este tiempo y yo no lo sabía, pero ya paso, ya está aquí, en mis brazos riendo de nuevo, ya paso, me alegra tanto verla de nuevo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias, luego vendré con Amanda… maldición, ahora no se si decirle lo sucedido, no, es mejor que no lo sepa:

-Mariscal ¿Esta bien? –escuche a Dina detrás

-Oh… sí, estoy bien Dina ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo necesitan para llenar un reporte, también la agente Smith está en camino, debemos de esperar

-Bien Dina, gracias

Camine hacia el interior del edificio, los médicos y policías junto a los miembros de BrutalCorp se llevaban a los criminales, el que casi asfixio, el Oni, y el otro imbécil que se atrevió a tocar a mi pequeña… si tan solo estuviese solo le hubiese partido las piernas y brazos:

-Hey –detuve a un policía que paso a mi lado en dirección a la entrada- en el segundo piso hay dos, antes de la escalera al tercer piso, en los baños, están esposados, un kobold y un humano

-Entendido, nosotros nos encargaremos

Yo tan solo asentí e ingrese al edificio, ya dentro en el vestíbulo volví a acariciar el estómago de la chiquilla… su risa me calma, saber que está bien es tranquilizante:

-Mariscal… ¿Por qué demonios se metió en medio así? –escuche a Mizuki a mi lado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estuve a punto de disparar al criminal que iba al frente de la fila pero usted se puso en medio de la nada, pude haberle dado por error

-Ese criminal tenía un bebe en brazos ¿Enserio pensabas en dispararle? –la sola idea de que fallara… me enfurece

-Era una distancia corta, pude darle en el pecho

-Nada de eso, una pequeña estaba en medio, no podíamos arriesgarnos a dañarla

-No le hubiese pasado nada, solo el golpe de caída y-

-¡Silencio! –levante la voz con esas ideas en mi mente… solo puedo sentir furia, ella se sobresaltó- Ya paso, no volveré a atravesarme así a no ser que la situación lo amerite, pero la próxima vez que te vea disparando a alguien con un rehén… será mejor que aciertes porque si no el castigo que te daré será el infierno mismo

Mizuki me miraba confundida y atónita pero yo seguí caminando con la pequeña en brazos… quizás exagere un poco, pero la sola idea de la pequeña cayendo, o siendo herida por un disparo… hace que me hierva la sangre.

En el interior camine hasta un gran escritorio que parece el de la recepción, Janet y Dina se quedaron fuera, Mizuki que se había quedado en su lugar mirándome salió del edificio, Catalina había entregado él bebe que atrapo cuando el otro criminal lo soltó, lo entrego a la mujer que habían usado de escudo humano, se dio vuelta y si, es ella, Matsuko, la mujer que había ido a recoger a la pequeña… ahora está algo golpeada, sudada y con su labio reventado, su pelo despeinado pero no perdió su rostro tranquilo:

-Matsuko… me alegro de verla de nuevo, lamentablemente en estas circunstancias –dije caminando a ella y regalándole una sonrisa

-Roberto, yo soy la que me alegro de verlo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa inclinándose frente a mí con él bebe en brazos- le agradezco tanto el haber entrado y detenido a esos criminales, en especial haber asegurado a mis pequeños… yo no hubiese soportado el que se hayan llevado a dos y usado como escudos… y me hubiese sentido fatal al saber que se llevarían a… a esa pobre pequeña –dijo bajando su rostro, note su tono de tristeza, como si es que la fuese a regañar

-Solo la tomaron de sorpresa, pero ya paso, los pequeños están a salvo y esos criminales pagaran caro, escuche claramente cómo se ofrecía incluso para que la llevasen a usted y no a los niños, eso fue muy valiente de su parte

-Gracias mariscal Roberto… pero aquí los valientes fueron ustedes, muchas gracias a todos… se lo agradezco–dijo mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos

Yo tan solo le sonreí, la mujer entonces fue atendida por médicos y oficiales, algunos médicos ayudaron a llevar al bebe y otros más a los cuartos, en más de una ocasión quisieron llevarse a la pequeña pero me negué… sé que la situación está bajo control, pero sigo con esta sensación de que algo pueda pasar, cargarla por otro rato está bien.

Pude ver como un oficial y la lagartija de BrutalCorp llevaba esposados a los dos que encerré en los baños, pasaron con las caras bajas, detrás, otro policía con ambas armas dentro de bolsas de plástico:

-Buen trabajo Mariscal –escuche a Catalina a un lado- todo acabo bien

-Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo, en especial con ese Kobold que te doblaba en tamaño

-Simplemente soy la mejor, mariscal –dijo con una sonrisa y tono de orgullo- nunca se esperan que una pequeña colorida los taclee y derribe, en especial que esta sepa movimientos de Krav maga o Karate –dijo adoptando una postura de combate

-El factor sorpresa siempre es decisivo, por cierto ¿Eso de despejar cuartos caminando por el techo es parte del entrenamiento?

-Si, en la corporación recibimos entrenamiento diverso y enfocado en las características de cada liminal, en mi caso, como si puedo caminar por los pasillos, no como la mastodonte de Janet, nos enseñaron a aprovechar ángulos que personas bípedas no podrían usar, o no acostumbran, nunca se esperarían los disparos desde el techo

-Es lo que pensé, además es ingenioso

-¿Crees que Sloan y Mizuki se enojen? Les quitamos el momento heroico

-No lo creo, ellos cumplieron con la labor de defender a los niños por si acaso, a los criminales encerrados y apoyarnos en el avance

-Cierto, bueno, al final somos un equipo y todos nos llevamos el crédito

-Subteniente Roberto –escuche una voz detrás de mí, Smith

-Agente Smith –dije girándome, ahí pude ver a Zombina acompañándola - es un gusto verlas de nuevo

-El gusto también es mío… aunque la situación no sea tan agradable, parece que ya tiene todo bajo control

-Asi es agente, criminales neutralizados y los pequeños están a salvo –dije mirando ligeramente a la pequeña que ahora jugaba con parte de mi uniforme- en especial esta buscaprobleitos

La pequeña tan solo comenzó a reír cuando rasque de nuevo su pansa:

-Díganos subteniente ¿Por qué no espero por refuerzos?

-Tardarían mucho, y ya esos criminales habían salido con Matsuko encañonada… si hubiese esperado esa escoria hubiera huido con la pequeña… y créame, yo los hubiese buscado aunque sea en el fin del mundo, encontrado y descuartizado a cada uno de ellos –dije mirándola directo a sus ojos- no estábamos para esperar, una situación difícil con niños de por medio, criaturas inocentes que no estaban más que en lo que consideran un hogar y un montón de idiotas cobardes que no encontraron mejor lugar que este orfanato para esconderse después de cometer un crimen, además, la policía deja que desear

-Están capacitados para la seguridad, pero no les exija solucionar solos una situación de rehenes

-Eso lo se agente, desconozco los protocolos de la policía pero no parecían saber muy bien que hacer… pero ya dejemos eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Necesito que usted llene un reporte, además de que vengo a revisar junto a un equipo especializado a los pequeños de otras especies, Zombina, quédate con el subteniente García y dale los documentos a llenar

Con esto la agente se retiró al interior del establecimiento, detrás de ella, varias personas, algunos con uniformes similares a los de la policía, solo que en sus espaldas y hombros se leen las iniciales CESS, otros parecían médicos y enfermeras:

-Muy buen trabajo grandote –dijo Zombina acercándose con los documentos- Hicieron un excelente trabajo, tú y tu equipo, me alegra saber que sigues con tu racha de heroísmo aun trabajando con esos mercenarios

-Oye no esta tan mal, la policía simplemente pidió ayuda por la radio así que obedecimos, aunque me parece extraño que ustedes no llegaran

-Hubo unos inconvenientes en otros lugares, estábamos dispersas y tardamos en reagruparnos, pero lo que importa es que todo está bien y que mejor que contigo cumpliendo con el deber, así estamos tranquilas que alguien como tu cumple con el trabajo de proteger a los inocentes

-Ya, ya, me halagas, solo atendimos al llamado de ayuda… ¿podrías ayudarme? la pequeña se quedó dormida y tengo que llenar esto

-Oh, claro que si –dijo tomando a la bebe con cuidado y cargarla- Esta pequeña puede dormir tranquila, tiene un papá que siempre la cuidara

Reí ante ese comentario, no seré su padre pero me alegra que me vean como esa figura paterna para ella… aunque solo sea para protegerla de la escoria:

-Por cierto, no me he olvidado de la apuesta –ante esto Zombina alzo la vista- Solo dame algo de tiempo, el trabajo me ocupa todo el día, pero ya verás que saldremos a una buena cita –dije guiñándole

-Oh… si… jeje, lo había olvidado –dijo riendo incomoda- Pues yo también he estado algo ocupada ¿Te pase mi numero?

-Sí, lo tengo en la billetera, luego te llamo y a ver a donde salimos, por cierto, ese uniforme de batalla te queda bien, te hace ver linda

Ella comenzó a reír con un notorio sonrojo:

-Ya adulador, detente, solo harás que devuelva la comida

-No me digas que no te gusta que te adulen –dije girándome y bajando un poco para acercarme a su rostro- Eres tan linda con esas mejillas rojizas junto a tu pelo rojo brillante

-Si aja, ya entendí, te gusta el rojo –dijo desviando la mirada, con esto deje de lado los halagos- te queda bien el negro con esa piel bronceada

-Gracias, tanto arduo trabajo bajo el sol deja un excelente bronceado –dije guiñando con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Estuvo algo aburrido, varios reportes falsos y tres que no pasaron de disputas entre vecinos, gente que no acepta las liminales en su barrio y otros que son anfitriones, por suerte no acabo en peleas

-Debe ser pesado –dije comenzando a llenar los documentos- ir para que solo soluciones una disputa, aunque al final evitas un problema mayor

-Asi es, pero siempre ansió por disparar a estas niñas –dijo golpeteando con una mano su MP5 en la funda de su pierna derecha- No siempre se puede ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Hoy se suponía que escoltaríamos a alguien más, una Quetzalcóatl, pero se pospuso por problemas del cliente hasta nuevo aviso y ahora estoy aquí… creo que hasta fue lo mejor, aunque perdimos el tiempo, si hubiese estado en ese contrato nunca hubiese sabido de este suceso… y la pequeña no estaría en nuestra visita

-Amanda no lo soportaría –dijo Zombina con un tono bajo- a veces esos inconvenientes nos guían a eventos como estos

-Asi es, el destino siempre es incierto… pero ya paso todo –dije pasando al siguiente documento- Todos a salvo y los criminales tras las rejas

-Bien dicho –dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿Le contaras de esto a Amanda?

-No lo sé… no quiero que se preocupes demás e intente adoptar a la pequeña por cualquier modo, pero tampoco quiero mentirle… si llego y me recibe preocupada sé que habrá visto o escuchado las noticias de lo sucedido, si no… veré otro momento para decirle

-Oye, no quiero parecer entrometida, tú la conoces más que yo, pero no creo que sea buena idea esconderle estas cosas –dijo con un tono más serio- de por si sufre amnesia, imagina ahora que le escondes las cosas y se entera de otro modo

-Lo se… es solo que no quiero que se preocupe, estoy laborando en esto para que Japón sea más seguro y ella y mi familia salgan de paseo sin miedo… yo no quiero que ella este al pendiente o la paranoia la consuma o entre en pánico…lo pensare en el camino

-Como quieras, pero yo opino que no deberías mentirle… es tu decisión

-Gracias por la opinión

Maldita sea, un dilema ¿Rompo la promesa o evito que se preocupe por ahora? Decisiones difíciles… ya lo meditare en el camino, espero no haya visto las noticias…

…

Termine de llenar cada documento, simples cosas, la situación, si dispare el arma, o simplemente dar mis datos mi equipo por otro lado había escrito un pequeño reporte de campo con lo sucedido y entregado a Smith y un mariscal de la División Blindada de BrutalCorp.

La policía ya había dispersado a los periodistas, civiles curiosos y dejado un paso amplio para vehículos y la grúa que venía a llevarse la camioneta, los médicos realizaron una inspección rigurosa en cada niño del orfanato, buscando por si estaban heridos, por suerte no fue así, solo pequeños estados de shock, pero los pequeños se recuperaron rápido.

Ya con todo verificado nos permitieron retirarnos, ya para ese momento eran las 7 pm y no he llamado a Amanda ahora, por decisión unánime Sloan tomo el volante… delicadas, solo fueron unas cuantas curvas bruscas, nada grave, sirve que llamo a Amanda, debe estar preocupada.

Subimos al vehículo, Sloan puso las llaves y arranco en dirección a las oficinas, ya termino el turno:

-¿Hola? –la voz de la minotauro sonó al otro lado de la línea

-Soy yo, Roberto

-¡Hola Robie! –Saludo con su tono de voz animado y feliz… no ha visto las noticias, bien- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste algo? ¿No te han herido? ¿Atrapaste ya a un maleante? –preguntas siempre adorables y que me alegran, siempre tan atenta

-Estoy bien Amanda, si, comí el emparedado y todavía sigo entero, además que atrape ahora a cinco de ellos

-¿¡Cinco?! ¡Felicidades Robie!... bueno, no es de estar muy feliz ¡Pero me alegra que los atraparas! Asi ya no cometerán fechorías, solo por eso te adelantare la sorpresa que tengo aquí

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-Bueno, estuve buscando unas recetas de postres y encontré una muy buena, pastel de limón con galletas María, espero que te guste

-Me encantara, todo lo que preparas es delicioso, pero antes ¿Saliste por algún ingrediente?

-Esto… si… perdón Robie pero no fui muy lejos, solo a una tienda que está a una cuadra

-No estoy molesto, pero no lo hagas tan seguido Amanda, no quiero que te detengan y pidan tu pase independiente, imagina si no lo tienes… no quiero que te lleven a una comisaria

-Perdón… no lo volveré a hacer –el tono de voz tan solo expresaba arrepentimiento

-Ya, ya, tranquila, no pasa nada, otro día iremos a tramitar tu pase y así evitaremos cualquier problema ¿Esta bien?

-Si Robie, gracias

-No hay de que Amanda, nos vemos más tarde

-Está bien ¡Adiós Robie! ¡Cuídate!

Colgué con una sonrisa, pastel de galleta María de limón, me encanta, ella sabe cómo consentirme, será mejor llevarle un buen regalo, compensarla por siempre esos detalles que vuelven los días tan amenos:

-Muy buen trabajo equipo –dio Sloan

-Fue aburrido –dijo Janet- aunque me alegra que todo haya resultado bien, espero que la próxima misión tenga más acción

-Oye, sin ustedes fuera no hubiésemos detenido a esos criminales –dijo Catalina- buen trabajo cortándoles el paso, en especial tu Dina, ese Oni nunca se espero el golpe

-Gracias, buen trabajo ustedes también llegando desde atrás

-Creo que esto amerita un festejo –dijo Sloan- Conozco un buen bar cerca del edificio de la corporación ¿Qué le parece un festejo mariscal?

-Opino que estará bien –dije con una sonrisa- aunque quizás me retire antes

-No me diga eso mariscal, todos trabajamos en equipo deberíamos estar todos en el festejo, aunque sea un par de tragos

-No los puedo rechazar…

Llegamos hasta las oficinas de la compañía y dejamos el equipamiento, en la armería, al salir Sloan nos guio de inmediato a un bar que ya conocía, el H2 International Bar, recientemente remodelado para las extra especies un bar que ofrece un ambiente más ´´occidental´´ con cervezas de europa, america y asia, banderas de varias naciones adornando el lugar, y lo más destacable, un lugar donde personas de otros países se concentran más, por un momento escuche más gente hablando ingles que japonés… hasta que empezaron en el karaoke y Sloan fue el primero en tomar el micrófono después de dos jarras que se empino en pocos segundos:

-¡I was made for loving you baby! ¡You was made for loving me! –fue la que escogió ese escoces loco

No sé si canta bien o mal pues cantaban con el otro hombre y mujer, ambos parecían americanos, el acento comparado al de Sloan es diferente pero no cantan tan mal juntos, casi coordinados a la perfección:

-¡And I can't get enough of you baby! ¡Can you get enough of me! –cantaban enérgicamente agitando sus jarras

-¿Siempre se pone así? –pregunte sentado en la barra con Catalina a mi izquierda y Janet detrás de mí hablando con Mizuki, Dina estaba a mi derecha

-Por ahora está tranquilo, primero canta, luego trata de bailar sobre alguna mesa y al último recae hasta quedar en alguna mesa de la esquina llorando por una supuesta Kelly –dijo dándole un sorbo a una taza con café, el alcohol de las arachnes

-¿Kelly?

-Tal parece que fue su ex, o algo así, solo se pone a llorar o decir que no lo sabía, que la extraña o solo grita ¡Por queeeee! –dijo haciendo una voz de drama a lo cual yo me reí ligeramente y ella también

Después de eso del di un sorbo a la jarra, supuestamente es cerveza alemana, escuche de gente que es más fuerte que la mexicana y no mentían, aunque tampoco es que me tumbe con algunos sorbos, sabe bien:

-Buen trabajo Dina con ese Oni, dejaste el suelo con su cara marcada

-Gracias mariscal –dijo dando un trago a su jarra y dejándola a menos de la mitad de uno solo- aproveche el momento y supe cuando entrar, como usted dijo

-Me alegra saber que siguen mis órdenes, no como la última vez

Ahí mire a Catalina la cual se agacho ligeramente dando un trago al café, mire hacia atrás pero Janet y Mizuki se habían alejado un poco, conversaban con otro hombre, un zombie con chaqueta de cuero y collar de oro además de lentes de sol, pude ver un parche en su chaqueta, tiene el símbolo de BrutalCorp, quizás un agente orgulloso de la compañía, no lo sé pero los tres están riendo y se lo pasan bien.

Termine la cerveza con un trago y revise la hora, 8:10, ya me tengo que ir:

-Bueno chicas me voy –dije haciendo una seña al barman, le entregue dinero más una propina lo cual agradeció- cuiden que Sloan no se pase de jarras y no conduzca

-No se preocupe mariscal, lo vigilaremos, hasta mañana –dijo Catalina

-Buenas noches –dijo Dina

-Buenas noches, descansen chicas

Camine a la salida despidiéndome de Janet y Mizuki, ellas tan solo hicieron un pequeño gesto pero siguieron hablando con ese zombie, Sloan termino con esa canción de Kiss y ahora pusieron una de AC DC:

-¡'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite! ¡ T.N.T. and I'll win the fight!...

Fue lo último que escuche cuando abrí la puerta y me retire, aun fuera se puede escuchar un poco de la música.

Tan solo sonreí, una misión bien cumplida, la pequeña está a salvo y nadie resulto herido, todo termino bien… ahora solo queda contárselo a Amanda o no.

No quiero que se preocupe por la pequeña ni por mi… porque fui tan estúpido como para correr directamente a alguien con un Ak-47… será mejor si se lo escondo, si, es mejor, así no estará preocupada por el resto de la semana… aunque quizás se entere cuando visitemos el orfanato el sábado o domingo, luego planeo como decírselo.

Antes de llegar al departamento me detuve a comprar algo para Amanda… quizás el peluche de oso le guste, lo seleccione y me dieron la opción de agregarle un moño y un listón de regalo, acepte y le colocaron un moño rojo y un listón del mismo color.

Pague por el oso y retome mi camino al departamento, al fin llegue a este, salude a la recepcionista, subí las escaleras y toque la puerta, lo había olvidado pero cheque mi aliento, huele un poco a alcohol, pero nada muy fuerte, escuche como retiro el seguro de la puerta y pue el oso de felpa detrás de mi espalda, ahí Amanda abrió la puerta y me recibió con su sonrisa y abrazo de inmediato:

-¡Robie bienvenido a casa! –dijo rodeándome con sus brazos, parece que no toco al oso

-Hola Amanda, también me alegro de volver –dije cuando ella se separó- ¿Podrias cerrar tus ojos?

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo ciérralos ¿Si?

-Bueno –dijo cerrándolos con un rostro que expresaba curiosidad- pero no entiendo porque

Yo coloque el oso frente a mí y presione su pecho haciendo que sonase ese chillido que tienen algunos peluches:

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Abre los ojos

Ella los abrió y una enorme y brillante sonrisa demostró que le encanto el regalo:

-Para ti Amanda –dije extendiendo mis brazos con el oso a ella

-¡Es muy lindo! –Dijo Amanda tomándolo y abrazándolo haciendo que suene de nuevo- ¡Me encanta! Gracias Robie

-No hay de que Amanda, me alegra que te guste

-Es suavecito, calientito y hace ruiditos, además de ser lindo –dijo abrazándolo pegando el peluche en su mejilla, al hacer de nuevo el ruido ella rio… es como una niña recibiendo un peluche nuevo- Me encanta el peluche Robie, muchas gracias ¡Ahora pasa! Que te prepare ese pastel y algo caliente de cena, espero que te guste

Ella entonces entro llevando el peluche a su abdomen y dejándome pasar, su cola se agitaba de lado a lado y sus orejas se movían de arriba a abajo, está contenta, muy contenta.

Ya dentro me guio hasta la barra y dejo el peluche sobre esta a un lado, lo sentó con mucho cuidado, saco un refractario de vidrio y de la estufa apago una olla:

-Prepare un estofado de res y el postre, espero que te guste y no caiga muy pesado

-Sera excelente Amanda, el emparedado no fue suficiente para calmar el hambre

-Lamento tanto no haberte preparado el desayuno –dijo sirviendo el estofado un plato- es solo que me sentía… me sentía temerosa de haberte dañado

-No pasa nada Amanda, no estas obligada a prepararme el almuerzo, soy un adulto y yo debo de alimentarme

-Pero eres mi amigo, y sales al trabajo para ganar dinero y pagar las facturas… que yo solo incremento, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte el almuerzo –dijo dejando el plato con un tenedor frente a mí, le agradecí con una sonrisa

-Está bien Amanda, te agradezco preocuparte tanto por mí –dije comenzando a comer

Ella lleno un vaso con agua y agrego un par de cubos de hielo para luego entregármelo, saco un gran recipiente circular de vidrio del refrigerador, y otro plato pequeño circular:

-Cuando termines podremos disfrutar de este postre ¿Crees que con algo de crema batida sepa bien?

-Yo digo que sí, igual, nunca está mal intentar mezclas dulces –dije para luego darle un trago al vaso con agua y continuar con el estofado- el estofado te quedo delicioso Amanda, gracias

-Gracias, es algo simple pero rico –dijo tomando asiento frente a mí con ambos platos con el postre y la crema batida

Ahí tan solo termine con el estofado, ya al final tome el jugo de la carne y verduras, simple pero bueno:

-Ahora el postre –dije limpiando mi boca con una servilleta

-Aquí esta –dijo entregándome un plato y encima del tozo cuadrangular le puso crema batida- Bon apetit

-Merci –agradecí en su idioma natal con la mejor pronunciación posible

Ella tan solo rio y comenzamos a degustar nuestro postre… magnifico, ni muy dulce, ni muy duro, simplemente un perfecto postre:

-No me cansare de decirlo Amanda… te quedo delicioso

-Gracias de nuevo Robie, fue interesante mezclarlo todo y lograr una consistencia buena, no quería que terminase muy suave ni muy duro

-Quedo excelente

Ella volvió a sonreír, ahí note como sus labios estaban cubiertos de crema batida:

-Tienes un poco por aquí –dije señalando mis labios

-Oh, gracias, jeje –dijo relamiendo sus labios y regresando al postre

Continuamos hasta acabar, dejaremos el resto para los próximos días, deje mi ropa en el ropero y tome un cambio para dormir, Amanda se quedó lavando los platos, entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida, ya solo quiero tirarme en la cama… hoy pasaron muchas cosas y tan solo quiero dormir…

* * *

 _ **POV Narrador**_

* * *

Roberto se sumergió en un baño rápido mientras Amanda termino de lavar los platos, ella volvió a tomar el oso de felpa que Roberto le regalo y tan solo lo abrazo:

-Oww, es tan lindo el osito y suavecito –dijo para sí mismo abrazando el peluche que emitía ese chillido cada vez que se le aplicaba fuerza

Ella camino hasta el dormitorio para cambiarse y dormir, Roberto salió del baño ya cambiado, estuvo a punto de tirarse en su cama cuando su celular lo interrumpió:

-¿Alo?

-Buenas hermano

-Hola hermana ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, la obra progresa de maravilla, salí de paseo con mamá y papá, fui a tu departamento y conocí a Amanda, fuimos a un café y… ¡Con una chingada Roberto¡ ¿¡Porque siempre haces las mismas pendejadas!? –grito por el otro lado de la línea

-Yo tambien te quiero pequeña…

-¡No me salgas con eso! ¿¡Como que una milicia privada Roberto!? ¿¡Acaso estás loco?!

-Tengo que vivir de algo, y no me apetece estar en un cubículo encerrado, además, esa corporación es buena ¿Has escuchado de BrutalCorp?

-Solo he visto sus camionetas y panorámicos… ¡Pero no me cambies el tema! ¿Acaso quieres perder la otra pierna?

-No hermana, no pasara de nuevo, esto no es México

-Pero existe el riesgo hermano… no sé si quiera porque me preocupo… simplemente no me harás caso… como siempre –su tono de voz era de clara decepción

-Ya hermana… sé que es tonto volver a un trabajo que me pone en riesgo, pero es lo único que se hacer… dar mi vida por los inocentes y por mi familia

-Lo se hermano… lo se… y como se bien que no te detendrás solo ten cuidado… por favor, no quiero que mama y papa sufran de nuevo, ni sufrirlo yo…mucho menos Amanda

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Ella en verdad te aprecia hermano, me negó por completo que son novios, pero ella tiene una visión muy positiva de ti… no la hagas sufrir hermano, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré hermana… ¿Dijo algo más de mí? –la duda consumía a Roberto

-Solo que eres grande, fuerte y eso mismo espera de tu miembro viril

-… ¿Qué? –pregunto Roberto con un notorio sonrojo

Tan solo escucho la risa de su hermana por la otra línea y el enrojecido:

-Ay dios hermano, no te creas, ella no es de las que dirían eso, solo que eras muy tierno cuando solo eras un niño y que para ella eres un caballero, alguien paciente, agradable, inteligente, fuerte y un buen amigo

-Ya veo ¿Algo más?

-Y la chismosa soy yo –dijo volviendo a reír- ya me tengo que ir hermano, estoy cansada y supongo que tu también

-Sí, bueno, gracias por la plática hermana, descansa y no te preocupes que seré precavido

-Claro hermano, descansa y gracias, no pierdas la otra pierna

-No sucederá, adiós hermana

Con esto último el mexicano colgó, apago las luces y se tiro en su cama para al fin descansar.

Por otro lado Amanda también se había quedado dormida, esta vez acompañada del peluche que Roberto le regalo, ella mostraba una notoria sonrisa al estar dormida de lado, abrazando el oso de peluche y disfrutando de lo suave y el calor de la felpa, sumergida en un placido descanso y sueño enternecedor…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bien, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y no les haya parecido abrumador... si lo se, muchas cosas en un dia pero a veces asi sucede, lamento la demora pero la universidad no da tiempo de hacer nada, igual espero sacar el proximo capitulo de la historia de James Bullock, bien, gracias por leerlo todo y que esta pequeña historia les parezca tan buena._

 _Ahi encontraran par de referencias al fic de **Tarmo Flake** y **Defalt** ¡El que lo haga se gana una galleta de chocolate!... Bueno, ya me despido, muchas gracias por leerlo._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas del autor:** He vuelto de nuevo, otra entrega que llevo tiempo, pero ya saben, la universidad me tiene ocupado, igual no los interrumpo mas, disfruten del capitulo._

 _Monster musume no me pertenece ¡Solo BrutalCorp! ¡Autografos de Catalina y Janet a la derecha!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

* * *

Patee la puerta y la madera se partió, un pedazo cayó al suelo y otro se quedó pegado a las bisagras oxidadas. Apenas ingrese revise cada esquina con la lámpara del Heckler:

-Despejado, entren –dije a mis hombres detrás

Uno a uno los cuatro ingresaron, cada uno vigilaba cada esquina, es un cuarto pequeño que tiene otra puerta, desconocemos a donde comunica.

Si el plan sigue como esta dicho, deberíamos de tomar a los criminales por la retaguardia, la siguiente puerta tan solo la empuje y permitió nuestro pase, un pasillo largo y algo oscuro, poca iluminación y el suelo sucio, paredes ralladas o con grafitis, dos puertas a la derecha de este pasillo, revisamos una a una y encontramos paquetes, hicimos una inspección rápida, drogas y algunos cartuchos además de armas, bingo.

Con esto revisado seguimos avanzando hasta el final del pasillo, otra puerta reforzada, retire los seguros y la abrí con lentitud, me asome muy ligeramente en esa apertura, un cuarto grande y mejor iluminado, tres personas amarradas con bolsas en la cabeza están de rodillas, no son adultos, parecen adolescentes, mujeres, justo detrás de ellas dos hombres con Ak-47, otro hombre, un cerdo esta frente a esas personas con un revolver de calibre .44. Otros tres están en las esquinas con armas que no logro identificar, no me vieron.

Me aleje de la puerta y regrese con mis compañeros:

-Dos con AK-47 detrás de los secuestrados, uno frente a ellos con revolver .44, hay otros tres en las esquinas con lo que parecen subfusiles o escopeta

-El comandante nos ordenó ingresar y disparar si estaban los rehenes

-Eso haremos, preparen sus armas y tomen posi-

Varios disparos de ese lugar me hicieron agacharme, regrese a la puerta con mis muchachos detrás, me asome y esos sujetos estaban apuntando a otra puerta:

-¿¡Que fue eso!?

-¡Deben ser los pinches soldados! ¡Rápido! ¡Tomen a esas niñas y úsenlas de escudo!

Pude ver como el cerdo con el revolver tomo a una niña, la de en medio, los otros dos bastardos con las Ak-47 a las otras:

-Entraremos ahora

-Adelante –dijo Pérez elevando su rifle junto a los otros chicos

Empuje la puerta ya penas salir dispare sobre el que estaba en la esquina justo al otro lado de la habitación, callo como un costal de patatas, otras dos ráfagas de mis chicos y cayeron los otros dos, solo quedaban esos tres con los niños de rehenes, el del revolver comenzó a huir junto a otro con el AK-47, el otro sujeto con esa misma arma nos disparó usando a la niña como escudo, gracias a mi puntería le abrí un agujero en la cabeza y la niña solo cayó al suelo gritando… perdón pequeña pero ya te soltó:

-Alcanzaron a Martínez –dijo Pérez

-Quédate y ayúdalo, cuida de la niña también, los demás, atrapemos a esos bastardos

Sin dudar corrimos al puerta por donde huyeron, la empuje y me topé con otro pasillo que lleva al exterior donde puedo escuchar más disparos, avanzamos con el arma siempre al frente y vigilando un par de ventanas a nuestra izquierda y derecha, al final del pasillo estaba una cortina dañada, la atravesé para toparme con esos dos bastardos frente a una camioneta Ford apuntando a otro grupo de soldados, el suelo, cubierto con algunos cadáveres, sangre y armas:

-¡Bajen el arma! –gritaba uno de los soldados

El que portaba el Ak-47 disparo sin dudar, los niños gritaban con las bolsas en su cabeza, los disparos impactaron a uno de esos soldados, pero devolvieron el fuego al sujeto con el rifle, apenas cayo el otro cerdo con el revolver se giró a dispararnos a nosotros… me impacto en el brazo izquierdo…

Caí con este… este dolor enorme en mi brazo… dispare una ráfaga de mi arma cuando tenía al cerdo en la mira… caí por el dolor pero el también cayó al suelo con la ráfaga que dispare… pegue un grito al aire por el ardor, solté mi rifle y lleve mi mano a mi brazo izquierdo:

-¡Subteniente! –grito otro de los soldados, llevaba en su hombro una cruz roja- Tuvo suerte, le atravesó el brazo

-¿Cual pinche suerte es esa? –dije aguantando las ganas de gritar

Ahí comenzó a atenderme, logre sentarme entre quejidos y apretar mis dientes, ahí entonces mire a donde esos dos bastardos habían caído, a una de las niñas se le retiro la bolsa de la cabeza, amarres y estaba siendo cuidada por uno de los soldados… no veo al otro.

El comandante y otros tres soldados estaban revisando donde el cerdo cayo cuando dispare mi rifle al recibir el disparo, uno de ellos me miro y volvió su mirada al soldado hincado revisando al niño… ¿Por qué sigue tirado?

Ahí entonces centre mi mirada, el que estaba hincado se levantó y comenzó a hablar con el comandante, pude ver al niñ-

-No –dije en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa subteniente?

-No…No… No puede ser

-¿Subteniente? –volvió a preguntar

Ese joven… ese adolescente… tenia… dos impactos de bala en el pecho… no debí ser yo… yo dispare hacia arriba, pude ver como el comandante y esos tres soldados me miraban, entonces el comandante bajo la cabeza y camino hasta mí, lo miraba dudoso pero el mantenía la vista en mí, llego hasta quedar frente a mí y se agacho:

-S-S-Señor… dígame, dígame que esos agujeros… no los provoque

-Roberto… sé que no lo hiciste a propósito… pero… asesinaste a un rehén…

…

…

-¡NO!

No… yo…yo no lo mate, yo no fui, fue un accidente:

 _´´Asesinaste a un adolescente´´-la voz del comandante volvió_

No lo hice, yo no lo hice… fue un error… no lo hice a propósito...

 _´´Él lo mato… no pudimos detenerlo´´-ese soldado lo dijo_

Yo no fui… no lo hice con esa intensión… por favor créanme… fue un error.

Comencé a retroceder, sus miradas me acosan, me juzgan… me culpan, yo no lo hice, mi espalda topo con algo… la pared… no puedo huir… mi siguen mirando inquisitivamente… me quieren poner contra la pared y fusilarme… no tuve opción...

Yo no lo hice…

Mis manos están temblando… están llenas de sangre… sangre inocente y joven, déjenme en paz, no fue mi culpa… no lo hice

 _´´El disparo el arma´´ -otro más me señalo_

Solo intente salvarlo. Mis manos temblaban, no las puedo controlar, mi prótesis ya no está, no la siento, mi pierna no deja de temblar y mi sudor es helado… sus miradas me acosan pero no puedo huir mi espalda está topando en alguna pared… me arrinconaron… me quieren fusilar…

Lleve mis manos manchadas a mi rostro… dejen de verme… ya no me pude contener… las lágrimas salieron para tratar de limpiar mis manos sucias…perdóname muchacho.

-¡Yo no lo hice!

Grite… me siguen acosando, no dejan de verme, no me dejan en paz, no cesan sus criticas ¿Qué hubieran hecho ellos?... intente salvarlo…

-Yo no fui…

Este frio… es demasiado… pero no puedo quitarme las manos de los ojos, no quiero verlos, no quiero verlos a los ojos… pero no dejan de mirarme

 _´´Lo asesinaste´´ -dijo el juez_

-Yo no fui… fue un accidente

Dije tirándome sobre mi cama y enroscándome en mi cuerpo… necesito calentarme, tengo demasiado frio… mi corazón duele… me falta el aire…:

-No lo hice… no lo hice… yo no…

Me repetí… tu no fuiste Roberto, fue un accidente, te hirieron… si hubiese reaccionado un segundo antes… el estaría vivo:

 _´´Él hubiera no existe, tú lo mataste´´ -dijo otro comandante_

-¡Déjenme en paz!

Déjenme solo… yo no lo mate por matarlo… yo trate de salvarlo… déjenme en paz…

´ _´Nunca debiste haber disparado´´ -dijo otro soldado_

-¿¡Que hubieras hecho!?

Esos idiotas… no me entienden, yo hice lo que debía hacer, intentar salvarlo… pero lo mate… lo mate… tengo que aceptarlo… yo lo mate…

 _´´No lo hiciste, fue un accidente, a todos nos ocurren´´ -decía mi medico_

Le arrebate la vida a un inocente… a un niño… soy un asesino… eso no es un accidente, eso fue un acto de vileza… soy un criminal… me merezco las rejas o el fusilamiento…

 _´´El subteniente Roberto García de la Madrid es declarado inocente´´ -dicto el juez después de la investigación_

No soy inocente… soy culpable… asesine a un niño… a alguien inocente que debía de estar vivo… yo debería haber muerto por ese disparo… ¿Qué clase de soldado hace tan vil acto y sigue libre?... solo los criminales quedan impunes… mi familia me odiaba…

 _´´Hermano, no te odiamos, fue un accidente´´_

No es solo un accidente… fue una vida… una vida inocente… no traten de hacerme sentir bien… yo soy el que debió morir.

 _´´Fue solo daño colateral, la misión fue un éxito´´ -dijo mi comandante_

Victoria pírrica entonces… no fue daño colateral… él era un inocente que habían sacado de su hogar a la fuerza… deje a una familia sin un hijo y un hermano… soy un monstruo…

 _´´Hiciste lo que debía hacerse, si nunca hubieses disparado ese sujeto te hubiese matado, matado a tus compañeros y quizás huir para luego asesinar al niño, tu no lo mataste, ese criminal lo mato´´ -dijo mi amigo Pérez_

Quizás… quizás… tiene razón… él me hubiese matado… y a mis compañeros de armas, hubiese dejado más de una familia sin padres, sin hermanos, sin hijos… yo… yo… hice lo que debía hacerse… me sacrifique… cargo este pecado por ellos…

Mis manos se volvieron más controlables, las despegue lentamente de mis ojos y sus miradas se volvían difusas… salve a mis compañeros… salve a los otros niños… hice lo que la situación me permitía.

El frio sigue en mi… la penumbra me rodea pero… pero estoy tranquilo, yo… yo cargo con este pesar, este pecado… es mi deber como soldado… si nadie más lo hace... yo tengo que hacerlo.

 _´´No eres un monstruo, la circunstancia te empujo a eso, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer, cargaras con ese pesar, pero recuerda esto, solo los verdaderos héroes y guerreros asumen esas cargas y siguen adelante, si al primer error nos rendimos, no existirían guerreros y héroes que protejan a nuestra nación, no llores, no te arrincones, no dejes que el miedo y pesar te gane Roberto, eso es lo que vuelve débil a un hombre, supéralo y sigue adelante, no por ti, sino por los inocentes y tu familia, si no sales a luchar por ellos, nadie más lo hará´´ -dijo mi tío, un general_

No soy un héroe… pero soy un guerrero… defenderé a los inocentes aunque de mi vida… por ti muchacho… me merezco el infierno pero no me importa… ningún otro inocente volverá a morir cuando este presente… ningún otro… por ti muchacho… por ti supere el encierro, la penumbra… el pesar y odio a mí mismo… te arrebate la vida y eso me pesa enormemente… lo compensare con mil vidas salvadas y más… espero me hayas perdonado…

Mis manos ya no tiemblan tanto... ya están limpias, la sangre desapareció, ese peso de las miradas ya no está, solo están las luces de la ciudad, el frio, desapareció, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad… mi corazón sigue acelerado pero no importa… otro día comienza…

Los rayos solares entraron por mi ventana… no sé cuánto llevo despierto, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

Tome mi celular aun con manos temblorosas… 6:30 am, ya debo de arreglarme.

Me arrastre hasta la orilla de mi cama, apoye mi pierna y prótesis en el piso y con brazos temblorosos que los apoye en la cama me impulse… para caer bruscamente en el suelo, logre meter las manos pero el golpe fue fuerte:

-Maldición… torpe… imbécil –dije golpeando el suelo con fuerza con mi puño derecho- ya cállate… solo párate

Con esfuerzo trate de apoyar la suela del pie de la prótesis… para solo resbalarme con el talón y volver a casi caer de cara:

-Maldita sea… ni siquiera me puedo poner de pie

Aceptando que debía apoyarme me arrastre hasta un sillón, me apoye con ambos brazos, me sujete del descansabrazos y jale mi cuerpo para ponerme de rodillas, y con el doble de esfuerzo apoyar mis pies en el suelo… ambas piernas siguen temblando, la de carne y hueso sigue con esos escalofríos… volví a caer de rodillas y caí con las palmas en el suelo, levante de nuevo el puño derecho y aseste otro puñetazo en el suelo dejando escapar un gruñido de rabia pura:

-Ya párate… te necesitan afuera, necesitas salir, la gente necesita que los protejamos, si tu no lo haces nadie más lo hará

Volví a apoyarme en el sillón, estire mi cuerpo y mis piernas siguieron temblando pero es algo controlable, solo tengo que apoyarme en las paredes y muebles.

Mi pierna de carne y hueso sigue sufriendo de escalofríos, la prótesis está casi totalmente tiesa, puedo apoyar en ella… maldición… yo creía que con esto me desharía de las muletas.

La última vez deje un cambio de ropa dentro del baño y mi toalla para no entrar y molestar a Amanda que agradezco no haya despertado… hasta que escuche como movía la perilla del dormitorio, empuje la puerta del baño y apoyándome en la pared la cerré detrás de mí de golpe… por poco me caigo, logre agarrarme del lavabo:

-¿Robie? ¿Paso algo? –pregunto Amanda en la puerta

-N-Nada Amanda… es solo que casi me resbalo, pero estoy bien

-Oh bueno, por cierto, ¡Buenos días! iré a prepararte tu desayuno y almuerzo

-Buenos días Amanda… y gracias

-No hay de que Robie

Con eso dicho escuche como se retiró… no la mereces Roberto… deje mi espalda resbalarse por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo… no la merezco. Alguien tan dulce, tan feliz, tan inocente y amable como ella… no merece conocer a alguien como yo… un monstruo... y mucho menos que me llame amigo.

Pero ella me necesita… siete familias anfitrionas antes de mí, siete que no supieron cuidarla, abusaron de su condición o ella no confiaba… siete rechazos, siete abandonos… no seré el octavo, lo hago por ella, tal y como escribí en mi diario, por mi abuelo también… ella no merece sufrir de la amnesia, solo ser feliz… es demasiado joven… no me importa ser solo su amigo, si la ayudo a ser feliz y que recuerde su día a día me es suficiente… no creo que alguien como ella quiera tener una relación amorosa conmigo… un verdadero monstruo.

Suspirando pesadamente me puse de pie apoyándome en el lavabo y en dirección a la tina, abrí la llave y comencé a regular la temperatura, ya en su punto me deshice de mi ropa y me sumergí… debes de seguir adelante, no puedes quedarte con esas memorias, solo sigue adelante y evitar que eso vuelva a suceder, eso me hace un guerrero…

…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto se sumergió en la tina y comenzó con su aseo personal, mientras Amanda en la cocina preparaba el desayuno y almuerzo de su anfitrión.

Para el desayuno un par de huevos con tocino, pan tostado, leche y algo de fruta picada para acompañar, preparo ese mismo plato para ella, mientras que de almuerzo puso algo del estofado en un refractario de plástico que contaba con dos divisiones, en una el estofado y en otra el postre, el pastel de limón de galleta maría:

-Esto le encantara a Robie, espero alegrarle su trabajo con esto –dijo la minotauro empacando el refractario en una bolsa de plástico roja, envolviéndolo con cuidado

Ya con ambos platos de desayuno listos su anfitrión salió del baño, con una mente más despejada, moral reestablecida y menos afectado por aquellos recuerdos, además de salir ya luciendo su uniforme, guardo su identificación y lista para rearmarse, camino hasta la barra donde Amanda ya tenía ambos platos listos:

-Ya está servido Robie, _Bonn apetit_

- _Merci_ Amanda –contesto Roberto con una sonrisa

-Tu pronunciación no es tan mala ¿Acaso sabes francés? –pregunto la chica con un notorio tono de emoción

-No, pero si un par de palabras que escuche en algunas películas

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y no te ha interesado aprenderlo alguna vez? –Pregunto Amanda con entusiasmo- Yo podría enseñarte, domino bien la lengua y no soy una maestra muy estricta –dijo riendo ligeramente para luego tomar una porción de su comida y meterla en su boca

-Bueno, te tomare la palabra más delante, solo quiero ver si en verdad tendré algún día libre y quizás podamos tener clases de francés

-Por supuesto Robie –dijo ahora más emocionada la minotauro- tengo algunos libros en francés y con el internet podremos buscar diccionarios o traductores, yo te ayudare a que lo leas y puedas escribir primero, con eso dominado hablarlo te será pan comido

-Muy bien Amanda, gracias

-No hay de que –dijo la chica agitando su cola de lado a lado emocionada

-Por cierto, tus medicinas –dijo el mexicano tomando las cajas

-Oh cierto, gracias

-¿Las tomaste ayer?

-Si, vi un par de papeles con las horas marcadas y eso me ayudo a recordar

-Bien, parece que ese método que idee funciono

-Gracias Robie… incluso trabajando me ayudas a recordarlas, te lo agradezco –dijo Amanda regalando una amplia sonrisa a su anfitrión para después sacar las pastillas y tomarlas con agua

-No hay de que Amanda, es mi deber como amigo

-Eres el mejor amigo

-Y tú la mejor, ahora terminemos de desayunar

Terminando el desayuno ambos Roberto lavo sus dientes, haciendo un especial énfasis donde los doctores dijeron que sus muelas presentaban más sarro, terminado esto salió del baño, tomo el almuerzo que Amanda le preparo y salió del departamento:

-Cuídate Robie, ve a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y no golpees demasiado a los criminales

-Seré gentil con ellos, cuida bien del fuerte por mí y si necesitas algo solo llámame

-Claro que si capitan –dijo dando un saludo militar mientras sonreía

-Bien, adiós Amanda, más tarde regreso

- _¡Au revoir Robie! ¡Bonne chance!_

Roberto se despidió agitando su mano y Amanda ingreso a la habitación cuando su anfitrión desapareció bajando las escaleras…

…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Olvide de nuevo decirle que significaba, bueno, no importa, con las futuras clases de francés no será necesario y creo que tengo que ir preparándolas.

Me dirigí al dormitorio y saque un par de libros en francés, pequeñas novelas, algunos de la historia de mi patria y un diccionario que me ayudo cuando era joven.

Mientras escarbaba en mi mesita de noche, sacando algunos viejos libros de cuentos y novelas en mi idioma natal me topé con una extraña cajita de madera, la tome curiosa pues no recuerdo exactamente que hay dentro.

Tome asiento en el centro de la cama abriendo las piernas para poner la cajita justo frente a mí sobre la cama, al abrirla me topé con varias fotos:

-¡Ya recuerdo! Mis fotos de Francia

Las memorias volvieron de golpe, son algunas fotos, un tanto viejas y otras no tanto, de los monumentos y lugares de Francia que algún día los visitare, es mi sueño y mayor meta.

No recordaba haber traído mi cajita ´´ _De souhaits_ ´´ o lo que vendría siendo su traducción, de deseos.

El arco del triunfo, la torre Eiffel, la catedral de Notre Dame, el campo de Marte, las villas francesas y parisinas, sus costas… algún día.

Si tan solo el acta en Francia fuese como la de Japón, pero no es así, apenas y si nos dejaban acercarnos a poblados pequeños y ciudades muy ocasionalmente… algún día podre pasear por el campo de Marte y admirar la imponente torre Eiffel, ir al arco del triunfo y mostrar mis respetos a los valientes guerreros inmortalizados en sus pinturas y esculturas, dar una reverencia y agradecimiento frente al monumento del soldado desconocido, agradecerles por su sacrificio y valor al haber luchado con bravura y forjar mi patria.

Me deje caer de espaldas en la cama con las fotos en mis manos, están algo gastadas y un poco dañadas de los bordes, las tengo desde que soy una niña… sonreí cuando con un esfuerzo y ayuda de las fotos volvieron tan tiernos recuerdos.

Un día mi padre había vuelto de un asunto con comerciantes parisinos, ayudo a escoltarlos por el bosque y que llegaran a salvo a un camino que guiaba a una ciudad, en agradecimiento le entregaron varias fotos de sus viajes y un par de ropas y objetos decorativos.

Llego a casa con jarrones algo finos, vestidos de todo tipo y marcos para fotos de madera tallada, el me entrego un lindo florero pero lo que yo escogí y más me gusto fueron las fotos, él estuvo a punto de tirarlas cuando las vi… simplemente me encantaron.

Tome las fotos y el jarrón lo deje sobre la mesa donde comíamos, me tire en la alfombra de la sala y boca abajo comencé a ver cada foto… no recuerdo mucho de ese día, más que pase horas admirando cada foto, que en esos días estaban en excelente estado y sus detalles no habían decaído, pregunte cada duda a mis padres y ellos me contestaban con lo que sabían.

Aprecie cada una con cuidado, sonreí al volver a ver el arco del triunfo y fantasear con cruzar por debajo de él, pasar por debajo de la torre Eiffel y quizás subir por el elevador para apreciar el campo de Marte y la ciudad desde las alturas, las hermosas fotos de las vistas de la costa Azul, algunas fotos de ciudades que no reconozco, pero con edificaciones hermosas.

Llegue a una de mis favoritas, los jardines del palacio de Luxemburgo y este mismo, simplemente bellos y el palacio tampoco se queda atrás… entonces por error la estire de más y se rompió ligeramente… demonios.

Suspire y la revise de cada lado, quizás con un poco de cinta por atrás quede mejor, al girarla me di cuenta de un mensaje escrito, es mi letra de cuando era una niña:

 _´´Mi verdadero amor lo conoceré en Luxemburgo´´_

Reí ligeramente al momento en que me sonroje un poco, era solo una niña con sueños… aunque no logre conocer a mi verdadero amor en los jardines de Luxemburgo estaré muy feliz de visitarlos y tomar muchas fotos, preferiría solo guardar los recuerdos… pero no soy buena para eso.

Volví a apreciar cada foto con emoción, y las guarde después de otro rato de fantasías paseando por ellos, es un buen ejercicio de la mente… aunque me llene de esperanzas y sueños que quizás no cumpla… no debo de pensar así, solo debo de conseguir algún trabajo, espero que BrutalCorp acepte administradores empresariales, debería de registrar mi cedula profesional en Japón y darle una leída a las leyes y procesos en Japón, deben ser diferentes a Francia, luego buscare alguna universidad donde pueda estudiarlo y acreditarme, así podre ayudar a Robie con las facturas… aunque recibiré el dinero de los vinos cada quincena.

No, no debo ser una floja, cuando tramite mi pase buscare esa universidad y me acreditare, si, así no me la pasare todo el día de floja aquí y ayudare a Robie, además de quizás comprarle algún regalo… su osito fue uno muy lindo.

Volví a tomar el peluche y estrujarlo, cada que chilla me hace reír…pensar en que el gasta su dinero en detalles para mi me provoca un sentimiento cálido… es como un hormigueo y un calorcito en mi interior, es tierno.

Deje el peluche en medio de las dos almohadas, reacomode su moño y guarde de nuevo las fotos, deje la cajita en la mesita de noche y acomode de nuevo la cama.

Sali del dormitorio con los libros en francés y los deje sobre la mesa de centro, solo tengo que esperar a que Robie me diga cuando pueda aprender algo de francés. Creo que para matar el tiempo podría jugar un poco a ese juego de caballeros medievales, la última vez Valeria me ayudo a pasar ese enemigo gigante y ayer me entretuve viendo algunas películas.

Encendí la consola, tome el mando y seleccione el juego, espero no atascarme de nuevo…

…

Bien, todo progresa bien, me recibió una mujer, la guardiana de fuego y conocí al herrero y vendedora del santuario, luego en la hoguera me dirigí a una muralla que rodea un imponente palacio.

Debo admitirlo, aun cuando el juego es todo ficticio y moldeado a computadora… tiene hermosos paisajes, ese imponente castillo rodeado de muros y otras edificaciones, una especie de criaturas volando por las torres más altas… viejos dragones que han perecido y otro dragón que me calcinaba cada vez que trataba de subir la escalera… el verdadero camino era a un lado, solo tuve que derrotar a unos cuantos guerreros y otro muy grande con armadura completa.

Pasaron los minutos y este juego sí que es divertido… aunque difícil en ocasiones pero me estoy acostumbrando, como dijo Valeria, solo esquivar, bloquear y atacar cuando es necesario, también logre encontrar una nueva espada y otros personajes con los que puedo hablar y no intentan matarme de solo verme….

…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logre! –Exclame emocionada alzando ambas manos- Al fin

Después de seis intentos lo logre, derrote a Vordt, fue difícil, y siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando la música se intensificaba y el daba ese rugido, pero logre derrotarlo, además que descubrí un botón que me deja mostrar respetos, mi caballero da una ligera reverencia.

Hice esto con Vordt pues fue una pelea gloriosa, y siempre hay que respetar al enemigo.

Después de eso me di cuenta que estuve jugando más de una hora, y tengo algo de hambre, un buen refrigerio no está mal para festejar, apague la consola y camine al refrigerador de donde saque una manzana y me serví un poco de agua, camine hasta la sala y me recosté en el sillón dejando una de mis piernas colgar mientras comía la manzana…Estoy aburrida.

No hay mucho que hacer, jugar es divertido pero no quiero estar tanto tiempo sentada… quizás unos ejercicios estaría bien para mantenerme activa.

Pero apenas me puse de pie, tire el corazón de manzana y bebí toda el agua alguien llamo a la puerta:

-¡Voy! –levante la voz

Llegue hasta la puerta y la abrí para revelar a la agente Smith:

-¡Hola señorita Smith! –Salude con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Hola Amanda –respondió con otra sonrisa- He estado muy bien, llena de trabajo pero bien, solo vengo para hacer una revisión ¿Esta Roberto?

-No, se fue a trabajar temprano y vuelve algo tarde ¿Necesita algo de el?

-Solo para la revisión… que pena, bueno ¿Puedo pasar Amanda?

-Claro que si agente, pase –dije dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta

-¿Cómo te ha tratado? –pregunto la señorita Smith pasando

-Ha sido un buen amigo y gran anfitrión, amable, cortes y valiente al salir a enfrentar a esos criminales

-Si claro –note el tono de voz algo raro en ella, y como vigilaba cada esquina del departamento, en especial el techo- Disculpa pero ¿Tienen café?

-Claro, sé que le encanta ¿Quiere alguna preparación especial?

-Negro está bien, solo una cucharada de azúcar por favor

-Por supuesto

Dije caminando a la alacena, saque los granos de café y los serví en la cafetera, además de agua, solo es dejar que se termine de preparar y listo:

-Señorita Smith ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro Amanda –dijo tomando asiento

-¿Qué necesito para tramitar mi pase independiente?

-Solo llenar unos papeles con datos personales, y algunos de tu anfitrión, además de su firma… me temo que lo necesitas para el trámite

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, veré si algún día que este libre podemos acudir con usted para tramitarlo

-O podemos tramitarla ahora mismo

-¿Enserio? –Pregunte- ¿Qué no es necesaria la firma de Robie?

-Sí, pero como el esta tan ocupado en la gran corporación de seguridad privada –dijo esto con un tono extraño, como de burla- podemos hacer un trámite especial, ponemos tus datos, mas algunos de Roberto, recibes tu pase semi oficial, quedara completamente acreditado cuando Roberto llene una fórmula que enviaremos a su correo electrónico con un tiempo límite de 48 horas, solo tendrías que ir a que sellen tu pase y todo quedara listo, podrás pasear por las calles de Japón libremente

-Entiendo… ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

-Claro, pero antes quisiera una taza de café, necesito recargar energía

-Por supuesto –ahí escuche la cafetera haciendo un pequeño pitido lo cual significa que el café está listo

Me gire para verter el negro líquido en una taza blanca, con esto servido solo le añadí la cucharadita de azúcar y lo revolvi un poco:

-Aquí esta –dije entregándole a Smith la taza con un pequeño plato debajo

-Muchas gracias Amanda ¿Has seguido con tu tratamiento?

-Si señorita Smith, Robie me lo ha recordado en las horas exactas, además de dejarme algunas notas para recordar tomar las medicinas a las horas indicadas

-Ya veo –dijo después de haberle dado un trago al café- Me alegra que él sea tan buen anfitrión y amigo… a no ser que tengas otra idea de el

-Pues es un gran amigo ¿A qué se refiere?

-Una buena pareja –dijo volviendo a darle un sorbo a su café

Me sonroje ligeramente ante la declaración, todos opinan lo mismo… puede ser algo molesto que siempre hagan esa declaración:

-No –ante mi declaración rápida ella me miro extrañada- digo, si es amable, paciente y atento, pero para considerarlo algo así quisiera conocerlo más por más tiempo… y que no me oculte las cosas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me entere por una arpía que Robie había detenido a un asaltante y por eso llego todo empapado ese día, además de sufrir una fiebre algo fuerte… yo pensé que la tormenta lo tomo por sorpresa y se mojó porque no pudo caminar rápido ya que era cuando aún tenía su muleta… o que había tropezado o resbalado, él nunca me dijo que detuvo a un ladrón… sé que parece poco, pero son cosas que tengo que saber… si el me oculta eso ¿Qué mas no me habrá ocultado? No quiero recibir una llamada sorpresa que el haya resultado herido y nunca me avisara o detenido por alguna acción que él considera correcta pero en la ley es lo contrario… ¿Usted qué opina? –quizás me deje llevar, pero enserio me molesta que Roberto haya ocultado algo así… es tan buen anfitrión y amigo que no quiero tener ideas malas de el

-S-Solo puedo opinar que deben de hablar los dos –dijo, note cierto nerviosismo- Una plática sincera siempre ayuda

-Entiendo ¿Algo le pasa señorita Smith? La noto algo nerviosa

-No es nada –dijo dando un último gran trago a su taza dejándola sobre la barra- listo, ahora vamos por tu pase independiente

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por la ayuda

-No hay de que Amanda, es mi deber como agente de gobierno y la que te asigno tu familia anfitriona –dijo con un tono de orgullo y algo de nerviosismo

Lo dejare de lado, la señorita Smith siempre actúa raro, espero que Roberto este cumpliendo un buen trabajo y que se cuide, además de no esconderme cosas, volveré y espero no me haya llamado…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

No hay nada nuevo, solo patrullar… y soportar a Catalina:

-No ¡Esta es mi mejor foto! –Volvió a exclamar- Aquí si capturaron mi porte de guerrera heroica ¿Tu qué opinas Sloan?

-Ya te lo dije, te ves bien

-No lo sé, quizás si me hubiesen dejado arreglar mi cabello y no hubiesen llegado de repente a preguntarme de todo, tú no te ves tan mal Janet, pero yo luzco mejor

-Ya cállate enana –dijo Janet- enfócate al patrullaje

-Celosa, tu luces muy bien Dina, el color de las escamas te favorecen

-Gracias

-¿Por esto escogiste el asiento de adelante? –pregunte a Mizuki

-Sí, se pone insoportable cada que aparece en alguna revista

-¿Ya ha pasado?

-La corporación tiene una revista, solo esta para los agentes de la misma, publican records, las nuevas generaciones de agentes, elementos resaltables, nuevo armamento o vehiculos, algunos eventos o gente que tiene buen precio por su cabeza, esa enana se ponía así con las fotos de la generación, de alguna marca alta que haya impuesto o cualquiera en la que aparezca aun cuando solo está de fondo

-Ya veo, espero no dure mucho

-Dura todo el día

-¡Esta es la mejor! Aquí captaron mi majestuosidad y quitina brillante –volvió a exclamar

-Ugh, no la soporto –note como apoyo el codo sobre parte de la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en su mano

-Podemos fácilmente aislarla

Presione un botón, y de la apertura rectangular en la placa de blindaje que está entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto y los pasajeros se levantó una ventanilla, cuando esta se levantó por completo dejamos de escuchar la voz de Catalina, solo el motor rugiendo:

-Mucho mejor… gracias –dijo con un tono más tranquilo

-No hay de que

Seguí enfocado en el camino y guiando mí vista al exterior por momentos, quizás deba de hablar con Mizuki por lo de ayer… la idea de ella disparando tan cerca de la pequeña, o de cualquier bebe o persona inocente hace que me den ligeros escalofríos… déjalo Roberto, no puede seguir dando malas imágenes:

-Mizuki, sobre lo de ayer, creo que te debo una explicación

-Lo capte… Mariscal –dijo esto de nuevo con ese tono como de asco- si me equivoque, no sucederá de nuevo, solo creí que podría darle, la bebe es muy pequeña y-

-Entiende Mizuki –dije levantando la voz- no puedes ´´creer que le darás´´ no sé cuál fue el entrenamiento al que te sometiste, pero no puedes arriesgar así la vida de un inocente

-¿Y correr hacia el agresor con un arma es más inteligente? –pregunto con un tono severo

-No… sé que actué fuera del sentido común, pero no podemos arriesgarnos… créeme, por más que la situación este bajo control algo puede salir mal, incluso cuando tienes en la mira al agresor

-Yo pude haber disparado y con uno solo el habría caído

-¿Y quién asegura que no dañaría al bebe cuando caiga? ¿Qué tal si el en suelo hubiese seguido disparando? Herido y con el miedo no hubiese dejado de disparar hasta vaciar el cargador… y nadie sabe que le habría hecho a la bebe

-Sí, comprendo mariscal, no volveré a disparar así –dijo con un tono de fastidio manteniendo la vista en otros lugares

Espero me haya hecho caso… no puedo ir por ahí contándole a todo el mundo aquel suceso… por más que no quiero que se repita y deje a alguien más marcado como a mí:

-Solo ten cuidado a donde disparas, medita bien cuando tengas el arma y a donde apuntes… los errores pueden ocurrir y el mayor daño puede ser en uno mismo –dije mirándola y luego volviendo mirar al frente

Ella no volvió a responder, pude ver de reojo como me miro curiosa luego regreso su mirada al frente, mientras seguía conduciendo escuche un golpeteo en la ventanilla que nos separa de la parte donde van los demás, presione ese mismo botón y la ventanilla bajo:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las chicas preguntan si podemos parar a comer algo –dijo Sloan

-Está bien, una comida rápida y volveremos al patrullaje

-Bien chicas, ya vamos a comer

-Genial, puede que alguien me reconozca –escuche a Catalina- ¿Tienen algún bolígrafo para firmar alguna foto del periódico?

-¡Con un demonio ya déjalo! –Exclamo Janet con un tono de enojo- ¡Nadie te pedirá un autógrafo solo porque apareces en un periódico!

-Estas celosa solo porque todo ese pelo te hace ver menos sexy

-¡Ya cállate o te arrancare las-

Volví a presionar el botón y la ventanilla volvió a dejarnos con el ambiente más tranquilo:

-Gracias… de nuevo –Dijo Mizuki

-No hay de que

Dirigí el vehículo hasta un local de comida, las chicas bajaron cuando aparque el vehículo, de nuevo me quede fuera con Sloan, deje abierta una de las puertas del vehículo para poder escuchar la radio o si la computadora anuncia algún encargo especial, destape el refractario y el dulce aroma de un estofado caliente me recibió, además de esto a un lado está un pedazo del pastel de limón y galleta María… Amanda siempre te lo agradeceré.

Tome el tenedor y comencé a comer de pie recargado en el vehículo, Sloan también había empacado algo, un par de emparedados esta vez.

Yo me dedique a disfrutar del estofado que se mantuvo caliente, nada como una buena comida casera preparada por una hábil cocinera, me trae algunos recuerdos, cuando mi madre me empacaba el almuerzo cuando partía a la primaria o secundaria, o cuando mi hermana me recibía en nuestra casa con una comida caliente cuando volvía del cuartel y los operativos, cálidos recuerdos.

Termine con el estofado y me dedique a comer el postre, simplemente delicioso, ahí voltee con Sloan y había acabado con el segundo emparedado:

-Dime ¿Cómo acabo el festejo? Me tuve que retirar antes –le pregunte después de agarrar un pedazo del pastel y darle un mordisco

-Bueno, solo recuerdo que Janet y Mizuki me llevaron hasta mi casa, además de tener una pelea con mi huésped

-¿Estas en lo del acta?

-Sí, pero es momentáneo, como suele pasar Smith me la dejo, pero es solo una chica de preparatoria, apenas tiene 18 años y por mi trabajo la veo poco –dijo dándole otro mordisco al emparedado- igual la escuela la mantiene ocupada así que no estoy muy preocupado porque se quede sola

-¿De qué especie es?

-Una Fenrir, es como una chica lobo, supuestamente tienen una actitud rebelde pero ella se comporta un tanto diferente, es responsable y cuidadosa, pero claro, es joven y en ocasiones le da ese impulso de rebeldía, o solo lo hace para molestarme

-Ya veo, pero dijiste que es momentáneo, ¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero ser para ella un mal ejemplo, tiene la edad para tomar decisiones pero aun es esa época en que nos pueden llenar la cabeza de basura, así que acepte cuidarla por un año, ya llevo seis meses con ella, se supone que Smith buscara por otra familia anfitriona o me veré obligado a llevarla yo mismo al edificio de MON… por más que ella llore o me diga que gusta de estar conmigo

-¿Y por qué pelearon?

-Solo porque llegue con aliento alcohólico y un poco ebrio ´´Otra vez apestando a alcohol ¿¡Cuando aprenderás?!´´ o ´´¡La próxima vez que llegues así llamare a Smith y le diré que eres un mal anfitrión!´´ Cosas así –en ambos casos hizo una voz más aguda y movimientos exagerados con sus manos- Me regaña como si fuese mi madre o novia

Dijo volviendo a darle un mordisco al emparedado:

-Suena como una, pero si no ha llamado a Smith debe significar algo bueno, quizás y ella disfruta de tu compañía y no eres tan mal ejemplo

-Quien sabe, quizás, pero esa niña se merece algo mejor, no un mercenario escoses que llega oliendo a alcohol… aunque ella me prepara estos almuerzos –dijo volviendo a morder el emparedado

-Oye, eso es un gesto amable de ella, me pasa lo mismo con mi huésped –dije sonriéndole- me prepara esto temprano

-Ella los hace antes de irse a la preparatoria, aunque a veces se le quema un poco o queda algo crudo está bien para quitar el hambre y el gesto es amable –dijo terminando ya con el emparedado- por lo mismo se merece algo mejor que yo, una verdadera familia

-Quizás si ella ha permanecido todos esos meses contigo y no ha llamado a Smith diciendo que eres un mal anfitrión significan algo

-Quizás… -ahí se mostró pensativo pero a los pocos segundos mostro una sonrisa- Nah, es una floja también, llega tan cansada que siempre lo olvida o le da pereza incluso tomar el teléfono

-Como digas, igual piénsalo bien, esto de ser anfitrión tiene sus ventajas y buenos momentos, no solo por los descuentos–dije tomando otra porción del pastel- solo digo, que en mi caso mi huésped me ha alegrado los días, los vuelve más amenos

-Comprendo, antes era un tanto aburrido, salía al entrenamiento y trabajo, volvía al departamento y si acaso me daba una ducha, cenar y a dormir, con ella al menos tengo una plática amena o los días libres salimos de paseo… lo cual me resulta extraño

-¿Por?

-Ella tiene un pase independiente para poder salir sin problemas a su escuela, en mis días libres que suelen ser los mismos que ella no sale mucho, y si lo hace es solo porque compra algo en alguna tienda o sale a algún trabajo en equipo, todas las demás veces decide salir conmigo cuando la invito, nunca duda

-Te lo digo, le caes bien, aunque yo no podría decir algo hasta conocerla –dije ya terminando con el postre- todo esto lo digo por lo que me dices

-Luego la conocerás, las otras chicas en ocasiones me visitan o tenemos reuniones, aquí entre nos, pues sé que no te lo dirán hasta que te ganes su confianza, ellas disfrutan de las películas y series, demasiado, tienen un gran gusto por estas y siempre charlan por horas de estas películas, aunque las más apasionadas en ese tema son Dina y Mizuki

-¿Dina? Wow, quizás parezca ofensivo, pero ella no pareciese una conocedora del cine

-Todos opinábamos lo mismo, pero es una caja de sorpresas, todo por esa actitud algo introvertida, pero es agradable, una gran compañera de equipo y amiga

-¿Se conocen por mucho tiempo?

-La corporación nos sometió a un año de entrenamiento, a la mitad podíamos salir con un certificado de guardaespaldas o escolta, pero tendríamos que renovarlo cada año, en cambio, si tomábamos el de año completo nos otorgaban una autentificación de mercenario, posibilidad de ascenso en los rangos de la corporación y ejercicios cada mes, y la posibilidad de ingresar como agente de choque, fue lo que más queríamos cuando las conocí y me asignaron a ellas como equipo

-Interesante, tal parece que yo soy el intruso, ya se conocen por un año entero

-Un año de dolor, entrenamiento, risas y enojos –dijo con una sonrisa- no se preocupe mariscal, ellas le tendrán respeto, después de lo de ayer creo que Catalina y Dina ya no dudan de usted

-Dina no lo hizo el primer día

-Ella a decir verdad no tiene una opinión de usted, lo dijo el primer día, acata las ordenes pues no quiere que la sancionen y Barrick se enoje con ella, pero no lo tome a mal, después de la misión de ayer usted ha dejado en claro que sabe bien lo que hace, por mí no se preocupe que seguiré sus órdenes sin dudar –dijo sonriendo levantando su pulgar

-Solo queda convencer por completo a Catalina y Dina… y hacer algo con esas dos testarudas

-Ahí no poder ayudarlo, tiene mi bendición y le deseo suerte

Reí ante esto y guarde el refractario debajo de mi asiento, para eso ya salieron las chicas:

-Tardaron –dijo Sloan

-No digas nada, tu eres el que más tarda en comer de entre todos –arremetió Janet

-Hoy fue todo lo contrario-contesto el chico

-Hey –dijo Dina de repente- miren ahí

Ella alzo su ala izquierda y apunto a una dirección detrás del Mamba, me asome a donde apuntaba y pude ver dos personas de espaldas, un hombre rubio alto y una chica de pelo negro a su lado, ambos llevan uniformes escolares:

-¿No les parece que ese chico es muy grande para la pequeña? –dijo Sloan

-Quizás intente algo con una menor de edad –dijo Catalina

-Hay que averiguarlo, pero no saquen sus armas, Catalina, Dina, manténganse cerca y córtenles el paso, ven conmigo Mizuki

-Si señor –dijo Catalina

-Entendido

Sin previo aviso Dina tomo a Catalina con una de sus garras y alzo el vuelo, la pequeña arachne dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa:

-¡Avísame antes de hacer eso! –gritaba siendo elevada a alta velocidad en el aire

Yo solo alce la mirada y las vi dirigirse para sobrevolar por donde van esos dos:

-Sloan quédate con Janet y toma el volante del Mamba, ya cuando veamos que pasa les hare una seña

-Comprendo -dijo Sloan

-Ahora vamos

Cruce junto a Mizuki la calle y nos dirigimos a donde esos dos caminaban, ambos iban muy pegados, el hombre tenía posada una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y esta pasaba su brazo por detrás de la espalda del chico, quizás sean una pareja pero en verdad que la chica parece muy joven, y el uniforme parece de preparatoria, lo cual me hace sospechar más, en especial a donde se dirigen.

Un callejón no muy iluminado y con un letrero a un lado ´´Hotel pasión roja´´, dice con letras rojas y un fondo blanco, voltee a ver a Mizuki y asentí.

Comenzamos a apresurar el paso cuando esos dos giraron a la derecha entrando en el callejón, ahí cuando ellos entraron los llame:

-Ejem –fingí toser sonoramente, ambos se giraron… esa chica me parece conocida- ¿A dónde van jóvenes? Esta no es zona escolar

-S-S-Solo es un desvió –dijo la chica, su voz también me parece conocida

-El callejón no parece muy seguro vengan con nosotros, los llevaremos a donde tengan que ir –les dije cordialmente

-No estamos haciendo nada, vallase, no necesitamos de su ayuda, solo tomamos un desvió y eso es todo –declaro el joven con voz fuerte, se giró y aceleraron el paso

Entonces desde los cielos cayó Catalina:

-¿A dónde van chicos? –pregunto al caer, arreglo ligeramente su traje y cruzo sus brazos frente al chico que le supera en estatura similar a la mía

-Vamos a… comer algo ¿Podría apartarse? –dijo el muchacho

-No, ustedes lucen algo sospechosos, solo les haremos unas preguntas y listo

-¡Hazte a un lado o yo te quitare! –arremetió la chica

-No lo creo

Y desde el cielo, a gran velocidad aterrizo Dina, imponiéndose con su gran estatura frente a esa pareja:

-¡Ya les dije! ¡Háganse a un lado! –…bien, no me esperaba que hiciera eso

Después de decir eso le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Dina, esta última ni se inmuto, la pequeña retrocedió sujetando su mano y dando un grito de dolor, Dina la tomo de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y por la sorpresa dejo escapar un chillido, además de dejar caer su mochila, bolsa… y revelar su cola y orejas gatunas:

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí –exclamo Catalina caminando por la pared- una liminal ¿Acaso nuestro amigo también es liminal?

-¡Suéltame escamosa! –exclamaba la chica soltando golpes y patadas al aire

El muchacho volteo con nosotros y yo solo me cruce de brazos manteniendo el callejón bloqueado con Mizuki:

-Tranquilo chico, solo necesito sus identificaciones, pero antes ¿Eres un liminal también? -dije

-Yo…yo soy un humano –dijo bajando la cabeza

Su compañera estaba pataleando en el aire pero al ver como Mizuki se acercaba a su bolso se detuvo:

-¡Suelta eso! ¡Son mis cosas!

Cuando Mizuki lo tomo salió algo del bolso, ella lo recogió y entonces silbo ligeramente:

-¿Qué les parece? Estos dos tortolos querían tener todo un buffet caliente

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije acercándome

Al ponerme a su lado me lo mostro, cinco condones masculinos:

-Aquí está su identificación, ella es menor de edad, 17 años, pero para mí que es falsa, luce aún más joven

-Tu chico –dije al muchacho que se mostraba nervioso- tu identificación

El excavo en silencio en su pantalón y la saco:

-Jake Kamiya… 17 años, estudiante de preparatoria

-A este menos le creo, parece que ya es mayor de edad –dijo Catalina

-Dos menores de edad que querían pasarse de listos… y uno de ellos es extra especie –dije analizando la situación- me temo que deberemos de llamar a sus padres y familia anfitriona además de dejarlos en una comisaria, pues esto es un delito grave

-¡No por favor! –Exclamo la chiquilla- ¡Me mataran si mis padres se enteran! ¡Ya no lo volveremos a hacer se los prometo!

-Lo siento pero eso debieron de pensar antes… además que ya te reconozco… nunca espere verte así Rin

-¿Ya lo conoces? –pregunto de repente el chico

-¡No es lo que crees! El solo me ayudo a cargar las compras un día… ¡El día en que no me quisiste ayudar y mis manos quedaron todas rojas y lastimadas!

-Dina bájala, pero cuida que no se escape, Mizuki ve y haz una seña a Sloan para que venga con el vehículo, hay que llevarnos a estos dos infractores

Al bajar a Rin esta corrió de inmediato con Jake:

-No pequeña, aléjate de ese pervertido –dijo Catalina alejando a Rin de Jake

El chico casi daba un paso al frente cuando Catalina movió a Rin pero me adelante, me miro directo a los ojos y aunque es de casi mi misma estatura me impuse ligeramente, unos cuantos centímetros pero me impuse y no rompí contacto visual, lo vi apretar sus puños pero luego desvió la mirada:

-Ya están aquí –escuche a Mizuki detrás, además del motor del Mamba

-Bien, súbanlos y póngalos separados

Hice una movimiento con mi cabeza hacia el Mamba y Jake obedeció, Rin se mostraba muy nerviosa mientras era acompañada por Catalina y Dina, ella me miro y solo la vi con una cara de decepción… nunca pensé en verla así, lo sé, solo la vi una vez y fue para ayudarla, pero es preferible que se quede así a conocerla de otro modo, como ahora, rompiendo la ley.

Mizuki subido a Jake al Mamba y tiro los condones en un bote de basura cerca, le entrego el bolso a Rin y la subieron al vehículo. Ya con todos en este Sloan paso a la parte de atrás y retome el asiento del conductor, me asome a la parte de atrás y Jake estaba sentado en medio de Sloan y Mizuki.

Rin por otro lado entre Dina y Catalina, Janet miraba a los dos analizándolos con cuidado, la pequeña luce muy nerviosa, su cola permanece totalmente recta, está sudando mucho y muerde sus uñas, Jake parece más calmado pero el sudor y los movimientos de sus dedos sobre sus rodillas muestran lo contrario:

-Bien, iremos a la comisaría más cercana, ahí se harán cargo de ustedes

-Ay no… ay no… mis padres me mataran –escuche a Rin con un tono de nerviosismo

Jake no menciono algo pero sé que está nervioso y temeroso, cualquiera lo estaría en esta situación, solo encendí el motor y arranque, ya en el camino Sloan comenzó:

-Ay chicos, debieron de haber pensado esto mejor –dijo con su tono tranquilo y relajado de siempre- les daría consejos, pero son menores de edad… me recuerdan a mi juventud

-¿Aprovechándote de menores? –cuestiono Janet

-No, solo me deje llevar cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad o aquellos toqueteos con mi primera novia, ambos éramos menores como estos dos, pero teníamos más cuidado

-Mucha información –dijo Janet

-Como si tú no hubieses tenido esos momentos Janet –dijo Catalina

-No, venimos de esa misma isla, enana tonta, ya sabes que es difícil encontrar a alguien digno

-Tienes estándares altos y eres quisquillosa, es solo eso

Escuche a la tarántula bufar y mantener silencio:

-Jake… me mataran

-No lo harán, son tus padres

-P-Pero… ya no poder verte de nuevo… los conozco, me enviaran a otra ciudad o me obligaran a volver a mi casa en las islas… no quiero irme… no quiero estar lejos de ti –la escuche con un notorio tono de pesar

-Rin… no pasara, tranquila, ya veremos cómo superar esto

Ambos sonaban realmente tristes, me detuve en un semáforo en rojo y me asome ligeramente por la ventanilla, Rin estaba cabizbaja llorando en silencio y Jake tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas pero los dedos moviéndose, sudando y mirando en todas direcciones.

Catalina tenía un rostro de duda y Sloan de lastima:

-¿Están en la misma preparatoria? –pregunte de repente

-Si –contesto Jake

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-S-Seis m-meses –contesto entre sollozos Rin

-Es un buen tiempo –dijo Sloan- en estos días las relaciones son de dos meses y se acabó el amor ¿En verdad se quieren?

-B-B-Bueno… si, Jake es el mejor… lo lamento tanto Jake… ahora preocuparas a tus abuelos por mi culpa

-No es tu culpa Rin, es la mía… maldición, tus padres te llevaran a esas islas de nuevo a tu antigua villa todo por mi culpa… lo lamento tanto

-En verdad que se quieren –dijo Sloan- y parece que ya están algo asustados… creo que no es necesario llevarlos a la comisaria

-En ese caso llamemos a Smith –dijo Janet- hay una extra especie de por medio

-Oye tranquila, son jóvenes, no estaban muy conscientes

-Casi tienen 18, saben bien lo que hacen

Pronto comenzó una disputa entre los dos, Sloan parece que no los quiere entregar, Catalina hablaba con Rin y puedo escuchar como ella en verdad esta temerosa y apenada, Jake también se mostraba muy nervioso… son jóvenes, y no puedo negar que también tuve mis salidas y momentos picosos con mi antigua novia del colegio militar… ella sí que sabía dar masajes y siempre sabia donde lam-… creo que estoy divagando.

Ya están asustados, suenan arrepentidos y en verdad se quieren, bueno eso parece, creo que no es necesario joderles la vida tan jóvenes pues quebrantando una ley de este calibre los dejara marcados en su expediente:

-Bien esto haremos –dije frenando en un espacio de estacionamiento, justo a una cuadra de la comisaria, y asomándome por completo en la abertura- Ya les dimos el susto y ya vieron lo que puede pasar si hacen esto, serán llevados a la comisaria, metidos a una celda, tendrán el manchón permanente en el expediente y eso les afectaría de por vida aun cuando crean que eso no los puede perjudicar

Ambos me miraban, Rin con un rostro de preocupación y Jake serio:

-Rin, Jake… no quiero volver a verlos así, o saber que estuvieron a punto de hacer esto, un accidente y a parte de los problemas legales pueden acabar creando un bebe… y alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ese bebe y ustedes dos no están ni en la edad, ni tienen una mínima idea de todos los problemas que acarrea un bebe

-Pero teníamos cond-

-Rin –la mire directamente pronunciando su nombre con un tono fuerte, ella me miro directo a los ojos y rompió el contacto visual mostrándose nerviosa- esos pueden fallar sin avisar o incluso venir rotos, y es un error que les jode la vida entera, sin contar los problemas legales

Ambos desviaban la mirada y Rin parecía estar con una cara de molestia:

-Mírenme a los ojos o los llevare a la comisaria que está a una cuadra frente a nosotros –ahí ambos se giraron y volvieron a verme- bien, esto es lo que pasara, los llevaremos a la casa de cada uno, les diremos a sus familias anfitrionas que se perdieron en unos callejones peligrosos y los ayudamos a ubicarse y volver a sus casas, se centraran en sus clases y cuando ya tengan un trabajo, sean mayores y la ley lo permita podrán toquetearse lo que quieran ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –dijeron desganados

-No los escucho –finge no escucharlos

-Entendido –levantaron un poco más la voz

-¡Estoy algo sordo, no los escucho! –alce más la voz

-¡Entendimos!

-¿Qué entendieron?

-Seguiremos poniendo atención en la escuela, y no tendremos sexo

-Bien –dije con una sonrisa- ya deja que se abracen

-¿Esta de broma verdad? –Dijo Janet de repente- debemos entregarlos

-Son jóvenes, solo cometieron un error y aprendieron la lección ¿Verdad? –les dije a los dos que ya estaban abrazados

-Si ya entendimos –dijo Rin abrazando a Jake

-Esto es contra la ley –ahora dijo Mizuki

-Cálmate –dijo Catalina- solo son jóvenes, ya les dimos un buen susto y aprendieron que no deben golpear a una wyvern Magnus

-Lo siento por eso… -dijo Rin arrepentida

-No pasa nada, pero no lo hagas de nuevo –dijo Dina con un tono tranquilo

-Ya no lo volverán a hacer –dije retomando el volante- … y si vuelve a pasar no dudare de tomarlos de sus cuellos y arrastrarlos a la comisaria –dije volteándome de nuevo y luego volviendo al frente

Arranque el vehículo y pregunte a Rin por la dirección de su casa, la puse en el GPS y emprendí el camino… sería más ameno pero Janet y Mizuki comenzaron con su discurso de que estábamos cooperando con criminales… son un dolor de cabeza…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Terminados los tramites salí del edificio de MON con mi nuevo pase independiente, fue divertido pues me encontré con varias personas y agentes con los que convivía cuando permanecía en este edificio, fue bueno toparme con ellos y anunciarles como pase ya una semana con mi anfitrión y ya me sentía segura de que é sea con el que pase de aquí en adelante, hasta cuando ya conozca al indicado… pero aun así no dejare a Robie de lado, él es y será mi mejor amigo:

-Bien Amanda con todo esto listo ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial o te llevo a tu morada?

-Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría pasear por algún centro comercial… pero creo que mejor retorno al departamento, sé que me perderé, las calles siguen siendo un revoltijo para mí y solo reconozco los alrededores del departamento y un poco más lejos

-No hay problema, para eso tengo esto –dijo sacando un aparato de su bolsillo- esto es un mapa digital, un pequeño artilugio que te resultara útil, tiene GPS y muestra un mapa de donde estas exactamente que se actualiza en cada paso que das, además de que puedes guardar direcciones y te indicara qué camino tomar –luego extendió su mano a mí- para ti

-Wow, interesante, muchas gracias señorita Smith –dije tomando el artilugio- interesante, me será muy útil para explorar la ciudad sin perderme

Es un aparato del tamaño de un celular, tiene una pantalla donde aparece un mapa y donde yo estoy ubicada con un punto azul que parpadea constantemente, cada edificio y calle aparecen con sus nombres en kanjis, tiene varias teclas para introducir letras o números, una para el menú principal, grabar una localización o reposicionamiento, es bonito y me será útil:

-Bueno, ya que decías que quieres ir a un centro comercial, puedo dejarte en uno cercano, solemos ir ahí a comer algo o comprar ropa, tienen buenas tiendas y una amplia área de comida

-Está bien, gracias de nuevo señorita Smith, así podre salir sin problemas del departamento y volver sin perderme y evitarme preocupar a Robie

-Es mí deber ayudarte Amanda, ahora vamos, te dejare en el centro comercial

Con esto sonreí y la seguí hasta su vehículo fuera del edificio de MON, revise el aparato y este, como dijo, se actualizaba constantemente, podía ver como el punto azul que me representa se movía por el mapa, en la calle exactamente a donde voy, me gusta.

Llegamos al centro comercial y me despedí de la señorita Smith, ya cuando se retiró ingrese al gran edificio de tres pisos, es muy amplio, además de alto, la gente transita en todas direcciones, cargando bolsas con las compras, algunos grupos de jóvenes pasean juntos y otras parejas amorosas sostenidas de sus manos, humanos y liminales conviviendo, son escenas muy bonitas.

Con una sonrisa ingrese al primer piso y comencé a pasear y mirar los mostradores de cada local, no traje conmigo mucho dinero, pero si lo suficiente para algo de comer en los locales, además que no quiero gastar todo, nunca se cuándo Robie pueda necesitar algo de ayuda con los recibos o las compras.

No importa, igual lo que deseo solo es pasear y quizás conocer a alguna persona… no lo he pensado pero no tengo muchos amigos más que Robie… y creo recordar a una harpía pero no puedo recordar el nombre.

Mejor dejo eso de lado ¡Es hora de pasear!

Comencé por la primera planta del gran centro comercial, usando el mapa que muestra donde estas ubicado actualmente y cada piso comencé a pasar entre locales, algunos de joyas, ropa, accesorios, lo que más me gusta es que siempre está la sección para extra especies, lo cual es muy útil, encontré algunos vestidos y bolsos muy bonitos y a buen precio, quizás cuando reciba el próximo pago del negocio de los vinos pueda venir con Robie y comprar alguno.

En el paseo por el primer piso me topé con una sección especial para niños, estaba en un espacio más amplio justo debajo de un gran tragaluz circular, ahí la zona estaba limitada por unas barreras con carteles de dibujitos coloridos, los pequeños dentro tenían un tapete de números y letras acolchado, piscina de pelotas, carritos donde pueden subirse y andar pedaleando y los mini castillos de plástico con mini resbaladeros.

No pude evitar acercarme y mirarlos desde la barrera, pude notar algunas parejas vigilando especialmente a sus hijos, liminales y humanos los pequeños jugaban con grandes sonrisas y conviviendo de manera feliz.

Me recargue en la barrera mirando a los pequeños jugando, ahí pude ver a una pequeña minotauro pasando la pelota a una ogresa… eso solo me hace pensar y fantasear… no quiero quedarme todo el tiempo soltera y mucho menos quedarme sin descendencia, soy joven aun pero para mi edad mis padres ya se conocían y sabían muy bien que tendrían una familia… quizás deba de pensar con quien, aunque no tengo casi ningún amigo masculino… solo Roberto pero dudo que él quiera tener una familia conmigo o si siquiera piensa lo mismo que yo, de criar una familia… quizás si se lo pregunto… tonta, eso no se pregunta así como así, no es solo hacer una familia con un bebe… debe de haber amor.

Sacudí mi cabeza con esas ideas, no creo que le guste, ya me lo ha dicho, soy su amiga…aunque el osito y los chocolates fueron lindos detalles, y el no esta tan mal… digo, sus rasgos latinos son únicos y lindos, es alto y fuerte, además de decidido y valiente… quizás si me enfocara a conocerlo mejor, aun cuando solo podamos hablar cuando llega del trabajo, espero tenga días libres… me siento nerviosa ¿En verdad me querría? No lo sé, solo lo sabré si se lo pregunto, pero eso se vería muy raro y quizás me rechace de golpe… ugh, es muy difícil esto de buscar pareja, me podrían rechazar de golpe y yo no quiero eso.

Suspire y me aleje de esa zona, si sigo pensando en que no encontrare a una buena pareja o que me rechacen solo me pondré deprimida, mejor voy al segundo piso.

Camine y subí por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, mas locales y gente, en este parecía haber una zona para comida pues el olor me lo indica, quizás ir y comer algo no estaría tan mal, ojala haya alguna mesa libre, no me importa comer sola.

Pero apenas me dirigía a esa zona cuando de un pasillo que guía a los baños para para liminales salieron dos mujeres, una me es conocida, una arpía halcón, Cetania es su nombre, lo recuerdo bien y la acompañaba una arachne de piernas largas… ella también me parece conocida pero no recuerdo bien el nombre, será mejor que me acerque a saludar y espero Cetania diga el nombre de ella.

Acelere un poco el paso para poder ponerme al lado de Cetania y saludarlas:

-Hola chicas –salude con una sonrisa

-¡Oh! Mira quien está aquí, es Amanda –dijo Cetania con una sonrisa- Hola amiga

- _Guten tag fräulein_ Amanda –saludo la otra mujer… demonios, no recuerdo su nombre, calma, quizás Cetania lo mencione pronto

-Demonios flaca ¿Acaso no puedes saludar a alguien en un idioma normal? –Dijo Cetania a esa otra chica… no creo que se llame flaca

-No te preocupes, entiendo un poco el alemán –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Acaso provienes de Alemania? –pregunto esa arachne… rápido Amanda recuerda su nombre, creo que empieza con A

-No, provengo de un poblado de Francia, en ocasiones llegaban comerciantes de Alemania y aprendí algunas palabras, saludos más que nada –dije con una sonrisa

-Interesante y dinos Amanda –dijo Cetania- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Ahora si está contigo Big Boy? –pregunto, sé que se refiere a Robie

-Bueno, ahora mismo estoy sola estrenando mi pase independiente –dije sacando la tarjetita y mostrándoselas, cuando tomaron la foto me fue inevitable sonreír ampliamente- Robie esta fuera trabajando

-Buena foto, luces muy bien –dijo esa chica arachne… reconozco al voz y su rostro pero no puedo dar con su nombre… ¿Adia? ¿Ania?

-Como todas poseemos un pase independiente y estamos en un centro comercial ¿Qué les parece un paseo solo de damas? –dijo Cetania

-Suena divertido –dije sonriendo- ¿Iban a algún lugar en específico antes de que llegara?

-No, solo estamos paseando un rato, además de que teníamos que atender asuntos fisiológicos ¿Qué opinas flaca? ¿Algún lugar interesante que hayas visto con tus ojos brillantes? –le pregunto con un tono un tanto extraño, diferente a como se dirige conmigo

-Pues la verdad no, todos los centros comerciales me parecen iguales, aunque quizás revisar alguna tienda de ropa no estaría mal

-¿No pensaras en andar espiando por ahí verdad flaca?

-C-Claro que no –declaro la arachne sonrojada- s-se cuándo contenerme

-Si claro, lo único que quieres es ver es mas de esta carne –dijo Cetania señalándose a sí misma

Eso que dice, con ese tono… ¿Acaso son pareja? Parece, bueno, no importa, el amor es el mismo sin importar sexo u especies.

Ambas siguieron compartiendo comentarios… un tanto inadecuados para una zona tan publica, pero no me importa, al menos no paseare sola, y hago un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de esa arachne ¿Alicia será? No creo, tampoco ayuda que Cetania le siga diciendo flaca o _blondie_.

Llegamos hasta una tienda de ropa para extraespecies, bueno, quizás no compre nada, pero revisar algún conjunto o camisa estaría bien, no tengo muchos conjuntos… solo dos para andar en la casa o fuera.

Cetania y esa arachne checaban entre si conjuntos variados, yo buscaba algo que al menos me quedara:

-¿Qué te parece este flaca? –dijo Cetania levantando un conjunto nuevo, una falda y una chaqueta de mezclilla

-No creo que quede con tu look Cetania… aunque a Lala no le quedaría mal, solo con tonos más oscuros

-Ugh, te estoy preguntando por mí, no por esa pitufo

-Me es inevitable pensar en mi amada

¿Amada?... Ya tiene a alguien entonces ¿Por qué parece que Cetania le coquetea a veces?... extraño, no debo de pensar en eso, debo de seguir pensando en como se llama, sigo pensando que es Ania, pero algo me dice que no:

-¿Qué hay de ti Amanda? ¿Encontraste algo?

-Por ahora no –dije sacando una camisa de vestir muy bonita de color rosa y parte de los cuellos negra… no es de mi talla- demonios… es la zona para especies grandes pero ni esta me queda

-¿Cuáles son tus medid-

Esa arachne iba a preguntar algo, muy personal, pero fue interrumpida por Cetania golpeándola en su costado:

 _-¡Shut up!_ ¡No se pregunta de eso en voz alta!

-Ouch, solo iba a ser una pregunta amistosa –dijo sobando sus costillas- mi casero es muy hábil con la costura, quizás él pueda arreglar esa camisa para que te quede mejor

-Oh, ya veo, gracias pero así está bien –le dije con una sonrisa ocultando mi nerviosismo por aun no poder recordar su nombre- puede que encuentre algo de mi talla más delante

-Yo encontré algo que me queda bien –dijo Cetania- ¿Vienes blondie? –de nuevo ese extraño tono seductor, en verdad parece que quiere algo con ella… además siento un extraño aroma, proveniente de ella

-Aun no encuentro algo que me quede, adelántate pajarita

Al decir esto note como Cetania frunció ligeramente el ceño y se retiró… maldición, me dejo sola con ella y no puedo recordar su nombre… tranquila, quizás se quede ocupada revisando alguna prenda y:

-Dime Amanda –me llamo- ¿Cómo te va con el Unteroffizier Roberto? –pregunto cordialmente mirándome directamente… tranquila, solo síguele la corriente

-Oh, pues ha sido gratificante, es amable, bueno y un gran anfitrión, además de muy valiente –dije con una sonrisa, no puedo evitarlo, es algo muy destacable en Robie, su valentía

-Su actuación en el Aizawa fue algo de gran valía, no cualquiera hubiese podido tomar control de la situación, y luego en su condición de muletas, pero me alegro ahora que pueda caminar sin necesidad de esa pieza

-Yo también estoy contenta, hubo un gran cambio de cuando estaba con esa muleta a esa sofisticada prótesis –dije con un tono de emoción y alegría- antes era más serio, directo y un poco frio, después de que se la colocaron se puso muy feliz, siempre sonriendo y saliendo a paseos más divertidos, ahora está mucho más activo

-Y con razón, no puedo imaginarme a alguien viviendo en ese estado, en primera me sería difícil que pasara, tengo ocho repuestos –dijo riendo ligeramente- y en segunda mi nación de procedencia, Sparassus, son algo… reacias con gente en esas discapacidades

-¿Qué tanto?

-Al punto de discriminarlo y aislarlo de las demás, aunque claro, paradójicamente respetan a aquellos que sufran de esta discapacidad pero haya sido producto de alguna combate, tal como Roberto, pero yo soy muy diferente a las demás, aun si tuviese esa condición por una enfermedad no lo discriminaría, es ridículo

-Ya veo… sí parece una nación algo, extremista, creo que leí de ella cuando llegue a Japón, unos panfletos con información ¿Es una isla al sur de Japón con forma de araña?

-Asi es

-Sí, recuerdo que mencionaban que tienen una gran influencia germana y tradición militar, aunque también mencionaba que no se tiene mucha información de su gobierno

-Es un estado militarizado y hermético, pocos pueden salir o entrar, la información mucho menos, solo lo necesario –dijo sacando una camisa de vestir verde olivo que examino- aunque algunas personas pueden escapar… como yo

-¿Por qué escapaste? –pregunte curiosa

-Podría decirse que por cobarde, valiente, rebelde o que simplemente no encajaba… ni yo misma lo sé, al principio fue un simple impulso… pero eso quedo atrás, ahora ya encontré un lugar donde me siento cómoda, pero sin olvidar mis raíces –dijo con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo, quizás nuestras raíces puedan ser algo… duras como Sparassus, sin ofender

-No me ofende

-Pero al final son lo que nos identifica en el mundo, y aunque pueden generar prejuicios, también pueden genera buenas ideas, yo nunca me deje guiar por esas ideas, siempre he estado interesada en la historia del mundo, y juzgar a alguien porque, quizás provenga de un país de tercer o primer mundo, me parece ridículo, nuestra nacionalidad solo marca de donde nacimos, idioma y algunas costumbres, pero no dejamos de ser personas de un mismo mundo –dije con una sonrisa, quizás me deje llevar, pero siempre he estado en contra de tales prejuicios, son los mismos que limitan a mi gente en Francia

-Eso es una muy buena reflexión Amanda, me alegra conocer gente tan abierta

-No lo pude evitar –dije riendo ligeramente

-Ya volví –escuche a Cetania pasar detrás de esa arachne- no me gusto

-Te dije que no queda con tu look

-Si claro, pero bien que la azulita se le quedara

-Cualquier prenda la hará lucir hermosa, en especial si es oscura

-Ugh… olvídalo, ahora que lo pienso no hay mucha ropa que me guste aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro local?

-Quizás a comer algo sea mejor idea –dijo esa arachne

-Sí, es mejor idea, vamos Amanda, más adelante esta el área de comida

-De acuerdo, las sigo

Salimos del local en dirección al área de comidas, llegamos y no se encontraba tan lleno, varias mesas para cuatro o seis personas, además de un área para extra especies como arachnes, los locales rodeaban toda esa zona cuadrangular, locales de comida americana, italiana, japonesa e india.

Cetania llevo a esa arachne a un puesto con una estrellita sonriendo encima del local, Carls Jr, parece que venden hamburguesas, por mi lado me dirigí a un puesto de comida japonesa, ya probé mucha mexicana y de otras naciones, algo más apegado a este país no estaría mal:

-Buenos días, bienvenido ¿Qué desea ordenar? –pregunto una mujer humana con una sonrisa

-Quiero… -dije meditando rápidamente al ver el menú sobre la barra junto a sus precios- la orden de 10 piezas de sushi y el plato de ramen por favor

-Claro, serán 900 yenes

-Aquí están –dije sacando las monedas y billetes de mi cartera

-Excelente, en un momento sale, espere por favor

-De acuerdo

Esa mujer oprimió unas cuantas teclas y en apenas tres minutos provino el sonido de una campanilla por una ventanilla que conecta a la cocina, deslizo la ventana a un lado y saco una bandeja roja con ambos platillos que ordene, eso fue rápido:

-Aquí esta ¡Disfrute de su comida!

-Muchas gracias –dije dando una reverencia tomando el plato

Me gire y pude ver como Cetania y su amiga ya habían tomado también sus bandejas y se dirigían a una mesa para especies de gran tamaño, las alcance y nos sentamos donde mismo, hay una columna cerca con un televisor que emite las noticias del día, deportes y demás;

-Créeme flaca, estas hamburguesas son las mejores, saben bien, tienen de todo y son de calidad, además sirve que ganas un poco de peso

-Mi figura es la ideal para una cazadora, aunque ahora nuestras presas estén envueltas en paquetes de papel –dijo sacando su comida de una cajita con esa misma estrella, además de eso patatas a la francesa

-Sí, pero algo de carne de res, cerdo, queso y salsa BBQ nunca caen mal ¿Qué hay de ti Amanda que pediste?

-Oh, solo algo más apegado a Japón, ramen y sushi, he comido mucha comida mexicana con Robie y desayunos más ´´occidentales´´ ahora quería probar algo diferente

-Huele bien, bueno, buen provecho –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se supone que comeré esto? –Dijo la arachne- Apenas si entra en mi boca

-Solo abre bien flaca, eres una cazadora, debes tener una buena mandíbula, que no te derrote una hamburguesa

Y con esto comenzamos a comer, al principio note como ellas en verdad parecían estar más hambrientas, le dieron grandes mordiscos a sus hamburguesas dejando de lado las papas fritas, ya para cuando iban por la mitad y yo acabe con el sushi comenzamos a comer a un ritmo más despacio y platicar, hasta que apareció un boletín especial en el noticiero:

-El caos sigue en nuestra gran nación, la llegada de las extra especies ha significado un punto de grandes cambios sociales, personas de diferentes especies que conviven entre sí de manera amistosa e incluso llegando a relaciones amorosas… pero no siempre es así, en estos días, han ocurrido grandes sucesos en la nación del sol naciente, el más destacable, la presencia de la Milicia Privada BrutalCorporation, aunque al principio fueron recibidos a mala gana pronto demostraron ser eficientes, leales y mercenarios que respetan en gran medida los derechos humanos

En esos momentos aparecieron imágenes de agentes de BrutalCorp fungiendo como guardias de edificios privados y gubernamentales, conviviendo con niños o donde retienen a criminales:

-Sus actos más destacables han sido la recién retención de criminales humanos y liminales buscados por todo el país, desmantelación de grupos criminales de diversas especies y ayer mismo, haber rescatado a veinte mujeres, 5 humanas y 15 liminales, retenido a dos hombres, líderes de grupos de crimen organizado

Después de esto pude ver videos de gente que grabo con sus celulares como habían destruido la entrada de un edificio con un explosivo y después, las mujeres que fueron rescatadas, sus rostros censurados y los criminales dentro de camiones de transporte de reos:

-Por si esto no fuese poco, uno de sus equipos de reacción inmediata intervino en un orfanato donde hombres armados, que previamente habían robado un banco, se habían refugiado, usando a la directora del lugar como escudo humano y demandando un vehículo para una fuga y ruta segura, esta desgracia se evitó gracias a la actuación de…

La pantalla se puso en negro por unos segundos:

-Mis perdones –un hombre paso a un lado de nuestra mesa, corrió hasta esa columna, abrió una caja conectada a esta y el noticiero volvió- disculpen, un error técnico

Dijo inclinándose antes de retirarse a prisa:

-Esto me hace preguntarme ¿Dónde están las instituciones gubernamentales? ¿Dónde estaba MON y los Escuadrones del Acta cuando estos eventos sucedieron? ¿Acaso piensan dejar toda la labor a una empresa privada mientras nosotros pagamos impuestos para mantenerlos? No lo sabré, pero son dudas que con el tiempo se contestaran, por ahora me siento seguro porque instituciones como la Agencia Nacional de Policía y Brutal Corporation cumplen con su labor al pueblo y nos mantienen seguros, ahora pasaremos al clima

De ahí el presentador masculino desapareció y paso a una femenina dando el pronóstico:

-Absurdo - Bufó de repente esa arachne - ¿Cómo puede un gobierno depender de fuerzas externas para defender su propia nación? Y lo peor, en su apatía por apoyar su propia infraestructura, permiten que estos amarillistas disfrazados de reporteros despotriquen contra quienes arriesgan su vida para que las de ellos permanezcan intactas. Absurdo, simplemente absurdo

Parece enojada después de haber visto el noticiero, creo que no fui la única:

-No comprendo cómo es que una nación como Japón haya contratado a tales sujetos –añadió Cetania… creo que no les agrada BrutalCorp- Son mercenarios, solo buscan donde hay más dinero y correrán a él sin dudar, sin importar que peleen bajo la bandera de algún grupo terrorista, o si su blanco a eliminar sea un inocente pero lo hacen pues ya les pagaron, deshonroso, puede que suene algo hipócrita de mi parte al ser una yankee pero yo tengo un código de honor, un montón de mercenarios nunca lo tendrán, pueden alardear que buscan la justicia pero si les muestras los fajos de billetes mataran a quien sea o colaboraran con quien sea, y lo que más me molesta de todo es que ponen a esa corporación como un ejemplo a seguir y desprestigian a las instituciones gubernamentales, con gente que trabaja no por el dinero, sino por el bien que hacen a su nación, concuerdo contigo Aria, es absurdo

Pude notar el tono de irritación en la voz de Cetania… y gracias a ella sé que la arachne se llama Aria… quizás deba dar mi punto de vista, al fin y al cabo es ahí donde Robie trabaja:

-Yo creo que quizás hayan sido necesarios –entonces me lanzaron miradas curiosas y molestas- N-N-No digo que haya sido la mejor decisión, o quizás la más apegada a principios morales, pero cuando una nación recurre a mercenarios es porque en verdad necesitan apoyo en conflictos o para mantener un orden o entrenar tropas

-Si pero de eso a que anden en las calles como si fuesen policías de esta nación es repulsivo –dijo Aria- no portan una placa otorgada por sacrificio al haber entrenado física y mentalmente, ni porque la portan con orgullo y en busca de seguridad, los mercenarios solo están en las calles porque les pagaron una buena suma de dinero, cuando dejen de pagarle o la suma disminuya desaparecerán de las calles y dejaran de ´´luchar por los inocentes´´

-No tienen honor ni lealtad verdadera –añadió Cetania- su única lealtad esta en los fajos verdes

-P-Pero puede que haya algunos con buenos principios, Roberto es un ejemplo

Al decir esto Aria casi se atraganta con una patata frita y Cetania apretó con fuerza la hamburguesa además de sus notorios rostros de sorpresa, creo que hable de más:

-¿Roberto? ¿Big boy se unió a esos mercenarios? –pregunto dudosa Cetania

-Sí, empezó hace dos días y ya cumplió con su labor capturando maleantes y algunos trabajos de escolta

-Scheisse… nunca pensé que el Unteroffizier se uniese a mercenarios, pensé que el buscaría algo más honorable

El comentario que hizo… no me gusto para nada, pero lo omitiré, no quiero perder a estas pocas amistades que tengo:

-A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de que se uniese, pero él se mostraba convencido, tal como lo leí en uno de sus trípticos los emplean como refuerzo policiaco, Roberto solo busca poder desempeñarse como agente de la ley, o que pueda ayudar a que se cumpla… nunca pensó primero en cuanto le pagarían, el solo busca luchar por los inocentes, y ya lo ha hecho

Dije esto último con un tono un poco más severo, ambas me miraron directamente a los ojos… hay algo que me hace sentirme nerviosa, temerosa, se lo que es, ambas son de especies cazadoras, quizás sea eso, pero no romperé el contacto visual… ahora solo hay silencio incomodo entre nosotras, ellas mirándome pero mostrándose pensativas, hasta que Cetania desvió la mirada:

-Quizás este mal generalizar tanto –comento comiendo una patata frita- digo, no es que tenga algo en contra de los mercenarios, o haya tenido problemas con alguno… solo es la cuestión del honor, pero si Big Boy decidió ingresar debe ser por buenos motivos

-Concuerdo Cetania… creo que soy la menos indicada para juzgar a alguien por tal decisión… al final yo soy la que viene de una isla de nazis arácnidas y más aun con eso que hablamos de los prejuicios Amanda, respetare las decisiones de Roberto –dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa- parece un hombre sensato

-Está bien chicas, no importa, solo dieron sus opiniones, pero ahora díganme ¿Cómo han estado?

Ambas se miraron entre si extrañadas, le dieron otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y sonrieron:

-Bueno, ha estado algo tranquilo, dejando de lado revelaciones familiares o el trabajo aburrido, todo sigue normal –dijo Cetania- con gente que me apoya, como esta arañita

-Eres mi amiga, pajarita, nunca te dejaría de lado –dijo Aria, ahí pude notar otra expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Cetania- He estado genial, un empleo que aunque mis jefas están locas gano buen sueldo, un anfitrión amable donde tiene demasiadas inquilinas pero todas son amables, y una gran amiga como Cetania ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

-Cierto, no hay nada como un buen amigo, en especial uno que te ayude o apoye cuando tienes problemas –dije sonriendo pensando en Roberto, simplemente ha sido mi mejor anfitrión y amigo humano

-¿Acaso alguien está pensando en una persona especial? –pregunto Cetania con un tono pícaro

-¿Eh?

-Tus mejillas –añadió Aria- se sonrojaron un poco, y parece que estás pensando –dijo tomando una papa frita y comiéndola

-Oh… bueno, eh… quizás –dije sintiendo como el sonrojo aumentaba- no es nadie

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Cetania mirándome directamente- estábamos hablando de Roberto y de amigos que te apoyen –ahí apareció en ella una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Acaso alguien aquí siente algo por su anfitrión latino?

…otra vez:

-No claro que no –negué rápidamente- solo… ehh… pensaba en… si algun día podre formar una familia ¡Sí!... solo si alguna día encontrare al indicado

-O la indicada –comento Aria

-Soy heterosexual –declare rápido

-Oh… te lo pierdes

-No todas están en el club flaca –le dijo Cetania con una sonrisa- Aun así, no deberías de negar alguna sentimiento hacía, hipotéticamente, tu anfitrión

-Pero… solo es mi amigo

-Asi empezamos todas, decimos que solo es un amigo, bueno, en nuestro caso, amiga, pero al final termina siendo algo mas ¿No es así flaca?

-A veces, pero debes ser paciente y detectar las señales… o puede acabar en un mal entendido

-No escondas esos sentimientos Amanda –dijo Cetania de nuevo- el amor es algo muy bello, deberías dejarlo sentir

-Pero… es en serio, solo es un amigo –dije con mis orejas bajas- todavía siento que no lo conozco suficiente, solo he sido su huésped por una semana, una semana no es suficiente para enamorarme de alguien… además que siento que él me esconde cosas importantes de su vida y su trabajo… sin confianza ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien?

-Buen punto… quizás me precipite –dijo Cetania- en ese caso solo trata de conocerlo mejor, a no ser que tengas el ojo puesto sobre alguien mas

-No… la verdad es que tengo pocos amigos y si los tengo no lo puedo recordar –tonta… no puedo andar por ahí diciendo lo de mi amnesia

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Aria

-Nada, no es nada –dije riendo incomoda tomando más del ramen y evitar más preguntas

Ambas me miraron extrañadas pero continuaron con la plática del amor y los sentimientos, principalmente Cetania la cual note como se dirigía un tanto más a Aria por algún motivo, o esperaba alguna contestación de ella, en verdad parece que le coquetea…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Del edificio de MON salió alguien más, diferente a los agentes no por su estatura o especie, sino por su uniforme militar que porta con gallardía.

Traje oscuro, insignias y medallas que demostraban su rango, una gorra de oficial y una capa oscura que se derrama por parte de sus hombros al frente y desde atrás, se dirigía a su vehículo personal. Es el coronel Hiromasa que se dirigía a una reunión privada con el coordinador Takeo.

Subió a su vehículo personal y condujo hasta las oficinas de BrutalCorp, cercanas al edificio de MON, no tardo demasiado y aparco su vehículo en el estacionamiento de la compañía, al bajarse dirigio hasta el elevador, ingreso a este y marco el piso donde la oficina del coordinador Takeo se ubica, al salir del cubículo del ascensor algunos agentes transitaban los pasillos entre oficinas, entregando documentos o trasladándose de uno a otro.

Al pasar cerca del coronel le mostraban sus respetos, deteniéndose saludando, apartándose e inclinándose frente a el o simplemente saludándolo, este correspondía a cada saludo sin detenerse, hasta que llego a la oficina de Takeo, antes de esta la de su asistente, Isuki:

-Coronel Hiromasa –dijo la asistente poniéndose de pie y saludándolo marcialmente

-Isuki –regreso el saludo- ¿Esta el coordinador Takeo?

-Sí señor, lo está esperando

-Bien gracias

El coronel tan solo empujo la puerta e ingreso a la oficina del coordinador, el cual estaba ocupado en una llamada:

-Entiendo general Kenta, pero necesitamos de su autorización previa… aja, si comprendo, no se preocupe, enviaremos dos escuadrones de la división blindada y solo obedecerán sus órdenes… ¿Apoyo aéreo?... ya veo, si, nadie quiere que la policía gaste demasiado sus helicópteros… enviare dos Bell UH-N1 Iroquis, supongo que con esos dos bastara… si, podemos artillarlos, aunque en ese caso le recomendaría que desplieguen el Black Hawk, con uno solo podríamos transportar las mismas tropas, y portarían con el apoyo de fuego de dos ametralladoras… excelente, entonces llamare por dos escuadrones de la división blindada y un Black Hawk para refuerzo, si me permite la intromisión ¿Por qué tanta fuerza?... ya veo, bien, estarán ahí en cuestión de minutos, solo espere general que los refuerzos llegaran

Con esto último colgó el teléfono y tecleo algo en su computadora, enviando las especificaciones del contrato, órdenes e información a los equipos que serán enviados, ya en pocos minutos termino y se centró en el coronel:

-Coronel Hiromasa –dijo poniéndose de pie y dando el saludo marcial- disculpe la demora, es solo que el general Kenta tiene algunos problemas con un montón de anarquistas

-Le dije que ponerlos contra el muro y traer un pelotón de fusilamiento era la mejor manera –dijo el coronel caminando hasta la silla frente al escritorio de Hiromasa y tomando asiento- si me hubiese hecho caso, esos ´´Hijos del caos´´ ya no nos darían problemas

-Ya lo sabe, las leyes, derechos humanos, de extra especies, lo limitaron pero ya le permitieron el uso de la fuerza, ahora mismo pidió algunos refuerzos, mis agentes no serán los ejecutores, pero si aquellos que los venden y arrastren a la pared de la muerte, pero usted viene por otra cosa coronel

-El último asalto, el equipo de Anthony dio con una computadora con información de redes de criminales ¿Qué han encontrado?

-Que no hemos encontrado sería la mejor pregunta, nombres, códigos, ubicaciones de sus cuarteles y escondites, fechas de entregas, otros traficantes, colaboradores, sicarios, vehículos, clientes especiales, y un largo etc.

-Excelente… ahora, si me hace el favor

-Por supuesto –dio el coordinador abriendo un cajón en su escritorio y entregando el disco duro- contiene 20 GB de información de criminales, haga buen uso de eso

-Lo hare –dijo el coronel tomando el disco duro- Se hará justicia

-Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros para dar los golpes, así dice el contrato

-Lo sé, la policía podrá encargarse de los criminales menores o asuntos pequeños, MON de algunos otros y ustedes también, no puedo dejar a las autoridades locales de lado

-¿Smith sigue jodiendo?

-Siempre lo hace, pero eso no importa, ya hemos movido las piezas

-El director ejecutivo de la corporación concuerda con el plan, coronel Hiromasa, la prensa ya nos mira de manera más positiva y la gente confía cada vez más, la adquisición del héroe local ha ayudado, la próxima semana comenzaremos con los donativos y colaboraciones a los hospitales que han ´´olvidado´´ por pagar más a las organizaciones de seguridad, tenemos un ojo bien puesto en uno, el Tigre Blanco, quizás les caiga bien unos cuantos miles y nos den algún plan de servicios para nuestros agentes, aunque me preocupa el descuido que le dieron

-La seguridad y justicia esta primero coordinador –dijo Hiromasa- pero con su ayuda la gente vera que estamos para protegerlos de los criminales y que tengan lugares donde acudir cuando necesiten atención medica profesional y espero no abusen de esto para su propaganda

-Es por un futuro mejor, y no se preocupe por la propaganda que no llenaremos los hospitales, guarderías y pediatrías con símbolos de la corporación, solo los nuevos guardias que laboren ahí mismo

-Como sea, esos términos legales los trata usted, solo quiero saber si el plan será ejecutado

-Medio oriente se ha intensificado, los americanos necesitan mercenarios de todo tipo, Rusia también y Europa, y aunque la ONU no lo diga, y nos deteste solo por ser mercenarios, nos necesitan también, los ingresos son suficientes, 20 millones de dólares disponibles, serán divididos equitativamente en ciertos hospitales ´´abandonados´´ por el gobierno, luego tendremos más para seguir donando, no se preocupe que los tramites comenzaran hoy mismo

-Excelente, bien capitan Takeo –dijo el coronel poniéndose de pie- eso es todo lo que necesito

-No me llame capitan… eso quedo atrás coronel

-Sigue teniendo lealtad a esta nación y laborando en ella, aun siendo de una corporación privada, me alegra tenerlo con nosotros

-Solo compenso aquello sucedido, hasta luego coronel, aproveche bien esa información

-Lo hare, y prepare a sus tropas, pues darán muchos golpes

-Claro que sí señor, hasta luego

Dijo esto ya con el coronel retirándose de su oficina, ya solo el coordinador se levantó y dirigió a su vitrina, aparte de almacenar licor, algunos libros y medallas ahora contenía algo especial en el primer nivel, el báculo de Vari.

Abrió las pequeñas puertas y saco el báculo con cuidado, sujetándolo usando un par de telas gruesas y así evitar ser poseído por ese ente femenino:

-Quien lo diría, una mente en un báculo, y a mí que las lamias y arachnes me parecían cosas chocantes –dijo para si el coordinador admirando el báculo- elegante, debo admitirlo, madera tallada, formas rúnicas, pero muy diferentes a las germanas… curioso

El coordinador la examinaba con completa curiosidad, revisando cada una con detenimiento y el cristal mismo que emana un ligero brillo en ocasiones, especialmente cuando acerca más su rostro al bastón para analizarlo:

-Interesante, lo llevare con los de inteligencia, espero ellos puedan hacer algo con este báculo –al coordinador le parecía muy curioso ese ente

Camino a la salida de su oficina en dirección a los pisos donde los equipos de inteligencia se encargan de analizar grabaciones, archivar datos, documentos de criminales y otras pequeñas labores, apenas saliendo de su oficina está un espacio para su secretaria Isuki:

-Buenas tardes Isuki –saludo el coordinador apenas saliendo

-Takeo-san, buenas tardes –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dando una reverencia

-Tranquila, no es necesaria tanta formalidad… ya es algo tarde ¿Has comido algo ya?

-Faltan los reportes de inteligencia y…

-Déjalos un rato, ve y come algo

-Pero…

-Es una orden

-De acuerdo coordinador –dijo la mujer suspirando- solo guardare unos archivos para evitar que se pierdan

-Muy bien, pero no quiero volver y verte ahí sentada, quiero que vayas a la cafetería y comas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor

-Muy bien –con esto le regalo otra sonrisa y siguió su camino al elevador

Encaminándose por los pasillos en dirección al elevador el coordinador seguía admirando tan curioso bastón, en su trayecto los agentes de esa área administrativa y de directivos transitaban los pasillos moviendo documentos, papeles o algunos, apenas disfrutando de su almuerzo:

-Buenas tardes Isako

-Bueno coordinador –saludo un hombre deteniéndose a un lado del coordinador el cual caminaba con gran calma

-Buenas Sakura

-Takeo-san –saludo la mujer dando una reverencia

-Tobisho, Isaho, Nashiro, disfruten de su almuerzo

-¡Takeo-san! –exclamo uno de los hombres en el cubículo apenas tomando una porción de su ramen

Pronto los tres dieron una pequeña reverencia pero el coordinador solo les sonrio saludándolos con la mano, llegado al elevador las puertas se abrieron revelando a otros dos agentes:

-Naziko, Kizuko, buenas tardes –saludo el coordinador

-Takeo-san, buenas tardes –saludaron saliendo del elevador permitiendo al hombre pasar, este solo sonrio a esos agentes y marco el piso principal de los talleres de inteligencia

-Nada como pasear un rato por las oficinas y saludar a los leales agentes de esta corporación –dijo para si mismo mientras el cubículo bajaba

Con el tiempo el coordinador comenzó a aprender los nombres de los agentes que frecuentaban los pisos de administración y algunos de las demás divisiones, especialmente jefes de área o mariscales, esto para mostrar respeto, cuando desconoce el nombre de uno de sus agentes lo pregunta y desde ese momento se dirige a él por su nombre…

En esas mismas oficinas pero en una de las zonas subterráneas el mariscal Ónice Anthony buscaba a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, el teniente de armas Marck, este solo le había dicho que se encontraba en una habitación cerca de la armería, llego hasta una puerta donde estaba inscrita que es el taller privado de una de las armeras, empujo la puerta para revelar una habitación con una mesa de trabajo, una silla y varias estanterías con piezas de armas y herramientas… lo que más resaltaba era Marck sentado en la silla y una mujer Oni de piel azul dándole una felación de rodillas, Anthony al ver la escena desvió la mirada por un momento con un rostro de desagrado y luego la regreso:

-¿Enserio? –pregunto regresando la mirada al frente

-¿Qué pasa jefe? Disculpe que no le avisara pero esta chica traviesa no me dejo terminar el mensaje… digamos que necesitaba un empujón ¿Para qué me buscaba? –pregunto con total calma mientras la Oni seguía chupando el miembro del zombie

-Ugh… Solo vengo para avisarte de otro operativo secreto…aunque ella no debería escucharlo

-No hay problema, es de la misma corporación y ella me obedece… ¿No es así amiga mía? –dijo tomándola de uno de sus cuernos jalándola hacia abajo haciendo que entrase más de su miembro en su boca, ella solo cerro los ojos resistiendo- no dirá nada, se lo aseguro, está más concentrada en mi pene

-Si…bueno, según inteligencia hay dos sujetos que nos llevaran con un líder criminal, una ogresa y un hombre, recientemente encarcelados cuando trataban de robar un restaurante

-Eso me suena… ¿No es el del chico nuevo? El mexicano

-Sí, Roberto, nos hizo el trabajo fácil enviándolos a prisión, iremos mañana a darles una entrevista, iras con Igor y Nasha, yo con Armony

-Entendido señor –dijo haciendo el tradicional saludo militar, en ese momento su compañera había ido más profundo lo que le provocó una cierta mueca- tranquila chica, no te atragantes ¿Es todo?

-Si… eso es todo

-¿No quiere unirse jefe? A ella no le importaría… ¿O sí?

La mujer saco el miembro de su boca recuperando el aliento:

-No… me importa… solo quiero más… se siente tan bien

-¿Ve? Ella accede

-No gracias… sabes bien que estoy en una relación y le soy leal a Armony… prefiero que ella lo haga

-Solo lo invitaba porque soy cordial, anda continua amiga –dijo tomando de ambos cuernos a la chica y jalándola a su miembro- eso me hace pensar ¿Acaso se siente mejo cuando separa su cabeza y…

-Marck, cierra la boca

-Perdone jefe, solo es curiosidad –dijo riendo ligeramente mientras la chica comenzaba con movimientos más rápidos- sí que tienes hambre amiga

-A veces no sé cómo es que las convences, técnicamente eres un pedazo podrido de carne… además de si en verdad sientes algo

-No sea grosero jefe… eso me ofende –dijo Marck fingiendo una voz de lamento- Puede que haya muerto pero me conservo muy bien, y esos tiradores afganos tuvieron la certeza de no darme ahí abajo… aun cuando trituraron mi abdomen y brazos… pero en sí no fue muy difícil que los doctores hicieran un pequeño sistema y que pudiese mantener una erección y tener sensibilidad, es lo bueno del virus, me permite conservar estas cositas del pasado, algunos tienen sensibilidad en otras partes, cuello, espalda baja, antebrazos, rodillas, todo varia –dijo antes de dejar escapar un ligero gemido- ya casi chica… ya casi termino

-Me voy, mañana aquí temprano en las oficinas, iremos directo al Sand Cat

-Si…si jefe… lo que diga –dijo colocando su mano en la nuca de la chica empujándola más profundo y con rapidez

Anthony salió antes de ver la conclusión de esa escena:

-Lo que tengo que aguantar…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Ambos niños en sus hogares y no tuvimos que entregarlos a ningún koban, por más que Janet y Mizuki se opusieran, el chico me pidió dejarlo en casa de un amigo y Rin en la casa de su familia anfitriona, me dijeron que ya no lo harían…pero son jóvenes, no me engañan, yo pase por eso, lo seguirán haciendo, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que sean más cuidadosos a la próxima.

Revise el reloj, las 4 pm, aún falta un buen rato para que el turno termine:

-Mariscal –escuche a Dina detrás- misión entrante

-Genial –exclamo Sloan- ya me estaba aburriendo

-¿Qué es Dina? –pregunte aparcando el Mamba en un espacio antes de entrar a una avenida principal

-Solicitan una escolta para una celebridad, se llama Ink Alexa, se encuentra a medio kilómetro de aquí

-Muy bien, acéptala

Con el pitido que emitió la computadora, similar al del primer día de trabajo cuando acepte aquella misión de escolta, Dina acepto la misión, pasaron unos pocos segundos y el GPS emitió un pitido y lanzo la ubicación del cliente. Con eso arranque de nuevo el Mamba en esa dirección, lo que me parece curioso es la zona en que esta, una zona popular, no es como que me moleste, pero siendo una mujer famosa o algo así, contratando a esta corporación me la imaginaba en las zonas de los más ricos de Tokio.

La encontramos en una avenida principal, fue fácil por la ubicación y una camioneta Cadillac Escalade negra, lo más seguro blindada pues cuenta con los logos de la corporación, su cajuela está abierta, colocaron conos de tráfico a su alrededor, dos agentes, humano y liminal están en la cera vigilando los alrededores y alguien esta adentrado en el espacio del motor, estacione el Mamba justo detrás y mi equipo bajo también, al pisar la cera me dirigí a uno de los guardias:

-Mariscal Roberto –dije presentando la identificación a esa mujer lagarto- Atendimos ha llamado de una misión ¿Ocupan ayuda de escolta?

-Bueno… algo así compañero, soy Atsuko… el Cadillac se averió, pensamos por un momento que era la batería, pero tal parece que las bujías están rotas, el aceite se está filtrando y el motor esta algo dañado

-Ya veo ¿Qué hay del cliente?

-Está dentro, nuestro mariscal quería verificar si podía arreglarlo, pero ya lleva una hora ahí sumergido y no da indicios a nada, se rindió y nos pidió llamar a otro equipo, venga conmigo

Ella me guio hasta el frente del vehículo donde un hombre estaba revisando el motor del vehículo, no tenía el saco de la corporación y su camisa de vestir solo mostraba las manchas de aceite y polvo:

-Mariscal Natsuko –llamo la chica- ya llego otro equipo, tienen un Black Mamba

-¡Oh! Genial –dijo sacando la cara del motor, también sucia- disculpe la fachada pero trato de arreglar a este… ¡Pedazo de porquería! –grito pateando el parachoques del vehículo

-Tranquilo mariscal, a todos nos pasa

El hombre respiro pesadamente y luego exhalo con calma:

-Bueno… ya nada le puedo hacer, ya llame una grúa para llevarnos el vehículo, la señorita Ink Alexa está dentro, Atsuko, ¿Podrias entregarle el portafolio con los horarios y lugares?

-Si señor –dijo la chica abriendo la puerta del piloto y sacando un portafolio- aquí están los datos de la cliente, si es que ella le gusta, serán sus escoltas esta semana y parte de la otra, la escoltaran a donde da sus shows, eventos especiales y si es que quiere comer fuera del hotel

-Muy bien, gracias –dije dando una leída rápida, los días más atareados serán los fines de semana, aunque el domingo no tiene nada, solo estar en su hotel

-Un segundo equipo cuida su habitación de hotel, ustedes serán los que la cuiden en cada lugar al que valla

-Comprendo, gracias por la información

El hombre se había limpiado la cara con un trapo y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros:

-Señorita Ink Alexa… lamento decirle que el vehículo no funciona, pero llego un segundo equipo para llevarla

-No te preocupes querido –escuche una voz femenina desde el interior, suena calmada- cosas así pasan, gracias por el esfuerzo

El hombre se apartó y de la camioneta salió una mujer de atuendo formal, un traje de color negro, su saco lleva dos pequeños adornos, un pin de un corazón negro y otro con forma de gota, en su cuello esta un moño negro unido a su camisa de vestir blanca debajo de su saco, otra cosa es su sombrero de copa con un listón blanco, lleva puestos lentes oscuros, su pelo es corto y ondulado, por alguna extraña razón casi parece reflejar un poco el sol, además de todo ese conjunto tan formal lleva en su mano derecha una gran sombrilla blanca con líneas horizontales negras, el mango para sostener la sombrilla tiene una forma para usarlo como bastón de apoyo, ahí note en sus manos guantes blancos.

La mujer bajo con la suela de sus tacones bajos resonando en el suelo, no es muy alta, 1.67 estimo, la chica alzo la vista para verme a los ojos y pude ver una amplia sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla de dientes muy blancos, sus labios llevan un labial negro también:

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un gran guardia parece ¿Cómo te llamas querido? –pregunto con voz cordial

-Roberto García de la Madrid, seré su escolta en su tour por Tokio –dije según los locales del itinerario- sígame, la llevare con mi equipo a su hotel

-Como todo un caballero, por supuesto que te seguiré gran hombre, hasta luego chicos, y muchas gracias por escoltarme

-No hay de que señora… pero lamento el retraso que le haya causado

-No hay problema querido –dijo la mujer sin perder esa voz tranquila- hicieron lo mejor, ahora descansen y no se preocupen que no me quejare, me asegurare que mi representante les de algo por las horas que me protegieron

-Gracias señora –dijo el hombre inclinándose junto a su equipo

Ya con esto ellos volvieron a reunirse en el vehículo mientras solo camine un poco al Mamba junto a esa mujer, Dina y Janet bloqueaban la cera que no estaba siendo transitada, Sloan y Mizuki vigilaban especialmente el espacio entre la parte trasera del Cadillac y el frente del Mamba y Catalina simplemente estaba encima de la camioneta, pude ver como saludaba de vez en cuando a los vehículos pasar:

- _Oh lá lá_ , sí que es un equipo muy variopinto –dijo la mujer de repente- y con miembros grandes y fuertes

-Equipo, reúnanse –ordene y tan solo se giraron para encararnos- ella es Ink Alexa

-Mucho gusto –dijo dando una reverencia al frente quitándose su sombrero de copa para luego volver a ponerse recta y colocarse el aditamento

-La escoltaremos a su hotel, esta semana y el resto de la siguiente, tiene un tour por Tokio y en algunas prefecturas cercanas, así que iremos de un lado a otro, con esto dicho ya suban

Dando la orden Sloan se adelantó y abrió la puerta de pasajero permitiendo a Alexa entrar, ella le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras le agradecía, subió al vehículo y uno a uno entraron, tome el volante del Mamba y acelere, antes le pase el itinerario a Mizuki la cual deposito la ubicación del hotel en el GPS, el Tokio Dome Hotel, ya por el nombre me puedo dar una idea.

Con la dirección depositada emprendimos el viaje…llevara un rato:

-Y díganos señorita Ink Alexa –dio Sloan- ¿A qué se dedica?

-Oh, me alegra que preguntes querido –dijo con un tono de emoción- soy cantante, compongo algunas pequeñas canciones y espectáculos estilo la vieja escuela, cuando los micrófonos estaban unidos a largos postes de metal, los reflectores los manejaba un pequeño chico que se ganaba los centavos y los músicos tocaban en el mismo escenario, la época antigua de los Estados Unidos –dijo la chica con entusiasmo- mis shows son de ese estilo a la vieja escuela, la época del swing jazz, y algo del clásico jazz, aquellos que asisten a mis eventos no pueden resistir la música y bailar al viejo estilo

-Interesante señorita Ink Alexa –dijo Sloan

-Díganme Alexa, el Ink es parte del nombre artístico –dijo riendo ligeramente- ¿Otra duda?

-Su piel brilla mucho –dijo Catalina- ¿Qué clase de crema usa?

-Jujuju, que linda pequeña –dijo riendo- no uso ninguna crema o polvo, todo esto es parte de mi look natural, aunque… si les debo de decir que no soy humana

-¿Eh? Pero si es igual a una, aunque más guapa que Mizuki

-Te escuche –dijo a mi lado

-Qué lindo chico, no querido, sé que soy muy parecida a una humana, pero la verdad es otra, soy una de esas que llaman liminales artificiales, o mágicas, como quieran verlo, fui creada por un antiguo artista americano a base de tinta y magia –comenzó a explicar- inspirado en la bella Marilyn Monroe y algunos dibujos del viejo estilo, guantes blancos, negro y blanco, ojos simples, la verdad del como fui creada me sigue siendo un misterio, un día solo desperté en una casa con un hombre que había hecho una especie de ritual, me educo, crio y comencé con los shows, él fue mi primer representante pero eso fue atrás, hoy sigo con mi vida y mi pasión por el escenario

-Interesante –exclamo Janet- ¿Cómo hace para mantener esa forma de tinta?

-Mi cuerpo, lo que podría decirse ´´carne y hueso´´ es de tinta china, papel y un núcleo solido que me da mi mente y consistencia, aunque mi piel se siente como la de un humano, con un poco de concentración puedo volverla viscosa y modificarla a mi antojo, o verter algo de tinta de algún otro color y hacer un bonito ´´tatuaje´´ como el que llevo en mi espalda, disculpen pero no se los puedo mostrar –dijo riendo de nuevo

-No importa, es interesante su historia señorita Alexa –comento Catalina

-Gracias, disculpe mariscal Roberto ¿Podríamos pasar por algo de comer? Hace un rato que no pruebo algo

-Usted es la jefa, dígame donde y la llevaremos

-No tengo ningún lugar en mente, me da igual que sea un restaurante de comida rápida o el más popular de Tokio, solo quiero comer algo

-Muy bien, aquí hay uno cercano

Con esto dirigí el Mamba a lo que parece una tienda de hamburguesas, tal parece que será tranquilo con ella…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

El paseo por el centro comercial fue más divertido de lo que pensé, aunque hubo ese pequeño momento tenso con Cetania y… emmm… ¡Aria! Si, la arachne cazadora Aria lo siguiente fue más divertido, después de la comida seguimos con el paseo en un área de juegos y máquinas de ese estilo, aunque la que más me gusto fue la de la garra donde me pude ganar un peluchito, un pingüinito con un gorrito de invierno y una bufanda, no chilla como el osito que me regalo Robie pero es lindo…

Creo que tengo que recordar algo… relacionado con Robie… él está trabajando… no creo que sea nada, él está ocupado y todavía no oscurece el vuelve más tarde, no debo de preocuparme… de lo que sí es de volver a casa, pero entre mas oprimía algunos botones de este lindo aparato de posicionamiento me topé con que la señorita Smith guardo la ubicación del departamento, las oficinas de MON, algunos hospitales cercanos, koban y además descubrí que el aparato tiene sugerencias de transporte público, como las paradas y ruta que toman para dejarme en casa, sí que es útil para alguien que olvida las cosas.

Aun así todavía no me quiero ir, quería seguir paseando por el centro comercial, entre a algunos locales para solo ver algo de ropa, donde pocas prendas me quedan, algunos bolsos muy bonitos, otras de perfume donde me dieron una muestra gratis de olor a frutas, me quedara perfecto pues siempre aromatizo mi pelo con el olor a frutillas, es mi favorito.

Llegue hasta lo que parece la zona central del edificio pues en el techo esta un gran traga luz circular con vidrios de colores que proyectan su mismo color en el suelo, donde esa zona tiene un jardín central, una fuente y varias bancas, además de pequeños puestos de helado, revistas y comida.

Baje para tomar asiento y comprar un cono de nieve de chocolate, tome asiento en una larga banca justo a un lado de una chica serket, lleva una camisa blanca de rayas azules y encima de esta una chaqueta de mezclilla oscuro, su quitina es oscura y su peinado esta acomodado en una coleta, no parece que me vio aun con sus varios ojos, está muy concentrada en un aparato que tiene en sus manos.

No puede evitar asomarme ligeramente hasta que pude ver lo que aparece en la pantalla de ese aparato, pude ver dos criaturitas de colores muy vivos, ella presionaba los botones muy rápido y no me permitía leer que decía en unas casillas con letras pero cada que presionaba algunos botones esa criatura de colores arremetía contra lo que parece su rival, una criatura más grande de colores grises y blancos, además de dos cuernos:

-Oye ¿Qué es eso? –pregunte pues la curiosidad me gano

-¿Eh? Oh… solo, solo es un juego de pokémon –dijo ella volteándome a ver

-Oh, lucen muy lindos esas criaturas ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Esto… el grande es Aggron, y el mío es Drapion, el morado

-Ya veo ¿Y porque pelean?

-Es parte del juego… ahora –presiono otros botones y paso a lo que parece una mochila, oprimió un botón con una esfera de colores y volvió a ver a esa criatura que se llama Aggron

Apareció un humano y lanzo esa esfera, de pronto la gran criatura desapareció y solo quedo la esfera moviéndose lentamente hasta que una pequeña música se escuchó:

-Genial, ya pude capturarlo

-¿Capturarlo? –pregunte curiosa

-De eso se trata pokémon, luchar, entrenar tus podémonos, ser el más fuerte y atraparlos a todos

-Bueno… yo no sé qué es pokémon

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Si es el juego más famoso del mundo! –dijo esto con un tono de asombro

-B-Bueno… he pasado gran parte de mi vida en colonias de minotauros sin tener mucho contacto con la tecnología ¿De qué trata?

-Oh… bueno, quizás una pequeña introducción no sea tan mala –dijo aclarando su garganta y revisando algo en su aparato antes de cerrarlo- pokémon es un juego donde los humanos y esas criaturitas llamadas pokemones conviven con ello, cada pokémon se divide de acuerdo a sus elementos, roca, agua, metal, fuego, etc. Sus habilidades son de acuerdo a esos mismos elementos y su evolución que logran subiendo de nivel, el objetivo es vencer al villano de turno y al campeón de la región y ¡Volverte el campeón pokémon y atraparlos a todos! –dijo esto último alzando la voz un poco, está emocionada- además del placer de ver a todo tu equipo crecer juntos, evolucionar y complementarse entre sí, diseñar sus estrategias y como no, encariñarte con ellos, algunos son muy monos

-Si eso pude ver, suena muy interesante –dije mientras la escuchaba con atención y lamia de vez en cuando mi helado, rico- me gustaría jugarlo, espero mi anfitrión tenga alguna consola como la tuya y podamos…-recordé que no me había presentado- ¡Mil perdones! No me he presentado, soy Amanda –salude con una sonrisa

-Aiur… omite los chistes –dijo de repente

-¿Chistes? ¿Por qué haría un chiste? –pregunte inclinando un poco mi cabeza, no me esperaba ese comentario

-No te par-… olvídalo, dime, ¿Juegas algún otro juego?

-Bueno… mi anfitrión tiene una consola que tiene una X como símbolo, no recuerdo su nombre pero ahí hay varios juegos de disparos, carreras con varios vehículos hasta uno donde puedes crear un guerrero o un caballero y enfrentar diversas criaturas gigantes con un toque medieval… aunque es muy difícil a veces

-¿De casualidad se llama Dark Souls?

-¡Sí! Ese mismo –me ayudo a recordar- es divertido, aunque a veces me matan muchas veces

-Es normal, así nos trata al principio ¿No tiene tu anfitrión juegos de Blizzard o Bethesda?

-Eeeeh… no lo sé, no conozco mucho de videojuegos, aunque hasta ahora me gustan mucho y quiero profundizar un poco más en ese mundo

-No importa, así empezamos todos, te recomiendo que le preguntes por Overwatch, Skyrim, y que mejor si tiene la versión Onlie para pc, cualquiera de ellos, son mis dos desarrolladoras de videojuegos favoritos

-Bueno… se lo preguntare, esto, ¿Podrias anotar los nombres? Solo para evitar olvidarlo –pregunte sacando una pequeña libreta que cargo por si acaso

-Claro –ahí tomo mi libreta que viene con un bolígrafo y escribió en ella, me la paso con esos nombres que menciono además de algo que dice nombre de usuario- ese es mi nombre de usuario, búscame cuando quieras para añadirme y jugar un par de partidas juntas

-Oh, gracias –dije tomando de nuevo mi libreta y guardándola en mi bolsillo trasero- llegando al departamento le preguntare a mi anfitrión, espero los tenga

-Ojala… y bueno ¿Haces algo o vas a algún lugar?

-Pues no… la verdad solo estoy paseando –dije lamiendo mi cono y con mi pingüino sobre el regazo, es lindo- hace un tiempo que no salgo y quería disfrutar de tener mi pase independiente

-Ya veo… bueno… yo me tengo que retirar –dijo, pude notar un ligero tono de pena- lamento que no podamos charlar más, pero tengo que ir con alguien

-Oh, claro no te preocupes –le dije con una sonrisa- Ha sido un placer y espero podamos jugar

-Claro, hasta luego Amanda

-Hasta luego Air

Ella me miro extrañada pero aun así se retiró…¿Me abre equivocado con su nombre? No lo sé… no debería pues estoy tomando el:

-¡Las medicinas! –exclame… tonta

Soy una tonta, no he tomado el medicamento y ya debió de pasarse la hora… espero no haber molestado a Aur.

Me puse de pie y termine rápido con el cono, use una pequeña servilleta que me dieron junto a la galleta y limpie mis labios, tire la servilleta en un bote de basura y saque el mapa virtual… espero recordar los botones.

Me tarde unos pocos minutos pero di con la dirección del departamento y luego un botón que me enseña la ruta más cercana a pie, queda algo lejos, tomare mejor el autobús, presione una tecla con el logo de un autobús y después de un segundo marco la estación más cercana, justo saliendo del centro comercial, salí de este y llegue hasta la parada.

Ahí mismo esperaba una mujer con su hija, una niña de unos 8 años, la cual estaba sentando columpiando sus piernas, yo solo esperaba sentada con el pingüinito sobre mis piernas, es muy bonito.

Mientras esperaba miraba de reojo a la pequeña, es linda, ella solo miraba directamente al pingüino:

-Mami –la escuche de repente- ¿Puedo comprar un peluche?

-Amor… no podemos, hay que guardar el dinero para las compras –dijo su madre con un ligero tono de pena a su niña

-Oh… bueno… perdón mami

-No hay problema amor, cuando todo esté mejor te comprare los que quieras

La pequeña volvió su mirada al frente y luego al peluche con una ligera mirada triste… bueno, ya tengo uno, y tengo algo ahorrado, otro día puedo ganar otro:

-¿Quieres este peluche pequeña? –le pregunte de repente a la niña

-Yo… me gusta, pero es suyo

-No hay problema pequeña, ya soy muy grande para tener peluches–dije regalándole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el pingüino

-No se moleste señorita… no queremos molestarle

-No una molestia –dije insistiendo- una niña tan bonita merece un bonito peluche de un pingüino, como dije ya soy mayor

La mujer se mostró pensante pero luego sonrio:

-E-Esta bien, anda amor, la señorita te está ofreciendo el peluche

La niña volteo con su mamá y luego conmigo, dudosa extendió su manita hasta sostener el peluche, lo solté y ella tan solo lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa… me ha alegrado el día:

-Gracias señorita –dijo con una gran sonrisa abrazando el peluche

-No hay de que pequeña, cuida bien del señor pingüino… ¿O tienes otro nombre en mente para él?

-No… ¡Pero señor pingüino me gusta! Muchas gracias

Le sonreí a la animada niña y su madre no evito sonreír también, pronto llego el autobús y abordamos, no viene muy lleno, entre y no pude evitar ponerme cerca de la madre y su pequeña, la cual comenzó a jugar con el señor pingüino, su sonrisa es más gratificante que abrazar o tener el pingüino.

Paso el tiempo y el autobús se llenaba y vaciaba, la gente salía y entre esas personas la pequeña y la mujer, se despidieron con una gran sonrisa y yo les correspondí, mi GPS emitió un sonido como de campanilla y lo saque, según el estoy a unos metros de mi destino, el autobús se detuvo y baje del vehículo, mire la pantalla del aparato y seguí caminando hasta el punto verde:

-Ha llegado a su destino –dijo de repente

Alce la vista y pude ver el edificio, si es este… eso creo, la fachada me parece conocida así que debe ser este.

Entre al edificio aun dudosa pero salude con una sonrisa al recepcionista, subí hasta el tercer piso y golpeteando mis bolsillos di con las llaves las cuales tienen unidas a ellas un llavero con el número de piso y cuarto, llegue hasta el correspondiente en el tercer piso e intente insertar la llave… pero no podía girar, forcejee un poco y trate de girar la perilla pero no abre…ay no:

-¿Me pude haber equivocado? –dije nerviosa con la sola idea de confundirme de edificio

Escuche como retiraban el seguro de la puerta y abrieron de golpe donde trataba de abrir:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué tratabas de abrir? –dijo un hombre no muy alto pero algo mayor y que me miraba enojado

-D-D-Disculpe, m-me confundí de edificio

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta para confundirte así?

-S-S-Solo fue u-un err—

-Eres una de esas extra especies, y muy grande ¡¿Acaso tratabas de robarme?! –Exclamo de repente- ¡Llamare a la policía!

Por como alzaba la voz me puse aún más nerviosa y las demás puertas de los lados comenzaron a girar sus perillas… yo solo escape:

-¡Vuelve aquí ladrona! –lo escuche gritar pero corrí tan rápido como pude

Baje los tres pisos a gran velocidad y salí del edificio, ya en la cera revise algo agitada el llavero y pude ver el número de edificio… es el que está justo al frente del que salí, al otro lado de la calle, sin dudar corrí hasta la esquina donde se permite cruzar la calle, ya la figurita humana verde apareció cediéndonos el paso, corrí hasta el departamento esperando que ese hombre no me haya seguido o llamado a la policía… tonta, tonta.

Entre al departamento con rapidez, verifique el numero por fuera y dentro, es el mismo, subí al tercer piso, llegue hasta el cuarto e inserte la llave… si es, la gire sin problemas y tan pronto como entre empujando la puerta la cerré de golpe… dios mío.

Todo fue muy rápido… tan pronto estaba en otro departamento nerviosa siendo casi amenazada ahora estoy en mi hogar… tonta… por eso no debo de salir sola a pasear… puedo llegar a errar así, meterme en problemas… o a Roberto… tonta.

Seguía nerviosa respirando agitada y el sudor algo frio:

-C-C-Creo que un baño me ayudara a bajar los nervios… también preparar la cena… si, con eso puedo distraerme un poco

Pase directo al dormitorio, tome un cambio de ropa, mis utensilios de aseo y pase directo al baño para deshacerme de mi ropa… un baño largo me ayudara a dejar atrás el miedo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

La joven Amanda, algo temerosa se quedó en la tina del baño sumergiéndose tratando de dejar atrás ese momento de tensión, pasaron unas cuantas horas y Roberto junto a su equipo dejaron a Ink Alexa en el departamento, donde otro equipo la recibió y anunciaron que el equipo de Roberto debía reportarse en el hotel para las 8 am y empezar el tour de la artista, acataron la orden y volvieron a las oficinas de BrutalCorp, entregaron el equipamiento y el Mamba y cada uno salió del edificio:

-Hasta mañana, los veré temprano en el estacionamiento –dijo Roberto despidiéndose

-Sí señor, hasta mañana –se despidió Sloan

-Adiós –dijo Catalina

Dina, Mizuki y Janet solo se despidieron con sus manos, Roberto tomo un rumbo diferente pero todos los demás siguieron caminando en grupo:

-Y díganme par ´´yo no lo obedeceré´´ o ´´No me parece confiable´´ ¿Qué opinan del mariscal en estos días?

-Admito que supo actuar –dijo Janet forzando esas palabras a salir- pero no será suficiente para convencerme… cualquier cosa puede suceder, no hay que bajar la guardia

-Fue bueno, pero con solo dos días de labor no se ganara mi respeto y confianza total

-Eso lo sé, par de gruñonas, llevamos laborando juntos más de un año y aun así piensan que las espiare cada vez que me visitan y usan el baño

-Cuestión de seguridad –dijo Janet con una ligera sonrisa irónica

-Sí, aja ¿Tu qué opinas Cat?

-Es bueno, y pues parece confiable… aunque el arranque que tuvo con Mizuki no me gusto

-¿Qué clase de arranque? –Pregunto de repente Janet- ¿Acaso te hizo algo? –se podía notar el ligero tono de preocupación

-No pasó nada, solo se enojó un poco por algo que casi hago ¿A qué viene la preocupación repentina peluda?

-Nada, solo me preocupo por mis compañeros de equipo –dijo Janet desviando ligeramente la mirada

-Si bueno, el solo se enojó conmigo por casi disparar al criminal que llevaba una bebe ayer, no lo entiendo, el salto directamente al frente del arma, aunque quizás esconda algo, me dijo unas cosas un tanto extrañas y me sermoneo al principio del día, cuando separamos la zona frontal porque la enana no dejaba de preguntar cual lado se ve mejor

-Oye… me preocupa que los medios no tomen mi lado más bonito

-Tú eres la más bonita del equipo –dijo Sloan de repente

-Oh…jejej… g-gracias Sloan –dijo sonrojada por el repentino halago

-Algo le molesta, o algo hizo, tal vez por eso la regañada

-O quizás quiere evitar que te arresten y quiebre la compañía por haber herido a un bebe

-Quizás… -dijo Mizuki aun meditando esas palabras del mariscal

-¿Qué opinas tu Dina? Perdón que te dejáramos de lado

-No importa… es un buen mariscal, solo van dos misiones pero han sido operativos importantes y ha reaccionado con calma, inteligencia y sensatez –dijo la wyvern con un tono calmado

-Concuerdo contigo, se ha manejado bien para ser sus primeros días, su rango le precedía después de todo

-Subteniente no es que sea el mejor rango de todos –dijo Janet

-Claro ´´policía del Reich´´ pero esos rangos bajos son los expuestos a mayor presión para poder ascender –dijo Sloan con lo primero dicho a modo de burla- aunque conociéndolas habrá que darle más tiempo para que confíen en el

-Asi es –dijeron casi al unísono la tarántula y humana

El escoces solo suspiro para luego reír ligeramente y siguieron el camino en grupo hasta que llegaron a un punto donde sus camino se separan, Sloan tomando una pausa para entrar a un bar y beber un poco, Catalina que comenzó a brincar entre árboles y algunos edificios para llegar pronto a su hogar, Dina que se alzó en el aire, Mizuki que tomo el autobús y Janet también, pero uno adaptado a su especie.

La primera en llegar a su morada fue Catalina, la cual fue recibida con el local de pasteles cerrado, pero ella posee su llave para ingresar, entrando paso directo a las escaleras que comunican al segundo piso que es su residencia.

Apenas entrando pudo escuchar la televisión de la sala encendida y algunas risas, se asomó para ver a su familia, el hombre de la familia y dueño de la pastelería sentado en el sillón junto a su esposa, y junto a su marido, los principales cocineros, en la alfombra frente al televisor el hijo menor de la familia, un joven niño de 10 años, los tres miraban uno de esos shows de bromas y concursos extremos riendo a carcajadas:

-Buenas noches familia –saludo Catalina entrando a la sala

-Oh, Cat, buenas noches ¿Acabas de llegar? –dijo el hombre volteando con la arachne

-Si Takahari-san, hola Samuri-san –saludo la arachne a la pareja

-Hola Cati, ya sabes que no es necesario los honorarios

-Tengo que acostumbrarme, algunos lo han tomado mal –dijo entrando

-¡Cati! –Saludo el joven de la familia al ver a su amiga poniéndose de pie y abrazándola- ¿Volviste a atrapar criminales?

-Hola Nokida –dijo riendo cuando el pequeño la abrazo- No, hoy no, esos criminales ya escasean, eso es porque estamos haciendo un buen trabajo –dijo sonriéndole al pequeño

-¡Sí! Eres valiente al enfrentar a los malos

La pequeña no evito sonreír con el entusiasmo del niño:

-Catalina, preparamos la cena y te dejamos algo en el comedor, si gustas, puedes traerlo y ver con nosotros la televisión

-Muchas gracias Samuri-san –dijo Catalina- en un momento vuelvo, solo me cambiare

Con esto la pequeña arachne fue a su recamara, poniéndose algo más ligero, recogiendo su cena y volviendo a la sala para disfrutar de la compañía de su familia anfitriona…

…

La siguiente en pisar su hogar fue Dina, aterrizando con cuidado en la terraza de la habitación de su anfitrión el mariscal Barrick, con cuidado deslizo la puerta de cristal, gracias a que están en el último piso y el arquitecto del edificio hizo las remodelaciones, el techo y vanos de puertas están adaptadas para especies de su tamaño, entro con cuidado, dándose cuenta que su anfitrión ya había llegado pues estaban encendidas las luces de la cocina, sala y baño:

-Dina buenas noches –saludo el hombre saliendo del baño recién aseado y con un cambio ligero- ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Si Barrick, apenas aterrice

-¿Cómo estuvo el día de trabajo?

-Tranquilo, detuvimos a un par de menores que trataban de pasarse de listos en un hotel y ayudamos a escoltar a una artista

-Ya veo, un día tranquilo tal parece –dijo su anfitrión en dirección a la cocina- el baño es todo tuyo, el agua sigue caliente por si quieres un baño

-Sí, gracias

-Aún queda la carne del jabalí, veré que puedo preparar –dijo el hombre desde la cocina

-Yo cocinare esta vez, solo deja la carne fuera -contesto su compañera antes de entrar a su dormitorio, tomar unas cuantas prendas y dirigirse al baño- me toca preparar algo

-Como quieras Dina

La wyvern sonrio e ingreso al baño, se retiró su ropa actual con sumo cuidado y dejo las prendas en un cesto, abrió la llave y expulso el agua caliente sobre la gran tina, se sumergió y aseo rápidamente.

Ya con sus escamas y piel más suave limpia salió del baño con ropas algo holgadas, su compañero estaba revisando un par de reportes en su tableta, ella se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar un estofado con la carne de jabalí, usando la propia sangre del animal para parte del jugo, unas cuantas especias para darle otro toque a la carne, especialmente picante, unas cuantas rodajas de habanero fueron añadidas al estofado.

Terminado ese estofado llamo a su anfitrión y ambos disfrutaron de la cena en el comedor:

-Hmm, quedo muy bueno el estofado Dina, picante, me gusta –dijo el mariscal tomando otra porción con su cuchara

-No hay de que… la última vez mencionaste que el picante te gusta, pensé que añadirle un poco seria un buen toque –dijo la wyvern sonriendo a su anfitrión

-Le queda bien a la carne, gracias

Ella tan solo sonrio y siguió con la cena, ambos mirándose de vez en cuando, compartiendo sus días o algún que otro halago denotando los sentimientos que se tienen…

…

La siguiente fue Mizuki, llegada a su hogar en otro departamento la mujer tomo el ascensor y llego hasta la quinta planta, se dirigió hasta la última habitación del pasillo e ingreso, encendió las luces del cuarto mostrando lo simple de este, una cocineta con comedor en la misma área, sala de estar, un baño y dormitorio.

La sala de estar contaba con dos cosas más diferentes, en una esquina un atril para partituras y en una estantería justo al lado de este el estuche de un violín, lo demás en la estantería son varias cajas de películas, desde algunas tan antiguas como el padrino, hasta las más actuales. En discos o los anticuados VHS, la mujer tiene todo un repertorio para su afición, el cine.

En otra esquina, una pequeña zona de ejercicio, con una escaladora y mancuernas de diferente peso, no cuenta con familia que le haga compañía o algún huésped, es un departamento para ella sola, un estado que le gustaba, solo se preocupaba por ella misma, comida suficiente para el mes, facturas bajas y pequeños placeres como practicar el violín, ver sus películas favoritas o ejercitarse.

Ingreso directo al baño para deshacerse de su ropa, y tal cual hemos visto con los demás miembros del equipo, tomo una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cocina a preparar su cena y luego de eso leer un pequeño libro que se había ganado su atención para antes de dormir…

…

Roberto por su lado había llegado a su departamento, esta vez no pudo comprar un regalo para su inquilina pues ni siquiera la había llamado y prefería llegar rápido para no preocuparla, apenas entro al departamento fue recibido por su alegre inquilina la cual había preparado la cena, mientras la servía ella le conto un poco de su paseo y le enseño el aparato de posicionamiento, además de informarle de su pase independiente:

-Espero te guste Robie –dijo Amanda colocando el estofado frente a su amigo

-Me gustara siempre te queda perfecto, tus medicinas

-Gracias –dijo la chica tomándolas

-¿Tomaste las de la tarde?

-No… no lo recuerdo… pero creo que si

-Está bien, pero habrá que hacer algo con eso, no hay que dejarlo en un creo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor –dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, a cenar

Pero antes de poder clavarle el diente a su cena alguien llamo a la puerta, ambos se miraron curiosos y fueron a la entrada para atender, topándose con un oficial, un hombre en traje formal y un agente del acta identificado por su gafete:

-Buenas noches… ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-¿Usted es el anfitrión de una mujer minotauro?

-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Uno de los inquilinos del edificio del que soy encargado reporto que una mujer minotauro trato de ingresar a su departamento por la fuerza, queda justo al frente de este edificio y verificándolo con el recepcionista ella corrió hasta este edificio

Roberto ante lo que dijeron se mostró sorprendido, volteo con Amanda la cual se mostraba muy apenada y nerviosa:

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice? Mi huésped sería incapaz de tales actos

-Fue lo que dijo mi inquilino, por lo mismo venimos con un agente del acta para permitirnos interrogar a su huésped –podía notar el tono severo en la voz del hombre

El soldado suspiro y los dejo pasar, tomando asiento en la sala, Roberto a un lado de Amanda la cual estaba muy nerviosa rascando sus rodillas.

El agente del acta saco un par de papeles, el policía estaba preparado para levantar alguna denuncia o permiso para retener a Amanda y el hombre dueño del edificio esperaba pacientemente:

-Muy bien señorita ¿Por qué intento irrumpir en esa habitación? –pregunto el oficial

-Y-Y-Yo… yo… -Amanda estaba nerviosa, su mente se volvió un revoltijo por los nervios y no podía recordar mucho de lo sucedido- yo… no lo recuerdo –admitió apenada bajando la cabeza

-¿Cómo que no recuerda haber tratado de irrumpir en una morada ajena? ¿Trata de fingir demencia? –arremetió el dueño del edificio

Estas palabras hicieron a Roberto enojar un poco pero se calmó, pues solo provocaría más problemas:

-Tranquilo –dijo el hombre del acta- Déjela pensar, se muestra algo nerviosa, por favor, tranquilícese y díganos que hacia ahí, no la llevaremos presa –dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquila

-Es que… no puedo recordarlo… no bromeo ni finjo demencia, es solo q-q-que no puedo recordar –dijo la chica con una notoria pena y miedo

-Señores –intervino Roberto- ella… tiene una condición un tanto especial –volteo con Amanda y ella solo asintió dejando la cabeza baja- sufre de amnesia y ella me conto que salió a un paseo sola mientras yo estaba en el trabajo, ella sería incapaz de robar a una persona

-¿Entonces porque específicamente escogió el cuarto de un hombre mayor solitario y que cuenta con algunas pertenencias de alto valor? –cuestiono el dueño

-Dígame ¿De casualidad la habitación está en el tercer piso y tiene el mismo número a la puerta de esta?

El hombre solo asintió:

-Ella tenía las llaves, y estas cuentan con el número del piso, edificio y cuarto en el llavero, tal parece que omitió el número del edificio y fue directo al tercer piso y encontró una habitación con el mismo número

El hombre se mostró pensativo al tiempo que el policía hacía varias anotaciones al igual que el hombre del acta, Amanda seguía nerviosa pero se sentía más calmada con Roberto haciendo tal deducción que le parecía algo lógica o que ella hiciera:

-¿Tiene con que certificar la condición de su huésped? –pregunto el agente del acta

Roberto se puso de pie para recoger las medicinas y cartillas médicas de Amanda, además de la receta médica:

-Estas son –dijo entregando los documento al oficial- las medicinas son estas, las toma tres veces al día, mañana, tarde y noche

-¿Cuenta con su pase independiente?

Amanda escarbo en cada uno de sus bolsillos y lo entrego nerviosa, los agentes examinaron cada documento y dando con la autentificación de cada uno lo entregaron al dueño del edificio el cual solo suspiro:

-Lamentamos esto señorita… por lo que dice aquí y lo que dijo su anfitrión tal parece que solo fue víctima de una gran confusión por esa misma enfermedad –dijo el hombre dueño del edificio más calmado- es solo que ese inquilino exagero un poco las cosas, pero no es la primera vez, es mi deber comprobar estos casos y que mis inquilinos se sientan seguros

-N-N-No se preocupe –dijo Amanda ya más aliviada- yo soy la que debo una disculpa, debí de ser más atenta al número en las llaves

-Bien, todo está comprobado señores –dijo el agente del acta poniéndose de pie junto a los otros dos hombres- nos volvemos a disculpar por irrumpir de ese modo y de tacharla de ladrona –los tres dieron una ligera reverencia frente a la pareja que también se había puesto de pie

-No es nada… solo cumplen con su trabajo, yo me disculpo por molestarlos

-Ya, ya, muchas disculpas por hoy –dijo Roberto con una sonrisa, alegre de que esa situación no haya emporado

-Hablare con ese inquilino, y con el recepcionista, si alguna vez se vuelve a perder y equivocar de edificio la guiara hasta acá

-Gracias señor… pero no quisiera molestarle

-No es molestia, solo quiero ayudarla

Ya con todo bien establecido, los documentos devueltos y el miedo inicial fuera ambos volvieron a su cena, Amanda con su cola encogida, orejas decaídas y comiendo a bocados pequeños, seguía temerosa por algún posible regaño de su anfitrión:

-Amanda… tranquila, no pasó nada –dijo Roberto

-Lo se Robie… pero… soy una tonta, debí de recibir mi pase y pedirle a la señorita Smith traerme… no meterte en este problema

-No pasó nada, demostramos tu inocencia y solo fue un susto, no te preocupes

-Si pero… imagínate, esto paso porque quería salir de paseo… no debí de salir sola… soy una tonta, se bien que tengo esta amnesia pero aun así debí de ser tan ilusa para insistirle a la señorita Smith para que me dejara en algún centro comercial o parque y pasear… aun con el aparatito que sirve de mapa no fui capaz de llegar a mi hogar… soy una tonta –dijo con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos

-No lo eres Amanda, solo tuviste mala suerte, diste con un edificio erróneo, pero aun así estabas en casi la misma manzana, un pequeño error así le puede pasar a cualquiera –dijo Roberto tratando de calmar a su amiga

-Solo demuestra que no debo salir sola… creo que es mejor quedarme en el departamento y no salir hasta que tu estés aquí

-No digas eso, descubriremos una forma que no olvides las cosas así cuando salgas, pero tú no mereces estar aquí encerrada cuando yo no este, ese aparato te puede ser muy útil… solo déjame comprarte un celular, y así cuando tengas alguna duda, solo me llamaras de manera más directa ¿De acuerdo? –ella solo asintió con esa cara de tristeza- pero quita la cara larga, ya estás aquí, no pasó nada malo y sigues siendo inocente, anda, sonríe un poco

Ella solo siguió mirando hacia abajo pero ante la insistencia de su amigo ella sonrio, especialmente al verlo bajando la cabeza tratando de verla cuando miraba hacia abajo:

-Está bien… gracias Robie

-No hay de que, anda sigamos cenando, que por cierto, esta delicioso, gracias Amanda

-Lo hago para que estés feliz después de un día de trabajo –dijo ya algo reparada la chica

-Gracias, dime ¿Cómo fue tu paseo? Claro, lo que recuerdes

-Oh… bueno, quitando ese evento del departamento fue muy divertido, empecé con la señorita Smith viniendo…

Ambos se sumergieron en esa charla, un tanto más amena, Roberto escuchando con atención a Amanda en lo que podía recordar, compartiendo uno que otro chiste ocasional y algunos comentarios para dejar atrás ese momento amargo.

…

El siguiente en su morada fue Sloan, llegando después de un par de jarras en el bar llego hasta su casa, a diferencia de sus compañeros el sí tenía una casa propia fruto de trabajo y ayuda de un par de personas, una casa algo grande, de dos pisos, con un patio de buen tamaño, y habitaciones amplias.

Ingreso a su morada y en la sala se encontraba su huésped mirando una película, una mujer Fenrir muy joven, de 18 años, de piel clara y pelo azul oscuro donde la punta de su cola y orejas caninas son de un color azul más claro, de ojos color marrón brillantes, su pelo liso largo esta derramado por su espalda, su cola moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro y sus orejas se movieron en dirección a la puerta al escuchar a Sloan entrar:

-Buenas noches Feni –dijo el hombre ingresando directo a la cocina, que queda a un lado de la sala

-Hola Sloan ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto de inmediato la chica Fenrir a su anfitrión

-Ah, todo tranquilo, trabajos de ahí a allá, nada demasiado relevante –dijo sacando del refrigerador una botella con agua fría y dándole un trago largo- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Algo de tarea pero ya la hice, entregue unos cuantos reportes y presente un examen de matemáticas, no fue muy difícil –dijo la chica con orgullo, pronto noto el olor a alcohol presente en su anfitrión que se dirigía a la sala y tomo asiento a su lado pero no pegándose a ella- hueles a alcohol… ¿De nuevo vienes ebrio?

-Claro que no, solo fueron dos jarras, nada de qué preocuparse –dijo el hombre sonriendo a su huésped- ya te he dicho que lo se controlar

-¿Cómo la vez que te caíste de las escaleras?

-Solo fue una vez… y no ha pasado de nuevo, ya te lo dije, ya me estoy modulando

-El punto es que lo dejes no que te ´´modules´´

-Es difícil pequeña –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica justo entre las orejas, que aunque ella se mostró reacia cedió a los mimos que tanto le gusta en su cabeza, ahora solo tiene una sonrisa boba agitando su cola- te encantan esos mimos ¿verdad?

-T-Tonto –dijo la chica mientras el hombre la rascaba con delicadeza- t-te he dicho que n-no lo hagas

-Pero nunca te opones… ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por eso del alcohol, nunca llegare a accidentarme de nuevo, tampoco soy de esos que llegaría a golpear a alguien por el alcohol en las venas si es que ese es tu miedo, eres mi huésped y amiga, no te haría daño… aparte de ser ilegal, eres una dama, nunca golpearía a una

-S-S-Si… gracias Sloan –dijo cediendo tomando una almohada colocándola sobre la pierna de Sloan, acurrucándose cerca de él y exigiendo que el hombre no se detenga

-Eres una floja ¿Segura que si hiciste tus deberes?

-Sí, anda, sígueme rascando

-Me acabas de decir que no debía hacerlo

-Pues ahora puedes

Sloan solo rio y comenzó a rascar la cabeza de la chica de nuevo, especialmente entre sus orejas caninas, pudo ver como ella agitaba su cola y luego dirigió su vista a la pantalla para seguir viendo la película juntos…

…

Por ultimo Janet, la cual, ya había anunciado a su anfitriona que iría mucho más tarde a su hogar, tomo un desvió directo al bosque, donde un pequeño espacio que ella misma monto se esconde entre árboles.

Llegada a esa zona vistiendo de una camisa blanca y debajo de esta un sostén deportivo la arachne comenzó con su sesión de ejercicios.

La zona entre el bosque no cuenta con muros o algún techo, es un claro en medio del bosque que encontró y donde acomodo y acarreo máquinas de ejercicio, como una caminadora especialmente para su especie, pesas de diferente peso, un saco de boxeo hecho con la piel de un oso que ella misma había cazado, un área especial para algún que otro animal que ella caza en sus prácticas y destaza ahí mismo, además de bolsas oscuras para cargar con esa carne, es un área amplia que ella elaboro en su tiempo en Japón, algo alejada de la gran ciudad, donde además de entrenar puede meditar.

Ahora mismo golpeaba con fuerza y agilidad el saco de boxeo, aun con sus garras tan duras practica con el saco con un relleno aún más duro que uno convencional, lo usa además para afilar sus garras gracias a la gruesa piel o practicar movimientos de sometimiento.

Ya estaba cubierta de sudor y regulando su respiración siguió con las pesas, recostando ligeramente su cuerpo arácnido y tomando las pesas comenzó con los levantamientos en diferentes posiciones, moviendo cada parte de su cuerpo o coordinando cada pata para mantenerse siempre activa.

Mientras ejecutaba tales ejercicios sintió una presencia y escucho un ruido, uno de sus ojos pudo ver a su costado izquierdo, entre los árboles, un movimiento, dejo las pesas en el suelo de forma lenta y dirigiendo su mano a un cuchillo de combate que esconde entre sus patas dio un gran salto a donde vio esos movimientos, pudo verificar que en efecto, la espiaban pues esa persona emprendió la huida, por los árboles y arbustos no pudo ver quien era, pero no era humano, tiene un cuerpo grande:

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! –grito la arachne

Emprendió la persecución entre los árboles, agachándose entre las ramas, brincando obstáculos y pudiendo ver a su espía, otra arachne, pero no pudo identificar a que subespecie:

-¡Muéstrate cobarde de ocho patas! –Grito de nuevo- ¡Muéstrate y no te destazare!

Siguió la persecución hasta que en un momento esa persona que huía dio uso a una rama de un árbol para arrojarla sobre Janet, era de gran tamaño así que la experimentada tarántula se detuvo para tomar la gran rama en el aire, que más parecía un tronco, y la arrojo a otro lugar, estaba recuperando el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que a quien perseguía desaparecido:

-Cobarde… cuanto asco –dijo para sí misma

Regreso a su zona de ejercicio y solo reacomodo sus cosas para regresar a su hogar, se cubrió con una chaqueta deportiva pues sabe que esa camisa blanca más el sudor se pega a su piel dejando en claro su agraciado cuerpo.

Emprendió el camino a casa meditando sobre esa persona que la espiaba, dudando si es la misma que tiempo atrás sentía su presencia, suspiro y siguió con su caminata a su hogar.

Al fin llegado ingreso al departamento escalando una pared y entrando por la terraza, su anfitriona estaba dormida pero dejo preparada la cena para Janet dentro del microondas, ella comió directamente esto y luego ingreso al baño para asearse.

Ya en la tina se dedicó a seguir pensando, observo algunas de sus heridas provocadas por su pasado en Sparassus y su llegada a Japón un tanto dura, que aun cuando ayudo a Catalina se separaron por la tormenta llegando a Japón.

Quedo en un bosque y encontró refugio cerca de una aldea humana, donde hurgaba en la basura o cazaba para sobrevivir, muchas veces, esa aldea fue víctima de otras extra especies que cobraban protección, especies grandes como Onis, Ogros y Orcos, Janet en más de una ocasión los enfrento y en más de una ocasión fue herida, hubo una ocasión donde defendió a una joven mujer que iba a ser violada por los Orcos, la arachne los hirió de gravedad pero ellos le habían roto el brazo izquierdo y dejado la gran cicatriz en su pecho.

A partir de ese momento fue bien recibida en el pueblo, trataron sus heridas pero aun así se mantuvo distante, defendiendo a la gente, que muchos eran personas ya mayores, algunos muy jóvenes y la policía no tenía el poder de operar de manera adecuada.

Ella suspiro con esas memorias de sus varias heridas, seco su cuerpo, se vistió y entro a su dormitorio, ahí antes de dormir en su hamaca tomo un álbum de fotos, con su madre y su padre y donde otra arachne, una tejedora, aparecía, tan solo sonrio, paso una de sus garras con sumo cuidado sobre el álbum de fotos y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche, reacomodada se sumergió en el sueño y descanso para otro próximo día de trabajo…

* * *

 _Notas del autor: puff... otro capitulo cargadito ¿Verdad? Bueno, primero que nada las gracias a aquellos que toleraron mis desvarios y fruslerias y leyeron todo hasta este punto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi._

 _Espero que a partir de ahora no odien a Robie... solo fue un error... no fue con malicia._

 _Pero para esos oscuros momentos del pasado llega la tierna Amanda, otro capitulo con ella viajando por este mundo que en ocasiones puede ser violento y su amnesia jugarle malas tretas, pero ella como siempre, manteniendo su sonrisa y demostrando su inocencia_

 _Bien, ya no los molesto mas, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, entre ellos, autores a los cuales hice menciones directas de sus fic´s **Tarmo, Arconte y Paradoja** donde sus personajes hicieron apariciones importantes y a **JB-Defalt** al cual hice mencion a uno de sus lugares... y un personaje suyo pero ya veran._

 _Gracias tambien a aquellos que han comentado, **Otaku, Lord Hentai, Brandon y los anonimos** , ademas de todos aquellos que solo leen la historia, me alegra que a alguien le guste tanto, bueno, ya me dejo de esto. _

_¡Hasta luego!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas del autor:** si supiesen los momentos que pase con este capitulo... dios, en dos dias lo acabe cuando pensé que tardaría mas... y si... otra vez es muy largo, espero no aburrirlos, solo les diré que para los fans de la vaquita... ¡Otro paseo con Valeria! disfrutenlo_

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp... cease and desist..._

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

* * *

Estoy cansado… pero logre mi objetivo… esta hecho… mis nudillos duelen, mi respiración es agitada, me duelen las partes del cuerpo donde el golpeo, pero no importa… ya está hecho:

-Subteniente… le partiste la columna –declaro Pérez analizando a ese bastardo que yacía boca abajo dejando escapar un chillido de dolor

-Se lo gano…

-Pero… sigue vivo… está desangrándose… no podemos dejarlo así

-Es una lacra… una basura –dije recuperando el aliento- esto… se lo merece

-Pero… no lo sé señor… ¿Qué esto nos hace-

Y antes de que terminara desenfunde mi pistola reglamentaria y descargue las 9 balas sobre esa alimaña, si eso no le bastaba a Pérez patee la cabeza de ese sujeto con toda mi ira, escuche claramente como el costado de su cráneo se rompía o fracturaba:

-¡Revisa el cuerpo de ese bastardo y dime si sigue respirando!

-N-N-No lo cr-

-¡Revísalo ahora! ¡Es una orden Cabo!

Dudoso… temeroso… pero firme se agacho para revisar si de algún modo esa lacra seguía respirando… tomo su pulso y reviso su reloj:

-No…

-¡¿Contento!? ¡Ya está, muerto! ¡Directo a lo más! –patee su cabeza- ¡Profundo! –Pise su cuello- ¡Del Infierno! –Brinque pisoteando su espalda- ¡Púdrete!

Deje mi arranque de ira y me apoye en la pared de este sucio edificio para volver a recuperar el aliento, Pérez solo miraba el cadáver y llevo ambas manos a su rostro sudoroso que solo demostraba nerviosismo:

-Dios… maldita sea ¿Qué hemos hecho?

-Matar a esa alimaña que se hacía llamar ´´GAFE ´´ -dije caminando hasta Pérez recortando la distancia- él lo juro ¡Hizo el juramento!... Por el honor de México… Todo por México ¡¿Y qué hizo?!

-Ataco a civiles…

-¡Ordeno y participo con sicarios en el ataque a un pueblo entre cerros! ¡Gente mayor, niños, jóvenes!... ¡Esta puta lacra traidora! –Volví a patear sus costillas- ¡Esa escoria masacro a esa gente!... Llegaron, dispararon y dejaron a personas moribundas que no pudieron defenderse, humillaron a su policía local, robaron y violaron… el… junto a los otros dos engendros que esperan ser castigados por ¡MI! en el otro cuarto no merecen más que eso –dije apuntando al cadáver recubierto en sangre, lleno de hematomas y agujeros de balas- nada más ¡¿Entiendes eso cabo!?

-Si señor…

-¡No te escucho!

-¡Si señor! –grito ahora encarándome pues antes miraba al suelo

-¡Pues toma tu rifle y acabemos con las otras dos ratas!

-Esto está mal… sé que tenemos las ordenes pero… ¿Esto nos hace mejor que ellos?

Reventó mi vena:

-¿Dudas de lo que hacemos? –dije girándome antes de poder entrar al siguiente y último cuarto- El comandante lo ordeno… y con gusto lo hago… ¿Crees que esas alimañas se merecían un juicio?

-Q-Quizás… pero…

-¡Estamos en México! –grite… es lo que me avergüenza de mi patria- ¡¿Qué crees que harían?! Una palmadita en la espalda ´´ya, ya, no pasa nada, esos feos soldados se pudrirán en la cárcel mientras pagan tu manutención pues te golpearon muy fuerte´´ -fingí una voz suave aun con lo grave de la mía- ¡Eso es lo que pasara! ¡Las ratas de la CNDH protegen a alimañas como esta! –lo volví a apuntar- Y nosotros… ¡Nosotros que entrenamos para defender al país de esas alimañas nos castigan! ¡Lo dejaran libre a las dos semanas y volverá a matar, robar, violar y torturar!... esta misma alimaña se llevó a cinco de nuestros compañeros… cinco, Pérez, no es por menospreciar a esos civiles heridos y masacrados… pero cinco familias sin padre, sin un hermano… sin un miembro, cinco soldados… pudimos ser nosotros… ¿¡Me dices que merecía piedad?!

-No… pero… se había entregado al comandante, lo contacto y sonaba arrepentido… como hace unos momentos antes de que le rompieras la pierna…

-Pérez… -me estaba enfureciendo de nuevo- ¿Tú crees?...¿Tú crees que merecía piedad alguna porque sonaba arrepentido? –dije mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Y-Y-Yo… no… digo… solo que… el sonaba arrepentido y se entregó a su voluntad

-Este tipo de alimañas no merecen esa piedad ¡Son sus planes para salir impunes! –Grite de nuevo acercándomele- Esta... ¡Esta alimaña! –Grite eso pateando de nuevo sus costillas- ¡No merece esa clase de perdón! ¡Ninguno!... Sicario, asesino, vendedor, miembro de una mafia, la que sea, coyote ¡El que sea! ¡Ninguno de ellos merece una segunda oportunidad o perdón!... No mientras yo esté vivo… si lo que insinúas es que lo deberíamos haber dejado vivir y entregado a la ley… estas muy equivocado, lo único que hubiese llevado es que lo encerraran en una celda de lujo con los guardias besando sus pies ¡Mate a esta escoria!... y si, suplicaba por piedad, se trató de defender y vi su miedo… un miedo más que justificado al enfrentar a alguien que no tendría piedad alguna ¡Y no la tuve!... lo que hizo y lo que pudo hacer no tiene ningún perdón… ni excusa, ni manera de redención, para ningún mafioso, sicario o desertor… lo único que merecen es la muerte y si es bajo mi bota… me asegurare de hacerlo bien… ¿Entiendes eso cabo?

-Si señor… lamento haber dudado de usted –dijo bajando la mirada

-No importa… eres un cabo aun –dije respirando más relajado- yo… yo también tenía la duda… pero hasta que me entere de lo que hicieron y que el comandante estaba más que de acuerdo se fue el miedo… solo quedo la ira… ahora acabemos con las otras dos cucarachas

-¿V-V-Volverá a tener el despliegue como con este?

-No… no vale la pena que me gaste con estas ratas –tome mi fusil y puse la modalidad de ráfagas- solo los fusilare, este en especial se lo merecía

-Entendido señor… ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera?

-Estamos en medio de un cerro, el mismo edificio que esta rata pensaba usar para retener gente, vender droga o yo que se, lo demolerán con supervisión del comandante y dejaran los cadáveres en un foso que estas ratas cavaron amablemente, lo rellenaremos con el escombro

-Comprendo señor… que se haga justicia

-Asi será

Empuje la puerta con fuerza, escuche a dos ratas gritar, me miraron temerosos, no estaban amarrados pero si cagados del miedo, ambos trataban de escapar por la única puerta, claro, cerrada por fuera, cuando tuve contacto visual no lo pude evitar, dos ráfagas sobre el cerdo y otras dos sobre el flacucho, ambos cayeron muertos:

-¿Quieres revisar si siguen vivos?

-No… las balas atravesaron sus frentes y pechos

-Excelente… llama al comandante y a Martínez, deberían de haber destapado el foso que estas ratas tenían preparado

Pérez solo asintió y salió a toda prisa… mire el cadáver de esos dos… escoria del crimen organizado, vergüenza del país, alimañas de la humanidad y basura es lo que son… yo solo limpio al país de ellos… lo hago por su gente… no soy como ellos, yo soy el verdugo… soy un soldado y es mi deber, acabar con la escoria…

…

…

Abrí los ojos después de esa… ¿Pesadilla?... ¿Pesar?... ¿Buen sueño?… lo que sea.

Me levante de un tirón y tome asiento en la orilla de la cama… no sé que sentir… que pensar… ¿Fui justo? En mi opinión si, eran criminales que se dedicaban a torturar, violar y asesinar...

Pero yo los torture y asesine… pero soy un soldado… ¿Eso me vuelve mejor? ¿Eso me da el privilegio?...

Sí.

Es mi deber, es mi labor y entrene para ello, me lo dijeron

´ _´Mataras´´ -era la voz de un instructor- ´´ te trataran de asesinar, debes de defenderte, ellos no entienden códigos de honor, jalar el gatillo es la diferencia entre la vida y muerte´´_

Lo sabía bien, lo tengo bien en mente, era mi deber, eran lacras, lo peor del país y lo que tanto lo manchaba… no deberían ni volver esas memorias a mi mente, no merecen el privilegio de ser recordados… pero lo hacen… ¿Mi mente me dice que actué mal? no lo creo… ¿Lo disfrute?... para nada, quizás un poco… no lo sé, y nunca lo sabré pero esa memoria no me perturba… solo… bah, mejor lo dejo atrás, como dije, esas lacras no merecen ser remembradas, solo pudrirse en el olvido:

-Por el honor de México –el lema de mi querido Colegio Militar siempre me calma y recuerda que eso lo hice por la tierra Azteca y de buenas gentes… no por seres asquerosos como esos tres y los otros varios que mate o entregue a la ley

Tome mi celular y lo revise… 5:50… maldición, no importa, estoy bien despierto y se aproxima la hora del trabajo, tengo que prepararme para volver a la labor...

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Los rayos solares irrumpieron en la sala del departamento de Roberto pero este ya estaba despierto desde antes, ya eran las 6:30 y el soldado ya se había aseado, cambiado y preparado su desayuno, Amanda seguía dormida, había tenido dificultades para dormir después del susto donde aquel hombre llego al hogar de esa pareja y no durmió hasta más tarde, ahora sigue durmiendo plácidamente abrazando el oso que Roberto le había regalado.

El mexicano preparo un almuerzo rápido, lo que era un par de emparedados para él y su compañera, además de haber picado fruta y guardado el recipiente en el refrigerador, añadió otros tres papeles con el recordatorio de las medicinas de Amanda, uno en el refrigerador, otro en la columna unida a la barra y otro más en el muro que da a la salida.

Empaco su almuerzo que era el estofado que ceno y una última rebanada del pastel de galleta María, la otra era para Amanda.

Antes de salir se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio para solo ver a Amanda abrazando al oso de peluche con una sonrisa mientras dormía plácidamente:

-Adiós Amanda, más tarde vuelvo –dijo el soldado en voz baja antes de irse

Saliendo del departamento Roberto tomo su celular y marco a su hermana:

-¿Bueno? –escucho la voz cansada de su hermana menor

-Valeria, buenos días

-¿Rob?... chingada madre son las 6:45 y es mi día libre… ¿Qué paso? –dijo con un tono entre molestia y cansancio

-Solo llamo para saludarte, darle los buenos días a mi hermanita querida y que me ayudes con algo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Al fin te decidiste y me dejaras diseñar y construir tu casa?

-No estoy tan loco

-Oye, no es como que la diseñe para que caiga a la primera semana

-No, sé que caerá a la segunda semana, pero eso es aparte, tiene que ver con Amanda

-¿Qué sucede? –Ahí escucho otro bostezo- ¿Acaso ya te le declaraste y se van a casar?

-Que la ching… no hermana, todavía no sucede

-¿Eso quiere decir que si quieres casarte con ella?

-¡No me cambies el tema! –El soldado alzo la voz y su hermana solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa- Lo que te trato de decir es que si podrías ayudarla, solo a dar una vuelta

-Pues… es mi día libre, no hay problema ¿Y porque la necesidad de pedírmelo? Es una buena chica, de hecho pensaba en darme una vuelta para visitarla

-Ayer hubo un pequeño percance… no se lo digas, no quiero que se moleste o recuerde tan amargo trago, pero ayer cuando la llevo una agente del programa por su pase independiente la dejaron en una plaza comercial para que diese un paseo, le dieron un aparato de posicionamiento con GPS, y que tiene funciones que le son útiles… pero ayer confundió el edificio cuando volvía a casa, intento entrar a una habitación con el mismo número de la mia en el mismo piso pero en el edificio que queda justo al frente, el dueño estaba molesto y llego con un policía y un agente del acta… solo quiero saber si quizás podrías visitarla, que salgan de nuevo en un paseo… estaba muy triste y nerviosa diciendo que mejor se queda encerrada a salir sola

-Ya veo… bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer –dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama- termine con los reportes de gastos y el cliente está contento por cómo va la obra, si está bien un paseo con Amanda, digo, esa chica es demasiado agradable

-¿Verdad que si? Bueno, muchas gracias hermana, le harás un gran favor a ella

-Claro hermano… por cierto ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?

-Los primeros dos días fueron un tanto intensos, pero los siguientes parecen más tranquilos

-Sí, vi tu actuación con lo del orfanato… abrazaste mucho a esa lamia ¿Hay algo que me estas escondiendo?

-Esto… nada ¡Ya me tengo que ir! ¡Hasta luego hermana!

Y con eso el soldado colgó.

Valeria solo gruño ligeramente al escuchar el pitido:

-Inche Roberto… me despierta temprano en mi día libre y ahora me deja la duda… bueno, mejor me doy un baño ahora

Con esto dicho Valeria dejo su celular sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama, se estiro una última vez mientras bostezaba, tallo sus ojos para quitarse las lagañas y tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, paso sus dos manos desde su frente para reacomodar un poco su largo pelo oscuro hacia atrás, se puso de pie en dirección a la regadera del baño de su cuarto.

Al ingresar en este se deshizo de las holgadas ropas que usa para dormir, se dio una ducha algo larga para poder despertar bien, seco su cuerpo y puso un cambio de ropa. En cambio a su hermano mayor Valeria no posee una altura fuera de la media, para humanos, su estatura es de 1.68 metros, su rostro presenta más las facciones asiáticas por parte de su madre, pero no tan marcadas, ojos algo rasgados, el color de pupila es de un color más claro que los de su hermano, avellana para ser exactos, presenta una piel morena algo clara, pero tampoco denota orígenes caucásicos.

Salió del baño ya aseada y mas despierta, saliendo de su recamara se dirigió a la planta baja para tomar el desayuno, donde se preparó un emparedado de jamón y un plato con cereal de chocolate que tanto le gusta.

Mientras almorzaba se decantó por leer el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, aun cuando era de ayer gustaba de leer los titulares, especialmente los referentes a su hermano.

 _´´Héroe mexicano rescata huérfanos´´_

Sonrio al ver la foto de su hermano cuando pateo a ese sujeto con su prótesis y luego cuando estaba rodeado de cámaras y tres micrófonos de los reporteros haciendo preguntas de todo tipo con la pequeña lamia que miraba embobada las cámaras:

-El héroe de los niños –dijo Valeria riendo ligeramente- simplemente no lo puedes evitar ¿Verdad Roberto?

Después de ese pequeño comentario, limpio los platos que uso para el desayuno y regreso a su recamara para cambiarse, poniéndose esa camisa que tenía el diseño similar a la que hizo para su hermano, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y tenis, además de tomar su billetera y verificar el dinero, ya con esto antes de partir reviso un par de documentos y ya para las 12 Valeria estaba bien despierta, se despidió de sus padres, tomo las llaves de su mercedes y subió a este:

-¿Cómo estas mi precioso mercedes? –dijo poniendo las llaves y encendiendo el vehículo, al escuchar el motor funcionar sonrio ampliamente- parece que estas sano, es hora de otro paseo

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arranco en dirección del departamento de Roberto…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Desperté de tan buen sueño, me dormí algo tarde por aun seguir pensando en ese pequeño incidente con el dueño del otro edificio… pero ya paso, lo malo es que no pude hacerle el desayuno y almuerzo a Robie, en cambio me dejo preparado un par de emparedado y encontré un platito con fruta picada, que bonito gesto.

Encontré además un papel en el refrigerador con los horarios de mis medicinas, tome las cajas, saque una de cada una y las tome, con eso listo comencé con mi desayuno:

-Hmmm, sabe bien, no cocina tan mal –comente al darle un mordisco al emparedado

Le pone de todo, jamón, lechuga, un poco de tomate, aderezo, lo que parece aguacate, queso amarillo y el pan esta tostado con un toque de mantequilla, sabe preparar buenos emparedados.

Termine con ambos y al final con el platito con fruta picada y un vaso con agua, ya con ese buen desayuno terminado solo me queda ver que hacer… podría jugar un poco más.

Estuve a punto de ir de nuevo a la consola cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, no evite girarme e ir emocionada, quizás sea la señorita Smith, o alguien mas para visitarme… aunque solo las chicas de MON o Robie puedan ser… ¡No importa! Una visita es una visita.

Llegue hasta la puerta y al abrirla estaba ahí una mujer… me parece conocida:

-Hola Amanda ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Valeria! Estoy muy bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –omitiré que por un momento olvide su nombre

-Solo vengo de visita, es mi día libre y pensé que quizás visitar a la buena amiga de mi hermano estaría bien ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí, pasa –dije haciéndome a un lado dejándola pasar

Bueno, no pasare el día tan sola. Cerré la puerta y volví con Valeria:

-Y dime ¿Qué planeabas para pasar el día?

-Pues pensaba en jugar un poco más a alguno de los videojuegos de Robie, quizás ver alguna película o hacer ejercicio, Robie tiene algunas pesas y me servirían para mantenerme en forma –no quisiera perder esta figura… n-n-no para seducir ni algo así, pero me gusta como es mi cuerpo ahora, fuerte y resistente

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué tal un paseo por la ciudad? Quizás demos con algo interesante

-Suena fantástico…aunque creo que debería recordar algo –trate de hacer memoria y miraba a diferentes lugares hasta que pude ver una notita

La tome, estaba en el respaldo del sillón de la sala:

-Oh, cierto, mis medicamentos, ya tome el de la mañana pero no quiero olvidar los demás

-No te preocupes, yo los llevare –dijo Valeria tomando las cajas sobre la barra y sacando las pastillas- ¿Una de cada una?

-Si

-Muy bien –envolvió las pastillas en servilletas y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa- ahora salgamos a otro paseo de chicas

-¡Genial!

La verdad es que estoy algo emocionada, el último paseo resulto… algo mal, y solo quiero salir sin problemas. Salimos del departamento y cerré la puerta con cerrojo y ya estando en la cera Valeria me guio hasta su vehículo al cual le retiro el techo, me sigue pareciendo sorprendente:

-Bueno, estaba pensando en visitar algún café, y de ahí partir al parque Ueno, un hermoso parque que cuenta con un templo budista, el Bentendo

-Oh, interesante ¿Por qué Bentendo?

-Está dedicado a la diosa Benten, de la buena fortuna, éxito y básicamente que logres tus metas en la vida

-Ya veo, quizás visitarlo me dé buena suerte para conseguir un empleo y mi diploma –dije aun con la idea de trabajar, no estaría tan mal tener otra fuente de ingresos

-¿Trabajo? Eso es interesante Amanda ¿Dónde piensas trabajar?

-La verdad es que no se, en Francia me acredite como administradora empresarial y quisiera acreditarme en Japón y buscar trabajo, no me gustaría pasármela de floja y no apoyar a Robie con las facturas, además de que siempre me ha gustado el tema de la administración

-Pues es un buen objetivo Amanda, espero lo logres, conozco un par de universidades que podrían acreditarte, solo tendríamos que revisar lo que solicitan

-Tengo toda mi documentación y recientemente mi pase –dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo

-Entonces tendrás todo listo, solo falta encontrarla, pero no pensemos en eso ahora, solo disfrutemos del paseo

-Está bien, la brisa es fresca

Dije recargándome más en el asiento y sintiendo la brisa, es fresca y el día, aunque soleado, es agradable, espero que a Robie le esté yendo bien…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

-¡Bájalos en este instante! –grite a Janet que tenía sostenidos del cuello a un nekomata y un kobold

Ambos jóvenes y ahora están ahogándose por las garras de la tarántula en sus cuellos manteniéndolos con la espada contra la pared y con sus pies colgando… si los termina ahogando estamos muertos:

-¡Trataban de irrumpir en el camerino de Alexa! ¿¡Que querías que hiciera?!

-¡Pero amenazarlos con que los destriparas no es la manera! ¡Ahora ponlos en el suelo!

-¡Es lo de menos! Ahora veamos cuanto aguantan con el color azul

-¡Bájalos ahora sabes bien lo que pasara si se terminan ahogando!

-¡Solo les estoy dando una lección!

-No lo repetiré de nuevo –dije en tono severo mirándola a sus ojos más grandes- Bájalos ahora, Janet Friedman

Ella me miro mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos, casi gruñéndome pero los dejo caer en el suelo, ambos al ser soltados comenzaron con sus intentos de recuperar el aire y le nekomata dejo de ser de color azul, ella se apartó ligeramente y me acerque con ellos:

-Muy bien par de espías ¿Qué trataban de hacer aquí?

-S-S-Solo queríamos un a-a-a-autógrafo ¡Además! ¡Somos parte del personal! –grito el orco

-¿A si? –Revise la tabla de los miembros oficiales del personal de Alexa- hmmmm… nope, ninguno de los que están aquí se parece a ustedes

-¡Mira en mi pecho! ¡Aquí viene el logo! –dijo levantando su camisa negra

-No, yo solo veo Star Trek en mayúsculas

-Se les cayó esto –dijo Janet pasándome dos pedazos de plástico negro como sus camisas, ahí venían las letras que completaban STAFF y tapaban el resto- también sus gafetes, obviamente falsificados

-Asi que un par de impostores… Sloan –dije tomando mi radio que llevo en el pecho- tenemos dos intrusos en el camerino de Alexa

-En camino jefe ¿Extra especies o humanos?

-Extra especies, trae a Dina y que los lleve con el encargado del teatro

-Enseguida vamos

Apague la radio y la volví a poner en mi pecho:

-¿Qué hacemos con estos dos?

-Solo esperemos a que llegue Sloan, ya que no puedo hacerles nada vigílalos por mí, avisare a Alexa de lo sucedido

-Por poco se escapan… pero aun así yo me encargare de ellos –dijo sonriendo a esos dos que se encogieron aún mas

Camine hasta la puerta que se diferencia por una placa dorada con las iniciales VIP, toque ligeramente y escuche como Alexa me dejaba pasar:

-Señorita Alexa

-¿Qué sucede Roberto? –dijo mientras revisaba su atuendo frente a un espejo

-Solo le vengo a avisar que detuvimos a dos intrusos, trataron de colarse a su camerino usando identificaciones falsas y ropa del personal del teatro, pero ya nos encargamos

-Excelente, me alegra estar tan bien protegida –dijo acomodando su sombrero de copa- ¿Están bien los chiquillos?

-Janet los sorprendió y retuvo, pero ya los soltó y esperamos a que venga Dina y Sloan para llevarlos con el encargado y que se decida qué hacer con ellos

-Ya veo, en mi tocador hay unas cuantas fotos, toma dos y dáselas –dijo volteándose sonriendo- sé que hicieron mal, pero ya se llevaron un buen susto

-Como diga señora –dije pasando rápido y tomando dos fotos de ella, ambas sonriendo guiñando con su ojo derecho y firmadas

Sali del camerino y encontré a esos dos temblando con Janet cruzada de brazos vigilándolos casi encima de ellos, a eso se atribuye el estrecho pasillo y su tamaño:

-Ustedes dos –al llamarlos voltearon temerosos- tengan, se los envía Ink Alexa –dije arrojándoles las fotos y las tomaron dudosos- esto no significa que se irán impunes, pero ella no está molesta, solo no lo hagan de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

-S-S-S-Si señor… nos disculpamos

-Ya estamos aquí mariscal –dijo Sloan llegando desde atrás

-Bien, son ellos dos, llévenselos

Janet los paro casi a jalonadas y empujo hasta Dina, ella los ayudo a no caer por el empujo y los escoltaron fuera del área del camerino:

-¿Es necesaria tanta violencia? Son solo jóvenes –dije retomando mi puesto a un lado de la puerta

-Si es necesaria, así aprenderán a que no deben de falsificar documentos o tratar de colarse cuando cierta persona no está en su puesto –dijo mirándome de reojo

-Oye, la señorita Alexa fue la que me llamo en primer lugar, es la cliente y debo de atender a su llamado

-¿Y para que te quería?

-Solo para… revisar si le quedaba bien el rosa… sí, creo que no debí hacerle caso al instante –lo admito, me equivoque, pensé que era algo importante

Ella solo sonrio ligeramente y siguió con su guardia, la verdad es que nunca pensé que algo pasaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, será mejor mantenerme aquí hasta que pase.

Solo espero que Amanda este bien, y no se ese aburriendo… quizás y mi hermana ya llego al departamento para llevarla a un paseo…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

-Y cuando apenas estaba a un metro de mi le cayó la patada voladora de mi hermano –dijo Valeria entre risas

-¿Enserio Roberto lo pateo?

-Sí, el tipo era un imbécil… no me di cuenta en su momento, era joven y una ilusa, no siempre la primera pareja es la mejor –dijo limpiando una lagrima mientras dejaba de reír- Después de que lo noqueo y dejo en el suelo me llevo a comprar un helado… al menos siempre puedo confiar en mi hermano –dijo dando un sorbo a su orden, un moka latte como el mío- entre los dos improvisamos esa ´´emboscada´´ como si fuese una cita, el pesco el cebo y mi hermano apareció de la nada para noquearlo, nunca volvió a aparecerse en mi casa

-Por lo que me dices se lo merecía… es lamentable que haya hombres tan desleales o con esa idea de una relación…

Un tipo que salía con más de una mujer… que asco, quizás parezca exagerado, pero la lealtad es algo único y que debe de protegerse y cuidarse, para que los amigos te respeten y confíen, para que tu familia te aprecie y el amor que sientes a tu pareja siga latente… esa falta de lealtad, compromiso y engaños hacia alguien que supuestamente dicen amar es asquerosa:

-Es lamentable pero así hay algunos… por suerte hay buenos hombre, siempre están los buenos y los malos –dijo dando ahora un mordisco a su cupcake de vainilla y fresa, yo ordene unas galletitas rellenas- Mi padre y mi hermano son ejemplos, mi padre lleva casado con mi madre 35 años, se quieren tanto, siempre se han sido leales

-¿Qué hay de Robie? ¿Él ha tenido una novia antes? –la curiosidad me gana

-Bueno… tuvo una en el colegio militar, si, eran buenos novios, mi hermano siempre le fue leal y nos platicaba buenas cosas de ella cada que nos visitaba y le permitían salir del colegio… pero no sé, terminaron

-¿Por qué terminaron? –Pregunte extrañada- Por lo que me dices, parece que eran buena pareja

-No lo sé, tuvieron una charla, ni siquiera una pelea o algo así y ya no siguieron como novios pero si como amigos, fue extraño, tampoco Roberto me dio muchos detalles

-Ya veo… nunca me hablo de eso

-Fue hace ya algunos años, cuando apenas era un cadete –dijo dando otro sorbo a su bebida- quizás no lo ve necesario

-Cierto, no creo que sean muy buenas memorias para el

-Aun así no se deprimió aquella vez, si estuvo algo cabizbajo pero siguió adelante, dime Amanda ¿Cómo has visto a Roberto estos pocos días que comenzó a laborar?

-Bueno, ha llegado bien, no lo he visto lastimado ni enojado, llega algo cansado pero todo bien, llega, tengo la cena lista la cual comemos juntos, en ocasiones charlamos y luego dormimos… p-p-pero separados, ya sabes… cada quien en su cama

-Ya me había parecido curioso –dijo riendo ligeramente y acabando con su cupcake- nah, no te preocupes sé que no hacen nada de eso

Yo solo reí ligeramente de nuevo y seguí disfrutando de las galletas y la bebida, me encanta el sabor:

-¿Has pensado a donde ir con tu pase, Amanda?

-Oh, bueno, tenía pensado en quizás visitar tiendas cercanas o buscar algún lugar donde pudiese hacer algo diferente pero… -recordé un poco lo de ayer… ese hombre enojado y la policía en el departamento- pero tengo miedo de perderme o equivocarme de departamento… paso justamente ayer, y creo que es mejor quedarme en mi hogar donde no puedo molestar a nadie ni meterme en problemas ni a Robie

-Amanda, no digas eso, los errores ocurren así, a cualquiera ¿Tienes algo con que ubicarte?

-Sí, un pequeño aparato con GPS, guarde la dirección al departamento… pero ni así pude llegar a mi hogar sin perderme

-Eso al que sea le pasa, si supieras las veces que me perdí buscando donde están los predios y terrenos de construcción… demasiadas, no te preocupes que con el tiempo lograras ubicarte, si no lo recuerdas a detalle podrás hacerlo por impulso, como la rutina

-Cierto… está bien, intentare eso

-Excelente, dime ¿Qué has hecho en tus ratos libres sin Roberto?

-Bueno, he estado viendo algunas películas en su consola, jugado videojuegos, leído algunos libros y hecho algunos ejercicios en el departamento, aunque esta algo ampliado sigue siendo algo pequeño y no puedo hacer muchos, pero las lagartijas y abdominales me sirven

-Sí que quieres mantener tu forma ¿Verdad?

-Si –dije riendo ligeramente- mi especie es más fuerte que los humanos, pero también podemos engordar, y bueno, mantener el cuerpo en forma y saludable joven ayudara que mientras siga envejeciendo siga sana

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, pero me parece bueno, siempre hay que estar activos, aunque dudo que envejezcas tan rápido, eres muy guapa y luces muy sana

-Gracias Vale, tú también luces en buena condición

-El trabajo en obra y moverte de un lado a otro ayuda, aun cuando tengo a mi bebe para moverme de un lado a otro camino mucho y en ocasiones voy al gimnasio

-¿Tu bebe? –pregunte extrañada

-Me refiero al Mercedes, mi vehículo

-Oh, entiendo, es muy bonito y luce elegante, además que el techo se retira me parece sorprendente ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-Ya hace dos años, la verdad es que es reciente y me ha costado demasiado tenerlo, pero lo logre y no me arrepiento

-¿Es muy caro?

-Bueno… la verdad no me gustaría hablar del precio, si, es muy caro, demasiado, pero logre comprarlo con esfuerzo y trabajo duro… fue toda una odisea –dijo recargándose en su asiento dando otro trago al vaso de vidrio y luego meneándolo un poco- Desde joven siempre he tenido la ilusión de comprar un vehículo así, mi hermano y yo, compartíamos los gustos de autos, aunque mi hermano se inclina más por los clásicos, su favorito y el que sueña y tanto ahorra es el Pontiac Firebird del 77, la verdad es que es un lindo auto deportivo, aunque también le encantan las motocicletas, especialmente las Harley Davidson, uno de nuestros primos tiene dos de esas, ambos en ocasiones participaban en reuniones de moteros, cuando mi hermano podía, también yo llegaba a acompañarlos en ocasiones ¿Quieres ver unas cuantas fotos?

-¡Sí! Me encantaría… ¿También podría ver que es el Pontiac?... no se mucho de autos

-Está bien, aquí tengo algunas

Me acerque con Valeria que saco su celular y después de checar unos cuantos segundos dio con una foto y me la enseño, ahí hay un coche oscuro, en el cofre tiene un gran pajaro pintado, muy similar al fénix, pero pintado de dorado para resaltar en el cofre, es lo más destacable del auto, además de solo tener dos puertas y que luce muy diferente a los que veo por la calle:

-El deportivo Pontiac Firebird, modelo de 1978… es una hermosura ¿Apoco no?

-Pues… si, parece lindo –me parece muy bonito, bueno, todos los coches, aunque el fénix pintado me parece lo más destacable y bonito

-Con un motor V8 y la forma aerodinámica lo hacen un lindo deportivo, el logo de Firebird me parece el mejor detalle, asientos de piel, buen arranque, un motor potente, es un buen coche y mi hermano ha ahorrado mucho

-¿Ya lo ha comprado?

-No… encontró a unos vendedores en México, y ha estado ahorrando, pero bueno… el sueldo de un soldado no le era muy alto, y con los gastos, además de otras cosas que él quería comprar le han atrasado en eso, pero se sigue esforzando… aunque quizás lo olvido con lo de su perdida ¿Lo ha mencionado alguna vez?

-No que yo recuerde… lamento darte tan poca información

-No importa Amanda, quizás se le paso o lo dejo de lado, igual le enviare un mensaje más tarde o quizás me quede hasta tarde en el departamento, al cabo no tengo mucho que hacer hoy

-Me parece genial, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas, pasear, quizás cuando llegue Robie se alegre de verte, son muy buenos hermanos por lo que me han dicho

-Asi debe ser –entonces me mostro otra foto

Ahí aparecen Valeria y Roberto, ambos con chaqueta de cuero y lentes de sol, detrás, una gran motocicleta, parecen estar en un campo o lugar de conciertos:

-Esta fue una de las reuniones de moteros, no somos ávidos conocedores pero solemos ir con un primo a conversar o pasar el rato, los grupos hacen obras de caridad y siempre que vamos participamos, en ocasiones visitamos niños enfermos que sueñan con ir en motos por el país, los que organizan los eventos son los mismos grupos y algunas empresas como Harley Davidson y hacen donaciones, carreras, eventos y concursos, la verdad es que es un gran ambiente, aunque algunos intimidan, barba, altos, musculosos, feos … aunque creo que esa es la descripción de Roberto –con ese comentario reímos las dos un poco- Nah, no es tan feo ¿A ti que te parece?

-Oh… bueno… -la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa en lo que ella pasaba más fotos- sus rasgos latinos son algo diferentes… no feos, la verdad es que se ve bien, especialmente con la barba y bigote recortado… me parece lindo, es lo que diré –dije sintiendo ya el sonrojo en mi cara y al notar la mirada con una gran sonrisa de Valeria- b-b-bueno ¿H-h-h-hay otra foto q-q-que pueda ver?

-Ah claro, como esta de Roberto exclusivamente ¿Qué te parece? ¿Guapo no?

Ahí solo lo pude ver con una sonrisa… solo una sonrisa sincera a la cámara en un traje formal, detrás de el un muro blanco… la verdad es que luce tranquilo, solo está sonriendo pero, se ve que no muestra preocupación, tristeza o enojo, solo una tierna sonrisa aun para su rostro con esas facciones algo marcadas… este sentimiento, es extraño, no puedo dejar de ver la foto, luce tan calmado, estos días y desde que tengo memoria de residir con él lo he visto preocupado, enojado, triste, sonriente pero siempre volvía a su rostro serio… ahí lo está más calmado que de costumbre.

Ahora puedo ver mejor sus rasgos, sus ojos negros que reflejaron el brillo del flash, su piel bronceada también iluminada por el flash, su cabello oscuro y las ligera arrugas que se forman cuando sonríes ampliamente… hay algo en su mirada que solo refleja calma:

-¿Amanda? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Valeria… ¿Me llamabas? –pregunte cuando me saco de ese trance- ¿Cuánto tiempo mire la foto?

-Sí, te quedaste viendo esa foto por un buen rato ¿Enserio te hipnotizo una foto de mi hermano?

-Eh… bueno… es solo que ahí luce muy calmado y tranquilo ¿Cuál es el contexto?

-Era una pequeña fiesta formal con amigos y familiares… Roberto había pasado por días difíciles… un operativo que lo dejo muy tenso y era de sus primeros, logre convencerlo de asistir, tomar algunas copas, charlar, convivir, antes hable con los invitados para no tocar ningún tema relacionado a su labor, los convencí y nadie hablo de nada militar, situaciones de disparos o inseguridad, para la media noche él estaba tranquilo, riendo, sonriendo, hablando con todos, incluso jugo con algunos niños de los invitados… había pasado días horribles y en ese estaba riendo y sonriendo, no pude evitar tomarle esa foto cuando estaba sentado en la sala tomando una copa después de que jugo con los niños al caballito o escondidas –ella se quedó un segundo analizando la foto y sonrio- si, esa sonrisa es contagiosa, y muestra bien esa calma que sentía… bueno ¿Continuamos con el paseo?

-Claro que si –dije terminando de un trago el moka y la última galleta

La mesera llego y pagamos lo consumido, acomodamos las sillas y nos dirigimos a la salida, al salir nos recibió la brisa bresca y nos dirigimos al automóvil de Valeria, de nuevo retiro el techo y emprendimos camino al parque.

La brisa es fresca y el día es tranquilo, miraba siempre a los lados y observar a la gente pasear, algunos en dirección a su trabajo, otros en familia y algunas liminales paseando con sus familias, me alegra tanto que todo valla tan bien… tuve mis miedos con ingresar al acta, especialmente por mi memoria, pero gracias a que me mantuve siempre firme logre encontrar al mejor anfitrión del mundo.

Creo… que tuve una o quizás, ¿Dos familias anfitrionas antes de Robie? No lo recuerdo bien… ni tampoco cuales fueron los motivos de que ya no pudiese estar con ellas, pero no importa, ahora estoy con Roberto y soy muy feliz, su hermanita es muy agradable, ha sido muy paciente y bueno conmigo, es agradable y muy amable.

Quizás debería saber más de su pasado… cada vez que pienso en el esas memorias difusas de cómo me escondió algo me golpean fuerte.

Puede que parezca una ridícula enojándome con Roberto por solo esconderme un buen acto, pero con la amnesia tengo suficiente… me pone nerviosa y asusta que quizás… quizás el haya ya hecho algo conmigo.

No, el no haría eso.

Sacudí mi cabeza y negué rotundamente, lo conozco bien… una semana, pero ha sido la mejor semana, me ha demostrado lo honrado que es, apegado a sus principios y buen hombre, el sería incapaz de abusar de mi condición. Sí, no debo de dudar así de mi amigo… tengo muy pocos… dos para ser exactos pero no creo que Valeria ya me considere su amiga… pero siento que debo de recordar a más personas, no creo solo tener a Roberto y Valeria como amigos… como odio esto.

La voltee a ver y ella seguía centrada en el camino, es una buena chica, lo poco que recuerdo de su ultimo paseo son buenos momentos y ahora mismo sigue siendo así, ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre me pregunta si yo y Robie tenemos algo, o si tengo a otro, quiero ver si tiene a alguien:

-Oye Vale

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo sin despegar la mirada del frente

-Estaba pensando, siempre me preguntas si tengo una relación amorosa con Robie, o pienso tenerla, pero tú nunca me has contado si tienes a un chico ideal, o si ya tienes a alguien… ¿Lo tienes? –pregunte con un ligero tono de malicia

-Eh… no –contesto rápido- la pequeña historia que te conté se repite con diferentes tipos… no sé si soy muy tonta pero siempre es lo mismo, se muestra tierno y amable, atento y caballeroso, se dan cuenta de ciertos lujitos que tengo… y todo se va al caño

-Oh… lamento eso, d-disculpa haber preguntado –ahora me siento mal conmigo misma…

-No pasa nada Amanda, tienes el derecho de preguntar, siempre lo hago –dijo riendo ligeramente- por suerte siempre mi hermano está ahí para vengarme, aunque no me gusta él siempre se sale con la suya y bueno, los hace disculparse conmigo, especialmente si me engañan o tienen a más de una… o tres

-Deshonroso…

-Asi es, pero no te hagas malas ideas, no todos son así, hubo algunos que ni me engañaban pero buscaban dinero, otros que el dinero no les importaba ni me engañaban… pero veían en mí una muñeca sexual

-Ugh…es peor…

-Si… trastornados, me daba cuenta yo, mi hermano o el buen Pérez

-¿Pérez? Me suena de algo –dije meditando un poco, creo que Robie lo ha mencionado además de Vale

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, compañeros de armas y un chico divertido, era parte de la misma zona militar a la que mi hermano pertenece y estaba bajo su mando siempre, es un buen chico, valiente, gracioso, agradable y siempre atento, charlamos constantemente por chat e incluso me manda algunas fotos de sus paradas militares, salíamos los tres de paseo constantemente

-Eso suena muy bien, parece casi tan agradable como Robie… ¿Acaso sientes algo por él? –ahora si puedo usar mi tono de malicia sin riesgo a tocar un punto sensible… espero

-Bueno… es agradable, siempre reímos cuando los tres salimos, apoyo a mi hermano y a mí cuando sucedió lo de su accidente en ese operativo… estuvo siempre a nuestro lado como buen amigo y me brindo apoyo cuando estaba desvelada fuera de la habitación del hospital donde estaba Roberto, esperando para visitarlo

-Eso me suena a que te quiere mucho ¿Acaso no querrá algo más?

-No lo sé… digo, no lo desprecio, al contrario, además no es feo o desagradable… pero nunca ha intentado algo, quizás no le guste las chicas de rasgos asiáticos o con toneladas de trabajo –dijo riendo, note un tono de incomodidad y su rostro con una ligera expresión preocupada- solo, veré que sucede, en algún momento encontrare al indicado que logre ganarse la bendición de mi hermano y familia… Roberto siendo el más testarudo

-Robie solo te quiere mucho, eres su hermanita menor y quiere lo mejor para ti –le dije con una sonrisa- yo también tengo una hermanita menor

-¿A si?

-Sí, apenas tiene 10 años pero es tan linda, le encanta jugar a las escondidas, leer y cosechar manzanas de los campos en Francia y Japón… puedo recordar cómo le encantaba que la pusiese en mis hombros, yo cargaba con la canasta y ella tomaba las manzanas desde mis hombros y las lanzaba a la canasta –ahí suspire ante tan tierno recuerdo que me esfuerzo por nunca olvidar- parecería poco, pero me encantaba pasar por momentos así con ella, además de ayudar en su aprendizaje y ser una buena hermana

-Eres una buena chica, de seguro eres una gran hermana

-Gracias Vale, tú también eres una buena hermana–dije con una sonrisa

-No es nada, y gracias, no es fácil ser la hermana mayor ¿Verdad?

-Para nada, debo de darle el buen ejemplo a mi hermanita, cuidarla y que su sonrisita nunca se borre, ayudarla con sus problemas de matemáticas o historia y jugar con ella o curarla cuando llega lastimada por algún juego rudo –dije recordando pequeños momentos con mi hermanita- demostrarle que siempre estás ahí para ella

-Je… suenas igual que Roberto –comento con una sonrisa- o bueno, piensas como el, también hace eso mismo, querer darme el ejemplo, cuidarme, jugábamos mucho cuando éramos niños y lo seguimos haciendo, pero lo que fueron luchitas, figuras de acción, muñecas y Lego, paso a videojuegos, juegos de cartas, cosas así, te pareces a él en eso, ser buenos hermanos mayores

Me sonroje ante la comparación y comencé a reír ligeramente, eso fue un tierno halago:

-Solo hago lo que creo es correcto, parece que Robie concuerda conmigo

-Son muy parecidos, ya veo porque se llevan tan bien

-No somos tan parecidos, él es algo serio y aunque siempre me sonríe o habla mucho conmigo puedo notar que en realidad es alguien serio o que se mantiene estoico casi siempre

-Espera ¿Acaso lo has visto sonreír más de una vez? –pregunto extrañada Valeria

-Eh… si, ¿Es eso malo?

-No, al contrario, como dices Roberto parece de esos que guardan silencio, se quedan estoicos o son el gigantón abusivo, pero ya sabes que es todo lo contrario, a lo que me refiero es que Rob no suele sonreírle a cualquiera, suena raro, pero bueno… vivir como un militar le ha enseñado que no puede confiar en cualquiera, ha visto cosas… no tan bonitas y digamos que cada vez lo veía más serio y estoico, siempre me sonreía y solo lo hace con nuestros padres o amigos muy cercanos, pero con familiares y conocidos es lo contrario, se muestra serio o estoico como si estuviese con un desconocido, me sorprende que contigo se esté portando de manera tan abierta ¿Fue así desde el principio?

-Sí, más o menos, me recibió bien e incluso salíamos de paseo

-Ya veo… me alegra que Roberto se haya portado tan bien, el no suele confiar tan rápido o mostrarse tan abiertamente con desconocidos, como acababa de llegar a Japón después de la operación pensé que se la pasaría encerrado

-Espera ¿Cuánto llevan viviendo aquí en Japón? –pregunte curiosa

-Bueno… en realidad llegamos aquí por mi trabajo e insistí a Roberto que viniese, para despegarse de la situación del país y se relajara en esta que es nuestra segunda patria, llevamos aquí una semana

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclame sorprendida- A-A-Acaso… acaso cuando Robie llego apenas… ¿Apenas tenía una semana con su pérdida? –pregunte preocupada

-Era ya la tercera…las dos las paso en México, deprimido, encerrado sin hablarme mucho y casi sin comer… me preocupaba demasiado que llegando a su departamento pasara lo mismo y no estaría yo para que comiese algo... pero luego apareciste –me dijo volteando a verme cuando estaba en un semáforo en rojo- No sé qué fue lo que hiciste pero él está muy cambiado, por las veces que me ha llamado se ve mucho mejor y por lo que me dices… dejo atrás rápido lo de su perdida… no sé cómo lo hiciste pero muchas gracias Amanda, lo ayudaste a superar esa depresión

-Oh… yo, n-no es nada, la verdad es que no note alguna depresión en él, bueno, en ocasiones se notaba muy pensante o algunas veces se centraba en sus cosas y no me hablaba mucho, yo tenía miedo de hablarle y molestarlo, nunca supe de su situación previa o que apenas llego a Japón

Lo cual me hace dudar de la labor de Smith… ¿A-a-acaso me habrá engañado en alguna otra ocasión? Digo, por lo que me dice Valeria no creo que Robie se haya apuntado al acta, y no creo que los tramites lleven menos de una semana… ¿Me habrá dejado con el primer sujeto que encontró?

Me pone nerviosa pensar en eso y algo traicionada, no es como que me haya dejado con una mala persona, al contrario pero… me hace dudar si en verdad se preocupaba por mí, o si mis anteriores familias anfitrionas no fueron metidas a propósito por mi culpa y de la señorita Smith… me cruce de brazos abrazándome a mí misma… ¿Habré sido solo una molesta carga? No lo sé… y mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Luego hablare con ella, haya cometido negligencia con Robie y me haya engañado no importa, estoy con buenas personas como anfitrión y su familia es entrañable, solo me relajare, espero que a Robie le vaya bien.

…

…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Los flashes me cegaban, los gritos no me dejan ni escuchar mis pensamientos y los empujones son constantes:

-¡Ink Alexa, Ink Alexa! ¿Su tour cuanto tiempo durara? –dijo un reportero que logro pasar por debajo del brazo de Janet y tenía le micrófono para que Alexa hablara

-Sera parte de esta semana y de la siguiente querido, para que toda la gente que desee ver mi espectáculo este atenta, el próximo será hoy mismo por la tarde en el teatro metropolitano de Tokio, ahí los veré –decía con una sonrisa mientras avanzábamos con ella en medio y empujando a los periodistas

-¡El tiempo de preguntas se acabó señores! ¡Apártense! –alce la voz, la pequeña rueda de prensa fue hace cinco minutos, estas ratas de la prensa no se quitan

Janet iba al frente, Dina justo detrás, Sloan al flanco izquierdo y yo en el derecho, Cat y Mizuki llevaron el Mamba al punto donde Alexa transbordaría.

Pasamos por el pasillo principal a lo que es el vestíbulo y zona de venta de boletos del teatro, la entrada también estaba abarrotada de fans histéricos y periodistas, Janet con su cuerpo los empujaba y se mantenía atenta de las liminales, especialmente de dos orcos que no me inspiran confianza y nos van siguiendo de cerca mas no intentan tocar a Alexa.

Yo voy quitando a molestos reporteros y fans humanos, ya al fin en la puerta que mantenían abierta Mizuki y Cat con otros miembros de seguridad del teatro, estos, lograron hacer un camino directo al Mamba, caminamos más rápido hasta que Alexa subió, no sin antes mandar besos a sus fans que gritaron al verla sonriéndoles y lanzando besos, termino entrando junto a Dina, Janet subió a la parte de atrás, tome el volante y con todos dentro arranque en dirección al próximo teatro… esto es una pesadilla:

-Whoa, sí que son testaduros –dijo Sloan

-¿Cómo es que puede vivir así? –pregunto Catalina

-Te terminas acostumbrando querida –pude verla por parte del retrovisor, está revisando su pelo y retocándose con algo de tinta- la fama, cámaras, preguntas y fans son ya parte de mí, además de que es parte de mi propósito por lo que fui creada

-Entiendo, entonces le fue fácil

-Al principio uno que otro susto, especialmente cuando abusaban y toqueteaban algunos puntos, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, y que mejor con personas tan fuertes y valientes para escoltarme

-Esos flashes me dejaron cegada –decía Mizuki tallando sus ojos

-Debilucha –escuche a Janet detrás

-Ni te hagas, que te vi como en realidad ibas con los ojos cerrados y los empujes eran para palpar por donde ibas –comento Mizuki enojada

-¡No tienes con que probar eso! –exclamo Janet

-Lo acabas de confirmar –dijo burlonamente Sloan

-Claro que no, si no hay fotos que lo comprueben entonces solo son suposiciones sin fundamentos firmes –seguía replicando

-¿Qué acaso el negarlo solo lo confirma? –dije ahora

Ella bufo y se cruzó de brazos:

-Me encanta su convivencia chicos ¿Acaso se conocen desde hace mucho? –comento Alexa

-Nosotros sí, el único intruso es el mariscal –comento Janet

-¿A si? Según el otro equipo que protege mi habitación los entrenan y asignan juntos

-El llego de repente, por actos heroicos y eso –comento indiferente Mizuki, como si el haber defendido a la gente del restaurante fuese algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer- No estamos muy familiarizados con el

-Pero es un buen líder –comento Sloan- nos lidero en dos operaciones que se pusieron algo complicadas y siempre se mantuvo al frente

-También está el rumor que Sloan siente algo por el mariscal –comento de repente Catalina

-Sí, es un b- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Cállate enana! –Catalina solo comenzó a reír junto a los demás del equipo, Sloan la trataba de atacar a la pequeña arachne que solo reía

Yo…. Bueno, no esperaba ese comentario y dudo que sea algo verídico, Mizuki a mi lado no evito reír pero luego pude verla que puso un rostro algo serio, oprimió el botón que levanta la ventanilla anexándonos de cualquier ruido en la parte de atrás:

-Mariscal, necesito hacerle unas preguntas –dijo con voz más firme, me sorprende lo rápido que cambio, de estar riendo a ahora estar con lo que parece una actitud más seria

-Dispara

-Bien, su sermón de ayer, que cuide a quien dispare o el error acabaría carcomiéndome ¿A qué se refería exactamente? –cuestiono de manera muy directa

-A que si hubieses disparado, dado al criminal pero atravesando al rehén no saldrías muy feliz del lugar sabiendo que disparaste a una persona inocente, y a alguien indefenso como un bebe

-Eso lo entiendo… y me puse a pensarlo por la noche y tiene razón, pero en esa meditación me vino otra duda… usted sonaba como si ya le hubiese pasado ¿Acaso usted hizo algo así?

Pregunta directa… calma Roberto, sabes bien lo que pasa cuando piensas en… en aquel suceso:

-No me paso a mi… pero si a alguien de mi escuadra en un operativo… no te diré nada más, no me gusta recordarlo

-Entiendo… ¿Usted quiere que confiemos en usted?

-Claro que sí, soy su mariscal y líder, quiero que sepan que pueden confiar en mí

-Entonces dígame la verdad

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –dije frenando en el rojo y encarándola- uno de mis compañeros abrió fuego y… y el niño no se levantó de nuevo

-Miente

-¡Es la verdad!

-Lo puedo ver bien en sus ojos, y se cuando alguien me miente –y como lo dijo nunca desviaba la mirada directa a mis ojos, no lo note pero sus ojos son de un color verde oscuro- Puedo notar como parpadea en ocasiones constantemente, eso, y un ligero tic en su labio que lo hacen mostrar sus dientes, especialmente la zona de los colmillos, dígame la verdad o nunca podremos confiar en usted

-Mizuki… yo… no quiero hablar de ello… -dije con un tono de voz más severo- es… simplemente no quiero

-Asi nunca se ganara mi confianza y menos las de los demás, que no lo engañen, pero para que Sloan, Dina o Cat confíen en usted necesitan más que eso

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio… simplemente no quiero

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso le disparo conscientemente a un niño?

 _´´Lo mataste´´ -una tenue voz resonó en mi cabeza_

-No… -replique… no puede ser… no de nuevo

-¿Le ordenaron dispararle al niño?

 _´´Tu disparaste´´ -siguen en mi mente_

-No…

-¿O acaso usted solo entro disparando sin cuidado alguno?

 _´´Jalo el gatillo sin dudar, es un asesino´´ -me siguen recriminando_

-No… no… ¡NO! –Grite golpeando el volante- ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Grite al frente… me siguen acosando, me siguen recriminando… fue un accidente:

-¿Mariscal? –una tenue voz sonó, no la reconozco

-¡Aléjense!

Me di cuenta que algo me aprisionaba… un cinturón… ¡No me ejecutaran! ¡Fue un accidente!

Forcejee y pude quitarme el cinturón, jale la manija de la puerta y pude salir… pero tropecé.

Estaba en un vehículo alto… ahora estoy en el suelo, pude poner las manos… tengo que huir:

-¡Mariscal deténgase! –alguien grito

 _´´Mataste a un inocente´´ -siguen repitiéndomelo_

-¡No fue apropósito! –grite a donde esas voces proceden… de todos lados

Siento las miradas de ellos… me siguen acosando… debo de esconderme… sentí como alguien me jalaba desde atrás:

-¡Suéltenme! –grite sacudiéndome… me atraparon trate de zafarme y mi brazo izquierdo quedo libre pero siguen forcejeando

-¡Mariscal tranquilícese! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa!? –alguien me llamo… una voz femenina… ¿M-Mizuki?

Alce la mirada y ella estaba jaloneándome, me miraba preocupada:

-M-Mizuki… ¿Qué paso? –todo mi cuerpo está temblando… tengo frio

-Bajo del Mamba gritando y cayo a la sale, ahora toda la gente lo está mirando asustados ¿Qué fue eso?

-Súbeme al Mamba… en el asiento de copiloto

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden! –Grite

Ella solo desvió la mirada y me ayudo a levantarme... mi prótesis no sirve, camine apoyado en ella hasta llegar a la puerta, con manos temblorosas logre abrir la puerta del copiloto y pude subir torpemente al asiento del copiloto, me puse el cinturón y me recline en el asiento lo más que pude… tengo frio, mi sudor esta helado, todo mi cuerpo tiembla… mi respiración es agitada y la prótesis volvió a apagarse.

Mizuki tomo el volante, se puso el cinturón y acelero… maldición, espero no haber atrasado a Alexa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miro y siguió conduciendo, yo trato de mantenerme firme… esas memorias siempre me dañan, inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… mucho mejor.

Ahí fue cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Dirigí mi mano derecha que es la más controlable y lo tome… es mi hermana, regule lo mejor que pude mi respiración, humedecí mis labios y conteste:

-¿Alo? –dije con mi voz regulada… es difícil

-¡Hola Robie! –es Amanda… me alegra tanto escuchar su dulce voz

-Hola Amanda, ¿c-como estas? ¿Acaso Valeria te visito?

-Sí, de hecho estamos en otro paseo ¡Saluda a Robie!

-¡Hola hermano! –pude escuchar a mi hermana, aunque lejana al micrófono, parece que van caminando

-Estamos en un paseo, me llevara a un gran parque y lago de aquí en Tokio, lo puedo ver a lo lejos, luce muy bonito

-Me alegro Amanda ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿No las han molestado?

-No, solo un sujeto que quería vendernos boletos de algo pero negamos su venta, de ahí en fuera, todo sigue muy tranquilo… ¡Mira un patito! –Grito de repente- Oh, perdona Robie, pero es que unos patitos están cerca yendo al lago

-No pasa nada Amanda –como siempre, tan feliz y animada- lo que importa es que te diviertas… tengo que volver al trabajo, tengan cuidado

-Lo tendremos Robie _¡Bonne chance!_

-Adiós –con esto colgué

Mis manos están mas controlables… ya logre calmarme… gracias Amanda, tu voz hace maravillas en mí, también con solo imaginar su sonrisa, solo puedo sonreír.

Mizuki seguía conduciendo, sin dirigirme la palabra, solo mirándome de repente… tengo que decir la verdad:

-Mizuki… ¿Los demás bajaron?

-No, se quedaron dentro

-Bien… sé que quieres una explicación, sé que te asuste o quizás querías dejarme tirado ahí mismo y seguir con el trabajo… no me importa, y no me importa que después de lo que te diga el respeto hacia mí se vuelva negativo y nunca lo recupere, yo seguiré trabajando con ustedes y guiándolos… tiempo atrás cuando seguía en México laborando como subteniente, ya en mi segundo año de labor militar tuvimos un operativo… una casa de seguridad de criminales, además de almacén de drogas y armas, la misión era dividirnos y atacar desde el frente y la retaguardia, ingrese junto a mi equipo por la retaguardia y atacamos a esas ratas… rescatamos uno de los rehenes pero otros dos huyeron usando a otros dos rehenes como escudos…

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a temblar, solo regule mi respiración, puse mi mente en blanco y gane el valor para hablar:

-Los seguimos y justo cuando tenía en la mira a uno de los bastardos que uso a un niño como escudo… me disparo en el brazo izquierdo con un revolver calibre .44… yo había jalado el gatillo… la ráfaga salió de mi arma… esas balas que yo dispare… mataron al bastardo y… y… a ese joven inocente

Lo deje salir:

-Pide la renuncia o que te cambien, no me importa, pero si la verdad quieres, ahí está…lo mate… no fue mi intención, nunca la fe y nunca será así, ya tenía en mi mira la cara del criminal pero su disparo me movió, el dolor fue intenso y la sorpresa mayor… yo… no lo hice apropósito… no llegue disparando como las películas de Rambo… gracias a mi estatura yo iba a disparar al otro sujeto por encima del chico… pero no fue así y cargo con ese pecado encima… Mizuki… me viste como me puse… que grite de repente, que salí, me caí y me arrastre, no sé si lo notaste pero mis manos temblaban y casi no podía controlarlas… eso es lo que le pasa a alguien por mas entrenamiento que tenga, y todo por un error… un error que le costó la vida a un inocente… ¿Quieres eso?

-No

-Entonces no hagas lo que pensabas hacer… puede que este exagerando, confió en tus habilidades y las de los demás, sé que les entrenaron y saben cómo disparar un arma… pero el trauma sigue y seguirá presente en mi hasta que muera… no le digas a los demás lo que ocurrió… si de por si contigo y Janet siento que ustedes me obedecen solo para no ser sancionadas pero el primer día me dejaron bien en claro su obediencia hacia este desconocido… que los otros no me hagan caso empeorara todo, lo único que quiero hacer es seguir con una labor honesta y proteger a la gente… que mi error no vuelva a suceder nunca más, ni por mí ni por mis compañeros de equipo ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si mariscal –esta vez pronuncio esto sin ese tono de asco de días pasados

-Excelente… perdona de nuevo por el susto, pero siempre que regresa a mi mente… pierdo el control

-No importa, eso solo demuestra que usted dice la verdad… que en verdad está arrepentido y está decidido… yo me disculpo por insistir pero la confianza es importante para cumplir con esta labor

-Bien… aun así no sientas lastima por mí –declare de repente con una sonrisa- me quiero ganar el respeto de todos y tu junto con Janet serán las más complicadas

-Comprendo, sé que usted entiende que la confianza es importante en este tipo de trabajo, y recibir de repente a un desconocido como líder, bueno, no es que tengamos mucha confianza

-Sí, soy consciente, ahora, no le digas a los demás de esto, yo se los tengo que decir

-Comprendo, guardare silencio mariscal… y gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por demostrarme lo que puede causar una acción que yo, siendo sincera, pensé que no podría causar daño si fallaba… quizás yo soy la obstinada y terca que no evalúa bien la situación

-A todos nos pasa, tampoco fue muy listo de mi parte correr a ese sujeto con un rifle en su mano

-Aun así usted logro evadir el rifle y conectarle un potente golpe fuera del área letal, usted sabe bien lo que hace… por eso estaré contenta de tenerlo como mariscal, por ahora, aun no confió ciegamente en usted –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa un tono más como desafiante- ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero se necesita más que eso para que yo lo siga al fin del mundo, y siempre me ha encantado cuestionar a mis mandos y desafiarlos

-Me gusta ese tono –dije uniéndome- pues prepárate que pondré mano dura para que ustedes aprendan

-Estaré preparada

Nos miramos y esboce una sonrisa, ella también, volvimos la mirada al frente… tal parece que con ese evento ella tiene otra visión de mí, y por lo que ha dicho es ciertamente positiva, aun así como dijo, falta más para ganármelos, no importa, sé que con el tiempo lijare esas ásperas.

Escuche como golpeteaban el vidrio entre el espacio de pasajeros y piloto, presione el botón y Catalina se asomó:

-Mariscal… ¿Eh? ¿Mizuki? ¿Por qué estas conduciendo?

-Solo un pequeño relevo –dije haciendo que voltease conmigo- ella deseaba calar este monstruo blindado y le di el gusto

-Oh, entiendo, bueno, Alexa quiere comer algo, me asome y estamos cerca de las oficinas, justo al frente hay un excelente restaurante, podemos comer ahí con la máxima seguridad

-Ya decía yo que esta zona me parecía conocida –me asome ligeramente y pude ver las oficinas de BrutalCorp imponiéndose por sobre los otros edificios- bien, dile que comeremos ahí

-Entendido

Ella regreso y le dijo a Alexa donde comeremos, volví a separar la zona y voltee con Mizuki:

-¿Preguntaron cuando nos detuvimos por mucho tiempo?

-No hasta ahora, la excusa es buena, la verdad es que si quería probar un poco este tigre –dijo con una sonrisa

-Potente ¿Verdad?

-Un monstruo que con las modificaciones adecuadas podria parecer salido de Mad Max –dijo entusiasmada

-Te gustan mucho las películas ¿No?

-Me encantan, Mad Max es una de mis favoritas, debo admitir que no soy muy fanática de los coches, pero al mismo tiempo me gustan, especialmente los extremadamente agresivos y demoledores como los de esa película post apocalíptica

-Comprendo, si, también Mad Max me ha encantado, especialmente la última, dios, el camión con las bocinas y el sujeto tocando sobre el echando fuego fue épico

-Y qué decir del trabajo de los encargados de efectos especiales, maquillaje y el montaje, toda la labor en conjunto para darnos esa obra de tan alta calidad, aunque la primera de todas del 79 no tenía esa calidad, y el presupuesto tan bajo pero lograron hacerla de culto

Entonces nos sumergimos en una pequeña charla de Mad Max y vehículos post apocalípticos, en verdad es agradable, espero que no lo esté haciendo por lastima…

…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

El equipo de Roberto aparco frente al restaurante y tal como dijo Catalina frente al edificio de la corporación, esta misma tiene un pequeño pacto comercial y de seguridad con ese local, recibiendo muchas veces a los agentes de la corporación y a veces llegando con los clientes a escoltar tales como Ink Alexa para comer y estar rodeada de agentes de seguridad privada.

Al tiempo que bajaban del vehículo desde el estacionamiento subterráneo de las oficinas, salía un Sand Cat de la corporación, el mismo del equipo de Anthony.

Dentro, cada miembro portaba su uniforme, que eran los trajes de kevlar además de gafas oscuras y su apariencia formal:

-Bien, la misión es interrogar a dos criminales –comenzó a explicar Anthony en tono serio- Keiichi, un humano y Sayuri una ogresa, ambos tras las rejas, la ogresa en la prisión de máxima seguridad Belle Reve y Keiichi en el centro de Detención aquí mismo en Tokio, pero antes de ir a visitarlos pasaremos con una agente de gobierno, Emily Wilde, tenemos la autorización por parte de Hiromasa y del superintendente de la prefectura

-¿Para qué interrogarla a ella? –Cuestiono Marck- podemos pasar directo y aplicar la técnica de la bolsa, o que Igor le parta un brazo a la chica

-No golpeo mujeres –dijo el ogro

-Yo me encargare hermano –comento Nasha

-Si bueno, ¿Para qué perdernos la acción?

-Para acabar rápido, igualmente los interrogativos donde nosotros participaremos no quedan descartados, solo veremos si lo que Wilde tiene es útil, si no, tendremos que mancharnos las manos, según inteligencia trabaja de cerca con Smith, por algún motivo se le fue encomendado interrogarlos, pero no se sabe la información que obtuvo, si es útil, la invitaran a un paseo cordial pasándose por Zombina y Doppel, ya fuera del departamento la interrogaremos aquí adentro

-¿Hay alguna foto de ella? –Pregunto de inmediato el zombie- sería una lástima que dañáramos a una flor de loto

-No tenemos fotos, solo haz tu trabajo

El zombie dejo escapar un gruñido y se recargo en su asiento en la parte de atrás.

El camino fue rápido y pronto llegaron al departamento, Marck y Zatho bajaron del vehículo y con una pequeña ficha de información dieron con la habitación, antes, en el pasillo que lleva a las múltiples habitaciones de ese piso Zatho tomo forma de Doppel, una forma exacta que podría engañar a cualquiera, la única diferencia es que mantuvo a sus varios orbes aun orbitando a su alrededor:

-Hey, luces muy bien –dijo Marck mirando de arriba abajo- esa Doppel no está nada mal

-Sí, aunque es molesto andar desnudo por ahí, no entiendo porque esa niña siempre anda así

-Sé que es pequeña ¿Pero porque siempre te refieres a ella como niña? Si todos son como tu tendrían al menos unos cientos o miles de años

-Su poder es muy inferior al mío, y su edad también

-Siempre me he preguntado cuál es tu edad exacta

-Más de los que te imaginas –dijo juntando los orbes en uno más grande que se mantenía flotando sobre su mano derecha

-Te tendría miedo… pero con la forma de Doppel lo único que me provocarías es una erec—

Se vio interrumpido por el gran orbe pegándose a su cara, este orbe tomo una consistencia viscosa ingresando en su boca y después derramándose por su cuerpo.

Marck se vio sorprendido y haciendo sonidos como si se ahogase, además de estar en el suelo tratando de expulsar ese fluido, este comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo, ropa y voz:

-Ya, ya, no seas exagerado, se supone que no sientes dolor –decía el doppelganger mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa al verlo en el suelo casi retorciéndose

El zombie siguió emitiendo ruidos como si se ahogase hasta que cuando la viscosidad se hizo parte de él dándole la forma exacta de Zombina alzo la mirada:

-¡Duele como mil infier- Oh, mira que cosa, mi voz es igualita a la de ella –dijo calmándose al instante- y tengo todo igual a ella –dijo guiando sus manos a los senos que había adquirido

-Ugh ya ni porque eres tú mismo te contienes

-Hey, ella está fuera de mi alcance, por ahora, pero dejemos eso de lado ¿Cuál es?

El doppelganger solo floto hasta la habitación:

-Esta

Marck camino hasta él y se puso a su lado derecho, ahí solo oprimió el botón, pero no escucharon ningún de timbre proveniente del interior de la habitación, por lo mismo se decidió a golpear repetidamente la puerta hasta recibir alguna respuesta del interior:

-¡Deja de golpear con un demonio! ¡Ya voy! –grito una mujer desde el interior

-Suena molesta la gatita –dijo Marck con una sonrisa

-Guárdate los comentarios o nos delataras

Ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar como retiraban el seguro de la puerta y era abierta para revelar a una mujer rubia con notable ojeras, restos de maquillaje y apoyada en una muleta, al principio se mostraba molesta pero al ver quiénes eran los que están en la puerta:

-¿Zombina, Doppel? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Oh nada amiga –dijo el zombie- solo venimos de pasada, además de hacerte unas pequeñas preguntas

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? Si es por el escritorio de Smith… yo no fui, tengo pruebas verídicas que fue el conserje

-No es sobre eso, tu reporte de Keiichi y Sayuri nos dejó algo decepcionadas ¿No ocultas nada? –pregunto ahora el doppelganger

-Nada, lo deje en claro, Keiichi se resistió y la puta ogresa me dejo un desgarre tremendo en la pierna, por lo mismo sigo aquí en mi casa

-Entiendo…

-Lo escuche –dijo Anthony por el comunicador- déjenla en paz, mejor vallamos a visitar a los criminales, no perdamos más tiempo

-Bueno amiga, nos tenemos que ir, lamentamos las molestas

-¿Enserio? ¿Solo eso? Mejor hubieran ido con ellos a tratar de sacarles algo

-Eso haremos –comento el doppelganger antes de irse

El zombie solo le guiño a Emily y cerró la puerta, antes de retirarse Zatho regreso a Marck a su forma original, este, de nuevo retorciéndose de dolor para luego bajar ya recompuesto en dirección al Sand Cat:

-Maldita sea, solo tiempo perdido –comento Zatho molesto

-Ni tan perdido ¿Viste a esa chica? Es muy linda, quitando el hecho del temperamento, es sexy

-Si aja, eso no me importa, lo que quería era terminar pronto

-¿Por qué quieres salir terminar tan rápido?

-Hay un abisal causando problemas, el contrato sigue en pie porque nadie quiere ir tras él y yo quiero ese dinero

-Como quieras, sigue con tu tendencia a acumular dinero y quien sabe qué hacer con el

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

-Solo hazlo cuando intente algo con esa rubia, si me rechaza hazlo rápido, si no, espera a que salga del motel –dijo en tono burlón

-Ugh, no entiendo esos rituales de apareamiento, o placer

-Son demasiado buenos para ti –dijo entrando al Sand Cat

Ya dentro arrancaron el vehículo en dirección a Belle Reve.

Llegados al sitio bajaron del vehículo Igor, Nasha y Marck, el Sand Cat arranco directo al centro de detención de Tokio dejando a ese trio en ese pequeño edificio.

Marck iba al frente siempre luciendo su sonrisa de grandes colmillos, ambos ogros iban detrás a paso lento pero fuerte, el zombie llego hasta un escritorio donde una mujer leía una revista de modas, este solo golpeteo el escritorio provocando a la mujer alzar ligeramente la vista, esta, bajo lo que leía al ver a los imponente ogros y a ese sujeto apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio:

-Hola linda –dijo bajando sus lentes de sol por el puente de su nariz mostrando sus ojos verdes- somos tres agentes de BrutalCorp y tenemos una pequeña misión para interrogar a una de sus reclusos ¿Nos permitirías el pase?

-Aja, claro ¿Qué más quiere señor?

-Quizás que tú y yo salgamos por unos tragos y después a mi habitación, yo invito –dijo guiñándole

-No los puedo dejar pasar así como así

Ahí el zombie saco su identificación de su saco y ambos ogros también, la identificación especial que los generales y el superintendente de la agencia nacional de policía autorizaron para las actividades de seguridad pública de BrutalCorp:

-Busca en la base de datos, el superintendente supervisor de la prefectura nos autorizó esta pequeña misión

La mujer extrañada navego por la base de datos, y usando los códigos de referencia en las identificaciones dio con los tres:

-Ya veo… pues todo parece que es auténtica… en ese caso les abriré la puerta

Tecleando de nuevo en su computadora y comunicándose con el personal de seguridad de la prisión, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando la gran puerta de acero de seguridad se abrió lentamente, revelando el interior, un gran pasillo y un par de guardias bien armados, del interior una gran mujer llego.

De estatura similar a ambos ogros, un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza, piel verde y un cabello llamativo color violeta, una troll se dirigía a los agentes de BrutalCorp, mostraba algunos distintivos en su uniforme, por lo que pensaron que era la alcaide o algún encargado, esta camino hasta Marck el cual no perdió ningún segundo en mirarla de arriba abajo encubierto por sus lentes de sol:

-Soy Harumi, encargada del sector donde se encuentra la reo Sayuri, los llevare hasta ella

-Excelente, por cierto, debo de decir que estas instalaciones lucen muy bien, aunque claro, solo me basto con la chica en el mostrador y tú, para ver que ustedes son la cosa más bella del lugar

Por el repentino halago por parte del zombie ambos ogros hicieron ojos de desagrado, la troll fue tomada por sorpresa mostrando un ligero sonrojo:

-Solo síganme

Y con esto ella volvió a caminar por dentro de las instalaciones, los tres mercenarios la siguieron al interior del complejo con las puertas detrás cerrándose, fueron seguidos de cerca por los guardias que acompañaron a esa mujer.

Bajando niveles, viendo las celdas que contenían a criminales, especialmente de extra especies llegaron hasta la celda de Sayuri, antes de entrar fueron inspeccionados, retirándoles los lentes de sol, relojes y a Marck una cajetilla de cigarros, ya en la celda la cual está mucho más vigilada por guardias de especies grandes, cámaras vigilando constantemente y tiradores, después de códigos de confirmación la celda se abrió permitiendo el paso a dos de los agentes, en este caso Marck y Nasha, el ogro Igor se quedó fuera:

-Dejare que dos de mis chicos los acompañen –comento la troll

-No será necesario primor, podemos hacernos cargos

-E-En ese caso mantendremos la puerta abierta, no quiero que pas-

-Nosotros, nos, encargamos –dijo pausadamente Marck a la mujer- no se preocupen, somos agentes de operaciones especiales bien entrenados, si intenta algo la someteremos ¿Verdad Nasha?

-Asi es camarada, nosotros podemos

-Como quieran, si algo sucede solo llamen a la puerta

-Eso haremos –por último el zombie le guiño con una sonrisa

Ambos ingresaron y al momento en que quedó cerrada la celda analizaron la sala ignorando por completo a la ogresa aun herida en su pierna, encadenada a la pared, detrás de varios barrotes que por señalamientos anuncian que están electrificados:

-¿Qué te parece Nasha?

-Muy pequeño, si fuese claustrofóbica estaría agonizando

-Sí, esos barrotes además son muy feos e irrumpen con la concentración… ¿Me harías el favor?

-Claro que si camarada, pero antes necesito mi equipamiento

El zombie retiro un par de puntadas donde se encuentran sus costillas, moviendo su interior ligeramente saco dos bolsas negras, volviendo a unir sus pedazos de carne las abrió y revelo dos grandes guantes aislantes para su compañera, un aparato en donde presiono un par de botones y camino hasta adherirlo en los barrotes gracias a un magneto, después de unos segundos emitió un pitido y Marck toco cada barrote con su mano:

-Excelente, están apagados, procede amiga mía

-Eso hare camarada

Marck vacío la bolsa en el suelo mostrando pequeños utensilios, pinzas, una segueta, lima, un encendedor, un trapo, cadenas, clavos oxidados y un pequeño mazo de bola:

-Ahora señorita Sayuri, noto que nuestra presencia no le inspira confianza, esa mirada asesina me lo deja en claro pero podemos hacerlo por las buenas –ahí entonces Nasha arranco uno de los barrotes dejándole espacio suficiente para pasar de lado- o por las malas…

…

Mientras Marck y Nasha comenzaban con el interrogatorio, a la par Anthony y Armony ingresaron a la celda de Keiichi, previamente pasaron por un control de seguridad donde les retiraron sus lentes de sol y el collar que ambos portan.

Keiichi esperaba con las manos esposadas detrás en su espalda sentada en una silla de madera detrás de una mesa de aluminio, ambos agentes al ingresar caminaban hacia el por los flancos, mirándolo directamente:

-Ahora ¿Qué? De nuevo vienen a jod-

Fue interrumpido por la patada directo a las costillas de Armony y para evitar que cállese de lado Anthony le propicio un puñetazo en la mejilla estabilizando la silla, apenas recuperaba el aire de los repentinos golpes cuando Anthony paso su brazo desde atrás a su cuello y comenzó a jalar a ese hombre del cuello, Keiichi comenzó a lanzar patadas por la fuerza que le aplicaban y trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aire:

-¡Somos la ley aquí! ¡Nosotros te autorizaremos a hablar y a respirar, ahora cierra tu hocico!

Le grito Anthony mientras el recluso solo trataba de recuperar el aliento:

-Deja de moverte y te soltara –anuncio Armony con una voz más calmada

Keiichi dificultosamente tomaba aire, dejo de sacudirse y sus piernas de moverse, con esto Anthony lo soltó del cuello y dejo que respirase:

-¿¡Que mierda les pas-

Recibió otro puñetazo que lo mando al suelo:

-¡Te dije que nosotros te damos la orden de hablar! ¡¿Te la di?!

-¡No per- otro golpe directo a sus costillas

-¡Sigues rompiendo las reglas y a este paso te partiré las costillas! ¡¿Te di la orden de hablar!?

Keiichi estuvo a punto de replicar pero solo negó con su cabeza:

-Excelente, ya vas entendiendo –tomo la silla y la reacomodo de nuevo- ahora más reglas, hablaras después de que preguntemos, nos contestaras como si señor o señora ¿Entendiste?

El hombre ya golpeado solo asintió:

-Bien, Armony, procede

-Gracias Anthony –la Dullaha solo había tomado asiento frente a Keiichi cuando su compañero vapuleo al criminal- ahora Keiichi, lo que necesitamos es poco, tenemos informes de ti laborando para criminales, como sicario o solo un saboteador y forajido que llamaría la atención de la policía y cuerpos de seguridad mientras los criminales mas importantes dan los golpes, usted junto a su amiga Sayuri cumplían esta labor y tenemos dos personas que necesitamos información de ellos ¿Nos la dará?

El chico volvió a asentir:

-Bien, ya puedes hablar

-Yo no sé nada, señora –exclamo pausadamente

Anthony solo miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando que solucionasen eso sin más violencia:

-Señor Keiichi, tenemos cosas que hacer, criminales que atrapar y trabajo que hacer, haga esto más rápido para nosotros y Sayuri

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

-Un segundo equipo la está interrogando –al decir esto el hombre solo abrió más los ojos sintiendo preocupación- ¿Crees que Marck le termine cortando el cuerno o Nasha le rompa la otra pierna?

-Quizás usen el martillo para golpear el cuerno hasta molerlo –contesto Anthony

-No… ustedes mienten… se el jueguito –dijo Keiichi dudoso- policía bueno, policía malo mentiras tocando lo que creen es mi punto sensible… no son los primeros

-Bueno, solo tratamos de hacerlo por la vía fácil, pero no me dejas de otra –con un movimiento de manos la guadaña de Armony apareció en el aire girando

La Dullaha atrapo el arma en el aire y sin vacilar la dejo caer sobre la mesa, atravesándola sin dificultad y dejando la punta de la guadaña a solo milímetros de la rodilla de Keiichi:

-No soy muy paciente, a veces, pero con criminales como tú mi paciencia se acaba rápido, una de dos, o escupes todo y Sayuri no tendrá que sufrir… o me veré obligada a usar mis poderes y hacerte hablar… aquí no hay policías buenos o malos, solo mercenarios

Al decir esto el aura del lugar se volvió pesada y fría, murmullos se hicieron presentes y la luz de la única lámpara en el techo comenzó a menguar, una extraña niebla provenía de Armony, de esta misma, rostros que solo expresaban agonía y dolor aparecían por segundos, ligeros gritos eran más audibles y la guadaña adapto un tamaño mayor, la Dullaha tomo esta arma de su mango y la jalo con fuerza rebanando por completo la mesa de aluminio dejando caer la mitad a los lados y dejándole la vía libre a Keiichi.

Mientras más se acercaba los ruidos y esa presencia lúgubre era más fuerte sobre el humano, trataba de no mirarla pero le era imposible.

Lo último audible antes de que la sala se volviese completamente oscura fue un grito de terror y dolor proveniente de Keiichi…

…

…

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo amiga ¿Quién es el contratista?

Sayuri estaba siendo ahogada por Nasha, su cuerno mostraba varios golpes que lo dañaron producto del martillo de bola, la ogresa compañera de Marck le privaba de oxígeno a la reclusa y Marck sostenía el martillo, a sus pies, varios pedazos del cuerno, fragmentos pequeños y las grietas de este más extensas y grandes:

-Suéltala Nasha, tiene que hablar en algún momento

Obedeciendo fue soltada, al fin recupero el aliento además de resistir el dolor constante:

-Ya… se los dije… ¡No sé nada! –grito tratando de zafarse- ¡Nunca da nombres, el solo llega, da el contrato y se va! –hizo otro intento más de resistirse y devolver los golpes

Pero solo recibió otro golpe directo en su mejilla por parte de Nasha:

-No te atrevas niña –dijo la ogresa- no queremos que salgas de aquí, lo siento amiga, nada personal

-Si sigues sin hablar Keiichi no la pasara muy bien

-¿Qué?... ¿¡Que le hicieron a Keiichi?! –grito la iracunda ogresa

Nasha tomo el trapo viejo y lo paso por la boca de Sayuri jalándolo desde atrás para evitar que hablase:

-Por ahora está siendo interrogado por un segundo equipo, si hablas ya, no le pasara nada a tu noviecito y quizás tu cuerno se recupere –Marck respiro y la volvió a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa- dinos quien o donde podríamos encontrar al contratista y te dejaremos en paz ¿De acuerdo?

Nasha soltó a Sayuri para que hablara, Marck permanecía con una sonrisa que se borró cuando la ogresa lo ataco con su cuerno dejándole una gran cortada en los labios, el zombie no sintió dolor alguno pero retrocedió, Nasha estuvo a punto de ahogarla de nuevo pero Marck levanto su mano haciendo una seña de que se detenga.

Ahí el zombie con todas su fuerzas golpeo el cuerno de Sayuri, esta dio un fuerte grito de dolor, apretando los dientes, su rostro se arrugaba por el dolor y sus músculos se tensaban al aguantarlo, ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver un pedazo algo grande de su cuerno, lo que era un sano cuerno con punta filosa, ahora estaba trozado de su punta y todo su largo agrietado.

Marck estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo pero recibió una llamada por su celular que escondió también en su interior:

-Anthony ¿Qué sucede?... ya hablo… muy bien, entonces vamos para haya… entiendo, los esperarnos aquí

El zombie colgó y solo esbozo una gran sonrisa:

-Muy bien señorita Sayuri, agradecemos su cooperación, nos retiramos –ahí Marck solo miro a Nasha y asintió, esta también y se retiró los guantes, además de recoger las herramientas

Nasha salió pero antes Marck le coloco una crema especial en el cuerno de Sayuri:

-Calma, solo es una crema regenerativa –dijo pasándola por su cuerno, y aunque la mujer quería atacarlo, algo le inspiraba miedo y la detenía- lamento haberte tratado así, pero es mi trabajo, como digo, nada personal, eres linda, solo regula ese temperamento y quizás cuando salgas libre te invitaría unas copas o algo de comer

Le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y salió rápido de esa parte de la celda, Nasha reacomodo el barrote que arranco y Marck retiro ese pequeño aparato que devolvió la corriente a los barrotes.

El zombie volvió a revelar su escondite interno y guardo ambas bolsas entre sus costillas, ya con todo limpiado golpearon la puerta y después de unos momentos y gritos del exterior se abrió, esto revelo a todos los guardias y un equipo que ingreso para verificar el estado de la prisionera, Marck, Nasha e Igor se retiraron del lugar argumentando que conocen el camino.

Las heridas del cuerno, costillas, cuello y rostro no eran muy visibles, pero si el pedazo de cuerno en el suelo, lo cual resulto extraño pues la crema había regenerado esa misma pieza faltante, para cuando iban a preguntar los tres agentes se retiraron de la instalación…

…

El Sand Cat llego por los tres agentes fuera de Belle Reve, esos tres subieron al vehículo y arrancaron en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación:

-¿Cómo quedo el chico? ¿Pálido, con todos sus vasos sanguíneos reventados de adentro dándole un color rojizo, ennegrecido, con el alma en el abismo?

-Solo lo hicimos hablar, no daré detalles –dijo Armony

-Siempre es lo mismo, nunca dan detalles… bueno, no importa ¿Qué sacaron?

-Un par de nombres, algunas ubicaciones donde ese tal contratista suele hacer los contratos, un par de rutas, lo demás es información que sacaron de la computadora del orco que destruimos su negocio

-Esa granada de impacto sí que fue potente, revolvió mi pelo por completo

-Siempre lo traes así –comento Igor

-Exacto, aun así ¿Qué sigue jefe?

-La misión para nuestro equipo solo fue esta, ahora daremos un reporte con lo obtenido, de ahí cada quien puede irse a hacer lo que quieran

-Genial, el día libre ¿Qué les parece algunos tragos? ¿Zatho?

-Estaré ocupado, ya te lo dije –dijo presionando un par de botones en su celular- excelente, el trabajo sigue en pie

-Oh… ¿Jefe, Armony?

-Tenemos planes –contesto la Dullaha

-Entiendo… bueno… ¿Igor, Nasha?

-Un par de copas nunca caen mal ¿Qué opinas hermana?

-Me encantaría

-Excelente… así no pasare la tarde solo –dijo esto último para sí mismo el zombie- bueno, como siempre es un placer trabajar en equipo amigos, disfruten de la paga

Con esto dicho el equipo de Anthony siguió su avance a las oficinas de BrutalCorp pasando cerca del parque Ueno, donde una minotauro acompañada de una humana se muestra maravillada por el lugar…

…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

El parque es hermoso ¡Es increíble! Tiene grandes árboles de flores tan coloridas, estatuas antiguas y el templo budista que siempre resalta entre las copas de los árboles, la brisa fresca producto del gran lago que rodea el islote donde está el templo, el paisaje es hermoso, esos grandes árboles tienen flores tan bonitas, y el aire es tan fresco.

Antes de adentrarnos en el puente que conecta con el islote compramos un par de bebidas frescas y seguimos la caminata, no puedo dejar de mirar a todos lados, el rio, las plantas, el templo como se impone ligeramente al frente, disfrutar de la brisa, los patitos revoloteando o nadando, la gente paseando también, todo es muy tranquilizante:

-¿Qué te parece Amanda?

-Es… _Magnifique, trés beaue_ –no tengo palabras, que mejor que en mi idioma natal para darme una idea- un bellísimo lugar Valeria

-Sí, me encanta este parque, no por algo es el más popular en Tokio, cuando lleguemos al islote podemos ir a rentar un bote y pedalear hasta el otro extremo, disfrutar del paisaje y ejercitar las piernas

-Me parece perfecto –dije con una sonrisa

Seguimos con nuestro tranquilo paseo hasta el templo budista, es bonito, me gusta la arquitectura que tiene, y Valeria parece especialmente fascinada por como lo mira, ya ahí, cerca de la entrada una persona se nos acercó, portaba una especie de uniforme y nos explicó parte del ritual y los tipos de rezos que se suelen hacer.

Aceptamos en ingresar y junto a otras personas comenzamos con unos pequeños rezo.

No soy muy religiosa, pero estas ceremonias me parecen interesante y en cierto punto relajantes por el ambiente tan sereno de las iglesias o templos, nunca está de más exponer mis deseos aunque sea para mí misma.

Lo que más deseo… solo, seguir conociendo gente, tan buena como Roberto y Valeria o no, no me importa, solo quiero conocer gente y hacer mi máximo esfuerzo por mantenerlos en mi mente… que el tratamiento siga siendo tan efectivo como lo está siendo, el poder recordar tanto me sigue siendo maravilloso… algo que no puedo describir. Suerte para poder acreditarme y conseguir un empleo… y que mi buen amigo y anfitrión Roberto llegue a casa sano y salvo… por último y lo que más anhelo, conocer a alguien que pueda ser aquel que forme una familia, que sea un buen hombre, es lo único que quiero.

Terminado mis rezos y los de Valeria salimos del templo, y la verdad salir y recibir el aire fresco después de haberme sumergido en mis pensamientos de manera profunda resulta muy relajador.

Antes de ir a los botes decidimos terminar con nuestras bebidas mientras apreciábamos el gran rio, ya hay algunas personas en botes, pero lo que más me gusta son las plantas flotando en algunas orillas, los arboles soltando sus hojas y flores que caen con lentitud y gracias hasta toparse con el frio concreto o el agua terminando flotando, esto es muy relajante.

Nos dirigimos al puesto donde rentan los botes, tiramos las latas vacías en un bote para aluminio, Valeria pago por un paseo de punta a punta, nos tocó un adorable bote con forma de cisne blanco, Valeria entro primero y cuando intente entrar mis cuernos toparon con la parte de arriba… dolió un poquito pero no importa, me agache aún mas y logre entrar, note que esa parte donde tope es solo para darle la forma, pues arriba tiene una abertura donde pude sentarme recta.

Con un empujón del empleado alejo el bote de la orilla y usando los pedales de adentro comenzamos a impulsarlo, volví a respirar el fresco aire y suspire:

-Ah, esto es tan relajante Vale

-Ya lo creo Amanda, el agua, las plantas flotando, esos hermosos árboles, todo es perfecto en este gran parque, y eso que esto es una pequeña parte

-¿Enserio? Pensé que todo esto era el parque

-No Amanda, entramos por el gran puente cercano a una estación de la línea chiyda, este camino conecta directamente al islote con el templo, y desde ahí puedes partir al zoológico del parte o la zona con los museos y otros templos

-Wow, entonces si es un enorme parque –dije realmente sorprendida, y pensar que esto me parece ya de por si grande- ¿Y el zoológico que especies tiene? He querido visitar uno… pero nunca he ido

-Es enorme, tiene todo tipo de reptiles, mamíferos como pandas, elefantes, osos, incluso rinocerontes, aves de todo tipo, enserio Amanda deberías visitarlo, pero creo que sería mejor que vallas con Roberto

-Me encantaría ir con Robie, será emocionante, así podre ver a los animalitos y ojala él se divierta también

-Él tampoco ha ido a un zoológico –comento Valeria- así que será una experiencia nueva para los dos

-Entiendo, gracias por la información Vale –ahora se a dónde decirle que vallamos, espero no olvidarlo

Vale no sabe de mi amnesia… pero no quiero olvidar lo del zoológico, quiero hacer la notita en mi libreta, espero no se dé cuenta. Guie mi mano hasta mi bolsillo trasero y saque rápido mi libreta, tome la pluma que siempre dejo en su resorte, la abrí en una hoja libre e hice un apunte rápido.

 _´´Salir con Robie de paseo el domingo al zoológico de Ueno´´_

Ya con esto anotado deberé recordarlo, guarde la libreta de nuevo y regrese la vista a los lados:

-Amanda ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la repentina toma de notas? –pregunto Valeria

-Eeeh… yo… esto… quería solo anotar el nombre del parque ¡Sí! Es que me parece algo extraño

-Oh, entiendo, si puede ser algo extraño al principio, pero terminas acostumbrándote… aunque ¿No será para que no se te olvide?

-Eeh, bueno, sí, un poco

Sonreí incomoda ante su mirada inquisitiva, luego ella sonrio pero luego puso un rostro serio:

-Amanda, espero que Roberto te lo haya dicho, pero si no es así, no te molestes con él, ya me había comentado de tu condición, de la amnesia que sufres

Robie… otra vez, siempre descubro algo que me logra molestar aunque sea un poco… espero que no lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos:

-Oh… entiendo yo… pensé que no lo sabias… -dije bajando mis orejas y apretando mis puños, tendré que hablar seriamente con el

-Pero cálmate Amanda, no es nada malo, al contrario, es para evitarme confusiones

-Lo sé pero… no quiero que todos se enteren sin siquiera yo saberlo –dije algo herida- de por si es difícil para mí mantener a alguien en mi mente… yo quiero hacer amigos por que les agrade no porque sientan lastima o se vallan porque quizás yo los olvide… ya me ha pasado… ¿A-Acaso sientes lastima de mí?

-Claro que no Amanda –dijo con un tono más serio… quiero creerle- Sé que tu condición te dificulta el socializar o mantener algo en tu mente, pero no es para sentirte lastima, al contrario, y esto lo digo completamente enserio, tu eres una buena chica, agradable, siempre luces con una sonrisa y actúas siempre de manera tan calmada y cálida, eres inteligente y tienes planes a futuro admirables con alguien con o sin tu condición, eres una buena persona y una buena amiga –dijo regalándome una sonrisa

Está siendo sincera, lo sé por su tono de voz y como me mira a los ojos… si, se parece mucho a Roberto:

-Gracias… siempre tengo esa incomodidad que aquellos que conocen mi problema me soportan más por lástima que porque en verdad quieren ser mis amigos, tú y Robie son tan parecidos, buenas personas, me alegra tanto haberlos conocido –le regale una amplia sonrisa

-Tu también lo eres Amanda, te lo vuelvo a repetir, has ayudado a Roberto aunque no haya sido tu intención, no sé qué hiciste o si te diste cuenta, pero lo sacaste de un momento donde él tenía la moral baja, quien sabe, quizás al ver tus grandes ánimos y esa aura tan alegre se lo contagiaste

-Ay ya –dije sonrojada- y-yo la verdad solo me convertí en su huésped y el desde el comienzo me trato bien, incluso me deja dormir en su dormitorio, en su gran cama y él tuvo que comprar otra –recordarlo siempre me entristece pero al mismo tiempo me hace feliz- me pone algo triste recordar eso… el haberlo hecho gastar dinero o que durmiese en otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo me dibuja una sonrisa porque es un ejemplo de su hospitalidad

-Es parte de la costumbre latina ´´mi casa es tu casa´´ -dijo con una sonrisa, es una bonita frase- antes del estallido de violencia podamos recibir desconocidos en alguna fiesta, vecinos que solo saludas o alguien que viene a ver la convivencia, que entre y coma un poco, incluso a quedarse a dormir, tenderle y que descanse, especialmente con amigos que pueden llegar aun siendo la madrugada y recibirlos como si estuviesen en su hogar, con sonrisas, si tienen hambre preparar algo para todos y tenderles u ofrecer tu cama incluso

-Eso es una hermosa mentalidad, tanta hospitalidad y amabilidad es un gesto lindo, me lo dejo en claro Robie

-Hay que hacer buen honor a las raíces

Solo sonreí y seguíamos pedaleando en ocasiones dejando los pedales para que el bote siguiese su rumbo por el impulso y apreciar con mas calma el paisaje… quizás no deba de molestarme con Robie, digo, es su hermana al fin y al cabo, debe de saber esa clase de datos de la huésped de su anfitrión a su familia para asegurar una buena convivencia, aunque prefiero yo dar esos datos cuando hay confianza, pero no importa, Vale es una buena persona así que debería dejar de preocuparme o pensar mal por eso, solo seguir disfrutando del paseo.

Mire a la izquierda y pude ver a unos pocos metros una hilera de patitos nadando, al frente, la madre de plumas marrones, blancas y negras, detrás de ella sus pequeños de plumas amarillas, siguiéndola en una perfecta línea:

-Owww, mira esos patitos, son muy tiernos

-Oh, no los había visto, sí que son lindos

Dejamos de pedalear de nuevo y nos dedicamos a contemplar a los patitos, van despreocupados nadando, en algunos momentos la madre gira su cabeza para cerciorarse que todos la siguen.

Paso un rato hasta que seguimos pedaleando, ahí nos dimos cuenta que los patitos iban casi en paralelo a nosotros, reímos ligeramente cuando en ocasiones se acercaban a nuestro bote y luego se alejaban, como si nadaran en zigzag y la madre pareciese presumir a sus pequeñitos.

Pedaleamos hasta el otro extremo del lago donde hay un local con el mismo logotipo de donde rentamos el bote, nos acercamos a la orilla donde un hombre se acercó y sujeto el bote de donde sería el cuello del cisne, bajamos con cuidado y agradecimos por el viaje, tomamos un pequeño sendero cuesta arriba para regresar salir del parque, no sin antes ver a la familia de patitos salir al a orilla, sacudir sus plumas y seguir caminando por toda la orilla:

-Son tan tiernos

-Nos venían escoltando con su ternura –comento Valeria y solo pude reír ligeramente

Ya cuando subimos las escaleras y regresamos al asfalto nos dirigimos a donde Valeria estaciono su vehículo, subimos a este y se sumergió en la calle de nuevo:

-Un buen paseo ¿No es así?

-Ha sido muy divertido, muchas gracias Valeria

-No hay de que, aunque tengo algo de hambre ¿Quieres que comamos en algún restaurante?

-Sería bueno, pero tengo otra idea ¿Has probado alguna vez comida francesa?

-No aunque… ¿El pan francés cuenta?

Volví a reír ante ese chiste, igual al que Robie decía:

-No, ese no es procedente de Francia, bueno, solo paremos en un supermercado, comprare unas algunos ingredientes y te preparare un buen platillo francés, edemas de dejar algo para Robie, la última vez le prepare uno y le encanto

-¿Te gusta cocinar?

-Sí, aunque me enseñaron principalmente recetas de Francia y algunas internacionales, acabe ganando el gusto por la cocina y experimentar con un poco de todo

-Ya veo, me había dado la idea de cuando me dijiste aquella vez que le preparaste un platillo mexicano ¿Si le gusto?

-Le encanto, bueno, eso dice de todo lo que cocino, y como él siempre es sincero –…casi siempre…- considero que cocino bien ¿Quieres que llegando al departamento te prepare algo?

-Por supuesto, me encantaría probar algo de mi amiga –dijo regalándome una sonrisa y yo también sonreí

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Podrias llevarme a algún supermercado?

-Claro que si Amanda

Y con esto ella reviso el GPS de su celular dando con un supermercado, mientras nos dirigíamos a este saque mi libreta de apuntes, veamos…Baeckeoffe, no, necesito prepararlo desde un día o dos con anticipación, Bullabesa, siempre me ha parecido muy simple… lo tengo, el Bœuf bourguignon, sé que no tendrán carne de buey, pero no importa, puedo sustituirla con ternera, y además algo de fondue de queso, eso me recuerda, podría preparar queso con mi propia leche, nunca lo hice, solo probé el queso que hizo mi madre con su leche, era muy rico especialmente derretido… quizás en la próxima vez que lo tenga que dejar salir.

No sé si es mi imaginación pero cada que despierto siento mis senos cada vez más pesados, no es como que pesen demasiado pero se sienten diferentes cada día… espero que Robie no se moleste o sienta muy abochornado por pedirle ayuda, pero esa máquina siempre me deja moretones o duele mucho, y los manuales son muy pequeños, y la última vez salió mucho, tardaría el día entero si uso los manuales… dejare de pensar en eso y revisare los ingredientes, hoy les preparare la mejor comida francesa a mis amigos…

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

La comida fue rápida, nos dimos cuenta que Alexa tiene un gran apetito, ella argumenta que su núcleo le solicita mucha energía, y suele comer una vez al día, o si come poco en ese momento tres comidas bien cargadas, sea lo que sea resulto interesante, devoro tres platillos y por como se ve con el traje puesto tiene un cuerpo esbelto o al menos delgada.

Tomamos dirección al teatro y notamos como estaba lleno para ser relativamente temprano, arribamos a las 4 pm y el escenario estaba listo, solo retocaron algunas cosas, movieron el piano de Alexa al escenario, los reflectores estaban preparados, el micrófono en la zona y el telón negro con una franja blanca debajo.

Ahora mismo Alexa sigue en su camerino retocándose, ya son las 5 y el show comenzara dentro de unos pocos minutos, Janet espera en uno de los bastidores, Sloan y Mizuki están entre el público en los asientos al pie del escenario por si acaso alguien intenta algo, Dina espera posicionada en un punto alto, cerca de los reflectores, me toco escoltar a Alexa con Cat la cual cuida otro camino que da al camerino.

La perilla de la puerta giro y Alexa salió luciendo su atuendo, el traje formal con una camisa de vestir rosa y un moño blanco, el sombrero de copa negro con una franja blanca, su paraguas que usa a modo de bastón, y un pequeño pedazo de tela negro en su hombro izquierdo adherido a su traje:

-¿Qué te parece?

-Si me lo permite, luce muy bien señorita Alexa

-Jojo, eres un caballero –dijo riendo ligeramente- bueno, será mejor acercarme

La acompañe al escenario y pronto se acercó su manager:

-Muy bien Alexa querida, este es un evento importante, hay un par de funcionarios importantes, deslúmbralos querida

-Eso hare James, no te preocupes –dijo pasando su dedo por el mentón del manager

-¡Y con ustedes! Desde Estados Unidos con un estilo clásico ¡Lady Ink Alexa!

-Es mi señal –ella se despidió corriendo al escenario

La seguí hasta quedar cubierto de partes del telon, ella entro al escenario siendo recibida por aplausos, los reflectores sobre ella, dio una reverencia y tomo el micrófono:

 _-¡Hey, hey dear ones! I'm so happy to see everyone here, I won't take more time, just, enjoy the show_

Alexa apunto su paraguas al techo, no me había dado cuenta pero la agarradera del paraguas tiene un gran gatillo, jalo de este dos veces y de la punta del paraguas salieron dos grandes gotas de tinta negra, una cayo a su izquierda y otra a su derecha, abrió el paraguas y lo comenzó a girar con rapidez dejando salir más gotas de tinta que cubrieron el suelo a su alrededor formando un circulo.

Al serrarlo se quitó el sombrero y volvió a dar una reverencia, al tiempo que donde cayeron las gotas de pintura se formaron dos pequeños seres, con cuerpo humanoide pero sin rostro, ambos visten de un atuendo similar al de Alexa, son muy bajos, le llegan a Alexa a la cintura, estos dos también tenían un sombrero y ambos dieron una reverencia.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, esas dos personitas volvieron a pararse rectos con sus sombreros, corrieron al piano, desde más atrás del escenario fueron iluminados otros asistentes de Alexa los cuales llevaban trompetas, saxofones, violines, trombones y un contrabajo:

 _-This is a song of an old friend of mine, Sara Vaughan, the song is called ´´Pennies of heaven´´_

Tomo el micrófono con su mano derecha lo separo del soporte, el cable es extenso y debería bastar, en su mano izquierda llevaba el paraguas apoyándose y luciendo sus curvas… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora:

 _-´´Every time it rains, it rains pennies from heaven´´ -comenzó a cantar con voz suave y lenta, si que canta bien_

Comenzó a pasear por el escenario cantando con voz tan suave y lenta, sus pequeñajos tocaban el piano con gran habilidad y los músicos tocaban con perfecta sincronía a como ella cantaba:

-Sí que se luce –escuche a Catalina a mi izquierda

Voltee con ella y pude ver que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras mientras miraba el espectáculo:

-Es habilidosa ¿De dónde sacaste las frituras?

-Me las dio uno del personal ¿Quieres?

-No gracias

-Bueno, más para mí –dijo comiendo otra papita

-Volvamos a los puestos, debemos de cuidar que nadie entre

-Está bien, solo quería ver porque tan aclamada, ya vi porque

Con esto nos retiramos dejando de presenciar el show, ahora, cuidando que nade se cuele, parece tranquilo pero vi dos orcos, unas arachnes, una wyvern en la zona y algunos ogros, son los que me tienen algo preocupado, los hemos fichado por si actúan de manera sospechosa.

Ahora solo queda patrullar la zona y estar atento al canal de la radio, las canciones seguía, Alexa daba sus números con entusiasmo provocando alegría y al público enloquecer, no hubo problema alguno hasta que era el momento de la rueda de prensa.

La guiamos hasta una zona detrás del escenario, una habitación grande, donde un sillón para Alexa y el área de reporteros están divididas por un cordón rojo, atravesamos la puerta con Alexa y de nuevo los flashes me recibieron casi cegándome… a este ritmo me quedare ciego o me acostumbro.

La rueda de prensa siguió normal, Alexa respondiendo a cada pregunta, sacándose fotos, posando en el sillón o de pie para algunas fotos de las portadas y ya con el tiempo acabado la sacamos de ahí ahora en dirección a la zona de autógrafos, otra habitación grande donde una mesa para la señorita espera y la gente se supone, debería estar haciendo cola.

Y lo mismo pasó que antes, los flashes cegándonos, Alexa tomando asiento y firmando fotografías, álbumes o alguna prenda, guiñándoles, sonriéndoles o regalando besos a sus fans, ahí fue cuando uno de los fichados se acercó, un orco:

-Señorita Alexa, debo de decir que el show fue esplendido, como todos a los que he ido

-Oh un acérrimo fan, me alegro que te haya gustado –dijo firmando una foto y entregándosela- espero que puedas seguir el tour, te aseguro que cada espectáculo será muy diferente al anterior

-Estaré encantado, aquí tengo otra cosa –comenzó a excavar en su chaqueta y de manera instintiva guie mi mano a donde el taser espera además de girar mi pie a su dirección

Aguarda Roberto, no hagas un show, quizás es otra cosa a firmar:

-Me encantaría si firma este pequeño álbum, tiene una foto mía a cada show que eh atendido, pero no he tenido la fortuna de llegar y que lo firme

-Por supuesto querido, es un honor tener a alguien que me ha seguido por tanto tiempo –ahí Alexa tomo el álbum, no parece muy grueso, comenzó a firmar hoja por hoja- Valla, incluso estuviste en Rusia aun cuando el show fue cancelado pro la mitad

-Me sentí algo triste cuando usted no pudo terminar su espectáculo, pero debo de decir que aquella vez la note muy entusiasmada, empezó con gran energía

-Era mi primera vez en ese país, y como fue mi primer espectáculo en un país nuevo quería que fuese especial, lamentablemente acabo así –dijo ya firmando la última hoja pero antes hizo una seña a su manager que estaba a su derecha, le susurro algo y este escarbo en su bolsillo sacando un sobre- ten querido, tu álbum y algo especial para ti, ábrelo cuando salgas

-Muchas gracias, le agradezco tanto haber firmado mi álbum, es un honor –dijo el orco con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, el que sigue

El orco solo dio una reverencia y se retiró, tal parece que lo juzgue mal, no importa, no pasó nada grave, tendremos que seguir atentos.

La firma siguió hasta unos cuantos minutos más, todo parecía normal… hasta que un nekomata quería pasarse de listo.

Ya había terminado la sesión de firmas, los típicos fans que se negaban a irse sin su foto o artículo firmado se acercaron en ola, Janet y yo nos pusimos en medio para evitar que Alexa se viese aplastada o empujada, entonces un nekomata casi se nos escabulle tratando de tocar la zona trasera de Alexa, pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo con fuerza del brazo y echarlo para atrás:

-¡La firma se acabó señores y señoritas! ¡Váyanse de aquí! –Ahí me gire- ¡Sloan, Dina, llévense a Alexa, Cat, Janet y Mizuki quédense!

Con esta orden los dos partieron al Mamba junto a Alexa y las otras dos chicas regresaron conteniendo a los fans que seguían gritando aun con Alexa fuera siguen de revoltosos, unos empujones más, la asistencia de los guardias del teatro y la amenaza del encargado de llamar a la policía basto para que se fuesen.

Con esto más calmado nos dirigimos al Mamba que esperaba en un estacionamiento techado del teatro, ingrese al vehículo junto a mis compañeras y Alexa ya estaba ahí, tome el volante y conduci en dirección al hotel de la señorita:

-Un espectáculo esplendido Alexa, ¿Quiénes son esas personitas que la ayudaron?

-Oh, bueno, solo es una habilidad mía, no les puedo dar muchos detalles pero digamos que son una parte de mi

-Bueno, el show se acabó, ya nos vamos de aquí a no ser que sus paparazzi la suelan seguir en motos

-No pasa muy seguido en Japón, es más común en América

-Bueno, eso me calma un poco

-Pensé que ese orco causaría problemas –comento Catalina- o los ogros, escuche que esos cerditos han provocado algunos problemas, especialmente con las mujeres de cualquier especie, aunque el único que si causo problemas fue ese gatito

-Casi pasa la línea, pero tengo a mis fuertes guardias para cuidarme –comento Alexa

-Para eso estamos señorita, protegerla

El camino siguió hasta el hotel, bajamos junto a Alexa y en la puerta del hotel el segundo equipo la recibió, con ella ya dentro del ascensor nos retiramos en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación, y como es habitual, estacionar el Mamba, entregar el equipamiento y despedirme de mi equipo, ahora, camino a mi hogar… hoy fue un día cansado.

Empujar periodistas, fans entusiasmados, flashes cegándome, gritos… de todo un poco, al menos volveré a casa y Amanda me recibirá con su siempre presente sonrisa, eso siempre me alegra el dia.

Camine hasta la parada de autobús, subí a uno medio vacío y tome asiento, recargue mi cabeza en la ventana y mire fuera, especies nocturnas saliendo a paseo con sus anfitriones, que algunos lucen muy cansados y otros muy enérgicos, como si apenas despertasen.

Ya llegado a mi parada baje del transporte y solo camine una cuadra hasta llegar al departamento, salude a la recepcionista y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, estuve a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la vi medio abierta.

Una punzada de nervios me invadió y no dude en empujarla ligeramente preparado para cualquier cosa… no creo que alguien se haya metido.

Al ir entrando note los focos apagados pero una tenue luz desde la cocina:

-¿Amanda?

-Pasa Robie –recibí la respuesta desde el interior

Eso me provoco algo de calma, entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí… hasta que el aroma exquisito invadió mis fosas nasales… dios, Amanda volvió a cocinar y huele a algo delicioso, no dude ni un segundo más y llegue rápido a la barra del comedor:

-¡Hola Robie! ¡Bienvenido a casa! –Saludo Amanda saliendo de la cocina abrazándome de nuevo, no lo dude y se lo devolví

-Hola Amanda ¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Es un platillo especial para ti y Valeria

-¿Eh? ¿Vale está aquí?

-Hola hermano –la escuche a mi derecha, está sentada tras la barra

-¡Oh! ¡Hermanita! –no evite sonreír y entusiasmarme, nunca es lo mismo saludarla por el celular a en persona, ella se levantó y compartimos un abrazo de hermanos, es diferente porque apretamos hasta ver quien exige por aire primero

Bien… está resistiendo más de lo acostumbrado:

-R…R…Rob… s-suéltame… a-aire

Gane de nuevo.

La solté riendo y ella solo comenzó a recuperar el aire:

-¿Cómo has estado Vale? ¿Se la pasaron bien en su paseo?

-¡Fue divertido! –Dijo Amanda con una gran sonrisa- vimos patitos, los arboles eran grandes y hermosos, el lago muy grande e incluso paseamos en un bote a pedales, todo fue divertido

-Sí, también me la pase bien, salir de la oficina o la obra cae bien

-Bien, me alegro por las dos, si me lo permiten tomare un baño rápido y volveré para disfrutar de la cena

-Claro Robie, por mientras serviré el platillo

Con esto camine al dormitorio y saque un cambio, deje mi saco en el respaldo del sillón e ingrese al baño para comenzar a asearme, no puedo esperar a darle una probada a ese platillo.

Con un baño rápido pero relajante salí de la tina, seque mi cuerpo, me puse el cambio y regrese a la barra, Amanda había ya servido tres platos llenos de grandes pedazos de carne roja y verduras que lo acompañaban, todo bañado en una salsa roja espesa y un vaso con vino para cada quien, y al centro de la barra lo que parece una de esas vasijas y hornillos para el fondue de queso. Al acercarme se confirmó, es fondue:

-Compre unos ingredientes, y Valeria me hizo el favor de prestarme esta vasija de fondue –dijo Amanda presentando los platillos mientras se retiraba el delantal- para mi gran amigo y anfitrión… y mi nueva amiga y hermana de Robie, les prepare el Bœuf bourguignon, que aunque no tiene carne de buey use un sustituto y logre un sabor y textura muy similar, para el final, algo de fondue de queso, compre algo de pan duro para sumergirlo en el queso o podrían preparar mini sándwiches… espero les guste, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por tan buena hospitalidad, paciencia, y tan buena amistad… muchas gracias –dijo regalándonos una sonrisa y con ojos, que puedo ver gracias a las velas, ligeramente humedecidos

Me vi conmovido y camine a la barra con una gran sonrisa:

-Y gracias a ti, también, Amanda -Repliqué

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser una excelente amiga -Contesté

- _M-Merci_ \- Se sonrojó- ¿De verdad crees que lo soy, Robie?

-Claro que sí

-E-exageras

-No, no lo hago - Afirmé- Siempre sonríes y te mantienes alegre. Nos estimas y eres considerada con otros, poniéndolos a ellos antes que a ti misma. Ese altruismo habla mucho de tu bondadoso corazón. Así que gracias, por ser una buena persona.

Ahí ambos nos miramos a los ojos, pude notar en Amanda sonrojo y esa sonrisa tan tierna que me provoca sonreír… es tan linda bajo la luz de las velas:

-Owww, ustedes lucen muy lindos ¿Seguros que no son novios?

Y Valeria rompió el ambiente… gracias enana, aun así Amanda solo pudo comenzar a reír incomoda con el sonrojo notorio, yo solo rodé los ojos y tome asiento junto a mi hermana, tome los cubiertos y espere a que Amanda ya tomara asiento y también sus cubiertos:

-Bonne apetite –dijo en su idioma natal

-Merci –agradecí en el mejor francés que puedo

-Gracias Amanda –dijo mi hermana

Y con esto le clavamos el diente al platillo, tome un poco de todo, sumergí en la salsa y lo lleve a mi boca… manjar de dioses… es simplemente… apoteósico… delicioso… exquisito:

-Por dios Amanda… ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! –Me es inevitable preguntar

-Es solo el amor que le deposito al platillo y la dedicación Robie –dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Valeria estaba igual, dejo escapar un sonido de placer y volvió a pescar una gran parte del platillo para devorarlo al instante:

-No la pierdas… o serás el mayor idiota del mundo –dijo en voz baja en nuestro idioma natal

-No lo hare –respondí

-¿Eh? ¿Dicen algo?

-No es nada Amanda… es solo… que esto es exquisito –dijo Valeria

-Gracias Vale, ahora disfrutemos del a gastronomía Gala

Y como no hacerlo con tan buen platillo.

Los siguientes minutos solo fueron de placer para mi paladar y el de mi hermana, no dejamos nada en el plato cuando terminamos, y cuando digo nada, es nada, la salsa fue borrada, el vino ya va por menos de la mitad y estamos llenos.

-Esta vez solo prepare para una ración –dijo Amanda dando otro trago a su vaso con vino- la última vez fue demasiado y no quería que se desperdiciara

-No importa Amanda… buff… quede lleno ¿Tu hermana?

-Repleta, muchas gracias Amanda

-No hay de que, me alegra que les haya gustado, espero tengan espacio para el fondue

-Claro que si

Nos reacomodamos en nuestros asientos y tomando una pinza para pellizcar el pan:

-Creo que esto sería mejor si relatamos alguna historia –dijo Valeria- ¿Qué tal si cuentas alguna historia de tus fotos Rob? Siempre me han encantado esas historias

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero escuchar una!... recuerdo poco de las anteriores, así que quiero saber más –dijo Amanda entusiasmada

-Está bien, solo iré por la caja de recuerdos…

-¡Yo voy! –dijo Amanda entusiasmada corriendo al dormitorio

Reí al verla correr hasta el dormitorio… es tan única:

-Es una buena mujer hermano… no la pierdas

-Ya te lo dije, no pasara

-Entonces conquístala

-Eres una mujer, tu más que nadie sabe que si la cago no me vera igual, y que no es fácil

-Lo sé, pero ella es tan… tan diferente a cualquiera que eh conocido, es azúcar misma, un ángel, enserio hermano, solo inténtalo

-Lo hare, ya te lo dije

-¡Aquí esta! –Grito Amanda saliendo a prisas del dormitorio

Regreso a la barra, tomo asiento con una gran sonrisa y me entrego la caja de recuerdos:

-Anda Robie, cuenta una historia –dijo con una gran sonrisa moviendo su cola de lado a lado

-Muy bien, muy bien, sacare una al azar ¿Hermana?

-Yo lo hago

Abrí la caja y mi hermana escarbo en esta, de todas las fotos saco tres:

-Aquí están

Me las entrego y las observe… escogió la vez que pude haber muerto, excelente:

-¿Cuáles son? -pregunto Amanda curiosa inclinándose hacia delante

-La de mi entrenamiento en Rusia, la vez que casi muero –le entregue las fotos a Amanda y ellas las examino dudosa

Valeria en ese momento saco su celular y contesto una llamada:

-¿Alo?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿¡Como que el cliente está furioso!?... ¡Imbécil, te dije que era el otro archivo! –exclamo furiosa… ay dios- ¿¡No quiere pagar?! ¡Frénalo, iré yo en persona a arreglar tu cagadero! –Colgó con un golpe el celular y dejo escapar un gruñido- lo siento pero tengo que retirarme, surgió un problema con la obra –ahí ella tomo una pinza, un pedazo de pan y lo sumergió en el queso para luego llevárselo a la boca- delicioso… ¡Hasta luego!

Valeria corrió a la puerta y la acompañe para abrirla y que saliese, cerré la puerta de nuevo y volví a la barra:

-Bueno… mi hermana está muy molesta, demasiado, así que no volverá ¿Qué te parece si comemos el fondue en la sala, sentados en el sillón mas cómodos y contando las historias?

-Me parece perfecto Robie

Camine a la cocina y saque una gran bandeja de metal, colocamos el hornillo y vasija del fondue sobre este y lo lleve con extremo cuidado a la mesa de centro, Amanda trajo las botellas con vino y los platos con los pedazos de pan.

Ya con todo acomodado tomamos asiento en el sillón más largo:

-Permíteme un segundo Robie –dijo Amanda volviendo al dormitorio

Tome una pinza y sujete con esta un pedazo de pan duro para sumergirlo en el queso fundido y comerlo… buenísimo, nada como el queso y pan juntos.

Escuche cuando Amanda salió del dormitorio y trajo consigo misma las velas para seguir en ese ambiente de luz tenue:

-Bien, mucho mejor, así no sentiré tanto calor

Dijo y voltee a verla… por dios.

Se había retirado su ropa de vestir y ahora salió con ropas más holgadas, un pantalón corto que mostraba parte de sus piernas humanas… tan bien torneadas y de piel blanca, su abdomen revelado por esa… esa camisa sin mangas que dejan expuesto sus fuertes brazos y su abdomen tan bien delineado y moldeado… y que decir de sus senos… ¡Detente imbécil! Si sigues mirando así terminaras babeando y con un golpe por parte de ella.

Desvié mi mirada al fondue y tome otro pan duro, cuando apenas sumergía ese pedazo en el queso Amanda también llevo su pinza con otro pedazo de pan, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví… mis ojos bajaron de manera inconsciente… para solo ver sus senos aún más visibles contenidos muy apenas por su brassier y camisa sin mangas… este no es el momento para esos pensamientos.

Metí el pan a mi boca y lo saboree en lo que recordaba tales eventos y desviaba la mirada… es bella y sexy pero no abuses Roberto, no eres un patán, ella se merece respeto no que la mire abusando de la oscuridad y la tenue luz de las velas que resplandece vigorosamente en su piel blanca… ¡Ya cálmate! No pienses en eso… es mi amiga:

-Robie ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Amanda de repente

-N-Nada Amanda, solo estaba recordando –dije reacomodándome y fingiendo que tosia- bueno… esta historia se remonta años atrás, cuando tenía apenas 18 años y el entrenamiento con ese boina roja comenzó

-Entiendo –dijo ella acercándose más mirando la primer foto, yo con ese hombre

-Él se llama Vladimir, mi instructor y buen amigo de mi tío, me enseño el Sambo, tiro de precisión, técnicas de supervivencia en la tundra, reacción rápida en una pelea, y perfeccione con el mis movimientos de box además de resistencia a los golpes y el frio de Rusia –luego cambie la foto… ahí aparecía magullado, rasguñado, mordido y aun con el miedo en mis ojos, a mi derecha estaba Vladimir con una gran sonrisa y a la izquierda otro boina roja

-Robie… estas… lucias… dios santo ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto con un notorio tono de preocupación

-Si… parecía que fui atacado por un oso, de hecho, así fue…

…

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

…

Tengo miedo.

Vladimir iba junto a mí en la parte de atrás de este Jeep equipado para andar sobre capas gruesas de nieve, nos adentramos en la tundra durante la tormenta… no sé qué me hará, ni que querrá que haga… pero tengo miedo, la última vez me dejo tirado golpeado y temblando de frio a unos kilómetros del campamento con solo una brújula… pensé que moriría de hipotermia pero logre llegar:

-Bien Roberto sé que te estas preguntando ´´¿A dónde me llevara este loco ruso?´´ ¿Verdad? –pregunto con ese notorio acento ruso

-Si señor –debo de dirigirme a el como señor, o me romperá el brazo

-Bueno, por esta zona hay reportes de un oso pardo que ataca a varios exploradores, militares, turistas o simples aventureros que se pasean por la madre Rusia, este oso es muy diferente a los otros pardos, dicen que es extremadamente violento y caza por diversión o alimento a los humanos que se adentran a su territorio, tu misión –dijo abriendo una larga caja de madera en el centro de la parte de atrás del jeep, de esta, saco una gran lanza que me la paso y atrape con manos temblorosas, aun con la calefacción el frio es muy presente- es matarlo, o al menos herirlo

-¡Estás loco! –ahí me miro de manera asesina… fue un impulso- d-d-digo, y-yo nunca podre señor… es un oso, apenas tengo 18 años

- _Da_ , tienes 18 años, es buena edad, a esa edad cazaba lobos y zorros con mi padre, hubo una vez que logramos dar con un oso, tu podrás con esta lanza, pico –dijo sacándolo de la caja y entregándomelo- lata con campanilla y un tubo de metal

-¿E-E-Es esto necesario señor?

-Claro que si, si sobrevives te entrenare como mereces… si vuelves sin una extremidad te tendrás que ir y si no sales… bueno… creo que perderé a otro amigo ¡Pero eso no pasara! ¿Verdad Roberto? –dijo poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro- por algo aceptaste entrenar con este viejo lobo ruso, darás con el oso y lo mataras, o al menos herirlo de muerte o morirás ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Tengo miedo… ya lo he dicho pero lo vuelvo a decir, tengo pánico, pavor, este sujeto está loco… pero yo me metí en este problema, yo acepte el vuelo, yo pase su primer aprueba cuando me tiro en la tundra, yo acepte esto… tengo que hacerlo o no volveré entero… volveré con el orgullo herido y quizás sin un brazo o pierna, no pasara, si puedo:

-Si puedo… señor

-¡No te escucho!

-¡Su puedo señor!

- _¡Otlichno!_ –entonces tomo una botella de vodka de su bolsa que siempre carga, saco de esta dos pequeños vasos y sirvió uno entregándomelo- no lo derrames o te hare lamerlo del suelo

Lo tome dudoso y concentrándome para que no lo derrame por el movimiento del vehículo:

-¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Por Roberto que comienza su iniciación!

-¡Hurra! –dieron ese grito el piloto y copiloto, Vladimir también y se empino la botella de vodka

Yo solo pase el caballito… es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el que venden en México:

-¡Estamos en la zona Vladimir!

- _Otlichno_ , vamos Roberto

El se puso de pie y encorvado abrió la puerta trasera del Jeep dejando entrar el frio que penetra hasta mis huesos, mi cuerpo me gritaba que volviese al calor, pero Vladimir me empujo, no caí de cara en la nieve pero ya no estoy en el vehículo:

-¡Suerte camarada Roberto! –cerro la puerta trasera y se fueron, las luces desaparecieron a lo lejos con la ventisca

-Puta madre… -fue lo único que dije

El frio es intenso… cala hasta en los huesos aun con este abrigo, pero bueno, no es tan grueso y ni siquiera es de piel de oso como el que lleva Vladimir.

Pase la bufanda por todo mi rostro dejando solo mis ojos descubiertos y parte de mi nariz, tome la lanza con ambas manos, el pico cuelga de mi cinturón y la lata la llevo también ahí… es hora… hoy… hoy matare un oso.

Y con esta palabra motivándome a mí mismo comencé con mi avance, esto explica por qué Vladimir me dio pequeñas enseñanzas de seguir huellas, rastreo de animales y maneras de sigilo… desde el principio quería que matara al oso… o quería que yo muriese y fuese alimento de una bestia, ambas son probables.

Comencé la caminata por la fría tundra, el termómetro marcaba una temperatura de 20 grados bajo cero, llevo este abrigo que aunque grueso sigue siendo casi inútil contra la ventisca que esta sobre mí, mi respiración congela casi mis ojos y puedo apostar que mi sudor se congela con solo salir, pero no importa, tengo que dar con ese oso.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que habían huellas, no eran las mías, eran mucho más grandes y tienen ese patrón de un oso, tome mi brújula y van hacia el este, el campamento queda al sur, a cuantos kilómetros no lo sé, pero tengo bien aprendido que queda al sur.

Seguí las huellas y la ventisca crecía en ocasiones empujándome y obligándome a ocultar mi rostro, cuando sentía que el viento menguaba seguía mi avance… hasta que las huellas quedaron tapadas por la nieve.

Ya no estaban, no eran visibles, desaparecieron por la nieve… pero tengo que seguir avanzando o nunca daré con él.

Rearmándome de valor, evitando la ventisca y apretando la lanza de en sus agarraderas de madera avance de nuevo en busca de la bestia.

Seguí caminando por minutos, horas quizás pero no he dado con el… la ventisca aumento, los vientos son más fuertes y me obligo a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás desviándome para evitar que la ventisca me golpeara directamente… hasta que tropecé.

Mi pie topo con una rama, o una roca, no sé qué era pero era muy duro, caí por una pequeña cuesta abajo rodando en el suelo, con la nieve entrando a mi espalda y rostro, es demasiado fría que hasta quema.

Caí por esa inclinación que no era tan dura gracias a la nieve pero tope con algo muy duro, pensé que era un árbol y alce la vista… grave error.

Había dado con la bestia.

Estaba con la espalda sobre la nieve, mis pies apoyados en el costado del oso y esa bestia girándose, al momento que me vio rugió y no dudo en atacarme.

Lanzo un zarpazo que cortó mi abdomen y me hizo lanzar un grito de dolor, para luego seguir con el ardor de su corte y el frio congelando la sangre que salía… pero la adrenalina fluye en mí.

Pero aun con esto… el pavor es superior.

Gritando, pero aun sin ser más fuerte que el rugir de la ventisca y el oso trate de retroceder, arrastrando mi espalda por la nieve que se introducía en mi espalda y lanzando patadas, que un par conectaron con ese oso pero no lo hicieron irse, al contario, lo enfurecieron.

Hice lo que todo hombre consciente haría, tratar de huir.

Pero no lo logre, no poda trepar la cuesta debajo de espaldas y ese oso quizás estaba hambriento, luego volvió a atacar.

Pude ver cuando rugió de nuevo y otro zarpazo me dio en el pecho, luego se dejó caer y su hocico con sus afilados dientes se dirigían a mi rostro o cuello, pero metí el mango de la lanza, mordió la lanza en vez de mi pescuezo, pero no lo detendría con eso.

Sacudiéndose y tomando una posición más firme el solo me dio otro zarpazo en mi brazo izquierdo, pero yo lo patee con todas mis fuerzas en su estómago… la patada hizo que mi pie doliese pero que el oso retrocediese un poco, rugió de nuevo y volvió a tratar de morderme…

Estaba aterrado, con miedo ¿Sería mi fin? ¿Moriría a garras de un oso que seguía golpeándome, rompiendo mi abrigo, congelándome y sin tener la fuerza suficiente?

No.

Le hice el juramento a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mi padre y tío que volvería más fuerte, no volvería muerto o sin una extremidad por un oso.

Ahí fue cuando lance mi grito de guerra tal cual dice el himno nacional, volví a bloquear el mordisco del oso con la lanza y con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje hacia atrás, que no me lo quitarían pero surtió efecto, retrocedió, me dio el tiempo suficiente de tomar el pico, sacarlo y golpearlo directamente en su cabeza, justo a su costado izquierdo.

Golpee con todas mis fuerzas y no lo atravesé pero lo dañe y enfurecí, esta vez no pude bloquear su ataque, otro zarpazo a mi pecho y ahora su hocico a pocos centímetros de mi rostro el rugía pero le respondí con un fuerte grito, volví a golpear su cabeza con el pico pero ahora mordió mi brazo izquierdo, comenzando a sacudirme en la nieve.

El dolor fue indescriptible.

Mordió con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo y me sacudió como su fuese una muñeca de trapo, grite de dolor y la furia en mis venas, la adrenalina me dio la fuerza para asestarle más golpes a su cabeza con el pico, a su costado izquierdo o su frente, pero esa bestia no paraba, en otro golpe entre sus ojos soltó mi brazo pero con un golpe de su pata a mi mano me quito el pico, ahí volvió a morderme pero ahora el bazo derecho, justo en el antebrazo.

Con el dolor punzante en mi brazo izquierdo, mi brazo derecho siendo mordido y lanzando patadas a su estómago grite de nuevo y con las fuerzas que tenía lo ataque con la lanza usando mi mano izquierda, la clave en sus costillas y aunque no penetre su piel por completo el retrocedió, esto me sirvió para tomarla con ambas manos y lanzar un golpe a su cuello, el filo de la lanza logro hacerle daño… pude verlo sangrar:

-¡Sangra bastardo! ¡Sangra para mi! –Grite con pura rabia, ahora ya no estaba sobre mí, pero no parecía rendirse

Retrocedí con rapidez y me puse de pie torpemente pues casi caigo, el oso cargo sobre mí de nuevo pero lance una estocada con la lanza… la partí.

Se partió pero se quedó clavada justo en su cuello, el volvió a rugir y me embistió empujándome, me mordió del brazo derecho provocándome soltar el resto del mango, con mi mano izquierda tome le tubo de metal y no dude en golpear repetidas veces su cabeza.

El rugía mientras me sacudía, mordía, soltaba y rasgaba, yo gritaba de dolor cada que lo golpeaba con el tubo y pateaba su estómago… creo que ese día los dedos de mis pies se rompieron.

La bestia me sacudió y cuando me sujeto con sus dientes de solo mi abrigo me arrojo a la derecha, me deslice sobre la nieve y sentí algo duro, frio y metálico… el pico.

Sin dudar un segundo tome el pico, el oso corrió hacia mí rugiendo.

Le devolví esa demostración de fuerza gritando también y dejándole caer con toda mi fuerza ese pico justo entre sus ojos.

Lo había clavado.

El pico se había hundido profundamente en su piel y el oso grito pero era diferente, de dolor.

Me puse de pie al verlo retroceder, había soltado el pico pero no dejaría que huyera, tome el tubo con ambas manos y lo golpee en el rostro donde está el pico clavándolo aún más en su cráneo… ahí fue cuando comenzó a huir:

-¡Vuelve cobarde!

Solo recibí sus gritos de dolor, lo vi estrellarse contra un árbol y seguir su huida… está sangrando, la nieve tiene sus manchas de sangre… puedo seguirlo.

Pero no tengo más que un tubo.

Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de seguir un oso herido estando yo igual o más herido pero el Jeep de Vladimir apareció de entre los árboles y se detuvo justo frente a mí, la puerta de atrás se abrió pero no salió nadie, camine hasta ahí y subí cerrando la puerta:

-¡Roberto! ¡Lo lograste! –dijo Vladimir con su tono de voz alegre pero que siempre usa de manera cínica

No pude contestarle… solo mirarlo… con rabia.

-Tal parece que no puedes hablar ¡Igor! Pásame el botiquín y el chocolate caliente

El copiloto obedeció y Vladimir saco alcohol, vendas, algodón y me entrego un termo, mis dedos estaban casi tiesos pero logre destapar el termo, lo guie con manos temblorosas a mi boca y le di un trago.

Lo mejor que pude haber probado en ese momento.

Y lo hubiese disfrutado aún mas de no ser por Vladimir que ´´trato´´ mis heridas rociándoles alcohol provocándome gritar, sufrir de más dolor y luego cubrirlas de vendas y algodón:

-T…T…T-Todo esto… e…esa vez… q-que me abandonaste… en… en la tundra… ¿Era para esto? –dije a duras penas, el frio y dolor me ganaban

-Da –si en su idioma natal

-C-C-Cuando…m-me enseñaste… a… a seguir rastros… a… s-sobrevivir… ¿Era para seguir el rastro del oso?

-Da

-Está loco… señor

-Da, lo sé –dijo despreocupado tratando mi brazo izquierdo- pero has hecho un buen trabajo, la lanza tenía un localizador y el oso se echó a correr, ganaste técnicamente, ahora solo hay que alcanzarlo y te daré el honor de matarlo con un arma digna

-¡Vladimir! –lo llamo Igor

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-El oso se detuvo

-¡Blyat! Eso significa dos cosas –dijo terminando con mi brazo izquierdo comenzando con el derecho- o murió, o la lanza se cayó

-Genial…

-Es un 50/50, no te preocupes que lo alcanzaremos y vengaremos todas las heridas que te dejo

Pude verlo de reojo deseándole rociar el chocolate caliente sobre su cabeza… pero él me mataría.

Aun así note un rostro de preocupación al ver mi brazo derecho y abdomen… ¿Está preocupado por mí? No lo sabré, pero estaba tratando mis heridas, evitando que se infecten o empeore… algo es algo.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron, con vendas por todo mi abdomen, brazos y algunos golpes en mi cara y piernas temblorosas salí del Jeep empujado por Vladimir… ahí estaba la bestia.

Dejando escapar gritos de dolor y algunos ligeros gruñidos estaba a un lado de un árbol, en el suelo boca abajo, note el rastro de sangre sobre la nieve pero que no duro mucho al ser borrado de la zona… ahí sentí como Vladimir me daba su abrigo de piel de oso.

Me lo coloco en los hombros y solo asintió, dude un segundo pero me lo coloque… es la cosa más cálida y cómoda que me había puesto jamás.

Regocijándome del confort y hundiendo mi cara para protegerme del frio con el cuello del abrigo observe a ese oso, no se movía, seguía gruñendo de dolor.

Vladimir camino hacia el frente del oso para verlo a los ojos, yo lo seguí.

Me detuve hasta ver la cara del animal, el pico estaba bien encajado en su cráneo, el mango ligeramente doblado y mucha sangre saliendo de la herida, la lanza estaba bien encajada también haciéndolo sangrar, sus ojos se movieron al vernos, pero pude ver cómo me miraba directamente:

-Toma –dijo Vladimir entregándome un gran revolver- acaba con él, justo donde está el pico para darle una muerte rápida

Tome el arma con dedos temblorosos, es un revolver de alto calibre, grande y pesado… yo inicie esto, tengo que acabarlo.

Di pasos lentos al oso y me detuve a pocos centímetros frente a él, lo mire a sus ojos que seguían centrados en mí y coloque el cañón del revolver en su frente, arriba de donde el pico está hundido.

No se opuso.

Esperaba un intento suyo de atacarme pero no lo hizo, solo dejo escapar otro gruñido de dolor y cerro sus ojos… ya acepto su muerte.

Jale el gatillo.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido del arma disparando, el oso dejando de emitir cualquier otro ruido y los gritos de victoria de esos tres rusos locos… solo quiero volver a casa… no… al campamento, el entrenamiento apenas comienza…

…

…

Revele la última foto, yo vendado, herido, y temeroso al lado izquierdo del oso muerto, Vladimir a la derecha de la bestia sonriendo e Igor sobre la bestia posando:

-Asi fue como luche contra un oso… pensé que moriría… la ira me gano ese día y le hice frente a la bestia, si te soy sincero Amanda, las heridas siguen punzando de solo recordarlo y bueno… arruinaron mi cuerpo, pero eso será para otro día –dije tosiendo

Amanda miro las tres fotos, desde donde apenas partiría con la lanza hasta donde estoy magullado, rasgado, mordido y agotado:

-Roberto… es una increíble historia pero… lamento tanto que te hayan dado ese trato ¿Cómo es que alguien esta tan loco para dar un supuesto entrenamiento a un chico de 18 años? –dijo preocupada mirándome

-A decir verdad siempre he tenido una estatura fuera del promedio, a esa edad media 1.88 metros, el ultimo estirón fue a mis 21 años que llegue a la estatura actual, y como puedes ver en la foto ya para ese tiempo estaba en buena forma, nunca fui como esos tipos altos pero flacuchos o fuertes pero con una panza enorme, siempre me mantuve en la media, ni muy delgado, ni muy ancho, pero fuerte y como dicen ´´cuadrado´´

-Sí, luces en muy buena forma

-Gracias por el halago –comente con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo

-D-digo, l-luces muy sano y como a-alguien que cuida su figura

Rio nerviosa en lo que tomo otro pedazo de pan con el fondue y lo comió de golpe:

-Bueno… después de eso y pasados los seis meses y medio que me parecieron una eternidad ocurrió esa ceremonia para ganarme el amuleto ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tenía un diente de oso y un parche ¿No?

-Exactamente, bien hecho –ella solo sonrio sacudiendo su cola de lado a lado

Escarbe en la caja de recuerdos y lo saque, luciendo el parche de los spetsnaz, el colmillo de oso y la bala:

-Este colmillo es de ese mismo oso –dije con orgullo a lo que Amanda se mostró sorprendida luego la note que se puso a pensar cuando le pase el amuleto

-Eso significa… ¿Qué él sabía que pasarías el entrenamiento?

-Asi es, bueno, no exactamente, el me lo confeso –ahí pase saliva y aclare mi garganta para mi mejor imitación de un acento ruso

 _´´Siempre dude de ti Roberto, de cualquier mocoso que quisiese entrenar con lo mejor de lo mejor como si fuese un campo militar para niños, esta es una prueba obligatoria que hacemos en el campamento, si sobrevives a una lucha con un oso, significa que puedes pasar, matarlo es un bono, pero si lo espantas y sobrevives, es que lograras vivir´´_

Amanda rio ligeramente al escuchar el acento pero luego regreso su vista al amuleto que sostenía con cuidado, analizándolo:

-Al menos lo impresionaste

-Asi es, antes de eso había pasado un mes y medio con él, me maltrataba, sometía en cada entrenamiento de Sambo, me trataba como basura y muchos de los moretones eran provocados por el, algunos de sus compañeros que también me instruyeron en ocasiones eran más piadosos, Vladimir no hasta después de la situación del oso, aun así no se portó como un santo, me dio solo medio mes para recuperarme pero me mantuvo con ejercicios como desarmar y armas las Kalashnikov y si fallaba tocaba un castigo, introducir las balas a los cargadores, limpiar los vehículos y armas, me instruyeron en hacer nudos muy resistentes que usan para escaladas… ese medio mes fue el más relajante

-Parece más una tortura que un entrenamiento ¿Por qué lo acepaste Roberto? –dijo mirándome preocupada

-Para ser el mejor… sé que suena ridículo, o como un cliché de un héroe de manga, comic o película, que no lo soy… pero es para eso mismo, México necesita… el mundo necesita de hombres fuertes, bien entrenados y resistentes a todo, yo quería ser aquel que diese el castigo a los criminales y si me tomaban prisionero y que torturaran para hacerme hablar, pero no lo haría más que con la parca cuando me llevase al descanso eterno –dije en un impulso de ego, ella solo se mostraba atenta a lo que decía- También era muy joven e iluso… pero no me detuvo y sobreviví, estoy orgulloso por ello y todas las marcas que me dejaron son un recordatorio que nunca deberé darme por vencido, pues perdí tanto tiempo, perdí algunos amigos porque no salía con ellos… perdí tanta sangre y grite de dolor tantas veces, seguiré luchando por los inocentes hasta el final de los días y protegeré a mis seres queridos… hare lo que sea para proteger a mi familia, amigos… y a ti Amanda –le die regalándole una sonrisa

Ella se mostraba preocupada por todo lo que decía, como si yo estuviese loco, pero con esto último ella sonrio ampliamente, entonces me abrazo, otro de sus cálidos abrazos:

-Eres muy valiente y decidido Robie –dijo en el abrazo- es de admirarse, te admiro por tal dedicación… gracias por ser tan valiente… pocos lo son estos días

-Gracias Amanda

Es una de las pocas veces que me han agradecido tener tanta dedicación a mi labor… ni siquiera mis mandos… solo una palmadita y la siguiente misión, no es que desee que me plasmen en periódicos o monten estatuas a mi honor… pero el que me digan que admiran eso de mí, que agradezcan mi valor… nunca lo negare.

La abrace también y continuamos nuestra pequeña cena con el fondue.

Por el resto de la cena fue un momento más tranquilo, memorias menos chocantes, ahora una buena charla de lo que recuerda Amanda de su paseo con mi hermana, se nota que se divirtió, además de resaltar que tiene una nueva amiga, me pone feliz que le caiga bien mi hermana.

Agotamos el pan y el fondue, el vino también, tocaba lavar los trastes, entre los dos llevamos la vasija y hornillo del fondue, lo dejamos en la barra y lavamos los platos… no lo negare, en más de una ocasión miraba el cuerpo de Amanda… sé que es grosero de mi parte pero no puedo evitar ver esa figura de fábula… perdón Amanda, pero nunca te desnudaría con la vista, solo es una mirada curiosa:

-Listo, buenas noches Robie, descansa y sueña con los angelitos –dijo con una tierna sonrisa y tono suave

-Descansa Amanda, y no dejes que te pique algún insecto

Ella solo rio y se retiró a su dormitorio yo termine de acomodar todo en la cocina y sala, camine a la cama y me deje caer en esta, ya toca descansar…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** ¿Que tal? ese soldadito si que ha tenido un pasado movido, y un sentido de la justicia tan palpable, bueno, espero les haya gustado mas del pasado de Roberto, otro paseo con Amanda y Valeria, un poco de los amados (ya lo se, odiados) Ónice y el buen equipo de Robie._

 _Un agradecimiento a **JB-Defalt** por permitirme usar sus personajes y lugares, **Emy y Belle Reve,** espero te haya gustado el pequeño trato y referencia. Otro mas a los miembros de esta comunidad, **Tarmo, Paradoja, Alther y Arconte** , siempre atentos a cada actualizacion, espero esta les haya gustado._

 _Otra cosa mas, los invito a leer el fic de **Antologia** de los **Extraditables,** basicamente son las personas que mencione previamente y yo, haciendo fanfic´s de los personajes del fanfic (Paradoja tiempo espacial) hasta ahora han sido dos buenos capítulos, se los recomiendo mucho, especialmente le ultimo que va dirigida a la tierna vaquita._

 _Ya por ultimo un saludo especial para todos aquellos que siguen la historia y espero esten disfrutando de estos capitulos un tanto largos, no se preocupen, los proximos seran mas cortos (espero) pero si les agobia o algo asi, haganmelo saber y lo cambiare, todo lo hago por ustedes asi que no duden en decirme algo que les moleste, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo hasta este punto._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas del autor:** Bien, un capitulo a velocidad turbo, disfruten._

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Non Deficere!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

* * *

La cena fue maravillosa, exquisita.

Después de haber reacomodado todo decidimos tomar asiento en el sillón, y porque no, acabar con el cuarto de la botella de vino y la otra entera que quedaba, a Amanda sí que le gusta:

-Este vino no está nada mal –comento oliéndolo y dándole un ligero sorbo- ese supermercado sí que sirve uno bueno

-Sí, bueno, no soy mucho de saber de vinos pero sabe bien

-Luego le pediré a mis padres que envíen uno de la colonia –dijo con una sonrisa- probaras un buen vino a la tradicional

-Me gusta la idea, gracias Amanda

Acabe con el vaso que me serví y guie mi mano al cuello de la botella para servirme otro vaso, da la coincidencia que Amanda también quería servirse y su mano choco con la mía:

-Oh, disculpa Amanda –su mano, es muy suave- sírvete

-No, no, tú primero Robie, vienes de trabajar, sírvete, te lo mereces

-Bueno –dije tomando la botella- por cierto… tu piel es muy suave

-Y la tuya es algo dura, pero supongo que es porque eres fuerte –le di un trago al vaso y entonces sentí como Amanda tocaba mi brazo derecho, además de apretarlo ligeramente- sí, eres fuerte ¿Haces mucho ejercicio?

-No se llega a una figura así con solo flojear, aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás –dije dejando el vaso en la mesa- aquella vez en el gimnasio y ahora mismo, especialmente tu abdomen, demuestra lo bien moldeada que estas y tu fuerza física –espero no se tome mal ese halago… pero luce muy sexy

-Oh ¿Esto? –al decir esto levanto la parte baja de su camisa mostrando por completo su abdomen… dios mío, luce tan bien moldeado… tan perfecto- nah, no es nada

-Oye, no cualquier mujer tiene un abdomen tan… sexy, tan bien marcado y moldeado –dije sin despegar la mirada

-Ya halagador –dijo bajando la prenda y sonrojándose ligeramente- bueno, yo mostré algo ¿Puedo ver algo tuyo?

-Claro –tome la manga derecha de mi camisa y la doble hasta mi hombro, con esto flexione el brazo mostrando los músculos que tanto me ha costado forjarlos- ¿Qué te parece?

-En verdad que eres fuerte Robie, y están muy bien marcados –dijo posando su mano en mis bíceps- aunque… lo que en verdad me gusta de ti es tu forma de ser

Ahí bajo mi brazo y yo seguí mirándola… no solo es sexy, es hermosa:

-Tan paciente, tan amable, listo y agradable, que me ha protegido inclusive… además, esos rasgos latinos son únicos… eres guapo ¿Te lo he dicho antes?

-No…

-Bueno, eres guapo, sabes, tus ojos son muy bonitos… solo me pregunto

Estuve a punto de argumentar algo, de decirle algo cada vez que se acercaba más a mi rostro pero fui interrumpido por ella saltando a mí, empujándome cayendo de espalda en el sillón y pegando sus labios con los míos… son tan… suaves, carnosos, este calor tan agradable… su piel tan blanda, no puedo creer que ella… no puedo desperdiciar el momento.

Sin ceder y al contrario, la rodee con mis brazos y la junte más conmigo, nuestras lenguas pronto comenzaron a juguetear… me sorprende su manera de besar, ya tan pronto estamos con un gran beso francés… es asombrosa.

No sé cómo… pero… besa de manera fantástica, no me quede atrás, le seguí el ritmo, sentí sus manos explorar mi cuerpo y no pude evitar comenzar con el suyo, no se opuso, me estaba permitiendo tocar su cintura, ir subiendo de manera lenta retirando al mismo tiempo esa holgada camisa hasta llegar a sus senos.

Tan suaves y grandes, ella no me detuvo, ni a ella misma, también comenzó a retirarme la camisa.

La tome de su cintura y en ese momento habíamos cortado el beso para recuperar el aliento, la gire y recosté en el sillón… tan… tan hermosa, me miraba con una tierna sonrisa, guio sus manos a su espalda y termino retirándose su sostén para mostrar sus senos.

No lo pude evitar y me lance directamente a tocarlos y lamerlos… ella no se ha opuesto, al contrario, solo me abraza evitándome despegarme:

-R-Robie… no pares –la escuche entre gimoteos… tan dulce.

Seguí así por unos minutos hasta que la presión en mi pantalón me mataba, me despegue de ella que solo respiraba pesadamente y me retire el pantalón solo quedando en ropa interior:

-P-Parece algo grande ¿S-Serás gentil? –pregunto entre un tono de pena pero deseo

-Lo seré Amanda, nunca te dañaría

-E-Esta bien, solo quiero hacerlo contigo…

…

…

Desperté de golpe respirando pesadamente, sudando y dudoso.

Pronto me puse a analizar el alrededor de la sala… todo sigue como si nada, ordenado, el sillón normal, estoy en mi cama… solo fue un sueño, una fantasía, maldición, hace tiempo que no tenía una de esas… debe ser que ya no estoy en el trabajo de campo y que tengo tanto tiempo libre, o bueno, el trabajo no es tan duro.

Me retire la sabana y tan pronto me la quite pude ver porque me molestaba tanto el pantalón… solo suspire llevando mi mano a mi frente:

-No puedo creer que tenga tales pensamientos de Amanda… eres un imbécil… quizás un baño me ayude a bajar… esto… ¿Debería dejarlo salir? Nah, luego no querré salir de la tina, mejor pienso en otra cosa… autos y armas, sí, eso me ayudara…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Con Roberto dándose una ducha y pasando de ese momento en que su cuerpo y mente lo sumergieron en esa fantasía; Amanda ya se había despertado, tarareando una alegre canción preparaba el desayuno para ella y su anfitrión, esta vez contenta de haber despertado a la par de Roberto.

Tan pronto como lo escucho salir del baño, ya arreglado ella se giró:

-¡Buenos días Robie! Tengo el desayuno listo, toma asiento –dijo Amanda sonriéndole a su anfitrión aun con la espátula en mano

-Muchas gracias Amanda, pero no deberías molestarte –comento el mexicano tomando asiento

-No es molestia alguna –dijo acomodando los huevos y waffles en el plato- eres mi amigo y anfitrión que sale a luchar para que este país no sufra de más crímenes, esto que hago es lo mínimo por ti Robie –comento ya colocando el plato frente a Roberto más un vaso con leche- _Bonne apetit_

- _Merci_ , lo que decide una guerra es el trato a los soldados y que siempre estén cuenten con reservas suficientes –comento Roberto cortando los waffles- tu labor es mayor de la que crees Amanda, muchas gracias

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír agitando su cola de lado a lado y sus orejas subiendo y bajando de felicidad por ese, curioso, pero que ella considero un halago.

Lo siguiente fue Amanda tomando asiento para desayunar junto a Roberto, este, entregándole los medicamentos y Amanda tomando los de la mañana, el soldado volvió a dejar las notas en diferentes puntos de la habitación además de colocar una alarma en el reloj del celular, una para las próximas dos horas que Amanda deba tomar su medicamento.

Por último la minotauro le entrego un refractario de plástico con un envoltorio de papel rojo:

-Tu almuerzo, no lo olvides

-Nunca lo hare, gracias

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y Roberto la abrió para irse:

 _-¡Bonne chance Robie!_ Oh ¡Espera! –ante esto el mexicano se detuvo

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, _Bonne chance_ significa, buena suerte, _Aur revoir_ significa adiós, y _Sois prudent_ es que tengas cuidado, perdona que no te lo dijera antes… espero no hayas pensado que te insultaba –dijo Amanda bajando su cabeza

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti Amanda, sé que lo que decías eran buenos deseos, o simplemente te despedías –dijo sonriéndole- gracias Amanda, tendré cuidado, no te preocupes

Con eso dicho Roberto se retiró mientras su amiga volvía a despedirlo con un esas mismas palabras que le explico a Roberto momentos antes.

Roberto salio del departamento a sumergirse en la cera de la ciudad, donde la gente se dirigía a sus trabajos, estudiantes a sus escuelas, familias disfrutando de un paseo, la gente siguiendo con sus tranquilas vidas completamente anexos a lo que sucede en los rincones más aislados de la nación del sol naciente. Precisamente en un camino entre bosques y montañas que dirige a la prefectura Tochigi, en este camino un convoy de BrutalCorp avanza para llegar hasta uno de los tres campos de pruebas y entrenamiento, al frente, el Sand Cat del equipo de Anthony, donde solo era acompañado por Armony:

-Me gustan estas vistas, imponentes montañas, bosques tranquilos y muy bellos–comento Armony- estas montañas japonesas son tan bellas

-Concuerdo, especialmente el monte Fuji… por cierto querida, tengo una pequeña idea

-¿Qué tienes en mente querido?

-Esta prefectura es conocida por su región de Nasu donde abundan los onsen, pensé que quizás, solos tú y yo que rentáramos algún espacio privado en los onsen mixtos… relajarnos un poco –dijo Anthony con un tono más bajo, como seductor

-Me parece una excelente idea querido, pero primeros terminemos con el entr-

Ahí la Dullahan guardo silencio abruptamente además de fijar la mirada al frente del camino:

-¿Armony? ¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono el hombre

-¡Sigue avanzando!

Él se mostró extrañado pero solo presiono el acelerador, el convoy los seguía pero tan pronto dieron un giro a la izquierda y la montaña dejaba de tapar la vista al camino revelo una horrida escena:

-Por dios –fue lo único que espeto Anthony para luego tomar la radio- ¡Todo el convoy, deténgase, bloqueen la calle!

El vehículo de Anthony freno y detrás de este los otros cinco, dos Humvee, un camión muy similar a los de valores, pero con los logos de la corporación y que transportaba armamento, por ultimo otros dos Sand Cat se detuvieron detrás.

La escena que provoco que los agentes bajaran y otros mantuviesen sus armas apuntando a los flancos, el barranco a su derecha y la elevación de la montaña a su izquierda.

Un convoy de la corporación que fue víctima de un ataque.

Un Humvee con las ruedas frontales en parte del hundimiento en la lateral izquierda de la calle, una camioneta tipo Chevrolet suburban calcinada justo en medio de la calle, dos Mustang Ford cubiertos de agujeros de bala y que parecía, intentaron bloquear el frente de la calle, Armony corrió al barranco donde pudo ver otra camioneta suburban volcada y lo que evitaba que siguiese cayendo eran múltiples arboles de gruesos troncos:

-¡Llamen por extracción medica por helicóptero! ¡Armony ve y revisa esa camioneta en el barranco!

La Dullaha solo asintió y brinco la barrera para caer deslizándose por el barranco para detenerse en un árbol y alcanzar la camioneta:

-¡Revisen a los heridos, vigilen los flancos, atentos a cualquier amenaza! –ordenaba Anthony

Con esto dicho los agentes que portaban armas cortas corrieron a auxiliar a los heridos, los pocos que contaban con subfusiles y el único agente con un rifle de combate M16 se mantuvieron vigilantes a las posibles amenazas.

Anthony corrió a la Humvee, pronto se dio cuenta de los agujeros de bala además de notar el grueso calibre utilizado, se asomó por la ventana rota de la puerta de pasajeros para solo ver un agente muerto, acribillado y por su postura, apenas iba a tomar su arma que seguía en su funda.

Escucho un quejido y corrió a dónde provino, justo al frente del vehículo, recargado en la llanta del Humvee estaba un hombre ensangrentado con múltiples agujeros de bala en su abdomen y brazos, además de emitir constantes quejidos:

-¡Medico! ¡Botiquín aquí, rápido! –grito Anthony y uno de los agentes corrió por lo requerido

El mariscal reviso al pobre hombre que respiraba a duras penas:

-Resiste, calma, ya estamos aquí –le dijo Anthony en voz baja, le retiro el saco de la corporación y el chaleco anti balas ya inservible

Localizando las zonas de donde la sangre no paraba de fluir aplico presión para tratar de detener la hemorragia, ese hombre solo se pudo quejar ante el dolor:

-Sé que duele pero solo así podrás volver a casa

-N-Nos emboscaron –dijo con voz débil- armas… potentes… explosivos incluso… una granada voló la camioneta

Al decir esto Anthony miro hacia los restos de la camioneta suburban calcinada, el suelo mostraba los daños provocados por la explosión y las marcas de la pólvora:

-Guardia silencio, debes de ahorrar energía

Llego hasta Anthony una lamia con un botiquín, el mariscal se hizo a un lado y la mujer comenzó a tratar las heridas:

-Ya estamos aquí, por favor calma –le dijo la lamia inyectándole una pequeña dosis de morfina para calmar el dolor

Pronto comenzó a sacar gasas, pinzas, vendajes y alcohol para desinfectar, comenzando a tratar a ese hombre que trataba de regular su propia respiracion:

-Mi saco… por favor… esta mi billetera… sáquenla

Anthony retomo el saco que había dejado a un lado, escarbo en los bolsillos externos e internos cuando en uno localizo la billetera:

-Ábrela…

Obedeciendo lo hizo para toparse de inmediato con una foto de ese hombre en estado crítico, en esa foto estaba inmortalizado ese sujeto sonriendo a la cámara junto a una mujer de cabello rubio y una notable sonrisa, en medio de los dos una chica adolescente y un niño, una familia feliz:

-Déjeme verlos… una última vez

-No será la última –dijo Anthony girando la cartera y acercándola a ese hombre- volverás, te lo aseguro

Ese hombre no le contesto, solo se dedicó a contemplar esa fotografía mientras la mujer lo trataba de la mejor manera posible:

-Resiste ¡Volverás con ellos!

-No… por favor… solo díganles… que lo siento

Con esto último dicho, pero con una sonrisa al ver a su familia una última vez el hombre dejo escapar un último suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en el neumático del vehículo, dudosa, la lamia acerco su oreja a la boca de ese hombre y tomo su pulso:

-Sigue respirando… es muy leve… ¡Te sacare de aquí solo resiste! –grito la lamia

Ante esto Anthony solo se levantó y retiro para dar más espacio a esa mujer que intentaba con lo que tenía a la mano detener las hemorragias:

-¡La extracción medica ya viene! –Anuncio un ogro- ¡Llegan en cinco minutos!

-¡Muévanse, saquen a los que puedan rápido, despejen un área para tratarlos y muévanlos con cuidado! –ordeno Anthony

Logro observar como extraían a otros dos agentes de los demás vehículos, otros solo se asomaban para extraer los cuerpos sin vida de otros agentes y algunos que ya estaban en el frio asfalto, aferrados a sus armas pero sin poder seguir su lucha.

El mariscal corrió hasta la barrera del barranco pero antes de lanzarse con Armony esta subió de un gran salto portando su guadaña:

-Ellos…

-Estaban muertos –dijo la mujer en un tono neutro- Me asegure que sus almas puedan tener un descanso digno

-Bien… es lo menos que podemos hacer

-Hay otros, me encargare de ellos –dijo la mujer con su guadaña

-Guíalos al descanso eterno Armony –le dijo el hombre

-Lo hare

Con esto último dicho el hombre regreso a su vehículo, mientras Armony avanzaba a paso lento en ese lugar, su aura fría y su título de mensajera de la muerte hizo sentir a los agentes la necesidad de apartarse pero seguir con su trabajo, la parca había llegado a donde la necesitaban y ahora guiaría a los muertos al descanso que merecen.

Anthony tomo su radio de largo alcance y contacto con la asistente del coordinador Takeo solicitándole el poder hablar con el:

-Anthony ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llamaste por tres helicópteros médicos? –cuestiono de inmediato el coordinador

-Señor… emboscaron un convoy camino a la prefectura de Tochigi, usaron armas de alto calibre y explosivos… hay muertos

El coordinador guardo silencio y suspiro pesadamente ante la lamentable noticia:

-¿Cuántos hay? –pregunto secamente

-Al menos... 6, hay otros heridos muy graves

-Entiendo… daré el anuncio, gracias por avisar Anthony… buena suerte y manténganse atentos, enviare un equipo para extraer los vehículos

-Si señor

El coordinador cortó la llamada y solo se reclino a su asiento:

-Seis agentes –fue lo único que pudo decir con gran pesar

Ahí tomo su teléfono fijo de oficina, llamando primero a los equipos de recuperación y médicos, además del hospital para mantenerlos enterados y preparar las habitaciones de emergencias, con todo esto preparado el coordinador tomo su teléfono y abriendo el canal a las frecuencias de la corporación y los altavoces de las oficinas dio el comunicado:

-Buenos días agentes de BrutalCorp –comenzó con un tono tranquilo, los agentes en las oficinas y campo siguieron con sus labores pero prestando atención a los altavoces y radios- Espero que todos sigan cumpliendo con su humilde labor, proteger a los inocentes o los clientes que solicitan nuestros servicios… hoy me comunico con ustedes para darles noticias… no tan buenas, me duele decir esto pero hoy hubo un gran percance a uno de nuestros convoys

Al escuchar el notorio tono de tristeza una buena parte de los agentes interrumpieron sus labores para prestar aún más atención a lo que escuchaban, otros inclusive, mirando a los parlantes que estaban en su campo de visión, entre esos trabajadores que se detuvieron estaba el equipo de Roberto que se dirigían a su vehículo en el estacionamiento, donde mecánicos y otros equipos también cesaron su labor:

-Uno de los convoys en dirección a la prefectura Tochigi fue emboscado… seis de nuestros compañeros fueron asesinados

Al mencionar eso las reacciones de los agentes fueron variadas, algunos que solo desviaron la mirada en busca de algo que ayude a distraerlos y no pensar en aquello, otros preocupados porque hayan sido sus compañeros cercanos, amigos o inclusive familiares y acudieron de inmediato a sus celulares para comprobar el estado de esos seres queridos, otros simplemente sentían la ira y enojo con sed de venganza:

-Sé que esta es una noticia lamentable y la peor para iniciar un día de labor, pero esto solo nos sirve para recordar que en este trabajo todos estamos en riesgo, la corporación los protege y ofrece lo mejor que podemos para asegurar a nuestros agentes, pero siempre habrá bajas… que esto no los desanime, al contrario, espero que salgan a las calles con los deseos de encontrar a los desgraciados que hicieron esa atrocidad, vengaremos a nuestros compañeros, eso lo aseguro y evitaremos que algo así suceda de nuevo, lo único que les pido es un minuto de total silencio, suspendan sus labores, solo guardemos un minuto de silencio por los caídos y que estén camino al descanso eterno

Después de esa solicitud las oficinas de la corporación quedaron en total silencio, talleres, armería, cubículos de oficina, estacionamientos y aulas de entrenamiento y educación teórica, todo quedo en silencio, algunos acompañaron este silencio con rezos, otros implorando porque ningún amigo o inclusive familiar haya estado en esa encrucijada, por ultimo aquellos que anhelaban salir en busca de esas alimañas que asesinaron a sus compañeros:

-Se los agradezco, sigan con el buen trabajo y no teman, buena suerte, _Semper Brutalis… Non Deficere_

Con esto último dicho se reanudo las labores de cada agente en las oficinas, los equipos de choque volvieron a sus vehículos para salir a su patrullaje o labor de escolta, los armeros e ingenieros armamentistas a su labor para innovar o reparar armamento, mecánicos para reponer los vehículos dañados de la empresa, instructores reanudando las clases y usando lo que acaba de pasar como parte de la enseñanza a los futuros agentes de la corporación.

Takeo por su lado suspiro, estuvo a punto de comenzar con el reporte para el gobierno japonés y los datos necesarios para las cartas de defunción, además de esto comenzando a redactar el pésame para las familias cuando los agentes que fenecieron sean identificados. Esto hubiese sido así de no ser porque su asistente Isuki lo interrumpió:

-Takeo san… lamento tanto la noticia –dijo la mujer ingresando lentamente a la oficina

-Yo también Isuki, pero así es esta labor –dijo el coordinador en un tono neutro

-¿Necesita algo coordinador? ¿Le puedo traer algo? –cuestiono Isuki sabiendo cual es el estado de animo de su jefe, con el cual ha laborado por cinco años

-No Isuki, muchas gracias

-Puedo traerle algún té caliente –insistía su asistente ingresando por completo en la oficina- eso quizas le ayude a relajarse

-Está bien… creo que una taza de té negro con una cucharada de azúcar me caería bien

Con esto su asistente sonrio y camino a la vitrina del coordinador, abriendo una puerta baja saco un juego de té, además de un hornillo en el cual hervir el agua, sacando los ingredientes, preparándolo todo en la tetera y encendido el hornillo dejo que el agua hirviese:

-Takeo san, hoy tiene una reunión con la coordinadora Smith del acta de intercambio –dijo su asistente acercándose al coordinador mientras redactaba cada documento- pero… debido a lo que ocurrió podría posponerla

-No Isuki, tengo que asistir, no le puedo quedar mal –dijo el coordinador terminando con los reportes y recargándose en su asiento- es la única que falta para ganarnos la total aceptación del gobierno, sé que no confían plenamente en nosotros, pero nos dejan actuar y ella es de los que mas se rehusan a nuestro apoyo

-No puede contentar a todos coordinador, la corporación hace lo mejor que puede pero siempre habrá quienes se nieguen, las naciones son reacias a intervenciones de este tipo… y nuestros orígenes en Estados Unidos siempre nos ha vuelto blanco de sospechas pensando que somos espías de esa nación americana

-Lo sé, lo se… pero al menos hago el intento –dijo el coordinador recargándose en su silla- nadie quiere mercenarios en sus tierras y mucho menos que estén tan apegados al imperio yankee… pero como coordinador es mi deber velar porque mis agentes sean vistos como gente que lucha por el bien, no solo por el dinero, nadie mas haría lo mismo por ellos

Ahí la tetera emitió un ruido e Isuki sirvió él te:

-Sabe que no todos los agentes son tan apegados a las lecciones de ética y moral

-Lo sé, algunos en verdad están por el dinero… pero al menos lo hacen cumpliendo el bien

Isuki llego con el coordinador entregándole una taza con te, este soplo al líquido y le dio un sorbo:

-Gracias Isuki… te lo agradezco

-No hay de que coordinador

Dando algunos sorbos más al té y relajándose el coordinador suspiro y se puso de pie, Isuki recogió la taza dejándola junto al juego de té, y este en la vitrina.

Takeo salió en dirección al elevador acompañado por su asistente, de nuevo, saludaba a cada agente en el piso o de las demás divisiones, llegado al elevador bajo hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo de la corporación y se dirigió a donde se encuentra su vehículo personal, un Bentley continental GT blindado, para ese momento Isuki había arreglado la reunión con la agente Smith en un pequeño restaurante.

Ya en su vehículo el coordinador arranco saliendo del estacionamiento de la corporación, tan pronto como salió y paso de la primera cuadra un vehículo comenzó a seguirlo, un Mustang Ford con agentes de la misma corporación para escoltarlo, este carecía de logotipos y contaba con un color rojo, aun así, mantenía los vidrios polarizados.

Poco tiempo le tomo al coordinador llegar al restaurante acordado, estaciono su vehículo en el estacionamiento del local y sus guardaespaldas permanecieron lo acompañaron, vestidos de civiles pero bien armados, ingreso solicitando la mesa apartada a su nombre, con esto fue guiado por la camarera que recibe a los clientes, por otro lado los guardaespaldas tomaron asiento, uno cerca de la entrada y otro más alejado, un humano y un orco, ambos se mantenían alertas.

Ya en la mesa, Takeo no dudo en ordenar una bebida para esperar a la agente Smith, la cual no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia en el local:

-Agente Smith, me da gusto verla de nuevo –saludo Takeo con una sonrisa

-Igual –dijo esto de manera desganada

La camarera llego con la bebida del coordinador que no era más que limonada fría, Kuroko solo ordeno una taza de café negro:

-Sabe que puede ordenar algo más, la corporación paga lo que consuma

-Con el café me basta

-Muy bien, como desee, ahora ¿Algo en especial de lo que quiera discutir?

-Sí, me parecería muy bien comenzar con los documentos a firmar para que la corporación deje de servir de manera directa a la seguridad nacional y vuelvan a sus labores de seguridad privada, lejos de la seguridad pública –dijo con una sonrisa sardónica

-Sabe… entiendo que este molesta porque haya mercenarios pisando tierra nipón, soy originario de esta nación, también comparto ese orgullo de esta patria –se detuvo para darle un trago a su bebida- además de que no es la única, a muchos les parece poco creíble y tonto que Japón haya contratado a una milicia privada aun teniendo cuerpos de defensa, y lo admito, muy bien entrenados

-Me alegra que estemos en el mismo canal ¿Por qué no se largan entonces? -insistía la agente Smith

-Porque el contrato lo evita… mire agente, ya lo discutimos muchas veces y siempre es lo mismo, estamos aquí como apoyo a la seguridad pública, no es como que los reemplacemos por completo y les quitemos el trabajo, eso nunca pasara y lo sabe

-Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que mercenarios estén por las calles con tanto poder sin ninguna restricción o vigilancia, gente que eran civiles y les proporcionaron armas con un dudoso entrenamiento

-En primera, la corporación cuenta con las acreditaciones necesarias para que nuestros agentes estén al nivel de un policía, el entrenamiento intensivo por medio año los hace ideales y el de un año perfectos para saber que decisiones tomar, usar sus armas o no y reaccionar a situaciones tensas, ahora… ¿Sin ninguna restricción? Discúlpeme agente Smith pero lo que dice es estúpido –dijo el coordinador adoptando una postura más recta mirándola fijamente a los ojos- usted bien lo sabe, y si no leyó los reportes que le entregue porque sigue ocupada yo se los resumiré

-No, no los he leído, hágame el favor –dijo cuándo la camarera llego con la taza de café y ella bebió de esta

-Los agentes de la corporación cumplen con muchas restricciones y limitantes, los equipos de choque, y su principal temor pues fungen casi como patrulleros; no pueden actuar en situaciones de máxima tensión que solicitan de cuerpos de operaciones especiales sin autorización previa, en más de una ocasión no les han dado la autorización y equipos como el suyo, SAT, RATS, etcétera han cumplido con la labor mientras los agentes de la corporación se quedan a los alrededores cuidando que la situación no escale a mayores, las armas con las que cuentan son pistolas reglamentarias que no pasan del calibre 9mm y escopetas reguladas, y esta última solo hay una por equipo, lo más poderoso son los vehículos que les proporcionamos para asegurarlos

-En ese caso ¿Por qué me he topado recientemente con una supuesta División de Ónice de la cual ni usted, ni el coronel Hiromasa o el general Kenta me informaron? En más de una ocasión ese mismo equipo ha interferido en operativos que me han sido asignados o usado a MON como equipo de inteligencia, claro, ocultándonos sus planes

-La división de Ónice obedece órdenes directas de los altos mandos japoneses, y al ser nuestro equipo de operaciones especiales, su existencia es un tanto clasificada, a diferencia de los equipos de choque, no salen a patrullar y son menos en número, si no hay una orden previa de altos mandos, inclusive usted puede solicitar su ayuda con los papeles adecuados; nunca saldrían de los cuarteles, si la hay, entonces se verán en campo, ellos no son informados más que de la misión que cumplirán y detalles importantes, no si la usaron a usted de agente de inteligencia, o estaba en medio del tiroteo

-¿Qué hay de las demás divisiones? Blindada, guardia aérea, asalto anfibio, etcétera, sé que la corporación tiene esas supuestas divisiones, pero que la realidad de los negocios es que son subsidiarias de ustedes

-La guardia aérea ha sido encargada por el gobierno japonés para cumplir con reconocimiento aéreo en las fronteras marítimas, entre prefecturas y algunas ciudades con cierto valor, su misión es reportar cualquier anomalía en el espacio aéreo o en tierra inclusive, ya que solo se compone de liminales voladoras, y evitar cualquier peligro a las aerolíneas, no tienen armas, las únicas son sus garras, aguijones, colas o la característica de cada especie, por otro lado las demás divisiones solo salen de los cuarteles cuando hay una orden de los altos mandos, no es como que salgan cada dos por tres o estén en las calles como si nada, agente Smith –dijo dando otro trago a su bebida

-Han tenido un despliegue importante, especialmente en Tokio y sus prefecturas aledañas, además de otras al norte del país –dijo la agente bajando sus lentes de sol por el puente de su nariz- Tengo un contacto que no puedo revelar, pero me ha informado de cómo cada división ha sido especialmente desplegada y casi pareciendo que el gobierno les tiene favoritismo

-Supongo que está enterada de las cientos de miles… no, millones de personas de diferentes especies que vienen a Japón ¿No es así?

-Sí, estoy muy enterada, es mi responsabilidad

-Y como es parte del Acta de Intercambio de cada párrafo de esa nueva ley ¿Verdad?

-La pregunta ofende

-Bien, los equipos especiales de seguridad japonesa están limitados, no por su entrenamiento o equipamiento, al contrario, son muy efectivos, lo que si carecen es de efectivos de otras especies –dijo el coordinador ahora dando un trago a su bebida- no todos son como MON, con puras liminales, ustedes son llamados en casos de que los agresores sean puramente de extra especies, pero ¿Cuándo son humanos? El SAT, entiendo, pero los criminales no son cabezas huecas, saben actuar y saben de las limitaciones del acta, hubo una realza de crímenes y muchos de los criminales eran, extranjeros, humanos y extra especies de todo tipo colaborando, los equipos especiales de Japón, carecen de los números para hacer frente a estos nuevos grupos delictivos, pues son eso, parejas o grupos de humanos y liminales, que salen a veces impunes con sus fechorías debido a que la policía o cualquier otro grupo de defensa carece del número suficiente de agentes liminales, y si actúan, usted sabe bien las trabas legales y cargos que recaerían en ellos, mientras, BrutalCorp entro en el programa con nuestra iniciativa de ´´colaboración dinámica´´ humanos y demás especies laboran juntos, en equipos de números pares, hemos logrado una gran eficacia pues el programa funciono y los equipos mixtos han sido muy útiles para responder rápidamente en situaciones violentas donde diferentes especies están metidas ¿Por qué los noticieros y usted, la coordinadora Kuroko Smith del Acta de Intercambio, no resaltan esa convivencia laboral efectiva y un ejemplo de convivencia entre especies?

-Porque son mercenarios –arremetió Smith con tono severo- ustedes lo único que hacen es por dinero, omita su palabrería de que les inculcan los valores y sentido del deber, cuando al único que rinden cuentas es al sujeto pintado en los dólares, nosotros laboramos por deber, honor y búsqueda de que esta nación no sucumba, ustedes solo por el dinero

-Pero buscamos el mismo objetivo –interrumpió Takeo- si, nuestras motivaciones son diferentes pero el objetivo es el mismo, colaboramos y luchamos juntos…

-¡No me salga con esas tonterías! –Dijo Smith sonando enojada por lo que el coordinador dijo- sus agentes no son más que mercenarios, gente que solo está por el dinero… y por esto mismo me nace otra duda ¿Por qué el gobierno acepto contratarlos? Dígamelo, pues ni Hiromasa y Kenta, que son aquellos que más lo apoyan nunca me convencen

-Japón nos contrató con las intenciones de reforzar su seguridad sin ver comprometida el acta de intercambio o sus equipos gubernamentales, como le mencione hace poco lo que nos hace brillar es el programa de colaboración dinámica, eso, y la capacitación que le damos a nuestros agentes los vuelve viables y confiables, somos la solución temporal agente Smith, cuando las restricciones sean retiradas o los cuerpos de defensa cuenten con liminales suficientes en sus filas, nos iremos

-Aja, pero sé que ustedes también son muy reconocidos por sus equipos de inteligencia y que decir de sus labores con la CIA y algunas otras inteligencias del mundo, que decir de cuando en conjunto con ustedes localizaron a un terrorista muy buscado por el mundo –dijo Smith inclinándose al frente- ¿Acaso hay algo que la CIA y Japón me esté ocultando, o a los demás mandos?

-No, lo único que le ocultamos a la gente es que Japón ya no es seguro

La declaración tomo por sorpresa a Smith:

-¿No es seguro? Me parece ridícula su declaración, si en verdad nació y creció en esta nación, debe de saber que es muy difícil que eso pase

-Y usted que sirve en los ámbitos de la ley, justicia y seguridad sabe que lo que me acaba de decir es una gran mentira para evitar que la gente entre en pánico –arremetió Takeo- sabe bien la escoria que se ha colado en Japón, necesitan del apoyo necesario, y nosotros contamos con una amplia experiencia en temas de inteligencia y labores de investigación de ese tipo

-Tenemos al PSIA, el equivalente de la CIA ¿Por qué la querida inteligencia americana no colaboraría de manera directa con la japonesa?

-¿Y levantar sospechas con agentes de la CIA llegando a Japón de la nada? ¿O soldados americanos pisando suelo japonés para asegurar esta nación? Lo único que haría es que los criminales entren en pánico y muchos no son como los Yakuza que se mueven por las sombras, darían golpes directos, auténticos atentados terroristas para infundir el miedo

-Claro, y la llegada de una corporación como BrutalCorp es lo más discreto –dijo tomando parte de su café- con vehículos vistosos, panorámicos y un edificio con el gigantesco logo

-Debido a la misma situación del acta, de millones de inmigrantes ingresando a Japón y un buen número de nuestros mismos agentes son esas especies que el acta tanto protege, confían en nosotros para proteger puntos de alto valor y obedecer directamente al gobierno Japonés, básicamente, somos otro cuerpo no oficial del gobierno para asegurar a sus habitantes, se levanta menos sospechas cuando trabajas bajo contrato y lo anuncias públicamente, ellos piensan que solo estamos siendo usados como policías mejor armados y elegantes, no como un segundo cuerpo de inteligencia, además, el PSIA fue claro, todo archivo de inteligencia e información obtenida va a ellos, no nos quedamos con nada

-Aja, ya veo, aunque suena plausible no creo que eso ayude a explicar otras cosas, como el que el gobierno los esté usando tan directamente y casi despreciando a ¡Mi! Equipo o los demás departamentos gubernamentales

-Aunque nos pagan cada mes por nuestros servicios, es un pago fijo, este es se distribuye a sueldos, mantenimiento a vehículos y armas, pueden hacer 20 despliegues grandes y el pago será siempre el mismo, no habría alzas ni disminuciones, si nos están dando ese trato tan ´´preferencial´´ es porque los gastos que hacen para movilizar a los equipos de la corporación son más baratos que los de sus propias dependencias gubernamentales

-Entiendo, entonces me está diciendo ¿Qué el gobierno prefiere mover a unos mercenarios pagados porque ahorran más con ustedes que en sus propias tropas?

-Asi es

-Interesante… -dijo Smith meditando- puede que sea lógico, pero Hiromasa y Kenta han estado entrometidos en algo y usted siempre contesta directamente a ellos, movilizando a esas divisiones tan especiales y diferentes a las de choque por portar un equipamiento más pesado ¿Qué es lo que tanto necesita de esa atención?

-Seguridad interna –contesto directamente el coordinador- criminales peligrosos que los pueden capturar ya que cuentan con más efectivos de diferentes especies con la corporación, y como le dije, movilizarlos es mucho más barato

-¿Qué tan barato es eso? –Cuestiono directamente- nunca me han dado cifras exactas, por ejemplo, de cuantos millones es el contrato

-Smith… usted no es quien para preguntar eso ni saberlo, pero le aseguro que se ahorran un buen dinero al mover a agentes de BrutalCorp por un precio fijo, que a los agentes gubernamentales teniendo que pagar cosas como combustible, municiones, armas, atención medica, inteligencia, etcétera

-Básicamente los usan a ustedes por ser ´´efectivos y baratos´´

-Asi es

Smith sonrio además de subir y bajar su cabeza:

-Anda mira –dijo dando un sorbo a su taza- nos cambian por el beneficio económico, usan a un montón de mercenarios que no se merecen respeto alguno, ni siquiera el poder que el gobierno les ha dado a muchos de los suyos que son extranjeros y llegan aquí argumentando tener experiencia y les dan lo que un policía y soldado tardan tanto en ganarse con verdadero sacrificio–comento con un aire de enojo al descubrir tales justificaciones codiciosas- sabe, camino aquí me entere de que emboscaron a un convoy de la corporación y bueno… es lamentable, pero nadie les lloraría, como dice, están aquí porque son baratos y efectivos, no pasa nada con que se pierdan unos cuantos

Con ese comentario el coordinador dejo caer el vaso sobre la mesa, resonando en todo el local, apretaba el vidrio con furia y se le notaba molesto:

-¡Agente Smith, me he portado demasiado paciente con usted e incontables agentes del gobierno, mandos militares, policiacos, de inteligencia y demás! ¡Pero esto es ridículo! -el coordinador se pauso para bajar la voz y calmarse- respeto sus operativos, las restricciones y protocolos para que actuemos dentro de un marco legal… pero el que venga a decirme esto –dijo mirándola molesto y con un tono que reflejaba furia- es una total falta de respeto, no solo para mí, sino aquellos que perecieron cumpliendo su trabajo, si, son mercenarios, si, trabajan por el dinero, y supuestamente tienen ´´inmunidad´´ cuando en más de una ocasión nos han amenazado de echarnos del país al abrir investigaciones o cazar criminales peligrosos que han sido encubiertos por personas del gobierno, no venga a mí, diciendo que esos agentes que murieron eran como maquinas o meras herramientas, tenían familias, amigos una vida entera que se esfumo cumpliendo su labor ¿Cuál labor? La de proteger esta nación, o algún cliente, no por matar al que sea, o ir por ahí disparando, murieron como muchos otros policías o soldados de cualquier nación, protegiendo algo preciado

Smith lo miraba directo a los ojos carente de expresión alguna y por lo mismo el coordinador se calmó y solo suspiro:

-Sé que me odia… todo lo relacionado a la corporación, pero solo tratamos de cumplir nuestro trabajo, para lo que nos contrató este gobierno, si nos dan un trato preferencial, nos importa un bledo, como dice, es el dinero lo que nos mueve, pero entiéndalo, luchamos bajo la misma bandera… si sus agentes perecen o cometen un error, y quizás se ven envueltas en algún lio político y social tienen maneras de recuperarse y protegerse, se las será recordadas como heroínas, si mis mercenarios se ven en un lio asi, aun cuando sean inculpados lo más seguro es que nos den caza, si perecen… será un milagro que los periódicos no argumenten que eran sanguinarias pestes armadas invadiendo el país con permiso y ahora están muertos de milagro… respeto a sus agentes y cualquier otro perteneciente a cualquier rama de defensa de este gobierno… lo único que le pido a usted y los demás agentes del gobierno es un mínimo respeto para aquellos que perecieron, por favor, no por mí, ni para los demás, sino por las familias que se quedaron sin un miembro… me tengo que retirar agente Smith –dijo poniéndose de pie- si quiere comer algo, ordene lo que sea, ya lo dije, todo está pagado por la corporación, me tengo que ir… pocos le dan un pésame a las familias de mercenarios fallecidos

Dijo esto último a un lado de la agente Smith, retirándose frustrado del restaurant, en dirección a las oficinas, y, como dijo, a redactar el pésame y las actas de defunción. Aquello que Smith dijo, molestó de sobremanera al coordinador Takeo. Se retiró del lugar con un amargo sabor de boca; no puede revelarle toda la información a la agente Smith sin comprometer la seguridad nacional e internacional, él sabe que ya llegara el momento.

Por otro lado Smith solo suspiró y siguió degustando su taza de café. Su taciturno rostro no cambió mientras meditaba sobre las palabras intercambiadas. A pesar de que sabía que respuesta había sido bastante fría, admitía que, al final, todos luchan su propia batalla de diferentes maneras:

–¿Desea algo más, señorita? – Le interrumpió la mesera

–Un minuto de silencio, si no es molestia

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Por los caídos

La mesera seguía extrañada al ver a la agente guardar completo silencio después de su solicitud, su taza descansaba sobre el plato con el liquido suficiente para un ultimo sorbo, el humo del liquido caliente salia de la taza, desarmándose con las corrientes de viento provocadas por la puerta al abrirse, la mesera no permaneció el minuto ahí, pero aun cuando regreso a la cocina siguió en completo silencio.

Pasado el minuto la agente dio un ultimo trago y dejo la taza sobre el plato pequeño. Salio del restaurant y abordo su camioneta:

-El trabajo sigue... debemos seguir laborando para que este pais siga siendo seguro -se dijo a si misma arrancando su vehiculo

Saliendo del estacionamiento y sumergiéndose en las calles de la capital, Smith condujo hasta llegar al edificio de MON, aparcando en el estacionamiento subterráneo bajo de su vehículo y se dirigió al elevador en dirección a su oficina, llegada a esta camino a su escritorio abriendo uno de sus cajones con varios documentos, de entre todos estos sao un folder especifico, la investigación de Marisa, la lamia que fue secuestrada cerca del club deportivo Kobold y su pequeña abandonada para que no sufriese del mismo destino que su madre.

Smith abrió el folder revelando fotos, notas, tablas de información y reportes de toda la investigación que han hecho.

Habían recolectado muchos datos de quienes fueron los responsables de tal crimen, dando con otras cámaras de diferentes ángulos identificaron el vehículo, placas y rostros de los responsables, el problema era ubicarlos, se toparon con que estos tres sujetos se mantienen muy bien escondidos, sus rostros están identificados, incluso estaban en la base de datos del programa de intercambio, pero fueron declarados desparecidos al haber ingresado a un bosque y sus familiares puesto su estado de desaparecidos, ahora habían sido hallados cometiendo crímenes, principalmente, este de secuestros.

Smith saco las tres fotografías de la ogresa, hombre y arachne, la que más resaltaba era la ogresa de nombre Marina, proveniente de Rusia y con una estatura superando la de Tio, desapareció en el bosque junto a los cómplices del secuestro, se creía muerta o que se había suicidado.

Smith apenas estaba por revisar los demás reportes cuando la llamaron por teléfono, lo tomo de inmediato y contesto:

-¿Bueno?

-¡Jefa! ¡Tenemos a una de estas lacras! –era Zombina

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué acaso no oye?! ¡Tenemos a la ogresa que secuestro a Marisa! ¡Con un demonio Tio, mantenla en el suelo o me empalara con el cuerno! ¡Venga rápido y traiga algún equipo de contención, esta chica es aún más alta que Tio y…

Solo pudo escuchar el grito de Zombina al caer además de golpes y otros gritos, después disparos:

-¡Te dije que la sujetaras! ¡Manako dispara!

Después de eso la comunicación se cortó, Kuroko tomo el teléfono de su oficina y verificando los mensajes Zombina había enviado la ubicación de ellas, contactando al líder de un equipo de contención para especies grandes salió a toda prisa de su oficina, bajo por el elevador y subió a su vehículo en dirección a Adachi.

Al salir del estacionamiento del edificio no tardó mucho en ser seguida por un vehículo de los equipos de seguridad del acta, una camioneta donde otros dos orcos eran transportados para reforzar contenciones de especies de gran fuerza y tamaño.

El viaje fue rápido gracias a la sirena que porta Smith en la guantera, el poco tráfico y el respeto de la gente al dejar paso para los vehículos de la agente y gobierno en sí.

Llegaron a lo que es la escena donde están las chicas de MON, un edificio departamental algo pequeño, la camioneta de las agentes fuera, la puerta del edificio abierta y mucha gente asomada, mas gritos del interior y una de las ventanas rota.

Smith bajo de su vehículo, el equipo de contención ingreso al edificio y ella detrás, apenas ingresaron y de las escaleras escucharon varios gritos, ahí la ogresa hizo aparición.

Tal como dijo Zombina, era aún más alta que Tio, por una cabeza, se notaba iracunda y las venas de sus brazos muy marcadas, los músculos más tensos de lo normal y bufando como si fuese un animal.

Apenas vio a ambos orcos bien equipados los embistió con intenciones de matarlos, estos, resistieron el embate y uno de ellos, que le igualaba la estatura le hizo frente, emplearon tasers para ogros sobre ella pero no fue suficiente para derribarla.

Entre los dos fueron capaces de mandarla al suelo, pero ahí siguió lanzando golpes y patadas, sus golpes hacían retroceder a ambos orcos y aun con sus armaduras especiales el dolor era intenso.

La mujer lanzaba gritos de rabia, gruñía y lanzaba golpes al suelo que a cualquiera, incluso a su especie, lastimarían sus nudillos o pies.

No fue hasta que le colocaron grilletes en el cuello y cuerno, lanzando una potente descarga eléctrica e inyectándole paralizantes que la mujer dejo ese estado de rabia pura, aun con todo eso seguía emitiendo ligeros gruñidos:

-Llévensela, rápido, sáquenla de aquí, si se suelta podría lastimar a los civiles

Smith ordeno esto y subió por las escaleras, no fue hasta el cuarto piso que se encontró con el pasillo dañado:

-¡Rápido Tio debemos de atrapar a esa desgraciada! –decía Zombina mientras la ogresa unía sus partes a su cuerpo

-Ya voy bina, pero esto es muy difícil, la aguja e hilo es muy difícil de mantener, son muy pequeños –dijo la ogresa nerviosa

-¡Manako! ¿Cómo va todo? –llamo por la radio

-Ya la tienen sometida –respondió Smith

-¡Jefa! Me alegro de verla… aunque sea así… nos tomó desprevenidas

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que esa chica se les escapo? –pregunto extrañada Smith

-La hubieses visto jefa, estaba como una demente –comento Zombina- no pudimos ni irrumpir en su habitación cuando atravesó la puerta y me ataco de inmediato, pensé que Tio lograría someterla pero de algún modo se libró de su agarre y le dio fuertes golpes

-Jefita, esa chica no es como las demás ogresas –comento Tio- eso parece más… efectos de una droga, entre y vera

Smith extrañada se dirigió a la habitación con la puerta partida en varias piezas en el suelo y otras aun unidas a las bisagras, al ingresar a la habitación se topó con una pequeña, una cama grande maltratada, marcas en las paredes de golpes que las dejaron resquebrajadas, un tocador casi partido por la mitad, ropas rotas y otras tiradas por el suelo, lo más resaltante y donde la agente centro la vista.

Una caja naranja en la cama y varias inyecciones, una de estas, aun con un líquido, rojo brillante. Smith camino hasta la cama pisando con cuidado para ver todo de cerca, no debe de interferir para cuando los equipos de investigación lleguen:

-Que nadie entre ni salga de este edificio –ordeno Smith al instante- debemos de interrogarlos a todo, la investigación sigue y hemos dado con algo importante

Dijo guiando la vista a esas inyecciones y empaque naranja, sospechando de una nueva sustancia que apareció en el mercado de los criminales, no tardaron en hacerse presente los grupos de investigación policíacos y la ogresa extraída de ahí, ahora, en dirección a Belle Reve…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

El trabajo sigue, como ayer, empujando reporteros, apartando fans molestos y cuidando que Alexa llegue segura al vehículo, por tercera vez en este día pasamos a toda la turba de fans e ingresamos al Black Mamba:

-No entiendo cómo es que se ponen así –dijo Sloan recuperando el aliento- casi parece que entrenaron para esto

-Cuando ven a su ídolo pasar tan cerca de ellos pierden el control –dijo Alexa- pero ustedes están bien capacitados, me alegra contar con tan buenas personas para cuidar mi espalda

-Es nuestro deber señorita, por cierto ¿No le molesta viajar en un vehículo así? –Cuestiono Catalina- no es como la camioneta de lujo que en un principio la transportarían, esto es más militar

-Bueno, la verdad es que prefiero estos, la estética tosca me gusta mucho, como imponen, además de los fans que nunca se esperan que baje de un vehículo así, y la euforia crece en ellos –decía siempre con una sonrisa

Yo suspire… de soldado apaleando criminales a guardaespaldas empujando fans y reporteros… tú te metiste en esto Roberto, así lo decidiste, aun con las primeras misiones que fueron llenas de acción letal y la excusa para visitar a mi querida culebrita… Ah, recordarla siempre me hace sonreír, su hermosa sonrisa y el cómo jugueteaba aun con su trágica historia, la visitaremos si o si el fin de semana, Amanda estará más que contenta de ir con esa pequeña de nuevo.

Volviendo a la labor nos dirigíamos a algún restaurante para que Alexa pueda comer algo, son las 5:50, comer algo y un show más y terminaríamos con esto para iniciar la rutina mañana y el sábado… ugh… me alegra no ponerme en riesgo pero… me aburro un poco.

Dejando eso de lado seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida japonesa, Alexa bajo de inmediato acompañada de Sloan y Dina, los demás preferimos quedarnos adentro y cuidar el exterior, el local luce pequeño, y con Dina ya bloqueaba casi todo el pasillo, solo haremos más notable su presencia y levantar sospechas, es lo último que queremos… aunque el Mamba no es lo más discreto que hay:

-Mariscal –me llamo Catalina en su asiento

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué juguete le gustaría a un niño? –la pregunta es extraña

-Pues… depende mucho del niño, algunos prefieren lego, otros pelotas o figuras de acción, algo que nunca falla y que quizás encuentres con rapidez aquí en Japón, serían los famosos Transformers, algo relacionado con dinosaurios o mechas

-Entiendo… bueno, gracias mariscal

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, se aproxima el cumpleaños del hijo menor de mi familia anfitriona –comento enrollando su pelo en su dedo- y pensé que un regalito le gustaría

-Es un gesto amable Catalina, sin importar que le des lo más seguro es que le guste

-Eso espero

Ella entonces escarbo en su bolsillo y saco una paleta, en verdad le gustan los dulces, como tal parece que la conversación termino tome mi celular y llame al departamento, espero Amanda se encuentre ahí.

No timbro ni dos veces cuando ella contesto:

-¿Hola?

-Hola Amanda

-¡Robie! ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto al instante- ¿Todo va bien? ¿No ha ocurrido nada malo?

-Estoy bien, gracias Amanda, sí, todo va bien y tranquilo, no hay muchos problemas, el día está tranquilo y por ahora todo sigue bien ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Me alegro que todo vaya bien, bueno, pues por acá no ha ocurrido muchas cosas, seguí jugando algunos videojuegos que encontré y me gustaron mucho, también estuve haciendo algunos ejercicios, por cierto, use tus pesas, espero que no te moleste

-No hay problema alguno Amanda, solo déjalas donde no estorben

-Claro, nadie quiere golpearse con ellas ¿Cuál es tu labor ahora?

-Cuidamos de una estrella, Ink Alexa, cantante, compositora y que da shows muy buenos

-Oh, interesante Robie, al menos estas fuera del peligro –comento animadamente- bueno, aunque cualquier cosa podría pasar, no importa, estas bien entrenado para enfrentar a los criminales, pero ten cuidado, nada de correr a un arma mientras dispara

-No pasara Amanda –comente con un tono casi riendo, siempre sus charlas tienen ese toque maternal- como dices, estoy bien entrenado, nunca cometería un error así –ahí pude ver como Alexa salía del local de comida- bueno, tengo que colgar, más tarde nos vemos

-Claro Robie ¡Bonne chance!

-Gracias, adiós

Colgué y retome el volante, los demás subieron y encendí el motor en dirección al siguiente teatro.

Ya eran las 6:30 y tome el camino que el GPS marca hacia el siguiente teatro, queda algo lejos y casi en las orillas de la capital pero no importa, debemos de llegar para antes de las 7:30.

Seguí conduciendo por las calles, tomando algunos desvíos por el mismo tráfico, pequeñas zonas que el GPS me daba y favorecía a llegar un poco más rápido.

Nos detuvimos en una esquina por el semáforo, las 7 en punto, si seguimos así llegaremos rápido y sin problemas, quizás y acabemos antes para volver a casa.

Entonces una explosión me hizo casi saltar del asiento.

No fue cerca, ni tampoco muy lejos, la explosión fue grande por el estruendo, al instante comencé a mirar a los alrededores, entre los edificios y el parque, no pude localizar la explosión:

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Nos atacan?! –cuestiono Sloan

-¡Alexa, manténgase abajo! –levanto la voz Dina

-¡Atentos!

-¡Calmados! –levante la voz- Debemos ir a investigar –dije tomando el volante

-¡Mariscal no podemos! –Alzo la voz Catalina- ¡Nuestro deber es llevar a Alexa a un lugar seguro, los alrededores no lo son, debemos de volver al hotel de ella!

-¡Pueden haber civiles en ese lugar!

-La policía se hará cargo, u otros equipos de choque ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Tienen razón… apretando los dientes y el volante, sintiendo como voy con gran parte de mis principios acelere y tome dirección al hotel de Alexa, aun así encendí la radio:

-Una explosión se reporta en una zona urbana de Tokio, un restaurante fue destruido, equipos de choque aledaños presten apoyo a los cuerpos policiacos y manténganse a la espera de órdenes, no acudan al lugar de lo sucedido, ordenes de los altos mandos

Bueno… tal parece que si hubiese entrado rompería una regla importante.

Eso no evito sentirme mal… pude haber ido y quizás atrapado a los responsables, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es mantener a Alexa segura. Seguí recorriendo las calles y llegados al hotel me detuve en el estacionamiento, bajamos de inmediato cubriendo a Alexa y el segundo equipo que cuida de ella en el hotel ya nos esperaba:

-Sabemos de la explosión, váyanse rápido, no queremos llamar la atención

-Entendido, tengan cuidado

-Igual

Con esas pocas palabras regrese al Mamba y acelere, las ordenes son claras, regresar a las oficinas y retirarnos de nuestro hogar:

-Maldición… ¿Qué creen que haya sido? ¿U-Un ataque terrorista? –dijo Catalina, en lo último pude escucharla con un tono más temeroso

-No lo sé enana, pero si es así estamos listos para enfrentarlos –dijo Sloan extrañamente animado- si se atreven a dañar a la gente los enfrentaremos

-Pero… son terroristas Sloan, dementes de verdad… solo tenemos pistolas ¿Cómo podremos con ellos? –seguía dudosa- Volaron un restaurante… imagínate las armas que traen con ellos

-Cálmate Cat –dijo ahora Mizuki- estamos todos aquí, juntos y en un potente blindado, estamos entrenados para hacer frente a lo que sea y que regresemos a casa a salvo… ¿Qué acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia anfitriona? ¿A tu buen amiguito?

-S-Si… tienen razón ¡Tienen razón! –dijo ahora extrañamente exaltada- ¡Podemos hacerles frente! No sé ni porque dude

-¡Esa es la actitud! –Escuche a Janet desde atrás- Si se atreven se las verán con nosotros

Solo sonreí al verlos convivir, en verdad que se conocen por tanto tiempo, reanimaron tan rápido a Catalina que estaba temerosa, ahora estaba viendo por la ventana en caso de que algún criminal o terrorista osara atravesársenos:

-Calma todos –dije tratando de bajarles los humos- ya nos ordenaron volver, si, puede que algo suceda y no lo descarto, y me alegra verlos tan reanimados, pero si nada sucede, volveremos a nuestros hogares

-¿Ahora resulta que si obedece las ordenes? ¿Qué hay del orfanato? –cuestiono Janet

-Esto es diferente, aquí las ordenes son no interferir, en aquellas solicitaban nuestra ayuda y fue decisivo, solo obedezcamos ¿De acuerdo?

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero tampoco estaban casi lanzándose por las ventanas a la acción, suspire y seguí el camino hasta las oficinas, estacionamos el vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Entregamos todo el equipamiento y partimos a nuestros hogares, seguí con mi caminata normal pero siempre atento a mis alrededores, la gente… ya no estaba afuera, a estas horas muchas personabas paseaban felices, ahora… son contados los que están en la cera, antes era mucha más, malditos monstruos.

Llegue a la parada de autobús y como esperaba iba medio vacío, el camino al departamento fue rápido, sin alguna interrupción pero siempre manteniéndome alerta en caso de que algo suceda.

Baje del transporte público y camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar al departamento, ingrese y subí hasta el tercer piso, llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y toque la puerta. Pronto escuche como corrieron a la puerta y la abrieron:

-¡Robie! –Amanda me recibió, no pude contestarle pues apenas abrió la puerta me abrazo- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Pasaron por las noticas lo del restaurante que exploto!... por dios… pensé… ¡Entra ya!

No me dio ninguna chance de contestarle, me tomo de la muñeca y jalo al interior del departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a envolverme en sus brazos… en verdad que estaba preocupada:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No te dispararon? Por favor, lo que sea, dímelo Roberto –se despegó mirándome preocupada

-Tranquila Amanda, cálmate por favor –dije poniendo mis manos en sus tensos hombros- no me ocurrió nada, estaba relativamente cerca de lo sucedido, pero tenía el trabajo de proteger a otro cliente, de hecho nos ordenaron no aproximarnos a ese lugar cuando sucedió la explosión –ella me miraba ahora más calmada- tranquilízate, respira, ven vamos a tomar asiento

Pase mi mano por detrás de su espalda y la guie a la sala:

-Está bien Robie, ya me calme –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- es solo… que las noticias no dejan de hablar de ello, varios helicópteros acudieron a esa zona y lo que creo fue algo del ruido de esa explosión llego hasta acá… por eso me preocupe tanto Roberto… pensé

-Ya, ya, cálmate por favor –dije acariciando su espalda ahora tomando asiento en el sillón de la sala- aquí estoy, no tienes por qué preocuparte más, estoy entero ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-¿Parezco lastimado o herido?

-No…

-Ves, no ocurrió nada, agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, en serio, eso solo demuestra la gran amiga que eres pero ya déjalo atrás, ya paso

-Bien Robie… perdón por eso –dijo ahora recargando su cabeza en mi hombro- yo… bueno… me gano un poco el miedo

-No importa, en comprensible Amanda ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Solo… un poco más, me gustan tus caricias en mi espalda son tan cálidas y reconfortantes –dijo recargándose en mi hombro derecho más, pegándose un poco más conmigo- no te detengas

-Está bien, si tanto te gustan seguiré

Pobre Amanda… en verdad estaba preocupada por mí, ahora solo esta recargada en mi hombro, pegada absorbiendo mi calor y pidiendo que estas caricias no paren… como si de un niño asustado de quedarse solo se tratase.

Pasaron los minutos y Amanda ya estaba más tranquila aunque… estaba muy adormilada. Paso el tiempo y subió gran parte de su cuerpo al sillón, las caricias parecieron haberla tranquilizado en demasía y una pequeña charla amena de lo que ella hizo hoy la relajo lo suficiente, me sorprende que haya llegado ya con el mago de cristal en Dark Souls 3, incluso obtuvo el horno de almas para las armas de jefes, es buena jugadora:

-Amanda, arriba, estas casi quedándote dormida aquí mismo –le dije al verla cabecear

-¿Eh? Oh… perdona Robie –dijo despertando- es solo, que me sentía tan cálida y me relaje, no evite acomodarme

Ahí ella se sentó bien en el sillón y se estiro… estiro ese magnífico cuerpo denotando cada parte de ella misma… cálmate Roberto, no la mires así o ese tierno momento pasara a un cachetadon marca diablo por su parte:

-¡Oh! Que grosera… ni siquiera te pregunte si venias con hambre

-No, de hecho comí algo tarde Asi que vengo bien –le dije con una sonrisa- sigue siendo temprano pero la verdad es que vengo cansado, creo que hoy dormiré temprano

-Entiendo, en ese caso, buenas noches Robie –dijo poniéndose de pie bostezando, ahí también me puse de pie pero ella volvió a abrazarme- buenas noches… gracias por volver

-Amanda… no tienes por qué agradecerlo, recuérdalo, te prometí que siempre volvería y que nunca te dejaría sola

-Cierto… tenía mucho miedo

-Ya paso Amanda, ya estoy aquí, te aseguro que nada malo pasara ¿De acuerdo?

-Confiare en ti Robie –dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-Está bien, anda, ve y descansa

-Claro, buenas noches

-Descansa Amanda –dije regalándole una sonrisa

Ella solo me devolvió ese gesto con una gran sonrisa y se retiró tranquila al dormitorio, yo me dirigí al baño para cumplir mis necesidades además de darme una ducha algo larga para relajarme. Concluí con mi aseo y seque mi cuerpo, salí del baño y camine directo a mi cama, no sin antes haber apagado las luces y cerrado las cortinas, me deje caer en la cama de la sala y acomode en el colchón… un día algo corto, pesado y algo repetitivo más la sorpresa del final… solo espero que no haya sido un atentado terrorista y solo un accidente con los servicios de gas.

Eso y que Amanda estaba tan preocupada… no quiero verla así y yo en este tipo de trabajo.

Me puse de pie y tome el viejo diario que deje en uno de los cajones del centro de entretenimiento, dentro de la pasta esta una pluma y comencé a escribir un pequeño juramento que espero nunca romper:

 _´´Dejo de manifiesto en este diario el juramento a mi familia y Amanda… no feneceré sin verlos y despedirme como se debe… no moriré sin que sepan los motivos y siempre volveré a mi hogar para la hora de la cena, juro para ustedes que seguiré mi lucha pero que no caeré… pero siempre existe la posibilidad y siempre hay algo que nos supera… si algún día no vuelvo a mi hogar, nuestro hogar… si no respondo las llamadas y nadie sabe dónde estoy… lamento haber roto el juramento pero quiero que sepan que fue porque caí de pie, que luche hasta el final y por una buena causa, por ustedes, mi familia, mi gran amiga, por los inocentes… si ese día llega, no lloren por mí, solo recuérdenme como el mejor hermano mayor, un buen hijo y un gran amigo… ese será mi último deseo.´´_

Deje el punto final y cerré el diario… si sigo así podría ser escritor… nah, no tengo el tiempo para eso y dudo que alguien quiera leer algún escrito de un viejo soldado con traumas, la gente merece buenos escritores que no narren cosas como lo que he vivido o relacionadas, merecen alejarse de la realidad un poco, la cruenta realidad.

Guarde mi diario, regrese a mi cama y ya reacomodado cedi al sueño.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** capitulo corto (comparado a los previos) con mucha información que espero no haberlos sofocado o aburrido.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que quería tocar varios de los motivos por lo que la corporación estaba en Japón, ademas de justificar su presencia demostrar que al ser una empresa privada con una estructura militar y que se muestran muy poderosos es todo lo contrario... bueno, si tienen poder, armas y un buen numero de agentes, pero el punto es que sonara realista.

Espero que con este capitulo quedara ya resulto esas dudas y que la explicación que dio Takeo los convenza de, en parte, porque esta la corporación en Japón cumpliendo con labores de seguridad publica ademas de privada.

Se que este capitulo parece que me fui a prisas, y así fue, pero ya quería deshacerme de esto para... ¡La cita con Zombina-chan! el hype empieza desde ahora, les aseguro que el próximo capitulo sera mas divertido con la cita entre Rob y Bina, compensare lo aburrido de este y lo corto, por lo mismo me tomara mas tiempo y espero cumplir sus expectativas.

Por ultimo un saludo a los chicos de **Los Extraditables** y específicamente a **Tarmo Flake** , que hice un pequeño guiño a un evento en su fic, un saludo a los demás autores de este fandom y a todos los lectores que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, muchas gracias, no me cansare de decirlo pero les agradezco este seguimiento que le dan a la historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Bien, ya con todo esto aclarado me voy, tengo que tomar un descanso después de tremenda inspiración y teclado triturado.

¡Hasta luego!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas del autor:** Y aqui esta ¡La cita con Zombina! Disfrutenlo_

 _Monster Musume, solo Brutal Corp ¡Tenemos armamento pesado y arañas brutales!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

* * *

Tal como Roberto se había quejado el día anterior, este día había pasado lo mismo.

Despertando con un agradable desayuno preparado por Amanda, y los buenos deseos para que volviese sano comenzó su día laboral.

La gente salió sin problemas de sus hogares y lo que había sido una explosión, que muchos creyeron un atentado provocado debido a la realza de crímenes, pronto el gobierno y los dueños del restaurant expresaron que solo fue una fuga de gas importante, esto calmo de sobremanera a la población y la gente volvió a su rutina habitual sin miedo.

Aun con esto había gente con sospechas debido a como lucia el inmueble, que aun cuando no fueron encontrados restos de explosivos de algún tipo, los daños aparentan como si fuese planeado.

Otra noticia que tomo las primeras planas fue la emboscada al convoy de BrutalCorp, donde el saldo fueron 9 agentes fallecidos y solo 2 sobrevivieron y se mantienen graves en el hospital, aun cuando los noticieros abordaron esto y los periódicos, no hubo mucha opinión pública o mucha relevancia, pocos dieron buenos deseos a las familias de los fallecidos y lo más criticado fue el que la corporación haya tardado en dar a luz lo sucedido.

Aun con eso el coronel Hiromasa junto a los departamentos de policía abrieron una investigación por los responsables, usando las cámaras en los uniformes y vehículos del convoy, y cuando los dos agentes graves se recuperen serán interrogados, de entre ellos, el que Anthony auxilio para ver aquella foto de su familia, ahora se recupera.

La PSI y BrutalCorp cooperan con agentes de la CIA para dar con los responsables debido al tipo de armas empleadas, de acuerdo a los daños en los vehículos fue armamento de alto calibre, .50 y el 5,56 x 45 mm que emplean las armas de la OTAN fueron los predominantes, además del uso de explosivos que destruyo una de las camionetas suburban y provoco la caída de otra. El uso de ambos calibres pesados y otros intermedios que los civiles tienen un acceso más difícil, además de un lugar como Japón implica graves riesgos a la seguridad nacional e internacional, las investigaciones se han abierto y el caso de la emboscada no será cubierta de nuevo por los medios para evitar que el pánico se esparza.

El coordinador Takeo redacto las cartas y pésame a las familias, visitándolas en persona para hacerles llegar los documentos además de anunciarles de los papeles necesarios para que cobren el seguro de vida, esto, para que las familias no queden tan desamparadas debido a que, en algunos de los casos, los fallecidos eran la única fuente de ingresos.

Pero, volviendo con los temas de importancia, como el equipo de Roberto, siguieron con su labor de escolta de Ink Alexa, no sucedieron eventos importantes o algo muy destacable más que Janet le propino un puñetazo a un orco que trato de jalar a Alexa cuando subía al vehículo, después de esto solo subieron el vehículo y abandonaron el lugar.

Las labores acabaron temprano, exactamente a las 5:10 pm debido a un show especial que tomara buena parte del sábado y Alexa debía ensayar además de descansar.

El equipo de Roberto regreso a las oficinas y aunque su labor había terminado decidieron seguir puliendo sus habilidades…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

El trabajo termino temprano, llame a Amanda para recordarle su medicación, no quise anunciarle que acabe antes pues quería darme una vuelta por la armería, me acompaño Sloan y Catalina, Mizuki practicaría sometimiento con Janet y Dina iba a realizar ejercicios aéreos.

Llegamos a la planta subterránea y nos dirigimos a la armería, pasamos las tarjetas en el lector y nos permitió el acceso.

Revelo una gran sala de tiro con diez casillas, me asome por una de estas y el espacio entre las casillas y el fondo es de, al menos, diez metros, los blancos de papel, madera o cartón cuelgan de rieles desde el techo, hay lo que parece coberturas plegables a los lados y otros rieles en el suelo, quizás para prácticas de diferentes contextos.

El pasillo es muy ancho, de unos cinco metros, a mano derecha están las casillas y el campo de tiro, a la izquierda están las ventanillas de los armeros, distinguidas por armas cortas, medias, largas, calibres pesados y al último que sale ´´misceláneos´´:

-Hoy tengo ganas de algo de distancia media ¿Qué opinan? –pregunto Sloan

-Está bien, la última vez probé un Barret del .50 y me disloco el hombro

-Te dije que debías apoyar el bípode enana –comento Sloan a lo que Catalina solo se cruzó de brazos- ¿Usted mariscal? ¿Qué probara?

-Quiero ver qué es eso de misceláneos

-Dicen que esa armera esta algo chiflada –comento Catalina

-¿Por?

-Es su taller personal, solo he visto salir a los agentes con armas vistosas y algunas algo incomodas –comento Sloan- si, eran efectivas y aun con las formas tan de ciencia ficción disparaban bien, pero son por encargo personal y caras

-Ya veo, igual echar un ojo no estaría mal, ustedes adelántense

-Bueno

Ambos se dirigieron a la casilla de armamento de distancia media yo camine hasta el fondo del pasillo en ese mismo muro, llegue hasta la ventanilla de vidrio blindado con una protección extra de reja metálica y una abertura grande para pasar las armas, pero no encontré a nadie.

Solo una nota con una flecha a una campanilla:

 _´´Toca para ser atendido´´_

Extrañado solo toque la campanilla:

-¡Voy! –escuche una voz femenina desde el interior

El interior parece amplio, una mesa pegada al muro, una silla de ruedas sin respaldo, al fondo unas estanterías con armas y cargadores que parecen vacíos. Pude escuchar como movían las cosas y alguien salió del interior, una ciclope.

Alta, de mi estatura, un gran ojo de color verde, lindo color, debo admitirlo. Cabellera rubia y piel algo bronceada, portaba con un overol de trabajo color verde caqui, además del overol lleva un cinturón con dos bolsos marrones y algunas piezas en este, reconocí algunas, percutores, resortes, uno que parecía un cañón de calibre medio y un mango para una pistola, además de un par de herramientas.

Lleva puestos un par de guantes de carnaza marrones que le cubren hasta el antebrazo, su cabellera rubia larga la lleva en una trenza, otra cosa de la que me di cuenta es que parece que solo lleva el overol puesto, ninguna camisa debajo… y quién sabe si ropa interior… lo digo porque me fue inevitable ver a sus pechos, que sí, son grandes pero no tanto como los de Am… ¿Por qué los estoy comparando en primer lugar?:

-¡Buenas tardes! –saludo con una sonrisa sacudiendo una zona con polvo de su overol- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ust- espera… -ahí ella fijo su ojo en mí y se inclinó al frente analizándome- Te he visto antes… ¡Cierto! Eres el mariscal Roberto García ¿Qué tal te va con la prótesis? ¿No se ha fragmentado o roto?

-Esto… no, ha funcionado muy bien, en ocasiones se apaga pero son cuestiones del software, la carcasa de acero y fibra de carbono por otro lado siguen resistiendo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, quizás Ivan y Elizabeth lo omitieron, pero yo forje gran parte de la carcasa –dijo poniendo sus puños en su cadera e inflando su pecho con orgullo- Acero toledano de la mejor calidad, titanio y hierro de alta resistencia, además de fibra de carbono ¿No viste mi firma? –pregunto

-No, creo que no

-Oh… que pena… ¡No importa! Me alegro de ver que la carcasa siga resistente ¿No ha tenido fisuras o algún desquebrajo? –seguía preguntando animadamente, en verdad que le importa esto

-Para nada, ya estrene lo de la descarga eléctrica, tuve un par de peleas amistosas y dos operativos algo intensos, ha resistido todo, muchas gracias

-No hay de que compañero, lo que sea porque un guerrero vuelva a la batalla –dijo con una gran sonrisa- si algún día encuentras una fisura en cualquier pieza o se rompe alguna en la batalla, aunque no debería, no dudes en venir y darle una reparación

-Los doctores me dijeron que fuera con ellos

-Lo se… siempre hacen eso, no suelen mencionarme cuando soy la que fabrico todas sus carcazas o piezas especiales, pero es más por el tema de que es una prótesis ligada a tu cuerpo y quizás te pueda doler o tengas algún fallo interno, pero si solo es externo ven conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, gracias de nuevo

-No es nada compañero, ahora ¿Qué arma quieres probar?... ¡Oh! Disculpa –dijo abriendo uno de sus bolsillos y sacando una lista entregándomela- ahí está mi armamento actual

-Ya veo, gracias, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sindri, herrera, armera, artesana y mecánica

-Muy bien, veamos

Comencé a leer la lista y me topé con algo que no esperaba.

Son armas ficticias.

El rifle de asalto de Halo, la Auto-9 de Robocop, la LPD 2019, el bláster de Han Solo, la Bolter del Warhammer, Lawgiver Mk II del juez Dredd y la lista se extiende por las armas de la ciencia ficción… me está tomando el pelo o ella en verdad las ha forjado, alce ligeramente la vista y ella esperaba con una sonrisa.

Creo que primero verificare si me toma el pelo:

-Bueno, déjame probar la Auto-9

-¡Excelente elección!

Con esto ella regreso por donde había salido, la escuche mover lo que parecían cajas y algunas cosas metálicas, pronto la vi volver con la pistola en su mano derecha y dos cargadores en la izquierda:

-Bien, si viste alguna vez la película de Robocop sabrás que se basaron en una Beretta 93R, especialmente su característica de selector de disparo –ella mostraba el arma en lo que explicaba, luce idéntica a la de la película, pero espero pueda disparar- el cambio de tiro semiautomático y el automático, de ráfagas de tres tiros está en la corredera, aquí al izquierda –dijo señalándolo- tome medidas y con tu dedo pulgar puedes alternar entre el seguro, y los modos de tiro, el cañón esta más alargado pero es solo un compensador modificado para dar el toque estético y ayudar a reducir el golpe del arma

Ahí me paso el arma por debajo de la ventanilla y la tome, no pesa tanto como parece, es muy alargada tal cual la del policía del futuro, estimo que pesa kilo y medio, no está mal:

-Bien, los cargadores pueden ser de 10 a 20 balas, hice algunas modificaciones para ser extraíbles con facilidad, y con algunas modificaciones Podrias alternar entre munición de 9 mm, .45, y munición de penetración de armadura, y la favorita de todos, la explosiva, eso sí, esas dos últimas son algo caras

-Está bien, con la munición convencional tengo

Tome ambos cargadores y ella me paso los audífonos protectores, estoy acostumbrado pero Sloan y Catalina ya están haciendo algo de ruido con sus armas, y un par de agentes que también entraron.

Volví a calar el arma, no pesa tanto y la empuñadura es cómoda, eso sí, me impresiona que se parezca tanto al de la película, es idéntica.

Coloque el cargador y antes de colocarme los audífonos escuche que alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás, era Sindri con otros audífonos para ella:

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría ver el desempeño de mi arma

-Claro, no hay problema

Con el cargador puesto verifique la mira, una de hierro muy similar al de la pistola reglamentaria que porto, no está mal, hora de probar a este bebe.

Coloque la modalidad de ráfagas y con la postura adecuada presione el botón de la casilla número 9 y el primer blanco comenzó a moverse hacia mí, jale el gatillo y el arma se sienta magnifica.

La ráfaga salió e impacto en el blanco, el retroceso no está mal, es controlable si me modulo y disparo ráfagas en intervalos de tiempo, y por lo que pude ver di justo en el pecho de la silueta en el blanco, sin dudar más seguí disparando.

Ráfagas constantes de tres balas cada una, un retroceso que no es tan brusco y puedo controlar con facilidad, buena precisión pues ninguna se ha ido hasta el muro del fondo, mantuve la mira puesta en el pecho de la silueta y agote el cargador de 20 balas, deje el arma sobre la mesa y el blanco siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a mí, conté los agujeros de balas… 20 de 20:

-Nada mal, casi todas impactaron al centro y se mantuvieron dentro del blanco, el retroceso no es tan brusco y se controla bien, buena cadencia entre ráfagas y poco esparcimiento, me gusta –dije con una autentica sonrisa, nunca pensé en disparar el arma de Robocop- a quien engaño ¡Me encanta! –ya no contuve la emoción

-¿Enserio? –dijo retirándose por completo los audífonos- ¿En verdad te gusta?

-¡Claro que sí! –volví a exclamar tomando el arma vacía y apreciando su diseño- siempre fui fanático de Robocop, y poder disparar su arma, y que no sea una versión de airsoft o de juguete es magnífico ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno, amplia experiencia en la forja y estudios con grandes armeros de espadas, lanzas y armas de fuego, imaginación, muchas, enserio, muchas pruebas, correcciones, use una Beretta 93r, la desarme y arme muchas veces para analizar su mecanismo de acción, y… ¡Que yo también soy una fanática de Robocop! ¡Dame los cinco! –No dude en chocar nuestras manos con emoción, es fuerte

-´´Vivo o muerto vendrás conmigo´´ -remembre la frase del policía

-´´Buen tiro hijo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...´´ -pregunto ella intentando imitar una voz masculina

-Roberto…

Nos miramos y no evitamos reír, nada como compartir diálogos de tan buena película:

-Ah, buena esa, ¿Entonces te gusto el arma?

-Ya lo dije, me encanta

Ella solo pudo sonreír y sacar una libreta de apuntes de su bolso:

-Excelente, justo necesitaba la opinión de un mariscal de la corporación, sabes, parte del diseño de tu prótesis recayó en mi ¿Recuerdas la cámara para guardar tu arma?

-Si

-Bueno, está adaptada para guardar una pistola como la Auto-9, inténtalo

La mire extrañado pero baje para levantar es parte del pantalón, al mostrar la prótesis presione el botón que abría la cavidad para portar el arma y dos agarraderas se plegaron cuando se abrió desde mi rodilla hasta el tobillo, coloque el arma con el mango de lado y se engancho sin problema, los ganchos se contrajeron y la carcasa se volvió a cerrar:

-Whoa, cabe perfectamente –moví la pierna bruscamente y di ligeros brincos- y no parece que se suelte, y no se siente que moleste dentro

-Hecha a la medida, si esa pistola cabe podrías guardar ahí cualquier pistola –dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, ya la probaste y te ha gustado ¿Quieres probar otra arma?

-Por supuesto, quizás el rifle de halo

-Buena elección

Con esto regrese a la ventanilla donde me entrego la pistola y los cargadores, le entregue la Auto-9 que saque de mi prótesis, por otro lado ella me paso el rifle junto a un cargador:

-Bien el rifle de asalto MA5D, o el rifle icónico del videojuego Halo, con esta arma pase demasiadas dificultades, cosas del diseño que tiene el armazón, comodidad para apoyar el hombro, dimensiones, peso, y demás, pero con diseños y modelos en impresoras 3D, muchas pruebas y utilizando material diferente logre darle un peso equiparable al de un M16 y una precisión adecuada... Aunque…¿Has jugado el videojuego? –pregunto dudosa pasándose le la emoción

-Claro, lo disfrutaba con mi hermana, además de noches en vela con el clásico captura la bandera o rey de la colina

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Me pasas tu gamertag? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa y clara emoción luego se calmó un poco- digo… el arma, un armazón de aluminio y polímeros resistentes, algo que me ayudó mucho a que lograse ser cómodo y efectivo, fue analizar, desarmar y armar un ejemplar del F-2000 que tenía la corporación, estaba roto, me lo encargaron repararlo y bueno… no evite desarmarlo y armarlo varias veces, en base a lo que descubrí de este logre hacer un diseño interno que funcione del rifle de Halo, es bullpup así que te será cómodo

Tome el rifle con ambas manos y apunte con el estando la cámara vacía, aunque es notoriamente más pesado que una pistola es lógico, esto es un rifle. Tiene el contador de balas que está apagado, por sobre este tiene un corte donde coloco las miras de hierro:

-Como el rifle en el juego no tiene mira le añadí un toque personal, ese corte encima del contador a todo lo largo hasta la parte del cañón para ponerle las miras de hierro, y en esta parte –dijo retirando una parte del armazón y sacando de una bolsa una mira réflex la cual le equipo- la posibilidad de equiparle una mira réflex ¿Qué te parece?

-Se siente bien, aunque ya quiero probarlo

-Bien dicho

Tome el cargador y lo coloque en la cámara, tan pronto estaba asegurado el contador se encendió y mostro el numero 30:

-El cargador es de 30 balas, el contador funciona con una batería aparte y para evitar que se gaste se enciende cuando esta puesto el cargador, se apaga cuando no hay balas, por cierto, casi se me pasa, tiene modalidades de fuego automático y ráfagas de cinco balas, está justo a un lado del gatillo

Examine el arma y como dijo ahí estaba el alternador, coloque el de ráfagas y tome bien el rifle, ya en la cabina la espere y ella se colocó detrás de mí expectante de que disparara, tomando la postura adecuada y presionando el botón en la mesa el blanco volvió a moverse hacia mí, apunte y jale el gatillo.

Igual que la anterior, magnifico.

Se siente bien, al ser bullpup tiene menos retroceso, aunque golpea algo fuerte, no importa, seguí disparando y para cuando solo quedaba la mitad del cargador la puse en modo automático descargándola por completo. Y para cuando el blanco llego estaba cubierto de balas:

-¿Qué puedo decir?... ¡Este también me encanta! –dije con emoción

-¿De verdad? –pregunto dudosa

-¡Claro que sí! Dispara tal cual en el videojuego, es cómodo, aunque golpea algo fuere pero puedes cambiarlo

-Patada fuerte –dijo escribiéndolo en su libreta- Anotado

-Por cierto ¿Porque dudas cuando digo que me gusta? Estas armas han sido excelentes

-Bueno –dijo cavilando un poco- la verdad es que varios agentes dudan de la eficacia de mis armas y bueno… suelen burlarse

-¿Enserio? No entiendo porque harían eso, si estas armas son excelente réplicas de fuego real

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?

-Ya lo dije, y lo seguiré diciendo, si, son armas buenas de calidad, me encantaría probar alguna en el campo

-Gracias mariscal –dijo dando una reverencia- me alegra tanto que les guste

-Pero ¿Enserio a nadie le gustan tus armas?

-Bueno… a mis jefas también les gustan, aunque si hay un arma que me ayudo a conseguir dinero

-¿A si?

-Yo misma la diseñe, cree, probé, patente y ahora sirve en varios ejércitos del mundo, especialmente servicios de inteligencia y algunos de operaciones especiales –dijo con un aire de orgullo

-¿Y qué tipo de arma? Esos cuerpos no aceptan cualquier cosa

-Permíteme un segundo

Ella ingreso de nuevo a lo que es su taller, después de unos momentos salió con… ¿Un maletín?

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo elevando el maletín

-Bueno… ¿Es un maletín a prueba de balas?

-Nop

-¿Tiene cuchillas?

-Nah

-Esto… ¿Tiene un arma adentro? –es la única opción viable

-Sí y no, tu solo mira

Ahí ella retrocedió y levanto el maletín para luego hacer como si lo empujase de la agarradera sin soltarlo…

El maletín se plegó y tomo forma de un arma.

Primero hizo como si lo empujase y se escuchó un click, de la mitad para abajo del maletín se plegó lo que es el gatillo y una agarradera, de la parte de arriba jalo una parte y plegó una culata, por ultimo salió de manera automática lo que es el cañón y una linterna táctica:

-¿Qué tal? –dijo tomando el arma y apuntándome, estaría nervioso por el cargador puesto pero dudo que me dispare

-Esa… no me la esperaba ¡Asombroso!

-¡Verdad que sí! –exclamo con una gran sonrisa- este es el modelo MK 2 del Lead Case, un subfusil automático capaz de tomar la forma de un maletín, cargador de 25 balas, se puede plegar con uno puesto pero los demás solo se pueden cargar de forma separada, al principio mis jefas dudaron, pero cuando lo vieron funcionar y tener un desempeño excepcional, además de pasar desapercibido paso a producción en serie bajo pedido ¿Adivina quienes lo piden?

-Hmmm, dijiste que cuerpos de inteligencia, el que siempre usa los mejores juguetes es la CIA y FBI ¿El Mossad y el FSB ruso?

-Exactamente compañero, buena deducción, además de ellos el servicio secreto americano y algunos otros países, además de otras pequeñas corporaciones de seguridad privada menores, aunque BrutalCorp es la que lo usa principalmente

-¿Cuántos han sido fabricados?

-Eso… bueno, es información clasificada, pero te aseguro que ya casi llega a las cuatro cifras, les ha encantado al público, tuvo su primera prueba de fuego en un operativo de la CIA, no puedo revelar muchos detalles, pero al sujeto que asesinaron era ya un criminal muy buscado que cambio de rostro e identidad demasiadas veces, nunca sospecho de que, la persona que llevaba un maletín lleno de ´´dinero´´ para obtener información de ese mismo departamento era en realidad un maletín lleno de plomo

-Wow, si debo de admitir que por un momento creí que era solo un maletín y me jugabas una broma –ahí reí ligeramente y ella también- aunque es un tanto más pequeño que otros maletines cumple bien con su camuflaje

-El punto es ese, y ayuda de manera perfecta para proteger a algún político u hombre de negocios y si es atacado en el instante –ahí tomo una postura como si fuese a disparar- Y Bang, nunca se esperaran que esos maletines se conviertan en armas

-Es una sorpresa que se les quedara grabado en la mente, nunca se lo esperarían, y sabes, me interese mucho por la Auto-9, quizás…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Dónde está Sindri?! –escuche a alguien gritar desde el interior del área de trabajo de Sindri, es una voz femenina

-Calma hermana, debe estar probando alguna de sus armas

-¡No la defiendas! Esas armas son solo un gasto de recursos innecesario

-Ella paga los materiales y las armas resultan efectivas en el campo ¿Por qué tan molesta si tú le pediste un arma especialmente a tu medida?

-¡Cállate con un demonio!

Una sonaba verdaderamente enojada y otra muy tranquila, entonces una de las puertas dobles se abrió, por el letrero de arriba, indica que lleva al almacén y talleres, de estas puertas salió una mujer… dos mujeres… en un solo cuerpo.

La parte inferior, un enorme cuerpo canino, garras y patas, esa parte inferior es tan grande o incluso más que el cuerpo de un león y la parte superior al frente son dos cuerpos, dos mujeres.

El pelo de la parte canina es oscuro y la piel de ambas mujeres es completamente clara, lo que pude notar es que desde el lomo a la cola su pelo tiene rayas azules.

El cuerpo de la mujer en el lado izquierdo es igual al de la chica en el lado derecho, lo que las diferencia son sus peinados, la izquierda lleva una cola de caballo y la derecha pelo corto que le llega a los hombros, su vestimenta es como la mía, un saco formal, cada una tiene dos brazos y oreas caninas, lo único que comparten son las piernas… bien, nunca había visto una como ellas:

-¡Sindri! –la llamo la chica con la cola de caballo- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Donde está el encargo!? –suena molesta

-Tranquila hermana –la calmo la del pelo corto- ¿Podrias decirnos donde dejaste el encargo del rifle prototipo MK2? –pregunto cordialmente

-Lo deje en su taller, como me dijeron, por cierto, hice algunos cambios a la recamara y parte de la culata, resultaba algo incomoda y la recamara, bueno, literalmente lanzaba el casquillo a la cara del tirador

-Gracias por eso Sindri, ayudara a que nos aproximemos más rápido a la versión final ¿Ves hermana? Ahí siempre estuvo, muchas gracias

-¿¡Como que lo dejaste ahí?! ¡No lo vimos por ninguna parte!

-¿Revisaron en su mesa de trabajo?

Ahí la chica iracunda se pauso y se puso a pensar para luego golpear su frente:

-Maldición… pensé que eran piezas… disculpa Sindri, es solo que los demás armeros están impacientes nos tienen muy estresadas –dijo calmada, luego poso su vista en el arma que llevo- ¿Estas probando tus armas de nuevo?

-Si… ¡Pero le gustan! Es el mariscal Roberto García, el que contrataron después de su actuación en el Aizawa –dijo Sindri de inmediato- también porta una prótesis con piezas que yo fabrique, es buena ¿Verdad?

-Funciona de manera excelente y no presenta ningún daño aun con el trato algo rudo que le he dado, además, las dos armas que he probado han resultado muy buenas

-Ya veo, bueno, nos quedaríamos a charlar pero debemos de ir por ese prototipo, gracias Sindri

Con esto último se retiraron, la mujer que parecía más apacible giro su cuerpo para despedirse con una sonrisa y luego regreso su mirada al frente:

-¿Quién era ella… o ellas?

-Son las jefas de armeros –dijo Sindri volteándome a ver- Las encargadas de que cumplamos con los encargos, las armas funcionen e innovar para la corporación

-Entiendo pero… ya sabes, el cuerpo y eso

-Oh, bueno ¿Conoces al perro de dos cabezas griego?

-Creo ¿El hermano de cerberus?

-Sí, pertenecen a la especie Ortros, cuerpo canino y dos cabezas, aunque claro, el cuerpo humano que sale del canino, Vania es la temperamental y Agatha es la tranquila

-Ya veo ¿Qué tal es trabajar con ellas?

-No me quejo, me permiten hacer mis experimentos de armas y confían mucho en mis habilidades así que estoy bien… pero dejemos eso de lado ¡Sigamos probando armas!

Y así seguimos, pasando con el bláster de Han solo que no era más que una pistola alargada que podía disparar munición de francotirador, algunos rifles ficticios, armamento pesado y de todo un poco.

Ya para las 6:10 pm decidí que ya había sido suficiente de probar armas, Sloan y Cat se retiraron a sus hogares y yo seguí con Sindri hasta que terminamos con las armas:

-No puedo decir nada más que todas resultaron cómodas de disparar, en serio, tienes un don –dije entregándole la Auto-9, me enamore de esa pistola

-Muchas gracias –dijo guardando la pistola- hace mucho que ningún agente probaba mis armas de ese modo, todo esto me ayuda a obtener algo de retroalimentación

-No es nada, fue divertido, ahora una pregunta ¿A qué hora cierra la galería de tiro?

-Bueno, permitimos a los agentes practicar hasta las 8 de la noche ¿Por?

-Tendré una cita y la afortunada gusta mucho de las armas, pensé en traerla y probar algún armamento especial

-¿Una cita? –dijo inclinando su cabeza- pues… no permiten el acceso a civiles

-Es una agente de MON

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso no hay problema

-El problema es que quizás pueda traerla aquí a eso de las 9 de la noche ¿Crees que hagan una excepción?

-Los demás armeros no, pero yo te hare ese favor –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Enserio?

-Probaste todo mi catálogo de armas y todas te encantaron, además de que me diste datos importantes para mejorarlas, estaré mas que contenta de que pasen un buen rato probando más armas –dijo alzando su pulgar

-Muchas gracias, ahora… dices que haces esas armas como encargos especiales ¿Verdad?

-Asi es

-Bien… ¿Cuánto por una Auto-9? –pregunte poniéndome algo más serio

-Bueno –ahí ella comenzó a cavilar apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa… me fue inevitable ver como sus senos colgaban, mírala al ojo, no a su pecho- el precio es de 2,500 dólares

-Ya veo, bueno, ¿Y no hay precio especial por haber testeado tus armas?

-Quizás… bueno, podría hacerte un descuento especial –dijo ahora apoyando su mentón sobre su mano- ¿2,000 te parece mejor?

-¿Qué tal 1,900 dólares? Es una buena arma pero, no sé, 2,000 me parece demasiado

-1,950, tengo que sacar algo de ganancia, esa pistola me tomo algo de tiempo y lleva materiales especiales

-Está bien, me parece un buen precio –dije pasando mi mano por la apertura de la ventanilla

Ella estrecho mi mano y las sacudimos:

-Pero no tengo el dinero ahora mismo ¿Podrias apartarla?

-Claro que si Roberto, lo que sea por un buen cliente –dijo tomando su libreta y anotando mi nombre

-¿Podrias pasarme tu libreta?

-¿Eh? ¿Por?

-Solo préstamela

Ella me la paso curiosa junto a su pluma, en la libreta escribí mi gamertag y numero de celular:

-Ten

-¿Qué es?... ¡Oh! Tu gamertag, gracias, ojala podamos jugar unas cuantas partidas

-Sera un placer

-¿Y porque tu número de celular?

-Solo para ponernos de acuerdo y jugar en nuestros tiempos libres, hablar de alguna futura compra mía, además –ahí la mire directo a su ojo regalándole una sonrisa- será un placer compartir una plática con una chica tan linda

Ella ahí se sonrojo notoriamente y yo solo reí al verla roja, siempre hace efecto:

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Sindri, ha sido un placer, nos vemos luego

-¿Eh? C-Claro Roberto, h-hasta luego –se despidió aun sonrojada con una sonrisa

Un halago de ese estilo nunca caen mal, especialmente con alguien tan agradable, no sé cómo alguien podría burlarse de sus armas, me resultaron cómodas y fue divertido usarlas, tengo tiempo, quizás ir y entrenar junto a Janet y Mizuki estaría bien… aunque no tengo ropa deportiva y entrenar con un saco de vestir no sería lo más cómodo… nah, mejor regreso con Amanda.

Ahora que lo vengo recordando, íbamos a inscribirnos en el club Kobold, quizás sea mejor inscribirnos a los dos y así quitárnoslo de encima.

Apenas subí las escaleras cuando me topé con algo un tanto más diferente, al fondo de este pasillo que lleva a los gimnasios o talleres hay varios agentes reunidos, me pareció un tanto extraño porque los demás días ese no era más que la zona donde el pasillo se divide en dos, camine hasta el grupo de personas y viendo por encima de ellos pude ver una especie de altar pequeño… ahí están nueve marcos con fotos.

Los nueve agentes que fallecieron.

Un pequeño pedestal de madera no muy alto, unos 30 centímetros, encima de este hay varias veladoras, flores, cartas y los marcos con las fotos de los fallecidos, en la pared cuelga un pequeño cartel con algo escrito.

 _´´Para los difuntos que dieron su vida cumpliendo con su labor, honraremos su sacrificio´´_

No evite sentir una punzada en el pecho ante esas palabras… tal como pasaba en México, despedíamos a los compañeros que perecían… aun con el odio y desconfianza por parte de la población había muchos otros que nos respetan, esas familias que saben de nuestro sacrificio y aquellas que se quedaban sin un miembro que lucho hasta el final, ahí los veían como héroes por ser soldados pero… ahora que lo pienso, y viendo la relevancia de los medios pero las palabras que usaron… ¿Quiénes honrarían a unos mercenarios?

La palabra infunde asco o miedo, vender tu arma y servicios por caprichos de alguien, pero el poco tiempo que he estado, conocido a estas personas, la inocente pregunta de Catalina por un juguete para su amiguito, Sloan con una estudiante como huésped que tal parece cuida bien, Mizuki y Dina que disfrutan de las películas, Janet que solo busca hacer su trabajo bien… no son como los pintan los comics o medios, no son personas sanguinarias sin escrúpulos.

Son personas con amigos, familia, hobbies y sueños, como cualquier otra persona donde su trabajo amerita riesgos diferentes… y lo único que hacen es tacharlos de asesinos pagados y autorizados, no habrá quien forme una hilera con trompetas y tambores a modo de banda de guerra y escoltado su carroza donde el cuerpo se dirige al panteón, tal cual los honores en los que participe una vez. No habrán medios recordándolos por haber cumplido su labor y protegido a alguien o personas.

Solo un pésame vacío a las familias y un ´´ya paso´´.

Como si de una herramienta se tratase… como cuando se rompe o daña y la apartas para cuando pueda servir pero solo se llena de polvo.

Cuando me dejaron de lado sin una pierna:

-Mariscal Roberto, buenas tardes –escuche a alguien a mi lado

Sali del trance y me gire, es el mariscal Barrick:

-Mariscal, buenas

-¿Conocía a alguien? –pregunto quedándose de pie a mi lado admirando el pequeño altar, donde ofrendas y decoraciones acompañaban esas imágenes

-No… solo me acerque a ver… es triste saber que perecieron de esa manera

-Es una desgracia y a todos nos duele, algunos de ellos eran amigos de otros agentes, incluso familia… por eso hacemos lo mejor para que sus difuntos se vallan con honores

-Me parece un acto muy noble, pocos saben del sacrificio de personas así

-Algunos son tan ingratos… moverán este altar a uno de los pisos subterráneos, no si se ha dado una vuelta por ahí pero hay un cuarto especial donde espera un muro solitario en ese cuarto, ahí están los nombres de los difuntos en servicio en Japón

-Ya veo, no lo he visto pero quizás me daré una vuelta –ahí mire el altar y cada persona- no soy algún conocido de ellos, ni ellos para mí, pero una ofrenda para los que perecieron luchando nunca sobra

Algunos jóvenes, otros con apariencia más madura, humanos y liminales, aparecían en la foto sonriendo… y ahora ya no están, no los conozco de nada pero eran compañeros de la misma corporación, nadie puede decir si algún día me hubiese tocado trabajar con ellos:

-Espero que cosas así no le parezcan una especie de glorificación innecesaria a mercenarios

-Eran vidas, mariscal Barrick –asevere- no me importa que hayan luchado por el dinero o por hacer el bien, pero lucharon por una buena causa… fueron emboscados y atacados de manera cobarde, no soy quien para venir y decir que esto está mal, al contrario, esto me parece una práctica muy noble, no creo que alguien más se preocupe de ellos para honrar su muerte

-No lo hacen –contesto- algunos puede que hablaron con todo bajo y ´´tristes´´ por esta pérdida pero son mentiras, somos herramientas, mariscal Roberto, colaboramos con el gobierno mismo y les ayudamos en cualquier operativo o los hacemos nosotros para que la gente salga tranquila cada día, pero eso no quita que somos una corporación de origen extranjero y nuestros agentes que actúan cuando son pagados, no sentirán pena alguna de nuestros compañeros fallecidos –ahí el suspiro y se hinco, lo pude ver escarbando en su bolsillo y de este saco un chupete colocándolo frente a la foto de una mujer- ella… salió a luchar por su pequeño, era valiente y osada, y aunque siempre regresaba tarde cuidaba de su niño, lo amaba tanto, era su vida entera… yo era su vecino… ella ya no está y el niño paso a los abuelos, el padre se había ido hace mucho tiempo y estaba sola, la ayude a que ingresara y obtuviese un buen dinero, antes había pertenecido a TALIO pero salió cuando estaba embarazada –lo pude ver como secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y volvió a ponerse de pie- ingreso a la corporación y demostró rápidamente de que estaba hecha… esta y muchas historias así son desconocidas al público porque a nadie le importa indagar en la vida de una persona honesta, que se ganaba el pan laborando honradamente

-Lamento tanto lo sucedido –dije suspirando, la vida es cruel- ¿Qué hay del niño?

-La noticia no le ha llegado pero se la hare llegar yo mismo, en ocasiones yo la auxiliaba cuidando de su retoño, es un buen muchacho… me duele tanto que su madre ya no este… que yo soy el responsable de su muerte –dijo apretando sus puños y volviendo a limpiar sus ojos… lo comprendo perfectamente- yo la traje a este mundo de la seguridad privada, a estos peligros de ser un soldado a sueldo, es mi culpa

-El día nos llega a todos, nosotros, los altos cargos afrontamos la adversidad y cuidamos de nuestros subordinados, los guiamos a una posible muerte, a que el siguiente viaje pueda ser el último –ahí me pause- a afrontar el destino y saber que uno de los tuyos, que confiaron en ti pueden morir… lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es honrarlos y seguir adelante… espero que ese pequeño crezca con la idea que su madre era una heroína

-De eso me asegurare –ahí el solo suspiro- creo que sería mejor irnos, lamento tanto que me haya visto así

-No importa compañero, te comprendo perfectamente hay que dejarlo salir –él se dirigía a la salida así que lo acompañe- ¿Estos honores lo hacen en toda la corporación?

-Asi es, en cada país donde haya una de las oficinas, no importa si solo para brindar seguridad privada estándar o servicios de mercenarios, honramos a los difuntos… después del ingrato trato que nos han dado cuando laboramos con el pentágono y CIA

-¿Qué fue lo que ha sucedido?

-Han sucedido demasiadas cosas, pero el evento que nos dejó en claro que nadie más honraría las memorias de los fallecidos o sus cuerpos siquiera fue en una de las múltiples misiones en Afganistán –comenzó a explicar saliendo ya de las oficinas, tome el rumbo hacia el gimnasio kobold y el me seguía acompañando- Dos de nuestros equipos fueron enviados a proteger un puesto de control del ejército americano, los ayudaron para repeler ataques y ayudar a la defensa del convoy militar de evacuación… cuando estaban por irse se dieron cuenta de algo, a las cercanías del control, a los alrededores había una pequeña aldea, la gente estaba tratando de huir también, en vehículos de los que disponían, a pie e incluso en caballos o camellos, los yihadistas atacaron a los civiles por ver entre los vehículos una camioneta muy similar al del ejército americano… portaban con una gran cruz roja, está más que claro que esa cruz roja solo significa que hay heridos, hay médicos desarmados, y ha quedado claro que es un crimen de guerra atacar a médicos desarmados… a esos fanáticos no les importo… nuestros agentes dispararon sobre ellos, sobre esos yihadistas llamando su atención para que los civiles huyesen, de los 10 agentes que estuvieron ahí solo uno sobrevivió, el convoy de civiles y soldados salieron de la zona, nuestros agentes se quedaron para defender a los civiles desarmados, algunos fueron asesinados en el acto, otros secuestrados, torturados y asesinados ¿Qué dijo el pentágono? Nada… ni siquiera volvieron por los cuerpos a como hacen con sus míticos guerreros americanos… solo se quedaron en el desierto y aquel que sobrevivió no regreso por el estrés post traumático –se detuvo de golpe en una esquina- desde aquel día honramos a nuestros compañeros caídos pues nadie más lo haría, yo de aquí tomo otro rumbo mariscal… siga con el buen trabajo y no se desanime, atraparemos a los responsables

-No lo hare mariscal Barrick, seguiré trabajando arduamente para que la gente no salga con miedo, y que ningún otro perezca

-Me alegra saberlo, adiós mariscal, cuídese

-Usted también… suerte

-Gracias

El solo me dio una última sonrisa y partió por otro rumbo, yo me detuve a pensar… la vida es demasiado cruel… pero hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos y seguir avanzando, somos guerreros y no podemos detenernos a llorar… las bajas solo nos demuestran que debemos seguir combatiendo hasta que la última de esas alimañas estén en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Dejando ya eso de lado me dirigí a la parada de autobús cercana, tome uno de los autobuses que, según el mapa de mi celular, llevan al club Kobold, en el transporte tome asiento a un lado de la ventanilla y deje que pasara el tiempo, tomara un rato llegar.

En un momento una mujer tomo asiento justo frente a mí, es una lamia y cargaba a su bebe, la pequeñita es de escamas verdes y su pelo es del mismo color, estaba mirando hacia atrás con su chupete y su mirada se quedó sobre mí.

Tal cual hizo Amanda hace ya una semana comencé a hacerle caras a la pequeñita, saque la lengua, sonreirá o gestos graciosos, la pequeña no evito comenzar a reír. Ah, la risa de los pequeños me gusta, simplemente son tan tiernos… ya se me está pegando ese cariño por ellos de Amanda.

Ya llegado a mi parada acaricie la cabeza de la pequeña sin que su madre se diese cuenta y baje del vehículo, subí por la escalinata y al ingresar me dirigí con una de las recepcionistas detrás de un mostrador:

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido al Club Deportivo Kobold ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Buenas, sí, me gustaría inscribirme junto a una amiga en el club, ella no está aquí ¿Se puede?

-Claro, solo necesitaría su nombre completo, dirección, si lo tiene, correo electrónico, numero de celular y le tomaremos una foto a usted para imprimirla en su tarjeta de miembro, en el caso de su amiga le imprimiremos la tarjeta y cuando ella venga le tomaremos la foto

-Excelente, solo deme un segundo para llamarla

-Por supuesto

Si mal no recuerdo, Amanda nunca me dijo su nombre completo, hoy es un buen día para descubrirlo:

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Amanda

-¡Hola Robie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-Termine hace unas horas y decidí que antes de ir al departamento inscribirnos en el club Kobold ¿Te parece?

-Me parece excelente… ¿Qué es el club Kobold? –pregunto con un tono de pena, yo solo reí ligeramente

-Es un gimnasio con instalaciones especiales para liminales, venimos un día después de que me entregaron la prótesis

-Oh, cierto, me parecieron buenas instalaciones, pues está bien ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, tus datos, nombre completo

-Amanda Bellerose Dufort

-Un lindo nombre –ahí solo la escuche reír ligeramente, por mi lado repetí el nombre a la amable mujer- ¿Posees algún correo electrónico?

-Eeeh… no

-Cierto, pregunta tonta ¿Cuenta bancaria?

-Tampoco… -y la sigo cagando

-Entiendo, bueno, no te preocupes que les daré mi cuenta

-¿Estás seguro Robie? No me sentiría muy cómoda con que te quiten tu dinero por pagar mi membresía

-No digas eso, no me lo están quitando, solo estoy pagando algo tuyo, igual si no te sientes cómoda siempre puedes darme lo de tu membresía y pagarlo con tu dinero

-Oh, bueno, eso suena mejor

-Bien, ahora permíteme un segundo

-Robie, tengo que volver a preparar la comida, hoy prepare algo muy especial

-Muero de ganas de ir

-Espero lo disfrutes, bien ¡Au revoir!

-Adiós

Colgué y le di a la mujer mis datos, junto con la dirección, correo electrónico y la cuenta bancaria, además del tipo de membresía, por ahora será la estándar, ya con todos esos datos me guio a una pequeña habitación con una cámara fotográfica, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y demostrando como el flash directo en mis ojos ya no me hace efecto tomaron la foto, imprimieron la tarjeta y me la entregaron junto a la de Amanda, es de color azul y las letras son de color negro:

-Muestre está cada vez que llegue y le permitirán el paso a las secciones para usuarios estándar, además de un entrenador semi personal, en el caso de su amiga cuando venga y muestre la tarjeta al ingresar al edificio la llevaran a tomarse la foto y con eso ya no tendrá problemas

-Excelente, muchas gracias

-No hay de que, es un placer ayudar

Yo solo me despedí y partí con ambas tarjetas. Camino al departamento decidí ir a pie, es una distancia algo larga pero… hace ya casi medio mes no podía caminar como una persona normal, ahora sí puedo, debo de disfrutarlo.

Además, así puedo programar la cita. Saque mi billetera y de ahí el papel con el número de Zombina, el teléfono timbro un par de veces cuando contesto:

-¿Hola?

-Hola Zombina, soy Roberto

-¡Oh! Rob ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, voy saliendo del trabajo y pensé que camino a casa podría programar la cita ¿Estas libre mañana?

-Esto… si, mañana estoy libre ¿Y qué tienes en mente grandote?

-Prefiero que sea sorpresa ¿Qué te parece vernos a las 3:30 en el Aizawa?

-Suena bien, con que podamos comer algo bueno está bien

-Excelente, bueno, ponte guapa mañana, te aseguro que la pasaras bien

-Eso espero, no quisiera morir de aburrimiento –Ahí la escuche que se hecho a reír… fue un mal chiste pero es de esos que son tan malos que dan risa

-No pasara te lo aseguro, morirás porque la cita nunca acabe

-Hey, ese no estuvo mal

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Zombina

-Claro grandote, suerte y nos vemos mañana

-Adiós

Colgué y seguí con el camino al departamento… veamos ¿Qué podría hacer con ella? Lo de las armas ya está, y en el Aizawa comeremos, vi varios anuncios de que abra una especie de festejo en algunos parques, lo que significa tiendas con juegos, comida y demás, así que podremos asistir a esos eventos, quizás ir al cine no estaría mal, no sé qué clase de películas le gusten pero el cine nunca es una mala opción. Algún bar para antes de terminar todo, lo demás lo puedo improvisar…

…

…

-¡Y justo cuando no me quedaba más frascos estus y solo una porción de la vida el vigilante del abismo cargo sobre mí, mas nunca espero que lanzara un golpe de estocada con mi espada Claymore para acabarlo! –termino Amanda con su liada contra uno de los jefes grandes de Dark Souls- Fue el momento de mayor tensión que he tenido ¡Pero logre la victoria! –dijo con orgullo mientras se movía de lado a lado en la cocina

-Whoa, bien hecho Amanda, literalmente la jugada del último segundo ¿Y cuantos intentos te tomo?

-Esto… no hablemos de eso, es mejor la victoria –dijo riendo incomoda

-Anda, no pueden ser tantos

-Bueno… 14…

-Oh… si bueno, es un jefe difícil, aun mas si es tu primer videojuego, pero son pocos intentos comparados con otros

-Ya veo, igual fue muy divertido, especialmente el inicio cuando los otros que perecieron se levantaban para ayudarme –dijo sacando un par de verduras del refrigerador- dime ¿Mañana descansas?

-Tendré la mitad del día libre, luego el domingo es el día entero libre, aunque mañana tengo planes con alguien más, una cita

Entonces la vi sacar un gran cuchillo y girarse:

-¿A si? ¿Con quién? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza de lado

-Con Zombina

-Bina… Pero si ella es una agente de gobierno, supongo que trabaja mañana ¿Y porque saldría contigo? –dijo dándome la espalda y comenzando a cortar las verduras

-Si bueno, ella dijo que mañana está libre, aquella vez que fuimos al club Kobold la rete a un intercambio de golpes, termine ganando y como ella no tenía el dinero para igualar la suma de una apuesta ella propuso la cita

-Oh, ya veo… bueno, espero que te diviertas –no sé porque pero ahora es aún más audible el cómo corta los vegetales- aunque no sé porque saldrías con Zombina, digo, si puede que ambos sean guerreros pero ella no es especialmente femenina –entonces escuche como dejaba caer con más fuerza el cuchillo- digo, dudo que sepa cocinar tan bien como lo hago, o siquiera preocuparse de alguien como se debe, solo piensa en sus armas o salir a patear traseros como ella decía, pero espero te diviertas en tu cita

Ella… ¿Esta celosa?:

-Amanda… ¿Acaso estas celosa? –me es inevitable cuestionar

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? –se giró sin el cuchillo en su mano- para nada ¿Por qué me pondría celosa de que mi amigo saliese a una cita con otra chica que considero una amiga? –ahí se giró y pude ver como tomaba más vegetales y comenzaba a picarlos… con fuerza extrema- No es como si de esa cita comenzase un amorío entre Bina y tú, comenzaras a faltar aquí en el departamento, quizás habiendo días que no te vea porque al salir del trabajo prefieras ir con ella que quedarte conmigo, tu gran amiga que te aprecio tanto, preparo tu desayuno y cena, disfruto de los pocos momentos que podemos pasar juntos debido a tu trabajo –ahí pude ver como dejo caer la punta del cuchillo en la tabla para cortar y clavarlo para luego girarse- ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

-Eh… bueno… yo… -debo de admitirlo, da un poco de miedo, dos metros de estatura más otros 30 por ambos cuernos- claro que el término ´´cita´´ en este caso quizás se le ocurrió para formalizar algo entre dos personas que apenas nos conocíamos de aquella vez que vino por lo de mi prótesis, o motivarme a dar todo de mí, que claro, yo ya iba a dar todo para estrenar la prótesis y sentir la adrenalina –ahí fingí toser, su mirada entre una sonrisa pero que se siente una aura pesada intimida un poco- lo que quiero llegar es que no creo que me enamore de Zombina o termine teniendo una relación amorosa con ella, apenas la conozco de un par de veces, quizás esta ´´cita´´ sirva para conocerla un poco mejor, pero nada más… además ya te hice una promesa, nunca te abandonaría ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella me miro de arriba abajo analizándome, su sonrisa de una entre sonrisa y mueca de enojo cambio a puramente su sonrisa que tanto me gusta, su cuerpo que se había tensado e imponiéndose ligeramente se relajó y su cola que se había mantenido totalmente quiera comenzó a sacudirse de lado a lado:

-Sí, lo recuerdo Robie, gracias por aquella promesa… perdona que me pusiera así –dijo mientras volvía a su labor- la verdad es que no sé porque dije todo eso

-No importa Amanda, así nos pasa a todos…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Después de ese pequeño momento, donde los celos; por más que la minotauro lo negaba; le ganaron siguieron con su charla, aunque esos celos estaban más orientados a una posible pérdida de su amigo, en el aspecto en que la deje de lado por su pareja amorosa.

Ambos disfrutaron de una pequeña sesión de videojuegos, especialmente de carreras y destrucción de vehículos a altas velocidades para relajarse, compartir gritos de emoción y Roberto apreciar como su compañera se emocionaba de sobremanera como cuando él era solo un niño y los gráficos de un Atari o play station, eran para él y su hermana, lo mejor del mundo.

Para el día siguiente el mexicano se levantó temprano al igual que su amiga, se dio un baño rápido y al salir el desayuno estaba listo, comiendo ambos y volviéndose a despedir el soldado salió en dirección a las oficinas de BrutalCorp para seguir con su labor.

Mientras, Amanda se había quedado, Roberto le había entregado su tarjeta del club Kobold además de mencionarle sobre lo siguiente en el trámite, Amanda estaba emocionada de ir algún día con Roberto o intentar aventurarse de nuevo en la ciudad…

* * *

 **POV Amanda.**

* * *

Quizás salir de nuevo a la ciudad no termine siendo una buena idea, no quisiera perderme aun con ese aparatito… pero si nunca lo intento no lograre una independencia total, quiero superarme aun con mi amnesia, quizás el primer paso sería salir a la ciudad y regresar a casa. Debería trazar un mapa, o una ruta, ir de aquí a un punto, comenzando desde algún punto cercano hasta alguno más lejano, sí, me gusta esa idea, la anotare.

Saque mi libretita de apuntes y escribí esa pequeña idea, quizás Robie me pueda ayudar… no, es mejor si lo logro sola, si necesito de alguien para dar con mi casa ¿cómo podre considerarme alguien independiente? Si… quiero a alguien para tener una familia, pero yo quiero superarme.

Dejare eso de lado, luego le comento a Robie… si es que termino perdida el debería ayudarme… aunque no es como que me pierda… espero.

Ahí escuche como llamaban a la puerta, cerré mi libretita y me dirigí al portal, ojala sea una visita.

Abrí la puerta y me topé con una harpía:

-¡Hola! –salude

-Hola señorita ¿Usted es Amanda? –pregunto revisando una carta

-Asi es

-Excelente, tenga –dijo entregándome esa misma carta- tenga un buen día –ahí se retiró del lugar

-Oh… gracias

Entre de nuevo y revise la carta, es de mis padres.

Retire el sello que mantenía cerrado el sobre y saque la cartita:

 _´´Para: Amanda´´_

 _´´Hija mía nos alegramos tanto que el programa de intercambio haya dado con un buen anfitrión para ti, enviamos esta carta para anunciarte que el próximo fin de semana acudiremos a tu departamento, llevaremos algunas cosas de tu equipaje que se quedaron en la colonia, además de darle una visita cordial a tu anfitrión y llevarle algún obsequio de nuestra parte por haberte recibido y ayudado tanto, la señorita Smith nos contactó y dijo cosas muy buenas del señor Roberto, estaremos por demás felices de conocerlo en persona, además de visitar a nuestra querida hija.´´_

 _´´Cuídate hija mía, hasta luego, con amor, mamá y papá´´_

Debajo de la misiva pude ver tres fotos… es la foto de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermanita. No contuve algunas lagrimitas que me salieron de felicidad… los extraño, no puedo negarlo, pero yo quería salir al mundo, mi madre me motivo tanto y mi curiosidad me pudo, no por algo apenas llegue a Japón y me inscribí a cada curso para hablar Japonés y leer los kanjis, quizás mi acento francés sea una traba, pero hasta ahora todos me han comprendido bien, así que estoy feliz con mis logros hasta ahora.

Volví a apreciar las fotos de mi familia y pase mi mano suavemente por la foto de cada uno… si, los extraño mucho, y estaré muy feliz de recibirlos el próximo fin de semana, debo de anotarlo, así podre preparar un buen platillo para ellos, y avisarle a Robie, no lo vallan a tomar de sorpresa y… mi padre se ponga algo… protector. Aunque lo dudo, Robie ha sido muy bueno y dudo que él se enoje con mi anfitrión, es tan buena persona y valiente que quizás sienta admiración.

Y no use su hacha de mandoble para intimidarlo.

Sé que lo hace porque me quiere, y no desea que su retoño salga con cualquiera, pero ya le he dejado en claro que no soy una tonta, y se escoger a alguien… el que olvide salir con él o… siquiera tuviese un pretendiente o novio es otra cosa… eso siempre me desanima, el solo recordar esos flashes de mis intentos fallidos… como era tachada de infiel o que ilusionaba a los hombres.

Tome asiento en el sillón y baje ligeramente mi cabeza… no soy una provocadora, o seductora sin escrúpulos como decían… es solo… que antes mi amnesia era mucho peor, todo porque esos medicamentos eran difíciles de conseguir del acta y tenía tantas cosas en mi mente como la administración de la economía de la colonia que… bueno, terminaba olvidando esas relaciones que tenía… nunca llegaron a algo más que saludos tiernos o un ´´Mañana saldremos a una cita´´… nunca pasaba de la primera.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y las seque con mi manga, no debo de ponerme así, las medicinas están surtiendo un efecto mucho mejor de lo que pensé, y debería aprovecharlo para continuar mi vida, acreditarme en Japón y encontrar un trabajo… Si…

-¡Si puedo! –dije reanimada

Solo debo de buscar por alguna universidad o instituto que ayude en esas acreditaciones, tome la laptop de Roberto y me sumergí en la búsqueda de esas universidades, será mejor comenzar desde ahora…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

El trabajo continúa y hoy toca el pez gordo.

El teatro Jardín imperial.

EL nombre impone y la capacidad de este teatro es de casi dos mil personas… demasiadas que vigilar y estar atento, el lugar está repleto y recibimos la noticia que algunos funcionarios japoneses están aquí con sus familias, mayor razón para cuidar de Alexa y si alguna situación tensa sucede intervenir de inmediato.

La estrella sigue en su camerino retocándose, mi equipo está a los alrededores, Dina en la zona alta del escenario, los demás haciendo patrullaje, esta Catalina se quedó conmigo cuidando de Alexa:

-Es mucha gente –comento de repente Catalina

-Demasiada, hay que estar bien atentos –ahí tome una tabla de apuntes y revise un pequeño reporte que me entregaron- Los de seguridad del edificio anunciaron que vieron entrar a varios orcos, ogros, algunos elfos oscuros y aracnes, hay que estar muy atentos a esas especies grandes, pero tampoco hay que llamar la atención y apuntarle a cada uno que se acerque a ella

-Entendido mariscal, solo cuando la situación lo amerite

Entonces Alexa salió de su camerino, esta vez, portando un vestido completamente negro con brillantina, este cuenta con una apertura para su pierna mostrando su calzado de zapatillas de tal, esta vez no llevaba un sombrero de copa, sino uno más formal de color blanco, ala corta y con una cinta negra, de este salían varias rosas blancas con tallo negro, no sé de donde las saco, o quizás no son naturales, pero lucen bien. Ya por ultimo su paraguas-bastón que siempre la acompaña:

-¿Qué les parece? –dijo posando apoyándose en su paraguas destacando sus curvas y dejando de fuera su pierna

-Luce fantástica señorita Alexa –comento Catalina

-Concuerdo, si me lo permite, luce muy bella

-Oh, muchas gracias queridos –dijo sonriendo tomando ya una postura normal- La hora se acerca y debo de ir al escenario, deséenme suerte

-Suerte –contesto Catalina rápido- aunque, usted ha dado espectáculos excelentes, no creo que la necesite

-Lo mismo digo, ha dejado al público anonadado, y cada vez que salimos la idolatran

-Oww, son tan amables –comento riendo ligeramente- se los agradezco chicos

Ya llegados al escenario nos detuvimos antes de entrar por completo, el telón sigue cerrado, los músicos se colocan desde varias gradas en la parte de atrás, el piano para los asistentes que Alexa crea está colocado, reflectores listos.

Y con el anuncio del presentador el show comienza, todo oscureció y retrocedimos, el telón se retira y la gente deja de aplaudir, después de unos segundos los reflectores iluminan directamente a Alexa, su vestido dando un gran brillo por las decoraciones plateadas, ella dando una reverencia para luego girar su paraguas entre sus manos y terminar disparando al cielo lanzando esas dos grandes gotas de tinta, pero esta vez tomaron forma en el aire, cayeron rápidamente pero Alexa abrió el paraguas y lo dejo abierto hacia arriba para que sus asistentes cayesen en este.

Cuando ambos cayeron sostenidos de sus manos tomaron con las manos libres sus sombreros y encima del paraguas saludaron al público, la gente enloqueció y ambas personitas bajaron del paraguas para ir al piano, Alexa cerro su instrumento, camino lentamente hasta el micrófono y comenzó con su dulce canto, es muy buena…

…

…

-¡Quédate en el suelo! –grito Mizuki con ese hombre en el suelo bajo su rodilla

-¿Qué sucede arañita? ¿Te comieron la lengua? –pregunto sardónicamente Janet a una aracne tejedora

Por mí lado levante al tipo que casi termina huyendo, lo taclee y cuando logre retenerlo por completo dejo de forcejear, los otros dos no hicieron lo mismo, la aracne trataba de zafarse de Janet y el hombre lanzaba patadas constantes, aunque Mizuki no es especialmente grande y con facciones algo suaves es más fuerte de lo que parece:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –la escuche exclamar- ¡Mariscal! ¡Este tipo esta armado!

Voltee a verla y ella estaba sosteniendo una navaja automática:

-¡Deja eso!... ¡No es mío!-grito ese hombre

-Silencio, esa historia ya nos la sabemos

-¡Suéltame peluda! ¡Somos congéneres!

-Nada de eso –al decir eso Janet la azoto contra el suelo, aun con el abdomen grande de esa tejedora se puso encima de ella y con sus garras sostenía los brazos de la tejedora, uno en su espalda y el otro lo mantenía estirando- si crees que tendré piedad solo porque eres una araña, estas muy equivocada

Ahí pude ver como la examinaba con una mano y metió su garra en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de esa tejedora, ahí saco un bote pequeño transparente y con varias pastillas dentro:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Ahí Janet reviso las etiquetas- Mariscal, esto es lejía en forma de pastillas ¿Qué demonios tramaban? ¿Envenenar a Alexa?

-¡No son mías!... ¡Y no es lejía son mis past- la interrumpió Janet dándole un golpe

-Cállate, la etiqueta dice claramente que es lejía

-Tranquila Janet –dije acercándomeles- esposémoslos y llamemos a los de seguridad y la policía

-¿Y que los dejen libres en poco tiempo? –Cuestiono Janet- Para nada, es más que claro que querían dañar a Alexa, por algo se colaron escalando y evadiendo a los de seguridad, usando a esta tejedora para ir por los techos y la tela como trampas

-Sé que estas personitas no estaban aquí por buenos motivos, pero no podemos hacerles mucho daño o usar fuerza innecesaria, ya los tenemos sometidos, solo hay que entregarlos a la policía

Apenas iba a tomar mi radio cuando escuche que Janet dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor, la tejedora se había soltado y lanzo un arañazo al rostro de la tarántula, esta retrocedió y la intrusa de ocho patas casi logra huir, de no ser porque Janet se recuperó rápido y la tomo de dos de sus patas traseras jalándola, volviéndola a levantar y arrojarla contra el suelo, azotando su espalda y cuerpo arácnido:

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Me tienes harta! –dijo asfixiándola

-¡Janet Friedman! ¡Tranquilízate, con un demonio! –Grite habiendo esposado a ese tipo antes y dejado en el suelo boca abajo- ¡No es necesario asfixiarla!

-¡Esta perra de ocho patas casi me saca un ojo! –grito iracunda con la tejedora tratando de librarse de su agarre, poso su garra en la cabeza de esa intrusa y al ser tan grande su cabeza cabe por completo en lo que sería la palma, ahí comenzó a ejercer presión en el cráneo de la tejedora- ¡Hare que sus ocho ojos salgan disparados, es como si aplastara una uva!

-¡Janet! ¡No seas idiota y cálmate! –era el turno de Mizuki- ¡Si la matas terminaras fuera de la corporación y esos años de entrenamiento valdrán pura mierda!

Camine hasta ella y la mire a los ojos:

-Suéltala en este instante –dije sin romper el contacto visual

Ella estaba enfurecida y casi gruñendo como si de un perro se tratase, mostraba claramente sus colmillos y la tejedora en sus brazos, aunque no parecía estar asfixiándose, no dejaba de gritar por el dolor de la garra de Janet, esta última, comenzó a regular su respiración, se tranquilizó y soltó el cuello y cabeza de la tejedora que cayó de golpe en el suelo, no parecía querer moverse más que para toser y sobar su cabeza. Tome mi radio y contacte con los de seguridad:

-Tenemos tres intrusos, dos humanos y una liminal –llame por la radio

-Llamaremos a la policía y a un agente del Acta, esperen, ¿En qué parte se encuentran?

-En la zona de músicos, justo antes de los camerinos

-Entendido

Corte la comunicación y me dirigí a donde esta Mizuki y Janet, esta última, más tranquila y solo manteniendo una mano sobre la tejedora que trata de repararse del dolor, el otro tipo boca abajo ya no ha intentado librarse, parece el más resignado, los interrogaremos para cuando las autoridades lleguen, solo los retendremos.

Y después de unos minutos las autoridades aparecieron, cuatro agentes de policía y la agente Smith, me pareció extraño que ella acudiese a solo por una intrusa:

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? –Pregunto uno de los policías el cual comenzó a tomar notas, sus compañeros vigilaban a los intrusos, Smith también se había acercado

-Mi compañera Mizuki estaba cumpliendo con su vigilancia cuando escucho algunos ruidos extraños al momento que paso por toda esta área, especialmente cuando dejaron caer un tambor, nos llamó por la radio y acudimos a este lugar, llegamos e inspeccionamos entre las estanterías, la tejedora salto de sorpresa sobre Janet y los otros dos trataron de escapar, lo hubiesen logrado de no ser por mi compañera tarántula que bloqueo el camino, logramos someterlos y retenerlos –di un informe rápido- además de eso, encontramos una navaja automática en el bolsillo de uno de ellos, y en la aracne un bote con pastillas de lejía

-¿Lejía? ¿Por qué llevarían Lejía? –pregunto un policía a la aracne

Esta solo desvió la mirada esposada:

-Tomando en cuenta que trataron de huir hacia el camerino de Alexa, y que este mismo almacén de instrumentos está a solo unos pocos camerinos para el de la estrella que sigue en su show, todo apunta a que planeaban envenenarla, Alexa es una liminal artificial, hecha de tinta, si introducían esas pastillas en su comida, pues suele comer mucho en su camerino después de un show, acabaría muy dañada

-Entendido ¿Dónde están esos objetos?

Apunte al suelo cerca de un estuche de un bajo, no los recogimos por el arranque de Janet:

-Me falto inspeccionar a ese otro chico –apunte al que ha estado más callado y no se ha resistido- pero no dudo que el este desarmado

-Lo revisaremos, gracias por el informe

Ahí los oficiales tomaron a los dos intrusos y la navaja, se retiraron dejándonos solo con Smith y la aracne:

-Buen trabajo Robie, aunque la aracne tejedora parece algo lastimada

-Se resistió a la retención, como dije, desde el inicio se mostró agresiva y fue la primera en atacar, además, Janet es algo ruda

Ahí Smith volteo con Janet que permanecía cruzada de brazos cerca de la intrusa, con un notorio rostro de enojo:

-Entiendo, Roberto, tengo que hablar de algo contigo –dijo sacando un folder de su traje- He abierto el caso de la madre de la pequeña, se llama Marisa y recopilamos mucha información de los sospechosos del secuestro, me temo que uno de ellos es ella

Ahí ella abrió el folder revelando dos fotos, un hombre y una aracne tejedora, levante la vista y observe a la aracne, si, se parece demasiado. Según el folder tiene un patrón en su abdomen con forma de cráneo invertido, pelo negro, ojos rojizos y piel aperlada, proveniente de los países bajos, su nombre es Fanna:

-Esa aracne ya era sospechosa de haber abusado sexualmente de dos miembros de su familia anfitriona, y perpetrado algunos robos, estuvo a punto de abrirse la investigación y puesta bajo vigilancia cuando había desaparecido en el bosque de los suicidios junto a otras dos personas…

Me separe de Smith aun cuando siguió explicando la situación de los sospechosos, camine hasta la aracne, la tome de su cabeza e hice a un lado para poder apreciar el patrón… es un cráneo invertido.

La rabia me invadió, ahí estaba, justo frente a mí la desgraciada que colaboro en haber dejado a una niña sin una madre, di un paso hacia atrás y esa aracne me miraba raro… esa alimaña:

-¿Qué miras?

-Donde, esta, Marisa –pregunte pausadamente conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara

-¿De que hablas? –finge demencia- No se de que me estas hablando

-Una ultima vez… por las buenas, señorita Fanna –ella me miro sorprendida, si, es ella- ¿Dónde, esta, Marisa?

-N-No se de lo que hablas, no conozco a esa Fanna, ni Marisa, debes estar equi-

Me desespere, le propine de un fuerte puñetazo con mi derecha en el rostro, la sujete del cuello con mi mano izquierda y alce mi brazo derecho y mano cerrada en puño, preparado para darle otro golpe:

-¡Deja de fingir demencia y dimelo! ¡¿Dónde esta Marisa!? –grite sacudiéndola con el puño alzado

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Y-Y-Ya lo dije! ¡N-No se quien es esa Marisa! –comenzo a lagrimear… maldita peste

Volvi a soltarle otro golpe y comenzo a sollozar:

-¡No llores, perra asquerosa! ¡Escupelo! ¿¡Donde esta Marisa!?

-¡No se de quien me hablas! ¡Ayudenme porfavor! –grito comenzando a llorar… patética- ¡Esta loco, acaba de cometer un crimen!

Le hubiese dado otro puñetazo pero senti como me tomaron por la espalda y brazo, eran Janet y Mizuki, me separaron de ella y jalaban lejos:

-¡Mariscal! ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede!? –grito Mizuki- ¡Usted no puede atacar asi a una liminal!

-Y usted que me dijo que la dejara en paz ¿¡Acaso se pasa sus propias ordenes por alto?! –comento Janet

-¡Me retracto! –grite sacudiéndome al verla haciéndose bola en si misma mientras ´´lloraba´´, pero logre ver que esbozo una ligera sonrisa- ¡Sacale los ojos, partele la columna! ¡No me importa! ¡Esa desgraciada no merece protección legal, dejo a una niña sin madre!

-¿¡De que demonios habla!? -pregunto Janet

-¡Esa perra secuestro a una lamia y dejo a su pequeña tirada en un callejón! ¡Ya tiene un record criminal! –ahí me calme- Smith… dicelos

-Señorita Fanna, 27 años, proveniente de los países bajos –comenzo a explicar- ya con un historial en Japon de abuso sexual, robo y secuestro, ella no es precisamente quien para exigir que se haga justicia por un par de golpes, que ya le estan dejando marca –se refiere a los moretones y como se ha hinchado parte de su rostro, golpe con toda mi fuerza- Pero tampoco hay que hacer esos abusos, solo por hoy lo omitiré Roberto, pero no hagas abuso de ellos… o Amanda se ira

-Ni te atrevas Smith –esa declaración me perturbo- porque me tomaran preso por partir la cara a una criminal liminal y una agente del gobierno

Ante mi repentina declaración y tono severo la agente solo desvio la mirada hacia Fanna:

-M-Me la llevare, pero yo soy una agente del gobierno y debo de dar el ejemplo ¿Puede tu subordinada tarantula ayudarme?

-Janet –la llame- ayuda a la agente Smith, pero… si trata de huir, zafarse o cualquier otra cosa tienes mi autorización de usar la fuerza bruta

Janet solo asintió, tomo a esa araña y se la llevo junto a Smith, suspire pesadamente y regrese a mi puesto de vigilancia:

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –cuestiono Mizuki

-Es una historia larga… pero sé que no me dejaras en paz hasta decirlo ¿Verdad?

-Ya comienza a conocerme

Volví a suspirar:

-Un día después de que recibí la prótesis asistí a un gimnasio junto a mi huésped, el Club Deportivo Kobold, después de compartir algunas sesiones de box, ejercicios para cada musculo de mi cuerpo y cuando la tormenta llego aquel día salimos corriendo –dije remembrando tan amargo trago- cuando menguo la tormenta escuchamos algo desde un callejón sucio, entre la basura, laminas y cartón estaba una bebita, una pequeña lamia –declare deteniéndome en mi puesto junto a Mizuki- todos, incluso Smith, pensó que había sido abandonada por padres irresponsables, pero luego que verifico las cámaras de un negocio se dio cuenta que la madre fue secuestrada… me vengo enterando hasta ahora que el nombre de esa madre era Marisa y esa araña colaboro en su secuestro… cuidamos de la niña que nunca paro de reír, confió en nosotros y básicamente… por un tiempo… parecíamos una especie de extraña familia… me enfurece tanto que esa peste de ocho patas haya colaborado en dejar a un retoño tan tierno sin una madre… ruego porque siga viva y que ahora que la tenemos, escupa el paradero y esa familia vuelva a reunirse

Después de aquello un ligero silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, solo perturbado por la actuación de Alexa y el público avivado:

-Lamento escuchar eso… ¿Qué paso con la pequeña?

-La cuidamos por unos cuantos días, lo mínimo que pudimos hacer es que la pasara bien después de lo que sufrió, por cuestiones legales está ahora en un orfanato… si su madre sigue con vida y es encontrada volverá con ella, si no… espero que encuentre una buena familia… ya ha sufrido de tanto y apenas si sabe decir mamá

-El mundo a veces es demasiado cruel, nos castiga con golpes duros y forja nuestro carácter, solo debemos seguir adelante y apoyar a aquellos que necesitan de una ayuda –reflexiono de repente- ¿Su huésped accedió a cuidar a esa pequeña?

-Sí, le encantan los pequeños, la hubieras visto –dije esbozando una ligera sonrisa- parecía como si esa pequeña lamia fuese su propia hija, fue tanto su afecto por ella que no se evitó llorar cuando la bebe la llamo mamá, y más aún cuando partió al orfanato… cuando el día termine y mañana sea el día libre, la llevare al orfanato para visitarla

-Es bueno saber que tiene gente que la aprecia... solo espero que eso no desmotive a la agente Smith de buscar a la madre porque ya tiene quienes se preocupan por la niña

-Lo dudo, es apegada a la ley aunque su forma de actuar sea un tanto despreocupada o haya cometido faltas como hace unos momentos, el no haberme multado o retenido por agredir a una liminal, tenía un reporte muy amplio de esa peste y otro sujeto que también participo

-Entiendo, solo el futuro dirá que es lo que sucede –comento suspirando

-Asi es, buen trabajo reteniendo a uno de esos sujetos

-Gracias mariscal, volveré a mi puesto

-Comprendo, estate atenta

-Lo estaré…

…

Después de que Janet volviese y Smith se llevase a esa araña el espectáculo entro a la recta final, dando su última canción Alexa se despidió de sus fans, regreso a su camerino y recogiendo sus cosas, comiendo un aperitivo el cual fue cambiado, aunque no llegaron hasta el platillo y colocar esas pastillas decidimos que era mejor preparar otro.

Termino sus bocadillo y se dirigió al área de prensa, tal como los últimos días, preguntas, fotos, poses y anuncios, de ahí a la zona de firmas, varias personas entre esas el mismo orco el cual le agradeció enormemente a Alexa haberle regalado un boleto especial, aquel show donde le firmo su álbum de fotos le había dado un sobre y tal parece que era el boleto para este show.

Las firmas terminaron y partimos, esta vez el teatro contaba con una zona un tanto más especializada, pudimos sacar rápido a Alexa de la zona concurrida, llegamos al Mamba y la dejamos con el segundo equipo en el hotel, ya que nuestro trabajo estaba terminado regresamos a las oficinas justo a las 2:25, es buen tiempo.

Debido a que tengo lo de la cita pendiente deje el equipamiento y vehículo en las oficinas, hable con Sindri y ella me paso su número el cual registre, solo debía llamarla y me dejaría ingresar a la galería de tiro.

Ya con eso arreglado me dirigí rápidamente a la parada de autobús para llegar pronto al departamento.

Tomo unos minutos llegar al departamento, al menos 20, hubo atrasos en los autobuses y algunos llegaban muy llenos así que los dejaba pasar. Ya llegado al departamento fui recibido por Amanda y no dude en devolverle su cálido abrazo:

-Robie, tengo la comida lista ¿Quiere que te sirva?

-No gracias Amanda, recuerda, hoy iré a mi cita con Zombina –le die retirándome el saco y la corbata

-Oh… cierto… bueno, igual la guardare para la cena ¿Te parece?

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias

Me dirigí a mi recamara y tome el cambio, pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, botas negras, la camisa de ´´Orgullo mexicano´´ que mi hermana diseño y una chamarra de cuero negro, estaba refrescando un poco fuera y con esto estaré bien, ingrese al baño y me di un aseo algo lento. Terminado esto seque mi cuerpo y me revise en el vidrio del lavabo, arregle mi barba, bigote y pelo, coloque algo de loción y cepille mis dientes además de una pasada con enjuague bucal, no tengo mal aliento y siempre los lavo cuando me doy la ducha matutina y nocturna, pero no está de más tener un aliento fresco para la cita.

Ya eran las 3:00 cuando termine de arreglarme, salí del baño e ingrese a mi recamara, saque mi billetera donde guardaba lo necesario, ahora tome lo suficiente para que sean 20,000 yenes, no los gano en efectivo, pero se los retribuiré en esta cita…

…

Nah, no será una cita de veinte grandes pero la llevare a buenos lugares.

Ya con el dinero guardado me dirigí a la sala:

-Oye, luces muy bien –me dijo Amanda, estaba sentada a punto de jugar algún videojuego en la consola- y tienes buen aroma

-Gracias, nada como algo de Hugo Boss para una buena fragancia –dije riendo- bien Amanda, me retiro, volveré más tarde pero no te preocupes que no estaré en peligro, solo será una salida amistosa, es más, dudo que llegue a ser una cita, solo una salida entre conocidos

-Está bien Robie, no estoy celosa, ya lo dije –ahí solo me regalo una sonrisa- solo ve y diviértanse, saluda a Bina de mi parte

-Claro que si Amanda

Con esto salí del departamento y tome un autobús en dirección a Saitama, específicamente a la ciudad de Asaka donde se encuentra el restaurante Aizawa, donde seguiré dando uso a los cupones de comida gratis… no sé si me vea muy ingrato, pero me los dieron para esto, y no es como que venga a desayunar, comer y cenar todos los días, usarlos de vez en cuando nunca está mal.

Llegado Asaka me dirigí al Aizawa, son las 3:28, no es mal tiempo, apenas iba por una cuadra cuando vi una camioneta oscura, de ahí bajo Zombina y se despidió de alguien dentro de la furgoneta, ella comenzó a observar a su alrededor y cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo me saludo y se dirigió hacia mí:

-¡Hey grandote! Qué bueno verte de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa- no luces nada mal

-Ni tu tampoco Zombina

-Dime como mi apodo de cariño, Bina, es una cita al fin y al cabo –dijo levantando sus hombros

-Tenía pensado que sería más como una salida con una amiga, pero como quieras ¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro que sí, siempre la tengo

-Entonces vamos, comamos en el Aizawa

Ahí la pude analizar, lleva un top negro que revela su abdomen, básicamente le cubre sus pechos y poco más, una chamarra roja con algunos parches, en su cuello lleva un par de dog tags, y por ultimo un short un tanto corto, no importa, luce bien.

Llegamos al Aizawa y como caballero cortes le abrí la puerta:

-Gracias caballero –dijo dando una ligera reverencia

-No hay de que damisela –dije siguiendo esa reverencia

Reímos de nuevo y pasamos por completo al restaurante, Mio estaba en la caja y nos recibió con una sonrisa:

-¡Buenas tardes! Me alegro de verlos agentes –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen por acá?

-Oh, solo compartimos una pequeña cita –comente

-¿Eh? ¿Están saliendo?

-Que no te engañe el grandulón –expreso Bina- solo estoy cumpliendo con una apuesta

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, ya que están en una cita tenemos algunas mesas para dos libres ¿Gustan junto a la ventana?

-Me parece bien

-De acuerdo, pasen, pronto uno de los mesero ira a tomar su orden

-Gracias

Pasamos al área de comensales y tomamos asiento en una mesa para dos, Bina tomo el menú de inmediato y yo también, veamos…:

-Asi que el héroe mexicano aprueba con total entusiasmo los platillos mexicanos aquí preparados –dijo Bina bajando el menú- además de héroe, crítico gastronómico

-Eso está algo modificado y nunca me pidieron mi opinión oficial… pero no puedo negar que los platillos mexicanos aquí están bien preparados –dije leyendo el menú y esa opinión que di- no es igual que en tierra azteca pero no me quejo ¿Qué pedirás? Tengo cupones especiales después de lo de aquella vez así que pide lo que quieras

-Está bien, quizás algo de cordero, aunque la última vez en el American Food estuvo bien la comida mexicana, mi único pero es el picante

-Sí, es lo que los ajenos a la gastronomía siempre se quejan –dije riendo ligeramente- pero no todo es picante, una recomendación mía, prueba los chiles rellenos con picadillo, puede sonar irónico pero no es tan picante, especialmente si lo pides sin las semillas del chile

-Lo tomare en cuenta grandote, quizás las costillas de cordero y el chile relleno estarían bien

Ahí fue cuando el mesero llego:

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué llevaran?

-Yo el chile relleno y las costillas de cordero –dijo Bina- al chile sácale todas las semillas que puedan

-Y a mí la hamburguesa de res con tocino, queso cheddar, aros de cebolla y jalapeño y el acompañamiento de papas fritas

-Muy bien, ¿Algo que desean tomar?

-Dame una cerveza –pedí

-Yo también me llevo una

-Excelente, en un momento vuelvo

Con esto el mesero tomo los menús y se retiró:

-Y dime grandote ¿Qué tal el trabajo en la corporación? –cuestiono Bina colocando sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en sus manos

-Pues no me quejo –dije recargándome más en el asiento- los dos primeros días fueron agitados, ya sabes, lo del orfanato y un pequeño tiroteo en un almacén, luego de eso no han sido más que patrullajes, algunas infracciones pequeñas por parte de adolescentes, cuidar a una estrella, cosas así ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bah, aburrido, papeleo, denuncias falsas, discusiones –dijo ahora recargándose- eso sí, ayer tuvimos un incidente con una ogresa

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Una bruta que ya le teníamos el ojo –ahí ella vigilo a su lado derecho por si nadie escuchaba y se inclinó al frente de la mesa haciéndome un ademan para acercarme a lo cual obedeci- ella fue una de las principales sospechosas del secuestro de la madre de la pequeña que cuidaste tú y Amanda

Otra rata capturada:

-Maldición… ya van dos

-¿Eh?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Smith?

-No ¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy mientras cuidábamos de la cantante Ink Alexa detuvimos a tres intrusos, entre ellos una aracne tejedora, Smith me dijo que ella también había estado en el secuestro

-Mierda… bueno, gracias por la noticia grandote, quizás ella sea más accesible, la ogresa estaba en un estado de rabia total que no se podía ni entablar una conversación con ella, de hecho me propino de un golpe tan fuerte que aflojo mis puntadas de la cadera y arranco mi brazo izquierdo

-Ouch ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, soy una zombie, es difícil que me hagan un daño muy importante si no es directo a mi cabeza –dijo con una sonrisa- eso sí, si tenías planeado otra ronda de box me temo que no podre luchar de manera óptima, golpeas duro y lo último que quiero es tener que luchar sin mis piernas

-No lo tenía pensado, vamos a divertirnos, no a luchar por mas amistoso que sea, luego tendrás la revancha

-Entiendo, ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente grandote? Que ni se te ocurra decirme que vamos a ir a uno de esos moteles escondidos, recuerda que soy la ley y cualquier acto donde trates de cruzar la línea está penado

-Lo sé, lo sé, nunca pensé en que fuéramos a lo oscurito –además, ella es una zombie, digo… sé que tiene un preservativo para que no se pudra pero… ya saben… es técnicamente un cadáver y ahí abajo… no sé porque la idea se me atravesó por la mente siquiera- además los condones en esta parte del globo son muy pequeños -dije riendo ligeramente- nah, pensaba en que primero comiéramos algo aquí, luego iríamos a algún cine, habrá un Matsuri cerca y quizás ir a uno de los juegos que suelen haber estaría bien, terminaríamos en un bar… más el destino sorpresa

-¿Destino sorpresa, eh? Si no es un motel después de que bebamos hasta tambalearnos estoy contenta

-¡Que no planeo nada de eso! –exclame a lo que la zombie solo comenzó a reír- es una sorpresa que no tiene que ver con moteles, nosotros solos o cruzar la línea

-Está bien, solo bromeo –dijo terminando de reír- me parece un buen plan ¿Ya tienes alguna película en mente?

-No, pensé en dejarte escoger

-Excelente, pues ya tenía ganas de uno de los taquilleros de zombies –dijo frotando sus manos

Entonces llego el mesero dejando nuestras ordenes, agradecimos la comida y sin dilatar más comenzamos a devorar nuestras órdenes. No he comido más que el desayuno así que el tener algo tan bueno que comer me alegra bastante, en ese momento no hablamos mucho pues disfrutamos de los primeros bocados de la comida:

-Y dime grandote –dijo dando un trago a su bebida- ¿Qué tal van las cosas entre Amanda y tú? ¿Acaso ya soy la segunda a la que llevas a una cita?

-Eres la tercera –aclare a lo que ella me miro extrañada- y bueno, todo va bien, sigue siendo tan cálida, atenta y dulce como siempre ha sido, ya me considera su amigo

-Esa es buena señal, entonces confía bien en ti, aunque –ahí me miro con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Acaso ya te pidió una manita en el proceso de ordeñado manual?

En ese momento le estaba dando un trago a mi bebida y casi me atraganto:

-Eh… yo… bueno…

-No le diré nada a la jefa, se bien que eso es cuestión de fisiología, ella ya debió olvidarlo, pero en el edificio de MON usaba máquinas de ordeño, aunque parece que le dolían

-No te equivocas, y no lo ha olvidado –dije al recordar las suplicas de Amanda- me dejo bien en claro que era solo un proceso confiado a amigos, familiares y gente con extrema confianza y apego, además de que la maquina siempre le dejaba moretones y no le gustaba para nada

-Si, en ocasiones se quejaba del dolor

-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

-Estuvo en el edificio un año y un medio –comento dando un mordisco a su ultima costilla de cordero- entre familias que no la cuidaban como debían, que la encontraban perdida en algunos parques o en el hospital Tigre Blanco y otros incidentes, paso mucho tiempo en el edificio en busca de una familia adecuada, en eso aprovecho para aprender más del idioma y la cultura, de hecho –dijo volviendo a dar otro mordisco y pasando la carne- en más de una ocasión nos sorprendió habiéndonos preparado crepas, cremas y dulces originarios de su nación, o platillos especiales, lo hacía para buena parte de los agentes, especialmente aquellos que se tomaban la molesta de hablar un poco con ella, o apoyarla, siempre dijo que era su manera de decir gracias ante tanta paciencia

-Tan de ella –dije suspirando- sí, algo así me imagine que haría en el edificio de MON… aunque me duele saber que tantas familias no pudieron hacerse cargo de ella… siete…

-Es un gran numero –dijo ya con un tono más bajo- pero al menos dimos con el indicado

-De sorpresa, manera espontánea y sin tomar el procedimiento adecuado

-Si… la jefa tiene una manera de laborar muy especial, pero no puedes negar que actúa bien

-Sí, ha dado buenos frutos, pero dile de mi parte que no se confié tanto de sus instintos, lo digo por experiencia propia… a veces te pueden traicionar y el error… te deja marcado

-Se lo diré, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué hay con Amanda? ¿No has comenzado ya tu ritual de cortejo varonil?

-Esto… no… el trabajo en la corporación no me deja mucho tiempo libre, además del siempre temor a arruinarlo

-No pienses así, ya la debes conocer bien y si te considera un amigo lo más seguro es que se divierte contigo en cada paseo, imagina una cita, se pondrá como loca y saldrá mucho mejor arreglada que de costumbre

-Quizás… pero no lo sé… hay pequeñas cosas que han sucedido que quizás entorpezca eso –dije mordiendo la hamburguesa y masticando hasta pasar el bocado- descubrió algunos pequeños sucesos, no es algo que sea prejudicial, pero no lo ha tomado muy bien ¿Por qué? no lo sé, debo de averiguar más de ello, además que aún queda pendiente lo del orfanato

-¿No se lo has dicho? –cuestiono al instante

-No

-Demonios grandote, si quieres que ella confié en ti debes contarle esos sucesos –dijo apartando su plato con los huesos del cordero y acercando el chile relleno- lo del orfanato pudo afectarle directamente, y no creo que sea buena idea esconderle algo así –ahí ella tomo un tenedor y cuchillo- huele bien

-Disfrútalo –ahí me puse a pensar en lo que dijo… si… debo de decírselo, estoy a tiempo- tienes razón, debo de decirle de lo sucedido antes de ir a visitar a la pequeña

-Me alegra que sigas mi consejo, lo que sea porque ella sea feliz –dijo guiñando un ojo y cortando parte del chile relleno para luego pincharlo con el tenedor y guiarlo a su boca

Yo acabe con la hamburguesa y pase lo último con un trago a la cerveza, deje de ultimo las papas fritas a las cuales les agrega algo de cátsup que estaba en un frasco sobre la mesa:

-Hey, esto no está nada mal –comento Bina volviendo a cortar un pedazo y comerlo- no es tan picante

-Te lo dije, no todo en la gastronomía mexicana es salsa picante

Ambos reímos ligeramente y acabamos con toda la comida, decidimos quedarnos un rato más en lo que venía la cuenta, recogían los platos y dejábamos bajar la comida:

-Nada como una buena comida –dijo con un palillo sacando restos de comida entre sus filosos dientes, son muy blancos y parecen bien cuidados

-Y es apenas el comienzo de la cita, por cierto, lindos dientes, lucen muy bien cuidados

-¿Eh? Oh, gracias Rob, me esmero porque siempre luzcan resplandecientes –dijo tirando el palillo- los tuyos no estan mal, blancos y sin mal olor, pero ya veremos como se pone esta cita, por ahora has empezado bien, pero una buena comida cualquiera se la puede permitir

Llego el momento de retirarnos, pero apenas me iba a poner de pie salió una cocinera, se estaba retirando su cofia y despedía de algunos de los meseros y Mio, es una chica de piel azul, pelo blanco y pupilas doradas, es linda aunque la piel oscura resulta un tanto extraña. Mientras me ponía de pie ella volteo a verme y camino hasta mi:

-¿Es usted el subteniente Roberto García de la Madrid? –pregunto con un tono frio

-Eh… si ¿Por? –cuestione

-Mi nombre es Lala, muchas gracias por su labor el día en que esos asaltantes trataron de robar los fondos de mi jefa, y robar las pertenencias a nuestros comensales –dijo dando una reverencia- no logre agradecerle debidamente, ya que las agentes de la ley se lo llevaron, pero deje parte de mis agradecimientos en la misiva de mi querida Aria

-Aria… ¡Oh! La araña zanquilarga de acento alemán ¿Verdad?

-La única –dijo con una sonrisa- aun así no me pareció un agradecimiento adecuado y no he tenido el tiempo para enviarle otra misiva, por lo mismo, aprovecho ahora que es mi hora de salída para agradecerle profundamente su labor aun cuando estaba en un estado físico no muy óptimo para una lucha, pocos tienen ese valor

-Ya, ya, muchas gracias –dije riendo ligeramente- solo hice lo que me dicto mi honor y era lo que se debía hacerse en ese momento

-Y fue lo correcto, bien, me tengo que retirar a mi morada, espero hayan disfrutado de sus órdenes, me despido

-Adiós –me despedí

-Hasta luego, Lala

Ella tan solo se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió del restaurante, pague con los cupones y nos retiramos en dirección a algún cine cercano:

-Vaya, la fama se esparce y perdura, y pensar que eso fue hace ¿Qué? ¿Dos semanas? –dijo Zombina caminando a mi derecha

-Más o menos, aunque no me gusta tanto la idea de la fama, no es que me molesten esos gestos de agradecimiento, al contrario, pero el tener la idea de que me acosen en mi hogar o cada vez que salga y posiblemente en mi trabajo no me gusta mucho

-Curioso –dijo llevándose la mano a su mentón- eres de los pocos que dicen no querer fama

-Simplemente quiero privacidad en mi vida, soy un soldado, un guerrero, no una superestrella

-Te entiendo, aunque es inevitable, especialmente si apareces en las portadas abrazando a una tierna bebe lamia de un modo que pareces un padre –dijo riendo

-Bueno… hay excepciones, y a esa pequeña no le puedo negar esos abrazos, juegos y mimos… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella

-Pero ya está segura en el orfanato, no te preocupes grandote, daremos con la madre de esa niña, es nuestro deber y obligación –dijo levantando su pulgar mientras sonreía

-Gracias Bina, les deseo suerte en la investigación, y si hay algo en que los pueda ayudar, solo díganmelo

-Pues involuntariamente ya entregaste a una de los responsables, falta un hombre por localizar, si lo encuentras te lo agradeceríamos, o si la corporación sabe algo, podrias entregar la información

-Lo hare, daré con ese bastardo –ahí solo inhale y exhale… calma, estas en una cita- bueno, dejemos el trabajo y criminales de lado, dime, esa película que quieres ver ¿De qué trata?

-Me alegra que preguntaras –dijo sonriendo- es de zombies pero de un evento histórico sucedido en la primera guerra mundial, tiene toques de ficción pero ¡Son zombies! –Exclamo emocionada- ¡Somos las bestias más temidas por el hombre por excelencia!

-Pues no lo parece, estoy saliendo con una

Ella me miro frunciendo el ceño y yo solo reí:

-El punto es, que la película trata de un evento histórico y otros más ambientados en la primera guerra mundial, tiene toques de ficción pues algunas cosas ya están confirmadas por científicos y otras con la salida del acta tratan de dar más importancia a las extra especies –doblamos en una esquina y a lo lejos pude ver un cine- en la sinopsis mencionan eventos como el ataque a la fortaleza rusa Osowiec, gas mostaza, fosgeno, artillería, granadas, municiones de todo tipo, los rusos resistieron hasta que los gases los habían matado, pero al último momento en que los alemanes se acercaban salieron de la fortaleza ensangrentados, con los rostros quemados, vísceras de fuera y básicamente como muertos vivientes, ya quiero ver las ediciones de Hollywood

-Una sinopsis interesante, y a como era aquella época de la primera guerra mundial, con mucho misticismo y eventos heroicos para subir la moral debe de haber mucho material

-Es lo que la crítica ha dicho, quiero ver qué cosas hicieron para demostrar el poderío de los zombies –dijo con orgullo- ¡Imagínalo! ¡Zombies armados con bayonetas, rifles, palas de trinchera y una sed de sangre, atravesando trincheras y rompiendo la moral del enemigo al ver que ni la artillería los detiene! ¡Sera épico! –comenzó a exaltarse

-Si lo pones así… ¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo!

Entre risas aceleramos el paso y llegamos al cinema, pedimos los boletos para la función que comienza dentro de 20 minutos, ya que cuento con los fondos, que mejor que la sala en 3D, pedimos un combo de pareja que incluye las palomitas grandes, dos chocolates, dos hot dogs y un vaso con soda, al principio me pregunte porque solo uno cuando me di cuenta que era uno especialmente grande y la tapa tenía dos orificios para las pajillas.

Omití ese detalle y nos dirigimos a la sala que los boletos señalaban, entramos y aunque ya había algunas personas no estaba completamente lleno, algunos hablaban y otros sumergidos en sus celulares, incluso uno estaba dormido:

-Hey, grandote –me llamo Bina susurrando- pásame las palomitas

-Claro –dije tomándola de la bandeja de plástico donde acomodamos todo

Ella se detuvo antes y arrojo una palomita justo a la boca del sujeto que estaba durmiendo:

-¡Vamos sigue subiendo! –dijo empujándome ligeramente y subiendo un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar

Subimos varios escalones hasta llegar a la fila y sillas que escogimos, ella tomo asiento a mi derecha y observo a ese hombre con el rostro oculto entre los asientos, se despertó tosiendo y mirando a diferentes lugares:

-Te gustan las travesuras ¿Verdad? –pregunte al escucharla reír

-Una de vez en cuando no está mal, Doppel y yo solemos hacerlas a los incautos, o Manaki, es tan tierna cuando cae, siempre lo hace –dijo ya reclinando su asiento y estirando su cuerpo- ah, esto es relajante, pásame la barra de chocolate

-Aquí tienes –dije arrojándosela y la tomo en el aire

-Gracias –dijo ahora dándole un mordisco al dulce- dime ¿Qué se siente salir con una agente de la ley tan apuesta? –dijo en forma de broma

-Pues, bien, no me puedo quejar –dije sacando también el otro chocolate- no todos pueden salir con un par de agentes tan apuestos o en forma –dije flexionando mi brazo derecho y aun con la camisa y chaqueta era ligeramente notable el musculo

-Bien dicho grandote, aunque esto fuese porque me mandaste a la lona

-Tú lo propusiste, y no me lo pude negar –dije riendo- es me recuerda ¿Esos tornillos ya no se han vuelto a caer?

-No, les agregue un adhesivo especial así que debería aguantar, eso sí, ese golpe sí que estuvo fuerte ¿Me tenías odio por la bromita de la prótesis?

-Claro que no Bina, no estaría enojado por una broma viendo que termino devolviéndome la capacidad de caminar, solo fue la adrenalina y el momento

-Entiendo, pensé que estabas enojado o tomándolo como venganza, golpeabas fuerte

-Estaban en juego 20,000 yenes y una cita –dije mirándola con un tono competitivo-yo perdería dinero y tu perderías la oportunidad de salir con este atlas -dije sonriendo ampliamente

-Ya, míster universo –dijo en tono burlón- aunque hubiese preferido el dinero, encontré una cera excelente para pulir mis armas

-¿Cuántas armas tienes? ¿O son solo las que MON ofrece?

-Algunas son del gobierno, pero otras las compre yo misma, desde armas características de la segunda guerra mundial, otras aún más antiguas y capaces de disparar, y juguetes modernos, no puedo sacarlos a todos de paseo en cada misión, pero al menos los mantengo con ejercicios constantes en la galería de tiro

-Interesante, me encantaría ver esa colección de armas

-Luego será ¡Ya empezara la película! –exclamo al ver como comenzaba la sección de anuncios

Ella tomo sus palomitas y yo las mías, el refresco lo colocamos entre los dos y las pajillas apuntando al lado de cada uno, si no bebemos al mismo tiempo lograremos omitir algún momento incomodo, además de eso tomo su hot dog.

Ya para el comienzo de la película disfrutamos de los bocadillos acompañando la cinta.

Comenzando con la introducción, pequeños momentos en que Zombina se sobresaltaba un poco y acción con zombies le di un trago a la bebida, en ese momento Bina también se había agachado para beber de su pajilla, ahí la mire sonriendo con la pajilla en mi boca y ella también me sonrio para luego volver a la película…

…

…

-¡Fue fantástica! –exclamo saliendo del cine- ¡Zombies atravesando trincheras, espantando alemanes, americanos, franceses y húngaros! Y qué decir de los momentos de suspenso en ese poblado ¡Fue magnifico!

-Y fue mucho mejor en 3D

-¡Exacto! Casi podía sentir las vísceras y sangre cayendo sobre mí –ahí solo suspiro- ah, buena película, valió la pena esas dos horas

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora –dije sacando mi celular y revisar rápidamente el mapa hasta que di en una de las áreas donde esa feria pasaría- en dirección al Matsuri y los juegos

-Oh, cierto, vamos entonces, espero que haya alguno de tiro al blanco –dijo sonriendo- quiero demostrar mis habilidades con el rifle

-Y qué mejor presumir que era el segundo mejor en tiro de precisión en el colegio militar –dije con tono de orgullo

-¿A si? Suenas algo creído grandote

-No me puedo evitar sonar así con mis habilidades

-Ya veremos quién es mejor… ¡Carrera a esa feria! –ahí ella comenzó a correr

-¡Epa! ¡Vuelve aquí ni siquiera sabes donde es!

-¡Yo daré con ella! ¡Vamos!

Y comenzamos a correr, no sé si fue el chocolate, la adrenalina inyectada por la película, o si ella es así siempre, pero se le notaba totalmente enérgica corriendo casi sin algún rumbo.

Me llevaba terreno de sobra y es más rápida que yo, pero al fin llegamos a esa Matsuri, cansados y ligeramente empapados por el sudor, pero dimos con ese lugar:

-No luce nada mal ¡Mira! –dijo tomándome de la muñeca- ¡Si hay uno del tiro al blanco! ¡Vamos grandote!

-¡Espera, quiero recuperar el aliento!

A jalonadas, y en un momento donde me detuve abruptamente y casi no pudo jalarme recupere el aliento, llegamos hasta el puesto donde un hombre de mediana edad atiende. Un puesto simple, techo de lona, detrás de el varias estanterías con figuras de animales hechas de porcelana y varios rifles de aire comprimido esperando a ser rentados, los premios cuelgan de algunos hilos, son peluches:

-Buenas tardes –salude- una ronda con el rifle para la dama

-Gracias caballero –dijo burlonamente

-Por supuesto, serán 5 yenes

Saque las monedas y entregue la suma al hombre, este le entrego el rifle a Bina y ella lo calo discretamente, ahí me le acerque:

-¿Parece trucado? –pregunte discretamente

-No, pero no te confíes, puede que las figuritas sean de algo que no se rompa –susurro fingiendo una postura seductora conmigo pasando su mano por mi mentón

-… ¿Es necesaria la postura como si estuvieses apunto de besarme? –pregunte con el calor en mi rostro, debo de estar enrojecido

-Solo así parecerá más natural –dijo riendo

Ya separándome Bina, tomo la postura adecuada y comenzó a disparar, son cinco tiros según el anuncio encima del techo y cinco aciertos, se ganó un pingüino de peluche:

-Ahora tu grandote –dijo con una sonrisa- ojala me iguales

-Dalo por hecho, otra ronda por favor

Pague la suma y tome el rifle, para evitarme las dudas hice también el calado, no, no parece trucado.

Tal como hizo Bina, dispare los cinco proyectiles con precisión y los cinco impactaron en una figurita diferente desquebrajándola, esta vez escogí un unicornio de color blanco, cuerno rosado y el pelo de su cola y cresta dorado… ¿Qué? Quizás no pude traer a Amanda, pero sé que uno de estos peluches le encantara:

-Lindo peluche ¿Es para tu cuarto? –pregunto Bina, ya no tiene el peluche en las manos

-¡Es para Amanda! –dije por la pregunta repentina, ella solo comenzó a reír- No es como que me gusten los peluches o algo así ¿Y el tuyo?

-Se lo regale a un niño que paso corriendo, no me gustan, y calma con tu ego herido, no pareces esos chicos que gustan de peluchitos lindos –dijo riendo- solo preguntaba ¡Hey! ¡Mira! –dijo apuntando a un puesto de máscaras- ¡Tienen máscaras de Shingeki no kyojin!

Ahí volví a ser jalado por ella hasta el puesto de máscaras, la multitud es grande como suelen ser en los Matsuri, pero entre que soy de una estatura fuera de lo normal, e intimidante, lograba apartar a la gente o algunos se hacían a un lado. Llegamos al puesto donde una mujer de mediana edad, junto con una más joven y que es una Tengu, atienden a los clientes:

-No están nada mal, son muy buenas –dijo tomando dos, he visto ese manga antes, esos titanes en verdad dan miedo, pero no puedo negar que es épico, en su mano derecha tiene la del titán colosal y en otra la de Levi- ¿Qué te parecen?

-Son muy buenas –examine las demás, tienen de todo tipo- ¿Te gusta Shingeki no kyojin?

-Me encanta –dijo poniéndose la máscara de Levi- lástima que no hay alguna de Eren para que recreemos uno de mis mangas yaoi

-Si es una last- ¡¿Qué!?

-Nada –dijo retirándosela y revisando la del titán colosal- Anda pruébatela, eres alto así que te quedara mejor que a una enana como yo

-Tengo una idea mejor –tome la máscara del titán que ella me ofrecía y llame a la señora- ¿Cuánto por esta mascara?

-800 yenes señor

Ya me se ese truco, es porque parezco más mexicano que japonés:

-Tsss, será un problema, a mi dama le encantan de estas, pero solo tengo 500 yenes

-Aunque se la podría dejar en esos 500 yenes –comento la mujer más joven- no es una diferencia muy amplia

-Está bien, me la llevo

Pague por la máscara y camine hasta una banca cercana:

-Ahora ponte la máscara y sube a mis hombros –dije tomando asiento en la banca para que Bina subiese

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ya veo lo que tramas –dijo con un tono de emoción

Pronto sentí cuando escalo por mi espalda y cuando ya ambas piernas pasaron por mis hombros las sujete para evitar que ella cayese, me puse de pie y seguí con el paseo:

-¡Whoa! Estoy muy arriba –entonces la escuche toser y vi que se colocó la máscara- ¡Témanme humanos! ¡Soy el titán colosal!

Reí al escucharla tan entusiasmada, seguimos con el paseo, Bina dando gritos de repente como si fuese una gran bestia, se bajó en algunos juegos que encontrábamos, principalmente para ganar algunos cuantos dulces:

-¡Hoy cenare humanos por docenas! –gritaba encima de mis hombros, tiempo después se metió un puño de gomitas rojas en su boca- No, no nos comas titán Zombina –dijo en un tono más agudo- ¡Me los comeré! –decía jugando con esas gomitas en forma de osos mientras se sacudía en mi hombro

-Deja de sacudirte –Dije al sentir como se sacudía en ocasiones de manera muy brusca- si te caes y desarmas no es mi culpa

-¡Silencio simple humano! ¡O te devorare y luego destruiré el muro y acabare con los demás de tu especie!

-En ese caso llegaría la legión de reconocimiento con Amanda y te derribaría

-¡Esa olvidadiza vaca lechera no podría con mi poder ili-! ¡Gah! –exclamo cuando di un frenon repentino… sé que no lo dijo en manera de ofensa, pero cala

-Zombina…

-Está bien, ya me calmo, no lo dije para ofenderla –dijo aferrándose a mi cabeza

-Ya lo sé, solo estás jugando –con esa llamada de atención reanude el paseo- nunca pensé que fueses tan ligera –comente al darme cuenta como no necesitaba de un gran esfuerzo para cargarla

-Ni tanto –dijo volviendo a comer esas gomitas- no siempre puedo sacar todas las balas y la balanza siempre sube un kilo después de una misión peligrosa

-¿Acaso te acompleja tu peso? –pregunte por el tono que parecía de preocupación

-No… bueno… a veces ¡Pero eso no te incumbe! Vallamos a ese puesto de comida, quiero comer algo –señalo uno con un techo de lona roja

-A sus órdenes capitana

Cambie el rumbo y nos dirigimos al puesto de comida, Bina no evito seguir jugando y fingiendo ser el titán colosal, llegue al puesto y pedí una brocheta de camarón y una de res para Bina y otras dos de esas para mí, después de eso nos dirigimos a una banca en un área algo más despejada, además de comprar unas bebidas frescas, ya en la banca Bina bajo de mis hombros y se dejó la máscara al costado derecho de su cabeza tomando asiento a mi derecha:

-Esto está muy bueno –dijo Zombina dando un gran mordisco al alambre de res- Nada como algo de carne para el paseo

-El de camarón tampoco está mal –dije al darle un mordisco

-Ese lo dejo al final, es de mis favoritos –dijo dando otro mordisco al alambre- oye, en verdad que está siendo divertido, comida, películas, paseos por un parque de juegos, competir con los rifles falsos y llevarnos los peluches

-Aunque regalaste tu pingüino

-No me gustan, me extraña que no hayas tirado el unicornio

-Ya te lo dije, es para Amanda –dije dando otro mordisco al alambre de Res

Ella acabo con el alambre de res y comenzó con el del camarón, en verdad que le encanta, lo mastica más despacio y pareciese saborearlo mejor, además de relamer sus labios por la salsa rojiza del camarón:

-Sigo pensando que si sacaras a Amanda estos paseos ella rápidamente pensaría de otra manera de ti –comento antes de dar un trago a su bebida

-No lo creo, bueno, quizás, pero no creo que sea de esas que solo buscan a alguien por los detalles o regalos

-Quizás, pero haya tú, yo me he divertido mucho, una buena cita grandote –dijo Zombina terminando con el alambre tirándolo el palo de madera a un bote cercano

-Lo mismo digo, está siendo divertido, aunque no sé cómo es que no hayas encontrado ya a alguien para tener más de estas citas

-Soy demasiado buena para cualquier sujeto –dijo riendo- aunque… quizás haya excepciones –ahí ella desvió la mirada, volteo a verme de reojo y regreso al frente

¿Acaso?... Vamos a ver, la mire de reojo con una sonrisa para no hacer mi movimiento tan evidente, pase mi brazo por encima del respaldo y después de unos segundos, sentido una brisa ya algo fresca pose mi mano en su hombro y la acerque hasta que pego su cuerpo en mí, veamos cómo reacciona:

-Pero no te hagas ideas –dijo dándome un ligero empujón y desviando la mirada, yep, era solo cosa mía, aunque note un rubor algo evidente

-Tranquila, solo sentí una brisa fría y pensé que estaría bien compartir algo de calor –me excuse regresando mi brazo para tomar la bebida que deje en el suelo

-Revisa tu cerebro, soy una muerta, no hay nada de calor

-¿Quién dijo que quería el calor para mí? –dije esto con un tono de voz más suave, casi seductor, sé que no quiere nada conmigo, apenas si nos conocemos, pero molestarla un poco no está mal

-Sigue así y terminaras muerto de frio –dijo acurrucándose más en ella misa

-No lo creo, si ni el invierno ruso pudo matarme de frio, el invierno Japonés es nada, mi cuerpo está perfectamente amoldado para todo clima extremo –dije con orgullo

-Perfecto, pero espero no andes de exhibicionista

-¿Acaso quieres darle un vistazo a este cuerpazo?

-¡No me refería a eso! –exclamo aún más sonrojada

-Ya, ya, solo bromeo –dije riendo- aún falta la parada sorpresa –con esto me puse de pie

-Cierto ¿A dónde me llevaras grandote? –pregunto también parándose

-Un pajarito me conto uno de tus pasatiempos, dime ¿Cuál es tu calibre favorito?

La sonrisa de ella no hacia más que demostrar sus relucientes dientes y clara emoción…

…

…

Camino a la corporación contacte con Sindri, ella ya estaba ahí pues se había quedado para revisar algunos modelos de armas, me alegra no haberla molestado mientras dormía:

-¿Qué haces llevándome a las oficinas de BrutalCorp? –dijo con un tono algo más severo- Si es por lo de los vehículos vandalizados a las afueras de Tokio, no fuimos nosotras, es pura coincidencia que nuestra furgoneta también fuese hallada ahí pero sin daños

-¿Eh? –dije mirándola extrañado pero solo sacudí la cabeza- no nada de eso, ni tampoco te tratare de incentivar a que te unas a la corporación, ni todo lo que tu cabecita linda maquile, solo espera

Ya ingresamos a las oficinas, pasamos hasta los elevadores y la lleve hasta el piso subterráneo donde está la galería de tiro, pase mi tarjeta y nos permitió el acceso:

-Permíteme un segundo

-Claro –ahí ella solo dejo escapar un silbido- wow, sí que no escatimaron en gastos en este lugar –dijo mirando de arriba abajo

La deje analizando la galería de tiro al tiempo que llegue a la cabina de Sindri, toque la campanilla y la escuche, se mostró con su mismo atuendo:

-¡Hey, Roberto! Me alegro de verte –dijo retirándose una máscara para soldador- ¿Vienes con tu chica?

-Sí, está admirando el paisaje ¿Qué me tienes preparado?

-Bueno –ahí ella se retiró la máscara y se giró para ir tomando algunas armas, en eso le hice una seña a Bina para que se acercara

Ya cuando Bina se colocó a mi lado Sindri regreso con dos armas:

-Hola –saludo Bina

-Oh, hola –saludo Sindri- debes ser Zombina ¿Verdad?

-La única ¿Qué te dijo el grandulón? ¿Si dejo en claro que esto es por una apuesta?

-¿Eh?... ¿Entonces el que la llevarías a un motel y que la hicieras gritar fue una mentira? –pregunto fingiendo demencia… traidora

-¡¿Qué dijo que?! –exclamo Bina encarándome roja de ira

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! –nege haciendo una cruz con mis brazos

Ahí Sindri solo estaba riendo:

-Ay, esto es fantástico, cálmese agente Zombina –dijo limpiando una lagrima de su ojo y recuperando el aliento- solo bromeo, él nunca dijo nada de eso, y sí, me dejo en claro que solo salen por una apuesta que el gano

Bina solo me propino de un puñetazo en el brazo y regresamos a quedar frente a Sindri:

-Primero algo suave, dos UZI que acaban de llegar, me pidieron darles una limpiada y testearlas, que mejor que ustedes las prueben

Ahí nos entregó las armas junto a dos cargadores, caminamos hasta las casillas de la galería de tiro y cada uno tomamos diferentes, teniendo una casilla de separación entre los dos, presione el botón y un blanco bajo de golpe desde el techo comenzando a moverse hacia mí por el riel, Bina también comenzó, hora de respirar plomo y pólvora.

La noche siguió así, probando estas UZI, luego de ellas Sindri nos entregó la SPAS 12 y 15, como no, los disparos constantes de una escopeta que cuenta con perdigones capaces de destrozar carne, huesos, metal y madera es más que divertido, los blancos quedaban casi destrozados por completo.

Escuche en ocasiones la risa de Bina mientras disparábamos entre cambio de cargador, ya cuando los cartuchos se acabaron volvimos con Sindri

-¡Ahora plomo pesado! –dijo la ciclope- están de suerte pues estábamos buscando quien las probaran –dijo mostrando dos ametralladoras ligeras rusas- dos RPK 47 que usamos para testear algunos tipos de munición, hoy y solo por hoy, munición explosiva

-¡Wuhu! –grito de repente Bina- ¡Dame veinte de esas!

-Lo siento, esa munición todavía no está en producción en masa –ahí la zombie solo pudo dejar escapar un gruñido de lastima- como decía, tendrá el privilegio de probar esta munición explosiva para fusiles y ametralladoras ligeras que la corporación está probando, para eso desplegare dos planchas de blindaje medio que se utiliza para los vehículos, el cual será su blanco a donde disparar

Ahí nos pasó las armas por debajo del vidrio y los cargadores, además de salir con protectores de oídos:

-Quiero ver el espectáculo

Yo solo sonreí mientras Bina parecía ansiosa por disparar, tomamos posiciones, apoye el arma con el bípode sobre la barra de la casilla y fue cuando aparecieron las planchas de blindaje colgando del techo por cadenas:

-¡Calcinémoslo! –grite y comenzaron los disparos

Los rifles rugieron y desatamos toda la ira del poder soviético extinto junto a la munición explosiva producto del capitalismo… es casi un poema de dicotomías tan diferentes y que se odian tanto pero dan a algo tan potente y bello juntas.

Las balas salían rugiendo, explotando y causando ruido por toda la galería de tiro, las planchas de blindaje lo resistieron, no se partieron pero se notaba lo quemado, desquebrajado y prácticamente, que no quedaron ilesas:

-¡Mas! ¡Denme otra ronda de estas explosivas! –gritaba Zombina emocionada en lo que me paraba con el arma y Sindri se llevaba mi RPK

-Tranquila –dije aun con la adrenalina en las venas, es como si acabara de estrenar juguete nuevo- solo me permitieron un cartucho para cada uno

Zombina dejo salir un gruñido de desesperación haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, por otro lado Sindri se llevó la otra ametralladora:

-Pero quería seguir destrozando metal…

-Bueno… las placas siguen ahí –entonces Sindri me hizo una seña desde su cabina y ahí descansaban dos rifles de francotirador de gran potencia- y los Barret esperan

Zombina se giró y pudo ver los dos rifles junto a un cargador para cada uno, descansaban esperándonos, ella se giró sonriendo ampliamente, una sonrisa como para enmarcarse.

Bípode puestos, miras telescópicas y cargadores listos, solo faltaba que Sindri terminara de poner las diez marcas:

-10 balas, 10 marcas, gana el que las borre –dije introduciendo el cargador en el rifle

-Me gusta ¿Qué hay para el ganador?

-10,000 en efectivo es mi suma

-… ¿No te cansas verdad? –dijo Zombina sonaba molesta- no tengo tanto dinero, si quieres otra cita solo dímelo, aceptaría con gusto al ver lo divertidas que son

-Después volvemos a salir… ya que no tienes dinero… –Hice una pausa y comencé a meditar… es una cita y no he tenido un buen beso…- si yo gano, un beso tuyo directo en los labios, 5 segundos

-¿Y si yo gano? –cuestiono desde su cabina

-Los 10,000 yenes

Zombina guardo silencio en lo que Sindri ya se retiraba del campo de tiro, yo solo cale el gatillo del rifle y revise la mira, son diez metros de fondo pero la mira es de cinco, el bípode está bien puesto y el rifle bien acomodado, no quiero dislocarme el hombro:

-Acepto –Declaro Zombina- ahora ganare, quizás no sea Manaki, pero se apuntar

-Bien, buena suerte

-Rómpete un pierna

Al escuchar eso me quede callado mientras ella reía… fue buena, lo admito.

Con esto listo y Sindri hecho la cuenta regresiva comenzamos a disparar, las marcas no son más que piezas de cerámica circulares de diferentes colores, son pequeñas, algunas más grandes, las mías son de color rojo.

Disparamos constantemente, no llevo la cuenta de las que ya rompió Zombina pero si de las mías, llevo 8, solo faltan dos:

-¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo es que algo de color rojo se me pierde-

Entonces el disparo de Zombina me interrumpió:

-¡Le di! –dijo con notorio tono de emoción- ¡En tu cara García!

-Bien, acepto la derrota –dije poniéndome de pie… demonios, me quede sin un beso

-¡Jaja! Nadie me gana en las armas ¡Ahora paga!

-Una apuesta es una apuesta –dije ya encarándola, está muy feliz y sonriente, me alegro que se haya divertido, saque mi billetera y le entregue el dinero

-Gracias –dijo con un tono de orgullo por su victoria, contando los billetes silbando y luego guardándolos en su billetera- ya tranquilo grandote, cuando lleguemos a mi departamento te daré una recompensa

-Y eso que tú eras la que no quería ir a un motel

-Pues no será un motel, sino mi casa

Ahí solo pude reír, entregamos las armas a Sindri y le agradecer bastante por haberme hecho ese gran favor, luego se lo pagare con alguna compra o un detallito.

Salimos del edificio de BrutalCorp y ahora tomamos la dirección al hogar de Bina, que por lo que me ha dicho, ahí viven también las otras chicas de MON. Ha sido muy divertido, aunque ella ya quiere ir a descansar y termine descartando visitar algún bar ha sido una buena cita… pero me quede sin mi beso… no todo se puede en esta vida… aunque…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto meditaba sus opciones para conseguir un beso de Zombina, o negándose y dejarlo como ha quedado, hasta que la Zombie lo llamo:

-Fue una buena cita Rob –dijo Zombina con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra- No estoy mintiendo, ni vacilando porque gane la apuesta, en verdad me divertí

-Me alegra, esa es la intención, pero creo que tu emoción se canalizo en esa RPK con la munición explosiva

-¡Esa fue la mejor parte! –Dijo exaltada- poder soviético mezclado a balas explosivas ¿Qué más Podrias pedir?

-Un cargador ilimitado, armadura y el permiso para acabar con toda la escoria

-Concuerdo, pero si Rob, fue una gran cita

-No hay de que Bina, también fue divertido para mí, eres una chica muy viva y explosiva

-Soy la muerta más viva de todas –dijo riendo con una sonrisa- La vida se puede ir rápido amigo, hay que aprovecharlo, como deberías con Amanda

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Roberto rápido- tu, mi hermana, compañeros de trabajo, el cotorro imaginario en mi hombro, todos dicen lo mismo… solo soy paciente, no quiero arruinarlo y ella solo se quede como una amiga

-Solo no pierdas el tiempo, nunca sabes cuándo podría ocurrir una tragedia

-Lo entiendo ¿Es aquí? –pregunto llegado a un edificio departamental, donde Zombina se detuvo frente a la escalinata

-Asi es, hogar dulce hogar… gracias por la cita Rob, en verdad me divertí –dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay de que

-Ahora, mi sorpresa -Dijo ella, con una sonrisa- No ganaste la apuesta y no podrás saborear mis labios, pero sí sentir estos en tu mejilla

-Me parece aceptable -Respondió

Roberto se inclinó al frente y puso la mejilla izquierda, Zombina se sonrojó ligeramente pero no rechistó. Fue el turno del soldado de tornarse ligeramente carmesí cuando experimentó los delicados labios femeninos de la pelirroja hacer contacto en su mejilla. A pesar de estar muerta, fue un beso muy cálido, suave, relajante. Con eso, la zombi, tan roja como su cabello, realizó un ademán veloz para despedirse antes de darse la vuelta e ingresar al complejo habitacional. García sonrió internamente: ella era una agente entrenada y el mundo conocía perfectamente su fiereza, pero cuando se trataba de verse tan humana y vulnerable, ni la más sobresaliente guerrera evitaba lucir tierna. Y esa noche, él había observado ese lado que pocos realmente conocían. No había mejor manera de cerrar la noche.

Con una imborrable mueca de alegría en su rostro, el mexicano partió del edificio en dirección al distrito de Ginza, a su complejo de apartamentos. Estaba tan de buen humor que evitó el transporte público y caminó hacia su residencia, disfrutando, de nueva cuenta, la posibilidad de caminar que se le habia sido devuelta tiempo atrás y le han permitido trabajar y pasar momentos tan alegres, esto lo complementaba el panorama citadino nocturno al compás de la oscura noche y el argento resplandor de la luna en el firmamento, ahogado por la iluminación urbana. No evitó tararear las viejas marchas que solía cantar en el Heroico Colegio Militar de su patria, esas que siempre le subían el ánimo y le recordaban la noble causa por la que él luchaba.

Conforme se acercaba hacia el edificio que albergaba su apartamento, las luces, a pesar de encontrarse en una de las zonas más transitadas y por ende, bulliciosas del país, se mantenían tenues.

Roberto no se extrañó por la anomalía lumínica, pues las estrellas ahora podían admirarse entre el smog y las farolas artificiales. La luna, tan grande e imponente, se alzaba regente sobre el edificio principal, coronándolo con su plateado esplendor. Sonrió nuevamente; era como si el cielo se hubiera tapizado un fulgurante patrón con los cuerpos celestes, indicándole el camino al lugar que no era únicamente su residencia, pues adentro también habitaba una muy tierna mujer que transformaba las cuatro paredes de un solitario apartamento en una casa, un hogar.

Ahí, se dio cuenta de la gran ironía que hasta ahora había ignorado: en todo el tiempo que él y Zombina estuvieron juntos, el tema de Amanda salía naturalmente, y el soldado no evitaba alegrarse cuando esto sucedía. A la pelirroja no parecía importarle regresar al tema seguido, y lo mejor de todo, aconsejaba al militar para que decidiera ser honesto con sus sentimientos y diera el primordial paso con la minotauro. Más que una cita, salir con Zombina fue una reafirmación de lo que su alma sentía en el interior, del deseo que su corazón le imploraba aceptar, pero sus inseguridades mantenían preso, hermético.

Solo.

No había duda; pensó. Tenía a Amanda tatuada en la cabeza, en su corazón, en cada herida que lo denotaba como un veterano de mil batallas. Ella se había transformado lentamente en su bastión sentimental, en esa pequeña palabra de aliento que se necesitaba para salir de la situación más precaria, la razón para volver todos los días, el sol que le levantaba cada mañana; la cura definitiva a su soledad. Y ni siquiera pasar el tiempo con una afamada heroína pudo sacarle a la francesa de la mente. Sí, definitivamente no había duda: estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de Amanda.

Suspiró.

Incluso cuando sabía que tenía todo lo necesario para intentar establecer una relación con la francesa, su mayor temor, el grillete que lo ataba a su encierro sentimental, era su propia inseguridad. Continuaba sin sentirse digno de ella, de alguien tan pura, honesta, dulce y amable que hacían palidecer a cualquier santa plasmada en las variopintas y majestuosas catedrales de la tierra gala. Amanda Bellerose era más que una sencilla chica que le subía los ánimos con una hermosa sonrisa o un excelente desayuno; era un ejemplo de amistad verdadera, un axioma de belleza, un referente viviente de perfección.

Una gloriosa mujer por la que valía la pena luchar.

Ingresando al edificio departamental y dirigiéndose a su habitación se detuvo ante el destello de una dorada llave sobresaliendo ligeramente debajo de la puerta que llamó su atención. Recogiéndola y asegurándose de no hacer ruido, Roberto abrió lentamente la puerta.

Su humor regresó al percibir el aroma familiar que emanaba de la cocina, la cual, aunque ya hacían horas que estaba desocupada, mantenía esa fragancia casera que le sosegaba el alma y calmaba el corazón. En la mesa, un solitario plato, tapado con otro, lo esperaba. Era un poco de sopa y estaba tibia, pero el esmero con que el platillo tan aparentemente sencillo irradiaba en su preparación, lo hacía lucir como el más exquisito manjar de la corte real.

Sonriendo y con su hambre reavivada, García degusto la sopa con calma y placer, pensando una y otra vez en lo extremadamente afortunado de contar con alguien tan atenta y considerada como su bovina inquilina. Después de saborear otra más de las maravillas gastronómicas de la francesa, y asegurando que ni el restaurante más ostentoso podría igualársele en el sabor, el mexicano tomó una ducha, aseándose por completo y terminando de lavar sus dientes antes de dirigirse a su lugar de descanso.

Ahí, entre el silencio nocturno y el barullo citadino, pudo escuchar la respiración de la minotauro, proveniente de su habitación. Él, dando su última sonrisa por ese día, se acercó a la puerta y, delicadamente, plantó un beso en la madera, esperando que ese gesto atravesara el cuerpo sólido de la entrada y llegara simbólicamente hasta los labios de la auténtica bella durmiente que ahora reposaba tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Una tranquilidad que valía la pena proteger por siempre.

-Quizás yo no sea digno de alguien como tú, querida Amanda… – Susurró Roberto. – Pero tú, eres merecedora de toda la felicidad que pueda existir. Y, espero, pueda ser yo quien logre dártela. Buenas noches, linda.

Acostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos y se preparó para adentrarse a los reinos de Morfeo. La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció en toda la noche.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** whoa... estaba muy inspirado, aunque tambien hay que tomar en cuenta que aqui pasan dos dias, bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Un agradecimiento especial para los lectores, aquellos que recien añadieron el fic a su lista de follows, me alegra que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado. Y a los **Extraditables** que siempre estan pendientes, pasense por sus perfiles, tienen historias magnificas._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Wow… si que tarde._

 _En primera, lamento tanto la tardansa, estaba en temporada del proyecto final de la facultad y se puso bien perra que no me dejaba libre ¡Pero ya pase! Y al fin puedo escribir sin limites de tiempo o cosas asi que arruinan una racha._

 _Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo ansiado, disfrutlenlo._

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp y Amanda ¡Cedan ante la vaquita todopoderosa!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

* * *

Ya estoy desesperado, demasiado, no habla y está mermando mi paciencia, Pérez ya lo intento por las buenas, no dijo nada y seguía con la excusa de que él no sabe nada.

Este traidor no merece más buenas palabras ni intentos amables, ahora me toca a mí… le enseñare que nunca deben de acabar con mi paciencia:

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡¿Quién te pago!? –le grite a un lado, estaba atado a una silla de madera, justo a un lado de una mesa, ya mostraba moretones y marcas de los golpes que le propine

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo me llega el encargo y el dinero! ¡No sé quién lo envía!

-¡No te hagas el pendejo conmigo! –grite tomándolo de la nuca y azotando su rostro sobre la mesa metálica- ¡Dilo! ¡¿Quién te pago!?

-¡Un narcotraficante, pendejo! –dijo levantando la mirada- ¿¡Quien más será?!

-Ah, esas tenemos, haciéndote el idiota –tome mi pistola y en un rápido movimiento le dispare en la rodilla- ¡Sigue bromeando pendejo! ¿¡Quién es el narcotraficante, donde esta?!

El sujeto comenzó a gritar de dolor y sacudirse tratando de escapar, es inútil… lo que más me duele, es que él fue un soldado… y se rebajó a aceptar las ordenes de un narcotraficante, matar por dinero o ayudar a que la droga siga su camino dañando a la gente… cuando el juro protegerlos, sucio traidor:

-¡Habla!

-¡Subteniente cálmese! –grito Pérez- ¡Si lo mata no hablara, no use métodos así!

-¡Maldito idiota! –grito esa rata traidora después de un largo rato de gritos de dolor y retorcerse

-¡Te daré cinco segundos, y si no hablas despídete de la otra rodilla! ¡Uno! –grite erigiéndome frente a el- ¡Dos! –levante la pistola colocando el cañón frente a la rodilla- ¡Tres!

-¡La nueva familia de los Ramírez! –grito con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡El padre Héctor Ramírez! ¡Son un nuevo grupo, es el padre y dos hijos, se reúnen en una hacienda a las faldas del cerro de las mitras, donde ya no hay carretera! –gritaba mirándome con miedo y enojo, una mezcla con lágrimas y el ceño fruncido- ¡Yo solo acepte para proteger a mi familia!

Después de eso comenzó a llorar en el asiento, aun así mantuve el cañón apuntando a su rodilla:

-¿Lo anotaste cabo?

-Sí señor, un nuevo grupo, por suerte tenemos la información para comenzar a desmantelarlos y abrir la investigaciones

-Tienen un almacén en el centro –comento el otro sujeto con la cabeza baja- en el centro de la ciudad, está a nombre de Oscar, no recuerdo la dirección, pero es un almacén grande, justo al lado de unos almacenes de una tienda de persianas, descargan y cargan por las noches, ahí tienen algunos bienes… la vigilancia es más fuerte por los días y por la noche se concentran en la parte frontal

-Excelente, ahora si cooperas –comente- ¿Algo más?

-Tienen un bar en el barrio antiguo, no es de ellos precisamente, pero han amenazado al dueño, tienen sus reuniones cada fin de semana… es… es el bar ´´Arriba los caballitos´´ es un edificio antiguo de dos pisos, en la entrada esta un señor mayor y uno joven alto, son los de seguridad, solo díganle que van de parte del señor Ramírez y los dejaran pasar sin problemas

-¿Es todo lo que sabes? –cuestiono Pérez

-Si… es todo… yo… yo solo quería proteger a mi familia –rompió en lágrimas- proteger a mis hermanitos… a mis padres… soy un idiota, no debí… no debí… soy un traidor, pero tenía tanto miedo que les hicieran algo

Parece arrepentido… pero eso pensé antes… eso pensé de aquel que considere un amigo y me traiciono, nos traiciono a todos… casi muero por su culpa, Pérez también… ahí murió Cristina… no puedo confiar en que esta rata traidora no nos delatara… es eso, un traidor:

-Lo fuiste, y eres, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que ya no tengas ese peso encima –ahí alce la pistola apuntando directo a su frente

Mis ojos hicieron contacto directo con los de el… no me mires así, sabes que te lo mereces:

-¡No, detente! ¡Aléjate, no quiero morir! –grito tratando de retroceder sacudiéndose en la silla

-¡Subteniente, deténgase!

Para cuando jale el gatillo Pérez había tomado mi brazo y jalado, después del estruendo de la pistola disparando la bala escuche los gritos de dolor de ese sujeto… no lo asesine, pero su oreja izquierda ya no estaba, y ese lado de su cabeza ahora está cubierto de sangre:

-¡Roberto! ¡¿Qué chingados te sucede!? –grito Pérez, me había arrebatado mi arma

-¡Es un traidor, un criminal! ¡Ya entrego la información necesaria, entonces no es necesario seguir gastando en el!

-¡Esta atado, limitado y no se puede defender! ¡Eso es un acto cobarde! –eso que dijo… me hizo reaccionar- ¿¡Quiere eso?! ¿¡Matar a alguien que no puede defenderse!?

-Yo… no, mierda –dije dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

Baje mi vista a mis manos, están temblando… no… no debo ser así… no debo de hacer como ellos, que ejecutan a los nuestros esposados y con bolsas en sus cabezas, amarrados… indefensos… soy mejor que eso…

Mis manos… no las puedo controlar… soy mejor que esto, no soy un monstruo…

…

Volví a despertar de golpe, agitado recuperando el aliento.

Otro sueño… otro recuerdo, otra visión del pasado que regresa por una situación similar… esto me hará daño.

Tome asiento en el borde de la cama, no me había dado cuenta pero mis manos están sufriendo de escalofríos que no puedo controlar… ¿Por qué me sucede? No es un recuerdo perturbador, pero… si chocante… esa declaración del cabo fue… me golpeo fuerte, me regreso a la realidad, fuera de esos sentimientos de ira que me hicieron jalar el gatillo.

Estuve a punto de quitar una vida de alguien que no podía defenderse… no… no lo hice pero… si no hubiese sido por Pérez ya estaría al mismo nivel de aquello que jure destruir… me aterra… pero ya quedo atrás, no debería revivir esos momentos. Debió ser por esa asquerosa araña… esos recuerdos, aquel ataque… todo porque estuve en alguna situación similar a mi vida previa en el ejército mexicano, debo de dejarlo atrás fueron tiempos antiguos

Debo de dejarlo atrás… aquel suceso, ese tipo en la silla que casi asesino… que le arranque la oreja de ese modo… no debí de hacerle eso, era un criminal, sí, pero no como los otros tres que ejecute… yo era joven y tonto… casi mancho mi honor al matar a alguien así, por más que se lo mereciese… pero ya paso, fue atrás, estoy lejos de aquello, no debo de olvidarlo mas no dejar que me acose y deprima, debo de recordarlo y mejorar.

Comencé con los ejercicios para controlar mis manos, cerrando y abriendo mis puños, respirando regularmente, despejando mi mente… atrás, se quedó atrás, ya olvídalo, eso fue antes… ahora la vida es más tranquila, es diferente.

Puedo mejorar.

Cuando mis manos se volvieron más controlables, los escalofríos desaparecieron y mi corazón dejo de latir tan agitadamente revise la hora en mi reloj, ya son las 6:30… me hubiese gustado dormir más, pero ya he despertado y debo hacer algo para no desperdiciar el tiempo.

Como no he visitado el gimnasio, y me he mantenido algo inactivo comenzare con ejercicios para reactivarme, antes, tendí bien mi cama y la deje acomodada, moví un poco los sillones para darme el espacio donde moverme, comencé estirando por completo mi cuerpo, brazos, piernas y tronco. Ya con todo eso comencé con los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Flexiones, correr en el lugar, cosas así, después de eso empecé con sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas, en estas últimas alternando entre las normales y en las que aplaudo cuando lanzo mi cuerpo hacia arriba, varias series de varias repeticiones, con pausas para recuperar el aliento y no agotarme en el instante. Lo siguiente fueron ejercicios con las pesas que estaban debajo del sillón.

Al tenerlas en ambas manos hice algunos ejercicios de pie, para ejercitar cada musculo de los brazos y hombros, ya por ultimo sentado, ejercicios regulares con la espalda bien recta y con la correcta respiración, ahí fue cuando escuche la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y los pasos de Amanda:

-Buenos días Amanda –le dije levantando ambas pesas

-Buenos días Robie –saludo ella- ¿Ejercitándote desde temprano?

-Claro, hoy no hay trabajo pero hay que mantenerse activo –dije cambiando de ejercicio, de pie llevando ambas mancuernas al centro, frente a mi abdomen y luego estirando los brazos a los laterales- además, hoy es un día especial

-¿A si? –pregunto con un tono de curiosidad- ¿Qué tienes en mente para hacer hoy Robie? No es como que yo ya tuviese algo planeado –comento con un tono extraño

-Bueno, hoy es domingo, y Matsuko dijo que hoy podíamos visitar a la lamia bebe, pensé que te gustaría ir con esa tierna pequeña ¿La recuerdas?

Seguí con los ejercicios hasta que me detuve para recuperar el aliento, voltee con Amanda para solo verla paralizada, sumergida en su mente, sostenía su mentón mientras miraba al sillón de manera fija, pensando, hasta que abrió por completo sus ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro:

-¡Cierto! ¡La pequeñita! –exclamo contenta- C-Casi la o-olvido… ¡Pero no importa! ¡No tengo tiempo para deprimirme, solo para preparar algo para ella y los demás niños! –se reanimo muy rápido

Por un momento pensé que se deprimiría al declarar que no la recordó, pero fue todo lo contrario, ahora parece más que contenta, animada, eso me lo dice su cola y orejas, ambas sacudiéndose:

-Les preparare galletas a los pequeños, algunos dulces ricos y mi leche para la pequeñita –dijo abriendo el refrigerador- a ella le encantaba y aún queda al menos un litro ¿No te importa dejárselo a ella?

Eso golpeo directo en mi corazón… pero no importa, será para la pequeña, y saber que crecerá sana con tan deliciosa leche es mejor:

-Claro Amanda, no importa, es mejor que ella la beba y crezca fuerte y sana

Termine con las repeticiones en lo que Amanda revisaba las alacenas, se colocaba un delantal y comenzaba a sacar todo tipo de ingredientes, por mi parte me di un baño rápido para retirarme el sudor y el mal olor, ya por ultimo limpie mis dientes, desde aquella vez que dijeron los doctores que necesitaba una limpiada para retirar sarro acumulado hago especial énfasis en limpiarlos.

Sali del baño ya vestido para el resto del día y Amanda seguía en la cocina, la pude ver anotando algo en una pequeña libreta:

-Robie ¿Podrias conseguirme algunos ingredientes extra? –dijo cuándo me acerque a ella

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Cosas simples, huevos, harina, polvo para hornear, lo tenemos pero quiero preparar muchas galletas para los niños y no me gustaría que se nos acabasen los ingredientes –comento en un tono tan tierno, siempre tan atenta, ahí me entrego la libreta y luego se dirigía al dormitorio- Yo te doy el dinero

-No, así está bien –conteste rápido haciendo que se detuviese- yo lo puedo pagar, por ahora céntrate en preparar las galletas para los pequeños ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero no quiero que gastes de mas

-No importa Amanda, en serio –le dije ya caminando a la puerta- No creo que sea mucho

-Bueno Robie, gracias, cuando vuelvas tendré el desayuno listo

-Está bien, volveré dentro de poco

Ahí solo salí del departamento en dirección a aquel supermercado que queda cerca, donde le compre la ropa y juguetes a la pequeña, es una corta caminata de un par de cuadras, solo llegue y según la lista de ingredientes encontré el pasillo donde los ingredientes principales se encontraban, azúcar, harina, huevos, mantequilla, chispas de chocolate. No son cosas muy caras.

Había tomado una canasta y comencé a llenarla con lo que Amanda requeria, entre las cosas habia pequeñas notas que me indicaban comprar dulces de todo tipo y papillas especiales para la pequeña lamia, especialmente las de pollo y carne de res que tanto le gustan, siempre tan atenta.

Antes de seguir con los dulces pude ver un cajero automatico en la tienda, revise mi billetera y bueno… estoy algo corto de fondos, ademas, recuerdo que mencionaron algo de un bono por haber defendido la mercancía aquel dia. Llegue hasta el cajero e ingrese mi tarjeta, ingrese en mi cuenta y me lleve la gran sorpresa de ver el dinero depositado.

Si mal no recuerdo, tenia 65,000 yenes guardados para emergencias, mas los 30,000 en mi billetera que han ido desapareciendo demasiado rápido, ahora me topo con que tengo 390 mil yenes en la cuenta, eso equivale a unos 3,3400 dolares, si acaso un poco mas… es mucho dinero, pero bueno, al menos alguien si recompensa bien a aquellos que arriesgan su vida aunque haya sido por algunas cajas y obras de arte, con ese dinero podria llevar a Amanda a algun buen lugar, o comprarle el celular, pero seria mejor que ella lo escogiese y anunciárselo como una buena sorpresa.

Saque unos cuantos yenes para evitar problemas al pagar esto, o cualquier otro gasto que surja mas delante, volvi a sumergirme en los pasillos del centro comercial y empaque mas dulces y unos últimos ingredientes, ahora, con un buen humor por ese bono y ya con todo listo me dirigi a la caja y pague todo lo comprado. Ya con ambas bolsas en manos regrese al departamento.

Abri la puerta y el aroma celestial de la cocina me recibio.

Sin dudar mas ingrese por completo al departamento e camine directo a la cocina, ahí me tope con Amanda sacando una gran bandeja del horno con varias galletas, coloco la bandeja sobre la barra y volteo a verme:

-Huele delicioso –comente al hacer contacto visual

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Robie! –saludo ella- ¿Conseguiste los ingredientes?

-Claro, aquí estan –le dije entregando ambas bolsas

-Excelente –contesto tomándolas- toma asiento Robie, disfruta del desayuno, yo debo de seguir con las galletas

-¿Que tal si tomas un descanso? desayunamos juntos y cuando terminemos te ayudo con las galletas –comente- así podrías acabar mas rápido

-Eso es… ¡Una excelente idea! –contesto con una gran sonrisa- así podre enseñarte a hacer galletitas y cocinaremos juntos, como buenos amigos

-Asi es Amanda –comente con una sonrisa- como buenos amigos

Ahí solo tome asiento en la barra, Amanda saco ambos platos con el desayuno y comenzamos a disfrutarlo juntos, le recordé de sus medicinas, con esto cubierto es hora de disfrutar de otra de sus maravillas culinarias, la vida en ocasiones es muy buena….

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

Y mientras la alegre pareja disfrutaba de un desayuno, acompañado del dulce aroma de galletas recién horneadas, otra pareja degustaba sus alimentos en una cafetería cercana al departamento.

Minotauro de metro noventa y una equidna de verdes escamas y cabello, sin sus uniformes de la corporación pero con ropas oscuras, el minotauro comia de un par de tostadas con huevo revuelto, ademas de una taza de café, mientras la equidna solo de una taza con café negro:

-Deberia de estar cerca –comento la equidna- ¿O crees que ya lo capturaron?

-Lo dudo, sabe moverse –respondio el minotauro- no por algo su identidad sigue siendo desconocida

-Lo se, pero siempre se les acaba la suerte, este segundo trabajo deja buenos ingresos y no quiero pred-

-Silencio, ahí viene –la interrumpio el minotauro

Ambos retomaron sus actividades, la equidna comenzó a revisar su celular y el mintoauro centrándose en un periódico que tenia sobre la mesa, entonces, justo a su lado derecho paso una persona, con aparentes rasgos humanos, portando una gran gabardina negra, pantalón de vestir y zapatos boleados, un cuello grande que le cubria la nuca y los lados del rostro, un sombrero de ala ancha que mantenía bajo al frente y una rosa en su saco.

Esa misma persona que le habia entregado un pago a la equidna Nabiha por uno de sus trabajos previos ahí estaba, tomo asiento justo en una mesa a un lado de los dos, tomando asiento y moviendo la silla hacia atrás para quedar en medio de los dos pero dándoles las espaldas, con ambas manos en sus bolsillo y tan solo mirando a la nada, con el rostro oculto gracias a su sombrero que tapa los rayos solares:

-Nabiha, Marcus, buenos días –fue lo primero que comento abriendo un periódico que portaba dentro de su saco y así cubriendo mejor su rostro de cualquiera que pasase frente a el

-Buenas camarada –respondio la equidna

-Buenos días –dijo el minotauro

-Como deben estar enterados, sufrimos de bajas y perdidas –comenzo a hablar con esa voz rasposa y grave

-El idiota de Olog se lo busco –comento el minotauro- no debio confiar nunca en esa elfa

-Eso no importa –respondio ese sujeto- estan tras las rejas y conociéndolo, hablaran, moveremos el almacén y cambiaremos las rutas, no se arriesgen y no regresen al antiguo almacen, en nuestra próxima reunión les dire cual será el nuevo centro de operaciones

-Entendido ¿Hay algo mas? –pregunto la equidna

-Un cliente solicito nuestros servicios –ahí escarbo dentro de su gabardina sacando una hoja de informacion- gusta de especies grandes por obvias razones

El minotauro reviso la hoja y luego se lo paso a la equidna:

-¿Minotauros, aracnes, onis y ogresas? Este tipo esta loco –comento al leer las peticiones- es un humano, y no precisamente uno muy alto ¿Por qué querria especies que lo partirían a la mitad sin problemas?

-Eso no les importa –comento rápido- es un trabajo y ofrece una buena suma de dinero, tienen un mes para encontrar a alguna, y otros dos meses para capturarla y llevarla al nuevo almacen, si lo hacen en menos tiempo, les esperara un bono

-Excelente, aunque no tengo ninguna chica en mente –ahí la equidna se recargo en su asiento bebiendo de su taza- quizas… ¿La grandota de MON? Por lo que se es muy cariñosa y con las drogas adecuadas seria muy sumisa

-Se que eres hábil peleando, pero eso es demasiado para ti –comento el minotauro- ademas que es una agente de la ley, en algun momento escapara, nos descubrirá cuando la sigamos y nuestra fachada se borrara, y al ser una ogresa tomaría demasiado tiempo

-Es la única que se me ocurre, aunque… esa chica minotauro, del tipo mexicano que seguimos la otra vez –comento la equidna- hable con ella y no parecía como otras minotauro, bueno, por lo que dije parecio haberse ofendido y en vez de querer partirme la cara solo me discutio sin ofenderme

-Podria funcionar –hablo el minotauro- pero debemos de analizarla mas tiempo, siempre que sale esta acompañada, ya sea por su anfitrión, agentes del gobierno, u otras especies grandes –comento el minotauro- aun asi esperemos, tengo una Oni en mente, igual, muy tranquila y que sale siempre sola

-Excelente –comento el sujeto cerrando el periódico- si ya tienen a una en la mira solo comiencen con la investigación, yo me retirare, que tengan un buen dia

-Adios contratista –se despidió la equidna

-Hasta luego –comento el minotauro

El sujeto solo se puso de pie y retiro del lugar a paso lento, caminando entre el tumulto de personas e ingresando a los callejones, por otro lado la pareja termino con lo que habían ordenado de desayuno:

-¿Qué opinas?

-Un trabajo fácil –comento el mintoauro- si el cliente quiere que lo destrocen o no, es su problema

-Al menos nos toco esto a tener que acabar con alguien, los chicos que emboscaron el convoy de la corporación no acabaron muy bien, y no todos volvieron

-Ellos aceptaron ese trabajo –comento secamente el minotauro pagando a la mesea y poniéndose de pie

Ambos se retiraron del lugar y siguieron su platica:

-Saben bien que la corporación no se anda con bromas, y sus agentes estan bien capacitados, sabían que habría bajas

-Aun asi dieron el mensaje, es lo que buscaba el contratista y el otro sujeto

Mientras caminaban se toparon con una pareja de liminales, específicamente una lamia sosteniendo de la mano a una mujer humana, por como se movían y hablaban denotaban claramente que son una pareja amorosa:

-Ugh, que asco –comento la equidna

-¿Sigues sintiendo ese odio?

-No es odio, es asco –comento de nuevo- no solo no les basta con evitar la prosperacion de la especie por un capricho o enfermedad mental, sino que ademas andan por ahí mostrándolo sin pena alguna

-No entiendo ese asco –comento el minotauro- solo se quieren

-Una pertenece a una especie donde solo hay hembras, y la otra tiene la dicha de ser compatible con cualquier otro macho, simplemente es patético y asqueroso –dijo de nuevo entre dientes- denigrarse de ese modo

-Ya dejalo atrás, solo centrate en el trabajo

-Esta bien… será mejor que me calme

Mientras caminaban esa pareja paso a su lado, la equidna en ese momento hizo un movimiento rápido de cola y provoco que la humana tropezase y terminase cayendo, ambas mujeres no pudieron ver que provoco la caída pero la lamia auxilio de inmediato a su pareja que habia caído y golpeo sus rodillas y casi su frente:

-Me siento mejor, creo que hoy aceptare salir con Marck

-¿El zombie de los Onice? Ten cuidado, si lo arruinas y el o alguno otro de esa división te descubre no podre ayudarte

-No te preocupes, mi amigo taurino –comento con una sonrisa- ese chico esta más embobado al ver bambolear mi exquisita cadera, cuando sacudo mis melones, o simplemente hablarle bonito… ademas, el no esta tan mal

-Como quieras –comentaba indiferente- pensé que lo odiabas, por como hablas de el

-Asi soy con todos ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Buen punto, aun asi ten cuidado

-No te preocupes amigo, no dejare que me capturen, no soy una lengua floja como Marisa –comento con una sonrisa- y si te preocupas porque ya no quiera pasar alguna noche contigo, no te preocupes, dudo que el este tan bien artillado como tu –dijo guiñándole un ojo al minotauro, a lo que el bufo

-Bueno, eso me calma un poco –comento riendo- hoy me tomare el dia libre, asistiré al gimnasio

-Mantente en forma, nescesitaremos de mucho musculo para capturar a alguna ogresa o minotauro –dijo la equidna comenzando a tomar otro rumbo- Hasta luego

-Adios

Ahí ambos solo tomaron rumbos diferentes, Nabiha al bar que el zombie siempre asiste cada domingo, y el minotauro en dirección a un gimnasio para mantenerse en forma…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Con el desayuno terminado comencé a ayudar a Amanda a preparar las galletas, el aroma de las que ya habia terminado es simplemente magnifico.

Me enseño como hacer lo que es la masa, darles forma y luego meterlas al horno, comencé haciendo la mezcla tal cual me dijo, con la batidora manual o eléctrica en lo que ella se encargaba de otras galletas, dándole forma sobre una bandeja.

Termine con la mezcla y con otra bandeja libre comencé a sacar bolitas del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, que ahora que lo pienso, son grandes y por lo mismo se acabo la masa, pero no importa, tenemos muchos ingredientes. Mientras le daba la forma de una bola en mis manos le añadia unas cuantas chispas de chocolate, ademas de pequeños bombones.

Ya con la forma de bola las fui colocando sobre la bandeja y meti en el horno, ahí se cocinaran en uno minutos, ahora, repetir el proceso.

La verdad es que es toda una experiencia cocinar junto a Amanda, ella enseñándome con una gran paciencia y gracia, desde pequeños trucos, siempre sonriendo y básicamente enseñándome mientras hacemos la masa juntos, ya cuando le tome el truco cada quien esta haciendo una bandeja, ella se mueve de un lado a otro, sacude su cadera y cola mientras tararea una alegre canción, bailando en su propio lugar, no me evite seguirle el ritmo de vez en cuando, chocando de repente y solo riendo, ademas de siempre voltear conmigo y en ocasiones manchar mi mejlla o nariz con un poco de masa, le devolví el favor poniéndole la cuchara en los labios o nariz manchándola tambien, en esos momentos solo podíamos reir al manchar nuestros rostros con masa, es divertido y el ver esa linda sonrisa solo lo hace mejor.

Seguimos asi hasta que hicimos cinco docenas de galletas, llevo menos de lo que espere, y con Amanda fue mas divertido:

-Todo quedo bien ¿Verdad Robie? –pregunto limpiando el sudor de su frente

-Lucen y huelen deliciosas, espero que las mias estén a tu nivel

-Las probamos y estaban muy ricas Robie –comento con una sonrisa- solo me dare un baño, no quiero visitar a la pequeña y los niños toda sudada

-Claro Amanda, yo limpiare y acomodare todo

-Bueno, gracias Robie –comento deshaciéndose de su delantal y caminando al dormitorio

Yo solo suspire… en verdad que es una gran mujer, convierte algo tan banal como cocinar en algo mas divertido, o quizas solo es que disfruto de su sonrisa, su dulce tarareo y alegre actitud, soy afortunado de conocerla.

Me dirigi a la cocina y comencé a recoger los ingredientes sobrantes, harina, huevos, chispas de chocolates y demas. Ella es simplemente perfecta, ya no puedo negar mis sentimientos, seria tonto de mi parte tratar de ocultar algo tan evidente, ella es simplemente el sol naciente que ilumina cada dia en que despierto…

…

Es lo mas cursi que he pensado… y por lo mismo se que estoy enamorado de ella.

Termine de guardar los contenedores de papel, plástico y metal de algunos ingredientes, ahora solo queda tirar aquellos que quedaron vacios y limpiar la barra. Ella es única, tan alegre, dulce y altruista, dando tanta dedicación a preparar galletas para los niños, casi omitido desayunar, las papillas del sabor favorito de la pequeña y lo ultimo de su dulce y deliciosa leche… maldición, incluso lo que sale de ella es perfecto… bien… eso fue extraño y asqueroso al mismo tiempo…

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Simplemente cuando pienso en ella… solo aparece en mi mente su sonrisa, su tierna risa, sus palabras para animarme, ese acento francés tan… tan sexy, el recordatorio de la luz de las velas reflejadas en su piel, el que esta tan feliz por poder visitar a esa lamia que cuido como si fuese su propia hija, demostrando sus dotes maternales que ya habia visto, con aquella vez que enferme por la lluvia, o simplemente que me atendia y auxiliaba cuando andaba en muletas. No me dejo de lado cuando me vio en ese estado, cuando era un mísero hombre sin una pierna, inservible.

Recuerdo bien su rostro al ver que no tenia una pierna, fue de preocupación, en otros era de asco o de miedo, como si fuese una especie de adefesio o algo repulsivo… el de ella era como si viese a un amigo herido, lastimado o que necesita una mano para levantarse, la misma expresión de mi hermana y padres, que me ven como alguien que cometio un sacrificio por su nación y los inocentes, no de un desconocido cualquiera que me mirase y sintiese asco o miedo al ver algo diferente, como una persona sin una pierna… Amanda, aun desconociéndome, me miro como alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

Se que suena extraño, pero en todo ese tiempo que fui un soldado debíamos de analizar cada milímetro de un rostro, en busca de ápices de nerviosismo, temor, seriedad o burla alguna, esto, para detectar cuando alguien nos mentia o decía la verdad, una expresión facial dice mas que mil palabras, leer un rostro no es fácil, y mucho menos cuando es alguien que sabe controlar sus expresiones… Amanda es tan abierta, tan sincera, que es fácil darse cuenta cuando esta preocupada, feliz, enojada o triste… ese mismo rostro de preocupación, de alegría pura cuando le agradecia cuando ofrecia su mano para ayudarme, ya sea cargando algo o subiendo escaleras, cuando lloro al anunciarle que ingresaría a BrutalCorp.

Es una mujer única.

Quizas sea ridículo pensarlo asi, digo, solo la conozco por dos semanas, pero han sido dos grandes semanas, recupere la capacidad de caminar, tengo un trabajo… que aunque no ha resultado como lo pensaba me ha ido bien, el único pero es el equipo con el que laboro, pero debo de seguir adelante, nunca rendirme… y lo principal de todo, ser anfitrión de Amanda.

Sorprendido por una irresponsable agente del gobierno, pensando que tendría que soportar alguna liminal idiota, que me trate y soporte mas por pena que tratar de ser mi amigo o siquiera alguien de confianza… pero me tope con esta gran mujer, que quitando la literal, estatura mayor que la mia, y que tiene una figura, ni muy fina pero tampoco muy cuadrada o robusta, esa figura esbelta bien moldada, una actitud tan única, ese carácter tan tierno que he tenido la suerte de ver pocas veces… en personas que puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano, y que se ve mermado por lo cruel de este mundo, pero ella solo sigue resplandeciendo con esa enorme sonrisa.

Me ha hecho perder la razón, sentir este amor tan intenso y tan diferente que mis antiguas novias.

Es tan perfecta que… que no merece a alguien como yo, con estos pecados en mi espalda… esas vidas que arrebate, el daño que cause a criminales… a una familia inocente, a mi familia de manera involuntaria… cuando escuchaban mis temores, el juicio… las amenazas que les llegaron… no quiero hacerle ese daño a ella.

Ya habia terminado de ordenar y limpiar, saque varios refractarios para comenzar a guardar las galletas.

Ademas, tengo que decirle aquella situación en el orfanato, tengo que… si quiero que ella me vea de otro modo, de demostrarle que la amo… estos sentimientos tan fuertes en mi hacia ella, debo de contarle la verdad, ya no debo de guardar los secretos por mas que piense que sean por el bien de ella, es una adulta, lo entenderá y no debo mentirle, la confianza y honestidad es pieza fundamental de cualquier relacion:

-¡Listo Robie! –la escuche detrás

Salio del dormitorio portando ese lindo vestido rojo acampanado, su cola lucia de un moño rosado y su pelo ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo que se mantenía gracias a un liston azul claro, mas su collar con forma de corazón… ella es simplemente radiante:

-Excelente Amanda, por cierto, luces muy bien con ese conjunto

-Gracias, quiero lucir bien para visitar a la pequeña ¿Qué te parece el vestido?

-Muy lindo, te queda perfecto

-Es un regalo de Valeria –comento con una sonrisa

-¿A si? Me alegra que mi hermana haya sido tan amable, por cierto, ya guarde las galletas, dulces y tu leche, todo esta listo para los pequeños

-¡Oh! Excelente, entonces no hay porque esperar mas ¡Vayamos con los pequeños! –exclamo caminando hacia la cocina y tomando los refractarios

Tengo que decírselo, pero no quiero borrarle esa linda sonrisa ahora, creo… creo que si va y ve que la pequeña esta bien no ocurra nada, o cuando le de la verdad no se altere, si, debo de aguardar… pero… ¿Y si se pone mas molesta? Lo dudo, pues solo vera que la niña esta bien, que todos los niños estan a salvo, no creo que lo tome tan mal viéndolo asi.

Solo suspire y tome lo que faltaba, las dudas se resolverán mas tarde, ahora solo quiero que se divierta, y tambien disfrutar de visitar a esa pequeña lamia. Tome los dos refractarios y una bolsa con papillas y dulces, Amanda ya habia abierto la puerta y esperaba a que saliese. Cerro la puerta con llave y salimos, en lo que bajábamos las escaleras tome mi celular y revise el mapa para marcar el orfanato, queda algo lejos, pero hay una línea de trenes que nos dejaría cerca.

Marque la dirección a la estación mas cercana, y apenas guarde mi celular senti de repente como mi protesis dejo de moverse, no la puedo sentir… no la puedo ni mover.

Apenas iba en el descanso para bajar las ultimas escaleras, habia dado un paso y el peso muerto me jalo hacia delante, deje escapar un grito al tiempo que logre agarrarme del barandal y la bolsa mantenerla en mi otra mano, por poco, y caigo unos 10 o 15 escalones boca abajo:

-¡Robie! ¿Qué sucede? –exclamo Amanda preocupada

-N-No lo se –no siento mi protesis, es como si fuese solo una pieza metalica pesada pegada al muñon… una pieza inutil- solo se apago… no la puedo mover

Trate de levantarme usando el barandal como apoyo, trate de usar la protesis al menos como un apoyo, pero el pie termina siempre deslizándose y evitándome poder apoyarme bien:

-Maldicion –dije al casi caer de nuevo por las escaleras- no… no puedo caminar

Me duele admitir algo que pensé, se quedo atrás… ¿Ahora como podre ir con Amanda al orfanato?... ¿Sera solo temporal? Yo pensé… pensé que no pasaría de nuevo, se que es solo un prototipo, y las veces que se apago antes fue durante los ataques, y no es extraño, incluso mi pierna de carne y hueso le pasa lo mismo, los escalofríos le ganan… pero esto… me aterra pensar que volveré a las muletas si esto no se arregla… no quiero… yo… no quiero volver a ser un inútil.

No, calma, quízas sea temporal, debe ser eso, solo un ratito, no creo que sea temporal, debo de calmarme, no volveré a perder la pierna.

Logre calmarme, y mientras buscaba alguna manera de poder caminar, senti como Amanda me ayudo a pararme, paso una de sus manos por mi espalda y me sujeto de un costado, la voltee a ver y me regalo una calida sonrisa, me hizo una seña con su cabeza para pasar mi brazo por detrás de su cuello. Lo hice y con esto ella me ayudo a caminar, apoyándome en ella y evitándome caer:

-Tranquilo Robie, aquí estoy para ayudarte –dijo sonriéndome- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele algo? Podriamos ir con los doctores

-No Amanda, estoy bien, es solo… eso, que ahora mi protesis no es mas que un peso muerto –comente cabizbajo

-Ya se recuperara, te lo aseguro, y no te preocupes que te ayudare a caminar, solo apoya tu pie con cuidado, no te dejare caer

Sonrei de nuevo, ella siempre es tan amable… por eso me duele mentirle no decir la verdad… soy un mentiroso.

No debo deprimirme por eso, espero que la confesión no lo tome tan mal, pero ya no repetiré este error, cuando una situación asi suceda, se lo contare todo y no tendre que cargar con el peso de contárselo en otro momento, solo así podre ganarme su plena confianza.

Salimos a la cera y mi protesis no recuperaba la sensibilidad, seguía jalándola como peso muerto, Amanda seguía ayudándome a caminar, ella solo me regalo su calida sonrisa mientras arrastraba la protesis… ella es simplemente la mejor amiga que alguien podria tener, y no lo dudo, seria una excelente pareja…

* * *

 **POV Amanda.**

* * *

Pobre Robie, habíamos pensado ya hace mucho que su protesis le devolvería la plena capacidad de caminar, pero los doctores lo habían dicho, es solo un prototipo y podria tener fallos, este es el primero, y espero el ultimo, luce algo triste, mirando en cada momento su protesis que arrastra sin poder moverla, no se cuanto pese pero supongo que las piezas metálicas y el mecanismo interno debe de hacerla pesar algunos kilos extra… s-s-solo espero que no sea tanto como para que en algun momento se separe del muñon de Robie.

Agite mi cabeza negando, no, no debo de pensar eso, eso seria una gran desgracia y no quiero que le pase eso a mi amigo, quedaría devastado… no puedo ni imaginarme como seria vivir el perder una pierna de nuevo.

Un escalofrio recorrio desde la punta de mi cola hasta la de mis cuernos… son pensamientos horripilantes que debo alejar de mi mente, no pasara una desgracia asi, nunca, solo debo de ayudarlo ahora mismo y el lograra seguir adelante.

Seguimos caminando hasta que Robie me dijo que habíamos llegado a la parada del autobús, el tomo asiento y reviso su protesis, la lleva como un peso muerto, acaba de levantarla solo con sus brazos la protesis solo cuelga pegada a el, la sacudió de lado a lado y pude ver como se sacudia tal cual una muñeca de trapo, sus ojos solo reflejan decepcion, dolor y pena.

Suspiro y solto la protesis, se inclino al frente y apoyo su codo en su pierna para luego apoyar su menton en su mano… luce herido, triste. No puedo imaginármelo, haber recuperado la capacidad de caminar y ahora un repentino fallo le quito la sonrisa.

Luce muy herido, esta mirando a la nada, y la sonrisa que tenia mientras preparábamos las galletas desaparecio por completo, la protesis ni se puede apoyar en el suelo, esta doblada de forma nada natural, llamando la atención de la gente que lo ven extrañado, con miedo, o simplemente alejándose de el… debo de apoyarlo.

Camine al espacio libre a su derecha y tome asiento, ahí pase mi brazo por detrás de su espalda y lo acerque conmigo, volvio a mirarme, parece extrañado, pero acongojado tambien, yo solo le regale una amplia sonrisa:

-Tranquilo Robie, aquí estoy, yo te ayudare a caminar –le sonreí

El me miro ahora con otra sonrisa, al menos ya luce menos triste. El transporte llego e ingresamos, ayude a Robie a que llegara hasta un asiento, el tomo el de la ventana y yo el del pasillo, cuando lleguemos a la estación de trenes debo de ayudarlo a bajar.

En pocos minutos llegamos hasta la estación del tren, ayude a Roberto a bajar y a caminar a la estación del transporte, en algunos letreros pude leer que se trata de la línea Takasaki, nos llevaría directo a la estación Akabane donde deberíamos de hacer una transferencia a la línea Saikyo y bajaríamos en la estación Itabashikuy… Itabashikuyakshamame…

Argh… nombres tan complicados.

La estación final es la Itabashikuyakushomae, si, esa es.

Ahora solo ingresamos a la estación, pagando el boleto previamente, ayude a Robie a caminar hasta un asiento metalico y me sente junto a el, la brisa es fresca y el sol no es muy fuerte, ya se debe estar acercando la temporada de invierno:

-Lamento eso Amanda –comento Robie de repente- no entiendo porque mi protesis esta fallando, estaba consciente que tendría fallos, los doctores dejaron en claro que esto es un prototipo y le faltan pruebas… y hasta ahora que vivo un fallo… me siento como un conejillo de indias en una prueba de laboratorio, no crei que el fallo fuese tan grave

-Robie no digas eso, no eres un sujeto de pruebas de un laboratorio –le dije al verlo de nuevo inclinarse y revisar su protesis- te devolvieron la capacidad de caminar, puedes trabajar, ejercitarte, seguir con tu vida, no te pongas asi por un pequeño tropiezo

-Lo se, pero mira esto –dijo levantando de nuevo su protesis y sacudiéndola sin respuesta alguna- No reacciona, solo esta así, suelta como si fuese… no lo se, un pedazo de carne, sin utilidad alguna, seria mejor retomar las muletas –podia notar el tono de su voz, esta muy triste

-Roberto, detente –le dije en voz mas fuerte, el volteo a verme- No te pongas asi, es solo una falla momentánea, ya se pasara, es un prototipo como dijiste, pero dara paso a que fabriquen un mejor modelo y que esa clase de fallos no ocurran, no es una parte sin utilidad, solo esta teniendo pequeños fallos, como cualquier aparato, como nosotros mismos cuando enfermamos, que una parte de nosotros sufre un calambre o dolencias por un trabajo pesado, nada es perfecto, ademas, estoy aquí para apoyarte –ahí le regale una sonrisa

-No quiero molestarte, ser una carga o peso muerto

-No digas eso, enserio –comente sobando su espalda- no eres un peso muerto, no eres… no se, chatarra ni algo asi, eres una persona, mi amigo ¿Entiendes? –el solo asintió- ahora solo calmate, ya veras que en un momento volverá a funcionar tu protesis y podras caminar de nuevo, no me importa tener que ayudarte a caminar de ida, y si es necesario, de vuelta a nuestro hogar, soy tu amiga, para eso estamos los amigos ¿Verdad?

Ahí le sonreí y el tambien esbozo una sonrisa:

-Oh mira, ya viene llegando

El tren arribo, son las 9 pm, sigue siendo temprano asi que tendremos suficiente tiempo para ir con los pequeños.

La gente salio primero de los vagones y cuando terminaron de salir pasamos:

-Ten cuidado Robie no te vallas a trop-

Me vi interrumpida por un tremendo golpe en mis cuernos:

Roberto ingreso y se sujeto de una agarradera… por el golpe en mis cuernos mi cabeza se doblo hacia atrás, casi caigo de espaldas pero recupere el equilibrio y entre al vagon para cuando las puertas se cerraron… pero el dolor sigue:

- _¡Merde!_ –espete sujetando mi cabeza, de donde salen mis cuernos… duele demasiado- _¡Le putain cadre est trés bas!_ –ahí solte esas palabrotas al mismo tiempo que di un fuerte pisotón en el piso del vagon

Duele mucho, casi siento que mis cuernos se zafaban:

-Amanda… ¿Estas bien?

-S-S-Si… es solo que el golpe fue fuerte –Ya paso… pero duele, Ouch…

Me segui quejando… no soy una llorona, pero los cuernos son un punto sensible, salen de nuestro cráneo, y aunque no es como que al tocarlos duela, cuando los jalan, golpeamos con ellos o ¡Cuando nos llevamos golpes con los marcos de las puertas!... duele muchísimo, es como si jalaran mi cráneo directamente:

-¿Segura? ¿No te hiciste mucho daño? –preguntaba Robie con genuina preocupación- Ven, el vagon no va muy lleno, veamos si hay algun asiento

-Si… vamos

Me reincorpore y camine junto a Robie en el vagon, no hay demasiada gente, algunos parece que van al trabajo, pero son muy pocos, casi todos son familias, jóvenes o personas que parecen mas que van de paseo a algun destino que no es el trabajo o la escuela.

Dimos con el fondo del vagon y ahí varios asientos vacios, bueno, asi el viaje será mas commodo.

Ahi senti como alguien me toco la parte de atrás.

Al momento que daba un ligero grito y brinco me gire para descubrir quien me toco. Ahí solo pude ver a una mujer sentada junto a sus dos hijos jugando y riendo, una pareja, hombre y harpia, y un hombre dormido, pero bueno, el esta mas lejos… quizas solo fue mi colita moviéndose y tocando a alguien por error:

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Robie

-Nada, nada, solo tomemos asiento

-¿Te tocaron? –pregunto con un tono mas severo- ¿Quién fue? ¡Que le parto su madre! –dijo esto ultimo en su idioma natal

-No Robie, calmate, no fue nada, fue mi mente, solo tomemos asiento

Ya al fin tomamos asiento juntos, movi mi colita y la coloque sobre mis piernas y comencé a acariciarla… espero haya sido solo mi imaginación o mi colita tocando algo por error, igual ya paso, no fue un toque muy fuerte o que me sujetaran con otras intenciones… espero.

En los asientos solo revise la bolsa, todas las galletas siguen ahí, la leche no se ha derramado, todo esta en su lugar, Robie por otro lado tambien reviso la suya, todo en orden.

Ahora solo queda dejar pasar el tiempo en lo que llegamos al orfanato, espero que sea un viaje tranquilo, Robie sigue revisando su protesis… el solo quiere ver si es un problema externo… no me puedo imaginar por lo que esta pasando…

…

…

-¡Mira Amanda! ¡Ya puedo caminar! –exclamo Roberto con gran emoción

-¡¿Enserio?! –pregunte emocionada

-¡Claro que si! Mira –dijo despegandose del barandal de la escalera y ahora dando un par de pasos- ¡Recupere la sensibilidad y el control!

-¡Me alegro tanto, Robie! –le dije regalándole una sonrisa, el tambien esta sonriendo- Te dije que volveria a la normalidad

-Lo se, gracias Amanda –dijo sonriéndome- enserio, gracias por apoyarme siempre

-No es nada, eres mi amigo, ahora sigamos pues los pequeños nos esperan

-Claro, avancemos

Robie recupero los animos, comenzó a caminar vigorosamente, con la espalda bien recta y guiando la ruta revisando su celular, lo escuche en momentos tararear una canción, me alegra que ya este bien. Pronto llegamos al orfanato, por algun motivo hay unas cuantas personas reparando una parte de la verja perimetral, ademas de que una parte de un muro luce algo diferente, quizas remodelaciones o algunos daños, el edificio parece antiguo, asi que quizas solo son reparaciones.

Entramos y pasamos por un pequeño camino dentro del jardín frontal cubierto de césped, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta en el pórtico y Robie toco la puerta, el solo me regalo una sonrisa y yo la devolví, pronto abrieron la puerta una mujer pelirroja, me parece conocida:

-¡Roberto, Amanda! Me alegro tanto de verlos –comento ella dando una reverencia a la cual correspondimos- ¿Vienen a visitar a la pequeña, verdad?

-Por supuesto Matsuko, pero tampoco excluiremos a los demas niños, de hecho, Amanda les preparo muchas galletas

-Preparamos –aclare- tambien traje un litro de leche y algunas papillas, principalmente para la bebita… quisiera alimentarla

-Por supuesto, pasen, los niños estan jugando, de hecho, recién acabaron con su desayuno –dijo permitiéndonos el pase- hoy es domingo, y es cuando nos tomamos un descanso y les permitimos divertirse, y que mejor que los candidatos a padres vengan y los vean mientras sonríen

-Es una buena idea –comento Roberto

-Ha funcionado bien, es un ambiente mas divertido y los ve en sus buenos momentos,

Ella nos guio por el pasillo principal, es un lindo edificio, un pasillo amplio donde algunas paredes cuentan con dibujos de los niños, algunos murales coloridos y el ambiente que parece hogareño con el suelo de madera y paredes de ladrillos:

-¿Qué te parece el orfanato? –me pregunto Robie

-Tiene una apariencia calida, hogareña, me gusta, ademas que parece que las cuidadoras son buenas personas, me alegra que la pequeña este bien cuidada aqui, quizas tiene amiguitos ¿Crees que tenga amigos?

-Espero que si, ella es una lamia muy linda, incluso tendría un pretendiente

-Ay ya –comente riendo- es muy pequeña para pensar en eso

Robie solo pudo reir con eso, tambien rei un poco. La señorita Matsuko nos guio hasta un cuarto del primer piso, empujo la puerta y mostro una gran habitacion de juegos, el suelo estaba cubierto de una gran alfombra acolchada, hay pequeños resbaladeros de plástico, castillos de ese estilo, donde los niños pasan por las aberturas, suben las pequeñas escaleras, y algunos parecen jugar a caballeros, princesas y dragones, es divertido, especialmente porque el dragon es un pequeño Dragonewt rugiendo.

Hay varias estanterías de madera con libros que parecen de colorear, con juguetes, pañales, ropa o biberones, al centro estan todos esos juegos, donde esos niños de entr años se divierten, hay un par de cuidadoras cargando con bebes alimentándolos, y al fondo hay una división con una barrera de colores, Matsuko nos guio hasta ahí… y ahí estaba la pequeña.

Es una pequeña zona donde los bebes que apenas saben caminar, o todavia no aprenden, se pueden mover con libertad, algunos simplemente acostados boca abajo o arriba, otros agitando algunas sonajas o con juguetes que les exigue alguna concentración especial, una de las cuidadoras esta con ellos vigilándolos. Pero la que se gano mi vista inmediata era la bebita que tanto cuidamos, estaba en una esquina de la barrera colorida, abrazando su harpia de juguete, con su sonaja cerca y con el conjunto de ropa que Robie le compro:

-Ahí esta ¡Mi pequeña! –me exalte

Al verla solo pude casi correr, pisando con cuidado por algunos juguetes y un pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo, pase la barrera sin problemas y cuando estaba justo al frente de la lamia la cargue en mis brazos:

-¡Pequeñita! ¡Te extrañe tanto! –dije abrazándola

La separe de mi y ella me miro extrañada, pero pronto una sonrisa se le dibujo y extendió sus manitas hacia mi:

-Bama, maba, ¡Mamá! –exclamo mirándome

Yo tan solo comencé a reir y la abrace, me deje caer y tome asiento en esa área de los pequeñines:

-Te extrañe tanto pequeña ¿Estas bien? ¿Te diviertes aquí, tienes amigos?

-Ababwa, bawaba, mamá

-No soy tu madre pequeña… pero puedo cuidarte como una –comente rascando su suave pancita, ella solo comenzó a reir, me es inevitable sonreir al escucharla tan feliz

-Parece que ha estado bien –escuche a Robie a mi lado derecho, se habia hincado para ver mas de cerca a la pequeña- ¿Te han tratado bien, nena?

-Paba, bapa –exclamo ahora estirándose con Robie

-Mira, tambien te reconoce –dije levantándola un poco mas en mis brazos, Robie poso su mano en una de las manitas de la niña

-Hola pequeña, mamá Amanda ya te extrañaba

La pequeña solo reia en mis brazos, volvi a abrazarla, estoy tan feliz que no pude contener un par de lágrimas que deje deslizarse en mi mejilla, pude sentir la mano de Robie en mi hombro, alce la mirada y el solo me sonrio, creo que es mejor ponerme de pie, ya arme una escena con ese repentino despliegue de cariño.

Ya de pie voltee con Robie sonriendo ampliamente, el me regalo su sonrisa y ahí se acerco inclinándose hacia la pequeña en mis brazos:

-¿Cómo estas pequeña? ¿Nos extrañabas? –pregunto tambien rascando la pancita de la nena

-Paba, bapa –dijo solo estirando los brazos

-Ten Robie, ella tambien quiere abrazarte –dije pasándole a la pequeña

El la cargo con cuidado y la miro con una amplia sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que rascaba la pancita de la pequeña:

-Se que seria grosero de mi parte insistir –comento Matsuko- pero ambos lucen como una linda pareja y excelentes padres

-No pasa nada, nos lo dicen a menudo –comento Robie centrado en rascar la pancita de la niña

Bueno… no miente, la verdad es que esas reacciones de sonrojarnos y negarlo ya se van con el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos ya una pareja:

-Quizas… ¡Pero vine por los pequeños! Señorita Matsuko ¿Hay alguna manera para repartir las galletas y dulces con los niños?

-Tenemos unas mesas puestas en el patio trasero, ven conmigo a la cocina, te conseguiré unas bandejas para las galletas

-Claro, gracias señorita Matsuko

Ahí comencé a seguirla y Robie venia detrás de nosotros… bueno, la verdad es que luce lindo cargando de ese modo a la pequeña, va jugando con los dedos de ella y la harpia de peluche, ella solo rie y el tambien, como si fuese un padre y su pequeña… es tierno.

Llegue junto a Matsuko a la cocina, es amplia, y como los demas cuartos, con algunas paredes rayadas, dibujos hechos con crayones, pinceles o colores de madera:

-Muchas paredes estan rayadas ¿Deja que los niños lo hagan?

-Claro –comento con una sonrisa sacando la bandeja de las alacenas- no pueden evitar esparcir su arte por los muros, y yo no soy quien para negárselos… y algunos son de los niños que ya fueron adoptados, son un pequeño recuerdo de cada generación que pasa por este orfanato y logramos conseguirle una familia, además, los candidatos siempre se ven enternecidos por los dibujos –comento sacando otra bandeja, ahí tome la bolsa de Robie y abri los refractarios- huelen muy bien esas galletas, no se hubieran molestado

-No es una molestia señorita Matsuko, tenga –ahí le entregue una galleta- disfrútela, esto es lo menos que nosotros podemos hacer por los pequeños, me sentiría pésima si solo viniéramos y mimáramos a la pequeña con abrazos y caricias

-¡Arriba! –escuche de repente a Robie riendo junto a la pequeña- ¿Te gusta verdad? ¡Arriba!

Me lleve un susto al ver a la bebita en el aire, pero ahí me di cuenta que Robie la habia lanzado hacia arriba y luego la atrapa en el aire… casi me da un infarto al verla asi:

-Robie, ten cuidado con la pequeña –me cerque al instante- no se valla a lastimar

-Tranquila Amanda, estoy teniendo cuidado, ella nunca caera de mis brazos, ademas, se esta divirtiendo ¿Verda que si pequeña? –acerco su rostro con el de la niña y toco con la punta de su nariz la de la niña- Verda que te diviertes con papá Roberto

-Bob, bobe, paba –exclamo la pequeña, es tan tierna tratando de decir papá

-Esta bien, solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

-Claro que si, nunca la dejare caer ¡Arriba! –volvio a elevarla en el aire y la niña volvio a reir

Bueno… confio en Robie, no la dejara caer, ahí voltee con Matsuko y ella solo disfrutaba de la galleta, me observo y solo sonrio, le regale otra sonrisa y comencé a acomodar las galletas en las bandejas, ya con todo acomodado y listo tome una de las bandejas y Matsuko otra:

-¿Qué le parecio la galleta? ¿Buena?

-Muy buena, les encantaran a los niños

-Estan hechas solo con los mejores ingredientes, y cariño –comente con una sonrisa

Ahí segui a Matsuko hasta la puerta que guía al patio:

-¡Hola niños! –saludo la señorita recibiendo la respuesta de los niños casi al unisono- ¡Miren lo que trajeron dos visitantes, galletas recién horneadas!

-¡Si! ¡Genial! –exclamaron varios de los niños

-¡Pasa Amanda! Niños, cálmense, en un momento les daremos las galletas

Ahí pase y pude contemplar el patio trasero, es amplio, con partes de césped y suelo con adoquines, un par de columpios al fondo y tres mesas similares a las que ponen en los bosques para campistas, el suelo con varios juguetes, carritos de colores, peluches, mas castillos de plástico y pelotas, ahora, los niños nos rodeaban a Matsuko y a mi:

-¡Hola pequeños! Soy Amanda y el es Roberto –voltee con Robie y el solo los saludo con la niña en brazos- les trajimos galletitas recién horneadas y dulces

Los niños solo estaban riendo y corriendo emocionados, Matsuko coloco una bandeja en la mesa mas cercana y yo la otra a un lado:

-Formen una fila niños, y no se cuelen, a todos les debe de tocar una galleta

Con esto dicho los pequeños obedecieron y formaron una fila, ahí comencé a repartir las galletas cada niño, y un dulce de los varios que Robie compro. Hice un relevo con Roberto el cual me dejo cargar a la pequeñita.

Ya cuando a cada niño le toco una galletita y dulces, tomaron asiento en el césped y disfrutaron del postre, algunas cuidadoras trajeron jugos y leche, nosotros estábamos sentados en una de las mesas jugando con la pequeña y tambien comiendo una galleta cada uno:

-¿Dónde esta la bebe? –dije tapando mis ojos- ¡Aquí esta! –y con eso la pequeña comenzó a reir

-Mamá, mamá –exclamo la pequeña tomando mis manos

-Ya pequeña, no soy tu madre –le dije conteniendo pequeñas lagrimas- pero cuidare de ti como una, en lo que encuentran a tu madre… ¿Crees que den con ella Robie?

-Lo harán Amanda –dijo pasando su brazo por mi espalda acercándome a el- lo harán, colaborare con la agente Smith y las chicas de MON para ayudar en lo que se pueda y dar con su madre

-Gracias Robie –dije volteando a verlo y sonriéndole… siempre tan dedicado- se que la pequeña esta mas que agradecida ¿Ya escuchaste? Papá Robie está en busca de tu madre

-Paba, abapa –estiro los brazos a Robie

El tan solo sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, ahí recordé el pequeño juego del departamento donde Robie me habia interrumpido:

-Ahora recuerdo algo, dime pequeña ¿Quieres subir al SS Amanda? –le pregunte

Ella tan solo estiro sus brazos a mi y se emociono riendo y hablando a su modo, casi como si me entendiese:

-¿SS Amanda? –cuestiono Robie curioso- ¿A que te refieres?

-Mira –ahí me puse de pie y coloque a la pequeña en mis hombros con cuidado

Ahí senti cuando ella se sujeto de mis cuernos y comenzó a reir, mantuve ambas manos cerca de la pequeña por si cae:

-Ya que la capitana esta a bordo ¡Hora de surcar los mares del orfanato!

Y con esto comencé con la travesia en el mar del orfanato, visitando los puertos; los niños que se reunieron y comían sus galletas mientras dibujaban o charlaban, preguntando si los aperitivos les gustaban, ademas de si se querían unir a nuestra travesia, algunos se unieron con gusto y comenzamos a formar un convoy, la pequeña por otro lado solo esta riendo y su colita agitándola, me encanta jugar con los niños, es simplemente relajante y divertido.

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Para antes de que me diese cuenta, Amanda era la cabeza del convoy, niños que iban jugando a ser buques de carga o de guerra, algunos haciendo los sonidos de las bocinas de un buque, otros de cañones, inclusive algunos fingiendo ser de piratas, iban caminando en zigzag en lo que Amanda tarareaba una canción mientras paseaba con los pequeños. Es increíble lo bien que se lleva con ellos y como responden a ella, en verdad que su instinto maternal esta a flor de piel.

Yo me aparte junto a Matsuko, estaba recargado en la pared del edificio viendo con una sonrisa como Amanda comenzaba ahora a jugar con los niños con la temática de buques:

-En verdad que sabe cuidar y divertir a los niños –comento Matsuko

-Es sorprendente, ella era criadora y educadora en su antigua colonia de minotauros, y me di una idea de sus capacidades cuando cuidamos a la pequeña lamia… pero esto es sorprendente

-Bueno, ahora los niños disfrutaron de galletas, que tienen azúcar, asi que tendrán que descargarla de algun modo –dijo riendo- ¿No se quiere unir a los niños?

-Aquí estoy bien, disfruto mas de ver a mi amiga divirtiéndose –dije al verla cambiando de rumbo, hacia mi

-¡Alto! ¡Convoy en espera! –dijo de repente Amanda, los niños se detuvieron entre risas- Robie, la pequeña se esta durmiendo ¿Podrias cargarla? Planeo otro juego para los pequeños

-Claro que si Amanda –dije ahora tomándola en mis brazos- yo cuidare bien de ella

-Esta bien ¡Vengan niños! ¡Sigamos con la travesia por los mares! –los llamo siguiendo con el paseo

Ahí baje la mirada con la pequeña y ella tan solo se acurruco mas en mi:

-¿Sabe de los criminales? –cuestiono

-No… no lo sabe –le comenta cabizbajo- y le ruego que no diga nada, si puede hacerme el favor de avisar a las demas cuidadoras, quiero decírselo mas tarde, despues de que disfrute de jugar con los niños

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, no es algo muy grato de recordar y dudo que se hubiese sentido comoda sabiendo eso

-Gracias, lo ultimo que quiero es que se entere por alguien mas y me tache de mentiroso o mal amigo

-Entiendo, guardare silencio –ahí escuche el sonido de una campana y Matsuko saco su celular del bolsillo- oh, una llamada, si me disculpa

-No hay problema, atienda la llamada

Ella se retiro contestando su celular, yo me quede apreciando a esta hermosa niña, le sonreí y acaricie su cabecita… dios mio, y pensar que ella corrio tanto peligro… y pensar que no le he dicho nada a Amanda y ella no ha sospechado nada.

Pense que me llenaría de preguntas al ver a esos trabajadores en la cerca, ese segmento del muro que se mostraba tan fresco, o si noto la ventana rota tapada con una tabla de madera, o algunas marcas en el interior tapadas con yeso y pintura fresca… debo de decírselo, pero ahora luce tan feliz:

-Muy bien pequeños, ahora formen un circulo –anuncio Amanda comenzando a organizarlos

Estan por jugar a algo, Amanda los acomodaba y la gran mayoría de niños le seguían diviertiendose, otros se quedaron en las mesas aun comiendo sus galletas, uno incluso se quedo dormido sobre una manta en el césped, ella es tan buena, los niños la obedecen sin chistar y esa risa, esa mueca de alegría es tan genuina… no quiero borrársela ahora, contándole aquel suceso, pero tampoco quiero prolongar mas esto, o podria enfurecerse, maldición, no se que hacer.

Ahí mientras meditaba, cargando a la pequeña aferrada a mi y el calor que emano, senti como tocaban mi protesis, baje la vista y me tope con un niño que parece de uno años, pelo oscuro, ojos de un color azul muy brillante, piel clara, apenas es un niño, pero es clara su ascendencia asiática:

-Hola, eres muy alto ¿Vienes a adoptar a esa bebe? –pregunto

-Hola pequeño, no, solo estoy de visita con mi amiga, y bueno, esta pequeña nos parece muy linda, pero solo es visita

-Oh, ya veo –ahí volvio a bajar la mirada a mi protesis- tu tambien tienes una pierna brillante

-¿A que te refieres? –esa declaración me extraño

-Es como la mia –ahí levanto la parte izquierda de su pantalón… dios mio- la mia tiene flamas ¡Es para ir mas rápido! ¿Por qué la tuya tiene esas figuras raras?

La pregunta… la forma en que dijo todo, es la actitud o reacción de un niño… pero no me puedo imaginar que fue lo sucedido. Una protesis con una carcaza muy similar a la mia, casi como a mi, su protesis esta desde la rodilla hasta el pie… creo que lo ultimo que debo preguntarle que es lo que sucedió, debo admitir que me vi enternecido por sus preguntas y su manera de actuar, como si no le importase o estuviese comparando un juguete:

-Oh bueno, ese patrón extraño en realidad es de un patrón de camuflaje urbano militar

-¿Eres un soldado? –pregunto

-Asi es, subteniente Roberto García a tus ordenes pequeño –le dije dando el saludo militar

-Wow ¿Entonces por eso eres muy alto? –preguntaba con ese tono inocente, luego bajo la mirada a mi pierna y volvio a verme- por eso… ¿Por eso perdió su pierna, señor? –pregunto con un tono, que aunque inocente, demostraba cierto aire de seriedad

-Si… una misión peligrosa –dije con una mueca algo triste, pero luego lo mire con una sonrisa- pero logre rescatar a personas que estaban secuestradas, asi que el sacrificio valio la pena

-Entonces es alguien valiente –declaro con una sonrisa- ¿Le agradecieron?

-Bueno… aquellas personas que rescatamos si, estaban muy agradecidas, pero cambiemos de tema, dime ¿Por qué las flamas pintadas en tu protesis?

-¡Es para correr rápido! Y las flamas son como la de mi carrito de juguete –dijo mostrando el juguete, un auto deportivo metalico, por eso mismo y la pintura de calidad, debe ser de la famosa marca de Hot wheels- ¡Es el mas rápido de todos!... y es un regalo de mi papá –dijo mirando el cochecito en sus manos cabizbajo… dios santo, no me puedo imaginar lo que ha pasado

Ahí tome asiento en el suelo y ya estando a la altura del niño le regale una sonrisa:

-¿Es lo único que te queda de tu padre?

-Si –dijo tambien sentándose- mi mamá se fue y mi papá me cuido… el fallecio en un accidente y nunca encontraron a mi mamá… por eso estoy aquí solo

Dijo cabizbajo, no lloraba, solo miraba al cochecito en sus manos. Ahí solo acaricie su cabeza revoloteando un poco su pelo, el solo rio ligeramente:

-Tu padre debio de ser un gran hombre al haberte cuidado el solo –comente sonriéndole

-Era el mejor papá del mundo, no teníamos mucho, pero siempre me regalaba juguetes, o salíamos de paseo y comprábamos conos de helado –dijo sonriendo- Este fue el ultimo regalo antes del accidente

-Tranquilo pequeño, no es necesario que recuerdes aquel suceso –le comente al verlo con una mueca triste- ¿Que te parece si jugamos?

-¡Si! –dijo reanimado- Espera aquí, traeré mis otros carritos –dijo ingresando al orfanato corriendo

-Pobre niño… -comente en voz alta al verlo partir

A veces… la vida es demasiado cruel con algunos, accidentes que te quitan una parte de ti… tu familia, criminales que le desarman una familia siendo apenas un retoño. Ahí voltee con el angelito que duerme en mis brazos; y en otras… uno de sus padres es un ingrato, y el otro, sufre de los azares del destino… y aun no se que fue lo que sucedió con su pierna izquierda, y creo que es mejor que no lo sepa de el, prefiero alegrarle el dia jugando.

Voltee con Amanda, y ahora, en vez de estar jugando, los habia acomodado a modo de oyentes, mientras leia un libro de relieve, es diferente al que conto en la biblioteca, parece uno de esas historias de animales parlantes, sea lo que sea los niños lucen muy atentos, algunos frente a ella escuchándola y otros a sus lados o en sus hombros mirando el libro leyendo o solo escuchando y mirando mas de cerca los dibujos. Ella solo luce su sonrisa calmada mientras los niños la escuchan, las cuidadoras la miran impresionadas, si, tiene el toque.

De la nada, el pequeño salio a toda prisa con varios cochecitos en sus brazos, los dejo caer en el césped a mi lado derecho:

-¡Yo escojo este! –dijo tomando el de flamas- Tu escoge el que quieras

-Bueno –ahí mire los vehiculos, una camioneta con suspensión alta, otro deportivo azul, y uno del formula 1, algo rasgados, con las ruedas un poco sumidas y básicamente en un estado que demuestra uso algo rudo, pero no pierden su forma forjada de aluminio- escojo la camioneta, me gusta la suspensión que tiene

-Es alta para pasar sobre piedras ¡U otros carritos! Pero nunca alcanza el mio que es el mas rápido

-Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué jugaremos?

-¡El grand Prix de Tokio! –dijo con una sonrisa y clara emoción en su voz- Hay que poner los corredores en el punto de partida

Ahí tomo cada cochecito y los puso en una línea a modo de la salida, me acerque y coloque a un lado de los cochecitos, cerca del mio, y cuidando que la pequeña no despierte, esto será divertido:

-Listos –comento el pequeño tomando su carrito y con otra mano los demas, yo tambien sujete el mio- en sus marcas ¡Fuera! –grito empujando los demas pero sin soltar el suyo adelantándose pues se puso de rodillas y comenzó a moverse

-¡Oye! –comente tambien tratando de alcanzarlo

Nada como escucharlo reir y comenzar a jugar como si fuese el campeonato y disputáramos la copa dorada, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el, y debo admitirlo, cuando uno comienza a sumergirse en el juego…

…

-¡Gane! –exclamo cuando dio un empujon a su carrito y paso la meta, una línea de gis blanco, detrás, el de formula 1 y en tercer lugar el mio

-¡Demonios! Quede en tercer lugar

-¡Y yo gane el primer lugar! –dijo festejando el niño casi para si mismo, no importa, la sonrisa de los niños siempre es gratificante

-Tadashi –escuche una voz detrás de mí, una mujer- disculpe señor, pero Tadashi tiene que venir conmigo, recuerda que es la hora de tus medicamentos

-Oh, cierto, perdón Chiasa-san –dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie tomando algunos de sus carritos y yo pasándole otros dos- ¡Adios Roberto! Me divertí mucho

-Adios pequeño –yo solo me despedi del niño que fue acomapañado por esa mujer

Un niño que sigue su vida con una sonrisa, envidio eso de los pequeños, el como siempre sonríen o logran seguir adelante fuera de otras desgracias en ellos mismo o el mundo:

-Aba

Escuche a la pequeña en mis brazos, parecía haber despertado recién pues estaba bostezando y tallando uno de sus ojos:

-Buenas tardes dormilona ¿Descansaste en mis brazos? –ahí solo acaricie su cabeza y ella comenzó a reir

Alce la vista en busca de Amanda, ella ahora le daba paseos a los niños en sus hombros, se ve tan feliz y los niños tambien, y pensar que la ultima vez que vine ellos estaban en pánico, gritando y llorando, pero eso fue antes, ahora rien y disfrutan de jugar con esa gran mujer de un corazón de oro:

-Papá –escuche de repente

-¿Eh? –baje la mirada dudoso- ¿D-D-Dijiste… papá?

-¡Papá! –dijo la pequeña estirando sus brazos a mi

Una amplia sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro y tan solo abrace a la pequeña, estas mariposas en el estomago, esta sensación de pura felicidad… comprendo a Amanda. Y pensar que la usaron como escudo vivo, que planeaban tirarla por ahí despues de eso… que estuvo en peligro y posiblemente me… no, nos la arrebataran para siempre… no me arrepiento de haber contestado ese llamado, de haber omitido ciertas ordenes o casi actuado sin la autorización, la prioridad es la vida de los inocentes sin importar que yo termine en un calabozo… la seguridad de los niños, de esta pequeña y tierna niña. Una lagrima salio de mis ojos y solo las deje resbalarse por mis mejillas, esto es verdadera felicidad:

-Te quiero pequeña… te lo juro, encontrare a tu madre –dije abrazándola sobando su nuca- recuperaras a tu familia, dare con los responsables y… los acabare

-Aba, papá

Senti como de nuevo, jalaba mi barba, bueno, la recortada barba que tengo, ahí solo rei un poco y deje que jugara con mi vello facial, debo admitir que extrañe su tierna sonrisa, Amanda sigue jugando con los niños y yo aquí sentado con esta hermosa bebita que tanto disfruta de jugar, a veces la vida me regala estos momentos fuera de la violencia… me alegra tanto de tenerlos aunque sea una vez…

…

Ya para las 3 de la tarde los niños ingresaron para comer, Amanda prefirió quedarse fuera conmigo, pero antes preparo un biberón con su leche para la pequeña, yo la verdad es que me quede aun en el patio, la brisa es fresca, el suelo comodo y la pequeña no parece tener frio al estar tan comoda en mis brazos:

-Aquí esta –escuche a Amanda llegar y tomar asiento a mi izquierda, la pequeña tenia uno de sus dedos en su boca- ya pequeña, aquí esta tu comida

Amanda tomo a la bebita y la cargo con ese extremo cuidado que la caracterizan, guio el biberón a la boca de la niña y esta comenzó a beberlo sin dudar:

-Es tan tierna, parece que tenia hambre

-Simplemente disfruta de una leche tan buena –dije sonriéndole

Ella tan solo comenzó a reir y yo note un ligero sonrojo, es tan linda:

-Robie ¿Crees que seria buena idea algun nombre para la pequeña? –pregunto- digo, me gustaría referirme a ella por algun nombre o apodo, que por solo pequeña o bebita

-Es una buena idea, la verdad es que seria mejor referirnos a ella por algun nombre, aunque sea provisional

-Bueno… ¿Tienes alguna idea? A mi se me ocurre Amy

-¿Y porque Amy?

-Es… un diminutivo de Amanda –ahí comenzó a reir ligeramente

-Es bonito, pero creo que tengo otro –ahí busque un poco en mi mente, de esos nombres que habia escuchado o leído en paginas aleatorias que visitaba- Que tal… ¿Abby?

-Un lindo nombre ¿Qué significa?

-Amor de padre, a mi me gusta

-Es muy bonito la verdad, pero ella necesita un padre y madre –comento mirándola, despego un poco el biberón, limpio la boquita de la niña y luego siguió- hmmm… esto es difícil

-Quizas algo mas apegado a Japon, tal vez aquí nacio… que te parece… ¿Kazumi? Significa esperanza, si mal no recuerdo

-No lo se… no es por parecer hipócrita al vivir ahora en japon… pero algunos nombres no me gustan como suenan –comento mostrando algo de pena- y bueno, Kazumi no me gusta

-Ya veo, a todos nos pasa, no todos los nombres pueden ser perfectos –ahí regresaron memorias… no tan bonitas- y de hecho, eso me trae recuerdos de un suceso que pudo marcar mi vida para siempre

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno, mi padre es mexicano y mi madre japonesa, yo su primer hijo, y ellos eran algo jóvenes cuando me tuvieron –dije comenzando con esa pequeña anécdota- el punto es, que mis padres querían tener un hijo con el nombre o apellido de ambos… planeaban ponerme Roberto García Hashimoto, el apellido de mi madre

Apenas termine de contar la pequeña anécdota y Amanda comenzó a reír sonoramente:

-¡¿Enserio?! –pregunto entre carcajadas- ¡Planeaban!... ¿Planeaban ponerte Hashimoto? –pregunto entre risas y que tomaba el aire, para volver a reír

-Si… oye, eran jóvenes –dije algo abochornado- eran jóvenes y ya sabes, los típicos problemas al pensar en un nombre

-Lo siento Robie es que –dijo dando unas ultimas carcajadas y secando una lagrima- Hashimoto no queda para nada con tu nombre y segundo nombre ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de parecer?

-Que posiblemente yo hubiese sido blanco de burlas en México, demasiadas, eso y que mi madre no tuvo problemas con ponerle a su primer hijo un nombre latino

-Te queda mucho mejor, digo, pareces mas latino que japonés –comento ya quitándole el biberón a la pequeña pues había terminado y limpiando su boca- y que aún no puedo hacerme la idea de tu apellidándote Hashimoto –y ahí comenzó a reír de nuevo

-Si… esta clase de cosas me esperaban si me hubiesen llamado así –comente riendo un poco tambien, ahí comencé a reflexionar hasta que me vino a la mente un buen nombre- Ya se que algunos nombres japoneses no te parecen muy buenos, pero tengo otro

-¿A si? Dimelo, pero si es Hashimoto es un rotundo no –comento con una sonrisa

-Demonios… nah, miento, el nombre que se me ocurre es, Aki, significa amor y esperanza, y se parece a Aka, que es rojo en japonés y esta pequeña tiene hermosas escamas rojas

-Oh… Aki –ahí Amanda bajo la mirada con la pequeña que tan solo miraba a Amanda con una sonrisa, y con un dedo en su boquita- me gusta, tiene significado y no es muy largo o complicado ¿Te gusta Aki, pequeñita? –dijo levantándola sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola con una sonrisa

La pequeña tan solo comenzó a reír estirando los brazos hacia Amanda, diciendo esas palabras inentendibles, pero parece feliz:

-Es un si para mi ¿Qué hay de ti Amanda?

-Si no hay objeciones, entonces estoy de acuerdo, ahora eres la pequeña Aki –dijo abrazando a esa pequeña lamia- es un bonito nombre, encaja muy bien contigo pequeña

-Le queda perfecto

Ahí solo nos vimos con amplias sonrisas y volvimos con la pequeña, a jugar con ella y su sonaja, peluche o rascar su pancita, la risa de ella, el como juguetea con nosotros y sigue diciéndonos mamá y ahora papá, me llena de felicidad…

…

Ya pasada otra hora mas, siendo ya las 4 de la tarde nos retiramos, Matsuko agradeció enormemente nuestra visita, los pequeños se despidieron de nosotros animadamente y la pequeña Aki se habia quedado dormida para cuando nos retiramos, Amanda tuvo el privilegio de darle un besito para que descansara en su cuna.

Despues de eso nos dirigimos a la estación del metro en dirección a nuestro hogar, ahí Amanda solo se mostraba con una enorme sonrisa, su cola agitándose de un lado al otro y tarareando una canción… no quiero que esa sonrisa desaparezca, pero tengo que decírselo, soy un idiota y cada vez que lo pienso me lleno de temor, pero tengo que hacerlo ya o solo empeorara su reacción cuando pase mas tiempo, pero no lo hare aquí donde hay gente, es algo que se debe de tratar en privado.

Bajamos de la línea de metro, y antes de llegar a nuestro hogar, nos decantamos por comprar algo de comer, no hemos comido mas que galletas y algo de leche. Compramos ramen y sushi, bastante para los dos.

Ya con la comida llegamos hasta nuestro hogar, cerre la puerta y Amanda ingreso con la comida dejándola sobre la barra:

-Hoy fue un gran dia, muy divertido con esos niños y la pequeña ¿Verda Robie?

-Asi es Amanda, fue divertido, aunque tu fuiste la que mas se divirtió al parecer

-Me fue inevitable ir con los pequeños a jugar, bueno, tomare un baño rápido

-Esta bien, yo esperare a que salgas y comamos juntos

Ahí ella solo asintió y se dirigio al baño, yo de mientras saque la comida de la bolsa y deje los empaques en la barra, así solo saldría Amanda y comemos.

Pasaron los minutos y Amanda salio ya cambiada con su ropa habitual, camisa de vestir, otra mas debajo, un pantalón de mezclilla y ese moño en su cola, ademas de esa fragancia a frutas tan agradable.

Decidi, que mejor comamos primero y luego hablara con ella por lo del orfanato, en primera porque me muero de hambre y en segunda… me muero de hambre.

Y tal parece que ella tambien pues devoro por completo sus raciones al igual que yo, fue una comida de esas rapidas para saciar el hambre y sin mucha platica. Terminamos, tiramos los platos de hielo seco y limpiamos los cubiertos, Amanda se dirigía a la sala cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, llegue a esta y la abri… para quedarme congelado:

-¡Hola hijo! –saludo mi madre

-¿Cómo has estado, campeón? –pregunto mi padre

-Hola hermano –saludo Valeria

-…

Y lo mejor que se me ocurrio fue cerrar de golpe la puerta... esto no acabara bien ¿Por qué estan aquí? ¿Por qué chingados Valeria no me aviso?

Ahí revise mi celular rápido y encontré dos mensajes de Valeria:

´´Vamos al departamento hermano, no pude hacer nada, dile a Amanda que se ponga elegante y salude a sus futuros suegros´´

Y despues del mensaje venia una carita guiñando… hija de su put… de su santa madre, maldición:

-¿Robie? ¿Sucede algo, porque golpeaste asi la puerta? –pregunto Amanda acercándose

-Esto… bueno… es que las visitas son

-¡Roberto Garcia de la Madrid! ¿¡Que es esa manera de recibir a tus padres?! –vocifero mi madre furiosa

-¡Abre de inmediato esta puerta muchacho, o la chinga que te dare no se comparara a nada que hayas vivido! –ahora arremetio mi padre

Ahí solo pase saliva y mire a una confundida Amanda, tengo que decirlo:

-Son… mis padres

-Oh ¡Entonces dejalos pasar! –dijo con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo- Me encantara conocerlos ¿Ya les contaste de mi?

-Esto… no, pero de hecho los iba a presentar dentro de poco

-¡Entonces que sea ahora! –seguia emocionada- anda, abre la puerta

Ahí solo suspire… por favor, que sean piadosos. Me gire y abri de nuevo la puerta, pero no por completo, solo la deje entre abierta y me asome… para solo ver a mi madre y padre frunciendo el ceño, mientras la desgraciada de Valeria aguantaba la risa:

-Hola, mamá… papá, Valeria –dije temeroso

-Abre la puerta en este instante, muchacho –asevero mi padre

-Yo… solo prométanme que no se enojaran conmigo

-Ya lo estamos –dijo mi madre- y no te ira bien si no abres la puerta dentro de los próximos cinco segundos

Pase saliva y comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente… no se si es algo latino, pero estoy seguro que ocurre en todo el mundo, el respeto que le tenemos a nuestras madres, el bastion que todo soldado debe de proteger, honrar y agradecer la existencia asi como la educación que nos brindaron, gracias a una madre estamos en este mundo y nuestro carácter forjado, pero por mas que una madre sea aquella persona que mas amamos y debemos la vida.

Es la persona a la que cualquier hombre mas le teme… eso, y una novia u esposa iracunda.

Abri la puerta por completo, ellos estaban a punto de entrar pero levante mi mano haciendo el ademan para que se detengan:

-Antes que nada, debo de presentarles a alguien, pero les juro que planeaba presentarla dentro de poco –mi hice a un lado y voltee con Amanda, ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Amanda, la huésped de Roberto! –dijo con su tierno tono y una gran sonrisa, mis padres tenían un rostro de sorpresa y Valeria solo reia para si misma… ya me las pagara- Es un placer conocerlos, debo de decir que su hijo ha sido un gran anfitrión y amigo

Ahí ella solo dio una reverencia y seguía con una gran sonrisa, mis padres me miraron y yo solo di una sonrisa timida y levante mis hombros:

-Hola Amanda –dijo mi madre regalándole a ella una sonrisa- Es un gusto conocerte ¿Podemos pasar? Tengo que hablar seriamente con Roberto

-Por supuesto ¡Valeria! –exclamo de repente Amanda- ¡No te habia visto, pasa amiga!

-¿Tu tambien lo sabias jovencita? –pregunto mi madre girándose con mi hermana a la cual la sonrisa desaparecio, bien, no sere el único que sufra hoy

-Esto… yo… bueno, si –admitio bajando la cabeza

-Muy bien, pasemos primero

Con esto dejamos que mis padres ingresaran, Amanda sacudia su cola de lado a lado emocionada, yo sigo temeroso de lo que mi madre haga, y espero no sea frente a Amanda. No lo habia notado pero mi padre cargaba con un par de bolsas y mi madre con una, dejaron estas en la barra de la cocina:

-Muy bien, Amanda, si me permites un segundo, tengo que hablar con mis hijos –dijo mi madre mirándome y luego a Valeria… asi es como se siente el terror- querido ¿Podrias esperar aquí tambien?

-Por supuesto querida –dijo mi padre- sirve que voy sacando todo y hablo con Amanda

-Excelente, ahora, ustedes dos –dijo tomando a Valeria de la oreja y a mi me pesco de la barbilla- Vamos a hablar en privado

-¡No mama! ¡Eso duele! –gritaba Valeria

-¡Iba a ser una sorpresa! –dije sintiendo como jalaba mi barba

-¡Cual sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Esto no se deja para una sorpresa, ahora metanse!

Empujo la puerta del dormitorio y luego a nosotros, ella entro al dormitorio y le puso el seguro… a cualquier dios que me observe… que tenga piedad…

…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Despues de ver como la mamá de Roberto lo jaloneaba junto a Valeria al dormitorio escuche un azoton de la puerta y como colocaban el seguro, la señora no parecía muy contenta, espero estén bien:

-¡Cual sorpresa ni que la chingada, eso se avisa desde el instante! ¿¡Y cuando chingados te metiste en el Acta?!

-¡Mamá deja la chancla!

Comenzaron a gritar desde el cuarto, no puedo entender lo que dicen, comenzaron a hablar en español… pero sé que la señora está furiosa por el tono de voz, eso me pone un poco nerviosa, pero dudo que estén enojados conmigo, voltee con el padre de Roberto y el estaba sacando algo de las bolsas, una era una botella con un liquido dorado, parece que es licor, creo, ademas de bolsas con frituras y otras con carne, verduras y algunos ingredientes:

-Y bien ¿Tu eres la huésped de Roberto, desde hace cuanto? –pregunto con un tono tranquilo, su voz es gruesa y algo fuerte

-Oh, desde hace dos semanas si mal no recuerdo –comente con una sonrisa acercándome con el padre de Robie

-Ya veo –comento acomodando todo sobre la barra- ¿Y te ha tratado bien?

-Si señor, el ha sido un buen hombre, me ha dado mi espacio personal y cuidado, ademas de en ocasiones salir a paseos o jugar en su consola, inclusive me deja dormir en el dormitorio y el duerme en esa cama –apunte a la de la sala- es un gesto muy amable

-Entiendo, si, es lo que esperaba de mi hijo, aunque bueno, la noticia de que el es anfitrión de una minotauro es reciente, hoy lo acabamos de saber

-¿No les conto Valeria? –pregunte- ella ya habia visitado a Roberto e incluso salí de paseo dos veces con ella

-No, nunca nos lo dijo, lo cual nos parece extraño pues ella fue la que insistió en que viniéramos hoy –comento ya desempacando todo- Quizas quería ya presentarnos contigo, aunque me hubiese gustado ver mas la iniciativa de mi hijo –ahí se detuvo y se giro- ¡Oh! Que grosero de mi parte, no me he presentado, soy Roberto Casares de la Madrid –ahí me tendio la mano- mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto señor Roberto –dije tomando su mano y sacudiéndola- Amanda Bellerose Dufort

-Bonito nombre ¿Eres de Francia, verdad?

-Asi es –asenti con una sonrisa- creo que el acento me delata

-Un poco, pero debo admitir que tu pronunciación es muy buena –comento con una sonrisa- el nombre me termino de confirmar tu ascendencia

-¡Y a la otra no sere tan buena! –escuche de repente a la madre de Robie gritar pero ya fuera del dormitorio- lamento eso Amanda, pero solo así aprenderán a no tomarse temas asi a la ligera –Comento caminando hasta su esposo y volteándome a ver, mire de reojo al dormitorio y Valeria junto a Robie salieron con la cabeza caida- ¡Oh, que grosera soy! No me he presentado, soy Tamiko García Hashimoto –dijo dando una reverencia a la que correspondí- o solo Tamiko

Ambos son muy diferentes, en el aspecto del físico, el padre de Roberto no es tan alto como el, pero tampoco muy bajo, quizás posee una estatura de metro ochenta y algunos centímetros más, los rasgos latinos y facciones similares a las de Robie, incluso parece que se le estaba formando la barba. Su madre por otro lado se parece bastante más a Valeria, rasgos asiáticos, algo bajita, casi metro setenta y pelo corto oscuro, ojos avellana y piel aperlada, no se cuál es su edad, pero no parecen muy mayores pero ni muy jóvenes:

-Soy Amanda Bellerose Dufort, mucho gusto señores –dije dando la reverencia- debo de decir que Rob ha sido un gran anfitrión y amigo, Valeria también es una gran amiga, me he divertido mucho con ambos

-¿Y Roberto ha sido bueno? Si ha hecho algo malo dímelo para darle una lección –comento su madre mirando a Robie

-Oh, no claro que no, él ha sido un caballero, nunca me he sentido espiada o incomoda, al contrario, me he sentido cómoda y bien recibida

-Me alegra saberlo, pero bueno, veníamos a visitar a nuestro hijo pues ha estado algo alejado e incomunicado con nosotros, y ahora que Valeria había insistido pensamos que podría ser un buen momento para reunirnos en familia –comento su madre caminando a la cocina

Robie tomo asiento en la barra y yo a su derecha, Valeria también se sentó a la izquierda:

-Y compramos esto para preparar algo de cenar –comento ella mostrando algunos cortes de carnes, verduras y sazonadores- aunque… ¿No te molesta comer carne, verdad?

-Oh, claro que no señora –comente riendo ligeramente- no se preocupe que puedo comer carne de cualquier tipo, solo que este bien cocinada

-Es un alivio –comento el señor García encendiendo la estufa y vertiendo aceite en un sartén- será mejor que comencemos a preparar todo por ahora, dime Amanda ¿Te gusta el tequila?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

-Solo un licor mexicano –comento Robie- se bebe en ´´caballitos´´ -dijo escarvando en una de las bolsas sacando cinco vasitos pequeñitos de vidrio- ¿Quieres probar un poco?

-Si, a ver que tal

Ahí Roberto destapo la botella y lleno los caballitos, sus padres habían acomodado todo y solo se giraron para tomar un vasito cada uno:

-Un pequeño brindis –comento Valeria- por Roberto que es un buen anfitrión, amigo y el mejor hermano mayor

-Y por Amanda –comento Roberto- que para mi, es ya una buena amiga de la familia

-¿Solo eso? –escuche decir al padre de Roberto, pero en el español… no me gusta que hagan eso, no entiendo

-No empieces papá –contesto Roberto a lo que sus padres solo rieron y Valeria tambien- ya, solo choquemos los caballitos

Chocamos los vasitos al mismo tiempo y ellos tomaron de un trago el liquido dorado, dude un poco al percibir el aroma algo fuerte proveniente de este, pero lo tome de un trago… si, es un poco fuerte, mas que el vino, y un sabor extraño, pero nada mal, ademas de que se siente un caliente al tragarlo, nada mal…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Y despues de la chinga que me puso mi madre, regañándome por no haberles anunciado que estaba en el acta, que tenia una huésped, que recupere la capacidad de caminar y que ahora trabajo en una empresa como BrutalCorp me entere que fue Valeria la que puso presión para llegar casi de sorpresa, ella se estuviese riendo si no fuese porque ella tambien participo en la mentira, bueno, al menos no fui el único.

Ahora mis padres comenaron a sacar todo lo que trajeron, cortes de carne, salchichas para asar, tocino, verduras como cebolla, lechugas y apio, parece que quieren hacer una pequeña ´´carne asada´´ aunque prefiero al carbón, otro dia será, al cabo ya les presente a Amanda:

-Ahora, hijo –escuche a mi padre- ¿Desde cuando exactamente eres anfitrión?

-Bueno, el dia en que justo llegue al departamento, una hora despues de que te fueras

Ahí ambos voltearon a verme extrañados, yo solo me servi otro caballito:

-¿Quieres mas Amanda?

-Sabe raro, pero no es malo, si un poco mas –dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndole otra y a mi hermana

-Llego de sorpresa una agente de gobierno –dije pasando el caballito de golpe, ah, nada como algo de tequila- Smith, tuvimos una charla, y bueno, pensé que seria divertido tener a un huésped, conocer a alguien en Japon y no quedarme aquí solo encerrado –ahí tome mi celular y comencé a redactar un mensaje para mis padres, espero que tengan sus celulares

-Pero eso se habla con toda la familia Roberto –dijo mi madre comenzando a cortar la carne- quízas pudo ser repentino pero debes de tratarlo tambien con nosotros, no somos desconocidos

Ahí ella se vio interrumpida por su celular lo reviso y casi al mismo tiempo mi padre, era el mensaje pues voltearon a verme y yo solo pase otro caballito, solo explicaba que hay otra cosa del porque la acepte, pero eso lo hablaría con ellos en otro momento, donde Amanda no este:

-Pero bueno… ya no hay porque recriminarte –dijo mi padre guardando el celular y comenzando a preparar la salsa- ¿Y que hay de la protesis y el trabajo en esa corporación?

-Bueno… ¿Vieron lo del Aizawa?

-Si –dijeron al unisono- nos lo hemos guardado –siguio mi padre- pues sabemos que te es inevitable actuar asi, pero hijo… se mas prudente, sigo sin entender como se te ocurrió actuar asi

-Tu mismo lo dijiste papa, así actuó yo –comente con una ligera sonrisa- pero bueno, la misma agente que llego y me unio al acta fue la que me ofrecio la propuesta de la protesis por mis actos heroicos, es un prototipo que funciona casi como la de una de carne y hueso, quitando algunos añadidos, la pierna se desempeña de manera excelente, tiene fallos, pero cosas menores

-Es lo de menos hijo –comento mi madre- ahora puedes caminar que es lo que mas importa

Sonrei pues es muy similar a lo que dijo Amanda aquel día:

-Si, en verdad eso es lo que importa, y lo de la corporación –ahí solo aclare mi gargante y segui, Valeria le sirvió de nuevo a Amanda y ella misma- me contactaron despues de aquello, y justo cuando obtuve mi protesis y pasar algunos días con ella y adaptarme me permitieron unirme, ahora trabajo en los equipos de choque como mariscal, bajo mi mando cinco agentes, dos humanos y tres extra especies, nuestro trabajo es patrullar por las calles, auxiliar a la policía en asuntos que sean necesario y recibamos la autorización adecuada, o fungir como guardaespaldas u escoltas de convoy

-Te es imposible alejarte de algo relacionado a protreger a los demas ¿Verdad hijo?

-Asi es, con ello creci, me eduque y aspiro, no me puedo alejar de los ideales del soldado y guerrero –admiti con orgullo- es mi esencia

Mi padre solo rio y pude ver a mi madre sonreir ligeramente, Amanda habia dejado de tomar tequila y ya solo entre mi hermana y yo bebimos hasta la mitad de la botella, ya hacia tiempo que no bebia algo un poco mas fuerte y algo de mi patria.

Las tensiones sobre lo que oculte ya pasaron, comenzamos otra charla mas amena, esta vez con Amanda hablando sobre nuestra convivencia y como ella ya es amiga de Valeria. Ya para las 6 la comida estaba lista, carne asada en la sarten y horno, filetes, salchichas para asar, verduras salteadas y salsa roja, y como no, tortillas de maíz, servimos todo en la sala pues la barra no tenia asientos suficientes, usamos la mesa de centro para comer.

Ahí solo tome el tenedor, una tortilla, corte partes de la carne y salchicha la servi en la tortilla, agrege salsa y las verduras y pa dentro, nada como una comida deliciosa preparada por mi madre, es simplemente lo mejor:

-Y bueno hijo ¿Para cuando los nietos? –pregunto mi padre de repente… ya faltaba

Me sonroje, Valeria solo comenzó a reir y Amanda con ella:

-Papa… no empieces, ni siquiera tengo a alguien

-No me salgas con eso, debe de haber alguien especial –insistia

-Claro hermano, siempre hay alguien –siguio Valeria

-Por ahora nadie –asevere dando un trago al caballito

Casi de manera involuntaria guie mis ojos a Amanda que ya habia tomado el truco para comer los tacos, pero no fue asi cuando les dio el mordisco y se salio el relleno y ella solo bajo sus orejas para volver a meter el relleno en la tortilla, no me evite reir al verla y escucharla lamentarse a si misma, luego regrese mi mirada a mis padres y ambos me miraban sonrientes… ay no:

-Es una pena –comento mi padre armando su taco- aunque ¿No será que le hechaste el ojo a alguna de tus subordinadas en BrutalCorp?

-¡Oh! Cierto, no me has dicho quienes son los miembros de tu equipo, Robie –comento Amanda con una sonrisa

-¿Robie? –preguntaron mis padres

-Es un apodo cariñoso para Roberto –comento Amanda con su tono inocente, yo solo me sonroje ante la mirada de mis padres… se lo que piensan, que Amanda y yo tenemos algo mas que amistad- pensé que se escucha bonito, y ademas demostrar que somos buenos amigos… ¿O les parece un mal apodo?

-No, para nada, Amanda –comento mi madre- y si, es un lindo apodo, le queda a mi pequeñin

-Mamá…

-Seguiras siendo mi pequeño retoño por mas que midas casi dos metros –dijo con un tono mas despreocupado- bueno, si un lindo apodo ¿Pero que hay de tu equipo? ¿No hay alguna chica guerrera que te atraiga?

-Bueno, hay cuatro mujeres en el equipo, pero dos de ellas me odian –ahí me miraron extrañados- no odio, de quererme muerto, solo que no me aceptan aun como lider por completo, otra es una araña saltarina que fácil puede pasar como una niña, y no me atrae para nada, otra es una gran dragona que ya tiene a alguien, y el otro es un hombre escoces

-Si resulta que eres bisexual no nos molestaremos tampoco –comento de repente mi padre

-¡Papa! ¡No soy bisexual! –asevere sonrojado, mis padres junto a Amanda y Valeria solo se hecharon a reir… siempre es lo mismo, termino abochornado

-Ya, ya no te alteres hijo, solo bromeo, se bien que solo te gustan las mujeres

-Aunque –ahí comento mi madre- Robie es un apodo muy lindo, fácil se puede confundir con uno que una novia le da a su novio ¿Acaso ustedes dos no son mas que amigos?

Ahí Amanda se sonrojo ligeramente al igual que yo:

-Oh, no, no –comento riendo ligeramente Amanda- solo somos amigos ¿Verdad que si Robie?

-Si Amanda… solo amigos –acepte cabizbajo, eso lo cambiare

-Bueno, como digan, pero Roberto, no queremos irnos sin ver a nuestros nietos –comento mi madre- ya queremos ver a quien salen, si a la madre o al padre

-Luego mama… luego, ademas, yo no soy el único ¿Qué hay de ti enana? –dije volteando con Valeria- ¿No has dado con alguien que no sea un idiota?

-Cierto ¿Qué hay de ti hija? No te hagas, sabemos que siempre has querido formar una familia

-Lo se, y contrario a lo que mi hermano cree –dijo mirándome- encontré al indicado

-Eso dijiste antes y mira como acabaron –comente en voz baja

-¡Callate!, como decía ¿Recuerdas ese dia que sali a todas prisas? –asentí- bueno, enrealidad no era porque el cliente estuviese furioso, mi compañero, el ingeniero del despacho, Martinez, me habia preparado toda una cena romántica en las cercanías de la obra, un parque con vista directa a un pequeño lago, una mesa con mantel elegante, velas, una cena japonesa y algo de champaña –dijo exhalando de emoción- fue lo mejor

Dios, tendré que avisarle a Pérez que la enana tiene a otro tipo en la mira... pobre de el, es mi amigo y todo, pero debo de decirlo, no ha tenido los huevos para declararsele a mi hermana, y de todos los patanes con los que ha salido mi hermana, que ya van siendo menos y menos seguido, el, aunque es también el mejor amigo de ella, es el único tipo que recibiría mi bendición instantánea, y se que la de mis padres también, es un buen tipo, pero la enana no se da cuenta, y el no tiene el valor, algún día se ganara de el, por ahora solo le avisare de la situación a ver si toma cartas en el asunto:

-Oww, eso es tan romántico –comento Amanda contenta- me alegro tanto por ti Valeria, que tienes a alguien que es tan dedicado elaborando una cena romántica asi, ojala yo tuviese a alguien asi –al decir esto hice la nota mental, cena romántica al aire libre, le encantara

-Algun dia Amanda, quien sabe, quizas este justo a tu lado –al decir esto se exactamente que se refiere a mi, Amanda solo inclino su cabeza a un lado curiosa, yo me sonroje, y mis padres lo notaron al instante- pero si, ademas que Martinez siempre se ha mostrado como un caballero y es agradable, quizas el sea el indicado –comento ilusionada- lo puedo sentir, y ahorrate los comentarios Roberto

-Yo no iba a decir nada –demonios, me atrapo, no importa, ya ha tenido varias parejas que acabaron mal, ya debe de saber detectar ciertos comportamientos

-Nos alegra tanto hija –comento mi madre- espero algun dia podamos conocer a Martinez ¿Ya vez hijo? Apresurate o tu hermana te ganara

-No es una competencia…

-Pero no queremos que termines solo –comento Valeria- solo sal al mundo y conoce a alguna chica

-Si Robie –ahora siguió Amanda- eres un hombre valiente, caballeroso y decidido, ademas que alto y fuerte, ademas que, en lo personal, me pareces guapo, y eres inteligente, dudo que alguna chica linda no se fije en ti –ahí ella me regalo una sonrisa, mis padres la miraron sonriendo y entonces ella parece que se escucho pues se puso toda roja- Eeh… digo, me refiero a que… bueno, eres un gran hombre y eso, asi que seria fácil que consiguieras a alguien… y… ¿Hace algo de calor no? Quizas sea el tequila –ahí ella comenzó a reir incomoda

Es tan tierna negándolo, y cada vez que habla asi de mi pienso que quizas tambien siente algo mas, pero no debo de confundir su sinceridad con sentimientos así de profundos, si me ilusiono terminare con el corazón roto o malinterpretando algo:

-Si, algun dia la encontrare –ahí termine con el ultimo taco que me prepare- la comida estuvo muy buena mamá, muchas gracias

-Fue delicioso señora Garcia, muchas gracias

-No es nada, lo que sea por mis pequeños y la amiga de ambos –dijo mi madre riendo- ahora, para bajar un poco la comida ¿No quieren darle una vista al álbum familiar

…Ay no…

-¡Si! –se exalto Amanda- digo, me encantaría verlo

-Claro, ven Amanda –ahí mi madre saco su celular donde guarda tan preciadas fotos para ella

Valeria me miro aguantado la risa

-Owww, Valeria es tan tierna con su piyama de vaquita

-¡Mamá! –ahí se sonrojo por completo Valeria, karma- ¡Te dije que no andes mostrando esa foto

-Pero te veias tan tierna en esa pijama, tenia orejitas, cola y de todo ¿Qué te parece Amanda?

-Es muy tierna ¿Y que hay de Robie?

-Oh, el tenia su piyama de oso pardo

Y ahora yo… era de esperase

-¡Es una ternura! –comento Amanda observando la pantalla con una sonrisa

Gritaria como Valeria por haber mostrado esa foto… pero prefiero ver la hermosa sonrisa de Amanda, la visita familiar siempre tiene estos momentos incomodos, pero no me importan, solo lo hace mejor, y permitirme ver la sonrisa de Amanda:

-Y aquí cuando lo bañamos por primera vez

Pero hay limites:

-¡Mamá, no muestres esas fotos!

Y corri junto a Valeria para evitar que mostrase las fotos mas penosas… pero fuimos mantenidos a raya cuando desenfundo su tenis… no es la chancla, pero el dolor y precisión es el mismo, bueno… no me quitara el sonrojo, pero ver a Amanda divirtiéndose y llevándose bien con mis padres me alegra, es definitivo, ella es la indicada…

…

-¡Adios señor y señora Garcia, adiós Valeria! –decia Amanda con una gran sonrisa

-Adios mamá, papá, hermana, nos vemos luego –dije despidiéndome de los tres que ya van partiendo

-Cuidense los dos –se despedia mi padre- otro dia volveremos o los invitamos a comer

Ya se fueron solo despidiéndose y para cuando fueron bajando las escaleras ingrese al departamento:

-Eso fue divertido, y tus padres son buenas personas ¿Crees que les cai bien?

-Mi madre les enseño esas fotos, asi que ya te ganaste su confianza –comente al verla sonreir

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, igual fue divertido y una deliciosa comida, creo que hoy no cenare

-Amanda, tus medicamentos

-Oh, cierto, gracias

Ahí ella camino a la cocina para tomar su medicina… debo decirlo ahora, ya no mas interrupciones ni perder tiempo, me acerque a ella y cuando guardo las medicinas y acabo con el vaso con agua tome el valor:

-Amanda, tengo que hablar contigo

-Claro Robie ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… hoy que visitamos a la pequeña ¿Notaste algo en el orfanato? Algo que te pareciese extraño

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas me parecio extraño que estuviesen reparando una parte de la varja perimetral, y una parte del muro con ladrillos de un color algo diferente, como si fuesen mas nuevos que los que ya estaban ahí, y creo que una ventana rota, pero creo que se debe a que el edificio es viejo y solo son remodelaciones

-Bueno… la verdad es que –inhale y exhale, tranquilo, no pasara nada, es tu amiga- Eso no se debe a la antigüedad del edificio, ni por remodelaciones, sino que sucedió en el segundo dia en que trabaje en BrutalCorp

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu trabajo con el orfanato?

-En ese dia la radio anuncio que un grupo de criminales fuertemente armados trataron de huir en un vehiculo de un banco –me mira completamente extrañada, no parece entender aun- anunciaron que el vehiculo fue impactado por otro y el de los ladrones se estrello en el orfanato, los sujetos salieron de este y lo usaron como refugio –ahí abrio sus ojos, mirándome incrédula- ingresamos por el techo y los tomamos por sorpresa, acabamos con dos de ellos que estaban en el segundo piso y cuando tomamos al resto por la espalda en el primer piso me entere que usaban a los bebes como escudos… uno de ellos era la pequeña Aki, la rescate de ese bastardo y los aprehendieron… yo… es lo que quería decirte

Ella me miraba dudosa, su cola estaba totalmente suelta, casi llega al suelo, me miraba directamente pero luego bajo ligeramente la mirada:

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo con un tono… un tono algo seco

-No Amanda, yo no bromearía con algo así… se que parece algo difícil pero sucedió, los daños fueron muy precisos, todos los niños estan bien por mi equipo

-¿P-P-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? –cuestiono de inmediato- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-No quería que te preocuparas en ese momento, que tratases de ir con la pequeña Aki o tratar de adoptarla, yo-

-¡No soy una idiota! –Levanto la voz de repente, ademas de dar un fuerte pisotón en el suelo- ¡Se que no puedo adoptarla asi como si nada! Pero… no me has respondido ¿Por qué no querias contarme eso?

-Ya lo dije, no quería que te preocuparas

-¡Pues ahora estoy preocupada! –seguia exaltada, tensa, su cola rigida hacia atrás y ella imponiéndose en tamaño por algunos centímetros- ¿¡Que mas me has escondido!?...¿Como podre confiar en ti?... cuando me escondes algo asi –eso ultimo lo dijo con un claro tono de tristeza… la deje herida

-No Amanda, estas exagerando, yo no te escondería nada mas solo fue esto

-¡No estoy exagerando!... es solo que… Roberto, sufro de una enfermedad que me limita mis posibilidades para recordar… a veces en medio del dia, aun con mi tratamiento me siento perdida… extrañada de mi alrededor, de que exactamente estaba haciendo ¡Y me escondes algo asi! ¡Algo que pudo haberme dañado! ¡Recibir la noticia que fuiste herido, visitar a la pequeña y que ella!... ella… no este en el orfanato –dijo mirando al suelo con un rostro de miedo

-Amanda, calmate –me acerque para darle un abrazo, eso siempre la calma, pero ella se alejo

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme con esta repentina declaración!?... esto solo… solo me hace dudar de ti

Se que sufre esa enfermedad pero… esta exagerando:

-Amanda… no quiero ser grosero, pero me parece que estas exagerando demasiado esto

-¡Me ocultaste que la pequeña Aki pudo ser secuestrada o recibir un disparo! –se alteró de nuevo- ¿¡Te parece algo que me deba tomar a la ligera!?

-¡Lo hice por tu bien, para que no salieras disparada por ella, o no pudieses dormir por la preocupación! ¡A mi tampoco me gustaba la idea, pero ya la viste bien!

-¡Eso lo se! ¡Lo que me preocupa es que mas me has escondido abusando de mi condición, de como olvido las cosas!

-¡No me confundas con cualquier otro idiota, Amanda! –arremeti, no soy quien miente a diestra y siniestra, ni alguien que abusa de otra persona en una condición difícil- ¡Yo lo hice porque crei que era lo mejor para ti!

-¡Pero no es asi!... yo… -ahí parecio calmarse, de estar furiosa a pasar a su rostro de miedo y confusión- yo… confio en ti Roberto… eres el único fuera de mi familia que me ha ayudado con mi tratamiento… entendido, recibido en su hogar y el anfitrión con el que he pasado mas tiempo… pero esto… esconderme esto… me duele ¿Acaso no me consideras una amiga? –ahí las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos- ¿Acaso crees que no soy de confiar?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no Amanda –yo tambien me calme al verla verdaderamente herida- eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tan amable, y sincera

-¿Entonces porque no puedes confiar en mi?... ¿Cómo quieres que yo te siga considerando un amigo si me escondiste eso?... tanto que me preocupo por ti cada vez que sales a trabajar… que sales arriesgando tu vida, esos días en que paseábamos juntos y nos reíamos… que te ofrezco mi apoyo… ¿Para ti no significan nada?

-Claro que significan mucho para mi, Amanda –dije mirándola a los ojos- pero esto solo fue una vez, la única que te he escondido algo, y solo por tu bien, para que duermas tranquila por la pequeña

-Eso lo se… pero me refiero a confianza entre tu y yo ¿Cómo podre confiar en que no me esconderas algo asi mas adelante? ¿Tendre que confiar mas en las noticias de la televisión que en ti… mi amigo?

Esa exagerando de nuevo:

-Amanda… solo es una mentira ¡Una! No hay porque ponerse asi

Su rostro cambio de inmediato, ahora expresa furia de nuevo:

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!... pensé que lo harias… ¡Sufro de amnesia, me cuesta recordar lo que estaba haciendo en momentos, los días pasados es un esfuerzo mayor, y ni se diga semanas o meses! Si algo sucede… si me dicen una mentira la creeré ciegamente, no porque sea una ilusa o tonta… sino porque no me queda de otra, si trato de indagar podria olvidar en cualquier momento que es lo que investigaba en primer lugar, volviendo mi mente un desastre –dijo derramando un par de lagrimas- si me mienten… me será difícil saberlo hasta que me lo demuestren… y si lo olvido y repiten esa mentira… me será aun mas doloroso descubrir que, en quien confie me haya mentido no una, sino dos o mas veces… yo no quiero eso –ahora derramaba mas lagrimas- de nadie… mucho menos de ti

-Amanda… yo… no lo sabia

Trate de acercarme a ella para calmarla pero se alejo:

-No… no lo sabias… necesito un momento a solas –dijo dándome la espalda y caminando con pazos fuertes al dormitorio- buenas noches…. Roberto

Ahí ingreso al dormitorio... no azoto la puerta… pero sus pasos solo reflejaban su enojo:

-Idiota… imbécil ¡Estupido! –me recrimine- soy un idiota… no debi haberle mentido… haberlo guardado asi

Baje la cabeza… soy un pésimo amigo, la levante de nuevo, no hay nada que limpiar ni recoger… solo quiero dormir, que esto acabe por hoy… olvidar que hice llorar a Amanda… que la herí. Ahí voltee hacia la puerta del dormitorio y camine a esta, toque la puerta y no recibi respuesta alguna:

-Amanda… yo… lo siento, espero puedas perdonarme, yo lo hice porque crei que era lo mejor para ti… buenas noches, descansa

Me retire sin recibir respuesta alguna, a paso lento pues pensen que quizas me llamaría de ultimo segundo… pero no sucedió, apague las luces y me acosté en la cama… soy un tonto…

* * *

 **POV Narrador (momentos antes)**

* * *

La herida minotauro se dirigio al dormitorio, conteniendo la ira que sentía, las ganas de gritar lo lanzar golpes para desahogarse, al momento que cerro la puerta dio un ligero grito y camino con pasos fuertes hasta la cama, derramando mas lagrimas que antes:

-¡Confie en ti Roberto! –dijo dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama y cubriendo sus ojos- ¡Eres mi amigo y me escondes algo asi!... algo que me pudo haber dejado marcada de por vida… que pudo herirme

Ahí la minotauro volteo con el peluche que Roberto le regalo, lo tomo y levantándolo frente a ella comenzó a apretarlo con gran fuerza, el peluche chillo, pero al seguir con la fuerza extrema el silbato se quedo sin aire y ya no emitia sonido alguno, Amanda lo estrujaba con el ceño fruncido, pero al darse cuenta como ese peluche calido, que le hacia acompañamiento en algunas noches frias, y que no tenia nada que ver con esa pequeña discusión de ambos, su rostro cambio a uno de pena.

Dejo de ejercer su increíble fuerza en el peluche y lo llevo a su pecho acostándose de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta:

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada… solo Roberto… lo siento pequeñin, es solo… que acabo de ser traicionada por mi amigo

Ahí escucho como llamaban a la puerta, era el soldado pidiendo esas disculpas, repitiendo el porque escondio tal evento y deseándole buenas noches a su compañera:

-Roberto… puede que tuvieses buenas intenciones… pero yo necesito que me digan la verdad… no quiero que un dia tus mentiras me afecten… nos afecten y cuando trate de ayudarte me tope con una verdad desagradable –otra lagrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla- no de ti… no del único que me ha ayudado, lo siento… pero necesito un tiempo sola… buenas noches Roberto

Y ahí la minotauro comenzo a conciliar el sueño, despertando por segundos recordando lo que le decía el soldado, su mente maquilando terribles escenarios donde las mentiras escalaban tanto que creaban una situación de completa confusión para ella, enajenada a algun desastre y sin poder axiliar a los que quiere:

-Por favor… quiero confiar en ti Roberto –comenzo a llorar en silencio- yo quiero confiar… no lo hagas de nuevo… por favor amigo… no de nuevo

Y en toda la noche, abrazando ese peluche que le daba calor y rogando que su amigo reconsiderase lo ocurrido la minotauro se sumergio en un silencioso plañir, en el dormitorio mientras aquel en quien confiaba ciegamente trataba tambien de dormir, siendo atormentado por las imágenes de haber provocado tal pesar, dudas y temor a su amiga.

El dia termina y otro comenzara, otro dia para intentarlo de nuevo y curar las heridas.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _nada como un poquito de drama… ¿Qué esta exagerado y no tan justificado? ¡Pues nimodo! Es una mentira de gran calibre que alguien como Amanda no se merece que le hagan, pero bueno, si algo no les parecio coherente con esa parte, díganlo sin miedo, hare lo mejor para solucionarlo ahora, o en futuros capítulos._

 _Un saludo a_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _,_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _, y todos esos lectores anónimos, y todos aquellos que me leen con gusto, a los que han añadido la historia a sus favoritos o follows, espero que esta capitulo no los haya decepcionado o dejado con un sabor amargo por lo corto que es._

 _Aunque, pequeño spoiler, el futuro capitulo será uno muy especial, solo esperen, jeje._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Bueno, he aquí un capítulo especial, ya verán porque, no tomare más de su tiempo, disfruten._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo_ _ **BrutalCorp**_ _¡La corporación no discrimina por etnias, razas o preferencias sexuales!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

* * *

El día inicia en la casa de una pequeña aracne saltarina.

Retomando el día en que Roberto y Amanda visitaron a la pequeña lamia, otras historias seguían su curso a lo largo de la ciudad, en especial las de los miembros del equipo de Roberto, sus subordinados.

En este caso abordaremos parte del dia de la pequeña Catalina, primero habiendo despertado de su hamaca que ella misma tejio, la pequeña despertó de un salto y se vistió para desayunar junto a su familia anfitriona, padre y madre del pequeño Nokida se dirigieron de nuevo a su negocio familiar para continuar con el trabajo en la pastelería, mientras Catalina solo lavo sus dientes y luego se tumbó en el suelo con su amigo, encendieron la consola de la sala de estar y comenzaron a jugar un videojuego de peleas por algunas horas:

-¡Volví a ganar! –grito el niño contento

-¡¿Enserio!? ¡Bah, esto esta trucado! –exclamo Catalina arrojando el control frente a ella y cruzando sus brazos

-Es solo que yo soy el mejor –presumió el joven Nokida- ¿Quieres la revancha?

-Otro día, que el control no este trucado –dijo la aracne estirándose- saldré a caminar un poco

-Está bien Cati, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré pequeño –dijo alborotando el pelo del niño- en un rato vuelvo

Asi la aracne tomo un cambio de ropa, y con uno más adecuado para salir bajo las escaleras y cruzo por la tienda de pasteles, antes, saludando a los dueños y su familia anfitriona para luego salir y sumergirse en las calles de la ciudad:

-Debo de conseguir el juguete de Nokida –comento la aracne emprendiendo la caminata al centro comercial cercano- hmmmm, quizás un mecha, o un dinosauro de juguete, o esos juguetes de piezas pequeñas que al juntarlas forman algo ¿Lego se llama? Creo, eso fue lo que el mariscal me dijo

Asi la aracne comenzó a caminar para llegar al centro comercial, que aunque algo retirado, gustaba de estirar las patas, y en ocasiones seguir su camino con varios saltos grandes.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la prefectura comenzó a remembrar el momento en que escapo de su patria, y en que conoció a su primer amiga, y actual compañera de trabajo.

La tormenta las tomo por sorpresa, varias alarmas sonaban y los reflectores de las grandes torres de vigilancia buscaban por su silueta para iluminarlas y que las cazadoras las atrapasen. Huyeron durante una tormenta junto a otras tres aracnes, dos tejedoras y una cazadora, estas últimas tendieron trampas de tela que retraso a sus persecutoras, la cazadora aprovechando su gran velocidad llego primero a la balsa preparándola y esperaba junto a Janet para soltar el ultimo amarre, Catalina y las otras tres aracnes habían regresado por suministros, entre ellos, el combustible para la balsa.

Al fin llegando a la balsa; que a comparación de una humana, es más un bote pesquero mediano a motor. Abordando la embarcación, Janet soltando el amarre además de darle un fuerte empujón al bote subió a bordo y gracias a su empuje y la fuerza del motor comenzaron a alejarse, la isla que fue su tierra natal quedaba atrás:

-Sparassus quedo lejos… debo de dejarlo atrás –se decía a sí misma la pequeña aracne que de un gran salto atravesó la calle frente a ella, sin necesidad de esperar a que la luz roja detenga los vehículos- aún tengo el toque –comento a si misma riendo

Ignorando las miradas de gente sorprendida, siguió caminando. Ahí su celular emitió una campanilla señalándole que recibió un mensaje, saco el aparato del bolsillo de su chamarra y lo reviso, era un mensaje de Sloan:

´´Hoy a las 7:30 en el bar de siempre, este vez jugaremos póker´´

La aracne sonrio y guardo el celular, alegrada por ver a sus amigos en sus constantes reuniones en ese bar, o las salidas a otros centros donde pueden charlar y divertirse. Siguió con su paso lento, subiendo por un poste de luz en la esquina de la cera de una gran avenida concurrida, cruzo de nuevo sin necesidad de esperar a la luz roja que detenga a los vehículos:

-Catalina ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no cruces así las calles? –escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella

Se giró para observar a un joven hombre con el uniforme característico de la policía japonesa, un hombre de pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros y tez clara, mostraba una expresión molesta que miraba directo a la joven aracne:

-Lo siento señor –decía Catalina en un tono de voz que demostraba arrepentimiento- me temo que ahora estoy arrestada por haber cruzado la calle sin fijarme a ambos lados… pero le recuerdo que soy una-

-Ya, ya fue suficiente –interrumpió el joven- no exageres por un llamamiento de atención, lo hago para que no te accidentes

-Soy la mejor saltaría de por aquí –dijo ya con su tono habitual- nunca he caído en falso, no temas por esas cosas Ken

-Es mi deber cuidar de la gente, incluyéndote, pequeña saltadora de avenidas, enserio, ten más cuidado o un día caerás y ningún vehículo se detendrá a tiempo para evitar aplastarte

-Calma, señor seguridad ¿Acaso no confías en tu compañera en el deber? –pregunto la aracne en tono burlón

-Sin ofender, pero los agentes de BrutalCorp no los considero como mis compañeros en la labor de seguridad publica

-Me hieres Ken… y yo que pensaba que tú y yo podríamos ser pareja e ir a cazar Yakuzas –seguía la aracne con su juego burlón, emprendiendo el camino y siendo acompañada por ese policía que seguía con su vigilancia

Ken tan solo rio ligeramente y continuo caminando:

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas? -pregunto el

Aunque no fuesen amigos, ese oficial ya conocía a la pequeña aracne, y ambos en ocasiones solo charlaban o compartían anécdotas en la pastelería:

-Solo voy a comprarle un regalo a mi amigo –comento la aracne- el buen Nokida ya cumplirá 10 años… crecen tan rápido

-Bastante, aun lo recuerdo cuando apenas tenía 5 años

-Yo llegue cuando él tenía 7, es un buen chico, me alegraba los días cuando estaba nerviosa –comento recordando- estaba temerosa pensando que alguna aracne de Sparassus a modo de agente de la Gestapo me atrapase

-¿Tanto así es tu paranoia?

-Era –aseguro- luego me di cuenta que esas arañas nazis estaban muy lejos y ni hay manera que me atrapasen aquí, así que deje de temer, y Nokida siempre me ayudo, jugar con un niño es siempre relajante

-Ya lo creo ¿Y cómo va todo en el trabajo?

-Eh, tranquilo, a veces, los primeros dos días fue de escoltar un cargamento con tiroteo al final del día y luego rescatar a los niños de un orfanato –comento orgullosa- sin bajas

-Asi que fuiste tú, pues felicidades Catalina, pocos hubiesen logrado lo que hicieron tu equipo y tu

-Gracias Ken, simplemente somos los mejores –dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Normal, ayudar gente perdida, orientar a otros, mantener los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier cosa, igual no es que pase mucho, lo peor que podría pasar es que alguien se estrellase o le arrebaten el bolso a alguien

-Oye esos ladrones de bolsas son cosa seria –comento la aracne- nunca sabes cuándo podrían arrebatarle la bolsa a un tipo con dinero

Ahí a aracne siguió caminando, se detuvo para trepar un poste sin dificultades, justo en la esquina de la cera:

-¡Adiós Ken, tengo que ir a comprar un regalo, cuídate!

-¡Catalina baja en este instante! –grito Ken al verla arriba

La aracne lo ignoro dando el brinco cuando llego a lo más alto del poste de luz, alcanzando el que estaba al otro lado de la calle, desde arriba se despidió de ese policía conocido, el chico se despidió también sonriendo y volviendo a su guardia habitual, ella bajo del poste y siguió su camino.

Después de un tiempo llego al centro comercial, algo lleno por la gente que disfruta de su día libre, pero Catalina tenia bien fijado su destino, la tienda de juguetes. Avanzando con rapidez y dando un gran brinco para sortear a un grupo de personas que bloqueaban parte del pasillo, aterrizo a un lado de la tienda de juguetes.

Ingreso sin dudar y se dirigió a la sección para niños:

-Disculpa pequeña ¿Buscas algo en específico? –escucho una amable voz a su izquierda

-Algo que le pueda gustar a un niño de diez años –dijo Catalina despreocupada

-Oh… yo… claro, puede que la sección de lego o mechas encuentre algo

-Gracias

La mujer suspiro pesadamente:

-Siempre me confundo con esas aracnes pequeñas –comento para sí misma y regresando a su puesto

Catalina por otro lado buscaba por algún juguete en las estanterías donde se exponen las cajas con los juguetes, desde dinosaurios de plástico con bocinas para emitir el rugido de esas bestias, carros a control remoto, figuras de acción de todo tipo, y una sección exclusiva para juguetes de algunos animes de temporada o productos de ese tipo:

-Hay muchas opciones… y no tengo la más mínima idea de que le gustaría a un niño varón, en Sparassus igual no tenía muchas opciones… y a como era mi madre lo mejor del mundo era una lata con tapas de plástico como ruedas –se dijo a sí misma la aracne caminando por el pasillo

Mientras caminaba, sumergiéndose más en los pasillos con juguetes coloridos de todo tipo se topó con algunos padres buscando también por el juguete indicado, noto que estaban interesados en una sección en particular, la famosa marca Lego.

Camino hasta esa zona y se topó con las cajas que contienen los ladrillos de plástico que al armarse pueden crear lo que la imaginación dicte. Ahí fue cuando su vista se enfocó en una caja en particular:

-3 en 1, aventuras de todo tipo –dijo leyendo el gran nombre

La caja mostraba la imagen de un mecha articulado, creado en base a esos ladrillos, una flecha indicando como este se transformaba en un dinosauro y por ultimo a un automóvil, todo con esas mismas piezas dentro de la caja, incluyendo dos pequeñas figuras y la imagen de la caja con un niño alegre disfrutando del juguete:

-Nada mal, y justo lo que el mariscal y esa mujer menciono –reviso el precio, y aunque un poco elevado, para ella no era demasiado

Con una sonrisa tomo la caja y la llevo con la mujer que atiende la caja registradora, pago el monto, además de solicitar que lo envolviesen por ser un regalo, espero pacientemente hasta que un joven le entrego su compra, ya con esto se retiró del local:

-Excelente, fue más barato y rápido de encontrar de lo que pensé, no importa –dijo abrazando la caja- con esto Nokida estará por demás feliz

La aracne emprendió el camino a casa de nuevo, contenta por conseguir, lo que ella creía, el juguete perfecto para su amigo…

…

Momentos antes, el día inicia y en el hogar de una gran dragona, la luz ilumina el dormitorio.

En este caso, la gran wyvern Magnus, colosal en estatura recién despertaba. Soltó de su agarre a su pareja, el mariscal Barrick, que también había despertado, la wyvern estiro su cuerpo evitando que su cola, alas y cuernos dañasen la habitación, aun con las remodelaciones, ese departamento seguía siendo algo pequeño para ella:

-Buenos días Dina –comento Barrick también poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo

-Buenos días Barrick ¿Dormiste bien, no te desperté?

-Para nada querida –comento el hombre sonriéndole- disfruto de dormir contigo, y tu agarre es muy suave

-Me alegra no haberte dañado –comento la wyvern con una sonrisa

-Iré a preparar el desayuno –comento el hombre caminando a la salida de la recamara

-Está bien, gracias Barrick

El hombre volteo con la chica y tan solo le sonrio saliendo del cuarto, la dejo sola debido a que ella aún no se vestía, y el pequeño ritual que ella llevaba a cabo cada mañana.

Después de ya estirarse por completo se vistió, colocándose una camisa gris sin mangas y una falda verde olivo, adaptada para su cola tan gruesa y teniendo extremo cuidado de no romper las prendas, después de esto se agacho para alcanzar una caja de madera tallada debajo de la cama, tomo asiento en el gran colchón y abrió la caja revelando varios objetos.

Uno de ellos, una fotografía, donde un hombre se mostraba sonriente, de unos 40 años, algo de vello facial pero una sonrisa vigorosa, ese hombre plasmado en la foto cargaba a una bebe envuelta en una cobija blanca, es notorio que la bebe no es humana, teniendo unos muy pequeños cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y la piel de color cobriza, revelando el patrón de las escamas, la bebe en la foto es Dina:

-Hola papá –comento la wyvern sosteniendo con cuidado la foto, pasando esos pulgares que utiliza para sostener cosas- me alegra verte de nuevo, hoy es mi día de descanso, y Barrick preparara el desayuno… espero que estés bien… donde sea que estés, y que quizás des con mamá… así se conocieron, en tus excursiones por el mundo, buscando los indicios de las culturas antiguas y sus enigmas… bueno, adiós papá, ten cuidado

La wyvern llevo la foto hasta sus labios plantándole un pequeño beso, guardo está en la caja y de esta saco un collar.

Hecho, no con cuerda, sino con tendones de animales, unido a este piedras talladas con jeroglíficos de alguna cultura mesoamericana antigua, la pieza que más destaca, es un objeto rectangular dorado, brillante y con una pequeña roca preciosa de color azul unida a esta, la wyvern contemplo el collar con una ligera sonrisa. Según su padre, ese era el único recuerdo que quedaba de su madre, una pieza que encontraron juntos en una excavación de Guatemala:

-No entiendo porque te fuiste mamá… si éramos una buena familia… sé que la especie corre riesgo de desaparecer, y quizás huiste para que la especie prosperase pero… eres mejor que eso… papá te ama, yo te amo –la wyvern paso su garra sobre la placa dorada, en cada relieve sonriendo- espero que algún día vuelvas mamá… quiero que Barrick los conozca, es un buen hombre, y sé que el indicado… adiós mamá, sea donde sea que estés, espero que estés bien

La wyvern guardo el collar y aprecio los demás recuerdos, entre ellos, una brújula antigua que ya se mostraba desgastada pero aun funcional, una muñeca de trapo vieja y sucia, una mordedura con forma de anillo mostrando marcas de mordiscos muy profundos, la chica sonrio y guardo ese baúl de recuerdos.

Ese pequeño ritual lo lleva a cabo cuando ambos, padre y madre, desaparecieron de su vida, su madre, yéndose de su hogar cuando ella era apenas una niña de 4 años, sin siquiera haberle enseñado a volar, su padre tomo la responsabilidad de ella y la cuido hasta los 18 años, yéndose, pero avisando a Dina de la situación, el hombre trabajaba con un equipo variado de historiadores y arqueólogos, este hombre, siendo uno de los arqueólogos que prefieren el trabajo de campo.

Él se fue un día que tenía que viajar a uno de los países de oriente medio, donde, además de analizar viejas ruinas de alguna antigua civilización, habían reportes de los granjeros, aldeanos y poblados cercanos a la excavación de una criatura con cuatro alas, dos de estas de enorme envergadura, un par de grandes cuernos, y su mayor distintivo.

De la punta de la cola sobresale un aguijón filoso, con forma de corazón.

La wyvern movió su cola al frente y observo la herencia genética de su madre, ese aguijón, que aunque no posee veneno tal como otras especies de wyvern, sirve como cuchilla para peleas, y como un distintivo entre las Magnus, algunos siendo de punta triangular, cuadrangular inclusive o forma de hoja, en el caso de Dina era de un corazón y una marca blanca en su centro.

Esa misma noticia motivo de sobremanera a su padre a tomar el viaje, semanas después le llego la llamada a Dina, que el había desaparecido, sus pertenencias no estaban en el hostal donde se hospedaban los compañeros de su trabajo, lo único que había en su casillero era una nota dirigida a Dina, donde expresaba su tristeza por irse de ese modo, pero asegurándole a la wyvern que no la dejaría desamparada.

La wyvern, con la mayoría de edad, y sin padres ni tutor legal se valió por sí misma en Japón, lo único que la hace pensar que su padre sigue vivo, es que la renta de su antiguo departamento, y facturas seguían siendo pagadas por él, pero desde ese momento, ella siguió su vida sola, siguiendo sus prácticas de vuelo, aprendiendo más de la historia del mundo, y buscando algún lugar de trabajo, que ya para sus 21 años, con el Acta que ya estaba siendo implementada y ella marcada como especie en peligro de extinción, gano cierta protección, apoyo del gobierno y estar en la mira de una corporación importante de seguridad privada.

Llegándole las solicitudes no dudo en ingresar a la corporación, donde descubrió un instinto de protección fuerte en ella, gran agilidad aun para su tamaño y que la corporación le tendió una mano cuando otras empresas similares o negocios donde buscase trabajo la rechazaban por su tamaño.

La wyvern ingreso a la sala del departamento, donde el aroma de la comida siendo preparada la interrumpió, sonrio al ver a su pareja cocinando, preparando un gran desayuno necesario para una especie como ella. Sonrio al ver a la situación que ha llegado.

Aun con su carácter frio, directo y que aparenta una persona poco social, la chica fue forjada así por el abandono de su madre, su padre, que aunque trataba de darle la atención necesaria, el trabajo extra le exigía estar lejos de su querida hija, aun así, él fue quien le enseño a la wyvern a volar, mantenerse planeando y con el tiempo ella misma logro mantenerse en el aire. Y con esto mismo, esa aparente chica introvertida logro conseguirse, para lo que ella considera, una excelente pareja, un hombre que la ha apoyado, no la ve con pánico u temor, y no teme de dormir con ella y compartirle calor aun cuando queda completamente envuelto en las alas, cola y gran cuerpo de la chica.

Solo suspiro, se sentía feliz de ya no estar sola, de tener a un hombre que la quería de verdad, y un equipo de trabajo el cual conoce desde hace ya un año, y que pasaron de ser simples compañeros a sus más cercanos amigos, y únicos.

Ahí la wyvern camino hasta la cocina deteniéndose detrás de Barrick, el cual ya llevaba un plato preparado, este, lleno de cuatro huevos con tocino y preparando ahora emparedaros de carne.

Dina solo se detuvo justo detrás de él pasando sus alas frente a él y abrazándolo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, el hombre solo pudo reír:

-Me encantan estos abrazos ¿Sabes? –comento el hombre soltando la sartén

-Lo sé, a mi también, eres muy cálido Barrick –comento la chica encorvándose para apoyar su mentón en la cabeza del hombre- no… no me dejes, nunca me abandones –dijo la chica reflejando ese temor arraigado desde su infancia, que siente de manera inevitable en cualquier persona que se gana su confianza y afecto- por favor

-Nunca lo hare Dina –aseguro Barrick- nunca abandonaría a tan hermosa mujer y buena persona, yo no soy de esa clase de hombre y lo sabes bien, ya no temas por eso

-Está bien –dijo disfrutando de unos segundos más y ya rompiendo el abrazo

-La corporación tiene presencia mundial –comento Barrick volviendo a preparar el desayuno- me asegure que la división encargada del bloque oriental mantuviese sus ojos bien abiertos para buscar a una wyvern de tus rasgos y el más distintivo, ese bonito aguijón con forma de corazón

-Gracias Barrick –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- espero que den con ella… y que no trate de atacarlos, según mi padre no era muy amable con algunos desconocidos

-No te preocupes, los agentes sabrán como proceder

-Está bien ¿Gustas de albóndigas de carne de jabalí?

-¿Las rellenas de chile habanero?

-Claro

Ahí el chico se mostró meditativo ante la propuesta de su pareja:

-Debería guardarlos para la hora de la comida

-No importa –comento la chica abrazándolo ligeramente- hay mucha de esa carne, y sé que mis albóndigas te encantaron, solo que no se haga costumbre, debes de mantenerte en forma para liderar a los equipos de la división blindada

-No te preocupes, será muy difícil que yo pierda esta figura –dijo riendo el chico

Dina sonrio ante esto y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar las albóndigas:

-¿Ya hablaste con el pequeño Jun? –pregunto al remembrar al joven hijo de la fallecida agente

-No… no lo he hecho, y tengo que hacerlo hoy, pues hoy mismo llegaran sus abuelos por el –ahí el hombre hizo una pausa apagando la estufa, Dina volteo para verlo mirando al suelo, respirando pesadamente- no me gusta la idea… no me gusta la idea que me grite, que enfurezca conmigo, que me declare como el culpable de la muerte de su madre

-No lo hará, es un niño, sabrá que fue culpa de los criminales, no tuya

-Lo se… pero aun cuando no me recrimine… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –dijo el hombre recuperando la postura- y pensar… pensar que ella me aviso un día antes que tomaría el trabajo de escolta de convoy para ganar un poco de dinero extra

-Barrick, calma –dijo la wyvern acercándose a él, abrasándolo- sé que no te gusta la idea, y te sientes mal contigo mismo… pero lamentablemente así es la vida, tenemos que seguir adelante, y vengar a los caídos ¿Recuerdas el lema?

-Non deficere… lo se Dina –dijo mirando a la wyvern a los ojos y ambos compartiendo un pequeño beso- no nos rendiremos, les daremos caza a esos bastardos

-Asi es querido, ahora solo disfrutemos del desayuno ¿Si? Cuando llegue el momento de hablar con el pequeño Jun, estaré contigo

-Gracias Dina, me alegra contar con tu apoyo, ya casi termino así que te dejare freír las albóndigas

-Claro

Ahí ambos siguieron cocinando su desayuno, huevos con tocino, emparedados de carne y albóndigas de jabalí, los dos disfrutaron de la comida sonriéndose de vez en cuando y compartiendo sus experiencias a lo largo de la semana…

…

Después de que Sloan enviara el mensaje a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, exceptuando a Roberto, del cual no conocía su teléfono y aun no lo considera un amigo, o algo más que solo un compañero de trabajo.

Guardo su teléfono y reanudo su comida, más bien, el postre, helado de vainilla con galleta de chocolate, por otro lado su joven compañera disfrutaba del mismo, pero habiendo cubierto el helado con una capa de chocolate derretido, ahí el noto como su huésped, Feni, agitaba su cola de lado a lado disfrutando del postre:

-Te gusta mucho ¿Verdad? –pregunto el chico volteando con la chica

-Me encanta el sabor de la vainilla y chocolate juntos –comento Feni al tomar otra porción y ponerla en su boca- gracias por traer el helado

-Me topé en el supermercado que estaba en descuento, y pensé que sería buena idea comprar algo de helado, además de la galleta y el chocolate derretido

-Gracias Sloan

-No es nada –dijo el hombre para luego tomar otra porción y comerla- y dime ¿Tienes algo planeado hoy?

-Pues… –ahí la chica se mostró pensativa con la cuchara en la boca- no, nada, estaba pensando en quizás salir a correr un poco, o dar una repasada a mis apuntes

-No te preocupes demasiado por la escuela, Feni –comento un despreocupado Sloan- me has mostrado tus calificaciones, y son excelentes, de 85 en adelante me parecen calificaciones perfectas

-Bueno… algunos de mis compañeros de clases están en el rango del 95 o 100

-Sí, pero te apuesto a que son los que se la pasan solo en la escuela, no digo que la descuides por completo, pero que no deberías pensar todo el tiempo en ella ¿O acaso no quieres pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con tu amigo, el viejo Sloan?

-Ay ya, viejo loco escoces –comento la chica riendo al igual que el hombre- nunca te dejaría de lado, eres mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido, y un gran huésped,… ni tu tampoco ¿Verdad? ¿No me abandonarías?

-Claro que no –comento Sloan con una sonrisa- nunca te dejaría de lado

Una pequeña punzada lo azoto, la Fenrir desconoce totalmente que Sloan no firmo por ser anfitrión de manera permanente, a lo cual, se lamenta ahora mismo, pero sigue estando inseguro de mantenerla de manera permanente con él, o hasta que la chica decida iniciar su propia vida:

-¿Acaso no te molesta vivir así? –pregunto el escoces

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… tu, una chica joven e inteligente, que se esfuerza de sobremanera en la escuela viviendo junto a un tipo que regresa en ocasiones algo ebrio –comentaba Sloan para tomar otra porción del helado que ya comenzaba a derretirse- un mercenario… un tipo que se gana el pan de cada día vendiendo su arma y vida

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que no me gusta cuando llegas ebrio, pero no porque tema que me hagas daño, sino por el daño que te puedas hacer a ti mismo, me preocupas Sloan –comento la Fenrir mirándolo con una sonrisa- y por lo de tu trabajo, no tengo algún inconveniente, haces el bien, y laboras de manera honesta, eres un buen anfitrión y me siento cómoda, no tengo porque sentirme molesta o incomoda

Sloan sonrio al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Feni, la chica también le sonrio para luego llevarse otra porción de su helado y morder la galleta, disfrutando del postre:

-Está bien, me alegra escuchar eso –dijo sonriéndole

-¿Hoy te reunirás con los demás de la corporación? –pregunto la Fenrir

-Oh, sí, pero será más tarde, aún es temprano

-Entiendo, de hecho –ahí ella dejo el plato en la mesa y saco su celular de su bolsillo- Hay una película que recién se estrenó, y me gustaría verla ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Tengo el dinero para mi boleto

-Claro, está bien ir a ver una película –comento sonriendo el escoces- y no te preocupes, yo lo puedo pagar

-Pero yo también quiero pagar mis caprichos, ya suficiente dinero gastas con los recibos y la comida extra

-No importa Feni, eso es nada, gano bien en la corporación y no me importa pagar extra por unos boletos y palomitas o cualquier dulce que quieras –dijo sonriéndole y tomando lo último del helado- ¿Qué te parece si terminando el postre salimos? Sirve que caminamos un poco más y pasamos el tiempo afuera

-¡Claro! –Respondió feliz la chica- Me encantaría salir de paseo, la función es a las 3:30 así que tenemos tiempo

-Excelente, entonces prepárate –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al lavabo para limpiar su plato- ya te bañaste tú, así que me daré un baño y cuando salga iremos de paseo

-¡Esta bien!

Terminado de limpiar el plato el hombre se giró en dirección a las escaleras del segundo piso, antes, se detuvo a un lado de Fenrir acariciando su cabeza, la chica tan solo cerro los ojos y agito su cola disfrutando de la pequeña caricia, Sloan rio ligeramente y reanudo su caminata al segundo piso.

Ya subiendo y entrando a su habitación abrió la puerta de su armario, buscando por el cambio de ropa:

-Es una buena chica, inteligente y joven… no se merece a alguien como yo –dijo cerrando el armario casi de golpe- un embustero… un mentiroso… pero eso fue antes, hoy puedo cambiar

Dijo dirigiéndose al baño en su misma habitación, comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa mientras reflexionaba:

-Pero es contenta conmigo, y por lo que dijo Smith, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin un anfitrión debido a la saturación del sistema –dijo arrojando su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia- no quiero dañarla de algún modo… pero tampoco quiero que, ahora que es feliz y puede seguir su vida de manera un poco más normal pues ya tiene un anfitrión… tenga que volver a verse encerrada en algún edificio del gobierno solo porque soy un cobarde

Ahí suspiro y se dirigió a la regadera, abrió la puerta de acrílico y marco de aluminio, entrando a la ducha y abriendo las llaves dejando que el agua salga, giro las llaves hasta regular la temperatura del agua, ingresando a la regadera y cerrando los ojos para relajarse:

-No es tan malo vivir con ella… pero es molesta en ocasiones, con el tema del alcohol… me se controlar, no necesito que me lo repita cada vez, o esconda mis botellas y licorera –ahí el hombre suspiro- y por lo mismo… tengo miedo de dañarla en algún momento que me deje llevar por la bebida… no… no pasara, no de nuevo

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió aseándose, dejando fuera esos pensamientos termino su aseo, saliendo más relajado de la ducha, se colocó un conjunto para salir y tomo su billetera, se aseguró que tenía el dinero suficiente y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala. Donde Feni esperaba viendo la televisión, ya preparada para salir:

-Listo Feni, salgamos de paseo

-¡Genial! Ya voy –apago el televisor y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Sloan

Este le sonrio y ambos salieron de esa casa, sumergiéndose en la ciudad, solo para disfrutar del día

…

A las afueras de Asaka una residencia es el hogar de una ciclope que trabaja arduamente en su taller personal.

Una casa de un piso, pero que cubre un amplio terreno, rodeado de una valla de ladrillos y la entrada es una reja de hierro forjado por la misma residente. El hogar, proporcionado por la corporación funge como hogar para un par de herreros de la misma corporación, cada uno contando con su habitación y taller, pero cada uno debe de comprar sus propias herramientas, materiales y seguir con algunos encargos, o solo descansar. Para una mujer tan apasionada como Sindri, el trabajo la sigue hasta su casa y lo cumple con orgullo y una sonrisa.

Su taller está en el patio trasero, donde hay una almacén grande para materiales de todo tipo, donde los cuatro armeros que residen ahí pueden tomar sin problemas.

Esta vez, Sindri trabajaba arduamente en cumplir un encargo especial, por parte de un mariscal que recién conoció, pero con el cual se llevó mejor que los demás agentes.

Tarareando una canción de ritmo algo brusco, pues seguía el ritmo de su martillo, que sin piedad, forjaba una parte del mango además de un último detalle de la corredera. Terminada esta pieza, que reviso con cautela en busca de imperfecciones, aun estando al rojo vivo, la sometió al tratamiento térmico de templado.

Dejando pasar los segundos extrajo esas piezas y las reviso por última vez, dándose cuenta que habían quedado sin marcas por el tratamiento, u algún daño durante el forjado:

-Excelente, perfecto –dijo sonriendo

Con las piezas terminadas dejo su martillo sobre el yunque y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, dentro de un cuarto que funge como el taller techado usado cuando hay tormentas. En la mesa, esperaban otras piezas fundamentales para el arma, el cañón, martillo, guarda, gatillo, muelle y recuperador, percutor y demás.

El arma, aunque Roberto la había pedido como una Auto 9, la ciclope se tomó varias libertades, forjando una pistola un tanto más larga que la ordenada y robusta, dando una apariencia intimidante. Comenzó a ensamblarla hasta que el arma tomo su forma final.

Una pistola que sigue el concepto de la Beretta 93R, con alternador entre ráfagas y tiro individual, un freno de boca incluido para ayudar al control del fuego constante, una agarradera plegable y rieles picatinny para añadir alguna linterna, puntero laser o miras.

Admirando con una sonrisa el arma recién creada la ciclope se mostraba verdaderamente feliz:

-Una belleza, solo unos cuantos retoques y estarás lista

En esa misma mesa saco un instrumento similar a los empleados por los tatuadores , pero este, contaba con brocas especiales para lograr hacer grabados en el metal de sus obras.

Encendiendo el motor conectado a ese instrumento, y con gran precisión, comenzó a hacer unas pequeñas inscripciones necesarias en el arma, un código especial que la corporación emplea para identificar sus armas, el calibre que emplea, además de dos detalles especiales.

Uno justo en el mango del arma, hecho de compuesto de fibra de vidrio reforzado con poliamida, era el símbolo de la corporación como detalle, otro, era la firma de la ciclope en la corredera del arma.

Con todo listo la ciclope dejo el arma sobre la mesa, admirando su creación con gran orgullo:

-Una hermosa arma, potente, intimidante y la capacidad de cambiar de calibre con facilidad –dijo con orgullo- si es que algún día retiran la restricción del 9mm, serás capas de disparar hasta un .45 sin problemas

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ahora, secando el sudor de su frente la chica tomo una botella con agua y le dio un gran trago:

-Ya necesitaba algo fresco –dijo habiendo acabado con el agua de ese trago

Se reclino en su asiento y tomo el arma, sacando un cargador con munición especial, y las casas de los vecinos algo lejos como para causar algún pánico, además de tener cierto acuerdo con las autoridades locales. Cargo el arma y disparo a un blanco muy similar al de que usan en el juego de dardos en los bares.

Ahí se pudo apreciar la precisión de la chica, dando casi cada bala casi en el centro, cambio a la modalidad de ráfaga y disparo sujetando la agarradera del arma, ya cuando las 20 balas se acabaron saco el cargador y soplo al cañón del arma:

-Sí, eres una belleza preparada para la batalla –dijo con una notoria sonrisa- espero que al mariscal le gustes, sé que me pidió la auto 9… pero me sentí tan inspirada que naciste tu –dijo riendo al arma que sostenía en su mano- pero bueno, te empacare y esperare a que el mariscal llegue por ti

Se puso de pie y camino hasta una caja metálica, esta, contiene una espuma que ya tenía la forma del arma, la guardo con cuidado en esta caja y le coloco una etiqueta, demostrando que era un encargo, el monto a pagar por ella y quien lo solicito:

-Listo, ahora sí, creo que un pequeño descanso no me caería mal

La chica salió de su taller apagando las luces, se dirigió hasta su recamara dándose una ducha rápida, para luego salir y dirigirse a la armería de la casa.

Gracias a los contactos políticos del a corporación, y firmado algunos tratos, actas y vigilancia, sus armeros gozan de cierta libertad de fabricar armas blancas como espadas, mazas, y lanzas, sin filo, pero capaces de sacarles el filo. Sindri ingreso a esa armería donde ya varias armas de ese estilo decoran la habitación, al centro, tres colchones que usan en las practicas los equipos de deportes de contacto, todo eso, además de armería fungía para los herreros como lugar de prácticas con esas armas.

Sindri siendo una fanática de esa clase de deportes tomo un sable curvo pesado, ella misma lo había forjado hace unas semanas y ahora podía disfrutar de usarlo, previamente hizo calentamientos para evitar fatigarse o que su cuerpo responda con calambres u dolores. Después de esto se dirigió frente a un maniquí de pruebas, este, ya demostraba daños visibles, provocados por las armas. Sindri desenvaino el sable, previamente lo aprecio sonriendo al ver su rostro reflejado en la hoja limpia del arma y comenzó su practica

Dando estocadas, golpes fuertes, ascendentes, de revés y cambiando de posición el maniquí recibía los golpes y trataba de resistir la gran fuerza de la ciclope, forjada por tantos años en la herrería y practicas a solas o con sus compañeros.

La ciclope simplemente se hundió en esa práctica, aun cuando otras personas deciden sentarse y relajarse, ella decide mantenerse activa…

…

Regresando unos minutos, en otro apartamento era claro el sonido de un violín siendo tocado con una gran maestría.

La agente Mizuki se encontraba practicando con su antiguo violín, tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca, ligeramente abierta, anexa al mundo exterior, completamente sumergida en la canción que se encontraba tocando. Aun cuando sus ojos parecían estar completamente cerrados, la realidad es que los mantenía entrecerrados, abriéndolos ligeramente en las partes más complicadas de la canción.

En el atril, estaban las partituras de una canción de Beethoven, aunque la canción estuviese orientada a la orquesta entera, la Rondo Allegro en D mayor, enfocada a los toques con violín. La chica se movía en su lugar de un lado a otro, moviendo su cadera con suavidad y sus pies en ocasiones se levantaban. Absorta totalmente era solo ella, su violín y la canción que tocaba con gran maestría.

No fue hasta que llego hasta cierto momento en la canción, donde las notas son mas rápidas, ahí, es donde ella misma desafino.

Al momento en que escucho esa nota desafinada, justo cuando sus dedos se movían con gran destreza en el bastidor, presionando las cuerdas y ella sonreía al llegar a ese momento que tanto le costaba pasar, se vio interrumpida por ese desafinado acorde. El rostro de orgullo se arrugo por completo, con los ojos ya completamente cerrados la chica suspiro y despego el violín de su hombro:

-Casi… no importa, ya fue mucha práctica, será mejor guardarte viejo amigo –dijo ahora tomando el estuche de su violín

Deposito con gran cuidado el instrumento en el estuche, ambos, muestran ya algunos años de antigüedad y usos, junto al violín, y rodeándolo de tela, guardo el arco.

Ya cerrando el estuche suspiro y deposito su preciado instrumento en la estantería, justo a un lado de una gruesa carpeta, ahí, abrió la carpeta demostrando tener varias partituras, de diversas canciones, guardo la que estaba en su atril en la sección de Beethoven, ya, violín y partituras guardadas se dirigió a la cocina, tomando una manzana del frutero y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y degustando la fruta.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, hace esto cada vez que practica con el violín para evitar cualquier distracción; Apenas lo encendió cuando se topó con el mensaje de Sloan, sonriendo ligeramente. Luego se mostró extrañada por haber recibido un mensaje de Janet, ahí aparecía una foto con dos cajas de chocolates, una, de chocolates amargos y otra rellenos de frutas.

La agente se mostró extrañada pero ella contesto de acuerdo a sus gustos, la de chocolates rellenos de frutas. Después de dejarle la respuesta a su compañera guardo su celular y coloco sus pies sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, recargándose aún más en el sillón terminando con la fruta. Volvió a sacar su celular, revisando si había recibido algún correo electrónico de sus padres o su hermano.

Haciendo doble, triple casi cuádruple revisión no dio con nada, suspiro pesadamente y guardo su celular, arrojo el corazón del a manzana en el bote para la basura y se puso de pie, comenzando con ejercicios de calentamiento.

La chica estaba usando un conjunto ligero, un pantalón algo holgado que le permitía moverse bien, además de un top blanco, demostrando con facilidad su cuerpo esbelto por el constante ejercicio que se sometió previa su entrada a la corporación y durante su entrenamiento. Coloco el costal de boxeo en el gancho del techo que lo sostiene, se colocó sus guantes de box y comenzó a propinar golpes directos al costal.

Comenzando ahora con su práctica de boxeo se sumergió en los golpes al costal, todo esto, para mejorar su técnica y mantenerse siempre activa.

…

Mientras Mizuki continuaba con su entrenamiento en el boxeo, Janet tan solo se relajaba.

Después de haber completado su rutina matutina, que consiste en levantarse a las 5 de la mañana y correr varios kilómetros, además de algunos levantamientos de pesas y siempre cargar con su mochila militar de un peso de 15 kilos y con esta misma a su espalda humana la cargo de ida y vuelta a su hogar. Ahora descansaba acostada boca arriba sobre una hamaca instalada en la sala, su cuerpo humano solo era cubierto por una camisa blanca y debajo de esta se podía apreciar el sostén negro que contiene sus pechos.

Se mecía lentamente revisando su celular, especialmente la respuesta de Mizuki, ahí ella solo sonrio:

-Espero que los demás no hayan olvidado el aniversario –hablo de repente la tarántula

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono su anfitriona

Mientras la aracne se mantenía en su hamaca meciéndose lentamente su anfitriona estaba acostada en el sillón mirando el televisor, esta vez un documental de la historia del mundo, una maratón especial habiendo comenzado desde el imperio romano y apenas llegando a la mitad de la primera guerra mundial:

-Hoy es cuando la corporación nos colocó en el mismo equipo durante el entrenamiento –comento remembrando aquellos días- un año entero soportándolos, y ahora unos cuantos meses después empezamos con la labor de campo

-No me digas que te caen mal –comento la otra chica acostada de lado

A diferencia de Janet, la mujer en el sillón presentaba rasgos asiáticos, un pecho algo plano y una figura más delicada. No trabaja en una corporación como BrutalCorp, sino que ella trabaja como una empleada de uno de los varios bancos de Japón, habiendo sido recientemente ascendida a inspectora del Banco de Japón, de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros guio su mirada a su huésped:

-No me caen mal, pase un año y algunos meses más entrenando con ellos y en las buenas o malas ellos me apoyaron, nos apoyamos para superar las pruebas del entrenamiento –dijo apagando su celular

-Oh, entiendo, solo decía por el tono en que lo dijiste –comento riendo

-Ya sabes que mi tono de voz es algo fuerte –comento acostándose de lado para mirar mejor la televisión- pero no importa ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, aunque ser inspectora es más pesado de lo que imagine –comento estirándose- ir de sucursal en sucursal, asegurarse que nada malo está pasando, verificar divisas, transacciones, mucho papeleo, pero puedo con ello ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues bien, aunque sigo inconforme con lo del nuevo mariscal

-¿Sigues con eso? ¿Tan malo es?

-No es tan malo… pero no me gusta que llegue un desconocido que ni siquiera paso por el entrenamiento –comento la aracne- No nos avisaron con brevedad, además, ya estábamos esperando a otro mariscal, uno que SI había entrenado con nosotros, no mucho tiempo, pero ya teníamos conocimientos de él, luego llego este extranjero

-Tú también eres extranjera

-Cállate –comento la aracne mientras su anfitriona reía ligeramente- lo que trato de decir es, que el llego como si nada, solo porque salvo a unas personas de un restaurante –ahí ella pensó lo que dijo- no digo que eso sea malo, o que fuese nada, fue heroico, lo hizo sin una pierna… pero me siento incomoda, el llego por actos heroicos, no fue entrenado o paso el tiempo que la corporación exige, es un extranjero de un país con una reputación algo mala

-Y aun así la vez del almacén y del orfanato él supo guiarlos –comento Yoko, la anfitriona de Janet

-Exacto –dijo Janet- me causa… conflicto

-¿No será tu orgullo herido?

-No lo sé... tal vez, yo la verdad es que quería guiar a mi equipo, con el que derrame sangre, luche y coopere por tanto tiempo

-Tú me lo dijiste, los mariscales solo pueden ser humanos

-Si… en ocasiones se me sube el ego, eso debe ser lo que me causa conflicto con el mariscal… aunque hay otras cosas, básicamente el desconocerlo por completo

-¿Y le darás más oportunidades? –cuestiono su anfitriona- ya sabes, obedecer sus ordenes

-No tengo de otra, ha hecho un buen trabajo, sí, pero aún necesita más que eso para que lo respete como a mis compañeros –ahí ella bajo la mirada al televisor, observando las marchas de los ejércitos del tercer Reich- Ugh… cambia de canal

-Pero se está poniendo interesante, creí que te gustaría ver algo más relacionado a tu tierra natal

-Un pedazo de tierra detestable, es lo que es –comento girándose en su hamaca dando la espalda al televisor- no quiero recordar o ver algo relacionado a ese lugar

-¿Por qué todo ese desprecio a la tierra en que naciste y creciste? –Cuestiono Yoko- nunca me lo has dicho

-Porque son cosas que prefiero olvidar –arremetió Janet- un imperio que odio… donde me traicionaron y la vida no era nada fácil, solo un montón de arañas jugando a ser fascistas y sin una identidad nacional, es lo que son, y ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿Esta bien?

-Claro, calma Janet –dijo Yoko apagando el televisor- bueno… ¿Quieres ordenar algo de comer?

-¿Por qué no mejor salir? –Pregunto la aracne- te estirarías un poco más y tenemos más opciones

-Bueno, hoy no quiero cocinar, y caminar no está mal, está bien, salgamos –ahí la humana se puso de pie en dirección a su cuarto

La aracne bajo de su hamaca y se dirigió a su habitación también, con una puerta doble para que pudiese pasar, ingresando a su recamara se dirigió al guardarropa, de ahí saco una camisa sin mangas, se retiró la camisa blanca y coloco ese cambio, solo una prenda de color gris y que lograba cubrir todo su cuerpo humano, además de eso se colocó un poco de fragancia, ya por ultimo solo arreglo el pelo de su cabeza y brazos. Al terminar sonrio ligeramente al verse en el espejo, le fue inevitable dirigir su mano a un cajón del tocador y de esta sacar una foto.

Era otra foto diferente, su madre, una tarántula de un pelo con un color similar a la de ella, cargándola cuando era una bebe y su padre humano a un lado de su esposa admirando al fruto del amor de ambos, sonrio al verlos de nuevo, pronto y casi sin darse cuenta uno de sus ojos dejo salir una lagrima:

-Lo siento mamá… si ese día hubiese estado, si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso… lo lamento, a los dos

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas más y las seco de inmediato, suspiro y guardo la foto de nuevo, aun cuando había guardado la foto que tantos recuerdos le traen, y con ellos, dolor:

-¡Janet! ¿Estas lista? –llamo Yoko

-Oh, sí, ya voy –contesto la aracne

Sonrio una última vez secando unas pequeñas lágrimas y salió de su habitación, donde su anfitriona ya la esperaba, ambas salieron a la calle en dirección al lugar de negocios de comida más cercanos.

…

Una camioneta todo terreno se desplazaba en los bosques de Japón, moviéndose entre las montañas Nyoho y Taishaku en la prefectura de Tochigi. El vehículo, demostraba ser de clase, un Mercedes Benz G Class, identificable por ser una camioneta de 4 puertas capaz de entrar en los lugares más difíciles pero sin perder elegancia.

Este vehiculo es de color negro mate además del polarizado en las ventanas, lo volvían completamente oscuro y pasaba como una sombra entre los árboles. Dentro del vehiculo, un hombre se mantenía leyendo una tabla de apuntes, vestido con una gran gabardina negra que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo, sombrero de ala ancha y guantes blancos, lo único que era visible de su rostro era una luz roja. A su derecha, un hombre humano con chaleco anti balas y un rifle en su mano, mirando hacia afuera, a su izquierda, una wyvern de una estatura algo baja para su especie, de metro ochenta, vestida con ropa más ligera.

Frente a él, pues los asientos de los pasajeros estaban dispuestos viéndose de frente, una mujer humana trajeada con una tabla de notas similar a la de ese hombre, y otro hombre armado visualizando el exterior:

-Señorita Hariko –llamo el sujeto en la gabardina, su voz grave exigía atención la cual le presto la joven mujer- ¿Cuáles son los reportes de las costas al sur del país?

-Las embarcaciones han llegado sin muchos problemas, Contratista –contesto de inmediato nombrando a ese sujeto por su alias- las lanchas y botes de pesca han servido para que la guardia costera y los vigías de BrutalCorp no identifiquen a nuestros traficantes

-Excelente ¿Qué hay de los camiones?

-Se han movido con cargamento falso, muchos de los controles japoneses no están equipados con perros buscadores o siquiera hacen revisiones minuciosas, han entrado sin problemas y los cargamentos ya están siendo movidos por el bosque

-Bien –dijo pasando a la siguiente parte de las notas- Sobre nuestros clientes solicitando compañeras ¿Hay alguno que haya declinado?

-No señor, hasta ahora los encargos de mujeres siguen en curso y ninguno ha declinado o dado información a la policía, solo está el caso de la fugitiva

-Marisa ¿No es así?

-Si señor –contesto la mujer- logramos retenerla y la tenemos en la casa de seguridad a las afueras de Saitama ¿Nos deshacemos de ella?

-Aun no, solo mantengan un ojo en ella, si vuelve a escapar la culpa recae en ti, y tendré que deshacerme de ti –dijo en tono frio

La mujer solo paso saliva ante la declaración:

-¿Algo más de lo que me deba informar?

-Algunos de nuestros colaboradores han detectado una enorme presencia de agentes de BrutalCorp en los puertos de Kawasaki y Yokohama, aún no sabemos porque la amplia presencia de agentes, pero creemos que es por proteger algunas embarcaciones

-Es por el buque Atlas –contesto el contratista- Se de la corporación, cuando la presencia de sus agentes es mayor en muelles es porque su buque insignia en el transporte de mercancía se aproxima, quizás este aquí dentro d días y descargaran material valioso, armamento y vehículos, en esos días deberemos estar al tanto de que rutas terrestres usan para movilizar su mercancía y actuar en un perfil aún más bajo

-Entendido, lo anotare –dijo la mujer guardando los datos

-¿Qué hay del agente 343?

-Se reportó hace unas horas, el control del norte del país va bien, aseguro que la mercancía también ha llegado a salvo y no han tenido problemas con las autoridades

-Bien

-Señor –dijo la mujer con una voz algo temerosa por la pregunta que hará- el agente 214… ¿No planean liberarlo?

-Si esta en nuestros planes –asevero- pero el merece un castigo por pasarse de listo y creer que la CIA ya no nos perseguía, la corporación está aquí con esa gran presencia por nosotros y él se confió, lo liberaremos cuando sepamos el día en que lo movilicen a algún punto de extradición, pero antes, dejaremos que este encerrado

-¿No cree que él pueda dar información importante?

-No, entrenamos juntos y yo lo perfeccione, aun cuando le arranquen cada extremidad el no hablara, pero merece las torturas que la corporación este aplicando sobre el

Ahí el vehiculo se detuvo, bajando primero los guardias del contratista y cuando la seguridad en el área estaba confirmada el hombre pudo salir, el sujeto salió del vehiculo, y aun cuando el ambiente es algo caliente no parecía importarle estar vestido con la gabardina gruesa, mantuvo sus manos en sus bolsillo y se dirigió a un edificio pequeño.

De un solo piso y de apariencia no muy sólida el edificio lograba mantenerse de pie gracias a una estructura de acero y lo cubren laminas, recubiertas de plantas, ramas y hojas, dentro de ese edificio se elaboraba cocaína:

-Los Yakuza –llamo a su asistente la cual corrió hasta el- ¿Hemos tenido problemas con ellos?

-No señor, les ha gustado el tratado de enviar sicarios para sus trabajos sucios, además de la protección que le brindamos a algunos de sus territorios

-Excelente, nos servirán sus contactos y rutas –ahí el contratista paso entre las personas que laboraban creando esa droga, algunos inclinándose frente a él y otros apartándose de su camino- ¿Qué hay de los nuevos encargos de mujeres?

-Van en curso, algunos ya tienen fichadas a la mercancía, solo falta que den el golpe

-Que esperen al día en que los camiones estarán en la ciudad, después de eso al almacén nuevo ¿Cuál consiguieron?

-Nuestro contacto nos consiguió un almacén a las afueras de Tochigi, abandonado pero siguen pagando la renta del lugar, las únicas sospechas que levanta es que esta vacío y las facturas siguen pagadas

-Arreglaremos eso, pero me alegra que tengamos un nuevo lugar, bien, eso es todo por hoy –dijo terminando su inspección

En todo momento se mantuvo caminando por todo lo largo de la producción de cocaína, supervisando a cada trabajador, desde los que comenzaban con la materia prima hasta los que la empacan en ladrillos, cerca de ahí, un camión espera a ser cargado:

-Excelente trabajo ¿Cómo va la producción? –pregunto al encargado de ese edificio

-100 kilos, señor –dijo dando una reverencia

Debido a la experiencia como agente de la CIA de ese sujeto en gabardina, y su alto ego, ordena a sus subordinados dirigirse a él como señor:

-A este ritmo completaremos el encargo de 500 kilos y podremos pasarlos a China y Rusia, además de los que hicieron los Yakuza

-Bien, mantengan el ritmo y la paga les llegara rápido, buen trabajo –dijo dando unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro del sujeto- me tengo que retirar, sigan así

-Si señor –ahí se inclinó frente al contratista y este se dio media vuelta, volviendo a cruzar por la línea de producción y esto mismo fungiendo como una segunda revisión

Saliendo por donde entro camino hasta vehiculo, siempre seguido por sus escoltas y su asistente, cada uno que lo acompaño por todo el edificio abordo el vehiculo, este, arrancando al instante perdiéndose de nuevo en el bosque:

-¿Qué hay de Sayuri y Keiichi? –cuestiono el contratista

-Siguen presos, según nuestro informante en la prisión donde esta Keiichi hablo –el contratista alzo su mirada observando a la chica frente a él, aun sin exponer su rostro- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Llama al informante y que hable con él, debemos saber que información entrego, luego de eso, elimínenlo

-Eso hare señor –dijo la chica sacando un teléfono

-Bien

La camioneta siguió su camino por el bosque hasta que se perdió entre los arboles más grandes…

…

Mientras ese misterioso vehiculo comenzó a sumergirse en el bosque, en las oficinas de la corporación, especialmente en el despacho del coordinador Takeo, llevaba a cabo una conversación con una persona peculiar, lo curioso de la escena, es que el coordinador estaba reclinado en su asiento, sosteniendo el bastón que tiempo atrás el geólogo Geber había revisado y revelo contener la mente de una persona:

-¿Entonces la guardia pretoriana terminaba decidiendo quien era el emperador? –cuestiono Takeo

En ese momento cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo emanaban un brillo rojo:

-Básicamente –contesto a sí mismo, pero con voz femenina, la de esa misma entidad llamada Vari que reside en el bastón- Aunque suene extraño, siendo los guardias del emperador, ellos no mataban a los emperadores cuando se aburriesen o como deporte, si el emperador era codicioso, incrédulo o un niño jugando al poder terminaba muriendo de manera desconocida en algún accidente o atragantamiento , y por eso me refiero a una daga en el cuello, por otro lado, si un Julio Cesar se presentaba, entonces la lealtad era total, a no ser que se le suba demasiado el poder a la cabeza

Volviendo a cambiar el coordinador aclaro sus ojos al color original:

-Interesante, Roma siempre ha estado llena de sorpresas –comento el coordinador- sabes, estos tipos de charla se han vuelto interesantes, desde que charlamos la semana pasada me has llenado la mente de varias dudas o nuevas incógnitas

-Amo… dígame que no lo he dañado –cuestiono Vari tomando el cuerpo, sonaba preocupada- no encuentro algún daño en su mente o cerebro, pero puede ser porque este dañado ya por mi culpa… amo… dígame que no le he hecho daño, por favor

-Calma Vari, no te preocupes –contesto Takeo con un tono de voz suave- no me has hecho daño ni he sentido nada extraño, solo digo que con nuestras charlas del imperio romano y la magia que empleaban durante el imperio me has mostrado un lado que nunca pensé que saldrían de libros de mitos o cuentos que creía ficticios, calma

-Está bien –contesto ahora la chica más calmada- lamento eso, es solo… que mi deber como esclava es servir al amo… la sola idea de haberlo lastimado o dañado me aterra, disculpe si le he causado algún daño, trato de no hacer que mi presencia en su mente no sea dañina

-Tranquila, no me has hecho ningún daño, además, tu misma dijiste que mi mente presentaba una resistencia un tanto diferente ¿Recuerdas? Por lo mismo podemos tener estas charlas ¿O acaso te molesta hablar con alguien después de siglos, milenios casi, enterrada?

-Oh, no claro que no amo, me siento… bueno, creo que es lo que ustedes llaman sentimientos, me siento muy feliz de poder entablar una conversación con alguien –dijo la chica mostrando una genuina sonrisa en el cuerpo del coordinador- sobre la resistencia… es extraño, usted tiene una esencia algo, extraña podría decir, no mala, podría decir que es… familiar… extraño ¡Pero no importa! Quizás los humanos se volvieron más susceptibles a manipular las energías del entorno, o como yo lo conozco, magia, pero no importa ¿Alguna otra duda amo?

-Esa magia –cuestiono el coordinador- sé que es antigua ¿Pero exactamente qué es? Pues tenemos conceptos muy diferentes

-La magia, comparándolo de acuerdo a lo que me ha permitido ver en su mente de esta ciencia, es lo que ustedes podrían denominar como energía, radiación y ondas electromagnéticas –comenzó a explicar- de acuerdo a lo que me dijo mi antiguo amo Marco, el ser humano y otras especies conviven con estas energías que siempre están presentes en el ambiente, lo que ustedes denominan como esencia, alma, energía vital, cualquiera de esas definiciones, es esa energía que sirve como catalizador y puente con las exteriores, o entorno, si… usted… -ahí se le hacía difícil respirar- tiene… amo…

El coordinador retomo el control y tomo a bocanadas el aire, respirando hasta regular su respiración y beber un poco de un vaso con agua que tenía en el escritorio:

-Creo que te falto respirar, Vari –dijo sonriendo el coordinador

-¡Amo! Por los dioses, lo lamento tanto –exclamo Vari arrepentida- este cuerpo orgánico sigue siendo demasiado nuevo para mí… olvide eso que es respirar… lo lamento tanto casi lo daño

-Calma, no fue nada, solo omitiste respirar, pero retome el control, ahora sigue con tu explicación, se pone interesante

-Lo siento amo –comento aun preocupada- le ruego me perdone por eso

-Ya lo dije, no es nada Vari, solo recuerda, inhala y exhala cuando falte aire –dijo haciendo lo que le dijo a la chica- así ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… continuare –dijo Vari más calmada- bien, como decía, esa energía presente en cada ser vivo sirve como puente o catalizador más básico, algunos poseen una mayor cantidad, algunos de una energía muy específica u diversa, por lo mismo hay especies como los elfos, elementales, hadas o algunos dragones que manipulan la magia sin problemas, en el caso de los humanos ustedes poseen esta energía en una cantidad muy justa, equilibrada, pero algo oculta, por lo cual deben de emplear catalizadores externos, bastones, varas, libros, espadas inclusive para manipular la energía de una manera más efectiva y con una gama de hechizos –ahí la chica sintió esa falta de aire, tomo este con una gran bocanada y lo dejo salir- oh… esa sensación ¿Respirar, verdad? Es interesante, curiosa ¡Me gusta!

-¿Nunca la habías experimentado? –pregunto de repente el coordinador

-No, he poseído otras cosas, muñecas de porcelana, maniquís o simplemente estar en la mente del amo Marco, pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás, además de que él tomaba control entero de las operaciones vitales, como respirar, bueno, creo que debo seguir la explicación –dijo volviendo a tomar aire y riendo ligeramente- Los hechizos, estos como es de esperarse, es manipulando la energía del entorno, y dependiendo también del catalizador hay algunas energías que son fáciles de ´´sintonizar´´ o más bien, manipular, ya sea para curar a alguien, hacer explotar algo, o crear objetos, inclusive vida o seres medianamente conscientes, las energías que abundan en el ambiente pueden ser manipuladas para obtener todo tipo de resultados, hay varios niveles más, pero mi maestro no me dio mucho acceso a eso, lo que le explico es lo fundamental y he logrado formular cuando me permite el acceso a su mente amo –comento respirando de nuevo- en resumidas cuentas, los humanos y todas las especies poseen una energía especial que llaman esencia, con esta pueden manipular las energías del entorno para alterar este a su placer, necesitando de catalizadores externos que les ayudan con las grandes cantidades de energía que existen, además de que ciertos hechizos necesitan de un toque mas

-Interesante –comento el coordinador- muy interesante y buena explicación Vari, hace que la magia suene con aun más sentido ¿Qué hay de los rituales, danzas, cantos y conjuros para invocar los hechizos? Oh y esos días que dicen haber una influencia mayor de energías ¿Es cierto?

-Sobre los rituales y demás, algunos hechizos requieren de una armonía entre las energías del entorno y las vitales, que así suena mejor las que residen dentro de cada ser vivo, las danzas, los rituales que emplean diversos artefactos o elementos extraños imbuidos por las mismas energías, y conjuntos son para armonizar las energías y que estas logren fluir para cumplir la voluntad del o los manipuladores, en este caso, algún mago; aunque las danzas y conjuros vocales son más un ritual personal de hechiceros para relajarse y despejar sus mentes –dijo volviendo a tomar una bocanada de aire y riendo ante la sensación nueva y extraña para ella- por sobre los días, sí, hay días donde las energías están más presentes en el mundo, cuando la luna está en su punto, la tierra se aleja o acerca del sol, inclusive asteroides u cometas traen consigo una alteración en la energía del entorno, por lo mismo hay días que los magos escogen para hacer sus más complicados hechizos o invocaciones

-Entiendo, si, muy interesante –comento el coordinador- y creer que la magia siempre fue vista como ese poder que se logra con un bastón y algunas palabras inentendibles, me has dado buenas ideas –dijo pensando en la futura división de investigación arcana, donde el socio Geber le ha ayudado a plantear función de esta en la corporación- esta información me servirá para la futura división, gracias Vari

-No es nada, amo –contesto la chica- me alegra ser de utilidad para usted, aun cuando mis conocimientos son de épocas tan viejas

-Son útiles, en esas épocas tal parece que fue cuando la magia tuvo un apogeo entre los humanos, quien sabe cómo era con otras especies –dijo sonriendo- me alegrara que la corporación sea la primera empresa global en emplearla y traerla al mapa, la competencia no sabrá ni que los golpeo –dijo riendo- pero bueno, dime ¿No te incomoda vivir en este bastón? Aunque, es muy elegante con este tallado

-No, bueno… si le soy sincera amo, en ocasiones me siento muy sola, aunque cuando no puedo poseer algo o a alguien digno quedo, por así decirlo, dormida en el bastón hay ocasiones en que mi fuente de energía sufre de altos picos los cuales me hace despertar, y ver que nadie me está usando para asistirle como al amo Marco… me deprime un poco… lo siento amo, usted no debería escuchar las penas de una esclava, es solo… que me gustaría tener un cuerpo, aunque sea artificial, para servirle mejor y ayudarlo en cualquier otra cosa

-Ya veo, no te disculpes por eso Vari, hay que dejar salir esas penas, y por lo de tu cuerpo –ahí el coordinador medito por unos segundos- estoy buscando la manera de conseguirte uno, ya sea artificial o algo donde puedas sentirte cómoda, te aseguro que tendrás un cuerpo

-Coordinador Takeo –llamo Isuki por su teléfono- el general Kenta está aquí

-Entiendo, Vari, por ahora nuestra conversación termina

-Oh… está bien amo, esperare con ansias cuando pueda hablar con usted

Con esto el coordinador recargo el bastón en su escritorio, sin tener contacto directo con el cuerpo de Takeo, la entidad no podía poseerlo y ahora se sumergió a ese estado que la deja dormida, el coordinador llamo a sus asistente para que dejara pasar al general.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre con el uniforme militar que demuestra su rango, caminaba encorvado con las manos en su espalda, a diferencia del coronel Hiromasa este no portaba alguna capa o algo que lo cubriese, lo que si portaba era su sombrero de campo. Otra cosa importante a destacar es su estatura, algo fuera de la media casi llegando al metro ochenta pero aparentando una inferior por caminar encorvado.

Entonces fue que se escuchó un chillido cuando el general respiro.

Producto de un enfrentamiento con criminales que trataron de atacar la base donde el general se encontraba, resulto herido en su cuello, además de haber respirado gases tóxicos, principalmente gas lacrimógeno. El general por poco moría de no ser por la intervención de los doctores Ivan y Elisabeth, intervención que financio la corporación y envió de manera discreta, ahora, el general mostraba algo muy similar a un filtro en su cuello, saliendo ligeramente, eso es ahora lo que está conectado a sus pulmones artificiales y que le permiten respirar, pero además, le provocan esos chillidos o respiración produciendo ruidos extraños:

-General Kenta –saludo el coordinador poniéndose de pie y dando un saludo marcial- es un honor tenerlo en las oficinas ¿La operación fue un éxito?

-Un rotundo éxito –contesto con voz potente el general, tomo asiento frente a Takeo y este también- capturamos a esos anarquistas, encontramos un almacén de armas y las agencias de seguridad se encargaron de confiscar ese armamento –contesto de inmediato- ¿Cómo va la investigación de los tres agentes fugitivos?

-Nuestro amigo no ha dicho nada más que están dispersos esperando el momento a liberarlo –contesto Takeo- lamentablemente no contamos con la autorización para emplear algunos métodos, y de acuerdo al pacto que el gobierno japonés hizo con Estados Unidos, no podemos hacer pública su existencia

-La gente no debe enterarse que tres fugitivos por crímenes de guerra andan en nuestra nación –ahí se tomó tiempo para respirar dejando oír ese chillido- sé que tuvo una reunión con Smith y algunos políticos ¿Usted no ha dicho nada?

-Nada señor, ni Smith ni los políticos saben nada, me he mantenido con la información reservada –contesto Takeo- ¿Cómo va el procedimiento de extradición?

-Está por terminar, el gobierno se quiere deshacer lo más pronto posible de ese agente y los estados unidos están abiertos a recibirlo rápidamente, solo deben de terminar con los últimos papeles y lo moverán al área de extracción ¿Sus agentes están listos?

-Siempre lo están –contesto con una sonrisa el coordinador- no se preocupe, asistiremos a la Agencia para escoltar el camión donde lleven a ese agente, solo cuando usted lo ordene

-Perfecto –ahí dejo escapar algo de aire por el filtro- cuando el gobierne haya arreglado el día, hora y lugar lo contactare, mientras siga con el trabajo de investigación, aún falta ese contratista y los demás grupos que siguen moviéndose a escondidas

-Si así desea –contesto Takeo- podría… no sé, hacer que el buque Atlas descargue uno de nuestros vehículos pesados

-Lo escucho

-La corporación recientemente diseño y ha puesto a prueba un vehiculo aéreo, un helicóptero de transporte y funge como uno de ataque aéreo, artillado hasta los dientes y un blindaje grueso, si así desean Atlas podría atrasarse pero traería con si el helicóptero

-Lo llevare a la mesa con los demás –declaro el general poniéndose de pie- Esto depende de la decisión de muchas personas, no solo de mi

-Lo comprendo, esperare su respuesta

-Muy bien, me retiro –el general se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir

-General –lo llamo Takeo, al escuchar se detuvo y giro ligeramente- sobre el contrato…

-Cuando esos tres agentes de la CIA estén fuera de esta nación, o en un pozo, no puedo asegurarle que seguirá el contrato de colaboración con las fuerzas de seguridad e inteligencia, eso dependerá del parlamento y las agencia de policía –dijo esto secamente empujando la puerta y ya retirándose

El coordinador solo parpadeo un par de veces, suspiro y se reclino en su asiento meditando:

-A este ritmo… si más agentes ingresan y el contrato termina… muchos acabaran en las calles

Poso sus codos sobre el escritorio y apoyo en sus manos su mentón, unos segundos después de haber pensado dirigió su mano al teclado y ratón de su computadora, accediendo a la base de datos, especialmente a las cifras de cuantos equipos en servicio activo hay:

-50 equipos de la división de choque, 40 de la blindada, 30 de la guardia aérea, 50 de la guardia marina, 5 de los Ónice… sin contar los grupos de inteligencia, armeros e ingenieros junto a los vehículos –ahí suspiro pesadamente- más los cientos de agentes en el campo de entrenamiento… deberé de suspender los alistamientos y la propaganda, además de los mensajes a personas como el reciente miembro García… mucho trabajo se viene encima, pero es para evitar gente en la calle

Con esto dicho llamo a su asistente para contactar a algunos de los jefes de áreas en la corporación, comenzando a suspender los programas de propaganda para unirse a la corporación y dejando solo aquello para mejorar la vista del público a los agentes, el coordinador solo preparo una bebida y se sumergió de nuevo en el trabajo, sabe bien que esos movimientos llevaran tiempo y reuniones agotadoras, pero si quiere evitar un despido masivo cuando el contrato se cancele, debe de actuar ahora.

…

Mientras el coordinador se sumergía en el trabajo, la imponente dragona Dina ayudaba a Barrick y un pequeño, a empacar todo lo de un departamento, el joven niño jugaba con un carro de juguete y una figura de acción, ambos, regalos de su madre.

Las cajas ya estaban guardadas, los juguetes, ropa y algunas cosas del joven Jun, el cual, permanecía jugando en la sala del departamento, al haber terminado, Dina y Barrick caminaron hasta el pequeño y tomaron asiento frente a el:

-Barrick-san ¿Dónde está mamá? –pregunto el niño al ver al hombre a los ojos

El mariscal oculto su pesar que sentía con una sonrisa tranquila:

-Jun... sabes que tu madre siempre te ha amado ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ella me quiere mucho –contesto el joven con inocencia- me cuida y compra juguetes… no como mi padre

-Lo se… tuvo el valor que pocos tienen cuando están solos en una tarea de cuidar a un niño tan bueno como tú –dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño a lo cual solo rio- pero… sabes bien que ella nunca te abandonaría… ¿Verdad?

-No, ella si me quiere ¿Por qué las preguntas? Luces algo preocupado, Barrick-san

-Mira Jun… tu madre ha laborado con honor en la corporación, arriesgando su vida, y limpiando al mundo de la escoria que podría dañarte… porque te ama –dijo moviéndose hasta quedar al lado del niño que lo escuchaba con atención- y ella nunca te abandonaría, siempre está para ti… yo… es difícil decirlo

Ahí la wyvern tan solo pasó su ala por sobre el niño y Barrick, acercando un poco a ambos a ella y sonriendo a los dos, Barrick también sonrio y gano el valor:

-Jun… tu madre… murió –soltó el mariscal- falleció luchando contra criminales cuando trabajaba como escolta… lo siento tanto

-No… mamá debe estar bien –contesto un incrédulo niño- ella… ella me dijo que volvería, que no me preocupara

-Jun –ahí el hombre tomo por los hombros al niño preocupado que miraba a ambos que considera sus más grandes amigos- mírame a los ojos –el niño con ojos húmedos obedeció- yo nunca te mentiría de ese modo… yo nunca jugaría así contigo, con nadie… tu madre murió luchando… lo lamento tanto

El niño estaba congelado, sin saber qué hacer, que pensar, pero los días que ha pasado sin su madre, con sus abuelos omitiendo las preguntas por el paradero de la mujer que le dio la vida y ahora recibiendo esa declaración.

El pequeño solo se quebró.

Comenzó con un bajo plañir que se convirtió en un gran llanto, el hombre lo llevo a sus brazos y el niño no se opuso, contrario a lo que pensaba Barrick, el niño acepto el abrazo de ese hombre:

-¡Ella me lo prometió! ¡Que nunca me abandonaría! –decía el niño en brazos del mariscal, apretando la camisa del hombre y con sus lágrimas corriendo como cascadas por sus mejillas

-Ella nunca te abandonara Jun –dijo el hombre tan solo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza, derramando un par de lágrimas en silencio- ella te seguirá acompañando por siempre pequeño…

Ahí la wyvern se sentó detrás de Barrick, siendo aún más abrió sus piernas rodeando a Barrick con estas y con sus alas envolviendo a esos dos, acariciando la espalda del hombre y del niño:

-Calma pequeño –dijo la wyvern con tono suave- ella seguirá contigo

El niño siguió llorando, a pesar de su corta edad de 6 años el pequeño comprendía bien el tema, que su madre nunca más volvería, y que lo único que le queda son sus abuelos y amigos. Pero eso no lo calmaba, siguió llorando aferrado al mariscal, que los últimos tres años, ha fungido como un buen vecino y gran amigo de la familia, asistiendo con su madre a algunos eventos de la escuela del pequeño o cuidándolo en ocasiones, era la persona en quien ve una figura paterna.

Mientras la wyvern, que apenas conoce de un año, se ganó su aprecio por ser una buena persona que lo ha acompañado en ocasiones o inclusive llevado de paseo volando sobre el techo del edificio. Los minutos pasaron hasta que ya había pasado una hora, el niño dejo de llorar, ahora, gimoteaba triste en los brazos de ese hombre, rodeado por las alas de la wyvern:

-Lo lamento tanto pequeño… a mi también me duele tanto como a ti

-Ella… ¿Murió peleando? –Pregunto el joven niño- ¿Se enfrentó a la gente mala?

-Si Jun, ella lucho hasta el final –dijo Barrick sonriendo ligeramente acariciando la cabeza del niño, con un par de lágrimas también derramándose- lucho con bravura y coraje, todo para que estuvieses a salvo

-Ella era valiente –dijo Dina- la mejor madre que he conocido, pequeño

-La extraño mucho –dijo el niño entristecido- yo quería darle un dibujo que hice… esta en mi cuarto

-Sé que le hubiese encantado –dijo Barrick- ella adoraba tus dibujos… por cierto, Jun

Ahí el mariscal despego de si al niño, el cual limpio sus lágrimas con su manga, Barrick excavo en su bolsillo derecho sacando un objeto metálico, eran un par de dog tags, usadas por el ejército para identificar a sus soldados con datos como nombre, tipo de sangre o números de serie:

-Es un regalo que le planeaba dar a tu madre y a ti… -dijo pasándolas sobre la cabeza del niño y conectándolas para que se mantengan en su cuello- son placas de identificación, las de tu madre, y otras tuyas –dijo sonriéndole- dale vuelta

El niño obedeció y les dio vuelta, para volver a derramar un par de lágrimas. Detrás de las placas de identificación de su madre, había una pequeña foto de ella, sonriendo a la cámara que había capturado esa escena:

-Mamá… -exclamo el niño apreciando la foto

-Asi estará siempre contigo pequeño –dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño- te cuidara, te acompañara siempre y luchara porque esos monstruos del a noche nunca te atrapen

El pequeño tan solo abrazo a Barrick, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mariscal, y este rodeando al niño en sus brazos:

-Gracias… Barrick-san… muchas gracias

-No es nada pequeño… no es nada

Pocos minutos después los abuelos del pequeño Jun llegaron al departamento, encontrándolo jugando con sus dos amigos, luciendo sus placas de identificación y mostrando la foto de la mujer, que se mostraba calmada en ese retrato.

Al final de ese momento, y ya la despedida, los abuelos del pequeño lo llevaron hasta el vehiculo con el que llegaron, Barrick y Dina les ayudaron a empacar todo lo que cabía en el vehiculo, cerrando el departamento, dejando vacías esas habitaciones que habían visto crecer al niño y pasar aventuras con su madre, ahora se sumergieron en la penumbra.

Ya en la banqueta, fuera del edificio departamental, wyvern y humano se despidieron de su amigo:

-Adiós Jun, te deseo la mejor suerte –dijo Barrick abrazando una última vez al niño- y recuerda, si tienes problemas o solo quieres hablar con alguien, llámame

-Si Barrick-san, gracias –dijo el niño- adiós Dina onee-san –comento el niño abrazando a la imponente wyvern

-Adiós pequeño Jun, cuídate, y como dijo Barrick, solo llámanos, y si algún día quieres puedo darte otro paseo aéreo –dijo la wyvern regalándole una sonrisa al niño

-Gracias… los quiero mucho –dijo el niño con sinceridad

Ya después de despedirse abordo el vehiculo y los abuelos del pequeño se despidieron, arrancaron el vehiculo y comenzaron a alejarse, el niño tan solo se despidió por la ventana trasera del vehiculo. Ya cuando las luces traseras no eran visibles por el mariscal y la wyvern, ambos suspiraron:

-No es fácil proteger lo que amas –comento de repente el mariscal- nada fácil ser un guerrero

-La vida es así Barrick –dijo la Wyvern abrazándolo- lamentablemente nos arrebatan lo que más amamos… cuando apenas somos conscientes

-Pero así es siempre, sacrificios que deben hacerse… vamos adentro Dina… solo quiero descansar… por cierto ¿A qué hora iras con tus compañeros?

-Es a las 7:30, pero es temprano aun, faltan un par de horas, no te preocupes llegare a tiempo, prefiero estar contigo

-Gracias Dina –dijo tomando el ala de la wyvern- eres la mejor… vamos, quizás con algo de pastel podamos relajarnos mejor

-Me gusta la idea, vamos

Ambos ingresaron al departamento, llegando al piso donde residen Barrick se detuvo observando la puerta donde residía su vecina, compañera de trabajo y amiga junto a su pequeño ángel, ahora, las habitaciones solitarias esperaban por un nuevo residente:

-Vamos Barrick –lo llamo la wyvern- yo… puedo darte un masaje para que te relajes –dijo la wyvern mostrando un muy ligero sonrojo

-Está bien Dina, con el postre basta

El mariscal le sonrio a la wyvern que también le devolvió el gesto, ingresando a la habitación y compartiendo un pequeño postre en silencio…

…

La pareja ahora disfrutaba del pastel de chocolate que guardaban, y mientras esto sucedía, una pequeña aracne se encontraba en su habitación, guardando en la parte más alta de su ropero la caja de regalo.

Pero con lo que no contaba era la presencia de su joven amigo que ingresaba discretamente a la habitación, la pequeña Catalina ya había guardado la caja y solo estaba reacomodando otras más pequeñas para mantener oculto el presente:

-¡Cati! –grito de repente el pequeño Nokida

La aracne saltarina se vio sorprendida por el repentino grito, tanto, que dio un gran grito al tiempo que saltaba, golpeando su cabeza con el techo y luego cayendo al suelo:

-¡Cati, perdón! –grito el niño corriendo a su amiga

-Me tomaste por sorpresa… -dijo la aracne poniéndose de pie sobando su nuca- no esperaba verte ahora, Nokida

-Mis padres estaban ocupados ¿Pero si estás bien? –pregunto el niño ayudando a su amiga a pararse- perdón, no esperaba que saltaras así

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, se necesita más para derribar a una aracne –dijo sonriéndole

-Oh, está bien ¿Qué era lo que estabas acomodando ahí arriba?

-Eso… nada, solo unas cajas con cosas viejas –dijo la aracne con una sonrisa- y dime ¿No harás nada por ahora?

-Venía a decirte que iré con unos amigos a jugar –dijo el joven miembro de la familia

-Oh, ya veo, pues buena suerte pequeño –dijo la aracne acariciando al cabeza del niño- ¿Con quién iras, Nagachi?

-Sí, tiene unos juguetes nuevos y me invito a jugar con él y otros amigos

-Está bien, solo cuídate

-Claro Cati

El niño se despidió con una sonrisa bajando para salir a la pastelería y de ahí a la casa de su amigo que vive a unas cuadras de su hogar. La joven aracne tan solo sonrio al ver a su amigo tan feliz saliendo a jugar, confiando en que no correrá ningún peligro, ella se sentía feliz en colaborar porque sus seres queridos no se ven en peligro.

Sonriendo la aracne salió de su hogar también, aún faltaban un par de horas para que la reunión con sus amigos iniciase pero ella gustaba de salir a caminar.

Ya en la cera, caminando disfrutando de la brisa fresca y el aire limpio tan solo siguió caminando hacia donde el bar que acostumbran a visitar, desviándose del camino para distraerse. En un momento dio con un pequeño parque donde se detuvo un momento para relajarse, tomando asiento en el césped y tan solo apreciando el paisaje:

-Es una linda ciudad –dijo Catalina de repente- muy pacifica, me gusta

Ahí mientras descansaba mirando el paisaje pudo identificar a alguien, su compañera de trabajo y amiga Mizuki, esta, se encontraba caminando sola por el parque, la pequeña aracne se puso de pie y la siguió discretamente, escalo un árbol que sus ramas pasaban justo por encima del camino de adoquines por el cual la agente Mizuki camina.

Usando su tela de araña bajo sujetándose de esta, quedando de cabeza cayo justo frente a Mizuki la cual dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quién era volvió a su rostro serio:

-Hola señorita ¿Esta pérdida? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-No, solo estoy en camino a una tienda –contesto secamente- pero una araña me está estorbando, lastima, le tendré que romper las patas –dijo tronando sus dedos

Catalina ante esto se asustó y soltó la tela de araña cayendo al suelo de pie, reacomodo su ropa y volteo con su amiga:

-No decías eso en serio… ¿Verdad? –pregunto temerosa

-Claro que no Cat –contesto Mizuki ya mostrando una ligera sonrisa- solo bromeo

-Oh… ya veo, es difícil saberlo contigo, siempre estas igual de seria y un tono de voz de miedo –comento Catalina repuesta- y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Aún falta tiempo para que vengan los demás

-Vengo también a comprar algo por el aniversario

-¿Aniversario? –ahí la pequeña aracne hizo memoria- ¡Cierto! El aniversario de cuando comenzamos a entrenar juntos, casi lo olvido ¿A quién le llevaras el regalo?

-A Janet, dudo que alguno de los demás le den un regalo a esa gruñona

-Eso ofende –dijo a aracne comenzando a caminar junto a su amiga- bueno, en ese caso le llevare algo a Dina ¿Crees que alguien le lleve algo a Sloan?

-Ojala, espero que Dina no haya olvidado la celebración como tu

-Oye… se me escapan esas cosas, especialmente ahora que tenemos acción real

-No es tan diferente que los entrenamientos –comento la humana

-Claro, las balas letales y situaciones con rehenes de verdad es igual a los maniquís y las balas de pintura o goma

-Lo que me refiero es que nuestro entrenamiento fue bueno, araña tonta, además que me sorprende las capacidades del mariscal, para ser un desconocido

-Lo mismo digo –comento la araña- sé que venía con experiencia previa pues era subteniente en su antigua labor en México, pero se ha desempeñado bien, especialmente el día del suceso en el orfanato

-Asi es, en general ha hecho buen trabajo… ¿Te sientes cómoda con él al mando?

-Un poco, sí, pero no tanto como si tu o Sloan hubiesen tomado las riendas –comento cuando ya estaban por cruzar la calle, se detuvieron cuando las luces permitieron pasar a los vehículos- Parece agradable, pero se ha mostrado algo severo, no me gusto para nada la manera en que te grito

-Tenía sus motivos –contesto Mizuki- no lo culpo, si hubiese errado por unos centímetros un bebe hubiese quedado herido

-Dudo que hubieses fallado, tienes muy buena puntería

-Gracias, Cat –dijo la humana sonriéndole a su amiga- pero… tendrá sus motivos, yo solo quiero saber si tu estas cómoda con el

-Ya lo dije, un poco, no es un idiota o un novato recién salido con miedo, pero parece algo severo por cosas insignificantes o algo brusco –comento la araña cruzada de brazos- tengo que obedecerlo, o me sancionarían y no quiero que después de tanto esfuerzo no pueda salir a desempeñarme y ganarme el pan

-Solo le haces caso para seguir laborando

-Asi es, pero si en algún momento nos vemos en una situación grave, un tiroteo u otra con criminales con rehenes quizás le haga más caso a Janet o a cualquiera de los demás –dijo levantando sus hombros- se desempeñó bien, pero luego corrió directo a ese rifle y ya podía verlo en el suelo con una bala en la frente

-Oye calma, fusilera –dijo Mizuki- no esta tan loco, supo evitar los disparos

-Lo se…pero eso no quita que corriese hacia un tipo armado sin dispararle, pero bueno, ya veremos si él se gana mi respeto –comento algo indiferente ya cruzando la calle junto a su amiga- ¿A cuál tienda te diriges?

-La que sea, con que tenga dulces o algo así para regalarle a la otra gruñona

-Me servirá, igual Dina come lo que sea

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una tienda algo grande, ingresaron y fueron al área de dulces y frituras, Mizuki comprando una bolsa con bombones de chocolate para su amiga tarántula y Catalina comprando frituras para la dragona, con eso comprado salieron en dirección al bar:

-¿Crees que ya haya gente?

-Es domingo, habrá gente, y mejor apartamos la mesa, es de las pocas donde Janet y Dina pueden sentarse cómodamente

-Muy bien, en camino al bar Abraham´s –dijo Catalina

Ambas se dirigieron al bar ya mencionado en la prefectura de Saitama, ingresaron a una calle que guía a diversos negocios, de día, muchos cerrados pero ya para las 5 de la tarde comienzan a abrir, muchos de ellos bares, restaurantes, lugares de karaoke o juegos, las chicas se dirigieron a un bar algo grande y con apariencia algo diferente.

Contando con letreros en japonés e inglés el Abraham´s destacaba por su tamaño, demostrando estar bien adaptado para extra especies, las agentes ingresaron para toparse con el amplio bar de decoración clásica, muy similar a la de los bares en el reino unido.

Decoraciones de madera en la gran barra semicircular al fondo del bar, justo entrando la barra es lo primero que destaca. El gran mueble de madera de coba barnizada destaca por lo brillante del mismo, varios bancos de madera para las personas que decidan sentarse ahí, detrás de la barra y donde el bartender se encuentra, múltiples botellas, desde whisky, cerveza, sidras y demás bebidas alcohólicas.

Lo que mantenía la tenue iluminación dentro del bar son múltiples focos dentro de lámparas antiguas para ayudar a fomentar esa imagen de bar europeo, además de esto, candelabros y abanicos de techo, con aspas de madera, ayudan a dar esa apariencia cálida.

Múltiples mesas y sillas de madera llenan el bar, pero estas empiezan algunos metros al fondo, dando el suficiente espacio a especies grandes como aracnes, orcos u ogros para pasar a los asientos en los laterales del bar, especialmente para especies grandes. Mizuki y Catalina pasaron directamente a la sección en la esquina del bar al fondo, el asiento preferido del grupo por ser el más grande a diferencia de otros, este de especies grandes se diferenciaba por contar con asientos acolchados en forma semicircular con la mesa al frente y que el asiento largo se compone de varios pequeños, estos, pudiendo empujarlos o sacarlos más de su marco de madera para que las especies grandes o más pequeñas logren acomodarse:

-¡Cat, Mizuki! –Escucharon una voz masculina ya conocida- Me alegra tanto de verlas

Ambas voltearon con el que hablaba, el dueño del lugar y la cara sonriente que recibe a los clientes detrás de la barra, el viejo Abraham, dueño del lugar y por obvios motivos, la razón por la cual se llama así el establecimiento. Un hombre de rasgos europeos, ya mayor de unos 60 años pero que no le restan vitalidad, regordete y con una barba blanca, pelo largo de los lados, pero la parte alta de su cabeza ya mostrando rastros de calvicie cubierta por una gorra tipo ascot verde, además de esto, las arrugas y manchas en su piel por la edad. Aun con todo esto el hombre se mostraba con una sonrisa, sus mangas arremangadas y vistiendo con su pantalón de tirantes y en la parte de arriba una camisa blanca:

-Qué bueno verlas tan temprano ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto curioso el buen hombre

-Llegaran más tarde, quisimos adelantarnos para separar lugar –comento Catalina- ¿Qué tal ha ido el negocio?

-De maravilla –contesto contento el hombre- tantas extra especies de Europa se sienten bien recibidas aquí, con esto de que tantas vienen para ser parte del acta se sienten fuera de su hogar, y este bar a la europea les sirve para sentirse en casa

-Es un buen lugar, a Sloan le encanta –comento Mizuki- bueno, no le quitaremos más tiempo, Abraham, tomaremos asiento y esperaremos a los demás

-¿No quieren empezar? –Cuestiono el buen hombre- Son las primeras en llegar, apenas mis empleados terminaron de acomodar las mesas y ustedes llegaron, y al ser las primeras, la casa invita

-Bueno… no podemos rechazar una oferta así –comento Mizuki- póngame su primer jarra con la cerveza más fría que tenga

-Y a mí su mejor café

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo el buen hombre con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose de nuevo a la barra

Las chicas ya tomaron asiento, ahora esperando por sus bebidas y sus compañeros.

…

Momentos antes de que ambas agentes ya se encontrasen y fueran al bar, el agente Sloan seguía con el paseo junto a su huésped, Feni:

-¡La película me encanto! Quien hubiese dicho que ver zombies atravesando trincheras fuese tan bueno –exclamo la chica comiendo un helado de fresa

-Aunque creo que fallo en algunos datos históricos –dijo el hombre con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- los escoceses nunca escapamos de una lucha, mucho menos de esos alemanes

-Solo fue un detallito, Sloan, no es para ponerse así, es una película –dijo la Fenrir mordiendo su paleta de helado- yo sé que nunca escaparías de una pelea… aunque…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto su anfitrión al verla pensativa con lo que dijo

-Solo… si algún día te ves en una pelea peligrosa… un tiroteo… ¿Tendrás cuidado, verdad? –pregunto bajando ligeramente sus orejas

-Claro que sí, no quiero llevarme un disparo y terminar en el hospital –dijo su anfitrión sonriéndole- ¿Te preocupa que me hieran?

-Sí, eres mi anfitrión y amigo ¿Cómo no me preocuparía por ti? –dijo la chica sonriéndole a su anfitrión

El hombre sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de la chica, ella tan solo dejo que la acariciase agitando su cola de lado a lado:

-Curioso –dijo el hombre de repente

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto la chica disfrutando de los mimos

-Estas siendo menos resignada con esto de acariciar tu cabeza, justo donde te provoca ese gusto

Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada:

-B-B-Bueno… me gusta que rasques mi cabeza… tu mano es suave y me recuerda a mi mamá –dijo la chica desviando la mirada- ella me acariciaba así cuando las cosas iban mal… me calmaba

-Ya veo –dijo el chico terminando de acariciar la cabeza de la chica- Me alegra que te de buenos recuerdos

Ahí ambos siguieron caminando, la Fenrir sonrojada comiendo lentamente su paleta de hielo y Sloan pensando, ambos, ya en dirección de su hogar:

-Por cierto, Feni –la chica solo volteo con su anfitrión- unos amigos me citaron a un bar, ya sabes, para descansar y pasarla juntos fuera del trabajo

-Oh… entiendo –dijo la chica bajando ligeramente las orejas- solo dime que no te pondrás muy ebrio, por favor

-No lo estaré –dijo el hombre despreocupado- ¿Puedes llegar a casa desde aquí?

-Estamos a unas cuadras, estaré bien –dijo la chica sonriéndole- cuídate Sloan, y diviértete

-Claro, adiós Feni, te veré mas tarde

Con esto la chica se retiró y Sloan siguió un camino diferente, antes, desviándose para comprar algo por el aniversario de haber conocido a su equipo y amigos, compro algo para su compañera Dina, guardo lo que compro en su bolsillo y salió de la tienda en dirección al Abraham´s.

Llego en poco tiempo y ya cercana a la hora en que cito a los demás, ingresando, topándose con un par de personas ya en la barra y otros en las mesas, dirigió su mirada al asiento que toma con sus compañeras, ahí se topó con Mizuki y Catalina ya disfrutando de un par de bebidas y charlando entre sí, el hombre no perdió más tiempo y camino hasta ellas:

-Miren nada más, si me ganaron esta vez –comento con una sonrisa tomando asiento a un lado de Catalina

-Lo siento Sloan, muy lento –comento la aracne- además, te perdiste la oportunidad de que Abraham invitara tu jarra

-¿Qué? –pregunto un herido escoces

-Fuimos las primeras en llegar, y las primeras bebidas las paga la casa, lo siento –dijo Mizuki sonriendo al tiempo que bebía de su jarra

-Demonios… lastima a la otra ¡Mesero, por aquí!

La más cercana se acercó, una chica conejo portando con el atuendo típico de mesero, delantal, camisa formal, un pequeño moño y una libreta para apuntar órdenes grandes:

-Póngame el mejor whisky escoces que tenga, en las rocas por favor

-Por supuesto, en un momento lo traigo

La chica se giró y el hombre no evito dirigir su mirada a la parte baja de la chica:

-Oye –le dio un codazo la pequeña aracne- si la miras así, Feni te sacara los ojos en su ataque de celos

-¿Qué dices? –dijo volteando con su amiga arácnida- Ella no se pondría celosa, solo es mi amiga

-Si claro –comento Mizuki- por cómo te veía aquella vez que cenamos en tu casa lo dudo

-¿Cómo me veía?

-Ya sabes –comento Catalina- ojitos bonitos, quedándose siempre a tu lado, interponiéndose entre nosotras como si quisiera solo el espacio cercano a ti para ella, cuidando que no te pasaras con las copas o llamando tu atención, no es muy discreta

-Pues no lo note, ella suele ser así… oh ya veo lo que dicen –dijo Sloan dándose cuenta de lo que dijo- ¿Enserio creen eso?

-Cuando estábamos ahí, si, era evidente –dijo Catalina doblando una servilleta- digo, todas tus compañeras de trabajo son estas apuestas agentes

-Y gruñonas

Mizuki tan solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y el escoces solo rio al verla:

-Quizás… pero sigo pensando que ella está muy loca para pensar en mi de esa manera, digo, además de que soy tremendamente apuesto ¿Qué vería de bueno en mí?

-¿Tu valor?

-¿Qué eres ingenuo y no te das cuenta de nada? –comento Mizuki a lo que Sloan fue ahora el que la miraba de manera severa

-Bah, luego yo me doy cuenta de esas cosas, pero ya lo veré –ahí la chica conejo entrego la bebida de Sloan y este no tomo ni un segundo más en darle un trago- Ah, nada como el buen alcohol escoces ¿Qué hay de las otras dos? ¿No llegaran?

-Quizás estén por llegar, siguen faltando 20 minutos para la hora –dijo Catalina terminando con la servilleta que doblaba, mostrando que era un origami de un pájaro- ¡Ta da!

-¿Has estado practicando, verdad?

-Si

Mizuki solo sonrio al ver el origami de su amiga, Sloan tan solo bebió de su vaso y continuo con su charla…

…

Al igual que Sloan, momentos antes de que los tres se encontrasen en el bar, Janet regresaba a su hogar junto a su anfitriona, ambas, ya habían comido y pasado algo de tiempo paseando:

-La comida fue buena, no me arrepiento de visitar ese restaurante ¿Qué te pareció la comida de Argentina? –cuestiono Yoko caminando a un lado de su huésped arácnida

-Está bien, aunque ese choripán estaba muy bueno –contesto Janet sacando un pedazo de carne de entre sus colmillos con su garra- y el asado también fue bueno

-El locro también estuvo bueno –comento Yoko- la sopa para los amantes de la carne –comento con una sonrisa dando un ligero eructo- aunque algo pesada, bueno, abra que venir otro día, aún hay tres secciones que visitar ¿Crees que la comida mexicana sea buena?

-Ya veremos, pero mejor dejémosla para el final, de por si no te llevas bien con el picante y ahí todo lleva picante, no quiero que apestes el departamento con tus gases, de nuevo

-¡No digas eso en voz alta! –exclamo una sonrojada y molesta Yoko, Janet solo pudo reír ligeramente- Ya te dije que no fue el picante… solo me sentía mal

-Si claro, lo que digas estomago delicado –dijo Janet sonriendo ligeramente- por cierto ¿Hikaru ira esta noche?

-Bueno, si –ahí la humana se vio enrojecida y enrollo parte de su cabello en su dedo- ya que cada domingo sales con tus amigos al bar, y estamos solas… ella y yo aprovechamos para tener una cena romántica y… ya sabes

-Si lo sé bien –comento Janet suspirando- no me importa, respeto su relación y todo, pero por favor, no anden dejando la ropa interior en el pasillo, la última vez encontré un sostén y panty frente a mi puerta, no me incomoda, y sé que la quieres mucho, pero hagan esas cosas en tu recamara

-Perdón Janet –dijo inclinándose frente a su inquilina- esa vez bebimos un poco de mas, y ninguna de las dos esperamos mucho a entrar en mi cuarto… no pasara de nuevo

-Está bien, bueno, tengo que ir ya al bar, ya casi es la hora y antes tengo que comprar otra cosa –dijo Janet frenando en una esquina- saluda a Hikaru de mi parte

-Claro, hasta luego Janet, cuídate

-Hasta luego

La tarántula siguió el camino hacia una tienda, mientras su anfitriona tan solo suspiraba pensando en que preparar para la cena y recibir a su novia esta noche.

Janet no tardo mucho, encontró los chocolates que había preguntado a Mizuki de cuales prefería y los compro. Saliendo de la tienda tomo el rumbo al bar.

Caminaba rápidamente, no tenía nada más que hacer y su único destino era con sus amigos, y por lo mismo no tardo mucho, pues su reloj señalaba que faltaban al menos cinco minutos para la hora acordada, justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta del establecimiento escucho un aleteo, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de que era su amiga, Dina la gran wyvern Magnus, había aterrizado justo frente a ella:

-Hola Dina –saludo la tarántula

-Hola Janet –saludo con una sonrisa la wyvern- ¿Crees que los demás tarden mucho?

-Espero que no, será mejor apartar el asiento ahora –comento Janet

Siendo ellas dos las que suelen llegar antes que sus compañeros, desconocían que los demás las esperaban, al ingresar y dirigirse al asiento se toparon con que todos estaban ahí:

-Pero miren quienes están aquí –comento Sloan- llegan –ahí reviso su reloj de muñeca- cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, es muy tarde para ustedes dos

-Mira quien lo dice –respondió Janet con un tono sardónico- la persona que suele llegar diez minutos tarde ¿Cómo se siente llegar por primera vez temprano?

-Bien, aunque no tan bien como estas dos, se llevaron los primeros tragos gratis por ser las primeras en llegar –contesto dando un trago grande a su vaso, hizo un ademan a la camarera la cual recogió el vaso- pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Quieren pedir ya algo de comer?

-Claro que si –comento Catalina tomando el menú en el centro de la mesa

Dina y Janet tomaron asiento en los extremos del asiento semicircular, empujando cada asiento para acomodarse mejor, ya cuando cada una se acomodó, sus bebidas llegaron y ordenaron los aperitivos para acompañar sus bebidas guardaron unos segundos de silencio, pues cada uno le dio un gran trago a lo que ordenaron:

-Bueno, amigas, compañeras –comento Sloan- hoy se cumple un año más de nosotros laborando juntos, esta vez, fuera de prácticas en el campo de entrenamiento, o cumplir trabajos menores como guardias en puestos de edificios o almacenes, hoy ya tuvimos una semana como un verdadero equipo de choque además de ser mercenarios con título oficial –dijo alzando su copa- un brindis, por pertenecer a la mejor milicia privada del mundo

-¡Semper Brutalis! –exclamaron al unísono chocando sus copas y volviendo a dar un trago grandes a estas

-Ahora los regalos –comento Catalina sacando una bolsa de debajo de la mesa- Para Dina, sé que te encantan las frituras saladas y picantes, toma amiga

La dragona tomo gustosa el regalo. Es una pequeña tradición que el equipo mantiene, al principio festejando cada mes que pasaba ahora su año de acción, con el tiempo los regalos fueron siendo diferentes, a veces muy elaborados y otras veces siendo simples bocadillos dulces, a ellos no les importaba que fuese el regalo, solo les importaba laborar juntos y seguir con sus vidas:

-Oye… yo también le tenía algo a Dina –dijo el escoces sacando algunos chocolates rellenos

-No se preocupen, traje algo para todos –ahí la dragona saco de una gran bolsa un pastel de chocolate- podemos comerlo más tarde, u otro día –dijo Dina sonriendo ampliamente

-Oh, muchas gracias Dina –comento Sloan- que bonito detalle de tu parte, traerle algo a todos, aprendan de ella chicas

-No eres quien para poner el ejemplo –comento Janet sacando su regalo- Mizuki, toma –dijo pasándole la caja de chocolates a la mencionada- espero que te guste

-Entonces por eso el mensaje en la mañana –comento la agente- gracias Janet, toma, es para ti –dijo entregándole el regalo para la tarántula

-Gracias amiga

Ahora cada uno con sus regalos que recibieron los guardaron:

-Me alegra tanto que nos llevemos tan bien –comento Sloan- siendo sincero, pensé que estaríamos peleando, principalmente ustedes entre sí para ver quien se ganaba el amor de este apuesto chico de- ¡Oye!

Ahí solo recibió el golpe de Janet en las costillas:

-No hables de mas, escoces –comento la chica sonriendo- No tenemos tan malos gustos

-Eso… ofende un poco, pero me lo esperaba de ti, Miss Auschwitz -arremetió el hombre

-Ebrio escoces

-Policía del Reich

-Viejo ´´Git´´ -arremetió la araña con un insulto en el idioma de Sloan

-Anda mira, esa tenemos arañita –comento Sloan desafiante

-Ya cálmense las dos, ambas niñas son bonitas –se interpuso Mizuki- pero hoy estamos para celebrar que seguimos con vida, ya estamos en la verdadera acción, no vamos a matarnos en una pela de bar

-Son las más divertidas –comento Sloan

-El punto es… dejémonos de discusiones y peleas ridículas y solo disfrutemos de la cena, antes de volver a trabajar

-Está bien, solo relajémonos

Ahí llego la mesera con varios platos, entre ellos se mostraban alitas de pollo, papas fritas, nachos con queso y habanero, tiras de carne con salsa agridulce y varias salsas para acompañar:

-Excelente la comida está aquí –exclamo Catalina tomando una ala de pollo y comiéndola al instante- me encanta

-Lo mismo digo, todo esto es delicioso –comento Dina tomando varias de las tiras de carne

-¡A comer!

Los amigos entonces comenzaron a comer gustosos, bebiendo, charlando y bromeando entre ellos, ahora solo sonreían y se mostraban más felices que de costumbre, pronto la comida se acabó y terminaron ordenando otra ronda de la misma orden, y más bebidas, en el momento en que los platos fueron retirados y las camareras regresaban a la cocina con más ordenes, Sloan saco una baraja de naipes y comenzó a repartirlos:

-Supongo que saben las reglas ¿Verdad?

-Hemos practicado o jugado antes, ya las aprendí –comento Janet al tiempo que tomaba sus cartas y las miraba- comencemos y veamos quien pierde mas

-Suenas muy creída, arañita –comento Mizuki viendo sus cartas, para luego soltar un pequeño silbido- y viendo esta mano, yo que tu no hablo de mas

-Calma señoritas, que no apostaremos algo de importancia –comento Sloan- ¿Cuánto piensan apostar ahora?

-Creo que un máximo de diez mil yenes es buena idea –comento Dina

-Me parece buena idea

Sacando los billetes, comenzaron con apuestas menores para ir aumentando y no gastar todo su dinero; la segunda ronda de bocadillos habían llegado y ellos comenzaron a comerlos mientras jugaban. De lo que era una charla animada, risas y constantes bromas, paso ahora a cada uno concentrado en su mano, tomando los bocadillos de vez en cuando:

-Y bueno –Sloan fue el que rompió el silencio- ¿Qué opinan del ambiente laboral?

-Quitando al intruso –dijo Janet cambiando de carta- va bien

-Oh vamos, no es un intruso, es nuestro mariscal –comento Sloan

-Sé que te gusta, y eso –comento Catalina cambiando de posición las cartas en su mano a lo que recibio un golpe en el brazo por parte de Sloan- pero no nos mientas, sabemos que no lo consideras aun nuestro líder de verdad, solo le tratas de caer bien o que se sienta mejor

-¿Quién más de ustedes lo haría? –cuestiono, dejo pasar algunos momentos pero no recibio respuesta alguna- ¿Ven? Ninguna

-Si aja –comento Janet colocando otra carta- La corporación tampoco ayudo a que fuese bien recibido, otorgándole el mando el mismo día que empezamos, si hubiese llegado mientas entrenábamos quizás hubiese sido mejor recibido

-Aunque –hablo Mizuki reacomodando sus cartas- Las dos misiones donde hubo acción real se desempeñó muy bien

-En el orfanato demostró su habilidad –hablo Dina- dividiendo al equipo por mitades para responder a cualquier situación, en lo personal actuó bien

-Si… se desempeñó bien –comento Janet- no lo puedo negar… tal vez me esté pasando un poco con el…

-No digo que habrá que portarnos amables con el –comento Sloan- pero creo que hay que evitarnos insubordinaciones como el primer día –ahí lanzo la mirada sobre Janet, Mizuki y Catalina

-Oye, se le durmió la pierna y ni siquiera podía conducir –comento Catalina- estábamos ansiosas de salir a cumplir con el trabajo y de repente freno y se puso a respirar pesadamente, fue decisión unánime salir a cumplir el trabajo a pie

-Esta demás decir que le trajeron a la mente como perdió la pierna –comento Dina de repente

Ahí el grupo solo guardo silencio en lo que continuaban con su juego, ya unos minutos después Sloan rompió el silencio:

-Solo… hay que hacerle un poco más de caso, ya vieron que no es mal mariscal, si no el día del orfanato hubiese acabado con alguno de nosotros herido de bala, los rehenes lastimados, o más bien, ni siquiera hubiésemos respondido al llamado de ayuda –dijo Sloan cambiando de cartas

-En lo del almacén también acabamos bien –comento Dina- supo actuar y regresar, en vez de cazar a esos criminales y caer en la emboscada

-Sigo pensando que esos tipos no hubiesen sido tan listos como para ponernos una emboscada –comento Janet

-Pero el trabajo era proteger el almacén –respondió Dina

-Solo seamos más cordiales, y obedezcamos sus órdenes –comento Sloan

-Es lo que hemos hecho –respondió Mizuki

-Lo sé, pero las conozco bien, si algo no les parece o sienten algo extraño no obedecerán… y ese instinto nos ha costado castigos en el entrenamiento

-Calma Sloan, no seremos tan bruscas con tu novio –comento Catalina terminando de acomodar sus cartas

-¡Que no es mi novio, enana! –dijo golpeándola en el hombro y ella solo rio

-Ya, ya cálmate, solo es broma

-Está bien –comento Janet- me portare mejor con él, pero solo porque no quiero que un año y pico de entrenamiento y trabajo se valla al caño, pero cuando sus órdenes no encajen con la situación o note una irregularidad, entonces tomare las riendas

-Eso lo sabemos, y concuerdo –comento Sloan- si algo parece y huele mal… no nos quedara de otra que actuar por nuestra cuenta

-Sí, sí, paguen –ahí Catalina solo mostro sus cartas, revelando que tenía una flor imperial

-¡Con un demonio! –exclamo Sloan arrojando las cartas a la mesa

Los demás también exclamaron casi gruñendo o enojados por haber perdido, Catalina tan solo tomo las monedas y billetes en el centro de la mesa:

-¿Quieren seguí jugando?

-Nah así está bien –comento Janet- ya no quiero perder más dinero

-Bueno, como quieran

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere una sesión en el karaoke? –pregunto Sloan

Las chicas se miraron y solo sonrieron:

-No suena nada mal

Y mientras las demás personas comenzaban a reír mas sonoramente y actuar con mayor libertad pues el alcohol les hacía efecto, el grupo tomo el micrófono, comenzando a cantar en conjunto, las chicas, especialmente las más altas y fornidas, demostrando su dulce voz en el canto, Sloan, una voz algo fuerte y rasposa pero no mala, el grupo seguía la letra correctamente, junto a los coros y cantos.

Otro día pasaban juntos, un año y cuatro meses había pasado, tanto tiempo entrenando y laborando para ganarse el título de mercenarios y ganarse el honor de pertenecer a la gloriosa división de choque de la corporación, su sueño de ingresar como el apoyo que la policía necesitaba, cumplir la ley y que la gente saliese segura de sus hogares, proteger a aquellos que necesitaran de auxilio de guardaespaldas o escoltas por temor que su propia vida u objetos que tanto les costó ganar se perdiesen.

Sin importar quien los contratase, sabían que la corporación luchaba por cumplir la ley y hacer una labor con honor y del lado correcto de la ley, estaban orgullosos por haber pasado el entrenamiento y trabajar juntos, felices de permanecer como equipo y luchar hombro con hombro.

…

Pero mientras ellos seguían su canto, otro pequeño grupo regresaba a su hogar.

No eran más que los padres de Roberto y su hermana menor, los tres, cenando juntos:

-Y bueno, mamá, papá –llamo Valeria- ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que Roberto la ama?

-No podría decir que se aman –comento su padre- pero los ojos con los que la ve demuestran que la aprecia mucho

-Estaba hipnotizado –comento su madre- no la dejaba de ver, y cuando la veía solo sonríe… si… mi pequeño Roberto está enamorado

-A quien engaño, si está enamorado –comento su padre- y bueno, ella parece una buena chica, se presentó de manera tierna y es cordial… si, quizás ella ya se gane el corazón de mi muchacho

-Espero que así sea –dijo Tamiko, la madre de Valeria- mi hijo ha estado tanto tiempo solo… me aterra pensar que no quiera tener a alguien

-Lo dudo mamá –dijo Valeria- me ha dicho muchas cosas de ella y lo he visto… el está loco por Amanda, lo sé bien, y he salido de paseo con ella, es una gran mujer, tan amble y dulce, es la indicada para mi hermano, además de que ella habla muy bien de él, solo es que mi hermano tenga el valor

-Espero que sea consciente de que es una oportunidad única –comento el padre de Roberto- porque si la caga lo mando al rincón de la vergüenza toda una eternidad

-Lo mismo digo –dijo su madre- sea lo que sea, solo espero que mi pequeño no lo arruine, sí que parece una buena mujer, y muy tierna

-Eso espero mamá, eso espero

Y la plática siguió con la nueva pareja de Valeria, los padres inundándola de preguntas y ella contestándolas gustosa y con una gran sonrisa.

Asi el día acabo, con el grupo de amigos conviviendo fuera de peligros o el trabajo, la familia de Roberto esperando lo mejor para él y que algún día encuentre la felicidad.

Con este día terminado, aún queda una incógnita, y es el cómo seguirá la relación entre Roberto y Amanda, pues ambos al final, terminaron enojados entre sí, y una herida minotauro aun sin poder superar la mentira de su amigo. Pero eso será explorado otro dia.

* * *

 _ **N**_ _ **otas de autor:**_ _Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Un poco mas de cada miembro del equipo de Rob._

 _La verdad es que puede parecer corto para tantos personajes, lo se, es corto, pero este es el primer capitulo y de experimentación, me demostró que me falta pulirlos mas, ademas de detallar mi narración en tercera persona, solo quiero saber si les gusta la idea que cada domingo (en la línea de tiempo del fic, no nos hagamso ilusiones) haya un capitulo visitando el dia libre de los personajes secundarios._

 _Si les gusta la idea, solo pónganlo en la review, si no es asi, entonces lo distribuiré._

 _Bueno, hasta aquí me despido, ¡Oh! Cierto ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Nada como un capitulo y regalo de mi parte, adelantado de navidad, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Ya por ultimo los habituales saludos a los_ _ **Extraditables**_ _,_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _y al recién_ _ **Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin**_ _, ojala este capitulo les haya gustado, tambien el saludo a los anónimos que se toman la molestia de pasar y continuar las aventuras de esta pareja, aunque en este caso los compañeros del mexicano, muchas gracias a todos._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Bueno, otro capi, el primero del año… ¡Vengo en serio muchachos! Me siento inspirado, por lo que el próximo capítulo será doble, bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, disfruten._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp ¡Nuestro poder es imparable, únanse a nosotros!_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21**_

* * *

El día comienza ahora, en el hogar de la minotauro y soldado, este último, ya había despertado una hora antes que su amiga. En esa hora aseo su cuerpo y arreglo para partir a su trabajo, después de eso salió para preparar el desayuno.

En todo ese tiempo no se evitó sentir nervioso, reflexionando por lo sucedido ayer y si su amiga lo recordaba o no. Mientras pensaba en eso, Amanda salió del cuarto, caminando directamente a la barra y tomando asiento en el banco, lucia con un rostro pensativo, además de distraída, no miraba directamente a su anfitrión ni inicio la conversación. Roberto por otro lado se sentía nervioso y con dudas de iniciar en la charla, suspirando se armó de valor y comenzó:

-Buenos días Amanda –dijo el mexicano con una sonrisa

-Buenos –respondió la minotauro revelando el tono de voz apagado

Roberto volteo con ella de reojo, viéndola con orejas caídas y esa vista distraída, regreso su vista al desayuno, uno simple, huevos con tocino y tortillas de maíz para acompañar, en el caso de Amanda tostó dos rebanadas de pan por si ella no podía aun armar los tacos. Además de esto preparo para su amiga verduras salteadas y algo de jugo de frutas.

Sirvió primero el plato de Amanda y luego el tomo asiento frente a ella, la chica tomo el tenedor y el pan para comenzar a comer:

-Gracias Roberto –dijo con un tono ya no tan apagado, pero que lo dijo de manera fuerte

El mexicano solo paso saliva y sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho, se había encariñado con el apodo que su amiga le dio, y que siempre pronunciaba con cierta dulzura:

-No hay de que Amanda, y bueno ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto el mexicano

-Más o menos –respondió secamente continuando con su comida

Roberto volvió a suspirar y tan solo continuo con su comida, ahora reinaba una sensación pesada en el ambiente, la incomodidad de intentar hablar al ver a su amiga que usualmente destila ánimos y felicidad ahora viéndola tan apagada, le dolía pensar en que el provoco alguna sensación de tristeza o inclusive traición en ella.

El soldado solo termino su desayuno y volvió al baño para lavar sus dientes, cuando termino se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió, Amanda lo acompaño, él se giró antes de cerrar la puerta y encarar a su huésped:

-Amanda… por sobre lo de ayer…

-No –interrumpió ella- no quiero hablar de eso ahora… llegaras tarde al trabajo, hablemos de eso cuando llegues

-Está bien… más tarde vuelvo Amanda

-Adiós Roberto, cuídate… por favor

-No te preocupes, volveré sano y salvo –le dijo el soldado sonriendo

La minotauro no se evitó sonreír ligeramente, ahí su mueca de seriedad volvió y cerró la puerta, el mexicano solo suspiro y emprendió su camino al trabajo:

-Bien hecho Roberto… bien hecho –se dijo a si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras- aunque… siendo honesto, me parece que está exagerando… aunque lo que dijo sobre su amnesia, quizás tiene razón en ese punto… pero mejor lo hablo con ella cuando vuelva

Con eso último dicho el soldado ya salió del departamento y emprendió su camino a las oficinas de la corporación.

Mientras el soldado seguía su camino, la minotauro regreso al dormitorio, tomo asiento en la cama y volvió a su reflexión previa:

-No… no me gusta portarme así con Robie –dijo para sí misma- pero no puedo dejarle pasar algo así… una mentira de ese calibre

Ahí ella volteo con el oso de peluche que siempre deja sentado entre ambas almohadas:

-No me mires así –dijo tomándolo y observándolo con una ligera sonrisa- sé que… sé que todo termino bien, y la pequeña Aki está bien… pero el debió de decírmelo… ¿Cómo podre confiar en él?

Ella pregunto esto como si esperase alguna respuesta del peluche:

-Sé que ella está bien, y lo hizo para no preocuparme… pero descubrir una mentira así me preocupa… es algo complejo ¿Sabes? Confiar en alguien que se ha mostrado tan abierto y decidido a ayudarme con mi condición… y por lo mismo me duele tanto –comento abrazando el oso de peluche- Ya de por si tenía mis dudas con lo que me dijo… uh… ¿Cenia? ¿Cetia?... maldición, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero era una halcón, y recuerdo bien que Robie hizo una buena acción, pero el mentirme sobre lo de Aki… ¿Te imaginas si me hubiese mentido que ella hubiese… h-h-hubiese quedado lastimada?

Ahí la chica se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama apreciando el techo:

-No me gusta que me mientan, lo odio… ya me han mentido para mantenerme ´´bien´´ cuando era más joven, solo porque creen que si me dicen la verdad me harán sentir peor… sé que lo hacen por la amnesia que sufro, pero eso no me limita tanto –comento la chica remembrando lo poco que puede recordar- sé que olvido las cosas, y por lo mismo quiero que la gente sea sincera conmigo… olvido algunas cosas banales, pero cosas tan importantes, como esa pequeña lamia esperándonos en el orfanato no lo puedo olvidar tan fácilmente... Roberto me ha ayudado tanto, me recuerda siempre las medicinas o deja notas en el departamento para recordarlas, se ha portado como un caballero y aquellos días donde salíamos a pasear o pasarla en el departamento son tan buenos… no quiero que esta visión de él, que me ha dejado verlo como un gran hombre se distorsione por esta mentira

Amanda levanto el peluche en sus manos apreciándolo frente a ella, presionándolo un poco escuchando el chillido que emite:

-Es una buena persona, esa mentira que me hizo tiene su punto, no quiere preocuparme de mas, además de esta presión que ya siento en mi pecho cuando él esta fuera, arriesgando su vida para proteger a la gente… pero tampoco le puedo dejar pasar tan fácil una mentira así –comento la chica para sí misma- no le hare alguna ley del hielo, ni me portare como una niña ignorándolo, pero tengo que hablar con el… sé que es una buena persona… quiero creer que es una buena persona, pero estos pensamientos de que él ya pudo haber abusado de mi… d-d-de tocarme o… o algo más con la luna llena y esa jeringa –dijo abrazando al peluche y a si misma- no lo había pensado… me aterra pensar que el haya abusado con esos impulsos provocados por la luna o el haberme dejado dormida… me aterra pensar que me haya mentido… si me mintió con algo del nivel de Aki… ¿C-Cres que el haya sido capaz de abusar de mí?

La chica volvió a levantar el peluche y mirarlo a los ojos marrones brillantes del oso:

-Que dolor de cabeza –dijo para sí misma- soy una paranoica… él me ha demostrado que es una buena persona… pero que sabe guardarse muchas cosas... t-tengo algo de miedo… ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en el edificio de MON escuche a tantas chicas de otras especies… aterradas, diciendo que su anfitrión se mostraba amable y sonriente… pero luego regresaban llorando y aterradas porque las agredieron sexualmente, acosaban o tocaban… inclusive que abusaban de los efectos de la luna llena… no quiero pensar eso de Robie, pero este lado paranoico siempre sale

Ahí ella agito su cabeza, suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba el techo, su mente era un conflicto, se podían dividir en dos, por un lado, ese lado piadoso tan fuerte en ella, confiando en que su amigo es esa persona amable, caballerosa y honorable que siempre se ha mostrado, con esta mentira como un desliz que no debe tomar tan encuentra, pero otro lado paranoico y conflictivo, siempre, el que más terreno toma. Viendo como su anfitrión pudo mantener un evento de esa magnitud en secreto, nada le podía costar esconder algún abuso durante la luna llena, o antes de esta, ella no quería pensar en eso, pero remembrando charlas difusas con mujeres que ya olvido sus rostros, pero recuerda bien esas anécdotas tan traumáticas, de abusos hacia ellas por parte de sus anfitriones u otras personas:

-¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad y ya? No estaría Asi… dudando de el, con este conflicto

Amanda tan solo suspiro y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y se topó con ese cofre de recuerdos, sonrio al verlo ahí, no recordaba exactamente de donde lo había dejado pero se alegró de haberlo puesto en un lugar de fácil acceso, o más bien, el primer lugar donde buscaría.

Abrió la caja y escarbo en las fotos, pasando de las de cada punto turístico a lo largo de Francia llego a una donde se encontraba ella junto a sus padres. Aunque en la comuna de minotauros donde ella vivía no tenía cosas como automóviles, televisiones o internet, tenían cosas como cámaras fotográficas, electricidad y algunos bienes. En la foto aparecían los padres de Amanda y ella al centro, con la edad de 12 años vistiendo con una armadura de cuerpo completo, al pie de la foto, estaba algo escrito

 _´´Luchar sin rendirse´´_

Ahí ella sonrio cuando algunas memorias volvían a ella:

-Cómo olvidarlo, cuando practicaba el combate Minos –dijo con orgullo sonriendo- me pregunto… ¿Traje mi armadura?

Y lo acongojada sobre la discusión del día anterior con Roberto desapareció casi por completo, pensando que quizás su armadura y armas habían sido empacadas y guardadas en algún lugar.

 **POV Roberto**

Llegue a la corporación una hora antes de que comenzase el turno habitual, me dirigí a la armería, especialmente a la de Sindri, tengo el dinero, y aunque no me gustaría gastar tanto ya, será para una buena compra, la herramienta que usare para defender a los demás y a mí mismo, y bueno, Sindri entrego armas tan buenas que dudo que esta salga mala, será una pieza de calidad.

Me detuve frente a la ventana de su armería y toque la campanilla, la escuche desde dentro gritar que ya venía:

-¡Mariscal Roberto! –Dijo al verme- Me alegra verlo de nuevo ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Bueno, resulta que tengo el dinero para ese pequeño encargo

-Oh, ya veo, espere aquí, en un segundo lo traigo –contesto entusiasmada corriendo al interior

No paso mucho tiempo en lo que ella volvió cargando con dos cajas metálicas:

-Muy bien, antes que nada debo de decirle que me vi algo inspirada al elaborar el arma, tenía una Auto 9 que deje a la mitad y termine en parte de viernes –ahí abrió una de las cajas revelando el arma, bella como la de la película, entonces ella cerro la caja de golpe- Pero, me vi inspirada al recrear un arma de este estilo, entonces me dije ¿Y porque no hacer un arma con la temática de la auto 9 pero con un toque diferente? Ahí fue donde nació esta hermosura –dijo abriendo la otra caja… mostrando un arma imponente, con una estética única y que intimida

A diferencia de la Auto 9 esta es de color plateado, con algunos detalles de colores azules oscuros, Sindri saco el arma y me la entrego para verla de cerca, aunque es grande, y de hecho pesa más que una pistola convencional, no es un peso demasiado grande, sigue estando en un rango óptimo de pistolas de mano, unos dos kilos, o tal vez un poco menos. No cuenta con el diseño de la Auto 9, de hecho es muy diferente, una estética algo _´´futurista´´_ claramente algo más elaborado que un arma producida en masa, detalles plateados, el freno de boca integrado, un asa plegable similar a la de la Beretta 93R, un par de rieles Picatinny en la parte de arriba del arma:

-Sé que usted pidió la Auto 9 –hablo Sindri mientras yo miraba el arma y apuntaba con ella para ver las miras de hierro- y por lo mismo la traje… por si esta pequeña improvisación y mi impulso al hacer lo que me apasiona no le gusta, no se preocupe por el precio que se mantiene en los 1,950 dólares que acordamos… es solo que no pude evitar bocetar y crear a esa pequeña

-Es grande –dije mirándola de lado- larga y gruesa, como mi otra pistola

-¿Eh? –exclamo inclinando su cabeza a un lado… que bueno que no escucho eso

-Que es una pistola grande y algo pesada, no es que me sea un problema, pero comparado a otras se nota un poco

-Lo sé, y es así pues, número uno, es una pistola adecuada para un guerrero grande, una persona grande como usted o yo; y dos, porque puedo cambiar los cañones del arma con facilidad –dijo esto con orgullo- si algún día retiran la restricción donde nos limitan a usar solo 9mm para las pistolas, esta preciosa podría disparar el contundente .45 ACP; y si es que lo permiten el ´´.66 BK´´, reciente producción de la corporación capaz de derribar a un ogro -dijo esto susurrándolo- Pero para esos calibres bestiales habrá que hacer unas modificaciones y desembolsar un poco de dinero, pero si es dentro del 9mm al .45 ACP va de mi parte

-Todo eso si que suena interesante y que esta puede ser un arma flexible e intimidante –sigo maravillado… es simplemente hermosa- cualquier iluso con verla pensara que dispara una bala enorme… que demonios ¡Me encanta esta arma, Sindri! –Exclame emocionado- Grande, algo pesada pero para mí eso no importa, con un mango cómodo, un diseño perfecto y la mira de hierro es bonita, tiene el alternador de tiro para los tiroteos grandes… es… es perfecta

-¿E-Enserio? –cuestiono aun dudosa

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclame emocionado- Es la primer arma que hago por encargo y… es maravillosa, muchas gracias Sindri

-No es nada Mariscal –dijo dando una reverencia- es un gran placer trabajar con este tipo de encargos, ahora… si podría entregármelo

-Oh, sí claro –dije pasándolo por la apertura de la ventana- por cierto –abrí mi cartera para sacar el monto, obviamente en yenes, pero ya hice la conversión previa, más un bono

-Claro, gracias mariscal –ahí conto el dinero deteniéndose justo frente a los billetes extra- eh… mariscal, me dio de más

-No importa, quédatelo –le dije con una sonrisa- es un trabajo de alta calidad, te lo mereces

-Pero… es mucho dinero para solo ser una propina –dijo tomando los billetes y entregándomelos

-No, no, no –puse mi mano en la abertura haciendo una seña de alto- insisto, la calidad del arma es excepcional, y se nota la dedicación que le diste, quédatelo, eso es por un magnífico trabajo

-Está bien, muchas gracias mariscal

-Solo dime Roberto, Sindri –dije sonriéndole- dejémonos de formalidades

-Oh, claro mar- digo, Roberto –dijo sonriéndome ampliamente- ¡Casi lo olvido! -Exclamo de repente- ¿Gusta de hacerle un grabado o ponerle nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa sacando de debajo de la mesa una máquina, similar a la de tatuadores pero con brocas de acero- algunos le ponen nombres a sus armas, el de un amante, esposa u esposo, algo que desean o algún detalle del arma ¿Quiere que le haga ese detalle? Es gratis

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso –dije meditando- un nombre digno de un arma tan bella pero potente y grande –lleve mi mano a mi mentón pensando- podría ser Punisher como mi antihéroe favorito y comic, o pacificador, irónico pero tiene pegue… -entonces se me prendió el foco, un arma bella, pero grande y potente… alguien que me vuelve loco al pensar en ella- Bellerose

-¿Bellerose? –ahí ella se vio extrañada pero luego entrecerró su ojo y sonrio maliciosamente- es un nombre bonito, dígame ¿Es de una persona especial?

-Sí, una buena amiga… mi huésped –dije sonriendo al recordar la sonrisa de Amanda… aun cuando no se mostró tan animada que de costumbre cada mañana, sonriendo y siendo mi sol naciente, yo sonrio cada vez que la recuerdo

-¡Hey! Roberto ¿Estás ahí? –escuche a Sindri de la nada

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo se quedó viendo a la nada, Bellerose ¿Se escribe así? –me mostro un papel con el nombre escrito a lápiz

-Lleva doble L

-Muy bien, solo llevara unos segundos

Encendió la máquina, parece una de esas para tatuar, pero con la broca de metal tatuaría piezas metálicas, ahí tomo el arma y comenzó a escribir ese nombre en la pieza metálica de la corredera. Pude ver como escribía el nombre a cada lado, con gran cuidado y precisión, soplo para retirar el residuo de metal y me lo enseño:

-¿Qué tal?

-Excelente –dije asintiendo- bonita letra cursiva

-Gracias, bien, con esto listo –dijo guardando la máquina y el arma en su caja con la espuma hecha a la medida- registrare la venta del arma además de ponerla en la base de datos, con esto los armeros cambiaran su arma estándar por esta, dame un segundo

Ella ingreso con la caja metálica y pude verla como se inclinaba frente, a lo que creo, un escritorio. Lo siguiente fueron solo le ruido de un teclado, un pitido, además de la caja registradora haciendo ese ruido característico:

-Bien, toma –me entrego el ticket- entrégale ese ticket al armero y cambiara la lista de compras

-Excelente, bueno Sindri, muchas gracias de nuevo ya estoy ansioso por probar el arma –dije sonriéndole de nuevo- nos vemos luego, por cierto ¿Tienes algún día libre?

-Bueno, los fines de semana suelo tener menos trabajo, aunque mi pasión es la herrería por lo que usualmente sigo trabajando o haciendo algún capricho ¿Por?

-Solo curiosidad, quizas para ponernos en contacto y salir a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro, me encantaría –comento sonriendo

-Muy bien, tengo que volver al trabajo, gracias de nuevo Sindri, le daré un buen uso a esa arma

-No es nada Roberto, buena suerte

Ahí me despedí de ella y, es agradable, será divertido salir con ella.

Llegue hasta la otra sección subterránea, la de los armeros donde nos suministramos, llegue hasta el hombre con varios brazos:

-Buenos días –salude- vengo por mi equipamiento, pero también a hacerle un cambio

-¿A si? –cuestiono, ahí le mostré el ticket- Oh, Sindri le hizo un arma, bien –ahí paso el ticket por lo que parece un escáner y escuche un pitido- Bellerose, 9mm con modalidad de tiro en semiautomático y ráfagas, wow, buena elección –comento el hombre rompiendo la lista de compras, me asuste pero luego tecleo algo en una computadora en otro escritorio e imprimió otra

Lo mismo de siempre ocurrió, me entrego cada parte del equipamiento, las armas cuerpo a cuerpo o incapacitantes, el chaleco anti balas, la escopeta y al último, cuando ya tenía todo equipado, mi preciosa arma, él se detuvo analizándola con un rostro de sorpresa:

-Valla, valla, esa Sindri sí que hace excelentes trabajos, aquí esta –al fin…

Tome esa hermosura y la analice de nuevo de cerca… ahora eres mía:

-Cargadores –los tome y coloque uno en el arma, los otros dos los guarde en mi cinturón- Debido a las especificaciones del arma son cargadores más amplios, 25 balas, tienes mucha potencia de fuego ahí, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré –dije colocándole el seguro y girándola en mi dedo para guardarla en la funda que cuelga bajo mi traje de vestir- no se preocupen que no abusare de este poder

-Bien, ahora buena suerte chico

Sonreí recogiendo la lista de compras nueva y guardando mi identificación, ahí baje mi vista al arma, valió cada yen… ahora que lo pienso, aún faltan unos minutos para que los demás lleguen… puedo probar el arma.

Y sin dudar más me dirigí a la galería de tiro, Sindri se mostró emocionada y probé el arma. Aunque un poco pesada esta equilibrada, la puedo cargar si problemas, la patada en el tiro de ráfagas no es tan problemática, la mira de hierro, como dije, es bonita, es algo difícil de describir, pero es de esas que no es complicada apuntar o centrar el objetivo.

El disparo en ráfagas con la asa plegable también es bueno, el arma es grande pero al usar el asa con la otra mano resulta cómodo, aunque es más pequeña que las asas comunes puedo pasar mi pulgar por la guarda; la abertura metálica donde está el gatillo; y con los otros dedos sostener el asa con mayor estabilidad, aun con todo sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos resulta cómodo y controlable el disparar en ráfagas, una de las partes del entrenamiento con Vladimir era tiro de precisión, en una de esas me toco usar una pistola de ráfagas y automática, claro, al principio la primer ráfaga me dejaba dañada la mano y con la automática no podía controlarla, pero a base de trucos que Vladimir me enseño, respiración controlada, una manera específica para sostenerla y concentración, logre controlar ambas armas sin necesidad de usar una culata u asa.

Y uno que otro golpe por parte de él.

Termine de probar el arma pues ya casi era la hora, me despedí de Sindri y retome los cargadores con la munición que debo de usar en el campo.

Corrí hasta el elevador y baje al estacionamiento, de ahí al Mamba, mi equipo aun no llega pero aun así me entregaron las llaves del vehiculo, solo queda esperarlos…

…

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y los demás llegaron, ya cuando subieron al vehiculo salimos del estacionamiento en dirección al hotel de Alexa, subió al Mamba y la transportamos hasta otro teatro donde dará su show:

-Esto ha sido divertido, chicos, chicas les agradezco tanto por su labor –comento de repente Alexa

-¿Sucede algo señora, ya nos reemplazara después de pasarla bien? –cuestiono Sloan

-Claro que no tonto –comento riendo- es solo que hoy es mi último día en Japón

-Pero si el itinerario dice que es hasta el jueves –comente

-Lo sé, pero tuvimos problemas de ventas, distribución y algunos establecimientos se echan para atrás –comento triste- amo el espectáculo y estar enfrente del público, pero también necesito de vivir de algo al igual que mi equipo de música, representante… y equipo de seguridad, hoy serán los últimos shows, así que daré todo de mi hoy

-Es triste escuchar esto señora –comento Catalina- pero nosotros también daremos todo hoy

-Gracias pequeña –agradeció Alexa

Seguí con la vista en el camino hasta llegar al teatro, esta vez estaba más concurrido que las veces anteriores, inclusive había más elementos de seguridad que los acostumbrados, además de las personas buscando el vehiculo de donde bajase Alexa.

Bajamos del vehiculo con la estrella del show, no había aparcamiento así que Sloan retomo el volante, las demás chicas avanzaron conmigo al interior del recinto, empujando fans, fotógrafos y cualquier otro que se interpusiese.

Es en estos momentos que alguien tan grande como Janet y Dina son útiles, la tarántula protege el frente y Dina la retaguardia, mientras Catalina, Mizuki y yo los flancos, formando esto que conocen como el anillo de seguridad interno Alexa, puede caminar tranquila mientras saluda y sonríe a los periodistas o los fans con cámaras mientras nosotros los mantenemos alejados de ella, es pesado y difícil, pero es nuestro trabajo y ella confía su vida en nosotros.

Ingresamos al edificio y uno de los miembros de seguridad del edificio nos guio hasta los camerinos, ya en esta área interna es donde no hay mucha preocupación, pero es donde llega lo aburrido y tedioso.

Cuidar que ningún intruso trate de ingresar o dañar a Alexa, al principio creí que era innecesario, pues están los equipos del teatro, pero luego de aquel suceso con los tipos que atrapamos en el área de instrumentos, me di cuenta que siempre hay una posibilidad de que se cuelen y dañen de verdad al cliente, esto lo tendré que considerar en futuros trabajos.

Las horas pasaron y Alexa dio su show, como siempre, antes de salir al escenario nos cuestiona de como se ve, esta vez Dina hacia guardia conmigo, y Alexa… debo de admitirlo, es sexy, tiene un cuerpo esbelto y su ropa queda muy bien con sus curvas, que aunque no es muy voluptuosa tiene esas líneas suaves y delicadas… no es que quiera nada con ella, soy un guardaespaldas no un pretendiente, es solo que me es inevitable destacar eso en una mujer.

Pero pasando de esos pensamientos la rutina siguió, el show termino ya para las 3 de la tarde Alexa dio su ronda de firma de autógrafos, esta vez el área está más cerrada y debemos de quedar justo al lado de ella, Dina y yo cuidamos esta área cercana, Sloan y Janet una distancia media y Catalina junto con Mizuki el camino directo al Mamba.

En medio de la firma llego una mujer… muy atractiva, tengo que ser honesto.

Vestía con un vestido blanco con abertura en su pierna izquierda, un sombrero de ala ancha blanco con una tela negra que lo rodeaba, la chica, de piel clara y el vestido resaltaba sus curvas, tiene un pelo largo ondulado de color rojo, me vi extrañado por su apariencia, es decir, hay personas que lucen muy formales, pero ella parecía como si fuese una estrella o celebridad en un evento de gala.

Alexa la recibio, ella le entrego una foto, pero lo extraño es que está enmarcado en un marco de plata:

-Valla, sí que te gusta mi foto –comento Alexa analizando el marco- dime ¿Para quién va diri-

Ahí Alexa se congelo, apenas alzo la vista para ver directamente a esa persona se quedó paralizada, todo esto me huele demasiado raro así que di un par de pasos cerca además de dirigir mi mano a donde guardo las armas no letales, aun sin revelarlas de mi saco:

-¡Margaret! –grito Alexa poniéndose de pie y abrazando a esa mujer- ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

-Oh bueno, solo vine de paseo para ver a mi gran amiga –dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Señorita Alexa ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte acercándomele

-¡Oh! No es nada Roberto, es solo una vieja amiga

-Vamos Alexa –comento la otra chica- no soy tan vieja

-Lo sé, lo sé, es un decir, vamos pasa, Roberto retira la cinta roja y deja que ella tome asiento a mi lado, es de confiar, no te preocupes

-Si usted lo dice –dije retirando la cinta que limita el área del público y la de Alexa

-Muchas gracias caballero –dijo esa otra mujer dando una ligera reverencia

Voltee con Dina pero ella hizo un gesto como si levantase sus hombros. Después de eso Alexa siguió con su firma con esa mujer a su lado, ambas lucían muy felices, especialmente Alexa la cual, aunque siempre sonríe ahora se le notaba aún más feliz.

La hora de las firmas acabo y tocaba irnos del lugar:

-Roberto –ahí llamo Alexa antes de sumergirnos Dina, Janet, Sloan y yo en el tumulto de gente- ¿Podrían incluirla en el círculo de seguridad? Es una gran amiga, y quiero que me acompañe al último show

-Como diga, señorita, solo manténgase en el centro, nosotros les abriremos camino

-Entendido gran hombre –dijo sonriendo

Janet retiro la cinta permitiéndonos el pase, al principio era unos pocos fans, pero al acceder al área del vestíbulo nos topamos con una gran presencia de los seguidores de Alexa, camarógrafos, reporteros; que puedo reconocer a más de uno de entrevistas previas o que quite de enfrente; y mucha gente.

Mientras avanzábamos, yo estando en el flanco izquierdo la gente nos empujó de frente, especialmente hombres, entre ellos algunos hombres lagarto, nekomatas y un orco a lo lejos, el mismo del álbum. Ante el repentino empuje de la gente nos vimos obligados a cerrar un poco más el anillo, Janet arremetió con más fuerza y aparto a la mayoría, avanzo de repente… ahí fue que sucedió.

En ese pequeño intervalo donde Janet dejo un hueco entre ella y yo al costado del anillo de seguridad, un sujeto se interpuso frente a Alexa, ya le tenía el ojo desde antes, parecía sospechoso por cómo nos miraba, además de mantener siempre ambas manos en su chamarra negra, no fue hasta que sucedió esto, y colándose junto a dos chicas que tomaron fotos a Alexa se acercó lo suficiente y sacó una navaja que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Alexa apenas se había dado cuenta del atacante, en pocos segundos el tipo saco el cuchillo de los bolsos frontales de su chamarra.

Pero apenas si levanto la mano, ya lo había sujetado del brazo derecho, en un movimiento rápido y fuerte doble su brazo hacia arriba, tome su rostro con mi otra mano y gire su cabeza obligándolo a caer, ya en el suelo apoye mi rodilla izquierda en su espalda manteniendo su brazo estirado hacia atrás y su rostro en el suelo, había soltado el cuchillo y ahora gritaba de dolor:

-¡Sáquenla de aquí, ahora!

De ahí solo siguieron algunos gritos y mi equipo corriendo con Alexa y la otra chica, mantuve mi rodilla en su espalda apoyándola en el para que no se moviese, mi mano izquierda sosteniendo su nuca y mi mano derecha directo a la guantera y sacando mi pistola.

Catalina se había quedado, también desenfundo su arma vigilando a los lados, las demás personas se alejaron al instante al vernos armados, en pocos segundos llegaron los de seguridad del teatro, ellos retuvieron al sujeto y la navaja estaba tirada cerca de él, yo solo me puse de pie aun sosteniendo la pistola con ambas manos, mirando a cada persona.

Algunos con miedo, otros sin saber que sucede y otras personas directamente corrieron lo más lejos, excelente, venia solo:

-Vámonos –ordene y Catalina solo asintió

Corrimos a la salida del teatro y el Mamba salió del estacionamiento, se detuvo justo frente a nosotros, lo abordamos rápidamente y arrancaron:

-Whoa –exclamo Catalina- todo fue muy rápido ¿Qué paso?

-Un tipo trato de atacar a Alexa con una navaja –respondí guardando mi pistola

-No me di cuenta… -comento Alexa en voz baja mirando a la nada

-Hey, Inky reacciona –la llamo esa otra muer tomándola de su hombro- calma, ya paso

-Sí, si… perdona… es solo que fue muy rápido –dijo tomando su cabeza mientras respiraba lentamente- si me di cuenta de la navaja, pero justo cuando Roberto lo sometió… muchas gracias mariscal –dijo mirándome con una amplia sonrisa

-Es mi trabajo señora –comente con una sonrisa- estamos para protegerla ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo… el shock inicial, pero ya paso

-Luces algo pálida –comento esa mujer con un tono burlón

-Oh cállate –dijo empujándola ligeramente de su hombro

-Señora, no quiero parecer grosero ¿Pero quién es ella? –pregunto Sloan

-Soy algo grosera, disculpen –dijo Alexa aclarando su garganta- ella, mis queridos guardianes, es mi gran amiga Margaret, antes trabajaba conmigo como una gran bajista, ahora, tiene otras labores

-Modelaje principalmente –comento con un ligero toque de orgullo la otra chica- aunque no he perdido el toque con el bajo

-Eso espero, eras la mejor bajista que tuve en mucho tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa Alexa- pero dime ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

-Bueno, hay una pasarela en Japón, y de hecho ayer fue cuando termino, me entere de tus conciertos y logre comprar un boleto para este show, y que mejor que darle una visita sorpresa a mi chica y que me firmara mi foto especial –dijo sacándola de su bolso blanco

-Parecen muy unidas –comento Sloan

-Trabajamos un tiempo amplio juntas, e inclusive disparo mi carrera de modelaje –comento Margaret

-Hice un show especial –explico Alexa- donde mis músicos y bailarines formaban parte en el frente del escenario, por un momento se llevo la escena con ese bellísimo vestido blanco y negro

-Me fue difícil abandonar a Inky –comento Margaret- pero ella me dejo ir, me dijo que era mas importante seguir adelante, siempre quise ser modelo, pero se me daba el bajo, asi que ese fue el empleo que encontré, tocando con los músicos de Alexa

-Fueron los mejores meses –comento Alexa casi suspirando- pero me alegra mas que Margaret haya avanzado y logrado su sueño

-Un final feliz –comento Dina

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? –pregunto Catalina asomándose desde la ventanilla

-Nada, nada –dije sacudiendo mi mano- estamos compartiendo una charla ¿Sucede algo?

-Por ahora tranquilo, hemos revisado los retrovisores, nadie nos sigue, por cierto, señorita Alexa ¿Querrá pasar a comer? –Pregunto Catalina- Aun queda tiempo para su próximo show

-Claro que sí, dime Margaret ¿Tienes algún antojo especial?

-No, ahora no, aunque nunca he probado comida japonesa como se debe, estos días mi representante y entrenador han sido tan tercos _´´Mantén tu dieta´´ ´´Si comes te más te verás fea´´_ que se jodan –dijo recargándose en el hombro de Alexa- hoy termine así que quiero comer lo que sea, seguiré tus recomendaciones Inky

-Bueno, Catalina, querida, revisa por algún restaurante de comida japonesa, o cualquier puesto –llamo Alexa cordialmente

-Enseguida señora –obedeció Catalina

-Y dile de mi parte a esos dos que luces muy sexy –comento Alexa- son un par de tontos ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Verdad que está en buena forma?

Ahí Margaret alzo su pierna izquierda, la abertura de su vestido permitió que la pierna saliese por completo demostrando que está en buena forma, además de tomar una pose junto a Alexa denotando sus curvas, a todo eso se junta que sonrio de manera inocente llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca… debo de desviar la mirada o pareceré un pervertido:

-¿Qué opinan chicos, chicas? –cuestiono Margaret

-L-Luce en muy buena forma –comente- concuerdo con Alexa

-Sí, usted es muy sexy –comento Sloan sin preocupación

-Gracias chicos, es un halago –dijo riendo ligeramente

-Por cierto señora –llamo Catalina- ¿Qué es eso de Inky?

-Es un pequeño apodo cariñoso –comento Margaret- le queda bien a esta chica entintada

-Cállate tonta –dijo presionando la nariz de la modelo- si, es una buena amiga, y gracias a mi equipo de seguridad puedo seguir con ella y ver su ascenso en la moda

-Al menos acabo bien –comento Sloan- ¿Se siente segura de hacer el próximo show?

-Claro que sí, tengo a mi leal equipo de seguridad –dijo sonriéndonos- el show debe continuar, agente Sloan

Con esto solo sonreí, me recargue en mi asiento y acomode mi indumentaria, con eso listo me relaje un poco. Alexa y Margaret seguían hablando entre ellas, compartiendo anécdotas y manteniéndose unidas en un pequeño abrazo.

Arribamos hasta un pequeño restaurante, abrí la puerta y Dina bajo primero asegurándose que nada ni nadie se acercase demasiado, según Mizuki y Catalina, ningún vehiculo nos siguió, así que todo debe estar bien.

Deje que Margaret bajara y detrás de ella Alexa, me puse de pie para bajar también pero entonces la estrella se giró y me planto un beso en mi mejilla derecha, más bien, a pocos centímetros de mis labios:

-Gracias Roberto –dijo guiñándome- ahora vamos, tengo hambre

-C-Claro señora –tartamudee un poco, no me esperaba el beso

Pero bueno… un pequeño gesto así no importa, ahora lo que sigue es cuidarla junto a esa otra chica, espero eso no lo vuelva más pesado…

…

Alexa comió todo lo que pudo con su amiga en el restaurant, como siempre, demostrando ese apetito voraz que posee. Ya cuando termino abordamos el vehiculo de nuevo y partimos al próximo y último show.

En el trayecto Alexa nos revelo que se había acortado su gira pues los boletos no vendieron bien, y aunque la han recibido bien, no se compara en otros países, por lo mismo recorrió su fecha limite además de haber tenido problemas con auditorios y teatros que no la presentarían o no tenían espacios libres, me sentí mal por eso, pero ella dijo que no importaba mucho. Eso sí, se notaba muy feliz por tener a Margaret con ella, ha estado sonriendo más de costumbre y más tranquila aun con lo del ataque.

Llegamos ya hasta el teatro, bajando escoltando a ambas chicas…

…

Repetir lo mismo sería tonto, básicamente, ocurrió casi lo mismo, el gran show inicio, a diferencia de otros, este era muy especial, pues Alexa salió con una mejor indumentaria, el escenario cambio constantemente y la música presento cambios de ritmos, era una gran y larga canción con la estrella principal bailando y algunos bailarines a su alrededor, la verdad el mayor show que he visto por su parte.

Luego de eso, y como costumbre, la entrevista, firma de autógrafos y fotos. Durante las entrevistas salió a la luz que algunos establecimientos rechazaron recibir a Alexa por razones un tanto desconocidas, pero ella lo dijo a modo de dar a entender que la agenda estaba llena, además de admitir que las ventas, que aunque buenas, no daban abasto para todos los días que se programó el tour, además de ciertos problemas como el atentado que casi sufre con los tipos y las pastillas de lejía. El punto es, que Alexa se iba. Salimos del teatro y la escoltamos hasta el vehiculo para partir directo al hotel.

En el camino Margaret seguía hablando con Alexa, una charla común, sobre que el show fue espectacular y se divirtió, además del disparo de adrenalina por el ataque del tipo con cuchillo, de ahí en fuera, todo normal.

Nuestro camino y labor con Alexa termino cuando arribamos al hotel, fuera, dos vehículos esperaban, una camioneta Bentley similar a la que en un principio serviría como el vehiculo de Alexa, frente a este, un vehiculo de Ford, creo que es un charger, totalmente negro y ambos con los logos de la corporación.

Alexa bajo del vehiculo y volteo con nosotros:

-Muchas gracias a todos –dijo dando una reverencia- ha sido un placer conocerlos… y muchas gracias por haberme protegido en ambos eventos, pero ya debo de partir… de nuevo, gracias

-No es nada señora –asegure- es nuestra labor, buena suerte en su vuelo

-Gracias Roberto –dijo sonriendo- Sloan, Catalina, Janet, Dina y Mizuki, gracias a todos

-Señora –la llamo otro de los agentes, los que la cuidaban en el hotel- es hora de partir

-Entiendo querido, gracias, Margaret ¿Vienes? Te dejaremos de pasada en tu hotel

-Aceptare con gusto, hasta luego, y gracias por proteger Inky

-Ha sido un placer, adiós

Ya con las despedidas terminadas partimos de ahí, ahora en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación, terminamos más tarde de lo planeado, ya son las 7:30 de la tarde y tardaremos un poco en llegar a las oficinas, el trafico está un poco más presente, aunque bueno, no se compara al de México, hay más vehículos pero no voy a vuelta de rueda.

Mientras seguíamos en el camino a casa encendí la radio, no quiero que sea aburrido:

-Creo que ya comienzo a extrañarla –comento Sloan- era agradable

-Sí, muy buena –correspondió Catalina

-Asi es el trabajo –arremetió Janet- hay buenos días, hay malos, en esto será común

-Lo sé, pero era agradable y dudo que todos los clientes lleguen a ser así –dijo Sloan- pero bueno, trabajo bien cumplido

Fue entonces que escuche un disparo, no frente a mí, no cerca, pero ese ruido característico en la lejanía:

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Mizuki sentada a mi lado

Encendí la radio y la coloque en la frecuencia de la policía:

-A las unidades cercanas, se reporta un robo a mano armada en la prefectura de Tokio, en el barrio especial de Taito, cercano a la estación de metro Minowa –ahí escuche más disparos, estamos muy cerca al parecer

-Rápido ¡Prepárense! Hay que ir

-Calma mariscal –dijo Mizuki- deben de dar el aviso, si intervenimos sin que den el anuncio de que podemos ayudar no podemos intervenir

-Se ha ejecutado la orden _Gaikoku no kainyū_ las unidades de choque de BrutalCorp pueden interferir, se prohíbe el uso de fuerza letal

Bien, esa dichosa orden literalmente significa ´´intervención extranjera´´ pero eso no importa, hay que dar apoyo:

-¡Ya escucharon, se nos autorizó a participar, prepárense! –llame de inmediato

Acelere tomando una desviación en lo que marcaba el lugar en el GPS, mantuve abierta la frecuencia de radio pues estaban dando el seguimiento de la situación, pero con solo escuchar las sirenas, y muy de vez en cuando los disparos, no son de armas potentes, no resuena muy fuerte.

Reporte que ya estábamos en camino, uno de los oficiales que daba el seguimiento nos reportó que los tenían en un callejón, justo en una zona residencial, son tres sospechosos, dos hombres humanos y una lamia, robaron un par de tiendas, ambos armados con pistolas de 9 mm y enmascarados, están tratando de huir moviéndose entre callejones.

Me guiaron hasta la salida del callejón, por donde ellos parecen salir, las patrullas de la policía cerraron las otras salidas, se dirigen justo a nosotros.

Frene el vehiculo justo frente al callejón y baje a toda prisa junto a mi equipo:

-¡Janet, Dina, Catalina, a los techos, avancen y atrapen a esa lamia, nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros dos!

Las mencionadas solo asintieron y subieron al techo de una casa en dirección a un edificio departamental, tome mi pistola al igual que Sloan y Mizuki, avanzamos hacia el callejón, no está muy bien iluminado, solo puedo ver las luces de la patrulla al fondo, tome la linterna que me entregaron y coloque mi mano izquierda debajo de la muñeca de mi mano derecha, encendí la lámpara, de este modo apoyo la mano derecha; con mi pistola, sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo.

Es una lámpara potente, apenas la encendí se ilumino una buena parte del callejón, y apenas avanzamos note a un chico pasando por el callejón con una bicicleta a su lado, pero apenas iba a decirle que se quitara los sospechosos venían corriendo hacia nosotros:

-¡Niño, al suelo! –le grite

-¡Agentes de BrutalCorp, suelten las armas! –grito Sloan apuntando a ellos en el callejón

Se detuvieron justo frente a nosotros, a algunos metros más bien; el chico estaba justo en medio, mirando atrás y delante sin comprender bien lo que sucede:

-¡Suelten las armas! –Grite- ¡Si las sueltan no serán lastimados!

Estaban quietos, nos apuntaban con pistolas pequeñas, no deben pasar del 9mm, los dos hombres hablaban entre sí, no entiendo lo que dicen por la distancia y que parece hablan otro idioma, apenas voltearon con nosotros cuando escuche un fuerte aleteo. Dina descendió atacando directamente a la lamia, la tomo con sus garras y empujo hacia atrás.

Uno de esos tipos saco de su chamarra otra arma y nos disparó mientras el otro a Dina:

-¡Mierda, a cubierto! –grite

Disparo una ráfaga, no es una pistola, era una subametralladora, ahora el tipo estaba enojado, maldiciéndonos en quien sabe qué idioma y disparando a ráfagas, aunque no muy controladas, me asome ligeramente en esos intervalos y pude ver al niño, se escondió detrás de un contenedor, pero ese tipo seguía disparando, las balas pasan cerca del… tengo que sacarlo de ahí:

-Denme fuego de cobertura, sacare al niño de ahí

Asintieron, salieron de la cobertura y dispararon, yo corrí hacia el niño, está a lo que estimo, seis metros. Corrí bajo los disparos de aquel sujeto y los de mis compañeros, tome al chico de su brazo izquierdo y apenas me levante para dar la vuelta y volver a correr recibí un disparo… justo en el hombro izquierdo.

Di un ligero grito pero no me frene, sujete al chico con mi mano izquierda, estire mi brazo derecho y dispare al sospechoso… pero la pistola se encasquillo:

-¡Mierda, carajo Sindri! –grite

Corrí hasta salir del callejón y estar en la cobertura:

-¡Al suelo! –le grite al chico mientras lo empujaba al suelo con mi mano

Obedeció y se sentó:

-Mizuki, cuida de él, Sloan, conmigo, avanza y dispara

Lo vi sacando el cargador de su arma y recargando, asintió cuando el arma dejo escapar el click, yo desencasquille la pistola y asentí con Sloan, salimos de la cobertura al mismo tiempo disparando al sujeto, pero apenas nos vio hecho a correr:

-¡Vuelve aquí! –grito Sloan

Corrimos hacia el aun con las armas en las manos, no sabemos aún de sus compañeros, dimos vuelta en el callejón de la derecha que se conecta con este que parece el central, pero ahí nos topamos que ese es más cercano a la calle, un par de oficiales lo atraparon, ahí voltee para regresar con Dina, la lamia estaba sometida por Dina y el otro tipo retenido por un oficial de policía:

-¡Dina! ¿Estás bien?

-Si mariscal –dijo poniéndose de pie- me dispararon pero mis escamas resistieron, solo es un 9mm, nada de qué preocuparse

-Buen trabajo –declaro uno de los policías, el que levanto al tipo esposado- ¿Cuál es el número de su unidad?

-La 320 –recordé del número cerca de la radio- equipos de choque

-Muy bien, gracias por el apoyo, aunque pudimos solucionarlo sin disparar –comento con cierto tono de disgusto- nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí

-Bien, suerte

Y nos retiramos… no lucia muy feliz por nuestra intervención, y creo que no fue la mejor con el repentino ataque de Dina a esa lamia, pero luego lo hablare con ella. Al volver al Mamba, Mizuki revisaba al chico:

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte

Lo pude ver mejor, tiene ciertos rasgos americanos, pelo negro y piel clara, al principio parecía asustado pero ahora tiene un rostro más serio, mirándonos discretamente o cuando lo hacía, de manera indiferente, ahí note los ojos verdes del chico:

-Sí, está bien, no tiene nada –declaro Mizuki

-Bueno, ahora, chico, ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-Si –declaro, tiene un acento muy marcado- el departamento donde vivo está a unas cuadras

-Ya veo, te escoltaremos –declare rápido, los demás me miraron raro- ¿Qué? Vive cerca, será rápido

El muchacho se puso de pie y tomo su bicicleta que había dejado en el callejón, la subió en la parte de atrás y Sloan la acomodo.

Ahí los demás subieron al vehiculo, algunos solo rodando los ojos, Janet y Catalina bajaron del techo de los edificios de un brinco y abordaron el vehiculo, el chico lo deje que subiese al asiento del copiloto y yo tome el del piloto, apenas cerré la puerta sentí una gran punzada en mi hombro izquierdo:

-Maldición –murmure llevando mi mano derecha a mi hombro

Lo había olvidado… el tiro que recibí, está sangrando y arde como el demonio, no importa, si vive cerca entonces no hay problema:

-Chico, teclea la dirección en el GPS –le dije- yo me encargo de lo demás

El solo obedeció y marco la dirección, solo un par de cuadras:

-Por cierto –hable en español, veamos si mis sospechas son ciertas- No parece que seas asiático, dime ¿Vienes de alguna parte del continente americano?

-Argentina –declaro rápidamente, el acento lo delata- Y tu parece que de México ¿Verdad?

-Mis rasgos son evidentes –dije riendo- no pasa nada, ahora ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maxwell, o simplemente Max –dijo con un tono más tranquilo

-Roberto –declare- El departamento ¿Vives con tus padres?

-Eh… Si, vivo con ellos –comento con un tono algo extraño

-Ya veo ¿Se encuentran ahora?

-No lo creo, salen a trabajar de noche, tal vez mi hermana este

-Entiendo… porque aún no me explico cómo fuiste capaz de ingresar a un callejón donde los criminales estaban –declare, mi brazo sigue ardiendo pero lo acomode de cierto modo que no duele tanto

-No sabía que iban por ese lugar –respondió- escuche las sirenas pero no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían

-Pues pon más atención, Maxwell –declare con severidad- ¿Te imaginas que recibes algún disparo? Tus padres o tus hermanos no les gustara esa noticia ¿Qué tal si esa bala termina dando en un área vital? No siempre habrá quien llegue y te saque de ahí a salvo

El chico desvió la mirada hacia afuera, sé que lo que digo parece casi un regaño… pero él debe prestar más atención a su alrededor, o acabara en encrucijadas como esta.

Llegue rápidamente al departamento y le dije a mi equipo que esperasen en el vehiculo, no tardare mucho… espero.

Al bajar mi hombro seguía doliendo:

-Maldición –dije aplicando presión donde sale sangre… parece que es importante

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Max detrás de mi

-Oh, nada, no es nada –me gire con mi mano en la herida- solo un rasguño, anda vamos

El me miro detenidamente, yo fingí mi mejor sonrisa aun con el dolor punzando, luego de unos segundos Max volvió a avanzar, dejo la bicicleta en un pequeño lugar para las bicicletas de los residentes, luego de eso lo seguí hasta el piso de su cuarto, llegamos hasta la puerta y golpeo esta con fuerza, dentro, escuche una chica gritando que ya venía:

-Bueno Max, hasta aquí llego yo, cuídate y no te metas en problemas –le dije levantando mi pulgar

-Roberto, estas herido ¿Verdad? –pregunto de repente

-Eh… si ¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Tu rostro de dolor y lo quejidos –comento- ¿Cuándo la recibiste?

-En el momento en que corrí a sacarte de ahí –respondí- pero no es nada, solo… una bala que impacto y me está haciendo sangrar, nada de qué preocuparse

-Se primeros auxilios, y atender heridas de bala –declaro rápidamente- mi hermana me enseño

Ahí sonreí ligeramente:

-Está bien, aceptare tu ayuda

-¿Quién es? –pregunto la chica que abrió la puerta

Rubia, piel clara, ojos verdes y notables ojeras, no parecía muy feliz en un principio pero cuando noto mi presencia cambio a un rostro serio, ahí note la muleta que lleva, si… es bonita:

-Max ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto en español- buenas noches… señor… ¿Qué hizo mi hermano ahora?

-Roberto –conteste- no hizo nada malo

-Quede en medio de un tiroteo –dijo casi indiferente el chico- el me ayudo a salir de ahí pero recibió un tiro, le sacare la bala ¿Nos dejas pasar?

-Oh, claro, pasen –dijo haciéndose a un lado permitiéndonos ingresar

Bueno… el departamento sí que es pequeño, mucho, los muros no tienen recubierta de yeso u concreto, solo hay un sillón, un par de sillas de plástico, una televisión, muebles algo gastados… se nota que es de esos apartamentos baratos:

-Toma asiento en el sillón, iré por el botiquín –dijo Max

Obedecí y tome asiento en el sillón, ahí comencé a retirarme el saco y arremangar mi camisa de vestir… ugh… quedo arruinada:

-Así que… -escuche a esa chica- Max quedo en medio de un tiroteo… ¿Cómo?

-Llegue ahí con mi equipo y lo encontramos en el peor lugar –conteste a la chica- la policía pidió ayuda después de un robo a mano armada por tres sujetos, bloqueamos el callejón por el cual justo planeaban escapar, el no sabía por dónde avanzaban los criminales, así que se vio metido ahí sin saber, no se preocupe que el no provoco nada, logre sacarlo sano y salvo, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-Oh, Emily –contesto con una sonrisa- y bueno… gracias por sacar a mi hermano de ahí, en ocasiones se mete en problemas pero no creí que en un tiroteo así

-No se preocupe, Emily, el no provoco nada, solo se vio en medio de un conflicto ajeno

-Lo se… bueno, gracias de nuevo Roberto –dijo sonriendo- si necesita algo, solo dígamelo y haré lo posible por ayudarlo, trabajo dentro del Acta de Intercambio, asi que si necesita algo de esa índole, no dude en pedirlo

-Lo tendré en cuenta Emily-dije sonriéndole, eso me servirá

-Solo dime Emy -dijo guiñándome un ojo

Ella camino hasta una de las sillas de plástico y la jalo hasta dejarla a mi lado derecho, ya para ese momento Max salió de ese cuarto con un botiquín en manos, camino hasta mi izquierda y abrió el botiquín:

-¿Haras uso de las enseñanzas que te impartí, Max? -cuestiono con cierto tono irónico

-Por supuesto hermana -dijo sacando los utensilios del empaque blanco- es lo menos que puedo hacer despumes de lo que sucedió

-Bueno, solo si se te dificulta dímelo y yo lo hago, tampoco hay que dañarlo de mas -dijo con una sonrisa- y bueno, Roberto... ¿Que tal las cosas en el trabajo?

-Eh, algo intensas en ocasiones, otras no -comente con una sonrisa- a veces me alcanza una bala, otras solo protejo a una estrella, lo común

-Supongo que no te aburres

-Para nada, aunque lo que mas me importa es poder proteger a alguien que lo necesita, o a los demás, y si de pasada acabo con la escoria que daña a los inocentes, pues es una mejor recompensa

Ahí Max saco unas pinzas, las limpio en alcohol y seco con algodón, este mismo lo uso para limpiar la sangre de la herida:

-¿Estas bien chico? -pregunte

-Si, ninguna bala me alcanzo... gracias de nuevo

-No es nada, es mi labor -dije sonriéndole- la mejor recompensa es cuando puedo asegurar que el hermano de alguna linda chica rubia pueda volver a su hogar a salvo

El sonrió al igual que Emy, esta se reacomodo en su asiento junto a su muleta, mientras, Max revisaba aun si alcanzaba a visualizar la bala:

-Por cierto, la muleta ¿Que paso?

-Esto... Si bueno, gracias a que alguien salvo a la gente de un restaurante, y detuvo a una ogresa hiriéndola de la pierna, me enviaron a interrogarla... la hija de puta me dejo así, muchas gracias -comento de repente con tono sardónico

-Disculpe, señorita del gobierno -respondí, no me gusta para nada ese tono- perdóneme por arriesgar mi vida y defender a unas personas inocentes de un par de forajidos -respondí con tono fuerte, digno de mi acento del norte

-No empiecen a pelear -dijo Max de repente- Emy, deja de quejarte, fue tu culpa por confiarte, Rob, gracias por el acto pero a la otra apunta mas a los brazos o cabeza, déjala en una camilla de por vida a la próxima ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, a la próxima un tiro directo al corazón -conteste con una sonrisa

-Ella me tomo por sorpresa... pero bueno ¿Como ha estado Amanda? La ultima vez la visite para entregarle un par de medicinas y hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas

-Oh, bueno, ha estado muy bien -dije omitiendo lo de las pelea... no es de su incumbencia aun siendo parte del gobierno- el tratamiento ha ido de maravilla y ella cada vez recuerda mas eventos del día a día, gracias por lo de las medicinas

-No es nada, se merece esta oportunidad para recordar un poco mas

-Ya vi la bala -comento de repente Max- intentare sacarla rápido, no esta muy adentro

-Muy bien, tomate tu tiempo chico, no hay prisas

Ahí sentí cuando metió las pinzas en mi brazo... son frías, el alcohol hace que arda un poco, y básicamente entro tocando piel y musculo... no pasa nada, una vez me sacaron un par de balas de AK-47 estando consciente, esto es nada:

-Por cierto -dije tolerando el dolor de las pinzas- ¿Que clase de preguntas le hizo a Amanda?

-Lo habitual, si se sentía cómoda, si ya había tramitado su pase independiente, si el sexo era satisfactorio

-Ya veo, si par-¿¡Que!? -pregunte ante lo ultimo que dijo

-Calma, calma -dijo riendo- es broma, solo si se sentía cómoda viviendo con usted y si ya había tramitado su pase independiente, a lo primero me respondió que si, estaba muy cómoda con usted y muy feliz de haberlo conocido, por la otra cosa, no lo recordaba pero le refresque la memoria ¿Ya lo tramito?

-Si, Smith la ayudo a sacar su pase -respondí- ya ha salido un par de veces sola, logro volver en ambos casos gracias a un GPS que le dieron, así que va mejorando

-Me alegra, es una buena chica

-Muy buena -ahí sentí como Max clavo las pinzas en mi interior- cuidado chico, no me arranques la carne de adentro a afuera

-Perdón, pero ya casi... ¡La tengo! -dio un par de tirones leves y logro sacar la bala

Ese pequeño invasor y esa presión que deja cuando esta dentro se fue... ah, que alivio:

-¿Te la quieres quedar? -pregunto Max

-Para nada, quedatela, es un recuerdo para que andes con mas cuidado -dije sonriéndole, el chico solo rió ligeramente y rodeo las pinzas con el algodón

Ahí Max coloco sobre la herida algodón, vendas y un pequeño clip para mantenerlas unida:

-Listo, como nuevo

-Gracias chico -dijo moviendo mi brazo para calar si duele, no mucho, es tolerable- se siente bien

-Buen trabajo Max -dijo Emy aplaudiendo ligeramente con una sonrisa- sacaste una bala con éxito, con unos 20 años mas de experiencia sacando balas podrás operar a alguien

-Si, gracias hermana -contesto con cierto tono sarcástico

-Bueno, Max, Emy, muchas gracias por sacar esa cosa que me estaba molestando y la buena charla -dije poniéndome de pie y recolocandome el saco de vestir- pero me tengo que retirar o mi equipo me mata por tardarme mas

-Claro, yo te abro la puerta -dijo de inmediato el chico caminando a esta

-Hasta luego Rob, por cierto -ahí me dio una patada fuerte con su pierna buena... pero golpeo la prótesis- ¡Hijo de...! -de ahí solo dio un grito de dolor ademas de ligeros saltitos

-Mas suerte a la próxima, Emy -dije sonriéndole y levantando esa parte del pantalón mostrando la pierna prostetica- apunta mejor, aunque... muchas gracias por lo de las medicinas -le dije sonriendole- están ayudando demasiado a Amanda, gracias -ahí solo acaricie ligeramente su cabeza en lo que seguía maldiciéndose a si misma, o a mi, no se, no se le entendía

-Adiós Roberto, cuídate de las balas -dijo Max sonriendo

-Claro, tendré mas cuidado chico, y tu también tenlo -dije dándole un par de palmadas en su hombro- eres un buen chico, solo ten mas cuidado

-Lo tendré

Ahí salí del cuarto y me despedí ya una ultima vez de ambos hermanos, ambos se despidieron también con una sonrisa y cerraron la puerta... ah... estos momentos, sabiendo que reúnes a una familia de nuevo y evitas que alguien sufra... es lo mas gratificante de esta labor, aun con las heridas de bala, son gajes del oficio y buenas historias...

…

Después de haber vuelto al Mamba, escuchar las quejas de cada uno de los integrantes de mi equipo, llegamos a la corporación, ahí, el mariscal Barrick nos anunció que mañana debemos de cumplir con el entrenamiento rutinario del mes, debíamos de asistir a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de la corporación en la prefectura de Fukushima, al interior del bosque, estuviese preocupado ahora porque no cuento con un vehiculo personal, pero nos dijo que para las 4:20 de la mañana estaría un camión de transporte de la corporación, debíamos de asistir con ropa cómoda para ejercicios, es más que claro que llevare mi uniforme del ejército, es resistente y me acompaño en cada entrenamiento, estos días no será diferente…

…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

El equipo se dividió, cada quien partiría a su hogar, aunque un miembro, la imponente wyvern Magnus alzo el vuelo a otro destino…

Pero mientras la dragona alzaba el vuelo, en un pequeño almacén de la prefectura de Gunma, una figura inusual pero conocida apareció. Descendiendo de la camioneta Mercedes oscura, con la cual hizo sus inspecciones de rutina, se dirigió a ese almacén, pequeño donde apenas si entraría una camioneta, acompañándolo, un hombre de rasgos europeos y una wyvern, el hombre poco más alto que ese sujeto con gabardina y sombrero, la wyvern, llegando al metro noventa.

Empujo la puerta individual iluminada por una bombilla, con un cartel a un lado que solo mostraba la típica advertencia de acceso solo para personal autorizado y la presencia de cámaras de seguridad. El Contratista toco la puerta y luego alzo la mirada a la cámara que apuntaba fijamente a la puerta, mostrando esa luz roja proveniente de su rostro, se escuchó un pitido y el seguro de la puerta fue retirado, el ingreso solo, ambos guardias se quedaron afuera.

El interior del almacén era simple, algunas estanterías con cajas de madera, cartón y metal, un cuarto de seguridad hasta el fondo del edificio y otras dos puertas, el contratista al ingresar se topó con dos mujeres, una humana y una aracne cazadora, ambas, vistiendo con ropas simples:

-Contratista, bienvenido –saludo la humana

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra compañera?

-Es terca –dijo la aracne- hemos intentado de todo pero sigue diciendo lo mismo, no ha confesado nada

-Y los chicos lo intentaron –dijo señalando a la cabina de seguridad- tampoco dijo nada

-Entonces no nos sirve

El contratista camino a una de esas puertas de metal, empujo la que está justo al lado de la cabina de seguridad, ahí, un cuarto de unos dos metros por dos, pequeño para la persona que estaba ahí, una lamia de rojas escamas y pelo similar, rasgos europeos, ropajes rasgados y sucios, una herida curada en su abdomen, ella estaba sobre unas mantas que eran su única fuente de calor, su gran cola estaba encadenada limitándole el movimiento, ahí ella solo alzo la vista, temerosa de quien había ingresado

La chica mostraba rasgos de maltrato físico, moretones y en el suelo, grandes pedazos de escamas que se les fueron arrancados por la fuerza, su rostro, demostraba que había estado llorando:

-Buenas noches… señorita Marisa –saludo el contratista con su tono de voz frio

-No… por favor… no, tenga piedad –dijo al instante tratando de retroceder pero el muro de concreto se lo impedía- ya dije todo lo que sé, yo no hice nada malo

-Dejo de reportar la información de su puesto de control –explico el sujeto mirándola fijamente habiéndose hincado para verla a los ojos- y luego simplemente cambio de residencia ¿A qué se debe todo eso? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el arresto de mi compañero a manos de BrutalCorp?

-N-N-No señor, yo no sabía nada del… no tengo relación alguna con ellos… yo solo… solo quería otra vida –dijo con ojos llorosos- yo solo quería otro futuro… no este, de vivir escondida

-Sabe bien que un trabajo como este no puede ser abandonado con una hoja de renuncia –dijo el contratista con tono frio- ¿Y a donde quería usted huir? Su familia la desprecia, nadie reclamaría por su secuestro, el sujeto que amaba se suicidó y usted no tiene estudios para un trabajo aquí, yo la acogí y le di un empleo simple, ser mi vigía ¿Por qué rechazo todo lo que le brinde?

La mujer lo miro paralizada, luego de eso bajo su vista llevando ambas manos a su vientre, el contratista tenía razón. Cuando sus posibilidades en ese mundo eran pocas obtuvo un empleo que la mantenía con una vida buena… pero a costa de otros, y eso mismo, junto a su preciada hija la hicieron cambiar de parecer:

-Yo no quiero dañar a la gente… ya no

-Ya veo… me siento traicionado ¿Lo sabe? –dijo el contratista poniéndose de pie- le di todo lo que un tipo suicida y su familia no pudo, y aun así me desprecia… pero no puedo dejar pasar estas faltas, lo lamento –dijo haciendo a un lado su gabardina, demostrando en parte, que porta con un chaleco anti balas nivel IV, especial para protección de proyectiles de alto calibre, pero los ojos de la mujer se posaron en la funda de una pistola.

La mujer con labios temblorosos observo como el guiaba su mano a esa funda, se había paralizado, estaba atada y sin posibilidades de defenderse o escapar, el contratista saco el arma, una pistola Five-seveN, conocida en países de américa latina como la ´´mata policías´´ debido a que es la única pistola capaz de disparar el calibre 5,7 x 28, uno que penetra los chalecos anti balas y cascos.

Pero no grito en ningún momento.

Al verlo desenfundar el arma y colocar el cargador con las balas de punta azul, característica de ese tipo de munición, ella solo pudo aceptar su destino, bajo su mirada a su mano y la metió en esa pequeña falda que vestía aquel día que fue secuestrada y dejo a su pequeña en ese callejón, ahí, guardaba un pequeño colgante, planeaba colocar ahí la foto de su niña pero si lo hacía y encontraban, la identificarían también y tomarían represalias contra esa pequeña criatura, que por su culpa, se vio metida en esa clase de mundo, su único recuerdo era es colgante vacío:

-Lo siento mi pequeña –dijo encorvándose frente al contratista, llevando ambas manos a su vientre y ella besando sus manos- soy una torpe idiota… perdóname por favor… mi pequeña Annie… espero que tengas una vida mejor… perdóname… te lo suplico ¡Perdóname! –grito por última vez

Entonces la pistola fue disparada.

Una bala perforo el cráneo de la mujer y esta solo se desplomo al frente, fue una muerte instantánea, el contratista aprecio el cuerpo de la mujer y bajo hasta ella, no reacciono ni se movió, ahí el solo guardo su arma y llamo a las otras dos chicas:

-Desháganse del cadáver, déjenlo donde las autoridades lo encuentren –ordeno- la han estado buscando y por su culpa perdí a dos de mis sicarios

-Como ordene señor

Las mujeres ingresaron al cuarto retirando los amarres del cuerpo de esa mujer. Confiándoles el trabajo de deshacerse del cuerpo el contratista salió del almacén, siendo escoltado por sus guardias al vehiculo, ingresando a este y tomando la dirección hacia su escondite, procurando que nadie lo siguiese

…

Después de aquel trágico evento, la gran wyvern habia llegado a su destino una casa de Saitama, en la cual, un pequeño miraba a la luna, apreciando un par de placas de identificación, detrás de una, una foto de él y en la otra, de su difunta madre:

-Te extraño tanto –dijo el pequeño mirando la foto, con una voz quebrada- Eres la mejor mamá… tengo miedo… mucho miedo

El pequeño volvió a pegar su rostro en el marco de la ventana abierta sollozando, aunque pronto, escucho un fuerte aleteo, aun así lo ignoro, pensando que era alguna harpía o wyvern que pasaba hacia su casa, pero fue todo lo contrario. Algo se paró en el techo de su hogar, una casa de un piso, la de sus abuelos, y aquello que estaba en el techo mostro su cola desde el techo, el niño sonrio al ver un distintivo aguijón en forma de corazón y una marca blanca en su centro:

-Hola Jun –saludo la imponente wyvern Magnus al pequeño niño

-¡Dina-nee! –Exclamo el pequeño sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a saludar a mi amiguito –dijo sonriéndole al niño- ¿Quieres venir? Hay una hermosa vista aquí fuera

-Si

La chica tomo con sumo cuidado al niño con su cola y lo subió con ella, lo acomodo en sus piernas cruzadas y rodeo con sus alas para evitar que el viento frio lo molestase:

-¿Estas cómodo?

-Si Dina-nee… gracias –dijo el pequeño acurrucado en las piernas y alas de la wyvern- yo… extraño a mi mamá –admitió con voz temblorosa- tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo pequeño –dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño- ella siempre estará para ti, protegiéndote

-Pero… ella… murió… ya no volverá para jugar o que comamos juntos, o que me lleve a la escuela –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Cómo me cuidara?

-¿Ves la hermosa luna?

-Si…

-Tu madre se llamaba Yuzuki ¿Sabes lo que significa ese nombre?

-No… ¿Los nombres tienen significados?

-Claro que si pequeño, cada uno significa algo, que quizás nos caracteriza, en el caso de tu madre significaba luna tierna, era una tierna madre ¿Verdad?

-Si… la mejor del mundo

-Bueno, entonces ella sigue contigo, custodiándote desde los cielos –ahí alzo la mirada a la luna y el niño la miro también- quizás no la veas por los días, pero cada vez que la luna salga, que este oculta en el otro lado del mundo, o sea una imponente luna llena, tu madre seguirá aquí, vigilándote y velando por ti

-M-Mamá –dijo estirando su mano hacia la luna, como si pudiese alcanzarla- te quiero tanto… mami –ahí el niño abrazo con fuerza el ala de la dragona- gracias Dina-nee… yo… te quiero

-Y yo a ti pequeño Jun

-¿Qué significa mi nombre? –dijo abrazando el ala de su amiga y viendo la gran luna

-Jun significa un hombre de buen hacer, obediente y de porte noble, lo eres ¿Verdad?

-Si… yo siempre ayudaba a mi mamá en lo que pudiera, y hacia mis tareas, y siempre ayudo a mis compañeros y amigos de mi escuela

-Entonces eres un buen niño, pequeño Jun –dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño, derramando lágrimas en silencio- tu madre estaba tan orgullosa de ti, tú eres su mayor tesoro y victoria… ella era una gran mujer

-Y por eso la extraño… pero aquí está conmigo –dijo mirando la foto y la luna- cuidándome siempre

-Asi es pequeño… así es

-Dina-nee –llamo el niño a lo que la dragona bajo la vista- ¿P-Podrias quedarte conmigo un ratito? T-tengo algo de miedo de dormir solo

-Está bien Jun, yo me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario ¿Quieres que te arrulle?

-Si… me gusta la idea

La dragona bajo e ingreso al hogar del pequeño por la ventana, en el cuarto cargo al niño con suavidad y comenzó a arrullarlo, logro formar una perfecta cuna con sus alas y lentamente lo movía de un lado a otro, en un momento comenzó a cantar para que el pequeño durmiese, Jun por su lado disfrutaba de ser arrullado, ya no era un bebe, pero sentir esas suaves alas, y escuchar el latido del poderoso corazón de esa imponente wyvern le causaba calma.

Esa manera en que era arrullado, escuchando la suave voz de la dragona hacia que el sueño le ganara aún más y los recuerdos volviesen, los de su madre cuidándolo cuando era un bebe, el pequeño Jun contemplo la foto de su madre y luego alzo la mirada a la luna, cerro sus ojos sonriendo y llevándose las placas de identificación a su pecho mientras se sumergía en el arrullo suave y cálido de la dragona.

La chica, por otro lado se dio cuenta cuando el niño quedo dormido, sonrio y seco sus lágrimas con su hombro, acostó al pequeño en su cama y lo arropo con su manta, se detuvo para apreciarlo bajo la luz de la luna, ahora descansando con una tenue sonrisa, la wyvern volteo hacia el astro regente y sonrio:

-Es un buen niño, no te preocupes –hablo en solitario- cuidare de el… lo protegeré como hiciste… adiós Jun –ahí se acercó al niño y le planto un pequeño beso en su frente- descansa pequeño

Se dirigió a la ventana y salió con lentitud y cuidado de no dañar el marco, ya fuera plegó sus alas y de un fuerte aleteo se alzó varios metros en el aire y luego de eso siguió su vuelo a su hogar.

Retrocediendo una hora, el mariscal de ese equipo variopinto partia hacia su hogar….

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Me despedí de mi equipo y regrese al departamento, espero que Amanda este más tranquila… ya son las 8:30… solo quiero cenar algo y dormir, pues mañana me despertare muy temprano y necesito las energías.

Toque la puerta y Amanda abrió, ella al principio se mostró con una sonrisa amplia, pero luego fue disminuyendo:

-Oh, Robie, me alegra que hayas vuelto ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con ese mismo tono serio

-Si Amanda, estoy bien, sucedieron algunas cosas, pero todo termino bien

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –pregunto de inmediato

-Enseguida te lo explico… pero me encantaría pasar y darme una ducha

-Oh… si… claro, pasa Roberto –dijo dejándome pasar

Le sonreí e ingrese al departamento directo al baño, me deshice de mi ropa y revise mi camisa de vestir… ugh… quedo dañada, deje el saco de vestir en la corporación para que lo remendaran, además de que limpiaran, la camisa… bueno, tengo otra, pero hare mis intentos, ahora la sangre ya está seca así que no podre limpiarla fácilmente, otro día lo hare.

Deje la ropa sucia en un canasto y me zambullí en una ducha rápida pero relajante, luego de eso, cambie las vendas y algodón de mi herida, la volví a limpiar y aplicar otras vendas nuevas y algodón, sigue doliendo, pero así es este oficio. Revise mi herida frente al espejo, ya no sangra, lo que me causa curiosidad, con esto metí mi dedo índice en la herida… sobra decir el dolor, que apreté los dientes y deje escapar un gruñido ante la pendejada que hice… pero esto me sirvió para determinar la profundidad, cuando lo saque note que no fue mucha, si acaso ingreso unos tres centímetros y medio:

-Tienes tanta suerte Roberto –me dije a mi mismo

En la zona que impacto es por donde pasa unas cuantas arterias… sea lo que sea, el sangrado se detuvo, ya limpie la herida, nada importante está comprometido y sigo vivo para seguir luchando… así es el ciclo.

Suspire y ya tan solo termine de secar mi vello facial, vestirme y salí del baño… estoy dudoso de si siquiera Amanda se haya tomado la molestia de prepararme algo, así que solo iré a la cocina, aunque esa duda despareció pronto, apenas me asome a la cocina Amanda ya estaba sentada con dos platos y en ellos algo de carne y sopa, camine hasta ella y tome asiento:

-Amanda, tus medicinas

-Oh… si, gracias –dijo tomando las cajas y sacando las pastillas- buen provecho

-Gracias –dije sonriéndole

Lo siguiente en la cena fue silencio, demasiado, Amanda comía en silencio mirándome en ocasiones, a eso, solo rompí el silencio dando mi reporte del día, desde el momento en que nos enteramos que era el último día que protegeríamos a Alexa, el incidente con el tipo del cuchillo y terminando con el reencuentro de nuestra cliente con su amiga, su partida y el tiroteo en el callejón:

-Y en el tiroteo me alcanzo un disparo cuando saque a ese chico del callejón –al decir esto escuche como Amanda soltó su tenedor y lo dejo caer golpeando el plato

-¡Por dios! ¡Roberto! ¿¡Estas bien!? –pregunto de inmediato con ese tono de preocupación y poniéndose de pie- ¡Dímelo en este instante! No pareces herido ¿Fue muy grave?

-Calma Amanda, tranquila –dije… al final… sigue tan preocupada por mí- fue una herida nada grave, de calibre bajo y que no perforo tanto, fue más superficial aunque estuvo el sangrado inicial, mira –ahí mostré la herida cubierta con las vendas y algodón- está limpia y cubierta, ya no sangra, solo queda esperar que sane, no fue nada grave, el chico al que saque del callejón sabia de primeros auxilios y extraer balas, así que no pasa nada

-Oh… que alivio, está bien Robie, me alegra que estés bien –dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento de nuevo

Ahí le sonreí también al verla preocupada… si, no me gusta verla así, pero después de lo de ayer, esa discusión y la mañana verla tan seria, sin su sonrisa mañanera o saludo cálido y alegre… me sentí extraño:

-Roberto –me llamo, ella ya había terminado con su cena- tengo que hablar contigo

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es sobre… el tema del orfanato –comento… otra vez- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ya te lo dije, porque no quería preocuparte –le respondí- ella está bien, todos están a salvo, no había porque preocuparte de mas

-Ya veo… yo… una vez charle con Valeria sobre un tema que me importa demasiado –dijo apoyando su codo sobre la barra y su barbilla en su mano- la confianza mutua; entre dos personas o más, ya sea una pareja amorosa, familia o amigos… ¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que confió en ti –confesé- eres mi amiga, mi huésped, y me has demostrado que eres una gran persona

-Lo se… es solo… que ya me ha ocurrido que me esconden cosas porque no confían en mí, ya sea por mi amnesia, o porque parezco algo inmadura… lo que quiero decir es, que necesito saber esas cosas pues… he vivido algunos eventos que me escondieron y no me gusto para nada

Se veía reflexiva, mirando a varios lugares, nerviosa. Su tono de voz era mucho más serio que antes:

-Cuando llegue a Japón estaba emocionada, la comuna nos recibio de manera alegre, ahí hablaban Francés y Japonés así que no había problemas para comunicarme, mientras aprendía la lengua organice el negocio de vinos –comenzó a explicar, mirando hacia arriba, como si hiciese un esfuerzo por recordar- el tiempo paso, las negociaciones fueron buenas y el negocio tuvo un recibimiento muy bueno por parte de los comerciantes, festejamos pues los ingresos se verían favorecidos… esto… no me gusta recordarlo, y es irónico… las cosas buenas en ocasiones desaparecen como el polvo en el viento de mi mente… mientras que las cosas horribles se quedan grabadas… lo que quiero decir es, que durante el festejo… casi abusan de mi

Eso… no lo esperaba:

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pude decir- ¿C-Como que casi abusan de ti?

-Dos minotauros –declaro con un rostro de pena… dios- habían puesto un fuerte sedante en uno de los vinos que bebí, antes de ese evento, los consideraba buenos amigos, me recibieron alegres, me ayudaron con la comprensión del idioma además de los negocios… ahora no son nada para mi… a lo que trato de llegar, y es por qué ellos no me hicieron nada es que mi padre los había escuchado, cuando me llevaron a un cuarto porque había caído inconsciente, mi padre los siguió… y bueno… casi los mata –admitió de nuevo- desperté en mi recamara en la casa de mis padres, mi papá me llevo el desayuno esa mañana

-Dios mío… lo siento tanto Amanda yo… nunca pensé que alguien trato de abusar de ti –admití… una mujer como ella, tan pura y que dos pestes piensen hacerle lo que quieran… me repugna

-Lo se… más aún que eran mis amigos, pero al principio yo no me entere de eso –continuo, a lo que la mire sorprendido- eran los hijos del cacique de la comuna, el líder, entonces no fueron expulsados ni arrestados, cada mañana, cada tarde… cada momento en que practicaba el idioma, los seguí saludando como si fuesen mis amigos –dijo con un tono de pesar, se ve lastimada- me llegue a preocupar cuando los vi heridos… lo peor de todo es que no me confesaron lo sucedido, ellos siguieron como si nada, saludándome con miedo, pero sin confesar que casi abusaron de mi

-Amanda… –dije conectando todo lo que ha dicho, empezando con lo de la confianza hasta que esos dos idiotas nunca confesaron- Acaso… ¿Estas tratando de decir que sospechas que te escondo algo más? ¿Qué yo haya abusado de ti?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! –negó rotundamente- eres una gran persona, ya me lo demostraste, no eres de los que abusaría de alguien, tu si tienes honor… lo que trato de decir… es que mi padre se ahorró lo que sucedió… no fue hasta que pasaron un par de semanas que mi madre me confeso lo sucedido –continuo narrando cabizbaja- mi padre luego me lo confeso por la presión de mi madre, y mía… él dijo que no quería preocuparme por ese suceso… que no quería ver a su retoño temerosa… pero… luego de eso la paranoia estuvo en mi mucho tiempo, evitaba a esos dos bastardos… perdona por la palabrota pero eso es lo que son… me mienten o esconden cosas para no hacerme sentir mal, pero vivo enajenada y esos dos cretinos pudieron aprovechar eso mismo... por eso quiero la verdad, no me da miedo el mundo, quiero saber qué es lo que sucede especialmente lo que podría afectarme de algún modo… porque quiero ser de ayuda, no soy una carga por mi amnesia –dijo con ojos cristalinos- puedo ser de ayuda, pero solo lo seré sabiendo lo que llega a suceder… c-como tu herida, no se mucho de primeros auxilios, pero puedo ayudar llamando una ambulancia, acomodándote, evitando que sangres

Ahí ella termino mirándome con una sonrisa tímida, ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas pero ella las seco:

-Amanda, eso es muy… inesperado, esa confesión… y me duele saber que aquellos en los que confiabas te hicieron eso, pero no tienes por qué desconfiar de mi –asegure- fue una mentira por mi parte, sí, pero solo porque no había algo malo… creo que sigues sobreactuando por ese tema

-Roberto, te dije todo esto para que comprendieras el porque me siento así –declaro abruptamente- sé que todos están bien, pero solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti

-¡Puedes confiar en mí! –Declare con un tono de voz más fuerte- ¡Solo fue una mentira, una sola! Y no fue para esconderte que la pequeña Aki estaba herida, fue de algo que se solucionó en el momento y todo acabo bien, con todos a salvo, ya no deberíamos discutir ese tema

-¡¿Entonces como confiare en ti sabiendo que puedes esconderme algo así!? –se exalto de nuevo

-¡Lo hice para que no te preocuparas de algo que estaba solucionado! –También alce la voz- ¡Ya había pasado, caput, finito! ¡Todo acabo bien porque ahí estaba yo con mi equipo!

-Te dije esto porque pensé que entenderías mi sentir… ¡Ya veo que no!

-¡Si te entiendo! –Declare con fuerza- ¡Claro que entiendo lo que dices! Quieres que haya confianza, que te diga lo que sucede especialmente cuando algo nos puede afectar, por eso cuando llego te doy esos reportes de lo que sucede –me defendí- aquella vez de la luna llena, me tomaste por sorpresa, sí, pero inyecte ese suero en ti, y dormiste, soy un soldado, soy un hombre de principios y no como esos bastardos que trataron de abusar de ti, y si alguna vez pensaste que yo lo hice, no ¡Nunca lo haría! Porque soy un verdadero hombre y tu mi amiga… así que no vuelvas a dudar de mí, porque yo nunca lo haría de ti

Volvimos a discutir… otra pelea, Amanda seguía con ese rostro serio, de enojo, yo puedo jurar que este así… y en lo personal, esta pelea se volvió algo ridícula de un tema que ya paso, ella solo esta sobreactuando:

-¡Entonces quiero hechos! –Reclamo- ya lo demostraste hoy, me dijiste todo lo que sucedió… me mostraste esa herida que es una marca de lo que sucedió… si en verdad confías en mi dime ahora algo más que me hayas escondido, o sigue así, diciéndome lo que ocurre en tu trabajo

-¡Ya lo he hecho!... pero si eso quieres… bien ¿Recuerdas algo del segundo día en que estabas conmigo? ¿Cuándo seguía en muletas?

Ahí ella bajo la mirada y luego la regreso a mis ojos:

-Un poco… solo que salimos de paseo

-Bueno, ese día tres tarados te lanzaron piropos, diciendo que te alejaras de mí y estuvieron casi a punto de jalarte lejos de mí, les patee el trasero y los aleje –comencé a explicar- comimos en el American Food y cuando salimos los tres mocosos trajeron a la policía inculpándome de haberlos vapuleado sin motivos, pero luego aparecieron unos niños los cuales sus cuidadores grabaron todo, al final, fuimos inocentes y ellos metidos en una patrulla ¿Qué más? ¡Oh sí! Detuve un asalto a una tienda, aunque el tipo era un enano temeroso y con un arma vacía causo pavor, lo mande al suelo de un puñetazo, y eso es todo lo que te he escondido ¿Alegre?

Amanda me miro con ambos ojos bien abiertos, dudosa, parpadeo un par de veces y desvió la mirada:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque solo sería arruinar dos buenos momentos –admití- en el primero, estabas tensa porque esos tipos te lanzaron piropos, luego de eso reías y estabas feliz por comer algo diferente, lo segundo fue justo después del asalto al Aizawa, estabas nerviosa, con miedo y distraída, tu esperaste en un asiento de un parque en lo que yo fui por un par de helados, ese tipo estaba frente a mí y lo mande al suelo, por eso no te lo dije, no había peligro alguno… lo hice para que no te preocuparas por mi… para que tu sonrisa no se borre

-Eso mismo dijo mi padre… yo… necesito pensar –dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto- buenas noches Roberto, descansa

Ahí ella camino hacia su dormitorio, cerró la puerta esta vez de manera lenta… otra vez peleamos por… olvídalo… si sigo así mis ideas de lograr algo con ella serán aplastadas… por mí mismo:

-Imbécil –me dije

Solo debo ser honesto con ella, pero solo lo seré cuando sea necesario… dudo que aquí suceda, pero si pasan aquellos eventos de gente mutilada en barriles… civiles colgados como amenazas… eso no será necesario que sepa, pero dudo que pase… olvídalo ya, solo ve y duérmete, mañana tendrás entrenamiento muy temprano…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Roberto termino de lavar los platos, apago los focos y se dejó caer en su cama para descansar, Amanda por otro lado seguía reflexionando lo que el soldado le dijo, pensándolo de otro modo, poniéndose en las botas de Roberto y en su tiempo, de su padre, reflexionando y pensando de manera crítica, diferente:

-Quizás si estoy exagerando –comento para sí misma- pero… ugh… lo pensare mañana, solo quiero dormir

Dicho esto la minotauro se cambió, apago el foco y se acostó, abrazando el peluche que hizo de oyente en la mañana y es su fiel acompañante por las noches.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _tengo que decirlo… esas dos últimas partes, de Marisa y Dina… casi me hacen llorar, pero aunque esto pareciese el fin del arco de la madre de la lamia y de Jun es solo el comienzo._

 _Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo siendo el primero del año, y que haya valido la pena, como dije antes, el próximo será uno doble con el entrenamiento y… otros eventos que si digo son spoilers así que solo esperen._

 _Para aquellos que sientan curiosidad y quieran ver como luce la nueva pistola de Rob, el link esta en mi perfil._

 _Un agradecimiento a_ _ **JB-Defalt**_ _que me permitió el uso de Max y Emy, un saludo a_ _ **Los Extraditables, Anticuario y OTAKUFire**_ _que siempre se mantienen al tanto de cada capítulo, espero les haya gustado._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas del autor:**_ _sí que estaba inspirado en este caso, llego rápido y como no, el entrenamiento del equipo de Roberto, ojala les vaya bien, además de poder darle otro vistazo a como entrena BC y saber si lo que dice su publicidad no es solo alardeo vacío._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece solo BrutalCorp ¡2x1 en peticiones para la armera Sindri!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la alarma del soldado se acciono, sin dudar ni un segundo la apago y se puso de pie de un brinco, hizo un par de ejercicios de estiramientos, encendio la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su recamara, paso con total sigilo cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido al caminar e ingresar a la recamara, mientras, su compañera dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Roberto saco su uniforme, gorra y botas de combate del ropero, antes volteo con Amanda y le sonrio, contemplándola en su profundo sueño, se retiró cuando ella se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la entrada, el soldado se cambió de ropa en la sala del departamento, comió una banana y un chocolate pequeño para ganar energías, lavo sus dientes e hizo una nota para su amiga, desconociendo cuanto tiempo estaría en el entrenamiento dejo la nota en el sillón recordando las horas de la mañana, tarde y noche para las medicinas de Amanda, además de explicar por qué no estaría en todo el día o parte de este.

Con todo eso listo Roberto apago las luces y salió del departamento:

-Descansa Amanda –dijo cerrando la puerta- yo partiré a entrenar

Dicho eso el soldado partió a las oficinas de la corporación, llego a tiempo donde el autobús esperaba frente al edificio, mostro su identificación de mariscal y abordo el vehiculo, al ingresar se topó con desconocidos, muchos humanos además de algunas especies humanoides, el soldado solo tomo un asiento junto a la ventana, al fondo del vehiculo.

Para las 4:20 el transporte partió, detrás, otros dos con diversas especies, principalmente las grandes que no logran ingresar en un autobús normal. El viaje fue rápido, aunque el soldado estaba distraído se mantenía preparado para el entrenamiento, aun cuando apenas si descanso, ya le era común no dormir en las misiones cuando era soldado, además de su costumbre de despertar muy temprano.

Ya para cuando ingresaron a las cercanías de la base el soldado se vio impresionado por el tamaño de estas, varios letreros anunciaban de cuanto faltaba para llegar a estas, las luces de helicópteros y aviones, además del ruido de sus motores lo hacían levantar la vista, puestos de vigilancia a lo largo del camino que lleva a la entrada, y ya por último, la llegada a la base, que es muy similar a la de cualquier otro ejército, una entrada con una casilla de seguridad y barreras automáticas, en el caso de la entrada, además de tener la casilla hay dos torres de vigilancia extra, equipadas con ametralladoras. Esa gran base se encuentra entre dos grandes montañas y está totalmente cercada, además de tener un foso dentro del perímetro de la cerca para que cualquier intruso se lleve una gran caída al escalar la cerca, que de por sí, es de seis metros de alto.

Después de pasar por el sistema de revisión, los autobuses ingresaron en perfecto convoy, ahí, el soldado logro apreciar mejor las instalaciones. Aún era de noche, el sol no salía pero las varias luces del campo de entrenamiento y campos de tiro permitían apreciarlos con facilidad. Siguió contemplando las instalaciones viendo las luces de vehículos en movimiento, talleres, hangares, helipuertos y una pista de aterrizaje para aviones, dando a entender mejor que es una base de grandes dimensiones.

Los vehículos que llevaba a agentes activos y mariscales se detuvieron cerca de lo que parecían ser las barracas, ahí se les ordeno descender de los vehículos y de acuerdo al número de serie de cada mariscal; siendo el mismo para su equipo; tendrían un instructor diferente, Roberto reviso su número de serie, siendo el 35-4890, mostro este para el instructor que se lo solicito, un hombre con rasgos americanos, pero algo muy notorio era la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, además del color completamente blanco de este:

-¡Equipo del mariscal Roberto García de la Madrid! –Llamo por un megáfono- ¡Repórtense en las barracas número cinco! Sígame mariscal

-Si señor…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Esto es simplemente asombroso. Nunca pensé que la corporación tenia tremendas instalaciones, pensé que lo único de grandes dimensiones eran las oficinas pero tienen de todo, este campo de entrenamiento del tamaño de una base militar… estos tipos van enserio.

Seguí al instructor de nuestro equipo, un mariscal de la división de Ónice llamado Anthony, eh leído de esa división, supuestamente los de operaciones especiales de la corporación, lo mejor de lo mejor, y como no podía faltar en un negocio, su slogan o lema´´Los Navy Seals bajo contrato, misión pagada es misión cumplida´´ queda bien, y espero que sea así y no solo un timo o subidón de ego.

Luego del llamado llego mi equipo, Janet fue la primer en presentarse, lleva una ropa deportiva que… bueno, solo es una camisa blanca y encima de esto una chamarra, sobra decir que resalta su cuerpo femenino, luego de ella llego Catalina y Mizuki, la pequeña llego con ropas deportivas y Mizuki con un pantalón de camuflaje militar y una camisa negra sin manga, si, ella se ve en forma, que demonios, las tres están en buena forma. Después llego Sloan y por ultimo Dina, el escoces venía con ropas deportivas ordinarias y al igual que Dina, los tres se formaron frente al instructor y a mí:

-Buenos días agentes –saludo- soy el instructor Anthony miembro de la división de Ónice, comenzaremos con lo habitual, dos vueltas a la base trotando en formación de pelotón y de ahí a la pista de ejercicios ¿Ven aquellas luces? –Dijo apuntando a una zona donde dos luces amarillas brillan- esa es la línea de partida y final, sigan toda la ruta marcada por postes con luces, cuando den la segunda vuelta sigan trotando hasta la pista de ejercicios… ¡Vamos!

-¡Si señor!

Obedecieron y tome el liderato, comenzando a trotar llegamos hasta ambos postes con las luces amarillas que fungen como línea de partida o meta, ya ahí solo seguimos avanzando por la serie de luces.

Mientras trotaba, con Mizuki a mi lado derecho, Sloan detrás junto a Catalina, Janet y Dina me dedique a contemplar los edificios que estaban aquí en el campo… en verdad que es enorme. Helipuertos, hangares, talleres, torres de vigilancia y torre de control aéreo, los campos de tiro que ya estaban siendo usados cuando pasamos cerca de estos eran audibles los disparos.

Después de darle una vista a todo lo que estaba iluminado seguí centrado en el camino, la verdad es que apenas si estoy sintiendo el cansancio, el trote es algo a lo que te acostumbras cuando ya tienes 29 años, y de todos esos años 12 fueron de puro entrenamiento y combate, un trote dentro de una enorme base de entrenamiento militar no es nada.

Eso no quita que el tiempo que estuve de flojo no tomara represalias, me costó un poco más adaptarme al paso. La prótesis ha reaccionado de manera perfecta, pensé en que hubiese tenido problemas pero todo va bien… el único problemita es ese pedazo de metal o plástico que está golpeando mi muñón cada vez que piso, no es nada malo o que dañe, pero molesta, demasiado, lo hablare con los doctores.

Ya pasados 20 minutos llegamos de nuevo a la línea de partida, es un circuito grande. Otra vuelta de nuevo y el cansancio ya se está haciendo presente, aunque algo que siempre ayuda son los cantos al ritmo de la marcha, no me iba a poner a gritar de repente en mi idioma natal, mis compañeros no lo saben y dudo que los demás, pero en cada poste que marca la pista tenia algunos altavoces donde se escuchaba una pequeña marcha, en inglés y parecía ser una marcha de los cuerpos militares de estados unidos, ayuda a llevarla mejor.

Al final de la segunda vuelta el instructor apareció trotando en paralelo a nosotros, me hizo una seña para seguirlo, asentí y vire junto a él en dirección a la pista de obstáculos, el instructor se detuvo al inicio de la pista, aproveche esto para recuperar el aliento y estirar un poco más, nada como un poco de actividad física muy temprano por la mañana, voltee con mi equipo y no parecía muy cansado, Janet principalmente:

-¡Bien agentes! –Llamo Anthony- ¡Humanos a la derecha, aracnes y wyvern a la izquierda, mi compañera Armony las guiara en su pista!

Ahí apareció una Dullahan, las aracnes y wyvern la siguieron mientras Sloan y Mizuki se quedaron conmigo y Anthony:

-¡Ejercicios básicos, vamos! ¡Jumping Jack primero!

Dicho esto comenzó con el ejercicio, es donde das un salto abriendo las piernas y aplaudiendo para cerrar las piernas y golpear los brazos de nuevo con los costados y repetir.

Hicimos unas 20 repeticiones para cambiar a sentadillas, lagartijas, el salto con lagartija, ejercicios de abdomen doblando a los lados.

Seguimos así hasta que el sudor era presente en cada uno de nosotros, el instructor nos marcaba el ritmo, uno rápido, se nota que si posee entrenamiento de verdad:

-¡Muy bien, ahora al circuito de obstáculos! ¡Recuerden, son un equipo, deben de pasar juntos y si su compañero se atasca deben de ayudarlo, muévanse!

Ahí el comenzó a trotar hacia el circuito.

A todo esto, a nuestro alrededor otros equipos apenas comenzaban, parece que fuimos los primeros en empezar pues detrás de nosotros apenas empezaban a hacer los ejercicios de después de trotar.

El instructor llego hasta el primer obstáculo, un muro de unos dos metros de alto, yo iba al frente así que subí primero, además de ser el más alto, de un brinco mis manos llegaron hasta la cima del muro, haciendo fuerza jale el resto de mi cuerpo a la cima… quitando el dolor en mi hombro por el disparo, logre subir, primero coloque mi pierna derecha en la cima del muro y con esta apoyar más de mi cuerpo en la cima, ya ahí me senté y ayude a Sloan a subir, luego a Mizuki, dieron el brinco y yo les di la mano para jalarlos y que subiesen rápido:

-¡Bien, sigan, sigan! –grito el instructor

Bajando del muro seguían unos troncos puestos a diferente distancia y alturas, como el ejercicio de los neumáticos pero por un metro encima del suelo que puede causar una caída fuerte. Fui de primero de nuevo, es un ejercicio que parece simple, pero exige concentración, coordinar cada movimiento y mucho equilibrio al pisar cada tronco:

-¡Muévete, no atrases al equipo! –no grito hacia mí, debió ser a Sloan o Mizuki

Pase toda la sección de troncos, baje de un brinco y voltee, Sloan ya estaba por terminar y Mizuki justo atrás de él manteniendo una distancia óptima para no llegar a chocar con el si se frena.

El siguiente era una serie de muros bajos de 1 metro o un poco menos, luego de ese una barra de esa misma altura, consiste en brincar el muro y pasar por debajo de la barra, ese si va a ser difícil por mi altura, pero no importa, nada demasiado difícil.

Comencé brincando el primer muro, pase debajo de la barra teniendo que doblarme por completo, repetí esto unas 10 veces, ya para el último era brincar ese muro y continuar. Me hubiese detenido pero la siguiente era escalar un enorme muro de al meno metros de alto. Este lo he visto en películas americanas, es ese gran muro con tablas de madera dispuestas con una separación de medio metro o un metro, consiste en escalarlo de un lado, ya en la cima dar la vuelta y bajarlo.

Ya cuando Sloan paso por el penúltimo muro yo comencé a escalar, este se debe hacer con cuidado, son caídas altas y aun con los colchones para por si caes es un golpe fuerte.

Comencé a treparlo cuando Sloan termino el ejercicio, lo subí a buena velocidad aunque tuve que frenarme en ocasiones por los pinchazos de dolor del disparo, a mi derecha iba Sloan y detrás de nosotros Mizuki.

Ya en la cima tome asiento para ver mejor a mis compañeros, no van tan cerca como pensé pero van a buen ritmo:

-¡Vamos, muévanse, ustedes pueden! –les grite haciendo la pausa

-¡No te detengas, baja de una vez! –grito el instructor hacia mi

Obedeciendo comencé el descenso, me encantaría haberme quedado para ayudarlos a subir o motivarlos, pero será para otro momento. Seguí bajando y ya para la última tabla hay que dejarnos caer de espaldas. Hice esto aterrizando en un par de colchones y me puse de pie para continuar, aunque Anthony me hizo una seña para que esperase, voltee a la cima y Sloan junto con Mizuki ya estaban bajando, no tardaron mucho y bajaron por completo, se les notaba ya algo cansados:

-¡Vamos, sigan, muévanse!

La siguiente eran varios muros puestos uno frente al otro con un espacio estrecho, era básicamente un zigzag pasando entre muros, cuento unos 12:

-Hay que pasarlo rápido –dije- Pasare primero y cuando cruce el tercer muro comienza alguno de ustedes y el ultimo repite esto, así pasaremos casi al mismo tiempo y saldremos parejos

-Suena bien –Comento Sloan

-Sí, vamos

Sonreí al ver que les gusto mi pequeño plan, espero que sea buena señal y comiencen a confiar en mí, comencé a cruzar los muros, son algo estrechos, eso, y que soy algo grande, pero logre efectuarlo con rapidez, ya para el tercer muro ingreso Mizuki y detrás de ella Sloan.

La siguiente era un clásico, pasar pecho tierra debajo de alambre de púas, me eche pecho tierra justo cuando ambos salieron del ultimo muro, Mizuki a mi derecha y Sloan detrás de nosotros. De repente escuche unos disparos justo a mi lado izquierdo:

-¡Muévanse! –Grito el instructor disparando el arma- ¡Los disparos no perdonan, salgan lo más rápido posible!

Son disparos de verdad viniendo de un AK-47 en manos de Anthony… sé que no nos disparara directamente pero dispara muy cerca de nosotros… eso es lo que te da un verdadero impulso de adrenalina y pasar esto con rapidez. Seguimos avanzando con el pecho en tierra pero más rápido, cuidando de no levantar demasiado la espalda o cabeza por el alambre, además de acelerar cada que dispara una ráfaga.

Luego de eso salimos al fin, la siguientes dos eran de cuerdas, una de subir para tocar una campana y bajar de nuevo y la otra pasar un foso columpiándote con una cuerda… ya para este punto sí que se nota el cansancio.

Sobra decir que logramos pasar con facilidad las cuerdas, trepe rápidamente la primera hasta tocar la campana y pase el foso sin problemas junto a mis compañeros, el dolor ya para este punto dejo de molestarme, en ocasiones me provoca alguna mueca pero no me hace detenerme o gritar:

-¡Rápido sigan, van a buen tiempo, muévanse! –gritaba el instructor

Lo siguiente, una serie de barras de casi metro y medio de altura, el salto y rebote, es simple pero cansado, saltar la barra pasando las piernas por arriba, apoyándote en tus brazos, rebotar y volver a pasar la siguiente.

Inicie bien aun cuando comencé a sentir cansancio, pero para la mitad de las 8 barras sucedió lo que me esperaba en algún momento… la prótesis comenzó a fallar.

A la cuarta barra aterrice y en el rebote la prótesis se apagó haciéndome caer de lado, sentí como se encendía y apagaba constantemente:

-¡Mariscal! ¿¡Que sucede, quiere descansar en medio del campo!?

-¡No señor! –grite con la misma fuerza que el

-¡¿Puede seguir?!

-¡Si señor!

Ahí me puse de pie apoyándome en la barra, Sloan y Mizuki se habían adelantado y me miraban tomando la respiración, les sonreí y seguí como pude… con la pierna derecha suelta completamente y casi como peso muerto, pero logre sortear las barras, no a la velocidad de antes, e incluso atascándome en un par, pero seguí el avance.

Lo siguiente, un jodido muro de 6 metros, la prótesis seguía con estos fallos:

-¡Son un equipo, busquen la manera de subir!

-Rápido –dije hincándome y juntando las manos- damas primero

Ahí Sloan rio y se acomodó frente a mí juntando las manos, Mizuki rodo los ojos pero obedeció:

-A la de tres, uno, dos, tres ¡Arriba! –con esto la impulsamos hacia arriba y ella logro alcanzar la cima del muro

En ese momento Sloan la ayudo a impulsarse empujándola de su retaguardia… ella llego a la cima, ahí bajo la mirada furiosa y yo solo apunte al escoces que estaba riendo:

-Ahora tú, Mizuki, toma su mano, uno, dos, tres ¡Arriba!

Lo impulse de su pie y nuestra compañera lo tomo de su mano derecha jalándolo y ayudando a subir, me pare para dar un brinco… pero la prótesis volvió a fallar haciéndome tambalear:

-¿¡Que sucede mariscal?! ¿¡Acaso viene ebrio!? –grito el instructor

-¡No señor! –no es necesario que sepa de la prótesis, fallos menores- ¡Solo un pequeño mareo señor, puedo continuar!

Para callarle la boca, en el momento en que sentí la prótesis activa di un brinco y Mizuki junto a Sloan tomaron mis manos, apoye mis pies en el muro para subir además de que ellos me jalaron, ya en la cima me di cuenta que seguían otros tres… mierda.

Pasamos los otros tres muros del mismo modo, la dama primero y yo al final, lo único que cambio fue que Sloan recibio una cachetada después del último muro y continuamos, ahora un pequeño sprint en zigzag evadiendo obstáculos para subir una gran torre que parece ser el centro de todo el campo de obstáculos:

-¡Muévanse, casi llegan al nido del águila, muévanse!

Comenzamos el sprint esquivando barreras y rocas… pero entonces hubieron explosiones a nuestros lados, debo admitirlo, me sacaron un susto, nos detuvimos por un momento pero seguimos avanzando, son explosiones controladas, levantan arena y polvo que ya me está entrando en la boca.

La torre sí que es alta, unos 12 metros, se erige a lo alto y por las cuerdas que salen de esta es el centro del circuito con ejercicios de cuerdas a lo alto, debajo de estas, redes para capturar a los que caigan, está conectada a otras torres de su misma altura o más pequeñas. Pero pasando las explosiones levanta arena y tierra llegamos a la única manera de ascenso, una red de cuerda gruesa, pero antes nos proporcionaron de cascos y arneses de seguridad, ya equipados comenzamos el ascenso, íbamos con cuidado de no caer, aun con los colchones es una altura considerable… aunque a mitad de la escalada hubieron más disparos y explosiones.

Desde la torre y hacia la torre, eso hizo que aceleráramos como nunca, aunque hubo una ocasión donde Mizuki casi cae de espaldas, una explosión se dio a pocos centímetros a su lado, logre evitar que cayese empujándola de su espalda:

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias mariscal

-¡Dejen la charla y suban! –grito el instructor, él estaba subiendo por una escalera de mano, muy similar al muro de tablas

Obedecimos y seguimos el ascenso, ya en la cima de la torre; una plataforma cuadrangular, note un letrero en una tabla que cuelga del techo ´´Torre del águila´´ a los lados habían más señalamientos y las cuerdas conectaban a otras torres. Además de esto había otros dos instructores, pero el nuestro ya había subido:

-Bien, ahora irán a la torre del nido del buitre –la señalo, justo al frente de nosotros

La manera de cruzar es con cuerdas, en este caso, es el obstáculo con doble, una arriba y otra abajo, además de algunas en secciones para cortarte el paso:

-Cruzaran esta y cuando lleguen al nido del buitre harán un descenso de cuerda invertido, acabaran en el nido de la paloma y un descenso a rapel, con eso terminaran… ¡Pero corriendo, muévanse, van a buen tiempo!

Dicho esto tomamos las cuerdas casi al mismo tiempo y comenzamos con el avance, algo lento, pero se debe a que nuestro único apoyo es una cuerda, bueno, la cuerda donde van nuestros pies y donde apoyamos los brazos, en ocasiones se sacude y en otras casi sientes como si te fueses de espaldas. Seguimos con el avance hasta llegar a la primera cuerda que nos interrumpe el paso… ahora, solo debo de pasar a la siguiente sección, parece fácil pero cuando ves hacia abajo el miedo gana un poco, y los momentos donde la cuerda se sacude.

Entonces, más disparos y explosiones.

Además de eso sentí como me golpearon con algo… deben estar de broma.

Me asome a detrás de mí y unos instructores comenzaron a arrojarnos piedras:

-¡Sigan avanzando! –Grite a mi equipo- ¡No se frenen!

Obedecieron y seguimos el avance, a un momento en que iba por la mitad de la cuerda me arrojaron una piedra grande que impacto con fuerza en mi espalda:

-Condenado hijo de la chingada, cuando baje buscare al cabron y le partiré la madre

Voltee hacia donde vino la roca y solo pude ver a un enorme ogro de unos dos metros y medio de alto…

…

Mejor sigo avanzando y me desahogo golpeando otra cosa.

Ya después de tanto suplicio, disparos hacia nosotros, explosiones y piedras llegamos al nido del buitre y descendimos de manera invertida, como el nombre lo dice, abrazas la cuerda, cruzas ambos pies apoyándolos en la cuerda y desciendes, fácil a no ser que le temas a las alturas. Aunque el cansancio se hace notar ahora con los brazos y piernas exigiendo descanso.

Hablando de piernas… la prótesis volvió a fallar.

En el peor momento del entrenamiento volvió a fallar, pero, por suerte cuando tenía la prótesis sobre la cuerda, me frene para usar mi otra pierna como gancho y mantenerla sobre la cuerda, tuve que ir bajando de lado, procurando dejar la prótesis sobre la cuerda, si no, sería un peso enorme que llevaría colgando más la posibilidad de que se separe de mi muñón… es una imagen que no me gusta tener en la mente:

-¡Vamos mariscal, usted puede! –escuche de repente a Mizuki

Alce la vista, ambos ya habían llegado pero me esperaban, sonreí ligeramente y seguí hasta que por fin llegue al nido de la paloma, ambos me ayudaron a bajar de la cuerda, un par de instructores en esta misma torre nos pusieron cuerdas en los arneses y el descenso consistía en el rapel, el muro a bajar tenía una textura como si fuese una montaña, una altura de al menos 8 metros.

Ya fue lo último, descendimos y nos retiramos la cuerda:

-¡Toquen la campana! –grito el instructor a un lado de un poste con una campana, no lo había visto antes

Corrimos hasta el poste y cada uno toco la campana:

-Excelente –ahí reviso su reloj y lo detuvo- nada mal, nada mal, no rompieron records pero lo hicieron en buen tiempo, para ser parte de la más reciente generación que se graduó está muy bien, mariscal Roberto

-¿Si señor?

-¿Qué fue eso, porque en ocasiones se paraba o caía?

-Es… bueno… por esto –dije alzando la parte de mi pantalón que tapa la prótesis- funciona bien, casi como una pierna común y corriente, pero en ocasiones tiene esos fallos donde se apaga o no responde como debe

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –cuestiono con ese tono fuerte y firme

-No era necesario, yo pude superar la pista aun con los fallos

-Ya veo, bueno, terminaron la pista así que ya pueden descansar, por haya –apunto a un techo de lámina con gradas- tomen asiento ahí y esperen a sus compañeras, cuando estén todos y hayan terminado el desayuno seguirán las practicas

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a las gradas, me siento bien, activo y preparado para seguir, algo de ardor pero es normal, es cuando los músculos en verdad se activaron:

-Buen trabajo ahí atrás –les dije a los dos- avanzamos a buena velocidad

-Esto era el circuito que recorríamos cada dos días –comento Sloan- es fácil, aunque la última vez no estaba lo de los disparos y piedras

-Asi prueban nuestro aguante y que mantengamos la calma –dijo Mizuki- por cierto, gracias de nuevo mariscal… si caía nos hubiésemos atrasado demasiado

-No es nada, yo soy su líder y debo cuidar de ustedes –dije sonriéndole y alzando mi pulgar

Ella también sonrio, llegamos hasta las gradas y tomamos asiento, ahí se nos acercó un hombre entregándonos a cada uno un plato desechable y un vaso con café, el plato venía con algo simple, huevo, arroz y pedazos de carne en salsa:

-Al ser los primeros en terminar se llevan los primeros platos calientes –comento el hombre- bien hecho

-Gracias –le dije- a comer, buen provecho

Con esto cada uno comenzó a comer, puede que sean porciones pequeñas, pero sabe bien y es lo suficiente para mantenerte en línea y preparado para la siguiente ronda.

Un par de minutos pasaron y las otras chicas llegaron, pude ver sus pruebas, muy diferentes a las nuestras, mas especificas a sus características o reforzar cosas como andar en tierra en el caso de Dina. Sea lo que sea, terminaron, desayunaron como nosotros y Anthony nos llamó a la siguiente sección del entrenamiento, trotamos de nuevo hasta la próxima sección.

En lo que trotaba hacia la siguiente área; parece estar algo más alejada; ya era hora en que el sol comenzó a erigirse en el cielo y el campo entero comenzó a ser iluminado… ahora veo mucho mejor las dimensiones y áreas. Al principio no los note, pero hay secciones de lo que parece entrenamiento de vehículos, hay camionetas 4x4 o autos estándar pasando por zonas de terreno difícil, asfalto mojado, lodo, rocas, grava, sorteando obstáculos y además de los vehículos que avanzan y disparan.

Algo más a lo lejos y en las zonas entre hangares helicópteros tipo Little bird, algunos artillados, otros no; pero parece que hacen ejercicios de descenso desde helicóptero o maniobras evasivas y de extracción. Por otra zona ya se escuchaban los disparos en el campo de tiro, un avión de hélice estaba rondando el área, lo que me pareció extraño hasta que vi los paracaídas y agentes descendiendo… si… estos tipos entrenan en serio, esto fácil parecería un campo militar de no ser por las banderas de la corporación, aunque en varias están las de Japón, la bandera de la JGSDF y de la Agencia Nacional de Policía.

Ya llegando al campo de tiro, y trotando algunos minutos, pude ver otra cosa; camiones del ejército Japonés y algunos que parecían de los equipos de operaciones especiales; El SAT para ser específicos, junto a miembros de dichos equipos charlando con algunos agentes de la corporación, algunas risas o revisando armas, parece que los organismos del gobierno también entrenan aquí, pues que mejor, eso ayudara a evitar malentendidos o roces.

Anthony se detuvo detrás de una franja amarilla en el suelo, es un campo muy largo, creo que unas 50 yardas:

-¡Muy bien agentes! En esta parte recibirán algo de apoyo por mi parte y mi compañero, el sargento de armas Marck –ahí señalo a otro hombre

Un hombre no muy alto, de pelo rojo con algunas marcas blancas y piel… ¿Multicolor? Tiene partes de la piel más oscuras y otras más claras, además de múltiples puntadas en brazos o rostro… se parece demasiado a las que tiene Bina en su cuerpo; ahí el sonrio y mostro que cada uno de sus dientes estaban afilados, entre uno de ellos, un colmillo de oro, tal parece que es un zombie:

-¡Agentes, como dijo mi compañero soy el sargento Marck! Zombie experto en explosivos y armamento de todo tipo –explicaba caminando frente a nosotros- este campo de tiro es extenso pero primero comenzaremos con algo simple –dijo presionando un botón en un panel dentro de una cabina, ahí levanto varios blancos a mitad del campo- primero blancos a 25 Yardas, por último los de 50, disparo en un punto estático y avanzando

Tomamos posición detrás de la franja teniendo una separación entre cada uno de un metro y medio, ambos instructores nos entregaron las pistolas en sus fundas, acomodamos la funda en nuestras cinturas y en posición esperamos al a señal:

-¡A mi señal!... ¡Ahora!

Desenfundando lo más rápido que pude saque el arma, apunte y comencé a disparar casi al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros, son rápidos, es un buen equipo…

Las practicas siguieron, habíamos comenzado con las pistolas desenfundándolas y disparando permaneciendo en el mismo lugar o avanzando hasta los blancos de 25 yardas, a esta misma distancia efectuamos la practica con rifles y subfusiles, permaneciendo quietos o avanzando hasta quedar a cuatro metros del objetivo. Luego de eso, la escopeta. Tengo que decirlo, las escopetas me encantan, el sonido cuando arrastras el riel para sacar el cartucho o simplemente sentir la patada de tremenda bestia es emocionante. Luego de las escopetas siguió el tiro con blancos a 50 yardas, en este caso permanecíamos quietos y nos vimos auxiliados por miras holográficas para dar a los blancos.

Lo siguiente fueron pruebas individuales y en parejas despejando una pequeña habitación. Era una serie de habitaciones donde disparábamos desde la puerta o ventana, eliminando los blancos, en este caso de metal, que salían de diferentes coberturas, la practica fue con pistola y subfusil, por ultimo un ejercicio en un campo más amplio pero estando en la misma zona, avanzar, disparar y tomar cobertura.

El ejercicio fue simple, avanzar mientras eliminamos los blancos de papel o metal, al final, era eliminar tres blancos, uno de ellos, con un civil usado como escudo humano…

…

Los flashes del pasado por un momento volvieron, pero adopte el valor para disparar impactando al criminal, me llamaron la atención por haber dudado y tardado en disparar pero no me importo, solo les dije que no se repetiría y seguimos avanzando… puede que solo haya sido un blanco de cartón… pero aun así es suficiente para que esos recuerdos regresen.

Trotamos hasta la siguiente zona, otra pista de obstáculos, o eso parece pues lo primero es una casa de dos pisos y justo detrás de ella algunos obstáculos muy extraños:

-¡Agentes, atención! –llamo Anthony- aunque su función como guardaespaldas es importante, y parte principal, los equipos de choque están entrenados para una reacción rápida a cualquier evento, dígase toma de rehenes, ataque terrorista, algún grupo criminal atrincherado en un orfanato; aunque sus labores previas me llamaron la atención para escogerlos como el equipo que entrene esta vez; les falta mucho para estar al rango de un equipo como los SAT, por poner un ejemplo. Para reforzar su labor como equipo de reacción deberán superar este circuito –la señalo- está pensado para el aprovechamiento de cada elemento en un equipo, y por esto mismo especies de diferentes dimensiones, fuerza o características como volar y trepar con facilidad, su misión, sortear los obstáculos con su equipamiento puesto y aprovechando cada propiedad de su equipo, no les diré como, ustedes dedúzcanlo

-Esto además de pista es un ejercicio para operativo de un complejo tomado por terroristas –explico Mark- deben de avanzar por cada habitación y despejarla, cuidado, que algunos son civiles y otros los objetivos a eliminar, la misión es llegar del inicio a final, eliminar las amenazas y superar la pista con los atributos de cada uno de sus miembros del equipo, tres disparos a sus chalecos es igual a agente muerto, y entre más muertos deberán de repetir, despejen cada área y lleguen al final con la menor cantidad de disparos ¡Muévanse!

Asentimos y partimos al inicio de la pista, los instructores subieron a una torre desde donde nos observarían. Primer obstáculo, trepar un muro muy alto para ingresar por una ventana en el segundo piso de la casa:

-Bien, las aracn-

Apenas me gire para dar las ordenes Janet y Catalina se adelantaron, igual que Dina. La tarántula escalo con facilidad hasta quedar en la cima de la casa y bajar su cuerpo hasta apuntar su rifle al interior de la ventana que es nuestro acceso:

-¡Despejado! –grito al tiempo que guardaba su rifle

Catalina aguardaba a mitad del muro, en la cima, Dina mantenía cubriendo los flancos y retaguardia de Janet, Sloan esperaba junto a Mizuki para ayudarlos a subir… bueno, saben lo que hacen. Camine hasta los dos humanos y ayude a Mizuki a subir impulsándola junto al escoces, Janet la tomo de sus manos y levanto para que lograse poner los pies en la ventana e ingresar:

-¡Despejado! –grito desde adentro

-¡Mantén la vigilancia al interior! –ordene

Coloque mis manos juntas de nuevo e impulse a Sloan, Janet repitió el proceso y ahora me tocaba a mí, note algunos huecos en el muro que me servirían para escalar y al menos alcanzar las manos de Janet, pero ella bajo hasta quedar a un lado de la ventana y mantenerse apoyada, di un salto y alcance sus manos… pero me dejo caer.

Aterrice poniendo los pies, aterrice bien pero estas caídas duelen un poco:

-¡Mariscal! ¿¡Que sucede!? –grito Anthony- ¡¿Sigue ebrio?!

-¡No señor!

Alce la vista y puedo jurar que vi a Janet con una ligera sonrisa… lo omitiré esta vez.

Volví a dar el salto y ahora si me atrapo, de un jalón me levanto y empujo con fuerza al interior del edificio, hubiese caído si no pondría atención, entre rodando en mi espalda y logre tomar mi rifle para apuntar al interior cuando quede con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo… ah, como en las películas:

-¡Despejado, avanzaremos! –avise- ¡Janet, Dina y Catalina avancen por el techo y asegúrenlo! –grite a las chicas de afuera

-¡Si señor! –grito Catalina asomada por la ventana y regresando al exterior

Avanzamos abriendo cada puerta, hay que despejarlas, bajar al primer piso y avanzar a la zona de obstáculos. Las operaciones fueron las mismas, Sloan abría la puerta y yo me colocaba justo en el punto done la puerta se abre y permite ver a dentro del cuarto, eran cuatro habitaciones, en tres habían blancos, pero uno de ellos era civil, se diferencia por ser alguien desarmado; obviamente; y tener colores más vivos.

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, otro blanco salió del muro, fue acribillado. Descendimos hasta el primer piso, lo volvimos a despejar, con eso terminado salimos al exterior, las chicas que avanzaron por el techo bajaron y continuamos con el avance:

-¡Vamos, sorteen los obstáculos!

Lo siguiente era una plataforma elevada, en medio un foso y al otro lado otra plataforma, el foso es muy largo como para pasar de un salto al otro lado, lo que si hay es una gran barra más alta, ahí fue donde Janet subió y bajo sus brazos de nuevo, aferro cada pata a la barra y se preparó para dejarnos pasar, Catalina lo sorteo de un salto y cubrió el otro lado del foso, nosotros cubriríamos a cada uno que pasaría:

-Vamos, rápido –dijo Janet haciéndonos señas para adelantarnos

Ejercicio simple, Sloan y yo cubrimos la parte de atrás para que Mizuki pasara, ella da el brinco, Janet la atrapa y lanza al otro lado, solo es cuestión de que sepa aterrizar. Esa misma operación se repitió con Sloan, en mi caso sentí como de repente Dina me tomaba de los hombros y llevaba hasta el otro lado, Janet aterrizo con fuerza y continuamos con el avance.

Para la siguiente fue un campo de tiro con coberturas diversas, eliminar algunos blancos a las esquinas y la parte alta, el siguiente era un corredor más estrecho de lo normal, lo que me saco una sorpresa y ligero brinco fue que de repente abrieron fuego con munición letal contra las ventanas del corredor rompiéndolas y provocando ese estruendo de las esquirlas chocando contra el suelo… mierda.

El corredor es estrecho y el muro donde estaban las ventanas es muy bajo para Janet o Dina, los disparos mortales cesara, pero los de airsoft y pintura seguían cubriendo el muro, revelando que tenían una secuencia, disparan a ráfagas y cortan por un par de segundos hasta que vuelven a disparar, eso podría servirnos:

-Bien… ¿Ahora qué? –cuestiono Sloan

-Deberíamos retornar y revisar si podemos atravesar por el techo –recomendó Janet

-No lo creo –comente- el techo no parece capaz de soportarnos

-Dijeron que debemos pasar cada obstáculo aprovechando la característica de cada uno –declaro de golpe- hay que tomar el camino del techo

-¿Estas segura si es un camino posible siquiera? –le cuestione- Quizás es una trampa

-Concuerdo con Janet –comento Mizuki- debe ser por arriba, ese es solo un pasillo de disparos, nos acribillaran

-Esas armas siguen un patrón de disparo –declare rápido- y ahí hay una puerta –apunte a esta- podemos cruzar por ahí, solo uno de nosotros debe ingresar

-Puede ser una trampa –respondió Dina- quizás haya enemigos dentro, sería mejor pasar por arriba

-¡Yo soy el líder del equipo! –declare de golpe… me están colmando la paciencia- solo debemos de atravesar esa puerta y-

Escuche un fuerte golpe y me gire… para luego sentir un fuerte golpe.

Recibí un disparo de las balas de pintura.

De inmediato tome cobertura en uno de los pilares justo antes de que empiece el pasillo; Un blanco había aparecido y este tenía conectado una ametralladora que lanzo las balas de pintura. Catalina había dado un salto y se adhirió al techo, desde ahí abrió fuego y derribo el blanco haciendo que se escondiese de nuevo y dejase de disparar:

-Maldición ¿Quién recibio un disparo? –pregunte- yo me lleve uno directo

-También yo –declaro Sloan- directo a la pierna

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡Por estar discutiendo nos atacaron, y si esto fuese un campo de batalla verdadero usted en el suelo herido y Sloan con un disparo en la pierna! ¡Tomaremos el camino por el techo! –se dieron media vuelta y prepararon para trepar… justo como el primer día

-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Es una orden!

Pero no obedecieron.

Las aracnes treparon, y apenas Dina tomo a Sloan y Mizuki con sus garras para subirlos, Janet y Catalina cayeron del techo con un fuerte golpe:

-¡El techo es zona de alto riesgo! –grito el instructor por un megáfono

Corrí hasta ellas y ayude a Catalina a pararse, luego con Janet pero ella me dio un manotazo evitándome ayudarla… ambas tenían marcas de pintura en abdomen y costado:

-¡¿Qué paso?! –pregunte preocupado

-Tomaremos el camino del pasillo –declaro Janet apartándome

Voltee con Catalina y ella camino hasta mi:

-Demasiadas armas en diferentes puntos, nos impactaron dos disparos a cada una, uno más y estamos muertas… metafóricamente

-Entiendo… bueno, eso pasa por no escucharme –asevere

Regresamos al pasillo donde las armas siguen disparando:

-Tengo una idea, Dina ¿Qué tan buena eres volando en espacios cerrados?

-Muy buena –declaro acercándose

-Bien, pues hoy serás nuestro ariete, da tu mayor impulso y patada a esa puerta –apunte a esa puerta en la lateral del pasillo, los disparos llegan a ella pero tenemos un margen de tres segundos para pasar- derríbala y te seguiré de cerca, verificaremos que este despejada y avanzaremos por ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mariscal –dijo asintiendo

Ahí voltee con los demás y solo asintieron, Janet tardo un par de segundo en asentir, no parecía muy cómoda:

-Bien, a tu orden Dina

Me coloque cerca para avanzar junto a ella, pero Dina retrocedió hasta la salida y un par de metros más, me hizo una seña para hacerme a un lado y obedecí.

En un segundo ella dio un gran aleteo, en otra fracción de segundo giro su cuerpo habiéndose catapultado con su cola y alas para colocar sus piernas en dirección a la puerta… partió una puerta metálica, arranco el marco de esta junto con algunos pedazos de muro, después de reaccionar a tremendo movimiento y fuerza de ella di un sprint ingresando al cuarto apuntando a cada esquina, Dina se puso de pie y verifique los restos… además de la puerta y su marco metálico partió un candado grande y una barra que aseguraba la puerta:

-Buen trabajo –ahí mire las partes de la puerta- la destrozaste por completo

-Soy la más fuerte –dijo con una sonrisa y tono de orgullo

-¡Vamos! –los llame- ¡Esta despejado!

Cada uno corrió cuando las ráfagas frenaban, ingresaban agachados… pero la que faltaba era Janet, simplemente no entra:

-No puede avanzar –dijo Sloan- ¿Ahora qué?

-Quizás podemos eliminar los blancos ¿Ya se asomaron por la puerta? –propuso Mizuki

Deje que pasara la ráfaga y me asome. Tenía razón.

Cuatro blancos como el otro que apareció al fondo y nos disparó, los cuatro con rifles automáticos, dos detrás de un vehiculo, y otros dos a un lado de unos contenedores:

-Cuatro blancos –dije regresando al interior- los cuatro a cubierto, disparen después de la ráfaga

Dada la orden retomaron posición cerca de la puerta, dejando pasar los disparos salimos de la cobertura y disparamos a los blancos, tan pronto como dejamos de disparar los blancos cayeron:

-¡Avanza, Janet, ya puedes salir!

Con esto despejado seguimos el avance hasta el fondo del pasillo, bajamos la escalera y despejamos el patio… me sorprende lo rápido que esto se convirtió en algo similar a un edificio departamental, las habitaciones rodeando un pequeño patio al centro que es desde donde venían los disparos.

Ambos instructores salieron de la torre desde donde seguían nuestro avance haciéndonos una seña para frenar:

-¡Mariscal! –llamo el instructor Anthony, yo tan solo permanecí calmado, no luce muy feliz- ¿Por qué dos de sus integrantes de equipo trataron de trepar el techo?

-Viendo que atravesando el pasillo terminaríamos acribillados pensaron que era más fácil atravesar por el techo

-¿Usted les ordeno que avanzaran por arriba?

-No –conteste- Pensé que atravesando esa puerta encontraríamos una manera de atravesar esta parte del recorrido –respondí a cada cuestión con un tono de voz algo fuerte y neutro, el casi me está gritando, es parte del entrenamiento- ordene que avanzáramos por ahí pero no me obedecieron

-¿¡Y porque no lo obedecieron?!

-Mis compañeras prefirieron averiguar si el camino por arriba era mejor, ellos decidieron por sobre mi orden

-¡La vida de su equipo está en sus manos, mariscal! –grito apuntándolos- ¡Si uno de ellos perece por insubordinación será su culpa por no hacer valer sus órdenes! ¡Y ustedes! –grito encarando a mi equipo- ¡Obedezcan las ordenes de su mariscal! ¡Si él fue asignado como líder de equipo es porque posee la experiencia, BrutalCorp no pone como mariscal a novatos o recién egresados de la academia!

-Es un desconocido para nuestro equipo, instructor –respondió Janet

-Un desconocido, ya veo, si, como todos sus compañeros después de los dos meses de entrenamiento individual ¿Verdad? –Asevero- ¡Usted no tiene ni el rango ni la posición para cuestionar órdenes de sus líderes, sean el, Marck, yo, el coordinador Takeo o el emperador japonés!

-Con mi equipo entrene por varios meses, el solo llego un día y lo dejaron como líder –retruco con cierto tono fuerte- no lo conozco de nada ni le confió mi vida

-¡Pues lo siento agente, pero así es la vida! –Exclamo el instructor Anthony- ¡Ustedes obedecen las ordenes de él, el obedece las ordenes de altos mandos! ¿O usted prefiere que la cambiemos de equipo y ser la desconocida en otro equipo?

Ahí Janet mostro sus colmillos, mirando directamente al instructor con un ceño fruncido:

-No… -respondió en tono bajo

-¡No la escucho! –grito el instructor mirándola a los ojos

-¡No, instructor!

-¡Eso quería escuchar! ¿Alguien más quiere discutir? –cuestiono a los demás pero no respondieron- Bien ¡Mariscal! –ahí volteo de nuevo conmigo- ¡Haga que obedezcan las ordenes! ¡O me asegurare que lo degraden y metan al entrenamiento de un año! ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡Si señor! –grite poniéndome firme… instinto del entrenamiento en el ejercito

-¡Excelente! Marck, tu turno –dijo girándose y dejando que su compañero se acercase

-Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora –dijo caminando frente a nosotros- aun cuando uno de ustedes estaría con costillas fracturadas, otro sin poder caminar y otras dos perdiendo sangre y posiblemente con un par de costillas rotas, aún pueden continuar –comento mirando a cada uno con las marcas de pintura- Pero ahora, hay una nueva parte de la misión, uno de sus compañeros está gravemente herido

Ahí desenfundo una pistola y disparó balas de pintura roja a las patas de Janet, ella dejo escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa al tiempo que retrocedía por el repentino ataque:

-Su enorme compañera está herida, no se puede poner de pie y van por la mitad de la misión ¿Qué es lo que harán? Mariscal ¿Qué haría usted?

-Eliminar la amenaza y sacar a mi compañera herida –respondí de inmediato

-Ya veo, pero sucede que el enemigo sigue presente, aún hay áreas que despejar y la única manera de extraerla es por aire, y resulta que la única zona de aterrizaje en el circuito esta al final de este ¿Entiende lo que digo? –pregunto con tono fuerte

-Si señor… hay que continuar –no me gusta la idea de tener una compañera herida siguiendo la batalla, pero no puedo dejar a nadie atrás

-Exactamente, su compañera no se puede quedar aquí tirada, los Navy SEALS; a los cuales mi compañero y yo pertenecíamos; nunca dejábamos a nadie atrás –declaro con orgullo- si así fuese, yo no estaría aquí instruyendo a los futuros agentes de BrutalCorp, nadie se queda atrás, la patrulla siempre avanza junta

-¿Puedo disparar al menos? –pregunto Janet

-Claro que sí, lo único que no puedes hacer es caminar, saltar, correr y nada que incluya tus patas que no sea quedarte quieta en un lugar ¿Entendido?

-Si… claro –dijo esto con cierto tono de disgusto

-Muy bien ¡Continúen!

Con esto ambos instructores volvieron a la cabina desde donde nos observaban:

-Tenemos un herido y hay que avanzar –comencé a explicar- Dina ¿Puedes cargar a Janet?

-¡La wyvern no la puede sacar del campo! –dijo el instructor con el megáfono

-Ya veo… ¿Puedes llevarla en tus hombros?

-Sí, pero necesitare que alguien la cargue desde delante

-Bien, yo me encargo –dije colocándome frente a Janet, la llevare en mis hombros

-Que ni se le ocurra tocar de mas –declaro Janet con tono mordaz

-No soy de ese tipo –arremetí con tono severo- ¡A la de tres, uno, dos, tres!

Cuando di la orden Dina levanto a Janet desde atrás y yo por delante, ella contrajo sus patas y las mantuvo pegadas a su cuerpo arácnido… pesa mucho:

-¿Va cómoda su señoría? –pregunto Sloan

-Cierra la boca

Sentí como apoyo sus pedipalpos por mis hombros:

-¿Vas bien? –pregunte

-Si… ni se le ocurra mirar hacia atrás o arriba

-No lo hare ¡Equipo, avance!

Ordenando esto comenzaron a avanzar por este mismo patio, nos dirigimos a otra zona que parece ese mismo campo de tiro con obstáculos y donde debemos avanzar disparando, Sloan, Mizuki y Catalina iban al frente formando una V, cargando a esta enorme aracne logre desenfundar mi pistola con mi mano derecha, me brindaron de una Glock 34, se supone que es de las más grandes dentro de la familia de las Glock, pero sigue siendo un poco pequeña para mi mano, no importa, es cómoda.

Llegamos hasta el campo de tiro alargado y con obstáculos, dejamos a Janet detrás de una camioneta que sirve como cobertura, desenfunde mi rifle y brinde apoyo a los otros tres que siguieron avanzando tomando coberturas y despejando algunos almacenes pequeños:

-¡Despejado! –grito Mizuki a lo lejos

-¡Entendido! Otra vez, vamos, uno, dos ¡Tres!

Volvimos a cargar a Janet y seguimos avanzando… esto sí que es un entrenamiento fuerte…

…

-¡Felicidades, lograron llegar sin muchos impactos! Además de que ningún civil fue alcanzado –salió Anthony de la torre desde donde analizaban nuestro desempeño- además de sacar a su gran compañera herida, muy bien hecho

-Con esto termina su entrenamiento en equipo, han superado las pruebas de CQB, tiro, y de pistas de obstáculos –decía Marck con una tabla de apuntes- pero aún tenemos otras cosas que repasar, pero será después, por ahora tienen permitido ir al comedor a descansar, solo dejen el equipamiento ahí –señalo a un par de mesas- son ahora mismo las 12:30, los necesitamos a la 1:30 pm en el edificio de armas, ahí pasaran por una última prueba y podrán retirarse, buen trabajo

Ya dejándonos libres caminamos hasta las mesas y dejamos el equipamiento.

Después de aquel momento en que despejamos el campo de tiro seguimos por otros obstáculos, que incluían sortear un foso por medio aéreo en el caso de Janet, dejarla en coberturas y seguir cargándola… pesa mucho pero con ayuda de Dina se hizo más fácil llevarla, terminamos llegando hasta la última zona, donde eliminamos a los ´´terroristas´´ y rescatamos a los rehenes, eso sí, al final nos dispararon de sorpresa, fue más una broma que parte del entrenamiento… una broma que no da risa cuando eres tú el que recibe los tiros, pero no importa, lo que sí importa es que terminamos el entrenamiento por esta parte del día:

-Janet ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿No estás muy lastimada? –pregunto Sloan con tono de preocupación, pero sé muy bien que lo hace a modo de burla

-Me duele un poco la pata delantera ¿Podrias revisar?

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? –ahí se mostró verdaderamente preocupado- en ese caso sería mejor ir por un med-

-¡Deja de burlarte! –ahí Sloan recibio un golpe directo a su nuca

-¡Ah!... Hija de… ¡Mentirosa! –grito sobando su nuca

-¡Unas balas de pintura son incapaces de herirme, eso te pasa por idiota y burlón!

-¡Me preocupe por ti por un momento! A la otra ni te pregunto si estás bien

Catalina moría de la risa, Mizuki no se evitó algunas carcajadas y Dina también estaba riendo un poco:

-Ya dejen de matarse –se interpuso Mizuki entre los dos- vamos a descansar un poco y comer algo

Ahí Janet se cruzó de brazos mientras que Sloan solo metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón:

-Por cierto, buen trabajo a todos –comente- se desempeñaron muy bien

-Gracias mariscal –comento Catalina- este circuito ha cambiado un poco a cuando estábamos, pero lo superamos rápido

-Es porque somos el mejor equipo –dijo con orgullo Sloan- los mejores siempre lo hacen más rápido y a la perfección

-Concuerdo con eso –dijo Dina sonriendo y chocando su ala con la mano de Sloan- usted tampoco lo hizo mal Mariscal

-Díganme Roberto –comente- no hay porque andar con formalidades

-Prefiero Mariscal –comento Janet- me refiero a mis amigos por sus nombres

Ahí los demás guardaron silencio en lo que seguimos el avance, ella me miraba con ese semblante serio:

-Bueno, como quieran –dije levantando mis hombros- yo no soy quien para obligarlos, solo comamos algo

La conversación termino ahí, caminamos más hasta llegar a unas secciones más tranquilas del completo, es un gran edificio de dos pisos con apariencia de cabaña pero del tamaño de un hotel, encima del todo, donde el techo de doble agua comienza esta el logo de la corporación, con la diferencia que el fondo es el globo terráqueo y el cráneo canino está dentro de este, debajo, una inscripción en inglés:

´´World prescence´´

O presencia global para los que no sepan inglés.

Ingresamos y esta primer área era un gran recibidor, con recepcionistas detrás de algunos escritorios, similar al de las oficinas, nosotros pasamos directamente al área de empleados. A todo esto el edificio tiene decoraciones y una apariencia muy cálida, muros con detalles de madera, duela laminada, techo de madera, muebles de este mismo material pero barnizados y más elegantes, en el exterior el edificio contaba con esos mismos detalles de madera además de una base con piedra bola o decoraciones con rocas… sí que no escatimaron en gastos.

Al momento de ingresar en esa área de empleados nos llevó a un pasillo que se parte en dos, en el muro al fondo y en medio de esos dos pasillos hay un letrero con señalamientos, a la derecha están el comedor, gimnasio, sala de televisión y cuarto de descanso.

Enfermería, habitaciones semi privadas, oficinas y observatorio a la izquierda. Tomamos el pasillo de la derecha, este, muy extenso y encima de cada puerta doble un señalamiento de cuál es el área, la primera de todas, y que supe encontraríamos rápido era el comedor, el aroma de la comida caliente era muy presente, sin tomarnos más tiempo ingresamos.

Un comedor muy amplio, varias mesas de cafetería, alargadas y con los asientos unidos a estas, la cocina donde esta una amplia barra para escoger lo que prefieres u ordenar en específico gracias a los anuncios en la parte alta, algo más eran los grandes ventanales que permiten la visión al exterior, en estos, banderas colgadas, la japonesa, americana y de la corporación eran las presentes, bonito ambiente.

Pero sin tomar más tiempo tomamos las bandejas de aluminio y formamos una fila para ordenar algo que comer. Me decante por algo simple, pollo rostizado, arroz, algunas verduras y agua para beber, huele bien y espero que sepa igual de bien:

-Anda Sloan, prueba el pollo agridulce –comento Catalina- no creo que te caigan mal como la otra vez

-¿Y vomitar en el campo de entrenamiento? Para nada, no volveré a tomar tus recomendaciones, me quedare con algo simple

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunte a Dina que estaba caminando a mi lado en dirección a una mesa

-Mientras nos manteníamos en el entrenamiento Catalina ordeno algo de pollo agridulce, Sloan también quiso probarlas ya que parecían muy buenas, se comió un par y cuando regresamos a entrenar se sintió algo mal, tanto, que en una práctica de tiro vomito en la cabina –dijo riendo ligeramente al recordar- se lo advertimos pero Catalina lo impulso a comerlas

-Él se lo busco, creo que esta mesa está bien

-Lo mismo digo

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas en el centro de todas las filas, los demás llegaron hasta nosotros y comenzaron a disfrutar de su comida. Analizando el comedor, no hay mucha gente, hay un par de agentes, pero los que llaman mi atención es un gran grupo en la esquina al fondo, todos vestidos de camuflaje con la bandera japonesa en sus hombros, son soldados del ejército japonés:

-Bueno ¿Quién creen que será el próximo cliente? –Cuestiono Sloan- ojala alguien igual de linda que Alexa

-O alguien que no le agraden los escoceses –declaro Janet- será divertido verlos pelear y nosotros someterte por atacar al cliente

-Quizás sea algún judío, y nos pida defenderlo de la enorme araña nazi –arremetió Sloan

-No soy nazi

-Claro, Janet Friedman, eso es lo que dicen todos los alemanes

-Ya dejen de pelear –dijo Mizuki- parecen nenas

-Ahora vienes a defender a tu novia –exclamo Sloan bebiendo de su botella

-Vete al diablo -respondio Mizuki mostrandole el dedo medio a Sloan

-No te hagas ideas, Sloan, lo ultimo por lo que sentiria algo es una persona solterona y fea

-Lo dice la marimacho -comento Mizuki

Y otra pelea empezó, mientras Sloan, Mizuki y Janet compartían insultos, indirectas y demás Catalina reía mientras comía al verlos, Dina era la única que parecía solo sonreír al verlos pelear:

-¿Es común esto? Digo, lo pensé más de solo Janet y Mizuki

-Sí, es común –comento Dina- pero por más que algunos sean insultos fuertes es cosa de su amistad –dijo sonriendo- seguimos siendo amigos

-La buena amistad… si, son muy unidos –sonreí al verlos

-Tanto tiempo entrenando juntos nos vuelve así –dijo comiendo rápido

En verdad que comía rápido, no quise interrumpirla y comencé con el pollo, no está nada mal, no les quedo muy quemado y está bueno, apenas termine con una de las piernas y parte de los demás acompañamientos que voltee con dina… había devorado ambas hamburguesas y acompañamientos:

-Chicos –llamo ella poniéndose de pie, para ese momento los otros dejaron de discutir- no pude dormir los suficiente, iré a la sala de descanso y dormiré un poco… ¿Podrían pasar y despertarme a la hora?

-Claro que si Dina –respondió Catalina- nosotros iremos y te despertaremos, descansa amiga

-Duerme bien –dijo Sloan

-Recupera energías, lo mereces –comento Mizuki sonriendo

-Descansa –dijo Janet

Yo tan solo me despedí sonriéndole, ella solo dio una reverencia y salió del comedor, me encantaría descansar también, pero soy el líder del equipo, debo de permanecer despierto por si algo ocurre, y que tengo que terminar de comer… ahora que lo pienso… espero que Amanda este bien y que haya visto la nota que le deje y tomado sus medicinas…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

Otro día… pero este empieza diferente.

Comencé con una… pesadilla, los recuerdos de aquel momento volvieron, y aunque recuerdo bien lo que casi me hacen, lo que dijeron y sucedió antes eran solo flashes, momentos efímeros e imágenes distorsionadas de aquel suceso… debo de dejarlo atrás, ya paso.

Luego de eso, y mi rutina matutina de levantarme, arreglarme para el día y asear mis dientes estaba dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, el de Roberto y mío pero al salir me di cuenta que no estaba el… admito que me preocupe por un segundo, había revisado la hora y era aún tiempo en que el estuviese en el departamento, luego encontré una notita de él, diciendo que estaría fuera por el entrenamiento en la corporación, me señalo los horarios para las medicinas además de darme los buenos días en la nota… Es una buena persona, una gran persona, pero lo que hizo me dejo lastimada… y es lo que más me molesta de alguien como él.

Suspire y guarde la nota, espero recordar que la tengo en el bolsillo, prepare mi desayuno y tome las medicinas, en ese momento solo me serví y me dispuse a comer.

Y en todo ese tiempo me invadió una sensación extraña.

Mientras desayunaba sola en la barra y miraba al frente como si él estuviese, o a los alrededores me sentí… extraña, es como un pequeño vacío en mi interior. En estos momentos de la mañana suelo compartir el desayuno con Roberto, tener una pequeña conversación o simplemente mirarlo y sonreírle, saber que tengo tan buen amigo, luego de eso acompañarlo a la puerta, desearle lo mejor y que no corra riesgos en su trabajo, pero ahora que eso no se repitió… me siento mal… es una de las pocas cosas, esa rutina, que recuerdo con tanta precisión.

Es eso, un vacío; y no entiendo porque, es diferente a la preocupación que me consume cuando el sale y espero que siga bien… el disparo que recibio:

-Pobre Roberto…

En ese momento que se retiró la manga para mostrar la herida note su brazo… y dejando de lado que es musculoso, tenía varias heridas, parecían antiguas pues habían cicatrizado, pero eran muchas, y algunas profundas… lo que solo me hace preguntarme más de todo lo que ha vivido o le ha sucedido… es un soldado, era, y por ende ha pasado por muchas cosas, mas aquello de esa pelea contra un oso.

Ahí me recorrió un escalofrió por toda mi columna hasta llegar a la punta de mi colita… sigo sin comprender como es que alguien puede someter a un chico a esa clase de entrenamientos, o más bien, nombrar eso como entrenamiento.

Sea lo que sea, espero que Roberto este bien… si, me he enojado con él, y la discusión que tuvimos termino mal de nuevo… pero no puedo enojarme tanto con él, ni dejar que la paranoia me controle, lo conozco bien pues me lo ha demostrado, el sería incapaz de abusar de mi o cualquier otra persona, es mi amigo y es un buen hombre… si no lo fuese no se tomaría tantas molestias de haberme soportado o recordarme con notas sobre mis medicamentos… nadie más lo ha hecho más que mi familia, y el:

-Todo es tan difícil…

Dije apoyando mi mentón en mi mano. No quiero pensar más en eso, sé que el hizo algo bueno, y no debería estar enojada… pero… ¿Qué más me abra escondido?

Seguiría indagando en mi mente pero alguien llamo a la puerta, termine el ultimo bocado de mi desayuno y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y era Valeria:

-¡Valeria! Que gusto verte –dije abrazándola

-Hola Amanda –ella me devolvió el abrazo y nos separamos- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues… no muy bien estos últimos días, pasa –dije haciéndome a un lado y permitiéndole entrar

-¿Qué paso Amanda, ahora que hizo Roberto?

-Hay mucho que contar… pero antes ¿Quieres algo de beber, quizás de comer?

-No, gracias amiga, comí antes de llegar, pero quiero saber que hizo ahora mi hermano.

-Bueno… todo comenzó cuando fuimos al club deportivo Kobold…

Le explique lo que recordaba, desde el momento en que sacamos a esa pequeña del callejón, cuidamos. El día en que la visitamos hasta el momento en que Roberto me hizo la confesión, las anteriores discusiones y como me he sentido… además de confesarle sobre lo ocurrido en mi pasado y el porqué de mi reacción. En todo momento ella me escuchó con atención, ahorrándose palabras y esperar a que yo terminase, note sus expresiones, desde una seria, enojada y otra preocupada:

-Y bueno… eso es lo que ha pasado –dije cabizbaja- eh tenido mejores semanas con Robie

-Dios santo… ven aquí Amanda –dijo abrazándome al instante, ahí sentí como acariciaba ligeramente mi cabeza- creer que dos sujetos casi… casi abusan de ti

-Es una memoria horrible, pero irónicamente son las que se quedan tatuadas en mi mente –dije manteniendo el abrazo- no es que la recuerde cada día… pero con situaciones Asi esas memorias regresan con claridad y mis viejos temores salen de nuevo

-Es algo que puede dejar traumas horribles a una persona… eres fuerte Amanda –dijo separándonos del abrazo y sonriendo- no cualquiera puede superar algo así… mucho menos cuando fue entre los tuyos y mantener una actitud como la tuya ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Con el apoyo de mis seres queridos –dijo con una sonrisa- mi madre, mi querida hermanita, dos de mis más cercanas y únicas amigas… inclusive mi padre, aun cuando me enoje con él y estuve temerosa, él estuvo ahí apoyándome manteniendo a esos dos… bastardos bajo vigilancia y a raya, no logro hacerlos confesar frente a mí, pero si ante el cacique

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Lo ignoro –conteste- en esos días seguía con mis estudios del idioma y los negocios de la comuna, sea lo que sea… solo espero que se haya hecho justicia, no merecen más atención o preocupación de mi parte, solo sé que no volverán a intentar algo sobre mí y espero que no lo hagan sobre otra chica

-Eso mismo espero, desgraciados así no merecen ser respetados, pero volviendo contigo, tengo que admitirlo, eres una chica fuerte –dijo sonriéndome- cualquier otra persona se hubiese deprimido o mantenido encerrada, tu seguiste adelante e inclusive regalas a todo mundo una sonrisa tan cálida

-Gracias –le sonreí- solo seguí adelante, no dejaría que dos cretinos me degradasen o me dejen en un estado de paranoia latente, tenía muchas responsabilidades en la comuna, no había tiempo para deprimirme… y siempre he preferido regalar una sonrisa, son más cálidas

-Eres una gran mujer –dijo volviéndome a abrazar- Roberto… tengo que decirlo, aunque me duela verlo de mi hermano… se portó mal al haberte respondido así y dicho eso como si fuese algo a la ligera… pero también hay que estar en su bota, lo hizo para cuidarte

-Lo se… lo sé –dije llevan mi mano a mi cabeza- y lo agradezco en verdad, que el demuestre esa preocupación por mi… pero es algo difícil de explicar… cada vez que pienso en todo lo que me ha escondido no evito tener en mente ese lado oscuro, esa paranoia que maquila pensamientos inapropiados… que me llena de imágenes mentales de él abusando de mi o habiendo hecho algo malo… pero el sería incapaz

-Es incapaz de hacer algo así –declaro Valeria con un tono algo fuerte- sé que mi hermano hizo mal al no decirte la verdad, pero lo conozco de toda la vida, el sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, o a cualquiera

-Lo se Valeria, p-perdón si te ofendí… no pienso en Roberto así de manera voluntaria, son imágenes casi irreales pero… bueno… es complicado

-Lo entiendo, calma amiga –dijo volviendo a abrazarme ligeramente – sé que es algo difícil de dejar pasar, que siempre tenemos ese lado paranoico y que saca imágenes falsas, pero en el momento parecen reales… pero todo esto tienes que arreglarlo con Roberto –declaro- soy su hermana, y lo conozco de la vida, pero no puedo arreglar esta clase de problemas que el mismo hizo, ambos lo tienen que hablar

-Lo hemos hecho… pero bueno, ya sabes, terminan en peleas

-Mi hermano llega a ser demasiado terco a veces –comento- terco, orgulloso y a veces, creyendo que su proceder fue el mejor y adecuado… lo sé muy bien, hablare con el también –dijo con una sonrisa- Veré si el reflexiono sobre tu tema, sobre lo que paso en tu pasado y que él no vuelva a mentir

-Está bien, aun así yo seguiré hablando con el… aunque no me gusta estar enojada con él, lo que hizo está mal… pero es una buena persona

-Lo sé, pero no puedes dejarle pasar algo así, especialmente con lo que le has dicho –declaro- tiene que saber que no puede mentirte porque tu confías plenamente en él, porque lo aprecias y es un buen amigo para ti, que recobre esa confianza que perdió de ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… lo entiendo –le dije con una sonrisa, tiene razón- debe de demostrarme que puedo confiar en él, o que el confía en mí, gracias Valeria, por siempre estar para apoyarme

-No es nada Amanda, lo que sea por una buena amiga, dime ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

-Oh ¡Claro! –dije reanimada- ¡Me encantaría! Vamos

-Antes que nada, tu medicamento para la tarde

-Cierto, gracias Valeria

-Eres mi amiga también, debo de ayudarte, anda vámonos

Con esto dicho salí del departamento junto a Valeria, espero que Robie vuelva cuando este en el departamento, hasta entonces… que este bien en su entrenamiento…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

La hora fijada por el instructor Mark casi llega, revisaron mi herida en el centro médico y aplicaron un desinfectante en aerosol además de un par de aerosoles supuestamente que ayudan a sellar la herida con rapidez, deje que los aplicasen, de ahí me dirigí al cuarto de descanso para levantar a Dina.

Ingrese a este… y resulta que sí que es un buen cuarto de descanso. Una gran habitación con un entrepiso, en la parte de abajo hay un centro de entretenimiento rodeado por varios sillones individuales y uno para tres personas, un par de agentes estaban ahí, pero leían en silencio, en el entrepiso solo alcance a ver algunos posters, no sé muy bien que hay arriba, luego lo veré, por la que venimos es Dina, la cual descansa en una esquina de la habitación, en un asiento reclinable que lo hecho completamente para atrás y cubriendo su rostro con un ala, parece haberse quedado dormida rápido.

Se suponía que los otros la despertarían, pero solo veo a Janet, Sloan y Mizuki jugando piedra, papel y tijera:

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! –pregunte

-Estamos viendo quien la despertara –declaro Janet

Ahí mostraron lo que cada uno escogió, Sloan perdió cuando la roca de Mizuki lo aplasto al igual que la de Janet:

-¡Me lleva! Muy bien… aquí voy

-¿Por qué todo esto? Se nos hará tarde

-Usted solo vea –dijo Mizuki retrocediendo un poco

Sloan camino con sumo cuidado hasta quedar detrás de Dina, donde estaba su cabeza casi totalmente recostada:

-D-Dina, d-despierta ya es hora d-

Fue cortado cuando de repente el ala de Dina se levantó dejando sonar en todo el cuarto el tremendo golpe que le dio en la mejilla, Sloan cayo de espalda y la chica se puso de pie de un brinco adoptando una postura de combate:

-¡Cálmate Dina! –dijo Janet poniéndose frente a ella- solo somos nosotros, ya es hora de seguir el entrenamiento

-Oh… entiendo ¡Sloan! –grito preocupada al no verlo

Dina corrió hasta él y lo levanto, el escoces casi parecía que había quedado noqueado cuando empezó a gruñir de dolor:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –pregunto preocupada la chica de escamas

-No entiendo nada… -comente

-Es solo que Dina pertenece a una especie poderosa –dijo Mizuki volteando conmigo- cazadores por naturaleza y que siempre están al pendiente de su entorno hasta dormidos, no sabíamos esto cuando fue nuestro primer entrenamiento aquí, y ella también se quedó dormida ese día, Janet termino siendo lanzada contra la pared, de hecho –ahí señalo un muro al fondo de este mismo cuarto- fue ese mismo muro donde Janet quedo estampada

-Ouch… ¿Siempre hace lo mismo?

-Al principio eran patadas o un coletazo con ese aguijón filoso –dijo despreocupada- pero con el tiempo se ha modulado y son solo golpes con sus alas, sigue doliendo y siendo un fuerte golpe, pero ya no te arranca la cabeza de un golpe o te parte la columna, Janet resistió gracias a su quitina

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo se lo tomo ese día?

-No muy bien, tuvieron que separarlas –comento con una sonrisa- fue tan divertido verlas pelear

-Creo que estoy bien… ¿Anotaron las matriculas? –pregunto Sloan con voz adolorida

-¡P-Perdón! Lo siento Sloan ¿Seguro que estas bien? Dímelo y yo te llevo a la enfermería en un segundo –decía con un verdadero tono de preocupación mientras sostenía al escoces en sus alas

-Si estoy bien… más o menos –comento ya sentándose en el suelo- aunque ya bajaste la fuerza del golpe

-Me he ido acostumbrando… no quiero dañarlos ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor –dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Dina- solo un pequeño mareo, pero hay que ir al edificio de armas para lo siguiente, no quiero que nos de algún castigo por llegar tarde

-Está bien, vámonos

Ya con Sloan de pie, y sin que se cállese o desplomase noqueado, salimos del edificio, detrás de nosotros Catalina, que se había quedado en el baño. Nos dirigimos hasta el edificio de armas, este, a un lado de un gran hangar, aunque luego note que el edificio es en sí un hangar, construyeron dentro de este y gracias al croquis en el exterior del edificio, está la distribución en dos pisos de cada sala de entrenamiento y el gran patio.

Ingresamos al edificio y en la recepción se encontraba el instructor Anthony, a su lado esperaba un gran ogro:

-Bien agentes, lo siguiente será entrenamiento de defensa personal, las liminales sigan a mi compañero Ivan, él se encargara de ustedes, humanos, conmigo

Ambos instructores tomaron un pasillo y los seguimos hasta ingresar por una puerta doble revelando una gran sala de entrenamiento, en esta hay varias alfombras acolchadas que usan para las prácticas de deporte de contacto, hay algunos sacos de boxeo y peras para golpear a todo el alrededor de la sala. El instructor de las liminales las guio hasta un área con alfombras más grandes, el nuestro, nos guio hasta una de las varias alfombras tamaño humano, por así decirlo. Antes de entrenar nos puso a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, necesarios para entrenar, pero ya con estos terminado volvimos a los tapetes:

-Bien agentes, sé muy bien que tienen el entrenamiento adecuado en técnicas de desarme y sometimiento, así que omitiré esas clases repitiendo lo mismo, pasaremos directamente a la acción y saber si lo que aprendieron y practicaron por todo un año o más, sigue siendo útil, probaremos primero con algo que parecería desbalanceado, pero probable en el campo de batalla, mariscal –me llamo- y usted –apunto a Mizuki- la señorita deberá de someterlo ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido –dije

-Queda claro –contesto Mizuki

Ambos nos dirigimos a la alfombra y nos dimos los respetos con una reverencia, luego de eso Mizuki adoptó una postura de combate al igual que yo:

-Mariscal, haga algo común, un empujón por ejemplo

-Entendido

Camine hacia Mizuki y le di un empujón… o bueno, casi, pues ella logro someterme.

Si lo sé, presumo mucho que tengo una cinta negra en Sambo y Krav Maga, pero en este momento no abusaría de que solo daría un empujón y someterla, es más pequeña que yo y una mujer, no quiero lastimarla de manera innecesaria, además de mi compañera de equipo. Pero volviendo a la situación.

Al dar el empujo aprovecho su estatura menor para pasar por debajo de mis brazos y colocarse a mi lado derecho, golpear con fuerza mis costillas, me tomo con una mano de mi pecho y paso su pierna por detrás de mis pies obligándome a caer, ahí en el suelo ella se puso encima de mí y tomo mi brazo derecho, sujetándolo a modo de llave de sometimiento dejándome completamente a su merced:

-Bien hecho –dijo el instructor aplaudiendo ligeramente

-Siempre luciéndote, Mizuki –comento Sloan

-Ouch… buen movimiento –comente con ella sujetando mi brazo aun

-Gracias

Ahí ella me soltó y se puso de pie, yo también me puse de pie, golpea con fuerza y es buena:

-Ahora usted –dijo el instructor dirigiéndose a Sloan

Sloan camino y dio la reverencia frente a Mizuki:

-Ahora está a algo de casi su misma estatura, pruebe lanzando dos golpes, uno de izquierda y otro de derecha

Sloan se dirigió a ella dando los pequeños saltos como un boxeador, y en la misma postura de combate, Mizuki permaneció en su lugar preparada, Sloan lanzo primero la derecha, pero la chica lo evadió dando un golpe en el brazo del escoces para desviarlo, el izquierdo también fue lanzado pero paso lo mismo, lo desvió con un golpe, ya cuando Sloan quedo vulnerable Mizuki conecto en la cabeza del chico un par de golpes y para rematar una patada justo en la zona baja, doblándolo al frente y ella haciéndolo caer sometiéndolo:

-Muy bien –aplaudió el instructor- ya suéltalo, ahora hombre contra hombre…

…

Las rondas se volvieron a extender, Sloan contra mí, luego otra vez con Mizuki esta vez siendo quien yo ataque o el escoces, eran técnicas simples, cuando un atacante viene de frente, cuando te sujeta del cuello, patadas, ataque con cuchillo u arma de fuego, en este caso pistolas, en todos los casos respondimos rápido y de manera contundente, el instructor nos decía que hacer, si solo responder al ataque o atacar y la otra persona que responda como pueda, ambos demostraron tener entrenamiento en Krav Maga, aunque en Mizuki detecte más presencia del boxeo, golpea muy fuerte para ser una chica y su postura es muy similar a este; mientras que en Sloan note más de la presencia de llaves de sumisión estilo lucha olímpica.

Hubo algunos momentos en que nos desviábamos o mirábamos a las otras chicas aplicando maniobras de sometimiento entre sí, especialmente con las dos gigantes que son Dina y Janet, ambas se dejaban someter aunque no parecían muy alegres cuando el ogro les explicaba de alguna maniobra especial. Tengo que decirlo, era increíble verlas pelear, el suelo casi parecía temblar en sus cimientos y cada golpe de ellas duele, no me daban directamente, pero cada golpe resonaba en el cuarto y ellas luchaban seriamente… aunque Catalina no se quedaba atrás.

En más de una ocasión la pequeña derribo a Janet o a Dina, y aunque son prácticas donde debemos; hasta cierto punto, ceder; no quita que logro derribar a dos chicas del triple de su tamaño y mucho más pesadas… no confían en mí, y me hacen enojar a veces, pero tengo que admitirlo, este equipo es muy hábil.

Ya después de la última práctica, donde me toco someter a Sloan cuando me tenía apuntando con un rifle por la espalda, terminamos:

-Muy bien, tienen buenos reflejos y actúan como deben, lo siguiente serán prácticas de protección a VIP, después de esto podrán irse, síganme –voltee con las otras chicas y ellas seguían entrenando, levante mis hombros y seguí al instructor

Con sudor de nuevo, algo agitados por el entrenamiento y algo de dolor en esa herida de bala, lo seguimos, lo siguiente sigue siendo dentro de este mismo edificio él nos guiaba por otro pasillo en dirección a lo que parece más al patio del edificio:

-Buenos movimientos, Mizuki –comente- Golpeas con fuerza

-Gracias –contesto con una sonrisa- Práctico boxeo, y el entrenamiento de un año en equipo

-Mizuki siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que aparenta –comento Sloan tomándola del hombro- Mi buena amiga siempre le saca sorpresas a los instructores o cualquiera que trate de atacar al cliente

-Pues me saco una sorpresa, bien hecho, a ambos –ahí los dos solo sonrieron

Seguimos al instructor hasta que llegamos a un área interna aún más amplia, literalmente el interior de un hangar, las grandes puertas estaban abiertas mostrando que este patio interno continua en ese externo rodeado por un muro, todo es cerrado pero es bastante amplio, en el patio interior del hangar pude ver los fuselajes de aviones comerciales y privados, solo el fuselaje, precisamente para prácticas de toma de avión o aseguramiento muestra ya algunas marcas de disparos. En la parte interna hay un par de camionetas Chevrolet aparcadas, ahí es donde el instructor nos guía.

Para ese momento nos guio hasta donde ambas están aparcadas, ahí había una mesa con el equipamiento que solemos usar, un par de sacos de vestir con bandas amarillas en los brazos. Mientras nos equipábamos Dina, Janet y Catalina regresaban del entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, Janet tenía un raspón en su rostro y Dina parecía tenerlo también, Catalina por otro lado caminaba con una sonrisa como siempre:

-Equípense y practicaremos maniobras evasivas en espacio cerrado, protección a VIP y primeros auxilios ¿Quién de ustedes fue el asignado como médico?

-Yo –declaro Catalina

-¿Auxiliar?

-Ese soy yo –comento Sloan

-Bien, pues practicaran juntos esta vez, una vez equipados suban al vehiculo y diríjanse a ese montaje –señalo a un edificio

Este parecía a medio construir, pero por las marcas de bala, pintura y grafiti señalando algunos puntos se nota que es solo para prácticas:

-Tienen armas que disparan balas de pintura, la misión es simple, dos camionetas, en una van ustedes en otra el cliente, no se preocupen por el espacio, la parte de atrás está adaptada para la aracne y los asientos de pasajero con el quemacocos ampliado para que la wyvern de un despliegue rápido –ahí el instructor se equipó un chaleco antibalas con las palabras VIP- yo seré el cliente, y haremos 3 ejercicios, el primero es su respuesta a emboscada, el piloto de mi camioneta será eliminado y deberán extraerme en medio del fuego enemigo, el segundo serán ejercicios de conducción para evitar algún momento en que se les bloquee el paso y descenso rápido para eliminar la amenaza, por ultimo será el descenso fuera de un edificio, proteger al cliente llevándolo al vehiculo y partir ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –respondí

-Excelente, entonces a la camioneta

El instructor abordo una de las camionetas y otro agente subió para fungir de piloto, nosotros abordamos la otra, ya en la camioneta tome el volante y con mi equipo arriba solo espere a alguna orden:

-¿Listos? –llamo por la radio en el panel del vehiculo

-Afirmativo –respondí tomando el dispositivo

-Bien, comenzaremos ya

La otra camioneta se encendio y arranco, iba a velocidad baja, puse la camioneta en la que íbamos justo detrás, con unos tres metros de distancia entre vehiculo. Estábamos por cruzar un escenario de una calle, algunos muros de madera montados que fungen como edificios y para dar el ambiente. Cruzamos una señal de alto y ahí fue que el tiroteo comenzó, un primer disparo que fue el que ´´mato´´ al piloto de la camioneta del cliente, arranque colocando la nuestra del lado donde Anthony abordo para usarla como escudo, tan pronto quedamos en paralelo descendimos:

-¡Catalina, Sloan, sáquenlo de ahí, los demás, fuego de cobertura! –ordene descendiendo y disparando a uno de los agresores tras un muro

Son dos edificios de dos pisos, los disparos vienen desde arriba y debajo, de todas direcciones, mantuvimos las puertas abiertas para usarlas como escudo:

-¡Cliente asegurado! –grito Sloan

-¡Adentro vamos!

Abordamos la camioneta y metí reversa, teniendo ya el área suficiente gire la camioneta para quedar de frente al camino y seguir el avance saliendo del área peligrosa:

-Bien hecho, muy bien –dijo el instructor en la parte de atrás- cuando terminemos sabré si lograron darle a alguno de los agresores, lo siguiente, serán ensayos de conducción, aparque donde arrancamos en lo que se colocan los conos

Obedecí y conduci donde habíamos partido, algunos de los asistentes salieron con conos y cintas amarillas, colocaron estos en el suelo para hacer de obstáculos:

-Instructor, no le recomiendo dejar al mariscal en el volante –comento Catalina- Conduce como loco

-¿Ya se ha estrellado? –pregunto

-No, pero aquella vez que respondió al llamado en la situación del orfanato casi se estrella como cinco veces –dijo Mizuki

-En ningún momento me estrelle o corrimos un riesgo de verdad –me defendí- soy bueno conduciendo, solo confíen en mi

-Si no se estrello es que conduce bien, con esta práctica pulirá su habilidad –dijo el instructor –ahí escuche el pitido de un silbato- esa es la orden, siga el circuito –ordeno el instructor

-Como ordene

-Vamos a morir –escuche a Janet

Pise el acelerador y arranque, la primera parte del recorrido era tomar algunas curvas cerradas evitando golpear los conos, algo fácil tomando el tiempo para pasar y frenando cuando se indica:

-¡Mas rápido, puede tomar esas curvas con rapidez!

-¡No lo incite! –grito Catalina

Obedecí y cambie la velocidad para tomar mejor las curvas, con el embrague alterne en velocidades, freno y freno de mano; tome mucho mejor las curvas, eso sí, es muy audible el sonido de los neumáticos rechinando, el circuito eran estas curvas hasta que termino, saliendo de este había toda una línea recta de conos:

-Ahora debe pasar entre los conos sin frenar, en zigzag

-Entendido

Tal como lo pidió comencé la conducción entre los conos, debo admitir que fue más difícil de lo que pensé, en un momento me lleve un cono, pero por los demás logre hacer el zigzag seguido, rechinando llantas y quemándolas un poco, pero logre superar la prueba:

-¿Cómo van haya atrás?

-Creo que voy a devolver la comida –dijo Sloan

-¡Que ni se te ocurra vomitar encima de mí! –le grito Mizuki

-Por ultimo evasión a bloqueo ¡Va bien, casi termina!

La otra camioneta arranco y se colocó a nuestro lado en paralelo, se nos adelantó y bloqueo nuestro camino, frene de golpe y metí reversa para luego girar el vehiculo y retomar el camino, cuando gire me lleve la sorpresa que colocaron tres barreras móviles, las evadí en casi forma de zigzag:

-¡Va a tener que repetir la pista y terminamos con este ejercicio!

Repetí el zigzag con conos y las curvas cerradas, aunque en estas últimas me volví a llevar un par de conos no importaba, lo estoy dominando, y a decir verdad, me dedicaba a conducir muchas veces los vehículos del ejército, desde las Humvees hasta los jeeps y un par de ocasiones los camiones de transporte de tropa, no soy el mejor conductor, pero se me da bien.

Terminando el recorrido frene donde habíamos comenzado:

-Muy bien, te llevaste algunos conos, pero lo efectuaste bien –comento el instructor- Es buena nota ¿Usted suele conducir el vehiculo de su equipo?

-Asi es ¿Hice mal?

-No, los mariscales son precisamente aquellos que se dedican a la conducción, pero siempre pueden quedar heridos, es por eso que ustedes harán el circuito –ahí señalo a Mizuki y Sloan- ¿Están listos?

-Si señor –respondió Mizuki al instante

-Voy algo mareado, pero puedo conducir

-Bien, cambio de conductor…

El ejercicio fue el mismo, pero con diferente conductor, aunque Sloan y Mizuki son buenos no lo hicieron tan rápido como yo, el instructor les llamo la atención en ocasiones, pero fue por algunas maniobras donde fallaron o que simplemente iban muy lento, ya después de eso hubo algunos cambios a la pista y repetimos de nuevo el circuito.

Terminándolo aparque la camioneta y descendimos del vehiculo, el instructor nos explicaría la última misión:

-Esto es simple, aplicaran varias de las cosas que repasamos hoy, primero que nada, llegaran al edificio de juntas –señalo a un edificio de todo un escenario que están montando para la siguiente y ultima practica- algo rutinario, asegurar el perímetro y que ninguna posible amenaza se acerque al cliente, no seré yo, sino otro asistente, luego de eso abordar el vehiculo y salir del lugar, evadir los obstáculos y seguir una ruta delimitada por conos, llevar al cliente hasta un área segura y resguardarlo, si el cliente se lleva un disparo, reprueban la práctica y comienzan de nuevo ¿Queda claro?

-Sí señor, entendido –respondí

El volteo con los demás y solo asintieron:

-Bien, pues manos a la obra, el cliente saldrá desde esa casilla –señalo a una que quedaba cerca de las camionetas- lo llevaran hasta el vehiculo y luego la misión comenzara, suerte, lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la casilla, montando guardia fuera de la puerta, atentos a cada flanco, como buenos guardias. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el escenario fue completamente montado, el cliente salió de la casilla y comenzamos la escolta, manteniendo el anillo de seguridad con Janet en la parte de frente y Dina detrás, los demás, cubriendo los flancos.

Llegamos hasta la camioneta y la abordamos, Sloan dejado que el cliente subiese primero y las demás chicas verificando que todo esté bien, sé que no nos atacaran ahora, pero es parte del protocolo, vigilar todo hasta que el cliente este dentro del vehiculo, evitar amenazas detectándolas antes de subir y asegurar a la persona que confía su vida en nosotros.

Con todos a bordo arranque, el espacio es amplio pero tampoco tanto para dar arrancones, además, el escenario del edificio de juntas queda casi a un lado, solo debo dar una vuelta en U y avanzar un poco más para llegar a este, ya en ese lugar, algunos asistentes hacían de los típicos paparazis y reporteros.

Descendimos primero nosotros, apartando a los que se interponían en el camino y llevando al cliente al interior del edificio:

-Parece despejado –dijo Sloan mientras avanzábamos al interior

-Todo puede cambiar en un segundo –asegure- estén con los ojos bien abiertos

Era algo simple el edificio, un largo pasillo; pensado para que especies tan grandes como Janet y Dina entren sin problemas; con varias puertas a los lados, hasta el fondo, una puerta doble, era la sala de juntas. Ingresamos con el cliente a esta y este tomo asiento:

-Bueno, hasta ahora van bien –comento el asistente que fungía de VIP- vigilan cada lugar, siguen los protocolos de seguridad al abordar y bajar de un vehiculo, buen trabajo

-Para esto nos entrenaron –comento Catalina- Se vuelve parte de uno cuando-

La aracne fue interrumpida por disparos desde el exterior:

-¡Protejan al cliente! –ordene, Janet lo puso de pie de inmediato- ¡Tú y Mizuki quédense aquí, verificaremos que el pasillo este libre!

Me coloque en la puerta, frente a mi esta Sloan y Catalina, justo detrás de mí Dina, me miraron asintiendo y comencé a abrir la puerta. Aunque apenas la abrí alguien salió de la primer puerta a la derecha, no dudo en dispararme, yo cerré la puerta y regrese a cubrirme:

-Uno en la puerta derecha –comente- abran la puerta de su lado, cuando el salga le disparare

Sloan asintió y comenzó a abrir la otra puerta de estas doble, la empujaba lentamente a lo que yo me asomaba, pude ver al agresor apenas asomarse cuando rechinaron las bisagras de la puerta, de inmediato Sali y le dispare. Cuando sintió las balas de pintura levanto sus manos y regreso al interior:

-Hay otras tres habitaciones sin despejar, Sloan, Catalina, ocúpense de la derecha, Dina y yo de las de la izquierda

-Claro

Salimos de la sala de juntas y apenas abrir la puerta dos hostiles ingresaron por la puerta principal, cuando entraron me agache y dispare sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo que Sloan y Catalina también disparaban, apenas atravesaron la puerta fueron fulminados:

-Bien, avancen

Comenzamos a revisar cada habitación, la primera que revise junto a Dina estaba despejada, la siguiente habían tres personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, estaban vestidos como civiles, no dispare hasta que uno de ellos se levantó y trato de sacar su arma, fue detenido porque le dispare primero:

-¡Todo despejado! –grite- ¡Janet, Mizuki, avancen!

Al gritar esto las dos salieron de la sala de juntas cubriendo al cliente con sus cuerpos, además de mantenerse apuntando a cada esquina o habitación aun cuando las despejamos

Salimos de inmediato del edificio, pero nos atacaron de nuevo. Un sujeto salió a mi izquierda con un tubo, logre detener su ataque, lo jale directamente a mí, conecte una fuerte patada en su estómago, doble su brazo con el arma pegándolo en su espalda y obligue a hacerlo caer. Escuche más pasos frente a mí, pero esta vez era un hombre lagarto con un cuchillo.

Hubiese sido apuñalado de no ser por Dina que de un coletazo lo mando a volar varios metros atrás, el sujeto con el tubo fue neutralizado así que lo deje en el suelo, el decidió no moverse así que ya no era una amenaza:

-¡Cliente aseguró-! ¡Argh! –grito Janet

Otra aracne salto sobre ella, una tejedora que la sujetaba con su tela de su brazo derecho. Estaba justo encima de Janet, jalando su brazo derecho con esa tela sin dejarla moverse, además de que la tejedora parecía pesada.

Dina estuvo a punto de ayudarla de no ser porque Janet tomo a la agresora con su mano izquierda del rostro, se giró para golpearla contra la camioneta, en ese momento libero su brazo derecho, sujeto a la tejedora de los hombros y bajando su cuerpo humanoide la levanto y azoto con fuerza en el suelo… la tejedora tenia equipo protector… pero la fuerza que uso Janet fue mucha, eso sí que debió doler:

-¡Despejado! –grito Sloan apuntando al flanco derecho, frente a la camioneta

-¡Por aquí también! –grito Dina en el flanco izquierdo

-Arriba esta libre –dijo Janet alzando la vista y reacomodando su saco

-¡Suban al vehiculo, rápido! –ordene

Obedecieron la orden, abordaron rápidamente en lo que yo corrí a tomar el volante, ya dentro me coloque el cinturón y espere que Janet cerrase su puerta, ya con esto encendí el motor y pise fondo:

-¡Agárrense!

-Ay no –escuche decir eso a Catalina

Sonreí y arranque en lo que el circuito seguía, los conos seguían como si se tratase de una calle angosta de un solo sentido, formaban algunas curvas cerradas, avance con rapidez pero teniendo en cuenta mantener el control del vehiculo, si trato de tomar una curva cerrada rápido, y con el peso de las otras dos chicas solo terminaría volcando el vehiculo.

Pasando las ultimas curvas y entrando en una vuelta en U otra camioneta apareció colocándose a nuestro lado en paralelo, pronto nos superó y bloqueo nuestro camino, frene casi de golpe, metí reversa y gire el vehiculo para retomar el circuito, básicamente regresaremos a la cabina de donde sacamos al cliente.

Y así fue.

Retomando el recorrido, pasando del edificio donde fue la riña, frene justo enfrente de la cabina donde el cliente salió y descendimos para escoltarlo hasta que entro a esta. Para ese momento escuche un pitido de un silbato, Anthony se dirigió hasta nosotros sosteniendo una tabla de apuntes:

-Bien, veamos –dijo revisándola- custodia del lugar seguro antes de que abordase el cliente, vigilancia constante a los flancos, apartar cualquier persona que se pueda convertir en amenaza, neutralización de hostiles… Todo de acuerdo a lo que nos vuelve la mejor opción en el mundo, excelente trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa- por hoy están libres, dejen su equipamiento en las mesas y asegúrense de salir rápido –dijo revisando su reloj- los camiones saldrán dentro de pronto

Asentimos y caminamos hasta las mesas de donde nos equipamos, dejamos los sacos, arneses, cinturones y armamento, ya sin esto solo salimos del edificio en dirección a donde los camiones nos dejaron por la madrugada:

-Buen trabajo a todos –comente- En verdad que son un buen equipo

-¿Acaso dudaba de nosotros, mariscal? –pregunto Catalina

-Para nada, solo que verlos a todos en acción me ha sacado más de una sorpresa –comente- no lo tomen a mal

-Solo bromeo –dijo riendo- gracias Mariscal, usted tampoco lo hizo mal

-Me hubiese gustado más ir al frente –comento Janet

-Sabes, Janet, tengo experiencia en esto, no precisamente la seguridad privada, pero si en situaciones que de un segundo a otro, pueden pasar a momentos críticos, un infierno mismo –comente- en mi nación de origen no todos son precisamente muy altos, yo en México soy una especie de gigante como si de un mito se tratase, y por lo mismo me vuelve más vulnerable a cualquier ataque, por tu lado, y no me lo tomes a mal, eres bastante grande.

-Eso no me ofende, y yo se cuidarme –respondió con tono fuerte- soy consciente de mi tamaño, se moverme

-No quiero que un compañero de equipo quede herido por mi culpa –conteste- hay momentos para todo, eres fuerte y confió en tus habilidades de combate, pero no quiero que te hieran o incluso asesinen por mi culpa ¿Entendido? Y eso va para todos –dije mirando a cada uno mientras caminaba

-¿Por eso va siempre adelante? –pregunto Mizuki

-Exacto, soy su líder y debo de ir al frente –comente- seré el primero en ver al enemigo a los ojos y trazar mejor un plan, la única manera de eso es estar al frente y luchar con ustedes codo con codo

Ahí se miraron entre sí, algunos sonrieron ligeramente, Janet solo se cruzo de brazos y siguió avanzando, así es como yo fui educado por ambos instructores en Rusia e Irak, así me enseño mi tío, y así se me enseño en el Heroico Colegio Militar. Un líder siempre lucha junto a sus guerreros, no se sienta en un escritorio con un mapa y una radio mandando las ordenes, lucha con ellos.

Terminamos llegando corriendo a los autobuses pues estaban por partir, es irónico, fuimos el primer equipo en terminar las pistas de obstáculos y el último en llegar a los vehículos, curioso, pero no importa, ya voy de regreso a casa y espero que Amanda este bien… pensando en ella…

…

La confesión que hizo en verdad que es fuerte, dos sujetos que eran sus amigos casi abusaron de ella… y me considera su amigo… ella hizo una confesión que a boca de cualquier mujer es algo demasiado difícil de hacer, no solo por admitirlo, sino los horribles recuerdos que le debe traer a su mete… creo que fui un patán con ella.

Diciendo que exageraba todo y aun así le grite o dije que estaba sobreactuando… pero… es eso, sobreactúa de un suceso que no escalo a mayores, pero eso ya no me importa, sino que ahora tengo que demostrarse que esos temores que regresaron a su mente no son más que cosas que debe ignorar, yo no soy un idiota ni un abusador o violador… yo no soy como esa escoria, pero tengo que hablarlo con ella.

Aunque…

Ella lucia verdaderamente lastimada, y dudo que quiera entablar una conversación conmigo ahora mismo… solo lo sabré cuando llegue a mi hogar, el camino es algo largo y creo que puedo dormir un poco, me reacomode en el asiento y cedi al sueño tan pronto cerré los ojos y me deje mi gorra del ejercito…

…

-¿Alo? –conteste a una llamada que me llego al celular

Hace ya un par de minutos que llegue a las oficinas, me desperté ante el ruido de los agentes bajando del camión, fue un buen sueño, reparador:

-Hola hermano –era Valeria

-Oh, hermana, que gusto ¿Cómo has estado?

-No muy bien la verdad, pero creo que sería mejor hablarlo en persona –eso… me extraño, especialmente el tono serio de su voz- voltea a tu izquierda

Gire mi cabeza y ahí vi el vehiculo de mi hermana, es demasiado evidente, un mercedes no pasa desapercibido, corte la llamada y camine hasta el auto, ella estaba dentro en el asiento de piloto, por mi lado, subí al de copiloto:

-Hola hermana… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo? –pregunte al instante

-Es sobre Amanda, me conto todo –dijo volteándome a ver con semblante serio- desde la pequeña lamia que rescataron hasta lo de la mentira

-Maldición… -dije solo recargándome en el asiento… aquí viene el regaño

-¡¿Por qué chingados no dijiste nada?!

-¡Porque no es necesario! –Grite encarando a mi hermana- Aprecio que tú, mamá y papá se preocupen por mí, pero estoy haciendo mi propia vida, es una pequeña, lo sé, pero tenía todo bajo control, y el dinero no era un problema

-Dinero de papá

-¡Eso no importa ahora!... hermana… perdón pero… estoy muy cansado ¿Si? –dije calmándome un poco- Me desperté como a la de la mañana y desde esa hora eh estado entrenando en la base de la corporación… solo… quiero descansar un poco y luego de eso contestare todas tus dudas

-Muy bien… entiendo, creo que es mejor que descanses –dijo encendiendo el motor del vehiculo- pero por cierto… Amanda no está muy contenta

-Lo se… pero, no me digas que me interceptaste para además decirme que ella no quiere ni verme

-No es eso, estuve charlando con ella, y entiende que quizás estés algo cansado, estresado con lo del trabajo, ese pequeño incidente con tu prótesis… ¿Cómo te has sentido Rob?

-Pues así, cansado, estresado, el dolor del disparo que recibí ya ha vuelto… pero tengo que admitir que cuando estaba en el ejército era todo mucho peor

-Era testigo de ello… está bien, vamos a un bar ¿Te parece? Como en los viejos tiempos

-Me gusta la idea –conteste con una sonrisa

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y mi hermana condujo hasta alguna zona donde los bares abundan, en Japón no hay un horario estricto para el consumo del alcohol o apertura de bares, aunque eso sí, las leyes para evitar que menores tomen bebidas alcohólicas son más estrictas.

Valeria aparco el vehiculo en una zona libre y bajamos de este para adentrarnos en los callejones aquí en Tokio, es lo más especial de esta ciudad y país, pasar por callejones que a primera vista son oscuros y pueden dar miedo, no es más que un efecto de nuestra mente. Pasamos por varios de estos, con mucha gente y letreros a gis, de luces o pequeños carteles, mostrando ofertas de algunos bares o pequeños restaurantes.

Llegamos hasta un Izakaya de apariencia agradable, la barra abarca buena parte del lugar, pero al fondo y en la esquina hay unas cuantas mesas, tomamos una con bancos corridos, suficiente para que otras dos personas nos acompañen. Este tipo de bar es común aquí en Japón, son de mis favoritos pues siempre tienen un gran ambiente, aquí se ordena para beber y comer, siempre en porciones para compartir con cualquiera que te acompañe, es por eso que mucha gente viene con sus amigos, aunque suelo venir con mi hermana, cuando teníamos la edad de 20 años y nuestra primera borrachera fue en uno de estos… tan buenos recuerdos.

Ahí se nos acercó una mesera, venía con una bandeja y sobre esta dos oshibiri, estas son toallas de tela húmedas, se usan precisamente en restaurantes o bares para limpiarte las manos antes de comer, es un lindo detalle:

-Buenas tardes –saludo la amable mujer dejando la bandera en el centro y dando una reverencia- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Dame una jarra con cerveza –pedí, algo simple

-A mi también –dijo mi hermana- ¿Qué te parece comenzar con algo de shishamo?

-Me encantaría, y de primer aperitivo shishamo

-Enseguida –dio otra reverencia y se retiró a la cocina además de entregar la orden al bartender

-Al fin descanso –dijo mi hermana de repente, desato su cola de caballo y dejo su cabellera libre, desabotono parte de su saco de vestir y camisa- todo el día caminando de un lado a otro con esto puesto llega a cansar

-¿Cuánto estuviste con Amanda? Sus paseos suelen ser largos –dije también abriendo más mi uniforme militar aunque dejándome mi gorra

-Fueron un par de horas, me hubiese gustado que fuese más pero me llamaron a atender algo de la obra, cortamos nuestro paseo pero no omitió nada de lo que no me has dicho, hermano

Ahí llego la mesera y nos entregó ambas jarras de cerveza, antes de volver a comenzar con la plática le di un gran trago a la cerveza, tenía tanta sed que la deje hasta la mitad. La deje caer en la mesa y suspire, ya necesitaba una de estas:

-Mucho mejor, ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Ya sabes –dijo también dándole un trago, aunque más corto que el mío- lo de la niña… pero eso ya lo sé, solo quiero saber porque no nos lo dijiste hermano

-No es necesario que lo sepan… pero no es como que me lo hubiese guardado para siempre –admití- hermana, sabes bien que no los quiero preocupar… especialmente con lo que sucedía en México

-Pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, si, quizás haya una alza en violencia, pero se ha mantenido baja comparado a México… Roberto, yo no quiero que…

Fue interrumpida por la mesera llegando con los aperitivos, lo que ordenamos es en sí un pescado pequeño, de unos 13 cm, hecho a la parrilla y salado, es un buen bocadillo:

-Disculpa –llame a la mesera- después de este nos gustaría Yakitori

-Por supuesto

Antes de comer tomamos las toallas húmedas, limpiamos nuestras manos y tomamos uno de los ocho pescados, le di un mordisco y lo pase con la cerveza, es una buena mezcla:

-Lo que trato de decir hermano… es que no quiero que nos ocultes estas cosas… no por ser una fisgona o entrometida en tu vida, es solo… me preocupas hermano

Suspire… me aman y yo los quiero tanto también, pero no quiero preocuparlos pues sé que ellos tienen su propia vida, aunque me quieren y quieren lo mejor para mí… es un gran dilema:

-Lo se Valeria, y agradezco mucho esa preocupación de tu parte, de papá y mamá… maldición, incluso de Amanda… creo que soy un patán

Recordé lo que ella me confeso y solo deje caer mi cara en la mesa, apoye mi barbilla en el mueble y comí otro de los pescados:

-Es solo… estaba cansado y… no, no sé porque le dije eso a Amanda… que exageraba todo –di otro gran trago a la bebida y deje a un lado la jarra vacía, tan pronto hice esto se acercó la mesera

-¿Quiere que rellene su jarra?

-Si por favor

La mujer solo asintió y se llevó la jarra:

-Soy un idiota

-Rob… no te recrimines así –dijo mi hermana ya con un tono de lastima- solo son unos pocos roces entre tú y ella… quizás lo que dijiste pudo ofenderla, pero no es como que te odie

-¿Eso crees? Tome muy a la ligera una confesión de esa magnitud –en ese momento la mesera trajo la bebida junto al Yakitori, básicamente brochetas de carne de pollo, tome la jarra y le di otro gran trago- le dije que no exagerara cuando por mi culpa volvieron memorias perturbadoras… ella dijo que no duda de mí, pero sé que lo está haciendo… yo solo quería protegerla… que no se preocupara por la pequeña…

-Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario

-Exacto… será un milagro si me sigue considerando su amigo

-Roberto, no digas eso, estuve hablando con ella y te sigue considerando su amigo –dijo mi hermana dando otro trago a su bebida- no está muy contenta, pero tampoco te desprecia

-¿Enserio? –pregunte algo dudoso

-Lo digo enserio… pero bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que lo hables con ella directamente, así vera que en verdad estas arrepentido y ambos podrían tratarlo mejor

-Si… tienes razón… es solo… ugh, me siento tan mal… sabes –dije reacomodándome en mi asiento y dando unos sorbos a la bebida- me pondré algo cursi… pero desde el primer día en que ella llego note que era muy diferente

-¿A si?

-Sí, ella… simplemente estaba con esa hermosa sonrisa –dije recordando y apoyando el codo de mi brazo en la mesa para poyar mi mentón en la mano- me la regalaba cada vez que despertaba y ella me recibía con el desayuno, comida o cena, cuando salíamos a pasear un rato o a comer… tengo que admitirlo, me he quedado en más de un momento embobado

-No me mientas hermano –dijo dándome una mirada picara- su sonrisa no es lo único que te deja embobado

-No… todo en ella… su actitud tan única, es dulce y amable con todos, es tan piadosa y maternal… cuidaba a esa lamia como si fuese su hija… y no es solo su actitud, ese hermoso rostro de rasgos suaves aun para una especie tan imponente como lo son las minotauro, su moldeado cuerpo y sus atributos tan… no, no, no debo pensar así –me detuve antes de babear- después de lo último… dudo que tenga ahora una oportunidad con ella

-¡Roberto! –grito mi hermana dejando caer la jarra en la mesa- ¡No me salgas con esas pendejadas! –Arremetió- Hiciste mal, sí, pero ya te dije que ella no te odia… no puedo creer que te des por vencido tan rápido, tu que tantos criminales enfrentaste, miles de batallas que libraste ¡Mataste un jodido oso! ¿Y me sales con que dudas en conquistarla?

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! –Arremetió de nuevo- mira, te traje para hablar y que te relajaras, pues sé que debes estar muy tenso en el trabajo y tenerla tan cerca ¿Verdad?

Asentí… se a lo que se refiere, no soy de piedra:

-¿Cómo es que te das por vencido con ella si aún no has siquiera hablado con ella?

-Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una relación amorosa, hermana –conteste… las dos que tuve fueron maravillosas, pero terminaron pues la chispa se apagó- Sé que en ocasiones vacilo un poco o se me sale lo casanova con halagos en ocasiones… pero eso a llevar una relación o iniciar… ya estoy oxidado

-Nada de eso –dijo con este tono, parece inspirada- quizás ahora su relación en un punto tenso, pero en todas pasa eso ¿Acaso crees que papá y mamá se aman tanto que nunca han pasado por una discusión?

-No… recuerdo bien esas pequeñas peleas que tenían

-¿Y cómo han acabado?

-En que todo se arregla y se aman como siempre… tienes razón ¡Tienes razón! –exclame, no puedo creer que haya caído tanto- ¡Puedo reconciliarme con ella! Solo tengo que hablarlo y podremos volver a ser amigos ¡Y veré su sonrisa de nuevo!

-¡Asi se habla hermano! –dijo levantando su jara ahí la choque con la mía

Le dimos un gran trago a ambas jarras y las bajamos para recuperar el aliento, volví a dejarla casi vacía, a este paso me pondré ebrio:

-No sé porque me puse así, debe ser el cansancio

-Por eso te traje, la presión hace horrores en la gente, y lo sabes muy bien, así que unas cuantas cervezas nunca hacen daño, aunque esta será la última para mi

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Apenas comenzamos

-Porque tengo que conducir –dijo con una sonrisa- aun así beberé otras cosas y disfrutare de estos aperitivos con mi gran hermano

-Gracias hermana, ya dejémonos de depresiones ¡A disfrutar!

Me deprimí por un momento, pero mi hermana tiene razón, todas las relaciones pasan por algo así… bueno, no es que estemos en una relación, somos amigos, si, e inclusive los amigos pasan por momentos así, roces de este estilo y que solo dialogando se puede arreglar, de ahí nace una fuerte amistad, no puedo acobardarme y hundirme en la bebida.

Pero eso será cuando este con ella, por ahora, solo quiero disfrutar de más tiempo de calidad con mi hermana, siempre es relajante…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras ambos hermanos disfrutaban de sus bebidas, y un tiempo de calidad juntos, por otro lado, la agente Smith acompañada de Manako habían atendido a un reporte en la prefectura de Gunma.

Disparos y liminales inmiscuidas en algo, pues sucedió a altas horas de la noche, además de haber notado una camioneta sin placas. La policía se estaba encargando de la camioneta, pidiendo descripciones del vehiculo además si lograron visualizar a los conductores o verificando las cámaras de seguridad de algunos negocios, mientras, Smith era acompañada por la ciclope. Ambas descendieron de su vehiculo a cercanías de un bosque en los límites de la ciudad:

-¿Es aquí? –pregunto a su compañera

-Si Smith-san –contesto Manako revisando un folder- Dos liminales y una humana, una de las extra especies parecía una lamia y otra una aracne… ¿C-Cree tenga relación con la madre de la niña que Roberto-san y Amanda-san encontraron?

-Quiero creerlo, la ogresa murió de un paro cardiaco por las drogas y la aracne no muestra intenciones de hablar ¿Tienes algún rastro del tercer sospechoso?

-Nada –declaro la ciclope- Lo tenemos identificado e investigamos su antiguo departamento, pero no hay nada, nadie lo ha visto y los servicios de inteligencia de Japón y BrutalCorp no tienen nada

-Entonces deberemos buscar a la antigua, preguntando ¿Ves algo? –pregunto deteniéndose para admirar el bosque

-No veo… oh dios –declaro la ciclope atónita

-¿Manako? ¿Qué sucede?

-D-Dios mío… M-Mire –señalo a un punto lejano frente a ella

Smith tomo un par de binoculares que llevaba colgando en su cuello al punto que apuntaba su compañera, la agente también había quedado atónita:

-No… ¡Llama por un médico! ¡Rápido! –grito corriendo al interior del bosque

La ciclope tomo su radio para contactar al hospital cercano; Smith por otro lado ingreso al bosque hasta llegar a los pies de un imponente pino, donde varios arbustos crecen, pero entre ellos, el cuerpo de una lamia era visible. La agente llego hasta el cuerpo y tomo a la mujer de su espalda, levantándola y sacudiéndola:

-¡Responde! –la agito, ahí pudo analizarla mejor, es la mujer que buscaban, Marisa

Coloco sus dedos en el cuello de la chica para revisar si poseía algún pulso, no sintió alguno así que reviso si estaba respirando, de nuevo, no percibió nada, al recostarla en el suelo de nuevo observo la mano con la que sostuvo su nuca, estaba cubierta de sangre.

La agente cerro sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente, tomo la radio y contacto con su compañera:

-Manako… si es Marisa

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! –llamo la ciclope- ¡Llame por una ambulancia, están en camino!

-Está muerta –declaro en tono frio la agente

-¿Q-Q-Que?... N-No puede ser

-Si puede ser… espera a la ambulancia, iré contigo

Corto la señal y volvió a mirar al cadáver de la mujer, lucia golpeada, lastimada y que no fue solo un disparo lo que le pudo quitar la vida, pero eso solo será dictaminado por los forenses, ahora mismo, Smith sentía una rabia interna además de tristeza, especialmente por la niña que ha quedado completamente huérfana.

Antes de irse pudo ver algo brillando en la mano de la mujer, se hinco y encontró un colgante en forma de gota de agua, lo abrió y estaba vacío, pero ese espacio interior es para almacenar fotos, la agente tomo el colgante y regreso con su compañera.

Los minutos pasaron y la ambulancia llego, la agente guio a los médicos a donde el cuerpo se encontraba, llamaron por los equipos forenses del gobierno para revisar lo sucedido, la agente por otro lado permanecía bebiendo de un vaso con café recargada en el vehiculo, su compañera Manako bebía de una lata con té verde:

-Smith-san… ¿Qué haremos con el caso?

-Sigue abierto –declaro- no hemos encontrado al otro sujeto, puede que él sepa algo, pero seguiremos interrogando a la aracne

-Entiendo ¿Qué hay de la bebe? –pregunto Manako

-Nadie puso alguna denuncia, no tenemos manera de contactar con algún posible familiar, sabemos que Marisa provenía de los Países Bajos pero nada más –dijo tomando de su café- hemos contactado con el gobierno de ese país pero no ha habido nuevas noticias

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-No lo sé… aún hay tiempo para que los familiares de Marisa reclamen por ella o si es que el padre aparece

-Entiendo ¿Avisaremos a Roberto-san y Amanda-san?

-Sí, el me lo pidió y planeo cumplir esa pequeña promesa… aunque no me gusta la idea de decirle este tipo de cosas a Amanda

-A mí tampoco, es muy buena persona, pero tiene que saberlo… por cierto, Smith-san, mañana es la reunión con el superintendente, mandos del ejército y el coordinador Takeo

Smith tan solo suspiro y bebió de su café:

-Lo había olvidado… pero si eso me ayuda a saber cómo serán las próximas modificaciones del acta y si puedo conseguir más gente para sacar a la corporación de Japón, es mucho mejor

La ciclope solo la miro de reojo preocupada y volvió a beber de la lata. En ese momento los forenses salieron del bosque cargando una camilla de gran tamaño, entre dos ogros la cargaban sin problemas, sobre esta, una cubierta de tela blanca que mantenía oculto el cuerpo de los ojos curiosos. Smith desvió la mirada terminando con el líquido negro dentro del vaso de hielo seco, la ciclope por otro lado bajo la mirada contemplando la boca de la lata:

-Vámonos Manako… nuestro trabajo aquí termino

-S-Si Smith-san…

Ambas abordaron su vehiculo y partieron de ahí:

-Yo les avisare a Roberto y Amanda –declaro Smith- pero solo cuando obtengamos el veredicto de los forenses

-Entiendo Smith-san… seguiré investigando y buscando información… esto no se puede quedar así –dijo en tono bajo la ciclope

-No se quedara así, haremos justicia

La agente siguió conduciendo hasta regresar a Tokio, en el camino no hubo ruido alguno más que el motor del vehiculo y el exterior, ambas contenían las ganas de gritar, la rabia las estaba consumiendo y su sangre hervía, las ansias de venganza y dar con los responsables les podían.

Apenas llegando al edificio de MON bajaron del vehiculo y Smith preparo otro interrogatorio con la aracne, ayudada por Zombina, estaba decidida por sacarle información útil a esa mujer…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

-Y dime –dije dándole otro trago a la jarra, esta ya es la cuarta- ¿Quién es ese tal Martínez?

Pregunte cuando ella comía uno de los Yakitori, lo pasó y comenzó a reír tímidamente, ya para esta hora hay más personas se llenó algo rápido:

-B-Bueno, ya lo dije en la visita, es un compañero del despacho, es un buen chico y se ha portado tan bien conmigo

-No lo conozco en persona, así que no puedo autorizar esa relación –arremetí volviendo a dar un trago a la jarra- si quiere que todos estén de acuerdo, entonces que venga

-Hermano… si lo hace lo pondrás a hacer cosas como levantar ladrillos en su espalda mientras hace lagartijas, o cargarte en la espalda… no por favor

-¡Solo así sabré si es digno de ti! –exclame, es mi hermana, una buena mujer, no cualquier tipejo puede salir con ella- además de si te quiere más haya de tu fortuna

-He aplicado la estrategia que ideamos, no le importa mi dinero ni las cosas como el mercedes –admitió con una sonrisa- ni tampoco ha hecho mención alguna de acostarnos, las veces que hemos tomado él se mantiene al tanto de todo y no intenta llevarme a alguna habitación, no mira con ojos picaros a otras mujeres ¡Ni! –dijo antes de que hablara, falta una cosa- Ni ha intentado averiguar si de pura casualidad él se llevara una parte de los negocios de nuestros padres

-Bien… eso último es siempre la parte puntiaguda, tal parece que es bueno ¡Pero no lo aprobare hasta que tenga una plática con el! –insistí acabando con la jarra, esta es la cuarta y sigo consciente de mis actos… creo… ahora que lo pienso, la chica que está en la barra charlando con otra tiene una buena retaguardia…

…

Creo que ya me pase de jarras… nah, creo que no:

-Te lo dije, es bueno, pero no lo espantes cuando lo traiga a una salida contigo –dijo con cierto tono severo

-No aseguro nada –dije tomando otro de los pescados salados y a la parrilla, es buena botana; Alce la vista con mi hermana y ella me miraba con un rostro serio- está bien… solo lo hare correr cincuenta kilómetros

-Roberto –dijo en tono serio

-¿25? Es la mitad

-¡Roberto!

-¡Esta bien!... solo cinco

-No te hare ceder… si, si salimos a correr los tres por cinco kilómetros estaría bien –dijo con una sonrisa- así veremos si nos sigue el paso y comemos algo

-Excelente –dije comiendo algo del Yakitori- luego de eso veré si aguanta otros cinco kilómetros con el estómago lleno

Ella me lanzo una mirada asesina y yo la mire seriamente, duelo de miradas entre hermanos, lo tradicional:

-Hermano…

-Está bien, ya, no lo hare vomitar ni espantarlo… mucho, pero dejemos eso de lado… me alegro por ti hermana –dije sonriendo- me alegro porque ya hayas encontrado a alguien

-Yo también ¡Estoy muy feliz! Es simplemente… asombroso –dijo suspirando y deslizándose hacia abajo en su asiento- esta sensación es tan buena ¿Crees que debería contactar a Pérez?

-Bueno, quizás… -pobrecillo… le dará un paro cardiaco- aunque me ha resultado algo extraño que no me haya llamado o enviado mensaje siquiera preguntando o reportando algo

-Oh… bueno… sobre eso… antes de partir me envió un mensaje, está laborando en la zona caliente, Ciudad Juárez

-Maldición… ¿Desde cuándo empezó? –pregunte… la puta ciudad más peligrosa de México y fácilmente del mundo

-El día que partimos, me envió un mensaje estando en el cuartel –contesto cabizbaja- hace cinco días me envió una foto de él posando frente a unos cerros… quiero creer que está bien

-Eso mismo espero, es fuerte, estará bien

Es un amigo cercano, muy cercano. Luchamos juntos, me siguió en cada operativo que dirigí, sin contar los momentos que pasamos los tres juntos en nuestros momentos libres… es un buen amigo, es por eso que siento preocupación de que este en ese hervidero del mundo y la rabia de no estar ahí guiando a cualquier pelotón que se me fue asignado o cubrirle la espalda:

-Lo se… pero me preocupa –admitió mi hermana- tu sabes muy bien cuanto tiempo lo pueden mantener ahí, y los riesgos que corre

-Si… pero es el riesgo que el escogió como yo –comente- lo he visto combatir y resistir todo tipo de presiones, no te preocupes hermana, el estará bien

-Eso espero, si se algo de él te lo diré hermano

-Muchas gracias hermana –hice una seña a la camarera y esta vez ordene algo de whisky

-Iré al baño –dijo levantándose- en un momento vengo

-Claro –le dije sonriéndole en lo que se iba

La mesera llego en breve con el whisky, al irse le di un trago a la bebida, fresca y buena, nada como un clásico brebaje para refrescarte después de tanto trabajo y entrenamiento.

Alce la mirada a la gente a mi alrededor, es solo gente que viene de su trabajo, algunos que parecen pasar el tiempo entre amigos, especies diversas y humanos, conviviendo alegres, esto del Acta sí que fue una buena decisión, especialmente con las especies que llegan a ser mucho más lindas y atractivas que las humanas.

Amanda es un gran ejemplo, es una gran mujer y su belleza así como atractivo físico es inigualable… aunque lo que más me gusta de ella es su carácter y actitud, es simplemente único, ella es única.

Mientras miraba a los alrededores note como una chica me miraba con una sonrisa, luego desvió ligeramente la mirada cuando enfoque mi vista en ella y dio un trago a su bebida para verme de reojo, ahí solo le sonreí y alce ligeramente mi copa para luego darle un trago. Es linda, piel bronceada, ojos de un color verde, pelo rosado… aunque pronto note la delgada cola que terminaba en una punta con forma de corazón y pequeñas alas de murciélago, ella volvió a sonreír y esta vez camino hasta mi:

-Hola grandote –dijo con cierto tono seductor- ¿Qué hace por aquí un gran soldado?

-Solo descansando un poco de la labor –le seguí el juego con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Qué hace aquí tan bella dama?

-Coqueto –dijo riendo ligeramente al tiempo en que su cola se movía de lado a lado lentamente, note un par de cuernos salir de entre su cabellera, son pequeños- Solo paso el tiempo con una amiga, aunque creo que está ocupada con alguien

Ahí volteo con otra mujer, esa estaba hablando con otro chico, mientras hablaban se besaban o tomaban sus manos:

-No me gustaría quedarme sola esta noche… ¿Vienes con alguien?

-Si pero está en el baño, si quieres puedes sentarte –dije haciéndome a un lado, es un asiento largo, así que ella cabe

-Gracias –dijo tomando asiento a mi lado- ¿Y vienes con tu pareja o amigos?

-Solo vengo con mi hermana, soy soltero aun

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan guapo sigue de soltero? –pregunto con cierto tono pícaro

-Mi trabajo es proteger a la gente, y es de tiempo completo –dije sonriéndole- Tengo poco tiempo para conseguirme a alguien

-Qué triste situación… aunque eres valiente sacrificándote por la gente –dijo sonriendo- ¿Y no has pensado en tener a alguien?

-Lo he pensado muchas veces… pero bueno, no me ha salido bien –dije recordando lo de Amanda- creo que la pasare solo hasta que muera luchando

-No digas eso grandote, apuesto a que encontraras a alguien, quizás no hoy, ni mañana, pero hay alguna chica por ahí… aunque –ahí se pegó más a mi costado, note como su escote mostraba bastante… son grandes, pero no mires sus pechos, mira sus ojos… son lindos- Vivo por aquí cerca, y bueno, mi amiga creo que se quedara con ese otro tipo… y no me gustaría pasar la noche sola ¿Te parece si vamos a mi morada?

-Me encantaría –le sonreí- y es un halago que una chica tan linda como tú me invite, pero bueno… seria grosero de mi parte dejar a mi hermana aquí sola

-Ya veo… bueno, planeaba que quizás quieras que compartamos un momento a solas, ya sabes, tu y yo –ahí paso su cola por mi barbilla ella alzaba la mirada a mí y yo la bajaba, ahí sentí un aroma extraño además de sentirme… ligero, mas… más tranquilo y que no puedo evitar despegar la mirada de sus ojos- Me encantaría saber que tan bien armado estas

-Oh… eso… sabe, sé que sería divertido, pero sabes… eres una liminal, yo un humano, está penado por la ley

-No te preocupes por eso, grandote –dijo con una mirada pícara- las autoridades no se darán cuenta, y solo será un rato de diversión ¿Acaso no quieres liberar un poco el estrés y divertirte?

-Es tentador, me gusta la idea…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

Valeria había salido del baño, escucho parte de la conversación y al escuchar a Roberto acceder a la invitación de la chica, además de un olor conocido, ordeno un vaso de agua mineral y camino hasta donde la chica reía junto a Roberto, aunque estando muy cerca del soldado y tocando su pierna en más de una ocasión; La mexicana fingió tropezar y derramo el vaso con agua sobre la chica:

-¡Por todos los cielos, perdóname! –grito Valeria fingiendo el tono de lamento

-N-No pasa nada –dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa para el enojo que sentía- fue solo un accidente

-¿Valeria? –Pregunto el soldado- ¿Acaso estas ebria?

-No, tu si lo estas –dijo la mexicana ayudando a que la chica se parara- perdón por eso, creo que sería mejor que vayas al baño y te seques ahí

-Si… en un momento regreso grandote –dijo despidiéndose de Roberto, este se despidió con una sonrisa tonta

Valeria solo se disculpó hasta que ella ingreso al baño:

-Ahora sí, vámonos ¡Mesera, la cuenta! –dijo Valeria reabotonando su traje y acomodando su ropa

-Oye, pero si ella y yo habíamos quedado –dijo el soldado con cierto tono que demostraba su casi estado de ebriedad

-Me lo agradecerás hermano –ahí la cuenta llego- yo pago

-No, no, mitad y mitad –dijo Roberto sacando su billetera- yo pago la mitad

Reviso la cuenta y rápidamente calculo la mitad de todo lo consumido, una cantidad no muy alta, pero es habitual entre esos dos hermanos pagar de ese modo cuando ambos salen a comer:

-Ahora esperemos a esa chica, me dijo que quería…

-No, nos vamos ahora –dijo jalando a su hermano parándolo, además de llevarlo a la salida- no querrás que Amanda se enoje

-¿C-Cres que se enoje? –pregunto Roberto preocupado

-Claro que si –dijo jalándolo ya al exterior ya ayudándolo a caminar- mírate como estas ¿Cuántas bebiste?

-Cinco jarras… y un vaso con Whisky, he bebido mas

-Lo sé, pero eso que acabas de beber es más que suficiente para traerte medio mareado, solo vámonos

-Pero ella se molestara

-No sabes siquiera su nombre ¿Tanto importa?

-Bueno… no… mejor vallamos al departamento

-Asi me gusta, vámonos

Mientras ambos hermanos salían del callejón en dirección a donde le auto esperaba aparcado, la chica salió del baño:

-Perdona por hacerte esperar grandote, solo que…

Ahí se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba vacía y siendo limpiada por la mesera:

-¡Esa enana! ¡Era su plan, distraerme!... ni modo, encontrare a otro con que alimentarme –ahí clavo la mirada en un hombre solitario en la barra- perfecto…

Volviendo con los hermanos, ambos ingresaron al vehiculo, Roberto se recargo en el asiento casi queriendo empujar aún más el asiento para acostarse:

-Gracias por esto hermana –dijo el mexicano- ya necesitaba un poco de tiempo de calidad contigo

-No es nada hermano, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué me querías alejar de ella tanto? –Pregunto curioso- era una linda chica

-Primero, tu eres mejor que irte con cualquier chica de un bar cualquiera; segunda, el alcohol te jugo en tu contra; tercera… esa chica era una súcubo ¿No notaste la cola, alas y cuernos?

-Si… pero las demonios tienen ese mismo rasgo

-Son diferentes porque emanan feromonas, tonto –dijo tomando el volante y arrancando el vehiculo- eso, mas alcohol y que estás cansado, hizo que accedieras a ella, hay una en el despacho, apesta a súcubo y los chicos siempre están detrás de ella

-¿Entonces cómo pueden trabajar?

-Se pone una especie de perfume que bloquea el efecto, pero no quita el aroma, me estuve informando –dijo sonriendo- para los hombres es un buen aroma, para las mujeres no tanto, aunque lo pueden cambiar a voluntad, en teoría se supone que el aroma solo le debe parecer atractivo a los hombres para hacerlos caer en su trampa y consumir su energía

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? Sé que investigaste pero… eso es mucho

-Yo… quiero evitar que Martínez caiga en algo así, la del despacho está casada y hace lo imposible para que su aroma haga que los otros chicos no se queden embobados, se aplica el perfume regularmente, aunque ha habido veces que se le agota

-Entiendo… más le vale no caer en alguna trampa así sea a voluntad de la chica o involuntario… o le parto la cara

-¿Cómo Amanda haría contigo después de lo de ahora?

-Ella me tomo con la guardia baja… y ni siquiera estoy en alguna relación con Amanda –ahí el soldado volvió a recordar- y dudo que tenga alguna oportunidad ahora…

-No empieces, habíamos quedado bien, habías quedado motivado para arreglarlo todo

-Quiero arreglarlo… pero ella está muy molesta –dijo el soldado lamentándose- ya simplemente no me sonríe

-Solo fue un día…pero dudo que se sienta mejor dentro de algunos días –ahí el soldado solo se mostró más alicaído- ella es buena, solo demuéstrale que estas arrepentido y se le pasara el enojo

-Gracias hermana… lo hare... me reconciliare con ella

-Bien dicho hermano

-Y bueno ¿Cómo ha ido la obra?...

Lo siguiente fue una amena conversación entre los hermanos, riendo y pasándola bien con la compañía del otro, demostrando el aprecio que se tienen. Roberto ya mostraba los síntomas del alcohol pero no rayaba en un estado de ebriedad que lo impulsase a cometer actos fuera de lo normal, solo sentirse más ligero y sin estrés, Valeria por otro lado, era la más sobria.

La mexicana condujo hasta llegar al departamento de Roberto, ya siendo las 10 pm la luna se erguía en los cielos, Valeria guio a su hermano hasta el departamento, tomo la llave que Amanda dejo saliendo de debajo de la puerta y la abrió, permitiéndole a ambos entrar, el soldado ya solo deseaba descansar así que lo llevo hasta su cama en la sala:

-Buenas noches hermano

-Buenas noches… hermana

Tan pronto se acostó en la cama cayo completamente dormido, el cansancio acumulado lo hizo ceder al sueño sin mucho problema, Valeria tomo asiento en una esquina de la cama apreciando a su hermano mayor descansando:

-Solo se honesto Roberto, ella lo apreciara mucho, descansa grandote

Se puso de pie y retiro del departamento, Amanda por otro lado se despertó al escucharlos entrar, estaba asomada por la puerta cuando la hermana menor del soldado lo acostó en la cama y permaneció unos momentos mirándolo, la minotauro solo suspiro y regreso a su lecho para descansar:

-Me alegra que haya vuelto sano y salvo –dijo abrazando el oso de felpa

Sin tomarse ni un segundo más se reacomodo en la cama y cedió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _¿Qué cosas no? Rob y compañía entrenan juntos demostrando su valor y capacidad de trabajo en equipo, pero aun con los roces por seguir siendo el nuevo, en algún momento dejaran de pelear así, pero no será pronto, juegue._

 _Luego algo de tiempo con Valeria entre ambos protagonistas, la vaquita sigue dudosa de su gran amigo pero tampoco al rango de despreciarlo, solo es cuestión de que Rob arregle las cosas, pero eso será otro día, ahora está muy ebrio para esas charlas serias._

 _Un saludo a_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _que siguen siempre de cerca la historia, me dan sus opiniones, a_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _y_ _ **Brandonboss73**_ _, espero te haya gustado ese capítulo a modo de regalo, jeje. Y otro para los anónimos o aquellos que visitan la historia de vez en cuando, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo las aventuras de este soldado y su tierna compañera._

 _Nada como comenzar el año con dos capítulos en poco tiempo, bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo ¡Hasta luego!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Valla racha ¿No? Bueno, tengo que admitir que estaba muy emocionado por comenzar a este arco que comenzó cuando la vaquita estaba molesta… y bueno, que es el último capítulo de esta racha, pero eso lo explicare más abajo._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

El día inicia con algunos quejidos por parte del soldado, siendo temprano se despertó pero su cuerpo le exigía permanecer acostado aun:

-Tengo que ir a trabajar… no quiero pero tengo que –dijo el soldado gruñendo consigo mismo y tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama colocando ambos pies en el suelo

Bostezo ampliamente estirándose por completo, hizo tronar los huesos de su cuello, agito sus hombros y sin previo aviso, se catapulto al frente poniéndose de pie:

-Listo, ya estoy despierto –se dijo a sí mismo- me duele un poco la cabeza, pero es normal, fue mucho alcohol, tomare una ducha, nunca hace daño

Con eso dicho el soldado se dirigió al baño, previamente ingreso al dormitorio, habiendo tocado la puerta sin recibir una respuesta la empujo y encontró a su amiga aun dormida, ingreso rápido tomando su ropa y toalla para ingresar al baño.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta del dormitorio la minotauro despertó, no fue el ruido de la puerta, solo el momento en que el soldado salió ella despertó, al igual que todas las mañanas se estiro, retiro las lagañas de sus ojos y acomodo su cabello. Tendió su cama y acomodo al pequeño oso de felpa en medio de las almohadas, se colocó la ropa para el día y siempre dando el toque a su cola con un moño de algún color vivo, esta vez, uno rojo.

Ya para el momento en que Amanda salió de su recamara y dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, el soldado salió del baño recién aseado y con su cambio para ir al trabajo, faltando su saco que se quedó en la corporación para ser remendado, ambos se vieron de frente, Roberto fue el primero en sonreír y romper el silencio:

-Hola Amanda, buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

-Buenos días Roberto, si, dormí bien ¿Descansaste?

-Sí, llegue algo cansado pero tuve un sueño reparador –dijo sonriéndole- ¿Qué te parece si preparamos el desayuno juntos?

-Está bien –contesto la chica con un tono algo seco

Roberto notaba esto de inmediato, el que Amanda no actuara como antes y contestase en ocasiones de manera un tanto seca o sin llamarlo por su apodo le causaba una sensación de que faltaba algo.

Cuando Amanda se dirigió a la cocina el solo suspiro pesadamente, quería hablar con ella, pero cada mañana tiene el tiempo muy presente para hablar como se debe del tema, lo único que puede hacer es preparar su desayuno y partir a la corporación.

Ambos ya en la cocina comenzaron a preparar el desayuno de cada uno, el soldado propuso esto para lograr quizás que su amiga sonriera o cocinaran como momentos anteriores, donde ella le aconsejaba que preparar, como hacerlo e inclusive probarlo antes para saber si era bueno o no, en este caso la minotauro se centró solamente en preparar su desayuno.

En más de una ocasión ambos chocaron al tratar de tomar algún ingrediente, usar la estufa, tostadora u horno microondas, a diferencia de antes que convivían o reían al jugar con la comida ahora parecía que no podían cocinar estando en el mismo lugar. Quizás haya sido porque la cocina en ese departamento no es precisamente muy grande, y esa pareja se distingue tanto porque son un par de personas grandes, pero eso antes no les fue una molestia.

Roberto, como ya había sucedido con otros detalles noto todo esto, intento romper el hielo preguntándole a Amanda si necesitaba algo cuando el abría el refrigerador, o si el tocino que estaba dorando lucia bien; aun cuando el ya conoce cuál es el color y textura óptimo. Esto, para tratar de comenzar alguna conversación o que ella reaccionase diferente, pero solo recibio respuestas algo secas, sin obtener lo que buscaba.

Ya para el final colocaron sus platos sobre las barras y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar, el mexicano no toleraba más ese silencio y se decidió por hablar:

-Amanda… estuve pensando en lo que hablamos la otra vez… más bien, la discusión de ayer y-

-No –respondió al instante- yo también quiero hablarlo contigo, pero tienes que ir a trabajar, no quisiera atrasarte

-Quiero que todo quede bien entre nosotros –respondió con tono fuerte el mexicano- No soporto estas mañanas o noches contigo con esta actitud

-¿Cómo que con esta actitud? –pregunto extrañada la minotauro

-¡Pues así! –exclamo Roberto señalándola- Contestándome de manera seca, dándome los buenos días como si se los dieses a algún desconocido… sin ver tu sonrisa –el comentario repentino extraño a la minotauro

-¿Dices que debo de regalar una sonrisa cínica y portarme bien cuando me ocultaste más de un evento que pudo afectarnos? –Respondió de manera abrupta- Lo lamento Roberto… pero yo no soy así

El soldado recibio un golpe fuerte, no esperaba esa contestación tan fuerte, pero el que la chica siguiese remarcando las acciones del mexicano causaba un gran enojo en este:

-Entiende Amanda ¡Solo fueron situaciones que se solucionaron! –Exclamo el soldado- Todo de lo que te estas quejando es por algo que ya paso y se arregló de manera positiva

-¡Y tu entiende que valoro la honestidad!

-Lo se ¡Se muy bien eso! Y lo quiero hablar contigo, hablar sobre esa confesión, sobre las dudas que quizás desperté en ti y temores –dijo esto con un tono más tranquilo- quiero que te sientas cómoda

-Ahora no quiero tener esa discusión –arremetió la minotauro- apenas inicia el día y tienes que ir a trabajar

El soldado al verse cortado de manera abrupta no se evitó apretar los cubiertos que usaba para comer el desayuno, comió este rápidamente, tomo su plato y lo dejo en el lavabo, regreso al baño para lavar sus dientes y verificar una última vez si llevaba su identificación y lista para surtir u equipamiento, Amanda ya había terminado de desayunar y acompaño a Roberto a la salida:

-Buena suerte Roberto, ten cuidado –dijo la minotauro, que aunque se sentía molesta por algunas cosas que dijo el soldado en esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron, no pierde el aprecio que le tiene ni preocupación cuando el sale al trabajo

-Sí, cuídate tú también, Amanda –respondió Roberto- más tarde regreso

Sin más preámbulos y con la minotauro habiendo cerrado la puerta el soldado se retiró. Antes, ella permanecía observándolo hasta que desaparecía en las escaleras, deseándole lo mejor, y aunque aún sigue deseando que a Roberto no le ocurra daño alguno, esa costumbre de vigilarlo hasta que desaparecía ya no se repetía, cada uno de esos detalles que para algunos podrían ser insignificantes e inclusive molestos, para el mexicano eran muy preciados, pues solo demostraba el aprecio que su amiga le tenía, ahora con algunos que desaparecieron o simplemente repite sin su sonrisa y actitud previa lo herían.

Ahora, el soldado solo le quedaba sumergirse como cada día en las calles de Tokio para llegar a su trabajo, aunque herido y extrañando la brillante sonrisa de su amiga junto a su previa actitud, debía de cumplir con su labor, aquella de proteger a los demás, a los inocentes; y en este caso; aquellos que contratan seguridad extra por algún motivo cualquiera…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Llegue hasta la corporación y asistí con el armero para surtirme, en el paquete venia incluido el saco remendado y los demás elementos que conforman el equipamiento base, ya llegada al arma la observe saliendo de la fila… si es una bonita pistola, y funciono perfectamente en el campo de tiro.

Pero se encasquillo cuando estaba en un tiroteo real.

Siento esas ganas de ir con Sindri y preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, pero las armas siempre tienen ese margen de error, inclusive aquellas hechas por las mejores empresas del mundo… y bueno… lo último que quiero es ir a discutir con otra persona… ya tengo suficiente con haber hecho enojar a Amanda y seguir discutiendo, en vez de arreglarlo como dijo mi hermana.

A veces soy un idiota.

Pero no puedo recriminarme todo el día, ahora que no hay un trabajo fijo debo de ir al aula donde conocí a mi equipo, se nos avisara si saldríamos a patrullar o cumplir algún trabajo.

Llegue al aula y dentro ya estaban Janet y Catalina, pase directamente al asiento detrás del escritorio. Un par de minutos pasaron y los demás llegaron junto al mariscal Barrick:

-Bien agentes –llamo el mariscal- espero que les haya ido bien en el entrenamiento, hoy acudirán con un cliente que ya trato de contactarlos, precisamente el día en que se ganaron la vista del ojo público con su labor del orfanato; La señorita Ana María, ella junto a su equipo con especies originarias de México están en Japón gracias al Acta de Intercambio, están aquí como representantes del Congreso Nacional Para La Inclusión de Extraespecies del país mexicano, su labor, será escoltarla junto a los miembros del congreso que la acompañen –dijo dando una leída a unos documentos que lleva en la mano- En este caso son tres personas, Ana María, una Quetzalcóatl; Fernanda Rodríguez una mujer lagarto moteada, y por ultimo Jessica Mireles una serket mexicana

-¿En qué se diferencia de alguna otra serket? –pregunto Catalina levantando su mano

-Son un tanto más pequeñas que las emperador o africanas, además de ser menos temperamentales –comento leyendo el documento- La situación con este cliente es que son tres personas diferentes, su vehiculo seguirá siendo usado; por políticas de la empresa será empleado por la chica que más prioridad tiene, que es la Quetzalcóatl

-¿Y eso porque? –comento de repente Mizuki

-Es una figura importante en algunas comunidades rurales y urbanas de México, así que además de oradora, política y analista es una figura muy importante en algunos lugares, eso, y que la especie posee una protección especial por el país y algunas instituciones internacionales –comento pasando hoja- agradézcanlo a los españoles, no está en un peligro tan grande como… las Magnus –comento mirando a Dina, ella le hizo una seña discreta para que se calmase- adorada por los aztecas luego vuelta una figura de enemigo público por los conquistadores, las Quetzalcóatl fueron cazadas después de la conquista, especialmente por la iglesia, por lo mismo nos hicieron la petición que ella sea transportada en el vehiculo con mejor blindaje ¿Otra duda?

-¿Qué clase de eventos asistirá? -cuestione

-Públicos y algunos más privados, en algunos dará conferencias pero la mayoría serán algunas reuniones con grupos del Acta, están aquí para aprender del acta japonesa y recibir apoyo de este país, no nos defrauden, pues algunos serán frente a políticos, representantes del acta japonesa, posiblemente el ministro de relaciones exteriores, gobernadores y alcaldes –comento dándome los documentos- así que tendrán que colaborar con los equipos de seguridad de esos cargos y que ustedes cumplan su trabajo ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –contesto Sloan

-Excelente, en el estacionamiento los espera su vehiculo junto a otros dos vehículos, serán camionetas Chevrolet Suburban, se moverán en convoy a cada lugar, las tres personas tienen el mismo itinerario y cuando quieran comer que sea en el mismo lugar o en diferentes pero regresando al convoy –comento- si antes el trabajo en equipo era importante, lo es aún más ahora pues estarán en vehículos diferentes, mantengan comunicación constante

-Entendido –conteste

Ya luego de eso nos dirigimos a los ascensores, marque el piso del estacionamiento y descendí junto con Sloan y Mizuki. Ya en nuestro destino nos dirigimos a donde usualmente el Black Mamba se encuentra, ahí estaba junto a las dos camionetas Suburban, el mismo sujeto que me entrega las llaves del vehiculo nos entregó las de las otras camionetas:

-Bien, haremos equipos de pares –comente- Sloan junto a Catalina, Janet y Mizuki, por ultimo Dina conmigo ¿Les parece bien?

-Sí, suena bien –comento Janet

-Me tienen que dejar siempre con la peluda –comento Mizuki casi respingando dirigiéndose a la camioneta

-Calma Mizu –comento Janet en tono burlón- cooperaremos como compañeras de equipo

Mizuki solo sonrio ligeramente y subió al vehiculo acompañada de Janet:

-Dúo dinámico ¡Dame esos cinco! –comento Sloan alzando su brazo, la pequeña aracne dio un brinco y logro chocarlos

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo escoger la estación de radio?

-Claro Cat

Ya por ultimo me quede junto a Dina:

-Bueno… espero que esto no te incomode

-Para nada –comento levantando sus hombros- Podríamos conocernos mejor sin discutir con Janet o Mizuki, o que Sloan comience con sus chistes

-Cierto, en ese caso subamos al vehiculo, hay que trabajar

Caminamos hasta el Mamba y lo abordamos, coloque la dirección en el GPS siendo el mismo hotel que aquella vez visitamos pero el cliente cancelo el trabajo. Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad y tome la radio:

-Probando, Sloan, Mizuki ¿Me reciben? –llame

-Claro y fuerte –comento Sloan

-Lo escucho –contesto la chica

-Bien, ya tengo la dirección –dije encendiendo el motor del vehiculo- estaré primero en el convoy, síganme de cerca y no se distraigan ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido –contesto Mizuki

-¿Ni siquiera puedo pasar a comprar comida rápida? –pregunto Sloan

-No –conteste secamente a lo que él solo se quejo

-Está bien, lo seguimos

Ya con eso dicho arranque el vehiculo directo a la salida, abrieron la puerta del estacionamiento permitiéndonos salir para cumplir el trabajo… solo espero que sea gente agradable.

Ya llevamos algunos minutos en las calles, vamos algo lentos por ir en convoy además de la presencia de algo de tráfico, ahí voltee con Dina, ella iba sentada mirando hacia afuera, entablar una conversación no sienta mal:

-Y bueno, Dina… ¿Qué hiciste después del entrenamiento de ayer? –pregunte para opacar este silencio

-Visite a un amigo –comento- y luego de eso me dirigí a la casa de mi familia anfitriona, cene algo ligero y luego me quede dormida, tenía mucho sueño

-El entrenamiento estuvo pesado, me alegra que descansases para el trabajo –comente- aunque, hay algo que me pareció curioso ¿Qué fue eso de despertar y golpear a Sloan?

-Oh… eso… -respondió con un tono de pena- es una manía que tengo… la adquirí desde niña por algunos… eventos –dijo esto como si no quisiese hablar de mas- en el entrenamiento de la corporación para modular mi fuerza se dieron cuenta de esto, no le dieron mucha importancia pues no debo de dormir en el trabajo

-Aunque según Mizuki ya hubo un par de incidentes

-Lo sé, he estado practicando y mi anfitrión me ha estado ayudando, lo último que quiero es herir a mis compañeros o… a alguien mas

-Si de algo te sirve –comente recordando viejas manías- puedes practicar con dormir y poner una alarma ¿Duermes con una alarma puesta?

-No, suelo despertar a una hora adecuada

-Bueno ¿Tienes esa misma reacción cuando te despierta una alarma o alguien más?

-Sí, ya habido momentos donde me despierta algún sonido exterior, principalmente camiones, pero fue cuando era una niña

-En ese caso pon una alarma –comente- a mí me sucedía algo similar, no despertaba lanzando golpes, pero si en ocasiones gritando o buscando mi fusil, había veces en las que despertaba pensando que estaba en medio de algún bosque o desierto, cumpliendo la labor de campo cuando en realidad estaba en casa con mi hermana

-Ya veo… ¿Logro controlarlo?

-Sí, todo eso sucedió mis primeros días de trabajo –dije con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días… cuando era un novato con grandes aspiraciones- se va con el tiempo y después de unos cuantos meses desperté sin gritar o buscar mi rifle al instante, lo que si gane es que cuando despierto me tengo que sentar de inmediato

-Es lo menos… lo practicare, gracias mariscal

-No es nada Dina

Después de eso llegamos al hotel donde se hospedan los clientes, estacionamos las camionetas en la entrada y descendimos del vehiculo, Sloan y Mizuki aparcaron perfectamente cada camioneta, les ordene quedarse para yo dirigirme al vestíbulo, al ingresar me dirigí con la recepcionista:

-Buenos días –salude- soy el mariscal Roberto García de BrutalCorp –dije mostrando mi identificación a lo que ella la tomo- nos enviaron para escoltar a tres de los residentes

-Oh, sí, me avisaron de que vendrían –dijo con una sonrisa entregándome la identificación- esperen afuera, ya avisare a los residentes

-Bien, gracias

Sali del edificio e hicimos guardia a la entrada y salida de vehículos, nadie se acerca ni nadie trato de ingresar, ya después de unos minutos llegaron.

La primera fue la serket, un tanto diferente a otras que he visto, es más baja, llegando a un metro setenta tiene un exoesqueleto color arena con algunas marcas negras, de piel bronceada, pelo oscuro y ojos negros. Se destacaba por sus manos, que eran las pinzas de un escorpión.

A su lado venia la chica lagarto, un tanto más grande que algunas chicas lagartos que he visto en la corporación u otros lugares, portaba una camisa de manga corta que mostraba parte de sus escamas y manos totalmente escamadas de su brazo, es diferente a otras que he visto por las motas de color blanco que posee, he ahí su nombre. Al igual que la serket tiene una piel bronceada, su pelo es de un color castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ya por último la Quetzalcóatl... que es hermosa.

Apenas salió del edificio me vi anonadado. Su cuerpo inferior es similar a la de las lamias, un gran cuerpo de serpiente de escamas verde jade con tonalidades azules. Luego sus alas de bellos colores vivos, casi dividiéndose en franjas de colores. Comenzaba por rojo, descendía por naranja, amarillo y terminando por un verde jade, aunque note algunas plumas de un color azul claro entre las verdes.

Es hermosa.

No solo por los colores tan vivos y bonitos de las plumas de ella, sino que también su lado humano es atractivo y es de rasgos finos. Piel aperlada, un pelo corto de color plateado, no de canas, pues es un plateado brillante que muestra vitalidad. Ojos claros y de brillante iris verde que resaltan en ella; vestía con un vestido tradicional mexicano que hace buen juego con sus plumas coloridas.

Me embobe, lo tengo que admitir, es linda, muy linda, sin contar los llamativos colores:

-Buenos días –salude al instante con voz apresurada y dando una reverencia- seremos su equipo de seguridad, soy el mariscal Roberto García, líder del equipo

-Ese nombre es muy extraño aquí en Japón –comento la Quetzalcóatl, su voz es de un tono suave, aunque note un acento algo marcado cuando hablo en japonés- ¿Eres acaso mexicano?

-Asi es –conteste en español guiñándole mientras sonreía, ella y sus compañeras sonrieron ante esto- mis compañeros se encargaran de proteger a sus amigas, nos pidieron que usted tome el Black Mamba –dije volviendo al japonés

-Entiendo, bien chicas –hablo la Quetzalcóatl- nos veremos en la primer reunión

-Claro Ana

La serket abordo el vehiculo que pilotaba Mizuki y la lagarto en el de Sloan. Por ultimo Ana en el Mamba… si tan solo yo pudiese ir con ella charlando.

Ahí agite mi cabeza.

Estoy en el trabajo, debo de protegerla a ella y sus compañeras, compatriotas, no tengo tiempo para distraerme en ella, ahí voltee con Dina que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona… creo que se dio cuenta:

-V-Vámonos –le ordene, ella rio ligeramente y se dirigió al vehiculo

Aborde el Mamba y recibiendo la confirmación de Sloan y Mizuki arranque el vehiculo, el primer destino será un teatro, según esto, una pequeña conferencia sobre cómo va el acta mexicana, las diferencias a la japonesa, luego de eso la reunión con algunos representantes del Acta, por último el regreso al hotel.

Sumergiéndome en las calles de Japón solo queda conducir y procurar que nada salga mal, debo estar atento a cualquier vehiculo sospechoso o que pueda ser una amenaza, parece exagerado, pero es parte del protocolo:

-Hola –Escuche a Ana, no me saludaba a mí, sino a Dina- Soy Ana María, mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dina –contesto- es un placer

-De una vez les agradezco por su labor –comento- No estaba segura si alguien aceptaría el trabajo después de haberlo cancelado hace una semana

-De hecho –hable- nosotros fuimos los asignados a cuidarla aquel día

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto con cierto tono de pena- Lo lamento tanto… tendré que hablarlo con la administración, espero no haber interrumpido en su trabajo

-No interrumpió en nada –dijo Dina- de hecho, hasta cierto punto nos ayudo

-¿A si?

-Si –estoy notando cierto tono de orgullo en Dina- aquel día en que cancelo el contrato logramos responder a una llamada de auxilio

-Unos criminales atentaron contra la vida de huérfanos en el refugio –proseguí- logramos retener a los desgraciados

-Esperen… ¿Ustedes fueron? –pregunto sorprendida- ¡Ustedes fueron! No los vi por televisión pero si escuche cuando pasaron en reportaje, una wyvern, dos aracnes y tres humanos, entre ellos… uno con rasgos latinos

-Creo que eso me delata –comente sonriendo

-Igual no es que sea malo, somos los más atractivos –dijo con orgullo- pero… nunca me espere que mi guardaespaldas serian esos mismos

-Las sorpresas que da la vida –dijo Dina- Cuidaremos de usted como es debido

-Gracias, confiare en ustedes –ahí la escuche moverse y cuando me detuve cuando el semáforo se tornó rojo, tome la radio- Aquí Roberto ¿Cómo van?

-Por aquí todo bien –contesto Sloan

-Igual –contesto Mizuki

-Bien, sigan así, si notan algo sospechoso repórtenlo –ya después de eso corte la comunicación

-Hey, Roberto –me llamo Ana hablando español

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, solo, me estoy preguntando que hace hasta aquí un compatriota de tu talla

-¿De mi talla?

-Sí, ya sabes, muy alto, fornido… y si me lo permites, algo guapo –comento con cierto tono coqueto

-Oh, eso, si es lo que la mayoría dice –conteste con orgullo, en ocasiones se me sube el ego- Bueno, mi madre es originaria de Japón, estoy familiarizado con la cultura así que no me fue muy difícil adaptarme o escoger… y estoy aquí por… bueno, era subteniente en el ejército mexicano

-¿Enserio? –Cuestiono sorprendida- ¿Y porque estás aquí?

-Una herida permanente –al recordar volvieron los típicos reflejos, el hormigueo en la prótesis y escalofríos- es… perdí una pierna en un operativo en el desierto de Sonora –conteste… no me gusta recordarlo, pero tengo que enfrentarlo

-Dios… lo lamento, no pensé que fuese algo tan… chocante –comento con un tono de pena- pero...

-Lo sé, estaba ahí de pie –comente con una sonrisa- unos doctores me colocaron una prótesis de alta tecnología, tiene algunos fallos y no es tan discreta, pero me sirve para caminar y laborar, eso es lo único que me importa

-Ya veo –otro semáforo en rojo, me detuve para voltear a verla, ella ahí me regalo una sonrisa- Debió ser horrible… pero lo hiciste por un bien mayor

-Hombres, mujeres y niñas secuestradas –complete la historia- el sacrificio fue lo de menos, la recompensa fue que recuperaron la libertad

-Eres valiente, pocos lo son

-Gracias señorita –dije sonriéndole

-Solo dime Ana

Le sonreí y ella volvió a la parte de atrás, continuo con su charla con Dina, yo solo seguí prestando atención al frente del camino, es una mujer linda… ojala pueda charlar con ella los días libres, y que no provoquen escándalos entre las filas de BrutalCorp, lo dudo, pero uno nunca sabe. Hablar con alguien que viene de la nación que me vio crecer y luchar por ella es siempre agradable, volver al español es divertido…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

El convoy siguió su avance hasta el teatro, a diferencia de Alexa, este es mucho más pequeño, además de no ser recibidos por un montón de fanáticos o fotógrafos, el convoy se dirigió directamente al estacionamiento interno, descendiendo con la mujeres y escoltándolas dentro del edificio donde se daría la conferencia.

Pero mientras esto sucedía, la agente Smith se preparaba para la junta con directivos de seguridad, política y del Acta. Antes de partir solicito los resultados de los forenses en el caso de Marisa. Los resultados.

Asesinato.

Marcas de maltrato físico, los elementos químicos en su estómago que demostraba que había pasado por hambre y el disparo, provino de un arma con un calibre imposible de conseguir por medios legales en países como estados unidos y mucho menos en Japón.

Esa era el dictamen inicial y que todo eso apuntaba por cómo fue encontrada. Sea quien fuese, poseía un arma completamente ilegal, y era más de una persona. La agente solo suspiro, dio el último trago a su taza de café para luego dirigirse al elevador, donde se encontró con su compañera de trabajo, Doppel:

-Que tal jefa –saludo la cambia formas

-Hola Doppel –contesto Smith- ¿A qué piso te dirigías?

-A este, te estaba buscando

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono la agente

-Nah, escoge un piso antes de que te desvíen –la agente se mostró extrañada pero escogió el del estacionamiento- ¿Estas lista para lidiar con esos vejestorios?

-Sí, es necesario si queremos que las reformas sigan

-¿Qué hay sobre BrutalCorp? ¿Seguirás con tu propuesta?

-¿La de sacarlos de aquí? Por supuesto –contesto la agente- cada vez llamo más la atención y con ciertos eventos eh podido meter más presión para que reconsideren el contrato a fin de mes

-Está bien, sabes que estoy de acuerdo con sacar a ese perro rabioso de aquí pero… ¿Qué hay de los agentes como Roberto? –cuestiono la cambia formas

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno… él trabaja ahí, y ya tiene un buen historial, quizás lo dejaríamos sin trabajo –ahí Smith seguía extrañada- solo digo que es una buena persona, y sería una lástima dejarlo sin trabajo

-No sucederá, solo quiero que el contrato de colaboración con el gobierno sea cancelado –comento- podrá seguir con sus labores de guardaespaldas privados lejos de las operaciones que los cuerpos gubernamentales deben hacer, además, si lo despiden puedo ofrecerle un puesto en el CESS –comento con una sonrisa- sería un buen elemento, y no me gustaría que el novio de Zombina quedase en la calle –ahí ambas rieron por las bromas que han recaído en la zombie desde aquel día que salió con el soldado

-Buen punto –dijo Doppel dejando de reír- ¿Y ya tienes algunas firmas?

-Tengo la confirmación de algunos gobernadores de las prefecturas al norte de Japón, el superintendente, y algunos mandos del ejército –contesto con orgullo- si obtenemos más apoyo podremos llevarlo al Gabinete, aunque sigue habiendo trabas

-Hiromasa y Kenta son duros de roer ¿Verdad? –asumió la cambia formas

-Si –contesto suspirando Smith- no entiendo cómo es que confían o defienden hasta cierto punto a esa corporación

-Los usan como soldaditos de plástico –comento la chica- cuando se les encargo la seguridad interna de Japón los primeros días del Acta y que los buques y aviones de la corporación llegaron algo olía muy mal

-Ya se veía venir, pero lo mantuvieron oculto… y es lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué? –se cuestionó llevando su mano a su mentón, ahí el elevador llego al destino y descendieron- Sé que es para la seguridad interna ¿Pero mercenarios?

-Muy sospechoso, hay que sacarles el jugo –asevero la cambia formas

-Pero tú lo dijiste, son tenaces –dijo Smith abordando el vehiculo mientras Doppel se quedaba- hare lo que pueda

-Suerte

-Gracias Doppel, siempre has sido una buena amiga

Con esto la agente tomo el volante y acelero saliendo del edificio del Acta, la Doppelganger se despidió y luego bajo su mano lentamente:

-Si… amiga…

…

* * *

 **POV Amanda**

* * *

No puedo quedarme más tiempo en el departamento, tengo que estirar las piernas.

Valeria estaba ocupada así que tome todo lo necesario, mi mochila con lo necesario para hacer deporte, pase independiente y tarjeta del club deportivo Kobold, por ultimo escarbe en mi pantalón y di con una hoja:

-¡Las medicinas! –exclame al leerla

Volví a la cocina y tome ambas pastillas pasándolas con agua, la nota es de ayer, pero me sirvió para recordar esto:

-Listo, ahora puedo partir

Ya con todo guardado y con el aparato de GPS teniendo marcado el rumbo hacia el gimnasio:

-Solo espero no perderme –dije cerrando la puerta- no recuerdo bien si alguna otra vez salí sola… no lo creo

Coloque el seguro a la puerta y Sali del departamento, antes, despidiéndome con una sonrisa de la recepcionista, ya en la calle no me evite alzar la vista para ver los edificios y árboles, sentir la brisa fresca y algunas personas, humanos y liminales, pasando a sus hogares o trabajos, inhale por el aire fresco, y retomando mi aparato de GPS comencé a seguir la ruta señalada.

Esto en verdad que es útil, me ayudara bastante a otras veces que quiera salir sola a pasear, y bueno, la verdad es que siempre eh querido pasear, desde que estaba en el edificio de MON anhelaba por salir y conocer más de Japón, hasta ahora, la eh pasado bien… exceptuando las discusiones con Roberto.

Quizás esté siendo muy severa con él, pero no quiero discutir por las mañanas cuando el valla a su trabajo… no lo tomo muy bien, pero lo hago para no llegar a atrasarlo y que quizás lo regañen en su trabajo… solo que no se da cuenta.

Ahí suspire, creo que será mejor tratarlo cuando llegue y solucionarlo de una vez, no me gusta tampoco ser tan distante con él, pero debe entender que si me esconde esa clase de cosas no lo tomare muy bien.

Pero dejándome de esas cosas, continuare con el paseo, Sali para reanimarme, no para que esos problemas me sigan.

Después de caminar hasta la parada del transporte público y abordar este seguí atenta al GPS, hasta que llegamos a una parada donde el autobús me dejo a un par de cuadras frente al edificio… tengo que decirlo, sentía las miradas de algunas personas.

Me incomoda un poquito, soy consciente que soy bonita y atractiva… pero muchas miradas llegan a incomodar, no me molesta a no ser que traten de tocarme de repente o con malas intenciones, es ahí cuando podría reaccionar no muy feliz, pero lo dudo, la gente si acaso permanece observándome pero cuando me doy cuenta y los saludo con una sonrisa para sacarlos del trance, se sonrojan y desvían la mirada, inclusive algunas mujeres lo hacen, curioso.

Pero ya dejándome de esto, llegue hasta el club deportivo, ahí un nekomata se me acerco y saludo:

-¡Bienvenida al club deportivo Kobold! ¿Tiene usted ya una membresía?

-Buenas tardes, si –ahí saque la tarjeta de mi billetera- aquí esta

-Déjeme ver –dijo observándola- ya veo, le falta su foto, Amanda, sígame

Me llevo hasta una habitación a un lado de la recepción, en la habitación ya hay una cámara con un trípode y una laptop:

-Bien, toma asiento frente a la cámara

Obedecí y tome asiento en un banquillo frente a la cámara, por mi estatura el nekomata tuvo que levantar un poco más el cuello del trípode:

-Y listo ¡Sonríe!

Sonreí ampliamente a la cámara y saco la foto, coloco mi tarjeta en un aparato que emitió unos sonidos y luego saco la tarjeta ya con la foto a todo color, Sali mu y bien:

-Aquí esta, ahora sí, su membresía ya está completa, por lo mismo puede pedir un casillero a las recepcionistas

-¿Enserio? Bueno ¡Muchas gracias!

Me despedí de esa amable persona y me dirigí con las recepcionistas, al mostrar mi tarjeta y escanearla me entregaron una llave:

-Puede escoger el que quiera que no tenga alguna marca –dijo la amable mujer- cuando escoja alguno póngale algo para que sea identificable

-Está bien, gracias

Me dirigí a los casilleros cercanos al área de baño, ya estoy arreglada para hacer ejercicio, así que solo dejare aquí mi mochila para no preocuparme, antes, saque el termo de agua y deje la mochila dentro, como marca, escribí mi nombre con un plumón que tenía dentro de mi mochila ¿Qué hacía ahí?... no lo recuerdo, pero me sirvió.

Añadí un corazoncito a la firma que hice en un papel blanco pegado en el casillero, así hicieron todos los demás que ya tienen uno.

Ya con esto listo, ingrese al área de máquinas de ejercicio para liminales, hay muchas y de todo tipo. Desde máquinas para correr para centauros y aracnes, hasta maquinas con formas extrañas pero servían a las lamias para ejercitar cada musculo de sus grandes cuerpos:

-Buenas tardes –escuche una voz a mi derecha, era una nekomata con un atuendo donde venía la palabra entrenadora- Espera… ¿Eres Amanda? ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?... D-D-Disculpa ¿Ya te conocía antes? –pregunte… estos son los momentos en que la amnesia siempre me juega en mi contra

-Sí, el día en que el mariscal Roberto llego para probar su pierna –no parecía molesta, pero si extrañada- mi hermana lo monitoreo a él y yo a ti

-D-Disculpa… no pude recordarte –ahí reí apenada… me da tanta vergüenza cuando pasa algo así

-No importa Amanda, dime ¿Ya tienes algún entrenador que te monitoree hoy?

-No, aun no, apenas voy llegando

-En ese caso yo me encargo –dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto, mi nombre es Noshira

-Oh, claro, gracias Noshira –dije sonriéndole

-Bien, ahora, sé que tienes una excelente condición, así que comencemos con los calentamientos y pasemos al cardio…

Y así comencé. Primero los calentamientos habituales, estiramientos para calentar cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, flexiones, sentadillas, lagartijas… aunque estas últimas siempre tengo el problema que a veces mis pechos tocan el suelo primero y no me dejan bajar mucho… no importa, aun así logre ejecutarlas, pero siempre resulta algo incómodo.

Luego de eso, ejercicios para piernas y brazos, comencé con las máquinas para correr colocando diferentes velocidades, son muy útiles estas máquinas ¡Incluso tienen para sintonizar estaciones de radio o conectar reproductores de música!... no tengo uno, pero cuando lo tenga podre ejercitarme junto a la música que más me gusta.

Noshira entonces me guio a una prensa de piernas. Tengo que tomar asiento en la máquina y frente a mi hay una enorme prensa con pesas que la hacen deslizarse por un riel inclinado directo a mí, el punto es empujar la prensa con las pesas y relajar las piernas para que venga a mí. Por un momento me puse nerviosa, pues la persona que la uso antes que mi lucia verdaderamente cansada y que se esforzaba mucho, pero luego al estar ahí y comenzar las repeticiones no fue tan malo, agregue mas peso hasta que llegue a un punto donde sentía que hacia un buen esfuerzo, y en base a esto continúe.

Luego de eso, pesas, mancuernas y algunas máquinas, una de poleas con pesas, lo que más me alegro es que sigo cargando los 170 kilos sin muchos problemas, claro, haciendo esfuerzo, pero para un humano es algo casi imposible. Tengo que admitirlo, es cuando me lleno de orgullo demostrar mi fuerza física… no es que me guste pelear, o compita en algo así, pero es parte de la cultura de los minotauros, demostrar nuestro poder físico… Y que me gusta mi figura esbelta.

Ya para el final de la rutina termine con un par de mancuernas, luego de eso, tome asiento limpiando el sudor de mi frente con una toalla y tomando agua de mi termo; fue cansado, pero me siento mejor:

-Muy bien, sigues con esa buena condición Amanda –dijo contenta la entrenadora- es sorprendente ver a los minotauros entrenar, casi pareciese que no hay quien los pare

-Tenemos nuestros límites –dije con una sonrisa- pero casi nunca sucede

-Interesante, bueno, ya que terminaste puedes ir a la cafetería por algún smoothie, darte una ducha o irte

-¿Smoothie? –pregunte curiosa- Nunca escuche de ellos ¿Qué es?

-Es básicamente un batido de frutas –dijo mi entrenadora- no es lo más sano en el mercado, pero la cafetería de aquí prepara uno muy especial y sin azúcar

-Ya veo ¡Entonces comprare uno! ¿Quieres venir?

-Estoy bien Amanda –dijo sonriendo- tengo que estar atenta por algún otro miembro del club, disfruta de tu descanso

-Está bien ¡Gracias, y hasta luego!

Me despedí de la entrenadora y limpiando más del sudor que escurría por mi cuello me dirigí a la cafetería siguiendo los señalamientos en el pasillo central del edificio.

Pasando por una de las habitaciones escuche un fuerte grito y golpe, me pareció extraño pues el golpe fue como si dos objetos metálicos hubiesen chocado con fuerza, regrese a esa habitación y me asome. Ahí pude ver a un grupo de minotauros, primero me mostré emocionada por ver a más de los de mi especie, y luego, note lo que practicaban.

El combate Minos, o esgrima de minotauros como lo denominan los humanos. Cada peleador portaba su armadura completa mientras luchaban en el ring… con esto volvieron tan tiernos recuerdos. Bueno, a algunos no les parecería tan tiernos, pero para mí lo son.

Mientras los miraba combatir recordé cuando yo misma practicaba ese mismo deporte, al principio no me gustaba, debo admitirlo, prefería estar lejos, pero mi padre insistió tanto al punto de obligarme, no me gustaba al principio, pero al tiempo que practicaba junto a mi padre él me explicaba en cada practica más de la historia de esa antigua arte marcial en nuestra cultura, nuestro legado familiar, y el orgullo que el sentiría por tener una hija que lo practicase y siguiese el legado… tengo que admitir que gane cariño y lo practique hasta llegar al rango de _Grand guerrier_ ; o gran guerrero.

Fue tanto, que llegue a luchar contra minotauros masculinos y casi llegar a las mejores de la colonia… no lo logre, si en rangos de una competencia común lo comparo, llegue a un cuarto o quinto lugar, pero no me importo, mi padre estaba muy feliz y yo estaba encantada de practicar ese deporte y orgullosa de mis logros, tengo que admitir que el deporte me atrapo por su contexto histórico, el de cada arma, armadura y el del legado de mi familia, del apellido Dufort.

Hacerle honor a mi padre y abuelo fue emocionante y me lleno de orgullo… lo extraño, mi padre, mi abuelo… que en paz descanse, pero siempre que estaba con él, me enseño, incluso forjo parte de mi equipamiento para el combate.

Mientras miraba el combate y salí de mis pensamientos al ver como uno de los minotauros logro la victoria asestando un potente golpe con su masa en el estómago del contrincante, debió doler, aun con la armadura y futon, son golpes muy fuertes y el dolor se siente.

Lo hizo caer, ese minotauro que consiguió la victoria levanto la visera de su yelmo y ayudo a levantarse a su compañero, no es muy alto, bueno, tampoco un enano, pero en lo que es a la altura de los minotauros es algo bajo, un metro noventa, igual que Robie, o creo que él tiene unos centímetros de más.

Alzo la vista y ahí me observo, sonrio ligeramente y me saludo, yo también sonreí y le devolví el saludo, luego de ver esa muestra, y saludar a ese minotauro me retire a la cafetería.

Ya llegada ahí me encontré con una amplia cafetería, varias mesas, especies de todo tipo disfrutando de comida saludable, principalmente ensaladas o algunos cortes de carne pequeños además de emparedados, un bonito ambiente.

Me dirigí a la barra para ordenar uno de esos smoothie, ya hay una fila de dos personas frente a mí, eso me dio tiempo para sacar mi billetera y sacar el dinero que indica en el menú para el de mi favorito; sabor plátano.

Ya cuando llegue con la cajera ordene el smoothie, ella solo se giró para tomar los ingredientes y dirigirse a la licuadora:

-Hola –escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí

Ahí me gire, es el mismo minotauro de hace unos momentos, seguía con su armadura de placas medieval, color plateado, es bonita:

-Oh ¡Hola! –Lo salude con una sonrisa- Vi el combate, buen golpe con el maso

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa, su pelaje es de un color castaño, más oscuro que el de mi pelo- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amanda –respondí- ¿Y tú?

-Marcus, mucho gusto

-Aquí tiene su smoothie –dijo la cajera, pague por este y me gire para tomar asiento en una mesa

-Oye –lo llame- con los que peleabas ¿Acaso son una especie de grupo para combate Minos? –Pregunte curiosa- por ahora no cuento con mi equipamiento, pero quiero volver a practicarlo

-Si –contesto el tomando asiento frente a mí- es el club Taurus de esgrimistas, siempre estamos abiertos para recibir a nuevos integrantes, especialmente si es alguien tan linda como tu

Ahí reí ligeramente, este tipo de halagos me gustan:

-Gracias, y tomare en cuenta lo del club –conteste probando más de la bebida, es muy rica- cuando cuente con mi equipamiento me uniré

-Tenemos equipo para pruebas y armas de todo tipo –sugirió- aunque no son iguales a las que se podrían heredar del legado familiar, son útiles

-Me gustaría seguir con las armas que herede, gracias –dije con una sonrisa- pero ¿Dónde vives? ¿Vienes muy a menudo?

-En ocasiones –dijo sonriendo- otras veces estoy en el trabajo

-¿A si? ¿En que trabajas? –pregunte curiosa

-Seguridad privada, en BrutalCorp

-Oh ¡Mi anfitrión trabaja ahí también! –exclame, es una gran casualidad- ¿Lo conoces de casualidad? Es un hombre alto y de rasgos latinos, resalta mucho

-Quizás lo haya visto mientras esta en las oficinas, pero no me suena –contesto acomodando parte de su armadura

Yo probé más del smoothie, es refrescante y muy rico, es tan bueno que incluso mi colita se mueve de lado a lado, me es inevitable:

-Parece que está muy bueno –comento mirando a mi cola

-Es muy rico ¡Prueba un poco! –dije pasándole el vaso

-No gracias, tómalo tu

-Anda, solo una probadita, no hará daño

El rio ligeramente y bebió un poco del vaso, ahí sonreí pues note que le gusto, retome el vaso y seguimos charlando hasta que acabe con el smoothie.

Luego de eso tire el vaso en un bote para la basura y me dirigí a las duchas, antes, me despedí de Marcus, tome el cambio en mi mochila junto a una toalla para secarme e ingrese al baño.

Hasta ahora es un buen día, me ejercite mucho, demostré que sigo siendo fuerte y conocí a una entrenadora amable y un buen minotauro… algunos pensarían que satanice o tengo algún resentimiento contra los de mi especie después… de aquel evento… pero yo sé que no toda la gente es malvada, o tiene la mente así de retorcida.

Asi como hay personas malas hay personas muy buenas… Roberto es un ejemplo, su hermanita, mi familia, mis vecinos y amigas… que odio no recordar sus nombres, pero sé que tengo algún recuerdo en mi cajita especial.

Solo… solo arreglare las cosas con Roberto y seguiremos siendo amigos, sí, eso pasara, arreglaremos todo y estaremos en buenos términos… o eso espero.

Sacudí mi cabeza y termine de asearme, yo solo debo de hablar con él, solucionarlo como los adultos que somos, es todo, el volverá más tarde y trataremos ese tema para quedar en buenos términos, de una vez por todas.

Sali del baño aseada y lista para volver a mi hogar, recogí mi mochila, guarde todo lo demás, retome el GPS y marque el rumbo al departamento, hora de disfrutar más de esta bonita ciudad…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras Amanda salía del club deportivo Kobold, el coordinador Takeo había arribado ya al lugar de reunión, nada más ni nada menos que el Tochō, o El ayuntamiento de Tokio. El edificio que contiene al gobierno metropolitano de Tokio, un imponente edificio de 242 metros de altura, se impone entre varios de los edificios, además de su diseño tan peculiar tratando de asemejar un chip electrónico, posee otros detalles simbólicos.

El edificio en si es un conjunto de edificaciones, donde la Torre 1, que es la más alta, destaca de entre las demás, ahí, en una de sus salas para reuniones, ya se encontraba el coordinador Takeo, junto al general Kenta y el coronel Hiromasa, acompañándolos, el superintendente de la región de Kanto, Takeichi Kuribayashi.

Los cuatro hombres charlaban sobre asuntos del trabajo, aunque en ocasiones bromeando:

-Para antes de que se diese cuenta, uno de los guardaespaldas ya le había torcido el brazo y mando al suelo –comento Takeo a lo que el superintendente y coronel acompañaron riendo- la expresión de dolor y sorpresa siempre me mata

-Hacen bien su trabajo –comento Takeichi- ¿Ese es el equipo que mencionan los medios?

-Exactamente –dijo con orgullo el coordinador- seis excelentes elementos que salen a cumplir su labor, ya sea para lo que Japón nos contrató, o algún cliente privado

-Ya veo –dijo asintiendo ligeramente- me han sorprendido, debo admitirlo, sus agentes han sido de gran ayuda estos últimos días

-Nos alegra cumplir con el contrato –respondió Takeo- aunque… lamentablemente no hemos actuado como nos gustaría

-¿A qué se refiere? –cuestiono el superintendente retomando un tono serio

-Bueno –ahí el coordinador se reacomodo en su asiento borrando su sonrisa- las unidades de choque han sabido reaccionar, y además de ese grupo de seis intrépidos agentes que rescataron un orfanato de las garras de algunos criminales, tengo otros ayudando en los puertos donde los asaltos a embarcaciones aumentaron, pero que frenaron cuando mis agentes llegaron, aunque, lamentablemente; Para la situación que ahora se cierne sobre las prefecturas de la región de Kanto, y las demás al sur del país… estas situaciones van en aumento, y mis agentes pueden ayudar si nos diesen algún apoyo especial

-Coordinador, respeto la labor de sus agentes y agradezco el apoyo que han dado –comento Takeichi- pero si me pide que sus agentes actúen con la misma libertad que un oficial de policía… déjeme decirle que está loco

-Yo nunca dije eso, superintendente –contesto el coordinador recargándose en su asiento

-Le adelantare la respuesta; No –asevero

El coordinador analizo de arriba abajo al superintendente, mostrándose en una pose tensa, aferrado a su asiento e ideales:

-Entiendo, si, darle esos privilegios a una empresa privada sería una locura –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el bastón donde Vari se aloja, se detuvo frente al ventanal que miraba directamente al monte Fuji

-Está muy tenso –hablo Vari en la mente del coordinador- no parece que vaya a ceder fácilmente, si me permite alguna recomendación amo, quizás hablando de la realza en crímenes pueda servir

-Justo eso pensaba, Vari –comento el coordinador en un tono casi inaudible- Las fuerzas policiales de Japón han alcanzado los 300 mil efectivos ¿Verdad?

El superintendente se vio extrañado por el cambio de tema de conversación, pero se relajó al alejarse de ese otro tema conflictivo:

-Sí, recientemente hubo una realza, especialmente con otras especies ingresando, pronto superaremos ese numero

-Y enhorabuena -comento sonriendo- sus fuerzas policiales son excelentes, de las mejores del mundo, o si acaso, la mejor –dijo volteando- agentes respetables y capacitados… aunque… hay cosas que me preocupan, eso tiene que ver con los números

-No se preocupe, que esos números están siendo bien administrados –contesto Takeichi

-Lo sé, lo único que me preocupa es que esos números están muy desproporcionados, dígame ¿Cuántos agentes liminales están ahora en servicio?

-Ese número no le corresponde saberlo –contesto el superintendente

-Un 10% de los agentes policiacos son liminales –Vari fue la que entrego esa información que hace unos momentos había estudiado

-Bueno, sé que sus números pueden ser no muy altos, pues el acta es aún muy reciente –continuo el coordinador- acortare el discurso, no, no quiero que mis agentes posean la misma libertad, pero si una cosa… una posibilidad de protección jurídica

-Espere ¿Qué? –cuestiono el superintendente

-Eso mismo, mis agentes siguen siendo considerados como mercenarios –comento caminando por lo largo de la habitación- la opinión pública ha cambiado hasta cierto punto, después de la liberación de aquellas mujeres en ese burdel ilegal, el orfanato, la retención de traficantes y auxilio a la policía son bien vistos, pero carecen de tan importante protección

-¿Y para qué? –cuestiono el superintendente- si tan buen trabajo han hecho ¿Acaso podrían cometer un error fatídico?

-No, pero las posibilidades existen, aun cuando han cumplido su labor respetando las leyes, los protocolos de operación que el gobierno impuso y los apartados de no agresión entre humanos y otras especies del Acta, lo único que quiero es una pequeña protección jurídica a mis agentes, donde nos den la oportunidad de probar su inocencia primero y no romper el contrato al instante según el párrafo 12 de la segunda página en el apartado cinco, en letras pequeñas

-Entiendo, y me parece una petición buena… aunque ¿Yo que papel juego?

-Es el superintendente de la región donde las oficinas de la corporación se encuentran, donde más operativos se han llevado a cabo, y usted junto a los demás altos cargos del gobierno y la ANP fue quien estableció los términos y acciones a tomar –dijo tomando asiento al verlo ceder un poco

El superintendente se mostró pensativo, recordando a la perfección esos párrafos de esas hojas donde se discutían las labores de la corporación junto al gobierno:

-¿Algún otro superintendente lo sabe?

-Las regiones de Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kinki y Shikoku y han firmado –contesto con orgullo- llevo librando esas discusiones desde que estamos aquí hace dos años y ese espeluznante apartado que tantas pesadillas me causa –dijo acomodándose recargando el bastón de Vari a un lado de el- No nos dará una mayor libertad para actuar ni poder, solo la posibilidad de demostrar la inocencia de aquellos que, junto a la policía y equipos especiales, luchan por un mejor mañana

El superintendente se mostró pensativo, General y Coronel tan solo sonrieron ligeramente, para sus futuras operaciones, ese resguardo legal sería muy útil.

Después de unos minutos de meditación por parte de ese hombre suspiro:

-Bien, pero antes quiero ver donde tengo que firmar –el coordinador tomo un legajo que guardaba dentro de su saco, extrajo un solo documento con seis firmas diferentes

-Aquí esta –dijo pasándolo junto a un bolígrafo- si gusta de leerlo, así podrá ver que no hay nada sospechoso

El superintendente lo miro con rostro serio, pero Takeo se mostraba con un semblante tranquilo y confiado. Los minutos pasaron hasta que Takeichi firmo. Sin haber encontrado alguna irregularidad escribió su firma en la última línea que quedaba vacía:

-Excelente –el coordinador ya estaba a su lado retirando el documento y guardándolo- si gusta, quédese con el bolígrafo, es de una buena marca, ojala le guste –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Justo la firma que necesitaba ¿Después de la reunión gustan de comer algo? –cuestiono con una sonrisa- No se preocupen, la corporación paga

-No gracias –contesto el superintendente guardando el bolígrafo- tengo que regresar al trabajo

-Paso –contesto el general Kenta aspirando, dejando escuchar el chillido de la máquina que le permite respirar

-Ni yo, estaré ocupado

-Bueno, como quieran, más para mi

-¿Y para mí, amo? –cuestiono Vari al coordinador

-Para ti tengo algo especial –dijo sonriendo

-¿Dijo algo? –cuestiono Hiromasa

-Oh, no, nada compañeros –dijo sonriendo revisando su reloj- ya es la hora

Al decir esto llegaron los demás hombres que discutirían de temas diversos, entre ellos estacaban algunas mujeres, al ser pocas comparado a los otros sujetos, entre ellas, la agente Smith, que, debido a que los demás asientos fueron ocupados rápidamente, tuvo que tomar asiento justo enfrente del coordinador Takeo, el cual solo lucia con una amplia sonrisa después de su más reciente triunfo:

-Se inicia la reunión –declaro el gobernador de Tokio

La reunión comenzó, tratando desde temas de inmigración, procesos del Acta y seguridad…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Bien, me he llenado de información respecto a mi país.

Permanecimos bloqueando algunas puertas y manteniéndonos cerca del escenario en caso de que alguien tratase algo, pero no sucedió nada, eso sí, me sirvió para escuchar más de algunas situaciones en México.

Desde como la inseguridad ha sufrido cambios, la visión de la gente por las liminales y actos del gobierno. Sicarios y miembros o incluso líderes de carteles asesinados por especies mucho más fuertes que no temieron en defenderse. México que puso en práctica un Acta mucho más diferente, donde existen suburbios de liminales y otros de humanos, debido a que pocas familias podrían mantener a un miembro de otra especie o las modificaciones adecuadas para los hogares y departamentos.

El gobierno con problemas de demandas por especies y grupos de estas siendo atacados por fanáticos religiosos o los zapatistas… asquerosos anarquistas pseudocomunistas.

Me alegre por un lado al saber que en general, las especies fueron bien recibidas, y aunque no son tantas en las ciudades, hay muchos pueblos de estas o con algunos humanos conviviendo con estas. Ana mostro fotos de ella conviviendo con niños de poblados indígenas y otros de ciudades, argumentando que desde pequeña fue bien recibida en poblados de las diversas etnias del país, que aunque no hubiese nacido en estos, aquellos que recordaban los mitos de Quetzalcóatl la miraban con asombro y cierto respeto, además de, haber servido como nexo para que estos poblados recibiesen como amigos a otras especies que podrían ser más amenazantes.

Además de esto, resalto el apoyo que se les ha dado a las especies por parte de Japón, especialmente aquellas que vienen de México, agradeciendo el buen recibimiento y como ellas trabajan en lograr una mejor comprensión del Acta japonesa e impulsar una versión similar en México.

Después de la exposición de cada una, bajaron del escenario. Ya que no son estrellas como Alexa se omitieron cosas como una firma de autógrafos o responderle a los medios, agradecieron a los académicos que asistieron y participaron con ellas, ya luego de eso las escoltamos hasta los vehículos abordando cada uno:

-Roberto –me llamo Ana mientras acomodaba mi cinturón

-¿Qué sucede Ana?

-Aún faltan unas horas para la reunión con los miembros del Acta, y mis compañeras y yo tenemos hambre ¿Podríamos pasar a algún restaurante?

-Claro que sí, y de hecho –dije revisando el mapa, perfecto- Quedamos algo cerca de una de las sucursales de un buen restaurante, usted acomódese y confié en mi

-Muy bien, eso hare –dijo riendo ligeramente- ¿Qué clase de restaurante es?

-Uno muy especial ¿Hace cuánto que llegaron a Japón?

-Ya tres semanas… tengo que admitir que extraño a México –dijo con cierto aire de melancolía, la comprendo bien- Japón es un lindo país, pero no lo puedo comparar a mi casa, y bueno, tengo problemas con el idioma aun

-Pero si las vi expresarse muy bien –comente con una sonrisa- alguna que otra palabra les fallo, pero de ahí en fuera, el público debió entender lo que decían

-Gracias, fue difícil aprender el idioma ¿Tu como lo dominas?

-Mi madre es japonesa –comencé a explicar con una sonrisa- nací en México, pero querían mostrarme ambas culturas, especialmente porque ambos se enamoraron en Japón, y mi madre continuo su vida en México, así que en ocasiones, principalmente vacaciones, las pasábamos en Japón, así desde pequeño se me inculco el español y japonés, lo mismo paso con mi hermana menor, extraño a México, ahí es donde he pasado más tiempo, estudiando, trabajando y luchando, pero Japón es donde también eh crecido, donde se me enseño la cultura del orden y dedicación, ambas naciones son mi hogar y a ambas las extraño y aprecio por igual

-Una tierna historia –dijo con cierto tono suave- quien lo diría, sabes, es una tierna historia, aunque me gustaría saber más historias de ti

-Gracias… pero no sé, muchas son de muerte y sufrimiento, dudo que le gusten

-Bueno, quizás no sean gratas, pero siempre ayudan a comprender la situación de los soldados en México –dijo con una sonrisa- sé que hacen su labor con honor… pero los medios…

-Son unos ingratos y mentirosos –termine su frase

-Lamentablemente así es, pero no temas Roberto, yo no me trago esas mentiras

-Está bien señorita, usted parece una mujer inteligente, además de ser muy linda, sé que no la engañarían con cosas así –ahí me sonroje al escuchar lo que dije ¡Idiota! Es el cliente, no puedo andar lanzando piropos o halagos así- d-digo… si me permite esas palabras… me parece linda y una buena persona p-por lo que dijo en su conferencia

Ahí ella rio ligeramente:

-Calma Roberto, está bien, gracias por esas palabras –me detuve en un semáforo permitiéndome voltear con ella- Sé que soy linda, y mis plumas tan llamativas

-Disculpe eso, no debería de decirlo

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestiono inclinando su cabeza a un lado- somos compatriotas, cumples con tu trabajo mientras charlamos, somos solteros así que no habría algún problema… ¡Oh! Disculpa, no sé si tu…

-Sí, soy soltero –conteste riendo- no sé si soy muy exigente o simplemente no tenía el tiempo

-Qué pena… aunque me parece extraño –escuche como se recargo en la plancha de blindaje que separa los asientos del frente con los pasajeros, mientras ella asomaba su rostro por la abertura- Un hombre de tu talla soltero, si me permites a mí los halagos, alto, fornido, valiente y guapo, es extraño que no tengas a nadie… a no ser

-No… no soy gay –conteste a lo que ella dejo escapar una carcajada

-Nunca pensé eso, pero es un alivio confirmarlo, ahora resulta que todos son homosexuales –dijo recomponiéndose- aunque… ojala des con la indicada

-Eso espero –ahí recordé lo de Amanda… lo de los últimos días y hoy, trato pero solo lo eh arruinado

Y no quiero estar más tiempo solo:

-Ojala, la seguiré buscando

-Quien sabe, quizás esté más cerca de lo que crees

-Lo se…

Después de eso siguió un silencio algo incómodo, por suerte para ese momento llegue a una sucursal del American Food:

-Bien, aquí es, Ana –dije quitándome el cinturón- sé que extrañan su tierra natal, México, y no hay muchos restaurantes buenos, excepto este

Descendí del vehiculo y lo mismo paso con los otros, las compañeras de Ana descendieron junto a los otros de mi equipo:

-Bueno –las llame pues hable en español- esta sucursal es más grande, ustedes confíen en mí, comerán bien –les dije sonriéndoles- Janet, Dina, Sloan, quédense aquí –ordene- Catalina y Mizuki, vengan conmigo

-Iremos a comer algo también –comento Sloan- pero pasaremos donde Janet y Dina puedan entrar

-Como gusten, pero mantengan un ojo a los vehículos

-Entendido

Ellos se dirigieron a otro restaurante cercano, ingrese al establecimiento y solicite una mesa para todos nosotros en México. Como la primera vez, todas se mostraron extrañadas, pero luego de que un camarero saliese y nos llevase a una mesa especial para las chicas más grandes, comprendieron de que se trataba:

-Oye, no está nada mal –comento la chica lagartija

-¡Incluso tiene pozole! –Exclamo la serket revisando el menú- Hace mucho que no pruebo pozole… hora de llenarme

-Los precios no están nada mal –comento Ana- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar, Roberto?

-En un paseo con una amiga –comente recordando ese segundo día con Amanda- lo encontré en una sucursal diferente, tal parece que tienen este ambiente tan cálido en cada sucursal

-Me gusta –dijo admirando la zona mexicana- con una buena decoración y algunas cosas alusivas al país

-¿Qué es un tamal? –pregunto Catalina mirando el menú extrañada

-¿Sope? –cuestiono Mizuki

Ahí solo reí y ordene por ellas, aunque no se mostraron muy confiadas a que yo ordenara por ellas sus rostros cambiaron cuando llegaron los tacos, sopes y flautas. Aunque será una comida deliciosa debo de estar atento a cualquier sospechoso o algo que pueda tornarse muy extraño:

-Dime –escuche a Ana mientras vigilaba a un par de personas que entraron- ¿Hace cuantos ingresaste a BrutalCorp?

-Hace creo que dos semanas, relativamente poco –dije comiendo uno de los tacos

-Ya veo

-Por cierto ¿Hace cuánto que está apoyando a esas comunidades en México? –pregunte curioso, pues por todo lo que decía, parece que estaba incluso antes del acta

-Oh, bueno, fue mucho antes de que se hiciese pública la existencia de las extraespecies –contesto dando un trago a su bebida- Mi madre es la esposa de un funcionario del gobierno en el estado de Oaxaca… si, lo se… mi padre no era el más… puro u honesto –admitió con cierto tono de pena- pero aun así mostro apoyo a los grupos indígenas y poblados así, debido a la figura que el dios azteca jugaba antes, yo era una especie de ´´nexo´´ entre el gobierno y algunos grupos que se mantenían reacios o sin un buen representante

-Interesante –admití- ¿Y qué clase de labores hacías?

-Desde oradora, hasta casi política, metí presión en el gobierno, y con apoyo de mi padre, logre hacer que se invirtiese más en una línea de tuberías para que tuviesen acceso a agua potable –dijo sonriendo al probar las flautas- las sonrisas de esas personas valió todo el esfuerzo

-Me alegro por eso –admití- lamentablemente esos pueblos se mantienen alejados por decisión propia, al menos hay que apoyarlos un poco

-Exactamente, luego de eso seguí con pequeñas campañas organizadas por mí misma cuando adquirí una mayoría de edad y mis estudios mejoraron –comento feliz- reunía juguetes, comida, conseguía profesores de la ciudad o entre poblados así para que asistiesen a aulas improvisadas

-Te preocupas por toda esa gente ¿Verdad?

-Mi madre creció en una de esas culturas –admitió- y ella quería devolverles el favor, ella también hacia esas labores, luego cuando crecí seguí apoyándola en otras zonas donde antes no había podido llegar, ayudábamos a gente de esas culturas y algunas de extraespecies, aunque se mantenían con estabilidad, cuando llegamos logramos crear nexos de negocios con humano

-Parece que ha sido un trabajo arduo –comente probando otro taco- pero… todo por una buena causa… si, usted es una buena persona

-Gracias –dijo riendo- pero ya hable mucho de mi ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno…

A como me miraban mis compañeras de equipo, las de Ana… con esos rostros burlones, solo ignóralas, no es como que quiera algo con ella, solo quiero conocerla mejor, es una linda chica y una compatriota noble además de agradable, conocer mejor al cliente ayudara a protegerlo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Luego de ya unas horas de discusiones en asuntos diversos, principalmente los del Acta, llego el momento de discutir las situaciones de seguridad, entre esta la realza en crímenes, además de algunas reformas para el Acta:

-Se ha tenido una realza en crímenes cometido por humanos y liminales en conjunto –explicaba el superintendente- muchas de estas personas son extranjeros, inmigrantes ilegales o directamente, criminales y fugitivos

-Hasta ahora –comento Smith en conjunto con el superintendente- hemos logrado operar y suprimir los altercados que se han dado, MON junto a la ANP y los cuerpos de operaciones especiales hemos trabajado en conjunto para detener estas infracciones

-Aunque –hablo Hiromasa- ¿Cuál ha sido el rango efectivo de sus operativos?

-La región de Kanto –declaro la agente

-¿Tiempos de reacción?

-Oscilan en lo minutos –explicaba la agente- pero debemos confirmar si es una amenaza donde solo están liminales o humanos

-¿Qué hay de los momentos donde la amenaza es diversa? –cuestiono uno de los alcaldes- Hemos sufrido de una realza también, y muchas veces no han respondido a la llamada, eh tenido que requerir del auxilio de BrutalCorp

-Estamos contentos que nos considerasen –comento Takeo con una sonrisa

-Tenemos problemas de capacidad y elementos –dijo Smith acomodando sus lentes- pero les aseguro que esto cambiara, MOE será un cambio para todo lo que está sucediendo en el país, ellas-

-Denos hechos, agente Smith –arremetió el general Kenta- no nos de su palabrería de siempre, la situación se ha complicado cada vez más y usted sigue con su idea utópica, lo que cuentan son las evidencias, hechos y números, no sus discursos

Smith paso saliva y reacomodo sus lentes:

-Les aseguro a todos que MON se está esforzando, junto a la ANP hemos estado operando lo más rápido que podemos, tratando de resolver cada situación que se da con huéspedes y anfitriones… podríamos operar mejor y los demás cuerpos de seguridad sin las restricciones de agresión en el acta

-No es necesario retirarlas –comento el gobernador de Tokio- las liminales están aquí por el Acta de intercambio, porque se pueden sentir seguras aquí, y una modificación así abriría muchos problemas entre humanos y liminales

-Están causando problemas para que se cumpla la ley –objeto el superintendente- deben ser retiradas, o al menos, modificadas

-Lo entendemos… aunque… ustedes siendo parte de los cuerpos de seguridad han tenido muchos fallos –comento uno de los alcaldes- hemos tenido que recurrir a BrutalCorp, que ha demostrado que se logran llevar a cabo operativos donde se arresten a criminales humanos y extra especie sin necesidad de alguna modificación, o los tiempos tan largos que se toman verificando de que índole es la amenaza

-Hemos tenido que recurrir a una corporación privada para desempeñar las labores de seguridad –Asevero con cierta molestia el gobernador de la prefectura de Tokio- sin ofenderlo coordinador Takeo, pero creo que entiende

-Perfectamente –dijo reclinándose- no hay nada peor que confiar sus labores a una institución privada y no a sus propias fuerzas

-Podríamos operar si es que los artículos de no agresión hubiesen sido mejor detallados –asevero Smith- el Acta actual está a medias

-Pero ya hay demostraciones que sin modificaciones, existe la posibilidad que se logre hacer justicia –arremetió el gobernador- ¿Por qué usted no conforma un equipo mixto entre humanos y liminales y se deja de dificultades?

-Porque hay que demostrar que las liminales no son solo criaturas indefensas –arremetió el superintendente- concuerdo en que el acta esta para favorecerlas, pero el modo en que está hecha, solo deja a medias la capacidad de las liminales de laborar en cuerpos de seguridad, o defenderse a ellas mismas, debemos de buscar un punto med-

-¡Están atacando! –grito un trabajador de esa misma torre que ingreso empujando la puerta con fuerza

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo que están atacando? –cuestiono el general Kenta extrañado

Mientras el trabajador que irrumpió en la habitación buscaba el control remoto de la televisión Smith y Takeo recibieron una llamada casi al mismo tiempo, ambos contestaron extrañados:

-¡Coordinador! –grito alguien por el altavoz- ¡Recibimos reportes de un ataque cerca del rio Arakawa! ¡Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar!

-¡Jefa! –Grito Zombina por el otro lado de la línea- ¡Ocurrió un ataque en Arakawa!

Para ese momento la sangre de ambos coordinadores se helo, alzaron la vista mirando a los demás hombres y mujeres presentes en la sala, y por un momento, sus vistas chocaron, ahí fue cuando se encendio la televisión y se mostraba a lujo de detalle lo sucedido captado por un helicóptero de algún noticiero.

Explosiones en un centro comercial del barrio de Arakawa, cerca de un rio con el mismo nombre del barrio. Era claro el pánico de la gente que huía del lugar, las explosiones y disparos que resonaban.

Un ataque terrorista.

Sin tomarse un segundo más la agente Smith salió a toda prisa de la sala de reuniones, el golpeteo de sus zapatos era más que sonoro por el pasillo en dirección al elevador mientras hablaba con Zombina:

-¡Llama a los equipos de reacción! –grito el superintendente por su teléfono también abandonando el lugar

-No responderán a tiempo –declaro Hiromasa presenciando la escena por el televisor- ¿Coordinador? ¿Hay manera que sus unidades de choque puedan dar un apoyo?

-Pueden, mas no tienen el equipamiento –declaro cortando la llamada- y las divisiones blindadas o de Ónice no pueden responder hasta que el superintendente de la aprobación

Ahí los presentes se miraron preocupados entre sí, cuando en el reportaje de lo que sucede, se mostraba claramente más explosiones:

-Y si aun así pudiesen… la división de choque no cuenta con equipamiento adecuado para situaciones así –ahí levanto sus hombros- las limitaciones hacen que no pueda brindarles del equipo especializado o libertad operativa

-¡No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados! –grito el gobernador- ¡Está sucediendo un atentado! ¿¡Y su milicia privada que nosotros estamos pagando no puede hacer nada!?

-También me duele, gobernador, pero lamentablemente el contrato así lo estipula –dijo suspirando pesadamente pero sonriendo mientras miraba por el ventanal- sin autorización del superintendente, no pueden salir de las oficinas

-¿¡Como que no!? –continuaba el gobernador molesto- ¡Tienen las armas y agentes, haga algo!

-El contrato que usted firmo, que todos los presentes leyeron y firmaron –explicaba- lo prohíbe, lo siento, pero no puedo enviar a ningún equipo de las demás divisiones y las de choque solo irán para morir

El gobernador frunció el ceño al ver lo que sucedía, y aunque la situación era tensa, y ninguno de los ahí presentes o aquellos que partieron esperarían lo que sucedería más adelante…

* * *

 **POV Roberto (momentos antes del atentado)**

* * *

Después de haber comido, y que el dueño del local le tomara una foto a Ana y sus compañeras para el mural mexicano, salimos del establecimiento. Aunque no lo puedo culpar, es una linda chica y una especie muy extraña en Japón pero simbólica en México, solo hubiese perdido la oportunidad perfecta de no haber tomado la foto.

Saliendo del restaurante ya estaban los demás en los vehículos, vigilando que ningún sospechoso tratase nada:

-Muy bien, ya saben, cada quien con su pareja y-

Entonces una explosión resonó.

No fueron fuegos artificiales, algún vehiculo con las bocinas a tope, ni un anuncio publicitario con sonido.

Una explosión de verdad.

La primer reacción que tuve fue buscar el origen del sonido, pero no pude ver nada, la gente a los alrededores se había paralizado, se miraban entre si confusos, algunos aferrando a sus hijos en sus brazos o manos y otros confundidos, ahí escuche aún más:

-¡Súbanlas rápido! –grite corriendo a Ana

Dina reacciono y me abrió la puerta para que la Quetzalcóatl subiese de inmediato, los demás repitieron esta acción con las otras chicas, la gente sigue paralizada:

-¡Aléjense de la zona! –grite a las personas que de inmediato voltearon a verme- ¡Regresen a sus hogares, rápido! ¡No es ningún simulacro, váyanse de aquí!

Algunos seguían dudosos pero emprendieron su camino, la gente que había estado paralizada comenzó a moverse… por suerte el pánico no se desato. Las explosiones fueron lejanas, pero sé que todo puede cambiar drásticamente… no otra vez, no de nuevo. Arranque el vehiculo y encendí la radio mientras tomaba el comunicador:

-Sloan, Mizuki, no se separen, síganme, tenemos que asegurar a las chicas

-Entendido –contesto Mizuki

-¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Es un ataque terrorista? –pregunto Sloan

-No lo sé –hablaba mientras conducía, no es lo más recomendable pero hay que mantener la comunicación- Pero… todo apunta a que sí, no se distraigan, debemos volver al hotel

Corte la comunicación y retome el volante con ambas manos… una parte de mi grita por ir a ese lugar, ayudar a las fuerzas de la ley a que esto se resuelva, pero el otro lado me ordena a seguir y asegurar a Ana y las otras dos chicas.

Mientras conducía alce la vista pues dos helicópteros cruzaron, no eran de la policía, eran de algún noticiero, la radio en la frecuencia policial era un caos, la mitad de aquellos que gritaban no sabían que hacer, la otra mitad intentaban coordinarse pero todo era un caos, cambie a la radio de algún noticiero:

-Tal como han escuchado –declaro con voz fría el conductor del noticiero- está pasando… un ataque terrorista se ha dado en el centro comercial de Arakawa, nuestros helicópteros están en la zona de lo ocurrido, están… oh dios –exclamo de repente- hay… hay explosiones y disparos, la policía no ha llegado… a los residentes de los alrededores del rio de Arakawa, les pedimos que no salgan de sus hogares o negocios, permanezcan adentro, los estaremos informando

Apague la radio… Japón… un país conocido por su baja tasa de criminalidad y su excelente organización para cosas como los cuerpos policiales… ahora está pasando por lo peor que una nación puede sufrir.

Un atentado terrorista.

Esto… aunque suene como alguien sin sentimientos o apático… no es nada nuevo. Las explosiones y disparos de diferentes armas y diferentes calibres es algo que se volvió habitual en mi vida, desde tiroteos en la sierra, en los desiertos, ciudades inclusive, donde civiles son usados como escudos humanos y sus vidas puesto en riesgo, esto no es nada nuevo… y aquel atentado en Monterrey, justo cuando estaba en el primer día de los tres que son obligatorios para un descanso, habían atacado un casino.

Y aquel sentimiento de impotencia e ira regresan.

Estaba descansando cuando eso sucedió… pude haber ayudado aunque fuese en la persecución de los bastardos o a cerrar las zonas, siquiera en el auxilio de la gente… pero no fue así, y sé que es imposible estar en todo lugar donde ocurran delitos y ataques así, pero… esta astilla, esta punzada, este sentimiento de impotencia y enojo siempre está presente:

-R-Roberto –escuche a Ana- ¿Q-Que sucede? –suena temerosa, no la culpo

-Parece que está ocurriendo un atentado terrorista, pero no te preocupes Ana, las protegeremos –dije volteando y sonriéndole, regrese mi vista al frente para evitar chocar- no tengas miedo

-E-Esta bien… pero… ¿Crees que nos puedan atacar? ¿O algun lugar cercano al hotel?

-No sabría decirlo Ana –admití- pero no te preocupes, verificaremos que nada sospechoso ocurra cuando las dejemos en el hotel

-Gracias… solo… ¿Ustedes que harán cuando nos dejen ahí?

-Tenemos que ver si la policía solicita de apoyo de los agentes de BrutalCorp, cuando las dejemos en el lugar seguro, iremos apoyar a los cuerpos de la ley

-Entiendo… yo… bueno, tengan cuidado –dijo esto hablando para Dina también

-Lo tendremos señora –dijo Dina- somos duros de roer

-Está bien, tengan cuidado, por favor… Roberto –ahí me llamo- ten cuidado ¿Si?... no me gustaría que hiriesen a un buen guardaespaldas y compatriota

-Lo tendré Ana, no te preocupes –ahí le sonreí- somos los mejores, mañana nos veremos de nuevo, se lo aseguro

Ella sonrio y asintió, note un ligero rubor en su rostro. Por mi lado continúe conduciendo, el tráfico era más notorio, pero gracias a mis habilidades logramos pasar entre los vehículos que permanecían detenidos o avanzando a vuelta de rueda, Sloan y Mizuki lograron seguirme el paso así que no tengo que preocuparme por ellos.

Encendí de nuevo la estación policiaca, todavía no autorizan algún apoyo de BrutalCorp… y es porque ni siquiera la policía sabe qué hacer. MON no ha respondido, el SAT debe de primero confirmar si hay o no humanos involucrados, sin una autorización previa la corporación no puede hacer nada.

Incompetentes.

Lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo, las estúpidas leyes siempre nos limitan, siempre sucede, desde que estaba en el ejército las mismas tonterías me persiguen. En México no podíamos siquiera dispararle a los sicarios que atentaban contra nosotros o los civiles o la CNDH metería sus asquerosas y corruptas manos para encarcelar al soldado y liberar al criminal… toda una bola de ratas corruptas.

Y ahora en Japón el Acta que pareciese está hecha para inhibir el sentido común en una batalla, humano o liminal debe defenderse de un agresor, no dejarse agredir y esperar un salvador… y el gobierno solo queda en ridículo. Todo por los ancianos que nunca han pisado el campo y se hacen llamar gobernadores y alcaldes.

No vale la pena quejarme… lo único que importa son las acciones, y tomare cartas en el asunto. Pero primero, Ana y sus compañeras.

Llegando al hotel frenamos haciendo rechinar los neumáticos, deteniéndome baje del vehiculo sacando mi arma, estamos alejados del lugar del atentado, pero todo puede pasar, no se sabe cuántos más sean, y si son como los fanáticos en Europa, pueden llegar a atacar en más de un lugar:

-¡Una por una, rápido! –grite

Primero Dina descendió y Ana detrás de ella, cubrimos sus costados y corrimos hasta la entrada del recinto, abrí la puerta para ella y permanecí atento a cualquier cosa, hice una seña a Mizuki y está bajo del vehiculo junto a Janet llevándose a la serket, ya por último la chica lagarto, ellas se quedaron en el vestíbulo, Ana me miraba preocupada:

-Suban a sus habitaciones, por favor –dije entrando- nosotros nos encargaremos, váyanse

Asintieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras, de nuevo Ana me miro preocupada, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa y se despidió agitando lentamente su ala derecha, le sonreí tenuemente y también me despedí:

-¡Debemos volver! –exclamo Janet- ¡Hay que ayudar a la policía!

-Concuerdo –dijo Sloan- Ya quería patear algunos traseros

-Los haremos pagar –declaro Dina

-Debo de decirlo –comente- estoy de acuerdo contigo Janet, no han dado la autorización, pero lo más seguro es que la den en el camino a ese lugar ¡Movámonos!

Con esto asintieron y corrieron a los vehículos, abordamos estos y aceleramos. Marque el lugar, un centro comercial en Arakawa, deberá ser fácil de encontrar:

-Mariscal –escuche a Dina

-¿Qué sucede?

-Usted… ¿Usted cree que puedan atacar algún otro lugar? –pregunto con cierto tono temeroso

-No lo sé –admití- si es como los ataques que se dan en Europa… en cualquier momento podrían atacar otro lugar, pero no confirmare nada hasta que los medios lo digan ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… nada –declaro- solo… una pequeña duda, estoy lista para acabarlos ¿Puedo salir a vuelo?

Ahí presione el botón del quemacocos para retirarlo:

-Oye –la llame, tome la radio extra en la guantera y se la pase- mantén la vigilancia aérea, si otro lugar es atacado, repórtalo al instante

-Por supuesto

Luego de eso ella salió del vehiculo con un fuerte aleteo, fue tan fuerte que el vehiculo se sacudió ligeramente, ahí levante ligeramente la mirada, pude verla volar por encima de los edificio desapareciendo… me preocupa, pero es una jodida wyvern, sé que estará bien.

Encendí la radio en la frecuencia policíaca para saber si no autorizaran la intervención, ahora, están más tranquilo:

-Equipos del SAT y MON se dirigen al lugar del altercado –declaro una mujer- equipos policiacos y de BrutalCorp auxilien en el acordonamiento del perímetro

-Algo es algo

Ahí fue que sentí mi teléfono vibrar, deben de estar llamando, mi familia o Amanda, quizás algún idiota que cree que es el mejor momento para ofrecer alguna promoción, pero no puedo contestar ahora.

Ya después de unos minutos evadiendo vehículos, avanzando por calles fantasmas de la gente que abandono las cercanías, y llegando al lugar del atentado, me topé con que no somos los primeros, y es lo que más me alegra.

El sitio ya estaba siendo acordonado, siendo la policía la cual está presente en su totalidad, no veo ningún otro vehiculo de la corporación, ambulancias, coches de bomberos y los helicópteros de noticieros graban el lugar. Aún hay gente saliendo del centro comercial donde el humo se erige, algunos equipos de la policía se acercaron más y montaron barreras móviles, están recibiendo a la gente que sale y llevan hasta donde las patrullas sirven de escudo.

Aparcamos en el parque, lo último que quiero es bloquear la calle donde algunas ambulancias salen a toda prisa y otras más llegan, no veo los camiones o vehículos de MON o el SAT… maldición, pensé que ya estarían aquí.

Los demás bajaron de los vehículos y corrimos hasta uno de los policías, tal cual en el orfanato, el que parecía con más experiencia coordinando los movimientos de ambulancias y demás agentes de la ley, pronto nos notó corriendo a el:

-Mariscal García de BrutalCorp –me reporte rápido mostrando la identificación- Estábamos cerca y respondimos ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

-No podemos entrar, pero necesito manos y ojos extra –dijo mirando a cada uno- hay algunos callejones y edificios donde necesito vigilancia ¿Sus compañeras arácnidas pueden ayudar?

-Por supuesto –declaro Janet adelantándose, para ese momento Dina descendió a su lado

-Una wyvern, excelente –declaro el oficial- ¿Podrias asistir en la vigilancia aérea? Temo que los perpetradores tengan alguna ruta de escape

-¿Qué pasa si es un vehiculo civil?

-No importa –declaro dándole una radio de alto alcance- cualquier vehiculo sospechoso, repórtalo, se supone que los alrededores están despejados pero todo puede suceder –Dina asintió y elevo el vuelo– ahora, ustedes dos –dijo a las aracnes y haciendo a la seña a otros dos agentes de policía- necesito que los ayuden a vigilar un par de callejones, si tratan de escapar por estos pueden disparar, pero cuidado, si son civiles sáquenlos de ahí

-Entendido –dijo Janet siguiendo al agente que le fue asignado, esto mismo ocurrió con Catalina

-Ahora ustedes –dijo volteándonos a ver- hay una zona detrás del centro comercial, quiero que se mantengan ahí, tengo ya dos patrullas pero son las pocas liminales que había cerca, vayan y apóyenlos aún no sabemos quiénes están haciendo todo esto

-Entendido –asentí- ¡Vamos, rápido!

No es lo que esperaba, como siempre tengo este lado impulsivo que me grita por correr al centro comercial y sacar a la gente de ahí, pero ya lo he controlado a lo largo de los años… sigo siendo algo impulsivo, pero comparado a antes, ahora soy un guerrero paciente y determinado… solo queda ayudar en esto que se puede…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

El caos se presentó en un solo segundo.

La gente que paseaba en las cercanías en familia, personas que se dirigían a sus hogares o trabajos, otros, que solo buscaban comprar algo en el centro comercial, todo esto se vio cortado de golpe con el estruendo de las explosiones y disparos.

Tomando por sorpresa a toda la gente, a cualquier otro policía y al gobierno mismo, este ataque fue dado en un lugar que es el último donde se creería, sucedería un ataque, no solo por ser un país muy seguro, sino que un ataque terrorista nunca es previsto.

Pero eso no dicta que la gente quedara totalmente expuesta.

En pocos minutos la policía y cuerpos de emergencia llegaron, la misma gente se auxilió para salir del lugar, e inclusive, una aracne zanquilarga y una arpía rapaz enfrentaron a los terroristas.

Un evento que a cualquiera congelaría del miedo y donde sus vidas peligran, pero ambas no huyeron como otros, sino al contrario, saltaron directamente al fuego, contrario a lo que dictaría el sentido común y la supervivencia, no huyeron de las explosiones ni disparos, sino que saltaron directamente a estas, enfrentaron a los responsables de un atentado tan vil, y ellas, aun sin armas, lograron confrontar a terroristas completamente armados, distraerlos para evitar que la gente resultase herida o muerta, además, de haberlos neutralizado.

Un acto heroico que pocos presenciaron, pues mientras ambas luchaban por mantenerse con vida, fuera, los elementos de policía hacían lo imposible porque la calma volviese.

Las personas heridas que lograron salir o fueron auxiliadas por otras personas en medio del pánico fueron extraídas por las ambulancias, otros, tratados en el mismo lugar debido a la gravedad de las heridas. Otras personas lograron escapar desde salidas de emergencia o inclusive las ventanas bajas de algunos negocios, la policía y equipos de BrutalCorp trabajaron en conjunto para sacar a los civiles de ahí.

Aun con fricciones y otros argumentando que una institución privada no debería de intervenir, cooperaron por un bien mayor; la seguridad de la gente.

Y esta no fue la única institución privada que dio su apoyo.

Empresas de taxis ofrecieron servicios gratuitos para la gente que no podía salir del lugar o en los alrededores, hoteles y moteles cercanos abrieron sus puertas para que la gente se refugiase, las empresas de telecomunicaciones abrieron sus redes y permitieron las llamadas gratuitas, restaurantes pequeños y sucursales de grandes emporios; en las cercanías del atentado; abrieron también sus puertas recibiendo a la gente asustada y permitiéndoles comida caliente.

Aun cuando el caos seguía presente, el miedo en los corazones de las personas y angustia en otros que todavía no tienen información de sus familiares, la gente estaba unida aun.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y los equipos del SAT y MON llegaron, las agentes del equipo de operaciones especiales extrajeron a las dos mujeres que enfrentaron a los criminales. Con la escolta de ambos equipos de operaciones especiales, paramédicos, equipos de bomberos y antiexplosivos con unidades caninas ingresaron.

La amenaza estaba eliminada, mas debían descartar cualquier posibilidad.

En todo ese momento, el equipo de Roberto llevo a cabo las labores que se les encargo, y aunque no tuvieron contacto directo con los responsables o posibles secuaces de estos, auxiliaron en escoltar a los civiles a zonas seguras, niños que se separaron de sus padres ahora en puestos de control de la policía, no estaban enfrentando a algún maleante, pero ayudaban a que la situación se controlase, lo cual era una ayuda bien recibida.

Ya pasadas las horas y el cielo se tornó oscuro, con el sol ya desapareciendo casi por completo y la luna preparada para tomar lugar como astro regente, ya con suficientes unidades gubernamentales presentes y los equipos de operaciones especiales confirmando la eliminación de la amenaza, se les ordeno a los equipos de BrutalCorp salir del lugar.

Roberto tan solo obedeció y su equipo abordo cada vehiculo para regresar a las oficinas de la corporación, donde el tumulto de llamadas, reportes nuevos y agentes preguntando por cómo debían proceder a la situación, cesaron.

Ahora los agentes entregaban su equipamiento y partían a sus hogares, esto mismo llevo a cabo el equipo de Roberto, ya después de entregar su equipamiento y haber estacionado los vehículos, salieron de las oficinas y emprendieron su camino a sus hogares:

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Roberto- Tengan cuidado… por favor

Sus compañeros de equipo solo asintieron y partieron por rumbos diferentes.

…

Janet tomo su propio rumbo, tomando atajos.

La ciudad, las calles que antes eran transitadas, ahora se encontraban vacias, poca gente salía y los que estaban fuera caminaban deprisa, volviendo a sus hogares se refugiaban en estos y mantenerse con sus familias, evitando el exterior por temor a que otro ataque sucediese

Janet por otro lado sigui su rumbo hasta llegar al departamento ingreso a la habitacion donde vive topándose con su anfitriona, esta, había estado bebiendo vino mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada por su huésped, cuando al fin atravesó esa puerta corrió a ella para abrazarla:

-¡Janet Friedman! –la llamo con cierto tono de enojo aun cuando sentía felicidad, corto de inmediato el abrazo- ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¿¡Porque no respondiste mis llamadas!?

-Lo siento, no sentí el teléfono, estaba más ocupada trabajando –Yoko frunció ligeramente el ceño pero luego se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras sollozaba- e-está bien… lo único que importa es que estas bien

-Perdona por darte un susto –ahí la aracne se dio cuenta del vino y copa en la mesa de centro de la sala- ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-Solo dos copas… estaba muy angustiada, no respondes mis llamadas, cerraron las sucursales y la policía llego de inmediato, no paraban de hablar de un ataque ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

-Cálmate –dijo haciéndole un ademan con ambas manos- te pones muy histérica cuando bebes, siéntate

Yoko inhalo profundamente y dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, Janet le dio vuelta y llevo hasta el sillón de la sala, le retiro la copa y botella del brebaje y entrego un vaso con jugo fresco mientras ella tomaba otro para sí misma:

-Gracias –dijo Yoko ya tranquila bebiendo del vaso- ahora… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tal cual dijeron en la noticia, un ataque terrorista –dijo la aracne con un tono serio bebiendo de su jugo- ocurrió mientras escoltábamos a otro cliente, lo aseguramos primero y regresamos al lugar del atentado

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Los mandaron directo al fuego?

-No, la policía tenía acordonada el área, necesitaban esa ayuda y solo nos autorizaron apoyar a la policía, no a ingresar directamente, de eso se encargó MON y el SAT

-Ya veo… bueno, me alegra que estés bien Janet –dijo Yoko con una sonrisa

-No deberías preocuparte –dijo acabando con el jugo de un trago- bueno, iré a mi cuarto, quiero descansar –dejo el vaso sin jugo mientras desabotonada su saco formal y camisa de vestir- descansa Yoko

-Oh… claro Janet, buenas noches

La aracne ingreso a su cuarto, y en el momento en que cerró la puerta, se retiró su saco y camisa de vestir dejo escapar un fuerte grito de rabia golpeando el muro con tanta fuerza que casi lo atravesó:

-¡Ratas cobardes! –grito llevando ambas manos a su cabeza y sujetándola mientras daba otro grito- ¡Debí estar ahí! ¡Debíamos de ayudar a que la gente no fuese lastimada! ¡No afuera y vigilando porque algún gato entrase a la jodida área!

En ese arranque de rabia tiro algunos objetos de la mesa de noche cercana a su hamaca:

-¡Imbécil! –grito para sí misma- ¡Yo!... yo… debo de calmarme

Ahí ella paso su mano por su cabeza recogiendo su pelo y respirando pesadamente hasta calmarse:

-No podíamos hacer nada, nadie sabía de ese ataque y nunca lo esperarían en un lugar como Japón –dijo dejándose caer en el suelo- Me molesta demasiado no haber podido ayudado en algo más… soy fuerte, se luchar ¡Soy una aracne tarántula, la más grande que nadie ha visto!... y aun así no nos dejaron entrar

Suspiro de manera pesada, calmándose, recogió lo que había tirado en ese pequeño arranque de ira, no pasaban de pequeños cosméticos y una lámpara de lava que no se rompió, la aracne la conecto y presencio el lento movimiento de la cera roja dentro del vehiculo.

Janet se vio hipnotizada por esto. Nunca creyo que algo asi existiera, y cuando contemplo por primera vez la lampara funcionando se mostro verdaderamente impresionada. Cuando Yoko le regalo esa lámpara la aracne le gano gran afecto, pues el movimiento armónico de la cera calentada junto al agua le causaban relajación.

Algunos minutos pasaron y salió de ese trance, más calmada gracias a esa lámpara la dejo sobre su mesa de noche, se deshizo de su camisa blanca quedando solamente en brassier:

-No puedo hacer nada más… -dijo acostándose boca abajo en su hamaca, mirando a la lámpara de lava- solo… volver al trabajo, debo de seguir… si me sigo desempeñando… podre ascender y enfrentar a la escoria del mundo… se lo debo a mi familia

Suspirando pesadamente la gran tarántula para relajarse en su hamaca, antes, saco su teléfono que guarda en un pequeño bolsillo atado a su cuerpo arácnido, metido entre su pelo…

…

Dina emprendió el vuelo y partió donde su pequeño amigo ahora vive. La preocupación la carcomía desde el primer momento en que se dieron las explosiones y disparos. Volando a toda prisa llego hasta la residencia de Jun en cuestión de segundos, antes de aterrizar, noto la ausencia de gente a los alrededores, siendo en ocasiones pasadas, topándose con grupos de personas dirigiéndose a los restaurantes, bares o lugares donde la gente suele reunirse y convivir, ahora, no eran más que calles fantasmas, lo único visible, las luces de cada hogar.

La imponente wyvern pronto arribo al hogar del niño y lo llamo por la ventana, escucho los pasos de alguien y Jun abrió la ventana:

-¡Dina-nee! ¡Hola!

Antes de que Jun pudiese hacerse a un lado y que ella ingresase, la dragona lo tomo con sus alas y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño:

-¿Dina-nee… ocurre algo?

-No pequeño Jun, es solo… que te extrañe mucho

La dragona ingreso a la habitación del pequeño envolviéndolo en sus alas y tomando asiento en el suelo, sonriendo de que su amigo no esté muy enterado de la situación, o haya sido lastimado:

-¿Qué pasa Dina-nee? Mis abuelos me dijeron que me quedara en mi cuarto mientras veían las noticias… ¿O-Ocurre algo malo?

-Ya paso pequeño Jun –dijo la dragona abrazando al joven- es solo… ocurrió algo, gente mala que trato de dañar a inocentes

-¿A-Alguien murió? –cuestiono temeroso

-No pequeño, solo algunos heridos, pero se recuperaran –dijo la chica acariciando al cabeza del niño- pero… ten cuidado ¿Queda muy lejos la escuela a la que asistes?

-No mucho, es cerca de un parque… ¿Ya no poder salir?

-Claro que sí, solo… solo ten más cuidado ¿Si?

-Tengo miedo –dijo el niño acurrucándose en su amiga al no comprender lo que pasaba- mi abuela grito cuando vio las noticias… yo… tengo miedo –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ojala mi mamá estuviera aquí

La dragona cubrió casi por completo al niño con sus grandes alas:

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero aquí estoy para cuidarte –dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Barrick-san también te cuidara pequeño Jun, si algún día tienes miedo –ahí escarbo en su bolsillo de su traje y le entrego una hoja con un numero escrito- ese es mi teléfono, pequeño; Si tienes miedo de salir, no puedes dormir, o solo quieres hablar con alguien, llama a ese teléfono ¿De acuerdo?

El niño tomo el papel con cuidado y lo guardo en su pantalón:

-Si Dina-nee… gracias, te quiero –dijo abrazando el ala de la dragona- ya me siento un poco mejor

-Me alegra Jun… me alegra –ahí la dragona alzo la vista para ver por la ventana, notando la luna en un cuarto menguante- no te preocupes… cuidare del…

…

Catalina acelero su paso.

Brincaba cada vez que podía, pasando por encima de vehículos, barreras e inclusive llegando a brincar al techo de un par de edificios bajos para lograr llegar lo más rápido a su hogar:

-Por favor, por favor –exclamaba corriendo- que solo haya sido en Arakawa, que no hayan decidido ir al parque de diversiones

Imploraba por su familia anfitriona, que no se haya visto envuelta en ese evento. Los nervios le ganaban y quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Ya unos minutos después dio un gran brinco para atravesar la calle, que al igual que muchas otras, permanecía desierta, sin la gente que le da vida a la ciudad, ahora, refugiada en sus hogares, con ese sentimiento de miedo que inunda a cada persona.

Entro a toda prisa y corrió por las escaleras, noto que ahora habían colocado el seguro de la puerta que da acceso al hogar, tomo la segunda llave y retiro el seguro para ingresar, cerró la puerta colocando el seguro y para cuando se giró se vio abrazada por su amigo:

-¡Cati! ¡Estás bien! –exclamo el niño con un tono de felicidad mezclado con la angustia que paso cuando, junto a sus padres, presenciaron los hechos- Yo… yo… tenía miedo que te dañaran

-No pasa nada Nokida –dio la chica abrazando a su amigo- estoy bien ¿Ustedes están bien?

-Sí, mamá y papá están en la sala, ven –ahí tomo la mano de su amiga jalándola hasta la habitación, donde los padres miraban con esa preocupación y angustia la televisión

Al escuchar los pasos y voltear con su hijo y ver a su pequeña huésped corrieron a ella:

-¡Catalina! Me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto –dijo la madre de la familia abrazándola- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-No Samuri-san –respondió la aracne- estoy bien, auxiliamos a las autoridades pero no pase por algún riesgo… estaba más preocupada por ustedes

La pareja sonrio y abrazaron a la aracne, la cual no resistió mas y los abrazo sollozando ligeramente:

-Por un momento creí… creí que los habían dañado –dijo aceptando el abrazo- me alegra tanto de que estén bien

-Nosotros de que tu estés bien Catalina –dijo el padre de la familia- ahora que estamos todos hay que relajarnos –dijo rompiendo el abrazo y apagando el televisor- los responsables fueron capturados, hasta ahora no hay víctimas mortales… vamos a cenar

-Si papá, vamos Cati –dijo el niño jalando la mano de la chica- mamá preparara algo rico

-Está bien Nokida –dijo la araña sonriendo- ya voy

La aracne después de pasar momentos de tensión sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría, y pasando el caos inicial, se sentía mucho más tranquila, sabiendo que su familia estaba sana y salva la calmo de sobremanera, ahora solo quería relajarse junto a las personas que ama…

…

Sloan había llegado a su casa, apenas cerró la puerta colocándole el seguro escucho como corrían a él, se giró para toparse con su huésped que lo abrazo con fuerza:

-¡Sloan! –grito abrazándolo- ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Dímelo por favor! –se separó de él mostrando sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban- ¡S-S-Se primeros auxilios, dime si estas herido!

-Calma Feni, tranquila –dijo abrazándola y luego tomándola de los hombros- no ocurrió nada, estoy bien

-¿S-Seguro? –cuestiono dudosa mirándolo a los ojos

-Si…asistimos en la extracción de civiles de los alrededores y en el aseguramiento del área –dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero no luchamos… una lástima, me hubiese encantado haber atrapado a esos bastardos

La chica sonrio y volvió a abrazarlo, duro así unos segundos para despegarse de su anfitrión:

-Perdón por eso… es solo… por un momento creí lo peor

-A todos nos pasa ¿Cuándo saliste del instituto no sucedió algo extraño?

-No, solo lo de siempre –contesto caminando junto al escoces a la sala- me despedí de mis compañeros y me dirigí a nuestro hogar, apenas estaba preparando mi comida cuando… sucedió

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –cuestiono el hombre

-Encendí el televisor y navegue por los canales, ahí me detuve en las noticias… ¿C-Cres que vuelva a ocurrir algo así?

-No lo sé Feni –admitió- es un ataque terrorista, puede ocurrir otro en cualquier momento

La chica se mostró temerosa ante esa declaración, subiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas, Sloan noto esto al instante; Aun cuando el mismo escoces, teniendo entrenamiento intensivo, sentía ese mismo miedo, la incertidumbre de donde y cuando ocurriría otro evento así, permaneció con calma, o más bien, aparentándola. Suspiro y trajo consigo a la chica, acariciándola en su cabeza donde tanto le gusta. Feni tan solo cedió a los mimos y se relajó recostándose de lado, manteniendo su cuerpo apoyado en el de Sloan, este, encendio el televisor sintonizando un canal de los famosos animes que tanto caracterizan a la cultura moderna japonesa:

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para que cenemos?

-S-Si… por favor

El escoces se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina. Apenas saco algunas sobras, principalmente carne, pasta y similares sus manos temblaban.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió su columna provocándole sacudirse, tuvo que respirar pesadamente y tratar de despejar su mente.

El miedo seguía presente en él.

Aun cuando el no estuvo en el atentado cuando se dio, aun cuando asistió a la lejanía, el pánico y terror de pensar en que su huésped pudo o podría ser lastimada e incluso morir le causaba esos sentimientos. Además de las memorias de su turbio pasado:

-Las estafas quedaron atrás –dijo para sí mismo mientras recalentaba la comida- no son ellos… solo… sigue con tu nueva vida

Después de ese pequeño momento de duda en sí mismo y miedo, Sloan tomo la comida que recalentó, sirvió un vaso con jugo y tomo su licorera de aluminio y tomo asiento a un lado de su huésped:

-Ten –dijo pasándole un plato con tiras de carne sazonada- es un poco de lo de ayer ¿No te importa?

-Está bien –dijo tomando una y degustándola- yo solo quería saber si estabas bien… me alegra que estés sano y salvo

-Los escoceses somos duros, Feni –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica- lo único que nos detendría es una bala directo en nuestro corazón

-No digas eso –dijo la chica acurrucándose más en el hombre- sé que eres bravo, solo… solo descansa

El chico sonrio y enfoco su vista a la televisión, relajándose después de tantas horas de tensión y estrés, su mano permanecía acariciando al cabeza de la chica que se sentía tranquila con su amigo cerca…

…

Mizuki había llegado a su hogar, empujo la puerta y a diferencia de sus compañeros, nadie la recibio, paso directamente a su recamara donde se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó una más ligera para andar en casa.

Ciertamente a la chica le gusta la soledad hasta cierto punto, preocuparse solo por si misma al final del día, pero en esos momentos, donde cierto nerviosismo la inunda desearía tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Esta, era la primera vez que la chica vivía por algo así.

Los nervios la atacaron durante su guardia, y aunque el entrenamiento la acostumbro o hizo resistente, vivirlo en carne propia o estar cerca de un suceso así la hacen sentir temerosa y con una angustia latente.

Salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la cocina, del refrigerador saco un vaso con jugo, sus manos temblaban notoriamente, camino hasta la sala y dejo el vaso en la mesa, apretó sus manos y cerro sus ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba:

-Calma –se decía a si misma- ya paso, y dudo que pase cerca de mi hogar

Dijo centrada en su pequeña meditación, tratando de calmar su mente.

Después de unos minutos donde el único sonido presente en su cuarto era el de su respiración, abrió sus ojos, sus manos ya dejaron de temblar y ese sentimiento de angustia disminuyo, tomo el vaso con jugo y le dio un gran trago.

Ahí tomo su celular y reviso por si su hermano o madre la habían tratado de contactar.

Para toparse, que solo tenía mensajes de promociones, nadie en su familia trataron de contactarla o asegurarse de que estuviese bien:

-Q-Quizás… estén ocupados –dijo desviando al mirada de la pantalla- o… estudiando… t-tal vez reciba un mensaje mañana

Bajo la cabeza y dejo su celular en el sillón, pero apenas lo dejo y volvió a beber del vaso con jugo su celular vibro emitiendo el sonido de una campañilla. De inmediato lo tomo dándose cuenta que había recibido un mensaje de Janet:

-¿Llegaste sin problemas a tu hogar? -Era lo que decía el mensaje

Mizuki al principio se mostró molesta, pero luego sonrio ligeramente y tecleo la respuesta

-Sí, no hubo algún percance ¿Qué hay de ti peluda? –contesto el mensaje

-Llegue a salvo, nadie se atrevería a tratar de atacarme –al leer eso Mizuki rio ligeramente- ya tengo que dormir Mizu, solo quería saber si llegaste a tu hogar

-Buenas noches Janet –declaro la pelinegra en el mensaje de texto- nos vemos mañana

-Gute Nacht –se despidió la aracne en su idioma natal

Después de esto apago la pantalla de su celular, volvió a beber del jugo y antes de ingresar a su dormitorio se detuvo para mirar al exterior por el ventanal de la sala:

-Todo irá bien… solo debemos seguir unidos

Después de eso camino hasta su recamara, se recostó en la cama y no tardó mucho en caer dormida…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Ningún autobús paso, así que debí de emprender el camino a mi hogar a pie.

No me importa en lo más mínimo, lo recalco siempre que puedo, volver a caminar es una bendición… pero ahora… es cuando no puedo disfrutar de estos paseos como me gustaría. Las calles vacías, negocios que cerraron de golpe, esas mismas especies nocturnas junto a sus anfitriones ya no estaban fuera, ya había identificado algunas… ahora ya no estaban fuera.

Suspire, me duele que esta hermosa nación se vea sumida en esto… este temor tan latente que se vive a diario en México. Y eso no es fácil de aceptarlo, pero con lo que eh vivido… es algo que debo aceptar de mi patria natal, y ahora que un evento sucede así en Japón, donde la gente vive despreocupada de algún mal por carteles, ahora viven esto… más de uno debe estar en shock aun.

Es difícil superar algo así, es difícil aceptarlo y mucho más vivir con esto, pero debemos adaptarlo. Me molesta no haber hecho algo, de no haber estado más cerca y como aquella vez del orfanato, respondido al llamado de auxilio ya que estábamos libre… pero esas explosiones no fueron provocadas por explosivos caseros o cosas como combustible o gas.

Eran explosivos reales.

No puedo identificarlos pues no los vi directamente, pero me atrevería a decir que fueron granadas de fragmentación, y muy posiblemente, lanzadores de misiles, y conociendo a los criminales, lo más seguro una copia ilegal o completamente legal de algún modelo del RPG-7… si algo sabían hacer los soviéticos son armas baratas, efectivas, fáciles de mover… y muy letales.

Pero no debo desanimarme.

Quizás no pueda estar en el frente de batalla directamente debido a cómo opera BrutalCorp, pero debo de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en la medida de mis posibilidades, proteger al cliente, y cuando se dé la ocasión, ayudar en operativos como los del orfanato o eventos así, entrene por esto y es a lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta mi muerte:

-Hasta la muerte –repetí para mí mismo

Si algo poder hacer, es darles caza a los bastardos… creo que deberé revisar más de esas divisiones de Ónice o blindadas, quizás sean tan buenas como dice el panfleto.

Pero no puedo pensar más en eso, estoy llegando al departamento y debo de centrarme en otra misión, si acaso, de las más difíciles que eh pasado… reconciliarme con Amanda.

Asegurarme que ella sigue teniendo confianza en mí, es parte fundamental de ella y algo que necesita para cualquier relación, séase amorosa o amistad; y no la culpo. Entiendo perfectamente su deseo de mantener una confianza mutua, en el ejército es más que necesario, pues cuando avanzas por un pasillo, en el campo abierto o entre callejones, tu retaguardia y algún flanco siempre queda desprotegido, son tus compañeros de armas quien protegen ese punto ciego.

Aquellos en quien confiamos nuestras vidas.

Y si quiero logar algo mas con ella… debo de demostrarle la confianza… pero ahora, dudo que logre más que ser amigo de ella… aunque sea, quiero que vuelva a sonreír y confiar en mi como hacía antes.

Ingrese al departamento y me dirigí directamente a la habitación, llegue hasta esta y toque la puerta, pronto escuche las pisadas de Amanda, corrió directo a la puerta. Retiro el seguro de esta y antes de siquiera decir algo ella me envolvió en sus brazos:

-¡Roberto! –grito abrazándome- Pensé que... ¡¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono?! –grito rompiendo el abrazo- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Vi lo del atentado, puedo jurar que escuche las explosiones a la lejanía… ¡Entra ya!

Sin dejarme contestar ante su euforia me jalo al departamento y cerró la puerta:

-Amanda, calma, ya estoy aquí –le dije cuando coloco el seguro a la puerta

-¡Te llame como diez veces! –exclamo enojada- ¡Tus padres y hermana también están tratando de contactarte, me llamaron preguntando si estabas aquí! –en verdad que está molesta, y no por otra cosa más que por no haber contestado el celular cuando se preocupó por mi… es una gran persona- ¿Por qué no contestabas? Estaba tan preocupada que te… te pasara algo

-Entiendo, primero que nada, cálmate –le dije guiándola al sillón apoyando mi mano en su espalda, esta vez no la quito o trato de alejarme- ahora… no, no fui herido ni alcanzado por alguna bala, nos mantuvimos relativamente alejados del lugar –dije ya sentándola en el sillón- no tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes bien que se cuidarme

-L-L-Lo se… pero Roberto… no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada ¡Atacaron un centro comercial! –exclamo con ojos llorosos- ¡Gente inocente!... personas que solo estaban con sus familias, paseando o… solo lleno de compras juntos… ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? –cuestiono verdaderamente herida

Me duele verla así… ya de por sí, solo la eh visto enojada o distante estos días, ahora temerosa… malditos bastardos:

-No lo sé Amanda –dije acariciando su espalda, eso siempre la calma- Yo… en mis años de soldado siempre me pregunte porque alguien haría algo así… solía ser por dinero, miedo, venganza o simplemente conseguir algo… infundir miedo a la población y hacerla susceptible a extorsiones… o a veces, algo tan ridículo como una religión

-¿C-Crees que vuelva a suceder? –cuestiono temerosa- Yo… no entiendo siquiera porque, Japón es un país que siempre ha sido considerado seguro, no existen peleas de carteles como en Latinoamérica, ni es… era un objetivo de terroristas

-No quiero mentirte Amanda –dijo acariciando su espalda para calmarla, ella seguía abrazándose a sí misma, encorvándose ligeramente hacia delante- pero no sé si algo así volverá a pasar, esta clase de ataques se dan en los lugares menos esperados, en el momento más inesperado, no hay manera alguna de saber dónde se dará, por eso tienen tanto impacto en la población civil

Note como ella tembló ligeramente y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido lamentable, tiene miedo, está enrollando su cola hacia su cuerpo:

-Yo solo… por favor Roberto –dijo volteando a verme- ten cuidado… sé que sabes pelear, y que eres un hombre valiente e inteligente… pero esto, eran explosiones ¡Tienen armas capaces de destruir casas enteras!... yo… no quiero que te lastimen

-Lo se Amanda, lo sé, pero ya no te preocupes ¿Si? –dije regalándole una sonrisa- tendré cuidado, la corporación nos brindó de un vehiculo blindado poderoso, estoy seguro junto a mi equipo

-Está bien Roberto… eso me calma un poco –dijo sonriendo tenuemente

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina para conseguir algunos dulces, estaba dispuesto también a tomar algo de leche, pero luego recordé que lo que quedaba se lo dejamos a la pequeña:

-Maldición

Dije a mi mismo… después de tantas peleas y verla así de asustada, no creo que este del humor para ayudarla a sacar la leche… y sueno como un pervertido ahora:

-Amanda –la llame a lo que ella volteo- ¿saliste hoy a algún lugar?

-Sí, me encontré mi tarjeta del club deportivo Kobold –dijo con una sonrisa- ya me tomaron la foto para mi credencial

-Me alegro ¿Y todo estuvo bien?

-Si –contesto alegre- conocí algunas personas agradables ¡Incluso otro minotauro! Fue divertido

-Oh… ya veo –y ahora me invaden los celos… no voy a empezar con eso, soy un adulto, no un adolescente celoso- me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día aun con lo ocurrido de hoy

Tome los platos con dulces y fruta picada, camine hasta el sillón y deje ambos platos en la mesa de centro:

-Toma, te ayudara a calmarte

-Gracias –dijo tomando el plato con fruta

Apenas me senté para comer un poco y mi celular vibro de nuevo, lo tome y revise quien llama… es mi madre:

-Aquí vamos –conteste y pegue el auricular a mi oreja- ¿Hola?

-¡Roberto, hijo! –grito mi madre- ¡Dime por favor que estas bien! ¿¡Porque chingados no contestas, estas sordo!?

-Mamá, cálmate por favor

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Te llame como veinte veces y no contestas el teléfono! –gritaba mi madre

-Mamá, por favor, respira o se te subirá la presión y te sentirás mal, estoy bien –conteste tratando de calmarla- respira por favor

Ahí la escuche como respiraba cerca del micrófono, pronto la respiración agitada se volvió una más pausada y tranquila:

-Está bien hijo, y-ya me calme –dijo con un tono más pausado- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no sufrí algún daño –conteste con una sonrisa de que se calmara- ¿Papá y Valeria están bien?

-Sí, tu hermana llego a la casa minutos antes de que el atentado sucediera, y tu padre estaba dormido… ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Qué hay de Amanda?

-Estoy bien mamá, calma, Amanda está bien –ahí voltee con ella sonriéndole- está algo temerosa, pero todo bien, me alegra que no les haya sucedido nada

-Nos tenías más preocupados

-¡¿Roberto ya contesto?! –escuche a mi hermana muy al fondo

-¡Si hija, ven! Te pasare a Valeria

-Si mamá, gracias –ahí escuche como movían el teléfono y Valeria lo sujetaba

-¡¿Por qué chingados no contestas cabron?! –me encanta el lenguaje tan florido de mi hermana

-¿Yo te enseñe esas palabras?

-¡No me cambies el tema!... ¡Estaba muy preocupada, todos lo estábamos!

-Lo sé, pero hermana, estoy bien –le conteste calmado, está igual de eufórica que mi madre y Amanda hace un rato- primero cálmate, respira y no estés gritándome

-Está bien –al igual que con mi madre, pude escucharla respirar hasta que se relajó- bien… yo solo quería confirmar que estabas bien hermano

-Y lo agradezco hermana, enserio –dije sonriéndole, aunque puede ser molesto a veces… esa preocupación y pendiente sobre mi es lo que tanto me gusta… me hacen sentir bien- pero no deberías preocuparte, tu hermano mayor saber cuidarse

-Lo sé bien, pero eres mi hermano, está en la sangre preocuparnos el uno por el otro ¿No recuerdas como te ponías cuando llegaba con las rodillas raspadas y pensabas que alguien me empujo? –dijo con cierto tono burlón, recordando los días en que nos preocupábamos solo por jugar

-Tienes razón –dije sonriendo- toda la razón

-Bueno hermano, te pasare a papá –dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos al fondo- cuídate hermano, y descansa

-Igual hermana –ahí mi padre tomo el teléfono, antes de hablar tosió un poco y retomo el micrófono

-Están tan preocupadas como el primer día que saliste de casa ¿No te desesperan? –pregunto con ese tono entre serio y vacilón, típico de el

-Para nada, aprecio que se preocupen por mí –admití- quizás al principio es molesto con los gritos… pero son las únicas que se preocupan por mi

-Sé que estoy viejo, pero no soy un desalmado, me preocupo por mi hijo mayor –dijo con un tono algo más severo

-No quise decir eso, es solo –ahí el rio ligeramente

-Calma hijo, no me moleste… sé que eres un hombre listo, y no te arriesgarías de manera tonta, además de un gran guerrero, por eso no vi la necesidad de llamar hasta que pasara el desastre

-Y gracias papá –admití- ¿Tú fuiste el que hizo que dejaran de llamar después de las veinte llamadas, verdad?

-Asi es, tuve que desconectar la línea de teléfono y quitarle el celular a Valeria –ahí reí ligeramente

-Solo así, bueno papá, ha sido un placer hablar, es una lástima que con estas circunstancias

-Lamentablemente así pasa, pero ya lo sabes, aquí estamos para ti y Amanda –dijo con un tono más alegre- cuídate y descansa hijo

-Claro papá, cuídense

Después de esto el corto la llamada, guarde mi celular, Amanda seguía en esa postura que solo demuestra su temor:

-Amanda… ya son las 10 pm ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

-No… creo que no

-Está bien, dudo que lo hayas hecho después del susto –dije poniéndome de pie y sacando las medicinas

Me gire para regresar y entregarle las medicinas, ella las tomo y paso con el jugo:

-Gracias

-No hay de que… bueno… creo que sería un buen momento para dormir

-Si… ya han sido muchas sorpresas por hoy

Apenas ella se levantó me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro derecho:

-Por favor… cuídate Roberto –ahí ella aplico un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo, sin dañarme- cuídate… no quiero… no quiero que te dañen

Ahí ella se separó y se dirigió al dormitorio de manera apresurada, al abrir la puerta se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa:

-Descansa Robie, me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo –ahí ella entro al dormitorio

A pesar del atentado, de los momentos de temor y tensión sin saber si los criminales fueron o no neutralizados, y la rabia e impulsos de querer entrar aun sin que me lo autorizasen… aun con esos sentimientos que solo me harían gritar de rabia… hizo que me sonrojara y pusiese feliz con volver a referirse a mí por ese lindo apodo:

-Descansa Amanda, buenas noches…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Un atentado terrorista… si, un evento chocante; que primero agradezco a_ _ **Tarmo Flake**_ _por permitirme usar este evento que tambien marco un antes y después en su fic, jugara un papel importante en mi trama tambien (Espero te haya gustado la interpretación y no defraude)_

 _Bueno, la racha estuvo bien, progrese bastante en la trama y tal parece que estos capítulos les han gustado, ahora, ya mañana regreso a la facultad, asi que quizas no haga publicaciones a la semana, pero escribiré cada cuando pueda, asi que; como siempre digo: Esperen lo inesperado._

 _No me queda mas que agradecer a_ _ **Los Extraditables, OTAKUFire, Brandonboss73 y Anticuario**_ _(Sindri esta mas que encantada del encargo y comenzara a trabajar cuanto antes, gracias por su eleccion) que siempre se mantienen al tanto del fic y dan su opinión que me ayuda a mejorar, muchas gracias. Y a los lectores que se mantienen en el anonimato, gracias por seguir la historia._

 _Y bueno, eso es todo, espero no ausentarme mucho ¡Hasta luego!_


	24. Paz

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp._

* * *

 _Paz interior._

* * *

 _´´Mamá, escucho disparos´´_

 _´´Esperemos aquí –declaro mi madre- dejemos que pase´´_

 _´´¿Qué hay de Cinthia? ¡Tengo que estar con ella, le aterran los disparos!´´_

 _´´Estará bien Roberto, esperemos aquí, veras que cuando pase el tiroteo volveremos a la fiesta´´_

-No de nuevo –exclame- No otra vez… Yo no tuve la culpa, no fue mi culpa

Los recuerdos volvieron una vez más. A media noche… apenas siendo las 3 de la mañana me desperté cuando lo recordé… cuando ese evento en mi vida sucedió:

-Yo… debo de dejarlo, debo de dejarlo ir

 _´´Iremos a comprar algo ¡Volveremos enseguida!´´_

Quien diría que eso fue lo último que le dije… lo último que escucho de mi… lo último que hice con ella… solo fue… ir a comprar un pastel…

Mis manos siguen temblando… no las puedo controlar, trato de regular mi respiración:

-Debo de caminar, eso me cal-

Caí.

Como es costumbre cuando despierto así… la prótesis no responde como debería… apenas me puse de pie y tropecé, caí hacia delante, logre poner las manos para evitar un golpe muy fuerte:

-Mierda

En el suelo me gire para quedar con la espalda acostada, quedando boca arriba; ya para este momento regule mi respiración, mis manos siguen temblando pero ya es menos drástico:

 _´´Quiero que tenga el mejor pastel del mundo ¡El chocolate es su favorito!´´_

Esa voz cuando era un niño… completamente anexo a lo que sucedió ese día… siempre me hace llorar. No pude contenerme y derrame un par de lágrimas, lleve mi mano a mi rostro para secarlas, mis labios tiemblan… tantos años han pasado… y sigo sufriendo como el primer día en que esos recuerdos volvieron.

Hice un esfuerzo y alcance mi diario, pasando página con dedos temblorosos llegue a las páginas de en medio… aquí sigue, sigue conmigo.

Un listón de color rosa junto a ese tierno dibujo. Hecho a crayón y con la habilidad de un niño… hay dos personas dibujadas, uno, es un niño y con mi nombre escrito encima, en medio, un perro llamado Rex y por último, una niña de vestido rosa, cabello dorado y una sonrisa recreada por un crayón negro… Cinthia:

-Y pensar… que dije que te cuidaría… a veces soy un hipócrita ¿No lo crees? –pregunte como si ese dibujo me escuchase

Logre sentarme en el suelo y arrastrarme hasta apoyar mi espalda en el muro a un lado de mi cama, tome esa hoja del dibujo para levantarla un poco y revelar esa foto que tanto me gusta.

La foto que muestra a tres niños y un pastor alemán de ya un año de edad, mi hermana, esa tierna niña de cabellos dorados, Cinthia, y yo… además de ese fiel perro, Rex se llamaba el pequeño. Pase mi mano sobre el rostro de Cinthia, tan sonriente, tan tranquila… inocente y frágil:

-Sé que a esa edad no hubiese podido hacer algo –dije con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos- pero… al menos… me hubiese gustado despedirme de otro modo

Los recuerdos en ocasiones vuelven… cuando pasaba los días libre y no tenía nada que hacer, cuando pasaba las hojas de mi diario… a diferencia de otros traumas, este no me daña tanto… era solo un niño, no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta un par de días después.

Hija de amigos cercanos de mis padres, una niña tan tierna y dulce, me prometí cuidarla desde que la conocí cuando era un niño, teníamos casi la misma edad, yo era mayor por un mes. Asistíamos a la misma escuela, y aunque hubo años en que teníamos clases en aulas diferentes, el descanso era un momento para reunirnos y jugar juntos, mantener a los bullies lejos de ella, y verla sonreír.

Quien diría que en su cumpleaños… cuando cumplió apenas los 6 años… sucedió esa tragedia:

-Espero que descanses… y que estés feliz, donde sea que estés… y que no me hayas visto cuando esos arranques me sucedían –dije pasando la foto y tocando ese listón rosado

Aquel día, su día, cuando estaba más que feliz porque su familia estaba con ella, sus amigos, mi hermana, yo que casi me consideraba un hermano mayor... pasaría ese evento.

Solo me fui por un par de minutos, a comprar el mejor pastel que encontrase en la pastelería que quedaba a un par de cuadras… aún recuerdo su favorito:

-Pastel de tres leches sabor a chocolate, con fresas… y merengue –dije suspirando

En solo esos minutos ocurrió un tiroteo, en ese breve tiempo un montón de sicarios… de alimañas, de bastardos sin remordimiento… pasaron disparando, huyendo de las autoridades y el ejército, que la camioneta de esos bastardos se desvió y se estrelló frente a la casa…

Que una bala perdida le atravesase el cráneo.

Íbamos de regreso cuando escuchamos los disparos, nos refugiamos en una tienda donde el dueño nos dejó pasar, escuche claramente el rechinido de las llantas en el pavimento y los disparos… tenía miedo, mucho, imploraba porque ella se hubiese escondido, que estuviese a salvo… a esa edad yo no hubiese logrado hacer nada para protegerla, pero quería estar ahí, saber que estaba bien.

Para cuando el tiroteo termino mi padre recibio una llamada… no me lo dijo en ese momento, solo que era mejor retirarnos, que no volviésemos porque la policía estaba llevando una búsqueda, ya no quería solo entregarle el pastel, sino saber que estaba bien, aun así mi padre se fue solo de la tienda y regreso con el vehiculo en que nos movemos.

Semanas después de angustia, sin saber nada de Cinthia… días antes del funeral… me entere de lo que sucedió… para mi joven mente era algo difícil de entender a palabras de mis padres, pero al verla en esa caja… al no verla moverse… cuando bajaron la caja en ese hoyo y comenzaron a llenarla con tierra… lo entendí.

Había muerto:

-Si tan solo… me hubiese despedido de una manera más adecuada

Lo último que recibí de ella, fue este listón, en ese mismo día que fue el último en verla sonreír, fui algo reacio a tener un listón rosa atado en mi muñeca; cosas de niños; luego se convirtió en un tesoro muy preciado… y desde aquel día mi inocencia desapareció… desde aquel día entendía que un desastre podía ocurrir en segundos… que las personas que amo pueden ser víctimas de la escoria del planeta, y ese fue el momento en que tome la decisión que marcaría mi vida… que seguiré hasta que mi corazón se detenga o me vuelen la cabeza.

La decisión de luchar por los inocentes, por lo que amo.

Pero aun cuando no presencie lo ocurrido… cuando estaba lejos, pero la verdad siempre llega como una bomba, golpea fuerte, te aturde… te destroza. Lo único que más me duele, que más me enoja y siempre me hiere… es no haber estado con ella, de haberme despedido de otro modo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya tenía un par de lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas, suspirando las seque:

-No llores –escuche de repente una voz femenina a mi derecha

Me saco una gran sorpresa, me gire al instante cerrando el diario, ahí estaba una chica.

Una mujer con orejas de perro largas y puntiagudas, ojos oscuros, un cabello negro largo que se derrama por toda su espalda, su piel, o más bien, pelaje marrón, su nariz es más similar a la de un perro, pero sigue conservando un rosto casi puramente humano. Su vestimenta es muy llamativa.

Con detalles dorados, plateados, negro y azul, es una vestimenta que asemeja a algun vestido ceremonial, además tiene algunos brazaletes dorados y pendientes. Ya por último, el gran báculo con un cráneo de algun ave:

-¿Q-Quien eres? –cuestione, estaba a mi lado derecho, sentada con su bastón apoyado en el suelo y recargado en el muro

-Solo soy una Anubis que pasaba por aquí cerca –dijo con voz tranquila

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste?

-Es un pequeño truco que me guardare –dijo guiñándome un ojo- pero estoy aquí porque sentí un alma con un gran pesar encima, triste… gritando por calma… ¿Por qué te sientes así?

Pregunto esto con cierto tono de calma… sigo sin sentirme tan cómodo… pero no parece que quiera dañarme, está esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta, y luce algo joven:

-Yo… bueno… -abrí el diario y busque por esa hoja hasta llegar a ella- malos recuerdos volvieron… aquella vez que perdí a una buena amiga… solo era un niño… no termine de comprender lo que sucedió hasta años después…

Cada que lo recuerdo no puedo controlarme, es repentino, suelto las lágrimas y termino sollozando:

-Oye, tranquilo, no llores –dijo esa chica tratando de calmarme- yo puedo ayudarte

-¿Cómo? –cuestione mirándola

-Soy una Anubis, descendiente del dios de la muerte egipcio, nuestra labor es guiar a las almas al juicio de Osiris; y si lo ganan, el descanso eterno; puedo ayudarte a saber si tu amiga está feliz, triste, o enojada… ¿Querrías saludarla?

Me quede anonadado cuando dijo eso… traerla aquí… saludarla:

-¿E-E-Es posible?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa… podría ver a Cinthia de nuevo… despedirme como se debe:

-Está bien, quiero saludarla

-Muy bien, pero antes, cierra tus ojos –dijo tomando su bastón y algo en su cinturón

-Juro que si es un engaño –dije cerrando mis ojos- y me atacas con el bastón, o tratas de robarme engañándome de este modo… no tendré piedad contigo

La escuche claramente que dejo escapar un ligero grito de miedo:

-E-E-Esta bien… n-n-no pienses así, nunca engañaría a alguien con esto –dijo con voz temblorosa que regulo rápidamente

Cerré los ojos y ahí la escuche abriendo algo, una bolsa, luego de eso un extraño sonido, como si de campanitas se tratasen, un aroma extraño apareció en el ambiente y sentí como ella soplo a mi rostro, sentí una incomodidad en mi garganta al respirar, como si me tirase algun polvo:

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados

-Solo es parte del ritual… ahora sí, abre los ojos

Abrí los ojos… dios santo.

Solté el diario de la sorpresa, este cayo abierto permaneciendo en esa página… ahí está, justo frente a mí, Cinthia… en su vestido rosa sin mangas, su piel… su cuerpo… es ligeramente traslucido. Levanto lentamente la mirada hasta observarme, entrecerró sus ojos y luego de unos segundos sonrio:

-¡Roberto! –exclamo lanzándose a mí y abrazándome

No sentí empujón alguno, pero ella me envolvió en sus brazos… puedo sentir una muy ligera sensación… sigo en shock… con mis labios temblando y mis brazos repitiendo este reflejo trate de abrazarla… pero atravesé su cuerpo, era como si no estuviese ahí… pero aquí esta:

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo! –su voz es exactamente igual, levante la mirada a la chica de pie y ella me miraba con una sonrisa con su báculo brillando, ahí ella asintió

-Cinthia… eres… ¿Eres tú? –pregunte aun dudoso

-Claro que si tonto –dijo con ese tono típico de un niño- Tú has cambiado bastante, ya eres un adulto… eso quiere decir… ¡Ya puedes alcanzar el tarro con galletas!

-Si Cinthia… si… ya soy un adulto –dije sonriéndole, ella levanto la mirada sin soltarme- te extrañe tanto

-Roberto, no te pongas así –dijo mirándome preocupada- no quiero verte llorar ¡Quiero que seas feliz!

-Pero… yo no estaba contigo –dije al borde de las lágrimas… sigo sin pasar del shock al verla aquí… sentirla- yo… quería protegerte y-

-Calma Roberto –dijo acariciando mi espalda- éramos solo unos niños, tu no sabías que algo así ocurriría… ni yo… pero todos los días antes de ese suceso ¡Me divertí mucho contigo! Y con Valeria y Rex

-Yo también me divertí Cinthia –dije cediendo y sonriendo aun con las lágrimas saliendo de mi rostro- yo también me divertí mucho… ¿Recuerdas cuando Rex nos quitaba los sándwiches en los días de campo?

-¡Sí! Rex siempre se llevaba los de carne –dijo diciendo esto inflando sus mejillas, como si hiciese un pequeño puchero- ¿Por qué sigues llorando? No quiero que llores

-Perdón Cinthia… es solo –dije limpiando las lágrimas- que sigo algo impactado… después de tanto tiempo… de tantos años te vuelvo a ver, te extrañe tanto, me sentí tan mal después de eso

-Pero ya paso Roberto –dijo con un tono calmado- no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa

-Pero…

-Nadie sabía que algo así pasaría… fue repentino ¡No estoy enojada contigo! –declaro- sé que eso es lo que más te pone triste, pero yo nunca estaría enojada contigo ¡Eres un soldado! ¡Has defendido a muchas personas, eres alguien muy valiente!

Ahí pego su rostro en mi abdomen sin despegar el abrazo… esto es demasiado para mí, sigo derramando lagrimas… de felicidad:

-Yo también te extraño… me puse muy triste al verlos llorar en mi funeral… ¡Pero estoy con mis abuelitos y Rex! No estoy sola… y aunque me encantaría que todos estuviesen conmigo, que ese desastre no pasara… ya no se puede –ahí ella volvió a levantar su rostro- Solo quiero que sepas… que eres el mejor amigo que pude tener, y que yo no estoy enojada contigo, ya no llores, ya no te sientas triste al ver mi dibujito y foto ¡Sonríe! Pues estoy orgullosa de ti

-Eres la mejor –dije cediendo y tratar de abrazarla… y aunque estoy abrazando el aire, aunque atravieso su cuerpo como a un fantasma… puedo sentir un poco de su calor- Eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener… te quiero

-Y yo a ti Roberto

Seguí abrazando a la nada mientras lloraba, Cinthia seguía preguntándome porque lloraba, pero le aseguraba que era por felicidad… por esta vorágine de sentimientos dentro de mi… yo… me siento muy feliz… pocas veces eh estado así:

-Pero Roberto ¡Dime como es ser un adulto! –pregunto inocentemente- Eres muy grande

-Lo sé, crecí bastante –dije rompiendo el abrazo y ella echándose para atrás sentándose en el suelo- es muy diferente, responsabilidades, presiones por todos lados… pero… la satisfacción de haber hecho bien tu trabajo, de haber salvado a alguien o defendido a otra persona… es invaluable

-Te estuve viendo ¡Y eres muy valiente! ¡Luchas contra los malvados y defiendes a los inocentes! –dijo lanzando golpes al aire- ¿Qué hay de Valeria? ¿También es tan grande como tú?

-No tanto, pero es más grande a cuando la conociste… ha crecido y cambiado mucho… todos lo hicimos

-Lo se… me alegra que estén todos bien –dijo sonriéndome… esa hermosa sonrisa- Roberto… ya me tengo que ir

-¿Enserio?... bueno… yo… quiero despedirme como se debe

-Está bien –dijo sonriéndome

-Cinthia… amiga… adiós –dije sonriéndole- A sido un gran placer… una… una gran experiencia verte de nuevo, hablar contigo una vez más… cuídate donde sea que estés… y espero que sigas siendo feliz

-Adiós Roberto, mi gran amigo –dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándome una vez más- cuida de los inocentes, de Valeria… de Amanda –al mencionar eso ella sonrio- es una buena persona… me hubiese encantado conocerla en persona

-Serian grandes amigas –admití sonriendo

-Adiós Roberto, te quiero –ahí se separó y camino hasta la Anubis deteniéndose a un lado de ella- ¡Cuídate! ¡Sigue luchando por los inocentes y siendo tan valiente!

Conteniendo las lágrimas y sonriendo me despedí con mi mano temblorosa, entonces su cuerpo translucido comenzó a desaparecer lentamente hasta que un gran brillo proveniente del bastón de la Anubis me obligó a cerrar los ojos… al abrirlos… ya no estaba, solo… solo una pequeña mariposa brillante que aleteo hacia mí, pasando por mi lado y atravesando la ventana… volando hasta desaparecer de mi vista:

-Adiós Cinthia… lo hare… seguiré mi lucha

-Me alegra haberte calmado –comento la chica

-Muchas gracias –dije volteando a verla, trate de pararme y mi prótesis ahora reacciono, tome mi diario y me puse de pie- en verdad… muchas gracias

-No es nada… me es imposible ignorar un alma tan lastimad-

Ahí la abrace… no pude contenerme y llore de nuevo… terminare siendo una nena llorona:

-Muchísimas gracias –dije abrazándola con fuerza, es más baja que yo así que me doble para alcanzar a hundir mi rostro en su hombro- en verdad… muchas gracias… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-N-N-No es nada Roberto –ahí la sentí devolviéndome el abrazo y acariciando mi espalda- Necesitabas saber que ella no sentía ningún enojo

-Te lo agradezco… no hay manera en que te lo pueda pagar

-No tienes por qué pagarme –dijo acariciando mi espalda- me alegra haberte calmado, y a ella

-Gracias… muchas gracias

Después de unos segundos en ese gran abrazo, lo rompí, guarde mi diario con una sonrisa y camine hasta mi cama… me sentí extrañamente cansado… demasiado:

-Descansa Roberto –dijo ella empujándome y obligándome a acostarme- Aprovecha este momento de paz en tu lastimada alma y descansa valiente guerrero… duerme bien

-Buenas noches Cinthia… gracias…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

El soldado pronto cayo dormido, la Anubis sonrio y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, golpeando dos veces el suelo y su báculo emitiendo una luz blanca que pronto la rodeo a ella en forma de aura, camino hacia la puerta atravesándola sin problema alguno, ya en el pasillo, una pequeña Matango esperaba sentada con su espalda recargada, jugaba con sus dedos:

En el momento en que vio a la chica Anubis atravesar la puerta y el aura brillante desaparecer la Matango se puso de pie:

-¿F-F-Funciono? –pregunto la chica hongo

-Si, a la perfección –dijo la chica con el báculo, mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿Enserio?... que bien –admitió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa tímida- ¿Se sintió mejor?

-Bastante –contesto la Anubis tomando una bolsa y entregándola a la chica- muchas gracias, las esporas funcionaron

-N-No es nada amiga –dijo tomándola- aunque… ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

Ahí la Anubis suspiro:

-Ya eh pasado por aquí cerca y sentido su alma… no es la primera vez que se siente así, con ese enorme pesar… esa tristeza… ese dolor tan conectado a su espíritu, aquella otra vez no pude ayudarlo –ahí suspiro pesadamente- era tanto… que si intentase intervenir me hubiese atacado… pero me alegra haberlo ayudado esta vez

-Entiendo… eres una buena persona

-Gracias –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica hongo- ahora volvamos a nuestro hogar

-E-Esta bien, vámonos

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento y partieron a su hogar, en lo profundo de la ciudad, esos lugares ocultos para la gente común.

Tal como dijo la chica Anubis, ella ya había sentido el alma de Roberto en otro momento de crisis, sin poderlo haber ayudado en aquellas ocasiones, ahora logro calmarlo usando un truco que ya ha usado en otras personas. Usando parte de su poder para traer un fragmento de la consciencia de aquella persona que murió, gracias a esa tela y dibujo de Cinthia, y algo de las esporas alucinógenas producida por su amiga Matango, lograba crear esas ´´manifestaciones´´ de los espíritus de aquellas personas, dando un cierre feliz, un reencuentro momentáneo que termina en un final feliz ya que parte de la aparición está ligada a la mente de la persona que la ve.

Aun siendo un efecto casi de placebo, haciendo que aquella persona que sufra de la alucinación escuche lo que quiere y más desea, es una mentira piadosa que la Anubis manipula, para alegrar un poco las almas de las personas afligidas, como la de ese soldado mexicano.

Ahora Roberto no pasaba por una pesadilla, sino un hermoso sueño, donde se encontraba el siendo un niño, jugando con su amiga Cinthia y el perro de ella, ya no eran pesadillas ni malos recuerdos, ahora se habían vuelto dulces sueños para el soldado…

…

Ya para la mañana, el soldado despertó temprano, estirando su espalda, se sentía muy relajado y cómodo, recordando lo que vio en la noche busco a su alrededor pero no encontró rastro alguno de aquella mujer desconocida que lo ayudo. Tomo su diario y lo abrió en esa página.

Página que le traía pesares y dolor, ahora solo le dibujaban una amplia sonrisa:

-Buenos días Cinthia –dijo pasando su mano por la foto

Sonriendo pasando unos segundos más admirando esa foto limpio un par de lágrimas y dejo el diario en su lugar, ahora, el soldado se dispuso en ir al baño para asearse, iniciando sin pesares ni dolor como los últimos días, sino con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _un evento que marco al soldado y fijo su decisión de vida, ahora tiene un cierre necesario en su vida, y aunque parezca haber sido repentino, o ya no habrá menciones de esto, pero no es así, esto será algo que ayude a Roberto a sobrellevar sus pesares que tanto lo acongojan, no diré nada más pues solo serían spoilers._

 _Espero les haya gustado ¡Hasta luego!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Si, este tarde más, pero fue para darle el final que se merece a Bullock, ahora vengo bien cargado._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp_

* * *

 _Capitulo 25_

* * *

Inicia el día, otro más donde salgo a laborar, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa.

Pocas veces me eh sentido así de feliz, pocas veces eh sentido esta calma y aún más motivos para salir y luchar contra la escoria, de camino a la corporación alce la vista al cielo, en busca de esa pequeña mariposa, y aunque no me encontré más que con pajarillos, hojas, y algunas especies voladoras, no me importaba.

Cinthia me observa y admira, seguiré luchando.

Y aun cuando las calles se notaban más apagadas, la acera menos concurrida, y una presencia de patrullas y oficiales en bicicleta mucho mayor a lo común, me siento bien.

Esta vez no discutí con Amanda, la sorprendí con el desayuno y ella me lo agradeció, Me ahorre la plática pues se me hacía algo tarde, dormí más de lo habitual y me sentía muy descansado, fue una buena noche.

Lo que si cambio fue la despedida

 _´´Cuídate mucho, por favor –recordé la voz de Amanda casi suplicante, abrazándome- Si ves algo extraño… no te arriesgas Robie, cuídate, y a los demás´´_

Solo le sonreí, abrace y despedí, esta vez no me cerró la puerta en la cara, sino hasta que desparecí en las escaleras, una costumbre muy buena.

Tome el autobús, que como las calles y acera, no venía tan lleno como de costumbre, solo gente con sus trajes para asistir al trabajo, algunos nerviosos, otros anexos al mundo hundidos en sus celulares, y algunos que parecían tranquilos pero mantenían sus manos aferradas a maletines y mirando al exterior, como si esperasen que pasara algo.

Y no los culpo, es un miedo muy latente.

Pero ya después de unos minutos llegue a la corporación, lo que cambio eran algunos agentes con equipamiento militar, no se preocupaban por disimular. Chalecos anti balas oscuros, cascos, lentes tácticos, guantes, más parecían militares a punto de una misión que guardias, además de los rifles que portaban para custodiar el exterior, fuera de eso, todo lo demás sigue como si nada. Apenas me dirigí al ascensor alguien se acercó, el mariscal Barrick:

-Mariscal García –me llamo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los doctores Ivan y Elizabeth lo llaman a su sala de consulta

-¿Pero qué hay del cliente?

-Su itinerario cambio, sus compañeros estarán en el aula, le daremos el nuevo itinerario y protocolo a tomar, primero atienda al llamado de los doctores

-Está bien, por cierto –lo llame- Dina se desempeñó bien en el caos –ahí el me miro con una pequeña sonrisa- no resultó dañada, aunque estaba ansiosa de aplastar a los responsables

-Típico de ella –dijo riendo- me alegra que no haya desobedecido

Después de eso subí las escaleras, es en el segundo piso, así que esperar por el elevador no es necesario, ya en el piso médico me dirigí al consultorio de la última vez.

Llegue hasta este, el cual cuenta con una placa con el nombre de ambos doctores, llame a la puerta y B-12 la abrió desde adentro:

-Mariscal García –saludo dando una reverencia- pase, los doctores lo esperan

-Gracias B-12

Ingrese y ella solo cerró la puerta, Ivan y Elisabeth estaban revisando una mesa de trabajo justo a un lado de la camilla para los pacientes:

-Roberto, nos alegra que haya atendido el llamado –dijeron girándose, tienen una tableta en sus manos- hemos visto una actividad muy errática e inusual en la prótesis, además de que después de una semana y media, con el entrenamiento intensivo incluido, ya debería de tener algunas observaciones de algo en la prótesis que deba ser cambiado

-Bastantes ¿Tengo que cambiarme o algo?

-Sí, la bata lo espera en el área de cambiado

Como la última vez me coloque detrás de la cortina y me retire todo menos la camisa blanca de manga corta y la ropa interior, me coloque la bata de color azul, ya cambiado me recosté en la camilla:

-B-12, apunta todo lo que diga el mariscal García

-Si doctores –la androide entonces saco una tableta de su pecho y esperaba pacientemente a escribir, uno de sus dedos se transformó en una pluma

-A rasgos generales –dijeron mientras tomaban una aguja y frasco con un líquido transparente- ¿Incomodidades?

-Mientras trotaba el día del entrenamiento llego un momento donde sentía una pieza metálica o de plástico golpeando en el muñón

-Ya veo, si, algo así me imaginaba –dijo Elisabeth- ¿Ves Ivan? Te dije que el pistón debía de estar orientado a otro ángulo

-Lo sé ¿Eso le molesto en algun otro momento?

-Sorprendentemente no –conteste- y eso que en el orfanato baje de un techo algo alto, los únicos momentos donde sentí eso fue en el trote y varios ejercicios que exigían saltar o aterrizar desde un lugar alto

-Excelente, así que los cambios serán menores ¿Lo estas escribiendo, B-12?

-Si doctores

-Los fallos de energía –comentaron- ¿Por qué se han dado?

-Es algo un tanto extraño, uno se dio cuando bajaba las escaleras del departamento donde vivo –explique- y no se reactivó hasta llegado a unas cuadras de mi destino, en todo ese tiempo me mantuve sentado y fui auxiliado para caminar por mi huésped

-Entiendo –ahí sentí como la aguja entro en el muñón, y en pocos segundos no sentí nada- ¿Siente algo?

-Para nada

-Excelente, continúe

-Bueno, fue en esa ocasión –seguí explicando- luego en el entrenamiento dos veces, un momento donde pasaba un ejercicio de brinco y rebote, y otro de descenso invertido por cuerda

-Debieron ser las sacudidas –comento de repente Ivan- abra que ajustar el motor y los sensores

-Además de la distribución de energía y cambiar la batería de almacenaje –dijo Elisabeth- aunque, nos hemos dado cuenta que por la madrugada y mañanas la prótesis se apaga aun cuando usted está despierto tratando de moverla y hay energia suficiente para que funcionase

-Oh… eso… bueno –se trata de mis ataques de pánico- es solo… sucede algunos recuerdos vuelven, sufro de estrés post traumático

-¿Le dieron alguna medicación en su país natal? –cuestionaron

-Solo un par de medicinas, pero no me ayudaron, me sirvió la asistencia de mi familia

-Ya veo… le programaremos una consulta para analizar eso más a fondo –comento Elisabeth, aun con la bocina y voz algo artificial, puedo escuchar un tono de lastima- queremos descartar algun trastorno muy dañino

-Lo eh resistido, pero gracias doctores –dije sonriendo- eso ayudara

-Nos alegra que se sienta mejor

-Por cierto –los llame- ¿Hay manera alguna que cuando se apague pueda quedarse totalmente tiesa? A modo de pierna ortopédica, que sirva al menos para apoyarla

-Cambiaremos parte de la planta del pie, además del mecanismo ¿Antes que sucedía?

-La planta del pie terminaba deslizándose, siempre, me era imposible apoyarme siquiera

-Bien, añadiremos un seguro manual y tuercas para que ajuste el ángulo, ahora, relájese

Ahí sentí un tirón donde no evite dejar escapar un pequeño grito, me tomo por sorpresa y aunque la sensación fue poca, era como si me encajaran un cuchillo:

-¿Lo lastimamos?

-No… pero me tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué fue?

-Solo separamos la prótesis –ahí escuche como la colocaban sobre algo metálico- debido a lo que sufre no queremos que la vea, no querremos traer recuerdos traumáticos que desencadenen algun ataque

-E-Esta bien doctores, me distraeré con algo más –debo de admitirlo… cuando dijo eso los recuerdos volvieron y la verdad pensando en eso… me altera un poco

-Solo serán unos minutos

Mientras esperaba B-12 guardo la tableta dentro de su pecho y camino hasta mi cabeza, la mire extrañado y ella dibujo un corazón en su rostro, tomo mi cabeza con cuidado y comenzó a acariciar mi frente con delicadeza… no entiendo que pasa:

-Eh… ¿B-12? ¿Qué sucede?

-Detecte una realza en su pulso cardiaco y actividad cerebral, calma mariscal –dijo con esa voz artificial, pero con cierto tono suave- no sucederá nada malo

-Oh ¡Wunderbar! –exclamaron de repente los doctores- Tal parece que la nueva directiva de B-12 funciona de maravilla

-¿Directiva?

-Añadimos un extra a su programación –comento, ahí lo escuche mover algunas piezas metálicas- algo más ´´maternal´´ y especial para los pacientes, en casos de operaciones tensas donde el paciente decida seguir consciente, ella está ahí para calmarlos

-¿Gustaría de escuchar algo de música clásica, mariscal? –pregunto la androide acariciando mi frente, ahí sentí su mano a una temperatura muy cálida y extrañamente reconfortante para ser de metal

-Bueno… no estaría mal

Su rostro cambio a una de nota musical y la canción comenzó a sonar, el sonido suave de los violines, piano, platos en ocasiones y flautas de las orquestas sinfónicas es verdaderamente relajante.

Por momentos ya casi caía dormido por las caricias de la chica, además de la ayuda de la música y que esta camilla es extrañamente cómoda, eh estado en muchas… no me enorgullezco mucho de eso; pero el punto es que algunas son muy pequeñas que mis piernas quedaban colgando, otras directamente solo sentía el metal picando mi espalda y nuca, en esta es muy cómodo.

Los minutos pasaron y B-12 dejo de emitir la música:

-La operación ha terminado –declaro- ¿Se siente bien mariscal García?

-Oh… si, muy bien, gracias B-12

-Detecto una actividad cerebral dentro de los parámetros normales y su pulso volvió a lo regular –ahí dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, al principio fue algo perturbador, ahora es tierno- me alegra haberle ayudado a calmarse

-Fue de mucha ayuda, gracias

-Como nuevo –declararon- nueva batería, los pistones fueron cambiados y su generador ha sido actualizado, tome asiento

Obedeciendo me moví, la prótesis se siente exactamente igual:

-¿Qué tal?

-Se siente igual que antes, y eso no es malo –comente con una sonrisa- cómoda y casi como una pierna de carne y hueso

-Es lo que esperamos –dijeron los doctores- los cambios son menores, especialmente lo relacionado a esa pieza que lo molestaba, la batería y generador son nuevos, almacenan mas energía, generan mayor con cada paso que dé, aunque –dijo entregándome una cruceta del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, muy similar a la que se usa para sacar las tuercas del rin y cambiar el neumático de un auto- cuando se quede si batería súbitamente y no parezca recargarse, use esto, encontrara una pieza donde encaje y gírela hasta que pueda levantarse

-¿Básicamente la recargare de manera manual?

-Exactamente, pero dudamos que tenga ese problema, esto es por si acaso, un día en que no haya caminado mucho y se desactiva mientras está sentado, con esto se recargara baterías

-Ya veo, bueno, muchas gracias doctores –dije apoyando de nuevo la prótesis

Me dirigí a donde retire la ropa, cerré la cortina para deshacerme de la bata y volver a colocarme el uniforme, salí agradeciendo a los doctores por su ayuda, ahora, con el armero.

Apenas bajando me dirigí con el armero, pero antes, pude ver a Sindri saliendo de la galería de tiro, ahí ella me observo y corrió conmigo:

-¡Mariscal! –grito hasta detenerse frente a mí- ¡Me alegra ver que está bien! ¿No ocurrió algo grave?

-No Sindri, estoy bien, también mis compañeros de equipo

-Me alegro de escuchar eso –dijo suspirando aliviada

-¿Qué hay de ti, no hubo algun problema de regreso a tu hogar?

-Por suerte no… tengo que admitir que estuve algo nerviosa –dijo riendo incomoda- pero debo ser dura ¡Soy la armera!

-Calma Sindri –comente haciéndole un ademan- está bien tener miedo ¿Has combatido alguna vez?

-Nada fuera de un combate en armadura, es un deporte –dijo levantando sus hombros- y lo típico de escuchar todos los días las armas siendo disparadas en la galería de tiro, se algo de grecorromana… pero nunca eh estado en una lucha de verdad

-Ya veo, no te preocupes –dije sonriéndole- sé que puede que ahora todo este más tenso, y la calma que caracteriza a Japón se haya visto comprometida, pero ya verás que daremos con los responsables, nada de esto sucederá de nuevo

-Lo sé, la corporación siempre da con los criminales… es solo… me preocupe por mis compañeros y usted –dijo sonriendo tímidamente- No tengo muchos amigos, y la idea de que los pocos que conozco, o aquellos con los que me llevo bien se vean lastimados… no me gusta

-Está bien Sindri –dije tomándola del hombro y sonriéndole- no te preocupes, te aseguro que nada sucederá y tus amigos, o yo, estaremos bien –ahí me llego una idea- ¿Estarás libre hoy?

-Los horarios de trabajo cambiaron, así que estaré libre a partir de las 6 ¿Por?

-Bueno, estaba pensando que quizás algunas partidas o salir a comer algo… ¿Bebes alcohol?

-No hasta tambalearme –dijo riendo- ¿Planea alguna salida?

-Me caes bien, e ir a comer algo a algun bar o Izakaya sería una buena idea ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta, por cierto –ahí ella tomo su celular y me mostro su número- Para que me llames

-Oh, claro –ahí saque mi celular y escribí el número de ella- bien, me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo que salir a trabajar

-Cierto, buena suerte Roberto –dijo con una sonrisa- Patea los traseros de cualquiera que atente contra el cliente o civiles

-Asi me gano el pan –dije riendo

Ahí me despedí y me dirigí con el armero, surtiéndome; algo que siempre pasa es que me quedo apreciando a Bellerose:

-Una hermosa arma, de verdad –dije guardándola en su funda dentro del saco de vestir

Noto como algunos agentes observan mi arma curiosos, o hacen comentarios resaltando el buen diseño de esta, Sindri sí que hizo un buen trabajo, ahora, sigue cuidar a la gente que nos necesita…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

En lo que Roberto se dirigía al aula donde su equipo esperaba, el general Kenta y coronel Hiromasa se encontraban en la oficina de Takeo, el cual revisaba un par de documentos:

-La reunión resulto mejor de lo esperado –comento el coordinador- con este pequeño evento nos ha dado una oportunidad de retirar restricciones o cambiar algunos lineamientos que nos limitaban, por cierto, me alegra que hayan aumentado su capacidad de poder

-Nadie lo esperaba, y aunque es un evento que no debemos tomarnos a la ligera, nos sera util –comento Hiromasa- pero ahora no requeriremos de una aprobación del Superintendente para llevar a cabo los operativos especiales

-Aunque ahora tenemos que vérnoslas con los analistas –comento Kenta haciendo resonar su respirador- pueden ser más molestos

-Nos tienen respeto y miedo –respondió Hiromasa- así que no tardarían más que minutos en procesar y autorizar el despliegue ¿Hay algo más además de que sus agentes se someterán a un juicio si se ven en medio de un escándalo?

-Las divisiones de choque podrán ser mejor equipadas –respondió el coordinador- quizás no tengan el equipamiento de un equipo optimo, pero podrán defenderse cuando un atentado de estas magnitudes ocurra de nuevo

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?

-Equipar sus vehículos con cajas de carga –respondió- escudos balísticos, subametralladoras, granadas aturdidoras, y cascos con vísceras, pero esto se implementara hasta que los cargos lo aprueben

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Ahora mismo –al dar la respuesta ambos se mostraron sorprendidos- no se preocupen, pues a cómo va la reunión, todo apunta a que se aplicara, quizás con cambios o restricciones, pero estamos listos para lo que sea

-Tendremos mejores fuerzas de reacción –contesto Kenta- es lo que me importa más ¿Qué hay de las divisiones blindadas y Ónice?

-Seguirán con su mismo equipamiento, en esas no pude hacer modificaciones, aunque –ahí saco un par de documentos que coloco sobre la mesa- lo tenemos

-Al fin –dijo Hiromasa- ¿Qué obtuvieron los de inteligencia?

-Se esconde en una propiedad abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad de Sagamihara, en la prefectura de Kanagawa

Ahí saco más hojas, que eran fotos que obtuvieron del lugar:

-Una casa de dos pisos, parece algo descuidada por fuera, pero tenemos rastros de señales y una gran emisión de calor en ese lugar, posiblemente se deba a un generador o varios equipos de cómputo

-¿Hay algo que nos asegure que es él?

Ahí el coordinador lanzo una foto que se deslizo sobre el escritorio, deteniéndose frente a ambos militares. En la foto, aparecía un hombre descendiendo de una camioneta Suzuki Grand Vitara totalmente oscura, el hombre solo era visible de su espalda, pero se notaba la gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha, además, de los guardaespaldas, uno de ellos con un rifle en sus manos y otra wyvern.

Otro par de fotos confirma la presencia de hombres armados en las ventanas del segundo piso:

-Excelente –dijo Hiromasa- ¿Qué dicen los análisis?

-Encaja con uno de los perfiles de los cinco agentes de la CIA desaparecidos –explico el coordinador- el agente que tenemos es muy resistente, no ha dicho nada que nos sirva confirmar que este es uno de los que siguen con vida

-No hay que perder tiempo –comento Kenta- tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible

-Analizaremos mas el objetivo –comento Takeo- asegurándonos que es el enviare un equipo de la división de Ónice, y aunque no sea el, habremos dado con una célula criminal

-Perfecto –dijo Hiromasa poniéndose de pie junto al general Kenta- ya que todo está arreglado nos retiramos, preferiríamos que lo capturen con vida, pero si eliminan y traen su cabeza, valdrá para la CIA y el gobierno japonés

-Vivo o muerto, considérenlo hecho –dijo Takeo sonriendo

Ambos militares dieron una reverencia y se retiraron del despacho, ahí el coordinador tomo el bastón donde Vari sigue y esta de inmediato lo llamo:

-¡Hola amo! –saludo la chica en la mente del coordinador- ¿Entonces todo fue bien en las negociaciones?

-De manera perfecta… nunca creí que un atentado sucediese, pero ha sido de utilidad –dijo sonriendo

-Estoy contenta que su negocio siga creciendo –admitió la chica- amo, dijo que tenía algo especial para mi… ¿Puedo saber qué es?

-Es una pequeña sorpresa… aunque… dime ¿Qué opinarías de tener un cuerpo propio?...

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

Luego de equiparme me reencontré con mi equipo, sentí un alivio al verlos a todos ahí, esperándome junto a Barrick, si, no me regalan sus mejores miradas, pero son mis subordinados. El Mariscal nos entregó el nuevo itinerario, argumentando que algunos teatros y personas en específico cancelaron las reuniones a ciertas horas o las desplazaron, los primeros ajustes de hoy y la próxima semana están aquí. Ya luego de eso nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para abordar los vehículos.

Los equipos de pares cambiaron, esta vez Catalina estará conmigo en el poderoso Black Mamba, arribamos al hotel e ingrese junto a Catalina al hotel, el protocolo cambio, así que debemos asegurarnos que las chicas están bien.

Nos guiaron hasta sus habitaciones, la serket y chica lagarto comparten recamara, Ana está en un cuarto para especies de sus dimensiones, Catalina llamo por las dos chicas y yo por la Quetzalcóatl:

-Señorita Ana –dije tocando su puerta- Soy Roberto, estamos listos para llevarla a su conferencia

Ahí escuche como se movía a la puerta, luego retiro el seguro y la abrió, ahí ella me miro con una gran sonrisa:

-¡Roberto! Me alegra saber que estas bien –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Afuera, esperando a que bajen, las escoltaremos hasta los vehículos

-Oh, entiendo, claro –ahí ella paso sus alas por su cuerpo humano para acomodar su vestido- ¿Me veo bien?

-Si me lo permite, luce muy linda

-Gracias –dijo ella sonriéndome y saliendo de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sus compañeras ya seguían a Catalina hacia el elevador

-Tomemos el otro, ese estará lleno

-De acuerdo

Llame por el ascensor y llego en poco tiempo, deje que ella pasara primero y luego entre para quedar mirando la puerta e interceptar cualquier amenaza… sé que esto parecería como paranoia, pero así es la labor de un guardaespaldas, estar atento todo el tiempo, ella confía su vida en nosotros y paga nuestro sueldo:

-Roberto –ahí ella me llamo- ¿Viste las noticias?

-No pude, salí apresurado de mi hogar ¿Sucedió algo?

-Mucho –dijo ella- sobra decir que los responsables del atentado fueron detenidos por heroínas locales

-¿Enserio? –cuestione sorprendido

-Una aracne zanquilarga llamada Aria y una arpía falconiforme llamada Cetania

-Espera ¿Una aracne con pinta de alemana y una harpía americana, verdad?

-Si ¿Las conoces?

-Sí, fueron unas charlas pequeñas, y ayude a una de ellas… wow… nunca pensé que esas mismas se lanzasen contra terroristas, tendré que felicitarlas después –dije con una sonrisa

-Pocos son los valientes, aunque en este caso, las que tienen los ovarios –dijo riendo, correspondí con una carcajada- aunque, no hay que descartar la labor de la policía y BrutalCorp para sacar de ahí a los civiles o responder a alguna otra amenaza

-El deber nos gritaba por entrar –respondí- pero solo sería correr hacia las balas, y yo no quiero morir así

Ahí el ascensor llego al vestíbulo y baje de este junto a Ana, justo en ese momento Catalina había bajado junto a las otras dos chicas, ellas salieron y me adelante para mantener la puerta abierta, Ana solo me sonrio y se dirigió al Mamba.

Ya abordando el vehiculo, fijando la ruta y confirmando que los demás estaban listos, salimos del hotel en dirección a la primer reunión:

-Hola –saludo Ana a la pequeña aracne- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Catalina, a sus servicios –dijo con ese tono de voz que demuestra confianza

-Mucho gusto –dijo Ana- ¿Mi amiga no causo muchos problemas?

-Para nada, es una chica agradable

-Me alegro que todo vaya bien… por cierto –ahí su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio- Por lo de ayer… ¿Están todos bien?

-Claro –contesto Catalina- estábamos ansiosos por entrar y acabar con los responsables pero no nos correspondía, al menos ayudamos a que los civiles salieran del lugar a salvo

-Fue una labor muy noble, aunque ¿Te enteraste de las dos heroínas?

-Como no, ha estado en boca de cada noticiero –contesto Catalina, ahora resulta que soy el único que no se ha enterado- tuvieron el valor que pocos dentro de ese infierno tendrían, y como no, una de mis congéneres se lanzaron al combate, hasta cierto punto estoy orgullosa –dijo la pequeña aracne con ese tono de orgullo

-Muy cierto, fueron muy valientes, me alegra que todo haya terminado bien… aunque bueno… sigo sintiéndome algo temerosa ¿Creen que algo así suceda?

-No le puedo asegurar nada, señora –admitió Catalina- pero dudo que vuelva a pasar, quizás esto sea un caso aislado o que no se repita

-No quisiera sonar pesimista –me integre a la conversación- pero… el punto de los ataques terroristas de este tipo es que sea cuando la gente y gobierno tiene la guardia baja, Japón tiene muchos policías, pero ninguno está preparado para algo así, tenemos que estar atentos y esperar lo inesperado

Ahí ambas guardaron silencio… quizás soné muy pesimista, pero es la dura verdad, con este ataque reciente hay que mantener una guardia atenta a la mas mínima sospecha, y esperar ataques con cualquier arma… no podemos subestimar a esa clase de agresores que se camuflan entre los civiles, son los que más daño causan:

-B-Bueno –ahí hablo Ana- puede que este no sea el primero, o el ultimo, pero sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, y que el gobierno ya está tratando de implementar estrategias para evitar que algo pase

-Capturaran a los responsables –opino Catalina- fue un ataque grande, deben de haber más involucrados, y si el gobierno no lo hace, lo hará BrutalCorp, esta empresa es capaz de rastrear a terroristas ocultos en medio de la nada del medio oriente

-La protegeremos, Ana –comente- Tenemos un entrenamiento intensivo, no dejaremos que la dañen o a sus amigas

-Muchas gracias –dijo con una sonrisa- aunque estoy más que segura que ustedes me protegerán, quien diría que mis guardaespaldas además de haber salvado a un orfanato atraparon a tres criminales mientras cuidaban de otra chica

-¿Eh? ¿Criminales? –cuestiono Catalina

-Una aracne tejedora y dos hombres, sospechosos de varios atracos a mano armada y culpables de homicidio –declaro Ana- lo vi en las noticias, aunque le dieron más relevancia al atentado, oh, y que decir de los reflejos agiles de Roberto al detener a ese atacante con cuchillo

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo luzco en las fotos? –cuestiono Catalina, típico de ella- ¿No salgo muy despeinada?

-Claro que no, Catalina –respondió Ana- luces muy bien, y el uniforme los hace ver muy elegantes

-Oh, gracias –dijo la aracne con un tono de alivio- es difícil mantenerme tan bella y dar una buena impresión estando rodeada de gigantones

Ahí Ana solo dio una pequeña carcajada junto a Catalina:

-Por cierto, Roberto –me llamo acercándose a la abertura en la placa de blindaje- ¿No le partiste el brazo a ese chico con el cuchillo? Salió algo golpeado

-Medí mi fuerza y trate de no rompérselo –respondí- pero él era delgado, lo importante era neutralizar la amenaza y asegurar a Alexa

-Entiendo, todos han hecho un gran trabajo –comento Ana- son un buen equipo

-Los mejores –comento Catalina

-Muy cierto –ahí escuche a Ana moverse- Roberto –me llamo hablando en español- Queda algo lejos el lugar de la próxima reunión, así que… ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor?

-Claro –respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quiere saber? –pregunte girándome pues nos tocó semáforo en rojo

-¿Dónde naciste? El acento que tienes es algo fuerte –cuestiono con una sonrisa

-Monterrey, Nuevo León –respondí- Nací ahí, crecí y hasta mis 18 años viví en ese estado, luego me moví a la Ciudad de México para estudiar en el Heroico Colegio Militar

-Interesante –dijo con una sonrisa- por algun motivo pensé que estabas enojado cuando hablabas –comento riendo ligeramente- ¿Y en que parte del país te desempeñaste como soldado?

-Principalmente el norte del país, estuve laborando en la cuarta región militar, aunque gracias a un tío estuve laborando en diferentes regiones, éramos una unidad un tanto especial –comente

-Interesante ¿Qué tan especial?

-No podría decírselo –conteste- es un pequeño secreto que guardamos en la unidad, disculpe

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- ¿Y qué clase de labores desempeñabas?

-Principalmente, patrullaje de zonas peligrosas, esos lugares donde; lamentablemente; los tiroteos son frecuentes y confrontaciones entre criminales de diferentes carteles o contra militares son comunes, la labor siempre fue enfrentar a esos desgraciados, destruir sus fábricas de droga o plantíos, armerías y casas de seguridad, además de mantener a la gente a salvo

-¿Y qué hacían con los que atrapaban?

-Bueno… si los atrapábamos con vida, hacerlos hablar, algunos cantan a la primera, otros se resisten, principalmente los traidores, aquellos que desertaron –dije apretando los dientes… pensar en esos traidores siempre me hace enojar- todo eso para acabar con esa escoria, luchar por los inocentes y la nación entera

-Como buenos guerreros –comento ella- ¿Y no descansabas? Creo que combatir tanto tiempo contra ellos llega a cansar demasiado

-Y no te equivocas –le respondí- es agotador, atraparlos, hacerlos hablar y enterarte que otros dos o tres reemplazarían a ese que capturaste, una lucha interminable… y más aun con el sistema de liberación de criminales, digo, ´´leyes´´ de nuestro país

-Si… no es el mejor y la corrupción solo lo empeora… ¿Y aun así seguiste luchando?

-Exactamente, y no soy el único, los soldados somos leales y aceptamos las misiones que sean, sin importar que parezca una lucha sin fin, sudamos y sangramos, juramos lealtad a la bandera, no nos rendiríamos

Ahí volví a voltear a verla con otro semáforo en rojo:

-Siempre leales, es el lema del ejercito –respondí- aunque proteger y servir también es uno muy bueno, y que me define –dije riendo

-Ojala más fuesen como tú, o tuviesen esa determinación y valores –comento ella sonriéndome- pocos son tan valientes, siendo soldados o no

-Solo hago mi labor, y lo que mis instintos dictan –respondí

-Pero tienes buenos valores –insistió ella- eres una buena persona

-Gracias Ana –respondí con una sonrisa- solo hago lo que creo mejor… gracias

Ahí ella me sonrio y seguimos nuestro avance. Pasados otros minutos donde siguió otra charla de cosas en general, llegamos hasta el lugar de la reunión, esta vez, con miembros del acta. Al llegar al lugar notamos la presencia de más elementos de seguridad, siendo policías o algunos otros de BrutalCorp, inclusive de los agentes de esa otra empresa, TALIO.

Se diferencian pues los de la corporación llevan el logo en el pecho, y TALIO en el hombro. Pasando por un control en el estacionamiento, y mostrando las identificaciones, nos permitieron el pase.

Es un edificio gubernamental, algo grande, las chicas se dirigieron a una de las salas de junta, dentro estaban algunos miembros de la prensa además de los otros sujetos del acta, las recibieron mientras nosotros esperaríamos fuera, hay muchos de seguridad, pero tampoco podemos faltar a nuestro puesto, dividí al equipo para vigilar diferentes puntos, principalmente la ruta hacia el estacionamiento, mientras, me quede junto a Catalina cerca de la sala de reunión donde nuestras protegidas comenzaron su reunión, toca esperar… espero que nada malo suceda…

* * *

 **POV Amanda.**

* * *

Debo de calmarme, no pasara nada malo.

Sé que Roberto es un buen guerrero, es inteligente y dudo que si otro atentado así ocurre, el salte directo a los disparos… pero me preocupa. Es mi amigo, y se nota que ha querido arreglar lo sucedido, me confeso cosas que yo hubiese preferido saber en su momento, y en verdad quiere hablar de eso, que ya no este molesta… será mejor aclararlo hoy, si, ya debemos de solucionarlo, somos adultos.

Suspire al voltear hacia la ventana… tan solo espero que nada malo suceda, primero en las noticias aparece como le torció un brazo a un tipo que casi ataca a la estrella que el escoltaba, tildándolo de uso de fuerza excesiva, pero era un cuchillo algo grande, y es el trabajo de un guardaespaldas, cuidar de aquel que lo contrata:

-Espero que este bien –dije suspirando

Creo que sería mejor llamarlo, espero no molestarlo mientras este ocupado.

Camine hasta el teléfono y busque el número de Robie en la guía, ya cuando su teléfono timbro dos veces el contesto:

-¿Alo?

-Hola Roberto –lo salude con un tono de voz más alegre- ¿Cómo estas en el trabajo? ¿Todo bien?

-Hola Amanda, sí, todo va bien –contesto, me alegra escuchar eso- por ahora tranquilo, nada malo a ocurrido así que será un día tranquilo

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dije sonriendo para mis adentros- ¿Seguro que nada malo paso?

-Si Amanda, nada ha pasado, solo la escoltamos hasta un edificio donde tiene una reunión

-Oh, entiendo –respondí sonriendo

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno… solo que… estoy preocupada, algo nerviosa por lo sucedido –admití- ten cuidado Roberto

-Lo tendré Amanda, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Roberto… me tranquilizare

-¿Ya comiste?

-Oh, no, termine hace poco con algunos ejercicios y jugar en la consola, estaba por ir a la cocina y prepararme algo

-Bueno, recuerda tomar tus medicamentos –me recordó, sonreí pues siempre se mantiene atento a eso- Amanda, tengo que colgar

-Oh… está bien Robie –dije sonriendo- cuídate por favor

-Me cuidare, hasta luego

-Adiós

Ahí corto la llamada y deje el teléfono en su base de carga, suspire y me dirigí a la cocina, algo caliente me calmara.

No tarde mucho, prepare algo simple, arroz con carne de res y verduras, además de agua fresca para beber, antes de comenzar tome ambas pastillas. Apenas iba a comer cuando llamaron a la puerta, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, ahí una arpía de correos esperaba con un paquete grande, ahora que la miro bien, es la misma que ha venido ya un par de veces, la puedo reconocer porque tiene un mechón azul en su pelo oscuro:

-Buenas tardes ¿Es usted Amanda, verdad?

-Buenas –salude con una sonrisa- si esa soy yo

-Le enviaron un paquete –dijo entregándomelo, es grande y pesado

Un paquete largo, envuelto en papel marrón y atado por cuerdas:

-Firme aquí por favor –dijo entregándome una tabla de apuntes

-Claro –tome la pluma que me entrego y firme, el paquete lo había dejado recargado en la pared del pasillo

Mientras escribía mi nombre y firma escuche el inconfundible sonido de un estomago reclamando por comida, alce la vista ligeramente y la arpía se mostró apenada mientras colocaba su ala discretamente sobre su abdomen:

-Oye –dije entregándole la tabla y pluma- Parece que tienes mucha hambre ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? –pregunte sonriéndole- acabo de preparar la comida

-Gracias, pero no quisiera molestarla –admitió con una sonrisa- tengo que entregar aun algunos paquetes y –Su estómago volvió a interrumpirla, volviendo a mostrar ese gran sonrojo

-Parece que estas muy hambrienta ¿Desde cuándo no has comido?

-S-Solo comí un emparedado y jugo en la mañana… se suponía que comería hasta terminar pero los paquetes no fueron entregados a tiempo en la sucursal

-No deberías de trabajar con el estómago vacío, insisto, no será ninguna molestia, y será rápido

-E-Esta bien, gracias –ahí ella dio una reverencia pasando al departamento

Cerré la puerta y lleve el paquete que me entrego, el cual deje sobre el sillón en forma de L de la sala. Ella esperaba de pie a un lado de la barra, mirando con atención el plato de la comida que me prepare, es mejor que ella lo coma:

-Adelante Bon apetit –le sonreí apuntando al plato

-P-Pero eso estaba ya servido… no creo que haya sido para mí, me basta con un emparedado

-Insistió –me acerque a ella tomándola de su hombro y guiándola al asiento- tengo más preparado que deje para mi anfitrión que llegara más tarde, come tu

-B-Bueno, muchas gracias señorita

-Solo dime Amanda –ahí le sonreí

Ella me devolvió el gesto y tomo asiento, se deshizo de la gran bolsa color marrón y agradeció la comida, yo le sonreí en lo que me servía otro plato, tome otro vaso para llenarlo con agua y tome asiento frente a ella, que para cuando me senté comenzó a devorar la comida, en verdad que tiene hambre:

-Está muy bueno –dijo después de dar varios bocados- Muchas gracias, no tenía por qué molestarse

-No es nada, gracias a ti por traer cada paquete, de hecho –dije probando parte de mi comida- me pareces conocida ¿Ya has entregado más de un paquete aquí?

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa pasando la comida- tengo toda el área de Ginza junto a otra compañera, entre las dos repartimos los paquetes de negocios, departamentos y algunos hogares, de hecho, hubo ocasiones que me abrió un hombre muy alto en este hogar, tiene un nombre muy raro

-Roberto ¿Verdad?

-Si ¿Es tu anfitrión?

-Asi es –dije sonriendo- bueno, toma esta comida como agradecimiento por traernos el correo sin daños

-G-Gracias –dijo de nuevo algo abochornada

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella termino de comer, bebió todo el vaso con agua y se puso de pie retomando su bolsa:

-Muchísimas gracias por la comida, Amanda –dijo sonriéndome- lamento si la moleste

-Para nada, me alegra haberte ayudado a que no pasaras más hambre

Me puse de pie para abrirle la puerta, ya en esta ella solo volvió a agradecerme, ahí ella se retiró:

-¡Buena suerte! –dije despidiéndome

Ella solo se despidió con su ala y sonreí, estas pequeñas acciones pueden alegrar el día a alguien, o sacarlo de un apuro. Cerré la puerta y entre al departamento, la curiosidad me gana, y quiero saber que hay en ese gran paquete.

Cuando lo cargue se notaba el peso, además de que parece ser una caja de madera, y que es muy largo, llega al metro 90, si acaso algunos centímetros mas.

Revise el remitente, es de la colonia de minotauros donde vivía; Sin tomar más tiempo me dispuse a abrirlo, al retirar el envoltorio y cuerdas que lo aseguraban, me topé con una gran caja de madera, adherida a esta, un sobre.

Lo tome primero y abrí para mostrar más cartas, son de mi familia, la primera, escrita por mi madre

 _´´Querida Amanda´´_

 _´´Espero que estés bien, y te imploro que respondas este mensaje cuando te llegue, los miembros del Acta instalaron en la colonia radios y televisiones, donde presenciamos ese horrible atentado en el país… por favor, si tienes la posibilidad contáctanos por teléfono, los han instalado recientemente, te dejare mi teléfono en la post data´´_

 _´´Nuestra visita se pospondrá, pues tenemos que atender asuntos de la comuna, pero iremos lo más pronto posible, cuídate mi rollito de canela, y saluda de nuestra parte al señor Roberto´´_

 _´´Con cariño Celestina Bellerose Dufort´´_

-Mamá –ahí sonreí y lleve la carta a mi pecho

Siempre tan atenta a su familia o amigos… tan pronto termine la llamare. La otra carta estaba redactada por mi padre, es notoria su letra un tanto más cuadrada, la de mi madre es una bella cursiva que me enseño cuando estudiaba:

 _´´Querida hija´´_

 _´´Recientemente me entere de los sucesos en Tokio, me duele mucho no poder estar ahí contigo, para calmarte o defenderte, solo espero que ese tal Roberto este haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándote y que no haya intentado nada sospechoso´´_

 _´´Tan pronto tu madre y yo nos enteramos de lo sucedido redactamos estas cartas, y que espero hayan podido emparejar con el paquete especial que enviamos hace ya unos días, lamentablemente tu madre no dejo que lo afilara, pero deje una pueda para afilar especialmente para un arma de esa magnitud´´_

 _´´Cuando te visitemos te llevaremos las demás partes del equipamiento, tan solo espero que la espada te sirva para defenderte de cualquier desgraciado y; que espero no suceda; que tu casero intente pasarse de la raya´´_

 _´´Con cariño Thierry Dufort´´_

-No puede ser –fue lo único que exclame por la sorpresa

De inmediato deje las cartas sobre la mesa y retire un par de seguros en la caja, quitándole la tapa… ahí esta:

-Tan bella como siempre

Mi espada de práctica, una imponente espada Claymore. Las espadas comunes no pasan del metro o llegan a este, los mandobles y espadones sobrepasan el metro 50, pero se vuelven imprácticas entre más grandes, pero esta… está fabricada por y para minotauros, la versión de nuestra especie puede llegar al metro ochenta sin problemas y cargarla con facilidad, esta es un ejemplo, llega al metro 90.

Es una espada larga, con detalles hermosos gracias al acero damasco con el que fue hecha, esta espada posee dos guardas, un par de ganchos o salientes de una parte de la hoja, para servir como esa segunda guarda, y la primera que es parte de la empuñadura, es metálica recubierta con cuero y con forma de cuernos; con puntas pulidas y redondeadas para evitar lastimarme.

El pomo para contrapeso lo hice yo cuando tenía quince años, mi abuelo y padre me enseñaron lo necesario, y aunque no es una pieza muy compleja, es importante pues ayuda en el equilibrio de la espada, tiene una forma de corazón de plata, y justo en el centro otro más pequeño, hecho con oro

Pero todo eso es lo que recuerdo, aquí está en su vaina de cuero oscuro con detalles metálicos y una tela roja que la rodea, es parte de la estética:

-Quiero verte al descubierto

Ahí la desenvaine… es tan bonita. Esa textura otorgada por el acero damasco, además de la inscripción con el apellido Dufort en la hoja, para que siempre me acompañaran en cada batalla, además de esto algunos tallados, añadidos e inscripciones en esta, símbolos de todo tipo desde la empuñadura, hasta los primeros diez centímetros de la hoja:

-Gracias papá –dije envainándola de nuevo, es tan bonita

No posee filo, ya que en el entrenamiento y prácticas del combate Minos no vamos a matar, solo a combatir para honrar a la familia y demostrar nuestra capacidad en el combate, honrar a los antepasados y sus costumbres:

-Luego practicare, te dejare aquí dentro, con el envoltorio de algodón para que estés cómoda

Estoy tan emocionada, podre practicar el combate Minos de nuevo, espero no estar muy oxidada, pero antes, llamare a mi madre y que no esté preocupada.

Tome el teléfono y marque el número en la carta, deje que sonara hasta que alguien contesto:

-¿Hola? ¿Quién llama? –es la voz de… mi hermanita

-¡Brigitte! –exclame emocionada- ¡Soy yo, Amanda!

-¡Amanda! –grito emocionada- ¡Hola hermana!

-¿Quién es hija? –escuche al fondo a mi madre

-¡Es Amanda, mami! –dijo emocionada- Amanda, te extraño mucho

-Lo se Brigitte –respondí con una sonrisa, escucharla de nuevo me pone tan feliz- yo también te extraño pero pronto podrán venir a visitarme

-¡Ya quiero ir a la ciudad! Papá me dijo que hay edificios muy altos ¿La ciudad es así de grande?

-Muy grande hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, mis amigos me visitan en ocasiones y salimos a jugar ¡Incluso hay humanos en la comuna! Aunque son algo diferentes, no tienen pelo en las piernas ni cuernitos o colita

-Lo sé, parece extraño al principio, pero lo que importa es que sean buenas personas

-¡Mami, es Amanda, está llamando por teléfono!

Ahí la escuche como la cargo mi madre y paso el teléfono:

-¡Adiós Amanda!

-¡Adiós Brigitte! Cuídate…

-¡Hija! –ahora hablo mi madre- Me alegro tanto de escucharte ¿Estas bien, tu no estabas en ese lugar?

-No mamá, yo estoy bien –respondí con una sonrisa, me alegra hablar de nuevo con ella- Me eh sentido algo nerviosa

-Lo se hija, y no puedo imaginarme ese miedo al vivir tan cerca de ese suceso, pero me alegra que estés bien ¿Qué hay del señor Roberto? ¿Él no se vio en medio de ese ataque?

-No mamá, él está bien… muy bien

-¿Sucede algo hija?

-Bueno… ocurrieron muchas cosas

-Sabes que puedes contármelo

-Y lo hare mamá… todo comenzó cuando la señorita Smith me dejo con el…

Es hora de contarle todo lo que ha sucedido, así cuando me visiten tendrá una mejor idea de Robie, la buena persona que es…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Las horas han pasado, y la reunión termino, ingresamos a la hora indicada justo cuando las chicas y los representantes del Acta terminaron, dieron una reverencia a las cámaras de la prensa, frente a ellos mismos para despedirse y nos retiramos.

Abordando cada vehiculo, revise la hora, 4:30, y según el itinerario ya terminamos, originalmente se tendría otra exposición en un teatro, pero fue uno cercano a donde el atentado se dio, así que se cancelaron las exposiciones hasta nuevo aviso, es una lástima:

-¿Después de esto que sigue? –pregunto Catalina

-Sigue terminar el turno donde Ana y sus compañeras decidan ir, ya sea a donde se hospedan o deciden comer algo

-La verdad es que la comida del American Food estaba muy buena –comento Ana- y comer ahí estaría bien, de hecho Fernanda tiene parientes en Argentina, y la última vez se quedó con ganas de comer de esa gastronomía

-Entonces al American Food –dije marcando la sucursal más cercana y avisando a los demás

Pasaron otros minutos y arribamos hasta otra sucursal, de hecho, es la misma que visite con Amanda, tuve que tomar algunos desvíos y llegue hasta aquí, cerca de mi hogar; Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es mucho más grande que la última vez, fue ampliada hacia arriba y a los lados, cerca hay un estacionamiento donde dejamos los vehículos, ya de ahí nos dirigimos al restaurante.

Dejándolos en los cajones de estacionamiento, entramos al local, este contaba con una señal específica, la cual señala que está adaptado para especies grandes, y por lo mismo Janet junto con Dina entraron, pasamos directamente al área de Argentina y tomamos los menú:

-Ya comí aquí una vez –comento Janet- el choripán me gustó mucho

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono Sloan- ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Sali junto a mi anfitriona para comer, de hecho fue antes de ir con ustedes al Abraham´s

-Eso explica porque no devoraste todos los aperitivos –comento Catalina

-¿Probaste el locro? –pregunto la chica lagarto- es muy bueno

-Me quede con la duda, lo pediré esta vez

Yo me dedique a analizar el menú, destaca mucho por la presencia de carne, una vez probé las famosas empanadas, muy buenas:

-¿Qué pedirás Roberto? –pregunto Ana

-Las empanadas, y quizás uno de los cortes del asado

-Creo que también pediré empanadas, y un sándwich a la milanesa

Ya luego de unos minutos decidimos, la mesera llego y tomo nuestras ordenes, en ese rato me dedique a observar el alrededor, la gente está tranquila, comiendo en los diferentes países y riendo, algunos si note más tensos mirando a las ventanas, estando con su familia o amigos, eso, y que el local estaba algo más vacío que antes.

Luego de eso observe la decoración de esta zona, tiene como en México, las fotos de figuras importantes en el país de Argentina, revolucionarios, generales, presidentes, algunas estrellas de televisión o música, tiene un buen ambiente como las demás:

-Roberto –escuche a Ana

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo quiero charlar un poco –dijo acomodándose en su asiento, sus compañeras nos miraban con pequeñas sonrisas y hablando entre ellas en voz baja- dime ¿Mañana estarás libre?

-Debido al cambio repentino de su itinerario, si, estaré libre –dudo que Amanda quiere salir a pasear después del atentado, o conmigo…

-Bueno, mañana solo arreglare algunos documentos y futuras reuniones, pero lo terminare temprano, y pensé que quizás ver alguna película en mi morada sería buena idea

-Oh… eso, si, sería un placer –la propuesta me tomo desprevenido, ahí puedo ver los rostros burlones de Sloan y Cat, además de las compañeras de Ana- pero… ¿No cree que deberías decírmelo en privado? –pregunte bajando la voz y más cerca de mi oído

-Pero si eres mi guardaespaldas, y alguien agradable –dijo bajando también la voz pero mirándome con una sonrisa- estarías cumpliendo tu trabajo en tu tiempo libre, y podemos pasarla bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno… -dudo que Amanda se moleste, el domingo iremos de nuevo con la pequeña Aki, así que estará mas que feliz- Me gusta la idea, será una salida divertida

-¿Solo una salida?... bueno, te veré mañana entonces –dijo sonriendo- en mi habitación a las 2 ¿De acuerdo?

-Ahí estaré

Después de hablar en voz baja; en nuestro idioma natal para evitar molestas preguntas de mi equipo; me puse erguido de nuevo, para ver a ambas amigas de Ana riendo mientras me miraban… creo que esto fue demasiado obvio:

-Bueno –hablo Ana de nuevo en japonés- ¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer en sus días libres? –pregunto a mis compañeros

-Usualmente entrenar –comento Janet- no me gusta estar muy inactiva, así que sigo mi rutina de ejercicio, fuera de eso, descansar o leer un poco

-En ocasiones salgo de paseo con mi huésped –comento Sloan- o simplemente relajarme

-Juego con el hijo menor de mi familia anfitriona –comento Catalina- es un buen chico, en ocasiones salgo a correr y saltar, mantener cada pata activa

-Suelo alzar el vuelo y practicar acrobacias –dijo Dina- también cazar un poco, o salir con mi anfitrión de paseo

-¿Qué hay de ti Mizuki? –pregunto a ella que le estaba dando un trago a su bebida

-Practico con mi violín, o algo de boxeo –comento- nada fuera de lo normal

-Son buenos hobbies –comento Ana- mantener la mente y cuerpo activo es un buen ejercicio

Ahí fue cuando la comida llego, las meseras colocaron los platos de cada uno y agradecimos por esto:

-Buen provecho –dije sonriendo…

…

Luego de tan buena comida cada quien pago lo que consumió, agradecimos por la comida y nos retiramos, para ese momento un chico que parecía ser uno de los cocineros también se retiraba, primero salimos nosotros y hasta ultimo el, le deje la puerta abierta y me agradeció por esto.

Retornamos al estacionamiento y abordamos los vehículos para partir al hotel donde las chicas se hospedan, ya luego de algunos minutos de viaje arribamos al hotel y acompañamos a las chicas hasta sus recamaras.

Ya en el pasillo y Ana abriendo la puerta ingreso un poco pero luego se giró:

-Roberto

-A su servicio –respondí con una sonrisa

-Oye… solo quería decir que hasta mañana –dijo guiñando un ojo y regalándome una sonrisa- Nos vemos

-Hasta mañana

Es una linda chica… muy linda, la verdad es que será divertido salir con ella mañana, conocerla fuera de este ambiente de guardia y protegida. Tengo que admitirlo, cuando estoy con ella este ambiente es mejor, es amigable y siempre charla conmigo, tengo que admitir que eso ayuda a que el trabajo sea más tranquilo y el ambiente más amigable.

Y la verdad es que parece una buena persona, preguntando a los demás que hacen en sus días libres, mostrándose amigable, y esas acciones en México, es una buena persona, y tal parece que le caigo muy bien.

No la conozco de mucho, pero ya me invito a que salgamos, digo, no dijo nada de una cita, aunque podría convertirse en una, solo debo de hacer las preguntas adecuadas, divertirla, y mostrar mi lado carismático…

Ahora que lo pienso… pensar así y luego recordar a Amanda, lo bien que nos llevamos y ahora estas peleas… hace que me sienta mal, especialmente porque ella estuvo en un momento difícil de mi vida, pero ella me alegro los días.

Empero… fui un patán cuando ella hizo su confesión y por qué ella quería saber si puede confiar en mí, y por eso mismo dudo que ella me vea de la misma manera, solo espero que no se distancie de mí, a cómo va todo, dudo lograr algo con ella que no sea solo amistad… y eso me duele siempre que lo pensó, pero esto solo es fruto de mis errores, pero ser su mejor amigo será una buena redención.

Puede que suene como un cobarde al no intentar nada más con Amanda, y no es que no valla a intentarlo, es solo… que ya estoy harto de no tener a nadie…

En todo ese tiempo había regresado al vehiculo y encabezado el convoy.

Estoy harto de estar solo… vivía con mi hermana pues mi sueldo no era el mejor que tenía… estoy cansado de despertar en una cama sin alguien que me haga compañía, tengo que admitirlo… en ocasiones dormía junto a mi hermana por algunos ataques de pánico, y preferíamos dormir juntos en la época de frio… pero algo que nunca le dije era que me gustaba dormir así para no sentirme así, con ese vacío.

Siempre sale ese lado coqueto de mi parte, y la verdad es que me gusta ver a alguna chica linda sonreír por algun cumplido honesto de mi parte… pero hace ya unos años que no salgo con alguna chica.

La última fue Zombina; aun cuando fue una apuesta, una cita, es una cita; pero Amanda seguía tatuada en mi mente y no podía pensar mucho en tener a Bina como novia, por más linda o agente de elite que es… Debería calmarme, mañana saldré con Ana y ojala divertirme, además de cuidarla en ese momento, estaré fuera de servicio, pero hay que protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

Ya llegando a las oficinas de la corporación estacionamos los vehículos y deje todo el equipamiento, revise la hora y ya son las 7:30, ojala Sindri quiera salir.

Apenas tome mi celular para llamarla cuando la vi saliendo de la armería, no portaba su overol, sino un atuendo casual, pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa oscura con dos espadas blancas chocando, ahí ella me observo y sonrio:

-Hola Roberto

-Hola Sindri, justo estaba por llamarte –dije colgando- ¿Lista para ir a divertirnos?

-Claro que si –dijo sonriendo- de hecho, tengo algo planeado

-¿A si?

-Claro, pero salgamos ya de aquí

Obedecí y salimos de las oficinas de la corporación, me despedí de mi equipo que aún estaban entregando el equipamiento. Ya fuera Sindri me guio hasta una parada de autobús:

-Comprobé que seguía abierto aun para la hora, es uno de mis lugares favoritos

-¿Qué clase de lugar?

-Uno muy especial –dijo con una sonrisa- Y bueno… ¿Qué tal las cosas en el trabajo? –pregunto tomando asiento a un lado de la ventana, yo en el asiento de su lado

-Tranquilo por ahora, si quitamos lo de ayer, no ha pasado nada muy relevante

-Vi los noticieros antes del atentado, tu equipo sí que ha estado ocupado –dijo dándome un codazo y sonriendo- criminales y un tipo que trato de atacar a la cantante cuando iban de salida

-Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, no sé qué tanto nos resaltan los medios

-No mucho, bueno, algunos noticieros si y otros no, es algo muy dividido –comento mirando afuera algunos segundos- unos resaltan como una empresa privada hace lo que el gobierno no puede, y otros pasan de noticia rápidamente o intentan ignorarla, por un lado los que no les gusta nuestra presencia, y por el otro los orgullosos de su nación

-No podría culparlos, imagina que alguna empresa llega a tu país natal a impartir orden, por cierto ¿De dónde eres?

-Suecia –dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, nací en Islandia mucho antes del acta, una muy pequeña comunidad de ciclopes, la verdad es que solo iban a ese país por los materiales y cosas que solo encuentras con volcanes cerca, mi madre me tuvo en ese país, luego regresaron a Suecia y ahí crecí

-Interesante, aunque tu acento casi no se nota

-Practique mucho el japonés, en la comunidad había un par de ciclopes de esta nación, la verdad es que la comunidad era de ciclopes de todas partes del mundo, nos hemos desplazado mucho por conflictos entre algunos grupos humanos, y que nos encanta viajar

-Debió ser una vida dura antes del Acta

-Un poco, si, fuera de la comunidad debíamos de ir con mucho cuidado, somos los más similares a los humanos excepto por esto –dijo apuntando a su ojo- y esto nos traía problemas graves

-Aun me pregunto porque, si tu ojo la verdad es que es de un color muy bonito –le sonreí y ella tan solo rio sonrojándose ligeramente

-Gracias, bueno, es una lástima que las demás personas no pensaran eso mismo

Ya para este punto llegamos a nuestro destino, baje y seguí caminando a un lado de Sindri:

-Como decía, no muchos pensaban eso, y al ver que solo teníamos un ojo entraban en un gran pánico, una de dos, o nos preguntaban si estábamos bien, o directamente nos atacaban

-Esta sociedad tan violenta… pero tal parece que ha cambiado para mejor ¿Cómo fue el acta en Suecia?

-En parte, muy buena, por otra, no tanto, la gente es amable, pero las medidas que tomo el gobierno… no fueron las adecuadas, debido a la falta de hogares el gobierno asignaba liminales a familias aleatorias o que al menos no tenían antecedentes criminales, lo cual mucha gente no tomo muy bien, y ni se diga los problemas cuando más inmigrantes de medio oriente llegaban en oleadas, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero esa mezcla detono muchas protestas y movimientos

-Se formó todo un caos ¿Verdad?

-Un gran caos, en medio de ese desastre Suecia contrato algunas empresas de seguridad privada para auxiliar en el reforzamiento de las fronteras, equipar las calles con cámaras o simplemente vender material a la policía, una de esas fue BrutalCorp

-¿Ahí fue cuando te decidiste unir?

-Sí, contrataban ingenieros, mecánicos, más orientados a la rama armamentista, tenía unos 20 años cuando me contrataron, antes de eso a mis 7 ya había desarmado y armado una pistola Beretta, después escopetas y rifles, para los 12 forje mi primer espada y cuchillo, de los 14 en adelante experimente con diferentes armas de fuego e inclusive los primeros modelos de la Lead Case, ademas de siempre ser instruida por expertos herreros, armamentistas e ingenieros de la colonia ciclope –dijo todo eso con orgullo- llegue bien preparada, me contrataron casi al instante

-E hicieron mucho bien, eres una excelente herrera y que decir de tus armas, lo tengo que decir, cada vez que desenfundo a Bellerose se siente al instante la comodidad de su empuñadura, y el buen balance que le colocaste

-Gracias Roberto –dijo sonriendo- la verdad es que me divertí forjando esa arma, por cierto, ¿No ha fallado?

-Bueno… hubo una ocasión que se encasquillo en un tiroteo, pero nad-

-¿¡Se encasquillo!? –pregunto exaltada- ¡¿Cuándo sucedió?!

-Calma, fue el lunes de esta semana

-¡Maldición! Hice las pruebas debidas, e inclusive la probaste en la galería de tiro, no ocurrió nada grabe –dijo preocupada

-Tranquilízate Sindri –dije colocando mi mano en su espalda- solo fue un error pequeño, y es algo que le pasa a armas que son construidas por las mejores licencias del mundo

-Lo se… igual la revisare, no quisiera que lo hirieran por algo que pudo ser un error de diseño, pero no importa ¡Ya llegamos!

Al decir eso se adelantó unos cuantos metros y abrió ambos brazos para apuntar a un edificio con un gran letrero de neón, posters de personajes de videojuegos y anime:

-¡El Árcade Satsumi! ¿Qué te parece?

Es un edificio de unos cuatro pisos, hay dos grandes carteles con el nombre del lugar que cuelgan desde el techo hasta la parte alta de dos ventanales en la entrada:

-Es… ¡Increíble, entremos!

Ella sonrio e ingresamos, por dentro es completamente diferente al exterior, todo completamente iluminado, el sonido de las máquinas de árcade invitándote a jugar, o algunas siendo usadas, Sindri saludo a la chica detrás de la caja, tal parece que ya se conocen, es una chica conejo:

-¡Ven Rob! Compra las fichas para jugar... ¿Está bien que te diga Rob? –pregunto apenada

-Claro, no hay problema

-Bien ¡Anda, cómpralos! Hay algunos juegos muy buenos

Fui con la chica y compre la misma cantidad que Sindri, ya con esto ella me guio hasta el segundo piso, además de las maquinas con juegos de lucha o disparos, estaban mini boliches, los famosos juegos para lanzar pelotas, el clásico de golpea al topo, hockey de aire y los de carreras con una cabina con pedales y volante:

-¡A jugar! ¡Ven vamos, comencemos con el de los topos!

La alcance deteniéndome frente a la máquina, es para dos, cada uno coloco una ficha y comenzó el contador, ahora que me doy cuenta, es una de pokémon, con ese pokémon que era una cosa marrón con ojos y nariz ¿Digglet?:

-En este nadie me gana

-Forjas acero al rojo vivo, solo no rompas al pobre pokémon

El primero salió por el lado de Sindri y ella le dio un fuerte golpe a los pocos segundos de salir, luego salió de mi lado y también le di en toda la cabeza:

-¡Golpea duro! –exclamo una voz de la maquina

Otros dos salieron en mi lado y con Sindri, y repetimos el golpearlos con fuerza, pronto otros tres y cuatro, ahora se escondían más rápido:

-¡Vamos, no pierdas el ritmo! –y con esto la maquina comenzó a reproducir música

-Esta no me la- ¡Toma! –dije al golpear a uno de cien puntos- Esperaba, es muy diferente

-¡Va rápido y la música te da buen ritmo! –ahí ella sacudía su cadera un poco al tiempo que salieron tres de esos al ritmo de la canción y ella los golpeo siguiendo ese ritmo- ¿Ves? ¡Inténtalo!

-Bien, eso hare –en mi lado salieron cuatro tal cual el ritmo de la música, siguiéndolo los golpee

-¡Buen ritmo! –exclamo la maquina

-¡Nada mal! Ahora es cuando se pone más rápida, atento

Preparándome salieron cinco más, uno de esos se escondía y salía cada cierto tiempo, tal cual el ritmo, mientras golpeaba a los que no se escondían mire de reojo a Sindri, se le notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

Para cuando terminamos, además de recuperando el aliento porque en verdad, esta máquina es rápida y es pegadizo el bailar junto a Sindri, ella me gano por cien mil puntos:

-¡Ja, gane! –dijo mientras la máquina de ella seguía sacando tickets

-Buena jugada, y fue muy divertido

-Es mejor cuando juegas con un amigo –dijo sonriendo- bueno ¡Vamos, hay más juegos!...

…

Y en efecto, había muchos más juegos, pasamos rondas en una ´´galería de tiro´´ con pistolas laser, ese mini boliche, algunos de carreras, donde en más de una ocasión ella me volcó el vehiculo mientras me sacaba la delantera; y por último, el que deja más tickets, uno de baloncesto.

Fue fácil, tengo que admitirlo, aun cuando no pueden acercarte para meter el balón nuestra estatura ayuda mucho.

Ya para el final retornamos a la entrada donde la chica que nos vendió las fichas también se encarga de entregar los premios, entre Sindri y yo acumulamos unos dos mil:

-¿Cuál estaría mejor? –comento Sindri recargándose en el mostrador, donde estaban los pequeños, en el muro del fondo los más grandes- ¿Alguno que llama tu atención?

-Bueno –observe los que nos alcanzaba, nada del otro mundo, peluches pequeños o medianos, algunos de plástico- ¿Qué tal el tigre blanco de peluche? Creo que es lo mejor de los que podemos canjear

-Sí, es bonito, nos llevamos el tigre

-Claro –dijo la chica tomando los tickets y guardándolos, luego fue por el tigre y nos lo entrego- ¡Vuelvan pronto!

-Gracias –dijo Sindri tomando el peluche- es bonito la verdad… Aunque te quedaste sin premio

-No importa, lo que cuenta es que me divertí –ahí mire una maquina con una garra, la famosa maquina trucada donde atrapas tu premio- además, tengo una idea

Me dirigí a la máquina y mire que clase de peluches tiene, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, animales de colores, aunque mi atención se enfocó en un león de peluche, muy bonito:

-Hare una prueba

-Esas siempre están trucadas –dijo en un tono bajo para que la chica no la escuchase

-Se un truco, pero necesito tu ayuda, primero hare una prueba

Pague para un intento y la maquina me dejo usar la garra, la moví hasta colocarla sobre el león y la garra si lo atrapo, pero a mitad de camino se cayó el león, o más bien, lo soltó:

-Bien, ya veo –dije sonriendo ahí le hice una seña a Sindri para que se acercase- la maquina suelta los peluches cuando se acerca a la de apertura de entrega, necesito que le des un empujón desde atrás

-Pero Bun nos observara

-¿Bun?

-Es la chica detrás del most-

Ahí guarde silencio cuando la vio entrar por una puerta de la zona del mostrador:

-¡Ahora, vamos! –exclame

Pague por otro turno, el gancho se alejó del león pero lo dirigí de nuevo, lo sujete y para cuando lo dirigí hacia la apertura de entrega le dije a Sindri que diese el empujón. Solté el león cuando la garra se sacudió por el empujón, cayo justo en el blanco:

-¡Funciono! –exclame tomando el premio

-¿Acaso podía fallar? –pregunto ella volviendo

-Bueno… 50/50, pero ya lo tenemos, ambos ganamos algo

-Y nos divertimos

-Exactamente –le dije sonriendo- creo que ahora cada quien a su hogar

-Si… bueno, Rob, esto fue divertido, ojala tengamos mas días para divertirnos –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego

-Hasta luego, ten cuidado Sindri

-Igual Rob ¡Adiós!

Ahí ella se despidió dirigiéndose a la parada del transporte público, la verdad es que el departamento queda cerca, así que solo caminare.

Esto fue divertido, Sindri sabe jugar a varios de estos y me gano más de una vez, debería de invitarla cuando salga con mi hermana o Amanda… o los cuatro juntos, eso sí que será divertido, pero para después, hoy solo quiero descansar, y que este peluche le guste a Amanda… aquella vez que le regale el oso de felpa le encanto, quiero ver su reacción a este león.

Y ahora que mañana será un día libre… solo espero hablar con Amanda, arreglar ya este problema, y seguir siendo amigos… aun cuando me duela pensar eso.

Ya llegando al departamento toque la puerta, antes revise mi reloj, ya son las 9:30… ugh, solo quiero comer algo y dormir.

Amanda entonces abrió la puerta, cuando apenas escuche sus pasos escondí el peluche detrás de mí:

-¡Hola Roberto! –saludo de manera animada, luce mejor que antes, es buena señal- ¿Cómo estás? ¿No ocurrió nada malo en tu trabajo?

-No Amanda, claro que no, todo estuvo tranquilo, de hecho, te tengo algo, un regalo

-¿Un regalo? No te hubieses molestado –dijo sonriendo

-Claro que debí, no es algo muy ostentoso –dije mostrando el león de peluche- pero sé que te gustan los peluches

Ahí ella se mostró enternecida por el peluche, sonrio pero pronto su rostro cambio un poco, a uno más serio, note esto pero ella volvió a sonreír:

-Muchas gracias Roberto, es muy lindo –dijo tomándolo y abrazándolo- ¡Pasa! Tengo la cena lista

-Claro, me alegra que te gustara –dije sonriendo

Ingrese al departamento y lo primero que note era una gran caja de madera recargada en el muro, omití alguna pregunta y solo pase a la barra, tome asiento y para ese momento Amanda destapo una cacerola… que buen aroma:

-Es solo algo de sopa de pescado, y prepare un par de filetes a la plancha

-Huele muy bien, muchas gracias Amanda

-No es nada

Ahí ella me dejo el plato con el filete acompañado de verduras y papas fritas, además de la sopa de pescado con verdura, añadí un poco de limón a todo, y me dedique a degustarlo… como siempre, aunque luce simple, le queda magnifico, ahí ella se sentó frente a mí, pase la comida y sonreí:

-Está muy bueno Amanda, gracias

-No hay de que –dijo sonriendo

Esa sonrisa… es tan bonita. Suspire y seguí comiendo hasta acabar con todo, termine el vaso con agua dejándolo sobre la barra:

-Gracias Amanda –dije sonriéndole- fue delicioso

-Me alegra que te gustara… Roberto, quiero hablar contigo

Aquí viene… es momento de disculparme:

-Me quiero disculpa- nos callamos pues dijimos esto al mismo tiempo

Reímos casi al mismo tiempo, aclare mi garganta mientras Amanda desviaba la mirada:

-T-T-Tu primero –dijo ella apenada

-Está bien, Amanda… solo quiero disculparme por ese evento que oculte, bueno, no solo ese, sino todos los demás que no dije –admití cabizbajo- hice mal, y lamento haberte traído tan malos recuerdos

-Robie… No digas eso, la verdad es que me puse muy paranoica… yo soy la que quiere disculparse contigo, nunca debí creí que tu hubieses abusado de mi

-Es mi culpa –admití- desde antes, ni siquiera en la luna llena sospechaste de mí, aceptaste la verdad, que sí, es la pura verdad de aquel día, pero es entendible que después de enterarte, no solo de lo del orfanato, sino lo de esa tienda, o aquel día que ambos salimos, desconfiaras de mi –suspire- admito que fue un grave error

-Calma, no es para tanto… bueno –ahí ella miro a un lado- la verdad es que si… ¡Pero no te sientas mal! Entiendo porque lo hiciste, Valeria me explico lo que pasaba en México y porque en ocasiones escondías cosas

-Pero México es un país diferente –seguí- Japón es muy diferente a mi nación de origen, sí, hay más violencia, pero sigue estando a un ratio mínimo, o simplemente no es como en México, con tiroteos en pleno día… lo que quiero decir, es que no debí, no quería que te preocuparas por Aki

-Lo entiendo, y aprecio eso, tenías buenas intenciones, como mi padre las tuvo –dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa- pero bueno… yo aprecio la honestidad, no soy una niña pequeña, soy una adulta

-Lo sé, y por eso también me disculpo… no tengo que tratarte así –admití riendo incomodo- es solo… no sé cómo reaccionarias a algo así, lo último que quería es que salieses en dirección al orfanato

-Tengo que admitir que esa sería mi primer reacción –comento riendo, le correspondí con una pequeña carcajada- y no intentes detener a un minotauro, pues te aplastara

-Qué bueno que me lo dices –comente burlonamente- lo último que quiero es que me cornees

Ahí ambos reímos, parece que está mejor:

-Pero la culpa no es toda tuya –dijo ella- admito que me porte muy paranoica contigo, esas ideas de que abusaste de mí, o algo similar… no tienen fundamento alguno, me has demostrado por varios días que eres una gran persona… perdóname si te ofendí

-Pero…

-Se sinceró –dijo de manera severa- sé que algo así te pueden llegar a ofender, a cualquiera

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que cuando note que pensabas eso de mi… me moleste

-Entiendo, lamento eso –dijo dando una reverencia- no tenía motivos para pensar así de ti, tu eres muy diferente a esos dos bastardos… perdón por la palabrota

-No pasa nada, ellos no son nada más que eso –admití, haría filetes con la carne de esos dos cabrones- pero bueno, el que levantaras esas sospechas de mi… admito que tiene sentido después de aquello… y bueno, hablando de ese tema… lamento tanto haber dicho que exagerabas, enserio… no entiendo como pude decir eso aquella vez

-Tenías razón, exagere pensando que tu pudiste haber hecho algo así

-No, no lo hiciste, fue algo completamente natural –ahí suspire- enserio Amanda… lamento tanto mi actitud, fui un idiota, un patán, un estúpido al decir eso y tomarme tan a la ligera una confesión de esa magnitud… lamento tanto que eso te haya sucedido, pensar que esos dos pudieron hacerte algo así… que yo me tome algo así tan a la ligera… perdóname

-Calma Robie –ahí sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza, para este momento estaba cabizbajo- estabas enojado, yo también lo estaba, ambos reaccionamos de maneras algo tensas y muy diferente a como siempre lo hacemos

-Pero hice mal, enserio… entenderé si no puedes perdonarme por eso

-No digas esas cosas –ahí posos sus dedos en mi mandíbula, haciendo que levantase el rostro- me enoje aquella vez, pero ahora no, y estas siendo completamente sincero hoy –ahí me sonrio- y aprecio eso

Le devolví la sonrisa… ya no está enojada:

-Creo que desvariamos mucho

-Asi es –dijo riendo- bueno… creo que ya nos sinceramos mucho, acepto tus disculpas, solo, solo si aceptas las mías

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –negó con su dedo- yo también tengo porque disculparme

-Está bien –ella es tan buena… aun cuando la mayoría de la culpa recae en mí, sigue pensando que ella también tiene que disculparse… es la mejor- acepto tus disculpas Amanda

-¿Quieres una abrazo amistoso y especial? –pregunto abriendo sus brazos

-Nunca los negaría

Me puse de pie y camine hasta ella, ahí compartimos un cálido abrazo… todo está mejorando de manera increíble, luego de eso rompimos el abrazo y Amanda retomo el peluche:

-Bueno… ya todo está mejor ¡Y el peluche es muy lindo! Gracias Robie

-No es nada Amanda, lo vi y supe que te gustaría –dije riendo, ahora me siento mucho mejor, será mejor avisarle sobre la salida que tengo mañana- por cierto, mañana tengo una salida ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-Oh, ¿Una salida? ¿Con quién? ¿Volverás a salir con Bina?

-No, sino con una chica que conocí en el trabajo, una Quetzalcóatl –dije con una sonrisa- es linda, y me invito mañana a salir

-Oh… ya veo, me alegro por ti Robie –ahí note que tenso su cola y brazos- ojala te diviertas mucho ¿Desde cuándo al conoces?

-Hace ya unos días, es una compatriota, está aquí para aprender más del Acta japonesa y mejorar la mexicana, además de ser inteligente, es una buena chica ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Bueno… si, podría ser una buena chica –la note acariciando el peluche, aunque lo hacía con mucha fuerza- espero que te diviertas

-Gracias, tomare una ducha, muchas gracias por la cena… y la segunda oportunidad, gracias Amanda

-No hay que agradecer Robie –dijo sonriendo- eres mi gran amigo, los amigos perdonan y superan los errores

-Si… los amigos –dije esto susurrando

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, solo que sí, los verdaderos amigos superan las dificultades juntos, me daré una ducha, gracias por la cena

Ahí regrese al dormitorio, tome un cambio de ropa, me retire el saco y lo deje tendido en un asiento, luego de eso, al baño, con esta gran felicidad.

Primero lo de la noche:

-Cinthia… me alegro de haberte visto aquella ves –dije volteando hacia arriba- espero sigas feliz, yo seguiré luchando por los inocentes… por ti… por aquel muchacho, por todos

Luego de eso, Ana se muestra algo más amable e interesada por saber más de mí, es una linda chica, y una gran persona, eh escuchado en esas reuniones lo que tanto ha hecho por humanos y liminales en su estado e incluso apoyando iniciativas favorables en otros, me interesa conocerla más en persona, fuera de un ambiente laboral y formal.

Sindri es una mujer divertida, le encanta los juegos y sonríe, enserio, tengo que invitarla a salir junto a mi hermana y Amanda, se llevaran muy bien.

Por ultimo lo de Amanda… ahora todo va mejor, ya nos reconciliamos… todo va mejorando, pocas veces en la vida me eh sentido así, tan… feliz:

-Esto es verdadera felicidad –dije sumergiéndome en la tina con agua caliente

Además de relajante…

Deje que pasaran los minutos, tome un baño largo para sacar todo el peso de encima, y seguir con esta sensación de relajación, hoy ha sido un buen día.

Sali del baño ya vestido y relajado, la caja ya no estaba, curioso, escuche la puerta del cuarto de Amanda, ella solo se asomó y volteo a verme:

-Buenas noches Robie –dijo con una sonrisa- descansa

-Igualmente Amanda, duerme bien

Ella sonrio de nuevo e ingreso al dormitorio, verla sonreír me llena de felicidad, pero bueno, es hora de dormir.

Me dirigí a mi cama y recosté, pero antes retome mi diario para visitar esa foto de nuevo:

-Buenas noches Cinthia –dije mirando su foto

Luego de contemplarla otros segundos, y recordando sus palabras animándome a continuar con mi lucha deje mi diario en su lugar, reacomode en la cama y cerré mis ojos, para ceder al sueño y descansar.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** otro capítulo, tardo más que lo anteriores ya que, en primer lugar, quería concluir el fic ´´Un encuentro monstruoso´´ y ahora que está terminado, puedo centrarme en un 100% a este._

 _Ojala hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, donde Rob ya tiene un descanso de tantos pesares que lo persiguen, además de un impulso moral ¿Durara mucho? Nah, quien sabe, por ahora quiero que el soldado descanse un poco y que mejor que haciendo las paces con su gran amiga, o divirtiéndose un poco con la ciclope más agradable de todas (su popularidad sí que fue sorpresiva)_

 _Ya por ultimo un saludo a todos de_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _que siempre muestran su apoyo,_ _ **Anticuario**_ _y al recién_ _ **Chariklo**_ _(tengo muchas cositas planeadas respecto a lo que mencionas, jeje)_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _y_ _ **Brandonboss73**_ _, además de los anónimos, ojala hayan disfrutado de este capítulo._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas del autor:**_ _¡Capitulo a velocidad turbo!... nah, este lo tenía ya cuando se estrenó el de Bullock, solo esperaba a publicarlo después (Y pulir detalles)_

 _Pero menos charla, aquí está el capítulo ¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Monster Musume**_ _no me pertenece, solo_ _ **BrutalCorp**_ _._

* * *

 _Capitulo 26_

* * *

Me desperté gritando de dolor, primero sentí como mis extremidades temblaban, me levante recuperando el aire además de dar un fuerte grito, retrocedí sobre la cama hasta topar con la pared, casi de manera inconsciente lleve mis manos a mi pierna… ¿Dónde está?

-¡¿Dónde está!? –grite al solo sentir metal

Ahí la mire… la prótesis… dios… otra vez… sujete con fuerza la unión… el aire, se me escapa. Me tome el tiempo para regular la respiración, estoy muy agitado.

Me tomo varios minutos para poder calmarme, mi pierna izquierda tiembla al igual que la derecha, mis manos también, tuve que cerrar los ojos, respirar hasta calmarme.

Ya casi media hora después me calme por completo… los doctores intentaron no traerme malos recuerdos pero… fue todo lo contrario… no tienen la culpa.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro para quitarme el sudor… a veces son muy fuertes:

´´Tendremos que cortar´´

Al recordar las palabras del doctor cuando estaba ligeramente consciente me retorcí por los escalofríos… al escuchar eso trate de oponerme, pero cuando me movieron a la sala de operaciones y los vi traer sus utensilios me suministraron de anestesia… intente con todas mis fuerzas levantarme, evitar que cortaran mi pierna… inclusive comencé a lagrimear, a gritar pero la falta de aire no me dejo dar ni una palabra que no fuese un grito ahogado.

El reflejo en mi pierna izquierda volvió, coloque mi mano sobre mi rodilla y apreté con fuerza… debo de calmarme… creo… creo que salir a caminar me ayudara.

Revise el reloj, son las 5 de la mañana… muy temprano, pero ya no voy a volver a dormir, será mejor salir a ejercitarme.

Ingrese con extremo sigilo al dormitorio para tomar un cambio de ropa y una mochila, guardando esto, además de algo de desodorante para no apestar, salí del departamento en dirección al Club Deportivo Kobold.

Eh estado comiendo mucho, y no quiero perder esta figura de atlas, así que será mejor ejercitarme, tengo que volver esto una rutina, no estaría mal tener los sábados para ir al gimnasio, y algunos días entre semana, pero eso luego lo programo.

Saliendo del departamento aspire el aire fresco de la mañana, el sol no ha salido y la oscuridad sigue presente, pero no importa, es estos momentos de la mañana, donde hay poca gente, que tanto me gustan para poder sumergirme en mi mente, sin ser molestado.

Camine hasta el gimnasio, la verdad es que no me molesta para nada caminar, al contrario… y con esa pesadilla… me gusta recordar que ya puedo desplazarme sin necesidad de una muleta o ayuda.

Llegando al gimnasio presente mi tarjeta y me dieron la oportunidad de tomar un casillero, me entregaron una pegatina blanca y un plumón para escribir mi nombre en el que yo escoja, llegando a los casilleros encontré uno, Amanda… valla… su letra cursiva es muy bonita, verifique los que estaban a su lado pero ya estaban ocupado, el que queda justo enfrente esta libre, a ese le coloque la pegatina con mi nombre y deposite mis cosas. Si algun día venimos juntos se llevara una sorpresa.

Luego de eso, comencé con la rutina que use para tener esta figura, con los calentamientos apropiados, una media hora en la caminadora y luego de eso mancuernas, pesas y las máquinas para la musculatura…

…

Terminado esos ejercicios, era el único que hacia resonar el saco de boxeo en la sala.

Ya cuando mis músculos ardían, sentía como me cubría de sudor y que quemaba las grasas, ahora seguía relajarme un poco, y porque no, algo más en el saco de box. Tome un par de guantes que están para los clientes y sin tomar más tiempo comencé con mis asaltos.

Desde golpes simples, derecha e izquierda, a cadenas de golpes, uppercut y gancho al hígado, a eso añadí patadas fuertes con la prótesis o la pierna de carne y hueso, se nota mucho la diferencia y el daño que puedo causar al golpear con la prótesis, será de mucha ayuda para algun enfrentamiento.

Lo que si me alegra saber es que sigo manteniendo mi ratio de puñetazos y altura para las patadas, esos años de entrenamiento me sirvieron para lanzar patadas a algo tan grande como yo o incluso más… solo me ha servido dos veces, contra Vladimir, y un tipo en México.

Agite mi cabeza al divagar de nuevo, así que regrese la vista al frente para arremeter de nuevo con los puños contra el costal, haciendo las cadenas que lo sujetan rechinar, los golpes resonar por toda la sala y asestar puñetazos potentes gracias a mi musculatura y técnica:

-Hola –escuche una voz detrás de mi

Detenía los asaltos y detuve el costal para que no me golpease cuando venía de regreso, me gire para ver quien me llamaba, una serket, con quitina oscura, ojos rojos y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, en su cuerpo humano lleva ropa deportiva; Eso sí, es más grande que la que protegemos:

-Oh, hola –salude limpiando mi sudor con la toalla- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-Nada, es solo… creo que te reconozco –ahí ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos después de analizarme de arriba a abajo- ¡Si eres tú! El agente de BrutalCorp que intervino junto a su equipo en el orfanato, y el del Aizawa ¿Roberto, verdad?

-El único –dije sonriendo

-Bueno… espero que esto no suene extraño ¿P-Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? –pregunto apenada

Me extrañe en un principio, pero luego sonreí, no me gusta la idea de fama, de gente que me interrumpa en mis días libres en lugares públicos o persiga, pero si es así, casos muy aislados, no puedo negarlo:

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Cabo Aiur, señor! –dijo dando un saludo militar- Mis puntos de experiencia se enfocan a reconocimiento e inteligencia

-Muy bien, descanse soldado –dije con un tono más marcial y ella se relajó, después de eso reímos- ¿Entonces solo una foto?

Ahí alce la vista para ver a una Dragonewt… me parece conocida, escamas verdes, pelo rubio, piel blanca:

-¿Viene contigo? –pregunte a la chica que saco su celular

-¡Oh! Si ¡Ven Draco, acércate! –dijo haciéndole una seña a la chica- Tomémonos una foto con uno de los héroes

-Está bien así –dijo mirándome fijamente al momento que se cruzaba de brazos- yo puedo tomárselas

-No digas tonterías, tienes que salir tu también –ahí ella camino hasta la Dragonewt que jalo hasta mí, luego se dirigió hacia el ring para apoyar ahí su celular y cuando lo ajusto volvió con nosotros- bien, ahora ¡Posemos como los héroes antes de ir contra el jefe final!

Sonreí ante la actitud de la chica, parece agradable. Ella hizo una pose como si tapara su rostro pero abriendo su mano, además de lucir de lado su cuerpo escorpida, gracias a mi estatura no me tapa, yo solo pose flexionando ambos brazos, demostrando mi figura, Draco solo se mantuvo de pie mostrando sus dos dedos como el símbolo de la paz.

Cuando el flash indico que la foto fue tomada, Aiur corrió a su celular y lo verifico:

-¡Excelente! Fácil parece como los jojos y sus stands, posees buena forma –comento mirando la cámara caminando a nosotros- Gracias por la foto

-No es nada Aiur, es un placer –dije sonriéndole

-Bueno… nos retiramos, muchas gracias –dijo ella dando una reverencia- ojala podamos entrenar juntos después

-Sería un placer, adiós, y cuídense

Ambas se despidieron y salieron de esa área… se siente bien estas clases de cosas, ser felicitado por tu labor por aquellos que en verdad la aprecian… por estas cosas me levanto cada mañana, porque sean felices los demás, y salgan seguros de sus hogares.

Suficiente sentimentalismo, debo seguir entrenando…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras Roberto continuaba con sus asaltos al saco de Boxeo, en la corporación se llevaba la elaboración de un plan de asalto, en un aula oscura un proyector lanzaba la imagen de cinco sujetos, a un lado de la pantalla estaba un hombre humano, explicando a varios agentes sentados detrás del proyector, entre ellos, el equipo de Anthony, un equipo de la división blindada y otro de la Ónice:

-Cinco agentes de la CIA son los sospechosos de aquellos que escaparon y traicionaron al departamento, ya tenemos a uno –el proyector cambio la imagen, mostrando a un hombre humano, su expresión era una seria, lo más notorio, eran dos cicatrices en su frente y que estaba totalmente rapado, además de ser de tez blanca- Jasón Miles, o agente 214, descartando a este solo quedan cuatro prófugos, dos de estos presuntamente muertos, más sus cuerpos no han sido encontrados, pero, tenemos por vigilancia de cámaras, a uno de los buscados

Cambiando de diapositiva, aparecieron las múltiples imágenes donde un sujeto con gabardina oscura aparece, de espaldas, de lado, e inclusive en una mirando hacia una cámara cuando bajaba de la camioneta Suzuki:

-Encaja con la descripción de uno de los agentes, estatura de 1.70 metros, con la resolución de una de las cámaras se pueden ver algunos rasgos de sus mejillas y barbilla que encaja con uno de los agentes, mas no podemos confirmar que sea el, y es de suma importancia tomarlo vivo –asevero el agente- además de que la paga será mayor, la información que posee es de alta importancia para el departamento, será tomado vivo ¿Entendido?

-Comprendido –dijo Anthony en su asiento

-Bien, el objetivo se encuentra en una casa abandonada, poseemos los planos del lugar para un mejor análisis –dijo pasando de diapositiva- el edificio en si es grande, aunque usado como residencia también funciono como edificio de oficinas, posee varias habitaciones, pero en ambos pisos es el mismo orden, un pasillo central que conecta a múltiples habitaciones o cubículos

Señalo en ambos planos las similitudes y destaco aspectos a despejar cuando el equipo ingresase:

-El equipo del mariscal Anthony se dividirá, ingresaran por el techo y otros desde tierra, un segundo equipo se mantendrá a la espera para ingresar al edificio en caso de ser necesario, o perseguir al fugitivo saliendo del edificio

-¿Tienen información de posibles guardias?

-En ocasiones hay hombres armados visibles en las ventanas del segundo y primer piso –contesto mostrando las fotos- pero nada mas

-Entrar y salir –comento Anthony- será fácil

-Es lo que queremos pensar, si lo capturan, solo otros tres agentes seguirán prófugos, si se confirma el fallecimiento de los otros dos, entonces solo uno quedara en Japón, prepárense agentes, hoy por la noche saldrán de cacería

Dicho esto se encendió las luces y los agentes se levantaron para dirigirse a la sala de guerra y preparar el plan de asalto, para los agentes, era una misión simple, entrar para salir con un fugitivo, aun desconociendo las posibles amenazas en el lugar, estaban confiados de que sería una misión fácil…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

Termine el ejercicio, sudado como debe ser y algo de ardor, pero eso es buena señal. Me di un buen baño en el lugar, cambiado con una mejor ropa, tome mi mochila y me retire, ya llegando al apartamento eran las 10 de la mañana, espero que Amanda no este despierta, o si lo está, que no esté muy preocupada.

Ingrese a mi hogar y apenas entrar escuche la televisión encendida, y como ella se levantaba:

-¡Robie! ¿Dónde estabas? –llamo con cierto tono de preocupación

-Solo salí al gimnasio –dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

-Oh, ya veo, me preocupe por un momento que no te vi –dijo ya mostrándose más calmada- ¿Quieres que prepare tu desayuno?

-Me gustaría prepararlo yo esta vez –dije sonriéndole- para los dos, me has preparado el desayuno ya tantas veces, quiero devolverte el favor

-Oh… bueno, claro Robie –dijo sonriendo- estaré encantada

Ahí le sonreí asintiendo, deje mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones y me dirigí a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, vengo hambriento, así que no escatimare.

Preparare un clásico, huevos, tocino, panqueques, fruta picada y jugo. Saque cada ingrediente y prepare las raciones para ambos, no tengo el sazón o ritmo de Amanda, pero espero que le guste lo que prepare.

Ya pasados unos minutos la llame y tomo asiento en la barra, le pase su pila de panqueques, huevos estrellados con tocino, la fruta cortada y jugo, ella espero a que me sirviera para comer así juntos, revise la hora, 10:30, aún tengo tiempo para antes de ir con Ana:

-Buen provecho –dije con una sonrisa

-Merci –agradeció

Ahora, solo me dedique a disfrutar del desayuno junto a Amanda, sin este aire pesado de hace varios días, ahora todo va mejor… me alegra tanto haberme reconciliado con ella:

-Robie –me llamo, yo solo levante la mirada mientras masticaba los panqueques- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a esa chica?

-Hace creo que ya media semana –respondí- la verdad es que es la segunda protegida por mi equipo, primero fue Alexa, ahora ella, la verdad es que me alegro, es agradable

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces ella es de México?

-Asi es, es de Oaxaca –respondí- al sur del país, un estado muy bonito

-Entiendo, aunque eso me recuerda ¿De qué parte de México eres? –pregunto curiosa- ¡Oh! Espera

Ahí ella se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio… son muchas preguntas, especialmente relacionado a Ana ¿Estará celosa o molesta? Aquella vez con bina parecía celosa, especialmente como dejaba caer el cuchillo… nah, creo que solo es mi imaginación.

Regreso con uno de los libros que le compre, especialmente el de historia mexicana, ahí paso página hasta una de las ultimas:

-¡Aquí esta! Es un mapa con la división geográfica de tu país –dijo mostrándolo- ¿En qué estado naciste?

-Aquí –coloque mi dedo en Nuevo Leon y ella lo observo- la sultana del norte, así le decimos también, nací en la capital, Monterrey

-Ya veo, pero bueno ¿Ella te parece agradable? –pregunto probando los panqueques, ahí note como su cola se movía de lado a lado- está muy rico el desayuno

-Gracias, pues a decir verdad, si, es agradable –respondí bebiendo del jugo- es inteligente y en ocasiones charlamos, especialmente camino a los lugares donde da sus exposiciones, es muy inteligente además de… linda –dije suspirando

Ella noto esto y me miro extrañada:

-Suenas como si estuvieses enamorado… ¿Lo estás? –cuestiono, lo primero lo dijo casi en un tono burlón, pero la pregunta un tono muy serio

-No puedo decir que enamorado –conteste- apenas si la conozco un par de días, pero es una chica agradable, además que a veces me habla con cierto tono coqueto –dije riendo ligeramente

-Creo que deberías conocerla por más tiempo –comento de repente- parece una buena chica, pero nunca sabes que se puede esconder detrás de una carita bonita

-Lo se… pero… si te soy sincero, Amanda –dije exponiendo ya mi estado, más bien el cómo me siento- estoy harto de estar solo, ya casi tengo 30 años y no eh conocido a alguna mujer… enamorarme, estar con alguna por más de un par de meses, ella es linda y parece una buena chica, además de que siempre se muestra interesada por saber cómo estoy, han sido pocos días, lo sé, pero tengo una buena vibra –dije sonriendo

-Estar solo mucho tiempo es horrible –comento- l-l-lo entiendo Robie… yo… gracias por el desayuno –dijo poniéndose de pie pues había acabado con todo- estaba muy bueno

-No es nada Amanda, me alegra que te gustara –le sonreí

Ella me devolvió su linda sonrisa y se dedicó a lavar su plato, ya cuando termino regreso a la sala para ver un programa de televisión, parece ser una especie de documental de Japón, yo solo termine y limpie el plato que use, además de sentarme a un lado de Amanda para ver el programa que ella miraba…

…

Llego la hora, me arregle, lave mis dientes, peine y pase algo de loción, me coloque la camisa que mi hermana diseño, y encima de esta una chamarra de cuero oscuro, es la que solía usar cuando asistía a las reuniones de moteros, además de ser mi favorita, por ultimo unos lentes oscuros para complementar el look.

Al ver que en efecto, luzco bien, salí del baño, Amanda para ese momento jugaba en la consola, sigue tratando de pasar uno de los jefes de Dark Souls, eso sí, armo bien a su caballero:

-Bueno Amanda –la llame- iré con Ana, más tarde regreso

-Está bien Robie –ella llego hasta un punto seguro y se puso de pie- espero que te diviertas con ella… aunque si igual sucede algo, o cancela, podríamos salir los dos… c-como amigos

-Oh, claro que si –dije sonriéndole- dudo que cancele, pero no dudes que te invitaría a salir si eso pasa

Me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí, Amanda me siguió para despedirnos y yo salir del apartamento, ya fuera, seguí el camino marcado por el GPS en mi celular. Aborde el transporte público que me dejo a un par de cuadras del hotel de Ana.

El camino a este fue tranquilo, lo habitual, ir algo apretado en el autobús, principalmente por mi tamaño, no es que fuese muy lleno el vehiculo. Insisto mucho con eso del atentado… pero duele ver cómo la gente permanece el menor tiempo posible afuera, lo eh notado, además de la presencia de policías, que aunque a diferencia de México, aquí portan un uniforme elegante y no parecen estar armados para ir a la guerra, se siente esa mayor presencia, y por lo mismo, temor del mismo gobierno.

El terror se infunde en la gente, pero hay que enfrentarlo, lo enfrentare.

Por ahora, me mantendré atento. Ya entrando al hotel la recepcionista aviso a Ana que la buscaba, ella misma bajaría así que la esperare en la recepción.

Ya pasados unos minutos salió del elevador… luciendo un hermoso vestido.

Un vestido sin mangas, acampanado similar al de Amanda, pero este de un color azul cielo, complementa bien con los colores cálidos de sus plumas, ella sonrio al verme y se dirigió conmigo:

-Luces muy bien –dijo sonriendo- ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto –ahí me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí por ella- después de usted

-Como todo un caballero –ella rio ligeramente

Paso primero por la puerta, ahí note algo extraño en ella, mueve de una manera más pronunciada su cadera… valla que tiene una buena figura. Para cuando me di cuenta que me le quede viendo a su cintura bien delineada agite mi cabeza y salí, si seguía así me hubiese quedado babeando:

-Entonces ¿A dónde la escolto señorita? –pregunte

-No digas eso, deja de lado el trabajo –dijo sonriendo- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Pensaba salir a comer algo, quizás un cine –ahí reflexione un poco- Creo que lo mejor será a un centro comercial, conozco uno con salas de cine

-Me gusta cómo suena –dijo ella sonriendo- aunque… ya sabes lo que sucedió la otra vez

-No pasara de nuevo, te lo aseguro –dije tomándola del hombro y jalándola a mí- si cualquier tipo luce sospechoso o intenta algo le partiré la cara

-Bueno… me siento mejor teniéndote cerca –dijo sonriendo- vamos

-Excelente –dije tomando el rumbo hacia uno de los barrios con los centros comerciales- ¿Y qué te parece el país del sol naciente?

-La verdad es que es toda una experiencia –respondió animada- la gente es muy educada y se nota los apoyos para inclusión de las extra especies en Japón, con solo llegar siendo representantes ya tenían preparados los vehículos para traernos al motel y uno de los miembros del Acta nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, aunque bueno, algunas personas sí que se muestran algo distantes con los extranjeros y liminales

-Sí, creo que es lo que más marca a la gente de Japón –comente- no son muy abiertos a extranjeros, por lo mismo me sorprende toda la aceptación de las extraespecies y el apoyo

-El gobierno tomo medidas rápido, y la manera en que fue aplicado fue muy favorable para que la gente acepte a las liminales

-Son personas como nosotros –dije- sí, tienen alas, escamas, cuernos, etc. Pero son personas agradables, o hermosas como la mujer que va a mi lado

-Coqueto –dijo empujándome ligeramente- sí, me alegro tanto por la buena recepción, en México… es algo difícil de explicar

-¿Muchos se niegan?

-No tanto, sino el cómo se está administrando, hay zonas donde se lleva a cabo algo similar con las familias huéspedes y anfitriones, otros donde se crearon barrios para extraespecies, o mixtos –explicaba- muchas especies se escondían en los bosques, selva o desierto, especialmente en las montañas, toda la cadena montañesa que atraviesa el país están llenos de poblados de especies diversos

-Debe ser un problema acercarlos a las ciudades

-El mayor problema es el idioma, muchas de esas especies comerciaban con grupos indígenas o directamente Vivian con ellos, y por lo mismo hablan esas lenguas antiguas –comento deteniéndonos en la esquina pues el semáforo dio pase a los vehículos- eh ayudado de traductora, puedo hablar algunas lenguas, lo que me sorprende es su organización previa al Acta

-¿Estaban bien organizados?

-De manera excelente –dijo orgullosa- resalta la cooperación mutua, especies que vuelan o pueden escalar con facilidad ayudaban a los humanos a bajar los frutos de árboles, cazar y compartir presas, mientras los humanos conseguían materiales de construcción, convivían pacíficamente y se apoyaban

-A veces me pregunto porque no aplicaron esto años antes –comente- tantas dificultades que todas las especies y humanos pudieron ahorrarse

-Lo sé, pero ya está público y es lo que importa, pero dejemos eso de lado, quiero pensar de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo ¡Quiero saber más de ti! Dime ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? –pregunto animadamente, mostrando verdadero interés

-Bueno –ahí medite un poco- principalmente ejercitarme, leer, videojuegos, inclusive cocinar, por un tiempo debía sobrevivir por mí mismo, y la comida de la calle no es la más adecuada para alguien que quiere mantener una figura como la mía –dije sonriendo flexionando mi brazo derecho, se marca ligeramente aun con la chamarra de cuero- es lo que solía hacer en los tiempos libres que tenía entre misión y patrullajes, ahora con más tiempo libre, se me unió algunas salidas con mi huésped

-¿Huésped? –pregunto abruptamente

-Sí, soy anfitrión de una minotauro, se llama Amanda –dije sonriendo

-Ya veo… y dime… esa Amanda ¿Solo es una huésped?

-Pues, la considero una buena amiga ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Muchos anfitriones se enamoran de sus huéspedes –comento de repente con cierto tono serio- Es algo que se vuelve muy común, no digo que este mal…

-Solo es una amiga –asevere… aun cuando me duele admitirlo- Pasaron ciertas cosas, así que ella solo es una amiga, me parece curioso las preguntas tan directas ¿Acaso sospechas algo de mí? –dije mirándola entrecerrando mis ojos

-Nada, solo mera curiosidad, te haces muchas ideas –dijo mirando al frente de nuevo- Pero me alegra que los huéspedes y anfitriones tengan buena relación, es muestra de que el acta puede funcionar en México

-Asi es

Omitiré las preguntas que hizo, no quiero que esto se vuelva alguna especie de interrogatorio.

Pasaron los minutos y llegamos a un centro comercial de buen tamaño, dejando de lado la presencia de policías, e inclusive un vehiculo de BrutalCorp además de algunas harpías y wyvern haciendo rondines desde los cielos, lo demás parecía normal.

Poca gente, muy poca comparado a lo que debería de haber en un centro comercial, y algunos locales cerrados… el miedo es latente, y obviamente lugares donde mucha gente se reunía serían los principales puntos que la gente evitaría, paso en donde nací después del atentado a ese casino y la realza de violencia, ahora se repite:

-Esta algo… vacío –comento Ana

-No importa, más para nosotros ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo primero?

-Me encantaría

-¿Ya has probado comida japonesa?

-Solo sushi, y arroz –dijo riendo- en el hotel servían desayunos internacionales muy parecidos a los que comía en México así que me decante por esos

-Está bien, te mostrare algunos otros platillos buenos, pero antes –revise el mapa del centro comercial

Después de ver los símbolos localice un local interesante; en ese momento observe de reojo a Ana y su expresión… es tierna luciendo esa expresión de completa confusión:

-Listo, vamos, hay un Teppanyaki en el segundo piso

-Oh, excelente… ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto apenada

-Es un tipo de restaurante, destacan porque el chef prepara la comida frente a ti, le da un toque especial –dije sonriendo- es un show de cuchillos y comida

-Suena interesante ¡Entonces vamos!

Nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y subimos rápido, ya en el segundo piso la guie hasta el restaurante, destaca por la decoración, a diferencia de las ´´fachadas´´ de los otros locales blancas o grises, este habían tapizado todo con madera y decoraciones clásicas dándole un toque cálido.

Ingresamos y nos topamos que solo había una pareja comiendo en una de las mesas comunes, al fondo y centro, cerca de la puerta de la cocina, está la mesa con la parrilla de acero donde se preparan los platillos.

Nos dirigimos hasta esta y Ana tomo asiento en una silla para lamias; que yo amablemente hice hacia atrás permitiéndole sentarse y ella me agradeció; luego de eso me tuve que acomodar pues mis rodillas topan con la parte de debajo de la mesa.

Ya reacomodado salió la cocinera, una de esas chicas de más de un par de brazos, es similar al armero que siempre me entrega el equipamiento, piel rojiza, pelo oscuro y supongo que tiene tatuajes, pero las mangas largas de su ropa de cocinero los ocultan:

-¡Bienvenidos! –saludo dando una reverencia- Bienvenidos al Itabashi, aquí están los menús –dijo entregándolos, tome uno y Ana trato de tomarlos con sus alas

-Demonios –dijo Ana cuando se resbalo el de ella- ¿Puedo ver desde el tuyo? –pregunto

-Claro –dije mostrándole el menú- Creo que pediré el Unagi, ramen y Yakitori

-Yo sushi y… ¿Qué es este platillo de los enamorados? –pregunto señalándolo

-Oh, es el platillo especial del restaurante –dijo con orgullo- Un platillo de teppanyaki con un diseño especial, en un bowl aún más grande pensado para que un par de enamorados lo compartan, pueden escoger el tipo de ingredientes que desean

-¿Qué te parece Roberto? –pregunto- suena apetitoso

-Bueno… aunque no es como que seamos novios o algo así

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero puede servirnos para ahorrar –dijo sonriendo

-Eso me gusta, entonces será el platillo de los enamorados

-Excelente ¿Algo más?

-Y danos algo de Yakitori

-A la orden, pero antes ¿De qué les gustara el teppanyaki? –dijo limpiando sus cuatro manos con un pequeño bote con agua enjabonada

-Que decida la dama –dije volteando con Ana

-Es un combo para dos personas, hay que escoger los dos –dijo leyendo un poco más el menú- ¿Qué te parece la cama de arroz, encima de ese cortes de res y verduras?

-Añádele pescado y camarones a la mezcla y accedo sin rechistar –dije sonriendo

-Excelente –dijo la chica limpiando sus manos y tronando sus dedos- todo anotado

La cocinera escribió algo en un papel y entrego en una ventanilla que mira a la cocina, pocos segundos después le pasaron dos grandes bandejas con carne y verduras, además de un gran bowl con corazones dibujados:

-Es un bonito bowl

-Sí, muy bonito –dije ligeramente sonrojado a lo que Ana rio

Esa otra mujer coloco los cortes de carne sobre una tabla de picar, tomo cuchillos, comenzando a cortar los filetes y grandes pedazos de carne velozmente, al mismo tiempo y con sus otros brazos, cortaba y pelaba verduras que colocaba al instante en la plancha, termino con la carne y la dejo caer en la plancha ardiente, luego de eso tomo algunos frascos de especias que malabares en el aire mientras colocaba de estas mismas; en un momento tuvimos que aplaudir ante el espectáculo, es muy hábil.

Luego de más malabares de carne, especias, verduras y demás, termino acomodando todo en el bowl, ahí fue que me di cuenta de cómo acomodo los camarones en forma de corazón, además de esto nos entregó el Yakitori:

-Buen provecho –dijo dando una reverencia al tiempo que aplaudíamos ligeramente

-Luce delicioso… aunque no puedo usar palillos –dijo Ana- Roberto… esto… ¿Podrias ayudarme?

-Claro ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Alimentarme –dijo sonriendo pero mostrándose ligeramente abochornada

La declaración me tomo por sorpresa, pero es entendible, no tiene ni dedos, o patas que sirvan para sujetar los palillos, y no creo que quiera tomar la comida dejándola cubierta con plumas… no pasa nada, solo ayudare a una agradable mujer a comer:

-Abre grande –dije acercando los palillos con un poco de todo

Ella abrió su boca y probo la comida, ella ahí mastico saboreándolo todo:

-¡Esta muy rico!

-¿Qué te dije? –comente sonriéndole- Japón no es solo sushi

Ahí tome una porción para mí con otros palillos, los de mi mano izquierda son los de Ana y los de la derecha son para mí, y bueno, solo la estoy ayudando a comer, no es como que algo más:

-Y bueno, Roberto –dijo ella- ¿Cómo fueron tus días en el ejército? Me interesa saber más de tu labor –ahí ella me hizo una seña y tome más de la comida y la puse en su boca

-Bueno, es una historia algo larga, pero con gusto contestare

Y así me sumergí en una conversación sobre mi antigua labor con Ana, en momentos ella hacia comentarios o compartíamos anécdotas, incluso bromeábamos, es una agradable chica…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

En el Centro de Detención de Tokio pasaba lo normal, los guardias avanzaban por los pasillos para mantener su vigilancia sobre los reos, uno de estos, pasaba con un carrito para alimentarlos.

Uno de estos guardias llego hasta la celda especial de un preso que ya llevaba varios días ahí, aquel que trato de robar un restaurante acompañado de su compañera ogresa, pero que quedo con la mandíbula dañada por el golpe que Roberto le propino.

Keiichi esperaba sentado en su cama, leyendo una revista que había leído más de dos veces, ahí escucho cuando llamaban a su puerta blindada, donde su única visión al exterior era una ventanilla rectangular, el guardia llamo a la puerta y el preso se puso de pie:

-Oye, ya leí esto como cinco veces ¿Cuándo volverá a pasar el tipo de la bib-

Se detuvo al ver que el guardia era el guardia asignado a él, no por la ley o el alcaide, sino por el contratista y sus contactos en el gobierno, o en este caso, la prisión:

-No te pongas arrogante conmigo, Keiichi –dijo el infiltrado pasando la bandeja con comida por una rendija de la puerta- el contratista se enteró de lo sucedido con los Ónice, sí que cantaste como un pajarito.

Ahí Keiichi se paralizo, tomo la bandeja mas no se movió a su cama para comer:

-E-E-El… ¿E-Él se enteró? N-No bromees así Kato –dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa- decía en broma lo de la revista pensé-

-Si lo sabe bien –dijo el otro oficial secamente

-¿C-Crees que me ejecute? ¡No lo hice apropósito! –dijo desesperado- ¡Esa bruja tomo control de mí!

-A mí no me digas eso, díselo al contratista… pero no sé, no es que pueda venir el aquí de manera discreta –dijo el sujeto tomando el carrito- puede que tu comida este envenenada, el aire que entra por el filtro de tu celda, inclusive el agua que usas para peinarte cada mañana… no lo sé, provecho

Y el guardia se retiró con una ligera sonrisa, acompañando el rechinido de las ruedecillas del carrito comenzó a silbar, sonidos que resonaban ampliamente en el pasillo, Keiichi por otro lado se sentó en su cama, completamente pálido, miro a su comida sin saber qué hacer, gruñendo con fuerza la arrojo contra la pared y llevo ambas manos a su rostro, comenzando a gruñir de la desesperación:

-Maldición, joder ¡Carajo! ¡Maldito mexicano, ojala mueras de la forma más dolorosa! –vocifero al aire junto a mas maldiciones hacia ese soldado, ya calmándose volvió a caer en su dura cama- solo espero… que Sayuri esté bien

Dijo refiriéndose a su compañera ogresa, ahora él se recostó y trato de conciliar el sueño y así pasar mejor la noche sin sentir hambre…

…

Mientras aquello sucedía, en la corporación el plan se llevaba a cabo, siendo Anthony el centro de atención junto a los planos del edificio y los de las manzanas circundantes:

-La policía estará al tanto, y el gobierno acepto a hacer un apagón de apoyo alrededor del edificio, en ese momento mi equipo se posicionara aquí –dijo señalando la entrada- y en el techo, entraremos de manera simultánea, acabaremos con sus guardias del primer y segundo piso, lo tomaremos y sacaremos de aquí, el segundo equipo de la Ónice aguardara justo aquí –dijo señalando a un almacén- los callejones servirán de escondite, y los blindados esperen en su vehiculo, que no los vean

-¿Qué hay de la policía? –cuestiono un miembro del otro equipo de la división de Ónice

-Estarán al tanto, cuando los disparos se den sus patrullas llegaran para cercar el área y alejar a los curiosos, además de evitar a cualquiera que trate de escapar ¿Dudas?

-¿Cuánto nos pagaran? –cuestiono Mark

A esa pregunta otros rieron, Anthony solo rodo sus ojos pero también sonrio ligeramente:

-Lo suficiente –dijo el líder sonriendo- si es el, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por las facturas por un año entero

Ante eso otros sonrieron y frotaron sus manos, después de esa pregunta se aclararon pequeñas dudas y los equipos salieron del lugar, ahora, en dirección a la armería y de ahí a los vehículos, estarán preparados desde antes para dar el golpe rápido:

-¿Tu hermana necesita de nuevos medicamentos? –pregunto Anthony a Mark

-Nah, está bien, solo encontré un nuevo sistema de refrigeración –dijo sonriendo- es costoso, pero ahorra energía, además de que le sentara muy bien cuando regrese la temporada de verano

-Entiendo, buena suerte con ello –dijo el líder del equipo sonriéndole

-¿Qué hay de usted jefe? ¿No planea nada?

-Quizás vacaciones, pero solo cuando esos tres estén atrapados –dijo el joven- así cobraremos mejor y no habrá más que Yakuzas o rezagados

-Excelente, buenas ganancias se avecinan

Dicho esto ese último equipo partió al elevador, Anthony tomo de la mano a Armony y bajaron en un elevador diferente, para compartir algunos besos y palabras de aliento, demostrando parte de su preocupación, pero confianza de que la misión será rápida y fácil…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

-Ana… ¿Por qué lames mi dedo? –pregunte

-¿Eh? ¡Perdón! –exclamo de repente

Le pase el Yakitori para que lo sostuviese ella misma, pero luego me tope que probo un poco, además de sacar su lengua; ahí descubrí su gran lengua como el de una serpiente; enrollo está en el Yakitori y parte de esta cayó sobre mi dedo:

-Lo siento, enserio –dijo tapado su boca- no me controle… es solo… la comida huele tan bien que la deje fuera un rato

-Cierto… eres parte serpiente

-Dragón –aclaro- pero una curiosidad es nuestra similitud con las serpientes, principalmente por el órgano de Jacobson

-Es como si saborearan el aire ¿No?

-Exactamente, especialmente con el aroma de esta carne –dijo sacando ligeramente su lengua y volviéndola a introducir a su boca- y sabe tan bien –ahora tomo su brocheta de carne y la probo gustosa

-Si, por más simple que sea, la carne a la plancha es de lo mejor –dije sonriendo

Después del último Yakitori pedí la cuenta, no es tan alta, de hecho es muy accesible, tome mi billetera y apenas iba a desembolsar el dinero Ana saco su billetera también:

-No te preocupes, yo pago

-No, no, no –dijo ella haciendo el gesto con sus plumas- mitad y mitad ¿Te parece?

-Bueno…

En mis tiempos el hombre pagaba… pero nunca esta demás este apoyo, dice mucho de ella, y del lado positivo.

Con la cuenta pagada, y un poco de propina que la cocinera agradeció salimos del lugar, además de dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial, Ana se detuvo en algunos lugares de moda y una tienda de mangas, donde descubrí que le interesaban algunos de sonden, le recomendé el de One punch man, ese me encanto, además saco un par de risas de vez en cuando.

Luego de dar una revisión a esos y añadirlos a su lista de compras futuras salimos del centro comercial, ahora, en dirección a un lugar especial que Ana ya conoce:

-Parece que te estas familiarizando con Japón

-Solo con Tokio –dijo riendo ligeramente- después de llegar, reorganizar todos los eventos y aclararnos con BrutalCorp y los dueños de teatros queríamos descansar, y descubrimos un buen antro, creo que sería un buen lugar viendo la hora

Ahí cheque mi reloj… las 4:30, las horas pasaron volando con ella… bueno, fueron divertidas:

-Valla, se pasó volando, bueno ¿Cómo se llama ese local?

-El Moonchild –comento, ese nombre me suena, casi como una canción de Iron Maiden- es un buen antro, sirven buenas bebidas y en si no es un mal establecimiento

-Suena bien para mi

-Por cierto ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto

-¿Qué cosa?

-La salida, ya sabes –dijo sonriendo- si no te has sentido algo nervioso, por ser cliente y contratado

-Para nada –comente- al principio si un poco, pero el estar con una chica tan linda, agradable e interesante ayuda a que eso pase rápido

-Coqueto –dijo empujándome ligeramente- ¿No puedes evitar decir esa clase de cosas, verdad?

-Es una maldición con la que cargo –dije con cierto tono dramático pero burlón, ella solo rio ante eso

-¿Y eso no te ha ayudado a tener una pareja? Novia quizás

-Sí, fue pieza fundamental, pero bueno… las únicas novias que eh tenido fue cuando era joven y tonto, y por cualquier gesto me ilusionaba

-A todos nos pasa, cuantas veces no me ilusione con unas flores y chocolates –dijo suspirando- aunque ¿Recientemente has tenido alguna cita?

-Solo una, pero fue parte de una apuesta –dije riendo- la verdad es que… no, no eh tenido alguna cita, o chica que me vea fuera de un buen amigo o compañero de trabajo, ni conocido alguna mujer teniendo interés hacia mi

-Qué extraño, han de ser ciegas –dijo riendo- mira ¡Ahí esta!

Dijo señalando el establecimiento, no luce nada mal, tiene el letrero de neón y algunos kanjis para saber que es un lugar adaptado para extraespecies de grandes dimensiones.

En la puerta doble hay dos guardias, un ogro un poco más alto que yo, y un humano de una estatura un poco menor que la mía, hicimos fila y rápidamente llegamos a la entrada, Ana paso gratis, a mí me cobraron una pequeña tarifa.

Es una vieja estrategia, dejan pasar a las mujeres gratis, y a los hombres nos cobran, principalmente para atraernos y querer entrar, ¿Cómo lo sé?... por un tiempo fui guardia de antro.

Ingresamos y bajamos unos cuantos escalones, seguimos por un pasillo algo oscuro hasta una puerta doble al fondo de este, donde la música electrónica que esta tan de moda resuena más, empuje la puerta para revelar el lugar, uno muy grande.

Una gran pista de baile donde al fondo está el DJ, en este caso, una chica ratón, con grandes audífonos en su cuello, mientras daba brincos tras la mesa de mezclas, frente a ella la gran pista, el suelo está dividido en cuadrados y estos cambian de color constantemente, varios reflectores y una bola de luces que cuelga del techo hace que toda esa zona luzca animada y te invite a entrar a bailar. A todo su alrededor, hay varias mesas de todo tipo, donde algunas parejas comen, beben, o se besan y tocan cada parte de sí mismos.

Por otro lado la barra del bar, donde algunas chicas miran a la pista, otros tipos miran a las chicas deseando invitarlas a bailar y otras parejas disfrutan de sus bebidas, mientras el barman las prepara:

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Ana levantando la voz por la música fuerte, esta vez, hablando español

-Un buen antro ¿Tomamos algo primero?

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!

Siguiéndola de cerca tomamos asiento en la barra, en la zona para especies grandes, donde los asientos me son cómodos y no tengo media retaguardia en el aire:

-¿Qué pedirás? –dijo ella mirando a la barra, no me di cuenta, pero es transparente, es un vidrio y debajo tiene el mueble de madera donde hay una lista con las bebidas- me iré por un clásico, shots de tequila

-Creo que lo mismo ¡Barman! –llame al sujeto que volteo de inmediato con nosotros- shots del mejor tequila que tengas

-Enseguida

Para ese momento me retire las gafas oscuras y colgué en el cuello de mi camisa:

-Sí que se divierten, dime ¿Bailas? –pregunto ella mirando a la gente en la pista

-Un poco –conteste- no soy un profesional, pero se moverme

-Eso lo juzgare cuando estemos en la pista

Ahí el barman llego con las bebidas, pasándonos los caballitos y dejando la botella de tequila para nosotros nos servimos y bebimos, lo pasamos de golpe:

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunte al no sentirlo

-No sé, quizás agua cara –ahí volvió a servirse y probarlo- ugh…

Llame al barman y le pedí un cambio, vodka con jugo de naranja, un clásico, llegando con el cambio de bebidas le dimos un trago:

-Mucho mejor –dije- lo otro era de alguna marca pirata

-Cierto, aunque me quedare con ganas de tequila

-Esto no esta tan mal –respondí

Después de terminar con este shot y tomar otro más ordenamos uno de whisky, además de una entrada de cortes de carne seca, ya para este rato estábamos compartiendo algunas anécdotas:

-Ya cuando estaba en el suelo solo dijo ´´No mamá, no me pegues´´ -dije fingiendo una voz aguda

Ahí Ana soltó una pequeña carcajada:

-Pobre tipo, ese golpe se debió sentir como un tren –dijo tomando una de las tiras de carne

-Se lo busco por tratar de pasarse con mi hermana –respondí dando otro trago a la bebida

-Como un buen hermano mayor, brindo por ello –dijo chocando su copa con la mía- ojala hubiese tenido alguna hermanita

-¿Eres hija única?

-Si… lamentablemente mi madre no quería más niños –ahí levanto sus hombros- ni modo

-Oh… lo siento por eso

-No te preocupes no es nada malo –dijo posando su gran ala en mi hombro- sabes, creo que sería buen momento de ir a bailar, la música parece estar reanimándose y ya buena parte del lugar están en la pista ¿Vamos?

-¡Por supuesto! –ahí le di un gran trago al whisky y deje la copa en la barra- Sígame, mi bella dama

La tome de su ala con delicadeza y ella solo rio, nos pusimos de pie y dirigimos a la pista, en una de las esquinas estaba despejado:

-¡Vamos, anímense! –Llamo la DJ tomando su micrófono- ¡A esos que siguen solos o sentados, acérquense que la diversión comienza!

Cambio de canción, es una de esas electrónicas, y aunque no son mis favoritas, en ambientes como estos sirven para seguir un buen ritmo.

Apenas la canción comenzó empezamos a bailar, Ana inicio con movimientos lentos de cadera hacia los lados, sus alas se movían al compás de la canción formando círculos a su lado; note como sus alas no estaban completamente extendidas, parece mucho muy grandes; le seguí los pasos también moviéndome a sus lados, sin llegar a tocarla aun, pero moviéndome de lado a lado, sacudiendo mi cadera y hombros, aunque soy como ver un tronco bailando, practique un poco con mi hermana, uno de sus pasatiempos ocultos es la danza.

Entonces ella me sonrio e hizo una seña coqueta, invitándome a acercarme, sonreí a su invitación y acepte, comencé a acercarme a ella, ahí fue que note como ella había apartado la pista, su gran cuerpo de serpiente formaba un perímetro a mis pies, dejándome solo a mí en el centro y a las demás parejas fuera, quiere que bailemos juntos.

Ya a unos pocos centímetros de ella, paso sus alas por su cuerpo, desde arriba, detrás de su cabeza, bajando sus alas y sus plumas pasando por sobre su cuerpo denotando cada curva, llegando hasta su cadera serpentina, ahí fue que la tome de su ala, como si fuese su mano, y comenzamos a bailar juntos.

Aunque al principio nuestros movimientos eran torpes, y averiguaba como bailar con una chica de proporciones serpentinas y aviarias descubrimos pronto una manera, muy similar al tango, pero a modo rustico pues ninguno de los dos somos danzantes de ese estilo.

Entre improvisación, algun que otro tropiezo y risas entre nosotros, tomamos bien el truco y comenzamos a sincronizarnos sin pisarnos.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en el centro de la pista, Ana lucia sus hermosas plumas coloridas que con las luces de diferentes colores, solo resaltaban aún más, junto a su pelo plateado, su cintura se movía de manera exquisita, y ella no le preocupaba que la mirara, al contrario, me invitaba a mirar y a acompañarla, cuando juntábamos nuestras manos; o más bien, yo la tomaba de sus alas, nos movíamos al compás de la música.

Yo permanecía dentro del perímetro que ella delimitaba con su gran cola, y en ocasiones nuestros cuerpos rosaban:

-¡No te mueves nada mal! –declaro sonriendo

-¡Gracias, tú te mueves de manera exquisita! –respondí

-¡Lo sé! ¿Te gusta? –pregunto deteniéndose un poco, pero sin dejar de bambolear su cadera, sobre la cual coloco sus alas

-Mucho

-Pues deléitate, ¿Por qué no te acercas más y te permites ver de cerca?

Acepte su invitación sin dudar, y mientras bailábamos ella comenzó a enroscar su cuerpo serpentino en mi hasta que casi dejo que no pudiese mover mis piernas, apenas me iba a quejar cuando, tapo mi boca con la punta de su ala, se había enrollado en mis piernas pero ahora las soltó ligeramente, quedando su cuerpo humanoide frente a mí:

-Mucho, mejor, así podremos movernos juntos ¿Te parece?

-¿N-N-No te importa que estemos tan juntos? –cuestiones pues está prácticamente pegada a mi

-Claro que no Roberto ¡Bailemos juntos! –dijo con cierto tono coqueto al tiempo que se movía pegando su cuerpo con el mío

Aunque estaba ruborizado, acepte… si lo sé, un ciego notaria a kilómetros sus intenciones, quizás y mis ideas conspiranoicas eran verdad y parece querer algo más, obedeciendo a sus lentos movimientos pegando su cuerpo con el mío me moví junto a ella, tomándola de su ala y moviéndonos juntos por la pista, ella tomo mi mano izquierda y la coloco en su cintura, notando como no le importaba que tocara su cadera y cintura seguí, la pegue conmigo y ahora el baile en que manteníamos distancia y parecía formal ahora solo éramos nosotros dos bailando, rosándonos, sintiéndonos, riendo.

Ella sí que sabe moverse.

Luego de varios minutos más y que la canción termino dejamos de restregarnos entre nosotros… tengo que admitirlo, por momentos ninguno de los dos tuvimos algun rastro de pena o pensando en la opinión de los que nos hayan visto en esa forma de bailar, y no me importa, disfrute del baile con Ana.

Ahora ella me abrazaba con sus alas mientras nos mirábamos recuperando el aliento:

-Nada mal –comento con una sonrisa- tus manos son algo ásperas, pero das caricias muy suaves

-Y tus plumas son suaves, emanan un buen aroma ¿Rosas?

-Exacto –dijo sonriendo- me alegra que lo notaras ¿Vamos a tomar asiento?

-Por supuesto

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a uno de los asientos a los lados de la pista, de media luna, estaba libre así que nos sentamos de inmediato, en eso llego la camarera y solo le pedimos dos cervezas de espuma dorada y un pequeño aperitivo, ya cuando llegaron nuestras bebidas les dimos un buen trago, esta bebida es de mis favoritos:

-Fue divertido ¿Qué te parece?

-Te mueves muy bien, y esas plumas tan coloridas me dejaron embobado

-¿Solo mis plumas? –cuestiono arqueando una ceja

-Bueno… tu cuerpo también ¡Pero no me malinterpretes!

-Calma Roberto –dijo riendo- debo admitir que me perdí en tus ojos o tu cuerpo tan bien forjado… ¿No te duele estar tanto tiempo tan solo? –pregunto agitando su copa lentamente

-La verdad es que si –dije dando un trago a la cerveza- sabes… siempre me ha gustado la idea de una familia, de criar a un pequeño o pequeña de mi sangre… pero antes debo conseguir a una buena mujer

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?

-Miedo, falta de tiempo, resignación, mi negatividad en ocasiones –respondí completamente sincero- la sola idea que en México dañasen a mis padres o hermana como represalia me aterra, y que cuando tenga una pareja eso también le pase… no me gusta para nada… no me gusta la idea de tener esa culpa encima… no quiero más cargas así

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiono de repente- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Eh… no, nada –dije dando otro trago a la bebida- solo eso, no me gusta la idea de que dañasen a mi pareja en represalia

-Te aseguro que las cosas han cambiado –dijo con una sonrisa- lo que sucedió con las leyes hace que todo tenga un mejor panorama a futuro, además –ahí ella tomo mi otra mano y voltee a verla, ella me sonreía con un ligero sonrojo… es linda con las mejillas enrojecidas- siempre puede haber alguien, todos tenemos una media naranja, quien sabe, podría ser alguien que conozcas o cercano

-Eso espero… no quisiera morir solo –admití de nuevo… si alguna bala no me mata seré yo mismo con esta mentalidad

-No digas eso, estoy más que segura que darás con alguien, y no pienses ya en eso –dijo tomando mi mano con su ala y sonriéndome de vuelta- estamos aquí para divertirnos, además, puede que alguna persona cercana piense de manera diferente a ti

-Está bien –dije sonriendo al tiempo que le daba un trago a la bebida- divirtámonos

En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero una de las alas de Ana estaba sobre mi mano y parte de esta apoyada en mi pierna, alce ligeramente la mirada y ella tan solo probaba la botana y su bebida… es linda, si... tengo que sacar provecho que alguien así me invito a salir:

-¿Quieres bailar de nuevo?

-¡Claro! –dijo sonriendo- que mejor que bailar juntos

Ahí ella se puso de pie y tomo mi mano para jalarme a la pista de baile, antes volteo para regalarme una sonrisa en lo que caminábamos a la pista, es hora de divertirme junto a una linda chica…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Bueno… ahora tengo que preguntar y saber con quién lidiar.

Desde el momento en que Robie salió con esa otra chica me dedique a jugar un poco, y luego recordé que debía buscar alguna universidad o institución que me ayudara a sacar la matrícula para trabajar en algun negocio formal en Japón, además de complementar mis estudios, lo más seguro es que me enseñen a usar las computadoras de otro modo.

Encontré una universidad que recibe a muchas extraespecies, dan algunas licenciaturas y clases para que especies ajenas a la tecnología logren un mejor entendimiento, pero eh estado preguntando y me mandan de un lado a otro y en ningún lugar me atienden o dan la información precisa que necesito.

Eso… y que creo que ya hable con más de uno y del mismo tema, ver sus expresiones de enojo o manera de hablarme.

Cuando me dijeron que tenía que ir del cuarto piso al primero… otra vez, decidí mejor sentarme y tratar de hacer memoria.

Encontré asiento en una banca, ya estaba alguien sentado ahí, un hombre muy alto, de mi estatura o si acaso unos centímetros más, tiene una barba recortada, y que parece algo lastimado, lo digo por un par de vendas que se notan en su muñeca y cuello aunque su ropa las oculta.

Ya cuando tome asiento y el solo se hizo a un lado para permitirme sentarme más cómodamente, tome el portafolio donde llevo mis documentos, solo para repasarlos de nuevo, no recuerdo bien si me falto alguno… si… yo misma me lanzo piedras en el camino para caer.

La tarjeta de habilitación profesional, titulo de administradora empresarial, diplomas de idioma francés, japonés e inglés, una copia de mi pase independiente, Curriculum vitae, acta de nacimiento, lo necesario si es que me piden algo de esto, prefiero ir sobrada a que me pidan algun documento y no lo tenga a la mano.

Suspire aliviada de tener todo conmigo a la mano, deje el portafolio sobre mi pierna y reacomode mi vestimenta, mi único traje formal… es el único que me queda pues tuve que mandarlo a hacer con medidas específicas, aunque ya comienza apretar mis pechos… por lo que sé que ya eh acumulado mucha leche.

Me resigne a solo acomodar el cuello de mi traje y camisa de vestir, además de verificar que mi pantalón formal estuviese bien acomodado, ahí escuche un ruido extraño, del lado donde estaba ese hombre. Tenía en sus manos un aparatito con un par de pantallas, en una de esas puedo ver un par de criaturitas coloridas.

Creo que eh visto eso antes… me parecen muy conocidas:

-Hola –salude y el entonces se giró- disculpa ¿Cómo se llama lo que juegas?

-Oh… ¿No sabes lo que es un pokémon? –pregunto extrañado

-¡Pokémon, cierto! –dije cuando el recuerdo volvió de golpe- oh, disculpa, si los había visto antes mas no recordaba el nombre de esas criaturitas ¿Cuál es ese? –la duda me ganaba, y quería saber que pokémon es- parece un dragón

-Es un tipo dragón –dijo con cierto tono de orgullo- es un Salamence, uno de los tiranos pokémon y un poderoso dragón

-Impresionante, aunque, ahí dice Erín

-Oh… sí.. eso… pues –dijo con cierto tono de bochorno- también los puedes nombrar

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! –admití, seria lindo ponerle un nombre a esos pokemones- ¿Quién es Erín?

-¡Hey, Geber! –escuche de repente una voz femenina

Nos giramos a un lado, ahí pude ver a una chica, una serket… también me parece conocida… hay no, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero sé que la eh visto antes:

-Hola Aiur -¡Ella! Excelente, me ahorro la pena de no recordar su nombre- ¿Encontraste el libro?

-Sí, aquí esta –dijo mostrando un gran libro de texto, es de geología- un tipo estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero le gane con velocidad y mi aguijón tan largo… un segundo –ahí ella me volteo a verme- me pareces conocida… ¡Cierto, eres la del centro comercial! ¿Amanda, verdad?

-Esa soy yo –dije sonriendo- es un placer verte de nuevo Aiur ¿Se conocen?

-Aiur es de mis mejores alumnas –dijo el con cierto tono de orgullo

-Y Geber mi maestro favorito –respondió ella con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿Ya compraste alguna consola portátil para que juguemos?

-Oh, no, es solo que no tengo el dinero suficiente ni se dónde podría comprar alguna, todo lo de la ciudad sigue siendo nuevo para mí –dije levantando mis hombros ligeramente- por cierto ¿Saben de alguna oficina donde me puedan ayudar a matricularme en esta universidad? Quiero actualizar mis conocimientos de administración y comenzar a trabajar

-¿No te han ayudado? –pregunto Geber

-Si pero… bueno… solo me envían de oficinas a oficinas y ventanillas –dije riendo ligeramente- no hay alguna donde puedan darme información concreta

-Bueno, yo te ayudo –dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Tienes tus documentos?

-Sí, aquí están –dije entregándoselos y el revisando- espero que con eso sea suficiente

-Sí, más que suficiente, conozco a algunos de los encargados de la universidad, podemos arreglar esto dentro de poco ¿Vienes Aiur?

-Claro, dudo que tome mucho tiempo

-Muchas gracias –agradecí dando una pequeña reverencia- ya estaba pensando que solo me hacían dar vueltas para no lograr nada

-No te preocupes, todo esto siempre es engorroso, vamos

Ahí me puse de pie y seguí a Geber hacia donde el me guiase, Aiur por otro lado se me acerco y mostro algunos de los pokemones que ha capturado y entrenado, algunos son tan bonitos y otros muy poderosos.

Ya para eso no evite sonreír ampliamente, ambos me estaban ayudando aun siendo una desconocida para ellos, además de tener una buena charla, me alegra toparme con personas amables…

* * *

 **POV Roberto**

* * *

-¡Eso fue maravilloso! –Exclamo Ana cuando salíamos del antro- fue tan divertido bailar contigo Rob… oh… ¿Puedo llamarte Rob?

-Claro que si Ana –le dije acariciando su cabeza, nos tambaleamos ligeramente caminando en la acera, no bebimos tanto, pero ella sí que se movía un tanto diferente- fue muy divertido, además, bailar junto a una dama tan linda es siempre placentero

-Eres un coqueto ¿Ya te lo eh dicho?

-Varias veces –dije riendo- ya es algo tarde… ¿Regresamos a tu morada?

-Claro, hoy fue un día divertido –dijo pasando su gran ala por mi espalda, abrazándome- gracias… después del atentado estaba muy nerviosa… preocupada, por tu equipo y por ti

-No hay que temer Ana –dije acariciando su cabeza- somos cuidadosos, y los mejores

-Lo sé, todos regresaron a salvo, gracias por volver

Después de eso solo sonreímos y seguimos nuestra caminata al hotel de Ana, fue una salida muy especial, bailamos juntos, charlamos, reímos y simplemente la pasamos bien, no puedo pedir nada más.

La caminata fue tranquila, la pasábamos riendo, empujándonos ligeramente, aunque Ana en más de una ocasión rosaba su cuerpo con el mío no me importaba, la verdad es que su piel y escamas son muy suaves.

Ya llegando al hotel tomamos el ascensor y la acompañe hasta su habitación:

-Hoy sí que fue un día divertido, Rob –dijo sonriendo- ojala podamos salir después

-Eso mismo pienso, Ana –dije sonriéndole- la próxima vez podríamos ir al cine, hoy estaba cerrado

-Mejor vemos alguna película en mi morada –dijo sonriendo- mas cómodo y barato ¿Qué te parece?

-Me suena como otra salida, me gusta

-Bueno… pensé que sería más que una salida, más bien, una cita

-¿Cita?

-Claro –dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo- ¿O acaso no querrías salir conmigo?

-Pues… la verdad es que me encantaría salir contigo de nuevo, o más bien, venir a tu hogar

-Entonces está decidido, otro día puedes venir para que veamos una película juntos, por cierto ¿Te Podrias agachar? Creo que tienes algo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde? –pregunte agachándome

Ahí ella me beso en mi mejilla… cerca de mis labios:

-Oh… no era nada, hasta luego Rob, cuídate –y cerró la puerta despidiéndose

-Hasta luego…

Fue lo único que pude decir al mantener mi mano sobre el área que ella beso, ya después de unos segundos para reaccionar de ese beso sorpresa agite mi cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar y salir del hotel.

Ya para cuando pase la primera cuadra sonreí… es como aquella vez con Bina, si, ella solo es una amiga, pero un beso dice mucho, sea o no en los labios, me siento… feliz, y la verdad es que ese sentimiento ya me era algo extraño, ahora… simplemente disfruto de sentirlo.

Siento esto en mi estómago, esas dichosas mariposas, la verdad es que no es tan malo, y bueno… después de esto, de más bien, todo lo que ocurrió entre Ana y yo hoy, es más que evidente que ella me ve de otra manera, esa manera en que bailaba, en cómo me permitía acercarme tanto, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos… esa cadera…

Mejo dejo de pensar en eso o terminare babeando.

El punto es que no creo que Ana solo me vea como un guardaespaldas, o amigo, y la próxima vez que la vea fuera del ambiente laboral será una cita… pero… cuando pienso en eso vuelve el recuerdo de Amanda.

Maldición…

Me eh reconciliado con ella, ya no me habla de manera seca o cortante, me ha vuelto a hablar por ese lindo apodo que tanto me gusta escuchar viniendo de sus hermosos labios, de esa suave voz y acento francés tan… tan sexy… pero no ha habido nada que me demuestre que me ve más como un amigo.

Es cariñosa y atenta, pero así es con todo el mundo, no ha habido alguna instancia que me demuestre otros sentimientos que no sean más que amistad, o lo común en ella… y no quiero forzar nada, podría invitarla a salir, a pasear como hace con mi hermana, hace ya mucho tiempo que no salimos así… quizás mañana sería una buena idea, además de ir a visitar a la pequeña Aki, podríamos ir a algun árcade, u otro lugar a divertirnos.

Solo me queda seguir adelante.

Seguí la caminata hasta el departamento, confundido, pero con una sonrisa cada vez que recordaba el beso o a Ana bailando… sí que sabe moverse. Ya llegando a la puerta de mi habitación y tocando a esta escuche cuando Amanda camino a la puerta:

-¡Hola Robie! –dijo con ese tono tan animado- ¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Se div- ahí se calló en seco

-Pues si… ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunte a como me miraba atentamente

-Valla… parece que te divertiste

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… creo que es mejor que lo sepas por ti mismo –dijo con cierto tono serio- oh, mira, tienes unas plumas en tu ropa

No me había dado cuenta, son unas cuantas plumas de Ana, rojas, amarillas y verdes:

-Oh, son las plumas de Ana –dije tomándolas, la estática de mi ropa las mantenía pegadas a mí- ¿Verdad que son muy bonitas?

-Si… son de colores vivos, aunque prefiero otros ¡Pasa! ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Acaso ella te preparo algo?

-No, en realidad nos la pasamos bailado y tomando algunas bebidas

-Sí, me lo imaginaba –comentaba con cierto tono extraño, yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño- pensé que ella sería más amable y te prepararía algo, pero no fue así, no te preocupes que yo te preparare algo rico

-Bueno, gracias Amanda –dije sonriéndole… se comporta extraño

Ahí me dirigí al baño, pero cuando abrí la puerta escuche un fuerte golpe, me gire de inmediato, pero solo fue Amanda… levanto uno de esos ablandadores de carne metálicos, que parecen martillos y dejaba caer con toda su fuerza sobre algun pedazo de carne… es mucha fuerza.

Solo pase saliva e ingrese de inmediato al baño.

Lo note antes con lo de Bina, es algo celosa por algun motivo, pero no sé porque se pone así exactamente, solo somos amigos… como ella siempre dice.

Y cuando me mire al espejo lo descubrí, tengo en la mejilla izquierda el labial de Ana, es de un color rojo brillante… espero que no esté enojada por eso…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

El sol desapareció y las penumbras se alzan, los equipos de la corporación que atacarían ese edificio donde un buscado ex agente de la CIA se esconde, vieron llegar la camioneta Suzuki, donde un sujeto con gabardina oscura, sombrero de ala ancha descendía, siendo escoltado por dos hombres humanos, luego de que la camioneta abandonara el lugar, pasados varios minutos y cuando las luces del alumbrado público se apagaron, la operación comenzó.

Anthony junto a Marck y ambos ogros avanzaron a paso rápido pero silencioso, con sus cuerpos pegados a los edificios que colindan con ese otro, mientras, Zatho cargo a Armony y la dejo en el techo:

-En posición –reporto Armony

-Excelente, es hora del show –comento el Zombie

Igor de un puñetazo atravesó la puerta metálica, los disparos se hicieron sonar pero el ogro ni se inmuto, tomo la puerta y usándola como un arma golpeo a un hombre lagarto que mando al suelo, el otro humano fue derribado por un tiro certero de Anthony.

Revelando el interior pobremente iluminado por unas bombillas viejas, demostraba un gran pasillo central, a los lados de ese pasillo varias puertas de madera:

-Estamos dentro, ambos guardias fueron eliminados –reporto Anthony- ¿Cómo van arriba?

-Estamos abriendo la puerta, tiene un seguro electromagnético

-Bien, sigan con eso, avanzaremos

Un segundo guardia humano salió de entre las sombras disparando, Marck fue impactado pero Anthony elimino a ese segundo blanco, los agentes se miraron y asintieron, despejaron cada habitación hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, donde puertas dobles de acero separan ese cuarto del pasillo, Igor de una patada reventó el seguro y las abrió, revelando una gran habitación donde ese hombre con gabardina estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada, frente a él, varios monitores, a los lados, varias computadoras encendidas de manera simultánea, otros dos guardias dispararon sobre los intrusos pero fueron eliminados rápidamente, con ellos fuera apuntaron al hombre en gabardina:

-¡Manos arriba! –ordeno Anthony apuntándole

Ese hombre que les daba la espalda termino de teclear para pararse de manera erguida:

-Están cometiendo un error –dijo con tono seco- les recomiendo irse de inmediato

-Estas en la peor condición para decir eso, amigo –comento Marck con tono burlón- entrégate y nos iremos rápidamente

-Me temo que eso es imposible

Mientras decía esto los agentes se movían de manera lenta hacia él, apuntando sus armas, pero el sujeto se giró, su rostro aún estaba tapado por el sombrero:

-¡Quítate el sombrero!

-Mi identidad es lo último que debería preocuparles –dijo el hombre llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda

-¡Al suelo, ahora! –ordeno Anthony, pero ambos ogros ya estaban a solo dos metros de el- O te verás sometido

-Ingenuos, les di la oportunidad y no la aprovecharon…

Para antes de que se dieran cuenta las luces se apagaron, encendieron las luces de sus rifles, pero el sujeto en gabardina desapareció de donde estaba originalmente:

-Se los advertí, ahora, mueran –dijo de repente con un tono lúgubre

Habiendo escuchado la voz detrás de Marck, el zombie se giró, pero lo único que recibio fue un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, para después recibir un golpe en su brazo derecho para desviar el rifle, apenas se recuperó del golpe en el rostro fue sujetado de su cabeza con una fuerza tremenda que giro su cabeza rompiendo las uniones y lo que sería letal para un humano, hizo que el zombie se desplomara, pues su cuerpo y cerebro se desconectaron, mas aun, seguía vivo.

Anthony se giró disparando, una de sus balas alcanzo al sujeto pero este evadió las demás ráfagas moviéndose a un lado, Anthony lo golpeo con la culata de su rifle cuando lo tenía a pocos centímetros, pero ese sujeto le arrebato el rifle, luego de eso el mariscal le asesto un potente puñetazo y patada para hacerlo retroceder, con esa poca distancia ganada, desenfundo su pistola pero apenas apunto al hombre en gabardina, este sujeto su brazo y lo levanto, haciendo que disparase al techo, luego de eso forzó el brazo hasta girarlo y romperlo, usando al mariscal como escudo cuando ambos ogros apuntaron al sujeto en gabardina:

-¡Disparen! –Ordeno Anthony a los ogros- ¡Mátenlo!

Ambos ogros no pudieron obedecer la orden, pues ese hombre en gabardina no tomo más tiempo, doblando el brazo de Anthony y usando su propia arma, le disparo en el ojo, matándolo en el instante…

…

-Zatho… -dijo la Dullahan al frenarse en seco

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el doppelganger bajando las escaleras

-Hay que… ¡Vamos, hay que ayudar a los demás!

-¡Armony vuelve! –grito el doppelganger cuando la chica corrió hacia el techo de nuevo- Maldición

La Dullahan corrió hasta el borde del edificio y descendió de este apoyándose en los antepechos de las ventanas y bordes del muro, sentía algo extraño que su compañero también presentía, mas no sabía cómo describirlo.

Pero en el piso inferior, ambos ogros apenas pudieron reaccionar al disparo rápido, Anthony se desplomo en el suelo con un hueco donde su ojo blanco estaba; los ogros rugieron en cólera y cargaron sobre el sujeto en gabardina, desenfundando sus cuchillos de combate; que en manos de un humano serian machetes; lanzando un ataque directo, apuntaban a decapitarlo.

Pero el sujeto se deslizo debajo de sus brazos evitando ambas cuchillas y los cuerpos de ambos gigantes coléricos, apenas se giraron para atacarlo el sujeto se deslizo a un lado de ellos con extrema agilidad, y en ese mismo movimiento saco su arma, una pistola Five-seveN, la famosa mata policías.

Al evadir el ataque y ambos ogros habiéndose girado para dispararle, ese sujeto ataco primero disparando a los cascos de los ogros, quebrando parte de sus visores pero aun sin atravesarlos por completo.

Aun así, Igor disparo sobre ese sujeto con la visibilidad dificultada, el hombre evito los disparos y saco de su gabardina una granada, el siguiente ataque vino por parte de Nasha, disparando otra su ametralladora ligera sin intenciones de cesar, el sujeto trato de evadirla pero se llevó más de un disparo que lo impactaron.

Los ogros en su arranque de cólera no notaron como ese sujeto ya había recibido más de tres disparos y no parecía ceder a las heridas, al contrario, cuando más disparos lo alcanzaron lanzo la granada a ellos y esta exploto a sus pies dañando sus ametralladoras, especialmente, las lámparas de estos.

Pasado el humo de la explosión, ambos ogros activaron la visión nocturna en sus visores, que aunque dañados, seguían siendo útiles, Igor ahí solo pudo ver como ese sujeto se lanzaba sobre él y adhería algo a su casco, justo en su visor:

 _-¡Cyka Blyat!_ –grito el imponente ogro

Pero antes de que lograse quitarse el casco, el objeto que fue adherido exploto.

Un explosivo plástico, una mezcla Semtex que aunque de pocos gramos fue lo suficientemente potente para mandar al suelo a ese ogro y aturdir a su hermana, la cual, apenas recuperándose fue derribada con una tacleada potente de ese sujeto, ya en el suelo de un golpe fuerte al cuerno de la chica la aturdió, lo siguiente, fueron cinco disparos directo a su visor, que terminaron por romperlo, dos de estos disparos, atravesando su cráneo y destruyendo su cerebro.

El ogro trato de ponerse de pie, pero el inmenso dolor de su cuerno que fue destrozado por la explosión, los cristales que se clavaron en su rostro y uno de estos perforado su ojo izquierdo; todo ese dolor le dificultaba ponerse de pie, además de sus oídos que sumaban por la explosión directa.

Retirando su mano de su rostro lo último que pudo ver fue a ese sujeto apuntándole, las luces de la habitación se encendieron de nuevo, antes del destello del arma siendo disparada, pudo ver una luz roja provenir del rostro de ese sujeto.

Al final, un disparo directo a su cerebro lo termino matando.

La Dullahan y Doppelganger llegaron al piso inferior, donde solo pudieron ver a ese sujeto alzando la mirada después de haber recargado su arma, disparo sobre ambos recién llegados y ellos tan pronto corrieron debajo de las balas devolviendo el fuego; y aun cuando algunas los alcanzaron no se detuvieron; ese sujeto en gabardina detono una granada de humo negro, tan negro que la luz se vio opacada por este.

El humo no era toxico, pero sí muy denso, los hijos del abismo trataron de buscar por ese sujeto, pero solo sintieron los disparos que el aun dio, después de varios segundos el humo comenzó a disiparse demostrando la masacre:

-Por el abismo… -exclamo en voz baja- que en paz descansen

Armony dejó caer su rifle al ver el cuerpo de su amado, se desplomo cayendo de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos y labios que temblaban, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, lentamente las dirigía al cuerpo de Anthony, pero a pocos centímetros de este los sentimientos le ganaron, cayendo de frente en el abdomen de aquel que era su líder y amado:

-¡Dijiste que sería fácil! –grito la chica con las lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Debí de acompañarte!

Zatho miraba la escena con un rostro inexpresivo, contrario a la vorágine de sentimientos, aquellos con los que lucho por tantos años, y aunque no revelo sus causas para acumular tanto dinero, y desconocía muchos de los sentimientos humanos para su edad milenaria, pero sentía en ellos esos viejos sentimientos de camarería:

-Hey… Zatho

Escucho una voz familiar, se giró y pudo ver el cuerpo de Marck, aunque inmóvil, su cabeza se movía ligeramente, se acercó hasta él y pudo ver su cabeza mostrando un rostro de tristeza:

-Marck… con esta ya van cinco

-Je… es un buen numero… amigo… acaba con esto –dijo mirándolo con pesar- estoy perdiendo mucho persevante, y aunque intenten repararme… sabes bien que no será igual

-Dañaron tus vertebras ¿Verdad?

-Si… no es como aquella vez en el avión… hazlo por mí, por los viejos tiempos

-Marck… Puede haber otra solución

-No la hay… y lo sabes bien –dijo al abisal moviendo sus ojos a el- no quiero seguir como un invalido, o que mi cerebro se pudra… estoy perdiendo tanto que cuando lleguemos al hospital seré un retrasado… hazlo por mi ¿De acuerdo?

El doppelganger sin decir una sola palabra transformo su brazo derecho en una larga y muy filosa cuchilla delgada, Marck al verlo sonrio:

-Gracias amigo… solo una última cosa, dile a mi hermana que la quiero –ahí su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza- cuídala

-Lo hare

Sin dilatar, el doppelganger se agacho hasta la cabeza del zombie y clavo la cuchilla lo más rápido que pudo, para así asegurar una muerte rápida, e indolora. Supo que su trabajo estaba hecho cuando el zombie ya no parpadeo ni dijo nada más:

-Descansa, amigo

-Los matare a todos –exclamo Armony con un tono fúnebre- ni uno solo escapara de mi ira

-Concuerdo, pero antes tenemos que descubrir quien fue ese bastardo

-Tú lo sentiste como yo –dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su amado- energía del abismo

-Muy tenue, no sé qué clase de ente sea, o quizás la oculta… pero sabes bien que aquellos que logran ocultarla así, cuentan con un poder fuera de nosotros

-No me importa –dijo la chica acostando con suavidad la cabeza de Anthony en el suelo- solo sé que lo hare sufrir mil infiernos

-Contrólate –al decir esto la chica se giró revelando un rostro lleno de cólera… y dolor por las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- sabes bien lo que sucede cuando alguien como tú o yo desatamos el poder del abismo sin control alguno… ¿Anthony hubiese querido eso?

El golpe para la Dullahan fue fuerte, desviando la mirada por unos segundos le volvió a dar la espalda al doppelganger, se agacho y retomo su rifle:

-No lo hubiese querido –fue lo único que dijo sacando la cuchilla de su guadaña del rifle que siempre porta, esta, no tardo en brillar- ahora, si me disculpas, los guiare al descanso que se merecen

-Me hare cargo de las autoridades –dijo escuchando las llantas rechinar de las patrullas y sirenas- no quiero que entorpezcan tu ritual

El doppelganger se giró, no sin antes mirar a los cuerpos de sus compañeros, suspirando salió del edificio para dar explicaciones y evitar que alguien más entrase.

Pero retomando minutos previos, con el contratista huyendo por un pasaje secreto en el muro donde la luz no llegaba, y apoyado por el humo negro, se escabullo con velocidad.

Pasando entre los callejones se detuvo en uno, dejando pasar tres patrullas de la policía japonesa y cruzo la calle manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, ingreso a otro callejón donde un vehiculo esperaba, la camioneta Mercedes Benz oscura, abrió la puerta del pasajero e ingreso.

La escena se mostraba extraña, pues el sujeto de la gabardina que recién ingreso estaba sentado justo al frente de otro exactamente igual a él, exceptuando las marcas de balas y sangre escurriendo por la gabardina, este sujeto que mostraba las heridas tomo la pistola y la entrego al otro que ya estaba en el vehiculo.

Ahí fue que aquel que había asesinado al equipo de la división Ónice, se rodeó de una extraña aura y pedazos de carne comenzaron a brotar de él, rodeándolo al tiempo que cambiaba su cuerpo, para segundos después, mostrar a un hombre de rasgos europeos, piel blanca y una barba rasurada pero dejando una muy delgada capa de vello facial, además de esto portaba con un chaleco anti balas de nivel IV, un pantalón táctico negro donde lleva un cinturón y varios compartimientos oscuros, por ultimo las botas de combate oscuras, con todo esto revelo que era un cambia formas:

-¿Todos están eliminados? –cuestiono el contratista verdadero guardando su pistola dentro de la gabardina

-Si –contesto el otro sujeto con voz neutra- solo dos quedaron, abisales

-No importa –contesto- esto les enseñara a que deben mantenerse alejados, buen trabajo

El cambia formas saco las balas de su cuerpo y las depósito en una pequeña bolsa que el cargaba:

-Vámonos de aquí –ordeno el contratista al conductor- estarán ocupados moviendo los cuerpos

Si señor –respondió el piloto encendiendo el motor

El vehiculo encendio y arranco saliendo del callejón, pero algo que el contratista no considero, fue una cámara de un edificio en la esquina donde ellos dieron vuelta para perderse en la ciudad, fuera del perímetro cercado por la policía…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

Termine la cena y tan solo hice a un lado el plato:

-Eso estuvo delicioso, gracias Amanda –dije sacando un pedazo de carne de entre mis dientes

-Me alegra que te gustara Robie –dijo sonriendo limpiando su boca con una servilleta

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir –dije estirándome- por cierto, recuerda que mañana visitaremos a la pequeña Aki

-No podría olvidarlo –dijo sonriendo tomando sus medicamentos

-¿Preparemos galletas como la otra vez?

-Por supuesto –dijo sonriendo- claro, si quieres cocinar conmigo o ir siquiera con Aki

-Claro que iré, y te ayudare –dije al notar ese tono extraño de nuevo- esa pequeña es muy importante para mi… y quiero que tenga días felices después de lo sucedido

-Entiendo… si, hay que alegrarles los domingos –dijo sonriendo- ¿Crees que la señorita Smith haya dado con su madre?

-Eso espero, quiero ayudarla pero la corporación no me lo deja fácil –dije dando el último trago a mi vaso con agua- quiero ayudar, pero tampoco ser detenido por actuar de manera sospechosa

-Ojala sepan algo… solo quiero que la pequeña regrese con su madre

Entonces escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta para abrir, revelando a la agente Smith:

-Mira madamas –dije sonriendo- justo hablábamos de ti

-Hola Robie –dijo sonriendo pero luego cambio a un semblante serio- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro ¿Sucede algo? –pregunte al ver ese semblante serio

-Sí, algo importante –cuando ingreso al apartamento se detuvo a un lado de la barra- Amanda… ¿Podrias permitirnos hablar en privado?

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono ella extrañada

-Es sobre la madre de la pequeña lamia que ustedes cuidaron

-En ese caso quiero escuchar lo que sucedió –dijo poniéndose de pie

-Amanda…

-Nada de mentiras, ni ocultarle nada –dije caminando hasta ponerme al lado de Amanda, note de reojo que ella me sonrio- dilo, lo soportaremos

-Bien… Marisa, la madre de esa pequeña… fue asesinada

No esperaba una noticia así…

-D-Disculpa –comento Amanda dudosa- ella…

-Lo que dije, encontramos su cuerpo en un bosque

-Dios santo –dijo Amanda llevándose ambas manos a su boca

-Maldición… ¿Cuándo la encontraron? –cuestione al instante, Amanda, seguía en ese estado de shock

-Hace un par de días, sabemos que fue un asesinato pues el disparo llego desde un ángulo especifico y el calibre de la bala es uno que una persona común no podría obtener… además de las marcas de violencia que indican que pudo ser tortur-

-Suficiente –dije al ver como Amanda seguía cabizbaja, acaricie su espalda y ella alzo la mirada

-¿Q-Q-Que hay de la pequeña?

-Su madre provenía de los países bajos, su familia no ha puesto alguna denuncia ni reclamos del cuerpo de Marisa o la niña, si sigue así por unos meses más, se pondrá a disposición del estado

-Ya veo… dios santo –Amanda solo se abrazó a sí misma y yo acaricie su espalda para calmarla- Marisa… pobre mujer… ¿Por qué alguien le haría algo así de… de despiadado?

-Hemos revisado su residencia –comento Smith- no hemos dado con algo que la relacione con algun grupo criminal

-¿Tienen algo siquiera de los bastardos que la asesinaron? –cuestione de nuevo

-Algunas huellas dactilares, los laboratorios ya están haciendo la investigación, además de tener registrada la camioneta donde llegaron con su cuerpo, o donde creemos la transportaron… por cierto, encontré esto –dijo mostrando un colgante con forma de gota de agua- lo encontré cerca del cuerpo de Marisa –ahí lo abrió- parece que aquí quería poner la imagen de su niña

Ahí nos lo entrego:

-Creo que es mejor que ustedes lo conserven –dijo dándonos una sonrisa- eh recibido las llamadas de Matsuko, la cuidan como si fuesen los padres de la niña

-Es mi debilidad, los niños –dijo Amanda tomando con cuidado el colgante- Marisa… no la conocí… pero, no me puedo imaginar lo que sufrió –dijo llevando el colgante a su pecho y derramando un par de lágrimas- tan lejos de su nena… torturada, asesinada… cuidare de tu pequeña, lo prometo

-Yo también lo hare –dije acercándola conmigo para consolarla- cuidaremos de ella… aun no puedo hacerme la idea… ¿Cómo dieron con su cuerpo?

-Dieron un reporte anónimo de un vehiculo y algunas personas actuando de manera sospechosa cerca de donde encontraron el cadáver –explico Smith

-Tampoco puedo hacerme la idea –admitió Amanda- esa mujer… no sé lo que hizo, pero nadie merece ser torturado, abusado… separado de su retoño –ahí ella derramo aún más lágrimas, que seco sollozando hipando ligeramente- tanto dolor…

-¿Qué hay del padre? –cuestione- ¿Cómo es que ese cabron no se ha presentado?

-No tenemos registro alguno de alguna boda o ceremonia con Marisa, solo tenemos registros de cuando llego al país

-¿Y qué hay del gobierno? ¿Acaso no tenían registros de ella? ¡Es una liminal, carajo! ¡Debieron de cuidarla o seguirla de cerca según tanto presumen del Programa!

-Admito que ahora fallamos –admitió con cierto tono más duro, como si no le gustara decir eso- pero el coordinador de la región donde ella vivía se descuidó, el mismo dijo que ella actuaba de manera sospechosa, aun cuando tenemos muchos agentes, no son suficientes

-¡Entonces es la culpa de ustedes!

-Roberto, cálmate –escuche de repente a Amanda… sigue derramando lagrimas- no es momento para inculpar a los demás… por favor… alguien murió… una nena no tiene familia ahora

-Está bien… yo… perdón por eso –admití… tiene toda la razón, no soy quien para quejarme si ni siquiera hice algo para ayudar a dar con ella… soy un hipócrita- ¿Qué hay de la pequeña?

-El gobierno pasara a cuidarla y buscar alguna familia adoptiva –dijo Smith- no se preocupen, darán con una buena familia, me asegurare que eso ocurra, esto no se repetirá

-Lo sabemos –dije sonriéndole- espero que den con los responsables… que mierda ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudar a acabar con esos bastardos? –contrólate… debo calmarme

-Daremos con ellos y los llevaremos ante la justicia, podrías ayudarnos si los servicios de inteligencia de BrutalCorp tienen algo mas –comento ella- odio admitirlo, pero tienen muchas cámaras y patrullas que servirían dando información extra

-Hare algunas preguntas, moveré a los adecuados –dije con una sonrisa, espero que Sindri conozca a alguien en inteligencia- colaborare, moveré los pisos de la división de inteligencia para que me den la información que tengan

-Bien, gracias por tu colaboración Roberto –dijo sonriendo- me tengo que retirar pues hay un asunto urgente… y disculpen ser la que les trae malas noticias

-Teníamos que saber lo que sucedió –dijo Amanda con sus orejas bajas- gracias señorita Smith

Ella solo dio una reverencia y la acompañe a la puerta, ya cuando se retiró y cerré colocando el seguro me gire con Amanda, ella solo miraba en colgante en sus manos, note como una lágrima cayó sobre su mano, con otra seco sus ojos y alzo la mirada para verme.

Luego de eso ella se giró caminando al sillón tomando asiento, para bajar su mirada al colgante… está totalmente devastada, camine haya el mueble y me senté a su lado, estaba mirando el colgante y pasando con delicadeza sus dedos sobre el… no fue hasta que pasaron tantos minutos de silencio incomodo, no tuve el valor para hablar, pero ella hablo:

-Marisa… sufrió tanto –dijo con ese tono herido- física, mentalmente… no puedo hacerme la idea de lo que sufrió sin saber lo que ocurrió con su hija –ahí ella volteo a verme- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

-Se porque lo hacen… pero no porque lo hicieron contra Marisa –dije abrazándola, ella no se opuso- los desgraciados que hacen esa clase de actos son solo cobardes… porque la asesinaron, no lo sé…

Ahí ella comenzó a llorar:

-No lo entiendo –dijo sollozando- su nena… no eh tenido hijos pero… eh cuidado a tantos pequeños que entiendo perfectamente estar alejados de ellos, preocupada por ellos… no me puedo imaginar su dolor

-Sufrió, y me duele tanto que haya tenido un desenlace así –dije acariciando su espalda, a lo que ella parecía calmarse- me duele que ahora… su pequeña este sola

-Aki… apenas si sabe decir mamá o papá –comento Amanda- y ya ha sufrido tanto… ni siquiera lo sabe

-La vida es tan injusta en ocasiones, pero podemos hacer la diferencia con ella –dije volteando con ella encarándola- honraremos su memoria, podemos hacer que descanse en paz sabiendo que su nena está en los cuidados de una gran mujer como tú, de un soldado que se asegurara que nadie la dañe… podemos cuidarla como sus protectores cada domingo -comente sonriendole- la podemos visitar cada domingo, alegrarle al menos ese dia, alimentarla, jugar con ella, cuidarla y que se acurruque con nosotros... ¿Que te parece?

-Me gusta la idea, cada domingo sera su día especial –dijo sonriendo- me asegurare de que este bien alimentada y sana, que siempre que estemos con ella sonría y se divierta

-Y cuando den con algun candidato revisare exhaustivamente sus historiales –dije sonriéndole- no hay que dejarla al cuidado de un cualquiera

-Y si damos con los adecuados, visitarla los fines de semana, como si fuéramos sus tíos –dijo sonriendo con un tono animado- podemos cuidarla, hacer su vida mejor

-Asi es… eres una gran persona –dije acariciando su espalda

-Tu también, Robie, cualquier otro se hubiese acobardado o la hubiese dejado en algun Koban –dijo sonriéndome- eres una gran persona también

-Si… gracias Amanda –dije sonriéndole

Luego de eso paso un silencio incomodo hasta que nos dispusimos para dormir, Amanda en el dormitorio y yo, en la cama de la sala, antes de dormir le desee las buenas noches a mi querida amiga Cinthia… mañana será un día difícil… para Amanda, y para mí... otro juramento que rompí, no pude hacer nada… soy un hipócrita.

Ya después de algunos minutos tratando de conciliar el suelo sentí como ya mi mente cedía a los aposentos de Morfeo… solo quiero dormir.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: las revelaciones se han dado y mientras el soldado pasaba un gran día, en otros lugares, solo el caos reinaba._

 _Es dicotomía es la que trate de reflejar, además de la vuelta a la realidad de Rob con el golpe bajo de la noticia que Smith les trajo._

 _¡Mataste a los Ónice, eran mis favoritos! (Nadie en este universo ni en los alternos)… si, a algunos les parecerá drástico, aun cuando esos tipos apenas si salen o cuando lo hacían no daban una buena imagen, pero, esto solo demuestra que el contratista no es cualquier tipo, y bueno, si hubiesen triunfado se llevarían la sorpresita que ese tipo era solo un doppelganger ¿No creen?_

 _Y el drama… Oh boy, este capítulo le da inicio desde ahora, y como no, es mejor una encuesta._

 _La guerra civil entre Amanda y Ana comienza por el corazón del (coquetón cuando quiere) Roberto ¡Voten por la mejor!_

 _Por ultimo un agradecimiento a los chicos de_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _, especialmente a_ _ **Arconte**_ _que me permitió el uso de_ _ **Aiur, Geber y Draco**_ _(de esta última, el mejor desarrollo que le ha dado) a_ _ **Rexmaster, OTAKUFire, Brandonboss73 y Anticuario**_ _, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y mantenerse siempre expectantes, además de los anónimos, que espero la historia les guste._

 _Ya después de todo ese rollo, me despido ¡Hasta luego!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Y otro capítulo, sí, me tomo mucho más tiempo, pero estaba en épocas de parciales y el proyecto final del primer parcial, pero eso ya paso ¡Ya puedo escribir! Ya no les quitare más tiempo, disfruten el capítulo._

 _ **Monster Musume**_ _no me pertenece, solo_ _ **BrutalCorp**_ _¡Victoria Aeterna!_

* * *

 _Capítulo 27_

* * *

Mi despertador sonó y me levante de un salto.

Hace ya algunos días me eh quedado dormida demasiado tiempo, sin lograr preparar el desayuno de Robie, o su almuerzo para el trabajo, descubrí que traje conmigo un reloj al cual le programe una alarma a las 7:30 de la mañana.

Me vestí para el día, colocándome mi conjunto de siempre; que recién lave ayer en la lavadora y con un buen olor a lavanda; esta vez probare con un peinado diferente.

En vez de dejar mi pelo suelto como siempre, lo recogí en una colita de caballo, dejándolo ondulado, para dar un toquecito como si estuviese más esponjado, use el listón que uso para el vestido rojo e hice la colita de caballo, luego de eso me mire en el espejo:

-Nada mal –admití sonriendo

Ya por último, el moño en mi colita, esta vez de color azul cielo con franjas blancas.

Saliendo del dormitorio me dirigí a la cocina, pero antes voltee con Robie, estaba dormido, note una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parece que está durmiendo muy bien, me dirigí al ventanal que está justo a su lado y cerré las persianas, no quiero que despierte aun.

Luego de eso camine a la cocina haciendo el mayor silencio que pudiera, ya ahí revise si sobraron ingredientes de la otra vez que hicimos galletitas, y en efecto, sobraron algunos, pero faltan otros.

Regrese al dormitorio para tomar el bolso donde guardo una cajita y en esta mi dinero… si, sé que hay billeteras, pero no eh comprado alguna.

Tome parte del dinero que mis padres enviaron hace dos semanas, no lo eh gastado ya que Robie y Valeria han pagado por mi… les devolveré el favor después.

Sali de mi cuarto con extremo sigilo para no despertar a Robie, pasada esa parte de la misión para reabastecer las alacenas baje las escaleras para salir del apartamento, saludando con una sonrisa a la recepcionista y saliendo del edificio.

Parece un día tranquilo, y espero permanezca así, que no suceda algun evento como el atentado… no tengo que pensar en eso.

Camine solo un par de cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial que visite la otra vez, es fácil de ver por los anuncios así que no tuve problemas en encontrarlo.

Ingrese al recinto y guiándome por los letreros encima de las estanterías logre encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaba, mantequilla, azúcar, chispas de chocolate y harina, esos son los principales.

Ya con todo esto guardado en una pequeña canasta roja me forme para pagar, mientras esperaba vi en un mostrador algunas billeteras, algunas completamente negras y otras de un color café, me decante por una marrón con detalles rojos, esta me será útil para guardar mis identificaciones y dinero sin que se arrugue en mi pantalón.

Mientras me formaba alguien se colocó detrás de mí, es otro minotauro… creo… creo que lo conozco:

-Hola –salude- creo que te eh visto antes

-Oh, Amanda –dijo sonriendo- sí, soy Marcus, nos conocimos en el Club Kobold mientras practicaba el combate Minos

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vives por aquí? –pregunte sonriéndole

-Solo estoy de pasada, tengo un pequeño antojo y compre unos aperitivos –dijo mostrando una lata de soda junto a un par de bolsas de frituras- Por lo demás ha estado tranquilo, dime ¿Vienes con alguien?

-No, solo vine por algunos ingredientes –dije levantando ligeramente la bolsa- preparare algunas galletitas para los niños

-¿Niños?... ¿Eres madre? –cuestiono extrañado

-No –dije riendo ligeramente- Todavía no, visitare un orfanato con mi anfitrión –dije sonriendo- los pequeños disfrutaron de las galletas la última vez, así que les llevare mas

-Ya veo… si, los niños disfrutan de esa clase de dulces

De ahí seguía mi turno, coloque cada objeto sobre la cinta transportadora y la cajera los paso por un escáner, tome una bolsa de plástico y coloque en esta cada objeto, pague lo que compre y para estrenar la billetera la abrí y deje ahí el cambio:

-Adiós Marcus –dije despidiéndome- _¡Au revoir!_

Sali del centro comercial en dirección al apartamento, hora de preparar ricas galletas y el desayuno de Robie…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

El minotauro salió del establecimiento para ver a Amanda cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo detuvo los vehículos y permitió a los peatones transitar, resoplo al abrir la lata y darle un trago a la bebida fría:

-Es una chica linda –escucho de repente a su lado derecho

Ahí estaba la equidna, leyendo un periódico en una banca fuera del establecimiento:

-¿Venia sola? –cuestiono Nabiha

-Sí, pero no tenemos el vehiculo aquí, y no quita que sea una minotauro –dijo Marcus caminando, la equidna se levantó y lo siguió- necesitaremos del sedante y no nos han dado más de esas inyecciones o dardos, por cierto, tus frituras

-Gracias –dijo abriendo la bolsa- y esas inyecciones no llegaran hasta un par de semanas adelante –comento la equidna comiendo un par de las frituras- así que tenemos tiempo, por cierto, el cliente que quiere a una gigantona cambio los planes

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Volvió a la realidad y quiere nekomatas?

-No, sino que redujo la fecha para el bono, quiere una de esas chicas grandes lo más pronto posible

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes y una semana –comento algo indiferente la equidna- enano desgraciado, como si esto fuese muy fácil

-No importa, eh estado investigando a la Oni, ya tengo la ruta que toma y las horas en que está sola

-Excelente –comento la chica- solo hay que traer el camión y la llevaremos cuando tengamos los dardos, aunque, la minotauro, creo que sería más fácil con ella, sale a solas más a menudo

-No tenemos la ruta marcada –dijo el minotauro volviendo a dar otro trago a la bebida- ni los horarios, debemos de-

Ahí el minotauro guardo silencio cuando un oficial de policía salió de un callejón siguiendo la vigilancia, un hombre mayor pero que sigue cumpliendo la labor de vigilar las calles, minotauro y equidna pasaron a su lado y este los siguió con la mirada, no fue hasta que dieron vuelta en una esquina que siguieron su charla:

-Debemos de seguirla por más tiempo, no hay que descuidarnos o la policía nos podría descubrir, como hace unos segundos

-Y también ver más a esas caderas sacudirse ¿Verdad que si? –cuestiono burlonamente probando más de las frituras

-Sigue así y te arrancare la lengua

-Solo bromeo grandote –dijo siguiendo con el tono burlón- de ahora en adelante hay que tener aun mas cuidado, después de lo sucedido en el edificio del contratista BrutalCorp y la policía estará mucho más atenta

-La trampa funciono, pero quizás identificaron su vehiculo –comento el minotauro- además, pensé que te vería llorando por tu novio

-¿Marck? Solo salía con ese idiota por la información –comento la chica- pero ya que esta fuera del mapa lo extrañare un poco, era bueno en la cama

-Asi es la vida –comento indiferente el minotauro

-Oye, no te pongas así –dijo acercándose al minotauro agitando ligeramente su cadera- que sé que estas algo ansioso, apestas a feromonas

-Silencio –asevero el minotauro- ¿Ha mencionado algo la corporación de lo sucedido?

-Nada, y lo más seguro es que lo mantengan en secreto –comento la equidna separándose del minotauro- no creo que sea muy favorable que se enteren que el cuerpo de operaciones especiales tuvo tantas bajas

-Siento que el plan fue malo –comento el minotauro- ahora la corporación y el gobierno japonés nos darán mayor caza

-Dile eso al contratista y quiero ver como sales de su sala de reuniones –dijo burlonamente- no te preocupes, esto es solo un trabajo extra, dudo que vengan sobre nosotros, no tenemos nada que ver con él, además, lo que le pase al contratista o a los demás no me importa –dijo confiada- si no me afecta, que se maten entre si

El minotauro solo suspiro y siguió su caminata, ambos siguieron su charla, especialmente para el trabajo que siguen trazando, de la chica que está en su mira y solicitud de ese cliente, uno de los múltiples negocios ilícitos del contratista…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Regrese al departamento, y Robie seguía bien dormidito, me alegra eso, debe estar muy cansado, además, así puedo darle los buenos días con un buen desayuno.

Ahora que estoy aquí, lo mejor sería preparar su desayuno, y nada mejor que su favorito, la pila de panqueques, huevos y tocino.

Me coloque mi delantal, apreté bien el amarre para evitar que cayera y me asegure de que mi pelo estuviese bien recogido.

Con los ingredientes fuera, organizados por toda la barra, mis manos limpias y las sartenes calientes junto al horno precalentado, todo listo, hora de cocinar…

…

Y después de varios minutos, logre tener un buen ritmo.

Un ritmo entre preparar la masa de galletas, colocarlas en la bandeja, meterlas al horno, girar los panqueques de Robie y que el huevo no se quemase y el tocino no se tostara demasiado.

Después de unos minutos una bandeja de galletitas estaba lista, el desayuno de Roberto también, pero ese lo deje tapado con una cubierta de plástico para evitar que se enfriase, no quiero que coma su desayuno frio.

Mientras, seguí haciendo más masa para las galletitas, ya en ese momento escuche como Roberto se movía, y dejaba escapar algun gruñido algo sonoro.

Me asome a donde su cama esta, y lo pude ver despertar, tallo sus ojos para luego sentarse y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie, estirándose… no lo note antes pero cuando se estiraba con esa camisa blanca delgada y pantalón holgado… la camisa principalmente… denota mucho su físico, especialmente el tronco donde en ocasiones puedo atisbar algo de la piel de su abdomen… está en muy buena forma:

-Buenos días Amanda –saludo caminando a mi

-Oh, b-buenos días Robie –salude… debo estar roja, espero no me haya visto mirándolo directamente- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien –dijo sonriendo, le correspondí con otra sonrisa- pocas veces me eh sentido así de descansado, huele delicioso… pero… ¿Por qué no esperaste a que despertara? Quería cocinar contigo

-Perdón Robie, pero estabas durmiendo tan bien que no quería despertarte, aun puedes ayudarme, pero antes, debes de desayunar

-Amanda… está bien, pero antes, iré al baño, y luego de eso preparare tu desayuno ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero se enfriara…

-No importa –dijo sonriéndome- quiero devolverte el favor de cada día

-Está bien, gracias Robie

El solo asintió y dio media vuelta para ir al baño, por mi lado regrese a la masa de galletas, especialmente para los pequeños.

Ya después de un rato llenando otra bandeja con la masa de galleta hecha bolita y una bandeja entera lista, saque los refractarios, en ese momento escuche a Robie salir del baño, ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, su misma camisa, además que puedo jurar que se depilo la barba y bigote un poco, lucen menos gruesos y más delineados, luce bien con su vello facial así recortado y bien arregladito.

Ahí él se acercó y abrió el refrigerador:

-¿Quieres algo en especial? –pregunto

-Sorpréndeme –conteste con una sonrisa, quiero ver lo que prepara

Los minutos pasaron y Robie comenzó a cocinar a mi lado, la cocina es algo pequeña, y en más de una ocasión chocamos, pero reíamos a esos pequeños accidentes.

Comencé a tararear una canción siguiendo un ritmo al hacer las galletitas, Robie en cierto momento parecía seguirlo.

Después de otro rato me asome para ver el desayuno de Robie, preparo uno de sus emparedados, luce rico, queso, carne, verduras salteadas y pan tostado, me gusta como se ve, además que tiene un buen aroma.

Ahí note otra cosa que estaba preparando con huevo… eso sí me parece conocido:

-¡Un omelette! Oye, no te quedo nada mal –comente al ver lo que era- aunque huele diferente

-Tiene un toque más mexicano –dijo sonriéndome dando vuelta a la tortilla de huevo- queso, champiñones y algo de jamón, te gustara

-Solo hay una forma de probarlo –dije dejando la bolita de masa en la bandeja, además de limpiar mis manos- ¿Desayunamos?

-Por supuesto –contesto animadamente

Destape el desayuno de Robie, por lo que comento aquella vez es su favorito, aunque no forme la sonrisa con los huevos y tocino.

Despejamos la barra para colocar los platos, ya ahí nos servimos agua y nos dispusimos a desayunar, le di una probadita al emparedado… nada mal, enserio, nada mal, Robie si sabe cocinar:

-Esta delicioso Amanda –comento después de haber probado los huevos y panqueques- no sé cómo lo haces, pero todo te queda muy bueno

-Solo es la dedicación y amor puesto a un platillo –dije sonriendo- mi mamá siempre me explicaba eso cuando me preparaba la comida siendo solo una niña –recordé mis inicios en esta bonita dedicación, luego de eso probé el omelette- oye, esto está muy rico, cocinas bien

-¿Si te gusta? –solo asentí probando más del omelette, como es costumbre, agito mis orejitas y mi colita, es un reflejo que sucede cada que estoy feliz- es un omelette algo especial

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? –pregunte curiosa probando el emparedado

-Bueno, desde niños aprendí a cocinar junto a mi hermana –comenzó a narrar- en ocasiones nuestros padres no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, y aunque nos dejaban la comida preparada, había veces que no, aprendimos, y aunque nunca lograremos igualar el sazón de mamá, lo que preparábamos era comestible –comento riendo, también reí ligeramente al volver a probar el omelette, sabe muy rico- y aunque es menor que yo por 3 años, me hacía cargo de ella en ocasiones, le preparaba el desayuno, comida y cena, ya cuando ella aprendió me devolvía el favor, especialmente cuando vivimos juntos, pero había un platillo que ella especialmente disfrutaba, su favorito para el desayuno y siempre me pedía… aún recuerdo cuando ella era una niña, yo teniendo ocho años y ella cinco, tenía hambre y apenas empezaba mi aprendizaje en la cocina, le prepare algo simple, pero que le encanto, el omelette, con jamón, algo de queso, chorizo… le encanto aquella vez, con el tiempo añadí algunas cosas, otras especias, y lo disfrutaba cada que se lo preparaba, incluso siendo adultos y viviendo juntos se lo prepare en más de una, es su desayuno favorito… y verla sonreír cuando lo ve servido en la mesa o huele, es algo que no tiene precio

Qué bonita historia.

Robie se había perdido hablando, probando en ocasiones su desayuno… pero me cautivo, mire al omelette y lo probé de nuevo… si, tiene ese toque especial a cuando preparas algo con cariño, el toque de un hermano mayor cariñoso.

El me miro y se mostró extrañado, no lo culpo, tengo los ojos llorosos después de tan bonita historia:

-¿Amanda? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto curioso

-Sí, es solo… es una muy bonita historia –dije con la boca algo llena- ustedes dos son tan buenos hermanos, me trae recuerdos cuando le preparaba los desayunos y almuerzos a mi hermanita –sonreí ante las memorias que volvían… algunas difusas, otras muy breves… pero siempre con la sonrisa de la pequeña Brigitte y su voz tan animada- eso lo vuelve muy especial, gracias Robie, está muy rico

-No es nada, gracias a ti por tan buen desayuno como siempre

Ahí solo le sonreí y el también me regalo su sonrisa.

Luego de ese momento de tiernas memorias terminamos el desayuno, Robie lavo los platos mientras yo seguía con las galletas.

Después de un rato más, terminamos, Robie se quedó guardando las galletas además de limpiar la cocina, yo ingrese al baño para darme una ducha rápida.

Con la tina medio llena me asee rápido. En ese momento comencé a pensar un poco, más bien, recordar algo de lo que sucedieron estos días, entre Roberto y yo… lo de Aki…

Fue una noticia dura tras otra, primero que Roberto me ocultaba cosas y luego que la madre de Aki, Marisa, había sido asesinada… Un enorme escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna al pensar en eso… no puedo ni quiero pensar en los monstruos que le habrán hecho eso a esa pobre mujer:

-No te preocupes… cuidare de tu pequeña –dije para mí misma- hare lo mejor para que pueda tener buenos días

Pero no soy la única que la cuida, Robie… el también quiere lo mejor para ella.

Sí, me enoje con él porque quería completa sinceridad en esa clase de asuntos, pero… al enterarme de lo ocurrido en el orfanato, esos otros días, lo de la madre de Aki… me duele el estómago, tantos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza… miedo.

Pero, regresando a Roberto, el si es un gran hombre, no solo por lo literal, que es alto, sino por todas sus acciones desde que… bueno… mi memoria me permite recordar con seguridad.

Aquel evento en el Aizawa, creo que es cuando él estaba en muletas, que enfrento a los criminales, esa reciente revelación de la pequeña tienda con un ladrón nervioso pero que causo pánico a la gente por portar un arma, que sale cada día a cuidar de gente que necesita protección especial… que salvo a un orfanato de criminales.

Y la lista sigue con más eventos, pero no solo eso, sino su carácter.

Decidió, alegre aun cuando parece un hombre demasiado serio y con un semblante frio, tan paciente… que me ha ayudado tanto y simplemente ha sido mi amigo, me ha demostrado tanto apoyo, no como anteriores anfitriones, de lo poco que puedo recordar de esas personas.

Es solo… es una gran persona, un gran amigo… y entonces ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esto cuando digo que es mi amigo?

Es como una presión en mi estómago… es extraño, pero lo dejare para después, los niños nos esperan.

Seque mi cuerpo cuando termine de asearme, lave mis dientes y arregle de nuevo mi apariencia, saliendo del baño recién bañada y lista para salir, pude ver a Roberto revisando su celular:

-Todo listo ¡Vamos con los pequeños!...

…

…

Después de tomar el autobús y tren, llegamos de nuevo al orfanato, me fije de nuevo en este, aquellas ´´remodelaciones´´ que pensé que tenía, pero eran reparaciones, ya lucían terminadas, con todas las ventanas puestas, la valla exterior entera y ningún muro con marcas de balas, todo luce mejor.

Ya ambos en la puerta, Roberto me miro con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví y llame a la puerta tocando el timbre y casi de inmediato nos abrieron:

-¡Roberto, Amanda! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! –Saludo Matsuko dando una reverencia- Pasen, llegan temprano como siempre

-No queremos hacer esperar a los pequeños –comente- Traemos más galletitas

-Muchas gracias, no se hubiesen molestado

-Al contrario –comento Robie- es todo un placer

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo, si gustan acomodare estas galletas en las bandejas para que puedan jugar con la pequeña, está en la misma área de los bebes

-Está bien, muchas gracias Matsuko

Entregamos los refractarios y ella partió a la cocina, por nuestro lado ingresamos al área de los bebes, algunos voltearon a vernos curiosos, otros seguían con sus juegos, e inclusive dormidos, les sonreí y los salude, hasta que pude ver a la pequeña.

Estaba en esa área delimitada por la barrera de colores, tenía un chupón rosado en su boca y estaba concentrada jugando con su harpía de juguete… la había enrollado en su colita y la abrazaba:

-Luce tan tierna –comente

-Tan linda… tan inocente, anda, ve Amanda –dijo Roberto- no la hagamos esperar

Le sonreí y camine hacia ella, sorteando a los pequeños que jugaban, juguetes y la pequeña barrera, cuando la pequeña me vio, sonrio ampliamente y estiro sus manitas hacia mí, no lo resistí mas y la cargue en mis brazos:

-Aki… me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo pequeña –ahí la abrace, sentí como una de sus manitas se apoyó en mi hombro y otra la dejo en mi barbilla tocando mis labios, su colita se enrollaba ligeramente en mi brazo

Ahí la separe y le sonreí, en un movimiento brusco de sus manos se quitó el chupón tirándolo, yo lo sujete antes de que callera en el suelo:

-M-m-mamá –dijo estirando sus manitas hacia mi

-No pequeña, no soy tu mad… -ahí me volvió el recuerdo de Marisa- bueno… si, puedo serlo

-P-pa-papá –ahí hablo hacia Roberto, que se colocó a mi lado

-Hola Aki –dijo acariciando la cabecita de la niña y ella solo rio, tomando la mano de Roberto y guiando uno de sus dedos a su boca, el solo rio ante esto- no pequeña, no chupes mis dedos, puedes enfermar

Luego de un ratito el saco su dedo de la boca de Aki, esta solo estiraba sus brazos a mí, en ocasiones a Roberto, parecía ansiosa así que comenzamos a jugar con ella, usando la harpía o un par de sonajas que ella hacía sonar.

Escucharla reír, verla sonriendo jugando con nosotros es por demás relajante:

-Niños, vengan –llamo Matsuko- hay galletas

Aquellos niños que ya tenían la edad para comer galletas se pararon riendo, corrieron a donde estaba Matsuko y salieron al patio:

-Robie ¿Vamos a repartir las galletas?

-Claro… aunque… ¿Puedo cargar a Aki? Me gustaría abrazarla también

-Oh, claro que si

Ahí el tomo a Aki, note como lo hizo con extremo cuidado, antes ya la había cargado y lo hace muy bien pero ahora, note como lo hizo más lento, como si no quisiese dejarla caer por nada en el mundo, inclusive note su mano temblar pero esta la paso acariciando la cabecita de la nena.

Me pareció extraño pero lo ignore, creo que solo quiere ser más cuidadoso.

Fui con Matsuko y tome una de las dos bandejas repleta de muchas galletitas, Robie nos acompañó, en todo ese rato el solo miraba a Aki en sus brazos, mientras esta estiraba sus manitas a él con su harpía en una:

-¡Vengan niños, hay galletitas recién hechas! –dijo Matsuko empujando la puerta hacia el patio

-¡Hola pequeños, me alegra verlos de nuevo!

-¡Hola Amanda-san! –dijeron varios de estos emocionados

Me sonroje al escucharlos decir casi al unísono mi nombre, son tan tiernos. Deje en una de las mesas la bandeja y junto a Matsuko repartimos las galletas, además de cartones con leche y jugo; eso sí; los niños están bien educados, haciendo fila, permaneciendo en orden, y agradeciendo cuando les entregábamos su postre de masa, chocolate y malvavisco:

-Ven Robie, vamos a-

Ahí me di cuenta que no estaba aquí, pensé que nos había seguido:

-Señorita Matsuko ¿Vio a donde se fue Robie?

-¿Roberto-san? Yo pensé que estaría por aquí –dijo mirando alrededor- que extraño, la otra vez él estaba justo detrás de nosotras

-Iré a buscarlo, quizás se quedó adentro

Esto es extraño, el usualmente está conmigo, o bueno, me acompaña como en otros casos, ingrese y mire por el pasillo, camine hacia donde encontramos a Aki y no estaba:

-¿Robie? ¿Dónde estás? –lo llame

Regresando al patio escuche una voz en la cocina, ahí me asome, es Roberto:

-Lo siento… yo… lo siento tanto

Me detuve al escucharlo, su tono es… melancólico, herido:

-Yo… yo… te falle pequeña –decía con esa voz lastimada- tu madre… ella… soy un inútil… ¡Un idiota! –grito de repente, me sobresale un poco pero seguí observándolo atónita- no pude cumplirlo… no pude hacer nada, solo estaba… como idiota por ahí… quería ir por ella pero no tenía nada de donde comenzar… ni siquiera la jurisdicción para cooperar

No entiendo lo que pasa… nunca pensé en ver así a Roberto, el solo refleja estoicismo, o seriedad ahora… suena muy lastimado.

Ahí lo vi encorvarse, sé que tiene a Aki en sus brazos, di un par de pasos, él no me ha escuchado.

Entonces empezó a llorar.

Lo escuche sollozar un poco, pero pronto ese sollozo se convirtió en un pequeño llanto:

-No hice nada… no pude, pero lo intente en lo que cabía de mis posibilidades –dijo con voz quebradiza- i-i-intentaba… en algun lugar de mi estúpida mente pensaba que podría ver algun indicio en la ciudad, q-q-que nos llamarían para algun auxilio en una misión y dar con alguna pista… pero yo sé muy bien de eso ¡Lo sabía!... y aun así… no hice nada

De pronto se tambaleo, ahí di otro paso pero pude verlo como apoyo su prótesis en la rodilla, se calló de lado manteniendo su protesis apoyada en el suelo… parece que se volvió a apagar, el seguía sollozando:

-No hice nada…. solo fui un inútil y tu madre… sufrió tanto, la golpearon, la… la… hicieron sufrir y no sé porque… solo fueron unos bastardos… ella te protegió, y quería traerla contigo –dijo con el llanto entrecortado- pero no siempre se puede… no siempre puedo reunir una familia… ya he roto tantas

Roberto volvió a tambalearse, se cayó de lado pero quedo sentado en el suelo, volví a dar otro paso… estoy cortando la distancia lentamente pero… esta escena nunca creí verla en mi vida. Especialmente con Roberto como protagonista, mostrándose así tan… tan frágil, tan sincero… las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, y siento esta presión en mi pecho y estómago.

El quedo sentado en el suelo pero se arrastró hasta recargarse en un mueble:

-Solo… quería intentarlo, reunir otra familia y no romperla como ya hice tantas veces –dijo abrazando a la pequeña- Pero solo fui un inútil que no pudo siquiera cooperar en la búsqueda… perdóname por favor

Entonces se sumergió en el llanto.

Abrazando a Aki, llevándola cerca de su rostro comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no era muy sonoro, pero su sollozar e hipar los puedo escuchar claramente, ahí lo pude ver acariciando la espalda de la pequeña con delicadeza, pasando suavemente su gran mano por la cabecita de la niña, manteniéndola pegada a el para compartir el calor y que la pequeña no pase frio… está muy herido.

El que se mantiene recto, firme y sereno cuando se dan situaciones tensas, cuando algo que a cualquier otro asustaría o dejaría en shock… como yo con la revelación de ayer ahora… estaba ahí, en el suelo, llorando con la pequeña que tanto queremos… que hemos cuidado y gracias a nosotros sigue viva... pero sin una familia:

-Cuidare de ti Aki –dijo de repente, entre sollozos- aunque sean los domingos, si hay alguna posibilidad de cuidarte por mas días en mi hogar, de revisar quien te adoptara, de visitarte cuando alguna otra familia se haga cargo de ti… me cerciorare que sea buena gente… te lo debo… es lo menos que puedo hacer… protegerte

Me conmoví.

Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, deje que bajaran por mis mejillas y cayesen al suelo, las seque y camine a Roberto, que en ningún momento me había notado hasta que di pasos más largos.

El ahí alzo la vista mirándome extrañado… con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, Aki por otro lado estaba con una expresión de confusión, pero al verme sonrio:

-A-A-Amanda… ¿C-Cuanto llevas ahí? –pregunto con voz quebradiza que estabilizo rápido

-Lo suficiente

Camine hasta quedar a su lado, me senté con él y voltee con la pequeña:

-Yo también quiero mucho a la pequeña, y me duele lo sucedido con su madre… pero quiero lo mejor para ella –ahí lo mire sonriéndole- podemos ser sus guardianes, sus protectores, tal como dijiste ayer.

El entonces sonrio ligeramente, seco sus lágrimas y me miro de nuevo:

-Tienes razón, podemos cuidar de la niña juntos, como guardianes

-Mamá –dijo de repente la pequeña- paba… b-p-papá –se esforzó para decirlo pero lo logro

Ambos reímos ante la pequeña, y nos unimos en un pequeño abrazo, con ella en medio:

-Te queremos mucho pequeña –dijo Roberto- te cuidaremos bien

-Juntos, ¿Quieres que juguemos pequeña? –le pregunte- Aquí está tu sonajita

Ahí la pequeña comenzó a reír cuando le entregue la sonaja y comenzó a agitarla, Roberto también sonrio y comenzó a reír junto a la niña:

-Te encanta esa sonaja ¿Verdad? –dijo cargándola

La pequeña solo la agitaba animadamente, ella coloco su manita en uno de los dedos de Robie y este solo se mostró enternecido:

-¿Amanda? ¿Roberto? –escuche a Matsuko desde la entrada a la cocina- ¿Sucede algo?

-Oh, nada señorita –dije sonriéndole- solo nos quedamos aquí jugando con la niña

-Entiendo, es solo que los pequeños quieren decir algo para ustedes

Ahí algunos niños se asomaron, cinco, de entre cinco a diez años, dos humanos, una harpía y un ciclope, se acercaron lentamente a nosotros:

-Señorita Amanda-san, muchas gracias por las galletas –dijo la harpía sonriendo- estaban muy ricas

-Roberto-san –llamo una pequeña niña humana- Gracias por defendernos de esos tipos malos, usted y sus amigos fueron muy valientes y… les hicimos un dibujo

Ahí la pequeña se nos acercó entregándonos el dibujo, Robie lo tomo y ahí pudimos verlo mejor… un hermoso dibujo.

Estaba el orfanato, Robie, dos aracnes, una mujer con alas; creo que una wyvern; y otro hombre a un lado de una mujer humana, además de eso cinco hombres en el suelo, con pasamontañas y camisas de rallas en blanco y negro, la típica imagen para niños de un ladrón, con Robie encima de ellos victorioso, como lo demuestran las líneas amarillas a su alrededor como si brillase, junto a los otros que son sus compañeros de equipo

Todo hecho con crayones y colores de madera, brillantina y pequeños detalles con pegamento y papeles de colores:

-Es un lindo dibujo –comente- ¿Qué opinas Robie?

Voltee a verlo… tenia de nuevo los ojos humedecidos, su sonrisa es más que evidente y su mano temblaba ligeramente, el solo paso sus dedos por sus ojos y sonrio ampliamente a los niños:

-Es un hermoso dibujo, muchas gracias pequeños

-Roberto-san… ¿P-P-Puedo darle un abrazo? –pregunto la pequeña harpía- Yo tenía mucho miedo ese día pero… usted nos defendió de esos hombres malos, y no nos hicieron daño

-Por supuesto que si pequeña, ven

Ahí la pequeña corrió a el abrazándolo, luego los demás niños se unieron en un abrazo grupal con Robie, el solo rio pero los envolvió en sus grandes y fuertes brazos, Matsuko se vio enternecida por la escena, yo también, Aki solo estiro sus bracitos hacia Robie queriéndose unir al abrazo, ahí me asome a la puerta.

Habían mas niños asomándose por la puerta, algunos de cinco añitos, y otros algo mayores que parecían ya tener 12 años o inclusive más:

-Ya pequeños, ya paso –escuche a Robie, lo pude ver derramando un par de lágrimas pero se notaba que disfrutaba de ese abrazo con los niños- ¿Quieren jugar?

-¡Sí! –se emocionó un pequeño- ¡Podemos jugar soccer!

-¡Podemos jugar con nuestros carritos de carreras!

-A las muñequitas también –dijo la pequeña emocionada

-Nadie quiere jugar a eso –declaro uno de los niños

-Calma pequeño, podemos jugar a lo que quieran –dijo Robie poniéndose de pie, se tambaleo un poco pero luego mantuvo el equilibrio- sin importar que sea, todos se divertirán ¡Vamos!

-¡No se olviden de mí! –dije poniéndome de pie de un salto con la pequeña en mis brazos- ¡Juguemos juntos!

Y después de ese momento de abrazos grupales, un tierno dibujo, y el agradecimiento de tan tiernas criaturas, comenzamos a jugar.

Soccer, basquetbol, Robie les enseño a los pequeños a como lanzar el balón adecuadamente, ellos se veían mas maravillados como el de un salto alcanza el anillo de la canasta, algunos diciendo que querían ser tan altos como él.

También no dejamos de lado a las pequeñas que querían jugar con las muñecas, o los pequeños y sus figuras de acción, recreando batallas, días en un castillo, o simplemente, compartiendo sus juguetes y jugando cada quien lo que querían.

Robie se mostraba por demás contento… después de que confeso aquello del orfanato, investigue mas de ese evento en el internet, los medios lo retrataban como héroe, a él y su equipo pero… bueno, no faltaban las citas de gente, autores e ´´intelectuales´´ que aunque estaban contentos con que una empresa como BrutalCorp ofreciese gente valiente, no les gustaba la idea de extranjeros haciendo la labor de cuerpos de la ley.

No digo que levanten un monumento en honor a ese acto, ni que lo recuerden cada dos por tres… pero bueno, en ciertas notas se notaba casi un aire de desagrado o más enojo que agradecimiento, o siquiera informar correctamente lo sucedido, pero lo que me alegra es que de las docenas de sitios que visite leyendo de esa noticia, solo dos o tres hablaban de esa manera tan ingrata de Roberto y su equipo, o la corporación en sí, pocos comparados a los demás sitios japoneses, e inclusive, un par de estos en inglés.

Igual, Robie parece más que contento con solo jugar con los pequeños, o escucharles como hace unos minutos el agradecer por su labor ese día, la manera en que miraba ese dibujo… era pura felicidad, tanta emoción que derramo algunas lágrimas.

No es necesario que los medios eleven su nombre o el de su equipo por los cielos y en cada noticiero o estación de radio recuerden su valentía cada hora, él está más que feliz escuchando a los niños que sufrieron de miedo, pero ahora están felices y a salvo por su coraje, que le entregaron un pequeño, pero detallado y muy emotivo dibujo de él y su equipo derrotando a los malvados.

Eso es verdadero agradecimiento.

Ahora mismo estoy jugando con algunos niños, las escondidas, en el gran patio y parte interior del edificio en el primer piso, Robie tenía a la pequeña en brazos jugando con otros niños con carritos de juguete, algunos de aluminio, otros de plástico, algunos pequeños, otros muy grandes, había montado junto a los niños una gran pista de carreras con cartón, rocas, papel, y partes de una pista naranja de plástico, todos se divertían, incluyéndolo.

Admito que verlo jugando junto a los pequeños es más que tierno, ver a Aki con un carrito en sus manos agitándolo en el aire, y por momentos, imitando a Robie o alguno de los niños que hacían como si el carrito volase e hiciese piruetas en el aire… si, es tierno verlo convivir así con los pequeños, además de, bueno, muy lindo, el sí que sería un buen padre:

-¡Gane! –exclamo de repente uno de los niños

Ya había dado con todas las niñas y algunos niños en las escondidas, ahora estábamos organizando un pequeño juego de muñecas:

-¡Casi! Bueno, Tadashi gana esta vez ¡Y se queda con el premio del Gran Prix de Tokio! –Roberto lo tomo y lo coloco en sus hombros, festejando junto a los otros niños

-¡Si, yo gane! –festejaba el pequeño con un carrito en su mano

Ahí… note algo diferente en el pequeño.

Su pierna izquierda, tenía su pantalón entre remangado… su piernita… no, no creo, por algun motivo parecía reflejar algo de la luz del sol como hace la protesis de Robie, además de verla roja… no creo, debo estar viendo cosas.

Agite mi cabeza y regrese con las niñas, ya fue mucho de estar viendo a Robie… aun cuando luce muy lindo conviviendo con los niños:

-Amanda-san –llamo una pequeña lamia- ¿Le sucede algo?

-¿Eh? Oh, nada pequeña, no es nada –ahí voltee con una niña, una lamia que estaba haciéndole una trencita a otra niña que era menor que ella y de la misma especie- bonita trenza

-Gracias, es mi hermanita, le gustan las trencitas

Tan tierna… no quiero imaginarme que paso, o porque están aquí, solo me alegro porque estén bien:

-Muy bien pequeñas, es hora de jugar

Solo queda seguir disfrutando del día…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

Mientras Roberto y Amanda jugaban con los pequeños, en la corporación se llevaba a cabo una pequeña ceremonia.

Los cuerpos de Anthony, Igor, Nasha y Marck fueron movidos. El líder del equipo había firmado para ser sepultado en su país natal, Estados Unidos, junto a algunos de sus compañeros marines.

Ambos ogros, retornaron a Rusia, donde serían enterrados en el cementerio de una comunidad de ogros, los cuales, firmaron para que los regresasen por vía aérea.

Por ultimo Marck, el zombie no había firmado algun documento, su padres se habían divorciado, pero eso fue hace varios años, ambos ya habían fallecido. La última persona que firmaría el lugar donde fuese sepultado seria su hermana.

El cuerpo esperaba dentro de una carroza, en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la corporación, pero su hermana firmaría el documento en el piso subterráneo de la corporación, donde un gran muro de dos metros de alto, y tres de ancho, de los ocho que posee la habitación.

El muro está en el fondo de esa gran habitación, pero antes, hay cuatro pilares con varias placas en estos, placas con diferentes lenguas, rezos de diferentes religiones e inscripciones de estas mismas, plegarias para que los muertos descansen, plegarias tan diversas, que demuestran la diversidad cultural de cada persona que es miembro de la corporación.

Desde hebreo hasta ruso, latín y griego, inclusive lenguas indígenas o que las mismas comunidades de especies han creado alrededor del globo, esos cuatro pilares son los que guían silenciosamente esas almas, o sus familiares al visitarlos, pueden rezar.

Frente al muro de granito pulido, estaba el coordinador Takeo, sosteniendo el bastón de Vari. Quizás el muro es demasiado ancho, para los pocos nombres que están ya tallados en él, pero es un gasto que la corporación está dispuesta a hacer para honrar a sus empleados que fallecieron cumpliendo su labor, sin dar favoritismos.

Desde guardianes en centros comerciales, bancos, hasta miembros de las divisiones más especializadas, todos tienen un lugar en ese muro.

El coordinador contemplaba ese pequeño monumento, donde 20 nombres ya ocupaban sus lugares, 20 personas que ya han fallecido en Japón cumpliendo su labor. Incluyendo a los agentes que murieron el día pasado:

-Amo… ¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestiono Vari- Lo siento mucho… lamento que sus siervos hayan perecido así

-No son siervos, Vari –comento Takeo suspirando- son personas…

-D-Disculpe –dijo la chica arrepentida- todavía no estoy acostumbrada a usar ciertos términos… ¿Es aquí donde son honrados?

-Sí, hacemos lo mejor para que alguien los recuerde –dijo mirando los nombres

Ahí fue que la puerta se abrió y el coordinador se giró, ingresaron Zatho, Armony y la hermana de Marck.

La Dullahan, aun siendo aquella que guía a las almas a su descanso, y con el alma de Anthony que logro mantenerlo en su pequeña ´´dimensión´´, ella llevo un ramo de flores blancas para adornar el muro.

Por otro lado la hermana de Marck también llevaba un ramo, además de una pequeña vela y cuadro con una foto de su hermano.

Al igual que Marck, la chica es una zombie, pero diferente de su hermano, pues ella no fue tratada a tiempo, y el líquido persevante que usaba su hermano, no sirve en ella, aunque las investigaciones progresan, y hacen los mejores intentos para que pueda vivir como una persona común, ella se mantiene casi todo el tiempo en su hogar, donde un cuarto frio ayuda a mantener su cuerpo sin que se descomponga.

Con un pelo de color castaño apagado, casi como si se decolorase, su piel de un color claro y ojos de un iris oscuro algo apagado, la chica además de moverse de manera algo brusca y casi tiesa, mostraba melancolía mientras cargaba ese ramo de flores azules y amarillas que ella misma escogió.

El coordinador no interrumpió su caminata, dejo que llegara hasta el muro, dejo las flores a los pies de este junto a las de Armony, la vela que encendio gracias a un zippo que su hermano le había regalado y por último la foto.

La chica se puso de pie y miro el muro, leyendo el nombre de su hermano, en ese momento ella se vio reflejada en el impecable granito pulido. Ambos hermanos son bien parecidos, exceptuando las claras diferencias de sexos, y que de rostro, la chica posee unas facciones más finas que su hermano.

Al verse ahí, coloco su mano sobre el nombre de su hermano, y un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, que no eran más que ese poco preservante que ayuda a mantener ciertos órganos aun funcionando:

-Hermano… descansa en paz

-Señorita Hanna –llamo el coordinador- lamento tanto lo de su hermano… no sabe cuánto me duele haber perdido a tan excelente agente… y que esa operación haya tenido ese desenlace fatal

-El lucho hasta el final… ¿Verdad? –pregunto mirando al coordinador- ¿Lucho valientemente?

El coordinador se mostró extrañado, pero solo asintió esbozando una muy tenue sonrisa:

-Siempre peleaba con coraje –comento Zatho- era algo pillo y coqueto con las mujeres –dijo sonriendo- pero era muy valiente

-Siempre era el primero en entrar –comento Armony- cuando la situación lo ameritaba siempre corría riesgos por nosotros

Ahí la chica sonrio y seco las pequeñas gotas de preservante:

-Me alegra saberlo… él siempre fue un buen hermano… gracias por honrar su memoria, estoy muy agradecida

-Es nuestro deber, señorita –dijo el coordinador dando una reverencia- pero necesitamos que firme un documento

-¿Qué clase de documento?

-Su hermano tiene la nacionalidad japonesa, pero es americano de nacimiento ¿Dónde lo enterraran?

Ahí la chica se mostró extrañada pero volvió a mirar al muro, su vida se reducía a pocas actividades debido a su condición, y en Japón había encontrado mucho más apoyo a su condición que en Estados Unidos, además de tener un trabajo desde casa que la ayudaba a pagar las facturas eléctricas; principalmente; para el cuarto frio, su vida casi iba de la mano a la de su hermano, viviendo casi siempre juntos, ya que Marck sentía la necesidad de cuidarla:

-En Japón… quiero que mi hermano descanse en esta tierra

El coordinador le entrego el documento y la chica lo firmo lentamente, miro una última vez el muro y la foto de su hermano, ella sonrio tenuemente y se retiró junto a Armony y el coordinador:

-Zatho ¿Vienes? –pregunto la Dullahan al doppelganger

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo

La chica solo asintió y salió para escoltar a ambas personas en dirección al estacionamiento donde la carrosa se encuentra.

El doppelganger se quedó solo, en silencio en esa gran habitación, junto a los monumentos solo analizo el lugar, para luego ver a los nombres de sus compañeros, de amigos, compañeros que eran más que simples mortales para el:

-Asi termina… no siempre tus planes salen muy bien, Anthony –comento- descansen… amigos, ya pueden descansar

Uno de sus orbes que siempre lo orbitan mantuvo una forma rectangular, se detuvo justo frente a él, lo tomo, y la masa morada mostro que cubría una foto.

En la foto estaba Anthony junto a Armony, justo al frente hincados con sus confiables armas, a los lados, Igor y Nasha posando flexionando sus brazos en sus armaduras, por último el y Marck en el centro de la foto detrás del líder del equipo y su pareja, el zombie sonreía luciendo una escopeta.

Detrás de ellos, un avión C-130 Hércules, la foto, momentos antes de partir en una misión de la guerra de Afganistán.

El doppelganger sonrio y pego la foto en el muro, a un lado del nombre de sus amigos:

-Los vengaremos, se los aseguro

Después de eso se retiró del lugar, dejando la habitación en un completo silencio y la vela en el muro como única fuente de calor…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Luego de muchos juegos, risas y diversión, los pequeños comenzaron a mostrarse cansados.

Tomaron asiento en el césped del jardín para comer algunos aperitivos, beber jugo, algunos inclusive se acostaron para descansar.

Mientras, la pequeña Aki se había quedado dormidita en mis brazos, había enrollado su colita en mi brazo, y ella callo dormida en mi pecho… si, aunque me incomodan a la pequeña parece que le gusta acostar su cabecita, no me molesta, luce muy tierna descansando su cabeza y manitas, como si no quisiera caerse.

Yo solo seguí arrullándola en mis brazos, a mi lado estaba Robie:

-Luce muy cómoda –comento Robie- sabes arrullarla perfectamente

-Años de experiencia cuidando a mi hermanita u otros pequeños –dije riendo- es una hermosa bebita ¿Verdad?

-Muy bonita –dijo acercándose y acariciando con cuidado la cabecita de la pequeña, note también el cuidado de no tocarme por accidente- es tan linda durmiendo tan… relajada, tranquila y enajenada de lo que sucede fuera

-No lo sabe aún… pero hay que cuidarla lo mejor que podamos –dije mirándolo dándole una sonrisa tranquila- espero que algun familiar aparezca… no me hago la idea de que sus abuelos la abandone también… pero… si algo así sucede, yo estaré para ella

-Yo también Amanda –dijo sonriéndome- ambos estaremos ahí para ella

El sonrio al mirar a la pequeña, se acurruco aún más en mí, pero lucia tranquila, luego de verla Robie siguió admirando el dibujo, ahí le dio vuelta mostrando las ´´firmas´´ de los pequeños, siendo sus nombres escritos con crayones. Robie solo llevo su mano a su boca, pero pude ver bien como llevo un par de sus dedos a los ojos para secar un par de lágrimas… no me puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá, pero parece que muy contento.

-Te gusta el dibujo ¿Verdad? –pregunte

-Es perfecto… ninguna otra obra se compara a el –dijo mirándolo de nuevo- es la más bella

-La más bonita –dije sonriéndole

El también me sonrio y siguió contemplando el dibujo, en verdad le gusta.

Los juegos habían terminado, cuando ya los pequeños estaban algo cansados nos detuvimos, cambiamos a Aki pues había hecho sus necesidades, la alimentamos y pocos minutos después se quedó bien dormidita, tan tierna como siempre.

Pero ya había llegado la hora de irnos, ayudamos a Matsuko y las cuidadoras a recoger juguetes y otras cosas, bandejas y limpiar algo de jugo que uno de los pequeños tiro, y antes de irnos, dejamos a Aki en su cunita la acosté con especial cuidado y Robie la cubrió con una mantita blanca, por ultimo deje la harpía de peluche a su lado, la mire sonriendo… tan inocente:

-Parece cómoda –comento Roberto

-Es muy tierna descansando –dije sonriendo

-Asi es, vámonos Amanda

-Claro –al darme la vuelta y un par de pasos hacia la puerta para salir me detuve en seco

Roberto se percató de eso, se giró para verme extrañado, pero yo solo le sonreí. Me gire para regresar con Aki, y me incline en su cuna para alcanzar a besar su frente:

-Descansa pequeña… duerme bien Aki

La pequeña se movió un poco pero note una sonrisa, sonreí a eso y saque el colgante de Marisa que guardaba en mi bolsillo:

-Cuidare de ella, estará bien, te lo prometo

Separe las cadenas del colgante con forma de gota de agua y me lo colgué… sigue siendo muy grande para Aki, y no quiero que llegue a lastimar su piel por el metal, pero esto lo hice por otra cosa más que adornarme.

La promesa personal de cuidar a Aki.

Sentí la mano de Roberto en mi hombro y voltee con él, este solo me sonrio y le devolví el gesto, parece que comprende lo que siento, pues me dio el tiempo para colgarme el collar y darle el beso a Aki, el tan solo se mostró paciente.

Luego de eso regresamos al pasillo central, antes de retirarnos nos despedimos de Matsuko, los niños nos siguieron hasta la puerta y ya de ahí nosotros salimos pero ellos se quedaron en el pórtico:

-¡Adiós! –dijeron despidiéndose animadamente

-¡Adiós pequeños!

Robie también sonrio despidiéndose, le dejaron el dibujo que le hicieron, él dijo que lo llevaría a su trabajo para mostrarlo a los demás miembros de su equipo, ya cuando dimos vuelta en una esquina en dirección al metro desaparecimos de su vista:

-Son tan tiernos, me pone tan feliz que hayan tenido un día de diversión

-Es lo que merecen –comento Robie- divertirse, no sabemos porque tantos están ahí… pero hay que demostrarles que no están solos, y que pueden tener días alegres

-Asi es

Dicho como buen hombre… el en verdad que es una gran persona:

-Amanda

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte curiosa

-¿Quieres comer fuera? Puede que haya algun buen restaurante cerca de donde vivimos

-Me gusta la idea –comente con una sonrisa- puede haber un lindo lugar

-Excelente, regresemos entonces –en ese momento escuche una extraña tonada, como si fuesen trompetas, Roberto metió su mano en su pantalón y saco su teléfono- oh, es mi hermana, disculpa

-Está bien, contesta

-¿Cómo estas hermana? –dijo Robie contestando- Si… ¿Enserio? ¡Excelente! ¿Entonces te veo en la estación de Ginza?... muy bien, ahí te vemos, adiós –dijo presionando un botón en su celular y lo guardo- Bueno, cambio de planes, mi hermana esta libre y quiere ir a algun bar ¿Te gustaría ir?

-¡Claro que sí! Que mejor que salir con mis dos mejores amigos

-Entonces no tardemos más, no hay que dejar a Valeria esperando ¡Vamos!

Aceleramos la marcha hacia la estación, otro día mas saliendo con Valeria y Robie ¡Sera más divertido aun!...

…

-¡Valeria, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo! –dije abrazándola

Apenas salimos de la estación, la pude ver recargada en su vehiculo esperándonos:

-Amanda, me alegra verte pero… me falta aire

-¡Perdón! Otra vez… disculpa, no me controlo a veces –dije dejándola en el suelo

-No te preocupes Amanda, que Rob me acostumbro a eso

-Sí, los abrazos de hermanos son los más fuertes –dijo ahora apretujándola y luego de eso la dejo de nuevo en el suelo- bueno Vale ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-La verdad es que muy bien –dijo reacomodando su traje- la obra va bien, el cliente está más que contento, y Martínez sigue igual de cariñoso

-Acaso él y tu…

-Cálmate Rob –dijo haciéndole una seña- todavía no, no hare eso hasta casarme ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto… más te vale pulga, o lo dejo estéril y a ti te daré una reprimenda que nunca olvidaras

-Ya, ya Rob, cálmate, nunca rompería una promesa así, es mas ¿Quieres conducir el Mercedes? –pregunto sonriendo sosteniendo las llaves con la punta de dos dedos, dejando que se columpiasen

Robie tan solo la miro estoico pero luego sonrio y acerco sus manos a las llaves del vehiculo, pero Valeria las aparto rápidamente:

-¡Pero ten cuidado con el! –dijo cuándo aparto las manos- Si le haces un solo rasguño lo tendrás que pagar

-Ya, ya, cálmate, no le hace daño a tu bebé –dijo Roberto burlonamente

-Más te vale

Ella le entrego las llaves a Roberto y este solo sonrio

-Muy bien damiselas, hoy daremos un paseo por la ciudad –dijo presionando un botón y haciendo que el techo se retirara- por favor, entren y pónganse cómodas

-Después de ti Amanda –dijo Valeria abriendo la puerta

-Gracias

Robie reclino el asiento de adelante y me permitió pasar a los de atrás, Valeria también se sentó a mi lado regresando el asiento a su posición original:

-Anda chofer, llévanos a algun lugar para divertirnos –dijo picando con su dedo la oreja de Roberto

-¿Por eso me ofreciste las llaves?... eres muy mañosa a veces hermana

-Lo sé, pero siempre caes –dijo sonriendo

Robie solo suspiro encendiendo el automóvil, pronto nos hundimos en las calles de Tokio y el paseo comenzó, me encanta sentir la brisa en mi rostro:

-Por cierto… no sé si sacar este tema, pero ¿Cómo van con esa situación?

-¿Qué situación? –pregunte curiosa

-Ya sabes… las discusiones, el haberse distanciado

-Ya nos reconciliamos –comento Robie orgulloso

-Asi es –corrobore- hablamos sinceramente y como los adultos que somos, ya esas peleas quedaron atrás

-Me alegro por ustedes –dijo sonriendo- ustedes son tan unidos que verlos pelear era muy extraño, además de que nadie querría que se odiaran, ustedes son simplemente una tierna pareja

-No puedo negar tu apoyo hermana –dijo Robie- desde ese día en el Izakaya con esa charla, me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que hice

-O que hablaste conmigo también, tu ayudaste a que nos reconciliáramos, gracias Vale –dije abrazándola

-No es nada chicos, es mi deber como hermana y amiga –dijo sonriendo- disfrutemos del día, solo divirtámonos

Luego de eso Robie siguió con el camino, y me sumergí en una charla con Valeria sobre el arte, historia, y ella dándome algunas lecciones de arquitectura, debo admitir que resulta interesante escucharla, desde lo que te llega a hacer sentir un lugar y los detallitos ocultos además de significados, se nota que sabe mucho de lo que habla:

-Y por eso mismo los edificios del gobierno tienen esa jerarquía oculta –termino

-Valla, nunca lo había visto de ese modo –dije verdaderamente sorprendida

-Muy bien, hemos llegado –anuncio Robie

Aparco el vehiculo en un pequeño estacionamiento y bajamos de este, además de sacar el techo de nuevo, en el trayecto llamo mi atención la mayor presencia de altos rascacielos, también que aun habiendo luz solar puedo notar varios letreros de neón encendidos, lo que muestra la gran presencia de negocios, por los que eh podido leer, bares, restaurantes, cabarets y algunos cines, le da un ambiente muy especial a la zona:

-¿Qué te parece Amanda? –pregunto Robie

-Todo parece muy interesante –respondí emocionada- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Roppongi –contesto Valeria- Minato, la zona de la vida nocturna de Japón, y donde Rob y yo en ocasiones veníamos a pasarla bien

-¿Crees que el Izakaya de aquellos años siga abierto? –pregunto Robie

-No lo sé hermano, habría que ir, espero que sí, me encantaba el okonomiyaki de ese lugar

-Cómo olvidarlo, le daban un toque especial siempre –contesto Robie sonriendo

No entiendo lo que dicen:

-Esto… ¿Qué es un okonomiyaki?

-¡¿No lo has probado?! –preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-Eh… no que yo recuerde ¿Cómo es?

-Es la ´´pizza japonesa´´ –comento Robie- masa preparada de manera especial, salsas diversas, camarón, pulpo, pescado, lo que quieras añadirle

-Se me hace agua la boca pensar en ello –comento Vale- Sera mejor apresurarnos, si mal no recuerdo ese bar siempre se llenaba en poco tiempo ¡Vamos!

Con eso apresuramos el paso, aun así no nos cortamos de charlar, yo estaba especialmente maravillada por todo el brillo de este lugar, tantos letreros, edificios ¡Inclusive los arboles tienen redes de luces azules! Le da todo un toque muy especial.

La caminata seguía, por lo que parece es un bar algo alejado, pero me dio la oportunidad de mirar en los mostradores de algunas tiendas, algunas de juguetes, otras de moda, en una en especial me detuve:

-¡Mira ese vestido! Es hermoso –exclame con emoción

Robie y Valeria llegaron hasta donde me detuve, ¿Qué llamo mi atención? Bueno, el maniquí que porta con el vestido es de una minotauro, por lo que sé que me quedara… pocos me quedan bien.

Es uno de dos piezas, la falda llega hasta debajo de las rodillas y la camisa es de botones, lo que llama mi atención es que no me quedaría muy escotado, tiene una segunda pieza de tela en esa parte que; por lo que dice el anuncio justo a un lado del maniquí; es de una tela flexible, eso me ayudara bastante para cubrir bien.

Las mangas son cortas y es de colores algo oscuros, rojos, marrones y negro, la falda es completamente negra, la camisa es de cuadros con colores rojos y marrones mientras que esa parte para el escote de un color crema:

-Oye, es un vestido bonito –comento Valeria- ¿Tu qué opinas Rob?

-Muy bonito, creo que te quedaría perfecto, Amanda

-Lo sé ¿Podríamos pasar y preguntar el precio?

-No veo porque no, vamos

Con eso dicho solo me sentí mas emocionada, espero que sea algun precio accesible, traje mi billetera con unos 60 mil yenes, si es mucho, pero planeaba comprar algo para preparar una cena especial para Robie, y ahora que salimos, podre pagar por ellos lo que coman… ya me han comprado tantas cosas.

Pero volviendo a ese momento, ingresamos a la tienda, una de un interior muy elegante, reconocí los kanjis que son para demostrar que está pensado para liminales grandes, entre los logos estaban lamias, minotauros, aracnes y ogros, eso sí que ayuda bastante; Del poco tiempo que eh paseado solo eh visto una tienda con esa variedad… esta misma:

-Buenas tardes –nos recibio una empleada, una chica de rasgos elficos- Bienvenidos al _Fashion Kaijin_ ¿Buscan algo en específico?

-Sí, me llamo mucho la atención el vestido que exponen con el maniquí de minotauro

-Oh, la línea Taurus, por supuesto, sígame

Ella se dio vuelta y la seguí, por otro lado, Robie y Vale miraban otras prendas del local.

Mientras seguía a la chica pude ver varios maniquíes de diferentes especies, pantallas con modelos, desde lamias hasta aracnes, pasando por una pasarela mostrando conjuntos de temporadas de verano, otoño y primavera.

Además de los conjuntos tienen áreas de ropa interior, ropa formal, abrigos y algunos accesorios como bolsos, listones, lazos y moños:

-Bien, ese es el conjunto más reciente que exponemos –explico la chica deteniéndose en un área específica, arriba en el techo estaba el kanji para minotauros- ¿Quiere ese en específico o gusta de ver algunos más?

-Me gusta el que está en el mostrador ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Originalmente, 30 mil yenes, pero al ser oferta de lanzamiento, está a 26 mil yenes –bueno, ahorro cuatro mil

-Por cierto ¿En qué tallas lo tienen? –pregunte algo apenada me cerciore que Robie o Vale no escucharan, pero ambos estaban mirando unos sombreros de ala ancha, es gracioso, Valeria se puso uno y al ser tan grande le cubrió la cabeza por completo, Robie solo dio una carcajada- yo bueno… mi talla es algo… grande

-Oh entiendo, no se preocupe –dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa- lo que hace especial a estos vestidos de nuestra tienda es que están elaborados con una tela especial, flexible y resistente, el secreto –dijo haciéndome una seña para acercarme- tela de aracne y añadidos de algunos componentes –dijo guiñando un ojo- esto da a una ropa resistente y que al lavarla en la lavadora no se arruga ni deja marcas, además de ser muy suave y cómoda

-Entiendo ¡Entonces me lo llevo!

-Excelente –dijo sonriendo- empacare su compra

-Oh, bueno, me gustaría salir luciéndolo –dije sonriendo

-Entiendo, venga conmigo, primero registrare la venta

Ella tomo uno de los conjuntos colgados en ganchos, ahí me di cuenta que incluía un cinturón para asegurar el vestido y un pequeño lazo rojo, en la caja un humano registro la venta pasando un escáner por el código de barras y pague el monto, luego de eso me guio al área para cambiarme:

-Gracias por su compra –dijo la chica dando una reverencia- aquí afuera le dejare una bolsa para que guarde su ropa y pueda llevársela

-Muchas gracias

Ya dentro me deshice de mi camisa y pantalón, me coloque el conjunto que compre y me mire en el espejo… nada mal, esta vez me vería mejor con el cabello suelto, deshice la trenza y lo deje desparramarse por mis hombros y espalda, pasando mis dedos para que luzca más esponjado, añadí el lazo rojo en mi cuernito derecho, haciendo un moñito:

-Perfecto

-Amanda ¿Todo va bien? –llamo Robie desde afuera

-Sí, todo va bien, acabo de arreglarme –dije saliendo haciendo a un lado la cortina- ¿Qué les parece? –Sali sonriéndoles y guiñándoles un ojo al tiempo que posaba un poco

Robie fue el primero en reaccionar, de estar serio y totalmente recto, pude ver como abrió su boca apenas verme, y se encorvo ligeramente al frente, Valeria se mostró impresionada… ¿Luciré mal?

-Wow… no sabía que habría pasarela de modas –comento Valeria- ¡Te queda perfecto Amanda! Luces muy linda

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! –Dije sonriéndole- ¿Qué te parece Robie? ¿Me queda bien?

El siguió mirándome hasta que Valeria le dio un codazo en su costado izquierdo, ahí el reacciono parpadeando y recuperando su compostura:

-Luces… Amanda… luces hermosa–dijo mostrando un ligero sonrojo

Eso también me provoco sonrojar… no me esperaba un halago así:

-Oh… eso… g-gracias Robie –dije riendo ligeramente- de hecho es un vestido muy cómodo, no me queda tan ajustado como otros

-Se nota, enserio, luces muy bien Amanda –comento Valeria-

-Sí, bastante, es una elección perfecta –comento Robie impresionado

Yo solo le sonreí, es un halagador a veces, de hecho ya me ha pasado antes, los halagos de su parte me hacen sentir diferente.

Digo, a veces los hombres me dan halagos así… de los que recuerdo, algunos son educados y usan buenas palabras otros… bueno… no son tan cordiales, y aunque los halagos bonitos me provocan sonreír con Robie es diferente, me hace sentir… diferente, muy feliz, además de algun cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Es extraño.

Pero eso lo deje para después, aún no hemos llegado a ese bar.

Saliendo de la tienda; con mi ropa en esa bolsa que esa cordial empleada me dejo; seguimos nuestro camino, ya parecía faltar poco pues llegamos hasta una zona con varios letreros de bares y cabarets:

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Recuerdas el color del letrero? –pregunto Valeria

-Sí, era rojo, como todos básicamente- ¡Ahí esta! –señalo a un bar en especifico

-Vamos Amanda –dijo Valeria tomando mi mano- Te encantara la comida de ahí

-Ya voy

Robie iba delante nuestro apartando a varias personas, ya esta zona estaba algo llena, Valeria va justo detrás de él y sujetando mi mano, muchas personas nos miraban extrañados, principalmente a mí… incomodan un poco sus miradas, pero son solo miradas curiosas:

-¡Aquí esta! El Izakaya de Jaricho –dijo Robie ya en la entrada- vamos, antes de que se llene

Paso empujando la puerta y permitiéndonos pasar, ya dentro me di cuenta de la decoración.

Es una decoración muy bonita, confortable, madera barnizada en los muros, de colores oscuros o claros, una gran barra de madera oscura, varios banquillos donde el barman prepara las bebidas, y otras varias mesas con asientos alargados, el lugar ya estaba algo lleno pero Robie encontró un asiento libre para los tres, tome asiento junto a Valeria y el frente a nosotros:

-Bien, alcanzamos lugar –dijo Robie con una sonrisa

-¿Se llena mucho?

-A lo que recuerdo, si –comento Valeria- ahora es cuando está comenzando a llenarse, llegamos a buen tiempo

-Bienvenidos –dijo un chico, es un mesero- ¿Qué ordenaran?

-Dame una jarra con cerveza –pidió Robie

-Que sean dos –dijo Valeria

-Yo quiero una margarita, por favor –pedí con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto ¿Qué querrán de comer?

-El okonomiyaki de la casa –dijo Robie- tres por favor

-Muy bien ¡Enseguida traigo sus bebidas! –dijo dando una reverencia dirigiéndose a la barra

-Excelente –comento Robie recargándose aún más en su asiento- ahora solo queda relajarse… nada como pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanita y mi buena amiga, Amanda

-Ni que lo digas –dijo Valeria- por cierto, Rob ¿No ha ocurrido algo grave en tu trabajo?

-Lo más grave fue lo del atentado, de ahí en fuera, solo empujar uno que otro reportero

-¿Seguro? –pregunto de nuevo con un tono de preocupación

-Por supuesto, solo eso ha ocurrido, a diferencia de aquella cantante, Alexa, con este cliente es más tranquilo, no tenemos que lidiar con una marea de fans enérgicos

-Bueno… más te vale, la otra vez apenas encendí el televisor y aparecías torciéndole el brazo a un pobre tipo

-Él se lo busco –comento Roberto

-Asi es –corrobore- tenía un gran cuchillo que iba directo al rostro de esa cantante

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo… me preocupo por ti hermano

-Aquí están sus bebidas –dijo el mesero interrumpiendo

Nos dejó los vasos de vidrio frente a cada quien:

-En un momento llega su comida

-Gracias –dijo Roberto y Valeria casi al mismo tiempo

Ahí ellos se detuvieron para darle un trago a sus bebidas, yo también le di un pequeño trago:

-Nada como una bebida fresca –dijo Robie sonriendo- pero bueno, Valeria, no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndole a su hermana- siempre eh tenido cuidado al estar afuera, confía en mi

-Lo hago hermano, pero bueno… es difícil

-Te entiendo Vale –comente sonriéndole- yo también me preocupo por ti Roberto, pensar en aquello que te trajo hasta Japón… sé que es muy difícil que algo así te vuelva a pasar pero… me preocupa que vengas herido, como ese otro día

-¿Cómo que otro día? –pregunto Valeria de repente- ¡¿Qué chingados hiciste Roberto?!

-Cálmate –dijo Robie haciéndole una seña- solo fue un pequeño tiroteo, me alcanzo una bala, pero no fue en alguna zona vital

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas de un tiroteo!? ¡No te puedes tomar algo así tan a la ligera! –seguía Valeria exaltada… creo que hable de mas

-Valeria, cálmate –asevero Roberto- comparado a México, eso fue nada, la herida es pequeña, mira

Ahí arremango su camisa mostrando todo su brazo izquierdo hasta su hombro, se retiró una pequeña venda y pedazo de algodón:

-Ya se está curando, no tienes por qué preocuparte, fue algo profunda pero nada que cause un grave daño

-Hermano… ni para que me quejo –dijo dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, eso último que dijo sonó rendida- seguirás haciendo lo de siempre, y bueno… comparado a otras cosas, eso solo es un rasguño

-Ya lo entiendes –comento sonriendo y bajando su manga… que pena… en verdad que luce muy fuerte- como sea, Amanda, Valeria, no se preocupen, por favor, tendré cuidado cuando salga al trabajo

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunte

-Promesa de soldado –dijo inflando su pecho- volveré cada día para la cena, y si por algun motivo mi horario de labor se extiende por más de un día, llamare a cada uno, a ti Valeria, Amanda y a mis padres

-Me gusta esa promesa –dijo Valeria sonriendo

-A mi también, gracias Robie

-Aquí tienen –dijo el mesero llegando

Trajo tres platos y en cada uno venia ese platillo, es curioso.

Es una masa redonda, cubierta con verduras, queso, camarón y algunas salsas, cada uno viene con sus palillos de madera:

-Aquí están los oshibiri, buen provecho

-Gracias

Dejo tres toallitas en el centro de la mesa y Robie junto a Vale las tomaron para limpiar sus manos, imite esto y cuando quedaron bien limpias las dejamos en esa bandeja donde venían:

-Muy bien, pruébalo tu primero Amanda –dijo Roberto sonriendo- quiero ver qué te parece

-Oh, bueno, aquí vamos

Tome los palillos, aun se me dificulta un poco mantener la comida sujetada, pero es mejor a los primeros días… no podía ni siquiera tomar algo de sushi, ahora es más fácil.

Logre tomar algo de la masa, es similar al omelette solo que más gruesa, y que tiene muchos más ingredientes, tome una porción con un poco de todo y la probé… es muy bueno:

-Esta… -comente masticando, saboreándolo… es delicioso- ¡Esta delicioso! _¡Magnifique!_ –exclame

-Sabía que te gustaría –comento Roberto- lo descubrimos una vez cuando paseábamos por los barrios de Tokio –dijo tomando algo de su comida y probándolo

-Y no nos arrepentimos, tienen buena comida y fue de los primeros donde nos la pasamos bebiendo y riendo

-Fue un buen día, por cierto, Rob ¿Ahora a quien proteges?

-Oh –exclamo con la boca llena pero paso el bocado- una embajadora, o bueno, representante de un organismo gubernamental de México, es una Quetzalcóatl, se llama Ana

-Valla –comento Valeria- la serpiente emplumada quien lo diría –dijo tomando un bocado

-Sí, es una gran coincidencia, pero es una chica agradable –comento sonriendo, vuelvo a sentir este pequeño pulso como de enojo, no sé porque sucede cuando la menciona a ella… u otra chica- es atenta, me suele preguntar siempre como ha sido mi día, o charlamos para conocernos mejor, es inteligente y ha hecho una noble labor en México, especialmente para aceptar a las extraespecies y que estas se unan al Acta

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono Valeria- parece una buena chica

-Lo dices como si ella te gustara –comente probando más de la comida

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que es muy linda –explico, se le notaba un tono algo diferente, además de una sonrisa- y la última vez salí con ella, fue muy divertido

-¿Salieron? Cuéntame mas –comento Valeria dando un trago a su bebida

-Si… también me gustaría saber –dije probando el platillo

-Salimos de paseo –dijo haciendo una pausa para probar su comida y darle un trago a su bebida- nada muy especial, nos dirigimos a un centro comercial para comer y de ahí a un antro para pasarla bien, bailar, charlar, divertirnos

-¿Y qué tal la pasaste? –pregunte

-Muy bien, sabia moverse… sí que sabía moverse –dijo sonriendo de manera extraña- Ana no solo es inteligente y bonita sino que es… muy atractiva, valla que sabía sacudir su cadera mientras bailaba, mover sus alas luciendo sus plumas y su gran cuerpo de serpiente dejándome espacio para bailar

Parece embobado diciendo eso, con esa sonrisa extraña y diciéndolo todo como si estuviese recordando lo sucedido… esa culebra emplumada, no esperaría menos de algo tan similar a las lamias, seducir con sus cuerpos a… ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esa manera en primer lugar? No quiero tener prejuicios negativos de ella… quizás es una chica agradable:

-Llego un punto en el que estábamos bailando tan juntos que sentía con claridad su suave piel y escamas… eso sí, emanaba un buen olor a rosas

Esa información no la sabia.

Iba a tomar un bocado de mi comida pero deje caer tan fuerte los palillos que solo provoque que el plato rechinase y los palillos se rompiesen:

-¿Amanda, sucede algo? –pregunto Roberto

- _Merde_ … digo, nada Robie, nada –dijo sonriéndole y dejando los palillos a un lado- pediré otros –dije dando un trago a mi bebida

-Bueno, oh y el final, ella me dejo un beso en mi mejilla, sus labios eran cálidos y muy suaves –ahí el suspiro… yo apreté tan fuerte el vaso que lo escuche resquebrajarse- si… creo que le gusto

-¿Crees? Lo está gritando con un megáfono –comento Valeria con un tono sarcástico

-Bueno, si le gusto… ¿Tu qué opinas Amanda?

-¿Yo? –pregunte haciéndome un poco la que no escucho nada… bueno… no se siquiera porque lo hice

-Si ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que le guste a Ana?

-No lo sé, digo, por lo que has dicho parece que sí, pero yo esperaría un poquito más –comente dejando el vaso en la mesa… apenas lo solté se marcaron las grietas en este por la fuerza que casi lo aplasto- no quiero parecer negativa, o pensar mal de ella, pero todo puede pasar, diría que le des más tiempo, conocerse mejor y que no sea solo una relación fugaz o ambos terminen heridos –comente cuando un mesero se acercó y le pedí otro par de palillos, que me entrego al instante- gracias

Al volver mi vista al frente Roberto me miraba extrañado junto a Valeria, yo solo reí incomoda y volví a comer de mi platillo:

-Bueno… si… claro que daré tiempo, pero por ahora, todo apunta a que me ve de una manera un tanto diferente, aunque, ahora tu Valeria ¿Qué tal van las cosas con ese tipo?

-Todo va de maravilla…

Ahí Valeria se sumergió en una tierna charla de su novio actual, Roberto no parecía muy contento, pero a veces hacía gestos de impresión, yo la escuchaba atenta, parece muy feliz….

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

La noticia de los agentes que perecieron en el operativo de BrutalCorp fue totalmente escondida por la corporación.

En el lugar, predominaban los vehículos con el logo del cráneo canino con las alas rojizas, amarillas y doradas, los agentes, taparon las puertas y solo permitieron el acceso a los forenses que la misma corporación siguió de cerca, junto a periodistas contratados por la misma, poca información fue dada, más que un líder de un pequeño grupo criminal escapo del lugar, antes, dándose un enfrentamiento entre los agentes de la división blindada y sicarios.

La agente Smith no se confiaba en nada de la noticia del suceso, siguiendo la investigación que ordeno el superintendente, se le entrego un reporte de un grupo de inteligencia de la ANP, habiendo dado con el video de un vehiculo, una camioneta Mercedes Benz oscura que salió del lugar, justo cuando las patrullas policiales y de la corporación llegaron al lugar.

Este video fue analizado por los agentes, no solo de la ANP, sino por altos mandos como el superintendente y otros oficiales.

Esto, más la información que un anónimo brindo a la institución, se dio a entender que aquel enfrentamiento se dio, con los agentes de la corporación sufrieron de muchas bajas, esto solo preocupo más al superintendente y la agente Smith, pues se siguió al vehiculo con los equipos de vigilancia por toda la ciudad dando hasta un almacén a las afueras de Saitama:

-Esto es muy extraño –comento uno de los oficiales de la ANP- un vehiculo de ese tipo, hombres fuertemente armados, esto no es como cualquier otro grupo

-No veo porque te preocupas demasiado –comento la agente Smith- solo es otro grupo de contrabandistas con un pequeño almacén

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, se están haciendo muy comunes –comento el oficial- sabía que abrir así las fronteras no hubiese sido la mejor elección

-¿Y encerrarnos de todo el mundo exterior como hace Corea del norte cuando promovemos tan buenas leyes de unión entre especies? Debes estar loco –comento para luego dar un trago a su copa de café- no quiero tocar esa discusión, centrémonos en la misión –dijo moviendo un par de papeles para luego leerlos- un almacén donde se han visto camiones moverse especialmente por las noches, en un par de fotos aparecen sujetos armados

-Mueven cargamentos con armas y muy probablemente drogas –añadió el otro oficial- las fotos muestran humanos, un par de aracnes, una wyvern y un ogro, así que necesitamos de apoyo de MON –comento- debido a la situación que se dio con BrutalCorp, enviaremos un equipo del SAT, varios de los contrabandistas capturados en las fotografías son humanos, deberán trabajar con ellos

-Me parece aceptable –dijo con una mueca de alegría la agente- será una misión sencilla con ambos equipos

-No se confié agente Smith, si es cierta la información que ese anónimo nos proporcionó, BrutalCorp no la tuvo fácil

-Ellos son una cosa muy diferente a nosotros –comento la agente- no me confió, pero sé que será fácil, somos dos equipos de elite, la operación saldrá bien

-Eso espero –ahí movió otro documento- los agentes de inteligencia no han dado nada más, es solo un pequeño almacén con paredes de aluminio o muros falsos, nada muy resistente, poca iluminación y solo una ruta de escape

-Dudo que escapen ¿Hay algun vehiculo en la zona? –pregunto apartando una hoja y dando un sorbo a su taza de café- Oh, olvídalo, lo encontré –dijo mirando la foto y resumen a su lado- camioneta Mercedes Benz 4x4 ¿Es la misma del video?

-Asi es

-Interesante, sea quien sea tiene estilo –comento leyendo el resumen- ¿Saben si está blindada?

-No, es la primera vez que ese vehiculo es registrado por las cámaras de video –argumento el oficial

-Muy bien, creo que tengo información suficiente, me pondré en contacto con el equipo del SAT mañana, informare a mis chicas

-Excelente, esperare su reporte cuando concluya la misión –dijo el oficial a lo que Smith tan solo dio una reverencia frente a el

Saliendo de esa pequeña sala de reuniones reviso el legajo, con la foto de los agentes que perecieron, no eran cercanas ni muy detalladas, pero alcanzo a vislumbrar a un humano, pero sin logar identificar; por la mala calidad de la foto; que era Anthony, con el cual ya ha tenido sus encontrones previamente.

Suspiro y dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café, se sentía muy segura, segura de que la misión resultaría en un éxito como lo son siempre y que no habría inconvenientes, pero algo le hacía sentir muy extraña:

-Sea quien sea, lo pagara

Comentando esto se detuvo frente al ascensor y marco el piso de su oficina, donde la sala de reuniones para las chicas de MON se encuentra, discutirían el plan y misión de ataque a ese pequeño edificio, que no es mayor complicación para esas veteranas…

…

Por otro lado, el contratista aguardaba en el almacén que Smith junto a ese oficial analizaban tanto, el sujeto era consiente que las cámaras lo habrían seguido, así que su plan se puso en acción:

-¿Ya movieron la mercancía? –pregunto en su asiento, frente a él, dos monitores que se dividían en cuatro pantallas, eran las cámaras de seguridad en el exterior del edificio y perímetro cercano, dos parecían estar entre las copas de los arboles

-Ya fue extraída –respondió uno de sus subordinados, un kobold- las armas ya fueron subidas al camión junto a los componentes de los explosivos, van camino al otro almacén

-Perfecto

-¿Nos vamos?

-No –respondió repentinamente- es muy probable que planeen una incursión a este lugar dentro de poco, será el momento perfecto para demostrarles que no somos unos amateurs como las demás bandas pseudocriminales

-Entiendo señor ¿Le digo a los demás que se preparen?

-Sigan con sus rondines normales, en breve preparare un plan –dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo de dentro de su gabardina

-Como diga ¡Sigan con lo normal muchachos!

El sujeto se retiró de esa pequeña oficina de vigilancia, justo detrás del contratista, estaban sus guardaespaldas.

El Doppelganger que había asesinado a los miembros de la división Ónice permanecía de pie, las heridas de su rostro y hombros de aquel enfrentamiento ya estaba totalmente curadas.

De pie detrás del contratista estaba en una postura recta, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, cerca de una pistola M1911 de calibre .45, esa postura le daba un aire marcial pues sus ojos permanecían fijos a la puerta, pero muy atento a cualquier intrusión, a su lado; y más relajada; una wyvern recargada en el muro que silbaba mientras limpiaba parte de su cola.

De una estatura de metro 95, la wyvern estaba recargada en el muro, su cola la doblo al frente para limpiar tres cuchillas de acero blanco que reemplazan su aguijón; y las marcas demuestran; fue arrancado en un combate.

Además de eso muestra varias cicatrices en su cuerpo humanoide y alas, pero en estas, radicaban dos marcas que no parecían ser provocadas en una pelea, pero sí de manera intencional, marcas peculiares llenas de significado para las wyvern, y son marcas que solo significan peligro y desprecio para aquel que las porta.

La chica alzo ligeramente la vista, mostrando sus ojos azules y cabellera rubia que contrasta con sus escamas violetas, las cuales, mostraban un gran brillo:

-Reluciente ¿Qué te parece Xaroth? –cuestiono al doppelganger

Este solo bajo ligeramente la mirada e hizo un ademan con el pulgar en alto:

-Brillantes, como siempre –dijo con orgullo- Jefe ¿Ve muy necesario esto?

-Si –respondió secamente tomando notas en su libreta- Japón no está adaptada para esto, no esperan grupos como el mío, organizados y feroces, esto solo hará un impacto mediático

-¿Guerra psicológica? –cuestiono la chica

-Precisamente –respondió el sujeto sin despegar su vista de la libreta

La chica sonrio y siguió desplazándose por la habitación, dando la espalda al contratista analizando una pequeña pintura, se vislumbró algo que causaba reflejo en la espalda de la chica, pequeñas placas doradas que cubrían la parte trasera de sus alas y espalda, además de decoraciones desde la espalda hasta la mitad de su cola:

-¿Son necesario los adornos? –cuestiono el contratista- Eso solo es desventaja táctica

-¿Estos? –pregunto mirando a su espalda y extendiendo ligeramente sus alas- bueno, tengo que demostrar mi estatus –dijo sonriendo- además, son hermosos, y bien pulidos para no solo exponer mi posición ventajosa, sino para cegar a cualquiera que intente algo, no se preocupe jefe, estas piezas son útiles y no estorban

-Eso espero –contesto alzando ligeramente la vista, esto era delatado por ese punto de luz rojo, que hace los mismos movimientos como si de un ojo se tratase- ¿Dejaron las granadas y el RPG-7?

-Si señor –respondió la chica tomando asiento sobre el escritorio- cada uno está bien armado, aunque ¿El RPG no es demasiado? Son solo policías

-Tienen un equipo de operaciones especiales, se hace llamar MON –comento- una de sus miembros es una ogresa con un armadura muy resistente, el RPG la dejara fuera de combate

-Comprendo, bueno, todos los chicos y chicas están bien armados, las aracnes llevan sus ametralladoras ligeras y los demás los rifles, ellas cubrirán la retirada

-¿Retiraron el recubrimiento de las paredes?

-Sí, ya hice pruebas, las balas las atravesaran como mantequilla

-Excelente, en ese caso sigan con sus actividades, habrá que esperar

Ahí la chica tan solo reviso sus alas, cerciorándose que nada faltara o que estuviesen brillantes, el doppelganger seguía en su misma posición estático y el contratista continuaba escribiendo, aunque constantemente miraba a los monitores.

Por dentro de ese pequeño lugar, y fuera, los subordinados del contratista continuaban con los rondines, fingiendo que seguía todo con normalidad, y que no se sospechaba alguna incursión de la policía o BrutalCorp…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Seguimos charlando, el primer platillo que ordenamos fue delicioso, esa pizza japonesa estaba muy rica, después de eso seguimos con pequeños aperitivos y bebidas.

Cuando acabe la margarita me decidí por algo diferente, algo con vino tinto, el clericot, es vino con jugo de fruta y fruta picada, está muy rico.

Mientras más seguíamos charlando note a Robie mucho más tranquilo y abierto, lo ha sido pero siempre tengo esta sensación de formalidad con él, creo que es más por su porte marcial, pero ahora ríe sonoramente junto a su hermana, comparte anécdotas de cuando ambos eran jóvenes, algunas son muy tiernas y otras muy graciosas, quizás el alcohol y el ambiente tan agradable le ayuda a mostrarse más abierto.

Cuando termino de contar una anécdota reí ligeramente, conto una cuando ambos eran niños y Valeria quería alcanzar la caja de galletas, Robie siempre la ayudaba y compartían el premio dulce, en verdad son buenos hermanos:

-Amanda –me llamo Robie- ¿Has hecho algo los días en que no estoy? –pregunto- ya hablamos mucho de nosotros ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Oh, bueno, la verdad es que eh hecho muchas cosas –dije riendo ligeramente- pero la más importante, es que eh comenzado con los trámites para inscribirme en una universidad y actualizar mi cedula profesional

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Valeria- ¡Me alegro por ti Amanda! Sabía que darías con alguna

-Hay que brindar por ello –comento Roberto- ¿Presentaras algun examen?

-Solo me dijeron que me mantuviese atenta, pues enviarían una carta a mi apartamento con mas información ¡Pero estoy muy emocionada! –comente emocionada- Ya era hora que hiciese algo más que estar en casa, además, me entregaron un folleto con el curso, será medio año, todo para hacer especial énfasis en los equipos de cómputo junto a los programas necesarios y algunas lecciones de administración con esos programas

-Eso suena bastante bien, Amanda –comento Valeria- te dije que darías con una universidad

-Gracias Vale –sonreí- ahora podre apoyar en las facturas y demostrar mi habilidad –dije sonriendo

-No te preocupes por ello, Amanda –comento Roberto- soy tu anfitrión, y con el trabajo en BrutalCorp puedo pagar las facturas

-Y yo tu huésped y amiga –respondí- ya te hice gastar mucho dinero, quiero ayudarte, además, esto es para demostrar que aun con esa condición ¡Yo puedo seguir adelante y superarme!

-Brindo por eso –dijo Robie dando un trago para luego aplaudir ligeramente- eso es muy admirable Amanda, eres muy decidida

-Gracias Robie –dije sonriendo

-Pocos lo serian en tu lugar –comento Valeria- aunque ¿Qué hay de ese otro objetivo?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, el de encontrar al indicado para formar una familia

Con la pregunta comencé a reír algo nerviosa, Valeria solo sonreía de manera burlona y Robie se mostraba extrañado:

-Bueno… creo que por ahora esperare más –dije bebiendo más de mi bebida- primero me acreditare, conseguiré un empleo, y apoyare más a Robie con las facturas, debo de ser independiente para pensar en una familia

-Lo entiendo, pero bueno, siempre puedes tener una pequeña relación antes –decía con cierto tono tranquilo, Roberto solo analizaba la escena callado, pero con un semblante relajado- conocer a esa persona… ¿Acaso no tienes a alguien cercano?

-B-bueno… tal vez –ahí voltee con Robie… soy una tonta- yo… prefiero esperar ¡Si eso! Esperare, puede que conozca a alguien más adelante

Ante eso corte dando un gran trago a mi bebida y tomando una brocheta de pollo, Valeria junto a Robie me miraban extrañados, especialmente el:

-Yo… Tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida

-Claro, aquí te esperamos –comento Robie

Me puse de pie, y pasando con cuidado entre la gente ingrese al baño de liminales, es muy amplio pero solo para una persona:

- _Merde_ … que digo… ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Soy una tonta!

Camine hacia el lavabo, forme una cuna con mi mano y abrí el grifo para echar algo de agua a mi rostro… mucho mejor.

Después de sentir el agua fresca en mi rostro, secar un poco esta camine hasta un muro y me recargue, acomodando mis pensamientos que de manera tan abrupta me golpearon… ¿A quién engaño? Si él está ahí… justo ahí.

Lo conozco de un par de semanas pero… sin importar ese breve tiempo… él ha sido muy bueno. Ya no solo por mi condición, él ha sido muy paciente en ese aspecto pero aun así, no me trato como un animal herido… tengo que admitir que cuando residía los primeros meses en el edificio de MON me trataban como si… no sé, como si la amnesia me afectara en mi movilidad.

El me recuerda mis pastillas, y algunas cosas que olvido, pero nunca de manera penosa, se mostró social, comprensivo, pero sin rayar en la sobreprotección… pero eso es poco a lo que es.

Es una buena persona, no solo conmigo, sino con los demás, ese valor, esa decisión por hacer lo correcto, su rectitud y carácter, esos valores tan correctos:

-Es un verdadero hombre –dije casi suspirando

Una buena persona, un gran amigo, un soldado valeroso, y tiene ese tierno lado paternal que lo demuestra siempre con la pequeña Aki, incluso con los demás niños… era tan lindo verlos a los dos jugando, o el solo tratando de alimentarla aunque se resistía.

Pero no sé si siente algo por mí.

Nunca lo ha dicho… y hoy solo hablo de esa tal Ana… no la conozco pero no me agrada tanto… y sigo con estos ataques de celos ¿Por qué me pasa esto?... él es solo mi amigo… pero uno maravilloso:

-No tiene sentido repetir eso –comente- no, ya no mas

Tengo que actuar, lo conozco bien… y aunque me ha ocultado cosas se sinceró conmigo, peleamos pero nos reconciliamos ¡Y eso es lo que más cuenta! Pocos lo hacen, y solo los que lo hacen progresan en sus relaciones, si yo no le agradara él hubiese guardado completamente el secreto, y a como es… me lo hubiese ocultado por años y yo nunca sospecharía, él se sinceró por su propia decisión, no porque lo presione, y no había porque, eso demuestra que el no toleraba esconderme un evento así… eso significa... ¡Que confía en mí!... ojala me hubiese dado cuenta de eso antes y esas peleas hubiesen sido menos regulares.

Si, tiene sentido, el en verdad confía en mi pues me lo confeso aun cuando yo no sospechaba nada… no puedo negarlo más, me siento bien, me siento segura junto a el, lo conozco mejor que cualquier chica que haya conocido solo hace un par de días, sé que aún me falta mucho más por saber, lo demostró en ese momento tan sincero con Aki, pero eso pasara con el tiempo, y sé que no le desagrado, puedo intentarlo:

-¡Si puedo! ¡Soy Amanda, una Dufort! ¡Y una minotauro! Nunca nos rendimos –vitoree para mí misma dentro del baño- Pero será mejor esperar un poquito mas

Mañana comienza otra semana, una donde ya no estaremos peleando verbalmente, donde nos reconciliamos y podemos volver a esos días tan bonitos cuando nos conocíamos y no pasábamos por tantas preocupaciones más que pasear o yo recibirlo con una rica cena y un buen desayuno.

Comenzar a mostrar otro lado de mí, que lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por él es… es muy diferente a solo una gran amistad.

Ya después de eso, ahora me siento mucho mejor, en verdad que necesitaba sacarlo, meditar aunque sea un poco.

Acomode mi vestido, mi pelo y seque algo del agua que me eche a la cara, luego de eso salí del baño y regrese con Robie y Amanda:

-Perdonen la tardanza –dije tomando asiento- y bueno, Robie ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Aquel día no te lo pregunte como debía –dije sonriendo- y bueno… recordé que era tu primera vez asistiendo a algun entrenamiento de BrutalCorp ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tienen buenas instalaciones?

-Bueno… la verdad es que si, tienen una base enorme, casi parece una de un ejército cualquiera, comenzamos con ejercicios básicos y pista de obstáculos…

Y ahí él se inundó en una explicativa charla de su día de entrenamiento… si, aquel día estaba enojada aun con él, y ni siquiera lo vi más que cuando regreso con su hermana y se quedó completamente dormido.

Mientras el charlaba hacia comentarios repentinos, algunos graciosos a los que no evite soltar una pequeña carcajada, en otras, nos hablaba más de su equipo, me alegra saber más de ellos, aunque parece que son reacios a que Robie esté en su equipo, el mismo menciona que lo obedecen… son cosas extrañas, pero creo que lo comprendo un poco, especialmente cuando yo era la encargada de algunos eventos o negocios en la comuna, pensaban que al ser joven yo no podría con la carga pero era lo contrario.

La mejor manera de demostrar tu plusvalía es con acciones, y es lo que Robie siempre hace, espero que su equipo se porte mejor con el más adelante, después de todo, tienen a tan valiente soldado y buena persona como líder…

…

Y después de más platica, una última bebida nos decidimos por regresar al vehiculo de Valeria, antes, pague la cuenta de los tres.

Ambos se mostraron reacios por eso, pero les recalque que yo pagaría esta vez después de aquellos días en que ellos me invitaron comida o inclusive regalos, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero los hice ceder.

Ya pagada la cuenta salimos del bar, eso sí, por suerte Robie no se olvidó de la bolsa con mi ropa, yo ya iba saliendo sin esta y el regreso antes de cruzar la puerta. Esta vez, Valeria tomo el volante, fue la que menos alcohol consumió, y aunque Robie no parece ebrio, él dijo que prefería evitar incidentes con agentes de tránsito.

Subimos al vehiculo y esta vez nos quedamos los dos en la parte de atrás, Valeria arranco el vehiculo en dirección al apartamento. La brisa tan fresca me provoco sonreír, me siento muy relajada, hoy fue un día maravilloso con Robie, volviendo con esa pequeña lamia que prometí cuidar.

Ahí lleve mi mano al colgante con forma de gota de agua, la protegeré.

Aparte de escuchar reír a la pequeña y a los demás niños, pude vislumbrar un lado muy diferente de Roberto. Lo mire de reojo a mi derecha, el también estaba sentado con su cabeza descansando en el respaldo del asiento y sonriendo, parece que también disfruta de la brisa fresca… parecía tan herido cuando tenía a Aki en sus brazos.

Se disculpó como si fuese su culpa la muerte de Marisa… se culpaba a si mismo por ese desafortunado evento, nunca pensé en verlo así, escucharlo llorar como lo hizo… su voz tan lastimada.

No puedo imaginarme lo que sentía, no saber por qué esos sentimientos salieron así… pero solo sé que el en verdad quiere lo mejor para Aki, así como yo, y eso dice mucho de él.

En verdad que es un gran hombre.

Decidí por romper el silencio entre nosotros, me estire un poco para hacer tronar un par de huesos de mi espalda; lo cual me provoco un gran alivio; luego de eso voltee con el sonriendo:

-Hey, Robie

-¿Eh? Oh, Amanda ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto sonriendo, se nota que esta relajado

-Nada, es solo que quería seguir hablando contigo –dije sonriendo

Él se mostró extrañado pero luego sonrio:

-Bueno ¿Hay algo en especial de lo que quieras hablar?

-Pues… creo que sí, hace poco recibí una carta de mis padres –comencé a explicar- y están mas que ansiosos por venir y conocerte, aunque la última carta decía que aún les falta tiempo para definir la fecha ¿No hay problema con que vengan?

-Claro que no –dijo sonriendo- es más, me alegra que me lo dijeras, así podre comprar comida con antelación y hacer los preparativos adecuados ¿Hay algun platillo en especial que les guste?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes tanto Robie, tardaran en llegar, mi madre me dijo que avisarían un día o dos antes de venir

-Ya veo, en ese caso avísame cuando confirmen el día –dijo sonriendo- quiero tener todo preparado para dar una buena impresión

-Lo harás bien Robie –dije sonriéndole- no te preocupes, sé que les caerás bien.

-Eso espero, por cierto ¿Estas segura en ir a la universidad? –cuestiono

-Por supuesto, quiero actualizar mis conocimientos, las computadoras parecen ser muy útiles y aprender más de ellas será muy útil en un empleo

-Lo sé, pero bueno… ya sabes, sobre tu…

-Soy consciente de ello –respondí rápido- no te preocupes por eso Robie, tengo trucos especiales para recordar esa clase de cosas, además, tu siempre me has apoyado con eso, y sé que podre contar contigo ¿Verdad?

Él se mostró extrañado, pero luego sonrio ampliamente:

-Por supuesto Amanda, te apoyare, tal como has hecho conmigo

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿Verdad?

-Si… amigos, eso es lo que somos –dijo eso con cierto tono extraño

-Bueno, hemos llegado –hablo Valeria deteniéndose justo al frente del apartamento

-Gracias hermana –dijo Robie doblando el asiente del copiloto para poder bajar- me alegra haber salido de nuevo contigo

-A mi también Rob, me encanta pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano y amiga –dijo sonriendo

-Son los mejores días, muchas gracias Vale –dije bajando junto a Robie, el ya llevaba en sus manos la bolsa con mi ropa y el dibujo enrollado con cuidado

-No es nada, bueno, es hora de irme, pasen buenas noches –dijo plegando el techo de su vehiculo- ¡Hasta luego!

Luego de eso arranco con gran velocidad, inclusive provoco que las llantas rechinasen y el motor de su vehiculo resonara por toda la cuadra:

-Típico de ella –comento Robie siguiendo con la vista el veloz vehiculo moviéndose en zigzag evadiendo otros autos más lentos- le da por hacer esos arrancones

-¿No es muy peligroso?

-Lo es, pero ella tiene mucha experiencia conduciendo, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- le enseñe bien junto a papá, bueno, volvamos a nuestro apartamento

Dicho eso ingresamos al edificio, subimos hasta nuestra habitación e ingresamos, nos despedimos dándonos las buenas noches, y antes de acostarse, Robie fue al baño, por mi lado, ingrese al dormitorio para cambiarme y prepararme para dormir.

Mientras me cambiaba me decidí por reflexionar un poco más… especialmente con lo que menciono Valeria:

 _´´¿Acaso no tienes a alguien cercano?´´_

Sé que se refiere a Robie, es su hermana… y no lo hace porque él sea su hermano… sino porque él es una gran persona.

Siempre fantaseaba con encontrarme con un buen hombre, más bien… desde pequeña deseaba encontrarme con gente buena.

Tengo que admitir que cuando era solo una niña algunos se burlaban de mí, o me hacían bromas muy pesadas… especialmente por mi condición, pocos querían ser realmente mis amigos, o mostrar algo de paciencia cuando olvidaba las cosas… sé que hubo dos personas que en verdad se volvieron mis amigas.

Ahí me coloque el otro vestido que uso para dormir y me dirigí a mi cajita de recuerdos, la saque de la mesita de noche y escarbe… aquí esta.

Entre tantas fotos di con esa, lo olvide hace un tiempo, pero pensando en las amistades que tanto deseaba volvieron los recuerdos.

Es una pequeña foto en uno de los campos de uvas de la colonia de minotauros en Francia, yo estaba sonriendo a la cámara mientras estaba parada sobre la valla de madera, a mi derecha, una minotauro del tipo pelea, de pelo oscuro, su piel bronceada y, que a como recuerdo, era una chica algo ruda, pero siempre fue muy paciente conmigo, enérgica y amigable, además de haber intervenido en una de esas bromas pesadas de los abusones.

Estaba a mi derecha, sonriendo ampliamente y flexionando su brazo derecho, si, desde jóvenes los minotauros tenemos esa tendencia de demostrar nuestra fuerza, ella es del tipo pelea, así que es aún más común.

Y a mí izquierda, con una sonrisa más tranquila inclusive para una niña, una minotauro del tipo productora, como yo.

De ojos azules, piel clara y un pelo de color azul oscuro, ella recuerdo que también era muy paciente, a diferencia de mi otra amiga, era más calmada, pero no quitaba que saliéramos a jugar, a correr entre los campos de uvas ayudando a recogerlas, en las labores de la casa o inclusive en el combate Minos.

Sonreí al ver esa foto… me duele no recordarlas en ocasiones, o que los recuerdos solo se arraiguen a pequeños momentos, pero sé que ellas me aprecian, y son conscientes de mi condición, jugábamos juntas, comprendían lo que me ocurría, y siempre nos divertíamos.

Gire la foto, ahí me di cuenta que estaban sus nombres escritos:

 _´´Nunca nos olvides, con cariño Sophie´´_

 _´´¡Siempre se la más fuerte! – Ivette´´_

No es muy difícil adivinar que firma corresponde a cada quien, me alegra ver de nuevo una foto con ellas.

Ese era uno de mis deseos cuando era niña pero ahora… más bien… desde siempre fue conocer a una buena persona para formar una familia, y ahora… después de varios anfitriones que no se la cantidad exacta, algunos no los recuerdo y otros ni siquiera sé si yo les agradaba, y de repente… me topo con Roberto.

Si… los días pasaron tan rápido, ahora logro recordar cada vez más gracias al tratamiento que Robie me ayuda a seguir… además me deja nombrarlo por un apodo.

Él es una buena persona, un gran hombre… no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Pero… ¿Y si solo lo hago sentirse incomodo?... si algo sale mal... ¿Arruinaría por completo nuestra relación? ... no, no puedo pensar así.

No perderé nada con intentarlo, el seguirá siendo mi amigo… aunque ahora que lo menciono y pienso de esa manera me asusta un poco, espantarlo o ponerlo incómodo, hacer algo que arruine su perspectiva de nuestra relación... que se distancie... no ¡No! no pasara, se que puedo.

Mañana me decidiré, sera otro día nuevo, que empezare motivada, ahora solo quiero descansar.

Guarde las fotos junto a mi cajita, antes de dormir ingrese al baño; que ya estaba desocupado; cumplí con mis necesidades y regrese al dormitorio.

Me acosté y abrace al osito que Robie me había regalado tiempo atrás:

-Eres tan cálido pequeñito, tu también –dije trayendo conmigo al otro peluche- buenas noches… buenas noches Robie, descansa

Me tomo poco tiempo en acostarme para quedarme completamente dormida…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Si… tarde bastante, pero la facultad no tuvo piedad con nadie, pero ahora todo se calmó._

 _Y si, este capítulo es donde comienza lo bueno, con la vaquita dándose cuenta del tipo de persona que es Roberto, después de tantos días viviendo con él, y situaciones como la de Aki, se da cuenta que él es una buena persona, así es como evoluciona el amor ¿No es así?... ¿Qué no?...Ay…_

 _Pero en otros temas, recientemente eh estado dibujando, y al fin llegue a un_ _ **logo de BC**_ _que me satisfacía, si gustan verlo pues tienen la curiosidad, en mi perfil está el link al álbum de imgur ¡Oh! Y además del logo hice por fin una isometría del_ _ **edificio de BC**_ _, ojala les guste pues sé que la descripción de ambos elementos es muy escueta (Les pido de favor me avisen por la review o MP si el link los deja entrar)._

 _Ya por último los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen la historia tan de cerca, a_ _ **Los Extraditables, Rexmaster, Brandonboss73 y Anticuario**_ _o aquellos anónimos que también dejan sus reviews, muchas gracias por siempre comentar, me es muy útil para la retroalimentación, y también gracias a aquellos que la siguen de manera silenciosa, espero que estén disfrutando el fic._

 _Bueno, espero que el próximo capítulo no me tome demasiado tiempo en publicarlo ¡Hasta luego!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Notas del autor:**_ _¡Y llega el capítulo controversial! ¿Qué pasara con las chicas de MON? ¿Les quitare una o dos extremidades? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo- digo ¡En este capítulo!_

 _ **Monster Musume**_ _no me pertenece, solo_ _ **BrutalCorp**_ _y sus subsidiarias._

 _(Hubo un cambio drastico con los eventos del operativo de MON y SAT contra el contratista, eh ahi el porque borre y resubi el capitulo... disculpen las molestias, disfrutenlo)_

* * *

 _Capitulo 28_

* * *

-¡Espero que estén listos pues por toda esta semana sus almas son de la corporación! ¡A trabajar!

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de un mariscal que llego presentándose como un ex miembro del BOPE brasileño…

Pero creo que sería mejor volver a remembrar los momentos cálidos antes de volver al trabajo…

…

…

Despertando gustoso de tan buen sueño después de esa gran cena acompañado de Amanda y Valeria, me sentía muy bien, me puse de pie con un brinco y comencé con unos ejercicios de calentamiento, para después, dirigirme al baño y asearme; previamente recogí mi uniforme de BrutalCorp.

En la regadera tan solo cerré mis ojos disfrutando del agua cálida mientras limpiaba mi cuerpo, un cuerpo dañado y lleno de heridas, mas aquellas distintivas de ese oso en Rusia que habían deformado parte de mi abdomen, hace tiempo que ya no duelen, y son solo marcas recordándome que debo seguir y nunca rendirme.

Luego de varios minutos sumergido en el agua caliente, termine de asearme y arregle para el trabajo. Saliendo del baño, siendo recibido por el aroma del desayuno siendo preparado, apenas y me asome pude ver a Amanda; que como siempre; sacudía su cadera de lado a lado junto a su cola, tarareando una animada canción:

-Buenos días, Amanda –salude sonriéndole

-¡Robie! ¡Buenos días! –dijo girándose regalándome una amplia sonrisa- Toma asiento, el desayuno casi está listo

Obedecí tan solo sentándome y tomando las pastillas de Amanda, ella pronto se giró con dos platos en sus manos que coloco justo frente a mí:

-¡ _Bonne apetit_ Robie!

-Muchas gracias

Era el mismo de siempre, pero mi favorito que siempre prepara con un toque especial, los huevos con tocino y panqueques, esta vez añadió algunas de las tortillas guardadas en el refrigerador, otra cosa que note es que esta vez formo la sonrisa con el huevo y tocino.

Es un detalle que; aunque mínimo; le da un enorme sentimiento a este platillo.

Ella entonces termino con su desayuno y se sentó frente a mí para disfrutarlo juntos, agradecimos por la comida y comenzamos a comer, con la diferencia esta vez, que Amanda en ocasiones hacia algo de platica, hablando de los videojuegos que tanto le gustan en mi consola, y yo recomendándole algunos, me alegra que al menos sea útil el Xbox para entretenerla, antes lo usaba muy de vez en cuando, siendo Valeria la que más lo usaba.

Ya para cuando iba terminando con los panqueques me topé con uno diferente, más que nada por su forma. Justo el que estaba debajo de todos los demás, uno con forma de corazón, me sorprendí al verlo y mire ligeramente a Amanda, la cual solo disfrutaba de la fruta picada con crema batida que se preparó para ella misa, sonreí a ese pequeño detalle y acabe con los huevos y tortilla, dejando ese panqueque para el final, que disfrute enormemente, especialmente con la sorpresa que tenía chispas de chocolate dentro:

-Eso estuvo delicioso Amanda –dije suspirando- siempre te luces

-Me alegra que te guste el desayuno, Robie –dijo sonriéndome- ¿Notaste algo diferente?

-Bueno… había un panqueque con una forma curiosa, además que tenía unas chispas de chocolate dentro de la masa, estaba delicioso

-Especialmente para ti –dijo regalándome una sonrisa- yo me encargo de los platos, ve y lava tus dientes para que llegues con buen aliento a tu trabajo

-Muy bien, gracias Amanda

-No hay de que

Me puse de pie y dirigí al baño… es algo extraño la forma de actuar de ella, digo, todas las mañanas son así con ella, bueno, las que eran antes de la pelea, si es muy atenta y dulce en general pero ahora, la noto algo diferente, con detalles diferentes, quizás quiere disculparse por aquellas peleas, aunque no fue su culpa.

Pero eso lo dejare para después, ahora tengo que asistir al trabajo, pero antes de irme, además de tomar mi identificación y la lista de compras tome el dibujo de los niños, mi equipo también participo en eso, y deben de ver el dibujo.

Antes ingrese al baño para cumplir con mis necesidades, ya saliendo del baño me recibio Amanda con una sonrisa y me dirigí a la puerta despidiéndome, pero antes, ella abrió sus brazos:

-Buena suerte Robie, cuídate por favor

Me extrañe, pero no pude evitar corresponderle con un abrazo, ella me envolvió en sus brazos y compartimos ese cálido gesto, los abrazos de Amanda son únicos:

-Lo tendré Amanda, no te preocupes, volveré

-Lo se Robie, _¡Au revoir!_ –dijo cuándo me despegue y seguí mi camino- _¡Bonne chance!_

Yo tan solo le sonreí y me despedí, es una mujer tan buena, y esta mañana se comportó aún más dulce que de costumbre.

A este ritmo me subirá el azúcar.

Reí para mis adentros y saliendo del edificio me dirigí al transporte público, para después de varios minutos más llegar al imponente edificio de la corporación, siempre, luciendo una sonrisa que me provoco esa linda mujer.

Llegando al edificio de la corporación note una mayor presencia de agentes, llegando a trabajar o algunos fuera con equipamiento militar haciendo guardia, la acera del edificio estaba solamente transitada por los agentes, la gente civil nos estaba evitando… no entiendo porque, si estamos para protegerlos, pero entiendo su generosidad al ver a tantos tipos armados.

Ingrese al edificio y me dirigí al aula para encontrarme con mi equipo, aún faltan un par de horas para pasar por los clientes, así que veré si ya están ahí.

Ya llegando al piso del aula ingrese a esta, y en efecto, ahí estaban, es bueno ver que concuerdan en cosas como llegar a tiempo:

-Buenos días equipo –salude

-Buenos –respondió Mizuki

-Hola –saludo Cat

Los demás correspondieron con un gesto con sus manos, excepto Janet, ella solo centro sus ocho ojos en mi para luego desviarlos:

-Bueno, aún falta un par de horas para comenzar, pero, ayer mismo visite el orfanato donde atendimos el llamado de ayuda –dije sacando el dibujo de mi traje, que guarde dentro de un folder para evitar que se dañase- y los niños hicieron esto para nosotros

Coloque el dibujo sobre la mesa frente a los asientos donde ellos estaban y lo miraron con atención, de inmediato pude ver un gesto de ternura en Catalina y Dina, a Mizuki se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa tal como a Janet, y a Sloan una sonrisa más amplia:

-Esos pequeños son talentosos –comento Dina

-Demasiado, capturaron perfectamente mi belleza y colores vivos –comento Catalina con su típico ego a la fama

-Salgo algo despeinada –comento Janet- pero no importa, es un lindo dibujo

-Bastante, inclusive añadieron pequeños logos a nuestros trajes –comento Sloan

-Esta es mejor recompensa que la paga –comento Mizuki- ¿Por qué visito el orfanato?

-Cierto… ¿Acaso usted planea algo con alguien especial? –pregunto Catalina sin despegar su vista del dibujo, ya cada uno lo tomo para verlo más de cerca y con detalle

-No… pero… bueno… creo que recuerdan esa pequeña bebita que ese bastardo que electrocute con mi protesis cargaba ¿Verdad?

-Sí, además que la cargo y le hablo como si la conociera –comento Sloan

-Bueno… esto es algo que no le contaría a cualquiera, pero ya lo hice con una de ustedes –dije volteando con Mizuki, la cual desvió la mirada cuando los demás la voltearon a ver- y son mi equipo, quiero romper el hielo con ustedes y que me reciban como su líder… lo que hay detrás de esa pequeña es… bueno… una historia larga…

Ahí comencé con mi narrativa de los eventos desde que conocí a la pequeña Aki, hasta ahora, omitiendo detalles como el nombre de su madre pero recalcando que ella… ella no la abandono porque no podía con la responsabilidad, sino en el acto de salvarla.

Mientras narraba dejaron de pasarse el dibujo y me miraban con atención, Catalina mostrándose preocupada en ciertas partes del relato, Dina también mostrándose melancólica, Mizuki al descubrir nuevas partes del relato se vio sorprendida al igual que Sloan, y la fría de Janet mostro ligeros gestos de rabia y tristeza, puedo leer bien un rostro, y sé que ellos, que aunque se quieren ver como chicos rudos frente a mí, es una historia que… hasta a mí me hace sentir punzadas de dolor:

-Al final nos hemos terminado por referir a ella por Aki, que significa amor y esperanza, además de parecerse a _Aka_ , que es rojo en japonés, como sus escamas –dije sonriendo a ese tierno recuerdo- ya se ha vuelto tradición visitarla los domingos, cerciorarnos que se encuentra bien, y que se divierta con nosotros

Luego de eso, hubo un aura pesada acompañada de un silencio total, algunos desviando las miradas y otros tratando de verse como los que no les afecto una historia así:

-Bueno… cuenta con gente que la aprecia de verdad –comento Mizuki rompiendo el ambiente silencioso- su huésped parece una persona muy buena

-Es un ángel en la tierra –comente suspirando- un rayo de sol…

-Es una historia muy… triste… pero me alegra haber cooperado para salvaguardar a esa niña –comento Catalina- no me imagino que desenlace hubiese tenido

-Ni lo digas –arremetió Janet, no esperaba que comentara algo- no quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que hubiese pasado, solo quiero saber si tienen algo de información de esas ratas bastardas que asesinaron a su madre, quiero sacarles las entrañas con mis garras

-Por segunda ocasión, concordamos en algo –comente- según la agente Smith no tienen información concreta, pero hablare con alguno de los agentes de la división de inteligencia

-Buena suerte con eso –comento Sloan- no nos dejan pasar a esa área del edificio

-Aunque –ahora hablo Dina- a los mariscales; sin importar al tipo de división que pertenezcan; pueden acceder para solicitar algo de información extra, me lo comento Barrick

-En ese caso puede averiguar algo –dijo Mizuki- aunque digan que solo tienen cámaras en edificios gubernamentales o privados, BrutalCorp tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados, algunos dicen que hasta tienen ex-agentes de la CIA y Mossad entre esos pisos aislados del sol

-Solo son teorías conspiranoicas como de esas películas que tanto te gustan –comento Sloan burlonamente- pero sería útil tener ojos extras, estoy seguro que darán con algo

-Daré un vistazo a esos pisos –comente- ¿Ya no quieren ver el dibujo?

-Ya lo apreciamos suficiente, es hermoso –dijo Catalina deslizándolo por la mesa, entregándomelo- gracias por traerlo

-No es nada, ustedes merecían ver este tierno gesto

Apenas guarde el dibujo e iba a revisar mi reloj, varios más agentes ingresaron por la puerta, me extrañe pero al verlos a todos tomas asiento en cada fila de sillas con mesas tome asiento también, luego de unos minutos otros dos ingresaron.

Primero el mariscal Barrick y detrás de él alguien más.

Un hombre de rasgos latinos, de entre 45 o 50 años, pero parece estar aun en forma para combatir, facciones algo duras, una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y algunas más en cuello y brazos, portaba con el uniforme de los instructores del campo de entrenamiento, que no eran más que camisa oscura con el logo de la corporación, pantalón oscuro, botas tácticas y una gorra:

-¡Agentes, atención! –llamo Barrick a lo que nos pusimos de pie- ¡Descansen!

Con eso nos sentamos de nuevo:

-¡Agentes! –alzo la voz, se notaba un acento extraño- me presento, soy el ex comandante Fabio del BOPE brasileño, y la corporación ha solicitado de mis servicios

Dijo caminando al frente del aula, lo vi en sus ojos pasar por cada fila, analizando los rostros de cada agente, humano y liminal:

-De los aquí presentes ¿Cuántos pertenecieron a algun cuerpo policiaco? Básico, nada de fuerzas especiales

De los 35 que alberga el aula, 10 alzaron las manos, de mi equipo fue Janet y Catalina:

-Bien, militares desde el rango de cabo a teniente, alcen la mano

Ahí fue cuando la levante, junto conmigo otros 12 agentes:

-Los demás ¿Cuerpos especiales policiacos o militares?

De esos solo cuatro, todos humanos, ya después de eso solo queda que los demás sean civiles u otros agentes de otras compañías de seguridad privada:

-Bien, sé que los que no levantaron la mano o están mintiendo, o en verdad son civiles, pero después de los entrenamientos en BrutalCorp confió que estén al nivel de los policías –ahí aclaro su garganta- Recientemente la corporación y policía en general ha recibido golpes fuertes –levanto la voz- traficantes de armas, drogas, órganos, secuestradores, terroristas y demás, la corporación ha tenido bajas, fallas en sus labores ¡Y eso es inaceptable! –declaro casi gritando- ¡La corporación no aceptara más bajas en sus filas! Por eso mismo los entrenamientos mensuales pasaran a ser uno por semana –declaro abruptamente, aunque algunos se mostraron molestos, en lo personal me gusta la idea, estoy acostumbrado y algo más de eso ayudara a bajar de peso y mantener mi figura- Esto será aplicado para todos los agentes, aquellos de las divisiones de choque con clientes deberán administrar bien su tiempo, pues se acerca el infierno para ustedes

El caminaba de lado a lado, bajando del pequeño podio frente a todos nosotros y donde las pizarras estaban, ahora, pasando en el pasillo central entre filas:

-Si no se despidieron de sus amigos, familiares o quien sea que los espere en sus hogares, pueden hacerlos ahora o en sus descansos ¡Pues si los encuentran llamando en horas de trabajo o entrenamiento romperemos sus celulares y todo el equipo se llevara un castigo físico! –volvió a gritar- Los aquí presentes en el aula fueron escogidos por mí, ya sea porque son los equipos de la división blindada con experiencia, o de la división de choque por actos ejemplares en sus días de labor –ahí lo vi centrar los ojos en nosotros- desde hoy hasta el sábado su hogar será este edificio y el campo de entrenamiento, dormirán y comerán ahí, entrenaran y en el único momento que saldrán será para cumplir su labor con los clientes privados ¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero que estén listos pues por toda esta semana sus almas pertenecen a la corporación! ¡A trabajar!

Y volvemos a este momento.

El anuncio me tomo por sorpresa pero… bueno… después de esos desastres, de los 9 agentes fallecidos en la emboscada, el atentado terrorista; demonios; inclusive aquel tiroteo donde conocí a Max, el almacén y el Aizawa, eventos que en Japón sucedían cada dos años, ahora ocurren a la semana o más de una por semana.

Y eso es inaceptable en mi segunda patria.

Luego del discurso salimos por equipos para evitar saturar la salida, fuimos los segundos en salir debido a nuestro trabajo protegiendo a Ana y sus amigas… cierto, Ana… Bueno, abra que ver que me depara con ella después de aquel beso que me dejo:

-Toda una semana –comento Catalina- No esperaba eso

-Nadie –comento Sloan- pero hey ¿Acaso esto no es genial? Podremos pasar el tiempo juntos como amigos

Dijo esto con su típico tono burlón, las chicas solo lo miraban con seriedad, el trato de aguantar la sonrisa hasta que se rindió:

-Solo vallamos a trabajar –comente ya en el elevador y marcando el estacionamiento subterráneo- Sé que podremos lograr pasar esta semana, solo les pido que obedezcan ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentaremos –comento Janet

-Veremos que ocurre –comento luego Catalina

Yo solo suspire… el instructor Anthony lo menciono, tengo que hacer que me obedezcan, sus vidas están en mis manos… Vladimir me lo inculco, un equipo funciona por trabajo en grupo, pero necesita siempre de un líder, de aquel que asuma los mayores riesgos y sirva para inspirarlos, sino, se vuelven una herramienta inútil.

Pero dejando eso de lado, solo tenemos que centrarnos en cuidar de Ana y sus compañeras.

Ya llegando al estacionamiento subterráneo nos dividimos de nuevo en pares, esta vez con Dina, sé que debería convivir con Janet, pero apenas iba a dividirlos ella ingreso a la camioneta junto a Mizuki, así que solo asigne a Dina conmigo.

Abordando el Mamba partimos en dirección al hotel de Ana, haciendo el reporte de rutina con mi equipo, ya nos habíamos acomodado en convoy:

-Y bueno, Dina –la llame- ¿Qué tal tus días libres?

-Fueron relajantes, me sirvieron para despejarme un poco –comento- por cierto mariscal, puse en práctica lo del reloj

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tal?

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que mande a volar el reloj con un aletazo y voltee la mesita, pero es un progreso, eso significa que solo uso mis alas y no mi aguijón

-Es un progreso al fin y al cabo, deberemos de pulir eso pues ahora dormiremos en lugares diferente y a tiempos específicos

-Hare lo mejor para controlarme, mariscal –dijo con voz tranquila- lo último que quiero es dañar a mis compañeros

-Te ayudaremos Dina, para eso estamos

Ya llegando al hotel bajamos de los vehículos y la recepcionista llamo a Ana, la cual bajo acompañada de sus compañeras, note como ella sacudía sus caderas de un manera más extraña, similar a cuando bailábamos, ella al verme me sonrio de manera nada discreta, le devolví el gesto, ya acercándose a nosotros le abrí la puerta del vehiculo:

-Damas primero

-Que caballeroso –comento sonriendo

Abordando el vehiculo siguió Dina que me miro con esa misma sonrisa burlona del primer día que vi a Ana, yo solo le hice el gesto con la cabeza para que entre al vehiculo, ya ella ingresando aborde el Mamba y salimos en formación del hotel:

-Buenas tardes Dina, me alegra de verlos de nuevo

-Buenos días señorita Ana, el gusto es mío

-No seas tan formal –comento Ana- sé que es parte de la tarjeta de guardia, pero relájate

-Está bien

Luego de eso Dina mantuvo el silencio, ahí fue que escuche a Ana moverse:

-Buenas tardes Rob –comento en nuestro idioma natal

-Buenas tardes Ana ¿Descansaste?

-Algo, tuvimos que llenar papeleo y enviar las evidencias de las conferencias –comento asomándose por la apertura- aunque admito que aquel día de la cita me alegro todo el fin de semana, es más, aun me siento contenta

-Es todo un placer, una mujer tan linda como tu merece solo sentirse bien

-Eres todo un caballero –comento con un tono suave- y dime ¿Ahora crees que ocurra algo?

-Lo dudo, pero si ocurre ahí estaremos para protegerte y a tus compañeras

-Y además valiente, en verdad Rob, eres un gran hombre

Ahí sentí sus plumas acariciar mi mejilla lo que me causo un pequeño cosquilleo, ella en verdad que no es discreta, pero bueno, me siento muy bien así, Amanda ya no está enojada, y le gusto a Ana, esto en verdad que va muy bien…

…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

Mientras el equipo de Roberto cumplía su labor, la agente Smith hacia un análisis junto al capitan del equipo SAT japonés, MON participaría junto a ese equipo en las labores para intervenir en el edificio donde el sospechoso de aquel enfrentamiento con BrutalCorp se esconde:

-Hasta ahora solo tenemos información de poco movimiento –comento el capitan del SAT- el ultimo camión partió el domingo por la tarde, después de eso, nada, más que los rondines normales

-No deben de sospechar nada –comento la agente Smith- pero están bien armados

-Su compañera, la ogresa, será de gran ayuda –comento el capitan- pero lo mejor sería dividirnos en dos equipos, MON y SAT, tengo a mi disposición dos miembros liminales, así que podremos cubrir la cuota a duras penas

-Aun así, ahí estaremos –declaro Smith- ahora, hablando del edificio ¿Qué cree que tenga además de un estacionamiento interno y área de mercancía?

-A lo mucho un área de empleados muy apretada, o una oficina, quizás un baño y área de servicio –comento- escondites de armas, o donde descansan esos tipos, no será muy difícil despejar esas habitaciones

-Y tiene dos entradas –agrego la agente- mi equipo puede entrar por la de vehículos, el suyo por la de empleados

-Es lo que sugeriría, entraremos primero, pero que la ogresa entre después y atraiga los disparos, confió en que la armadura de ella resista

-Lo hará –dijo ahora mirando las fotos del lugar y sujetos armados vistos ahí mismo- parece sencillo, pero habrá que ver que nos aguarda, tenemos ese otro grupo de fanáticos, y después del atentado, este podría ser un escondite

-Hay que proceder con precaución, han demostrado tener armamento pesado

-Concuerdo ¿El ataque será por la noche? –cuestiono Smith

-Es la mejor opción –comento el capitan- aproximadamente para las 8 los equipos deben estar listos y arribaremos al lugar para las 8:30, los vehículos bloquearan la carretera y entraremos rápido al edificio ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto –asintió la agente tomando un sorbo de su taza de café que descansaba en la mesa- Estaremos a tiempo y preparadas

-Eso espero, bien –dijo tomando un folder con documentos del almacén y operativo- ahí las veré

Retirándose del lugar el capitan partió a donde informara a su equipo, Smith también salió de ahí y subiendo un par de pisos en el ascensor ingreso a una sala de reuniones donde las otras chicas esperaban:

-¡Hola jefita! –saludo alegre Tio- ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?

-Todo bien, simple y rápida como espero sea esta misión

-¿Enserio? Sera aburrida entonces –comento Doppel- Nos han estado quitando la diversión y dándosela a BrutalCorp

-Doppel –hablo Smith con voz lúgubre- ¿Qué te dije de mencionar ese nombre en esta sala?

La abisal miro a los lentes de la agente y solo desvió la mirada:

-Que no lo dijera en voz alta

-¿Y?

-Habría castigo… pero jef-

-¡Suficiente! –exclamo Zombina- Habla jefa ¿A cuántos debemos acribillar? –cuestiono una enérgica zombie

-Cálmate Bina, la misión no se ira a ningún lado –dijo Manako tratando de calmar a la zombie

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de importancia –llamo la agente Smith- consiste en atacar un pequeño almacén a las afueras de la ciudad, cooperaremos junto a un equipo del SAT para ingresar, Tio –dijo hablando hacia la ogresa- serás la pieza fundamental, nuestro ariete

-¡Lo hare con gusto! –exclamo dando el saludo marcial

-Asi me gusta –comento la agente con una sonrisa- ingresaremos por la puerta del estacionamiento y el otro equipo desde una entrada del personal…

La agente se sumergió en la explicación, donde las chicas escucharon con gran atención el plan, uno simple que consistía en un ataque doble al mismo establecimiento, siendo el equipo SAT que ingrese primero para después Tio arremeter con toda su fuerza por el acceso vehicular, con esto, rodeando a aquellos que estén dentro del establecimiento.

Luego de esa explicación las chicas salieron de la sala de reuniones, preparadas para el trabajo, que aunque será en la noche, alistaran su equipamiento para salir lo más pronto del edificio y ser puntuales…

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

La reunión sigue y por ahora, nada se ha salido de control, Ana junto a sus compañeras siguen con la conferencia exponiendo fotos de las comunidades liminales mexicanas y algunos sectores urbanos con la presencia de estas.

Debido a la pequeña zona detrás del podio, nos desplazamos a las entradas y frente, cuidando que nada ocurra, y dudo mucho que algo así suceda, que intenten atacarlas por algun motivo, pero debemos mantenernos atentos.

Entre los asientos veo algunos ogros, orcos y uno que otro elfo, algunos tomando nota y otros simplemente observando, no me molestaría si no fuese porque… bueno, uno de los orcos no es nada discreto, con la lengua casi de fuera mirando fijamente a las chicas, y no es que las chicas vistan de manera provocativa, de hecho visten muy formalmente exceptuando a Ana que porta un vestido tradicional, pero que no resalta tanto su figura.

Solo es un pervertido como gran parte de esos orcos, lo ignorare y mantendré mi atención, no valla ser que intente algo.

Una hora más paso y la conferencia termino, las chicas se despidieron y bajaron desde un lado del escenario, ya abajo las acompañamos siendo rodeados por algunos reporteros, Ana me pidió que avanzáramos más lento para que lograra contestar algunas de las preguntas; aun cuando la ronda de preguntas paso:

-Señorita Ana ¿México está interesado en implementar un acta especial o será igual a la Japonesa?

-Por ahora nos atamos a la que la ONU impuso para los países del globo, pero debido al choque con las culturas donde muchas especies crecieron en la nación, implementaremos un acta diferente y para eso hemos estado estudiando las actas de países como Japón

-¿Planean quedarse mucho tiempo en Japón?

-Lamentablemente no, dentro de una semana partiremos de nuevo a México, pero hemos aprendido mucho por ahora, y seguiremos así

-¿Son ciertos los rumores que salió con uno de sus guardaespaldas en una cita?

-¿Disculpe?

-¡La rueda de prensa termino hace mucho! –alce la voz- ¡Apártense! Vámonos Ana, ya la prensa comenzó con sus jugarretas

A eso que dije solo asintió, apresuramos el paso atravesando la puerta doble para especies grandes y salimos al vestíbulo, más hombres de la prensa esperaban ahí, lanzando preguntas y tomando fotos pero ya no estábamos para dejarlas responder.

Ya saliendo del edificio; y habiendo apartado un par de reporteros necios que tuve que empujar; abordaron los vehículos que esperaban fuera, con todos en cada uno arranque el Mamba y partimos a la siguiente dirección:

-Valla, sí que los chismes corren rápido –comento Ana en español- no me esperaba esa pregunta

-Ni yo, no sé cómo lo hace la prensa para sacar siempre esos temas, y enterarse en primer lugar -respondí suspirando- ¿Le hubieses respondido?

-Para nada –comento- le hubiese mentado la madre primero antes de hablar de mi vida privada, me hubieras dejado darle su amonestación verbal

-Lo siento pero mi deber además de proteger tu integridad física, es la imagen que das al público –respondí- Una embajadora política no debería ensuciarse así, para eso estamos nosotros

-Te pones algo protector –ahí sentí de nuevo sus plumas a lo que reí un poco, causa cosquillas- no te preocupes que se defenderme sola, especialmente si es usando mis habilidades de oratoria

-Confió en ello, el próximo destino es con gente del Acta –dije revisando el itinerario, el GPS ya tenía marcado el lugar- ¿Estas lista?

-Siempre lo estoy –en ese momento me detuve por el semáforo en rojo- ¿Cómo luzco?

Me gire y la observe por la ventanilla, ella luciendo su peinado y vestido:

-Muy linda –sonreí- y elegante

-Gracias –dijo regalándome una sonrisa

-Mariscal –escuche la radio, es Sloan

-¿Qué sucede? –dije tomándola

-Dos motocicletas, a su derecha e izquierda –explico- en ambas van dos personas, lucen sospechosos, llevan casi los mismos conjuntos de ropa

-¿Cómo son las personas?

-Llevan cascos, pero parecen humanos, no veo colas ni alas

Ahí me asome por uno de los retrovisores, pude verlos, ambas personas van en la motocicleta, vestidas con chamarra de cuero negro, pantalón oscuro y casco:

-Los veo, mantén los ojos abiertos y verifica si nos siguen, tomare una pequeña desviación

-Entendido, avisare a Mizuki

Con esto aclarado y unos segundos más el semáforo nos permitió avanzar, el GPS marcaba a la izquierda, pero tome una calle a la derecha, mire el retrovisor de nuevo, una de las motos nos sigue aún, pasando entre los vehículos.

Seguimos nuestro avance pues el GPS indicaba que siguiéramos dos cuadras adelante, aun así permanecí atento a los retrovisores, pero pasando la primera cuadra la motocicleta se detuvo aparcando en una de los espacios para motocicletas, y ambos ocupantes descendieron entrando luego a un local:

-La amenaza esta fuera –hable por la radio- no se preocupen, resulto ser solo una pareja haciendo compras

-Entendido –respondió Mizuki

-Qué alivio, pensé que tendríamos que golpear a alguien –comento Sloan

-Sí que es un buen equipo –comento Ana- todo esto para asegurarse que esos moteros no vienen por nosotros

-Asi es el protocolo Ana, la seguridad de usted y sus amigas esta primero

Ella sonrio con esto y seguimos hasta el edificio gubernamental, llegamos al estacionamiento donde descendimos y nos recibieron dos personas del Acta, estos nos guiaron a un ascensor de carga, lo suficientemente grande para Ana y sus compañeras, aborde el ascensor junto a Mizuki y Catalina, pues los demás solo harían que el ascensor fuese aún más apretado.

Ya llegando al octavo piso descendimos junto a las chicas, guiándolas hasta la sala de reuniones, ellas ingresaron y dentro saludaron a los representantes del acta, comenzando ahora la charla, ingrese junto a Catalina, mientras, Mizuki se quedó fuera para esperar a los demás, solo queda esperar… tengo que admitir que esto aburre en ocasiones, pero esta es mi labor, además, así puedo escuchar más de las charlas interesantes de Ana y su tierna voz…

…

Otra reunión, y el día se acerca a su fin, o más bien, nuestra labor con Ana, son las 7 de la tarde, la reunión se alargó debido a la llegada de un coordinador del Acta que le brindo aún más información a las chicas, ahora, nos dirigimos a un restaurante para que ellas puedan cenar, esta vez de comida japonesa, ninguna sucursal del American Food quedaba cerca, y además… si abusamos, esa comida nos engordaría.

Llegamos a uno con estacionamiento, aparcamos los vehículos y descendimos de este, Janet y Dina decidieron quedarse fuera por si algo sucedía; además que dentro era muy pequeño para ellas; así que solo Sloan, Mizuki y Catalina ingresamos, encontrando un asiento adecuado para las chicas, ordenamos la comida y esperamos a que llegaran, yo manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos y atento a cualquier situación que se dé:

-Ah, fue un día productivo –comento Ana- obtuvimos información muy útil

-Ya me moría de hambre –comento la serket- me alegra que haya terminado

-Poco más y acabaría comiéndome mi propia cola –comento la chica lagarto

-¿Es eso posible? –pregunto Sloan

-¡Por supuesto! Se regenera… aunque lo decía bromeando

Ahí ellos se sumergieron en una charla, pronto sentí a Ana que se acercó más a mí:

-Y bueno, Rob –hablo en español- ¿Nada malo? ¿No ves algun peligro?

-Nada, todo va tranquilo –respondí sonriendo- aunque si veo algo que tengo que resaltar

-¿Qué cosa?

-La belleza de la mujer a mi lado

-Halagador –comento empujándome, yo solo reí, ahí note un sonrojo en sus mejillas- No lo puedes evitar ¿Verdad?

-Para nada… por cierto, Ana, después de aquello del antro…

-¿Si? –cuestiono alzando la vista

-Me tomo por sorpresa el beso, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunte

-Bueno… tu… es difícil de decir, es solo que t-

-Su comida –interrumpió el mesero

-¡Y llega a tiempo! –exclamo la chica lagarto

Ana dejo de hablar cuando colocaron las ordenes de cada quien, ya una vez que se retiraron voltee con Ana y ella aclaro su garganta:

-Es solo que me pareces un hombre guapo, y caballeroso, ni que decir de tu valor aquel día del atentado, o que serviste en el ejército –comento ella mostrando un tono sincero- así que no evite eso, además de invitarte a salir

-Quieres que salgamos más de una vez ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-Más bien, que salgamos en una cita más formal, a modo de pareja ¿No es así?

-Si… precisamente… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Bueno, al principio creí otra cosa, lo del plato de los enamorados para ´´ahorrar´´ dinero, ayudarte a comer con los palillos, aunque ahora pareces no tener muchos problemas para sostenerlos –al decir esto ella mostro un mayor sonrojo y escondió los palillos- pensaba otras cosas, hasta que me diste ese beso

-Debes admitir que fueron buenos trucos –comento con cierto tono coqueto mostrando una sonrisa

-La verdad es que si –admití sonriendo- me tomaste con la guardia baja… aunque… ¿Por qué yo?

-Ya te lo dije, me pareces guapo, valiente y me das un aura de… seguridad, confianza –dijo ahora probando algo de su comida- y bueno… comprendo que te hayas sentido incomodo… o que te haya engañado con lo de los palillos

-No importa, digo, solo eran unos palillos –dije sonriéndole- ¿Qué tal si salimos el próximo fin de semana? Mientras, toda esta semana podemos seguir conociéndonos charlando

-¿En verdad?

-Por supuesto –asentí

-¡Excelente! –ahí fue que ella dejo el plato en la mesa y me envolvió en sus alas- ¡Sera divertido! Podremos conocernos mejor y cuando llegue el fin de semana divertirnos de nuevo

-Ana… nos están viendo –comente abochornado

-Oh… cierto

Cuando ella rompió el abrazo y volvió a su asiento solo podía sentir las miradas curiosas de mi equipo, mientas las sonrisas burlonas de las otras dos chicas, yo solo los ignore y seguí comiendo… ella se emocionó, y tengo que admitir que yo también, después de lo que dijo ese mariscal, Fabián en la mañana me mantendré muy alejado de Amanda… lo cual me duele pues sé que me ha de estar esperando con la cena lista… tengo que avisarle, no quisiera que uno de sus platillos se enfriase, pero no ahora, mi estómago ruge y necesito comer…

* * *

 **POV Contratista**

* * *

La hora llego, según mi rolex de oro. Para las 8:27 sus camionetas arribaron, según la cámara 3 dentro del bosque. Su tiradora se posicionó en el nido de francotirador, entre la maleza y árboles, dejando sólo a la vista debajo de hojas parte de su cañón. Puede parecer una niña, pero parece saber lo que hace:

-¡Quiero esas armas listas para disparar, ahora! ¡Tú! –Apunté al kobold- ¡Alista el RPG! ¡Tienes tres misiles, no los desperdicies! –Él sólo asintió y tomó la gran arma

Luego de eso retorné mi vista a los monitores. Los vehículos se detuvieron en medio del camino que lleva a las ciudades; la cámara dos sobre la entrada del personal me permitía una completa visión a la calle y entrada. Los pude ver descender de sus vehículos rápidamente. Reconozco los uniformes aun en la oscuridad, esas niñas usan un uniforme muy vistoso y poco útil en la batalla; es el SAT que demuestra llevar protecciones verdaderas, si acaso la ogresa es la única que intimida:

-¿Nos vamos de aquí? –cuestionó Solenne, la wyvern con esos adornos de oro en su espalda y alas

-No –respondí directamente- tengo que dirigir a estos tipos –dije, poniéndome de pie- no quiero que nadie nos siga.

Mire de nuevo a los monitores, solo tres agentes de MON están retomando la posición. Pensé en ver cuatro, por la doppelganger, pero tal parece que no está ahí. Pero no tengo más tiempo para pensar, ahora es cuando comienza la ofensiva:

-Predecible… ¡Fuego! ¡Disparen todo! –ordené cuando los agentes del SAT estaban por golpear la puerta con su ariete manual

El estruendo de balas comenzó. El eco resonó no sólo de las detonaciones y gritos de esos agentes de la ley, sino que se mezcló con el metal triturado. Gracias a las cámaras puedo verificar como resultó el ataque sorpresa.

Un éxito.

Los agentes del SAT eran originalmente ocho, con su líder al frente portando de un escudo de tamaño mediano; ahora sólo la mitad sigue de pie. Retrocedieron de inmediato con su líder cubriendo la retaguardia con su escudo, pero algunos fueron alcanzados, los delatan sus tropezones y caídas cuando huyeron.

Las agentes de MON, por otro lado, mantuvieron la posición. No me sorprende, una imponente ogresa con una armadura que ha demostrado ser muy tenaz, y una zombie, su naturaleza es resistente. Es una lástima que de los cuatro inútiles que asigné a esa entrada, ninguno pudiese acertar a la cabeza de ella, o la líder.

Hablando de ella, ésta fue derribada. Parece seguir con vida, pero se retuerce de dolor, tal parece que tiene alguna herida en su brazo. La zombie la está arrastrando hacia atrás mientras la ogresa las cubre.

Ahí pude ver por el otro lado de las ventanas de la oficina que estaban devolviendo los disparos. Regresé mi vista a los monitores y pude ver a la ogresa disparando su escopeta sobre la pared de lámina, para luego ver a uno de los sicarios caer de espaldas, y arrastrarse hacia los únicos muros de ladrillo en el interior. Eso les servirá como coberturas si es que ellas ingresan.

Pero no lo harán.

Aunque… casi a modo de broma, la ogresa ingresó justo cuando hice esa última reflexión; arremetió contra la cortina metálica del acceso de vehículos, derribándola por completo.

-¡Dispara el lanzacohetes!

-¡RPG! –gritó otro de esos tipos

La ogresa apenas ingresó y disparó sobre uno de los hombres lagartos, derribándolo, aunque parece que su chaleco le salvo la vida pues se arrastró hacia el muro interno y protegerse; la ogresa por otro lado; preparo su arma para seguir eliminando a mis sicarios, pero apenas ella apuntó al kobold, éste disparó.

La explosión sacudió todo el interior del edificio y el ruido fue casi ensordecedor, pero estoy acostumbrado a cosas así. Me había agachado, protegiéndome con el escritorio metálico donde están los monitores. Cuando el sonido de las balas volvió a hacerse presente, me levanté. El resultado fue el esperado.

Sí, parte del edificio colapsó, pero no son más que láminas y vigas de acero delgadas o de aluminio, el polvo del lugar fue levantado dejando una gran nube de este, dificultando la vista y la visibilidad, más aparte el humo del arma, pero esa misma arma obligo a la ogresa a retroceder.

Revisé los monitores de nuevo, y aunque se mostraron en negro completamente, volvieron a sintonizar las cámaras. La de la entrada de vehículos quedó en el suelo, pero si sigue transmitiendo es que el cable no se rompió; eso sí es lo que me sorprende.

Ahí pude ver a la ogresa retirarse, arrastrando un poco su pierna izquierda, y con una mano en su abdomen. Su armadura mostraba daños notables, espacialmente en el costado izquierdo, donde estaban las piezas quemadas y algunas rotas inclusive:

-Eso fue suficiente para hacerla correr –comentó Solenne- creo que ya no nos seguirán

-Dudo que lo hagan –dije, sacando un encendedor zippo de mi gabardina- vámonos de aquí

-¿Qué hay de los otros?

-Les avisaré por la radio cuando abordemos mi vehículo

Caminé hasta la puerta norte que lleva a la salida, ya ahí pude encontrar un puro en mi otro bolsillo, lo encendí, y apenas di un par de pasos, Xaroth; el doppelgänger; puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento un disparo pasó a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Era la ciclope.

-Debe ser la francotiradora –dije- Encárgate de ella

-Con gusto, señor –dijo la wyvern alzando el vuelo

Ya cuando ella se alzó lo suficiente, hasta que sus aleteos se mezclaron con el ruido de las armas siendo disparadas, Xaroth comenzó a olfatear el aire:

-¿Qué hueles? ¿La doppelgänger? –Él ahí sólo asintió- Acábala

Él asintió de nuevo y se retiró hacia el bosque. Tal parece que ella trataba de emboscarnos. Dejé pasar los minutos, ya para este momento debió de encargarse de la francotiradora. Saliendo de nuevo esta vez no hubo otro disparo, pero antes de partir, saqué una USB de mi bolsillo y la tiré cerca de la salida trasera. Eso les será útil a las fuerzas de la ley, y a mí.

Caminé con calma hacia mi vehículo, escondido detrás de una pequeña colina. Desde las 6 de la tarde deje un conductor dentro del vehículo, y otro dentro del Jeep para los demás sicarios, preparados para la evacuación.

Arribé hasta el transporte, pasando sólo entre unos arbustos grandes que sirven para esconderlo. Abordándolo, revisé mi reloj:

-9:10 pm, fue breve, la adrenalina sí que hace maravillas –comenté para luego tomar la radio y presionar el botón- ¡Vámonos ahora! ¡Quemen la oficina de computadoras!

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Vámonos de aquí, con un carajo! –gritó una de las arachnes

Luego de dar la orden tuve que esperar otros diez minutos. Fue ahí que arribó Xaroth, lo noté golpeado y con varias cortadas en su brazo derecho. Él sólo me lanzó su mirada fría y regresó a su asiento. Pronto sus heridas fueron cubiertas por pequeñas bolas de carne rojiza:

-¡Llegando! –gritó la wyvern, entrando por el quemacocos abierto- Listo ¿Una buena llegada, no?

-Haz eso de nuevo, y si rompes la suspensión, te arrancaré las alas –arremetí ante su idiotez- ¡Arranca ya! –grité al piloto

-¡Enseguida!

Solenne tomó asiento con cierto ceño fruncido, como si de una niña se tratase. El vehículo arrancó pasando por los arbustos. Justo detrás de nosotros, a unos cuantos metros, el jeep de los demás sicarios nos seguía. Gracias a la tracción de los vehículos nos sumergimos al bosque sin problemas, directo a un camino previamente seleccionado por mí, y despejado por los otros muchachos:

-¿Qué pasó con la francotiradora?

-Estuve a punto de aplastar su cabeza como si de una uva se tratase –comentó la wyvern- pero esa ogresa salió de la nada y me estampó con un árbol. Hubiese matado a ambas, pero era hora de irnos; no hubiese querido delatar la posición

O es una cobarde, o es inteligente, pueden ser ambas, pero al menos obedece las órdenes:

-¿Estás bien, Xaroth? –cuestionó ella al doppelgänger- Son muchas cortadas

-Sólo cortadas –comentó secamente- esa niña es dura, pero la dejé con heridas; no podrán seguirnos

-Deberás eliminarla la próxima vez –arremetí- y lo digo para los dos, no podemos dejar que nos identifiquen o traten de seguirnos el paso –ahí tomé la radio- ¿Prendieron fuego a la oficina?

-¡Sí, señor! –es la voz del kobold- Todo quedó cubierto en gasolina, luego de eso sólo necesitamos de una pequeña chispa, por cierto… perdimos a dos, un hombre lagarto y un humano, mientras que la arachne está herida en dos de sus patas

-No importa, será tratada llegando al escondite –hablé secamente- ¿Qué hay de los agentes del SAT?

-La mitad se retiró y dispararon desde lo lejos. Trataban de entrar pero los forzamos a mantenerse lejos con las RPK, la otra mitad se quedó agonizando

-Excelente, ahora sí hicieron un buen trabajo –dije cortando la comunicación- ya sabes a dónde

-Sí, señor –respondió el conductor

-¿Ahora qué, señor? ¿Tendremos que quemar este lujoso coche? –Cuestionó Solenne- no me gustaría quemar estos asientos de piel

-No seas imbécil, hay muchas maneras de seguir usando este vehículo y que siga sirviendo para pasar discretos –típica novata

Luego de eso no hubo más preguntas: el silencio se apoderó del vehículo, lo único audible eran las sirenas que cada vez eran escuchadas muy a la lejanía, el motor del vehículo, y su suspensión atravesando terreno dificultoso.

Después de esto debo de mejorar mis maneras de moverme. Nos descubrieron por usar este vehículo para salir de las lejanías de ese edificio, donde esos mercenarios murieron a manos de Xaroth. Ya lo cambiaré.

Ahora sólo espero que mantengan la raya. Lo que encuentren en esa USB les enseñará que deben mantenerse lejos de nosotros, que mi grupo no es como cualquier otro, no somos gatillos fáciles, ni solo contrabandistas que entran en pánico.

Esto les demostrara que deben de andárselas con cuidado, que deben de evitarnos.

Que deben temerme…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

Luego de la cena, el itinerario marcaba el fin de nuestro turno con Ana, pero el pronto inicio del entrenamiento en el campo de la corporación.

Arribamos al hotel y junto a Dina, escolte a las chicas hasta sus habitaciones:

-Bueno Roberto, mañana nos vemos –dijo sonriéndome

-Descansa Ana, hasta mañana

Ella solo me sonrio e hizo una seña para inclinarme, voltee con Dina y esta se dirigía al ascensor, yo me agache y me acerque Ana:

-Descansa Rob –ahí me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha- adiós

Dicho eso ella cerró la puerta lentamente sonriéndome hasta que la cerro por completo, yo solo lleve mi mano a donde dejo el beso y limpie el labial que seguramente me dejo… lo último que quiero es que mi equipo se burle:

-Hasta mañana, Ana

Luego de entrar en razón volví al ascensor, ahí me di cuenta que Dina seguía ahí:

-D-Dina ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Espero el ascensor –dijo y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta- oh, acaba de llegar

Ingrese algo nervioso… espero que no se haya dado cuenta:

-Por cierto, tiene algo de labial en la mejilla

-T-Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad? –cuestione limpiando el labial con mi mano

-Asi es –contesto con su tono serio de siempre

-No digas anda… por favor

-No lo diré, pero es muy evidente

-¿Tanto?

-Si –asintió ligeramente- el como ella le habla, inclusive como se mueve, casi parece que sacude más su cadera estando cerca de usted

-Creí que era el único que noto eso –ahí aclare mi garganta fingiendo una tos- solo guárdate el secreto, lo último que quiero es que Sloan saque sus burlas o Janet se entere

-No se preocupe mariscal, no diré nada

-Gracias Dina

Luego de eso se abrió la puerta del ascensor, salimos del cubículo en dirección a los vehículos, cada quien abordo el suyo junto a su compañero de estos pequeños equipos y partimos al edificio de la corporación, donde nos recibieron varios camiones similares a los de aquel día del entrenamiento, unos cuantos apenas partían y otros seguían siendo abordados, yo solo guie el convoy hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, dejamos ahí los vehículos y subimos por las escaleras al vestíbulo.

Ya ahí, un agente de la corporación con un uniforme como el de los instructores se nos acercó, llevaba en su mano una tabla de apuntes:

-Deberán de volver a sus casas y empacar lo necesario para estar una semana en la base de la corporación –explico leyendo su tabla de apuntes- cambios de ropa, artículos de higiene personal, y sus uniformes actuales, la corporación se encargara de lavar su ropa con un horario establecido, comida, proporcionarles habitaciones divididas por sexos y dimensiones –dijo mirando a Janet y Dina- tienen aproximadamente dos horas para ir por sus cosas y regresar, o perderán estos camiones y tendrán que esperar los siguiente lo que significa menos horas de sueño ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido –comente

-Claro y fuerte –correspondió Catalina

-Muy bien, rápido, o se les hará tarde

Dicho eso salimos a paso rápido, apenas salimos Dina tomo a Sloan y Mizuki para llevarlos lo más pronto a sus hogares y volver, Catalina no tomo más tiempo y se fue dando grandes saltos y Janet solo se fue corriendo, yo retorne por donde siempre llego y tome el transporte público, poco más pude hacer más que marcar una alarma en mi celular para saber cuándo solo me quede media hora para llegar.

Luego de unos 25 minutos en el transporte público llegue a unas cuadras de mi hogar, de ahí seguí a pie hasta llegar al apartamento, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, llame a la puerta y pronto Amanda abrió la puerta:

-¡Hola Robie! ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto! –dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo, pero yo llevo prisa

-Hola Amanda –dije abrazándola pero pronto rompiendo el abrazo- perdona, pero llevo prisa

-¿Prisa? ¿Sucede algo Robie? –cuestiono preocupada

-Nada… bueno… si –dije corriendo al dormitorio y escarbando en mi lado del ropero saque mi mochila militar donde solía empacar mis pertenencias para asistir al heroico colegio militar y las bases del ejército durante el servicio-Nos anunciaron hoy por la mañana que serviremos toda esta semana para la corporación, trabajando con los que nos hayan contratado para trabajos de seguridad privada y retornando al campo de entrenamiento para continuar las practicas

-¿Toda la semana?... ya veo… -comento alicaída- ¿ No tienes tiempo para cenar un poco?

-Me encantaría, pero no –respondí de nuevo empacando tres camisas blancas que suelo usar en el apartamento y pantalones de mezclilla azules- tengo que ir rápido y hago casi media hora en transporte publico

La mire de reojo y solo se veía triste, con ambas orejas caídas y su cola rozando el suelo, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo, al verla así suspire y deje de ir tan rápido, ahora sacando una crema para afeitar, calcetines, desodorante en aerosol y una navaja para afeitar:

-Amanda… lamento esto, enserio, pero me tomo por sorpresa, no te pongas triste –dije cerrando uno de los compartimientos de la mochila y volteando con ella- volveré para el domingo y podremos salir de paseo con Aki

-¿E-E-En verdad?

-Sí, no estoy seguro si Matsuko nos dejaría salir con la bebe –dije riendo incomodo- pero si no es así, al menos la visitaremos ¿De acuerdo? Y pasare todo el día contigo

-Me gusta cómo suena –dijo sonriendo y realzando su cola y orejas- Sería divertido salir con Aki también, llevarla a un parque para que juegue ¡O un centro comercial! Tienen áreas para los pequeños

-Sera divertido –comente- pero eso será volviendo, prométeme que estos días no estarás triste

-Pero estarás fuera, asistiendo en entrenamientos duros, tu trabajo… ¿Cómo sabré que estas bien?

-Te llamare cada mañana y noche –dije sonriéndole- dándote un reporte rápido de cómo va todo

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono aun dudosa

-Claro que si –dije deshaciéndome de mi saco y desabotonando mi camisa de vestir- Amanda ¿Me darías la oportunidad de cambiarme?

-Oh… claro… si, p-perdona –dijo dándose la vuelta, note en ella un pequeño sonrojo

Rápidamente me retire toda la ropa menos la interior, me coloque una camisa blanca y encima de esta mi uniforme del ejército mexicano, junto al pantalón y gorra, me encanta llevarlo, me hace ver guapo y es muestra de mi esfuerzo:

-Listo

Ella se giró, mientras, yo guardaba el saco y pantalón junto a la camisa de vestir, por último, unos cambios de boxers:

-Todo listo –dije colgando la mochila en mi hombro antes, fui al baño por mi cepillo de dientes y algo de dentífrico, no sé si tendrán ahí en la corporación, y dudo que sea gratis

Amanda me acompaño hasta la puerta y abriéndola estuve a punto de partir, pero entonces sentí un tirón, era Amanda jalando mi mochila:

-Robie… cuídate por favor –dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa tenue- no olvides en llamarme ¿De acuerdo?

-Nunca lo hare Amanda –dije sonriéndole, ahí fue que ella me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte

Sentí como coloco su rostro en mi hombro y yo solo acaricie su cabeza hasta su espalda, repitiendo esto unas cuantas veces, ahí me llego el aroma de su dulce fragancia de frutas, lo suave de su cabello y espalda:

-Cuídate mucho, ten cuidado al brincar por los obstáculos

-Lo tendré, la protesis es resistente como el acero –dije sonriendo

-Mira a ambos lados, no vaya a ser que te atropellen

-Tendré especial cuidado al cruzar las calles

-No seas muy brusco ¿De acuerdo? –dijo con ese aire maternal que tanto la caracteriza- no todos son tan fuertes como tu

-Tendré cuidado

-Y Robie –ahí ella se despegó de mi… no me di cuenta pero nuestros ojos hicieron contacto inmediato, me quede por algunos segundos admirándola con su tierna sonrisa y mejillas rojizas- asegúrate de volver a tiempo para la cena ¿Entendido?

-Lo hare Amanda –dije sonriéndole- estaré puntual

Ella me sonrio, pero se volvió a acercar, en un movimiento rápido me planto un beso en la mejilla y en otro rápido movimiento ingreso al apartamento:

-C-Cuídate Robie

Y cerró la puerta.

Me quede paralizado en ese momento… lleve mi mano a donde sentí sus cálidos labios hacer contacto con mi piel:

-Ella… ¿Acaso ella?... No tengo tiempo ¡Llegare tarde! –grite corriendo hacia las escaleras

Sali de ese trance y corrí a la salida del departamento… será que Amanda… no lo sé, y no quiero desconcentrarme pensando en eso durante el entrenamiento.

Corrí a la parada de autobús y justo llegue cuando uno estaba por pasar, aborde de inmediato y transcurriendo otra media hora arribe al edificio de la corporación, mi teléfono emitió la campanilla, que significaba que faltaba solo media hora más para que partieran los transportes, pero llegue justo a tiempo.

Me forme detrás de uno de los agentes que subía al transporte para humanos, tomaron la lista de cada uno pasando mi nombre y número de barra, con eso apuntado me dejaron subir.

Ya arriba avance por el pasillo de en medio del autobús, pero ahí pude ver a alguien conocido, Sindri.

Me hizo un par de señas y le correspondí caminando hacia ella y sentándome a su lado:

-Sindri, hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Rob –dijo sonriendo- ¿Preparado para el entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto, pero… No quiero sonar grosero ¿Tu porque vienes?

-Necesitan armeros para asegurarse que las armas estén en las condiciones óptimas –dijo sonriendo- además de probar un par de armas donde participe en el diseño y fabricación, así que necesito tomar algunas anotaciones

-¿También pasaras las noches ahí?

-Asi es, el trabajo llama y necesito ir al corriente –dijo sonriendo aun- confió en que mis armas pasen las pruebas, pero si fallan, quiero ser la que se entere primero en las pruebas, así sabré que cambiar

-Sí que te apasiona tu trabajo ¿Qué clase de armas fabricaste?

-No quisiera dar muchos detalles, pues me gustaría que las probaras en campo –dijo sonriendo- pero es un rifle de francotirador multipropósito, un rifle de asalto y estamos probando nuevos explosivos, especialmente granadas –al decir eso sentí un gran escalofrió- será una semana atareada, pero divertida

-Si… eso parece –dije al sentir como mi protesis sufría de escalofríos, especialmente en la zona del tobillo- Además de esas armas ¿Habrá pruebas de otras cosas?

-Bueno –ahí ella miro hacia el techo rascando un poco su barbilla- ¡Los exoesqueletos de combate! Si, el gobierno japonés aprobó las pruebas; además de que compraran un par de esos; así que algunos equipos serán los afortunados en probarlos

-¿Exoesqueletos de combate? –pregunte extrañado- ¿Cómo los que están probando en Estados Unidos?

-Asi es, pero la corporación lleva unos cuantos pasos adelante; aquí entre nos –dijo acercándose más a mi oído- Ciclopes, algunos elfos y los doctores Ivan y Elizabeth han aportado mucho y guardado con recelo la información, así que somos los únicos con unos modelos más avanzados

-Valla, sí que van enserio –admití asintiendo, para ese momento las puertas del vehiculo se cerraron y arranco- ¿Pero qué clase de exoesqueletos?

-No son como en las películas, pero para la época en que estamos son muy útiles –dijo sonriendo, ahora con un aire didáctico, siempre sonríe al explicar esta clase de cosas- El exoesqueleto se incorpora a las protecciones de kevlar o inclusive de metal, se instala en la espalda y conecta con brazos, piernas y cadera, el peso de las protecciones en todo el cuerpo recaen en el exoesqueleto lo que disminuye la carga para el usuario por varios kilos, además de hacerse cargo del peso de alguna mochila

-Básicamente hacerlo que cargue con todo el peso muerto

-Exactamente –asintió- otras pruebas se han hecho con exoesqueletos que permiten un incremento en la fuerza física del usuario, básicamente, un humano con el doble de fuerza y sin necesidad de ejercicio o desgaste, pero esos siguen siendo muy voluminosos para un escenario de combate real, aun así se han hecho varias pruebas y han dado resultados muy positivos para otros modelos

-Sí que estas informada

-Eh participado en varios proyectos –admitió- prueban mis armas con ellos, así que me es inevitable acercarme al área de pruebas y hacer algunas preguntas

-Creo que haría lo mismo en tu lugar, tengo que admitir que todo eso suena muy interesante, ya quiero probar esos exoesqueletos –ahí sentí como mi celular vibro- disculpa, me están llamando

-Claro, contesta

-¿Alo, Valeria? –pregunte en español, no quiero que nadie más se entere

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo que estarás fuera toda esta semana? –cuestiono

-Amanda te aviso ¿Verdad?

-Asi es, pero no me cambies el tema

-Ya se, ya se –dije sonriendo, lo veía venir, no estoy molesto, solo… me alegra que sea tan atenta- pues tal como te debió decir, estaré toda la semana laborando y entrenando para BrutalCorp, pero llamare a Amanda cada mañana y noche, no quisiera preocuparla ¿Quieres que también te llame?

-Confió en ti hermano, pero llamo por otra cosa… el sábado es mi cumpleaños

Ahí fue que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo… lo olvide por completo:

-Demonios… yo… lo olvide por completo

-Pero no te preocupes, puedo hacer que la reunión se dé el domingo –dijo con un tono de nuevo alegre, lo cual me causa un gran alivio- Solo espero que los tíos no se molesten

-Casi olvido que ellos vienen desde México –comente riendo aun incomodo- pero solo serán dos días, podrían quedarse incluso en casa con mis padres

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo hermano –comento de nuevo con ese tono despreocupado- Y por cierto, cualquier otra persona que tengas en mente es bienvenida

-Lo sé, Amanda disfrutara enormemente ir a esa fiesta, además, así conocerá al resto de la familia

-Sera lo mejor, se divertirá mucho, bueno hermano, ya me tengo que ir, cuídate por favor, y llámame de vez en cuando al menos

-Lo hare hermana, adiós

-Hasta luego

Presione el botón rojo del celular y lo guarde… una gran comida familiar, será un gran momento para presentar a Amanda con mis otros familiares, a mis padres les agrado, así que dudo que le caiga mal a mis tíos:

-¿Llamada de un familiar?

-Oh, sí, mi hermana –dije sonriendo- solo el recordatorio de una reunión familiar

-Entiendo, y bueno ¿Te sientes bien con esto de pasar toda la semana fuera de tu hogar?

-Pues las instalaciones de la base parecían muy cálidas –afirme- así que no creo que sea tan malo, en el ejército estaba acostumbrado a estar lejos

-Bueno, al menos estas familiarizado, algunos no lo están y pasan horrible –comento

Luego de eso seguimos charlando, un poco de todo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que arribamos a la base de la corporación, como aquella vez, totalmente iluminada.

Los vehículos se detuvieron y uno agente, con el uniforme de los instructores se puso de pie:

-¡Desciendan en orden! ¡Que los mariscales den su nombre y número de serie para reunir a su equipo y dictaminar sus horarios!

Dicho eso descendimos en orden, baje por la puerta trasera junto a Sindri, me acerque a uno de los instructores que estaba pasando la lista a los mariscales, dándole mi nombre y número de serie, el solo llamo con un megáfono a mi equipo y pronto se asomaron entre las personas, especialmente Dina y Janet:

-Muy bien, de la Madrid –dijo pasando hojas en su tabla, cuando localizo una en específico la arranco y me la entrego- aquí esta, debido a que vienen de trabajar, por hoy dormirán primero, despertaran en la madrugada para iniciar los ejercicios y luego de eso su entrenamiento, para luego volver a descansar o iniciar su labor con el cliente, las horas exactas están ahí, memorícenlas bien pues no aceptaremos retrasos ¡El que sigue!

Me aparte para que otros mariscales pudiesen pasar lista, mi equipo llego hasta conmigo, cada quien portaba ropas similares a la de aquel día cuando practicamos:

-Bueno, aquí esta nuestro itinerario, saquen una foto o memorícenlo –dije entregándole el documento a Sloan

Ahí cada uno tomo foto al documento que señalaba nuestras habitaciones y horarios, ya cuando terminaron emprendimos el camino al gran edificio central de la base, donde está el gran comedor:

-Oigan, estaremos en la misma habitación –comento Catalina- bueno, nosotras las damas estaremos en una habitación digna

-Por digna se refiere a una donde entre el trasero enorme de Janet –dijo Sloan susurrándome pero pronto recibio un golpe en la nuca

-Te escuche –reclamo la tarántula a lo que él solo pudo reír

-Eso si –volvió a hablar Catalina- se cumplirá el sueño de Sloan y podrá tener tiempo de calidad con el mariscal

-¡Que dejes de decir eso enana! –grito Sloan

Quiero creer en verdad que todo eso que dicen de él son solo mentiras… pero sigo sin conocerlo bien, lo cual me generan estas pequeñas sospechas que no me hacen sentir nada cómodo.

Pero dejare eso para luego, solo quiero dormir… aunque no eh cenado nada. Llegando al edificio de la corporación una recepcionista nos recibio, diciéndonos que pasáramos primero al comedor para una cena rápida y luego de eso, nos guiarían a las habitaciones de hombres y mujeres.

La cena fue ligera, verduras, algo de carne, pan, y agua, ligero y lo suficiente para no irte con la barriga vacía… aunque la cena que preparo Amanda olía muy bien… es una pena, pero luego de esta semana podre volver a disfrutar de sus manjares.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al pasillo principal y un agente nos llevó a las habitaciones de hombres, es en el mismo edificio pero en el ala oeste, mientras que el de las mujeres es en el ala este, nos despedimos de las chicas que partieron a su habitación, mientras el otro agente nos llevó hasta la nuestra:

-Aquí esta, habitación 34 –dijo retirando el seguro de la puerta- habitación semi privada, lo suficiente para ambos, duerman bien pues tendrán un entrenamiento muy pesado

-Gracias –dije empujando la puerta

Una habitación… que luce cómoda, tengo que admitirlo, dos camas individuales separadas, en medio de las dos hay una mesa de noche, en el muro de la cabecera de ambas camas esta la ventana con un par de cortinas blancas. Un baño, y a los pies de cada cama un cajón de madera, supongo que para guardar nuestras pertenencias.

De inmediato me dirigí al cajón y lo abrí junto a mi mochila, comencé sacando las prendas y acomodándola dentro del cajón, la deje bien doblada y ordenada para evitar que se arrugase.

Tengo que admitir que esto me trae algunos buenos recuerdos de mi época de cadete y algunos cuando salí al campo, llegar, acomodar correctamente mi cama, guardar mis pertenencias en un casillero justo al lado de mi cama y tener mi uniforme preparado.

Era una buena época, y no me evite sonreír al recordar eso ordenando cada una de mis pertenencias en el cajón, ya cuando termine, mire a Sloan de reojo y el solo saco la ropa de su mochila y la arrojo dentro del cajón sin importarle si estaba acomodada o no… bueno, tengo que admitir que eso me lo esperaba de él.

Ya por ultimo guarde la navaja para afeitar y desodorante en un cajón de la mesa de noche, las botas las deje a un lado del cajón, preparadas para ponérmelas lo mas rápido posible. Lo siguiente fue colgar el saco, camisa de vestir y pantalón de vestir en un gancho que colgué en la puerta del baño pues contaba con un gancho para eso mismo, con todo eso acomodado, solo me quite mi uniforme del ejército mexicano; dejándome el pantalón; doble la camisa y la deje arriba del cajón preparada para el entrenamiento:

-Todo listo –dije orgulloso al tener todo listo

Me gire para ver a Sloan… tirado boca arriba en su cama, estaba revisando su celular, mire a su saco que dejo tendido encima del cajón, pero estaba arrugado:

-¿No vas a colgar tu saco?

-No traje un gancho –comento despreocupado- dudo que se arrugue mucho por una noche

-¿Enserio? Es un saco hecho a la medida, cuídalo un poco

-No te preocupes, mariscal –dijo aun con ese tono despreocupado- solo será esta vez, luego lo acomodo mejor

Yo tan solo lo mire y rodé mis ojos, acomode mejor su saco y pantalón sobre el cajón, y aunque no debería estar ahí, lo deje lo mejor que pude, para que al menos no se arrugase:

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, son las 11:25 –declare revisando el reloj de mi celular- y a las 4:30 es el entrenamiento, para las 4 en punto deberíamos despertar para arreglarnos

-Relájate, igual y uno de los instructores nos despierta –lo mire y él se había recostado boca abajo- solo duérmete ya

Suspire y apague el foco de la recamara, conecte mi celular al cargador, me deje caer en la cama para llevarme la sorpresa de que es algo corta para mí, los pies me quedan colgando… bueno, no es como que sea algo nuevo para mí.

No tarde en acomodarme para poder quedarme dormido…

…

…

Y para la hora acordada comenzó el entrenamiento.

Primero; a como dijo Sloan; nos despertaron, pero fue con una bocina puesta en el cuarto que emitió el sonido de la trompeta que despierta a los soldados en el ejército estadounidense, yo me levante de golpe y de inmediato me coloque los calcetines junto a las botas, por ultimo me coloque el uniforme del ejército.

Sloan se mostró algo apresurado pero se tomó su tiempo para enlistarse, ya saliendo del cuarto varios otros de los agentes salían de las recamaras en dirección a la salida, pronto estábamos afuera, y el entrenamiento de aquel otro día se repitió, correr por la pista alrededor de la base de BrutalCorp, el circuito de obstáculos, más una nueva simulación de fuego real.

Es un circuito para combate en espacios cerrados, todo dentro de un edificio muy parecido a una nave industrial, pero tiene dos circuitos de ese tipo:

-Bien agentes, esta es la misión –dijo presentando el mapa del lugar

Para ese momento ya estábamos cansados, aunque los otros me sorprendieron, pensé que los vería quejarse por el sueño, pero lo han aguantado bien con solo haber dormido 4 horas, aun así se les notaba algo cansados después de la pista de practica:

-Desde el punto A hasta el B, despejaran las habitaciones y terminaran hasta que todo el equipo se encuentre al final del circuito, si reciben dos disparos equivale a muerte y tendrán que repetirlo en otra pista –dijo mirándonos- ¿Alguna duda?

Voltee con mi equipo pero al verlos solo revisando su equipamiento negué con la cabeza:

-Muy bien, prepárense, tienen cinco minutos para que se dé inicio al entrenamiento

Antes de comenzar solo verifique que mi pistola; la elegante Bellerose; estuviese limpia, la mitad del entrenamiento fue en un campo de fango, con algunos tubos y mangueras que simulaban lluvia, quedamos algo sucios, pero esto es solo parte del oficio:

-Ugh, mi quitina quedo muy sucia –comento Catalina quitando de su abdomen arácnido una raíz húmeda

-Es parte del oficio enana –aclaro Mizuki limpiando su rifle- luego podrás lustrarlo

-Lo sé, pero el olor es lo más difícil, bueno ¿Se divirtieron ustedes d- -Sloan la interrumpió dejando caer la culata de su rifle en la pata de ella- ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!

-Oh, perdón Cat –dijo burlonamente el escoces- no vi tu patita

La pequeña aracne solo sobaba su extremidad quejándose ligeramente, ahí solo reí para mis adentros y verifique las municiones, además de la escopeta, una SPAS 12. Ya por ultimo solo verifique que el chaleco y casco estuviesen bien puestos, con esto confirmado me puse de pie… será una semana pesada:

-¿Están listos? –cuestione, y ellos solo asintieron

-Muy bien, vamos, es hora de la acción…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bien, ya tengo mi casco anti rocas puesto… ¡Bajen las picas!_

 _Ya bueno, fuera de bromas, ojala ese pedazo les haya gustado, solo otro vistazo a el tipo de criminal que es el contratista, y esos guardaespaldas tan pintorescos. Sí, es un tipo algo más duro al igual que sus sicarios, y espera mucho para ello._

 _Pero bueno, Rob ahora pasara una semana lejos de la vaquita, y esta, de su gran amigo del cual comienza a verlo de manera diferente, pero sucede esto ¿Qué casualidad, no?_

 _Un agradecimiento especial para **Los Extraditables, Anticuario, Rexmaster, OTAKUFire y Brandonboss** que siempre siguen la historia de cerca, dejan sus reviews y ayudan a que esto mejore (O enterarme de las amenazas… por favor, no le hice mucho daño a las chicas) Y a los que siguen leyendo la historia, dejen o no reviews, agradezco su apoyo._

 _Ya casi se acaban las vacaciones, pero al menos adelante buena cantidad para próximos capítulos… además del capítulo especial para el aniversario ¡Asi que manténganse atentos para el capítulo del aniversario, en el mismo canal con el mismo escritor!_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	29. Anhelo

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Un año… dios… ya paso un año de las aventuras del soldado y la vaquita… se me hizo muy rápido ¿No creen? Bueno, no les quitare más tiempo, disfruten del capítulo especial._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo la vaquita y el soldado ¡Son el dúo dinámico!_

* * *

 _ **Anhelo.**_

* * *

El día ya ha comenzado, o eso creo, el despertador lo apague pues es mi dia libre y la las cortinas las deje cerradas, quería dormir más, los días en la corporación han sido pesados, criminales que atrapar, periodistas molestos… pero al menos le cedieron a mi equipo y a mí un fin de semana libre.

Bostece y me estire un poco en la gran cama, además de girarme hacia el lado de la mujer que tanto amo, pero apenas me gire no la encontré a mi lado:

-¿Amanda? –la llame pero no respondió

Eso me extraño, es en estos días que siempre se queda más tiempo en la cama, siempre después de despertar compartimos un beso para comenzar bien el dia.

Gruñendo tan solo me senté en la orilla de la cama pasando mis dedos por mis ojos para retirar algunas lagañas, volví a estirar mi espalda, ahí escuche algunos de los huesos de mi espalda y cuello tronar, pero eso me provoco un gran alivio, tuve un grandioso descansó, la noche anterior tuve una cena maravillosa y me hubiese gustado quedado despierto junto a Amanda, pues veríamos una película, pero me quede dormido al instante, espero no haberla molestado:

-Buenos días dormilón –escuche la tierna voz de una hermosa mujer desde la puerta

Ahí la pude ver asomándose ligeramente por la puerta, regalándome una amplia sonrisa:

-Buenos días mi rayo de sol –conteste sonriéndole a lo que ella soltó una risita tierna

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

-Por supuesto –admití con una sonrisa- el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña

-¿Y? –pregunto estirando la letra

Ahí solo pude reír:

-Nuestro aniversario

-¡Acertaste! –exclamo emocionada- solo por eso –dijo entrando por completo, revelando una gran bandeja metálica con una cubierta metálica que mantenía dentro la comida- te has ganado un desayuno especial

No me evite sonreír Amanda camino hasta mi con la bandeja en manos, dejándola sobre la cama a mi lado izquierdo y sentándose a mi derecha

-Buen provecho Robie –dijo sonriéndome- lo prepare especialmente para ti

-Quisiera compartir el desayuno contigo –dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla, ella tan solo mostro un sonrojo y su tierna sonrisa- eres hermosa ¿Ya te lo eh dicho?

-Muchas veces, pero se siente muy bien cuando lo haces –dijo sonriéndome- tu eres muy guapo

No pude evitarlo, le di un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios, pero luego ella me envolvió en sus brazos y el beso se extendió, esta vez, más profundo, la sensación tan cálida de sus labios, lo suave de estos y que es un beso sincero con la mujer que amo… es simplemente embriagador:

-Estos besos son los mejores –dije ya cuando nos separamos un segundo

-Es porque son los más sinceros ¡Pero vamos, hay que desayunar! Tenemos que comenzar el dia con energía

-Muy bien, muy bien –dije riendo- comamos juntos

Coloque la bandeja sobre mis piernas, y Amanda se adelantó para retirar la cubierta metálica, revelando el manjar que se encuentra dentro, más el aroma de un desayuno delicioso.

Huevos estrellados, sazonados a la perfección, tiras de tocino perfectamente dorado, justo en su punto, en un pequeño plato circular una pequeña toalla donde dentro están algunas tortillas de maíz aun calientes, otro pequeño plato con fruta cortada, salchichas bien cocinadas y por ultimo un vaso con jugo de frutas, y otro con leche.

De inmediato tome el vaso con leche y le di un trago, sonriendo al saborearla y detectar lo que hace este tipo de leche tan especial:

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto sonriendo y con un pequeño sonrojo

-Sabes que si –dije sonriéndole- ahora abre grande

Dije cortando parte de uno de los huevos colocándolo sobre uno de los panes tostados, añadiéndole tocino y una parte de la salchicha:

-Pruébalo tu primero Robie –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa- lo hice para ti

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero quiero que comamos juntos, anda, abre o el avión no tendrá donde aterrizar –dije ahora imitando el sonido de un avión

Amanda soltó otra risita y abrió su boca para recibir el bocado, ella comió la mitad de la tostada y yo comí la otra mitad… es un manjar, esta exquisito, tal como todo lo que prepara ella.

Asi seguimos, en ocasiones ella era la que tomaba el tenedor y me alimentaba, en otras, yo tenía esa labor, esta clase de actos entre nosotros son los que tanto disfruto, divertirme con esa hermosa mujer.

Con mi amada esposa.

Pasados los minutos entre risas y disfrutando ese delicioso desayuno, terminamos de comer, compartimos otro pequeño beso, y mientras Amanda salió de la recamara para ir a la cocina, tome un cambio de ropa para el dia y me arregle, por ultimo lave mis dientes y peine mi cabello para lucir lo mejor posible.

Ya saliendo de mi cuarto fui embestido por alguien, o más bien, mi pierna recibio una tacleada:

-¡Papi! –exclamo una vocecita desde lo bajo

-Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunte a la hermosa niña que abrazaba mi pierna izquierda pero pronto levante en mis brazos

De brillantes escamas rojas, pelo rojizo como estas, una gran cola, o más bien, un cuerpo de serpiente largo, de tez clara y ojos verdes que solo demuestran vitalidad, y una tierna sonrisa que refleja emoción:

-Dormí muy bien ¿Pero si sabes que dia es hoy? –pregunto emocionada

-Déjame pensar -dije mostrándome pensativo mientras la tenía en mis brazos, ya pesa más… se hace más grande, está creciendo muy rápido- Pues es sábado

-¡Si, ya se! Pero hoy se celebra algo mas –dijo aun con su sonrisa entusiasmada

-¿La revolución mexicana?

-No, eso es en noviembre –ahí sonreí para mí mismo, sabe bien las fechas

-¿El dia para visitar los abuelos?

-¡No! Acaso… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –pregunto con un tono de tristeza

-¡Claro que si lo recuerdo! ¡Es tu cumpleaños número ocho! –dije alzándola más en el aire

-¡Si te acordaste! –dijo emocionada abrazándome

Nunca eh olvidado esta fecha, y creo que es la fecha que nunca olvidaría, pero a ella le encanta hacer esa pregunta, y a mi ver su carita de emoción, la abrace y ella se aferró a mi riendo:

-Te aseguro que será un feliz cumpleaños pequeña –dije abrazándola

-Ya es un feliz cumpleaños ¡Estas aquí en casa conmigo y mami! Y eso me hace muy feliz –dijo volviendo a abrazarme

-Eres la mejor hija –dije conteniendo una pequeña lagrima

Seguimos en ese cálido abrazo por algunos segundos más, hasta que ya era hora de que la dejara en el suelo:

-¡Vamos papi! Mamá dijo que me prepararía un desayuno especial –dijo desplazándose rápidamente a las escaleras

-Ya voy Aki, el desayuno no se ira a ningún lado

Ella siempre es tan entusiasmada, bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras yo iba detrás:

-Hija, no corras por las escaleras

-Oh… perdón –dijo deteniéndose a la mitad y bajando con más cuidado

Esta casa… simplemente el fruto de nuestro trabajo juntos, y bueno, algo de apoyo con mi hermana, las ventajas de tener una hermana hábil en su carrera y con contactos.

Ya en el primer piso Aki tomo asiento en su asiento especial en el comedor, por mi parte me dirigí con Amanda, ella estaba dándole los últimos toques al desayuno de nuestra pequeña, me acerque con ella para asistirle:

-Y listo ¿Qué te parece? –me pregunto haciéndose a un lado

Una torre de panqueques con forma de estrella, con chispas de chocolate que añadió en la masa, debajo, fruta cortada, helado de vainilla y a un lado un vaso con leche; el favorito de Aki; pero siendo el principal plato un gran emparedado de carne:

-Entonces le preparaste uno de mis especiales –pregunte al notar que es de los que preparo especialmente para nosotros tres- todo luce muy rico

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo- tome prestada tu receta y añadí algunos toques con otras especias

-Muy bien, yo te ayudo –dije tomando el plato con los panqueques, Amanda tomo el que tenía el gran emparedado

Le sonreí al verla a los ojos y caminamos juntos hacia donde esta Aki; muy seguramente; esperando:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aki! –exclamo Amanda con el gran plato

-¡Wow! ¿Todo eso es para mí?

-Especialmente para ti, mi pequeña –Amanda dejo el plato frente a Aki, y abrazo a nuestra hermosa nena

-Pero eso es el postre, primero va esto –dije colocando el gran emparedado

-Luce delicioso ¡Gracias mami! –dijo volviendo a abrazar a Amanda

-Es un placer, mi tesoro –dijo acariciando la cabecita de nuestra pequeña- ¡Anda, pruébalo! Sé que mueres por darle un mordisco

Junto a Amanda me senté a un lado de Aki, ya habíamos desayunado, así que preferimos quedarnos junto a nuestra pequeña que disfrutaba de su gran emparedado:

-Eshtá muy richo –dijo con la boca llena

-No hables con la boca llena –dijo Amanda limpiando la barbilla de Aki

Ella tan solo mastico más y paso el emparedado:

-¡Esta muy rico!

Amanda ahí sonrio ampliamente, yo solo pase mi brazo por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente, luego ella tomo mi mano, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa y pronto recargándose en mí:

-Es una hermosa niña –dijo en voz baja, cerca de mi oído

-La más bonita –dije mirando a nuestra pequeña, devorando el emparedado

-¿Crees que… que Marisa está contenta? –cuestiono en voz baja

-Por supuesto Amanda… por supuesto, le hemos dado lo que a ella se le privo, ahora vive feliz, evitamos una desgracia para tan hermosa nena

-Mamá –hablo Aki de repente- papá ¿Por qué no desayunan ustedes también? –pregunto dejando su emparedado en el plato

-Ya desayunamos juntos en nuestro cuarto, Aki –declaro Amanda- no te preocupes pequeña

-¿Seguros? Podemos compartir el emparedado –dijo sonriéndonos

-Es tu desayuno especial por tu cumpleaños, es tu dia –dije sonriéndole- no te preocupes

-Está bien… ¡Muchas gracias mami, papi! Este dia está siendo muy divertido ¡Y apenas inicia! –dijo con su vivaz tono para luego darle un gran mordisco al emparedado

Yo solo volví a sonreír… aún recuerdo las circunstancias en que la encontramos, en nuestra rabia al desconocer la verdadera historia… nuestra tristeza al descubrir lo que de verdad había sucedido, y mi sentimiento de culpa que… bueno… aún sigo cargando. Pero al ver a la pequeña Aki ahí, disfrutando de un desayuno especial por su cumpleaños, de estar feliz porque me permitieron descansar y estar con ella… No salve a su madre, pero ahora ella tiene una vida feliz.

Y es lo que más me alegra.

Los minutos pasaron y Aki insistió en que debíamos de comer algo más, así que nos entregó parte de su emparedado, insistió tanto que solo cedimos, pero la conozco bien, ella ya quería probar el gran postre.

Amanda y yo compartimos esa parte del emparedado, mientras Aki disfruto de la gran pila de panqueques y helado de vainilla que es de su favorito, además de probar la leche de Amanda, la más nutritiva y deliciosa.

Luego de ese gran desayuno Aki necesitaba un baño, ella se fue a bañar acompañada de Amanda que ayudaría a aclimatar el agua y estuviese en una temperatura correcta para ella, en eso aproveche para verificar que todo estaba en el refrigerador y alacena, hoy sería un dia muy especial, por el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña vendrían muchos invitados, así que tengo que preparar mucha comida:

-Listo –hablo Amanda bajando del segundo piso- la tina esta bien aclimatada ¿Qué haces Robie?

-Revisando si hay suficiente –dije ya cuando coloque el ultimo corte de carne sobre la barra de la cocina para dejarlos descongelarse- parece que esta todo

-Compraste mucho –dijo Amanda a mi lado

-Estaban en oferta, y bueno, me hicieron un descuento especial

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Un pequeño secreto –dije sonriéndole, ella también me regalo una sonrisa- ¿Crees que vengan todos?

-Claro que vendrán –dijo pasando su brazo por mi espalda, abrazándome- siempre vienen

-Tienes razón –ahí la encare y le plante un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios- bueno, iré afuera a preparar la mesa y sillas

-Solo espera un momentito –para ese momento me había separado y dirigido a la puerta del patio trasero, pero ella paso sus brazos por mis costados, abrazándome desde atrás- aún faltan unas horas

-Bueno, creo que puedo esperar –ahí me gire para verla de frente, me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y hundió su rostro en mi hombro derecho en ese calido abrazo- Me extrañaste ¿Verdad? -cuestione

-Si… ¿Cómo no te voy a extrañar? estaba muy preocupada –ahí sentí como aplico algo más de fuerza en su abrazo- cada vez que sales a trabajar, y esas ocasiones donde te quedas toda una semana o incluso más tiempo en la corporación… me llenan de miedo… que tu no vuelvas, y Aki siempre está preguntando por ti… no quiero darle alguna mala noticia

-Ya, ya –dije pasando mi mano por su cabeza, pasando mis dedos en su cabello y acariciando su espalda- aquí estoy querida ¿Acaso no confías en mí, o mi equipo?

-Claro que lo hago… pero es algo latente –ahí ella se separó y me miro con un rostro preocupado- que algun dia… simplemente no vuelvas –dijo esto bajando un poco su rostro

No me gusta verla así, pero la entiendo perfectamente; Moví mi mano y la coloque en su barbilla, sujetándola con delicadeza para que levantase su rostro, apreciando sus delicadas facciones y la pequeña sonrisa que trataba de esbozar, conecte mis labios con los de ella, y pronto cuando me correspondió al beso lo convertí en uno del tipo francés, introduje mi lengua en su boca y ambas comenzaron a juguetear, la abrace con delicadeza sujetándola de su cintura, ella retrocedió un poco, pero la sujete con seguridad, evitando que cayese y sin romper el beso, manteniéndonos unidos.

Luego de unos momentos con ese profundo beso, lo rompí para recuperar el aliento, ella me miraba con una notoria sonrisa y un gran sonrojo mientras recuperaba el aire:

-Bueno, es hora de cocinar –dije sonriéndole ahora dándole un besito en su frente

Tome el costal con carbón que deje a un lado del refrigerador, fósforos, un par de servilletas y un periódico:

-No es justo… siempre haces lo mismo –la escuche decir cuando estaba empujando la puerta de la salida

-Lo sé, y te encanta –la escuche quejarse ligeramente y yo solo salí riendo- es tan tierna

Ya fuera deje el costal con el carbón a un lado del gran asador; que es parte fundamental de la cultura regia; deje todo lo demás sobre la parrilla y me dirigí a un pequeño almacén en el patio, abrí la puerta para revelar el interior, lo uso principalmente como área para guardar algunas herramientas, la mesa plegable junto a las sillas, yo solo vine para buscar estos últimos.

Lo próximo fue solo sacar la mesa y acomodar las sillas alrededor de la mesa, ahí sentí la brisa fresca, es un dia con un cielo despejado, será un buen dia.

Pasados los minutos, limpie la parrilla y retire el exceso de cenizas de una de las últimas reuniones con mi equipo, quien diría que al final se volviesen buenos amigos. Lo siguiente de limpiarla fue poner todo el carbón y prenderlo, ya cuando la braza enciende, no se apagara por nada.

Listo eso solo queda esperar a que se expanda, de mientras, iré dentro para preparar el marinado para algunos cortes:

-¿Y solo lo tengo que dejarlo caer?

-Si Aki, solo déjalo caer en la licuadora y después de encenderla quedara bien mezclado

Escuche a ambas desde la cocina, ya entrando me di cuenta que Aki estaba en su banco para alcanzar la barra de la cocina; está creciendo, pero aun no es tan alta; ahí tenia frente a ella una tabla para picar, un cuchillo y un par de vegetales, estaban preparando el marinado:

-Ahora, con cuidado, corta los tomates y chiles, recuerda que no debes tallarte los ojos después de cortar chile o cebolla o te arderán tus ojitos

-Si mami… aún recuerdo la otra vez –dijo riendo ligeramente- mis ojitos ardieron mucho

Luego de eso Amanda la ayudo a cortar, poniéndose atrás de ella y guiando sus manos, pero pronto Aki pudo hacerlo sin la ayuda de su madre:

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunte ya acercándome

-¡Papi! Mami y yo estamos preparando el… ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto apenada

-Marinado, pequeña –contesto su madre con una sonrisa

-¡Si, eso! Estamos preparando el marinado para la carne ¿La vas a preparar en el horno?

-No, esta vez será en el asador

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta la carne en el asador! –exclamo contenta

Yo solo reí al verla así, ella siguió junto a Amanda preparando el marinado, por mi parte tome mi cuchillo de cocina y comencé a abrir los empaques donde va la carne, ya cuando termine alguien llamo a la puerta:

-Valla, vinieron desde temprano –dije limpiando mis manos- iré a ver quién es

Me dirigí a la puerta y llegando a esta la abrí de inmediato, topándome con mi hermana:

-¡Hola hermano!

-¡Enana! –dije para luego abrazarla

-Rob… suéltame imbécil, me duele el vientre

-Oh, cierto, perdona –dije poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo

-Si serás, a la otra te voy a dar un coscorrón, vamos Pérez, pasa –dicho eso ella paso al interior de la casa

-H-Hola –saludo un tímido Pérez, se le notaba nervioso

Lo mire fijamente con los brazos cruzados, el solo parecía estar deseando desaparecer ahora mismo… hasta que sentí un golpe en las costillas:

-¡Déjalo en paz! –grito mi hermana- No te hagas, que estabas muy contento cuando él se me declaro

-Ya sabes que estoy bromeando Pérez –dije jalándolo a la entrada- ¿Cómo ha estado Valeria? ¿Los cambios de humor no la han puesto muy histérica?

-Para nada –dijo ya sonriendo y sonando más calmado- Solo con los antojos, a veces me hace ir al puesto del otro lado del estado para comprarle unos tacos

-¡Pérez, cállate! –grito Valeria

Reí ante esto y los deje pasar para que saludaran a Amanda y Aki, por mi parte cerré la puerta, tengo que admitir que mi impulso de hermano protector salió cuando él se le declaro… y estuve a muy poco de estrangularlo cuando nos dieron la noticia que Valeria estaba embarazada, pero eso hubiese sido muy grosero de mi parte, Valeria es una adulta y sabe muy bien lo que hace con su vida, y bueno, Pérez es un gran amigo, así que estaba muy feliz que fue con el:

-¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? –pregunto de repente Valeria

-¡Tía Valeria, Tio Pérez! –exclamo Aki

Regrese a la cocina y pude ver como Valeria se agacho para abrazar a Aki, luego de eso abrazo a Pérez:

-Valla, sí que estas más grande, Aki –dijo Pérez- estas creciendo muy rápido

-¡Sí! Estoy creciendo más, quizás sea tan alta como mamá o papá

-Quizás pequeña –dijo Valeria acariciando su cabecita- ¡Casi lo olvido! Te traje un regalo

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Si pequeña, pero te lo entregare más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Aki solo dejo escapar un pequeño quejido, pero luego sonrio:

-Está bien ¡Mira tía, estoy ayudando a mamá y papá a cocinar!

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno Aki, hay que ayudar a tu madre, conozco bien a tu padre y ha de andar de flojo

-Valeria…

-No te creas hermano, sé que sales a trabajar siempre –dijo sonriéndome- Hola Amanda

-¡Vale! ¡Que gusto verte! –ahí ambas compartieron un abrazo- ¿Cómo va el pequeño? ¿Saben si es un él o ella?

-Aun no, queremos que sea sorpresa –dijo Valeria pasando su mano por sobre su vientre, ya lleva tres meses de embarazo y es algo notable- por ahora todo va bien ¡Incluso tenemos fotos de la ecografía! ¿Quieres verlas?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo emocionada

-¿Qué es una ecografía? –pregunto inocentemente Aki

-Es un método para ver un bebe en el vientre de una madre ¿Quieres ver las fotos también?

-¡Sí!

Ahí las tres corrieron a la sala, mientras Valeria sacaba las fotos de su bolso:

-Mujeres –dije sonriendo- ¿No te venia gritando en el camino?

-A mí no, solo a los que se atravesaban mientras manejaba su preciado Mercedes –dijo riendo- ¿Cómo has estado Roberto?

-De maravilla –admití- Tener unos días de descanso con mi esposa e hija es simplemente perfecto

-Concuerdo –ahí el suspiro- Los días en que llego del servicio y Valeria hace un gran esfuerzo por que sus días de descanso concuerden con los míos es simplemente invaluable, especialmente cuando me espera con la cena, ni que decir cuándo vamos a nuestro cuarto y-

-Pérez… –dije colocando mi mano en su hombro y comenzando a ejercer presión- sé que la quieres mucho, yo estoy contento que tu hayas sido el que ella escogió, pero cuidadito con esa lengua

-¡S-S-Si señor! N-No volverá a pasar –al decir eso lo solté y reí un poco

-Excelente, bueno, continuare con esto, la comida no se prepara sola

-¡Mira sus manitas! –Exclamo de repente Amanda- Es una cosita tan pequeñita y muy tierna

-¿Eso es un bebe? –pregunto Aki

-Si Aki, está creciendo apenas –explico Amanda

-¿Pero dónde está?

-En la barriguita de la tía Valeria

-¿Y porque está ahí?... ¡¿Está atrapado?! –apenas escuche eso solo deje escapar una pequeña risa junto a Pérez, la inocencia de un niño

-N-No pequeña, es solo… bueno, el proceso por el que pasan los bebes

-¿Asi crecen? –seguía con sus preguntas

-Si Aki –ahora hablo Valeria- Por un tiempo crecen en el vientre de la madre, se desarrollan, nutren y después de 9 meses… uh… -ahí ella se mostró dudosa

-Son… uh… ¡Despierta en la cuna de la casa! –hablo Amanda de repente con cierto tono de nerviosismo, Aki sigue siendo pequeña para los detalles- ¡Sí! Un dia los padres despierta y el pequeño está en la cuna

Inconscientemente todos guiaron sus ojos a Aki, espero que se crea esa historia:

-Eso… ¡Es muy bonito! –exclamo de repente- ¿Cómo fue cuando estaba en tu pancita mami?

Ahora yo voltee con Amanda, sus orejas se alzaron de inmediato, Pérez desvió la mirada y Valeria solo se dedicó a mirar el interior de su bolso, fingiendo que buscaba algo:

-Eso… bueno, pues es fue como el de la tía Valeria, y- ahí el timbre sonó de nuevo… gracias al cielo

-¡Son más visitas! ¡Yo iré! –dije caminando al instante

-¡Hay que preparar la comida! Aki, ven conmigo, sigamos preparando el marinado

-Si mamá –respondió bajando del sillón junto a Amanda

Volví a abrir la puerta para revelar a una chica de piel bronceada, cabellera rubia y un gran ojo:

-¡Hola Rob!

-¡Hey, Sindri! –la salude- llegas temprano

-No podía perderme el cumpleaños de la pequeña –dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias, pasa

Me hice a un lado y ella paso, note que llevaba una gran bolsa, lo más seguro es con algun regalo para Aki dentro:

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Dónde está la pequeña que no la veo? –pregunto ya en la sala

-¡Tía Sindri! –grito Aki, y como con Valeria, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla

Estaba por regresar a la sala cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, la abrí para ver a mis padres:

-¡Hola hijo! –saludo mi madre de inmediato- Mira hijo, conseguimos un pastel de los favoritos de Aki

-Mamá… no te hubieses molestado

-No es ninguna molestia –dije tomando el pastel, pero dándole un gran abrazo a mi madre

-El mejor solo para Aki –hablo mi padre

-Muchas gracias papá –dije abrazándolo también

-Dime que Amanda no había preparado ya alguno –dijo mi madre preocupada

-De hecho, ya que apenas ayer llegue por la tarde, decidimos pasar el resto del dia juntos los tres, saliendo a divertirnos… y omitimos comprar los ingredientes para algun pastel, de hecho estaba pensando en que después de preparar la comida salir corriendo en busca de alguno

-Pues están de suerte –hablo mi madre con una sonrisa- ordenamos este especialmente para la pequeña cumpleañera

-Y se los agradezco mucho, enserio ¡Pasen! Ya está aquí Valeria y Pérez, también Sindri

Ambos solo ingresaron, antes de cerrar la puerta me asome, no valla ser que venga alguien justo detrás y vuelva a tocar apenas si cierre la puerta, pero no fue así, no vi a ningún conocido así que solo la cerré:

-¡Abuelos! –grito Aki

Apenas pase a la sala y Aki los estaba abrazando, Amanda seguía en la cocina preparando el marinado, y Pérez tomo asiento junto a mi hermana, ambos, admirando las fotos de su pequeño, o pequeña, aun en gestación, y Sindri dirigiéndose con Amanda para saludarla… este es un grandioso dia.

Lo siguiente en este fue sazonar la carne, y los invitados se decidieron por salir, la brisa está muy fresca y el sol es cubierto por parte del segundo piso de la casa brindándonos de una buena área para la sombra, justo donde la mesa y sillas están.

Ya fuera, comencé con los preparativos, con toda la línea de cortes de carnes, salchichas para asar y; mis favoritas; las salchichas polacas rellenas de queso… de solo pensar en ello se me hace agua a la boca. Además de eso tengo verduras para saltear a la parrilla y algunas quesadillas:

-¿Y cuantos años cumples Aki? –pregunto Sindri

-Ocho años –contesto con su tierna voz

-Ya decía yo, te notas más grande –dijo a lo que Aki rio ligeramente

-Si ¡Estoy creciendo mucho! Algun dia seré tan alta como mamá o papá –dijo con su tierno tono

Amanda se había puesto de pie mientras Aki seguía platicando con todos los invitados, llego hasta conmigo para ayudarme a llevar algunos de los primeros cortes de carne, los más pequeños y que sirven de botana salieron primero:

-Ella está muy feliz –dijo estando a mi lado

-Y eso me pone igual de contento –dije sonriéndole

Ella se acercó para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y yo solo le sonreí:

-¿Crees que vengan los miembros de tu equipo?

-Espero, les dije que estaban invitados y los recibiría con gusto –admití sonriendo- ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y los roces se quedaron atrás, ahora casi son buenos amigos

-Y Aki hasta los considera sus tíos

-¡Aquí viene la aracne voladora! –escuche un grito repentino

Alce mi vista pues venía desde justo arriba de nosotros, es Catalina cayendo en picada, pero antes de tocar el suelo pude ver como freno su caída con un ´´paracaídas´´ hecho con su telaraña, aterrizo justo a un lado de la mesa:

-¡Ta da! –exclamo alzando los brazos

-¡Tía Cati! –Aki solo corrió emocionada hacia ella y la abrazo- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Porque soy la mejor, y con algo de ayuda de Dina

Ahí escuche un fuerte aleteo y Dina aterrizo lentamente en el patio:

-Hola pequeña –saludo con una sonrisa

Aki solo se mostró emocionada, y muy feliz de ambas visitas, yo solo pude sonreír al verla tan emocionada.

Pronto arribaron los que faltaban, Janet, Mizuki y Sloan, cada uno trayendo regalos; y el escoces trajo algunos para nosotros, cervezas y whisky; no me pude negar a algo de alcohol y tome una cerveza junto a los demás.

Las horas pasaron y la reunión se animaba aún más, con mis compañeros conviviendo con mis familiares, compartiendo bebidas y disfrutando de la comida que prepare junto a Amanda, riendo por algunas anécdotas, Valeria tan feliz de su vida actual con Pérez, y este más que contento, yo tome asiento justo a un lado de Aki, quedando en medio de mí y Amanda, ella estaba devorando uno de los cortes de carne:

-Calma pequeña, la carne no se ira a ningún lado –comente al verla comer rápido

-Eshque eshta muy richo –dijo con la boca llena

-No hables con la boca llena pequeña, y limpia tu boquita –dijo Amanda acariciando la cabecita de nuestra niña- pero si, lo que preparo tu padre quedo delicioso

-Lo mejor solo para mi familia, y amigos –dije sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Aki, a lo que ella rio un poco

-Esto está muy rico –dijo Valeria comiendo una de las costillas- pásame una de las salchichas, Pérez

-Pero ya tienes como dos pedazos de carne ent-

-Pérez –hablo mi hermana con un tono severo- te estoy pidiendo que me pases una de las salchichas, ahora

-Si señora

Al instante lanzamos una carcajada grupal, ver a Pérez tan asustado por la manera en que mi hermana le hablo y lo mira no tiene precio… ahora que lo pienso… si es que Amanda y yo tenemos un hijo de nuestra sangre eso es lo que me espera… pero ella es una minotauro de dos metros de alto, con una fuerza sobrehumana… que dios se apiade de mi cuando esos cambios de humor lleguen:

-¿Pasa algo Rob? –pregunto Sindri

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! No nada, solo estaba pensando –ahí aclare mi garganta- solo me alegra que la comida les guste, y que la cumpleañera se está divirtiendo

Aki tan solo sonrio y continuamos con la comida familiar, siendo ella el centro de algunas conversaciones, y en otras, solo compartíamos anécdotas. Aki por otro lado hacía gala de sus conocimientos, es una niña lista, ha estudiado mucho y saca muy buenas calificaciones, aunque eso no quita su inocencia, y la charla seguía con ella poniendo mucha atención con las anécdotas de mis padres, o cuando ellos le compartían conocimientos.

El tiempo paso, me dedique a solo admirar la escena en general, Amanda estaba sentada a mi derecha, con su cabeza recargada y yo la acariciaba, ella simplemente se acurruco en mí, mirando a Aki que jugaba con Sindri con su consola portátil, creo que juegan el famoso juego de pokémon.

Valeria y Pérez simplemente estaban juntos, Valeria seguía ruñendo una de las costillas de res mientras Pérez la miraba embobado, para cuando ella se dio cuenta mostro un gran sonrojo, limpio su boca y ambos compartieron un pequeño beso, para luego volver a su comida.

Mizuki y Catalina charlaban con mis padres, mientras Janet, Dina y Sloan parecían estar compartiendo chistes, más que nada por sus carcajadas que en ocasiones soltaban, mirando todo esto… es simplemente precioso, me siento muy… muy feliz:

-Es un dia maravilloso –dijo Amanda de repente, ahí voltee a verla y me miraba con una sonrisa- el aniversario va de maravilla

-Me alegra que así te parezca –dije besando su frente- aunque me encantaría cumplir alguna vez ese sueño, de ir a algun crucero, pasarla en algun lujoso hotel en la playa, quizás en- -ella tapo mis labios con su dedo y cuando lo retiro beso mis labios

-No es necesario algo así, los aniversarios así son más bonitos, me recuerdan siempre que hice la correcta elección al decir que si aquel dia –dijo esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa, luciendo sus blancos dientes

Yo solo sonreí, y la bese de nuevo, pero esta vez fue uno más profundo que duro algunos minutos más:

-Oye, cálmate, no la vallas a morder –hablo de repente Valeria

Rompí el beso lanzándole una mirada de enojo a mi hermana, Amanda solo se mostró sonrojada y desvió la mirada:

-Solo bromeo, ustedes sigan –dijo riendo

Voltee con Amanda y ella solo seguía sonrojada:

-¿Te parece si esperamos a más tarde?

-Está bien –le sonreí- así no habrá quien nos ¡Interrumpa! –eso ultimo lo dije alzando la voz y volteando con Valeria, ella solo volvió a reír

Luego de eso, y algunas horas más de risas, comida y anécdotas, retire los platos sucios y bandejas donde había puesto la carne, pronto, llego la hora del pastel.

Los invitados se quedaron fuera, el atardecer ya es presente y la brisa sigue fresca, dentro, saque el pastel del refrigerador y Amanda saco la vela con forma de ocho, la encendí con un fosforo y estaba listo, el pastel en si es uno de tres leches, con una capa de merengue y mango junto con fresa arriba, además de detalles de chocolate a los lados, como figuras de serpientes y cuernos bovinos, se nota enseguida que fue mandado a hacer… hasta ahora que soy padre de familia me siguen ayudando así… siempre tan atentos:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Aki! –dije saliendo de la casa con el pastel en las manos

Sus ojos solo brillaron al ver el gran pastel, para cuando me acerque a ella comenzaron a cantar las mañanitas, principalmente mis padres, hermana y Pérez.

Terminaron de cantar justo cuando lo deje frente a la cumpleañera que de inmediato soplo la vela, después de eso aplaudimos y Amanda corto el pastel para luego repartirlo entre cada uno, pero ahora viene lo bueno, y lo que la pequeña Aki tanto ha esperado:

-¡Hora de los regalos! –hablo Amanda mostrando el nuestro, que habíamos escondido perfectamente en el almacén exterior

-¡Regalos! –dijo emocionada con sus ojos brillando

-Este es nuestro regalo Aki –dijo Amanda llevando la gran caja

-¡Gracias mami, gracias papá! –exclamo emocionada

Pronto en sus ansias destrozo el envoltorio del regalo, que no era más que un papel blanco rodeado por un listón rojo:

-¡Lego! –exclamo emocionada- ¡Y es la fortaleza del dragón! ¡gracias!

-Un pajarito nos dijo que te gustaría –comente y Amanda solo me abrazo

-¡El mío, abre el mío! –hablo Sindri entregándole la bolsa de regalos

-Gracias tía Sindri –dijo tomando el regalo

Al abrir la bolsa ella metió su mano en la bolsita, hasta que dio con algo, sacando un cilindro metálico algo similar a un labial pero algo más grande:

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirándolo de cerca

-Mira pequeña, es para confundir a alguien, y si se te acerca con malas intenciones –ahí Sindri presiono un botón… y una hoja de doble filo de unos 15 centímetros se plegó- ¡Y lo apuñalas!

-¡Wow! ¡Esta genial! –exclamo Aki emocionada

-Si bueno –dijo Amanda caminando hasta ella- lo guardare por ti Aki, no vaya a ser que te cortes

-Pero tendré cuidado mami –Amanda se mostraba aun preocupada, pero confió en nuestra pequeña

-Sabía que quizás tu padre o madre no se sentirían muy cómodos –comento Sindri- revisa de nuevo

Aki se extrañó pero volvió a meter su mano, para luego sacar un oso de peluche:

-¡Un peluchito! ¡Es muy bonito! Gracias tía Sindri –esta solo le sonrio dándole un pulgar arriba

Los regalos siguieron, algunos siendo incluso dinero para Aki, para eso se lo entregaron a ella, y mi pequeña siempre venía con nosotros para entregarlo, siempre que encuentra dinero nos lo entrega, después de aquella vez que no se controló y gasto todo su dinero en chucherías; e incluso que perdió dinero; nos entrega todo lo que encuentra… y bueno, la reprimenda que le di, un regaño verbal pues ella al final se quedó sin el dinero que ahorraba para un juguete que vio en una tienda.

Lo que ella no sabe es que siempre guardamos todo el dinero que ella nos entrega en el lugar más alto de su ropero, en una alcancía, solo para cuando ella quiera comprar un juguete por su cuenta.

Pero bueno… eso es lo de menos, la mejor recompensa siempre es verla sonreír, ahora especialmente que sus abuelos, tíos sanguíneos y otros que son personas cercanas a la familia pero los conoce desde tanto tiempo, que para ella son tíos. El verla reír, estar tan contenta y simplemente… divertirse con su familia, que aunque no es sanguínea, ella considera familia, y es lo que verdaderamente importa.

Las horas siguieron, la comida se acabó y los visitantes pasaron al interior de la casa, algunos siguieron sus pláticas, otros sintonizaron la televisión para distraerse un poco, Aki por otro lado tomo asiento en la sala para comenzar a armar el castillo del dragón, acompañada de un par de peluches que le regalaron y su familia.

El tiempo siguió y con la llegada de la noche los invitados partieron, me despedí de mi hermana y Pérez, al último de mis padres; a los cuales les agradecí de corazón por el pastel, me salvaron de salir corriendo a alguna pastelería y regresar sudado, además del que lo pidieron especialmente para ella, y ya cuando ellos partieron ayude a Amanda a limpiar todo:

-Fue un dia divertido –comente cargando con todas las bandejas y platos- ¿Tu qué opinas querida?

-Concuerdo contigo –dijo sonriéndome- volver a ver a la familia siempre me pone feliz, ni que decir de Aki, ella simplemente pasa grandes días

-Es la que más se divierte –dije sonriendo

-Hablando de ella –Amanda se asomó para ver a nuestra pequeña

Estaba viendo la televisión mientras armaba el castillo de Lego, pero la vi bostezar sonoramente, y abrazar uno de sus peluches:

-Parece que tiene sueño

-Dejemos los platos remojar –dijo Amanda dejando la llave abierta y cuando el agua cubrió los platos la cerro- llevemos a Aki a su camita

-Sera todo un placer

Luego de eso solo seque mis manos y acompañe a Amanda hasta donde Aki esta, tratando de resistirse al sueño:

-¿Tienes sueño pequeña? –pregunto Amanda con ese tono dulce de su voz, hincándose a un lado de Aki

-Si mami… ¡Pero tengo que construir la fortaleza del dragón! O robaran su oro y- Ahí se vio interrumpida por otro bostezo- y ya no tendrá oro…

-Lo es pequeña, pero el dragón es poderoso –dijo tomando a la criatura de plástico; previamente armada por Aki- Te aseguro que no le robaran su oro, tú tienes que dormir y mañana bien descansada podrás armas la fortaleza ¿Te parece?

-Bueno… si, tienes razón mami… ¿Me Podrias cargar hasta la cama? –pregunto tiernamente abrazando el oso de peluche con sus brazos y con su cola, enroscando un unicornio de peluche pegándola a ella

-Por supuesto que sí, Aki –dijo cargándola con suma facilidad, y formando esa cuna con sus brazos donde acomodo a Aki

La pequeña solo se acurruco en Amanda con ambos peluches, mi esposa solo pudo reír al verla tan cómoda, yo solo metí en las bolsas las piezas de Lego que Aki ya había sacado, además de cargar con cuidado lo que ella ya había ensamblado, las partes de la fortaleza.

Con todo listo camine junto a Amanda hasta la recamara de Aki, deje las piezas y partes de la fortaleza en la pequeña mesa de plástico que le tenemos a ella en su cuarto, para luego dirigirme con Amanda, la cual recostó a nuestra pequeña en su cama.

Es tierno… muy tierno, Aki parecía no querer despegarse del calor de su madre, pero aun así cedió a la comodidad de su cama, de inmediato se acomodó en esta con sus ojos cerrados, y sin despegarse de ambos peluches:

-Gracias mamá… papá… hoy fue un dia muy divertido… los quiero mucho –dijo pausadamente, el cansancio sí que le está ganando

Voltee con Amanda la cual estaba enternecida, se hinco a un lado de la cama e imite esto, ella estaba acariciando la cabecita de nuestra pequeña, viéndola con esos ojos de cariño maternal:

-Y nosotros te queremos mucho Aki –luego de decir eso beso delicadamente la frente de nuestra pequeña- duerme bien pequeña

Luego de eso Amanda se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado, yo me acerque y también le di un beso de buenas noches a mi niña:

-Descansa Aki –dije arropándola junto a sus peluches- descansa mi ángel

Pase suavemente mi mano por su cabeza, acariciando su mejilla, ella tan solo sonrio ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados, abrazando con fuerza ese oso de peluche.

En ese momento solo pude sentir una gran calma… ella puede dormir tranquila ahora, ahora tiene una familia unida, y que la aprecia de verdad.

Y eso es lo que me hace más feliz.

Me puse de pie y Amanda me abrazo, mirando a nuestra niña que ahora se había sumido en el reino de los sueños, luciendo de una hermosa sonrisa:

-Es tan linda –comento Amanda

-La más bonita… la mejor hija que un padre puede tener… aunque creo que hay que hacer como ella y dormir –dije estirándome un poco- ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, aunque me gustaría esta vez pasar algo más de tiempo contigo ¿Reanudamos la noche de películas?

-Por supuesto… y perdón por la última noche, me quede dormido

-No te preocupes Robie –dijo oprimiendo mi nariz sonriéndome- sé que estabas cansado, además, así pude verte dormir, eres muy lindo cuando estas descansando

Ahí solo pude reír ante su ternura, salimos del cuarto de Aki y cerré con cuidado la puerta, no quisiera despertarla cuando está sumida en su sueño. Ya con eso listo entre a la recamara que comparto con mi hermosa esposa, entrando me estire y me di un baño rápido… tengo que admitir que invite a Amanda a que nos bañáramos juntos, pero ella decidió entrar sola… me preocupa un poco, o más bien, me extraña mucho, cuando le hago la propuesta siempre accede.

Pero bueno, solo iba a asearme rápidamente para salir más fresco, salí con solo unos boxers puestos… ¿Qué? Amanda me dejo en claro que las cicatrices solo me hacen ver más varonil, además de que le encanta mi cuerpo, y bueno, dormir así es muy refrescante:

-Su turno, bella dama –dije saliendo del baño, manteniendo la puerta abierta

-Muchas gracias, buen caballero –dijo esto pasando su mano por mi barbilla, yo solo le sonreí

Luego de eso solo me acosté en mi lado de la cama, deje el control en el lado de Amanda para que ella escogiese, por mi parte seguí con la lectura de un libro que me atrapo, nada muy especial, solo un libro de fantasía, es muy entretenido.

Pasados los minutos Amanda salió del baño y voltee a verla… dios… luce hermosa

Ella estaba luciendo de su vestido rojo que hace tiempo compro con Valeria… eso solo demuestra que se ha mantenido en buena forma, tal parece que nuestra rutina es bastante buena.

Pero de inmediato note que los botones de la parte de arriba estaban desabotonados, dejando más abierta la parte superior, con sus senos asomándose ligeramente y lo que puedo ver, un sostén color blanco debajo del vestido:

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto posando ligeramente, con esa sonrisa coqueta

-Wow… te sigue quedando perfecto… luces hermosa –admití con una sonrisa

Ella solo rió un poco y camino hasta mí, deje mi libro en mi mesa de noche y ella pronto llego hasta mí, note como sacudía mas su cadera al caminar, y cuando ya estaba frente a mí, subió a la cama lentamente, para quedar sobre mí, mirándome directo a los ojos, con esa hermosa sonrisa:

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario, y la noche es joven –dijo sonriéndome, yo la tome de su cadera para que bajara esa parte de su cuerpo y pegarla conmigo- divirtámonos un poco... te amo, Roberto

-Y yo a ti, Amanda –dije y después de eso, unimos nuestros labios

Nuestros labios se juntaron, la sensación de sus labios juntándose con los míos, su calidez y sabor… es simplemente embriagante, pase mis manos desde su cadera hasta su cabeza, acariciando delicadamente su figura venusina, nuestros labios se separaban por pocos centímetros, pero volvían a juntarse mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, acaricie su cabeza con suavidad mientras mi otra mano se dirigió a su barbilla para tomar más control del beso.

Nos separamos por un segundo, la mire con una gran sonrisa recuperando el aliento, ella también retomaba el aire, además de mostrar sus mejillas enrojecidas, demostrando aún más su ternura:

-Amo estos besos –dijo suspirando

-Yo también –dije cortando de nuevo la distancia entre nosotros para volver a unir nuestros labios

Ella apoyo sus brazos en mis hombros para acariciar mi cabeza, mientras con mi mano comencé a bajar su vestido…

Ahí de repente escuche la alarma del despertador.

Eso me extraño por completo, lo había apagado.

Ignore eso y trate de apagarlo con un golpe al botón superior, sin cortar el beso con Amanda… pero esa cosa no se apaga, seguí golpeándolo hasta que el sonido se hacía insoportable…

…

…

-¡Arriba! ¡Despierten holgazanes! ¡Ya inician las horas de labor! –grito un hombre por las bocinas del cuarto, luego de eso siguió el toque de trompeta

Ese repentino grito me hizo abrir los ojos… para solo ver que estaba por caer al suelo.

Solté un grito de sorpresa al ver que estaba con medio cuerpo colgando, logre meter mis manos para evitar golpearme, pero aun así caí al suelo… fue… ¿Todo eso fue un sueño?

Estaba por pararme cuando sentí como me apretaba el pantalón, baje la vista para ver… bueno… creo que ese sueño me puso algo… emocionado.

Revise la habitación y por suerte Sloan no está aquí… si me hubiese visto las burlas simplemente no se acabarían.

Ingrese al baño y tuve que esperar hasta que me relajara un poco… no es lugar ni momento para que mi cuerpo me juegue estas bromas…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Luego de esa sorpresa; y que la reacción del cuerpo de Roberto, junto a su bochorno, pasara con los minutos; se arregló para asistir a su trabajo como guardaespaldas de Ana, el trato de hacer memoria para recordar que fue lo que soñó con exactitud, pero por la sorpresa cuando despertó, más las prisas por arreglarse, le hicieron la mala jugada y gran parte del sueño fue olvidado.

Lo único que aun permanecía en su mente, era su gran amiga, sabía que había tenido otro sueño con sus más bajos deseos, y eso siempre le molestaba, pues Amanda y el solo son grandes amigos, pero el ultimo día con el beso de despedida lo hacían reflexionar:

-Ella es cariñosa, si… pero no parece ser de las que besa en la mejilla a cualquiera –comento para sí mismo mientras hacía fila para abordar el transporte que lo llevarían a las oficinas de la corporación

En el camino saco su teléfono y contacto a Amanda:

-¡Hola! ¿Quién llama? –contesto la minotauro

-Buenos días Amanda

-¡Robie! ¡Me alegra tanto escucharte! –dije verdaderamente feliz, me alegra que este bien- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si Amanda, dormí bien, y ya desayune, vamos en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación para comenzar el trabajo ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Oh, bueno, acabo de despertar y estaba por comenzar a desayunar

-¿Dormiste bien? –cuestiono el soldado

-Sí, dormí muy bien… aunque –ahí hablo la minotauro mostrando cierto tono de pena- creo que hasta apareciste en mi sueño

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero fue… extraño, aunque me sentí muy descansada cuando desperté ¡Asi que debió ser un buen sueño!

-Ahora que lo dices, me paso algo similar –admitió el soldado- creo que también apareciste en el mío, Amanda

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Y recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo fue? –cuestiono emocionada la minotauro

-Muy divertido, en verdad, tal como tu desperté descansado

-Me alegra escuchar eso Robie –dijo la minotauro contenta- aun cuando no lo recuerdes, al menos has descansado

-Asi es, por cierto, no olvides tomar tu medicamento

-¡No lo hare, capitan! –bromeo un poco la minotauro, a lo que ambos rieron

-Muy bien sargento, bueno, Amanda, tengo que colgar, estamos por llegar al edificio de la corporación y no quisiera que me amonesten por hablar en horas de trabajo, desayuna bien, y pasa un buen dia

-Gracias Robie, cuídate… por favor, ten mucho cuidado

-Claro Amanda, lo tendré, tu también cuídate, adiós

-Adiós

Finalizada la llamada el soldado solo despego lentamente su oreja del auricular, y suspiro pesadamente, llevando su otra mano donde la minotauro hace un dia, le proveyó de un cálido y tierno beso:

-No te preocupes Amanda… se lo jure a mi familia, ahora a ti, volveré a nuestro hogar

Luego de eso pocos minutos pasaron para arribar al edificio de la corporación, y dando inicio a otro dia de ardua labor, con los recuerdos de ese sueño como el polvo que desaparece con el viento, y otros pequeños recuerdos, como una simple fantasía, producto del subconsciente de ambos, el cual, era la parte más sincera con su sentir en la relación de ambos…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _valla sueñito ¿No creen? Además, García no fue el único que se levantó, si es que saben a lo que me refiero *guiño, codazo, le dan un sape por chistoso*_

 _Pero bueno, ya va un año de que las aventuras de Roberto y Amanda salieron a la luz, cuando aún tenía que terminar la historia de Bullock… aún recuerdo aquel dia, varios días previos tenia demasiadas ideas para una historia nueva, mas ambientada en la época que sigue el manga y los demás fics, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento… bueno… de lo que si es que prolongue demasiado el final de la de Bullock ¡Pero eso ya concluyo!_

 _Bueno… la verdad es que ha sido divertido ¡Y lo seguirá siendo! Pues ya estamos entrando en un nuevo arco, tal como lo anuncio el momento donde Amanda se dio cuenta del tipo de hombre que es Roberto, y en el capítulo previo que comenzó con su jugada por el corazón del soldado, pero bueno, ya un año de que me siguen, y que hay cada vez más gente siguiendo la historia de esa pareja, solo me queda agradecerles de la manera más sincera por seguir hasta aquí._

 _ **Los Extraditables**_ _con los que eh tenido grandiosas charlas y me han apoyado, esos otros lectores sean anónimos y han dejado en ocasiones sus reviews, demostrando su apoyo, y los usuarios como_ _ **Brandonboss, Anticuario, Rexmaster, Lord Hentai, OTAKUFire, Chariklo**_ _… que chingados_ _ **¡Gracias a todos los que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o follows, también los que pasan y leen de vez en cuando!**_ _Dejen o no reviews, les agradezco de corazón que sigan la historia, y espero en verdad que los próximos capítulos sean igual de buenos e incluso mejores que los anteriores._

 _Bueno, a fue mucho hablar, espero que les haya gustado esa vista a una familia conformada por esa pareja, junto a la pequeña lamia que tantas emociones les ha hecho sentir a ellos, ustedes y a mi ¿Verán algo asa completamente real y no solo una fantasía?... jeje… eso me lo guardare, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _¡Muchas gracias y que el siguiente año sea igual de divertido así como productivo!_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Monster Musume** no me pertenece, solo **BrutalCorp** ¡Invictus!_

* * *

Capitulo 30

* * *

La alarma del reloj sonó y me puse de pie con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente me arregle y peine, sonreí al verme bien en el espejo y ya por último, el moño en mi colita.

Sali del dormitorio y al no escuchar a Robie en el baño pensé en que quizás se había quedado dormido… lo cual me extraña pues hoy va a trabajar y él siempre se levanta antes que yo, pobrecito, ha de estar cansadito:

-¡Robie! –lo llame caminando hacia su cama- ¡Arriba! ¡Hoy vas a trab-

Me detuve en seco al ver su cama completamente vacía, pero bien acomodada… ¿Acaso el?... espera, creo que tengo que recordar algo. Hice un esfuerzo por recordar lo de ayer… él iba a ir a trabajar, además comento que debía entrenar…:

-¡Cierto! ¡Él se fue a entrenar y…! Y… estará fuera de casa toda una semana, o quizás hasta el sábado –me emocione al principio por poder recordar lo que paso ayer, aunque al recordar lo que era ya no me puse tan feliz

Solo espero que este bien… apenas es el primer dia y ya me estoy sintiendo preocupada, sé que es fuerte y tiene experiencia, pero no evito sentirme así, preocupada por él, que resulte lastimado en el entrenamiento o en su trabajo.

Agite mi cabeza, no, no debo ponerme así, él es fuerte, sé que le ira bien.

Desperté algo temprano y ya tengo hambre, lo mejor sería preparar mi desayuno, uno simple, huevo revuelto con champiñones y algunos trozos de carne, jugo de frutas, y algo de estos frijoles que prepare… había preparado estos especialmente para Robie con una receta que encontré por internet, frijoles refritos, creo que así es el nombre… pero él no los pudo probar ni siquiera para la cena, y no quería insistir mucho pues luego llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

Suspire por eso, no importa, cuando vuelva le preparare una cena especial, estaba por sentarme para desayunar cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó de repente, de inmediato me dirigí a él y conteste:

-¡Hola! ¿Quién llama? –conteste la llamada con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Amanda –era Robie

-¡Robie! ¡Me alegra tanto escucharte! –dije verdaderamente feliz, me alegra que este bien- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si Amanda, dormí bien, y ya desayune vamos en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación para comenzar el trabajo ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Oh, bueno, acabo de despertar y estaba por comenzar a desayunar

-¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto el… aunque, ahora que él lo menciona, creo que recuerdo algo, un sueño

-Sí, dormí muy bien… aunque –entre más escarbaba en mi difusa mente recordé algo más, su voz de ese sueño- creo que hasta apareciste en mi sueño

-¿Enserio? –pregunto extrañado

-¡Sí! No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero fue… extraño, aunque me sentí muy descansada cuando desperté ¡Asi que debió ser un buen sueño! –tengo que admitirlo, pensar en Robie siempre me pone una sonrisa

-Ahora que lo dices, me paso algo similar –comento el, eso me pone más feliz, tal vez… si, tal vez el me ve de otra manera- creo que también apareciste en el mío, Amanda

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Y recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo fue? –pregunte emocionada, tal vez es un sueño lindo

-No recuerdo mucho, más que tu apareciste, pero desperté sintiéndome muy bien, descansado

-Me alegra escuchar eso Robie –dije contenta- aun cuando no lo recuerdes, al menos has descansado

-Asi es, por cierto, no olvides tomar tu medicamento

-¡No lo hare, capitan! –bromee un poco, a lo que ambos reímos

-Muy bien sargento, bueno, Amanda, tengo que colgar, estamos por llegar al edificio de la corporación y no quisiera que me amonesten por hablar en horas de trabajo, desayuna bien, y pasa un buen dia

-Gracias Robie, cuídate –ahí tome el teléfono con ambas manos- por favor, ten mucho cuidado

-Claro Amanda, lo tendré, tú también cuídate, adiós

-Adiós –ahí el colgó

Despegue lentamente el auricular del celular de mi oreja y me quede en mi lugar por unos momentos… tengo que admitir que lo extraño, la rutina de la mañana es mi favorita, levantarme, preparar el desayuno y escuchar siempre los elogios por parte de Robie… siempre me ponen feliz, además de saber que disfruta de mi comida, ayer le prepare un panqueque especial.

Suspire, ya no queda más que seguir el dia, colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a desayunar, antes, tomando mi medicamento y luego degustando lo que prepare.

Luego de desayunar me comencé a arreglar para asistir al gimnasio, quiero practicar un poco con mi confiable Claymore, pero antes quiero saber si debo poseer un permiso, espero que en el gimnasio me den información de ello.

Me arregle para el gimnasio, con el pantalón deportivo, sostén, camisa deportiva y una chamarra, si, la camisa no me cubre lo suficiente… o más bien… si cubre pero bueno, son algo grandes.

En un momento que me agache para alcanzar mi mochila y poner un cambio de ropa, sentí un dolor algo fuerte en mi espalda y pecho, eso solo me dejo escapar un pequeño chillido:

- _Merde_ … debe ser… ¿Cuántas semanas han pasado desde la última vez que me ordeñaron?

Hice un par de estiramientos y el peso es mucho… debe ser al menos una semana y media, o hasta dos que no saque todo esto… y Robie no estará por otra semana:

-No quiero recurrir a los manuales… son algo incomodos, además de muy pequeños, y la maquina… -ahí me dio un escalofrió por toda mi espalda- no, no, no me gusta esa cosa, siempre me lastima, y no soy la única

En la colonia llegaron algunos de estos aparatos, a algunas no les importaba mucho, a otras… bueno, si les dolía o dejaba moretones, en lo personal siempre recibía ayuda de mi madre, para otros podría ser algo muy extraño o mal interpretado, pero ella es mi madre, lo hace porque me quiere, o mis dos amigas, siempre me ayudaban, tal como se lo explique a Robie, es una muestra de gran confianza.

Pero dejándome de esto, aun lo puedo soportar para ir al gimnasio, quiero salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Solo llene mi termo y antes de irme recordé las pastillas:

-Uh… no tengo como recordarlas ¡Quizás el aparatito de GPS me ayude!

Lo busque en mis bolsillos… no está.

No tengo remedio.

El medicamento me ha ayudado bastante, pero simplemente no es perfecto… debo de entenderlo… pero bueno, no me puedo deprimir ¡Eh mejorado mucho! Solo tengo que seguir, quizás no arregle por completo mi amnesia, pero sigo mejorando:

-Bueno, veamos si tienes alguna alarma

Comencé a investigar si el aparatito tiene algun reloj o cronometro, después de sumergirme en su configuración y opciones encontré que cuenta con un reloj y en este con alarmas diversas, tome las pastillas hace como media hora, ajuste el reloj para dentro de las 4 de la tarde, es buena hora y para esa quizás ya esté aquí, o coma algo afuera, pero ya veré:

-Bueno, la alarma esta lista… aunque me gusta más escuchar la voz de Robie, recordándome pacientemente mi medicina

Ahí sentí como mi cara se sentía más caliente.

Q-Que cosas digo… Lo admito, cada vez que me lo recuerda luce de su sonrisa, y me siento bien cuando lo hace, un calorcito en mi estómago.

Pero sacudí mi cabeza y solo Sali del apartamento, quizás Robie no estaba en el apartamento esta mañana… ni pude abrazarlo o preparar su desayuno para que tenga un buen dia… pero sé que está bien, y no quiero deprimirme ni fallarle, debo de seguir con mi dia a dia, y decirle que no me deprimí, ojala le este lleno bien en su trabajo…

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

Talle mis ojos suspirando… no dormí tan bien, y despertar de esa manera, y sin recibir el desayuno y sonrisa de Amanda ya me hacen sentir mal… pero no debo sucumbir, esto es nada comparado al ejército.

Y bueno, la situación actual merece que lleve calma:

-Vamos a ver –hable- dices que de pura casualidad te metiste a un edificio gubernamental, subiste cinco niveles, y sigues pensando que no deberíamos retenerte ¿Verdad?

-P-P-Pues… ¿Si? –cuestiono ese kobold levantando sus hombros

Descubrimos a ese intruso pasando ´´sigilosamente´´ entre uno de los anillos de seguridad, Janet lo atrapo y ahora sujeta de su cuello de la camisa, teniéndolo colgando frente a mí, ella solo espera a la orden:

-Sabes que no me tragare ese cuento ¿Verdad?

-Si... –admitió cabizbajo

-Mira, a diferencia de mi compañera, estoy de un mejor humor, dime porque te metiste al edificio, y te dejaremos ir, no te golpearemos, pero te escoltaremos hasta afuera ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Y-Y-Y-Yo… bueno –se notaba nervioso- m-me contrataron para darle esto a una mujer –dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo- me dijeron que es de una especie mexicana

-¿Quetzalcóatl?

-No, una humana, me dijo que me encontraría en este edificio –admitió

Tome la carta y por un segundo quise abrirla, pero… esto me huele muy mal, una especie de repartidor entrando a un edificio donde se da una reunión con miembros del Acta o hasta del gobierno japonés y extranjeros… no pinta tan bien:

-Creo que lo mejor sería no abrirla –comento Janet- me da muy mala espina este pulgoso

-Concuerdo Janet –comente guardando la carta en mi saco- ¿Quién te contrato?

-No me dijo su nombre, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro –contesto el kobold nervioso- solo me pago y entrego esa carta

-¿Y tú a que te dedicas para aceptar ese trabajo?

-B-b-b-bueno… necesito el dinero

-Bien, debido a que esto de la carta me huele mal llamaremos a la policía y un equipo del Acta, veremos que procederá contigo ¿De acuerdo?

El solo asintió, a diferencia de los otros tipos que atacaron a Alexa, este no luce con ganas de matar, casi no se resistió, es más, se paralizo cuando lo detuvimos:

-¿Roberto? –me llamo Ana- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto saliendo de su junta

-Tenemos una pequeña situación, señorita –respondí- en un momento volvemos ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, solo estamos tomando un pequeño receso para la próxima reunión

-Comprendo ¡Dina, Sloan! –los llame- mantengan los ojos abiertos, en un momento volvemos

Saliendo de ese gran vestíbulo que esta antes de un par de salas de conferencias, estaban Mizuki y Catalina cuidando del único acceso, junto a otros empleados de TALIO, ella solo mantuvieron la posición en lo que llame a un equipo de seguridad del edificio.

Ya en el primer piso arribo la policía, más un equipo del Acta:

-¿Esa es la carta? –cuestiono el agente de policía

-Asi es –conteste- algo me huele mal… no quisiese sonar paranoico, pero es mi deber considerar cualquier situación de riesgo y evitarla, y creo que podría tener algun agente biológico, como el ántrax

Al decir eso los oficiales se extrañaron, el kobold se mostraba nervioso:

-Podría ser –hablo un agente policiaco- pero no tenemos con que hacer las pruebas sin correr riesgo

-Y-Yo puedo abrirlo –hablo el kobold- N-No quiero dañar a nadie

Los agentes policiacos se miraron, al igual que los del acta, en ese caso ya no me corresponde… parece un muchacho no muy violento, dudo que quiera dañar a alguien:

-No podemos permitirlo –hablo el policía- nuestro deber es cuidar de cualquier ciudadano, y no podemos permitir que corras ese riesgo, lo llevaremos a una comisaría y el sobre a un centro donde se podría hacer un análisis químico

-Muy bien, si eso es todo, regresaremos a nuestro puesto –hable- gracias por la ayuda

-No es nada

Luego de eso Janet y yo solo dimos una reverencia, el sujeto fue esposado, y en ningún momento se trató de resistir, solo lucia con ese semblante alicaído, lo subieron a la patrulla de policía, y se retiraron acompañados del vehiculo de los agentes del Acta, ya retirándose regresamos al quinto piso, retomando la posición de guardia:

-No parecía un tipo violento –comento Janet cruzada de brazos- diferente a la araña de la otra vez con Alexa

-Fue más tranquilo y fácil de tratar, ni siquiera se resistió –comente- dudo que sepa que hay dentro de ese sobre

-Ojala y solo haya sido una broma pesada o una carta misteriosa para alguien –opino la araña- lo último que quiero es que comiencen con ataques biológicos –ahí ella bostezo con fuerza

-¿Cansada? –cuestione

-No –respondió mordaz- solo… solo es un bostezo, aun aguanto las horas de labor

-Eso espero, no quiero dar una mala imagen –comente tronando mi cuello- aunque, si necesitan descansar, pueden turnarse en los vehículos o cuando las chicas tengan que comer, no quiero que se desmayen del cansancio

-No pasara, mariscal –respondió Janet- Apenas comienza la semana, no me canso tan rápido

-Como digas

-¡Hey Roberto! –llamo Ana, hablando en español

-Hola Ana ¿Sucede algo? –pregunte con un tono cortes en nuestro idioma natal, esto me ayudara a que mi equipo no saque conclusiones erróneas

-Nada, solo que pensé que quizás tienen algo de sed ¿Café? –pregunto levantando dos vasos con el negro liquido

-Oh, claro –le correspondí con una sonrisa- me encantaría

-¿Quieres un poco Janet?

-No tomo –respondió la mencionada

-Oh… cierto… lo olvide, aunque puedo conseguirte un jugo, espera aquí –Ana ahí se dio vuelta y regreso a una pequeña barra con aperitivos, más que nada emparedados pequeños, vasos con jugo, café o té, y algunos pequeños panques- Aquí tienes –dijo Ana entregando el vaso con jugo a Janet

-Gracias jefa –dijo dándole un trago

-¿Y cómo va la reunión? –pregunto aun manteniendo la mirada en los presentes, nada más que hombres y mujeres trajeados, ya muchos mayores

Sloan y Dina se mantenían en un punto cercano de la chica lagarto que disfrutaba de los emparedados, y Catalina junto con Mizuki cuidaban de la serket que entablaba una conversación con un par de sujetos trajeados, de edad algo avanzada, mantienen sus ojos bien abiertos y siguen con su labor:

-La verdad es que está siendo interesante –admitió Ana sacando una bolsa con galletas de chocolate- ¿Gustan de una?

-Claro –tome una

-Se lo agradezco –dijo Janet tomando otra galleta

-Las que me causan más interés son las conversaciones sobre las especies japonesas que vivían en poblados, y que no usaban el mismo lenguaje que los humanos –explico con una sonrisa- es algo muy similar a lo que sucede con las comunidades indígenas en México… es más, me han dado buenas ideas para lograr un mejor acercamiento entre especies –dijo llevando su pulgar de su ala a su barbilla

-Al menos son útiles –comente dándole un trago al café y un mordisco a la galleta

-Asi es, con esto lograremos muchos avances –dijo con una sonrisa, se nota verdaderamente emocionada- por cierto ¿Qué sucedió hace poco? ¿Qué hay con ese kobold?

-Se escabullo entre los anillos de seguridad –comento Janet- lo logre atrapar y ya está fuera

-No se resistió en ningún momento –hable- además de que no quería causar daño aparentemente, solo tenía un sobre para una chica humana, pero no dio con ella

-Eso es extraño… principalmente porque no veo por qué escabullirse así

-Muy extraño, pero ya paso –dije dando un sorbo al café- los agentes de policía ya se lo llevaron y revisaran la carta, usted no se preocupe, nosotros la cuidaremos

-Lo sé muy bien –dijo sonriendo- están siempre atentos a cualquier amenaza

-Es nuestro trabajo señora –comento Janet tomando su jugo

-Y bueno, Rob –hablo Ana en español- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Es intensivo, me gusta… aunque ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuche a Sloan quejarse –dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, apuntando al escoces- pero bueno ¿No están muy cansados?

-Para nada –le sonreí- estamos entrenados para resistir el entrenamiento y mucho más, no se preocupe

-Bueno… si tú lo dices Rob, entonces confiare en ti –dijo sonriéndome- por cierto… estaba pensando en que quizás el fin de semana podríamos salir de nuevo –dijo esto pasando su ala por su cabellera moviéndola un poco- además de ver alguna película quiero prepararte algo especial

-Sera un placer Ana –dije sonriéndole a lo que ella sonrio también- no se muy buen cuando nos dejaran libres, tengo entendido que es toda la semana, pero si el sábado quedo libre, te avisare y visitare en el hotel

-¡Excelente! Entonces es una cita –dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo solo pude reír un poco- Por cierto ¿No te incomoda mucho esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues esto… que salgamos, y nos hablemos de una manera no tan… profesional –dijo riendo ligeramente, se le nota algo incomoda

-Tengo que admitir que un poco, es… extraño, pues dudo que esto sería bien visto por otros mariscales… pero hasta ahora no es tan notorio –comente- si seguimos hablando en español cada vez que toquemos algun tema de nuestra relación, no creo que nos descubran

-Bueno… si tienes razón, aunque creo que las chicas se dieron cuenta –ahí ella volteo con sus compañeras, ahora ambas charlaban entre sí, nos miraron y solo comenzaron a reír entre sí para volver a hablar entre ellas

-Sí, creo que lo saben

-La reunión está por iniciar –llamo un joven saliendo de la sala de reuniones- por favor pase en orden y tomen asiento, pronto llegaran los administradores del Acta

-Es mi llamada, muy bien Roberto, es hora de trabajar de nuevo –dijo pasando sus alas por su vestido, estirándolo- ¿Qué tal?

-Luces muy linda –comente sonriéndole

-Gracias, y tu muy guapo –ella devolvió el golpe, ahí me sonroje un poco, ella se giró para ingresar a la sala

Ahí note como sacudió más su cadera, pero ya acercándose a la entrada dejo de moverse de manera tan pronunciada:

-Parece que se llevan muy bien –comento Janet caminando hacia nuestro anterior puesto donde hacemos guardia

-Es… si, es cosa de paisanos –dije levantando mis hombros- toparse con otra persona de tierra Azteca es siempre agradable

-Puede ser, solo no baje la guardia –comento tomando su posición

-No lo hare, Janet

Luego de eso continuamos con la guardia, después de lo del Kobold envié a Mizuki y Dina a vigilar esa puerta de servicio, supuestamente nadie podía entrar por ahí que no sean los de limpieza, pero ese chico se coló, y quiero evitar cualquier problema…

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

-¡Necesito una explicación urgente! –demando el coronel Hiromasa golpeando el escritorio con su puño cerrado

El coronel se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, de pie confrontando al coordinador Takeo y la agente Smith, ambos, con semblante serio, calmados para esperar a contestar las demandas del coronel, pero es una expresión muy contraria a lo que sienten dentro, el nerviosismo y temor de lo que ocurra. Justo al lado derecho del coronel, estaba el general Kenta, que miraba la escena con una mirada severa, y el superintendente de la ANP a la izquierda del coronel, manteniéndose reflexivo:

-¡Primero BrutalCorp fracasa en atrapar a un fugitivo! –grito señalando al coordinador Takeo, el cual solo se mantuvo mirando al coronel con el bastón de Vari recargado a su lado- ¡Y luego, me entero que la mitad de un equipo del SAT está muy grave, y dos de ellos murieron! ¡Además de que casi todo el equipo de MON salió con heridas graves! ¡¿Qué carajos paso ahí?! –exclamo levantando la voz aún mas

-Coronel, por favor, cálmese un poco –sugirió el coordinador Takeo- podemos tratar este tema sin gritar

-Concuerdo –hablo Smith- inclusive con una taza de café, así podremos pensar mej-

-¡Silencio! –grito el coronel- Takeo, estas ahora mismo en la peor posición pues con una junta directiva y este tremendo fracaso, más la emboscada de días pasados ¡Puedo hacer que la corporación se largue de este país! Y Smith –dijo ahora mirando a la agente- Puede que a usted no la podamos sacar con una carta ¡Pero me está haciendo cuestionar su efectividad!

-Comprendo que puede ser una falla grande... y que perdimos dos agentes del SAT -en ese momento la agente Smith bajo la mirada, quedando en silencio un par de segundos- pero esto no se repetira

-Quiero creerle, pero eso no cambia que haya sido una falla contundente contra un solo objetivo ¡Fueron dos operativos, con equipos de fuerzas especiales! ¡Y ninguno pudo hacer nada más que reunir un par de discos duros y una USB!

-Coronel, tranquilo –hablo el general Kenta colocando su mano en el hombro del coronel- yo me encargare

El coronel inhalo pesadamente y asintió, se hizo a un lado para luego que Kenta fuese el que confrontase a los coordinadores:

-Bien, comprendo que este traficante puede ser alguien fuera de lo común –hablo en tono sereno, dejando escuchar su respirador- Habiendo usado un RPG y sabiendo de manera casi exacta los movimientos de ambos equipos coordinando ese contrataque ¿Qué harán para evitar esto? ¿Qué nos asegura que MON puede encargarse de los demás operativos después de quedar tan heridas? ¿Cómo confiaremos en que BrutalCorp se encargara de los operativos que MON no pueda solucionar en su recuperación?

-Estoy adelantando los planes para MOE, general –contesto al agente Smith- me han autorizado el uso de las instalaciones de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesa, pronto MOE será un equipo fundado y operativo

-Necesitamos resultados, y los necesitamos ahora –aclaro esto pronunciando la última palabra con tono fuerte- No tenemos tiempo para entrenar un equipo y confiar en novatas

-Cuento con un equipo de instructores capaces –hablo la agente- confíen en mí, MOE demostrara que podemos confiar en las extra especies tal como lo hace MON

-Eso espero, agente Smith, pero si todo esto resulta en un gasto de dinero inútil, usted se las verá con el secretario de defensa, ministros y demás involucrados –ahí fijo su mirada en ella- no le aseguro que si esto es un fallo enorme, usted pueda mantener su puesto, o si siquiera MOE sea rescatada y MON mantenga su situación actual

La agente solo asintió, pasando saliva tratando de mantener su semblante sereno:

-Ahora, coordinador Takeo –miro al mencionado de manera fija- comprendemos que es más barato movilizar todas sus fuerzas que las nuestras, pero sigue un gasto de millones de dólares ¿Cómo evitara que rompamos el contrato?

-Acabo de reactivar el protocolo de entrenamiento intensivo, general –contesto sereno- todos los equipos de choque entrenaran de manera más intensiva y se les exigirá más, las divisiones blindadas, Ónice, aéreas y marinas reforzaran sus entrenamientos y serán mas capaces de reaccionar cuanto antes, hoy mismo la base de entrenamiento se encuentra capacitando de manera intensiva a los agentes

-Necesitamos resultados, no solo palabras –hablo el general- otro fracaso como el anterior, y llevaremos la carta de clausura del contrato a la Dieta Nacional, si el dinero se está gastando de manera inútil, se cancelaran los contratos –dijo señalando al coordinador Takeo- y cualquier otro proyecto para equipos liminales –señalo ahora a la agente Smith- ¿Comprenden?

-Si señor –dijeron al unísono los coordinadores

-Excelente –volvió a inhalar dando ese chillido del respirador- ahora, Smith, retírese, tratare otro tema con el coordinador

-Si señor –dijo la aludida poniéndose de pie y dando una reverencia

Ya cuando salió de la habitación el general miro al coordinador:

-El gobierno americano está demandando que entreguemos a su agente de la CIA –declaro de repente- ¿Ha dado información?

-Como se esperaría de un agente experimentado de la CIA, nada –declaro con un tono serio- hemos intentado de todo, y simplemente se rehúsa, o la información que da es falsa, los métodos empleados no son los más efectivos, y a petición del gobierno americano no lo hemos lastimado mucho, lo quieren ileso para interrogarlo en suelo americano

-Por lo mismo será entregado este jueves –declaro el general- se ha establecido un punto de extracción, no queremos llamar la atención de la gente, así que será en un punto algo remoto durante la noche

-Comprendo, si me lo permite, puedo sugerir que empleemos el vehiculo de la corporación, Savage Machine para-

-Nada de eso –declaro el general- comprendemos que estén orgullosos por sus blindados, pero esto es labor del gobierno, ya han demostrado sus fallas, cooperaran escoltando el vehiculo, pero los responsables del traslado y a los que obedecerán será la ANP, a ellos les corresponderá el transporte del reo, ustedes solo apoyaran, superintendente –llamo al hombre

-Un dia antes deberán mover al fugitivo al centro de detención de Tokio –declaro dando un paso al frente- ahí mismo será transferido a uno de los vehículos de reos, este será escoltado por patrullas de la policía, y los vehículos de BrutalCorp, el jueves partiremos a las 8 pm, llegaremos al punto y es ahí donde abordara un helicóptero americano, su distintivo, una estrella blanca a su costado, el encargado responderá por John Mackenzie –reporto rápidamente- luego de eso, el gobierno americano transferirá cualquier información que obtengan de él y sea útil para atrapar a los otros dos fugitivos

-La situación aquí es –ahora hablo Hiromasa- que han llegado amenazas a funcionarios de la ANP y del gobierno, demandando que entreguen al fugitivo, algunos bajo el nombre de agentes de la CIA, Pentágono o gobierno americano, pero su manera de redactar los mensajes y correos no encajan para nada con los previos, así que no dudamos con que puedan intentar rescatarlo

-Enviare a los mejores equipos a mis disposición, así como blindados –declaro el coordinador- los Sand Cat serán muy útiles para moverse por cualquier terreno y resistir cualquier embate de armas

-Confiaremos en usted, pues no le conviene una falla de esta magnitud –hablo el general- está en la cuerda floja, Takeo, un fallo más y la corporación podría estarse despidiendo de sus ganancias y labores para con el gobierno Japonés

-Lo comprendo, general, coronel, superintendente –dijo poniéndose de pie y dando una reverencia a cada uno- Les aseguro que no fallaremos, BrutalCorp no acepta más desastres así

-Más le vale, ya puede retirarse

El coordinador dio otra reverencia para salir de esa sala de reuniones, ya fuera, inhalo suficiente aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente:

-La diversión apenas comienza

-Amo –llamo Vari en su mente- ¿Cómo es que llama esto diversión? Parece que se encuentra muy estresado y cansado… ¿O así se debería sentir la diversión?

-No Vari, solo es una forma de hablar –comento- pero solo indica que las próximas semanas se avecina mucho trabajo

-Ya veo… amo… sea honesto ¿Le soy útil? –cuestiono la chica

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Yo… solo sirvo para hablar con usted, eh aprendido muchos datos con lo que me permite tomar de su cerebro, pero aun así… hay cosas que no comprendo, y creo que con un cuerpo podre ser mucho más útil que estar atascada en este bastón

-Para eso no te preocupes ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa con un cuerpo?

-Sí, lo recuerdo… pero no me ha dicho nada mas de eso, y me dijo que no mirase en sus memorias

-Primero, me alegra que hayas obedecido a esa orden –comento el coordinador- y lo segundo, ya están todos los arreglos, pronto obtendrás un cuerpo

-¡¿Enserio?! –cuestiono la chica- ¡¿Cómo es?! ¿De plástico, porcelana, barro?... ¡De metal! Siempre eh querido sentir como es estar hecha de metal

-Podría ser Vari, pero te aseguro que será muy útil, y mucho mejor de lo que sería una muñeca de porcelana o plástico, solo tienes que esperar

-Se lo agradezco amo… a veces creo que no merezco tanta amabilidad por su parte… o el antiguo amo Marco ¡Pero hare lo mejor de mí para ayudarlo en su labor!

-Eso lo se Vari, lo sé muy bien

Luego de eso, el coordinador abordo su vehiculo y abandono el edificio gubernamental, seguido por sus escoltas, se acercan días de mucho trabajo, no solo para los agentes de BrutalCorp, sino para todos los que luchan por una nación mejor…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Luego del ejercicio, me dirigí a los baños, me di una buena ducha luego de haber entrenado, ya después de eso tome mi mochila y antes de retirarme, me decidí por comprar algo de comida en la cafetería del gimnasio.

Seguí los señalamientos a lo largo del edificio, y llegue hasta la cafetería, termine ordenando uno de los menús para los minotauros; según un cartelito con una kobold de cabello marrón que se muestra sonriendo; cada menú está equilibrado de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada especie, desde pequeños platillos para humanos a nekomatas, a grandes ensaladas para centauros.

En el caso del que pedí, son dos emparedados de atún con verduras, ensalada de pollo acompañada de unas galletitas, un pequeño postre de galletas de avena con pedacitos de chocolate y un refrescante jugo de manzana:

-Luce muy rico –comente para mí misma

Las mesas estaban llenas de otros grupos de personas, pero justamente unas chicas desocuparon una, ahí tome asiento y me dispuse a comer:

-¡Amanda! ¡Hola! –llamo alguien desde lo lejos

Alce mi vista cuando tenía parte del emparedado en mi boca, es una harpía… su rostro me parece conocido… cierto, es la chica de correos, la reconozco por su mechoncito de color azul:

-¡Hola! –salude y ella camino hasta la mesa con su bandeja en alas

-Que gusto verte por aquí Amanda –dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Está ocupado? –pregunto señalando a un asiento frente a mi

-Está libre ¡Anda, toma asiento! –le dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias –ella tomo asiento además de dejar su bandeja frente a ella- ¿Vienes sola?

-Si –dije asistiendo- ¿Tu acabas de salir del trabajo?

-No, solo descanso, hoy me toca turno nocturno –dijo sonriendo- por cierto… muchas gracias por lo de ese dia, me salvaste de desmayarme por no haber comido

-No hay de que… aunque –tengo pocas memorias, sé que la eh visto, e incluso hablado con ella- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ese dia? –pregunte apenada

-¿No lo recuerdas? –cuestiono extrañada, yo solo negué apenada- Me dejaste pasar a tu apartamento para comer algo, fue cuando te deje un gran paquete

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! –admití emocionada, ella sigue extrañada… debo de controlarme- B-Bueno, no es nada amiga, no me gusta la idea que alguien pase hambre, y especialmente con un trabajo tan pesado, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harumi –dijo con una sonrisa- Pero ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza a un lado- Sucedió hace unos pocos días

-Oh… bueno, es solo que soy algo olvidadiza –mentí riendo un poco- con todo el estrés de… eh… cuidar el apartamento, salir y estar al pendiente de mi solicitud universitaria, se acumulan y revuelvo cositas –dije sonriéndole, para luego darle un mordisco a mi emparedado

Ella me miro extrañada, pero levanto sus hombros:

-Bueno, no es como que sea algo serio –dijo comenzando a comer también, parecen ser piezas de pollo, arroz con verduras y ensalada con pedacitos de carne- ¿Y vienes muy seguido? –pregunto luego de pasar parte del pollo que comió

-Aun no tengo un horario establecido –comente- pero trato de venir de manera regular, ya flojee mucho, y no quiero perder esta figura

-Los minotauros son orgullosos con eso ¿No? –cuestiono

-No todos –dije con una sonrisa- simplemente me gusta estar en forma, sana

-Ya veo, lo comentaba por aquel –dijo moviendo su cabeza a la derecha

Ahí voltee y pude ver a un par de minotauros masculinos… uno de pelaje oscuro y otro de pelaje marrón, ambos conversando con mujeres humanas, un par de nekomatas e incluso un par de lagartijas, lo que más destaca es que ambos presumen de sus cuerpos haciendo pequeñas poses… Nah, no son de mi gusto, además, Robie es más guapo, y su cuerpo además está bien esculpido, o eso parece…

…

N-No sé porque en primer lugar Robie fue el que vino a mi mente… creo que ya comienzo a extrañarlo:

-Oye, Amanda –escuche a Harumi

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿S-Sucede algo? –pregunte ya acabando con uno de los emparedados

-Bueno, te les quedaste viendo y luego desviaste la mirada, además de ponerte roja

-S-Solo estaba pensando –dije sonriendo

-¿Te gustan?

-¿Eh? ¡No! S-Solo estaba pensando en alguien mas

-Déjame adivinar –dijo mirándome fijamente, para luego sonreír- ¡Tu anfitrión!

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Cómo te diste… ¡No estoy pensando en el! –negué completamente sonrojada… ¿Es tan evidente?

-Si lo es, la negación siempre quiere decir que tengo razón –dijo inflando su pecho- además, como no preocuparte con él y su labor

-¿C-Como sabes en que trabaja? –pregunte ahora más extrañada

-Bueno, ya eh entregado algunos correos para él, y aprendido su nombre, además de ser uno fuera de lo común en Japón, ha estado en todos lados –dijo dando un trago a su bebida- periódicos, televisión, internet, el mexicano que salvo a un orfanato y además, cuando estaba en muletas, detuvo el asalto de un restaurante, e incluso defiende a estrellas del teatro, tu anfitrión sí que es valiente

Reí a eso, ella tiene la misma buena idea de Robie que yo tengo:

-Lo sé, es un hombre valiente, solo espero que este bien –dije sonriendo- no quisiera enterarme de que resulto herido

Levante la mirada y ella me miraba algo incomoda, pero luego siguió con su comida. En ese momento era un silencio algo incómodo, acompañado de las voces de las demás personas del gimnasio, ya casi terminando con la comida decidí hablar de nuevo:

-Y bueno… ¿Después del gimnasio iras a trabajar?

-Aun no, de hecho después de esto iré a mi casa y dormiré un buen rato –dijo sonriendo- es una pequeña rutina que cree

-Interesante, y te mantienes muy activa –cuando termine con la galleta de avena escuche un ruido, escarbe en mi bolsillo y es el aparatito de GPS, señalando que son las 4… -¿Por qué programe esto? –me pregunte a mí misma… debo de recordar…

¡Las pastillas! Escarbe de inmediato en mi bolsillo y saque una servilleta donde ambas pastillas esperan, las tome pasándolas con agua y apague la alarma del aparato, ahora sí que me fue útil, aunque me gusta más cuando Robie me lo recuerda, siempre que escucho su voz me da ese calorcito en mi estómago, se siente muy bien…

Otra vez me explayo pensando en él, espero saber pronto como ha estado.

Luego de tomar mis pastillas acompañe a Harumi a la salida:

-Bueno Amanda, yo de aquí me despido –dijo cuando ya salimos del edificio- ojala podamos vernos después

-Lo mismo digo Harumi ¡Au revoir!

Ella solo sonrio despidiéndose con su ala para luego alzar el vuelo, yo solo sonreí al verla irse, ahora me toca regresar a mi casa, y es un bonito dia, me gusta, creo que volveré caminando.

Sumergiéndome en las aceras de la ciudad seguí la ruta con el GPS en mi mano, aunque no me evite caminar mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción, no recuerdo bien donde la escuche, pero llego a mi mente, es bonita, animada, perfecta para seguir mi caminata en la que en ocasiones daba algunos saltitos, hasta que me topé con un lindo perrito, totalmente peludo.

Me acerque con él y la dueña me permitió acariciarlo, era muy lindo, no sé bien de razas de perros, pero es uno de un pelo muy largo y hocico alargado, su pelo tenia toques marrones y blancos:

-¡Qué bonito perrito! –dije acariciando su cabecita, este solo relamió mi mano- ¿Qué raza es?

-Es un Collie de pelo largo –contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad que es muy tierno?

-¡Es precioso! Su pelo es muy suavecito y es tierno –el pequeño en ocasiones lamio mi mejilla mientras yo acariciaba su lomo y cabecita

Luego de esos mimos el semáforo dejo que la chica con su perrito pasaran al otro lado de la calle, yo solo me despedí de ella y el animalito, es muy tierno; Después de eso continúe con mi camino a mi hogar.

La brisa es fresca, el sol ilumina el cielo, este, lleno de grandes nubes blancas y partes azules, algunos pajarillos van de árbol en árbol cantando, o solo revoloteando, es un maravilloso dia, dudo que algo lo arruine:

-Señorita –escuche una voz masculina más una rueda

Me gire para toparme a un oficial en bicicleta, este se detuvo justo a mi lado:

-Disculpe el molestarla ¿Podría ver si tiene su pase independiente?

-Claro oficial –dije sonriéndole

Deje la mochila del gimnasio en el suelo y escarbe en mis bolsillos… aunque… lo único que siento es el GPS y las llaves del apartamento:

-D-D-Donde esta –dije escarbando una segunda vez en los bolsillos traseros y delanteros de mi pantalón

-¿Sucede algo?

-N-N-No encuentro mi billetera, ahí está mi pase… pero yo la tenía conmigo

-Ya veo ¿Cuenta con un anfitrión?

-S-Si, pero él esta fuera trabajando

-Ya que usted está fuera sin un pase independiente debo de contactar con él y si no logro contactarlo, con una agente del Acta, esto es un acto muy irresponsable por parte de su anfitrión y usted

-Y-Yo… l-lo siento oficial –dije bajando mi cabeza- p-pero estoy segura que tenía mi billetera… sino no me hubiesen dejado acceder al gimnasio

-Pues haga memoria o se verá en algunos problemas, ahora, acompáñeme –dijo bajando de su bicicleta y comenzando a caminar

No pude hacer nada más que seguirlo… soy una tonta, siempre tiene que pasar algo así por mi culpa… no quiero meter en problemas a Robie, ni a mi… todo iba tan bien… debo de hacer memoria, si no hubiese presentado mi membresía del gimnasio no me hubiesen dejado acceder, y la había metido en mi billetera junto con mi dinero, y la llevaba en mi pantalón, la saque solo cuando tome un van-

-Hay no…

-¿Dijo algo? –pregunto el oficial volteando conmigo sin detenerse

-N-Nada oficial… solo… creo que perdí mi billetera

-La buscaremos después ¿Recuerda donde la dejo?

-En el club deportivo Kobold

-Iré después a buscarla, antes debo reportar esto

-C-Comprendo…

Tonta, tonta, ahí tenía mi dinero… e identificaciones… no puedo creer que algo así me haya sucedido.

Llegando al Koban el oficial dejo su bicicleta afuera, yo solo pase y me dijo que tomara asiento en una silla de la recepción, ahí estaba una mujer detrás de su escritorio revisando una computadora, el oficial se acercó con ella para revisar unos documentos y hablando de lo sucedido conmigo.

Quizás… quizás la metí en mi mochila, ahí comencé a escarbar entre la ropa que tenía, es poca pero aun así por los nervios me movía de manera algo torpe, con manos temblorosas, hasta que metiendo mi mano entre mi ropa deportiva sentí algo más duro:

-Necesito que llene esto –dijo acercándose conmigo llevaba una tabla de apuntes y una pluma

-Espere, ya voy oficial –ahí tome el objeto… es la billetera- ¡Aquí esta! –exclame emocionada y con un gran alivio

La abrí y ahí estaba todo, dinero, identificaciones, tome de inmediato el pase independiente y se lo entregue al oficial, este la reviso detenidamente, levantando su vista conmigo, yo solo le sonreí, debo de salir sonriendo en la foto, me conozco bien.

El solo suspiro y dejo la tabla de apuntes con su misma compañera:

-Lamento haberla molestado señorita –dijo entregándome mi pase independiente, para luego dar una reverencia frente a mí- su pase es oficial… disculpe que le haya sacado un susto

-No pasa nada oficial –dije haciendo un ademan con mi mano- usted solo cumple con su labor, yo soy la que debe disculparse, dejando ahí mi cartera y sin poder mostrar que estoy autorizada a caminar fuera

El solo sonrio y me dejo ir, volvió a disculparse pero yo solo le sonreí, el solo cumplía con su labor, salí del koban deseándole un buen dia y buena suerte en sus rondines para reanudar mi caminata:

-Me desvié un poco –comente mirando mi GPS- pero no importa, así puedo continuar en este bello dia

Si… hace unos momentos estaba nerviosa, asustada, pensando en la cara que pondría Roberto al enterarse de lo que ocurrió… pero no me puedo quedar así, todo se solucionó bien, solo debo ser más atenta.

Reanude mi caminata luciendo mi sonrisa, es mejor seguir adelante sonriendo.

Ya después de algunos minutos llegue al apartamento, deje mi mochila sobre la cama y saque la ropa de esta, tengo que lavarla, no quiero que apeste mucho a sudor, con mi ropa en la lavadora regrese a la sala, con Claymore en mano tome asiento en el sillón, encendí la televisión para buscar por algun programa entretenido, llegue a uno de una pequeña serie de anime, parece entretenida.

Tome un pequeño trapo con el cual mi espada venia, y comencé a limpiarla, sé que no está sucia, pero me gusta apreciarla, sentir el acero de su hoja, molduras y empuñadura, es como si mi familia estuviese conmigo, la ayuda de mi abuelo y padre para forjarla, el corazoncito que forje gracias a lo que me enseñaron, el apellido Dufort… ellos están conmigo siempre:

-Los quiero mucho –dije limpiando la hoja donde estaba grabado el apellido

Ahí solo me sumergí en mis pensamientos de mi familia, casi ignorando la televisión, para eso mejor la apague… quiero recordarlos… c-creo que tengo guardado el teléfono que mi madre envió por correo en esa carta, espero no molestarlos al llamar a esta hora…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

El dia paso como cualquier otro, con esta costumbre de llevar a las chicas a cenar para luego escoltarlas a su hotel, hubo un pequeño incidente con un humano ebrio y un Dragonewt enfurecido, pero con algo de la fuerza de Dina y mi labia; además de un buen puñetazo al tipo que estaba ebrio; no hubo mucho problema para salir de ahí.

Algunos pensaron que me pase con él, pero después del puñetazo, el tipo solo regreso a un asiento y se sirvió otra copa, en total silencio, solo necesitaba de un buen golpe para bajarle los humos.

En el hotel siguió lo de siempre… ese beso de despedida de Ana… si, lo sé, me gustan esos besos, y siempre tengo que limpiar el labial de la zona donde conecto esos cálidos labios… pero… no se compara en nada a esa efímera sensación cuando lo hizo Amanda… ni deja la misma sensación en mi interior después de que lo hizo… maldita sea, estoy entre las cuerdas:

-Atención agentes –llamo el mariscal Fabio

Cierto, el entrenamiento.

Esta vez no fue sueño y entrenamiento, sino que llegamos, nos cambiamos y salimos directamente a la pista para correr, lo de las otras veces, calentamientos, obstáculos y llegar a otro escenario de entrenamiento, voltee con mis subordinados… ahora si se notan cansados.

El dia anterior se notaban algo afectados por el sueño, pero parecían mantenerse aun de pie, ahora, sus movimientos son algo lentos, Janet y Catalina parecen resistir más, conforme la tarántula recarga su escopeta y la saltarina revisa su carabina:

-Esta operación diferirá de otras –hablo el brasileño- es un circuito algo extenso, en algun punto uno de ustedes será herido al cual deberán proteger y proseguir con la misión ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué hay si es eliminado? –cuestiono Mizuki

-Además de descalificarlos ideare algun castigo –arremetió Fabio- no es aceptable que los agentes de la corporación dejen morir a sus compañeros ¡Prepárense! ¡3 minutos para iniciar la operación!

Se dio media vuelta, y subió la escalera que lleva a un pasillo que cruza por todo el circuito, desde ahí analizan nuestros movimientos, ya nos han hecho más de una llamada de atención, principalmente por la manera en que revisamos los cuartos.

Ya cuando terminaron de equiparse dio inicio a la operación.

La última vez lidiamos con un circuito con un pasillo principal lo suficientemente ancho para Janet, esta vez, la puerta principal era una normal, para humanos, pero ahí me di cuenta de una segunda puerta de servicio, una cortina de aluminio simulando el acceso de vehículos, el objetivo sigue siendo despejar cada habitación hasta llegar al fin del circuito:

-Separémonos –ordene llegando hasta la puerta- Janet, Dina y Sloan a la puerta de servicio –apunte a esta- Catalina y Mizuki conmigo

-Entendido –respondió Dina

Los tres obedecieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Dina parece que abriría la puerta y Janet junto a Sloan apuntaron sus rifles a la puerta, en mi caso, ordene a Catalina que cubriese el flanco derecho y Mizuki el izquierdo, cuando abra la puerta debemos de vigilar toda esquina con posibles blancos:

-¡Entren! ¡Vamos, vamos! –grite dando inicio a la operación

Patee la puerta abriéndola, tome cobertura en el muro y con la confirmación de Mizuki y Catalina ingresamos los tres, antes de perder la vista a los otros, solo pude ver a Dina levantar por completo la cortina metálica y Janet abriendo fuego.

Ya dentro en nuestro lado es una habitación grande, un par de mesas derribadas a modo de cobertura y un vano de una puerta, ingresamos en orden, conmigo al frente, Mizuki cubriendo mi derecha y Catalina la izquierda, apenas avanzando se revelaron dos blancos, uno saliendo de golpe de esa mesa usada a modo de cobertura y otro desde la puerta, elimine a este y Catalina se encargó del de la mesa:

-Buen tiro –comento Mizuki

-Gracias –dijimos Catalina y yo al mismo tiempo

La pequeña aracne solo pudo reír un poco junto a la humana, yo solo esboce una sonrisa:

-Mizuki, cubre la izquierda, verificare la derecha del pasillo –dije antes de asomarme por la puerta que parece llevar a un pasillo

-Enseguida

Ella se posiciono y haciéndole la seña salimos de la cobertura al mismo tiempo, el pasillo sigue y hasta el fondo puedo ver una puerta doble, de hecho, este pasillo es más ancho; justo detrás; del lado que cubre Mizuki una puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí me gire y Catalina salió de la cobertura lista para disparar, pero los que irrumpieron eran las dos chicas y el escoces:

-¡Whoa! ¡Watch out! –exclamo de repente Sloan mostrando su mano izquierda- ¡Somos nosotros!

-Maldición –hablo de repente Mizuki bajando el arma- estaba a punto de pintar de rojo a la peluda –dijo con un claro tono burlón

-Muy graciosa –arremetió Janet- estaba a punto de pintarte el ojo de morado

-¿Eso quieres? Igual y la mandíbula dislocada queda con esa apariencia de araña bruta –arremetió Mizuki

Aunque suenen mordaces y como si en verdad estuviesen a punto de pelear, en ningún momento mostraron señales de algo así, solo hicieron esas bromas para luego seguir con el equipo entero por este pasillo ancho, me eh acostumbrado, además de que en la última practica casi las separo cuando estaban bromeando de la misma manera, aunque era sobre como Janet le arrancaría el rostro a Sloan si este volvía a mirar entre sus pedipalpos… pero en ese momento el chico se cayó desde un desnivel terminando la operación, y la tarántula aterrizo junto a él, no es como si el escoces hiciese eso a propósito:

-Atentos –hable deteniéndome antes de ambas puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, son más habitaciones- Mizuki y Janet la izquierda, Catalina conmigo a la derecha, Sloan y Dina cubran nuestras espaldas

-Entendido –dijeron casi al unísono, me alegra verlos obedecer

Tal cual ordene nos dividimos en esos grupos de par, al mismo tiempo derribamos las puertas de cada cuarto e ingresamos, en este, habían cuatro blancos que fueron eliminados rápidamente por nosotros, en el caso de la tarántula y humana parece que fueron los mismos:

-¡Despejado! –grite

-¡Todo limpio! –grito Mizuki

Con eso confirmado salimos del pasillo y ahora nos enfocamos en las puertas dobles, saliendo… nos topamos con la recreación de un callejón, me sorprende el como hicieron que esto cupiese, es un callejón con una mini van, justo al frente, otro edificio igual a este, de madera y con una puerta doble para seguir:

-Uh, esta no la esperaba –comento Sloan caminando al flanco izquierdo- de hecho, este parece un nuevo circ-

Ahí fue que comenzaron a dispararnos.

Desde el segundo piso de ese edificio frente nosotros, los tiradores eran humanos o extra especies, y también desde el flanco derecho e izquierdo al nivel del suelo:

-¡Emboscada, tomen cobertura, ahora! –grite a lo que mi equipo obedeció

Al gritar eso Janet y Dina retornaron al edificio del que acabábamos de salir, siendo la tarántula que asomo su rifle para eliminar a uno de los blancos en el segundo piso y Dina que dio un gran salto para alcanzar a otro.

Por nuestro lado, Catalina junto a Sloan se encargaron de eliminar a los otros blancos a la derecha, mientras Mizuki me ayudaba en eliminar a los blancos de la izquierda, no eran simples blancos con la silueta, eran otros agentes como los que disparan desde arriba, avanzaban hacia nosotros tomando cobertura en contenedores de basura o cajas, pero en un descuido cuando salieron de su cobertura trace la ruta que tomaría y acerté con éxito, solo faltaba otro, pero ese fue eliminado por la ráfaga de Mizuki cuando salió para dispararnos.

Luego de eso volvieron a haber más detonaciones, esta vez desde el segundo piso del edificio que acabábamos de salir, justo a nuestra espalda, empuje a Mizuki para que rodeara la el vehiculo y tomase cobertura, pero en ese momento una de las balas de pintura me impactaron en el pecho:

-¡Carajo! ¡Esa si es una sorpresa! –exclamo Sloan cambiando de cargador

-¿Le dieron a alguno? –pregunte

-A mí –dijo Catalina- solo un disparo en mi abdomen arácnido ¡Pero aun con la quitina duele!

-Ya me lo imagino –comente asomándome ligeramente para retomar cobertura cuando siguieron los disparos- ¡Dina, encárgate de ese! –apunte al que estaba justo frente a ella

Ella solo asintió y de un salto arremetió sobre el sujeto en el segundo piso, salí de la cobertura y elimine a otro junto a Sloan, ahí fue que una alarma sonó:

-¡Buen trabajo! –exclamo Fabio bajando por una escalera de mano- Siguen algo lentos en el momento de despejar las habitaciones, pero han pulido sus habilidades para despejarlas y ya no omiten las esquinas, ahora, deberán de lidiar con nada más ni nada menos que –ahí saco una pistola y me disparo… ahora tengo dos disparos de pintura amarilla en el pecho- su líder está gravemente herido, mariscal ¿A quién escogerá como subalterno? Faltan varias habitaciones por despejar

-¿Puedo disparar al menos? –cuestione

-Claro que si

-Bien, Janet –hable encarando a la tarántula- quiero ver de lo que estas hecha, ahora tienes el mando del equipo

Ella al momento se mostró sorprendida, pero luego sonrio mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos:

-Por supuesto mariscal –ahí dio un saludo marcial- los guiare a la victoria ¡Vamos, recarguen y prepárense!

Al decir esto los demás sonrieron, recargaron además de verificar sus chalecos, siendo solo Catalina la que recibio un disparo, Dina ha recibido más de uno en sus alas, pero a lo que dijo Fabio, en el caso de especies tan duras como una wyvern solo los tiros directo al pecho o cabeza cuentan:

-Mariscal, suba –dijo Janet dándome la espalda

-¿Estas segura? –cuestione

-Sera más fácil llevarlo así, y podrá cubrir nuestras espaldas

-Bien, me parece un buen plan

Subí a su cuerpo arácnido, apoyando mi espalda contra la de ella, Catalina me paso un par de vendas de su botiquín y con estas me aferre al cuerpo de Janet, después de eso se reanudo el entrenamiento:

-Dina, Sloan, al frente –ordeno Janet- Mizu y Cat por atrás

Obedecieron y se reposicionaron para comenzar el avance, derribaron la puerta e ingresaron al edificio, esta sección era aún más oscura y tuvieron que encender las lámparas de las armas, el siguiente avance fue como el anterior, pateando puertas, despejando habitaciones, ahí note cierta dinámica entre todo el equipo.

Janet lanzaba alguna orden y los demás respondían con cierto tono diferente, como si fuese un grupo de amigos jugando, y bueno… es algo más brusca.

Llegamos hasta un punto donde un muro estorbaba, y en vez de rodearlo dijo que me agarrara, embistió el muro derribándolo y en ese momento se plegaron al menos, tres blancos detrás de ella, logre eliminarlos rápidamente y escuche también a Janet disparar, mientras los demás nos siguieron desde atrás:

-Despejado –hablo la tarántula

-Siempre lo mismo –comento Sloan- haciendo que los de limpieza tengan más trabajo

-Asi se están ganando el pan –comento Janet con cierto tono burlón

-No me quiero imaginar cómo lo tiene la pobre Yoko –hablo Catalina

-A de tener toda la ropa llena de pelos –dijo Mizuki

-En ese caso sería un honor –respondió Janet- cuido bien mi pelo, ninguna otra tarántula lo tiene así

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón –comente burlonamente

-Aunque… igual y la peluda sabía que pasaría esto –comenzó Catalina- y quizás para estar más cerca del mariscal ella-

-¡Cállate Cat! –se sobresaltó Janet, yo solo comencé a reír

-Ya, ya, es broma Janet, todos sabemos que el que quiere seducir al mariscal es Solo-Ahí ella se cayó de frente cuando Sloan le metió la culata del rifle entre las patas… con fuerza

-¡Catalina! Perdóname por favor –dijo hincándose- que tragedia, no te vi

-¡No te hagas el tonto, lo hiciste adrede! –dijo la chica sobando su nariz- ¡Y eso dolió mucho!

-¡Eso te pasa por habladora!

-¡Suficiente! –grito Fabio desde el pasillo de arriba- ¡Janet, controle a sus subordinados! ¡Están en una simulación, si se ponen a hacer esa clase de bromas o juegos en una batalla real el enemigo ya los hubiese fusilado!

Ante eso Janet obedecio, y los demas siguieron avanzando con rapidez, pero pude ver de reojo como Catalina golpeo a Sloan con su puño, y este solo sonrio.

El circuito se acabo con Janet volviendo a atravesar una puerta, despejando una gran recreación de un patio con fuente, y luego de todo eso la alarma sono, significado de que cumplimos todo el operativo:

-¡Agentes, atención! –llamo Fabio- reagrúpense, mariscal, bajese de ahí

Yo solo deshice el nudo del vendaje y baje de Janet:

-Bien hecho Janet –le sonreí

-Gracias mariscal –dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-Observaciones, bien ¡Dejen de hacer esa clase de juegos! –exclamo, se le nota molesto- Les perdono las conversaciones y bromas entre ustedes, mas no deben subir la voz o delatarían su posicion ¡Agente Sloan y Catalina! –dijo caminando hacia ellos, que solo se pusieron en posicion de firmes- ¿¡Que clase de tontería fue esa!? ¡Provocando que su compañera callese! ¿Le gustaría ser el responsable de que ella muriese o resultase herida porque usted la hizo caer? –dijo presionando su dedo con fuerza en el pecho de Sloan, empujándolo un poco

-No señor, solo fue una br-

-¡Nada de eso! –grito- Esto es una simulación ¡Pero en una operación real un acto así la pueden condenar a la muerte, y por su culpa! Modulen su comportamiento, y mariscal –ahora camino hacia mí- Se le nota la experiencia en el ejército, pero le pediré que se encargue de ese comportamiento tan irresponsable de su equipo, no solo de esos dos –señalo al escoces y aracne- sino de todos ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡Si señor! –respondí mirándolo a los ojos- No volverá a pasar

-Bien, pueden retirarse, comerán algo y luego atenderán a las prácticas de tiro individual, luego de eso, podrán dormir

-¡Equipo! ¡Atención! –llame, a lo que ellos tomaron una posición de firmes

Se los enseñe ayer, cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, es una manera de demostrarles el orden marcial, Janet y Catalina no se opusieron, y de hecho comentaron que hacen ejercicios de este tipo en Sparassus, podrá parecer algo innecesario, pero esto enseña a cualquiera la cuestión de seguir ordenes, una marcha ordenada y marcialidad:

-¡Media vuelta! –ordenado eso me gire a la salida de la nave industrial, pude escucharlos girar sus cuerpos sobre sus talones, y múltiples patas- ¡Avancen!

Luego de eso di un fuerte pisotón seguido por ellos, ya después de eso era una caminata normal, pero la intención es la de seguir en una fila ordenada.

Ya saliendo de la nave industrial nos dirigimos al área de comida, es una cocina al aire libre, cubierta de una carpa, cada quien toma una bandeja metálica, le sirven una ración de acuerdo a su especie, y luego a comer.

Aunque esta vez no esta tan concurrido, por lo mismo logramos tomar asiento en una de las mesas con asientos para especies grandes

-Buen provecho –comento Catalina

Esta vez no hablaron mientras comían, se centraron en solo saciar su hambre y sed con él té de durazno o agua que sirven, la comida no es más que arroz blanco, cortes de res y cerdo en salsa, verduras al vapor, un par de trozos de pan blanco, y de postre unas cuantas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Que ya devore todo.

No me había dudado cuenta del hambre que sentía… aunque… extraño el sazón de la cena de Amanda… simplemente son perfectas, y ahora solo puedo disfrutar de esta comida, no es que se mala pero no le llega ni a los talones de lo que Amanda prepara, y bueno, la oportunidad de siempre verla sonriendo y atenta a mi… ojala este bien:

-Creo que Fabio exagero –comento Sloan dando un trago a su té de durazno… pero de debajo de su chaleco anti balas saco su licorera y hecho algo de licor a la bebida- mucho mejor

-La verdad es que no –comento Mizuki- Concuerdo con él, deberíamos de dejar de hacer esa clase de juegos

-Especialmente si soy yo la que se puede llevar un tiro –hablo Catalina molesta- ¡Solo fue una broma!

-Lo mío también lo fue –contesto el escoces

-No deben de hacer eso –dijo Dina- como dijo Fabio, podemos seguir con nuestras bromas verbales, pero las físicas para el final de algun operativo

-Si bueno –ahí el escoces solo se echó para atrás apoyando su mano en el suelo y manteniéndose hacia atrás- solo fue esta vez, no pasara

-Y deben bajar el volumen de su voz –comente ahora- sí, es divertido verlos pelear entre ustedes, pero no será divertido que nos descubran por eso mismo, y dudo que les guste algo así

-No –comento Catalina mirado su vaso- pero bueno, son cosas fáciles de evitar –ahí ella tomo más de su bebida

En ese momento hubo un silencio algo incómodo, y con solo los demás agentes llegando o yéndose rompiendo un poco lo que sería una atmosfera pesada:

-Y bueno… ¿Han contactado a sus familias? –comente para romper el silencio- o huéspedes

-Mi anfitriona está enterada que estoy aquí –respondió Janet- pasara una bonita semana junto a su novia

-Feni no estaba muy contenta –dijo Sloan- pero me despedí de ella, la llamo cada vez que vamos camino al hotel

-¿Qué tal va en sus clases? –pregunto Dina

-Va muy bien, en ocasiones se queja por sus calificaciones, pero se mantiene en un rango de 85 y 95, es una chica lista –dijo con cierto toque de orgullo- ¿Qué hay de Barrick?

-No hemos hablado mucho, está ocupado entrenando a los de la división blindada –dijo Dina- pero planeamos una cita para el domingo

-Suena a que se divertirán mucho –comento burlonamente Catalina, Dina solo se sonrojo un poco- bueno, yo avise a mi familia, al pequeño Nokida no le gustó la idea de tenerme lejos, pero le prometí jugar con el todo un dia cuando vuelva

-Es un buen niño, muy educado y alegre –comento Dina con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de usted mariscal?

-Avise a mi huésped y mi hermana, planeábamos algo el fin de semana pero lo moveremos –comente- y bueno, mi huésped tampoco tomo muy bien lo de irme una semana entera, pero luego de esto volveré con ella a divertirme

-Es chica parece una buena persona –comento Catalina- por lo que nos dijo de los pequeños, es una buena mujer

Yo solo asentí sonriendo… esas palabras aunque le quedan cortas, describen bien a Amanda, ahí le di un trago a mi bebida y me percate que Mizuki no había dicho nada, tenía la mirada fija al fuego frente a nosotros:

-Oye, Mizuki –hable con ella a lo que reacciono de golpe- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives con algun familiar o huésped?

-Yo… bueno, vivo sola –contesto secamente- y mi familia está enterada

-¿Planeas algo para el fin de semana? –pregunte cordialmente para tratar de hacer platica, aunque los demás lucían algo incomodos

-No, la verdad es que no –respondió de nuevo con cierto tono vacío- solo descansar y quizás practicar un poco de boxeo, o con mi violín

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –ahí mi reloj emitió un pitido- bien, es hora de asistir a la galería de tiro ¡Equipo, movámonos!...

…

Y la práctica de tiro se dio, nada nuevo, volver a practicar desenfundando el arma rápidamente, centrar los tiros al pecho del blanco, practicas con subfusiles, rifles y escopetas en diversas distancias, luego de todo eso, al fin entregar el equipamiento y regresar al edificio central de la corporación… pero antes, un buen baño.

Sloan dijo que se daría un baño en el cuarto, yo preferí el baño comunitario, pero antes tome un cambio y deje el anterior y lleno de sudor en el área de lavandería, donde justo en ese momento una mujer humana salió para tomar la canasta llena de ropa, aunque se le dificulto un poco:

-La ayudare con eso –dije acercándome

-Está bien, creo que puedo

Aun con que se opuso la ayude, solo era acarrearla hasta donde las máquinas de lavado esperan, ella solo me agradeció y me despedí de ella para luego ingresar al baño… que de hecho… es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me esperaba solo secciones divididas por paredes de plástico con una regadera, pero de hecho esto parece un gran _Sentō_ ; los baños públicos japoneses; y uno con una buena decoración. La sección para asearse tomando asiento en un taburete, el espejo para cerciorarte del aseo y la cubeta para el agua, no está nada mal.

Me desnude dejando las cosas en un pequeño casillero, solo quedándome con un trapo para asearme y ya con eso, entre a la zona de aseo.

Primero que nada, es un buen ambiente, ya hay un par de agentes tomando el baño, pero esto a diferencia de la primera impresión, no es un show de miradas, tengo que admitir que la primera vez es penosa, pero con el tiempo se pasa la pena, especialmente porque cada uno se centra a los suyo, y bueno, con este cuerpazo no es que me apene.

Aunque volviendo al lugar… el único pero que encuentro es el logo de la empresa tatuado en los muros de esta primer área de aseo, seguido por el lema de Semper Brutalis, no me incomoda, pero da esa sensación propagandística subliminal… o solo es el cansancio que me da paranoia.

La primer etapa fue como lo que es, asearte, ahí me tope que cada uno de las secciones tienen jabón, shampoo, una esponja y algunos aceites aromáticos, nada mal. Me apresure un poco en asearme, pero limpiando cada parte con cuidado, luego de eso toca mi parte favorita.

Relajarte en esas ´´piscinas´´ o bañeras, como quieran considerarlo.

Solo aparte una cortina y revele la segunda área más grande, como es tradición en los Sentō tiene el gran muro con una pintura de paisajes, en este caso son de diferentes partes del mundo, identificables porque aparte de un paisaje natural tienen monumento reconocible de cada país, Paris, Egipto, Nueva York… ahora que lo pienso, son muchos países que según el manual la corporación, esta tiene presencia en ellos… si, todo esto es muy propagandístico.

Pero eso no importa, solo me quiero relajar.

Encontré espacio en uno de los baños de agua caliente, me sumergí en este y solo deje escapar un suspiro, es ciertamente relajante, para este momento aproveche para acomodar mis pensamientos.

Es más que evidente que Ana busca algo más conmigo… sigue con esos besos después del trabajo, mostrándose atenta y tratando de sonar menos formal conmigo, mientras que Amanda…

Me dejo un beso.

Es increíble la diferencia entre los que Ana me da cada dia al que Amanda me dio un solo dia… y en solo pensar en ese momento hace que mi corazón se acelere, no quiero adelantarme mucho pero… ese desayuno tan especial, esa cena que olía deliciosa, su abrazo antes de irme cuando antes solo eran palabras motivacionales y su sonrisa… ese beso:

-Maldición –dije en voz baja sumergiéndome un poco más en el agua

Estoy en un maldito dilema… con Ana es más que evidente que quiere algo… y es linda y muy atenta conmigo, y con Amanda… ese dia es evidente ese cambio en su humor y el beso siempre me deja pensando.

Solo cuando regrese quedara claro.

Por ahora solo tengo que centrarme, pensar en el trabajo, entrenamiento y mi equipo, están obedeciendo mis órdenes y ahora tuvimos algunas charlas más amenas, tal parece que todo va para mejor.

En ese momento escuche a alguien más entrar a la piscina, es otro tipo, me miraba de una manera algo… extraña, pero lo ignore.

Pasados otros minutos en la piscina solo me relaje hasta que ya me di cuenta que debía dormir, salí de la piscina y del Sentō, para luego secar por completo mi cuerpo y cambiarme, ahora fresco solo quiero descansar.

Ya cambiado retorne hasta el cuarto que comparto con Sloan, ingrese a la recamara y me topé con Sloan recién bañado acostado en su cama, hablaba por teléfono, lo ignore y solo deje acomodada mi ropa de mañana, me deje caer en la cama y tan pronto me acomode, me quede dormido…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Y bueno, otro capítulo más, si, sé que debería enfocarme en quizás solo el equipo de Rob entrenando, o el dia de Amanda, pero este solo es el inicio, ya los próximos capítulos garantizo que me enfocare en uno de los dos protagonistas, si Amanda o Rob, y explorar su dia a dia… más esos momentos con sus pensamientos internos del uno y del otro._

 _Aunque Ana tampoco se quiere quedar atrás… jeje._

 _Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que si tarde algo más en este, y quizás los próximos me tomen aún más tiempo por estar entrando en la etapa final de la facultad, pero tratare de no ausentare mucho… espero._

 _Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen,_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _(Al compañero Tarmo le hice algunas menciones)_ _ **Brandonboss73, Anticuario**_ _(Ya veras, en algun momento será el siguiente ordeño *guiño*),_ _ **Rexmaster, OTAKUFire**_ _y todos los demás que me leen, espero les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Notas del autor:** ¡Hola! ¡Soy yo, Ónix! ¡Y eh vuelto!... ¿Qué pensaban que estaba muerto?... oh… bueno, lo explicare más abajo, por ahora, disfruten el capitulo_

Monster Musume, solo BrutalCorp ¡Seguridad de calidad y altamente capacitada!

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

* * *

Otro día, y el deber llama nuevamente.

Gracias a la tonada de la trompeta terminamos siempre levantándonos temprano, el procedimiento, pues el de siempre.

Arreglarnos para la hora del trabajo, la verdad es que me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar a ir bien vestido a todos lados, el saco hecho a la medida ayuda mucho a la movilidad.

Ya luego de acomodar mi corbata, salí junto a Sloan de la habitación, en dirección al campo donde esperan los camiones de trasponte:

-Otro día, otra moneda ¿Cierto mariscal? –comento Sloan saliendo junto a los demás agentes y caminando hacia los camiones

-Cierto –le dije sonriendo- aunque me gusta más el de; el deber llama

-También es bueno

Luego de esos comentarios voltee al campo de entrenamiento, entonces pude ver un avión tipo Spartan sobrevolar el campo, para luego ver varios de los paracaidistas salir por la rampa trasera:

-¿Tan temprano inician? –comente

-Creo que son los de la aerotransportada –comento Sloan- Ya que llevan operaciones más especiales entrenan todos los días, no fungen como patrulleros o guardaespaldas

-Ya veo –dije asintiendo un poco para volver mi vista a ellos, es una práctica de descenso

Entre los agentes que habían saltado, pude ver una especie de contenedor cilíndrico, mientras seguía la caminata en fila al vehículo daba vistazos al descenso de esos agentes, fue uno del tipo HAHO, o bueno, de gran altitud, apenas saltan del avión abren los paracaídas y ese contenedor que los acompaña también plegó un paracaídas, no pude ver más pues ya iba abordando el vehículo, pero lo más seguro es que aparte del descenso sea una práctica para toma de edificios.

Al abordar el vehículo y comenzar el avance a las oficinas de la corporación me decidí por llamar a Amanda y darle los buenos días, espero que este despierta.

Marque el número y lo deje timbrar… no contesta, siempre es al segundo o tercer timbre que ella responde, pero ahora lo deje sonando hasta que me envió al buzón de voz:

-Igual y… está dormida –comente a mí mismo

No quiero que mi paranoia me gane, pero me pone un poco nervioso, está sola en el apartamento y no sabría si le sucedió algo… agite mi cabeza a los lados, no, no debo de pensar así, es temprano, así que debe estar dormida, solo eso, además, es una minotauro de dos metros de alto, con fuerza sobre humana, aunque no sepa pelar un golpe de ella bien dado puede causar mucho daño.

Arribando a la corporación bajamos de los vehículos y apenas pise el suelo me topé con Amanda. Estaba de pie a un lado de la escalinata, los demás agentes seguían su camino al interior del edificio, pero ella estaba buscándome con la mirada:

-¡Amanda! –la llame caminando hacia ella

-¡Robie! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Ella camino hasta mí y de inmediato me abrazo, no pude hacer más que devolverle el abrazo, son tan cálidos:

-¡Me alegra verte aquí Robie! –Dijo ella despegándose un poco- la verdad es que no estaba segura a qué hora lograría encontrarte ¡Pero acerté!

-Así es Amanda, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte con una gran sonrisa sintiéndome emocionado de verla de nuevo

-Bueno, quería pasar a saludarte, ¡Y te preparé esto! –Declaró, mostrando un paquete envuelto en una tela roja- Necesitas comer bien para soportar la intensidad del trabajo, así que te prepare un bentō

-¿E-Enserio, para mí? –pregunté dudoso. Era algo que no esperaba.

-¿No… no te gusta? – Cuestionó ella, su sonrisa se desvanecía al tiempo que sus orejas decaían.

-¡Al contrario, me encanta, me encanta de verdad! – Me apresuré a rectificar, afirmando vehementemente con la cabeza- Muchas gracias, Amanda, de verdad lo aprecio –dije tomándolo y sonriéndole- Créeme, ya extrañaba el sazón que le das a tus platillos.

-Me halagas, Robie. –dijo desviando un poco la mirada. Noté un pequeño sonrojo en su hermoso rostro- Oh ¡Hola! Ustedes el equipo de Roberto, ¿cierto?

Ahí me gire rápidamente, ahí estaban los cinco… Sloan mirándome con una sonrisa burlona al igual que Catalina, Janet con su semblante serio de siempre y Dina se notaba extrañada, Mizuki por otro lado solo reviso su reloj de pulsera:

-Oh, sí, son ellos, chico y chicas, les presento a Amanda –dije haciéndome a un lado para que la viesen- es mi huésped, Amanda, ellos son Janet, Catalina, Dina, Sloan y Mizuki –dije esto señalando a cada uno

-¡Mucho gusto! Es un placer conocer al equipo de Roberto –dijo dando una reverencia- Robie ha hablado muy bien de ustedes

-El placer es nuestro –comento Mizuki

-Señorita –dijo Sloan sonriendo ampliamente, Dina y Janet saludaron con su ala y garras

-¿Por qué Robie? –cuestiono Catalina… puedo notar ese rostro de malicia en ella

-Es un apodo cariñoso que le di a Roberto –contesto Amanda con su tono tan animado y sonrisa hermosa- ¿Verdad que le queda bien?

-Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Catalina llevando su mano a su barbilla- sí, le queda bien –dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Bueno Robie, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo –dijo sonriéndome- ¡Que tengan un buen día! –volteo con los demás y les sonrió- _¡Aou revoir!_ –dijo caminando lejos despidiéndose con su mano

Yo levante mi mano ligeramente y me despedí tenuemente, los demás voltearon con ella y cuando desapareció cruzando la calle voltearon conmigo, al notarlos recupere mi postura inicial y fingí toser:

-Bueno, como vamos, hay que iniciar la labor

-Claro… Robie –dijo burlonamente Catalina, a lo que los demás del equipo solo mostraron muecas burlonas o pequeñas risas

Solo suspire… espero que no abuse de ese apodo…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Mi corazón no deja de latir de la emoción.

Desperté algo emocionada con esta idea repentina que me llego, hace poquito me topé con una revista y leí sobre los bentō decorados, habían tantas variantes desde ositos, hasta conejitos, y no solo eso, sino también de no saber si podría encontrarme con Robie, pero lo logre.

Es algo pequeñito, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, espero que el disfrute… pero verlo sonreír al recibir el paquetito me hizo sentirme aún más emocionada, aunque me puse algo nerviosa al ver a sus compañeros de equipo… aun siento como si se me saliese el corazón del pecho por la emoción:

-Calma Amanda –me dije tratando de modular mi respiración- ya se lo entregaste y el sonrió ampliamente, y sigue alabando mi comida, le gustara, lo sabes bien

Me dije todo esto para calmarme… espero que el guste la decoración del platillo.

Revise el pequeño GPS y en este la hora, son las 9 de la mañana, es algo temprano aun, y la verdad es que no sé qué podría hacer… me encantaría pasear pero… aún recuerdo vagamente lo de la otra vez, donde me llevaron a un Koban por no mostrar mi pase independiente a tiempo.

Eso de inmediato me trajo el recuerdo y revise los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ahí sentí un bulto en mi bolsillo derecho, era mi billetera con mi pase:

-Aquí esta… que alivio

-¡Amanda! ¡Hola amiga! –escuche de repente un llamado a mi derecha

Había cruzado la calle para llegar hasta un parque que parecía muy bonito, fue ahí que me llamaron y me gire al reconocer la voz, es Tio:

-¡Tio! –Salude sonriéndole- ¡Me alegra verte amiga!

Camine hasta ella que venía casi corriendo, y tan pronto nos acercamos lo suficiente nos dimos un fuerte abrazo:

-¡Amanda, que bueno verte de nuevo! –dijo separándose un poco, mostrando su amplia sonrisa

-¡También me alegro de verte Tio! ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? –le pregunte sonriendo de igual manera

-Oh, pues va todo bien, seguimos atrapando a los criminales y verificando que todo vaya bien con los anfitriones y huéspedes ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo te va con Roberto? ¿Es un buen anfitrión? –pregunto ya separándonos por completo

-¡Es maravilloso! D-digo –dije al exaltarme ante la pregunta- es una gran persona, y un buen anfitrión, más que eso, un maravilloso amigo –dije sonriéndole

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti Amanda! –dijo dando un par de saltitos aplaudiendo un poco- Eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas de él, esa vez que detuvo el asalto, cuando rescato a muchos pequeños de un orfanato, es muy valiente

-Mucho, es el mejor –dije suspirando

Por un momento me perdí en mi mente, recordando de nuevo la sonrisa en Roberto al tomar el paquetito con el almuerzo que le prepare, me alegra tanto haberle dibujado esa sonrisa… no sé cómo sean los entrenamientos en la corporación, pero supongo que muy pesados:

-¿Amanda? ¿Estás ahí? –escuche de nuevo a Tio

Agite ligeramente mi cabeza y voltee con ella, me miraba extraña:

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste viendo a la nada ¿Te sientes bien Amanda?

-Si ¡Sí! Perdón –ahí reí incomoda, esto de perderme cuando hablo de Robie se vuelve más habitual- es solo… estaba pensando en ¡La despensa! Sí, eso, que en algún momento tengo que resurtirla

-Oh, bueno ¡Pero hey! Me alegra verte de nuevo ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría pasear contigo ¿Qué tal el centro comercial?

-¡Me encantaría! Sera muy divertido –dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-En ese caso ¡Vamos al centro comercial! ¿Cuál es el más cercano?

-Se dé uno, de hecho, me dirigía a ese, estoy buscando un bolso que mezcle con mi atuendo ¿Qué te parece? –dijo extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y dando una pequeña vuelta

Lo que me encanta de Tio; además de que es muy amistosa, es su sentido de la moda, siempre luce con atuendos espectaculares, este es un vestido de primavera, con flores de diversos colores dentro de la gama de amarillos y cremas, una boina oscura y su pelo suelto, además de una pulsera con bordes redondeados que da la ilusión de ser pétalos:

-¡Luces preciosa! Te queda perfecto ese vestido –dije sonriéndole

-¡Gracias! Lo vi en línea y lo compre hace poco, es una lástima que no tuviese un bolso ¡Pero hallare uno para que combine, vamos!

Y con esto dicho, Tio y yo emprendimos la caminata hacia el centro comercial, y que mejor con una buena amiga:

-¿Entonces Roberto te trata bien? –pregunto Tio mientras caminábamos

-Sí, es un gran amigo ¿Puedes creer que desde el momento en que llegue me dejo su recamara para que durmiese cómoda?

-¿Enserio? –pregunto sorprendida

-Si, en ningún momento eh dormido en algún sillón o cama improvisada y es… es magnífico, me dejo una buena imagen de el al principio... es... él es un maravilloso hombre, es muy atento y cordial, aun cuando llevaba poco tiempo de llegar a Japón y… de haber sufrido lo que le ocurrió en su pierna… el me recibió con una sonrisa, paciencia y atención

-Es un gran anfitrión, ya veo que no es por nada que la jefita lo tiene en su lista de buenos hospedadores… ¿Y te gusta, verdad?

-Pues –ahí reí de nuevo incomoda, con mis mejillas enrojeciéndose

-No te apenes por decirlo Amanda ¡El amor es algo hermoso! Aún recuerdo tus deseos de encontrar algún día un buen hombre para formar una familia ¿Acaso Roberto es el indicado?

Yo y mis fantasías… pero es una muy justificada y nada mala, solo quiero una buena vida, ganármela con esfuerzo y compartirla con alguien que me quiera… y Robie… el entra en todo ello:

-Si –admití encarándola- yo… no puedo negarlo, Roberto me ha demostrado la gran persona que es, y además de eso, toda la atención que me pone, y esos hermosos detalles como los peluchitos que me ha regalado, que él siempre me ayuda para preparar las galletas para el orfanato, y siempre que lo visitamos él se porta como un padre, o hermano mayor de los niños, jugando con ellos… siempre pienso que cualquier otro anfitrión ya se hubiese hartado, o me diría que valla sola, pero él siempre está ahí, siempre salimos y nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos… sé que estoy sintiendo amor por el

-Amanda… ¡Eso es tan hermoso! –grito abrazándome y pude ver pequeñitas lágrimas, todo de la emoción- ¿Ves? Te dije que encontrarías a alguien ¡Y a una buena persona! ¿Ya empezaron a salir? ¿Ya te le confesaste? ¡Oh! ¿Tus padres saben lo que sientes de el?

-Bueno… -ahí desvié un poco la mirada ante la emocionada Tio- yo… no se lo eh dicho ¡Pero estoy haciéndole pequeños detalles! Pequeñas pistas, panqueques en forma de corazoncitos, hoy mismo le prepare un almuerzo especial que le entregue en su trabajo, aun cuando está pasando todo el día y noche en los cuarteles de la corporación

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo tienen ahí? –cuestiono extrañada

-No estoy muy segura, el solo me dijo que están bajo un riguroso entrenamiento que durara toda la semana, y la verdad es que fue en el peor momento ¡Pero me da el tiempo para hacerle notar mis sentimientos!... por cierto ¿Sabes si la corporación permite que enviemos notas o cartitas a sus cuarteles?

-Pues… aquí entre nos, pues a la jefita no le agrada mucho BrutalCorp –dijo haciéndome un ademan para acercarme, además de que bajo el volumen de su voz- en ocasiones envió cartitas a un agente de los cuarteles, resulta que un sastre que tiene su propia línea de modas para liminales colabora con ellos para los uniformes, y en ocasiones le pido consejos, es muy amable, siempre me responde, y usan el mismo servicio de correos con harpías que nosotras

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! Así podre enviarle cartitas, y cuando regrese del trabajo pueda leerlas y hacerlo sonreír

-¿No tienes celular? –Pregunto de nuevo- Con el puedes enviar mensajes electrónicos más rápido

-Bueno –ahí junte mis dedos sonriendo- no tengo celular, y siempre quise enviar notitas de ese estilo por el que sintiese algo, siento que son detalles muy bonitos que expresan bien el amor al crearlo con mi puño y letra

-¡Eso es muy tierno, Amanda eres tan tierna! –Dijo abrazándome de nuevo- En ese caso te daré la dirección de correo de los cuarteles, tu solo deja tu notita en la sucursal que esta por Ginza, también te daré la dirección ¿Tienes algo donde escribir?

-¡Mi libreta! –Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo trasero- es para notitas especiales y no olvidarlas

-¡Excelente! Espera un segundo

Ahí Tio escribió con una pluma que tenía guardada en un bolsillo del vestido, cuando termino me entrego la libreta, es tierna, cambia los puntos en ocasiones por corazoncitos, y al final puso una carita feliz:

-Muchas gracias Tio, hoy mismo redactare una cartita regresando al apartamento, y la enviare por la noche ¿Cuáles son los horarios?

-Reciben cartas las 24 horas, pero las distribuyen desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche

-¡Gracias Tio! Esto le encantara a Roberto

-No hay de que Amanda, todo para que puedas demostrar tu amor por Robie ¡Mira! –Dijo señalando al centro comercial- Ahí está el centro comercial, ya verás que será divertido

Justo el semáforo nos permitió pasar y llegamos hasta el centro comercial, este lo note mucho más amplio que otros que eh visitado. Pronto Tio me guio al segundo piso y comenzamos con el tour por el centro:

-¡Mira este labial! Es muy bonito –comento Tio probándolo frente a un espejo- Pruébalo tu Amanda, te quedara muy bien

-Déjame ver –dije tomando el labial, es uno rosita, cuando lo pase por mis labios demostró su color, ni muy brillante, ni muy apagado- ¡Es muy bonito! Y tiene sabor a frambuesa

-Es muy bonito ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Tio tomando otro del mostrador

-Te queda perfecto, y es muy bonito ¡Compra segura! Y creo que también me llevare uno –dije dejando el labial de muestra en su lugar

-¡Excelente! ¿Quieres revisar algo más? La tienda donde vi unos bolsos muy bonitos queda algo más adelante

-Solo el labial –dije sonriéndole

Con esto dicho pagamos por el cosmético y saliendo del local nos dirigimos a donde Tio quería ir en un principio, es un local de moda para liminales, es diferenciable por los kanjis que los identifican:

-¡Mira Amanda! Este vestido es muy bonito, pero no está en mi talla –dijo lamentándose, el vestido en si era uno de color amarillo con detalles blancos, incluyendo un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color

-Sí que es bonito, es un lástima que no lo tengan en alguna talla grande –comente también lamentándome- ¡Mira este bolso! Es muy bonito –dije al ver uno de color morado- pero no encaja con el tuyo… que tal… ¡Ese! –dije señalándolo

Algo escondido, pero que logre ver, un bolso con un diseño algo similar al vestido, con un patrón de florecitas, en este caso parecen margaritas:

-¡Es muy bonito! Déjame probarlo

Le pase el bolso a Tio y ella se colocó frente al espejo, comenzando a posar ligeramente frente al espejo, sujetando las agarraderas:

-Me gusta, encaja con el estilo de mi vestido ¿Tu qué opinas Amanda? –pregunto girándose

-Te queda perfecto junto al vestido, por eso mismo lo escogí –dije sonriéndole

-Me gusta mucho, pero quiero revisar por si hay alguno otro

-Muy bien, yo te ayudare

-Revisa algo Amanda, hay mucha ropa muy bonita y puede que algo te guste

-Bueno… la verdad es que mi closet esta algo vacío, está bien, revisare si hay alguna prenda que me guste, y quede

Ahí ambas reímos un poco y me dirigí al área de liminales, aunque hay prendas que si nos quedan, las más bonitas son algunas tallas más pequeñas, es una lástima, hay vestiditos muy bonitos.

Hurgando entre algunas camisas de vestir, encontré una bonita de color negro, es de manga larga y en todo lo que es el cuello tiene un patrón de triángulos, igual que en la zona de las muñecas de las mangas, además de esto escogí un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro; adaptado para mi colita; creo que con esto está bien, no quiero gastar mucho dinero:

-¿Qué te parece este, Amanda? –escuche a Tio preguntar

Era un bolso, con un patrón de flores pero este era de tonos violetas y rosas, algo más brillante que el anterior:

-Me gusta, pero creo que el color desentona con el vestido

-Lo se… ¡Pero es muy bonito! –Dijo abrazando ambos- y no quiero dejarlo

-Siempre puedes llevarte ambos

-Es que… uno es algo caro –admitió riendo apenada- ¿Cuál crees que es mejor?

-Yo creo que el de margaritas, encaja con las florecitas que tiene tu vestido, y los colores también

-Ya veo… bueno, no creo que se lleven este pronto –dijo dejando el bolso de colores violetas en su lugar- ¿Escogiste algo?

-Una camisa y un pantalón

-Muy bien, vamos a pagarlo y comer algo ¡Conozco de una cafetería que sirve desayunos muy ricos!

-¡Eso me gusta, vamos!

Antes de salir pagamos por lo que compramos y con las prendas en las bolsas nos dirigimos al área de comida, es toda un área muy amplia, con varias mesas y alrededor los diversos locales de comida, Tio me llevo hasta una nekomata como mascota:

-¡Bienvenidos al neko-caffe! ¿Qué desean llevar? –pregunto una nekomata detrás del mostrador y una pantalla

-Yo quiero un desayuno internacional –ordeno Tio- y un moka latte con virutitas de chocolate

-¿Tamaño ogro?

-Así es –asintió con una sonrisa Tio- ¿Tu que vas a ordenar Amanda?

-Bueno –dije mirando al cartel que muestra los menús- me gustaría el desayuno número 3, y un cappuccino con moka

-¡Excelente! ¿Gustan de algún postre?

-¿Qué te parece el pastel de chocolate? –pregunto Tio

-¡Luce delicioso!

-¡Oki-doki! Entonces también pediremos el pastel de chocolate

-Muy bien, tengan este número –dijo entregándonos un pequeño letrero con el número 2, es bonito, el marco tiene orejitas de gatito- pronto ira una de nuestras meseras a dejar su orden

-Muchas gracias

Pagamos por el monto de cada una y tomamos asiento en una mesa que encontramos desocupada:

-Qué bonito día ¿No te parece? –pregunto Tio

-La verdad es que es muy tranquilo, es una lástima que Robie esté trabajando –admití bajando mi cabeza un poco- Es un bonito día, y me encantaría haber salido con el de paseo

-Ya llegaran los días de descanso para el –dijo Tio sonriendo- trabajar en algo así es muy exigente

-Lo se… es solo… estoy algo angustiada, me preocupa que el resulte dañado –comente volteando a verla, apoyando mi barbilla en mi mano- que me llamen porque resulto herido en su trabajo, no me gusta esa idea

-Amanda –dijo Tio, ahí voltee a verla- sé que eso te angustia, pero debes confiar en Roberto, él ha vuelto siempre ¿Verdad? Quizás algún golpecito, pero el parece un hombre duro

-Lo es, en ocasiones ha mostrado sus heridas y… no me gusta imaginar por lo que ha vivido, pero sé que él puede –dije sonriendo- solo es un pequeño temor que siempre surge al pensar el tipo de trabajo que tiene

-Es algo normal Amanda –dijo sonriéndome- es un temor que incluso entre las chicas de MON compartimos, son mis amigas, y aun cuando sé que saben cumplir con su labor, me preocupan que salgan heridas

-Es algo que tenemos en común, nos preocupamos por nuestros seres queridos –dije sonriéndole

Ella también sonrió y en ese momento llego el desayuno, agradecimos por la comida a la mesera y pronto comenzamos a degustar los platillos, en verdad que esta rico, todo está delicioso:

-Por cierto –hablo Tio- ¿Están visitando el orfanato donde Aki está?

-Si –asentí con una sonrisa- La pequeña es muy tierna, y admito que disfruto de verla sonreír, a todos esos pequeños –dije dejando el tenedor sobre el plato- pensar que no tienen una familia por cualquier motivo me… duele, y sé que no están solos pues las cuidadoras velan por ellos, pero quiero ayudar también, preparando galletitas y jugando con ellos

-Eso es hermoso, Amanda –dijo sonriendo probando el pastel, ahí note un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- y este pastelito está muy rico, me pone feliz que esos pequeñitos tengan esas visitas de ustedes, eso debe alegrarlos

-Los pone muy felices, y Aki siempre la pasa riendo o queriendo jugar con nosotros ¿Puedes creer que me dice mamá y a Robie le dice papá?

-¿Enserio? ¡Que pequeñita más tierna!... es una lástima lo que ocurrió con su madre –dijo Tio borrando ligeramente su sonrisa- pero están ustedes para ella

-Siento que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para que esa pequeña tenga una mejor vida… y no soy la única que piensa así, Robie también la quiere mucho, y de hecho se vio muy afectado por lo sucedido

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto extrañada, llevando a su boca un bocado de su desayuno

-El… bueno –es algo difícil de olvidar, incluso para mí- se vio muy herido por la noticia, la última visita él se quedó a solas con la pequeña, lo encontré llorando y suplicándole a la pequeñita que lo perdonase porque no regreso con su madre –al decir esto sentí como un par de lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, pero las limpie de inmediato- d-disculpa, es solo algo muy emotivo

-Pobre Roberto, no debería sentir esa carga enorme –dijo Tio llevando una mano a su boca- pero muestra mucho de el… ¿Qué sucedió luego?

-Se dio cuenta que lo había escuchado, yo solo lo consolé junto a la pequeñita, en verdad es una bebe tierna, vio llorar a Robie y le ofrecía su pequeña harpía de peluche para calmarlo, inclusive dijo que aceptaría tenerla en nuestra morada por más de un día, en verdad la aprecia

-Mucho, me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien así, Amanda –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- conforme más hablas de él, se nota esa sonrisita aún mayor en tu rostro, y que ambos congenian mucho

-¿E-Es muy evidente? –cuestione

-Sí, inclusive ahora mismo te estas sonrojando

Ahí reí un poco desviando la mirada:

-No soy buena disimulando

-Eres muy honesta Amanda ¡Y eso es muy bueno! Especialmente con el amor, no hay que ocultar tan hermoso sentimiento

-T-Tienes razón –admití apenada aun- es solo… tengo algo de miedo de arruinarlo… nunca eh tenido una relación seria, y cuando era más joven lo intentaba pero… bueno, terminaba olvidando detalles como salir con mi pretendiente… era justo antes de tener un tratamiento que me ayudase, y puedo jurar que cuando era niña u adolescente fue cuando mi amnesia era mucho peor

-Pero ahora estas mejor, recuerdas muchas cosas ¡Y dudo que olvides a Roberto! Lo ves todos los días, solo se directa Amanda, y usa tu encanto

-Lo hare Tio, estoy decidida –dije sonriendo- Cuando el regrese preparare todo para una gran cena, ha de estar hambriento el día en que vuelva

-¡Perfecto!

Ahí continuamos con nuestro desayuno, charlando un poco menos para acabar con todo y reanudar nuestro paseo por el centro comercial:

-¿Quieres hacer algo más? –pregunto Tio

-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, quizás… ¡Mira! –Dije señalando a un local de brillantes colores y en su interior con máquinas extrañas- parece interesante… Árcade ¿Qué es?

-Oh, es un lugar con muchas maquinitas para ganar premios, juegos digitales o algunos como mini boliche, hockey de aire

-¡Suena divertido! Aunque no sé qué son algunas cosas… ¡Pero conozco los juegos! Robie tiene un aparato que uso cuando él no está, y son muy divertidos ¿Vamos a jugar?

-No lo sé Amanda, no es que me gusten mucho… ¡Pero será divertido si es contigo!

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al local y nos recibió una nekomata:

-Buenas tardes -dijo la chica dando una reverencia- ¿Cuantas fichas desean?

-Bueno, denos las suficientes para probar al menos la mitad de juegos

-Muy bien -ella tomo las fichas de plastico de una cajita de madera y nos entrego varias a cada una- algunos juegos dan tickets para premios, entre mas acumulen mejores premios pueden escoger -dijo señalando el muro de premios, desde peluches hasta electrodomesticos como licuadoras o planchas de vapor

-Eso suena mucho mejor ¡Muchas gracias! -agradeci con una sonrisa al igual que Tio

-¡Hey, Nina! -al decir esto la chica se volteo hacia atras, era una voz masculina- necesito tu ayuda por aca, es rapido

-¡Ya voy Kai! -dijo la chica levantando la voz- Pasen, diviertanse y recuerden pasar por sus premios -dijo sonriéndonos para luego correr a una puerta

Nosotras solo nos adentramos mas y comenzamos a buscar por algun juego:

-Veamos… ¡Ese luce divertido! –dije corriendo a una cabina con una rueda, se parece mucho al tablero de un coche

-De carreras, creo que seria injusto –dijo Tio sentándose en la otra cabina justo al lado de mi

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Porque yo si se manejar -dijo guiñandome un ojo

-Tio, no sabia que eras tan competitiva -dije bromeando un poco- pero no creas que por eso me ganaras

Colocamos las fichas en la maquina y el conteo inicio, la pantalla nos demostró cómo nos poníamos en la cabeza de un conductor, y en lo que acaba el conteo me di cuenta de que había pedales abajo, creo que así es como se conduce un auto, y cuando ya me di cuenta, inicio la carrera:

-¡Wow! Va muy rápido –dijo Tio emocionada

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué todos se alejan y el mío va para atrás? –pregunto pregunte extrañada

-¡Es el otro pedal! -dijo Tio sin despegar la vista a la pantalla

-Oh –presione el pedal que me dijo y ahora mi auto avanzo hacia adelante, acelerando aun mas- ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Prepárate Tio, que te alcanzare!

-¡Quiero ver eso!

Luego de eso me di cuenta de lo divertido que esto puede ser, no sé si un auto se conduzca así, pero ir tan rápido en el entorno virtual, los sonidos del motor y cada vez que entramos en una curva y se escucha el rechinido de los neumáticos, esto en verdad que se pone emocionante:

-¡Justo detrás de ti, Tio! –grite de repente

-¡Vamos, alcánzame! –grito desafiándome

Aunque al principio nos desviábamos mucho, o nos superaban otros corredores, ya logramos comprender como se juega, y ahora vamos primeras, voy segundo lugar, tengo que pasarla.

Pero ya veo la meta:

-¡Si, gane! –dijo levantando sus brazos victoriosa

-¿¡Que?! ¡Ya casi! ¡Quiero la revancha! –declare emocionada

-Si tu así lo quieres ¡Vamos de nuevo!

Con eso dicho empezamos otra carrera, esta vez mejoramos aún más e inclusive gane a Tio, ella no dudo en celebrar conmigo, yo estoy más que contenta por divertirme tanto con ella:

-¡Ahora vamos a ese! –Dijo señalando un juego diferente- ese lo conozco

Era un tablero colorido con imágenes de algunas criaturitas muy tiernas, dos mazos de plástico esperaban sujetos a unas agarraderas y arriba había dos pantallas marcadas a ceros:

-¡Es golpea al diglet! Es muy divertido, solo tomas el mazo y le pegas cuando salga

-Oh, suena divertido –dije tomando el maso

Ahí pusimos una ficha en el lado de cada una, y uno de esos monitos salió del tablero, Tio de inmediato lo golpeo, y ahí comenzamos, al principio salía uno y muy lento, había que estar atenta a donde saldría, hasta que entre más golpeábamos empezaron a salir mucho más rápido.

Pronto los diglets dejaron de salir y el marcador demostro como casi empatamos, Tio me gano por un par de puntos:

-¡Mira cuantos boletitos! -dijo Tio- aun nos faltan muchos para un premio decente, pero podemos ganar mas ¿No?

-¡Claro que si! Hay un par de peluchitos que son muy tiernos -dije recordando un poco

Tomamos la pequeña pila de boletos que cada una gano y buscamos por otro juego, ahi me tope con otra minotauro, mas alta que yo, creo que facil llega a los dos metros y medio, y parece que es del msmo tipo que yo, esta acompañada por una golem de arcilla algo alta, ambas estaban hablando, hace un tiempo que no me topaba con una minotauro, sera mejor entablar una conversacion, igual y quieren jugar con nosotras:

-¡Hola! -salude con una sonrisa, ellas se giraron para verme- ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Amanda ¿Gustarian jugar con nosotras?

-Oh Hola -saludo la minotauro- claro, no veo porque no, yo soy Mino, y ella es Gala

-Que tal -saludo la golem- Hola Tio ¿Como estas?

-¡Gala, Mino! ¡Me alegra verlas! -exclamo Tio yendo con ellas y abrazándolas

-¿Las conoces? -pregunte extrañada

-¡Claro que si! Gala es parte de MON y Mino estuvo un tiempo en el edificio del Acta esperando una familia, son muy buenas personas

-Ya veo ¡En ese caso sera mas divertido! ¿Iban a jugar algún juego en especifico?

-Estábamos por jugar Hockey de mesa, aunque ahora somos cuatro, y hay una que permite equipos de dos contra dos ¡Tengo una idea! -declaro Mino caminando hasta mi y pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, apoyando su mano en mi hombro- equipo minotauro contra equipo MON ¿Que les parece? -dijo desafiante

-Me gusta como suena eso -comento Gala, note algo de emoción en su voz- Así probaras el polvo, vaca lechera -dijo directamente a Mino

-Ya veras piedra con patas

No son palabras muy bonitas... pero no pierden la sonrisa, parece que ya se conocen entre ellas tres.

Hoy si que sera divertido jugar un poco de ese hockey de mesa, no se que es, y Mino me dijo que no me preocupara, que es sencillo, solo practicare y me divertiré... espero que Robie este bien en su trabajo...

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

Las primeras reuniones ya pasaron, aunque el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que creí, para cuando me di cuenta ya son las 4 del mediodía, por ahora hay otra pausa en lo que llegan las 6 que sería la próxima reunión, así que Ana y sus compañeras escogieron este momento para comer.

Arribamos hasta un restaurante, las chicas pasaron junto a Sloan, Catalina y Mizuki, las demás se quedaron fuera conmigo, vigilando, este es el mejor momento para ver que preparo Amanda.

Deshice el nudo de la tela roja que cubre el empaque rectangular, retire la tapa y me vi inundando en un exquisito aroma, para luego ver mis ojos deleitados en el increíble festín que elaboro.

El platillo lleva una cama de vegetales, principalmente de color verde, sobre este, dos bolitas de arroz… pero la diferencia está en que es una bola mucho más grande y una pequeñita, y con pedazos de algas hizo el patrón del pelaje de una vaca, hecha de arroz, siendo la bolita más grande el cuerpo y la más pequeña la cabeza, los ojos forman una v que da la impresión de estar contenta, y que ahora que lo pienso, da la impresión que ambas vacas están sobre un pastizal, y más arriba, frutas de colores diversos, mostrando las banderas de tres naciones, Japón, México, y Francia, por último los cortes de carne de res, ahí me encontré con que estos no estaban cortados así como así.

Les dio forma de corazones, a cada uno:

-Ella es tan sincera… y yo un idiota, Amanda, nunca cambies –dije tomando los palillos disponiéndome a comerlo todo

Me duele romper tan bonito platillo que ella elaboro, pero para eso es, y el solo acomodo demuestra su dedicación y sentimientos al elaborarlo.

Ahí fue que probé el arroz, verduras y carne… todo esta delicioso, no solo la apariencia, sino también el sabor:

-Nada se le compara… nada

-¿Mariscal? ¿Le ocurre algo? –pregunto Dina a mi lado

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada, no es nada Dina –dije sonriéndole- solo disfruto de la comida que mi huésped me entrego

Ahí ella comenzó a olfatear:

-Huele bastante bien –admitió con cierto tono de sorpresa- Y tiene una presentación muy bonita

-Casi tanto como ella…

-¿Dijo algo?

-Que es un platillo delicioso, como todo lo que prepara –comente sonriendo- ¿Ya comieron?

-Si –dijo asintiendo- su huésped lo aprecia mucho ¿Verdad?

-Si –no me evite esbozar una sonrisa con recordarla- ella es un rayo de sol, con todos, siempre muestra su sonrisa, pero conmigo… creo que se está volviendo más cercana

-Bueno, no todos preparan platillos así, menos con una decoración tan especial

-Muy cierto –ahí suspire… creo que se a lo que quiere llegar

-¿Entonces que hará con la señorita Ana? Ella también parece que quiere algo con usted

-Lo se Dina, lo sé –dije suspirando- es una hermosa mujer, inteligente, y muy atenta conmigo, pero no puedo seguir con este juego, soy su guardaespaldas, ella mi contratadora

-Puede que no hagan esos actos de aprecio en público –hablo ella- pero creo que es algo poco profesional

-Lo es… espera ¿A qué viene que me interrogues sobre eso? –cuestione entrando en mí mismo

-Bueno… admito que esto me ha hecho sentir extraña, usted me conoce poco –dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, imponiéndose en estatura- no puedo considerarlo un amigo, pero si mi compañero de trabajo, y al que por ley debo obedecer, pero hay una cosa que no tolero, en gente que poco conozco, o mis más cercanos amigos, y son las cuestiones de infidelidad o jugar con una persona

-Veo a lo que quieres llegar, cálmate –dije haciéndole un ademan y mirándola a los ojos, note claramente cómo se impuso aún más y empezó a extender sus alas a los lados, todo para verse más grande- Yo no soy ese tipo de hombres, y ya lo tengo bien decidido… hablare de ello con Ana en privado, esto no puede durar mas

-Entiendo, me alegra saber eso –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y relajándose- Por un momento creí otra cosa

-Confía mas en mi –dije sonriéndole- yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a tan hermosas mujeres

-Lo tendré en cuenta mariscal, disculpe si lo incomode –dijo dando una reverencia

-Solo querías asegurar que algo turbio no pasara, está bien, aunque si me tomaste por sorpresa –admití probando más de esta delicia

-Soy algo… intensa con ello –dijo riendo ligeramente

-Está bien, por cierto, aquello de tu manera de despertar ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Eh estado practicando más, dormir con las chicas me ha ayudado, y que la corporación nos despierta a la hora indicada –ahí esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- eh dejado de lanzarme al ataque, sigo levantándome de un salto, pero nada que pueda herir a alguien

-Me alegra saber eso, Dina –dije sonriéndole- esto será de mucha ayuda cuando lleguen rondas largas que nos dé pocas horas de sueño

-Lo sé, continuare practicándolo en mi morada, tengo que quitarme esta manía

-Me parece bien

Luego de eso termine el maravilloso almuerzo, justo para ese momento Ana y sus compañeras salieron del restaurante junto a los demás, abrí la puerta para Ana en lo que ella subía junto a Dina me cerciore que nadie se acercara, luego de eso cerré la puerta, aborde el vehículo y el convoy siguió su avance:

-Hey, Rob –escuche a Ana cuando me llamo

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me pareció extraño que no entraras a comer con nosotros… ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien Ana, no te preocupes –le sonreí por el retrovisor- pero eso sí, tenemos que hablar de algo

-¿Qué cosa? –la manera en que lo pregunto mostro verdadera preocupación, como si estuviese a punto de regañarla

-Ana… es mejor tratar esto en privado, en tu apartamento, el sábado ¿De acuerdo?

-E-Esta bien… ¿Lo podemos hablar ahora?

-Me encantaría –admití- pero según el GPS estamos solo a 3 cuadras de tu próximo destino, no quiero que te desconcentres de tu labor

-Entiendo… muy bien Roberto, luego lo trataremos… s-solo se sinceró ¿De acuerdo?

-Seré lo más sincero y directo, Ana, no te preocupes

Ella regreso a la parte de atrás y comenzó a charlar con Dina, note claramente su rostro de preocupación y el tono de su voz… es mejor esto a prolongarlo más y dañarla y a mí mismo…

* * *

POV Amanda

* * *

-¡Adiós Amanda, cuídate! –dijo Tio despidiéndose mientras se alejaba

-¡Igualmente Tio, cuídate mucho! –dije correspondiéndole a la despedida

Ya cuando doblo en la esquina de la manzana ingrese al apartamento, con la bolsa con mis compras, si que fue un día divertido en ese árcade. Mino y Gala jugaban muy bien, pero al final ganamos ya que Mino lanzo un ataque fuerte y el disco de plástico entro a la portería de Gala y Tio, por poco y acabábamos empatadas, luego de eso jugamos otros pequeños juegos, no nos dejaron muchos tickets; y de hecho solo nos alcanzo para unos cuantos dulces que compartimos entre las cuatro; luego de eso Gala hizo varios intentos en la garra mecánica, ella no gano nada y yo hice un intento sacando el peluche de un dragoncito, sabia que ella lo quería, pues trato mucho para sacarlo, así que se lo regale, lo que mas me gusto fue su sonrisa y fuerte abrazo por regalarle el peluche.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y aqui estoy, entrando al apartamento.

Fue un día maravilloso, divertido y además pude ver a Robie de nuevo, ha pasado poco… pero admito que lo extraño mucho, especialmente recibirlo en el apartamento y verlo sonreír, saber que está bien, no importa, el regresara, no es como que se quede en la base por todo un año.

Ya en la habitación me dirigí al dormitorio y guarde las cosas que compre, además de darme un relajante baño, la verdad es que estoy sola en el apartamento… no hay porque vestir como siempre, así que mejor me puse algunas ropas holgadas, son muy cómodas especialmente después de un baño relajante.

Saliendo del cuarto recordé la carta que escribiré para Robie, tome una de las hojitas que guardaba en una libreta, mi pluma; además de preparar un pequeño licuado de plátano; me ayudara a pensar que escribir:

-Puedo empezar por un… ¡Hola Robie! ¿Cómo estás?... no, no puede responderme… o bueno, sí, pero no será tan pronto –dije llevando la pluma a mi boca, pensando en otra manera de iniciar- tal vez… ¡Hey Robie! Te escribo esta carta porque te quiero y extraño… creo que demasiado directa

No creí que fuese tan difícil escribir una carta… aunque, tal vez no debería ser un inicio muy diferente, como si saludase a Robie, y algo de mi día, eso puede funcionar:

-Hola Robie –dije mientras escribía- Espero que tu entrenamiento este lleno bien, no te esfuerces demasiado por favor…

Y así continúe, escribiéndole que tenga cuidado, y más de cómo fue este día, espero no haber omitido detalles, pero según lo que puedo recordar escribí todo… no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, no sé si le gustaría, o si siquiera le interese saber mi día… No, no debo pensar así, Robie no es así, siempre me pregunta como eh estado o mí mismo día, tal vez quiere saber más de como eh estado, estaba muy feliz cuando le entregue el almuerzo que le prepare.

Coloque mi firma al final de la carta y la metí en un sobre, anotando la dirección, luego de eso me cambie para salir y revise la libretita con la dirección que Tio escribió, y según el GPS, queda solo a un par de cuadras:

-Perfecto –dije sonriendo

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí a la oficina de correos, tarareando una pequeña canción, estoy emocionada porque Robie reciba esto, imaginar su sonrisa me hace feliz… y siento este calorcito en mi estómago, solo me hace sonrojar.

Llegue hasta una esquina esperando a que el semáforo me permitiese pasar:

-Señorita –escuche una pequeña voz a mi lado izquierdo

Me voltee y era un niño, un humano, mirándome con una sonrisa:

-¡Oh! Hola pequeño ¿Sucede algo? –le pregunte sonriéndole poniéndome de cuclillas para acercarme a su altura

-Usted es muy bonita –dijo de repente- mi hermano dice eso

Ahí él le apunto a un chico de unos 15 años, el chico se mostró nervioso de inmediato y desvió la mirada, yo solo reí un poco al pequeñito y acaricie su cabeza:

-Gracias pequeño, eres muy lindo –dije sonriéndole, él también me devolvió la sonrisa- dile a tu hermano que me parece algo tierno

-¡Si señorita! ¡Adiós! –dijo el pequeño despidiéndose

Que tiernos niños, son directos y sin miedo a decir las cosas, ahí fue que el semáforo detuvo el tránsito de coches, ya con eso pude cruzar la calle para seguir mi camino a la oficina de correos.

Pronto le llegara la cartita, y sonreirá… o eso quiero pensar, solo espero que Robie esté bien…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

-¡Con un demonio enana, apresúrate! –grito Sloan después de disparar por la ventana

-¡No me apresures, _git_! –Exclamo Catalina- ¡Debo tener cuidado, solo denme dos minutos!

-¡No tenemos dos minutos! –grito Mizuki disparando para contener a los atacantes

-¡Silencio! –Grite recargando mi subfusil- ¡Dejen de gritar por un segundo, manténganse atentos!

La situación… estamos rodeados.

Este entrenamiento es parte de estos juegos de guerra, leí de ello en el folleto de la corporación, pero aquí me aclararon más cosas, las fechas en sí de los juegos de guerra oficiales es en la última semana de enero y la primera de febrero, pero estos los están implementando para motivar a los agentes y ponerlos en situaciones más cercanas a un atentado real, con blancos reales e inteligentes y no pedazos de papel o cartón.

En nuestro caso toco una simulación de extracción a un cliente herido, Catalina trata de detener la hemorragia de un maniquí especial, mientras los demás debemos evitar que asesinen al cliente o nosotros.

Las reglas cambiaron, un tiro es una herida a ´´tratar´´ y dos tiros son muerto en acción, debemos de andar con cuidado.

El segundo piso lo tenemos nosotros, el equipo atacante trata de ingresar por el primer piso, pero desde las ventanas los mantenemos a raya, el problema será cuando debamos de salir.

Pero aun cuando tenemos el terreno alto el segundo equipo avanza cada vez más:

-¡Listo! –Grito Catalina- ¡Janet, ven aquí gorda y cárgalo!

-¡No me digas gorda, enana! –aun con la queja la tarántula corrió a donde la saltarina esperaba

-¡Hay que salir! Aléjense de las ventanas ¡Ahora!

Grite esto disparando a uno de los agentes que se asomaron de una cobertura, por poco y acierto en su cara, pero se cubrió al instante, Sloan, Mizuki y Dina salieron de la cobertura y corrieron agachados hacia donde Catalina espera:

-Ahora viene la etapa difícil, la evacuación –dije recargando mi arma principal- el cliente es la prioridad, ganaremos más puntos asegurándolo, Janet, Dina, salgan por las ventanas

-Son muy pequeñas –contesto Janet, a la cual, Catalina está recostando el cliente en su abdomen arácnido

-Fabio no dijo nada sobre evitar el daño colateral –dije sonriéndole discretamente, ella al entender que podían atravesar el muro de la ventana sonrió ligeramente-Aseguren al cliente, déjenlo dentro del vehículo y cualquiera de las dos embosque a los agentes, nosotros bajaremos por la escalera y nos abriremos paso por el vestíbulo

-Entendido –asintió Janet seguida por Dina

-Excelente, Sloan, Mizuki y Catalina, flancos izquierdos y derechos, me asegurare de quitar a cualquiera del frente, si ven una cobertura, tómenla

-Comprendido –dijo Mizuki

-Anotado –comentaron Sloan y Catalina al mismo tiempo

-Perfecto ¡Avancemos!

Gritando esto último me dirigí a la puerta que lleva a la escalera, sentí como alguien golpeteo mi costado derecho, es la señal de que están listos.

Empuje la puerta con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha mantenía el dedo en el gatillo y la culata bien apoyada en mi hombro, el piso de abajo esta menos iluminado, pero es lo suficiente para ver de dónde vendrán.

Apenas pase del primer descanso y mi prótesis… volvió a fallar.

Un solo instante, un solo segundo, justo cuando la iba a poyar en la huella del escalón se apagó, todo el peso de la prótesis me hizo resbalar y luego sentí como esta se volvió a encender cuando me resbalaba escalones abajo, me fui de espaldas en la escalera pero mantuve ambas manos en mi arma, apenas llegue al piso de abajo dos agentes salieron de un par de columnas gruesas, los neutralice pues caí de espaldas con el arma apuntando al frente.

Dos tiros en el pecho de ambos agentes… y un tercero salió del frente.

Jale el gatillo pero la escopeta se encasquillo, gire sobre mí mismo a la izquierda y saque mi pistola de su funda, quede de nuevo de espaldas y con mi mano izquierda dispare a ese tercer agente neutralizándolo, pero más bien, solo lo remate.

De haberme dado cuenta no hubiese jalado el gatillo, alguien desde atrás lo había neutralizado ya.

Ahí sonó un silbato:

-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! –grito Fabio saliendo de la cabina de vigilancia en el vestíbulo

Las luces del vestíbulo se encendieron, ya puedo ver todo… y bueno, especialmente el rostro enfurecido de Fabio caminando hacia nosotros, sentí como Mizuki y Sloan me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, y estaba a punto de hablar con Fabio cuando el empezó:

-¡¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?! –Grito, no a nosotros, sino a los agentes del otro equipo- ¡tres agentes eliminados por uno solo, tres que pudieron acabarlo pero resultaron eliminados! ¡Solo los otros tres se salvan! –Señalo al resto del otro equipo, habían tomado coberturas detrás de algunas bancas de madera, un contenedor de basura y otra columna- ¡Me parece que necesitan un reforzamiento en combate de cuartel cercano!

-Fue nuestro error mariscal –dijo uno de ellos- no esperábamos que cayese de ese modo

-¡Eso no lo justifica, deben estar preparados para todo! Pero eso me recuerda, mariscal García –dijo volteando conmigo- ¿Qué sucede, acaso el reporte de Anthony sobre su supuesto mareo por alcoholismo es cierto?

-Negativo, señor –arremetí levantando un poco la voz, el único alcohólico aquí es Sloan- la prótesis sufrió una falla

-¿Qué tipo de falla? Parece que ahora funciona bien

-Se apagó por un breve segundo, cuando eso sucede se vuelve un peso muerto y la planta del pie se desliza con facilidad en cualquier superficie, en este caso estaba por pisar el escalón después del descanso, pero ahí fue cuando se apago

-Ya veo, no se quien le puso la prótesis pero quiero que hable con el sobre estas ´´fallas´´ Anthony las menciono en su reporte del primer entrenamiento, y estas fallas no son nada buenas para el campo de batalla, además, note algo ¿Es usted zurdo?

-No señor, ambidiestro –conteste- pero la costumbre y el diseño de la mayoría de las armas me hacen practicar más con la derecha, o preferir esta, pero puedo disparar y apuntar igual de bien con la izquierda

-Eso lo veremos más tarde en la galería de tiro, usted debe de saber que si alguien dispara de manera errónea puede fallar o lastimarse gravemente

-Lo sé bien señor, si ese hubiese sido el caso nunca hubiese disparado con la izquierda

El me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego regreso con el otro equipo:

-¡La práctica se acaba, ustedes necesitan más entrenamiento! –Dijo señalando a ese equipo- sé que se han graduado apenas un mes ¡Pero esta falla es inadmisible, a sus puestos originales! Ustedes –dijo hacia nosotros- a la galería de tiro, prácticas de blancos en movimiento, armas cortas y largas, 15 minutos con cada una, luego de eso, pueden ir a dormir

-¡Si señor! –Respondí con un saludo marcial- Equipo, movámonos

Dicho eso caminamos a la puerta que lleva al exterior, Dina y Janet habían entrado también y parece que escucharon todo:

-Mariscal ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Catalina- cayó de espaldas muy fuerte

-Sí, el golpe lo absorbió el chaleco, solo fue la sorpresa

-¿Esa cosa cuantas veces ha fallado? –cuestiono Janet

-Más de las que me gustaría –admití con una mueca de desagrado- hablare con los doctores, no quiero que esto se vuelva más habitual

-Debería revisarlo, no quiero que se vuelva una carga y me usen de mula de carga –arremetió Janet

-Calma Friedman –respondí sonriéndole- con la adrenalina fluyendo esta prótesis no fallara, no cargaras a ningún herido

-Eso es lo que dice usted, ahora estaba entrenando y se apagó de nuevo, yendo al frente del equipo ¿Se imagina si todo esto hubiese sido una prueba de fuego real?

-Lo se… y tienes razón Janet, esto puede resultar en un desastre, y por desastre es yo herido o muerto, y ustedes sin un líder

Note como Janet sonrió de orgullo y los demás del equipo desviaron las miradas:

-La revisare con los doctores después de la practica en la galería de tiro, desconozco si están aquí, pero se de alguien que los puede contactar

Luego de ello seguimos el camino hasta la galería de tiro, ajamos el equipamiento del entrenamiento e ingresamos, como fue dicho por Fabio, 15 minutos con las armas cortas, y otros 15 con las armas largas, el instructor estaba ahí y me ordeno disparar con ambas manos lo bueno es que la empuñadura de la pistola que Sindri fabrico es para ambidiestros, lo negativo fue con la escopeta y rifle, pero demostré que con ambas manos puedo derribar un blanco a 2 metros o 50:

-Bien hecho agentes –dijo el instructor- ya pueden descansar

Ante esto solo asentimos y salimos de la galería en dirección a la cafetería, no hemos comido, y tengo un hambre del demonio, y creo que mi equipo entero comparte la opinión, eso lo sé porque apresuraron el paso apenas vieron el edificio donde pasamos las noches y de inmediato, seguimos el aroma del a cafetería, aun para la hora; las 12 de la noche; estaba algo concurrida, algunos agentes mostrando verdadera señales de haberse arrastrado por fango y arena, otros con marcas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y otros directamente cansados.

Nosotros no tomamos mucho tiempo, tomamos las bandejas, nos dieron una buena ración de un poco de todo y escogimos la mesa de siempre, que por suerte, recién desocuparon:

- _Wunderbar_ –exclamo Janet- mi favorito –dijo para luego ensartar con un tenedor dos chuletas de cerdo

-Solo no comas muy rápido Janet –comento Catalina- luego pasa lo que Sloan y nos pondrán a limpiar el vomito

-Mi organismo es superior que el del alcohólico escoces –ahí un guisante impacto cerca de uno de los ojos de la tarántula, que de inmediato se giró al responsable- ¡Oye!

-Ups –exclamo Sloan regresando su cuchara al puré y guisantes- se me resbalo

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada asesina pero luego regresaron a su comida, admito que es entretenido verlos pelear así, nunca escala a algo muy violento… por ahora:

-Dina –hablo Mizuki- ¿Segura que no quieres que revisen tus alas? Siempre las usas para bloquear proyectiles

-Son muy resistentes, Mizuki –dijo la mencionada sonriéndole- casi tanto como mis escamas, no te preocupes, toleran bien el castigo físico

-¿Segura? Aquella vez en el callejón te dispararon con una UZI en fuego automático y bloqueaste todo

-Solo era 9mm, se necesita al menos un .45 para que me hagan hacer una mueca, y las de pintura solo son como golpecitos

-Si tú lo dices

-Mariscal –ahí me llamo Catalina a lo que voltee con ella, aun teniendo un bocado de la hamburguesa en mi boca- ¿Qué le hizo esa cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo? Es muy… grande

Pase el bocado de la hamburguesa y lo revise, si… esta es de las peores:

-Oh, esta –dije mostrándola más, suelo usar camisas que me llegan a los codos, pero esta tiene mangas algo más cortas- si bueno… es una historia no muy buena

-Dígalo mariscal –comento Sloan- ¿Es de cuando estaba en el ejército?

-Si –respondí asintiendo

-Es como una historia –dijo Catalina- cuente mariscal

-Bueno, fue en uno de esos cruentos enfrentamientos –comente mostrándola- una explosión lo provoco, no de una granada, sino de combustible, una esquirla ardiente del contenedor me cayó en el brazo, más la explosión que me había aturdido

-Carajo, debió ser muy grande –comento Sloan- ¿Qué clase de enfrentamiento fue?

-Fueron contra tipos que robaban los oleoductos de PEMEX, huachicoleros

-¿Hua… ¿Qué? –dijo Catalina al no poder pronunciar el nombre

-Huachicoleros –repetí sonriéndole- tipos que se dedican a extraer combustible de los oleoductos, básicamente, robarle a la nación, usualmente no nos reciben con disparos, pero esa vez fue diferente, estábamos en una zona de los carteles, larga historia corta, cuando estábamos confiscando el vehículo y los contenedores llegaron sicarios, en medio del tiroteo uno de esos imbéciles arrojo una granada, luego de esa explosión… bueno, la metralla y chispas encendió el combustible dentro de un tanque metálico, ese fue el que me causo esto –dije mostrando el brazo

-¿Dolió mucho? –pregunto Catalina

-Demasiado, tuve que buscar cobertura y el médico de campo me atendió, los sicarios huyeron dejándonos con ese incendio, salimos de ahí y los equipos auxiliares del ejército se encargaron del incendio

-Debió ser una batalla dura –comento Janet

-Lo fue, la explosión fue el momento culminante, cuando nos reagrupamos esos sicarios huyeron, pero sufrieron varias bajas, 6 murieron de ellos

-¿Y del ejercito? –pregunto Mizuki

-Solo un herido, yo mero –comente burlonamente, probando algo de la ensalada- estaba en el peor lugar posible, y todo se prendió llamas en cuestión de segundos, literalmente

-Entonces –hablo Dina- ¿Una pieza de metal ardiente se le encajo en el brazo?

-Si –asentí- sacarla no fue fácil, por poco y atravesó mi hueso

Ante eso mostraron muecas de dolor, pero luego parece que se calmaron un poco:

-Esa y otra son las historias que tengo tatuadas –comente cortando la carne- Aunque no son los tatuajes más bonitos

-Bueno… aunque su cicatriz es algo grande y mórbida, luce bien –dijo Catalina mostrando una sonrisa forzada

Ahí la mire fijamente y ella comenzó a reír nerviosa

-Bueno… no tanto… ¡Pero no es el único! –Ahí tomo la mano de Janet y la jalo- Ambas tenemos una marca que ganamos el mismo día

Ella mostro la palma de su mano izquierda y Janet el torso de su mano, pude notar la cicatriz por la falta de pelo en esa área:

-¿Dónde se lo hicieron? –era una marca extraña, muy precisa y con forma de una cruz pequeña

-Sirenas tiburón –declaro Janet- nos atacaron

-Mientras huíamos de Sparassus –continúo Catalina- trataron de abordar nuestra embarcación, las neutralizamos pero ofrecieron lucha

-Interesante –comente- ¿Tan mala era la situación en Sparassus?

-Bueno… en realidad no es que fuese una situación mala –comento Catalina- es solo… bueno, no estábamos muy cómodas ahí

-Un régimen totalitario donde solo puedes aspirar a algo si vendes tú alma al ejército y lamer las botas de los altos mandos –dijo Janet- me gusta más lo que ofrecen otros países

-Nos fue más llamativo el estilo de vida de otros países, especialmente por lo que leíamos en libros o comics, cierta libertad de viaje y de lo que podemos decir –dijo sonriendo

-Entiendo –dije sonriéndoles- ¿Fue difícil la decisión?

-Para mí si –comento Catalina- era dejar todo atrás, mi familia, mis amigas… para Janet…

-Termine de comer –declaro abruptamente Janet, poniéndose de pie- iré a tomar un baño

Ahí ella se retiró con su bandeja, solo con huesos de la comida:

-¡Janet! No quería… perdón… -hablo Catalina

-No importa –dijo la tarántula retirándose

-E-Es un tema delicado para ella –dijo Catalina

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Sería mejor si ella se lo cuenta –comento Mizuki- claro, ganándose su confianza antes

-Algo difícil –comente- pero lo respeto

Luego de eso continuamos la cena, me intriga lo que Janet debió vivir, o lo que sea que haya pasado, por lo que dijo Catalina es algo que paso previo a la fuga de esa isla… me da curiosidad, pero no quiero presionar a Janet, mucho menos porque es una tarántula gigante algo temperamental, quien sabe que podría pasar si la hago enojar tocando un tema delicado.

Terminada mi cena me dirigí a la armería, Sindri dijo que estaría trabajando aquí en otros proyectos, y lo más seguro es que está ahí, solo debo preguntar por ella. Ingresando a la armería solo seguí los señalamientos, especialmente el que decía taller, no había nadie vigilando, y la puerta estaba abierta, así que dudo que solo entre.

Al entrar solo escuche un ruido chirriante metálico, no tarde mucho en dar con Sindri, a su izquierda, una forja que irradiaba intenso calor pues estaba encendida, frente a ella un yunque y encima de este alguna pieza metálica a la que le estaba reduciendo material con una cinta de una maquina rectificadora:

-Sindri –la llame quedando al frente, no quería acercarme por las chispas que lanzaba esa cosa- ¡Sindri! –grite aún más fuerte al ver que no me escucho

Al gritar ella dio un pequeño grito y levanto la mirada, dejando de pasar la pieza de metal por la rectificadora:

-¡Hey, Rob! ¿Cómo va todo? –dijo sonriendo retirándose la careta de protección mostrando su ojo

-Solo pasó a saludar, y pedirte un favor

-¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas? –cuestiono tomando una botella de agua que estaba en el suelo

-Los doctores Iván y Elizabeth ¿Puedes contactarlos? Mi prótesis ha tenido algunas fallas eléctricas, y necesito saber que es

-Ya veo, si, les enviare un mensaje, conociéndolos hoy estarán despiertos; no es que duerman mucho de todas formas –dijo sonriendo sacando su celular y redactando el mensaje, por cómo se escuchaba el teclado digital- listo, dentro de poco deberían contestar, entonces ¿Todo bien en las practicas? –cuestiono pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, estirándose

-Va perfecto, me trae buenos recuerdos del ejército, y es excelente para mantenerme activo

-Suena a que te gusta esta rutina –dijo sonriendo girando su brazo derecho- algunos la detestan o la hacen a regañadientes

-No tienen la disciplina de un militar, eh notado las diferencias entre agentes que eran civiles y algunos ex policías o soldados, por cierto ¿En que estas trabajando? –pregunte asomándome a su yunque

-Oh, eso, es la hoja para un cuchillo de combate, petición especial de un mariscal –dijo dejando el cuchillo sobre el yunque y dirigiéndose a un asiento, cando se sentó suspiro pesadamente- sí que fue un día cansado, me encanta esto de la herrería, de no ser porque se me sube el calor de las forjas, seguiría sin parar –ahí ella saco un trapo azul de uno de los bolsillos de su peto de cuero para limpiar el sudor de su frente- puedes tomarlo si quieres, ya está templado

Camine hasta el yunque y tome la hoja, un cuchillo de unos 40 centímetros contando la espiga, el metal que uso le da una textura única, ya lo eh visto, es acero damasco:

-Es un buen cuchillo –dije examinándolo- le falta la empuñadura pero luce casi listo para usarse

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece el patrón de gota de lluvia?

-Me gusta el efecto que da –comente verificando que la hoja estuviese recta, a lo cual estaba perfecta- y esta recta, como si una maquina lo hiciese

-Las maquinas se quedan cortas a mi calidad –dijo con cierto orgullo inflando su pecho- gracias Rob, llevo trabajando en ese cuchillo hace unas horas, la calidad lleva tiempo

-Y se nota, es un cuchillo hermoso ¿Qué usaras para la empuñadura?

-Por haya –dijo apuntando a una repisa estirando su brazo izquierdo, en la repisa hay varios materiales, madera, plástico con algunas texturas marmoladas, goma, e incluso lo que parecen cuernos- el mariscal no pidió algo en específico para la empuñadura, solo un cuchillo de gran calidad, ya que estas de pie y yo quiero descansar más, te dejare escoger

-¿Segura?

-Claro, has de tener buen ojo, y yo se improvisar –dijo sonriendo

-Si así lo dices, veamos

Lleve mis dedos a mi barbilla y comencé a examinar lo que tenía, además de la madera y cuerno, encontré otros, algunos bloques de G10, cubos de latón, huesos… esto me da una idea.

Tome los cubos de latón y un par de huesos:

-¿Cualquier cosa? –pregunte con los objetos en mis manos

-Lo que sea, puedo hacerlo funcionar –dijo sonriendo

Ahí me gire y le pase el hueso y los cubos de latón, ella los atrapo y observo:

-Nada mal, esto me da unas ideas –dijo analizándolos y acomodándolo, con los cubos funcionando como pomo y guarda y el hueso como la mayor parte de la empuñadura- me gusta como se ve, buena elección

-Gracias, a ver qué tal queda –ahí la note que en verdad estaba cansada

Estaba en una silla de madera con respaldo, ella solo se recargo en este y mantiene su ojo entrecerrado, por no decir el sudor que la cubre:

-Sindri ¿Segura que no necesitas algún descanso?

-Nah, aun puedo otra ronda –ahí ella bostezo sonoramente

-Sindri…

-Bueno… creo que no –dijo sonriendo- avance suficiente por hoy, solo queda la empuñadura y estará terminado

-Es lo mejor ¿Has trabajado en otra cosa?

-Un par de ajustes a un rifle de asalto –dijo cerrando un par de válvulas cerca de las forjas- es uno nuevo que la corporación está probando, y además del uso de placas de blindaje aligerado, todo sigue siendo muy nuevo, así que exige un esfuerzo mayor –dijo apagando un par de luces y guardando unas herramientas- listo… solo quiero cenar algo y tomar un baño

-Me parece una buena decisión

La acompañe a la salida del taller, ahí escuche como su teléfono emitió una campanilla y lo reviso:

-Oh, los doctores están aquí –dijo leyendo el mensaje- el área médica, sala de operaciones, ahí lo recibirán

-Muy bien, gracias Sindri, y buenas noches

-Gracias Rob, suerte –dijo sonriendo

Le sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo al edificio donde están las habitaciones, de ahí, al ala médica, solo tuve que seguir los señalamientos y flechas para llegar hasta esta, ahí me recibió B-12:

-Mariscal García –dijo dando una reverencia- sígame, los doctores lo esperan

-Gracias B-12

Ella pasó un par de puertas hasta llegar a las dobles al final del pasillo, ahí ambos doctores esperaban revisando una tableta con datos:

-Oh, subteniente, nos alegra verlo –dijeron bajando la tableta y mirándome- recibimos el mensaje de Sindri ¿Sucede algo con su prótesis?

-Precisamente, es, bueno, soy consciente que está en fase de pruebas, pero ha tenido ya muchas fallas

-¿Qué clase de fallos? Espere –dijeron revisando la tableta de nuevo- De energía ¿Cierto?

-Así es, hoy justamente ocurrió otro apagón bajando las escaleras, duro solo un instante pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme caer

-Curioso –dijeron- no debería de suceder, mucho menos cuando ha estado caminando, haremos una revisión

-Y sigue el problema de la planta del pie –comente- se resbala

Ahí los doctores guardaron silencio y comenzaron a hablar consigo mismos, no los entiendo, hablan en ruso y alemán:

-Bien subteniente –declaro Iván- recurriremos a un diseño un tanto diferente al actual, no podrá usar calzado, pero es una planta de pie mejor, hará que evite esas caídas

-Además de revisar el sistema eléctrico y la distribución de energía –hablo Elizabeth- esta vez nos tomara más tiempo, y creemos que una anestesia total será lo más indicado

-Ustedes son los doctores, confió en ustedes

-Antes haremos una revisión general, ya sabe el procedimiento, colóquese la bata –al decir esto B-12 saco una de su abdomen

Yo solo asentí y seguí el examen general hasta el momento en que me recosté en la camilla, lo último que vi, fue a B-12 acariciando mi cabeza mientras suministraba la anestesia, luego de eso… oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** bueno, un capitulo algo más relajante con segmentos de Amanda y Robie disfrutando de las delicias que ella prepara, y más aún, de la situación de ambos, todo empieza a cuadrar ¿No?_

 _Ahora mi ausencia… la universidad, así de simple, hace poco termine los exámenes y prácticamente el semestre, ya con eso concluido tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir, y es lo que hare, compensar todo el tiempo que perdí y lo atrasado que voy, pero bueno, todo sigue como se planeaba._

 _Una disculpa por no avisar, pero quería avisar por medio de un capitulo, así no solo leen excusas y se quedan con las ganas._

 _Otro anuncio es que mientras continuo los próximos capítulos, hare una reescritura del fic, no, no cambiare eventos importantes ni algo por el estilo, son solo detalles referentes a fallos ortográficos y pequeños detalles que no tienen un impacto fuerte en la trama, en el próximo capítulo hare una lista de eventos que siguen ocurriendo, pero con ligeros cambios._

 _Un saludo a **Los Extraditables** , **OTAKUFire** y **Brandon** , que se mantienen atentos a cada capítulo, lo mismo para **Rexmaster** , **Anticuario** y todos los que leen el fic… espero comprendan el porqué de la ausencia ¡Pero ya volví y recargado! Y como no, con unas pequeñas referencias a Brandon, su fic es bueno, échenle un ojo, tiene vaquitas ¡Eso le sube muchos puntos!_

 _Bueno, ya mejor le paro, muchas gracias por continuar hasta aquí, y el próximo capítulo prometo que tomara menos tiempo ¡Hasta luego!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Notas del autor:**_ _Bueno, otro capítulo en menos tiempo, tengo que compensar todo el tiempo perdido, y aquí uno, que aunque cortito, ojala les guste, pues descubrirán más de las agradables personas que conforman el equipo de Roberto._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp._

* * *

Capitulo 32

* * *

La hora llego y yo tan solo acabe con el batido de proteínas, ya me había arreglado y aseado hace poco, solo espere a que el toque sonara para salir al transporte.

La operación llevo un par de horas, y la nueva prótesis estaba instalada, lo siguiente fueron otras horas de ejercicios y supervisión de los doctores, ahora la prótesis es un tanto más voluminosa, sigue siendo casi del tamaño de mi pierna de carne y hueso, solo que algunas piezas la hacen ver algo más amplia, el pie por ejemplo es más grande, ya no me queda calzado alguno como la anterior, pero lo necesito para apoyarme bien, además de que se le agrego una batería con energía de reserva, al menos 24 horas de energía por si el motor se vuelve a apagar, los doctores colocaron una aplicación en mi celular que registra cuando el motor de la prótesis se apaga y recurre a la energía de reserva, además de mostrar cuando necesite carga la batería.

Sea como sea, me sirve, lo peor que esperaba es que la tuviese que mantener fija como una pierna ortopédica, y cuando los instructores se enterasen me despidan, es lo último que quiero, no ser útil.

Antes de dirigirme a los transportes regrese a la recamara para recoger mi celular que deje recargando, con este en mi bolsillo, me dirigí a la salida:

-¡Mariscal García! –llamo una mujer en el recibidor

-Soy yo ¿Sucede algo? –pregunte extrañado

-Tiene una carta, llego hace poco –dijo entregándomela, ella ahí llamo a otro agente

Me extrañe por esto, nunca pensé en recibir una carta aquí, revise el remitente… es de Amanda.

Solo pude suspirar con una enorme sonrisa, ahora tengo esta sonrisa boba, guarde la carta y camine a paso rápido a los vehículos transportes, aborde uno de los camiones, tome asiento y saque la carta del sobre:

 _´´ ¡Hola Robie!´´_

 _´´Espero que tu entrenamiento este yendo bien, no te esfuerces demasiado por favor… yo, sé que eres muy fuerte, y tienes experiencia, pero siempre puede ocurrir una lesión, y si es una pequeñita, ve a que te revisen´´_

* * *

No me evite sonreír al leer todo eso… suena casi como una madre preocupada por su retoño:

* * *

 _´´Hoy salí con Tio de paseo, fuimos a un centro comercial ¡Y encontramos ropa muy bonita! También un labial de un bonito color, luego de eso seguimos paseando, comimos algo y fuimos a un árcade ¡Estaba lleno de juegos! Había uno de carreras muy divertido, otro de golpea al… algo, no recuerdo bien que era, pero era como un topo ¡Y conocí a otra minotauro! Estaba en ese mismo árcade junto a una golem, Tio las conocía, jugamos las cuatro juntas en otros varios juegos de pelota, discos o de peleas, luego de eso regrese a casa y escribí esta carta._

 _´´Eso fue lo que hoy sucedió… no es mucho, pero quería contártelo por carta y… te extraño Robie´´_

* * *

Eso último hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo:

* * *

´´ _Puede que exagere al decir eso, solo han pasado un par de días pero… tengo un revoltijo de sentimientos ahora mismo, no quiero decir más de esto yo solo… Quiero que te cuides mucho Robie, sigue cumpliendo con tu noble labor, yo te esperare en el apartamento con la cena lista y una sonrisa ¡Enviare más cartas! Así que mantente atento ¡Bonne chance!_

Al final de la carta estaba su firma rodeada de un corazón, por un momento sentí una fragancia ya conocida, acerque esa carta a mi nariz y olfatee un poco… puedo estar enloqueciendo, pero… huele igual a la fragancia de frutas que ella usa.

Esta carta… se nota que está escrita con el corazón.

Es literalmente un pedacito de ella, es tan sincera con las palabras que escribe con esta bonita letra, en todo el momento que leí me lo imaginaba con su dulce voz.

Quizás aún es muy temprano para pensar así, pero… esta clase de detalles, el bentō con todos esos corazones de carne, la propia decoración que derrocha ternura como ella, esta carta, las propias palabras que escogió.

No quiero montarme ideas y acabar malinterpretándolo todo, pero ella… ella en verdad parece que siente algo más por mí, pero no lo sabré hasta verla de nuevo, entablar otra conversación en persona, ver su hermoso rostro y esa sonrisa siempre presente.

Pronto llegara el momento, por ahora debo continuar con mi labor, el deber llama…

…

…

-¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces se lanzaron por esa colina, y dos veces fueron neutralizados, se merecen el castigo! –bufo Fabio enfurecido

Puede que suene a que solo corrimos a los disparos, no fue así.

La misión era tomar la cima de una colina fortificada en el exterior por la zona de entrenamiento de CQB, el mayor problema fue el tamaño de Janet y Dina, y que las coberturas muchas veces dejaban algo de ellas fuera, revelando la posición, en el segundo intento estuvimos a punto de dominar la fortaleza, pero supieron emboscarnos, más de uno fue alcanzado en los momentos que cambiábamos de cobertura debido a sus granadas:

-Veamos, que puede servir –dijo mirándonos caminando frente a nosotros

Voltee con mi equipo, Mizuki y Sloan siguen recuperando el aliento, Catalina, Janet y Mizuki parecen estar algo más repuestas, pero son las más marcadas por las balas de pintura… admito que esto fue mucho parte de mi culpa, no estoy acostumbrado a comandar a especies tan grandes, o en el caso de Catalina con una fisionomía diferente, es pequeña, mas no puede tomar ciertas coberturas que le ordene o sugerí tomar, tengo que adaptarme:

-Iremos por lo tradicional, y porque es su primer fallo seré algo gentil –comento Fabio- La instructora Olga les dirá que recoger en la armería

La instructora apareció, una mujer de cabello rubio, complexión delgada y piel clara, solo nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos, mientras que Fabio caminaba detrás de ella revisando una tableta, parecía tener un video en esta, además de unos gráficos:

-Iban muy bien –dijo revisando la tableta- hay muchas cosas a mejorar, agentes –explico Fabio- Janet, Dina y mariscal Roberto, son los más altos y voluminosos del equipo, quizás intimiden pero en un combate a medias-largas distancias ustedes son dianas con pies… o patas –dijo mirando a ambas chicas, a todo esto seguíamos caminando en dirección de la armería- deben de cuidar más sus movimientos y todo su cuerpo, en más de una ocasión la wyvern dejo al descubierto su cola, la aracne sus patas, y usted mariscal, sacaba demasiado la cabeza, eso le llevo a ese tiro en su cuello

Con eso sobe mi cuello… un tiro cerca de la tráquea, por suerte llevaba una protección de tela, pero el golpe se sintió:

-Aunque la mayoría de los tiros que se llevaron fue en sus carreras por tomar las coberturas, y lo digo por todos, exceptuando usted –dijo señalando a Catalina- eres ágil, y los saltos entre coberturas te ahorraron más de una carrera en campo abierto, mariscal, considere eso para las futuras prácticas en espacios abiertos

-Si señor –dije asintiendo

-Es todo lo que puedo decir, se desempeñan muy bien en espacios cerrados; que es el principal entorno urbano; pero nuestros agentes deben ser todo terreno, adaptados a cualquier situación, en las próximas practicas reforzaremos su entrenamiento en espacios grandes, además de compartir unos tipos, lo hicieron bien, se enfrentaron a un equipo experimentado de la división blindada, y eliminaron a la mitad del equipo, pero no capturaron la colina, y eso es suficiente para un fracaso rotundo, además de los muertos –dijo mirándonos- pero eso no quita el castigo ¡Ya estamos en la armería, vamos, equípense!

Dicho eso entramos a la armería, ya ahí nos enteramos del castigo, subir una montaña aledaña a la base a pie, pero no solo subirla, se nos equiparan con mochilas grandes y pesadas, además del equipo reglamentario:

-Epa, a donde grandota –dijo la instructora a Janet- tu no solo llevaras la mochila en tu espalda humana, llevaras esas

Ella apunto a varias mochilas algo grandes, ocho para ser exacto, una para cada pata de la tarántula, más una grande en su abdomen arácnido, por mi lado termine de alistar el cinturón con el equipamiento, y me coloque la mochila… estimo que son unos 40 o 50 kilos, la acomode en mi espalda y con las correas conectadas entre sí, ya estaba listo:

-¡Marchando! –Exclamo Olga- ¡Síganme!

En estos casos de las marchas, hemos decidido por dividirnos en dos filas, una con los humanos y otra con las extra especies, voy guiando a Mizuki y Sloan, mientras a mi derecha Janet dirige a Catalina y Dina.

La primera sección a marchar fue atravesar el campo de ejercicios en vehículos de protección ejecutiva y algunos del tipo militar, hasta que llegamos a un portón de la gran valla perimetral que delimita la base, ahí están unos asistentes con algunos vehículos, cuatrimotos:

-Perfecto, al fin llegamos –dijo con cierto tono burlón- seguiremos toda esta vereda de grava, ustedes, claramente a pie, nosotros nos aseguraremos que ninguno trate de escaparse, las reglas son las siguientes –dijo sentándose en la cuatrimotos, la instructora Olga se sentó en la parte de atrás- todos deben de llegar, quizás alguno se desmaye del cansancio, o tal vez no, pero todos deben de llegar, y todo el equipamiento, incluida la mochila, nada de dejarla atrás, otra cosa, es la bandera –al decir esto uno de los asistentes la mostro, es una bandera de fondo negro con el logo de la corporación en el centro- uno de ustedes debe llevarla, y no soltarla hasta llegar a la cima, y como han de imaginar, si, pesa más de lo que parece

-Yo la llevare –dije al instante

-Eso esperaba mariscal

El asistente me entrego la bandera, mientras que mi rifle lo deje colgando gracias al arnés, sujete el mástil de acero, pero ese asistente no la soltó:

-Mariscal –hablo Fabio- cuando digo que no debe soltarla, es que no debe soltarla por ningún motivo, la deja caer, la trata de usar como apoyo para no caer, o se atreve a llevarla arrastrando, y todo el equipo deberá retornar hasta este punto y subir de nuevo ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –respondí con voz firme, asintiendo con mi cabeza

-Excelente, sobre aviso no hay engaño –ahí el reviso su reloj- son exactamente las 12:50, si suben a un buen ritmo podríamos llegar a la colina para las 2 de la mañana y regresar hasta aquí a las 4, quizás puedan bañarse, no quiero recibir reportes de agentes apestosos por las calles ¡Vamos! –Dijo arrancando el motor- ¡Moviéndose!

Dicho eso, ya sujete la bandera, el mástil de acero pesa al menos unos 8 kilos, más carga, pero es lo que nos ganamos.

Detrás de nosotros otra cuatrimoto nos seguía a dos metros atrás, mientras que la de Fabio iba por delante de nosotros a metro y medio, me coloque al frente y avanzamos de igual manera, con dos filas divididas por especie, habíamos empezado bien, hasta que nos topamos con una sección más empinada lo que nos hizo llevar un ritmo más lento, yo me centre en llevar la bandera sujeta con ambas manos y recargada en mi hombro derecho, cuidando de que el mástil no tocase el suelo:

-Excelente, lo que faltaba –dijo Sloan detrás de mí- una empinada…

-No te quejes, Sloan –dijo Catalina- ¿Cuántas veces no subimos esta misma montaña cuando fallábamos?

-Muchas… gracias a la peluda –dijo Sloan

-Si en aquellos días me hubiesen obedecido, no hubiésemos tenido tantas escaladas –comento Janet avanzando con cuidado, puedo notar como mueve sus patas de manera más lenta, cuidando donde pisa

-Hubiese sido más fácil… ¡Si en esas ocasiones te hubiese tocado el mando, eran nuestras oportunidades de guiar al equipo! –grito

-¿Qué hay de las veces donde llegaste con migraña y por lo mismo reducías tu efectividad? –espeto la tarántula

-Si bueno… olvídalo –admitió el escoces siguiendo la caminata

Escuche como alguien cayó, especialmente por el sonido de las piedras deslizándose cuesta abajo, y el golpe, era Mizuki. Me detuve por un segundo y ofrecí mi mano derecha para ayudarla a pararse, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la bandera:

-Vamos, yo te ayudo

-G-Gracias –dijo con un claro tono de cansancio

La sujete y ella se estiro de mí, apoye bien los pies y ella logro ponerse de pie, pero antes de seguir vi cómo se giró y le soltó una patada a Sloan, por poco volvía a caer de espaldas por su mochila, pero la atrape y solté hasta que planto bien ambos pies en el suelo:

-¡No me toques el trasero, imbécil! –con la patada fue suficiente para que el escoces cayese de espaldas en el suelo

-¡Hey! Mira lo que hiciste ¡Ahora yo me caí! –grito Sloan, parece una tortuga que se fue de espaldas y trata de pararse, las mochilas son muy pesadas

-Te lo ganaste, ni creas que te ayudare a pararte –dijo Mizuki avanzando de nuevo

Suspire y con ayuda de Catalina paramos a Sloan y regresamos a la formación, esta vez decidí quedarme atrás por si alguno se caía para ayudarlo a pararse, todos se ven cansados, inclusive Janet y Dina, no digo que yo no este agotado; añoro porque me den la oportunidad de tirarme aunque sean unos segundos en el suelo para descansar mi espalda; es solo que creo aguantar más.

Esto era una práctica común en el ejército, y tiempo atrás Vladimir junto a Fadel; el combatiente iraquí; pocos la aguantan, de Janet, Catalina y Dina me espero su aguante, literalmente están hechas para vivir en esta clase de entornos, pero Sloan y Mizuki me sorprenden, especialmente que ambos no tienen experiencia en algún cuerpo policiaco o militar:

-Entonces esta clase de castigos ya les ha ocurrido ¿Verdad? –cuestione, ojala me sigan la charla, esto ayudara a amenizar, especialmente ahora que entramos a un tramo menos empinado

-Si, al menos unas cuatro –comento Sloan- aunque ahora mismo es peor que antes

-Aquellas veces estábamos más descansados para ejecutarlo sin problema, ahora… estoy agotada –Admitió Mizuki

-Los entiendo, pero han continuado con un buen paso ¿Por qué es que continúan en la corporación? O más bien ¿Por qué se unieron?

-Cada uno tiene sus motivos –comento Sloan- en mi caso fueron casi repentinos

-Suena a una historia –dijo Catalina

-Era cuando aún seguía en Escocia, regresando de mi antiguo trabajo…

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Llegue de una jornada pesada en mi trabajo, cansado, mojado por una tormenta que me tomo de sorpresa, solo me serví un vaso de un buen whisky escoces y tome asiento en mi sillón favorito y encendí el televisor.

¿Han tenido uno de esos días en que pensaban que hacer con su vida, si seguir con la rutina, hacer algo diferente? Justo esa duda interna me azoto en ese instante, el televisor seguía emitiendo las noticias, especialmente aquellas referentes a las especies.

La gran novedad, resultaba que los mitos de dragones, minotauros, centauros y demás eran más ciertos de lo que uno pensaba, y yo que me había burlado alguna vez de mis antepasados montándose esas historias… pero eso solo es una parte, lo que verdaderamente me causo una duda fue mi vida en aquel momento.

No vivía mal, pero tampoco era muy feliz, con una rutina muy estresante para alguien como yo, estar en un cubículo tecleando hasta la hora de comer, y regresar al mismo espacio y teclear aún más, me gustaban más aquellos días que era más joven y trabajaba junto a mi padre para pagar mi educación, pescar y vender lo que conseguíamos, ayudarle a un amigo de él que era electricista, inclusive aquellos trabajos de guardia en los varios bares y pubs de mi querida Escocia.

Ahí fue que el anuncio de la corporación apareció:

-El mundo cambia –recuerdo aun el anuncio, es uno recurrente- Las sociedades evolucionan a pasos agigantados y cada vez la globalización adquiere más poder, hoy mismo las criaturas de los mitos dejaron de ser mitos, esto trae un cambio a nuestro modo de vida, y la seguridad ¡Pocos están preparados! ¡BrutalCorp no! Estamos pasos adelante con nuestros protocolos de seguridad especializados y los equipos mixtos, si buscas seguridad VIP que no rompa las leyes de protección, BrutalCorp es la respuesta, con presencia global cuidamos del mundo y atendemos al llamado que otros países no pueden responder

-El negocio de la guerra –comente casi burlonamente bebiendo del whisky

-BrutalCorp necesita de nuevos agentes, y tu podrías ser el siguiente que se una a nuestras filas –hablo repentinamente cuando creí que se había acabado el anuncio- seas civil, un policía o militar retirado, o simplemente crees que podrías ganar más, te aceptamos ¡BrutalCorp tiene las puertas abiertas! ¡Conviértete en la elite y el futuro de los ejércitos privados!

Eso casi me pareció un llamado personal.

Aquel momento estaba de mal humor, asqueado de mi trabajo, de la ruta que llevaba en mi vida, encerrado en un cubículo calculando números, cifras, cuentas y escribiendo cosas a tipos trajeados, y solo recibir otra pila de papeles.

Ahonde más en esa corporación, ahí descubrí su magnitud, lo de presencia global no lo decían en broma ni de forma publicitaria, estaba casi al nivel de otras empresas privadas, la comparaban mucho con Blackwater, pero se debía que ambas empresas disputaban los contratos jugosos de Estados Unidos, siendo BrutalCorp la que sigue en pie y Blackwater la que cambió su nombre y casi desmantela por la controversia en Irak.

-Seguridad privada… no son malos sueldos, y la posibilidad de viajar por el mundo

Nunca me gusto esto de estar encerrado, pero fue el trabajo que encontré en aquel momento y el que lograba llevarme a fin de mes con el estómago lleno, facturas pagadas, y algún ahorro.

Pero quería algo nuevo… fresco, diferente…

* * *

Tiempo actual.

* * *

-Podría decirse que el que me uniese fue un arrebato repentino, curiosidad, pero ya lo hice –termino Sloan, justo al momento que entrabamos en otra sección empinada

-Y has resistido hasta ahora, con este entrenamiento militar ¿Era lo que te imaginabas? –pregunte manteniendo en alto la bandera

-Sí y no –admitió dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada mezclada con su intento de recuperar el aliento- Sabia que el entrenamiento seria rudo, pero no tanto

-Y aun así sigues –comente

-Si… no tenía muchas opciones, sin dinero y trabajo, pero… admito que seguí por otra cosa

-¿Y es?

-Es… extraño, creo que cumplir con mi trabajo, y que de algún modo ayudo a los demás –comento volteando a verme de reojo- es una sensación extraña

-Eso, y que además le gusta la paga –comento burlonamente Catalina

-También, pero es lo digno por arriesgar mi integridad

Ahí ambos solo rieron, también reí para mis adentros, si se enteraran del salario de policías o soldados, se darían cuenta que lo que les pagan ahora es demasiado, aunque siempre eh creído que no hay valor por proteger a la población:

-Es más importante cumplir el deber –dijo Janet de repente- el dinero queda en un segundo plano

-Bueno, eso dices tú peluda –comento Sloan- sigo prefiriendo trabajar y ganar bien, aunque la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno es muy buena

-Te llena de emoción –comento Dina repentinamente- fue uno de los motivos por los que me uní

-Suena a una historia –comente siguiendo con el avance

-Era un día tranquilo, había salido de cacería…

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Fue un año después de la exposición de las extra especies, ya era claro que existíamos, por lo mismoya podía salir dedía a cazar, no es que tuviese problemas con capturar alguna presa por las noches, pero en el día podía cazar y comprar algunos víveres, contrario a las noches y esperando a un amigo de la familia que fuese a comprar lo que necesitaba.

Aquel día lo recuerdo bien, pues fue cuando tome esta decisión.

Había descendido en una de las calles, dirigiéndome a una tienda de conveniencia, pero antes siquiera de llegar, en un callejón, escuche un grito de una mujer, unos tipos trataban de asaltar a una mujer mayor, la señora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sostener su bolso, mientras que un kobold trataba de quitárselo.

No dude en acercarme, el kobold no estaba solo, sino acompañado de un humano, lo primero que hicieron al verme fue temblar por mi gran estatura, pero luego el humano se interpuso, argumentando lo mismo de siempre, que por el Acta no podía agredirlo.

Eso en aquel momento no me importo mucho, mas no lo pase de alto, tome al kobold con mis garras y lo arroje encima del humano, ya con ambos en el suelo apoye mi pata sobre el kobold y su compañero humano justo debajo.

Con esos tipos controlados tome con mi cola el bolso en el suelo y se lo entregue a la mujer, ahí surgió mi motivación:

-Muchas gracias señorita –dijo la mujer con tono amable y una sonrisa sincera- Has salvado a esta anciana de una desgracia

No fue un evento heroico épico, ni algo muy extravagante… pero esas palabras, esa sonrisa sincera me hizo sentir muy… muy feliz, me hizo pensar que podía lograr que la gente se sintiese a salvo, hacer algo por ellos, y no infundir el miedo por mi estatura, por mi apariencia, o por el hecho de ser una wyvern.

Pasaron varios días después de ese evento, esa sonrisa seguía grabada en mi mente, este sentimiento, con mi corazón acelerándose cada que pensaba en que podía ayudar a la gente en un momento de desesperación, de evitar un desastre, me hizo meditar a que me podía dedicar.

Y tal como a Sloan, un anuncio así apareció, en la radio… si, me gusta ese aparato por más antiguo que sea, me trae buenos recuerdos de mi infancia con… mis padres.

Un anuncio demasiado similar al de Sloan, donde decían casi lo mismo, y la sección final invitándonos a unirnos al a corporación.

En ese mismo día volé a las oficinas de la corporación, y ese mismo día me entrevistaron. Una wyvern es una especie muy resistente y fuerte, una Magnus, es fuerza, resistencia y velocidad de vuelo triplicada, mas nuestra rareza por la situación que pasa mi especie me volvía más única, y especial para ellos.

Me termine uniendo luego de la entrevista y un par de exámenes, otro requisito por mi estatus de extra especie, y en mi caso, una vulnerable; me asignaron con un anfitrión, el mariscal Barrick de la división blindada; además de hospedarme en un apartamento donde varios agentes de la corporación viven…

* * *

Tiempo actual.

* * *

-Desde tiempo atrás buscaba un trabajo, y aquella situación me hizo decidir qué clase de trabajo buscar –dijo ella con un tono muy calmado, aun con la enorme mochila; que es aún más grande que la nuestra; parece avanzar sin problemas- me impulso los deseos de hacer algo bueno por la sociedad

-Es un deseo muy noble –admití… hasta cierto punto, me recuerda a mí, cuando era mucho más joven, incluso ahora

-Digan lo que digan –comento Catalina- puede ser una wyvern de casi tres metros de alto, pero es de corazón noble como ningún otro

-Tienes toda la razón –comento Sloan

-Y-Ya chicos, no es para tanto –comento Dina con un tono de pena

Ahí sonreí, conviven como verdaderos amigos:

-Es la verdad Dina –comento Janet- cualquier especie con un mínimo de parentesco a los dragones tienen un ego por los cielos, tu eres muy diferente

-Solo es mi manera de ser, no es nada único

-¡Muévanse! –Grito de repente Olga con un megáfono- ¡Esta bien que charlen un rato, pero aceleren el paso!

Dicho y hecho, aceleramos la marcha entrando a otro punto menos empinado, Sloan se había tropezado y cayo, lo ayude junto a Mizuki a levantarse, Janet inclusive por unos segundos parecía que iba a caer de espaldas, pero Dina y Catalina lograron detenerla, ayudamos a ambos a que recuperasen en aliento y cuando ya lograron apoyar bien sus pies; y múltiples patas; seguimos marchando en esta formación:

-Mizuki –hable y ella solo dejo escapar un gruñido de que me había escuchado- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te impulso a entrar en la corporación?

-La competitividad, antes serví en TALIO

-¿Y porque renunciaste? Entiendo que por este lado del globo tiene mucho renombre

-No es lo que buscaba –respondió directamente- sí, tienen buen entrenamiento y cumplen con trabajos protegiendo gente poderosa, pero simplemente no es lo que buscaba, en BrutalCorp encontré más posibilidades de crecimiento y desplatarme

-Así es nuestra Mizuki –comento Sloan- competitiva y quisquillosa

-Admito que al principio dude –siguió ella- la policía también me era llamativa, pero seguía en TALIO, seguí ahí unos tres meses y comencé a revisar opciones, un día en específico estaba por dirigirme a un Koban… y que ahora que lo pienso… son demasiadas coincidencia

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunte

-Recibí un par de correos de la corporación, algunos anunciando su labor en conjunto con el gobierno, y otros donde aceptan a más agentes con experiencia en otras empresas privadas, no me llegaron ese mismo día, pero fue el día que decidí averiguar que tanto tenía en mi bandeja de spam

-Bueno, de no ser por eso, nunca nos hubiésemos conocido –dijo Catalina- ¿Qué harías sin conocernos?

-Tener días más tranquilos

-El sentimiento es mutuo, cabeza de hongo –comento Janet, riendo ligeramente

Luego de ese comentario no evitamos soltar una carcajada grupal, es bueno verlos convivir así, pensando que hace unos minutos estaban cansados y enojados por el castigo:

-¡Bien agentes, hemos llegado! –Escuche a la instructora Olga

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensé, regrese la mirada hacia atrás, hay varios postes de madera con luces que guían el camino hasta esta cima, hace poco estábamos en el inicio, ahora, estamos en la cima… cansados:

-Mariscal, haga los honores –dijo Fabio bajando de su vehículo

Dicho eso camine hasta él y ensarte la bandera en el suelo, justo a su lado… ahora que suelto el mástil me doy cuenta de lo cansados que están mis brazos, hormiguean y justo en las articulaciones duele, pero no importa, ese peso esta fuera:

-Tienen seis minutos para comer –dijo Fabio, ahí me gire y a mi equipo les estaba entregando los paquetes de comida, iguales a las que tiene el ejército americano- nada de quitarse la mochila, ni despegarse de sus armas, sigue la bajada ¡A comer!

Dicho eso nos dejamos caer en el suelo.

Janet se dejó caer apenas dijo Fabio que comiéramos, cada quien tomo un lugar diferente, yo encontré un árbol para recargar mi espalda y que la mochila no me pesase tanto, en ese poco tiempo nos centramos en comer, recuperar el aliento.

La vuelta a la línea de inicio deberá ser con cuidado, un paso en falso en los puntos empinados y por nuestro cansancio; junto al peso que llevamos encima; será una gran caída.

No hay nada más que hacer que recuperar energías.

Termine de preparar cada alimento, cada cosa bien empaquetada en bolsas de aluminio, el hornillo portátil me sirvió para calentar la carne y arroz precocinado, para estar todo empaquetado la verdad es que es muy bueno.

Carne, galletas, verduras precocidad, arroz, pan y un par de dulces, más la bebida energizante sabor naranja. Apenas me puse de pie me sentí con mucha más energía, lo suficiente para bajar.

Entregue la basura junto a la bandeja a uno de los asistentes, hay que evitar ensuciar este punto de la naturaleza, ahí me dedique a explorar un poco, solo el área aplanada y cubierta de grava, en un momento me asome entre los arbustos… y encontré una hermosa vista.

Tokio está a lo lejos, con sus imponentes edificios ganándose el horizonte, las luces de la ciudad dan un efecto increíble, iluminadas muy a lo lejos, entre las otras montañas de esta prefectura, es increíble el contraste del cielo oscuro con ese punto iluminado a la lejanía… puede que no haya vivido tanto en Japón, o haya sido el país que me vio nacer… pero es mi segunda patria, donde mi madre nació y mis padres se conocieron.

Es mi segundo hogar, y protegeré a su población, tanto como hice en México:

-¡El descanso termino, hay que regresar! –grito Fabio

Admire unos segundos más el paisaje y regrese a con mi equipo, ya estaban de pie y las cuatrimotos en posición, saque la bandera de donde la ensarte y la alce por todo lo alto:

-¡Equipo! ¡Al frente y al centro, paso firme! –exclame agitando un poco la bandera al frente, guiando la marcha

No puedo verlos, pero sé que los eh motivado, aunque sea un poco, porque en vez de avanzar con el paso lento de antes, van siguiendo mi marcha.

Pasados otros minutos, y entrando en un punto menos empinado Sloan hablo:

-Bueno, ya nosotros lo hemos dicho ¿Cati? ¿Qué tal si tu empiezas?

-Me encantaría –dijo con su habitual tono animado- ya desde Sparassus tenía el deseo de servir en la protección, el servicio militar es obligatorio en mi nación de origen, y terminándolo me uní a las fuerzas policías, desde que era una arañita tenia esos sueños, leyendo algunos comics y libros policiacos…

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Nuestra huida de Sparassus había sido… exitosa, más o menos.

El barco había sido destruido en la tormenta y rocas, no sabía dónde estaban las demás, nos separamos con el golpe, pero ya estaba en la costa… no quería dejar abandonada a ninguna de ellas, las busque hasta que anocheció… no di con ninguna.

Aun así, deje un rastro para guiarlas a la carretera más cercana, que significaba el camino a alguna ciudad o pueblo, de eso a nada.

Lo siguiente fue identificarme, registrarme en Japón, llevo mucho papeleo, pero al final logre obtener el permiso, con mi credencial lista, mi autorización para vivir, solo llevo un par de días y una familia acepto ser mis anfitriones.

Al principio estaba muy nerviosa, era una chica desconocida en el hogar de una familia, una pareja con un niño, al principio me portaba lo más amable posible, agradeciendo por todo, ofreciéndome en cualquier cosa para ayudar, no quería ser una invasora no deseada en una familia desconocida… todo por mi miedo de que me regresaran a Sparassus.

Ese era mi mayor temor, en mi paranoia temía que por cualquier motivo me deportasen, hasta llegue a pensar que por tirar algún liquido por accidente, o por no limpiar el hogar donde vivía me deportarían… tenia pavor.

Hubo un día en especial; aun lo recuerdo bien; luego de haber ayudado en la ordenanza de la casa me serví algo de jugo en un vaso, en un momento no vi por donde pise y tire el vaso con todo su contenido sobre la alfombra, el pánico me domino en ese momento.

Corrí por el trapeador, servilletas, un trapo, de todo para limpiar el líquido, mi pánico de por sí ya era grande, imagínense cuando me di cuenta que el jugo se desparramo tanto que ensucio una de las alfombras de la sala, simplemente me comencé a hiperventilar.

Mi mente ya maquinaba todo el drama, mi familia anfitriona gritándome como si fuese una niña, enfurecidos, quizás rechazándome de tenerme más tiempo en su hogar, estaba muy asustada, hasta que esa sonrisa apareció:

-¡Cálmate Catalina-san! –Exclamo de repente, el pequeño Nokida, el tesoro de mis hospedadores, me sujeto de mi brazo izquierdo cuando tallaba con fuerza el suelo y trataba de limpiar la alfombra- No pasara nada ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

Sé que fue algo simple, pero ver su sonrisa y confianza al hablarme, al sujetarme de esa manera; cuando sé que todas las extra especies que no somos tan… bueno, de apariencia humanoide, causamos miedo; pero él no lo tuvo, el me invito como si fuese su amiga a ver una de película de una serie que tanto le gusta.

En aquel momento me sentí más tranquila, los días pasados pasaban demasiado rápido, en mi afán de evitar que algo malo pasara y me deportasen… pero aquel momento, en esos minutos de tranquilidad mirando una película al lado de un dulce niño, pude reacomodar mi mente.

Quería cumplir con el trabajo de proteger a la gente, pero ser un policía sería difícil, aunque me aceptaron, fue un proceso tortuoso para que me recibieran y no regresasen Sparassus, y luego convertirme en una oficial de policía solo sería peor.

En una pausa comercial Nokida fue al baño, uno de los varios comerciales era de TALIO. Nunca había considerado la seguridad privada, pero ese anuncio me hizo interesarme más.

Averigüe mas, investigue y di con esas empresas de seguridad privada, una de ellas, de las más grandes a nivel global y con sede en Japón, BrutalCorp.

Mi intención era fungir en algo relacionado en ayudar a conservar la paz, o al menos, que alguien durmiese o se moviese tranquilo, tal vez no podría salir a cazar yakutas, pero podría laborar en algo que me gusta.

Luego descubrí de la asociación de BrutalCorp con las labores de la ley, el apoyo que brindarían en casos extremos, o ciertos momentos como refuerzos, y bueno, esa fue la chispa que encendió la llama, acudí lo más rápido posible, un empleo de algo que me gustaba, una paga considerable, y un ambiente profesional, se lo tomaban muy enserio.

Es mi paraíso…

* * *

Tiempo actual.

* * *

-Me uní por ser como esos agentes que tanto veía en los comics o libros, que iban por ahí cazando criminales, haciendo sus trabajo… y proteger a los que quiero –dijo con un tono melancólico- además de rehacer mi vida aquí en Japón

-Típico de la enana, es muy tierna aunque ella sepa someter ogros –comento Sloan

-Tengo que equilibrar mi belleza con rudeza –dijo Catalina con cierto orgullo- pero me siento feliz con lo que conseguí, laboro por hacer que la gente no se preocupe por amenazas externas, que otros anden por ahí tranquilos, y ayudo a mi familia anfitriona con cualquier factura o deuda que tengan… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer cuando me recibieron

-Son nobles deseos, Cati –comento Mizuki- ¿Qué hay de ti peluda?

-Me gustaría escuchar primero al mariscal –dijo Janet- es el único que no conocemos por qué se unió

-Sabía que lo preguntarías –dije sonriendo- me uní por mis deseos de seguir cumpliendo la labor que ya llevaba cumpliendo por 10 años en mi patria –conteste- La misma que me arrebato la pierna

-¿Y para que volver? –Cuestiono Sloan- es decir… es una gran herida, no me puedo hacer la idea de perder una extremidad

-Es lo correcto, Sloan –respondí- Me pude haber quedado en mi apartamento, lamentándome, rogando porque fuese una pesadilla, y en algún momento despertar en la cama del hospital militar, con ambas piernas y vuelto a la batalla… pero no es un sueño, es la realidad, la cruda y cruenta realidad, yo entrene tanto tiempo para ser el hombre que necesita la gente para sentirse segura –dije sonriendo- aquel que no teme, que enfrenta a la escoria de frente, y nunca huye

-¿Por qué no la policía? Su labor es igual a la nuestra –comento Mizuki

-Es la primer idea que me llego a mi mente, pero con mi condición de inmigrante no pasaría de un patrullero a bicicleta; no me lo tomen a mal; respeto a los oficiales, cumplen una labor noble con excelencia, pero no… no es lo mío

-También apunta a lo grande –volvió a comentar Mizuki

-Así es –dije sonriendo, recordando aquella época que en que apuntaba a los GAFES… buenos tiempos- mi motivación siempre ha sido ayudar a la gente, acabar con la escoria que atenta contra la paz de la gente común; pero; no siempre será enfrentar a un criminal, algún día enfrentaran un desastre natural, y se darán cuenta que la población en esos momentos también necesita ayuda, sea moviendo escombros, calmando a la gente, o transportando heridos o víveres, nuestro deber es protegerlos en todo momento

Me detuve luego de ese pequeño monologo… mi sentido patriota salió de repente, no sé si ellos tangan la misma visión que yo, si algo note es que el atractivo a unirse fue la paga, quien sabe si querían hacer tanto bien como yo:

-¿Recuerda aquella vez en el atentado, donde menciono que concordábamos en algo por primera vez? –dijo Janet, la escuche acelerar el paso y ahora está justo a mi lado izquierdo- creo que ahora me toca decir…. Que concuerdo con usted

-Esa sí que es una sorpresa –admití con una sonrisa

-Me uní por motivos similares –comenzó a explicar ella, puedo notar un tono en su voz algo más, tranquilo- luego de mi huida de Sparassus busque refugio cerca de un poblado pequeño, no me termine acercando porque sabía muy bien del pavor que causábamos a la población humana, si la gente de las ciudades ya nos temían, los poblados pequeños y más tradicionales nos tendrían tanto pavor que nos denunciarían o lincharían, además debía de recuperarme de mis heridas

Dijo esto cerrando su puño derecho, tiene algunas zonas sin pelo, son pequeñas, pero se hacen notar de cerca, son lugares con cicatrices profundas:

-Descubrí que ese poblado era asediado por un grupo de liminales, ogros, Onís, dragonewt, especies grandes, fuertes e intimidantes para el humano común, cobraban en dinero o comida a cambio de protección… claro que esa protección era que ellos no mataran y saquearan ese humilde poblado –siguió explicando con tono sereno, aun para su voz algo dura- me mantuve alejada para evitar malentendidos, tomando algo de comida escondidas de la guarida de esos tipos… pero un día… en mi vuelta al pueblo, no querían cobrar con dinero sino… querían violar a una mujer, una joven chica…

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir por favor! –gritaba la chica, siendo sostenida por uno de los Onís

-Sera buena paga –dijo el bastardo que la sostenía

Una vena punzo en mi frente, algo me hizo salir de los arbustos y correr a defenderla, no conocía de nada a esa chica, ni a su familia, eran todos unos desconocidos para mí, y ese poblado, mi lugar de ´´sustento´´ aun cuando hacia todo a hurtadillas, y a sabiendas que si me mostraba, serian reacios a recibirme con un mínimo de hospitalidad.

Pero no pude dejar pasar un acto así… que violaran a esa chica.

En ese momento salí de los arbustos, embestí a un dragonewt que deje en el suelo, con mi zarpa izquierda rasgue la cara de un ogro, y con mi mano derecha sujete al Oni de su cabeza, aplique tanta presión que le abrí varios cortes por el filo de mis garras, y lo obligue soltar a la chica.

En ese momento tuve suerte pues el factor sorpresa fue mi aliado, pero luego… ellos respondieron, y no me quedaría atrás:

-¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño, idiotas! –grite desafiándolos… admito que fui muy descuidada

Recibí golpes con tubos, con piedras del tamaño de mi cabeza, cortadas con navajas… sí, soy grande, fuerte y adiestrada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando tienes frente a ti un oponente que te iguala en fuerza física, y además te supera en número no acaba muy bien.

Los hice huir cuando le saque un ojo al Oni; que parecía ser el líder del grupo; para ese momento tenía mi brazo izquierdo roto, la mitad de mis ojos hincados por los golpes, y varias heridas, ahí solo me gire con la chica, había huido al interior de su hogar, pero estaba mirando la pelea desde la ventana, solo le sonreí y levante mi pulgar…

* * *

Tiempo actual.

* * *

-Luego de eso no recuerdo nada –comento bajando la vista, en todo ese tiempo que estaba narrando, hacia ademanes de lucha, lanzando algún golpe al aire, y su tono de voz en ocasiones se avivaba- había caído inconsciente por las heridas

-¿Qué sucedió cuando despertaste? –pregunte genuinamente interesado, estaba siendo más abierta que nunca

-Desperté en una cochera de uno de los habitantes del poblado, heridas curadas, una mesa con varios platos con comida, y ropa nueva, me habían tratado, luego de aquel día me volví una habitante más, los policías de ese mismo poblado me agradecieron al tiempo que se disculpaban, había hecho lo que ellos debían hacer, pero que no cumplieron por la estúpida ley de protección –voltee con ella, la puedo ver sonreír- solo acepte las disculpas, me quede ahí para recuperarme y ser la que alejaba a ese grupo, hasta que un día la policía junto a BrutalCorp se encargaron de esos tipos

-Ahí fue que descubriste a la corporación ¿Verdad?

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- se enteraron de mis acciones y casi al instante me ofrecieron trabajo, además de acelerar los procesos legales para entrar en el Acta, tener una anfitriona, un pase independiente, ahí me entere de lo difícil que la tenían las tarántulas para ser parte del Acta, pero mis actos en ese pueblo al sur de Japón me hicieron ver bien para el gobierno, más la influencia de la corporación

-Saltaste a pelear por alguien que no conocías –dije sonriendo- esa clase de actos definen a una persona

-Lo sé –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- es lo que hace a uno especial

Sonreí a eso, hoy descubrí mas de ellos, y los eh notado más abiertos, quizás aún no sea su amigo, pero confían en mí, y yo en ellos.

Ya para ese momento llegamos a donde partimos, nos retiraron las mochilas y no tardamos en quejarnos, pesaban demasiado, y con ese peso fuera casi se sentía que mi columna se partiese, mis hombros ardían y mis piernas igual… aunque Mizuki y Catalina la llevaron mal.

La humana se dejó caer en el suelo, sus piernas le dolían demasiado al igual que Catalina, estaban en su límite.

Llegaron médicos que las atendieron al instante, las revisaron y les coloraron un par de cremas, además de rehidratarlas, nada grave, solo cansancio, por eso mismo Dina y Janet se llevaron a ambas para que tomasen un baño y de ahí a sus dormitorios, cosa que hice al igual que Sloan, podrán desarme masoquista, loco… pero ya extrañaba estos dolores.

Entrenar para darlo todo, para aquellos que confían en nosotros…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Ah que bonito, nada como recuerdos tan bonitos para amenizar un castigo subiendo una montaña empinada con una mochila de 40 kilos… para algunos es bonito ¡Aprécienlo!_

 _Pero bueno, sé que muchos quieren saber más del equipo d Rob, y cada vez doy pistas de ellos, de su manera de comportarse, y en este capítulo aún más de su convivencia, experiencia y especialmente, sus motivos para unirse a tremenda milicia privada._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a_ _ **Tarmo**_ _que me aconsejo en algunas partes, además de las menciones a la nación de su lore, Sparassus, de donde son Catalina y Janet, además del saludo a los_ _ **Extraditables**_ _, el buen_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _(yo también estoy emocionado, ambos cada vez se abren mas)_ _ **Brandonboss**_ _,_ _ **Alther**_ _y_ _ **Rexmaster**_ _, además de_ _ **Anticuario**_ _, y los que siguen la historia desde lejos, pero dejan reviews ocasionales que siempre dibujan una sonrisa en este autor_.

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Notas del autor:** Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp_

* * *

 _Capitulo 33_

* * *

 _´´¡Hola Robie! Soy yo de nuevo ¡Amanda! Espero que mi carta te haya llegado, y esta tambien´´_

 _´´Este día fue tan divertido como ayer, al medio día Valeria llego al apartamento y me invito para salir de paseo, fuimos a un cine ¡La pantalla era gigante! Aunque era mucho ruido fue muy divertido ¡Vimos una película muy bonita! Trataba sobre una pareja que se conocieron desde niños pero no se vieron hasta su adultez ¡Y se casaron!_

 _´´También me topé con una amiga, una harpía llamada Harumi, había visitado el cine con su anfitrión, es una chica agradable, terminamos paseando por el centro comercial los cuatro y para la tarde regrese con Valeria al apartamento´´_

 _´´Eso es todo lo que ocurrió, o lo que recuerdo… cuídate Robie, sé que ya lo dije, pero ten cuidado, e insisto, si algo te duele que te revisen, o si estás muy agotado dilo, entiendo que quieres darlo todo, pero no te lastimes por favor´´_

 _´´Espero con ansias el día que vuelvas ¡Au revoir!_

* * *

Otro día cuidando a Ana, otra carta que recibí de Amanda y otra vuelta al campo de entrenamiento, es una rutina a la que me acostumbre rápidamente, pero hoy, hoy hay algo nuevo.

Nos escogieron para probar un par de juguetes nuevos de la corporación, el punto de reunión era uno de los hangares donde descansan los helicópteros Little birds; dos artillados y uno de transporte; y un… monstruo de acero.

Había leído de el en el manual, y fue del que opine un desperdicio de recursos… pero verlo en persona, es muy diferente.

Con una pintura azul oscuro metálico, y el frente personalizado con los dientes de un dragón y ojos furiosos, Savage Machine se erige por todo lo alto.

Un enorme monstruo de acero de casi tres metros de alto y más de 10 de largo, seis neumáticos a prueba de balas y con sistema runflat para seguir avanzando aun con ponchaduras, según el manual, tiene una plancha inferior capaz de resistir una mina antitanque y proteger a los tripulantes, cuatro troneras por lado, una torreta con capacidad de giro de 360 grados en la cabina más grande y otra en el frente, lanzadores de granadas de 40 milímetros… y quien sabe que más, el blindaje no estaba especificado, pero según se equiparaba al de un tanque:

-¡Agentes, por aquí! –nos llamó Fabio

Ahí me di cuenta que no era el único que redujo el paso para admirar ese monstruo… si, quizás sea una diana gigante, pero una diana capaz de destruir a cualquiera que le dispare, Fabio estaba a un lado de varias mesas metálicas, sobre ellas, diversas armas, cargadores, cinturones y granadas… al ver las de fragmentación sentí como mis piernas temblaron por segundos, solo debo ignorarlo, dudo que las usemos.

Llegando a la mesa donde el instructor nos esperaba estaba Sindri también, esta vez portando un uniforme debajo de su overol de trabajo, y revisando una tabla de notas junto a sus jefas, las mujeres Ortos, las dos chicas que comparten un cuerpo canino:

-Buenas noches agentes –saludo Fabio- son uno de los equipos afortunados en probar parte de armamento experimental, o que va en fases finales de pruebas, casi a punto de enviarse a las fábricas, como deben recordar, la corporación no solo ofrece servicios de seguridad, sino que fabrica muchas de sus propias armas, sea bajo licencia, o producir armamento nuevo y competir en el mercado –ahí señalo a la mesa- aquí hay mucho del equipamiento que les serviría a ustedes en el caso que laboren para algo más que proteger a un adinerado, las ingenieras Sindri, Vania y Miranda –al mencionar cada nombre dieron una reverencia- expliquen a los agentes sus armas

-Oh, claro –dijo Sindri alzando la vista, al verme sonrió ligeramente- muy bien agentes, lo que tienen frente suyo son armas que próximamente entraran a las filas de la corporación, y que mejor que recibir las opiniones de los mismos agentes

Ahí ella camino hasta el extremo derecho, donde una pistola se encontraba:

-Gauzer-12, pistola calibre 9 mm con la posibilidad de adaptarse hasta un .45 –dijo mostrándola, el diseño es muy similar al que siguen las pistolas de siempre, una carcaza de polímeros que cubre por completo al cañón, aunque esta justo debajo del cañón, frente a la guarda, tiene un riel picatinny- cumpliendo con las especificaciones de los agentes de campo; y especialmente de las unidades de choque que cumplen protegiendo a los contratadores; esta pequeña presenta un peso ideal, ni muy ligera, ni muy pesada, retroceso leve, una empuñadura cómoda, gatillo sensible y con el alternador para el seguro al alcance del pulgar –dijo mostrándolo con claridad- un agente recién salido del entrenamiento puede desenfundarla con rapidez y retirar el seguro, la mira de hierro es una que ya ha sido muy requerida por los agentes por lo cómoda y fácil de usar

-Tiene opciones para rieles Picatinny –hablo la chica de voz serena, Miranda- miras, lámparas, puntero laser y cargador ampliado

-El siguiente es el subfusil K-32 –dijo tomando el arma, uno de un tamaño muy reducido, con la culata plegada para hacerlo aún más pequeño y una empuñadura plegable- la intención es no llamar la atención cuando se sale a cuidar de un cliente, y este pequeño cumple la función, las Uzi son un clásico, pero voluminosas, mientras que toda la familia mini Uzi simplemente es tan pequeña que la problemática viene al tiempo de disparar y carecer de un buen eje de apoyo, lo que da a mala punteria

-La K-32 soluciona tamaño, precisión y ligereza –hablo la chica de voz más fuerte, Vania- está fabricada con polímeros de alta resistencia y aluminio, su sistema de disparo por gases la hace capaz de disparar aun sumergida en agua, arena o lodo, el tamaño se logra gracias a que el cargador va en la parte alta, y la culata puede usarse o no gracias a la empuñadura –al decir esto Sindri demostró la forma de recargar el arma- el cargador de plástico transparente les permitirá visualizar cuantas balas les quedan, además de todo eso se fabricó una funda especial para esta arma, dirigida para los equipos de guardaespaldas

-Aunque el arma está pensada para labores de guardaespaldas, también puede desempeñar de operativos de fuerzas especiales –explico Sindri- ustedes quizás solo tengan la versión de 9 mm, pero la corporación tiene toda una línea con una munición anti blindaje corporal

Un arma que me recuerda a la P 90, pero esta es aún más compacta y con una forma menos extraña, si es cierto lo de la funda y el peso, desenfundarla de ese modo ayudaría demasiado en algún enfrentamiento:

-Ahora vamos con lo bueno –dijo Sindri frotando su mano- la escopeta SP-320 responde a las especificaciones de muchos agentes de campo, desde el frente de Irak, hasta aquellos que enfrentan terroristas en ciudades, su modo de tiro semiautomatico resulta muy util para esto mismo, mientras que tenemos otro modelo de corredera, esta que probaran es de semiauto, culata ajustable, rieles picatinny para lampara, mira o alguna empuñadura, esta es util en campo aun estando sucia; ademas de ayudarnos a reducir costos de licencia -dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa

Cada arma tiene sus detalles especiales, algunas lucen simples pero se nota como están orientadas a la labor de guardaespaldas, aunque la escopeta y la siguiente arma no lo parece:

-El que sigue es mi favorito –dijo Sindri con clara emoción, aunque ha estado así todo este tiempo- no solo porque es parte de mi diseño –dijo con claro orgullo- el rifle de asalto Mark-2, probado por los mejores de la corporación –dijo apuntándonos con él, nos sacó un susto pero al notar que no tiene el cargador puesto me relaje, pude notar como ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- paso años de pruebas en su modelo previo con ligeras modificaciones, ahora, les traemos un rifle que los mismos equipos de la división Ónice prefieren por sobre muchos, pasado por tres años de pruebas y retroalimentación, para brindar el próximo rifle estándar de la corporación

-El rifle MK 2 tiene las variantes de cañón corto, mediano y largo –explico Vania- sea cual sea la necesidad, gracias al sistema de gases que emplea el arma puede ser disparada aun cuando se sumerge en agua, se ensucia con arena o lodo, con los cambios debidos de cañón, y los pernos cambiados, puede pasar de un rifle de asalto a una versión de ametralladora ligera –explico- su hermano casi gemelo se está evaluando para un rifle de precisión a medias-largas distancias, además de una versión de carabina más compacta, este está pensado en los combates cerrados y campo abierto

-Lo que sigue es uno, que aunque no tan nuevo en cuestión de diseño, es los materiales lo que lo cambia –dijo Sindri levantando un enorme escudo

Casi tan grande como ella, le llegaba a la cintura; tomando en cuenta que ella es casi tan alta como yo; ese escudo es de un tamaño considerable:

-¡Grafeno, _bebis_! –exclamo eso último en su idioma natal apoyándose en el escudo

-Sindri –hablaron las otras dos chicas- por favor

-Lo siento –dijo riendo- lo que quiero decir, este es el escudo personal Égida HG-210, con su aleación de grafeno y carburo de boro, este bebe puede resistir disparos explosiones directas sin recibir un rasguño, y aunque parezca pesado, son solo las capas que lo componen –ahí ella lo alzo- la verdad, es que es muy ligero para su tamaño y resistencia

-Además de eso, el escudo se compone de una pieza central y otras dos –ahí las Ortos asintieron

Con un movimiento brusco hacia abajo, lo que parecía ser la parte central en realidad se deslizo hacia abajo, aun permaneciendo unido a lo demás del escudo, además de eso Sindri lo plegó a los lados, dos piezas están unidas al a central y de estas saco otras dos coberturas, el escudo resulto en uno aún más grande, tiene una ventanilla por donde Sindri se asomaba, y pude ver una tronera:

-¡Sorprendente! ¿Verdad? –exclamo Sindri

-Sindri… -volvieron a hablar las Ortos

-Perdón, me emociona este bebé –dijo ella- como pueden ver no es un escudo convencional, se pliega de diferentes formas para ser más grande que un escudo grande convencional, duplicando su tamaño, o volviendo a plegarse y siendo del tamaño de un escudo medio, permitiendo movilidad y sin sacrificar espacio de proteccion, aun siendo grande no pierde ligereza, la ventanilla está hecha de oxinitruro de aluminio; gracias a la recién asociación con ALON; aunque suele ser el punto más débil del escudo, esta nena puede resistir un calibre 50 sin problemas, junto con esta tronera, aquel que lo porte no se deberá preocupar por descuidar su mano para disparar

-Su misma aleación se está empleando para hacer escudos pequeños, medianos y regulares –comento Vania- pero el Égida es nuevo en cuanto a su diseño modular, mucho más caro, pero ha demostrado ser muy efectivo en operaciones de alto riesgo, miembros del SWAT y GIGN le dan un sello de oro

Sindri dejo el escudo apoyado en el suelo, y lo siguiente fueron gadgets para infiltración, o armamento no letal, una ´´pluma´´ capaz de encenderse y llegar a una temperatura de dos mil grados Celsius, usada por las fuerzas especiales para fundir cerraduras o candados en silencio; un spray supresor de olores, usado para infiltraciones y evitar que los agentes sean detectados por esas especies con un agudo sentido del olfato.

Otro contenido en una lata como de gas lacrimógeno, usado para atacar directamente al sistema nervioso de las especies no humanas, empleado solo para casos extremos, es capaz de desorientarlas o hasta paralizarlas.

Otras fueron las esposas de presión, especialmente dirigidas a especies grandes y muy fuertes, de un material más resistente; y como el nombre dice; según la fuerza aplicada para tratar de romperlas, las esposas aplican presión sobre el que las lleva, capaces de hasta romper muñecas, pero según las ingenieras, ya con más de 20 pruebas, todos se rinden antes de llegar a ese punto

Lo siguiente fueron granadas de alto impacto, con un buen lanzamiento explotan al impacto en superficies sólidas, su carga explosiva es la específica para volar muros prefabricados; más delgados que los de ladrillos o block; y su hermano mayor usado para muros de concreto y acero, lo siguiente una placa adhesiva explosiva, doblado parece un chaleco anti balas pero al desdoblarlo y colocarlo en una superficie abarca lo suficiente para abrir un hueco del tamaño de una persona, y su detonación es a control remoto:

-Ahora, si hablamos de protección, las nuevas corazas de la corporación son de las mejores –dijo Sindri, parece aún más entusiasmada que antes- Tomando en cuenta la fisionomía humana; y que prácticamente las extra especies en su mayoría poseen características humanas; la HRV-32 provee movilidad, ligereza y protección

Ahí ella levanto la protección, es muy diferente a un chaleco anti balas regular, parece más sólida y parece estar dividida en placas:

-Seguimos en investigación para hacer una versión más económica –dijo Vania- pero este chaleco está pensado para los agentes y soldados de otras naciones luchando en el frente, su disponibilidad solo esta para agentes de la corporación y ejércitos, además de cuerpos policiacos de operaciones especiales, la coraza se divide en varias placas; que en cuanto diseño; asemejan a la musculatura humana, desde los pectorales hasta el abdomen cada placa se sobrepone para no estorbar en la movilidad del usuario, además de que cada placa tiene una estructura interna de ´´piel de dragón´´ que ha demostrado ser efectiva, el hecho de usar placas ayuda a su reparación, teniendo que solo reemplazar la placa dañada, algo que incluso en campo se puede hacer

Para ese momento Sindri termino de equiparse el chaleco:

-Como pueden ver –dijo haciendo estiramientos, y movimientos muy marcados, resaltando como el chaleco se movía junto con ella- la coraza responde a mis movimientos, no es nada del otro mundo, solo la manera en que está fabricada, los análisis de anatomía y muchas pruebas en el frente –dijo con una sonrisa

-Junto a ella está el casco de alta protección –dijo Miranda, cuando lo menciono Sindri lo mostro, no se lo coloco pues es un casco con dos aberturas para los ojos- tenemos otros adaptados para aracnes, ciclopes y humanos, pero este casco añadida su careta, proporciona una alta protección, capaz de recibir un disparo directo de un fusil de asalto tipo AK-47 y mantener a su usuario vivo, e inclusive explosiones

-Aunque queda con una ligera jaqueca, o quizás se desmaye –comento Sindri- pero es lo mínimo por volver a sus hogares con vida ¿No lo creen? –pregunto sonriendo

-Concuerdo –comente

-Son juguetes muy bonitos –comento Fabio- y hoy haremos pruebas de fuego real, como las primeras a las que se les sometió, despejaran un edificio usando las armas que acaban de ser mostradas, quizás deban arrastrarse por el lodo, o los rociaremos con arena, pero todo para que estas armas los acompañen en un futuro ¡Equípense!

Dicho eso las ingenieras nos mostraron el equipamiento de cada uno, más las armas, eso sí, nos permitieron emplear la que quisiéramos:

-Me quedo con esta –dijo Janet tomando la escopeta

-Siempre vas por la escopeta –comento Sloan tomando el subfusil- aunque te queda

-Es fuerte y agresiva, buena para espacios cerrados –dijo arrastrando la correa y comenzando a recargar el arma

Me decante por el rifle, tiene una forma algo peculiar, pero es de un buen peso; apoye bien la culata en mi hombro y apunte con la mira de hierro, pegando mi mejilla en el arma; se siente bastante bien, no es muy largo como los antiguos rifles, pero tampoco es muy corto, aparte de tener los rieles picatinny para cualquier accesorio, ahí solo le añadí una mira ACOG de anillo rojo, además de una lámpara, recargue el arma y la deje junto a la pistola Gauzer sobre la mesa, ahí Sindri se me acerco con el chaleco:

-Para usted, gran guerrero –dijo sonriendo y con cierto tono bromista

-Gracias, legendaria armera –le devolví el gesto con una ligera reverencia, ahí ella rio ligeramente

-¿Qué te parecio la presentación de armas? –pregunto aun con ese tono de emoción

-Muy buena, explicativa y clara, aunque te emocionaste mucho –dije separando dos correas a los costados de la coraza, ya con ello logre colocármelo

-No pude evitarlo, pase junto a los demás armeros horas de desvelo y pruebas tensas, estos son como mis bebes –dijo suspirando- ¿Qué tal?

-Se siente diferente a un chaleco convencional –comente moviendo mi tronco y hombros- pero ligero y comodo

-¡Excelente! Este es el que se llevo mas castigos –dijo golpeteando una de las placas con su dedo- por momentos parecía no pasar algunas pruebas, pero al final se impuso y fue certificado

-¿Tambien fabricas protecciones?

-En parte, ayudo con su diseño y pruebas balísticas, mis jefas son las que conocen mas de la estructura interna de un chaleco y materiales, yo simplemente los pruebo, por cierto –dijo pasándome dos protecciones para los hombros- estas también

-Muy bien

Ella me enseño donde se unian, se pasan con un par de correas, una que rodea el brazo y otra que se conecta al a coraza:

-La coraza tiene pequeñas correas para guardar cargadores, granadas, radios, y la capacidad de conectarle bolsillos extra –comento señalándolo en una coraza que sobro en la mesa- lo necesario para nuestros agentes

-Viene bien equipado -comente dejando dos cargadores extra en las cintas- será interesante maniobrar con ella

-Lo harán, el campo está diseñado para obligarlos a que se muevan por obstáculos –aseguro con una sonrisa- confió en que reporten cualquier inconformidad, estorbo o falla en las armas

-Eso hare, y avisare a mi equipo –dije guiñándole- usaremos adecuadamente a tus bebes

Ella sonrió y se retiró junto a sus jefas, luego de eso me equipe el cinturón con otros gadgets, la ´´pluma de fuego´´; según el nombre inscrito a su lado; granadas de flashbang, omití las de fragmentación… intente tomarlas pero mis manos comenzaron a temblar demasiado, preferí hacer como si las tomara, luego de eso el casco con la careta conectada, es grueso y algo pesado, pero servirá para detener tiros a media o larga distancia… los cascos pueden ser muy útiles, en más de una vez me han salvado de recibir un tiro en la cabeza:

-Mira madamas, un tanque con patas –exclamo de repente Catalina

Voltee con ella, se refiere a Janet, y de hecho la analogía no es mala. Además de la coraza y casco completo portaba con protecciones rígidas en cada pata, dando prioridad a sus articulaciones, cubren por completo sus patas, además de eso el enorme escudo, es claramente un muro blindado móvil:

- _Panzerkampfwagen I Janet_ –comento Catalina de repente en su idioma natal

- _Ich… mag de namen_ –ahora dijo Janet

-Hablen en uno que les entienda –comento Sloan

-Nada, solo que parece un panzer, pero con patas en vez de orugas

-Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para probar las protecciones balísticas para aracnes –dijo Sindri revisando sus notas

Ahí pude ver también a Dina, se levantó de un asiento donde las jefas de Sindri estaban colocándole algo en las alas:

-Listo –exclamaron- con esto serás capaz de inmovilizar a atacantes a distancias medias

-Interesante –comento Dina moviendo sus alas- y no estorban

Justo encima de sus alas colocaron una especie de cubierta rígida, la wyvern se puso de pie y dirigió a un blanco a unos 6 metros frente a ella, lanzando un golpe desde arriba con sus alas, de las cubiertas rígidas salieron algunos proyectiles, se clavaron en el blanco frente a ella:

-Wow, me gusta –dijo mirando los artefactos- me serán muy útiles

-Eso es lo que queremos, sabemos que tienes problemas para sostener un arma

-Las probare, gracias

-Bien, un equipo verdaderamente artillado, ojala así sea siempre en el campo –comento Fabio burlonamente- el área de pruebas queda por acá, síganme

Dicho eso lo seguimos hasta un área cercana, dentro de un hangar, habían montado otro escenario de entrenamiento, un almacén grande:

-Los traficantes se han dado cuenta que en Japón poco o casi nada se sospecha de traficantes dentro de la misma urbe, y mucho menos de que sus bases estén en zonas urbanas muy pobladas, por lo mismo los almacenes, sean pequeños o grandes se han vuelto escondites regulares, sea donde esconden sus armas, drogas o lo que sea que vendan, veamos cómo les va con el equipamiento, pero antes, formulen su estrategia con los datos de inteligencia

Dicho eso nos dirigimos a la mesa justo detrás de la línea amarilla, sobre la mesa, los planos del edificio, más hojas de información de inteligencia:

-Bien, es un almacén grande y muchos objetivos –hable luego de revisar los datos, ellos estaban rodeando la mesa- y dos accesos, ambos frontales –ahí me centre en mirar el plano y mirar a cada uno de ellos, estaban centrados en revisar sus armas o equipamiento, excepto Janet, ella estaba igual de centrada analizando el mapa- ¿Tienes una sugerencia Friedman? –cuestione, ya ha demostrado que fue una buena líder en las practicas, y que tiene el espíritu, veamos qué tan buena es

-La entrada de vehículos es grande, pero es una cortina metálica, sería muy difícil levantarla por la fuerza y mantenerla abierta –explico- solo nos queda la puerta de personal

-Es muy pequeña para ti –hablo Sloan

-Luego de esa puerta hay un pasillo por el que puedes pasar –explique marcándolo en el plano- pero el acceso principal sigue siendo pequeño

-Las ventanas –dijo Janet señalándolas, están justo encima de la cortina de acero- dos metros de alto y al menos 4 de ancho, puedo entrar por ahí

-¿Con el escudo? –cuestiono Sloan

-Alguien más lo deberá de llevar –dijo Janet apoyándolo- ¿Mariscal? Usted siempre va al frente

-Sera lo mejor –dije caminando hasta ella y tomando el escudo, ella solo asintió- bien, lo siguiente será despejar los pasillos entre las estanterías, el cuarto del personal, seguridad y hasta los baños, quiero que vigilen los flancos y avancen en dúos, humano y extra especie

-¿Qué hay de los pasillos superiores? –Pregunto Janet- La única manera de acceder es por una escalera al fondo del edificio

-Son pasillos de entrepiso, son solo una estructura de acero y se mantienen suspendidos unidos al techo –explique- no hay más que un barandal para evitar caídas, si hay un blanco ahí, lo podemos eliminar sin problemas

-Comprendo –asintió Janet

-Entonces este es el plan, Janet, quiebra esas ventanas cuando azotemos las puertas –explique señalando ambos puntos- centra tu mira a todo lo largo del almacén, Sloan, Catalina y Mizuki, desplácense detrás de Dina y de mi –dije pasando los amarres del escudo por mi brazo izquierdo- seremos los escudos andantes ¿No te importa Dina?

-Para eso tengo estas escamas –dijo con tono confiado- no se preocupe, no serán más que rasguños

-Muy bien, una vez despejado el área de vehículos iremos a los otros cuartos, recuerden, dos personas por puerta, uno cuidara el lado por donde la puerta se abre y el otro la derribara, con los cuartos despejados la misión estará finalizada ¿Entendieron?

-Si señor –dijeron casi al unísono

-Bien ¡A sus puestos!

Dicho eso, nos posicionamos tras la línea amarilla, ahora que cargo con el escudo, me doy cuenta de su ligereza para su tamaño, no debe pasar de los 10 o 12 kilos, sorprendente.

Avanzamos directo a la primera puerta, Sloan uso el ariete que se nos entregó y cuando la puerta cedió ingresamos, conmigo al frente, Catalina a mi derecha y Mizuki a la izquierda. En ese pasillo de un largo de unos 7 metros eliminaron a dos blancos de cartón, llegando a la puerta doble atrancada con cadenas:

-Es lo que me esperaba, Sloan, la pluma de fuego

-Enseguida

Nos apartamos y el saco la pluma, encendiéndola con su encendedor tipo zippo, la punta del cilindro amarillo se encendió y pronto se volvió una gran llamarada similar al de una bengala usada en fiestas, pero más incandescente y de un rojo intenso, Sloan solo la dejo sobre el metal de la cadena y en unos segundos, se fundió esa sección de la cadena, dejándola inservible y permitiéndonos pasar, empuje la puerta con el escudo, y pronto fuimos recibidos por disparos.

Disparos de verdad:

-¡Olvide decirlo! –Hablo Fabio por un megáfono- ¡La prueba será cien porciento de fuego real!

-Hijo de perra… ¡Manténganse detrás de mí! –Ordene desplegando por completo el escudo y moviéndolo- ¡Dina, por la izquierda con Sloan! ¡Mizuki y Catalina conmigo!

El ruido de los cristales rompiéndose indico que Janet había entrado, voltee de reojo y la vi como rompió la ventana de un puñetazo y con la culata de la escopeta rompió lo demás, para luego pasarlo y unirse a la batalla.

Frente a nosotros, tres agentes detrás de cajas de madera, otros desde las estanterías a donde ya se dirigían Dina y Sloan.

Deje el escudo plantado en el suelo y dispare a uno de los agentes que se cubrían en las cajas, Janet lanzo una granada de fragmentación a las cajas, no hizo la explosión de siempre, solo lanzo una enorme cantidad de chispas en donde había caído, los agentes alcanzados levantaron los brazos en señal que se rendían, o más bien, que fueron eliminados:

-¡A las estanterías! Janet, tu escudo –dije sacando mi brazo de las correas

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa

Manteniéndonos detrás de ella avanzamos por las estanterías, solo encontramos dos agentes en una de ellas, cosa fácil de eliminar:

-Bien, siguen los cuartos de empleados y seg-

-¡Al suelo!

De repente Janet corrió hacia mí, pero me empujo detrás de ella e impuso su escudo, nos disparaban desde los pasillos de arriba, no lo note, me confié, los barandales no eran de esos compuestos solo por barrotes, tenían barreras metálicas y ahí se habían escondido, no le di importancia pues desde que entramos no nos dispararon desde ahí.

Janet detuvo los disparos con su escudo, mientras nosotros devolvimos el fuego hasta eliminar a los tres de arriba:

-Gracias Janet –dije bajando el arma- no la vi venir

-A la otra abra bien los ojos –dijo en su típico tono mordaz

-Bueno, dividamos y despejamos los cuartos restantes…

La práctica siguió con un despeje de habitaciones, fue muy simple y rápido, los espacios eran pequeños y era fácil ingresar y acabar con los objetivos, ahí me di cuenta de lo maniobrable del rifle en los espacios cerrados, la patada tampoco es tan brusca, y la culata es extrañamente cómoda.

Terminado el entrenamiento seguimos probando las armas, esta vez en las galerías de tiro, pistola, subfusil, rifle y escudo, este último recibió un castigo de granadas, disparos de múltiples calibres, inclusive golpes con armamento especializado, y lo único que le hicieron fue un ligero rasguño, había escuchado del grafeno como idea para chalecos anti balas y blindajes, el supuesto material del futuro para esos casos, ahora que soy testigo de su resistencia… es el material del futuro, no, del presente.

Aunque ahí no terminamos, lo siguiente fue una pista de obstáculos y galería de tiro, saltar obstáculos, sortearlos, dar grandes saltos para acabar rodando en el suelo; en el caso de los humanos; todo para probar la ergonomía de la coraza y valuar su capacidad de flexibilidad, con estas horas que la eh portado, casi la siento como si fuese ropa, algo más pesada y anti balas, pero ropa flexible.

Y así seguimos, podría decirse que como conejillos de indias, pero es divertido probar estos juguetes, y ojala, poder usarlos para la labor futura…

El día siguiente fue uno habitual, sin mayor problema protegiendo a Ana más que un par de periodistas molestos que trataron de interrogarnos por un supuesto amorío entre los dos, cosa que nege al instante y salimos lo mas rápido posible, siendo ese el evento más destacable volvimos a desempeñarnos en el campo de entrenamiento, probando armamento y volviendo a una prueba de campo abierto, diferente a la que fallamos, pero esta vez logramos la victoria, ganamos la cena caliente y un merecido descanzo, para este dia, volver a nuestra labor con Ana...

...

Son las 4 de la tarde, sábado, hemos terminado:

-Muy bien, equipo, de pie –hablo Barrick

Ya habíamos dejado el equipamiento en la armería y solo nos quedamos con nuestras mochilas donde habíamos empacado ropa y algunas pertenencias, ahora solo esperábamos a Barrick para informarnos nuestro desempeño en el entrenamiento en la base de la corporación:

-Su desempeño es por demás optimo, aunque tenemos una práctica donde fallaron, la toma de la colina, deberemos de pulir eso en su entrenamiento rutinario de cada dos semanas, pero por todo lo demás demuestran estar al nivel de efectividad que la corporación exige, muy bien hecho –dijo bajando el legajo- es todo por hoy para ustedes, a partir del lunes regresan a la rutina normal, ya pueden retirarse

-Si señor –comente- vámonos equipo

-Excelente –comento Sloan- solo quiero tirarme en mi cama y dormir…

-Somos dos amigo, somos dos –dijo Catalina

-Quejumbrosos –hablo Janet, pero justo después dejo escapar un enorme bostezo

-Mira quien lo dice –comento Mizuki con tono burlón

-Cuidado con el muro –dijo Dina de repente

Ahí voltee con Mizuki, poco más y se golpeaba contra un muro que sobresalía ligeramente de uno de los salones, ella solo lo rodeo y siguió caminando como si eso no pasara:

-Ya señor, y señoritas, hemos terminado –comente- tuvimos un desempeño excelente y ahora ganamos un buen descanso, pronto estarán en sus hogares

-Es lo único que quiero –comento Catalina- tirarme en mi camita y dormir mucho

Yo solo reí, me recuerdan a mis primeros meses en el ejército, rogando por un descanso… buenos tiempos, cuando seguía siendo joven e ingenuo, ya se acostumbraran a los turnos de días sin descanso y un par de horas de sueño.

Pero no es así, o bueno, no tan pesado.

Bajamos por el ascensor grande y me despedí de mi equipo, ahora, dirigiéndome al hotel con Ana… admito que estoy algo nervioso.

Sí, no llegamos a mucho, solo unas cuantas charlas, y esos besos que evite desde el día que Amanda me preparo ese bentō, no quiero que Ana se formule historias, no es que pasáramos a algo serio, pero esto debe acabar, siguen quedando dos días más de labor con ella y sus compañeras, estos días ha sido muy insistente… en verdad demuestra atención hacia mí, es una buena chica… pero Amanda… simplemente es mejor, la conozco por más tiempo y creo… no creo, es seguro.

Ella me gusta, demasiado.

Agite mi cabeza y solo seguí mi camino hasta el hotel donde se hospeda Ana, llegando a este ingrese y subí por el ascensor, me detuve frente a la puerta de su cuarto, tome aire y toque la puerta.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Escuche como ella movió las llaves y abrió la puerta:

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Roberto! –saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero pronto se desvaneció- Vienes a hablar de aquello… ¿Cierto?

-Si –dije asintiendo

-Muy bien ¿Podemos tratarlo adentro? Sé que estás cansado

-Está bien

Ella me permitió pasar y me guio a la sala, es un bonito cuarto, algo amplio y la sala tiene muebles blancos y una mesa de centro de vidrio, tome asiento en un sillón individual y ella en el más grande, viéndola de frente:

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres tratar? –pregunto ella adoptando una postura firme en su asiento

-Ya deberías tener una pista, sobre lo… nuestro

-Sí, me lo imaginaba –comento forzando una sonrisa y riendo incómodamente- creo que no ha sido lo más… profesional ¿Verdad?

-Para nada

Ella dejo salir otra risilla nerviosa, desviando la mirada:

-N-N-No te cause problemas en la corporación ¿Verdad?

-No, solo una compañera de equipo lo noto, pero no ha escalado a mayores

-Eso es un alivio –dijo ella con un tono algo más tranquilo- ¿Es eso lo que querías tratar?

-Hay algo mas… que esto no puede continuar

-¿A-A que te refieres? –cuestiono extrañada

-Esa primera salida al antro, el tipo de platillo, ayudarte a comer… los besos luego del trabajo –dije mencionando cada cosa contándolo con mis dedos- es claro que buscas algo más que una amistad

-Bueno… -ahí ella desvió la mirada- sí, pero… me dijiste que no tenías novia, y creí que…

-Lo sé, pero Ana, este fue el peor momento para intentarlo ¿No crees?

-S-Si, lo sé, me deje llevar –dijo ella sonriendo- es solo que… bueno, admito que me sentí muy atraída por ti, lo sigo sintiendo

-Y es por eso que esto no puede continuar

Puede que esto sea muy pronto… puede que este imaginándome cosas de mas con Amanda, pensando que ella quiera algo y ahora este cortando toda posibilidad con Ana que ha demostrado desde el inicio verdadero interés en mi… pero no puedo seguir con esto, no quiero lastimarla o a Amanda, solo acabare con esto de una vez:

-Ana –hable, pues ella luce dudosa de lo que dije- esto simplemente no puede continuar… si, eres hermosa, una mujer muy guapa, inteligente, con una gran habilidad de oratoria y atractiva

-Y si tanto destaco ¿Por qué me cortas así? –Comento ya con un tono de molestia, cruzada de alas- ¿Acaso quieres algo más?

-No… admito que si te hubiese conocido desde antes, sea en México, o en Japón, estaría ahora mismo invitándote a una cita… pero no es el caso, no es lo bueno para nuestro ambiente laboral, no quiero lastimarte, ni que me odies… yo quiero a alguien más

-¿Quién es? –pregunto abruptamente

-Amanda, mi huésped

Pude notar claramente como su labio superior tembló ligeramente, el cómo su cuerpo se tensó, y su expresión asesina clavada en mí… o salir en busca de Amanda:

-Sí, me lo imaginaba –dijo desviando la mirada- esas veces que hablabas de ella lo demostraban… es una pena… en verdad me gustabas

-No pasamos ni de la primera base –comente más relajado, me esperaba un coletazo o algo así, eh leído que las mitad dragón son algo intensas

-L-Lo sé, pero me hubiese encantado que pasáramos de ahí –ahí ella se levantó- pero ni modo, eso ya no pasara

-Así es –ahí ella paso a mi lado, y solo me atravesé- pero, fue muy divertido –dije sonriéndole- sea quien sea con el que en un futuro tengas una verdadera relación, será un hombre muy afortunado, y espero, que el indicado

-Lo se… y eso espero –dijo desviando la mirada

Claramente está molesta, yo solo me aparte y deje que ella me guiase hasta la puerta, ella la abrió y me gire para despedirme:

-Hasta luego Ana

-Adiós Roberto –dijo comenzando a cerrar la puerta- suerte con esa vaca lechera

Luego de eso, un portazo que debió escucharse en todo el edificio… eso último que dijo fue con un claro tono de enojo, y casi a modo despectivo, pero no tiene sentido pelear, lo arregle lo mejor que pude… ahora esperar que mis ideas para con Amanda no hayan sido exageradas porque si no, acabo de arruinar una oportunidad con Ana.

Solo suspire y salí del hotel, ahora, en dirección al apartamento, pero antes, buscare de un lugar donde vendan chocolates, no quiero volver con las manos vacías, quiero entregarle algo, por esas sonrisas que me saco con las cartas dando un reporte de sus días, o las pequeñas llamadas.

Y ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Baje del transporte ya en Ginza, saque algo de dinero de mi cuenta bancaria, ya me depositaron mi salario, es mucho; mezclado a lo que aún tengo guardado del bono que Alexa nos depositó y aquel sujeto con pertenencias muy costosas, pero lo mantendré guardado, aun no estoy seguro de cuánto será por las facturas de agua, electricidad y gas, o la próxima que tenga que resurtir la alacena.

Ya con el dinero me dirigí a una tienda de dulces, como lo esperaba de Ginza, todo es de un precio algo elevado, pero dulces de calidad casi artesanal.

Di con una caja de chocolates de una marca francesa, es una selección de chocolates amargos, blancos, con nueces, frutillas, rellenos, de todo un poco, además de que me topé con una sorpresa, helado de plátano, justo el que le gusta a Amanda.

Pagado el monto, seguí la caminata al apartamento, me aleje una buena distancia para dar con la tienda indicada.

A cada paso que daba resentía mas lo de esta semana pesada, pero solo es un pequeño dolor, nada grave. Pronto llegue al apartamento y subí hasta el tercer piso, ya ahí solo inhale profundamente y llame a la puerta, dejando la mochila que lleve al entrenamiento en el suelo, y la bolsa con chocolates y helado detrás de mi espalda, solo quiero ver la sonrisa de ella ante la sorpresa.

Cuando escuche las llaves moverse me coloque en postura recta, tratando de tapar la bolsa:

-¡Mira quién es! –exclamo Amanda con su gran sonrisa… y Aki en sus brazos

-¡Aki! –me exalte de la sorpresa

-¡Baba! –exclamo la niña extendiendo sus manos hacia mi

La emoción simplemente me supero:

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? –dije posando mi mano derecha en su cabeza, acariciándola, y ella de inmediato sujeto mi muñeca

-Bueno –dijo Amanda acercándose más con ella- Valeria vino hace un par de días, y dijo que mañana es su cumpleaños… y bueno, pensé que quizás sería un bonito detalle llevar a Aki ¡Es para que se divierta!... N-No te molesta ¿Verdad? –pregunto bajando ligeramente sus orejas

-¡Claro que no! –Dije sonriendo- adoro a esta tierna criatura, no podría molestarme en llevarla al cumpleaños de mi hermana, se de primas y tías que adoraran en cargarla –dije jugueteando con la pequeña con mi mano derecha

-¡Excelente! Por un momento me puse nerviosa –dijo riendo- Robie ¿Qué tienes detrás? –pregunto mirando ligeramente por encima de mi

-Oh, es un regalo para ti

-¿P-Para mí? –pregunto con cierto tono de duda

-Así es –ahí mostré lo que tenía en mi mano izquierda- chocolates gourmet y helado sabor banana, tu favorito

-R-Robie… ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente y dando un pequeño salto en su mismo lugar

Ahí tome a Aki en brazos, dejando a Amanda con su regalo:

-Hola pequeñita ¿Qué tal el día con mamá Amanda? ¿Lo pasaste bien? –pregunte con mi dedo frente a ella, jugueteando con sus manitas

-Baba, papá –dijo sujetando mi mano izquierda, mientras la tengo recostada en mi brazo derecho

-Esto es muy bueno, gracias Robie –dijo sonriendo abrazando la caja de chocolates y bote de helado- lo guardare en el refrigerador, no quiero que se derrita

-Como desees Amanda, es tu regalo

Ella solo sonrió aún más y se dirigió a la cocina, agitando su cola de lado a lado, ya extrañaba verla. Tome la mochila del entrenamiento y cerré la puerta con mi pierna, luego deje la mochila a un lado de la cama donde suelo dormir, ahí me di cuenta de una bolsa de color blanco con detalles rosados sobre la mesa de centro, tiene cosas para bebe:

-¿Hace cuánto la trajiste?

-Hace un par de horas –dijo Amanda regresando a la sala- fui y le pedí el permiso a la señorita Matsuko, me dijo que incluso desde esa hora a la que fui podía recogerla, solo que mañana ella debe regresar para antes de las 9 de la noche

-Entiendo ¿Estas lista para más diversión pequeña? –dije levantándola frente a mi

-Bababa… be…

Ahí ella guardo silencio por un segundo, y puso una cara como si se esforzase… fue entonces que el aroma llego a mis fosas nasales:

-Creo que te estas pudriendo por dentro, pequeña

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Amanda

-Acaba de llenar el pañal

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso hay que cambiarla –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, yo le entregue a la niña y ella tomo la bolsa- Robie ¿Tomaras un baño?

-Si –dije poniéndome de pie- quiero quitarme todo este sudor

-Muy bien Robie, justo deje el agua caliente, hace poco bañe a Aki –dijo guiñándome un ojo- Por cierto… ¿Qué tal si salimos de paseo? Me encantaría salir con la pequeña –ahí ella desvió la mirada- y pensaba si salir a un parque los tres sería divertido, quizás comer algo fuera… Aunque no sé si estés cansado, si es así no hay problema –dijo volviendo a mirarme

Es… es tan tierna:

-Claro que si Amanda, me encantaría salir de paseo –dije sonriéndole- será aún mejor con la pequeña acompañándonos, ella lo más seguro es que quiera descubrir el mundo, pero lo mejor sería que lo haga con un pañal nuevo

-¡Cierto! Ya voy –dijo riendo apenada- s-solo la limpio, y me pongo tras ropas ¡Tu solo espérame, y límpiate bien! –dijo caminando a la recamara

-Amanda

-¿Si? –se giró de golpe sonriendo

-¿Me dejas pasar antes por un cambio de ropa?

-¡Oh! C-Claro, pasa

La note algo nerviosa, así que solo le regale una sonrisa al pasar a su lado, tome un cambio para salir, mi toalla y de ahí directo al baño.

Lo siguiente solo fue relajarme en al agua caliente, rodearme de vapor y recostarme un poco en la bañera, ya había limpiado mi cuerpo, ahora solo quiero relajarme solo un poco, antes de salir con Amanda y Aki…

Lo digo como si fuese mi familia.

Agite mi cabeza con eso… que cosas digo, como si una mujer como Amanda quisiese a un… tipo como yo, un asesino, y esa pequeña merece algo mejor, no un padre o tutor con tantos pesares… pero otros han sido incapaces de apoyar a Amanda con su condición, y esa nena… no hay rastro alguno de su familia, de cualquiera que pueda ser algo relacionado a ella… nada.

Recargue mi brazo en la bañera y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano… pero… soy el único que las ha apoyado.

Amanda ha mejorado significativamente, desde aquellos días que olvidaba por completo cosas como donde estaba, que había sucedido hace unos minutos, inclusive mi nombre… ahora recuerda cosas como mi horario de trabajo, llevándome ese bentō delicioso.

Y Aki… todas las veces que la hemos visitado no eh visto algún padre que se fije en ella, tres semanas han pasado y no hemos recibido noticia alguna de su padre, o algún familiar… pareciese que está sola en ese mundo tan cruel, y nosotros somos los únicos que velan por ella.

No debo ser así.

Amanda no se ha portado así solo porque si, ese bentō, todos esos detalles en el mismo… hacer uno de esa calidad requiere de mucho esfuerzo y habilidad, y por la hora en que me lo entrego, es más que obvio que ella se debió levantar muy temprano para elaborarlo, esos corazones de carne, ese panqueque relleno de chispas de chocolate con forma de corazón.

Ese beso, esa carta.

Solo recordando ambos hace que mi corazón se acelere como nunca antes, apuesto a que estoy sudando mucho mas, y no es precisamente por el vapor… estoy iniciando una nueva vida en esta nación, quizás mi labor sea similar, pero eso no importa, eso se quedó atrás, ahora puedo iniciar una nueva vida.

Si, una nueva vida… todo será diferente.

Empecé con un lio en mis pensamientos, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor, más tranquilo, y el día no termina, pues aún tengo un paseo con ambas chicas, una hermosa minotauro, y una tierna bebita.

Lo siguiente fue solo secarme y arreglarme para salir, al salir ya preparado Amanda estaba luciendo ese vestido rojo que compro con Valeria, no me canso de decirlo, ese vestido es hermoso, le queda perfecto:

-¿Listo? –pregunto sonriendo

-Claro que si –ahí la vi cómo iba a agarrar la bolsa con las cosas de Aki- Espera –dije interponiéndome- yo la llevo, tengo que ayudar

-Está bien Robie, puedo con Aki y la bolsa

-Nada de eso, cuidar a una bebita es un trabajo de dos ¿No?

Al decir eso ella se sonrojo y solo asintió, con esto listo abrí la puerta dejándola abierta para que Amanda saliese sin problemas, con Aki envuelta en una sábana en su brazos salimos en dirección a la salida del apartamento, y a la ciudad para divertirnos…

…

-¡Arriba! ¿Qué te parece Aki? ¿Divertido? –las solas risas de la nena me eran suficiente- Entonces ¡A volar!

Estaba corriendo con las pequeñas en manos, como si ella fuese un avión, llevándola por lo alto en un parque del distrito, parece que le gusta mucho, extiende sus brazos a los lados:

-Robie, ten cuidado –decía Amanda estando cerca- no vayas a soltar a la pequeña

-No te preocupes Amanda –dije aun corriendo- que nunca la dejare caer

Eso mismo dije, y eso cumplí.

En un pequeño descuido; por hablar con Amanda; tropecé con una roca, perdí el equilibrio y me fui de frente, pero en ese instante me lleve a la pequeña directo a mi pecho y la envolví en mis brazos, asegurándome de cubrir su cabeza.

Gire en el suelo pues la caída fue en una cuesta bajo, logre detenerme metiendo los pies, ya cuando frene despegue a la niña de mi pecho:

-¿Estas bien pequeña? –le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Ba…

Y se echó a llorar.

-¡No, no! ¡Tranquila pequeña! Mira, estamos bien, ya, ya –dije limpiando sus lágrimas, ahí ella comenzó a calmarse- todo está bien, como dije, nunca te dejaría caer

-¡Roberto García! ¿¡Que te dije!? –escuche un grito repentino desde detrás de mi

Me gire sentado en el suelo… era Amanda… y no parecía nada feliz. Venía a paso apresurado, puedo sentir incluso lo fuerte de sus pisadas… y esa mirada furiosa. Al verla así me puse de pie de inmediato:

-A-Amanda no pas-

-¡Te dije que podías caer! –Ahí ella me arrebato a la niña- Mi pequeñita ¿Estas bien, no te lastimaste? –dijo desenvolviendo la tela con la que envolvió a Aki cuando salimos

-No le paso nada, la cubrí con-

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado!? –grito de repente… la única vez que la vi así fue cuando Smith dijo que no podría cuidar de algún bebe por su amnesia- ¡Ella pudo salir lastimada!

-Solo fue una caída en el pasto, Amanda, cálmate por favor, mira –dije caminando a su lado y acariciando a la pequeña- creo que esta algo asustada

Amanda miro a la pequeña, esta solo miraba a Amanda con un rostro de sorpresa, la está mirando fijamente, ella solo inhalo profundamente y dejo escapar el aire lentamente:

-E-Esta bien… es solo… pensar que la pequeñita se lastimara me puso algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes –le sonreí- admito que fui descuidado, pero al caer la lleve a mi pecho y envolví en mis brazos, el único que se llevó los golpes fui yo

En eso seguí sonriéndole, al mismo tiempo que colocaba mi mano en su hombro, ella también me devolvió la sonrisa:

-Bueno Robie… mírame que grosera, ni siquiera pregunte por ti ¿Tu no estas lastimado?

-Para nada, solo es pasto y tierra, no hizo más que ensuciarme un poco –dije quitándome unos restos de pasto de mi ropa- el susto ya paso ¿Continuamos?

-¡Claro! Vamos pequeña –sigamos con el paseo

Al decir esto reanudamos la caminata, nuestro destino es el parque Ueno, pero nos detuvimos en este para tomar algunas bebidas refrescantes; y que sentía que mi pierna izquierda hormigueaba demasiado, sigo resintiendo lo del entrenamiento; en el camino Amanda siguió revisando a Aki, presionando delicadamente su piel humana y escamas, revisando su cuello y brazos.

Su instinto maternal es fuerte… tanto que se enfureció conmigo pensando que la pequeña se lastimo por mi culpa, si, fui descuidado, pero no se repetirá.

Pronto llegamos a las inmediaciones del parque, al cruzar la calle la bebita se quedó mirando al islote donde está el templo:

-Mira pequeña, ese este es el parque… uhm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –me pregunto apenada

-Es el parque Ueno

-¡Si, Ueno! –Exclamo Amanda- Es un gran parque, con museos, zoológico, ese templo budista ¡Y este gran lago! Donde hay paseos en balsa

Explico todo eso levantando un poco a la pequeña en su brazos, señalando algunas de las locaciones que menciono, la pequeña solo extendió su manita a donde apuntaba Amanda, mas queriendo alcanzar la mano de ella, quizás y entiende o no lo que dijo Amanda, pero no importa, ella está muy feliz explicándole a la niña:

-Es un día agradable –hablo de repente Amanda- ¿No lo crees Robie?

-Claro que sí, muy tranquilo –dije aspirando el fresco aire- y admito que es mucho mejor contigo, y esta linda pequeña –dije acariciando la cabeza de la niña

De reojo solo note a Amanda algo sonrojada, yo solo sonreí:

-¿Planeabas algo en especial? –pregunte

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Bueno… la verdad es que no mucho –dijo riendo incomoda- recuerdo un poco cuando visite este parque con Valeria, solo recuerdo el paseo en las balsas de pedales… creo que debí pensar un poco más en que podemos hacer

-No te preocupes Amanda –dije poniendo mi mano en su espalda- podemos pasar por el templo o ir directo al paseo con las balsas, comer algo en algún puesto de comida

-Bueno, es simple ¡Pero me gusta! –Dijo sonriendo- esto me trae algunos recuerdos

-¿Enserio? –Cuestione- ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

-Aquellos días en que paseábamos más a menudo… cuando seguías en muletas, eran días divertidos –dijo sonriéndome- pero sé que hay muchos más por delante

Me sonroje al escuchar ese tierno recuerdo, el solo hecho que lo recuerde es muy buena señal, su tratamiento está funcionando muy bien:

-Si Amanda, muchos más días por delante, para divertirnos tu y yo, y quizás con esta nena también –dije acariciando la barbilla de la chiquilla a lo cual ella rio

-Es muy tierna ¿Verdad?

-Bastante, tanto como tú –comente

-¿Eh?

-Que me pareces una mujer muy tierna, Amanda –dije sonriéndole

-Oh… B-Bueno, gracias Robie –dijo sonriendo agitando su cola de lado a lado y sus orejas subiendo y bajando

Reí al verla tan feliz, continuamos con nuestro paseo deteniéndonos en el puente para tomarnos un par de fotos, sea los tres en la misma, o Amanda cargando a la pequeña, o yo siendo el que la cargue; recibiendo más de una advertencia de Amanda… aunque me pareció extremo que me dijese con una sonrisa que si soltaba a Aki me tiraría del puente directo al lago, no creo que lo haga… ¿O sí?:

-¡Salimos perfectos! Y esta bebe es muy linda –dijo mirando las fotos en la cámara y volviendo a cargar a Aki- ¡Mira esta Robie! Se distrajo con una mariposa ¡Que linda!

Me mostro la foto, Amanda miraba a la cámara sonriendo, pero la bebita estaba más concentrada mirando y tratando de alcanzar una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de ella… ¿Cinthia?... no lo sé, pero es muy similar, una mariposa de color amarillo, casi como si brillase por sí misma.

Sea como sea, la foto es muy bonita:

-Es una hermosa foto –dije asintiendo- tiene a dos angelitos en ella

-Ya –dijo empujándome ligeramente de mi hombro- s-solo sigamos el paseo

Reí ligeramente con su reacción, continuamos con nuestro camino hasta el templo budista, nos tomamos una pausa para acercarnos un poco y seguir la ceremonia que se lleva, nada más que despejar el alma y la consciencia… algo difícil para mí, pero ayuda a calmarme un poco, no soy creyente, pero la paz generada en estos templos y sus ceremonias es muy relajante.

Luego de eso, directo a las balsas:

-Un paseo en balsa de ida y vuelta

-Muy bien, serian 60 yenes

Pague el monto y nos permitieron subir en un bote de pedales con forma de cisne, este era algo más grande que los otros y sin techo, perfecto para ambos que somos altos:

-¡Mira que paisaje tan bonito! –exclamo Amanda- ¡C´est beau! –dijo eso último en su idioma natal

-El parque Ueno no por algo es un punto turístico por excelencia –comente- los cerezos en su época tienen las hermosas flores rosadas, tienes que verlo, es un paisaje hermoso

-Tendrás que recordármelo –dijo guiñándome- pues no quiero perdérmelo, y creo que la pequeña tampoco ¿Verdad?

-Baba, bu

Ahí la niña estiraba sus brazos a nuestro lado izquierdo, y ahí pude ver algunos patos nadando, es la madre de ellos y detrás siguiéndola en perfecta fila, los patos bebes:

-¡Mira los patitos! –Dijo Amanda emocionada- ¿Puedes decirlo Aki? Pato

-Babo

-No pequeña pa-to –lo dijo esta vez más pausado

-Pa… papá ¡Papá!

-Ese soy yo pequeña –dije sonriéndole- pero muy cerca pa-to

-pa… pato ¡Pato!

-¡Muy bien Aki! –Dijo Amanda levantándola frente a ella y abrazándola- ¡Ya es tu tercera palabra! Eres una niña muy lista

Amanda abrazo a la niña además de rascar su panza, a lo que la pequeña solo comenzó a reír muy animada, luego de eso ambas se centraron en los animales, siguiéndonos en paralelo, con la madre de los patos en ocasiones graznando y los pequeños constantemente emitiendo su característico sonido:

-Son muy bonitos ¿Verdad? –pregunto Amanda

-Mucho, son animales pacíficos –comente, en eso dejamos de pedalear, dejándonos que el poco impulso que llevábamos nos siguiese guiando un poco- adoro este parque

-¿Pasabas mucho tiempo aquí? –pregunto Amanda

-Sí, cuando venía de vacaciones con mi familia, este era un lugar recurrente, con mis padres o mi hermana, es fresco, relajante, todo un lugar lleno de naturaleza en medio de la urbe

-Es un contraste muy único –comento ella- ayuda a aliviar el estrés

-Bastante –comente inhalando profundamente

Seguimos con el relajante paseo, los patos cambiaron de rumbo, y aunque Aki quería alcanzarlos a toda costa, el cansancio le gano, quedando completamente dormida en los brazos de Amanda, está el arrullo hasta que se hundió en los reinos de Morfeo, es una adorable niña, despierta o dormida:

-Robie... a ti… Te interesa alguien de tu trabajo ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? –Cuestione extrañado- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerdo poco pero… un día saliste con alguien, y regresaste con labial y unas plumas de colores ¿Es una compañera de trabajo?

-Oh, ya veo –dije sonriendo, se a lo que quiere llegar- antes que nada, no Amanda, no estoy en una relación con nadie, de hecho, ya corte cualquier intento de ella

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Por qué? –interrogo extrañada

-No era nada profesional lo que llevábamos entre los dos –respondí- y no es mi compañera de trabajo, es el cliente que estoy protegiendo, si, era linda y todo, pero no era lo adecuado

-Ya veo, bueno, así son las cosas, a veces las relaciones se acaban o simplemente no pueden continuar –dijo ahora con un tono más calmado- digo ¿Qué tanto pudo pasar con ella que apenas conocías? No es como si la conocieras tanto como a mí

-La verdad es que no, pudo ser bueno conocerla más, era una mujer agradable, pero eso no se lograra –dije sonriéndole- ahora solo tengo mis ojos en mi labor, y en seguir siendo un buen anfitrión

-Ya lo eres, uno maravilloso, y un gran amigo –dijo ella sonriéndome

Es hermosa, demasiado.

En ese momento en que la tenia de frente, con esa tierna sonrisa moví mi mano a su cabeza hasta llevarla detrás de su nuca, ahí la sujete ligeramente, ella se sonrojo pero no se opuso ni trato de quitar mi mano:

-Estas algo despeinada –dije reacomodando su cabello, haciendo que se derramase hacia atrás- mucho mejor ¿Qué te parece?

-G-Gracias Robie –dijo completamente sonrojada- y-ya iba a acomodarlo, es solo que el viento no deja de soplar

Ahí solo sonreí apreciándola… si, desearía abrazarla, declararle abiertamente lo hermosa que luce, besarla… pero no quiero asustarla o que me tire de un puñetazo, ya habrá otro momento, en otro lugar.

Después de eso viramos el cisne de plástico y regresamos a donde pagamos el viaje, bajamos de ese agradable viaje, me hubiese gustado explorar más del parque, especialmente el zoológico, pero este último estaba cerrado por mantenimiento, aun con eso continuamos el paseo hacia el interior del parque, donde los museos y múltiples templos budistas adornan el paisaje junto a las estatuas y arboles:

-¡C´est magnifique! –Exclamo Amanda- No pensé que fuese un parque tan grande –dijo mientras caminábamos por una de las grandes calzadas que cruzan desde la estación Keisei hasta el museo nacional de Tokio

-Es perfecto para pasear con amigos o en familia

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- cualquier curioso diría que somos familia con esta pequeñita dormilona

-Si… familia, por cierto Amanda ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?

-¡Si! –dijo ella animada- ¡Eh mejorado mucho! En más de una ocasión recordé tomarlos, especialmente en los momentos del desayuno y cena

-¿Qué hay de la comida al medio día?

-Bueno… en ocasiones salí a comprar algunas cosas, o iba de paseo y no lo recordaba… ¿C-Crees que me afecte mucho?

-No lo sé Amanda, pero hay que seguir tu tratamiento como se debe –ahí coloque mi mano en su hombro- pero me pone muy feliz saber que estas mejorando, es muy buena señal

-Gracias a ti Robie –dijo sonriéndome- ¡Me has ayudado mucho!

-Solo hago lo necesario Amanda, quiero lo mejor para ti –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y seguimos nuestro paseo, deteniéndonos para alimentar a Aki, Amanda había empacado un biberón y alimento a la pequeña en una banca, luego de eso retornamos al apartamento, ya para las 6 estaba anocheciendo, y el cansancio cada vez lo resentía mas, por lo mismo tomamos el camino rápido al apartamento:

-¡De nuevo en casa! –Exclamo Amanda- Déjame preparar la cena Robie, debes estar hambriento

-Gracias Amanda, yo jugare con esta niña ¿Dónde tienes la harpía y sonaja?

-En el bolso

-Muy bien, vamos pequeña, hora de que juegues con papá Roberto –dije presionando la nariz de la niña…

* * *

POV Amanda.

* * *

Hoy es un día maravilloso.

Visite de adelantado a Aki y esos tiernos niños, no quería ir solo por la pequeña, así que les lleve galletitas como es la costumbre, me quede a jugar con ellos y antes de retirarme, le pedí el permiso a la señorita Matsuko para poder traer a Aki, no parecía muy acorde con mi petición, pero termino dejándome traer a la pequeñita con todo lo necesario.

Lo más tierno fueron las preguntas de los demás niños y niñas, preguntando siempre por Robie, algunos confundiéndolo diciendo que es mi esposo o novio… De solo pensarlo me pongo toda roja, de solo imaginarme la argolla en mi dedo, a Robie como ese hombre:

-¡Cálmate Amanda! De solo pensarlo se me sube un poco el calor y la emoción –me dije encendiendo la estufa

Lo que importa ahora es preparar su cena, ahí me gire y pude verlo jugar con Aki, está casi recostado en el sillón grande, tiene a Aki en su abdomen, con su mano izquierda se asegura que no se resbale y caiga, y con su derecha juega con ella y la harpía de juguete, lucen tan tiernos.

Tiene un lado paternal tan bonito, tengo que terminar la cena, debe de estar hambriento luego de esa semana tan pesada.

Me centre en preparar algo que tenía pensado aquel día en que llego y se tuvo que ir con su maleta, frijoles refritos y tacos de res, Valeria me ayudo con la receta y algunos ingredientes, pronto lo termine:

-¡La cena esta lista Robie, ven!... Oh…

Se quedó dormido.

Ambos más bien, Aki estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Robie, aferrada con su colita a este, y la mano derecha de Robie estaba posada justo en la espalda de la pequeña:

-Debes estar agotado –dije caminando hasta ambos

Me preocupa que no haya cenado, pero si se quedó así dormido… entonces debe estar más cansado. Lo malo es que esta en una posición algo incomoda, ahí me agache para pasar mi brazo por debajo de sus piernas, mientras que con la otra mano lo levante desde donde inicia la espalda y termina el cuello, es algo pesado, pero no tanto para mí.

Conseguí acomodarlo sin despertarlo, coloque su almohada de la cama debajo de su cabeza, y los cubrí a ambos con una cobija, la señorita Matsuko me dijo que me asegurara de que Aki no tuviese frio, creo que adherida así con Robie estará bien calentita:

-Buenas noches dormilones –dije tendiendo sobre ambos

La cabecita de Aki sobresale casi al nivel de la de Robie, ambos solo se movieron un poco acomodándose mejor, que hermosa escena, tome mi cámara y saque una foto de esos dos, son muy tiernos:

-Descansa Aki –dije dándole un beso en su frente- duerme bien… b-buenas noches Robie –me acerque y también le plante un beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla… debo estar roja de nuevo

Luego de eso apague las luces de la sala e ingrese al dormitorio, poniéndome mi ropa para dormir, hoy fue un gran día, y mañana lo será aún más…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** ¡Capitulos a velocidad turbo, estoy que ardo!_

 _Si, la inspiración me llego de golpe, y pensar que hace dos capítulos estuve a nada de tirar el entrenamiento a solo un timeskip, pero nah, preferí el dia que vimos mas del equipo de Rob, y en este con juguetes nuevos._

 _A lo largo de los días venideros subiré mas dibujos de cada arma, por ahora, esta el diagrama con la coraza balística, ya saben donde, en el imgur, recuerden jutar cada parte:_ imgur a/ GX3c1

 _¡Y el regreso con Amanda, y sorpresa escamosa! No podía dejarlos sin un fin de semana con Aki, y la fiesta de Vale pues ya se viene ¿Por qué no mezclarlos?... y ya se, se de quienes vendrán a quemarme porque ya prácticamente la pelea entre Amanda y Ana queda descartada… pero bueno, por cosas personales y mucha meditación decidi mejor quitarlo, es lo mejor, créanme._

 _Y bueno, eso es todo, gracias a **Los Extraditables** que siempre están pendientes a los capítulos, **Brandonboss73** , **Rexmaster** , **Anticuario** y **OTAKUFire** que siempre están al pendiente de cada capitulo, mas los demás lectores anónimos, dejen o no review, esta historia continua gracias a ustedes._

 _Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, pues se avecinan mas en poco tiempor ¡Estoy inspirado!_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	34. Chapter 34

Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp.

* * *

Capítulo 34

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Valeria ha llegado, hace poco me levante y arregle para estar en casa, Robie seguía dormido con Aki, y la pequeña aferrada a él, con sus manitas sobre el tronco de Roberto, y su cola enroscada en la mano de el:

-¡Arriba dormilones, hay que desayunar! –llame a ambos que ya estaban despertando

-Está bien –declaro Robie, levantándose sujetando a la pequeña en sus brazos, esta estiro su cola y brazos a los lados- ¿Dormiste bien pequeña?

-Papá –exclamo la pequeña para luego bostezar

-Lo tomare como un sí, Aki –dijo Robie acariciando la cabeza de ella

Tomo asiento tras la barra y sentando a Aki en su regazo tomo la papilla frente a él, una cucharita de plástico y un babero que le coloco a la pequeña:

-Ahora abre la boca

Ahí lo vi luchando por darle esa primer cucharada de papilla a Aki, ella estaba más centrada en alcanzar la barba de Robie, en un momento donde la pequeña abrió de más la boca él le puso la cuchara y ella comió todo, fue entonces que saboreo la papilla y se centró en las cucharas:

-¿Verdad que esta rico? Buena niña, aún hay más –dijo Robie con un tono de voz más suave

-¡Que adorables! –Exclame en voz alta- Casi hasta pareces su papá

-Esta pequeña tiene que comer bien –dijo dándole otra cuchara de papilla y limpiando con el babero los residuos en la barbilla de la pequeña- y tengo que aprender a darle de comer

-No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo hacerlo –dije sonriéndole- tú has de estar hambriento, anda, come un poco

-Cuando esta pequeña está satisfecha –dijo atinando otra cucharada en la boca de Aki- muy bien pequeña ¡Ahí viene otro avión!

Me vi enternecida por la imagen, Robie tiene cierta naturalidad para darle de comer a la niña, aunque en ocasiones pelea con sus manitas para evitar que le tire la cuchara, pero la acomodo correctamente, y ahora la alimenta:

-Te gustan los bebes ¿Verdad?

-Bueno –dijo limpiando la boquita de Aki- son el futuro, son unas criaturas adorables –dijo levantando a Aki y manteniéndola frente a él, para luego besar su frente y la pequeña estirar sus manos a Robie- de lo único que se preocupan es comer, dormir, jugar y reír, me gusta verlos reír, y si puedo ayudarlos a que se diviertan, siempre lo hago ¿No crees que escucharlos reír y jugar con ellos es revitalizante?

-Si –dije asintiendo- por un momento nuestro mundo se vuelve como el de ellos, solo hay que preocuparnos por jugar y divertirnos junto a tan hermosas criaturas, aunque el que muestres tanto cariño así es que planeas algo

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto tomando otra cuchara con papilla- Abre grande Aki, esta es la ultima

-Pues ¿Tú quieres ser padre?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo y comenzó a reír de manera incomoda, dándole la última cucharadita de papilla a Aki:

-B-Bueno… si, digo, quiero formar una familia –contesto algo nervioso- Es el objetivo de todo hombre, tener una buena esposa… una bella hija, o un fuerte varón, una familia

-Son bonitas palabras Robie –dije con mi codo apoyado sobre la barra y mi mentón en mi mano… concordamos en ese objetivo- Sabes, yo también quiero ser madre algún día

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono con la pequeña recostada en su brazo izquierdo

-Si –conteste asintiendo- es mi sueño desde niña, no solo concebir una vida, sino conocer a aquel que comparta esa vida, con quien cuide a mi pequeña o pequeño… creo que especialmente eso, conocer al amor de mi vida

Ahí voltee con Robie, me está pasando más a menudo, esto de verlo detenidamente, sus facciones algo duras, su barba bien delineada, esa pequeña sonrisa que contrasta con su mirada directa, esos ojos oscuros que se clavan en ti cuando hablas con él, siempre me mira a los ojos cuando hablamos, puede que para otros sea intimidante, pero eso demuestra seguridad y confianza… sus fuertes brazos y figura bien esculpida.

Estoy delirando:

-B-B-Bueno, son cosas que todos buscamos –dije desviando la mirada, quien sabe cuánto abre pasado mirándolo, pero no debió ser cómodo para el- ¡Tu desayuno! Rápido, tienes que comer algo –ahí me puse de pie y camine hasta el, tomando a Aki- Bon apetito –dije sonriéndole

-Oh, c-claro Amanda –dijo sonriéndome, me gusta cuando amplía su sonrisa, lo hace ver más tierno- huele muy bien

-Valeria me dio consejos para preparar tacos –dije sonriendo- resulto muy interesante y al buscar en internet encontré una gran variedad –volví a mi asiento con la nena en brazos dándole una palmadita para que sacara el aire- al vapor, dorados, de tortilla de harina o maíz, de masa, es muy llamativo ¡Y me gusta! Había escuchado que la gastronomía mexicana es variada, pero tan solo en su referente global tiene muchas variantes, es sorprendente

-Y como no, es algo simple, pero llenadero –comento probando su comida, el ahí dejo escapar un sonido de aprobación- y esto está muy bueno, como siempre, te luces en la cocina, Amanda

-Gracias Robie –dije sonriéndole- los hice con mucho cariño

Y que siempre halaga lo que preparo, siempre la disfruta gustoso con una amplia sonrisa, nunca deja nada en el plato, con eso sé que sus halagos son sinceros, siempre me provoca este calor en mi estómago:

-¡Oh! Cierto, ¿Te llegaron mis cartas?

-Sí, dos cartas ¿Verdad?

-Así es –dije asintiendo, y algo nerviosa, no sé qué dirá

-Me parecieron muy bonitas, Amanda –dijo sonriendo- lamento no haber respondido, es solo que tenía poco tiempo para siquiera leerlas

-No te preocupes por eso Robie, más me importaba que te llegaran… ¿Entonces te gustaron?

-Mucho, simplemente me recuerdan la gran amiga que poseo –dijo sonriéndome

Con eso me sonroje y tan solo le regale una sonrisa, para después, ir al baño junto a Aki, ambos dormilones se despertaron algo tarde, ya son las 11 del medio día… sí que debía estar cansado, y esta nena que se quedó totalmente dormida:

-Tomare un baño junto a Aki, Robie

-Claro, yo me encargo de los trastes –hablo desde la cocina

Tome la toalla de Aki, su sonaja, jabón especial para escamas, shampoo para bebe y su ropita especial para salir, además de un juguetito que le compre, una pequeña pelota pero de un lado tenía el rostro de un león; algo más caricaturesco y tierno para un niño.

La mantuve en mi brazo izquierdo mientras aclimataba el agua, según las cuidadoras, el agua ideal para bañar a una lamia es unos grados más alta que la de un bebe de cualquier otra especie, y esa regla se repite con cualquier especie de sangre fría:

-Muy bien, agua lista para ti Aki

Y ahí entre con ella a la bañera, mantuve el nivel del agua llegándole por debajo de su cintura, ella está aprendiendo, suele sentarse sobre su colita enroscada, así que el agua solo le llega por la cintura:

-Ahora, a bañarte, hoy vamos de paseo –dije sonriéndole

La mantuve frente a mí entre mis piernas, ella sujetándose en mi pierna derecha, deje flotando un par de botes para con esos enjuagar la cabecita de Aki, no puedo usar algo como la regadera manual, ella aun es una pequeña.

Empecé enjabonando su cabeza con el shampoo y tallándola con cuidado, ella no dejaba de juguetear con la pelota y chapotear, mientras yo cuidaba de que la espuma no entrase en sus ojos u orejas.

Con la suficiente espuma en su cabeza y casi con algunas burbujas flotando por ahí rocié su cabeza con agua, con cuidado de que no callera en sus ojos y retirando todo el shampoo, ella tan solo reía y jugaba:

-Eres muy linda, ahora, limpiare tus escamas

Dicho eso, Segui aseando a Aki, y en entretiempos me limpiaba, es divertido, en momentos me dedique más a jugar con ella que en asearla, pero para el final, salimos bien limpias, y arregladas, solo fui al cuarto de Robie para secar bien mi pelo, aplicar algo de la fragancia frutal que tengo y arreglarlo para el día con un peine:

-Listo Robie –dije con Aki en brazos, vistiendo del vestido que Robie le compro, ella estaba muy ocupada con su chupete y peluche de harpía

-Oh, perfecto –dijo el apagando su celular- justamente Valeria ya está fuera ¿Vamos?

-No es algo temprano –cuestione extrañada- dijo que los invitados llegarían a partir de las 4

-Sí, pero le ayudare a poner las mesas, sillas y comida –comento sonriendo- hay que tomar tiempo, la familia es numerosa, y come como si cooperara –dijo riendo

-Bueno ¡Entonces vamos!

-¡Baba! –exclamo Aki levantando sus brazos también

Roberto solo rio y tomo las cajas con las medicinas, abrió la puerta para que saliera con Aki y luego la cerro tras nosotros, ya con el seguro puesto; más la bolsa con todo lo de Aki; nos dirigimos a las escaleras del apartamento, y pronto llegamos a la salida, donde Valeria esperaba con su vehículo aparcado justo al frente, Robie subió primero quedando atrás y yo tome asiento en el del copiloto:

-Mira que cosa más bonita –dijo Valeria acercándose con Aki, la pequeña ahí estiro su manita a Valeria- ¿Es la pequeña que están cuidando? –cuestiono Vale

-Así es –dije sonriendo- es la pequeña Aki

-Biba –dijo la pequeña estirando sus manos a Valeria

-Que tierna –dijo posando su dedo en la manita de Aki- bueno, nuestras tías se divertirán con ella ¿No crees Rob?

-Bastante, no dejaran de cuchichear con ella o cargarla ¿Lista para la fiesta?

-Como no –dijo Valeria sonriendo arrancando el auto- ver de nuevo a la familia siempre es divertido

-Espero no desencajar –comente con Aki en mis brazos

-No lo harás Amanda –hablo Robie- eres una mujer agradable, le caerás muy bien a mi familia

-Exacto, no te preocupes Amanda, serás bien recibida

-Bueno… ¡Y felicidades Vale! –Dije sonriéndole- Felicidades por tus… uh… ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-26 años

-Ya esta vieja –comento en tono burlón Robie

-Cállate treintón –respondió Valeria

Robie tan solo dejo escapar una risa burlona, por mi lado solo sonreí y mantuve a Aki bien cubierta con mis brazos y la tela con la que la cubro, el viento es algo frio y a la pequeña no le sienta muy bien.

Aunque el viaje no duro mucho, pronto salimos del área donde eh paseado o ido de compras, y nos adentramos en otra prefectura, esta con menos rascacielos pero con muchos más hogares de familias, apartamentos de tres pisos o cinco, nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, es algo amplia:

-Bueno, Amanda –dijo Valeria saliendo de su auto- bienvenida a la casa de los García

-Y Hashimoto –comento Robie bajando también

-Es bonita

Una casa amplia, tiene un jardín frontal delimitado por una pequeña barda y una primer puerta de hierro que Valeria abrió, luego el pequeño jardín frontal y la entrada a la casa que tiene un pequeño techo, Vale abrió esa puerta también, permitiéndonos pasar, admito que estoy algo nerviosa, pronto estará llena de familiares de Robie, aunque no sé qué tan numerosa sea su familia:

-¡Ya volví! –Aviso Valeria retirándose su calzado- ¡Y traje visitas!

Robie también se retiró su único tenis y pasó, yo tan solo limpie mis pezuñas en el tapete en la entrada, ahí pasamos directamente a la sala, donde los padres de Robie ya estaban:

-¡Hijo! Me alegra ver que viniste –dijo la madre de Roberto abrazándolo y el devolviéndole el abrazo

-No podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi hermana –dijo rompiendo el abrazo y saludando a su padre estrechando sus manos- ni perderme de ver a la familia ¿Cuántos vendrán?

-Al menos unos 6 –respondió el padre de Robie- y quizás los abuelos Hashimoto

-¿Enserio? ¿El abuelo vendrá? –Cuestiono Valeria- ¡Eso es perfecto! Casi no lo veo, me llama por sus negocios de hoteles y bares, pero me alegra saber que vendrá para algo menos formal

-Ya sabes cómo es el abuelo, primero está el trabajo, aunque no es seguro que vengan, ya son muy mayores… ¡Amanda, hija! –Dijo la madre de Robie- perdóname, no te vi, pasa, adelante

-No pasa nada señora… s-señora G-García –dije dando una reverencia… quería llamarla por su nombre pero lo olvide por completo… por un momento temblé, soy tan estúpida ¿cómo pude olvidar el nombre de la madre de mi amigo?

-Me alegra que vinieras Amanda –dijo ella con una sonrisa- ya debes ser más cercana a mi hijo –dijo eso con un tono algo diferente, Roberto solo desvió la mirada y yo reí, ya me debí de sonrojar otra vez- ¡Mira a esa pequeña! Qué bonita –exclamo de repente caminando hacia mí- ¿Y esta nena? –dijo acercándose a Aki acariciándola

-Es solo… uhmm… bueno, un bebé que estamos cuidando

-Sobre eso –dijo Roberto poniéndose a mi lado derecho- hay algo que tengo que decirles sobre esta pequeña

-¿Ocurre algo hijo? –pregunto su padre extrañado

-Si… esta niña se llama Aki –dijo acariciando su cabecita- es huérfana… la encontramos en un callejón, abandonada, la cuidamos un par de días en lo que una agente gubernamental le encontraba un orfanato donde cuidaran de ella, ya hemos ido a jugar no solo con ella, sino con los otros niños… sé que es algo fuerte, pero tienen que saberlo –dijo Roberto con su voz seria y demostrando su temple

Su familia estaba impactada, su madre llevo ambas manos a su boca al igual que Valeria, mientras que su padre se apoyó en la señora García, relamiendo sus labios, ahí Roberto carraspeo:

-No quiero que eso mate el ambiente… pero tenían que saberlo

-¿Qué paso con su familia? –Pregunto su madre- ¿Por qué abandonarían a esta criaturita?

-Ellos… bueno, siguen con la investigación –dijo desviando la mirada- por ahora, está en buenas manos, y recibiendo visitas de una mujer que se preocupa como si fuese su madre –dijo eso mirándome sonriendo

Ahí solo reí ligeramente ante lo que dijo:

-S-Si… es solo… me duele pensar en la situación de esta nena, y siento la necesidad de cuidarla, aunque sea en el tiempo que encuentra una familia, hacerla sonreír –dije rascando su panza y Aki solo comenzó a reír- me hace pensar que mientras sonríe, tiene alguna esperanza de encontrar una buena familia

-Eso es… hermoso –comento Robie

-Tienes unos valores muy buenos, Amanda –dijo de repente el padre de Roberto- y esta niña… si algo podemos hacer por ella, díganlo, y no bromeo, si podemos aportar algo, lo que sea cuando sea, lo haremos

-Por supuesto –dijo la madre de Robie mostrándose más entusiasmada- es mas ¿Cómo se llama el orfanato?

-Nuestros ángeles, es aquí mismo en Tokio

-Muy bien, lo buscaremos, creo que ya sé a dónde ira el donativo anual de Hashimoto and partes –dijo entusiasmada

-¿Hashimoto and partners? –pregunte extrañada

-Es el negocio inmobiliario de mi familia –dijo ahora con un aire de orgullo sonriendo- 60 años en el negocio, desde mi bisabuelo, y ahora lo sigo junto a mi padre, aunque ya está pasando a manos más jóvenes –dijo volteando con Valeria

-Tengo el toque familiar –dijo Valeria guiñándome

-Y que ya me quiero jubilar, aunque extrañare vender casas o apartamentos… no importa ¡Pero hoy celebramos un cumpleaños! Así que dejemos esos temas de lado, Roberto –hablo de repente- tu hermana preparo lo que le dijiste, tu eres el que sabes

-Muy bien, empezare enseguida

-Por cierto, Amanda –hablo la madre de Robie- sé que esa criaturita apenas me ha visto… pero… ¿Puedo cargarla? Con esto de las especies siempre quise cargar a un bebé, son tan encantadoras

-Por supuesto –dije sonriéndole- solo cuidado, su colita es algo larga

Camine hasta ella y me agache un poco para pasar con cuidado a Aki, aunque esta se resistió un poco y volteo conmigo, luego la señora García la llamo, la bebe volteo con ella, y luego de mirarla unos segundos sonrió agitando sus manos:

-Que tierna pequeña –dijo acariciando su cabeza- te pareces a Valeria cuando apenas nació, igual de regordeta

-Mamá…

-No te quejes, son recuerdos muy bonitos –dijo jugueteando con las manos de Aki- que bonita

-Luces tan hermosa –dijo el padre de Roberto de repente- como la primera vez que cargaste a nuestros hijos

-N-No digas eso de repente –dijo la madre de Robie mostrando un ligero sonrojo

-Lo siento, pero con un recuerdo tan hermoso no me contuve –dijo acercándose a su esposa por su lado, y pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella, jalándola consigo- me trae tan buenos recuerdos, cuando estabas asustada de no ser una buena madre

-O tu temiendo porque si podríamos cuidarlos –dijo riendo ligeramente- ahora míralos

-Sí, han crecido mucho, y tú no pierdes tu belleza

Ahí ambos compartieron un beso corto, luego voltearon con nosotros, con Valeria y Robie disimulando y yo esperando, fue una escena muy tierna:

-Hijo –hablo su padre de repente con una voz algo fuerte, aunque con un sonrojo- Ya te dijo tu madre que la carne espera en la cocina ¡Órale!

-Si señor –dijo Roberto dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ven Amanda –dijo Valeria tomando mi mano- sentémonos por aquí

-Pero quiero ir a ayudar a Robie –dije sonriéndole - ¿Puedo?

-Bueno, si quieres, es más, iré contigo

Los padres de Robie se quedaron en la sala conversando con Aki en brazos, aunque la pequeña parecía estar durmiéndose mientras tenía su chupón en su boca, Valeria me guio a la cocina, y ahí me di cuenta de que la casa es de un gran tamaño, la sala es muy amplia, con un sillón grande y tres individuales más una mesa de centro, de ahí se conecta al comedor con una amplia mesa y seis sillas, la mesa cubierta de una tela blanca y por último la amplia cocina, tiene una especie de mesa en el centro donde está la estufa y la rodea el refrigerador, alacenas y el lavabo, tiene mucho espacio.

Sobre la mesa están bastantes cortes de carne de res, pollo, salchichas polacas y pude ver algunos camarones, además de verduras variadas, especias en un especiero de madera, hay varias bolsas por toda la barra que rodea la mesa, así que debieron de ir hace poco al supermercado. Robie estaba revisando unos cortes sobre una bandeja metálica, cada uno estaba en una bolsa de plástico:

-La hice como dijiste –comento Valeria- pimienta, sal, salsa inglesa y mostaza

-Muy bien –dijo Robie asintiendo- está bien para empezar, directo al refrigerador –dijo tomando la bandeja y abriendo el refrigerador de doble puerta

-Compraron mucho –comente- esto me da muchas ideas… ¿Puedo preparar algo?

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Robie emocionado- puedes preparar lo que quieras, dejaras a la familia maravillada

-Bueno, la última vez que probé lo que Amanda preparo me dejo con ganas de mas –dijo Valeria pasando su mano por el estómago- suertudo

-Hoy tendrás suerte de probar su comida –dijo Robie en tono burlón- solo porque es tu cumpleaños

-Y qué mejor regalo

-Muchas gracias Vale –dije sonriéndole- me alegra que te guste lo que cocino ¿Tu que prepararas Robie?

-Todo será a la tradicional, algunos cortes marinados, otros con sazón simple de sal y pimienta, ya cada quien le añade la salsa que quiera –dijo tomando un delantal oscuro- esto de las carnes asadas es para dar un ambiente social, y disfrutar con la familia unos buenos cortes de carne, cerveza fría y una charla amigable

-Me gusta cómo suena –admití con una sonrisa- me recuerda a las comidas comunitarias en la comuna, nos reuníamos en eventos especiales y comíamos en el gran comedor, mi padre y madre siempre ayudaban en preparar todo

-No suena nada mal, hay que ir a una de esas reuniones –comento Valeria- y no suena tan lejano a lo que hacemos en… espera –dijo sacando su celular- oh, es Pérez, que extraño

-¿Por? –pregunto Robie

-Ayer me llamo y felicito –ahí ella presiono un botón en su celular y lo llevo a su oreja- hola Pérez que gusto ¿Cómo estás?... si todo bien por acá, ya el grandote esta cocina… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?!... muy bien, voy para haya

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Robie extrañado

-Pérez está en el aeropuerto de Narita –dijo guardando su celular en el bolsillo- voy por el

-Valla sorpresa –dijo Robie sonriendo- se nota que te aprecia ¿Verdad?

-Si… no me esperaba esto, bueno, enseguida vuelvo

Dicho eso Valeria aviso rápido a sus padres, tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa:

-Ese Pérez, está loco por ella –comento Robie de repente, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando tomates, cebollas y chiles- y ella con ese otro tipejo

-¿A qué te refieres Robie?

-Que el buen cabo Pérez quiere mucho a mi hermana, eso se queda corto, la ama, pero bueno, no ha dado el paso –comento sacando una tabla para cortar y un gran cuchillo

-Quizás tiene miedo

-Algo, es el mismo servicio que lo tiene atado, pocas veces nos veíamos en los días libres, y cuando lo hacíamos mi hermana estaba ocupada, aun así, le falta valor

-Ojala tenga suerte –comete sonriendo, se nota que la quiere mucho- por cierto Robie ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Por ahora comenzare con las salsas –dijo comenzando a cortar un par de cebollas en pedazos grandes- e iré a prender el carbón más tarde, sigue siendo temprano, puedes relajarte por ahora

-Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo

-Claro

-¡Amanda! –Hablo de repente la madre de Robie- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

-¡Enseguida señora!

-Tamiko –escuche de repente a Robie

-¿Eh?

-Se llama Tamiko García –dijo sonriéndome- creo que por un momento se te fue el nombre ¿Verdad?

-Oh… s-si… p-perdón Robie, no lo hice apropósito

-Lo se Amanda, no te preocupes por eso –dijo regalándome su cálida sonrisa

Yo solo asentí y fui con los padres de Robie, ambos jugando con la pequeña pero esta parecía algo inquieta:

-Esta algo alterada –dijo la señora Tamiko- creo que no le caigo muy bien

-Ven aquí pequeña –dije tomándola en mis brazos- apenas los conoce, no se preocupen, cuando tenga confianza verán que es una niña muy tierna

-M-Mamá –dijo Aki estirando su mano hacia mi

-Que hermosa –exclamo la madre de Robie- te considera su mamá

-Es muy lista, considera a su hijo como su papá –comente sonriendo- creo que sabe bien lo que significan esas palabritas y a quienes referirse así

-Los niños son más inteligentes de lo que creemos –comento el padre de Roberto- Y no lo dudo de esta criatura adorable… y pensar que fue abandonada… ¿Mi hijo ha cuidado bien de ella? –Pregunto de repente- sé que le gustan los niños, pero no sé si en verdad los sabe cuidar

-Señores, déjeme decir que Roberto parece el padre de esta niña –dije sonriéndoles ampliamente- y no lo digo a la ligera, se porta tan protector y cariñoso con ella, y sabe cómo cuidarla, de hecho

Tome la cámara que guarde en mi bolsillo y se las pase, poniendo la foto con ambos dormidos:

-Esa foto la tome ayer por la noche ¿Verdad que son adorables?

-Mi pequeño luce tan hermoso –dijo la señora Tamiko con ojos brillantes, ahí pude ver que se retiró una lagrima- disculpa Amanda, pero… pero mi hijo luce encantador, por un momento parece padre e hija

-Mostrando esa foto a cualquiera podrían decir lo mismo –dijo el padre de Roberto- por ahora es la imagen más cercana de Roberto con su hija ¿No crees querida?

-Claro que si cariño –dijo la señora Tamiko abrazando a su esposo- algún día nuestro campeón nos dará nietos… algún día

-Primero su esposa –comento el señor Roberto- ahora que lo pienso… ¡Roberto García de la Madrid! –Grito de repente- ¿¡Porque demonios esta amable y hermosa mujer no tiene un anillo tuyo en su dedo!?

N-No esperaba eso:

-¿Eh?... ¿¡Que tanto dices papá?! –exclamo Roberto de repente, extrañado y abochornado

-¡Que tienes aquí a una mujer encantadora y no veo que la abraces, o siquiera te le declares! ¿¡Acaso tiras al otro bando!?

-¡No digas tonterías padre! ¡Ya te dije que son puras mentiras!

Y el papá de Roberto siguió su discusión pero en la cocina… yo no esperaba nada de eso, y admito estar algo sonrojada, el solo pensar en tener un anillo en mi dedo, y que ese anillo me lo dio Robie… me pone aún más roja, y con estas mariposas en mí estómago:

-Perdón por eso Amanda –dijo la señora Tamiko- mi esposo es algo intenso, es la edad

-N-N-No se preocupe señora –dije sonriendo, no tenía más que decir

-¿Quieres conocer más de la casa? –Pregunto sonriendo- especialmente el baño, uno nunca sabe cuándo surge la necesidad

-Oh, claro señora, muchas gracias –dije sonriendo

Ahí ella me guio por la casa, cuando estábamos por salir de la sala en dirección a un pasillo me topé con un gran cuadro, no evite detenerme cuando note un detalle importante, la torre Eiffel estaba en él.

Era un paisaje urbano, exponiendo varios techos, arboles, casas con balcones y hermosas balaustradas o barandales de metal, maceteros con flores coloridas… el cuadro es hermoso, denota una gran habilidad en el color, sombreado y detalles:

-¿Dónde consiguió ese cuadro? –Pregunte maravillada- es muy bonito, casi parece una foto

-Oh, la verdad es que fue un regalo, junto al marco

-¿Enserio? La persona debió ser muy amable –dije sonriendo, el marco es de madera oscura barnizada, abajo tiene una placa metálica con una inscripción, es la fecha en la que fue hecho y dos iniciales, R y V- es precioso

-Es un paisaje de la capital francesa, Paris ¿Eres de ese país, verdad?

-Así es –dije asintiendo vehemente- la gran patria Gala… es una ironía, nunca visite Paris

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Como que no!? –pregunto exaltada

-Las leyes en Francia son muy estrictas, no nos permitían entrar a las grandes urbes sin permisos especiales, y el proceso es muy largo… lo único que tengo de Paris son fotos de sus monumentos y lugares –dije sonriendo al ver de nuevo el hermoso cuadro- algún día lo visitare

-Los sueños siempre se hacen realidad –dijo la señora Tamiko- solo hay que esforzarse

-Lo se señora

-Sí, mi hija por ejemplo siempre tuvo un gusto por el arte, aprendió los trazos básicos del dibujo junto a escribir, tiene un don –dijo sonriendo- y valla que lo tiene, este cuadro hermoso no decoraría esta sala de no ser por su habilidad

-Espere ¿¡Valeria lo hizo?!

-Así es –dijo asintiendo con una gran sonrisa- Si supieses la historia… aposto con su maestro de arte de la facultad de arquitectura, a que si aplicaba todo lo del programa de estudios en un gran cuadro al óleo, quedaría exenta por todo el semestre con calificación aprobatoria

-¿Y este es el cuadro? –pregunte extrañada

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- lo dejo sin palabras, ella ya iba muy por delante de sus compañeros, en cuanto a habilidad de dibujo y pintura, y bueno, nos faltaba el cuadro, lo hubiese comprado de no ser por la terquedad de mi hijo

-¿Robie hizo el marco? –pregunte sorprendida

-Precisamente –dijo sonriendo- mientras que Valeria era una artista nata, mi hijo era más de oficios, mi esposo noto eso cuando nuestro pequeño… pues… ´´reparo´´ una silla del comedor; sobra decir que la pata quedo más alta que las demás; solo por un par de centímetros, pero él estaba muy orgulloso, y era su asiento favorito –dijo riendo, me puedo imaginar a un pequeño Robie jugando con herramientas- en secreto su padre emparejo bien la pata, no lo noto –dijo guiñando- luego de eso lo metió a diversos talleres y a una edad adecuada, a laborar con algunos carpinteros, soldadores, plomeros, inclusive un electricista

-Los mantuvieron muy activos, no sabía eso de Robie

-El solía hacer esa clase de trabajos para la casa, o alguna cosa que saliese de su mente, si lo vieses –dijo suspirando- no teníamos que pagar por un plomero o carpintero para reparar muchas cosas en la casa, e incluso se fabricó sus propios asientos

-Parece que le gusta mucho –dije sonriendo admirando el cuadro, ambos hermanos colaboraron para crearlo- Son muy unidos

-Y es lo que más me pone feliz –dijo la señora Tamiko sonriendo- me preocupaban ambos cuando se fueron a vivir sus propias vidas, que se dejaran de ver, o nos dejaran de lado… pero me sentí mas cómoda cuando ambos vivieron juntos, inclusive nos visitaban

-Que tiernos –admití sonriendo- no solo ellos, sino todos en la familia son unidos

-Algunos no tanto… pero si, buena parte son cercanos… ¡Mírame! Aquí mareándote con esto, y se suponía que te mostraría la casa, ven Amanda, vamos –dijo sonriendo

-Claro señora Tamiko, yo la sigo

Fue un bonito momento de recuerdos, y de saber aún más de la familia de Robie, su madre sonaba muy contenta, feliz de remembrar las cosas que sus hijos han hecho, es una gran madre.

Ahí ella me guio por la casa, mostrándome donde estaba el baño, una puerta que lleva al garaje y la que lleva al patio trasero, todavía no saldría, quería quedarme dentro, ya regresando a la sala la señora Tamiko comenzó a jugar con Aki en mis brazos, quiero que la pequeña se sienta cómoda con ella:

-Mira la harpía, está volando directo a tus manitas –dijo la señora Tamiko jugando con Aki

La pequeña extendía sus manos dirigiéndolas a donde iba el peluche, la madre de Robie solo la movía frente a ella haciendo la forma de un ocho:

-¡Y aterriza! –dijo dándole el juguete

Aki lo tomo y comenzó a agitarlo riendo:

-Que linda bebé –dijo ella acariciando su barbilla

-Es un angelito muy tierno –comente sonriendo

Pero cuando todo iba bien, Aki comenzó a agitar sus manos, haciendo algunos ruidos con su boca y mover más su cola, sé a qué se debe:

-Parece que tienes hambre ¡Robie, _cher_! –espero que esa última palabra no la sepa… es un secreto

-¿Ocurre algo Amanda? –lo escuche desde la cocina

-Aki parece que tiene hambre ¿Podrías calentar su biberón? Está en el bolso, al lado derecho

-Claro que si

Ahí lo vi salir de la cocina acompañado de su padre, ambos estaban riendo un poco, y pensar que hace unos momentos se estaban gritando, parece que todo fue en broma, el tomo el bolso que estaba sobre la mesa, y en poco tiempo calentó el biberón en agua hirviendo, al entregármelo cale la temperatura de la leche, perfecto:

-Está a buena temperatura _¡Merci!_ –dije sonriéndole

-No hay de que Amanda, por cierto –dijo susurrando- ¿Es acaso…?

-Si –ahí le hice una seña con mi dedo- pero no digas nada

Él se sonrojo e hizo como si pusiese un zipper en sus labios, para luego volver a la cocina:

-Creo que Aki se siente cómoda con usted ¿Quiere darle de comer? –pregunte a la señora Tamiko

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí, usted es una madre maravillosa –dije sonriéndole- esta pequeña se sentirá bien en sus brazos

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, le deje a Aki en sus brazos y cuando logro acomodarla le entregue el biberón, pronto Aki comenzó a beber de este muy entusiasta:

-Esta bebé sí que tiene hambre –comento sonriéndole- es como el glotón de Roberto

-A tremendo costalon no le bastaba un biberón –dijo burlonamente su padre- si vieras, se desesperaba si no lo alimentábamos cada dos horas, o incluso en menos tiempo

-Sí, inclusive ahora come mucho –dije sonriéndole- eso sí, no pierde su figura

-Es lo que me alegra, que mi hijo se cuida –dijo su madre sonriendo

Viendo como esa pareja estaba muy centrada en Aki regrese con Robie, la señora Tamiko es una buena madre, podrá cuidar de Aki:

-¿Te ayudo en algo Robie? –pregunte entrando en la cocina

-Sí, ayúdame probando esto –dijo girándose con un gran recipiente de vidrio

En este había una especie de salsa espesa, muy espesa, es de un color verde muy bonito, brillante, pude ver también cuadros de tomate, cebolla picada y cilantro:

-Pruébalo con unos totopos –dijo pasando otro recipiente con unas frituras triangulares

-¿Tu lo preparaste? ¿Qué es? –dije tomando los totopos y sumergiéndolos en la salsa

-Es guacamole, algo más espeso pero es para que se sienta –dijo sonriendo- este no lleva chile, sé que no te sienta bien aun

-No te preocupes Robie, puedo con el jalapeño –dije guiñándole

Ahí mordí el totopo… está muy rico, se siente la frescura de las verduras que uso, y como cada parte se va mezclando cada vez que mastico:

-Esta… ¡Esta muy rico, _magnifique_! –dije tomando mas

-Gracias Amanda, significa mucho viniendo de tan hábil cocinera

-Es muy diferente a otras salsas que eh probado ¿Qué usaste? –pregunte probando mas

-El principal, aguacate –dijo sacando una fruta con una forma algo extraña, de un color verde oscuro- esto solo es la cascara

Ahí él lo abrió mostrando el interior, tiene una gran semilla en el centro, y tiene un color verde muy brillante:

-Pero es delicioso, y que mejor con unos tacos de carne asada

-Solo sabe muy rico ¡Ya quiero probarlo con la carne! –dije emocionada, ahí voltee con los cortes de carne

Desprenden buen aroma, y eso que aún siguen en las bandejas, otros remojados en algún marinado rojizo, y otros que está metiendo en bolsas transparentes:

-Todo luce muy bien –dije mirando como tenia montada su línea de carnes- No sabía que pudieses cocinar tanto, y tan bien

-No es para tanto –dijo sonriendo- la verdad es que son recetas simples pero llenas de sabor, ya lo probaras

-Estoy emocionada para ello, por cierto Robie ¿Puedo revisar por algunos ingredientes? Creo que sé que preparar para los invitados, solo quiero revisar si esta todo

-Por supuesto Amanda, refrigerador, alacenas y la carne que se está descongelando es toda tuya, lo que necesites

-Claro Robie

La idea me llego de repente, las crepas serán excelentes para colocarlas al centro de la mesa y que cada quien tome las que guste, son fáciles de hacer y deliciosas, además que un postre siempre es bien recibido.

Mantequilla, huevos, leche, harina, sal, lo tienen todo, y de hecho una amplia variedad de ingredientes, tienen suficiente para muchas crepas:

-Robie –lo llame y el solo volteo- ¿Te gustarían unas deliciosas crepas de postre?

-Me encantaría, a todos –dijo sonriendo

Ya sé que preparar, estoy tan emocionada, espero hacerlo bien para toda su familia…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

Amanda ha comenzado a sacar cosas de las alacenas, debe estar emocionada, lo sé por cómo se mueve su cola, por mi parte termine el guacamole, y las salsas, con eso terminado me decante por ir con mis padres, quiero ver cómo van con Aki.

Camine hasta con ellos, mi madre cargaba a Aki con una hermosa sonrisa, la bebe estaba jugando con ella y mi padre sujetaba la sonaja frente a Aki, ambos jugaban con ella:

-¿Cómo van con la pequeña? ¿No les da problemas?

-Para nada hijo, es una niña muy linda

-Bapa, pa-papá –dijo Aki al instante que me hinque, ella estiro sus manos hacia mi

-Hij-Hijo… te dijo papá –dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa, sorprendida como mi padre

-Esta nena es muy linda –dije tomándola en mis brazos, a lo que ella de inmediato se acurruco conmigo tratando de alcanzar mi barba- Creo que sabe que un padre es aquel que la cuida, y bueno… Amanda y yo somos lo más cercano

-Por eso te exijo que te dejes de tonterías y le pongas un anillo a esa mujer –dijo mi padre… otra vez- es la indicada hijo ¡Y no te veo usando el encanto García!

-No quiero presionarte –dijo mi madre- pero solo digo… que ir a tu boda antes de que envejezcamos aún más seria muy lindo, y más aún si la vestida de blanco es ella

-Papá… mamá… por favor –dije mirándolos- Se bien que es la indicada, ya lo sé, además que me ha dado señales de que le gusto –dije sonriéndoles- pasamos por unos días… tensos, y con una semana entera donde me acuartele en la base de la corporación

-¿BrutalCorp tiene una base? –cuestiono mi madre

-Así es –asentí- entre las colinas, es una base militar impresionante, nos tuvieron ahí una semana entrenando día y noche, más la labor de guardaespaldas que eh llevado con embajadoras mexicanas, pero eso ya paso, lo que quiero decir es… Ya no contendré estos sentimientos que tengo para con Amanda

-Perfecto –dijo mi padre- así me gusta, directo y contundente, no por nada eres un soldado, hijo

-Si papá, lo sé, no perderé más tiempo

Ahí escuche que abrieron la puerta de entrada:

-¡Ya llegue! –Es Valeria- y traje un invitado especial

-¡Hola a todos! –era Pérez

-¡Pérez, muchacho! Que placer verte –dijo mi padre al instante, saludándolo con un fuerte apretón de manos- nos tomaste por sorpresa

-Esa era la intención –dijo sonriendo- y quería llegar hasta aquí, pero descubrí que a mi japonés le falta mucho –dijo riendo

-No te preocupes muchacho, lo que importa es que viniste

-Hola Pérez –saludo mi madre dando una reverencia- me alegra que hayas llegado ¿No tuviste inconvenientes?

-Para nada señora –dijo sonriéndole dando otra reverencia- quizás para dar con una salida, pero una de las empleadas del aeropuerto me guio

-Parecía un perrito perdido –comento burlonamente mi hermana- mirando a todos lados

-Japón sigue siendo desconocido… Roberto –dijo ahí mirándome- espera un segundo… ¿De quién es esa niña? –pregunto extrañado

-Oh, bueno es…

-Su hija –dijo mi hermana bromeando

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Tan pronto?! Quién lo diría, se fue por una lamia ¿Te gustan tan grandes?

-¡No le hagas caso! –exclame, ahí ambos comenzaron a reír

-No te preocupes amigo, Valeria me conto que estaban cuidando de esa pequeña, es una linda bebe –dijo Pérez

El cabo Pérez, un soldado leal, valeroso y un gran amigo, sobra decir que labore con el buena parte de mi carrera militar, de estatura de metro setenta y dos, piel al igual que la mía bronceada, algo quemada, pelo oscuro y ojos de color negro, algo más joven que yo:

-¿Cómo has estado amigo? –le dije sonriéndole

-Pues la verdad es que el país está en un caos –comento rascando su nuca- pero eso te lo diré después, yo vengo para relajarme y festejar a Valeria

-Qué lindo –dijo mi hermana sonriendo- me alegra mucho que hayas venido Pérez ¿No quieres pasar al baño? ¿Comer algo?

-Por ahora no, gracias, comí en el aeropuerto –dijo dando una palmada en su estómago- Pero hay otra duda aquí… Roberto ¿Cómo es que estas de pie sin tu muleta?

-Oh, eso, es una prótesis, también tengo mucho que contar, amigo

-Tienes que darme una actualización de todo

-¡Robie! –Escuche a Amanda- Ya encontré lo necesario, dime cuando empiecen a llegar los invitados para preparar las crep- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

-Hola, mucho gusto –contesto en japonés, con acento marcado y algo lento, pero se dio a entender- ¿Quién es ella? –cuestión, si, esto será un problema, el aun no entiende el japonés

-Es mi huésped

-Y la que le gusta –dijo mi hermana susurrándole en el oído, pero ella bien lo hizo para que la escuchara también

-Anda –dijo Pérez con tono burlón- entonces si te gustan grandotas ¿Eh?

-Pérez… por favor, ella solo es mi amiga… por ahora

-¡Mírate grandote! Y pensar que te fuiste deprimido –dijo dándome un golpe en el abdomen, uno suave- ahora con una prótesis, trabajo, cuidando de una bebé y una hermosa mujer viviendo contigo…. Quién lo diría amigo… pareciese que el infierno te llevo al paraíso

-Es… una analogía muy correcta creo –admití, nunca lo vi de ese modo- Amanda –dije hablando a ella- él es Pérez, un amigo y hermano de armas, disculpa, el no habla japonés

-Oh, entiendo ¡En ese caso dile que es un gusto conocerlo! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Dice que es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mío –dijo dando una reverencia a lo que Amanda devolvió el gesto, yo le traduce lo que él dijo- por cierto Valeria, tengo algo que hablar contigo

-Claro Pérez ¿Qué es?

-Es… tiene que ser en privado

Ahí Valeria lo guio a la escalera, quien sabe de qué hablaran.

Luego de eso deje a Aki con Amanda, para centrarme en encender el carbón de la parrilla en el patio trasero, además de plegar la mesa junto a los asientos, el patio es algo amplio, papá y mamá ahora lo cuidan mucho, es parte de su pasatiempo.

Justo saliendo esta un porche con suelo de mármol, saliendo de la puerta, a la izquierda está el asador de ladrillo adosado a la casa, y a su lado un ahumador portátil, a la derecha de la puerta, el área para la mesa, la cual ya estaba plegada junto a las sillas, es una mesa larga, nos ha sido muy útil; y todo el porche queda cubierto con una pérgola que tiene una cubierta de tela plegable a control remoto, solo por si acaso cae un aguacero en medio de la comida.

Además de esto está el barandal de madera que lo rodea todo, bajando unos escalones llevan a un camino de adoquín que guía a una pequeña fuente central, rodeada de varias flores de diversos colores, arbustos, y por todo lo ancho del jardín varios árboles florales, todos, plantados por mis padres, ya casi están jubilándose, y con tanto tiempo libre se dedican a cuidar de este gran jardín.

Otro camino más lleva a un pequeño almacén trasero, donde buena parte de mi herramienta para la madera, soldar, plomería, oficios en general, ahí está todo… cuando tenga una casa propia lo moveré y les quitare esa carga a mis padres, y volver un poco a esos pasatiempos:

-¡Mira Aki! ¡Es un hermoso jardín! –Exclamo Amanda saliendo también, yo estaba echando el carbón por todo lo ancho y largo del asador, es algo grande- ¿Ustedes lo cultivaron?

-Nosotros no –dije- mis padres fueron

-¿Qué te parece el jardín, Amanda? –pregunto mi madre

-¡Es encantador! Esa fuente es muy bonita y las flores alrededor le dan un aspecto esplendido

-Me alegra que te guste, ven, puede que encontremos una flor bonita, se de unas que les encantan a cualquiera

-¿Enserio? No se moleste señora

-Claro que sí, ambas lucirán encantadoras

Ahí mi madre llevo a Amanda junto a Aki al centro del jardín, en la fuente, inspeccionando las flores, con Amanda en ocasiones olfateándolas, no me evite reír cuando estornudo con una por el polen, o agitaba su cola por el buen aroma.

Ella simplemente es hermosa:

-¿Cómo va todo campeón? –hablo mi padre a mi lado

-El carbón ya agarro –dije echando aire con una bandeja para avivar la flama- solo hay que dejar que se expanda

-Muy bien, igual sigue quedando algo de tiempo para que los invitados lleguen –dijo recargándose en el barandal, yo solo baje la parrilla con la cadena, hace algo de viento y eso mismo levantaba el fuego- Sabes, a tu madre le cae muy bien esa chica

-Lo sé, se llevan muy bien –dije mirándolas, están riendo con Aki tratando de alcanzar las flores y luego enfocándose en la fuente con su chorro de agua cayendo por los lados

-Es encantadora, y lo sabes

-Por supuesto que lo sé –dije a su lado- papá… créeme, ella… ella simplemente le ha dado una vuelta a mi vida… a la manera en que veo todo, en cómo me siento

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Todo lo que ha sucedido, llegue a Japón con esta depresión por el operativo que me llevo a… esto –dije golpeteando mi prótesis- y de pronto llego con algo que parecía un caso de negligencia por parte de una agente de gobierno, ahora… ella… ella simplemente es el sol naciente que alumbra cada día, no hay día que falte que ella me reciba con su hermosa sonrisa, no hay día en que ella no prepare el desayuno para los dos, no es necesario, nunca se lo pedí… un día simplemente desperté y ella me dijo que tomara asiento pues el desayuno estaba listo, padre –dije mirándolo a los ojos, el solo clavo su mirada en mi- los días que salí a entrenar, ella un día de esos me alcanzo por la mañana antes de iniciar el turno, me entrego un bentō que ella misma preparo, y para algo así debió de levantarse muy temprano, se arregló, llego a donde trabajo y espero a que llegase… todo porque ella en verdad me aprecia… no la perderé por nada de este mundo

-Mírate hijo –dijo mi padre sonriendo- estas tan cambiado –dijo riendo ligeramente- ninguna otra chica te ha tenido así de loco, la aprecias mucho ¿Verdad?

-Apreciar se queda corto… la amo

-Entonces demuéstraselo –dijo dándome un golpe suave en el brazo- abre tu corazón, no tengas miedo, demuéstrale que la amas y ella simplemente cederá, así hice con tu madre, y mírala ahora

-Eso hare papá –dije sonriéndole- es lo que hare

-¡Mira Robie! –Dijo Amanda caminando hasta nosotros, luce tan tierna, tiene dos flores rojas en sus cuernos- La señora Tamiko me puso esas flores en mis cuernitos, son… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Camelias, querida –dijo mi madre sonriendo- ese color rojo te queda de maravilla

-¡Son muy bonitas! Y también me puso estas… uh…

-Diente de perro –volvió a decir mi madre- el morado en tu cabello resalta, te quedan preciosas

-¡Y Aki tiene este tulipán azul! Luce muy bonita ¿Qué te parece?

-Bipan, babawe –exclamo Aki

Es simplemente un rayo de sol:

-Lucen hermosas, ambas –dije sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo pero también me regalo su sonrisa

-Gracias Robie –dijo agitado su cola de lado a lado- Señor García, debo de decir que tiene un hermoso jardín

-Muchas gracias Amanda, le hemos dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo, pero es también una práctica relajante, me alegra que te guste

-Es precioso –dijo animada, parece que le gustan esta clase de jardines- muchas gracias por las florecitas, son muy bonitas

-Y lo son aún más decorando tu cabello –comente- luces hermosa

-G-Gracias Robie

Ahí solo reí al verla aún más sonrojada, Aki por su parte estaba más enfocada en chupar su dedo.

La carne seguía en su proceso de marinado, y algunos invitados llegaron, los tíos Gabriel y Dana, mi padre los recibió con una gran sonrisa, en lo que yo estaba llevando la primera ronda, son cortes algo grandes que llevan su tiempo, con ayuda de Valeria lleve una vasija de vidrio grande rodeada por dentro de papel aluminio, es para conservar el calor de la carne cuando salga del asador:

-¡Hola familia! –saludo de repente el tío Gabriel, saliendo al porche trasero

El hermano de mi padre, de casi su misma estatura, algo robusto y siempre con una sonrisa, es ese hombre siempre sonriente que uno se topa en ocasiones por las calles:

-¿Cómo estas hermano? –saludo mi padre estrechando su mano

-¡De maravilla! Sabes que me encanta visitarte –dijo sonriéndole- ¿Y dónde está la cumpleañera?

-Por aquí tío –dijo mi hermana estando detrás de el

-¡Valeria! Que gusto verte, mírate, cada vez más grande

Ahí el la abrazo con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo:

-Gracias tío, ya vez, quizás algún día alcance al gigantón de mi hermano

-¡La esperanza nunca muere! –dijo burlonamente

Mientras ellos seguían felicitando a la cumpleañera comencé con lo mejor de la fiesta, cocinar la carne.

El carbón está en su punto, el brasa bien encendido, solo quedo poner cada corte, iniciando por la costillita de res, el buen sonido de la carne en la parrilla caliente lo vuelve mejor:

-Mira, es papá Robie cocinando –dijo Amanda a mi lado- el un día nos recibirá con la comida preparada

-Papá y mamá se deben de apoyar siempre –dije siguiéndole el juego, mirando a la pequeña que extendía sus manos hacia mi cara- ayudarnos en todo, y ser unidos ¿Verdad Amanda?

-S-S-Si Robie, exactamente –dijo sonrojada- c-como una familia

-Exactamente, como una familia

Luego de decir eso comencé a reír al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Aki:

-Que linda pequeña, Amanda ¿Quieres algún termino preferido para tu carne?

-Bueno, creo que algo entre el término medio y el bien cocido

-Bien, recuerdo que mencionaste una vez sobre lo de cocinar bien la carne, de hecho, también preparare unas verduras salteadas con trocitos de carne, por si gustas

-Me encantaría Robie –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- no deberías enfocarte tanto en mi… hay más invitados

-Claro que debo, tú siempre lo haces Amanda ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si te dejo de lado?

-Yo… está bien Robie, aprecio mucho eso –dijo volviendo a sonreír- eres un gran hombre

-Gracias

-¿Y cómo va todo por aquí? ¡Costillitas! –Dijo Valeria de repente- Mis favoritas

-¿Cómo no prepararlas en tu cumpleaños? Estarán dentro de poco

-Perfecto, ya quiero probarlas –dijo frotando sus manos

-Por cierto ¿Qué quería tratar Pérez contigo?

-Solo me dio mi regalo, y un asuntillo especial –dijo guiñándome- más tarde te lo diré

Es sospechoso… mucho, pero ya veré que se traen entre manos esos dos:

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y tú noviecito? –Pregunte- No lo eh visto, y creo que hoy seria buen momento para conocerlo

-Llegara más tarde –dijo sonriendo- pero Roberto, prométeme que te comportaras

-¿Qué te hace pesar lo contrario?

-Acabas de doblar la espátula

No me di cuenta, la tenía sosteniéndola del mango y la parte plana, ahora esta doblada formando una U, demonios, es la buena:

-No lo hare, confía en tu buen hermano mayor –dije enderezando la espátula

-Si aja, Amanda ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué favor?

-Si Rob se pone muy pesado con mi novio ¿Lo podrías calmar?

-Claro –dijo Amanda sonriendo- yo me encargo de que no se ponga muy intenso

No quiero ni imaginarme que puede hacer alguien como Amanda, y como ella me refiero a su fuerza sobrehumana, no debo de preocuparme… espero.

Un par de horas pasaron y llegaron más invitados, tíos, primos, primas, una amplia variedad, ya algunos estaban en el porche, riendo y conversando, incluso abrieron la hielera portátil y sacaron algunas cervezas; no me evite tomar una; además de servir una pequeña entrada, que eran las costillitas de res, esas salen rápido y con eso les calmo el hambre un poco.

Con eso fuera puse a cocer la arrachera, el porterhouse y un buen corte de brisket, los tres marinados y puestos al fuego, quedara exquisito:

-Rob –me llamo mi hermana- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Estoy algo ocupado –dije moviendo la carne en la parrilla

-No te preocupes por ello, papá se encargara, solo ven

-Muy bien

Cuando dije eso mi padre se acercó, el solo me sonrió ampliamente dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, no entiendo nada.

Entre y cruzamos la sala por el pasillo, al asomarme a la sala pude ver a Aki jugando con uno de los hijos de mis primos, casi de su edad, luce muy tierna jugando con los peluches, parece llevarse muy bien con ellos:

-¡Hola Robie! ¿Ya viste a Aki jugando con ellos? ¡Luce tan tierna!

-Ya vendré a unirme, Valeria quiere mostrarme algo

-¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé ¿Vienes?

-Bueno, es extraño, pero interesante

Valeria me guio hasta mi antiguo cuarto en el segundo piso, al entrar me di cuenta que mamá no lo cambio mucho, la cama grande, una mesa de noche al lado derecho, el ropero, y un mueble donde solía haber un televisor, además de eso una mesa en el frente de la cama, en esta una laptop, además de que Pérez estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla de la cama:

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestione extrañado

-Hermano –dijo Valeria sonriendo- yo sé que esto es repentino, pero es una sorpresa que teníamos pensada desde hace mucho tiempo

-Roberto –hablo Pérez- partiste muy rápido de México, pasaste por un tiempo duro… y lamento tanto no haber estado ahí contigo, amigo, pero mientras estabas aquí, dedique algo de tiempo junto al comandante y otros de los chicos, y preparamos algo especial, ven

Sigo totalmente extrañado, pero obedecí. Tome asiento frente a la laptop, Amanda estaba igual de extrañada, pero Valeria le hizo una seña para que se acercase:

-Luego de aquel operativo –hablo Pérez- las mujeres fueron reubicadas, devueltas a sus familias, hogares y comunidades, todas supieron de tu sacrificio… y todas están agradecidas

-¿Enserio? –Cuestione sorprendido- ¿Ellas lo supieron?

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- y entre ellas y nosotros, preparamos un video, disfrútalo amigo

Ahí Pérez oprimió la barra espaciadora del teclado y el video inicio:

´´ ¡Gracias subteniente Roberto!´´

Es el título del video:

-¡Hola! –saludo la primera

Una harpía de plumas marrones con detalles blancos, parece una especie de águila, su voz muestra que es joven:

-¡Hola subteniente! Yo sé lo que sucedió…. Y le agradezco de todo corazón su sacrificio –dijo sonriendo… sus ojos se humedecieron como los míos- lamento tanto que haya tenido ese desenlace… sé que no hay manera de demostrarle mi agradecimiento, pero… muchas gracias subteniente, gracias por haberme salvado, gracias a todos sus compañeros de escuadrón, gracias a todos ellos, ahora –dijo haciéndose más atrás en su asiento, mostrando su vientre inflado- ahora espero a una pequeña nena, pronto seré parte de una familia ¡Muchas gracias subteniente y que espero que tenga una vida feliz!

Luego de eso… mi corazón se aceleró mientras que mis ojos se humedecieron, esto… esto simplemente nunca pensé verlo.

Hubo una transición de video, ahora apareciendo en pantalla tres chicas lagartijas jóvenes, las tres estaban en un sillón amplio:

-¡Hola! –saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Segura que está grabando? –pregunto la de en medio

-¡Claro que sí! –Ahí la del lado derecho tosió un poco y volvió a sonreír- Hola subteniente García, yo… soy mala para esto, pero le agradezco su enorme sacrificio… quizás esto no sea suficiente por lo que hizo por mí y mis hermanas, pero gracias a usted no sufrimos de algún daño

-Recién habíamos bajado del camión y entramos en pánico por los disparos y gritos –dijo la chica del lado izquierdo- pero esos disparos no eran más que nuestros salvadores…. Y el estruendo de aquel que fue herido… ¡Pero gracias a usted pudimos volver con nuestros padres!

-¡Muchas gracias subteniente! –exclamo la chica de en medio con sus ojos llorosos- Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias… no hay manera de pagarle por su sacrificio

-¡Pero esperamos que tenga una vida feliz, y que todo lo que ha hecho se le sea pagado! –exclamo la chica de la derecha

-¡Adiós! –exclamaron las tres despidiéndose mientras volvía a suceder otra transición

Tres mujeres tan jóvenes que fueron secuestradas, y ahora… volvieron a sus vidas, sonríen animadamente, sus voces solo reflejaban agradecimiento y esas lagrimas sinceras… esto está siendo mucho, mi pierna derecha tiembla un poco.

Ahí escuche como si golpearan el micrófono, mientras que lo que parecía una mano tapaba la cámara:

-¿Ya está encendido? –pregunto una voz masculina

-Si papá –dijo la chica- ¡Hola subteniente! ¡Soy yo, Laurita!

-Subteniente García… no sabe cuánto le estoy agradecido por su labor –dijo el sujeto, ahora, abrazando a la chica- yo… no sabía que podía hacer si mi pequeña niña… sin mi Laurita cuando esos… esos desgraciados se la llevaron, pero gracias a sus compañeros, a su sacrificio, ahora está conmigo, regreso a mis brazos sana y a salvo

-¡Muchas gracias subteniente! –dijo la chica- pude volver con mi papá, con mis amigos y ahora puedo seguir mis estudios –ahora parecía que derramaba un par de lágrimas- yo sé que debió sufrir… y al saber lo que le ocurrió mi corazón se encogió… pero yo solo quiero que sepa que le estoy eternamente agradecida –dijo sonriendo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- no hay manera de pagárselo… y me siento mal por ello… pero le quiero dar todos mis buenos deseos

-Puede que otros digan que los soldados son crueles –dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija, que estaba limpiando sus lágrimas- pero usted, sus compañeros… son todos unos héroes, héroes que merecen todo el respeto y palabras de ánimo… muchas gracias subteniente

-¡Espero que tenga una vida feliz! –Dijo la chica sonriendo- ¡Cuídese mucho!

Ambos se despidieron sonriendo, el padre parecía estar a punto de llorar pero lo resistió, solo soltando un par de lágrimas

Pasando por otra transición, ahora apareció otra mujer… la… la minotauro.

No lucia dañada, de hecho… parecía muy feliz:

-Hola subteniente –saludo con voz tenue, meciéndose en una hamaca donde estaba sentada, con algo en brazos… un bebe- sé que… cuando lo vi tuve miedo, cuando me cubrieron del frio pensé que me dañarían… pero… es solo que fue tanto, pero ya no tengo que temer, gracias a usted y sus hombres pude regresar a mi hogar, gracias a usted esos criminales pagaron… gracias a usted pude retornar con mi familia –dijo mostrando a un bebe… dormidito, pero estaba pegado al calor de su madre- lamento tanto lo que sucedió –dijo ahora derramando un par de lágrimas- pero… yo… no tengo manera alguna de expresarme, de pagarle por lo que hizo… solo le puedo dar las gracias más sinceras –dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias subteniente… que dios lo proteja y le brinde una vida feliz

Luego de eso otra transición… y los videos siguieron.

Niñas, algunos jóvenes y chicas jóvenes, mujeres adultas, casadas o solteras… siguieron apareciendo en grupos, o algunas solas, agradeciéndome por aquel operativo… por ese sacrificio.

Al final del video aparecieron algunas fotos, de las mismas de los videos, o de otras mujeres que no aparecieron en este, pero sonreían al a cámara, y algunas sosteniendo un letrero agradeciéndome

Ahora… solo tengo una marejada de sentimientos dentro de mi… sigo en esta posición con ambas manos sosteniendo mi barbilla… mirando directamente a la pantalla en blanco con el símbolo de reproducir de vuelta.

Mi corazón late a mil por segundo, mis ojos están humedecidos, más de una lágrima ha salido, pero estoy en silencio… no sé cómo actuar luego de eso:

-Valeria –hable- Amanda… Pérez… ¿Me pueden dejar un momento a solas? –pedí sin mirarlos… no puedo despegar la mirada de esa pantalla

-¿Eh? –exclamo Amanda- P-P-Pero ¿Qué pasa Robie? ¿Te sientes mal? –cuestiono completamente extrañada, preocupada

-Ven Amanda –dijo mi hermana

Pérez salió de la habitación, Amanda iba siendo arrastrada por Valeria:

-Hermano… yo también tengo que agradecerte

-¿Por qué? –cuestione levantando la mirada

-Por volver ese día –dijo sonriendo

Cerro la puerta, regrese mí vista a la pantalla y con el mousepad presione el botón de reinicio, mirando ahora cada agradecimiento con una amplia sonrisa y liberar las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo:

-… ¡Muchas gracias subteniente, y espero que tenga una vida feliz! –se despidió la harpía de la primera grabación

-De nada pequeña… de nada –dije con voz pausada- gracias… muchas gracias

Y así Segui, cada vez que me daban las gracias yo hacía lo mismo… gracias por agradecerme de este modo, gracias por considerar a mis compañeros.

Gracias… porque sé que se recuperaron, y sus vidas siguen.

Luego de eso el video acabo, lleve mis manos a mis ojo para secar las lágrimas, suspire pesadamente dejando escapar algún ligero sollozo, tarde un poco en recuperarme, baje mi mirada a mi pierna derecha, subí el pantalón para apreciar la prótesis… tiempo atrás no era más que un muñón, con una cicatriz horrida… esa marca de que había perdido una parte de mí.

Tiempo atrás cargaba con una muleta, mi única capacidad para caminar… lo único con lo que me recompenso mi nación luego de aquel operativo, más las medicinas. Ahora… ahora puedo estar completamente seguro que ese sacrificio… valió totalmente la pena.

No solo por la vida de esas mujeres, de esas chicas, niñas y niños, sino por sus familias, su futuro… sus retoños. Con eso sonreí… y pensar que por momentos pensé que ese sacrificio fue en vano.

Suspire una vez más y sonreí, no quiero que mi familia me vea así, con ojos hinchados. Salí del cuarto y ahí estaban Valeria, Pérez y Amanda, esta apenas volteo pude notar una pequeña sonrisa y ojos llorosos:

-Robie…

Y me envolvió en un gran abrazo:

-No lo sabía… Robie… eres todo un héroe –dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho

Yo solo pude sonreír y regresarle ese gesto:

-No fui el único –comente

-Te mereces los cumplidos y agradecimientos tanto como los demás del pelotón, amigo –dijo Pérez sonriendo- hiciste tanto por la nación

-Ya, ya –dije al escuchar a Amanda sollozar- no llores Amanda

-Me lo explicaron todo –dijo ella despegándose un poco, mirándome fijamente con ojos cristalinos- todas las vidas que salvaron, ese evento con la granada…

-Ya veo… tranquila Amanda –dije secando las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus suaves mejillas- no quiero que llores, sonríe, sonríe por esas mujeres, niños y hombres que tuvieron una segunda oportunidad

-Lo hare Robie, no solo ellos la tuvieron –dijo volviendo a hundir su rostro en mi pecho- tú también lo hiciste… tu también recibiste una segunda oportunidad

-Así es Amanda, todos la tuvimos –dije acariciando su cabeza

Ella rompió el abrazo luego de unos segundos, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, yo solo le sonreí:

-Hay otra cosa –hablo Pérez- esto, puede que me esté apresurando pues son cosas que aún pueden pasar como un rumor… pero amigo, todo apunta a que te quieren condecorar por tus servicios distinguidos en el ejército, no solo en ese operativo, sino en los 10 años y par de meses que serviste en la nación

Eso me tomo por sorpresa:

-¿Q-Que? –fue lo único que pude decir

-Todavía no es nada oficial –comento- pero quizás cambie dentro de poco, el comandante, tu tío, el general de brigada Mondragón, y otros más han concordado y supuestamente se está discutiendo… en el caso de que sea cierto, ¿Estás dispuesto en recibir esas condecoraciones?

-Es… muy repentino –admití con el aliento escapándose de mi por segundos- yo… pero… abandone al país… ¿Qué acaso-

-Amigo… te dieron de baja –dijo el con cierto tono de desagrado con eso- no cuenta como deserción, pero ahora el gobierno mexicano y la prensa dieron a conocer ese y otros actos, y quieren recompensar a aquellos que han laborado en ello; ya sabes, dar una buena imagen a los medios, especialmente un tal Mireles que ha impulsado esto con otros hombres de la política y fuerzas armadas; de hecho, también lo hicieron conmigo

-¿A si? –cuestione

-Ya no soy el cabo Pérez –ahí saco un signo de su bolsillo… es el logo de subteniente- ¡Ahora soy el subteniente Pérez!

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Mírate! –dije sonriendo, abrazando a ese enano y alzándolo- ¡Te han ascendido! ¡Sabía que lo harían algún día!

-¡Te dije que no sería un cabo toda la vida! –dijo igual de feliz que yo

Lo deje en el suelo y no borre la sonrisa cuando me entrego el parche con el logo:

-Valla, un subteniente… estoy orgulloso de ti amigo

-Tuve a un gran líder –dijo sonriendo- me enseñaste bien amigo… honrare tu legado con el escuadrón

-Lo harás bien –ahí estreche su mano con fuerza, al despegarla le deje el parche en su mano- sé que lo harás bien

-Gracias amigo… ¡Pero ya es suficiente de estar de sentimentales, volvamos a la fiesta!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy celebramos no solo el cumpleaños de Vale, sino tu ascenso! –Dije alzando mi puño en el aire

Ambos comenzamos a reír al tiempo que bajábamos por las escaleras, ahí un par de rostros amigables me recibieron, la prima Mariana y una recién llegada Kumi; una amiga de Valeria, y bueno… con quien salí un tiempo:

-Hola primo ¿Cómo estás? –saludo Mariana

-¡Hey, Roberto, hace cuanto que no te veo! –saludo contenta Kumi

-¡Vengan aquí! –Dije abrazando a ambas, no son muy altas y son delgadas, las cargo con facilidad- ¡Es un día maravilloso! ¿Cómo han estado ambas?

-Muy bien –dijo Mariana, al principio asustada por todo, pero luego más tranquila- todo va bien

-¡Wow! ¡Sí que te ves feliz de verme! –Dijo ella, pero eso último en tono burlón- Pues de maravilla

-¡Me alegra! –Dije dejándolas en el suelo- ¿Cómo está tu pequeña, prima?

-De maravilla –comento Mariana- mi pequeña se la pasa jugando con esa pequeña lamia, no sabía que ya habías sentado cabeza, primo

-¿Dónde está la afortunada? –cuestiono Kumi

-Nah, aun no –dije disintiendo con mi mano- solo la estoy cuidando junto a mi huésped ¿Verdad que es una tierna bebe?

-Es muy bonita, y juega muy bien con mi pequeña –dijo mirando a los niños

La pequeña Fernanda; hija de Mariana; y Aki, de casi la misma edad, los dos están en el centro de la sala, con diversos juguetes, Aki está muy curiosa con un cubo de colores y diversos relieves, dividido en colores y cada parte se mueve de manera diferente mientras que Fernandita se está divirtiendo con un gran peluche de un dinosaurio colorido:

-Los dos se divierten por sus lados, hace poco estaban compartiendo sus juguetes

-Son criaturas tan hermosas –comente con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y qué te trae a Japón, Rob? –pregunto Kumi

De estatura promedio, pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, piel clara y un par de ojos color avellana, es una chica linda y muy animada, Valeria y ella siempre salían, y creo que lo siguen haciendo, siempre a las pistas de baile, bares, o simplemente a comer, son amigas cercanas, y bueno, eso me llevo a conocerla e invitarla a salir un par de veces:

-Un evento algo… fuerte, ya sabes, cosas del oficio de un soldado –dije sonriéndole- luego te cuento la historia ¿Qué hay de ti, como has estado?

-Pues todo ha ido muy bien –dijo sonriendo- hace un tiempo me contrataron en una agencia de ventas de autos, así que todo va mejor

-Me alegro por ti, Kumi

-La verdad es que ya te eh visto en las noticias, pero quería esperar al momento en que me llamaras al menos

-Si bueno… tuve semanas muy ocupadas, y con muchas sorpresas y cambios –dije riendo- otro día hay que salir a comer ¿Te parece?

-Me encantaría, me gustaría saber que paso contigo grandote, por cierto, mencionaste a tu huésped ¿Quién es?

-Oh, es ella –apunte a Amanda en la sala, estaba saludando a una tía mientras jugaba con las niñas- la gran minotauro

-Valla, no tienes mal ojo, grandote –dijo riendo- parece una chica agradable… ¿Ya te lanzaste por ella? –dijo dándome un ligero codazo

-Aun no –admití- con ella es… es muy diferente, es una mujer muy especial

-Ya veo, bueno, en ese caso suerte, amigo –dijo sonriéndome- ojala la puedas traer un día con nosotras, para pasarlo bien entre todos

-Eso hare Kumi

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, para eso Pérez estaba saliendo de la sala, Valeria fue la que abrió:

-¡Martínez! –Exclamo de repente Valeria- ¡Me alegra que vinieras!

Al escuchar como dijo eso me gire al instante, Pérez me imito… ahí está el tipo.

Un chico de estatura algo por encima de la media, tez clara, pelo rubio recortado, venia vestido con una camisa de vestir y con un regalo envuelto y con un listón, ahí entonces ambos compartió un beso…

Por un segundo el ruido de la fiesta se fue, y yo seguía mirando a los dos, apretando mis puños:

-Valeria –dijo ese tipo- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –ya se dio cuenta que no le estoy dando una buena mirada

-Oh, ellos… es mi buen amigo Pérez –dijo señalándolo, el solo estrecho la mano con ese tipo- y mi hermano mayor, Roberto

-M-Mucho gusto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa, ahí estreche su mano y comencé a sacudirla un poco, aplicando una buena cantidad de fuerza

-El gusto es mío –dije sonriéndole, note la ligera mueca por el fuerte apretón de manos- Valeria me ha dicho poco de ti, solo espero que no te quieras pasar de listo

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabe –ahí Valeria me dio un ligero golpe en mi costado derecho y lo solté- ven, saluda a mis padres

Valeria lo pasó al patio, y con el saliendo ella volteo conmigo lanzándome su mirada llena de furia, yo solo me cruce de brazos:

-No me agrada –dijo Pérez

-Ni a mí, no hay que perderle el ojo de encima

-Concuerdo

-¡Las crepas! –Exclamo Amanda de repente- Robie –me llamo- ¿Podrías cargar a Aki? Empezare con las crepas

-Oh, claro –dije tomando a la niña en mis brazos, ella parecía estar adormilada, estaba con una mordedera en su boca- parece que se está durmiendo

-Le di de comer hace poco, además de cambiar su pañal, solo hay que arrullarla un poco, y bueno, parece que le gusta tu calor

-Bueno, si a esta pequeña le gusta –dije mirándola, ella solo pareció sonreírme para luego bostezar- bien, la mantendré conmigo

-¡Gracias! Dentro de poco saldrán las crepas

Luego de eso ella se dirigió a la cocina, recogió su cabello el cual sigue luciendo de esas flores, se colocó un delantal y comenzó a prepararlas, tengo que venir a ver como las prepara, es increíble verla moverse con esa gracia en la cocina.

Por mi parte me dirigí al porche trasero, ahí estaba Valeria con ese tipo, están hablando muy cerca uno del otro, Pérez también los vigila de manera más discreta, está charlando con uno de mis tíos mientras los vigila, por mi parte volví a la parrilla, los cortes que deje ya estaban fuera, tengo aquí todos los recipientes necesarios para colocar todo, y las otras bandejas con más carne:

-Hijo –escuche a mi madre- ten, esto es para Aki

Me gire y la encontré colocando un columpio arrullador:

-Oh, no debías mamá, ella está muy cómoda en mi brazo –dije mostrando a la pequeña dormida

-Tonterías hijo, tiene que dormir bien, quizás no este adaptado a su cuerpo tan diferente, pero es lo suficientemente grande para que duerma bien arrullada –dijo sonriendo- esta es la que usaba para Valeria

-Bueno, gracias mamá

-No hay de qué hijo

Me hinque para acomodar bien a Aki, al acostarla junto a su harpía de juguete ella solo se enrosco alrededor del peluche, pronto se acomodó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente:

-¡Mírala! Le encanta

-Ha de estar muy cómoda –dije acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza- duerme bien pequeña

-Y eso que es el medio día –dijo mi madre- esta nena juega, come y duerme, tal como ustedes

-Oye, a esa edad no hay más que hacer –dije riendo ligeramente para ponerme de pie y darle vuelta a las salchichas y otros cortes del tipo ribeye

-Es una linda bebe… sigue chocándome lo sucedido con ella –dijo mi madre estando igual hincada a un lado del columpio, impulsándolo lentamente- pero sabes, me siento muy orgullosa

-¿Enserio? ¿Porque?

-Hijo… rescataron a una bebé de un destino incierto, y las lamias son muy delicadas en cuestión del clima –dijo poniéndose de pie- no cualquiera hace un acto así, me siento muy orgullosa por ti, hijo mío

-Gracias mamá –le sonreí- yo solo hice lo correcto, junto a Amanda

-Muchos hubiesen huido –dijo ella- dejado a esa nena con algún policía, o hasta en otro lugar para que alguien más se hiciese cargo, tu, ustedes –aclaro- la cuidaron ¿La tuvieron en el apartamento?

-Dos días –respondí- en lo que se aclaraban algunos documentos y la búsqueda de un orfanato donde pudiese quedarse, en ese breve tiempo nos encariñamos con ella, especialmente Amanda, créeme, ella luce como su madre, la manera en que la cuida, como vela por ella

-Es una mujer muy maternal –dijo mi madre- y no solo con los pequeños, sino contigo también, hijo

-Es así con todos –comente dando vuelta a unos cortes de carne- es muy especial, simplemente un ángel en la tierra

-Viniendo de ti, hijo, no es nada a la ligera –dijo riendo- cuídala ¿Quieres?

-La protegeré –dije mirándola- estaré ahí para ella, siempre

-Lo se hijo, lo sé, sigue cocinando eso bien –dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda- huele delicioso

-Gracias, pronto saldrá otra buena ración

Dejando cocinar la carne otros segundos más comencé a meterla en los contenedores, pero apartando un par de cortes de cada uno para cocinarlos un poco más, son los especiales para Amanda, un poco de todo, ella come mucho también.

Luego de guardar toda esa tanda, coloque algunos cortes más, ahí recordé que faltaba algo que añadir, limón, así que entre directo a la cocina, ahí pude ver a Amanda cocinando. Estaba tarareando una animada canción mientras se movía de lado a lado con gracia, su cola se agitaba al mismo son que sus caderas, mientras ella hacia girar la masa de las crepas por los aires, ahí pude ver una gran bandeja circular que ya la estaba cubriendo con crepas, lleva tres niveles de estas, es una base ancha y va subiendo comenzando a hacerse estrecha, aunque parece que le faltan varios niveles más:

-Parece que llevas un ritmo rápido –comente abriendo el refrigerador

-¡Oh, Robie! Bueno, las crepas son sencillas ¡Y pensé en acomodarlas como una montaña! Así cada quien agarra las que quiera

-Lucen deliciosas –comete mirando la gran pila de crepas rellenas de chocolate, con crema batida y algunas fresas picadas- y esta presentación es perfecta, le encantara a los invitados

-Eso espero ¿Y Aki? –pregunto alzando la masa en el aire con un hábil movimiento con la sartén, y atrapando la masa circular de nuevo con el sartén

-Está dormida en un pequeño columpio arrullador –dije cortando unos cinco limones- Ya iba dormida en mi brazo, solo tuve que acostarla

-Oh, ya veo ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Mi madre lo trajo, era el que Valeria usaba cuando era un bebé

-Tengo que darle las gracias a tu mamá –dijo sonriendo- bueno, ve y sigue cocinando, si Aki despierta solo dímelo, quizás despierte con hambre

-Claro Amanda, yo te aviso

Regrese al asador y continúe, hay bastante comida, y toda se debe cocinar, la familia come mucho…

-¡Comida lista y servida! –llame dejando las bandejas con carne

-Perfecto –dijo uno de mis tíos- ya hacia hambre

-Vengan antes de que se enfrié –hablo mi madre

Pronto cada uno tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa, yo me senté junto a Amanda, pero separamos algo más los asientos dejando el espacio suficiente para Aki, habíamos conseguido un asiento para bebé, donde ella entraba con su cola:

-Abre grande pequeña –dijo Amanda dándole una cucharada de papilla

Por mi parte le serví a ella los cortes que separe para ella, junto a unas verduras salteadas que le prepare:

-Todo luce muy bueno, gracias primo –dijo una de mis primas

-No hay de que, disfrútenlo

-Mira esta pila de crepas –dijo otro de mis tíos- ¿Quién la preparo?

-¡Esa fui yo! –Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa- espero que les guste, oh, eso me recuerda algo ¿Puedes alimentar a Aki por mientras? voy por algo

-Claro Amanda –dije sonriéndole y dándole otra cucharada a Aki

Me entretuve dándole la cucharada a la bebé que en ocasiones se resistía, mirando a todos los invitados, sonriendo cuando mis familiares la saludaban:

-Mírate Rob, ya pareces su padre –dijo Valeria burlonamente

-Solo le estoy dando de comer –dije recogiendo algo de la papilla que cayó en su barbilla y la guiaba a su boquita- nada del otro mundo

-Aunque parece que ya le tienes el truco –comento Pérez- así intente con uno de los hijos de mis primas, y el escuincle se retorcía como sanguijuela, no se dejaba dar de comer

-A lo mejor le diste miedo –comento Valeria- ya vez tus modos algo bruscos

-No fui tan brusco…

-¿Quieres otra salchicha, querida? –pregunto de repente Ramírez

-Así estoy bien, pero no me enojaría si me pasas una quesadilla

Solo porque estoy cuidando de Aki no me puedo centrar en este tipo, pero espero que Pérez lo vigile:

-¡Estas crepas están deliciosas! –exclamo mi tío- Roberto, esa muchacha sí que tiene talento

-Lo sé, y todo lo que prepara esta al mismo nivel de calidad –dije pasando mi mano por mi estómago- hasta me hará subir de peso si sigo comiendo así

Ahí solté una ligera carcajada junto a mis familiares, ahí Amanda salió con un plato:

-Ya regrese ¡Para ti Robie! –dijo extendiendo el plato

Una gran crepa con forma de corazón, rellena de chocolate, con un punto de crema batida encima y una fresa cortada simulando una especie de flor, y con líneas de chocolate decorando la crepa junto al plato:

-Amanda… muchas gracias

-¡Disfrútala! La hice especialmente para ti, además –dijo ahí bajando un poco su voz- tiene un ingrediente especial

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

-Te lo diré mas tarde ¿Qué hay de Aki?

-Esta nena ya comió todo, solo queda limpiar lo que ensucio

-Muy bien, yo me encargo

Luego de eso y con Aki limpia comenzamos a comer, ella se quedó entretenida con su harpía de peluche y una sonaja:

-Esto está muy rico, Robie –dijo Amanda probando una de las costillas de res- _délicieux_

-Gracias Amanda, solo es algo de carne bien sazonada y cocinada –dije dándole un trago a la lata de cerveza bien fría- intenta poniendo la carne en una tortilla y añadiéndole guacamole

Ella obedeció deshebrando la carne con su tenedor, colocando está en una tortilla de maíz y poniéndole el guacamole, al darle el mordisco y masticar un poco sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cola se agito de lado a lado animadamente, mientras sus orejas iban de arriba a abajo:

-¡Esta delicioso!

-Es una explosión de sabores ¿Verdad?

-¡Si! Me encanta –dijo devorando el resto del taco de un bocado- tiene lo jugoso de la carne y su sazón, pero lo fresco del guacamole

-Me alegra que te guste

-A Roberto se le da esto de las carnes asadas –comento mi hermana

-Siempre le queda muy bueno –dijo mi madre- el día en que se fue de casa no estaba preocupada, al menos no moriría de hambre

Ahí solté una pequeña carcajada, este ambiente familiar tan agradable, simplemente es el mejor para relajarme, Amanda estaba disfrutando de cada taco, sacudiendo su cola cada vez que los mordía y mezclarlos con el guacamole, además de las verduras salteadas que prepare pensando en ella, sé que es omnívora, pero también parece disfrutar de una buena ensalada al carbón:

-¿Entonces esa bebé es de un vecino, amigo o de quién? –pregunto el tío Ortega, de entre todos los presentes, Pérez es el único que no habla en japonés, aunque mi madre le está ayudando haciendo de traductora

-Es de… un vecino –tuve que mentir, no quiero arruinar el ambiente- saldrían hasta tarde, y nos dejaron a esta nena

-Pues la cuidan muy bien –comento- casi como si tuviesen experiencia, especialmente Amanda ¿Acaso ya tenías hijos?

Ella estaba masticando y con esa pregunta casi se atraganto, término pasando su bocado con su bebida; limonada fría:

-N-No señor Ortega –dijo Amanda limpiando su boca con una servilleta- es solo que en las comunas en Francia y Japón fungí como cuidadora, además de haber cuidado a mi hermana menor cuando era una bebe –dijo sonriendo- así que tengo mucha experiencia

-Ya decía yo, se les da muy bien, casi hasta parecen sus padres

-Nos lo dicen seguido –dije con tono burlón

-Por cierto Valeria –hablo el tío Víctor- ¿Qué tal van las cosas, acaso este buen sujeto es tu actual pareja?

-Así es, tío –dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de ese tipo y acercándose a el- por más que haya ciertas personas que se opongan –dijo mirándome discretamente- lo quiero mucho, y el a mi ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si querida –dijo ese chico mirándola con una sonrisa- como no podría querer a tan linda mujer

Ambos ahí compartieron otro beso, por mi parte casi aplasto por completo la lata de cerveza, y pude ver como Pérez corto uno de los ribeye de una tajada con el cuchillo que tenía, Valeria ahí nos miró con una sonrisa burlona… bien que lo sabe…

Pero esta vez seré mas piadoso, es su día, o más bien, lo fue ayer, pero hoy la estamos festejando, mejor la dejo que haga lo que quiera, pero si lo veo pasarse de la línea, lo tirare directo a la fuente, para ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, mi madre fue a abrir y regreso con el primo Horacio, y una gran sorpresa, una chica que lo acompañaba, una harpía del tipo lechuza:

-¡Hola a todos! –saludo sonriendo

Buena parte de los presentes se levantaron a saludarlo, e interrogarlo de inmediato, pero él prefirió pasar a sentarse junto a esa chica, que a como dijo, es su esposa:

-¡Mírate! No perdiste el tiempo para cuando anunciaron lo de las extraespecies –comento mi padre con tono burlón

-Ya la conocía desde antes –comento con orgullo

-Fue un encuentro muy peculiar –dijo la chica; Jasmine; tiene una voz suave- porque básicamente lo encontré gritando por su vida tratando de bajar una montaña

-¡El guía me había dejado muy atrás!

Ahí comenzamos a reír, y le prestamos atención a la historia, donde ella básicamente lo rescato de caer en una de sus sesiones de alpinismo, y con el anuncio de las especies en México se facilitó la boda, en su caso por la ley:

-¿Y la ceremonia? ¿Por qué no nos invitaste? –interrogo una prima

-Tuvimos algunos problemas y contra tiempos… y que, bueno…

-Estoy embarazada –declaro Jasmine sin pena alguna, pero mi primo se sonrojo- y mis padres… bueno, hicieron que adelantáramos la boda por medio legal lo más pronto posible

-¡No te vasto con solo conocerla sino de marcarla! –Exclamo el tío Ortega- mira que muchacho más atrevido

-Solo espero que la quieras de verdad –comento otra prima- no vayas a hacer como otros…

-Les puedo asegurar que la pequeña que se está desarrollando está hecha con puro amor –dijo guiñándonos, mientras que Jasmine se sonrojo- de hecho, eh estado buscando una casa en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad, para darle espacio libre para que vuele sin tanto riesgo de cables, que ambas vuelen con libertad

-Mira, que tierno –dijo Valeria- si piensas en ella, bueno, me alegra ver que no fue un descuido como pasa con otras personas

Y así seguimos, con los recién llegados sirviéndose algo de la basta variedad de cortes de carne, Amanda disfrutando de la comida y por momentos jugando con Aki, nos terminamos turnando para comer y jugar con la pequeña.

En todo ese tiempo me dedique a relajarme, hace poco vi ese video… esas mujeres que continúan con su vida y me hicieron ver que ese sacrificio valió toda la pena, más las noticias de esa condecoración, debería… ¿Debería recibirlas? Solo hice lo que es correcto, lo que se le asignó a mi escuadrón, una simple misión que tuvo un giro por demás explosivo.

Si bien eh hecho mucho por mi nación… a veces siento que no merezco esa clase de premios… especialmente luego de aquel evento, eso que me sigue persiguiendo.

Agite mi cabeza al tiempo que le daba un trago a mi cerveza, no, no es tiempo de traer esos recuerdos de vuelta, solo me queda disfrutar del día, ahí mire de reojo a Amanda, tenía cargando a Aki para que jugara con Pérez y mi mamá, esta última se nota que aprecia a la pequeña, y a Amanda, eso solo me contenta más, desde aquel día que nos visitaron de sorpresa se notaba algo.

Luego de acabar con una de las brochetas de camarón adobado que prepare, me dedique al postre, esa crepa con chocolate, crema batida y fresa cortada que Amanda me dio, tiene esta forma de corazón… si, no quiero asumirlo demasiado, pero es muy palpable, ella no había hecho esta clase de detalles antes, los corazones, las cartas escritas a mano, incluso sugerir una salida con Aki, le gusto.

Y ella… la amo, no lo echare a perder.

Horas pasaron, los invitados se ponían de pie para seguir platicando, y algunos inclusive para bailar cuando mi padre saco un reproductor de música con conexión bluetooth, sea con sus parejas, o incluso sus hijos, pues Amanda me impulso a bailar con Aki, es una bebé, pero estaba disfrutando de las vueltas, yo la mantenía en mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con mi mano derecha sostenía su mano, haciendo como si bailáramos un vals:

-¡Mira que bonitos! ¡Sonrían a la cámara! –dijo Amanda apuntándonos con la cámara

Me detuve y sonreí ampliamente, Aki no dejaba de reír en mis brazos, Amanda capturo la foto y esta vez la jale conmigo para que bailara ahora ella con Aki y yo encargarme de las fotos, ella no dudo y comenzó a bailar con ella, haciendo pasos similares a los míos, y la bebe riendo volteando con todos los invitados.

Pasó el tiempo y ya tocaba ir a dejar a Aki al orfanato, mi hermana me ofreció para llevarnos, pero preferí que nos dejara en la estación de metro más cercana, quería caminar con Amanda, especialmente porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Ya camino al orfanato, Aki se quedó dormida en los brazos de Amanda, con su chupete y abrazando la harpía de peluche:

-Es tan linda –dijo ella mirándola

-Es un ángel durmiente –dije mirando a la niña en sus brazos

-Robie ¿Crees que su padre aparezca? –Dijo Amanda, puedo notar la preocupación en su voz- Marisa… murió de una manera trágica ¿Crees que su padre haya pasado por lo mismo?

-No puedo asegurar nada –dije con sinceridad, pasando mi brazo por su espalda y acercándola a mí- pero… cuando son cosas así, con el crimen organizado de por medio, toda la familia se ve en la mira, quiero pensar que el sigue con vida

-Entiendo… ¿Por qué ocurren estas cosas? –Dijo con tristeza, puedo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿P-P-Porque alguien querría dañar tanto a alguien? Dejar a una bebe sin… sin familia

-A veces la gente se equivoca de qué clase de trabajos tomar, de la senda que seguir –comente acariciando su espalda- y… esto mismo se mezcla con gente peligrosa que no tiene remordimientos con causar esa clase de daño… es muy triste ver el resultado de algo así, esta criatura tan adorable e inocente sola en un mundo tan cruel

-Solo es una bebé… no le ha hecho nada a nadie –decía aun en un tono de pesar

-Pero, pareciese que se le dio una segunda oportunidad –dije tratando de consolarla- su familia… ya no está, pero podemos cuidarla, yo… sigo siendo responsable de lo ocurrido con su madre, pero me asegurare que tenga una buena familia

-Robie… no deberías sentir esa carga encima, tu… sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, que tenías el más puro sentimiento de salir a buscar a su madre

-Le jure a esta pequeña que daría con su madre, que la traería de vuelta –dije mirando a Aki- simplemente falle… falle en un juramento ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme?

-Ya has hecho demasiado por ella –dijo mirándome a los ojos, deteniéndose abruptamente- yo… también quisiese que su familia se hubiese restaurado… pero… lamentablemente no ocurrió, y me duele tanto como a mí, pero Roberto, no te sientas con ese pesar, esa culpa, la policía era la encargada de buscar a esa mujer, tú ya tenías otra encomienda con tu trabajo, has hecho mucho no solo por esta bebé, sino por todos los que te rodean, deja de sentirte así Robie, no quiero que estés triste por ello

En todo ese tiempo me miraba a los ojos, reflejando su preocupación en su voz, pero determinación en las palabras… quizás tenga razón, y esta culpa que siento no tiene mucha razón… pero le jure a esa niña que su madre volvería, y no pude hacer nada para traerla, no tenía la jurisdicción, los medios o la ayuda.

Nada.

Y eso es lo que más me pesa… no haber hecho nada, no intentar algo para que el destino de esa mujer hubiese sido diferente:

-Te entiendo Amanda… pero lo que más me pesa es no haber hecho nada por ella, algo, aunque haya sido la más mísera cosa –dije encarándola- algo para cambiar su destino… pero no fue así, no hice nada, y ahora esa niña está sola

-No lo está –afirmo- yo… bueno… se lo que dijo la señorita Smith sobre mi condición, y lo de adoptar un bebé, pero… yo quiero cuidar de esta pequeña –dijo erigiéndose por completo, imponiéndose ligeramente por los centímetros que me saca de estatura- sé que debo estar casada… y-y-y sé que algún día encontrare a mi pareja, pero yo quiero adoptar a esta nena, cuando el momento llegue, no demorare ni un segundo para comenzar los tramites

Está decidida, lo puedo notar en el brillo de sus ojos y tono de voz:

-Quizás sus padres no están –comente- pero tu… eres una gran persona Amanda

-No soy la única, tu también lo eres –dijo sonriendo- la quieres tanto como yo

-Sí, eso es cierto –dije riendo- vamos Amanda, se nos hará tarde

-Oh, sí, es solo que me sentí inspirada

-Lo sé, estabas echando fuego de tus ojos, puedo notar tu determinación

Ella solo rio ligeramente al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cola de lado a lado y sus orejas subían y bajaban con entusiasmo, ya arribando al orfanato tocamos la puerta y la directora Matsuko nos recibió:

-Buenas noches –dijimos dando una reverencia

-Buenas noches, Roberto-san, Amanda-san –dijo sonriéndonos- ¿Aki-chan no causo algún alboroto?

-Claro que no, esta nena es muy tranquila –dijo Amanda sonriendo

-Fue el centro de atención en muchos casos –comente riendo- a mi familia le encanto esta pequeña

-Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Puedo cargarla?

-Oh, c-cierto, aquí esta

Amanda le entrego a la señorita Matsuko la bebe, puedo ver cómo le cuesta cada día, dejarla aquí, por suerte la nena está dormida y no se pone a llorar, aquel día en el apartamento Amanda estaba casi por alcanzar a Matsuko pues la pequeña lloro cuando las separaron. Me acerque a ella y apoye mi mano en su espalda, ella se volteo y yo solo le sonreí:

-Ven Amanda, hay que dejar que la acuesten en su cama, hace algo de frio

-S-Si, disculpe, es solo… bueno, no me gusta separarme de ella

-Te entiendo Amanda-san –dijo Matsuko sonriendo- son personas ejemplares, por cierto, Roberto-san, los niños lo extrañaron, tanto que me insistieron que le preguntara si estaba bien, son conscientes del tipo de labor que desempeña

-Que tiernos –comente- dígales que estoy bien, solo estaba muy ocupado pateando traseros de criminales y haciendo este país más seguro

-Tenga por seguro que se los diré –dijo sonriendo- bueno, iré a acostar a esta nena, tengan buenas noches

-Igualmente

Luego de eso Matsuko ingreso al orfanato con la bolsa con las cosas de Aki, Amanda se quedó mirando y yo solo cerré la puerta, le sonreí de nuevo e hice un ademan con mi cabeza apuntando a la salida, pasamos la puerta de la verja perimetral, y reanudamos nuestra caminata de vuelta a la estación del metro:

-¡Hola Roberto-san, Amanda-san! –escuche una voz repentina, la de un niño

Nos giramos al instante, es el pequeño Tadashi, ese niño que también tiene una prótesis para su pierna:

-Hey ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? –dije estando de cuclillas

-¡Hola! –saludo Amanda también bajando para emparejarnos a su altura- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Soy Tadashi, ya eh jugado con Roberto-san, siempre jugamos a las carreras con mis coches de juguete

-Oh, eres tú, si los eh visto –dijo sonriendo- se divierten mucho

-¡Si! Él es muy bueno, casi me gana siempre –dijo sonriendo- pero esta vez no viniste ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto genuinamente preocupado

-Tuve que responder a mi labor, pequeño –dije sonriéndole- proteger a la gente que me contrata, y siempre auxiliar a la población

-Esque me preocupe, pensé que usted se había aburrido de nosotros, o que ya no quería jugar a las carreras –dijo bajando la vista- Amanda-san vino, pero me extraño que usted no viniera

-No pienses así, Tadashi-kun –dije acariciando su cabeza, el solo rio- yo nunca me aburriría de jugar con el bicampeón del Grand Prix de Tokio

-Robie es una gran persona, Tadashi-kun –dijo Amanda- él nunca te dejaría, te puedo asegurar que él quería venir a jugar contigo

-De verdad quería –dije sonriéndole- pero el deber llamaba, es más, la próxima vez vendré, y además de jugar contigo, te traeré un regalo

-¿Enserio? –pregunto con sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa

-¡Por supuesto! –dije levantando mi pulgar y sonriéndole- Te mereces un regalo por ser un buen niño

-¡Gracias Roberto-san! –dijo dando un brinco de emoción

Pase mi mano por los barrotes de la valla y lo acerque conmigo, el paso sin problemas sus brazos pequeños para darle un abrazo, pronto nos separamos y acaricie su cabeza:

-Ahora vuelve adentro, ya deberías estar dormido

-¡Si, ya iré! Solo quería saludarlos ¡Adiós Roberto-san, Amanda-san! ¡Buenas noches! –dijo despidiéndose y corriendo al patio trasero

-Que tierno niño –exclamo Amanda- parecía muy preocupado por ti

-No espere eso de el… pero creo que ya soy un amigo para el –dije sonriendo

-Él te aprecia, quizás después de lo de aquel incidente, y que siempre juegas con el

-Puede ser… bueno, creo que es hora de reanudar nuestro camino a casa ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro Robie! Te sigo

Sonreí y me puse de pie para continuar la caminata con Amanda, es una noche fresca, con una luna de medio creciente en el cielo, Amanda se adelantó un poco, tarareando ligeramente, agitando su cola de lado a lado y casi parecía que caminaba dando saltitos, es increíble, vuelve una simple caminata a la estación del metro en un paseo agradable, es esa aura que tiene:

-¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta, Amanda?

-¡Ah sido muy divertida! –Dijo sonriendo emparejándose a mí- tu familia es muy agradable, y creo que les caigo bien a tus padres

-Eres una mujer encantadora, como no les caerías bien –comente sonriéndole y ella solo pudo reír ligeramente

-Robie ¿Podríamos tomar una ligera desviación?

-¿Por? –cuestione extrañado

-B-Bueno, es una noche bonita, y pensé que quizás quisieses seguir paseando un poco más, creo que debe de haber un parque cercano –dijo eso juntando sus dedos y desviando ligeramente la mirada- ¿O prefieres volver a la fiesta de Valeria? ¡No me importa lo que decidas! S-Solo quiero pasar algo más de tiempo contigo

-Claro Amanda, de hecho, debe de quedar algo cerca el parque Ueno ¿Quieres visitarlo de nuevo?

-¡Si! Es un parque encantador –dijo sonriendo, pero se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz- me encanta, y de noche debe ser espectacular

-En ese caso vamos, no perdamos el tiempo

Ya ingresando en la estación del metro, tomamos la línea que lleva a la estación que da directamente al parque, ya en este, tomamos el camino directo al islote, pero ya ahí notamos una presencia mayor de gente, de hecho, mucha gente joven, y a por como caminaban, parece que casi todos eran parejas:

-Está bastante concurrido –comente- es extraño para la hora

-Debe de ser un evento –dijo Amanda

-Lo más seguro ¿Vamos a averiguar qué es?

-¡Claro!

Luego de eso nos aventuramos directo al parque, el islote parecía muy lleno, así que preferimos dirigimos al gran parque donde también hay una gran presencia de gente, muchas parejas diversas, sea de humanos, liminales o de liminales y humanos, algunos sujetos de sus manos, otros compartiendo un abrazo admirando el lago, y otros compartiendo algún aperitivo dulce.

Ya llegando al parque notamos algunos puestos de comida y juegos, debe ser algún evento, no sé exactamente cual, pero hay un agradable ambiente:

-¡Pasen, pasen! –Anunciaba uno de los múltiples dueños de carpas de juegos- ¡Tenemos todo tipo de premios!

-¡El mejor takoyaki está aquí! –decía otro sujeto en su puesto de takoyaki

-¡Mira Robie! –Dijo Amanda apuntando a los puestos- ¡Hay premios de todo tipo! ¡Vamos a jugar!

-Claro Amanda –dije cediendo pues me tomo de mi mano jalándome directo a los puestos con juegos de todo tipo, es fuerte además de que está emocionada

-¡Mira, es uno de tiro al blanco! –Dijo apuntando a una- en eso debes ser muy bueno

-El mejor –dije sonriéndole con orgullo- ¿Quieres algún premio en específico?

-Oh, bueno –ahí ella comenzó a mirar los varios premios colgados en el frente e interior del negocio, desde pequeños peluches del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, hasta algunos del tamaño de una almohada- ¡Me gusta mucho ese, el pingüino! –dijo apuntando a un pingüino con gorro y bufanda

-Muy bien, pues pronto lo tendrás, solo mira –dije guiñándole, ella solo rio ligeramente además de mostrar un sonrojo

-Buenas –salude al encargado del juego- ¿Cuantos puntos para el pingüino?

-500, si destruye las figuras adecuadas, será suyo

-En ese caso deme ese rifle

El solo asintió entregándomelo, un rifle de aire comprimido, algo pequeño para mis manos:

-Tiene diez tiros –dijo en lo que comprobaba el arma, no parece trucada

Apenas él dijo eso comencé a disparar, rápidamente acabe con ocho disparos acertando en las figuras más alejadas y altas, que son las de mayor puntaje, los últimos dos disparos los acerté en las figuras necesarias para alcanzar el puntaje, aunque creo que me pase por unas decenas.

El sujeto apenas vio como elimine los blancos en pocos segundos parpadeo varias veces, creo que no se esperaba esa velocidad:

-¿Me permite ese peluche de pingüino?

-S-Si, enseguida

Bajo el peluche con un gancho, yo solo agradecí y volví con Amanda:

-Para ti

-¡Eso fue espectacular! –Dijo ella dando un pequeño salto y tomando el peluche- Sí que eres hábil

-Es la experiencia Amanda ¡Ven! –Dije más animado- Vamos, hay muchos más juegos

-¡Si! ¡Divirtámonos!

Si bien los juegos son para niños, aquí hay muchas parejas jóvenes y todas se divierten en los juegos, sea en el que pescas unos globos de agua con un pequeño anzuelo, el del tiro al blanco y uno nuevo, o que bueno, no es común en un matsuri japonés.

Un ogro estaba parado a un lado de una gran torre con la campana roja arriba, es el del martillo de fuerza:

-¡Vengan y prueben su fuerza! –decía el ogro con un gran maso a su lado

La torre es mucho más alta que las comunes, se alza al menos 4 metros o quizás un poco más, tiene aún más marcas que una común, y esta demás decir que el martillo es muy grande, y luce pesado, mas parece un martillo de guerra que uno de un juego:

-Quiero un intento, por favor –dijo Amanda al ogro

-Oh, señorita, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Esta segura? Quizás su novio este más interesado

-N-No es mi novio –dijo apenada- él es fuerte, pero yo quiero probar que tan fuerte soy –dijo sonriendo

-Si usted lo dice, solo tenga cuidado, no se lastime

-Robie –dijo ella girándose- ¿Puedes cuidar al señor pingüino?

-Claro Amanda –dije tomando el peluche

-Gracias

Si bien admito que me gustaría intentarlo yo, ella es más fuerte de lo que puede aparentar, la está subestimando.

Levanto el mazo sin muchos problemas, aunque parece muy pesado, además de muy grande, ella lo levanto con ambas manos y apoyo el mango en su hombro para moverse y quedar frente a la plataforma a golpear y que alza el peso, al ver la gran torre está llena de marcas, del 1 al 30, y en secciones de tres colores, verde, amarillo y rojo es la más alta.

Amanda apoyo bien ambas pezuñas tomo aire y alzo el mazo en el aire, dejo escapar un pequeño grito y azoto el mazo con fuerza en la base del juego, fue tan fuerte que el peso de metal salió disparado hacia arriba golpeando con fuerza la campana:

-¡Si! –Dijo con emoción- ¡Esa es la fuerza de un minotauro! –exclamo flexionando su brazo derecho, mostrando lo bien esculpida que esta

-Wow… ¡Bien hecho, chica! –Exclamo el ogro con una gran sonrisa- Con eso puede escoger el premio que quiera, venga

El ogro fue detrás de la torre, ahí hay unas estanterías con los premios, yo estaba por ir pero me detuve para ver qué tan pesado es el mazo, bastante, apenas lo sujete y trate de levantar no me fue fácil, parece estar hecho de metal y madera:

-¡Ven Robie!

-Ya voy

Ya en la parte de atrás me topé con la alacena, tiene varios premios, dulces, bolsas con diversos aperitivos, algunos electrodomésticos, pero los que más resaltan son figuras de madera tallada con detalles con piedras pintadas:

-¡Mira que bonitas esculturas! ¿Cuál quieres Robie?

-Pero, tú ganaste

-Sí, pero tu ganaste un premio para mi ¡Y ahora gane uno para ti! Escoge

-Oh, bueno –dije sonriéndole, ella estaba expectante de cual escogía

De entre todos me decante por el de una jauría de lobos rodeando una piedra, cada escultura tiene un nivel de detalle sorprendente, con cosas como la textura del pelo brindada por la madera, y los ojos brillantes de cada animal gracias a piedras bien pintadas:

-Buena elección, esa es una de las mejores –dijo el ogro tomándola con cuidado y entregándomela, mientras que yo le daba a Amanda su pingüino

-¿Tú las haces? –pregunte admirando la pieza

-Así es –dijo con orgullo- con ayuda de mis hijos hago estas obras de arte, algunas las vendemos, hacemos encargos o las tenemos para esta clase de eventos

-Son muy buenas –comente- tienen un nivel de detalle impresionante

-¡Son preciosas! Perfectas para decorar una casa –dijo Amanda

-Me alegra que les guste, ahora disfruten su premio

Nos despedimos de él y continuamos nuestro paseo, entre disfrutar de pequeños aperitivos dulces o fritos, deteniéndonos en ocasiones para mirar algún juego, o bromear con algunas mascaras de uno de los puestos.

Luego de jugar en otros juegos, ganar pequeños premios como dulces, o algún peluche extra, caminamos hasta poder apreciar el rio, esta vez con algodón de azúcar, y un par de bebidas frescas, tomamos asiento en una banca que mira directo al gran rio, reflejando la luz de las farolas, lámparas y algunos edificios, además de la fresca brisa y el sonido de los arboles sacudiéndose:

-Que hermosa noche ¿No crees? –comento Amanda a mi lado

-Concuerdo, es muy agradable

-El rio parece el cielo nocturno –dijo con entusiasmo- reflejando tantas luces como si fuesen estrellas

No había notado ese detalle, admito que estaba más centrado en mirar a Amanda de reojo… es tan bella, en todo este tiempos esas flores que mi madre acomodo en su cabello han permanecido, ambas flores rojas que resaltan sus cuernos, o las azules que resaltan en ese cabello castaño tan brillante, producto del cuidado que le da.

Ella estaba admirando el lago y árboles en el islote lejano, mientras disfrutaba de su algodón de azúcar, yo volví mi mirada al frente, cerré mis ojos y solo disfrute del agradable ambiente, de este momento de paz.

Me recargue por completo en el banco, le di un mordisco al algodón de azúcar y apoye mi mano derecha en el espacio libre entre nosotros, pero cuando lo hice, sentí la piel de Amanda.

Solo uno de mis dedos parece que se apoyó en uno de los de ella, pero parece no haberse dado cuenta, pues no dijo nada, ni movió su mano, abrí mi ojo derecho y la mire, ella seguía admirando la lejanía, no puedo ver que expresión tiene… pero este es un gran momento.

Aun así aleje mi mano de la suya, no quiero incomodarla, solo… solo quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de este maravilloso día, de esta paz…

* * *

 _Notas del autor: Ah, qué bonito capitulo el festejo de Valeria con familia y amigos, o incluso una pareja que no aprueba para nada su hermano mayor._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si bien tarde y no es suficiente para el tiempo llevado, admito que me divertí, con todo esto de Amanda entre los invitados y la pequeña Aki que deslumbra con su ternura, fue bastante divertido de escribir y espero lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Un saludo a_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _, a_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _,_ _ **Brandonboss73**_ _y_ _ **Chariklo**_ _que siempre están mostrando apoyo, sea por medio de reviews, mensajes privados, o con seguir la lectura, y gracias a los demás lectores anónimos, la historia avanza todo por ustedes._

 _Gracias por seguir ¡Hasta luego!_


	35. Chapter 35

Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp

* * *

Capítulo 35

* * *

Los rayos solares junto al ruido del exterior que dan inicio a un día laboral me despertaron, de un salto de puse de pie y con ambos pies bien puestos en el suelo hice un par de ejercicios de calentamiento, principalmente para estirar mi espalda y brazos.

Luego de eso me dirigí al baño, estaba por tocar la puerta pero Amanda salió de este:

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Robie! –Dijo con su gran sonrisa abrazándome por un instante- Justo estaba por ir a preparar tu desayuno

-Buenos días –dije devolviéndole el abrazo y separándonos- gracias por el desayuno, eres un encanto

-No hay de que –dijo sonriendo- ¡El baño es todo tuyo! Prepárate para el día, y un buen desayuno

Ella se fue en dirección a la cocina, tarareando esa alegre canción… simplemente es encantadora.

Lo siguiente fue darme una buena ducha caliente, vestirme con el uniforme diario, lavar mis dientes, reducir mi barba y bigote además de peinarme, tengo que lucir este buen rostro, y verme presentable, ya saliendo el buen aroma de la cocina inundo mis fosas nasales, siempre huele exquisito.

Fui recibido por dos platos, uno, con dos tostadas francesas, cubiertas de mermelada de fresa, mientras que en otro plato huevo revuelto con trozos de tocino, todo acompañado con lo que parece jugo de naranja:

- _¡Bonn apetit!_ –dijo Amanda girándose con su desayuno, uno igual al mío

- _Merci_ –agradecí de nuevo en su idioma natal

Luego de agradecer la comida, me dedique a disfrutarla, es simplemente muy bueno, sí, es algo sencillo, pero la dedicación con lo que lo hace, y su propio toque le da una sazón muy especial.

Terminando lave mis dientes de nuevo, recordé a Amanda de su medicamento, además de tomar las identificaciones y lista de compras, son esas cosas que nunca debo olvidar:

-Robie, espera –llamo Amanda cuando estaba por salir

-¿Si, sucede algo?

-Solo déjame acomodar tu cuello –dijo tomando el cuello de mi camisa de vestir- y la corbata

En ese momento mientras ella acomodaba mi vestimenta sentí en ocasiones sus dedos rozando con mi cuello, no me canso de decirlo, su piel es muy suave, y la fragancia de frutas simplemente me hace sonreír, todo en ella; que si bien son cosas simples; son tan hogareñas, tan… especiales, que me hacen sentir tranquilo:

-Listo –dijo separándose alejando sus manos- ¡Mucho mejor! Ahora luces más guapo

-Gracias Amanda –le sonreí- bien, ya me voy, cuida de la fortaleza por mi

-¡Si señor! –Dijo ahora con pose y saludo marcial- ¡Nadie atravesara las defensas del castillo Garcia-Dufort!

Reí luego de eso, ella también soltó una pequeña carcajada, es tan linda:

-Muy bien soldado, ahora descanse

Luego de eso solo me despedí y dirigí a las escaleras, de ahí, a la salida del complejo departamental.

Devuelta a la rutina, con la acera congestionada de gente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos o escuelas, transporte publico lleno, quizás sea un inicio aburrido, pero la verdad es que siempre voy con excelentes ánimos gracias a los buenos días que me da Amanda.

Ya arribando a las oficinas de la corporación pase directamente a la armería, donde el mismo hombre me abasteció de cada parte del equipamiento, ya con chaleco puesto, arma en funda y esposas guardadas en un bolso interno del saco, me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Camino al vehículo empecé a reflexionar sobre la situación con Ana… no quiero complicar la vigilancia por lo nuestro, y que no se aun como sea su comportamiento luego de eso, creo que le cederé a Sloan o Mizuki el control del Mambo.

Y hablando de ese par, ya estaban ahí junto a Janet, a Dina y Catalina las vi abajo acomodando todo su equipamiento:

-Buenos días –salude a mis compañeros

-Buenos –correspondió Sloan

-Guten morgen –dijo Janet asintiendo ligeramente

-¿Descansaron?

-Como nunca –comento Sloan- volver a mi cama fue lo mejor del fin de la semana

-Me duele un poco la espalda baja –comento Mizuki- pero nada grave, por lo otro, eh descansado

-¿Quieres que revise esa área? –pregunto Sloan con tono burlón

-Prefiero romperme la columna antes de que siquiera bajes tanto la mirada

El escoces solo soltó una pequeña carcajada:

-¿Ya tienen a sus parejas para los vehículos? –pregunte

-Faltan las otras dos, pero ya tenemos una idea de cómo serán

-Bueno, me alegra que los tengan en mente porque hay un pequeño cambio –dije sacando las llaves del Mamba de mi bolsillo- ¿Quién quiere ir en el gigante blindado?

-Me encantaría ir en ese monstruo –comento Sloan

-No tan rápido, escoces –dijo Mizuki- yo también quiero pilotarlo

-En ese caso lo conducirá el que las atrape –dije lanzando las llaves hacia ellos

Hubo una patada y dos puñetazos, pero Sloan gracias a su estatura superior alcanzo las llaves:

-¡Eh ganado! –dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Tramposo! –grito Mizuki cruzada de brazos

-Ya será tu día para conducir a ese monstruo, bueno, hoy Dina ira cómoda en el Mamba, por cierto, mariscal –ahí el me paso las llaves de la camioneta que el conducía

-Gracias –escuche algunos pasos detrás de mí, eran Dina y Catalina, además de otros agentes detrás de ellas- bien, hora de trabajar

Dividiéndonos en los dúos de cada vehículo aborde la camioneta junto a Catalina, nada mal, una camioneta oscura pero con un interior beige con detalles oscuros, bastante cómoda; y según ciertos detalles de las fichas de itinerario; con un blindaje nivel 3, nada mal.

Con Sloan en el Mamba y cabeza del convoy avanzamos hasta el hotel, ya en el frente de este bajamos de los vehículos, avise a la recepcionista y está a las chicas, ordene a Janet y Sloan permanecer cerca de la puerta, mientras los demás esperábamos en los vehículos manteniendo cada flanco vigilado.

Y ahí viene… Ana no luce tan mal; y a eso me refiero a descuidada, enojada, o que me lance alguna mirada asesina; eso sí, se dirigió a su vehículo sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los demás, más que a Dina que espera en la puerta. Ella subió sin tomar ni un segundo más, mientras sus compañeras apenas llegaban a los vehículos:

-Buenos días –salude a la serket, Jessica, además de abrir la puerta por ella mientras Catalina se mantenía vigilando los flancos

-Buenas –devolvió el saludo

Ya con ella abordo y lo mismo con Fernanda, la mujer lagarto, aborde la camioneta y seguí el convoy, Sloan tiene programado el GPS de cada punto que visitar, además de un cronometro para ir puntuales.

Mientras avanzábamos en convoy vigile el retrovisor, sin ningún vehículo sospechoso siguiéndonos, y ningún reporte por parte de Sloan, Mizuki o la radio, continúe con la mirada siempre al frente:

-Mariscal Roberto –hablo Jessica- ¿Puedo hablar con usted de algo?

-Claro ¿Sucede algo?

-Es sobre mi compañera Ana –hablo la chica, todo esto en español- luego de aquel día ella quedo algo lastimada ¿Lo sabes?

-No lo sabía, pero era consciente de ello… ¿Fue demasiado?

-Siéndote sincera, no sabría decirlo, es muy intensa con muchas cosas, solo sé que le grito a uno de los chicos de servicio a la habitación, y se la paso encerrada los dos días enteros

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Solo para que lo consideres cuando toque algún tipo molesto entre los reporteros cuando vayamos de salida, no estará del mejor humor, y sé que puede ser muy impulsiva

-Lo hare, mantendré alejados a esos tipos molestos

-Eso espero, era todo, puedes seguir con la vigilancia

-Claro señora

Luego de eso suspire… no pensaba que la dañaría tanto… igual y de verdad le gustaba, pero ya no queda nada más que hacer que pasar hoja, es solo una etapa, es una adulta, ella lo superara…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

Mientras el equipo de Roberto cumplía con su labor de protección de las tres embajadoras mexicanas, en las oficinas de la corporación dos agentes de la división de inteligencia recorrían los pasillos a toda prisa.

Alcanzaron un ascensor lleno pero que lograron detener y entrar, llevaban en sus manos información importante para el coordinador Takeo.

Pronto con su llegada al piso donde la oficina del coordinador se ubica estos corrieron hasta la puerta, la recepcionista los dejo pasar y estos entraron recuperando el aliento:

-¡Coordinador! –grito uno de los hombres, el otro permaneció sosteniendo la puerta

-Oh, buenos días agentes –saludo Takeo haciendo a un lado un par de documento que leía- ¿Sucede algo?

-Es sobre… es sobre Von Theobold –dijo el agente levantando un maletín con documentos dentro

-Ya veo, bien, pasen –dijo haciendo un ademan

Ambos agentes ingresaron y abrieron el maletín sacando dos carpetas:

-La identidad fue confirmada, es el –dijo entregando una hoja con la foto de un ogro albino con varias marcas de combate en su rostro y completamente rapado- está en la lista de los más buscados en Europa, traficante de armas, drogas y un soporte importante para grupos terroristas en medio oriente

-¿Seguros que es él?

-Equipos de inteligencia europea lo corroboraron con otras fotografías, la foto tomada por el dron ha sido el culminante, además de la descripción de sus subordinados que han sido arrestados en otros países

-Excelente –dijo el coordinador con una sonrisa genuina- tenemos a un pez gordo en la mira ¿Qué tenemos del lugar donde lo encontramos?

-Prefectura de Saitama, en cercanías de la montaña de Jominesan –explico el otro agente colocando varias fotos satelitales y de lo que parecen tomadas desde algún vehículo aéreo- antes era un helipuerto privado, pero fue abandonado junto al camino donde se ubica, pocos vehículos han transitado ese camino, y esos mismos vehículos son camiones de semirremolque o camiones de carga, por las noches

-El edificio presenta muchas ampliaciones de acuerdo a los registros de cuando fue construido –dijo señalando dos fotos, una que por su calidad demuestra que tiene al menos diez años, y otra con una cámara moderna- la torre de control fue ampliada y reforzada con concreto y paneles de acero, además de que se construyó un almacén grande justo donde estaba una pequeña casa de dos cuartos

-El dron tomo la foto cuando Theobold descendía de un camión –dijo mostrando la foto- parece estar portando un equipo balístico pesado, además de ser escoltado por otras especies grandes

-Es un gran almacén, y si semirremolques descargan o cargan ahí –comento Takeo- puede haber hasta toneladas de productos de contrabando o drogas

-El director de inteligencia sugiere un despliegue nocturno –dijo uno de los agentes- tenemos enlistados los días de menor actividad, durante el día sería demasiado evidente enviar un helicóptero o vehículos terrestres en ese camino casi abandonado

-Entiendo, hablare primero con Hiromasa y el superintendente –dijo Takeo revisando los documentos- han hecho un buen trabajo, pueden ir a descansar

-¡Si señor! –ellos dieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejando los documentos en el escritorio del coordinador

-Izuki –dijo el coordinador llamando a su asistente- Llama a Rashidi y Constantina, requiero de su presencia, ahora

-Enseguida coordinador

Dicho esto Takeo tomo asiento, junto a él estaba el bastón de Vari, hace poco descubrió que ya no era necesario tomarlo para que ella se comunicase con él, o ´´conectara´´ en su cerebro:

-Eh terminado de revisar los documentos que solicito, amo –resonó la voz de su chica en su mente

-Bien hecho Vari ¿Qué más tenemos de Theobold?

-Ogro albino extremadamente violento pero muy inteligente, ha burlado a las agencias policías y de operaciones especiales alemanas, francesas, inglesas, se ha ganado cierto aprecio con grupos terroristas que ha suministrado de armamento –explico la chica- lo buscan vivo, o muerto, pero la recompensa es mayor si se aprehende con vida

-Es entendible, posee información valiosa de otros traficantes de armas y rutas que emplean –comento Takeo- eso es todo Vari, continúa con tu análisis

-Enseguida, amo

Luego de eso Takeo ordeno las hojas frente a él, para leerlas detenidamente, desde una ficha con toda la información disponible de Theobold además de los datos de ese lugar en medio de la nada, lejos de la civilización:

-Esto mejorara la posición de la corporación a ojos de los altos mandos –dijo Takeo sonriendo para sí mismo

Lo siguiente fue escribir un correo electrónico para el coronel Hiromasa y el superintendente, además de acordar la reunión, la actualización sobre el caso Theobold, y que ese mismo, podría acercarlos más al fugitivo de la CIA…

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

Si bien las reuniones a lo largo de la semana era con agentes del Acta en edificios algo modestos, simples edificios de oficinas, en otros casos exposiciones de los progresos del Acta y leyes de liminales mexicanas, todo esto en teatros medianos, o salas de conferencias de un tamaño respetable, hoy tocaba el pez gordo.

La gobernadora de Tokio.

Desde temprano, a las 11:30 de la mañana arribamos al ayuntamiento de Tokio, hasta ahora; las cuatro con cincuenta minutos de la tarde, hemos recorrido varios pisos del edificio uno, ahora mismo las embajadoras están con la gobernadora en una sala de reuniones, fuera hay varios de la prensa esperando a que salgan para tomar fotos o hacer sus tediosas preguntas, además de ellos, el equipo de seguridad del ayuntamiento.

Si bien el equipo de seguridad del ayuntamiento es menos intimidante; pues no todas son especies grandes y no portan un amplio arsenal con ellos; son numerosos, e inclusive pasando por reporteros o civiles, además de ellos están múltiples cámaras y alguien en la sala de cámaras que nos ha reportado cada movimiento que hace la prensa, además de lo que se viene según el itinerario, todo para despejar con tiempo los pasillos y saber a dónde dirigirnos:

-Son muy pesados estos tipos –comento Catalina- no pueden alejarse un segundo mientras las chicas siguen con su dialogo

-La prensa es como un carroñero –dije- buscan cualquier cosa para publicar lo más pronto posible, sea positivo o negativo, y si es algo que pueden resumir en tres palabras y escribirlo en grande con signos de exclamación, que mejor

-A veces desinforman en vez de informar –ahí suspiro- algunos me asquean

-Mariscal García, responda –llamo el oficial Ishimura, el encargado de las cámaras de vigilancia

-Aquí García ¿Qué sucede?

-La gobernadora junto a las embajadoras tomaran el ascensor y se desplazaran a la plaza de la ciudadanía

-Entendido, despejare el pasillo y dividiré el equipo

-Bien, cuando desciendan otro equipo de seguridad los dirigirán a la plaza

-¿Hay algo sospechoso fuera?

-Solo prensa –declaro- varias camionetas y otros esperando ya con cámaras plantadas en trípodes, y otros esperando cerca de las puertas de los ascensores, que su equipo tome el de carga y rodee, así podrán hacer espacio junto a la seguridad del edificio

-Comprendo, gracias por la información, mantén los ojos abiertos

-Siempre lo hago

Corte la llamada y ordene a Dina, Sloan y Janet bajar, son de los más corpulentos así que los apartaran con facilidad, mientras, Catalina y Mizuki apartamos a los que estaba en el pasillo, si bien la prensa no me cae muy bien, aquí en Japón es muy comprensiva, si, algunos son muy tenaces para obtener información, pero obedecen cuando les pedimos que se hagan a un lado:

-Muévanse por favor –dijo Catalina- la gobernadora y embajadoras necesitan cruzar

Justo cuando dijo eso las mujeres abrieron las puertas de la oficina de reuniones donde habían sostenido una conversación de al menos tres horas, no dirigí la mirada a las chicas; especialmente para evitar un incómodo contacto visual con Ana; me coloque frente a ellas para apartar a algunos que estaban necios con sus cámaras al frente de ellas, un sujeto de seguridad del mismo edificio llamo ambos elevadores, en uno, la embajadora principal; Ana; junto a la gobernadora, en otro, Jessica y Jasmine, la serket y chica lagarto.

Cuando ambas puertas cerraron nos dirigimos al ascensor de cargar y marcamos la planta baja, pronto llegamos hasta el piso marcado y las puertas se abrieron, rodeamos un poco por el estacionamiento hasta llegar donde los ascensores de personal se encuentran, justo las chicas habían llegado, Janet y Dina apartaban a la prensa sin problemas desde adelante, Sloan cuidaba el flanco izquierdo, con nosotros sumándonos para cerrar el círculo de seguridad.

Una hora más paso, con Ana y sus compañeras respondiendo preguntas de un par de sujetos de la prensa, ya pasadas las preguntas en esta gran plaza que deja ver bien el gran tamaño del complejo de edificios, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, pero la prensa sigue insaciable:

-¡Embajadora Ana! ¿Esto significa que el gobierno mexicano busca algún estrecho en las relaciones diplomáticas?

-¿¡Tiene que ver con los recientes pactos comerciales y de colaboración bilateral entre las naciones?! –seguían preguntando

-Por favor, apártense –solicite empujando a ambos, estaban demasiado cerca de ellas, la gobernadora nos sigue en paralelo con su propio equipo de seguridad

Entre la multitud pude ver a varias personas que parecían de medios no tan conocidos, por la banda en sus hombros y que no portan cámaras grandes, sino solamente un micrófono o usan sus propios celulares, pero habían otras que llamaron mi atención.

Un tipo en chamarra, casi tan alto como yo… y mis sospechas no fueron por paranoia, el desgraciado estaba armado.

Por un segundo lo pude ver, entre los brazos de los otros de la prensa, en una milésima de segundo pude ver un arma en su bolsillo frontal de la chamarra:

-¡Sujeto armado, saquen al cliente de aquí! –grite a mi equipo

Justo en ese momento ese tipo se abalanzó hacia mí, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo, era una navaja automática, lo frene sujetando su brazo derecho, con el cuchillo a centímetros de mi rostro.

Para ese momento sucedieron tres cosas, toda la prensa se dispersó, parte de mi equipo se llevó a las embajadoras, y descubrí que ese sujeto no tenía solo dos brazos.

Cuando sujete su mano con el cuchillo estuve por darle un rodillazo directo al estómago, para luego mandarlo al suelo, pero sentí como el bloqueo el golpe con una mano, ahí rompió la chamarra rebelando otro par de manos… un tetra arma.

Antes siquiera de reaccionar me ataco con un picahielo.

Su segundo brazo izquierdo asesto dos golpes directo a mi chaleco anti balas en el costado, uno que no atravesó y el segundo donde clavo el filo de metal en mí.

Lance un primer grito de dolor al sentir esa cosa dentro de mí, pero luego lo extendí, rugiendo sosteniendo su mano para que no soltase el picahielos encajado en mí, y manteniendo sujeto su brazo con el cuchillo; sujeto de esos dos brazos e interponiendo mi pie en el suyo, lo hice caer de frente… por poco y arranca el picahielos, eso sería un problema.

Cuando cayó de frente me deje caer en su espalda, mantuve mi mano izquierda sobre la que tiene le cuchillo, y para antes siquiera de que sus otros brazos trataran de quitarme de encima suyo, saque el taser y conectándolo directamente en su cuello lo dispare.

Dejo escapar un pequeño aullido y comenzó a sacudirse con mi rodilla en su espalda, el taser rindió efecto.

Fue cosa de un par de segundos que dejo de sacudirse:

-¡Cesa y desiste! –grite sujetando su brazo y haciendo que soltase el cuchillo, arrojándolo lejos.

Cuando pude ver que sus brazos se quedaron completamente quietos, y dejo de moverse, o tratar de quitarme de encima, tome sus dos brazos izquierdos, poniéndolos en su espalda, al hacer eso deje escapar otro quejido, creo… creo que moví el filo del picahielo… duele demasiado, tuve que soltar al tipo:

-¡Mariscal! ¿¡Esta bien!? -fue Janet

Apenas me gire no aguante el dolor de esa cosa enterrada en mi costado… no se si logro atravesar alguna costilla, cedi y me deje caer en el suelo, sentado, solté al tetrarm que no daba señales de pararse, pero que seguía quejándose

Voltee con Janet, ellos también interceptaron otras amenazas, Janet estaba encima de una kobold, y Sloan estaba en proceso de someter a un hombre, lo levanto y lo azoto contra el suelo, colocándose encima de el:

- _¡Scheisse!_ ¡Catalina! –Grito Janet por la radio- ¡El mariscal está herido!

-¡Vallan con las chicas! –ordene haciendo presión donde el picahielos esta encajado, está justo donde en el velcro que une el chaleco anti balas, no me lo puedo quitar- ¡Sáquenlas de aquí!

-¡Se está desangrando, necesita ayuda médica, y estos tipos pueden huir!

-¡Ellos se encargaran! –Apunte a los oficiales de policía que corrían a nuestra posición, al igual que algunos de los equipos de seguridad del ayuntamiento- ¡Saquen a Ana y sus compañeras de aquí, ahora!

Grite eso y Janet emitió un gruñido antes de irse, pronto llegaron los oficiales y tomaron control de los encapuchados, el tipo al que electrocute seguía aturdido, un golem llego y saco las esposas para aprenderlo, yo trate de pararme, pero el dolor me lo evito:

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –grito Catalina llegando hasta mi brincando con un botiquín en manos

-¿Qué hay de los demás? ¡Y las chicas! ¿¡Las sacaron de aquí?!

Justo en ese momento escuche el poderoso rugir del motor del Mamba, justo detrás una de las camionetas Suburban lo seguían, tomaron la avenida por donde llegamos y desaparecieron a lo lejos:

-Haya van –dijo ella abriendo el paquete blanco con una cruz roja

-¿Las embajadoras no fueron heridas?

-No señor –dijo ella sacando gasas, una tijera para estas y alcohol en una botella- ellas están sanas y salvas gracias a que se dio cuenta a tiempo… todo fue demasiado rápido ¡Pero deje de desviar la atención! Necesito que se recueste de lado

Estaba por discutir más, preguntar por la gobernadora, pero ver todo ahora lleno de agentes de seguridad y policía, junto a lo que parecen equipos de paramédicos, uno de estos se dirigieron a la kobold, mientras el tetrarm se estaba levantando:

- _Scheisse_ … tendré que romper el chaleco –dijo ella hurgando en el botiquín

-Es lo de menos… carajo –dije moviéndome, solo sentí aún más dolor

-Por favor, no te muevas –dijo Catalina manteniendo su mano izquierda sobre la herida, ahí pude notar su preocupación- no puedo tratar esto aquí, entro mucho

-Tu eres la médica… haz lo que consideres mejor

-Siga aplicando presión –dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía, indicándome cuanta fuerza debía ejercer- trate de no moverse o solo moverá esa cosa ¡Ishimura! –Grito por la radio- necesito una ambulancia, ahora… bien, muchas gracias, ya viene en camino

-Perfecto –dije sonriéndole

-¿Siente algún dolor, o algo más que solo esa cosa?

-No…

-¿Puede respirar bien?

-Si –dije tratando de regular la respiración, conforme la adrenalina desaparece de mi sistema, el dolor y este frio por la sangre que estoy derramando vuelve

-¡Por aquí! –grito cuando otra ambulancia arribo al lugar

Lo siguiente fue la llegada de una camilla cargada por médicos, un par de humanos y una alfa.

El transporte fue rápido, pronto arribamos al hospital que es donde firme el seguro de vida y atención medica de la corporación; mientras que en todo el camino en la ambulancia me retire el saco de vestir… otra vez lo ensucie de sangre, junto a la camisa de vestir… maldición, estas no las da la corporación y es un dolor de cabeza dar con una que me quede.

Además de retirarme esto cortaron el chaleco anti balas, dejando solo un pequeño cuadrado donde está el picahielo, luego de eso mantuvieron la herida cubierta con gasas y presión para que no sangrara más….

…

…

-Ha tenido mucha suerte –declaro el doctor

Hace poco habían sacado el picahielo, además de vendarme y cubrirme con un parche de biogel; de parte de los doctores Ivan y Elizabeth; no sé qué era esa cosa, pero estaba algo fría y me ha reducido mucho el dolor:

-Según los rayos X, la punta del arma llego a pocos centímetros de sus intestinos, poco más a la derecha y le hubiesen perforado el intestino grueso –dijo sonriendo

-Esas son buenas noticias, supongo –comente- ¿Hay algo más?

-Solamente la hemorragia que ya está controlada, los doctores Ivan y Elizabeth nos entregaron este paquete de parches para usted –dijo entregándome una caja oscura- manténgalos dentro de un refrigerador y póngase uno cada mañana y cámbielo antes de dormir, según ellos, con eso la herida sellara en menor tiempo y el dolor será poco

-Uno para el día, otro para la noche, comprendo –dije tomándolo

-Eso sí, no son gratis –dijo dejando la tabla con datos en una mesa- se descontó de su sueldo ¿Quiere saber cuánto fue?

-No gracias… prefiero solo llevarme el dolor del picahielos

-Como usted quiera –dijo el doctor- solo revisare un par de datos más y podrá retirarse, por cierto, un sujeto quiere verlo, viene de parte de la corporación

-Déjelo pasar –dije acomodándome en la camilla

El doctor dio una reverencia y salió de la sala de camillas, pocos segundos después entro un hombre, un Dragonewt:

-Buenas tardes –dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si- mariscal García ¿Verdad?

-El único –dije sonriéndole

-Soy Osamu, abogado –dijo dando una reverencia- vengo a tratar con usted algunos temas que surgieron después de su última labor, que de hecho, lo trajo aquí

-Bien, dígalo, sea directo

-Si algo así como lo de hoy se repite, será despedido

No esperaba algo así de directo:

-¿¡Que!?... es… ¿Es una broma, verdad?

-No, mariscal Roberto –dijo con semblante serio- mire… la prensa grabo todo, saco fotos y lo documento de cada ángulo posible –dijo ahí carraspeando- ya la prensa lo está tachando de uso excesivo de la fuerza, o un buen guardaespaldas, y bueno, creo que sabe porque estoy aquí y la importancia de este asunto.

-Es sobre golpear una extraespecie ¿Verdad?

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- aunque en este caso usted está siendo llamado un guardaespaldas de agudos instintos que percibió la amenaza segundos antes, y que no solo alerto a su cliente, sino también a la gobernadora de Tokio; es también el blanco del rompimiento del Acta

-Me esta diciendo... ¿Que me estan tachando de criminal? -dije con rabia en mis venas... siempre es lo mismo, apuntan directo al que hace el bien- por haber cumplido con mi trabajo y detenido a un tipo con malas intenciones ¿Yo soy el verdadero criminal?

-Algo asi –ahi carraspeo- pero ambos sabemos que solo es la exageración de los medios… dejare los rodeos, el punto es que usted no tiene algún cargo legal; por mas que algunos lo tacharan de criminal, o abusivo; ni sus compañeros, que también se vieron en una situación similar

-¿Ellos también?

-La tarántula intercepto al humano, empujándolo lejos, ahí lo intercepto el agente Sloan, y este había detenido a la Kobold, la cual derribo y la agente Janet termino de someter, el ataque parece estar planeado, y especialmente por como esas tres personas salieron de la multitud

-¿Portaban algún arma además de cuchillos?

-Dos pistolas Glock, kobold y humano las portaban –dijo tomando asiento a mi lado- no se verán con algún juez o agente del acta, ya que todo se declaró como legítima defensa, especialmente en su caso; y créame, el tetrarm se arrepentirá severamente de haberlo apuñalado; pero el que le haya lanzado ese ultimátum, es por el estatus de la corporación

-Sí, me alegra que no me lleven preso por cumplir mi labor, pero eso de que me despedirán por lo mismo, no me deja muy cómodo

-Ya se lo explicare –ahí el tomo una botella con agua y le dio un trago- disculpe, ahora, la corporación toma estas medidas debido a la imagen que se quiere dar, si bien la recepción fue difícil; en un país tan conservador y con una cultura tan diferente a la americana; pero hemos logrado ganar una imagen más que favorable por las varias acciones que la corporación ha tomado contra criminales, desde contrabandistas, hasta asaltantes de tiendas, otro factor es el hecho de los equipos mixtos, parte del trato con el gobierno japonés fue que humanos y liminales laborasen juntos en equipo para estos casos, el que se rompa… simplemente los hace sospechar –ahí el suspiro- no es como que usted sea el primero, pero si el caso más reciente, el anterior fue hace cuatro meses, en situaciones similares, con pocos segundos de reacción

-Ya veo… básicamente debo de evitar golpear a un liminal frente a las cámaras

-De preferencia, nunca –comento- pero entiendo perfectamente que su labor es muy demandante, y que a veces solo tiene pocos segundos para reaccionar, es solo que en los casos cuando no hay cámaras es más fácil defender a los agentes, me alegra que lo entienda

-Sí, un poco, me sigue molestando el hecho de una pena así por evitar un desastre

-La ley es ridícula, y se lo dice un juez, una extraespecie –dijo con cierto tono más relajado- y no soy el único que hace esas declaraciones, mis compañeros del bufete de abogados también coinciden, pero ya sabe, los viejos del gobierno deciden y no hay quien los saque de ahí

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, con estas clase de limitaciones lidiaba en México –dije poniéndome de pie, una ligera punzada de dolor me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor- Por cierto ¿Qué paso con mi equipo?

-Siguieron con el protocolo y extrajeron a las embajadoras del lugar, las llevaron hasta el hotel donde se hospedan y mantuvieron la vigilancia fuera de este hasta que se confirmó que no había ninguna amenaza

-Bien ¿Qué hay de la otra camioneta que se quedó en el estacionamiento?

-Ya fue extraída y está en las oficinas de la corporación, su compañera se fue del hospital cuando entro a la sala de operación

-Muy bien… creo que son todas las dudas

Ahí entro el doctor dándome a saber que todo estaba bien y podía retirarme, Osamu me siguió hasta la salida del hospital y de hecho se ofreció a llevarme a la estación de metro más cercana, cosa que acepte con todo gusto.

Llegada a la estación baje del auto y me despedí del dragonewt, para luego subir las escaleras, mi costado sigue doliendo cada que piso.

Gajes del oficio.

Así es la vida, a veces es felicidad, otras recibes una apuñalada protegiendo al cliente.

Aunque ya en el metro me llego a la mente algo que no había pensado… que quizás Amanda se enterase de lo sucedido, le eh dicho que no se preocupase por mí, pero los medios han demostrado que son tan rápidos como la luz, son las 9:47, y según Osamu ya habían varias publicaciones, videos, todo sobre lo sucedido, el cómo sometí a un tetra arm… pero igual y eso hace que cualquier otro agresor se lo piense dos veces antes de hacer algo.

Pero pensando en Amanda, no quiero que se preocupe por mi… pero al mismo tiempo le prometí sinceridad por sobre todo, si no se enteró por el noticiero, debo de respetar mi promesa y confesarle esto.

Ahí suspire, solo quiero llegar a casa.

Mientras hacia un trasbordo, y tomaba otro metro que me llevaba a la estación de Ginza, mi celular timbro, es un número desconocido:

-¿Bueno? –respondí curioso

-Hola Roberto –es Ana

-Ana… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-La corporación me entrego números de contacto de mis guardaespaldas, solo por si algo sucedía –respondió con cierto tono serio- solo… ¿Cómo estás?

-Salí del hospital, voy camino a mi hogar –respondí directamente

-Ya veo… ¿Q-Que hay de tu herida?

-Nada grave –respondí sujetándome de un barandal del vagón- casi perfora mi intestino, pero no ocurrió, solo derrame algo de sangre

-N-No digas esas cosas así –dijo con cierto tono de preocupación, casi titubeando- ¿Entonces no fue algo grave?

-Para nada, puedo andar de pie aun –dije sonriendo

-Bien… solo quería llamar por eso Roberto –dijo ahora con un tono más tranquilo- cuídate camino a tu hogar, adiós

-Tendré cuidado Ana, adiós –me despedí

Ella colgó, baje mi celular y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, no sé si se tragó su orgullo, pero si me llamo luego de aquello, estaba verdaderamente preocupada, o eso quiero pensar. Sea como sea me dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, quizás no me odia tanto como pensaba.

Llegado a la estación de Ginza camine hasta mi apartamento, por suerte en el hospital me dieron una camisa blanca de mi medida, la otra quedo inservible, por un hueco enorme y llena de sangre.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del apartamento y toque, pronto escuche las pisadas de Amanda, abrió la puerta con rapidez y me miro con una gran sonrisa:

-Robie, yo… vi lo que sucedió –dijo llevando ambas manos a su pecho, parecía que se contuvo en darme un abrazo

-¿Enserio? –ella asintió- bueno... yo

-Pasa, pasa –dijo haciéndose a un lado- no te quedes ahí, por cierto, tengo la cena preparada

-Gracias Amanda, eres un encanto –dije pasando y sonriéndole

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, cerró la puerta y paso a mi lado con prisa:

-Por favor siéntate en el sillón

-Pero solemos comer en la barra

-Nada de eso –dijo negando con su dedo- esos asientos no son nada cómodos, es mejor en el sillón donde te puedes acomodar mejor… ¿Estas bien, tu herida no te molesta, quieres que traiga el botiquín?

-Estoy bien Amanda, me curaron en el hospital –dije sonriéndole y disintiendo con la mano- ¿Te ayudo con algún plato?

-Ayúdame sentándote en el sillón y relajándote ¿Si? –dijo sonriéndome

-Está bien –Dije asintiendo

Camine hasta el sillón y tome asiento, una ligera punzada hizo que dejara escapar un quejido, pero logre acomodarme recargándome e inclinándome un poco a la derecha, así el dolor es menos perceptible.

Ahí Amanda trajo una bandeja con la comida, preparo un emparedado, el pan tostado y parece tener lechuga, tomate, algún corte de carne, huele bastante bien, además de eso un vaso con agua y un par de cubos de hielo en este:

-Ten Robie –dijo entregándome la bandeja, esbozando una sonrisa- disfruta la cena

-Gracias Amanda –dije tomando la bandeja- ahora ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… pues, nada –dijo sonriendo juntando la punta de sus dedos- s-solo estaba preocupada por ti, vi los noticieros… ¡P-Pero ya estás aquí, a salvo! –dijo sonriendo… más bien, forzando esa sonrisa, pude notar por un segundo el cómo temblaban sus labios

-Amanda… si necesitas desahogarte –dije dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro- solo hazlo

Ella me miro por unos segundos, con esa sonrisa forzada, hasta que comenzó a parpadear varias veces, sus ojos se humedecieron y me abrazo.

Si… justo pasó su brazo por la herida, pero solo fue un toque, yo solo quería calmarla:

-¡Por un momento se me fue el aliento! –exclamo en el abrazo, sollozando- S-S-Solo, solo… solo te vi caer en tu rodilla, con la mano sobre el arma… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Amanda, solo cálmate –dije acariciando su espalda- yo… no sabía siquiera que era un tetra arm, ese segundo par de manos los mantuvo dentro de la chamarra, me tomo con la guardia baja, pero tenía que hacerlo, es mi trabajo

Ella no respondió, solo siguió sollozando, estando aferrada en mí, en ocasiones, aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo, yo solo me dedique a acariciarla desde su nuca, hasta su espalda, todo lo que abarca su cabellera tan suave.

Luego de unos minutos de caricias y ella dejando las lágrimas fluir, ella se separó de mí, secando sus ojos, le ayude retirando un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas:

-¿Mejor? –pregunte

-Si… yo… lamento eso –dijo desviando la mirada- n-no quería incomodarte, o q-quitarte tiempo para la cena… es solo que no me contuve

-Estabas preocupada, lo entiendo –dije sujetándola con delicadeza de su barbilla, haciendo que levantara su rostro y me mirase a los ojos- no sabes cuánto aprecio que te preocupes por mí, que me recibas cada día con una sonrisa… no me gusta verte así, tan triste, tan afligida

-Me preocupa tu integridad… que un día… un día estés en un hospital por una herida grave, o peor…

-No digas eso –dije secando otra lagrima con mi pulgar- tendré más cuidado, esta vez me tomaron con la guardia baja, pero de esto se aprende… puede sonar extraño, pero así es esta labor, se aprende cada vez que se sobrevive a una batalla –dije sonriéndole- y eh salido de tantas… ¿Quieres ver una película?

-B-Bueno… si, está bien –dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa más sincera, verdaderamente cálida

-Se de una que te gustara

Encendí la consola, ella apago las luces dejándonos solos con el brillo del televisor, y seleccione la película llamada Ratatouille:

-¿Ratatouille? ¡Se llama como un platillo francés! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¿Trata de Francia?

-La trama se desarrolla ahí, precisamente la capital, Paris –con decir eso su sonrisa aumento- es una película entretenida, y creo que te gustara

Pronto ella se acomodó, me senté justo en el descansabrazos izquierdo, dejando que ella se acostase por completo en todo lo largo del sillón, y dejando su cabeza acostada sobre mi pierna derecha... es justamente donde está la unión entre el muñón y la prótesis:

-Amanda ¿No quieres una almohada?

-No –dijo girando un poco su cabeza- estoy muy cómoda así ¡Gracias Robie! Ahora veamos la película juntos

-Está bien –dije sonriéndole

La película comenzaba con ese par de ratas animadas por computadora, pero conforme la película avanzaba, más de la cultura francesa era vista y la pasión por la cocina, con todo ello Amanda parecía emocionarse, sea por el movimiento de su cola, o por algunos sonidos que ella emitía, sea de emoción o asombro.

Yo en ese poco tiempo me dedique a disfrutar del emparedado, y de la compañía de esta maravillosa mujer… debo de invitarla a salir, mañana Ana y sus compañeras tomaran un vuelo a las 2 de la tarde, el problema es que no se si el turno de mi equipo terminara ahí, o nos mantendrán patrullando, si no es así, la llevare a algún restaurante, cine o a algún cabaret, solo quiero que deje de lado lo que vio en el noticiero, divertirnos… conocer más de ella.

La película siguió su ritmo, con esos sermones de la cocina francesa, el significado de cocinar con pasión, hasta el amor en ocasiones, Amanda no dejo de mostrarse emocionada, yo había terminado con el emparedado, y deje el plato en la mesa de centro:

-¡Es una hermosa película! –Exclamo cuando los créditos iniciaron- me ha encantado

-Me alegra Amanda, sabía que te gustaría, compartes la misma pasión de la cocina que Remy

-¡Es una ratita encantadora! –Dijo sonriendo- me alegra que al final consiguieran su propio restaurante ¡Hasta Antón se vio maravillado!, ese momento donde el platillo le trajo los recuerdos de la comida de su madre –dijo sonriendo, parecía que se retiraba una pequeña lagrima- _C´est beau_ … Y al final se veía más animado y no tan lúgubre

-Todos tuvieron un vuelco en su vida, y para mejor –dije estirándome un poco, ella se puso de pie y encendió las luces- bueno Amanda, ya es hora de dormir

-Oh… cierto, b-bueno, buenas noches Robie –dijo sonriendo- descansa

-Igualmente Amanda

Ella se despidió con su mano y entro al dormitorio, por mi parte me puse de pie y dirigí al baño, revise el parche de gel; según el doctor debía de cambiarlo para la noche, pero me lo pusieron hace un par de horas… mejor solo sigo las órdenes del doctor, no quiero que esto se infecte, o empeore.

Retire el parche de biogel, lo envolví en papel higiénico y lo tire en el bote de basura, saque otro de la caja que me entrego el doctor; antes de aplicarlo pase un algodón con algo de alcohol para limpiar la herida, me sorprendió ver que el cicatrizado había progresado con bastante rapidez.

Pase el algodón limpiando un poco de sangre, coloque un nuevo parche de biogel y baje mi camisa, ahí me mire al espejo.

Hoy me apuñalaron.

Hoy pude haber quedado hospitalizado… pude haber sufrido de una herida muy grave…

Pude haber sido asesinado.

Si bien tengo tanto entrenamiento, tanta experiencia, eh vivido tantas cosas… pero una bala sigue siendo una bala, un cuchillo o picahielos siguen punzando o cortando profundo, sea blandido por un maestro de las artes marciales con armas blancas, o por un novato… no quita que sean armas letales, que golpeando en el lugar indicado con la fuerza necesaria, pueden fulminar a cualquier persona.

Abrí la llave del lavabo y acumule agua en mis manos, para luego arrojármela al rostro, pase ambas manos mojadas por toda mi cara hasta mi barbilla, respirando pesadamente:

-La vida sigue –me dije- solo… solo fue un momento más, debo de aprender de ello

Seque mi rostro y cambie de ropa, quedándome con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de algodón para andar en casa, camine hasta mi cama, me senté en la orilla de esta y tome el diario donde solía escribir un reporte de cada día, lo eh dejado algo olvidado.

Encendí la lámpara de mi celular y comencé a redactar en mi diario lo hoy sucedido, es solo un repaso de lo que ha ocurrido, y quizás una manera de evitarlo:

-Debo de reforzar lo que aprendí con Vladimir y Fadel –me dije hojeando el diario- no tengo que perder la práctica, y debo de aprender nuevas cosas

Pase las hojas, leyendo en ocasión alguna vieja página, algunas que pertenecen al diario original, otras, añadidas con grapas, viejos eventos, antiguos retenes que se tornaron violentos, días donde la paz reino, esas rondas de hasta 72 horas de patrullaje constante, esos operativos victoriosos… otros donde sufrimos bajas.

No siempre eran victorias aplastantes, a veces perdíamos a uno, a dos… hasta tres compañeros, vidas que siempre me lamente haber perdido, quizás el capitán y comandante eran los encargados de toda la unidad, pero yo era parte de la cadena de mando.

En parte, responsable de aquellas vidas:

-Detente –me dije llevando mi mano derecha a mi rostro- sabes que esto te hace daño… solo detente

Suspire y deje el diario a un lado de mi cama, conecte mi celular al cargado y me recosté en el colchón:

-Solo debo de calmarme… yo eh logrado más que solo… solo muertes

´´ _¡Saluda a la cámara, Esperanza! ¡Dile hola al subteniente! El salvo a mami…´´_

El solo recordar aquello siempre me hace lagrimear un poco, esa era una lamia junto a su pequeña de dos años… Aquel video solo me hace pensar que no todo en mi vida han sido eventos desastrosos, o vivir el mismísimo infierno, días, semanas, meses de agotamiento en la sierra, desierto o ciudad.

Eh salvado vidas, más de las que puedo imaginar aun cuando lo eh visto.

Y es por ello que debo seguir adelante, que esas sonrisas prevalezcan siempre… que gente como Amanda duerma con tranquilidad siempre. Luego de esa reflexión sonreí, y recordando fragmentos de ese video, me quede dormido…

…

…

El día inicia una vez más, y la rutina se repite.

Despertar, ir al baño a asearme; ahora teniendo que cambiar el parche de biogel; y mi parte favorita, el desayuno y los buenos días de Amanda.

Ella simplemente me reanima y da la energía para salir a cumplir el deber, eso sí, no olvido lo de ayer, y en cada momento que ella podía me recordaba el cuidarme, o si me dolía algo que me tomara mi tiempo, es tan tierna, a algunos quizás les moleste eso, pero a mí no, simplemente me recuerda la gran mujer que es:

-Por favor, cuídate –dijo cuándo mantuvimos el abrazo

-Me cuidare Amanda, no te preocupes –dije sonriéndole

Luego de otros segundos rompí el abrazo, ella solo me sonrió y me retire a las escaleras para dirigirme a la salida del apartamento, repitiendo la rutina como siempre, recorrer el camino hasta la corporación, pero siempre con una sonrisa, por esa gran mujer…

…

Noticias nuevas, el trabajo con Ana llega a su fin.

Debido al incidente de ayer, debemos de llevarla al aeropuerto cuanto antes, la corporación nos entregó un pase especial para pasar por un filtro diferente, como guardaespaldas; todo por el armamento que llevamos.

Esta vez Mizuki tomo control del Mamba, conducimos hasta el hotel donde las mujeres se hospedan, abordaron los vehículos con nosotros fuera asegurándonos que nadie se acercara, ya con ellas dentro partimos directo al aeropuerto en convoy.

Las recogimos a las 10 de la mañana, arribamos a las 10:40, su vuelo parte a las 12:30, estamos a muy buen tiempo:

-Ojos bien abiertos –dije al frente del anillo de seguridad, acarreando una de las maletas de las embajadoras

-8 ojos bien abiertos –dijo Catalina en todo burlón

-Uno y medio por acá –comento Sloan- me entro algo en el ojo…

-¿Quieres que lo saque? –dijo Janet

-Lo único que harás es sacarme el ojo, idiota –Janet dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada junto a Catalina

Pasamos entre grupos de personas buscando por su terminal, otros que bajaron de sus aviones, sea como sea, pasamos directo al filtro de seguridad, presentando nuestras identificaciones y el pase nos permitieron acceder a la siguiente área.

Caminando aún más dejamos el equipaje en la cinta transportadora, de ahí a la terminal correspondiente:

-Hey, Rob –escuche a Ana detrás de mí

-¿Si? –dije sin voltear, estaba más ocupado vigilando el frente

-Solo… ¿Estas bien, verdad? ¿No viniste a trabajar con alguna herida grave? –todo esto lo decía hablando español

-No, vengo parchado –respondí- limpie la herida y llevo un tratamiento para que cure

-Entiendo… es bueno saber que mi jefe de seguridad sigue con su labor aun herido

-Eh sufrido peores heridas –dije mirándola de reojo, esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa- esto solo es un rasguño

Al notar que la miraba desvió la mirada:

-Si… me lo imaginaba de alguien con tu experiencia

Pronto llegamos a la terminal, donde solo quedaba entregar los boletos, una vez que la encargada detrás de la computadora los comprobó ingresaron al pasillo que lleva al avión, Ana se giró y me miro directamente, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y ella se despidió con su ala, le devolví el gesto con una ligera sonrisa y ella siguió a sus compañeras que ya habían desaparecido de mi vista, mientras, yo volví con mi equipo:

-Bueno, esto fue algo más tranquilo –comento Sloan, ya estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto- casi ningún incidente

-Sí, aunque la semana fue muy pesada por el entrenamiento –dijo Catalina- por cierto mariscal ¿Todo bien? ¿No le duele su herida?

-Para nada –respondí- eh seguido las instrucciones del doctor, puedo trabajar

-Si algo le duele, solo dígalo

-Lo único que quiero es descansar –comento Sloan- creo que nos lo hemos ganado

-No pienses en solo descanso –dijo Janet- apenas empieza nuestro día de labor, ahora deberíamos de patrullar

-Yo solo quería un trago…

-Lo tendrás cuando acabe el turno –arremetió de nuevo Janet

Sloan solo suspiro y llegamos hasta los vehículos, ahora, deberíamos de volver a la corporación para entregar las camionetas Suburban, y seguir solo con el Mamba, el trabajo sigue…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

Mientras el equipo de Roberto partía en dirección a las oficinas de la corporación, en una de las salas de guerra; donde son planeados operativos de asalto; estaba el coordinador Takeo acompañado de una mujer joven, vistiendo de ropa de camuflaje y una gorra militar, frente a ambos la mesa donde un mapa de una amplia zona de Japón estaba reflejada, alrededor del mapa, diversas fotos de un mismo edificio, cada una en diferente ángulo, todas desde el aire.

La mujer de cabello rojizo, piel clara y ojos verdes, reflejaba marcialidad por cómo se movía alrededor de la mesa, sus mismos ademanes y manera de hablar, mientras que el tercer individuo, era una extraespecie.

Un descendiente de Anubis masculino.

De una estatura de dos metros, pelaje negro, cabeza de perro y una cola canina, el Anubis permanecía de pie mirando cada objeto sobre la mesa, su mano izquierda la tenía detrás de su espalda, mientras que su derecha sostenía un báculo ceremonial, de metal color dorado, con varias decoraciones y jeroglíficos egipcios.

La cabeza del bastón parece ser una cuchilla de extraña forma, mas asemejando a un arma algo impráctica denotando su valor ceremonial, el detalle más destacable es el ojo de Horus. Además de ello, sus atavíos eran muy diferente a cualquier ropaje, portaba con los tradicionales nemes, el tocado funerario egipcio, brazales de oro, muleras, rodilleras y espinilleras de oro, mientras que el tronco estaba cubierto por una capa roja, con bordados dorados y azules:

-Theobold ya no está ahí –dijo el coordinador Takeo- el dron tomo fotos de ayer por la madrugada –ahí coloco una carpeta con un par de fotos, que de inmediato Constantina analizo- abandono el edificio en un vehículo tipo Hummer, presumiblemente su vehículo de preferencia pues en ese mismo fue visto cuando arribo al lugar, y en otros países

-¿Algún vehículo siguió el de Theobold? –cuestiono Constantina

-No, eso solo significa que debe de haber guardias en el almacén

-Debemos de atacar –declaro Rashidi- si bien Theobold no está ahí, sus hombres pueden darnos información, además de confiscar todo producto ilegal en el almacén

-Concuerdo –asintió la mujer- Conseguiremos la información de su paradero con los guardias del almacén, o inclusive alguna computadora que empleen, pero lo que más importa es sacar de circulación esa mercancía cuanto antes

-Eso es lo que haremos, me adelante y ya hice la solicitud al superintendente de la ANP y el coronel Hiromasa –declaro el coordinador- sin embargo, nos vemos obligados a cooperar con una unidad de fuerzas especiales de la policía japonesa, Constantina ¿Tienes ya los equipos seleccionados?

-Si señor –dijo la mujer revelando un legajo color crema- el equipo 210 de la división blindada está disponible, posee una miembro de demoliciones, así que tienen asegurado poder lidiar con algún obstáculo, y a petición del mariscal Fabio –dijo dejando un conjunto de documentos sobre la mesa- la unidad 320 de la división de choque, dirigida por el mariscal García

-Oh, ellos, interesante –dijo Takeo tomando los documentos- ¿Algún motivo en especial?

-El mariscal Fabio los evaluó de cerca, sus resultados son por demás excelentes, casi equiparándose a un equipo de la división blindada –declaro la mujer mientras el coordinador leía los documentos- han tenido un desempeño excelso en los entrenamientos de CQB, cuentan con cuatro integrantes con experiencia, especialmente el mariscal, mientras que la agente Dina y el agente Sloan; si bien no tienen experiencia previa en algún trabajo de protección pública, o seguridad privada; se han adaptado y siguen el paso de sus compañeros

-Es un equipo prometedor –comento el coordinador- ¿Rashidi?

-Un historial los precede, su labor en el orfanato y desempeño con su cliente Alexa ha demostrado que son eficientes –decía con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos mirando fijamente al coordinador- Mas no han enfrentado una operación de este tipo; con Theobold fuera de la mesa; esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para probarlos, sin correr el riesgo a que la misión fracase

-Concuerdo –dijo Constantina- tenemos muchos equipos de la división de choque y hay que filtrar a aquellos que podrían ascender a la blindada, bajo la supervisión del equipo RAT´s de Japón y de la división blindada sabremos si son capaces de dar buenos resultados fuera del campo de entrenamiento y su desempeño con otros equipos

-Bien, está decidido, contactare al superintendente, ustedes a ambos equipos, los quiero en esta misma sala a las 2 de la tarde

-¡Si señor! –exclamo Constantina mientras que Rashidi asintió

El coordinador salió de la sala de guerra y reviso su reloj, esa noche, la corporación libraría otra operación para recuperar la confianza del gobierno…

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

La labor con Ana se acabó, cuando retornamos al a corporación nos dijeron que ahí terminábamos y nos podíamos retirar temprano.

Es ya la mejor noticia del día, porque tengo algo especial para Amanda, o más bien, le comprare algo a Amanda, tome un camino algo diferente para adentrarme a una pequeña zona de comercios, varios almacenes pequeños que los dueños de negocios rentan y muestran sus mercancías, desde pescadores, hasta tiendas de ropa y juguetes.

Pero mi objetivo es una florería con una página web, comprare el ramo más grande, con las mejores flores, ella se merece eso, y mucho más, pero además del ramo de flores planeo invitarla a comer algo, quizás cenar, una cena algo más formal… solo quiero verla en ese vestido rojo, quizás bajo la luz de las velas.

Entonces escuche la alarma de mi celular:

-¿Diga? –respondí, es otro número desconocido

-Mariscal García –es una voz femenina- solicitamos que se presente ahora mismo en las oficinas de la corporación, piso 17, en la sala de guerra

-Yo… ¿Qué hay de mi equipo? ¿Ellos también?

-Su equipo ha sido contactado y están en camino, requerimos que llegue a las oficinas lo más pronto posible

-Sí, pero me quisiera saber porque

-Es un asunto que no puede ser discutido por teléfono

-Entiendo, llego enseguida

Colgué, di media vuelta y a paso apresurado seguí el mismo camino que había tomado, dirigiéndome de vuelta a las oficinas de la corporación… espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo, sea lo que sea para lo que soliciten mi presencia y la de mi equipo.

Llegue a las oficinas y subí los escalones que llevan a la entrada, brincando de uno en uno, llegue hasta el ascensor y seleccione el piso:

-Mariscal –escuche a Mizuki a mi lado izquierdo- ¿Lo llamaron también?

-Si ¿Te dijeron algo?

-Nada –confeso- pensé que usted estaría informado

-Tampoco me lo dijeron, solo que debía de estar aquí

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, bajamos de este y nos dirigimos al pasillo, siguiendo un par de letreros con flechas, llegamos hasta la sala de guerra.

Empuje la puerta para toparme con un amplio cuarto con una gran mesa en el centro, un proyector colgando del techo y una pantalla de tela para proyecciones, además de eso una mujer con atavíos militares, de camuflaje, de hecho, es muy similar al del ejército estadounidense.

Además de ella estaba un Anubis masculino, este estaba de pie con ojos cerrados y con ambas manos apoyadas en un gran báculo:

-¡Agentes! –Exclamo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dando un saludo marcial- Por favor, tomen asiento –señalo al lado izquierdo de la habitación, detrás de la mesa- aún falta gente por llegar

Asentí y camine a donde ella nos señaló, apenas me recargo en el muro junto a Mizuki cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, eran los demás, esa mujer hizo el mismo señalamiento y caminaron hasta nosotros:

-¿Y todo esto? –Cuestiono Catalina- ¿Le dijeron algo mariscal?

-Nada –negué con mi cabeza- pero hay varias fotografías sobre la mesa además de un mapa de Japón, no sé qué se traen en manos, pero todo parece que es parte de la planeación de alguna misión

-¿Una misión? –Pregunto Sloan- estilo… ¿Un verdadero enfrentamiento con tipos armados?

-Todo apunta a que si

-Es la mariscal Constantina –comento Janet- de la división Ónice

-¿La conoces? –cuestiono Dina

-Fue una mariscal que me recibió junto a una tanda de agentes nuevos –dijo cruzada de brazos- mariscal rango cuatro, tiene mucha experiencia, me enseño un par de consejos y trucos

-En ese caso esta no es una misión cualquiera –dije mirando a la mesa, tratando de visualizar algo más claro- si tan solo dijeran algo mas

Para ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando cuatro agentes más, una golem de arcilla, de mi estatura, pelo largo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, detrás dos hombres humanos y un cuarto agente que es un hombre lagarto de escamas verdes.

Se colocaron al lado de la mesa y por ultimo ingreso un grupo de oficiales, esto por el uniforme y la bandera japonesa en sus hombros, el proyector se encendió y las persianas de las ventanas que miran al exterior bajaron, oscureciendo por completo la sala de guerra, me despegue del muro y camine hasta quedar frente a la mesa para mirar mejor lo que se proyectara:

-Atención agentes –hablo Constantina- primero que nada, esta es una operación importante, según los datos proporcionados por la división de inteligencia, hemos dado con un almacén de armamento ilegal y drogas –la imagen apareció en el proyector, una foto aérea de un gran almacén con un helipuerto y una torre de control, es una construcción algo improvisada, pero luce solida- ¿Cómo estamos tan seguros? En una de las fotos aparece el –ahí apareció la foto de un ogro albino, tiene varias cicatrices en el rostro, además de estar totalmente rapado- él es Von Theobold, un contrabandista de armas alemán, le han dado caza por un año entero y ha burlado unidades policíacas y de inteligencia en todo el mundo –la foto cambio y apareció el mismo edificio, fuera, una Hummer de donde descendía Theobold- no es el más discreto, pero sabe moverse, el traficante se encontraba en el lugar hace dos días, pero ayer por la madrugada, el dron capturo la foto de su vehículo personal saliendo del lugar, no iba acompañado como en la primer ocasión en que fue visto, si bien Theobold ya no está ahí, es de alta prioridad cerrar ese almacén, confiscar todo lo que contiene y arrestar a los guardias que estén ahí

-Aunque Theobold no esté en el lugar –declaro el hombre Anubis- el dron ha detectado hombres armados, sea saliendo a cumplir deseos como fumar, u otras necesidades, así que esperaran resistencia, su deber será neutralizar la amenaza, pero entre más de esos contrabandistas sean capturados, más información del paradero de Theobold será conocida

-Con apoyo de mi compañero Rashidi, hemos trazado un plan de asalto al edificio –otro mapa apareció, una imagen satelital marcando el almacén y otros tres puntos- ya que la ruta donde se encuentra el almacén es una que se usa muy rara vez, vehículos como los de la corporación son muy sospechosos, la policía bloqueara ambas entradas a esa ruta, mientras que ustedes serán desplegados a 200 metros del lugar, se adentraran al bosque aledaño y avanzaran hasta el almacén, tomamos esta decisión por la torre de control –dijo señalando una foto del almacén donde era apreciable- el dron ha hecho varias pasadas, no se ha detectado señales de calor ni ha sido capaz de visualizar a alguien desde las ventanas, lo que nos deja con la sospecha de ventanas con blindaje

-Hay una alta probabilidad que haya francotiradores en esa torre, un asalto frontal con los vehículos es muy arriesgado y evidente –replico el Anubis- sugerimos que se tomen el tiempo para analizar la torre y flanquear, calculando el ángulo de visión, la zona trasera del edificio, la entrada por el helipuerto y justo debajo de la torre son puntos ciegos, puntos donde esos posibles tiradores no los alcancen

-Una vez todo termine lanzaran una bengala, esta será la señal para la policía y otros equipos de BrutalCorp para sacarlos de ahí y sellar la zona ¿Alguna duda?

Ahí alce la mano:

-¿Si mariscal García?

-¿Por qué escogieron a mi equipo? –Cuestione- entiendo que la división de choque también lleve a cabo estos operativos ¿Pero porque nosotros?

-Han obtenido altos puntajes no solo en el entrenamiento de un año de sus compañeros, sino ahora en campo y los juegos de guerra de la semana pasada –declaro- queremos saber si son capaces de superar esta misión, o cederán a la presión, no se preocupen, si se espantan, tienen a otros dos equipos experimentados que cumplirán la misión ¿Alguna otra duda?

Ningún otro miembro de los otros equipos pregunto algo, solo mantenían la mirada en la pantalla:

-Bien, el asalto será exactamente a las 9 de la noche –dijo Constantina- programen alarmas para una hora antes, los quiero bien preparados, en la armería se les entregara lo necesario, agentes de la ANP se pueden retirar, y de la división blindada, mariscal Roberto –dijo mirándome- ustedes quédense

Los otros equipos salieron de la sala, las persianas se levantaron permitiendo que la luz del sol ingresase a la sala:

-Si mis sospechas no están mal infundadas –comento recogiendo las hojas sobre la mesa- deben tener muchas dudas, por qué los escogimos, y porque una misión de este calibre es para ustedes ¿Verdad?

-Si señora –asentí- sé que mi equipo ha demostrado ser capaz, pero usted debe de saber bien que las misiones de campo reales son muy diferente al entrenamiento

-Lo sé perfectamente, así como usted –respondió con su tono serio, el mismo con el que hablaba a los otros equipos- pero esto es parte de un filtro interno en la corporación, algo no escrito en los boletines informativos, pero si en el contrato cuando se alistan a la división de choque; la división de choque además de cumplir con las misiones de protección a VIP, escolta de convoy, o seguridad en eventos, funge operaciones de este tipo; algo que podríamos considerar ´´normal´´ o inclusive habitual, hacemos esto para dividir a los equipos de la división de choque que cumplen solo con labores de guardaespaldas, patrullaje y soporte; una gran parte de esta; y aquellos que son candidatos viables a ascender al a división de choque, será su primer misión de varias, pero no crean que será habitual, cumplan con la misión y apliquen lo aprendido, mariscal, cuento con que los guie con sabiduría, espero que su experiencia en el ejército mexicano

Si bien me parece extremo, o hasta una manera algo impráctica de aplicarlo, no vamos completamente desarmados, lo único que me preocupa son mi equipo y su reacción a un posible tiroteo donde los calibres de las armas sean tan variados… y el cómo lidiaran con la idea de arrancar una vida… muchos creen que es algo fácil, pero nunca vuelves a ser el mismo cuando lo haces:

-Cumpliremos la misión –dije con seguridad- demostraremos de lo que estamos hechos

-Eso espero, su equipo promete mucho, ahora retírense, asistan a la galería de tiro, el gimnasio o descansen, pero los quiero despiertos y bien mentalizados a la hora de la misión ¿Entendido?

-Si señora –dije dando un saludo marcial, pude escuchar como los otros adoptaron la misma postura, el sonido de sus pies y patas lo delatan

-Excelente, ahora salgan de aquí agentes, aprovechen este tiempo para descansar o prepararse

Ahí solo asentí y salí de la sala de guerra seguido por mi equipo:

-Una operación de verdad –dijo Catalina- ¿Creen que sea muy difícil?

-Solo hagan lo que han aprendido –dije- sigan el protocolo, apliquen sus conocimientos de pelea o disparo, si las cosas se ponen difíciles, los guiare para superarlo ¿Entendido?

-Si mariscal, gracias -dijo Catalina sonriendo

-Hagamos como siempre –dijo Sloan- apuntar, disparar y atrapar a esos criminales, siempre lo logramos

-Bien dicho –dijo Catalina

-Iré a la galería de tiro –dijo Janet- hay que acondicionarnos

-Te acompaño –comento Dina

-Las sigo –dijo Mizuki- ¿Vienen?

-Por supuesto –dijo Sloan, Catalina tan solo asintió- ¿Qué hay de usted mariscal?

-Los alcanzare, hare una llamada

-Lo veremos en la armería

Ellos se dirigieron al elevador mientras que yo marque el número del apartamento, espero que Amanda este:

-¿Diga?

-Amanda, soy yo, Roberto

-¡Hola Robie! –Saludo con emoción- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en tu trabajo?

-Si Amanda, todo bien… tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto con notoria preocupación

-Surgió un… trabajo especial, no lo hare algo largo, se nos asignó una misión de ataque, capturar un edificio con mercancía ilegal donde seguramente hay sujetos armados

-Robie… yo… ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¡Estas herido! No puedes ir a una misión así con esa herida

-Aun puedo moverme bien, solo duele cuando giro un poco el torso –dije sonriendo, siempre tan atenta- no te preocupes Amanda, estaré bien, no solo es mi equipo, colaboraremos con otros dos equipos de agentes experimentados

-Pero eso no quita que sea una situación de alto riesgo… ¿Qué hare si te pasa algo? ¿Qué le diré a tu familia?

-Amanda, calma –dije con una voz algo más suave- no pasara nada de eso, se cuidarme, mi equipo me apoyara en lo necesario, sabemos actuar en esas situaciones, no te preocupes, te aseguro que llegare a casa sano y salvo… mira, cuando regrese a casa, saldremos, quizás a cenar, ver alguna película, a divertirnos ¿Te parece?

-C-C-Como… ¿Cómo una cita? –cuestiono tartamudeando, vacilando

Es el primer paso:

-Si Amanda –dije sonriendo- como una cita

-Yo… sigo preocupada por ti Robie, pero es tu labor, y se que no te hare cambiar de parecer... pero por favor, cuidate –ahora sonaba algo más tranquila- cuídate mucho

-Lo hare Amanda, me cuidare, hazme ese mismo favor y cuídate

-Si Robie, tendré cuidado

-Por cierto, quiero que me hagas otro favor, pasa el día tranquila, sal de paseo, llama a Valeria, quizás tenga algunas horas libres

-Oh, de hecho una amiga quiere que salgamos de paseo –dijo ya con su tono de voz de siempre, animado y jovial- es una harpía llamada Harumi ¡Es una chica divertida! Iremos al gimnasio kobold y quizás comamos ahí

-Muy bien, entonces diviértete con ella, te llamare antes de partir a esa misión y cuando esta concluya, así que no te preocupes ¿Si?

-De acuerdo Robie, te veré cuando eso concluya, y en nuestra cita

-Bien, adiós Amanda, pasa un buen día

-Si Roberto, cuídate

Luego de eso colgué, acabo de invitarla a una cita… si bien lo hice para calmarla, también creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo, después de una misión así, salir con ella a una cena o comida formal será muy relajante.

Con esto terminado me dirigí al elevador, marcando el piso de la armería, me retirare el saco para entrenar cómodo.

Ya en mis casilleros; donde otros agentes se cambiaban o recogían algunas cosas de sus respectivos casilleros; llegue hasta el mío y desbloquee el candado de acuerdo a la contraseña que le coloque el primer día, ahí me topé con un paquete de plástico y dentro de este algo de ropa.

Es un pantalón táctico oscuro, con mi número de serie en números grandes de color blanco por un lado, botas tácticas negras y una camisa de manga corta oscura con el logo de la corporación en pequeño en el frente, es ropa cómoda para ejercitarse, solo la ropa interior falta, pero por suerte aquel día equipe el casillero con un par de bóxers limpios, aquí tengo lo necesario para entrenar cómodo.

Entre al baño de hombres y ahí me cambie, deje el saco, pantalón, camisa y corbata en el casillero, mientras que me dirigí a la galería de tiro.

Salí del área de casilleros y entre a la galería de tiro, mi equipo ya estaba en las cabinas disparando a los blancos, yo me dirigí con la mejor armera de este sitio; o que en lo personal me parece la mejor; Sindri la ciclope.

Toque la campanilla y Sindri apareció:

-Si buenas, me encantaría ordenar un combo doble de 7,62 x 55 milímetros –dije haciendo como si ordenase algo de comer- póngame el mejor rifle que tenga, y acompáñelo con la guarnición francesa, la pistola Bellerose

-Enseguida ¡Necesito una orden de asalto doble! –dijo haciendo como si gritase a alguien

Ambos ahí reímos:

-Quieres probar el rifle de asalto MK 2 ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –dije sonriéndole- lo sentí muy cómodo y de buen peso, quiero dispararlo un poco más, además de darle a Bellerose algo a que dispararle, hace mucho que no la uso

-Te entiendo, nadie quiere que su arma este empolvándose –dijo sonriendo- permíteme

-Claro

Ella ingreso a la otra puerta y después de un rato trajo ambas armas, cada una con candado en los gatillos:

-Rifle Mk-2 y pistola Bellerose –dijo al mismo tiempo que le retiraba los candados a cada uno- dos cargadores para el rifle, y otros dos para la pistola

-Muchas gracias –dije tomando las armas y acercándolas a mí, guarde los cargadores en mis bolsillos

-Por cierto… ¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por?

-Escuche la noticia por la radio –comento ella desviando un poco la mirada- donde defendieron a las embajadoras mexicanas y a la gobernadora de Tokio… y que te apuñalaron… ¿No es muy grave? Quizás disparar un arma pueda abrir la herida

-No te preocupes Sindri, esto comparado a otras cosas es un rasguño –le sonreí guiñándole- además, si tengo una misión especial debo ser capaz de disparar sin lastimarme a mí mismo

-¿Misión especial? Acaso… ¿¡Ya tendrán su bautizo!? –pregunto emocionada

-Bueno… no lo dijeron como tal, pero sí que es como una iniciación

-¡Excelente! –Dijo con emoción- ya decía yo que se habían tardado en llamar a su equipo

-¿Es algo muy importante?

-Solo cuando se demuestran los equipos que de verdad valen la pena el dinero del cliente y la corporación –dijo con una sonrisa- si pasan eso, y si es que llegasen a ascender a la división blindada, los trabajos les llegarían al canto, y no cualquier trabajo, sino de los que tienen una remuneración muy buena –dijo haciendo ese ademan con los dedos, como si tuviese dinero- pues mucha suerte para ti y tu equipo

-Gracias Sindri, ahora si me permites, iré a rociar algo de plomo

Me despedí y dirigí a la galería de tiro, deje los cargadores sobre la mesa, coloque los audífonos que disminuyen el sonido, los lentes de protección, recargue el rifle y comencé a disparar, blanco estático o en movimiento, me eh dado cuenta que no pierdo el toque, sigo dando tiros certeros al tronco; o centro de masa; un tiro certero, y eso derriba a cualquiera.

Pero note que al disparar sentía una punzada en mi herida, nada grave, solo un poco de dolor, tengo que recordar cambiar el parche antes de partir.

Lo siguiente fue blandir a la hermosa pistola que Sindri fabrico, no me canso de decirlo, me encanta como luce y se siente esta arma.

La dispare en el modo semiautomático y alterne al de ráfaga usando la pequeña empuñadura plegable o tratando de mantenerla en el blanco sin la empuñadura, es sorprendente lo cómoda que se siente al dispararla.

El tiempo paso y luego de usar la escopeta SP-320 me dirigí al gimnasio junto a mi equipo:

-Nada como el olor a pólvora para iniciar –dije caminando al frente de ellos- ¿No creen?

-Siempre es divertido disparar –comento Catalina- esta vez atine 10 de las 15 balas del subfusil

-Vas mejorando –dijo Sloan- ¿Por qué no pruebas una escopeta? Son útiles en lugares cerrados –dijo con tono burlón

-Porque saldría volando, idiota

-Exacto, seria todo un espectáculo

Sloan solo comenzó a reír y Catalina solo le dio un golpe en la pierna.

Pronto llegamos al gimnasio en el tercer piso, tomamos un espacio cercano a las estaciones de entrenamiento, pesas y caminadoras, comenzamos con los ejercicios de calentamiento y cuando terminamos, cada quien tomo un área diferente.

Mizuki castigaba sin piedad el saco de boxeo, Janet y Dina subieron al ring para practicar, mientras, Sloan hacia varios abdominales y Catalina levantaba un par de pesas.

Por mi parte, empezare con algo liviano, unos 10 kilos por brazo para calentar, con las repeticiones en series controlando el aliento, continúe doblando el peso de las mancuernas hasta pasar a la estación de ejercicios, donde continúe con los ejercicios levantándome a mí mismo o algo de peso extra con las placas.

Siguiendo con la rutina a la caminadora por unos varios minutos, en todo ese tiempo Sloan también roto los ejercicios junto a Catalina, Dina y Janet terminaron con la wyvern imponiéndose, el momento decisivo fue cuando Janet estaba por ganarle, pero Dina la derribo con su cola, eso sí, fue una pelea increíble, por ultimo Mizuki que paso de los golpes en el saco a levantar un par de pesas.

En mi caso termine de correr, tome las cintas para los guantes de boxeo dispuesto a entrenar contra el saco:

-Hey, mariscal –me llamo Sloan- ¿Qué tal un par de rounds en el ring? –pregunto equipándose con los guantes de boxeo

-Claro, pensaba usar el saco, pero que mejor con alguien que devuelve los golpes –dije tronando mi cuello

-Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces no llore cuando golpee su herida–dijo con un deje de orgullo

-Quiero verte intentándolo

Nos miramos con sonrisas de orgullo y subimos al ring, chocamos guantes, y la pelea inicio.

Si bien Sloan no es de mi estatura, ese metro ochenta y dos le es muy útil, puede conectar mejor los golpes a mi cara, aunque apunta mucho al abdomen, mientras que yo, literalmente los golpes caen desde lo más alto.

Dejando eso de lado, el escoces pega con fuerza, no es menos de lo que esperaba de él, golpes fuertes y precisos que eh logrado bloquear, mientras que en más de una ocasión eh conectado un par de derechazos o ganchos, tiene mucha resistencia.

Termino en un empate, con Sloan probando el ring en una ocasión al igual que yo, terminamos pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo:

-Bueno, creo que necesito una ducha –dije secando mi sudor con una toalla

-No luce nada mal –escuche de repente a Catalina- ¿Una bebida?

-Oh, gracias –dije tomando la botella y dándole un buen trago

-Esos asaltos con Sloan fueron duros

-Es listo, hacia fintas cerca de mi herida -comente quitando parte del sudor en mi frente- y tiene buena derecha, aunque le falta algo de tecnica

-No es mucho de boxeo, Mizuki es la que parece un Mike Tyson en el ring -dijo riendo- Janet se llevo una buena sorpresa

-¿Entrena con Janet? Pero si le saca el triple de su tamaño

-Lo se, pero entrena para moverse rapido y golpear fuerte, Janet se pone unos cojinetes en los brazos y algunas patas, y Mizuki trata de golpearlos, si Janet le regresara el golpe le arranca la cabeza -dijo riendo ligeramente y dandole un trago a su bebida- Cuando estabamos en nuestro entrenamiento Mizuki mando a la lona a uno de los instructores y otro agente, knockout a los pocos minutos del inicio

-Valla, recuerdame no hacerla enojar -comente riendo- hablando de todos ellos ¿Donde estan?

-En las bancas, por aquí –dijo apuntando

Acompañe a Catalina a donde estaban los demás del equipo. Era en una zona donde hay varias bancas de metal y madera, Janet llevaba puesto un top oscuro además de una prenda similar a un short para cubrir su zona baja, estaba secando el sudor de su frente además de estar; a lo que parece; afilar sus garras en una especie de piedra.

Dina hacia lo mismo con sus garras en sus patas, mientras que revisaba sus alas, Mizuki solo portaba un top y un pantalón oscuro como el mío, ahí me percate que tenía un paquete de cartas frente a ella y Sloan, ambos parecían estar jugando:

-Y lo que tienes que hacer es sacar un 21 –explico Sloan- o en el caso que no, el número más cercano

-Ya veo, no es tan difícil de entender –comento Mizuki

-Para nada, y es especialmente divertido cuando hay una apuesta

-Por ahora no tengo mi billetera, solo quiero practicar –dijo Mizuki analizando sus dos cartas- dame otra

-Venga Mizu, apuestas menores –dijo Sloan pasándole una carta mostrando solo el lomo

-Nada, cuando tenga esto más amaestrado –ahí ella esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa- 19, supera eso –dijo mostrando sus tres cartas

-Es un buen intento, pero yo llevo en esto años –ahí Sloan mostro un as y una reina… prácticamente el dúo que siempre da la victoria- ¡Gane! Ahora quítate el top

-No apostamos ¡Y eso fue trampa! –Declaro Mizuki enojada y con un ligero rubor- debiste de estar viendo las cartas

-Un jugador profesional no muestra sus trucos –dijo Sloan sonriendo

Mizuki solo bufo y comenzó a jugar de nuevo, ahí pude ver como Janet dejaba escapar una pequeña risa al igual que Dina:

-Ya que no quieres apostar dinero –dijo Sloan después de otra derrota de Mizuki- juguemos una de Póker texano, el que gane le invita al otro la comida después de la misión ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta esa idea –dijo Mizuki- soy mejor en el Póker

-Te sigue faltando para igualarme… ¡Oh mariscal, Cat! –Dijo Sloan de repente- ¿Quieren jugar?

-No, solo quiero verlos –comente

-Igual, será divertido –dijo Catalina

Sloan comenzó repartiendo las primeras dos cartas; que son la mano de cada uno; y coloco las cinco al frente de ambos, Mizuki estaba muy centrada en sus cartas, con esa expresión seria, mientras que el escoces mantenía su sonrisa calmada, ahí note como Janet le comenzó a hacer señas a Mizuki, con sus mismas garras comenzó a mostrarle los números de las cartas que tenía Sloan:

-Aunque si no quieres pagar demasiado en tragos… puedes retirarte con el orgullo herido

-Tengo una corazonada –dijo Mizuki con una ligera sonrisa- sigo en el juego

Dicho eso Sloan revelo las tres cartas, quedando dos boca abajo, el levanto la ceja con su sonrisa aun pintada en su rostro. El juego siguió, con Janet haciendo señas a Mizuki cada vez que el escoces quería doblar la apuesta o añadir algo más, todo culmino con revelar ambas cartas de cada mano:

-¿¡Que!? –exclamo Sloan sorprendido

Mientras que él tenía cuatro cartas del mismo color, Mizuki salió con un full house; un par y una tercia; quedando como la ganadora:

-¡En tu cara! –grito Mizuki

-Bien hecho, lo admito –dijo sonriendo- te declararía la revancha, pero quiero darme un baño

-Sí, claro, lo último que quieres es apostar más y perder –dijo Mizuki con tono de orgullo

-No, solo evito que te confíes y apuestes tu ropa –dijo Sloan con tono burlón

Luego de eso Sloan se dirigió a los baños, revise mi reloj y note que debo de apresurarme. Ya aseado, con un cambio nuevo, fui junto a Sloan a la cafetería, ahí estaban las otras chicas haciendo fila para comer algo, tome una bandeja y mientras esperaba en la fila le di un vistazo al menú, es mucho más amplio que el de la base de la corporación, ahí me decante por algo de rumen, es de mis platillos favoritos, pero siempre se acaba en los locales donde lo venden:

-¿Cuánto falta? –cuestiono Janet

-Dos horas y diez minutos –dije revisando mi reloj- No te impacientes, Janet

-No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer misión –dijo cortando las chuletas de cerdo en su plato

-No lo haremos, confía

-Cálmate, peluda –dijo Catalina a su lado- es otra misión más

-Eso no me preocupa –arremetió Janet- solo quiero que todo progrese bien

-Y lo hará, debes de relajarte –comento Mizuki- estamos preparados para todo

-Mariscal –hablo Dina- ¿Usted ha tenido misiones similares?

-Más de las que puedo contar –respondí- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Bueno… ¿Son similares a los entrenamientos que hemos tenido?

-Sí, y no –respondí- si bien el protocolo es despejar cuarto por cuarto y; por favor, desde ahora se los recalcare hasta que lleguemos ahí; asegúrense de despejar toda esquina existente, todas y cada una omisión así puede cobrar una vida, pero volviendo a tu pregunta, suelen ser similares, pero lo que cambia es la manera de actuar y como reaccionas a una situación así, el estruendo de los cañones disparando, las balas zumbando cerca de tu cabeza, los gritos, es toda una mezcla que puede derrumbar a cualquiera, paralizarlo en el lugar, si pasan de ese primer shock inicial, es que son verdaderos guerreros

-Solo hay que repetir nuestro entrenamiento –dijo Catalina

-Con blancos en movimiento, pero sí, hay que repetirlo

-Bueno, eso no suena tan difícil –dijo Sloan- apuntar, disparar y despejar cuartos

Sonreí al verlos algo más tranquilo, parecían algo nerviosos.

El tiempo paso, me quede en uno de los pisos con área de descanso y encontré un libro de mecánica, por lo que parece está orientado específicamente para la mayoría de vehículos que la corporación usa, entre ellos algunos especializados como el Black Mamba, esto me será útil para cuando sufra algún fallo, y quizás aprender algo nuevo, si bien me enseñaron todo lo necesario en el colegio militar llevo ya un tiempo sin revisar un motor.

Hasta que la alarma de mi celular me interrumpió.

La hora llego, debía de ir a equiparme a la armería y prepararme para una misión de asalto…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor** : Bueno, otro capítulo en tiempo record ¡Pero Esque se vienen tantas cosas buenas que…! Mejor ya no digo nada más, no quiero arruinar varias sorpresas._

 _Rob ya está dispuesto a dar el primer paso, pero la labor llama y como buen soldado, hombre decidido y líder de equipo debe responder, aun cuando eso signifique arriesgar su vida y no poder ver a su vaquita, o hasta sacarle ese susto en las noticias, pero el soldado lo hace por ella… ¿Pero a que costo? Ya ven que ella no esta tan cómoda… ya lo verán._

 _Otra cosa que olvide comentar en el anterior capi, ya están en la página de migar varias armas, esquemas pequeños que dibuje de algunas armas que presento Sindri, si tenían la curiosidad, aún faltan algunas cuantas, pero las subiré más adelante. Además de que Bellerose, el arma de Roberto recibió una buena capa de pintura: imgur a/ GX3c1_

 _Además de los pequeños cambios que ya comienzan, hubieron ligeros cambios de diálogos en la vez que Rob conoció a Sindri por primera vez, también algunas correcciones en el evento del Aizawa, no se asusten, todavía no hago algún cambio grande, yo se los diré._

 _Y bueno, un gran agradecimiento a los que siguen el fic, **Los Extraditables** , **Brandonboss** , **Anticuario** , **Chariklo** y **OTAKUFire** ; y siempre a los anónimos, es un placer siempre escribir para ustedes, ofrecerles algo que disfruten o que les ayude a matar el tiempo, como sea, espero que disfruten la historia, ya gradezco de verdad el seguimiento que le han dado._

 _Bueno, eso es todo, prepárense para lo que viene, porque son cosas que ya querían ver desde hace tiempo._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	36. Chapter 36

Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp y sus divisiones.

* * *

Capítulo 36

* * *

La hora llego.

Deje el libro en la misma cómoda donde lo encontré, corrí hasta el ascensor y seleccione el piso de la armería, ya ahí seguí los letreros con flechas, llegando hasta la armería, en el camino me topé con mi equipo, ya cuando llegamos al lugar, los de la blindada ya estaban equipándose:

-Llegaron con tiempo de sobra, perfecto –dijo Constantina revisando una tabla de datos- pueden pasar y armarse, cuando terminen, vallan al estacionamiento, háganlo rápido

Ella abrió la puerta doble y al entrar me vi frente a docenas de armas.

Varias repisas, casilleros y estanterías con armamento, municiones, chalecos anti balas o las corazas HRV, cascos balísticos de diversos modelos, granadas diversas, en otra sección paliacates, pasamontañas, shemagh… hay de todo para surtir a más de un pelotón.

En orden y tomándonos el tiempo debido, tomamos lo necesario para una operación así, la coraza balística que probamos en la base, casco balístico, un arnés de combate para bolsillos extra; donde en mi caso guarde cargadores extra y granadas de flashbang… intente tomar de fragmentación, pero simplemente no puedo, aun mi cuerpo se niega, tengo que hablar de eso con los doctores, y la cita para el tratamiento de mi estrés postraumático

Por ultimo tome uno de los paliacates, es uno muy similar al que usaba en el ejército, tiene un cráneo pintado, lo que viene siendo el área de la mandíbula y nariz, además de ayudar a ocultar la identidad, intimida, guarde a Bellerose en mi funda para pistola y el rifle MK-2 quedo cargado y listo para la acción, antes de irme, tome unos binoculares y cuchillo de combate:

-¿Una M1911? –Pregunto de repente Sloan a Mizuki- si quieres que las balas peguen como tus puños, golpéalos directo en el rostro

-No soy una kamikaze –dijo Mizuki recargando la pistola- y con un solo disparo cualquiera queda fuera de combate –ahí ella tomo un rifle AR-15 con mira acog

-Sera combate cercano –comento Janet arrastrando la corredera de la escopeta- una escopeta será útil –ahí ella tomo una SP-320 comenzando a cargarla, a su lado estaba un escudo Egida, solo hay dos de esos en la sala, junto a otros cuatro escudos grandes convencionales; la golem tomo uno de esos

-Cuidado que viene el Panzer Janet I –comento de manera burlona Catalina, que estaba guardando cargadores extra para el subfusil K-32

-Y por la derecha viene aterrizando un F-22 –Dijo Sloan hacia Dina

Ella había equipado lo que parecen protecciones balísticas de metal y alguna otra aleación de blindaje ligero en sus alas, además de un casco con una forma algo peculiar, pero parece que favorece la aerodinámica:

-¿Qué tal el equipamiento, Dina?

-Cómodo –dijo ella plegando y contrayendo sus alas- se siente bien, según los armeros puedo parar munición de rifles con esto, si necesitan cobertura pónganse detrás de mi

-O de mi –dijo Janet cargando su escudo, ahí note las varias cintas con cartuchos de escopeta en su coraza balística y una en su brazo donde porta el escudo

-¿Por qué el paliacate? –pregunto Catalina

-En México lidiábamos con criminales que se hacían pasar pos civiles –dije ajustando el nudo en mi nuca- lo último que quieres cuando estas en servicio es volver a casa y…y enterarte que tu familia fue atacada –dije agitando mi cabeza, son memorias y miedos que quiero mantener lejos, ya no estoy en México

-¿Se mantenían ocultos?

-Si –dije asintiendo- lo aprendimos a las malas, meses después nadie quería portar alguna placa o parche con nuestro nombre o salir sin alguna bufanda o paliacate que te cubra, miren –dije volteando con ellos, todo mi equipo me miraba- quiero creer que estos criminales son solo contrabandistas solitarios, o que no tienen relación con grupos como Yakuza, o inclusive que no tienen poder o contacto alguno con el gobierno, pero… quiero que usen los shemagh o paliacate, lo necesario para cubrirles el rostros, inclusive lentes oscuros ayudan, no quiero que tomen represalias contra ustedes y sus seres queridos

Se miraron entre si extrañados, pero entonces Sloan sonrió ligeramente:

-Bueno, servirá si es que esos desgraciados intentan usar alguna bomba de humo –dijo con su tono tranquilo, tomando la delantera

-¿Habrá uno azul marino? Me gusta ese color –le siguió Catalina

Luego de unos segundos Mizuki también se acercó, Dina y Janet usaban cascos con protección balística completa, lo que protege sus mandíbulas les cubre el rostro por completo. Mientras, Sloan tomo un shemagh oscuro y Catalina uno de tonos azules oscuros, mientras que Mizuki un paliacate negro. Con los cascos puestos regresaron a donde los esperaba:

-¿Ya están preparados?

-Armados y listos –respondió Sloan

-Ya quiero estrenar el escudo –dijo Janet

-Excelente, vamos

Camino a la salida uno de los agentes repartió varios parches con rango y tipo de sangre, el parche lo pegue en el velcro de mi hombro izquierdo.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor y ya en el estacionamiento nos recibió Constantina, tres vehículos esperaban, la cabeza de convoy, un camión blindado de la policía de Japón, es del equipo RATS, detrás de el dos vehículos blindados tipo SWAT, estos poseen los logos de la corporación y ANP, deben ser específicos para esta clase de misiones.

Abordamos el vehículo en orden, ya dentro solo quedo esperar un par de minutos para que arrancara y el convoy comenzara su avance:

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás –comente mirando a mi equipo

Ellos solo se acomodaron en los asientos, revisaron sus armas y mantuvieron sus miradas al suelo o al frente, ahí pude ver como Sloan dirigió su mano a su bolsillo, estaba por sacar una licorera:

-¡Sloan! Sera mejor que dejes eso en tu bolsillo –dije alzando la voz- te necesito completamente consciente

-Solo será un trago pequeño –dijo a punto de abrirlo

-Ni una gota, si quieres algo para el estrés –dije sacando de uno de los bolsillos un paquete con chicles- masca esto

Arroje los chicles hacia el que los atrapo en el aire, suspiro y cerro la licorera:

-Dámela, te la entregare cuando esto acabe

-No sea tan desconfiado mariscal –dijo esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Es una orden

El solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y extendió su mano, entregándome la licorera que guarde en uno de mis bolsillos, el saco un par de chicles y comenzó a mascarlos:

-Oye Sloan, dame un par de chicles –dijo Catalina

-El que quiera tome –dije- ayuda mucho, créanme

Luego de eso, ya todos estaban mascando chicle, sea rápido o lentamente, les ayudara con el estrés y los nervios:

-Mariscal Roberto, responda –escuche mi radio

-Aquí Roberto ¿Qué sucede?

-Soy el mariscal Jackson, de la división blindada, soy el que lo acompañara –declaro- el sargento Nishimura es el que supervisara esta misión, su equipo RATS es el que nos acompañara

-Entiendo ¿Alguna actualización?

-Todo sigue como lo planeado

-Muy bien, esperemos que la misión progrese bien

-Lo mismo digo

Luego de eso corto la transmisión, minutos, creo que una hora paso de eso y arribamos al lugar:

-¡Llegando! –Grito el piloto- ¡Hemos llegado al destino, buena caza agentes!

-¡Vamos, vamos! –grite

Salimos por las puertas laterales pues Janet descendió desde la trasera, justo en ese momento los de la blindada y el RATS descendió de sus vehículos y se dirigieron de inmediato al bosque, los vehículos permanecieron donde mismo, apagando las luces y motores.

La misión comienza, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Avanzamos hasta hundirnos en el bosque y dando con una pequeña zona despejada, nos reagrupamos:

-El plan sigue como el mismo –declaro el sargento- avanzaremos siguiendo la brújula al este, mariscales –dijo alzando la mirada y apuntando a donde la brújula señalaba- los quiero al frente conmigo, los equipos avanzaran en columnas divididas con los portadores de escudo al frente de cada uno

-Mi equipo tomara el flanco izquierdo del edificio –declaro el mariscal Jackson- mientras que el de RATS el derecho, mariscal Roberto tomen la puerta trasera, entraremos al mismo tiempo

-Entendido –dije- todo aquel que se rinda será tomado prisionero, nada de ejecuciones

-Perfecto –dijo el sargento- avancemos ¡Adelante!

-¡ _Hua_! –gritaron los de la blindada

Luego de eso avanzamos por el bosque, si bien el objetivo queda lejos, mantuve mi vista entre los varios árboles y arbustos, preparado para disparar:

-150 metros para llegar –dijo el mariscal Jackson

Conforme más nos acercábamos bajamos el perfil, agachándonos ligeramente y asegurándonos que los arboles tapasen nuestras siluetas. Ya cuando el almacén apareció entre los arboles; tiene un claro de unos metros a su alrededor, donde solo hay césped y poca vegetación alta; ya cuando lo teníamos frente a nosotros detuvimos el avance, aun dentro de la alta vegetación y árboles.

La entrada que conecta al helipuerto está a la vista, y es la más cercana, en este ángulo, la torre de mando queda cubierta por el techo del gran almacén, hice una seña a mi equipo para que se acercasen, no parecía haber nadie fuera, el mariscal Jackson nos hizo la seña para avanzar, solo al sargento Nishimura y a mí, ahí fue que saque los binoculares y revise el lugar:

-¿Qué ve en la torre de mando? –cuestiono el mariscal

-Tenían razón, está blindada –dije al ver claramente planchas de acero… y troneras, lo puedo distinguir por pequeñas aperturas de luz- tiene troneras, estamos en un ángulo riesgoso, el parteaguas parece cubrirnos, pero esa torre es muy alta –dije- hay que avanzar cuanto antes

-¿Qué hay de la entrada de vehículos?

-Nada –dije- está cerrada, pero por las ventanas, puedo ver algo de luz salir de ahí, deben estar adentro… esperen

Dirigí de nuevo la mirada a la torre de mando, ajuste el aumento de los binoculares… la tronera está abierta, por la luz puedo ver un arma:

-La tronera está abierta ¡Atrás, atrás!

Ahí fue que comenzaron los disparos.

Pude ver dos fogonazos desde la torre de mando, las balas que impactaron en el suelo o arboles cercanos a nosotros nos hicieron retroceder:

-¡Sargento herido, escudos al frente! –grito el mariscal

-¡Janet, Dina! ¡Al frente!

Respondiendo al llamado, la golem apareció y otro miembro del RATS imponiendo sus escudos, siendo Janet la que plegó al Egida y abarco aún más terreno, en ese momento llego un médico de campo, es el de la blindada siendo cubierto por Dina, nuestro frente estaba cubierto por ese gran muro de escudos:

-El sargento está herido, dos disparos en el pecho, tengo que sacarlo de aquí –dijo al revisarlo, mientras las balas impactaban en los tres escudos desplegados

-Llévatelo –ordene- ¡Necesito fuego de contención, directo a esa torre y a la pared frontal! ¡Rifles a posición de tiro!

Ellos obedecieron, aquellos con rifles se colocaron detrás de los escudos y el medico ayudo a que el sargento se parase:

-Jackson –hablo el sargento, estaba tosiendo- mi equipo está bajo tu mando

-Cuidare de ellos

-¡Fuego de contención! –grite asomándome por el lado de uno de los escudos

-¡Abriendo fuego! –grito uno de RATS

Coloque el arma en tiro semiautomático, calculando un poco la trayectoria y distancia, eleve el cañón y dispare, al menos cinco agentes dispararon sus armas a esa torre, las balas dejaron de caer sobre nosotros y el sargento fue extraído:

-¡Equipo RATS! ¡Avance junto a su escudo! ¡Les daremos fuego de cobertura! –ordeno el mariscal Jackson

-¡Entendido! ¡Detrás de mí! –grito el oficial con el escudo, mientras que sus compañeros formaban una fila detrás de el

Mantuvimos el fuego de contención con ráfagas controladas y en intervalos para no agotar tan rápido los cargados, dejamos de disparar cuando el equipo RATS avanzo hasta quedar fuera del rango de visión de la torre:

-¡Recargando! –grite, otros habían dejado de disparar- No hay fuego de respuesta ¡Muévanse rápido al edificio, atentos a posibles blancos! –ordene

Janet y la golem mantuvieron sus escudos en alto, hasta que alcanzamos el edificio, en ese tiempo cambie el cargador de mi rifle:

-¡Equipo RATS conmigo! –Grito Jackson- Entraremos por esta puerta ¡Mariscal García, tome la puerta trasera!

-¡Enseguida! Vamos, muévanse

Avanzamos con prisa sorteando el edificio hasta quedar detrás de este, la torre de mando no es visible desde aquí, estamos justo en su punto ciego:

-Manténganse cerca de la pared –ordene- en ese ángulo los francotiradores no nos ven

Ya llegando a la puerta doble alce mi puño, es la orden para frenar:

-Janet, colócate frente a mí

-Enseguida

Ella avanzo hasta quedar frente a mí:

-Abriré la puerta y lanzare un flashbang, cuando detone, entra, te seguiré de cerca –Ella asintió y bajo el visor de su casco con protección balística completa

Tome la granada con mi mano izquierda, retire el seguro y abrí la puerta, arroje la granada al interior, una vez detono Janet ingreso con el escudo en alto:

-¡Vamos, vamos! -grite ordenando a mi equipo

-¡Gloria a Arachnne! –grito de repente Janet

Justo entramos y había un muro formando un pequeño pasillo que acaba a nuestra izquierda, llegamos hasta el final del pasillo y apenas doblando a la derecha nos recibieron varios disparos, habíamos entrado al almacén:

-¡Detrás de mí! –grito Janet

-¡Aquí mariscal García, acabamos de entrar! –Llame por la radio- entren y flanquéelos

-Enseguida

-¡Janet! ¿¡Que es lo que vez!?

-Varias estanterías, esos desgraciados están muy atrás –dijo manteniendo el escudo- puedo sacarlos con una granada

Luego de una explosión y otros gritos, los disparos que caían sobre nosotros fueron menos:

-¡Acaban de entrar los de la blindada!

-Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Avanza, cubriremos tus flancos!

Dicho eso Janet comenzó a avanzar, Mizuki y Catalina cubrían el flanco izquierdo, mientras que Sloan junto a mí cubríamos el flanco derecho:

-¡Arriba, hay una pasarela!

-¡Yo me encargo! –grito Dina

La wyvern salió volando hasta la pasarela, donde ya estaban dos sujetos preparados para dispararnos, pude ver claramente como un par de balas la impactaban y las chispas que estas emitieron al chocar contra las protecciones de acero, Dina ya en la pasarela pateo justo en el pecho a uno de los tiradores, otro lo derribo desde la pasarela con su cola y cayó sobre varias cajas de madera:

-¡Flanco derecho con estanterías, Sloan, cuida las esquinas!

-¡Entendido!

Janet cubría el frente con su gran escudo, reteniendo los disparos, mientras los demás nos encargábamos de los flancos, o Dina de las pasarelas altas, ya que hay tantas estanterías repletas de cajas se forman varios pasillos, cosa a despejar pues era difícil ver entre cajas, conforme avanzábamos apunte a los pasillos que se forma entre cada una, en una de esas un tipo con un rifle salió, gracias a mis reflejos lo neutralice con tres disparos al pecho, había cambiado hace poco el modo de tiro de mi arma:

-¡Mizuki, Catalina! ¡Reporte!

-¡Blanco eliminados! –Dijo Mizuki- ¡Despejaremos una esquina con varios contenedores!

-¡Háganlo, Catalina, acompáñala!

-¡Enseguida!

Tome una cobertura en un pilar de concreto para recargar, ahí pude ver a Mizuki y Catalina avanzando entre estanterías y un par de grandes contenedores, vigilando sus flancos:

-¡Necesito ayuda por aquí! –grito Janet

-¡Ya voy! –grite, Sloan también avanzo conmigo

-Al frente, un ogro y orco con ametralladora ligera –dijo Janet retomando una cobertura detrás de otro pilar, ahí reviso el escudo… esa cosa solo tiene un par de raspones, más nada que parezca ser un daño significativo, la ventanilla estaba estrellada, pero no fue atravesada- es la zona de descarga y está más abierta, hay cuatro columnas y varias cajas metálicas apiladas, un ogro a la derecha y orco a la izquierda, ambos con RPK, cargadores de tambor, los de la blindada están despejando lo que parecen dos oficinas, y el RATS entre las estanterías

-¿Tienen protección balística? -cuestione recargando mi rifle

-Protección normal, chaleco, casco y creo que hombreras

-Bien –dije asintiendo- Tienes granadas de fragmentación ¿Verdad?

-Sí, justo aquí –dijo tomándolas del arnés que pasa por su pecho

-Perfecto, Sloan y yo proporcionaremos fuego de apoyo, si la granada no los fulmina lo haremos nosotros

Janet tomo las granadas y estaba por quitarles el seguro… en el momento en que retiro esas pequeñas piezas de metal se fue mi aliento… y en el segundo en que la granada fue arrojada, un enorme alivio me inundo.

La granada cayó justo en donde el ogro tomaba cobertura, salió corriendo de la cobertura, Janet disparo su escopeta y junto a Sloan dispare mi rifle, solo un par de ráfagas bastaron para que el ogro se desplomara, y en un momento en que el orco salió de su otra cobertura, Dina se abalanzó sobre el:

-¡Centro despejado! –grite

-¡Estanterías del fondo despejadas! –grito Jackson

-¡Oficinas despejadas! –grito uno de los RATS

-¡Estanterías del flanco izquierdo despejado! –grito Mizuki

-¡Pasarela superior despejada! –grito Dina, manteniéndose encima del orco

-¡Avanzando a la torre de mando! –Grite- Janet, quédate aquí, necesito que permanezcas junto a Dina y tomes el control si alguno de esos tipos se trata de soltar –ella solo asintió

-¡Que los médicos de campo se encarguen de los heridos, tráiganlos a todos al centro y espósenlos! –Vociferaba Jackson- ¡Hilda y Héctor, con el mariscal García a la torre de mando!

-Sloan, sígueme –ordene

La golem y el hombre lagarto nos alcanzaron, deje que la golem se pusiese al frente y yo justo detrás de ella:

-Parece que las estanterías siguen más adelante, debemos de cuidar el flanco derecho, la izquierda ya fue despejada

-Entendido –dijo Hilda

En ese momento sentí a Sloan tocar mi costado derecho, ahí toque el hombro de Hilda, un par de palmadas y comenzamos a avanzar, con ella teniendo el escudo de frente cruzamos otro pasillo entre estanterías, nada, todo despejado, con eso limpio avanzamos directo a las escaleras de la torre de mando, ahí fue que alguien salió de la puerta disparando con su escopeta, Hilda recibió el disparo con el escudo, mientras que yo neutralice a ese humano:

-Despejado –dije

-Flanco derecho despejado –dijo el hombre lagarto

-Avanzando –respondió Hilda

Ella empujo la puerta e impuso el escudo hacia las escaleras, mientras que alce el rifle, apuntando directo a las escaleras encima de nosotros, la torre es de una forma octagonal, y las escaleras forman una espiral:

-Sube, te cubrimos –dije

-Entendido

Hilda siguió subiendo manteniendo el escudo frente a ella, mientras subía manteniendo mi mira en las escaleras justo encima de nosotros, nadie salió.

Ya llegando a la puerta que lleva al mirador de la torre de mando, Hilda comprobó la puerta:

-Tiene seguro

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo Sloan

-Tratar de derribar la puerta, pero a base de patadas no caerá rápido –dije- no sabemos con qué la atrancaron, y pueden disparar a través de la puerta

-Para eso estuve con la división de demoliciones, retrocedan

Asentí y bajamos un poco en la escalera, teniendo la puerta en la mira, estamos algo más debajo de donde alguien suele apuntar un arma, literalmente las balas saldrán desde el nivel del suelo hacia arriba.

-De no ser porque Japón nos tiene sujetos del cuello, tendría aquí una carga de C4 –dijo desprendiendo una masa grisácea de su mano izquierda- pero tengo que improvisar, solo uso algo de este mortero especial, y dirijo la energía a donde deseo

Rodeo una granada pequeña de alto impacto con esa masa, dejando solo un lado abierto, ella tomo aire y suspiro, parecía estar meditando, tomándose su tiempo… de nuevo, cuando ella saco el seguro de la granada mi respiración se fue, hasta que ella adhirió la granada a la puerta y corrió hacia la escalera, manteniendo el escudo justo frente a ella, entonces la explosión se dio.

La puerta colapso, los sujetos en el interior de la cabina abrieron fuego, pero nosotros devolvimos los disparos, sus balas pasaron por encima de nosotros por varios centímetros, las nuestras, los llenaron de plomo:

-¡Alto al fuego, alto al fuego! –grite cuando las balas desde la cabina dejaron de salir, era difícil saber si fueron abatidos por el humo y polvo levantado- Hilda, adentro conmigo

Ella asintió y adentrándonos al puesto de mando… estaban muertos

Un ciclope; es de esa misma especie que la agente Manako, pequeños y delgados; y dos humanos, todos con arneses de combate y chalecos anti balas medianos… sea quienes sean, están bien armados:

-Tienen rifles de francotirador del tipo militar y un rifle M-16 con miras telescópicas... estos tipos están bien armados –comento Hilda bajando su escudo

-No son traficantes cualquiera, vuelve abajo –dije analizando este nido de francotirador- diles que todo está bien

-¿Qué hará usted? –cuestiono

-Quiero saber si tienen algo aquí que sea útil

-Bien

Hilda bajo acompañado por Sloan y el hombre lagarto, yo me adentre en este nido, tienen mesas, sillas, bolsas de comida y botellas de agua y cerveza, estos bastardos tienen lo suficiente para pasar aquí al menos una semana:

-A-Ayuda –escuche a uno

Me gire apuntando mi rifle, es el ciclope, está en el suelo, múltiples impactos de bala en todo el torso. Está cubierto de sangre, su gran ojo esta desorientado… no dudara mucho:

-Por favor… a-ayuda

-No tengo un botiquín aquí, amigo –dije quedando de cunclillas frente a el- pero si me ayudas, podría ayudarte

-S-S-Solo… sácame de aquí… por favor

-Nada es gratis

-¿Q-Que es lo que quieres? –pregunto, su respiración se dificulta

-¿Quién es tu jefe? Líder, contratador, el que sea

-N-No sé su nombre… no es Theobold, él es solo uno más… pero el que es jefe de todos… e-e-el líder de este grupo… responde al nombre de contratista

-Contratista… ¿Cómo luce ese tipo?

-Tampoco lo se… s-s-siempre va con una gabardina y un s-sombrero –dijo tragando más aire- su rostro nunca es visible… e-e-es como si la oscuridad misma estuviese en su rostro… s-solo una luz roja permanece sobre su ojo derecho… e-es un p-pe-peligro… un… peligro

Y fue su último aliento.

Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado, y su cabeza cayó ligeramente de lado, está muerto:

-Gracias por la información –dije desviando la mirada… sería útil, pero con esas heridas, no había manera se sacarlo con vida

Es un nido bien hecho, las planchas de acero con pequeñas ventanillas; seguramente; de vidrio anti balas, de hecho, una de esas esta estrellada por una bala, debió ser cuando devolvimos el fuego.

Además de ello una laptop en el suelo y una especie de equipo electrónico grande… no sé lo que es, tiene varios botones, cables, pantalla y una pequeña antena plegable, mas no parece alguna computadora exageradamente grande, deberemos de evaluar que es con los de inteligencia.

Ya luego de eso baje de la torre de mando e ingrese al almacén, camine hacia el área libre, y ahí tenían a todos los sujetos armados, exactamente, 5 sujetos de diferentes especies, los hombres del RATS estaban detrás de ellos haciendo guardia, mientras los sujetos detenidos estaban de rodillas con las manos en sus espaldas y esposados, a la derecha, tenían en el suelo al orco tratándolo, y otros tres tipos, dos humanos, un kobold:

-Mariscal García –me llamo Jackson- ¿Cuál es la situación arriba?

-Tres bajas confirmadas, un ciclope y dos humanos

-Ya veo, bien, con eso suman seis

-¿De qué especie eran los de aquí abajo?

-El ogro que neutralizaron con la ametralladora, un humano y un nekomata… por cierto, valla con su equipo, creo que una de sus integrantes esta algo mal

-¿Herida?

-No… usted valla, nos ocuparemos de estos tipos

-Bien, gracias, por cierto ¿Qué hay de la bengala?

-Ya fue lanzada, llegaran aquí en poco tiempo

Asentí y me dirigí al exterior, por la puerta donde entro el equipo de Jackson; aquí me di cuenta que la derribaron de alguna patada o buen golpe, el seguro estaba por todo el suelo, al salir me topé con Janet hablando con Catalina, Mizuki estaba recargada en el muro junto a Sloan, mientras que Dina estaba frente a ellos:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Cat –dijo Mizuki- es solo… sigue en shock

-¿Le dispararon?

-Mato a alguien

Ahí pude escuchar como Catalina vómito, me gire a donde ella estaba, había dejado caer su cuerpo al suelo, Mizuki desvió la mirada:

-Me encargare, quédense aquí

-Si señor

Camine lentamente a donde ambas estaban:

-Beruhige dich, lass es raus –decia Janet en su idioma natal, acariciando la espalda de Catalina- era el o tu

-Lo vi a los ojos… esos ojos…

-Janet –hable de repente

La mencionada solo se giró ligeramente, es la primera vez que el noto con un rostro diferente al de seriedad o estoicismo, ahora muestra preocupación por su amiga:

-¿Me permites hablar con Catalina?

Ella me miro y regreso su vista con Catalina, pero entonces suspiro, estuvo a punto de retirarse pero la llame:

-Quedate, necesito tu ayuda para calmarla, eres su amiga, la conoces mejor

-Entiendo -dijo Janet asintiendo

Con eso ambos nos dirigimos hasta Catalina, Janet bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar al ras del suelo, justo al lado izquierdo de la saltarina, mientras que yo quede a su derecha, ahí apoye mi rodilla izquierda en el pasto, mientras mantenía mi pie derecho apoyado en el suelo:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal –dijo mirando al suelo, frente a ella, lo que parece su vomito- yo… solo… solo jale el gatillo y el cayo… estaba… estaba muerto

-Sabes que esto llegaría un día ¿Verdad?

-Si… pero… no esperaba que tan pronto… ¿Es normal que mis manos se sientan así? –dijo mirándome… su rostro solo refleja miedo

Sus manos temblaban muy ligeramente, sus ojos reflejaban la poca luz de la luna, y las lámparas de aquí fuera, las debieron de encender los de la blindada:

-Es normal –dije acariciando su espalda- es muy normal… también pase por esto, Catalina, por ese dolor, por esa presión en tu pecho, esos recuerdos que te deben estar azotando ahora

-Era una vida… -dijo abrazando una pata de Janet, esta al sentirla comenzo a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Catalina- s-siento frio

-Acurrucate el tiempo que quieras -dijo Janet, Catalina ahi parecio pegarse aun mas, casi hundiendo su rostro en la pata

-Hay cosas que considerar, Catalina -dije sentándome, pensando bien en lo que diría

Me senté al otro lado de Catalina, para hacer que el calor de mi cuerpo le llegase aunque sea un poco:

-Una vida es una vida, la naturaleza humana nos hace no querer matar a otro de los nuestros –comencé a explicar- somos parte de una enorme manada, uno no nace para matar a un igual, uno nace para crecer, socializar, vivir… pero a veces, nos vemos en la obligación de acabar con una vida… pero es aquí donde hay que diferenciar –dije posando mi otra mano en su espalda- Catalina, mírame a los ojos

Ella despego su rostro de la pata de Janet y volteo a verme:

-Una vez mencionaste a un pequeño que le comprarías un juguete por su cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

-S-Si, el pequeño Nokida –dijo esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué tiene el que ver en esto?

-Él es una persona más, que lleva su vida, alguien a quien aprecias, y alguien a quien quieres proteger, el, junto a sus padres, sus amigos, sus vecinos, la gente que te topas en la calle y se dirige a su trabajo, escuela u hogar, son vidas a las que hay que proteger, tu nunca dañarías a alguien así ¿Verdad?

-N-No…

-Ahora, estos sujetos… estos sujetos no llevan una vida como esa gente, ellos no se preocupan por cumplir con un trabajo honorable -dije señalando al almacén- ellos no pagan ningún impuesto, ellos no trabajan en alguna empresa por sus estudios o méritos, no se preocupan por sus vecinos, no respetan a otros… se dedican a transportar y vender mercancía ilegal, drogas que dañan a aquellos necios que las compran, y matan a aquellos que traten de confiscarlas… Nokida, es tu amigo ¿Verdad?

-Si… es un niño adorable –dijo sonriendo- es un rayo de sol

-Ya me lo imagino, esa sonrisa que tienes es muy sincera… ¿Tu querrías que fuese herido con alguna de esas armas en el almacén? ¿Qué alguien lo hiera por estar intoxicado con alguna droga, o inclusive, corromperlo y traerlo a ese oscuro mundo?

-No… no… ¡No! –Levanto un poco la voz, ella había girado parte de su cuerpo para verme mejor, quedando su brazo izquierdo aun aferrado a Janet y su brazo derecho frente a mi, había cerrado su mano en un puño- No quiero que sufra…

-Ese mismo sentimiento de protección, tienes que canalizarlo –dije sin romper el contacto visual, tomando su mano con mi mano derecha- arrebatar una vida es difícil… pero estas no son vidas inocentes, no son personas como Nokida o sus padres; que estoy seguro se ganan la vida de manera honrada; no… estos tipos solo quieren hacer dinero, y lo hacen lastimando a cientos, miles de personas inclusive. Lo que hacemos es para proteger a la población inocente, para que gente como Nokida puedan dormir cómodamente en su cama, preocupándose solamente por su propia vida, y no teniendo que lidiar con posibles tiroteos en la vía publica como sucede en México, o traficantes en su escuela, o adictos en su comunidad –ahí comencé a cerrar mi mano con su mano en mi palma- Somos los perros guardianes que protegen al ganado, somos aquellos que alejan al cobarde coyote o al sanguinario lobo, somos aquellos que dan la paz a la granja, no te sientas así por la muerte de un criminal, sonríe porque Nokida seguirá durmiendo pacíficamente

- _Du bist der schild von Nokida_ -dijo de repente Janet en su idioma natal

Catalina volteo con Janet y luego volteo conmigo, mirándome atónita, bajo su mirada parpadeando varias veces, solté su mano y ella había soltado la pierna de Janet, apretó sus puños e inflo su pecho, tomando una gran bocanada de aire:

-T-T-Tiene razón… el solo… quería lastimarme… matarme –dijo alzando la mirada, no asustada, no afligida, sino con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa de determinación:

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer para seguir con vida, para que mi amiga siga con vida –dijo mirando detrás de mí, a Mizuki- para volver con Nokida… g-gracias mar-… Roberto, Janet, necesitaba esas palabras –dijo sonriéndome

-No es nada Catalina –dije acariciando su espalda, en ese momento los vehículos de la corporación y policía arribaron al lugar, junto al helicóptero que alumbraba el exterior con una gran lámpara- arriba, la misión ha terminado

-Si mariscal –me puse de pie con un salto y ayude a Catalina a ponerse de pie- gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que Catalina, un líder debe estar al pendiente de sus compañeros –alce la mirada y pude ver al resto del equipo algo más cerca, parece que escucharon todo- ¿Qué hay de ustedes, algún herido, que necesite palabras de motivación? –comente con una ligera sonrisa, algunos soltaron algunas pequeñas carcajada

-Una bala me alcanzo –dijo Sloan- pero nada grave, la coraza lo detuvo

-Nada por aquí –respondió Mizuki

-Todo limpio –dijo Dina

-Hubieron balas que rosaron mis piernas –comento Janet a nuestro lado, se mostraba mas contenta, mirando con orgullo a Catalina- pero nada grave

-¿Cómo que nada grave? –Dijo Catalina- Entremos peluda, tengo que revisarte

-Solo son rasguños

-Y los rasguños también se infectan –dijo tomándola de su mano izquierda, jalándola- obedece a la encargada de la salud del equipo

-Está bien, pero no me jalonees, pareces mi madre

Ahí soltamos otra carcajada en grupo, los vehículos que arribaron a escena desplegaron más agentes de BrutalCorp y de la policía, parecen haber forenses, agentes del Acta, yo solo suspire e ingrese al almacén.

Ya dentro y abriendo varias cajas nos topamos con todo un arsenal capaz de abastecer un batallón entero, pistolas, subfusiles, rifles, carabinas, escopetas, granadas, inclusive explosivos plásticos y un lanzamisiles.

Además del arsenal había; a lo que se pudo contar; media tonelada de cocaína, pero para ese momento nos retiramos junto al equipo de la blindada, los de RATS y los equipos de investigación criminal de la ANP e inteligencia de BrutalCorp se quedaron:

-¡Buen trabajo señores! –Grito Jackson- Hora de volver a la corporación, ya nos ganamos la cena

Él decía eso mientras su equipo abordaba su transporte, por nuestra parte abordamos el otro transporte junto a todo mi equipo, cerrando la puerta el conductor arranco, la misión concluyo y solo me quite el casco, dejándolo sobre mis rodillas y paliacate que baje revelando mi rostro por completo, ahí recordé que tenía la licorera de Sloan, la saque del bolsillo trasero y se la pase:

-Te la ganaste

-Gracias –sonrió quitándose el shemagh- ¿Alguien quiere un trago?

-Dame un poco –dijo Mizuki

Sloan le pasó la licorera de aluminio y Mizuki le dio un trago, la pasó a Sloan y como nadie más pidió el siguió en darle un trago:

-Ya lo necesitaba –dijo con una sonrisa tapando la licorera- bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre?

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Dina

-Las 12 de la mañana –conteste

-El Abraham´s debería estar abierto –comento Mizuki

-Podríamos ir por unos tragos –dijo Sloan

-Antes hay que llegar y probablemente llenar informes –declaro Janet

Centre mi mirada a la ventana y bostece… hasta ahora el cansancio y el dolor de mi herida me llegan, apoye mi mano en mi costado y apreté los dientes, solo queda poco, regresar a las oficinas y volver a casa, pero no con las manos vacías, eso me recuerda, que tengo que llamarla.

-¡Si, diga! –respondió con un tono algo fuerte, parece emocionada

-Hola Amanda –salude relajado

-¡Robie! ¡Me alegra mucho escucharte! ¿Todo bien? ¿La misión fue un éxito?

-Si Amanda, un completo éxito, voy camino a la corporación junto a mi equipo, me temo que me quedare a dormir ahí –declare dolido

-Oh… ¿E-Enserio? –cuestiono algo alicaída

-Tengo que llenar algunos reportes, y creo que tomara tiempo

-Entiendo… en ese caso mucha suerte Robie, y si puedes dormir algo hazlo, tienes que recuperarte

-Lo hare Amanda ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-¡Si! Salí con Harumi al gimnasio y estuvimos charlando, además de que la vuelta al apartamento fue muy tranquila, tanto que decidí llegar hasta aquí a pie

-Suena a un día divertido, me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien

-Gracias Robie, pero sabes, mi día acaba de mejorar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vuelvo a escuchar tu voz –al decir eso solo me provoco un sonrojo- p-porque sé que estas a salvo

-A-Amanda… gracias querida –respondí… a veces es demasiado dulce- Ya mañana volveré a nuestro hogar y nos divertiremos, no eh olvidado nuestra cita

-Si Robie, aquí te veré

-Muy bien, buenas noches Amanda

-Igual Robie, duerme bien

-Igualmente, hasta luego

- _¡Au revoir!_

Se despidió con esa dulce voz francesa… enserio que la amo.

Me encantaría verla ahora, saludarla aunque sea para antes de dormir, pero la labor aun continua.

El camino siguió en silencio y ya regresando a las oficinas de la corporación, nos dirigimos de inmediato a la armería, donde dejamos todo el equipamiento:

-¡Excelente trabajo agentes! –dijo la mariscal entrando de repente- por su labor excelsa la corporación paga la cena, trajimos a personal de uno de los restaurantes con los que tenemos una asociación, así que pueden satisfacer su apetito en la cafetería, pero antes, necesito que rellenen algunos documentos, los quiero en el piso cinco lo más pronto posible

-¡ _Yeah_! –exclamo de repente Sloan- comida gratis, y bebidas ¡En tu cara Mizuki!

-Mi premio sigue vigente –declaro retirándose la coraza

-Oh… anda, déjalo pasar por esta vez

Yo solo reí al escuchar la casi suplica de Sloan, mientras me retiraba el paliacate voltee con Catalina, estaba sosteniendo la coraza frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, la coraza estaba intacta, solo con algunas manchas de tierra.

Camine hasta ella y me hinque a su lado:

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Oh! –Dijo casi dando un brinco- mariscal… sí, estoy bien –dijo dejando en la mesa la coraza- solo… solo pensaba

-Sigue aquejándote ¿Verdad?

-Sé que él era un criminal… pero… era una vida, d-dejo escapar un pequeño aullido de dolor cuando cayó al suelo… aun puedo escucharlo

Entiendo su situación… no puedo presionarla, depende de ella superar algo así:

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije Catalina, y no te preocupes –dije mirándola- te aseguro que nadie llorara su muerte

-S-S-Si mariscal –dijo mirándome, aunque algo nerviosa- lo se… solo necesito algo de tiempo

-El que necesites, ya escuchaste que habrá cena gratis

-Eso será bienvenido, lo deje salir todo haya –dijo riendo nerviosa

Le sonreí dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda, lo está llevando bien.

Luego de aquello nos dirigimos a un piso donde había una gran sala de juntas, ahí nos entregaron varios documentos a llenar, datos como las bajas, cargadores vaciados, y algunos reportes de situación; además de algunos para valorar las armas de la corporación; el rifle se desempeñó de manera perfecta y en ningún momento se encasquillo, esa arma me gusta.

Una vez todo llenado me dirigí con el mariscal:

-Señora, necesito reportarle algo

-¿Qué cosa mariscal García?

-Cuando subimos a la torre de control; donde descubrimos que se trataba de un nido de francotiradores; me topé con un ciclope moribundo –explique mientras ella mantenía su mirada fija en mí, es una mirada dura de alguien con experiencia- declaro algo sobre un sujeto con gabardina

-Gabardina… venga conmigo

Ella entonces se dio media vuelta directo a la puerta, la seguí hasta el ascensor, marco uno de los pisos más altos y bajando ahí me topé con otro piso de oficinas, lo recuerdo, es donde está el despacho del coordinador Takeo, básicamente el alto mando de todo esto.

La mariscal llego hasta la puerta y llamo a esta por una especie de timbre, pocos segundos después se abrió:

-¿Constantina ocurre algo? –pregunto el coordinador

-El mariscal García parece tener información de relevancia

-Señor –dije dando una reverencia, para luego volver a una postura firme

-¿Qué clase de información posee, mariscal? –pregunto el coordinador juntando sus manos, con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa

-Obtuve información de uno de los tiradores del nido de francotiradores –comencé a explicar- un ciclope herido de muerte, momentos antes de morir dijo algo sobre un tipo en gabardina

-¿Qué le dijo de el? –pregunto el coordinador

-Gabardina oscura al igual que el sombrero, dijo algo que… la oscuridad misma está en su rostro, no sé si se debía a que estaba moribundo, o podría incluso tratarse de un ser abisal, pues dijo algo de una luz roja proveniente de uno de sus ojos, además de un seudónimo

-¿Seudónimo? –pregunto levantando su ceja derecha

-Contratista

Al decir eso el coordinador desvió la mirada, pero más porque parecía estar pensando y mirando los múltiples papeles sobre su escritorio:

-Contratista… eso… eso le da sentido a todo esto –dijo en voz algo baja moviendo papeles- Constantina, llama a los de inteligencia, tenemos información que será útil

-Enseguida señor –dijo ella para retirarse luego de una reverencia

-Mariscal García, puede retirarse, disfrute de la cena

-Me encantaría –dije bostezando- pero creo que prefiero dormir

-Entiendo, un día agotador –dijo sonriendo- esto lo saben pocos, pero en el piso de la cafetería hay un cuarto de camas para los mariscales, puede pasar a descansar

-Oiga, soy un mariscal ¿Por qué no estaba enterado? –dije bromeando

-Lo mantenemos en secreto para los que de verdad merecen un descanso –dijo sonriendo- y usted se lo merece, pase a descansar

-Eso hare, gracias –dije dando otra reverencia y me retire del despacho

Constantina había recogido mi hoja de reporte, así que me dirigí directo al piso de la cafetería, llegando ahí escuche un barullo desde la cafetería, sonreí y pase para asomarme.

Estaba el equipo de la blindada y el mío alrededor de una gran mesa, ahí estaban devorando todo lo que había, hamburguesas, arroz, yakitori, takoyaki, inclusive pude ver algunos tacos, enchiladas y platos con pozole, ahí voltee a la cocina, los cocineros tenían el logo del American Food en sus uniformes, de entre ellos reconocí a un chico, lo eh visto en las noticias, solo sé que sus anfitrionas; varias chicas, y muchas de especies grandes; hacen algunos… desordenes, me llego el aroma y la verdad es que no me pude resistir a ordenar algo:

-¡Hey mariscal! –Grito de repente Sloan- ¡Ordene algo y venga, hay que festejar por la misión!

-Sí, ya voy –dije desestimando con mi mano, ahora más relajado solo me siento más cansado

Pase hasta la barra para ordenar, quizás algo ligero y a la cama:

-¿Qué le puedo servir señor? –pregunto, es el chico que reconocí, en su gafete dice Kimihito

-Dame una orden de deshebrada –ordene- y una cerveza bien fría

-Enseguida

El chico pasó la orden a los otros en la cocina, mientras que el mismo estaba limpiando los platos, pronto salieron los tacos y saco la cerveza del congelador:

-Aquí tiene, buen provecho

-Gracias

Ya con mi orden me dirigí a donde estaba mi equipo, Sloan se hizo a un lado al igual que Janet, me habían guardado un lugar:

-Y como decía, nunca temimos –decía Sloan con claro tono de orgullo- tenemos a un buen líder, y somos un equipo sobresaliente

-Su mariscal tiene amplia experiencia –comento Jackson, todos los de la blindada estaban sentados frente a nosotros, muy centrados en su comida- tienen suerte, algunos simplemente entran en busca de dinero y con poca experiencia

-Y eso que al principio me detestaban –comente con tono burlón- si los vieran esos primeros días

-Lo estábamos probando, mariscal –dijo Sloan dándole un trago a su cerveza- si pasaba de ello significaba que era buen líder

-Y lo es –dijo Catalina- eh tratado a muchas personas por herida de bala o arma blanca, y algunos o se desmayan o me tratan de quitar de encima por el pánico –dijo dándole un mordisco a lo que parece una torta- el resistió el picahielos y no trato de quitarme

-Bien hecho, ahora me duele la herida de nuevo –dije pasando mi mano sobre esta… ya lo había olvidado

-En un rato lo vendo y le doy una paleta para que no le duela –dijo burlonamente, no me evite soltar una carcajada

-Se ha desempeñado bien –dijo Janet de repente- y con esta misión lo ha demostrado… yo… me alegra tenerlo como mariscal

Por poco y me atraganto al escuchar eso:

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Janet esta ebria! –comento de repente Sloan

-El único ebrio aquí eres tú

-Solo llevo tres cervezas…

-El punto es –dijo ella a mi lado, volteando a verme- que es un honor servir al lado de alguien con experiencia y convicción

-El honor es mío, Janet –dije sonriéndole- eres una mujer aguerrida, y eh visto a pocos combatientes tan férreos como tú, manteniéndote con ese escudo y resistiendo las salvas de varios enemigos, el honor es mío al combatir al lado de una guerrera capaz

-¡Hay que hacer un brindis! –Dijo Sloan- ¡Por nosotros! –Dijo sonriendo- Porque ya somos un equipo de verdad

Ahí solo reí y me puse de pie, todos chocamos nuestros vasos y botellas, pero me extraño no ver a Dina:

-¿Y Dina?

-Se retiró antes –comento Catalina- puede volar, y es una Magnus, esas cuatro alas la hacen llegar a su morada en un santiamén

-Aunque la note algo preocupada –dijo Mizuki- no es de muchas palabras, pero su rostro habla por ella

-Debe ser que quiere ver a Barrick –dijo Sloan- son muy unidos, ha de querer reportarle que está a salvo

-No puedo culparlos –dijo Catalina- se quieren tanto

-Por cierto, tu… ¿Hilda, verdad? –pregunto Sloan

-Si ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la golem

-Eso que hiciste con la granada ¿Para qué era?

-Oh, bueno, mis manos están compuestas de un material especial –dijo mostrándolas- es como un mortero, pero lo usan en la división de demoliciones para probar explosivos, es muy útil conteniendo esa energía, lo único que hice fue concentrarla a un punto exacto

Luego de eso surgieron más preguntas, por mi parte seguí comiendo algo más relajado, hoy nos ganamos el descanso, y mañana, hare que Amanda sea la mujer más feliz del mundo…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

El casi banquete seguía en la corporación, los agentes festejaban su victoria, además de la buena noticia que el equipo de Roberto tendría días extras de descanso por sus notables servicios y desempeño en entrenamiento.

Mientras, la gran wyvern volaba sobre los suburbios japoneses:

 _´´ ¿Qué alguien lo hiera por estar intoxicado con alguna droga, o inclusive, corromperlo y traerlo a ese oscuro mundo?´´_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, aquel discurso para motivar a su amiga le había calado en su interior, llenándola de preocupación de aquel niño que ha estado cuidando desde varios días, desde aquel desastroso día donde le dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre en servicio.

Dina llego hasta el hogar del pequeño Jun, y antes de aterrizar en la ventana pudo ver a alguien en el balcón del segundo piso, era el niño:

-¡Jun! –Lo llamo alegre- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba a estas horas?

-¡Dina-nee! –Exclamo el jovencillo sonriente, la wyvern al aterrizar en el balcón fue recibida por un cálido abrazo del niño- ¡Hola! Estaba… estaba apreciando la luna –dijo el niño sonriendo- me… me recuerda a mamá

-¿Enserio pequeño? –cuestiono la wyvern, sentándose en el balcón y el pequeño frente a ella, entre sus piernas

-Si… la forma de la luna me recuerda a su sonrisa, tan brillante –la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, formando una gran sonrisa a los ojos del niño- yo… la extraño mucho

-Todos la extrañamos, pequeño Jun –dijo la wyvern acariciándolo, sintiendo como se aferraba a su ala derecha

-Dina-nee… ¿Crees que ella este contenta?

-Claro que lo está pequeño –dijo la wyvern apreciando la luna junto al niño- donde sea que ella este, sonreirá

-¿Por qué se fue? –Pregunto el niño comenzando a llorar- ¿P-P-Porque se fue ese día? L-Le dije que la note cansada… que no fuese…

-Pequeño… ella solo quería lo mejor para ti –dijo la wyvern acariciándolo con delicadeza- ella quería darte los mejores regalos y la mejor educación

-Su más grande regalo era que estuviese conmigo –dijo el niño derramando lagrimas- y ahora… ya no está –en ese momento apretó las placas de identificación en su mano

-Jun…

La wyvern no sabía bien que hacer.

Desde hace semanas que cada día que salía de la labor, iba a la casa del niño para animarlo, sea para solo jugar, dar un paseo en sus garras, o inclusive ayudarlo con las labores de su hogar; hacerlo asistir a una escuela en su estado emocional hubiese sido una tortura; y ahora ayuda a sus abuelos, era visitado constantemente por Dina y Barrick, especialmente los fines de semana, que inclusive salían de paseo junto a el:

-Pequeño… ella hacia esto por ti… hoy fui a mi primera misión –declaro la wyvern bajando su mirada hacia el niño- capturamos a muchos criminales, con armas, drogas… cosas que pueden dañarte o a tus abuelos

-Pero Dina-nee… ellos son peligrosos, pudieron dañarte –dijo mirándola con ojos llorosos- no… no quiero perderte a ti también, Dina-nee…

-Pequeño Jun, eso nunca pasara –ella lo tomo en sus alas, recostándolo en forma de cuna- soy una wyvern Magnus, de las más poderosas wyvern en el planeta, mis escamas son más duras que el acero, nunca me perderás Jun

-Te quiero mucho, Dina-nee… -dijo el pequeño abrazándola- nunca me dejes… por favor

-Nunca lo hare, pequeño –dijo la wyvern pegándolo a ella

Ella alzo la mirada a la luna, con el niño pegado a ella. La wyvern había tenido estas ideas desde tiempo atrás, e inclusive lo ha hablado con su pareja, el mariscal Barrick, la idea de adoptar al pequeño Jun, y no es que sus abuelos no pudiesen cuidar de él, pero ellos mismos querían que tuviese una figura paterna y materna, una pareja más joven que lo cuidasen, pues bien sabían que un día ellos partirían más pronto que tarde, y eso simplemente sería un daño enorme a su ya lastimado corazón.

La wyvern ya tiene su plan de vida junto a Barrick, y entre esos planes está el pequeño Jun creciendo en una familia, junto a ellos:

-Lo protegeré –dijo Dina en voz baja, hablando directo a la luna- y nunca… nunca dejare que lo dañen, el dormirá tranquilo bajo mis alas… te lo juro

-Dina-nee…

Ella bajo su mirada para solo ver al pequeño Jun dormido en sus alas, la wyvern sonrió ampliamente y se adentró en el hogar del joven, cuidando cada movimiento para no romper nada ni despertarlo, ya llegando a la recamara del pequeño lo recostó en su cama y ella tomo asiento a su lado, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, la wyvern beso con ternura la frente del niño, y este tan solo sonrió acurrucándose en su cama, ahí, Dina partió a su hogar.

Llegando a este se topó con Barrick aun despierto, el mariscal apenas salía del baño, con dientes recién lavados, se disponía a entrar al dormitorio:

-Oh, Dina, querida –dijo el sonriendo- llegaste algo tarde ¿Cómo fue la misión?

-Un éxito –dijo sonriendo- fue fácil, todos los equipos se desempeñaron de maravilla

-Me alegra saberlo –dijo el mariscal- ¿Vas a tomar un baño? Deje el agua aclimatada

-Sí, gracias querido –al cruzarse ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso

Luego de eso la wyvern tomo un aseo bien merecido y se metió en la cama junto a su pareja, abrazándolo para atrapar su calor y dormir cómodamente.

El furor de la batalla se había extinguido hace mucho, y ciertos miedos que las palabras de Roberto levantaron se vieron calmados en el corazón de la wyvern, después de eso, todo el equipo tomo el merecido descanso.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _bueno, la primera misión del equipo, fuego real, pólvora y plomo, ya nada de blancos móviles de cartón, o agentes con balas de pintura._

 _Si bien empezó con algo de caos recibiendo los disparos desde la torre de mando, el equipo de Roberto, RATS y la blindada permanecieron en calma, extrayendo a su único elemento herido de gravedad y avanzando hasta tomar el edificio, todo su mercancía ilegal y arrestar a los guardias de este, y además, obtener información del contratista; que no es hasta ahora; que conocen el seudónimo… si, se acercan muchos eventos._

 _Podría ser un capitulo un tanto más corto, comparándolo con los previos, pero considero que así es mejor, para centrar toda la acción en un punto y no distraernos con momentos hogareños, y así, guardarlos para un capítulo entero. Y hablando de esos momentos, solo quiero recordarles que Rob le debe una cita a la vaquita, solo dijo, hehe…_

 _Un agradecimiento a_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _,_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _,_ _ **Brandonboss**_ _,_ _ **Chariklo**_ _y a todos los anónimos que continúan la historia, el saber que la gente disfruta de mi humilde historia me hace continuar… y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Hemos pasado el medio millón de palabras!... siendo honesto, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos, cuando la historia fue concebida era mucho más corta, pero ahora… no tengo palabras. Solo las de enrome agradecimiento a ustedes, los lectores, y que espero no defraudar con los próximos capítulos._

 _No tengo nada más que decir, más que muchas gracias por seguir la historia de este tierno dúo, enserio, muchas gracias._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	37. Amour

_**Notas del autor:** Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp y la vaquita_

* * *

Amour

* * *

-Bien, adiós Amanda, pasa un buen día –se despidió Roberto

-Si Roberto, cuídate –dije y ahí pude escuchar cuando corto la llamada- yo… cuídate…

Suspire.

No esperaba que algo así sucediera, y no sé qué clase de misión es… solo… solo debo de distraerme, el cumple con su trabajo con valentía y esmero estará bien, siempre regresa.

Para ese momento que miraba al suelo con el teléfono en manos alguien llamo a la puerta:

-¡Hola Amanda! –saludo Harumi

-¡Hola Harumi! –dije saludándola con una sonrisa

-¿Lista para ir al gimnasio?

-¡Por supuesto! –dije tomando mi mochila con un cambio, termo y billetera

Además de eso, tengo un gafete que yo misma hice, ahí puse mi pase independiente, no quiero que se pierda u olvide donde lo tengo, no quiero pasar penas o meter a Robie en problemas:

-Oye ¿Por qué nunca te encuentro con tu anfitrión? Parece un buen tipo –dijo Harumi ya camino al gimnasio

-Oh, bueno, él está trabajando en BrutalCorp –dije con una sonrisa, orgullosa de la noble labor que Robie cumple- hoy mismo tiene una misión especial

-Ya veo, algún día debería venir con nosotras –dijo caminando junto a mi- puedo incluso invitar a mi anfitrión también ¡Y sería una salida de amigos entera!

-¡Me encanta la idea! –dije sonriendo- le diré a Roberto cuanto antes, así un día podemos salir y divertirnos

-Cuando él pueda, no quisiera molestarlo, su trabajo debe ser difícil

-Lo es, o eso creo -dije riendo un poco- sé que los trabajos de seguridad como los que el lleva requieren de un gran esfuerzo, a veces lo veo solo en las noches, aunque al menos los domingos descansa todo el día

-Ya veo, no sabía que tendrían jornadas tan largas

-Aun así, es impresionante su resistencia, a veces llega muy tarde, u otras ha hecho misiones… peligrosas -dije recordando lo del picahielos- pero el siempre regresa y me regala una sonrisa, y al día siguiente está listo desde temprano para el trabajo

-Parece como uno de esos guerreros inagotables de las películas -dijo bromeando- ojalá y algún día pueda venir

-Eso espero

Para ese momento esperábamos en la parada del transporte público, cuando este llego ingresamos y tomamos asiento:

-¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo! ¿No ha llegado alguna carta para mí?

-No eh visto ninguna, Amanda –dijo ella levantando sus hombros- créeme que si encontrara correo de ustedes seria de los primeros a quien se los entregue con mi servicio exprés secreto –dijo guiñando- pero no hay nada ¿Esperas algo en específico?

-Una carta de una universidad –dije- Hace ya un tiempo asistí y arreglé algunos documentos para inscribirme

-Siempre tardan en llegar, pero no te preocupes Amanda, cuando llegue la entregare enseguida –dijo sonriéndome

-¡Muchas gracias!

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al gimnasio, ya ahí dejé mi mochila en el casillero, Harumi hizo lo mismo y cuando ya estábamos listas, asistimos al área de ejercicio, entramos a una zona con un techo mucho más alto, con pequeños colgantes donde las especies voladoras pueden aterrizar, ahí fue que comenzamos los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Manteniendo una respiración regular, estirando mi cuerpo de lado a lado, luego de ello, los ejercicios diversos, lagartijas, algunos abdominales y lagartijas. Además de un par de ejercicios para glúteos y piernas, no quiero descuidar mis piernas, y con ayuda de una barra T y una pesa de barra teniéndola en mi hombro hago sentadillas, solo con ese peso extra. Luego de eso la máquina de correr, la estación para ejercitar piernas con pesas, la bala de acero y levantamiento de pesas:

-Valla, no sabía que fueses tan fuerte –comento Harumi, mientras, yo levantaba una la barra con pasas, que dan a un total de 160 kilos, necesito concentrarme para levantarla, esto exige más esfuerzo

-Es el orgullo del minotauro –dije manteniendo la respiración y soltándola cada que levantaba la pesa- nuestra cultura se basa en la fuerza –dije bajando la pesa hasta mi pecho y volviendo a levantarla- y una vida sana gracias al cuidado del a tierra y animales

-No suena nada mal –dijo a mi lado, parecía estar levantando una especie de pesas adheridas a sus alas- estar en forma trae beneficios, en la comunidad de harpías donde crecí nos enseñaban a cazar desde niñas, y salir a vuelo sea para cazar o simplemente entrenar, era muy común pues tenemos mucha energía -dijo riendo ligeramente- era un torbellino andante

-Nos ayuda a distraernos –dije regulando mi respiración- gastar energía y a lucir bien

Ahí deje la pesa en las agarraderas de la misma base donde estaba recostada, me senté en la base y pase mi mano por mi frente, para quitarme algo del sudor que ya me cubre, además de mover mis hombros en círculos además de estirar mis brazos:

-Nos sentimos bien, y estamos sanas –dije flexionando mi brazo derecho, mostrando mi musculatura, ahí volteé con ella y le sonreí

-La salud nunca hace daño –dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres verme en los ejercicios aéreos? Ya llevamos una hora entrenando en tierra y quiero estirar las alas

-¡Claro! Sera entretenido, me encantaría verte volar

-En ese caso –dijo quitándose las pesas y extendiendo las alas- solo mira

Ella ahí alzo el vuelo, comenzando a pasar entre los postes colgantes, pequeñas plataformas y aros donde podía apoyarse con sus garras, es sorprendente su agilidad y manera en que maniobra, llegando a dar vueltas cerradas cerca de varios muros, o elevándose en cuestión de segundos, aterrizar en alguna plataforma y saltar impulsándose con sus alas a otra plataforma.

Paso así por varios minutos; tiempo que aproveche para levantar un par de mancuernas sin perderle mucho de vista, el espectáculo aéreo es increíble, y no soy la única, algunos otros voltean con ella en ocasiones.

Ya cuando ella aterrizo, yo estaba bebiendo algo de agua de mi termo, y tenía mi toalla para el sudor por mi cuello:

-¿Qué tal?

-¡Fue sorprendente! –dije sonriendo- ¡Ibas de ahí, y luego haya, y de nuevo por haya a una velocidad impresionante! –dije apuntando a cada lugar- eres muy hábil

-Volar desde siendo solo una niña ayuda a ganar esa habilidad –dijo sonriendo con orgullo- sería lo mismo a tu caminando o levantando algo pesado, aunque ya estoy con algo de hambre… ¿Tomamos un baño y vamos a comer?

-¡Claro que sí!

Acabe con toda el agua en mi termo y le entregue a Harumi una botella con agua, ella lo agradeció y ya llegando a los casilleros saque mi mochila, ya en el baño me retire todo el sudor de mi cuerpo, además de asearme con jabón y shampoo; hice especial énfasis en limpiar mis piernas, especialmente la zona pelaje el olor a sudor es algo fuerte por el pelaje, así que lo limpie muy bien; luego de ello solo seque bien mi cuerpo y pelo, aplique mi fragancia favorita, me encanta el aroma a frutas. Saliendo me tope con Harumi y nos dirigimos al comedor:

-Un paquete para harpía por favor –dijo Harumi- y una botella con agua

-Y uno para minotauro –dije sonriendo- ¡Oh! Y un batido de fresa

-Enseguida –dijo la encargada de la cafetería

-¿De fresa? Tu siempre pides de platano –pregunto Harumi algo extrañada

-Quiero variar un poquito

-Aquí tienen –dijo la encargada dejando ambas bandejas frente a nosotras junto a las bebidas- provecho

-Muchas gracias –pagamos el monto de acuerdo con el letrero con los precios y caminamos hasta una mesa libre

La comida como siempre es rica, y se nota el cuidado al balancear el alimento, teniendo un poco de todo de la pirámide alimenticia, y lo necesario para quedar satisfechas:

-Oye Amanda ¿Qué más haces en el día? –pregunto Harumi

-Bueno, a veces salgo a comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la alacena, otras veces solo voy a un parque cercano –dije enumerándolo con mis dedos- y en otras me quedo en casa y desenfundo mi espada

-¿Espada?

-¡Si! Es el gran paquete que trajiste aquel día que te conocí –dije sonriendo- es una gran espada claymore de acero damasco, en ocasiones la saco de su funda y practico un poco

-Eso tengo que verlo –dijo asintiendo- ¿Por qué no la traes? Eh visto minotauros y centauros llegar con armas así

-Bueno, es necesario un equipo de protección, y no solo cualquiera, sino uno forjado de manos de un hábil herrero minotauro –dije explicándolo- el combate Minos es muy agresivo, usamos armas reales; sin filo; pero son contundentes, y las armaduras deben ser forjadas con una técnica única de los minotauros

-Interesante –dijo asintiendo- Combate Minos… ¿Es una especie de tradición de los minotauros?

-Así es –dije sonriendo, se muestra interesada- sea para entrenar y sobrevivir en aquellos años donde los griegos y persas nos cazaban, o para honrar el apellido familiar, en mi caso la familia Dufort ha sido reconocida como una de las de mejores guerreros de mi comuna, y estoy entre ellos –dije con orgullo

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es sorprendente –dijo asombrada- tienes que darme alguna demostración de ese combate Minos, los eh visto entrenar en una de las salas de prácticas, igual y puedes buscar algún contrincante ahí

-¡Claro que hare alguna demostración! Pero antes debo saber si están en mi nivel, o al menos no son novatos –dije sonriendo- no quiero parecer una abusona

-Eres de las ultimas personas que parecería una abusona –dijo comiendo una de las pechugas de pollo- igual y hay alguien de tu nivel

-Si, eso espero, hace tiempo que no practico, y quiero volver a ese deporte–dije sonriendo

-¿Amanda? –escuche una voz detrás de mi

Es un minotauro de pelo oscuro… creo que lo recuerdo:

-¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien –dijo dando una ligera reverencia, lleva su armadura del combate Minos- Hace ya un tiempo que no te veo

-Si… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marcus… ¿Enserio lo olvidaste? No fue tanto tiempo –dijo cruzándose de brazos, con un tono algo más duro… creo que se enojo

-N-N-No, d-disculpa, es solo que tengo problemas para recordar nombres

-Hay, tranquilo –dijo Harumi- solo fue una pequeña omisión, no lo hizo apropósito

El ahí pareció haber bufado ligeramente, pero luego se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa:

-Está bien, solo fue una nimiedad, no pasa nada… ¿Cómo has estado Amanda?

-¡Muy bien! –dije sonriéndole- Han sido días maravillosos, me eh divertido mucho con mi anfitrión

-Dirás casi pareja –comento Harumi

-N-No… aun…

-¿Pareja? ¿Están saliendo? –cuestiono de inmediato Marcus

-¡No! P-pero… bueno… el simplemente es muy tierno, y atento –dije sonrojada- y-y está en una misión… ahora que lo pienso ¡Debo de prepararle un regalo! –dije reanimada- el sale a arriesgar su vida todos los días, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacerlo sentir bien en casa… ¿Qué opinan?

-Es algo muy tierno –dijo Harumi- mi anfitrión hace algo similar, hay algunos días en que salgo algo más temprano del trabajo, y a veces prepara la cena, u ordena mi favorito, un buen sushi y ramen

-P-Parece un sujeto afortunado –dijo con un tono forzado, es curioso, se ve algo cambiado a hace poco que parecía tranquilo- sea lo que sea que le prepares debe de estar muy agradecido

-A él le encanta todo lo que preparo –dije probando un bocado- y eso simplemente me hace muy feliz

-Se nota Amanda –dijo Harumi- ahora mismo estas muy contenta con hablar de él, en verdad te gusta

Yo solo sonreí más agitando mis orejas y colita, creo que soy muy evidente en estos casos.

Marcus se retiró y Harumi ya tenía que volver a su hogar, por mi parte regrese a mi hogar, poca gente transita la acera, algunas personas están fuera, paseando con lo que parece su familia o amigos, el viento fresco me recibió y algunos árboles se sacudían, algunos desprendiendo sus hojas o inclusive flores:

-Que hermoso día –me dije para comenzar mi vuelta a casa

No pude evitar comenzar a silbar una pequeña canción tan animada que encontré en internet, en ocasiones daba algún saltito para pasar por alguna rampa de algún edificio o simplemente siguiendo el ritmo de la música:

-Buenas señorita –saludo un hombre, parecía un policía

- _Monsieur_ –devolví el saludo, sonriéndole- Tenga usted un buen día

El solo bajo ligeramente su gorra sonriéndome.

Seguí buena caminata hasta llegar al apartamento, corrobore con la recepcionista y si, es este, quiero evitar alguna confusión… no sé porque siento que ya me ha ocurrido.

Entre a la habitación que comparto con Robie… él está fuera… trabajando en una misión riesgosa, solo espero que este bien:

-No debo ponerme así –dije- se lo prometí ¡Debo sonreír! Y preparar su regalo, le encanta la comida francesa, así que revisare que puedo preparar

Saque mi libreta de apuntes y revise todos los que tengo anotados. Ahí me topé con uno de los primeros que aprendí a cocinar:

- _Quiche lorraine_ –dije en voz baja

Fue de los primeros que aprendí a cocinar junto a mi abuelita, ella siempre me enseño con una sonrisa y mucha paciencia, aun cuando en ocasiones derramaba alguna cosa en la cocina, o se me dificultaban algunas recetas… aún recuerdo su sonrisa cuando probo mi primer quiche bien hecho.

En ese momento seque una lagrima que salió de mis ojos, son recuerdos muy tiernos, siempre me pongo así:

- _Je t'aime grand-mère_ –dije sonriendo, llevando la libreta con la receta a mi pecho, abrazándola- bien, ya sé que preparar, hora de revisar si están los ingredientes, y esperar la llamada de Robie, no me dijo a qué hora terminaría su misión… espero que pronto.

El tiempo paso, y lo mate yendo a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban y jugando en la consola de Robie, brinque de la emoción cuando Wolnir fue derrotado por mi espada:

-¡Si! Fue difícil ¡Pero lo logre! –exclame de la emoción- y Robie aun no llama…

Comienzo a preocuparme aún más.

Ya es tarde… mucho, y el todavía no llama… y si… si él fue… no debo de pensar en eso, no, el estará bien, el volverá, le entregare un delicioso quiche, y pasaremos tiempo juntos, si, él está bien.

Ahí el teléfono sonó:

-¡Ya voy! –ahí me pare, pero lo las prisas me tropecé, por suerte metí las manos frente a mí y evite algún golpe fuerte- _merde_ … ¡Ya voy!

Me puse de pie a toda prisa y corrí hasta el teléfono:

-¡Si, diga! –dije levantando un poco la voz

-Hola Amanda –es… es Robie

-¡Robie! ¡Me alegra mucho escucharte! ¿Todo bien? ¿La misión fue un éxito?

-Si Amanda, un completo éxito –dijo con un tono tranquilo… me da un gran alivio escucharlo- voy camino a la corporación junto a mi equipo, me temo que me quedare a dormir ahí

-Oh… ¿E-Enserio? –cuestione algo alicaída… quería verlo de nuevo

-Tengo que llenar algunos reportes, y creo que tomara tiempo

-Entiendo… en ese caso mucha suerte Robie, y si puedes dormir algo hazlo, tienes que cuidarte

-Lo hare Amanda ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-¡Si! Sali con Harumi al gimnasio y estuvimos charlando, además de que la vuelta al apartamento fue muy tranquila, tanto que decidí llegar hasta aquí a pie

-Suena a un día divertido, me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien

-Gracias Robie, pero mi día acaba de mejorar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vuelvo a escuchar tu voz –dije sonriendo, pero sonrojándome- p-porque sé que estas a salvo

-A-Amanda… gracias querida –respondió- Ya mañana volveré a nuestro hogar y nos divertiremos

-Si Robie, aquí te veré

-Muy bien, buenas noches Amanda

-Igual Robie, duerme bien

-Igualmente, hasta luego

- _Au revoir_

Y colgó.

Él está a salvo, todo solo acaba de mejorar…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

El día inicia, y luego de ese descanso me siento muy repuesto.

Ese descanso me cayó muy bien, además de enterarme de la noticia que a mi equipo y a mí nos darían un par de días extra de descanso, la labor con Ana, el entrenamiento de la semana entera y la misión fueron más que suficientes para agotar a cualquiera, y nos quieren bien descansados; además de cumplir un trabajo excepcional; yo solo estoy feliz porque tengo algo más de tiempo libre, días de descanso.

Días que aprovechare para pasarla con Amanda.

Pero quiero llevarle algo muy especial, algo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por lo que siento por esa hermosa mujer.

Llegue hasta donde ayer se suponía compraria las flores, esta vez, sin interrupciones ni cualquier cosa que me evite comprar un gran ramo de flores, llegando a la floristería pude ver a una mujer acomodando algunas flores, a la cual me le acerque:

-Disculpe –llame a una mujer

Ahí me di cuenta de sus cuatro brazos cubiertos del exoesqueleto dorado, un gran segundo abdomen como el de una abeja, pequeñas alas, y una vestimenta algo extravagante, pero debajo de un overol morado:

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días! –saludo esa mujer, tiene un par de grandes ojos oscuros, como el de una abeja, más bien, es una abeja reina- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Bueno, estoy buscando por un ramo de flores, con las mejores flores que tenga

-Ya veo –dijo colocando unas flores que llevaba consigo- dígame ¿Quiere un paquete ya hecho, o quiere elaborarlo?

-Elaborarlo –dije sonriendo- quiero que tenga las más bellas flores

-¡Muy bien! En ese caso sígame

Ella me guio por un largo pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera del local, lo que pasamos era una gran zona donde se mostraban flores acomodada en ramos de mismo tipo y otras mezcladas:

-Las flores por si mismas tienen significados –dijo la chica de repente- y dependiendo de la ocasión, hay flores para cada una, ya que esto va dirigido a una mujer afortunada, las rosas y tulipanes rojos son lo perfecto –dijo cuando llegamos a una zona con una gran mesa en el centro, en esta, algunas tijeras para poder y grandes pliegos de papel marrón- el rojo es la pasión, el amor que uno siente, toda esta gran cama roja la acompañamos con unas cuantas jazmines –dijo tomando un par de estas y colocándolas entre el gran ramillete de rosas y tulipanes- el blanco contrasta, y la jazmín por si misma es hermosa y emana un agradable aroma

-¿Tiene lirios? –cuestione- ella es originaria de Francia, y creo que le gustaría ver una flor que le recuerde su patria

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo con entusiasmo- eso solo hace más especial el detalle, sí que es una chica afortunada

Dicho eso revoloteo hasta unas estanterías con varias flores, tomo cuatro lirios que acomodo justo en el centro del ramillete, luego de eso regreso para envolver el ramillete en un papel transparente amarrándolo con un gran listón morado.

Ella entonces paso su mano por su segundo abdomen y dejo caer como si de azúcar se tratase unas motas amarillentas sobre las flores, ahora emiten pequeños brillos por la reflexión de la luz:

-¡Y listo! Su ramo de flores con un toque de polen, caballero –dijo entregándomelo

-Muchas gracias –dije tomándolo, es grande, pero esto es poco comparado a lo que Amanda merece- es hermoso ¿Cuánto es?

-Es mi primer cliente, así que le daré un pequeño descuento, serán 2,000 yenes

-Muy bien –dije sacando el dinero- aquí tiene

-Gracias ¡Por cierto! Si gusta, podemos enviarle a su hogar un recipiente para que sus flores no mueran, y una bolsa con tierra fertilizada

-Me gusta como suena, apúntemelo

-Solo permítame su dirección

Le di mi dirección y la descripción del apartamento, además de cual cuarto es y el residente, luego de ello, me despedí de esa agradable mujer y

Ya algunas personas me ven raro, algunas mujeres cuchicheando sobre quien será la chica, o algunas parejas, especialmente las chicas dándoles señales obvias a sus parejas de querer un detalle así.

Deje que algo de tiempo pasara, y por suerte la hora pico del metro ya paso, sigue habiendo mucha gente, pero no está a desbordar como la primera hora del día. Incluso encontré un lugar libre para tomar asiento, ahí sentado deje que el tiempo pasara, ya quiero ver la sonrisa de Amanda:

-¡Wow, son muchas flores! –exclamo una niña a mi lado

No la había visto, parece que subió hace poco cuando el metro hizo una parada, estaba sentada a mi derecha, una pequeña nekomata:

-¡Son unas flores muy bonitas! ¿Para quién son?

-Son para una mujer muy especial –dije sonriéndole- ¿Quieres una?

-¡Si! D-Digo, n-no, son de usted señor, no quiero molestarlo… –dijo la pequeña habiéndose mostrado en un inicio emocionada, pero luego bajo sus orejas

-No te preocupes, son muchas, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No estoy sola, acompaño a mi mamá –dijo señalándola

Voltee a donde ella señalaba, a una mujer nekomata en un traje formal… aunque luce alicaída. Orejas bajas, su cola se mueve más por los movimientos del vagón que porque ella la moviese, y parece solo mirar el suelo sin muchos ánimos:

-No parece que este muy bien –comente

-No me dice porque esta así –dijo la pequeña- pero dice que está bien… pero no parece estar muy contenta, y eso no me gusta

-Bueno… dale esto –dije tomando dos flores, dos rosas rojas- una es para ti, y otra es para tu mamá

-P-P-Pero son suyas señor –dijo la pequeña dudando

-Tengo muchas flores, además, recuerda que dije que son para alguien especial –dije sonriéndole- quiero que le des una flor a tu mamá, ella es alguien especial para ti ¿Verdad?

-Si… ¡Muchas gracias! Son muy bonitas –dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-No hay de que pequeña, ahora ve con tu madre, no se valla asustar cuando no te vea

La pequeña solo sonrió ampliamente y corrió con su madre, pasando entre la gente, jalo ligeramente la falda formal de la mujer y esta volteo con su niña, al entregarle la flor se mostró muy extrañada y entonces la niña me señalo; para ese momento yo me había puesto de pie, estaba por llegar a la estación de Ginza; cuando volteo a verme le sonreí saludándola con mi mano, ella pareció sonreír también y me regreso el gesto con su mano, ya cuando la puerta se abrió salí del vagón y me dirigí a las escaleras de salida de la estación… parecía algo cansada, alicaída, como si algo le acongojase, espero que ese pequeño gesto la hubiese alegrado un poco.

Saliendo de la estación olfatee las flores… huelen estupendo, y mi corazón… late a mil por segundo. Sea la emoción por ver de nuevo a Amanda, o mis ansias por ver su reacción con este regalo, la cita de mas tarde… es toda una mezcla que solo me hace caminar con esta sonrisa y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, solo quiero verla.

Pronto llegue al apartamento y salude con una enorme sonrisa a la recepcionista, esta me devolvió el gesto y subí a toda prisa las escaleras. A cada paso podía escuchar mi corazón latir con más fuerza, y llegando a la puerta de la habitación que comparto con esa hermosa mujer, mi aliento se fue por un segundo.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y llame a la puerta, ahí retrocedí medio paso y acomode bien el cuello de mi camisa, saco y pelo, además de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa:

-¡Ya voy! –hablo Amanda desde dentro… llego la hora- ¡Hola Robie! –la escuche en el momento en que la puerta apenas se abría- ¡Me alegra ver-… Robie –ella se detuvo, mirándome sorprendida- esas flores…

-¡Son para ti! –dije extendiéndolas al frente- digo… es solo… es un detalle para ti, por cada sonrisa que me provocas, y por tu gran apoyo –dije esbozando una sonrisa- espero que te gusten

-Robie… -dijo tomándolas, mirándolas con ambos ojos bien abiertos- son… son hermosas –declaro sonriendo- ¿S-S-Son para mí?

-Las flores más bellas, para la mujer más hermosa –dije sonriendo- son para ti Amanda

-¡Me encantan! –dijo dando varios saltitos- ¡Son tan hermosas! Y huelen –dijo ahí olfateándolas- y huelen tan bien… ¡Muchas gracias Robie, me encantan!

Ella entonces me rodeo en sus brazos sosteniendo con una mano el gran racimo de flores, yo la abrace con fuerza, no me puedo resistir a estos abrazos, y más aún al verla así de emocionada:

-Son encantadoras Robie –dijo rompiendo el abrazo, pero antes de separarnos por completo me planto un beso en mi mejilla- son tan hermosas, me encantan –dijo limpiando una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos- ¡Pasa, pasa! –dijo sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa- Te prepare algo muy especial –dijo guiñándome

-¿Enserio? Ya quiero ver que es

-Mas bien, degustar ¡Pero debes entrar!

Rei ligeramente a su emoción tan grande como ella. Al entrar al apartamento me inundo ese aroma hogareño que emana este lugar, es simplemente… es algo que me hace sonreír sin importar la intensidad de la labor:

-Estas flores son tan lindas –decía Amanda aun emocionada- No debiste

-Claro que debía, tu sonrisa siempre alegra mis días –dije sonriéndole- y has hecho tanto por mí, esto es solo un detalle diminuto ante todo lo que has hecho por mi

-R-R-Robie, eres un adulador –dijo desviando la mirada, abrazando el ramillete hundiendo un poco su rostro en los suaves pétalos de las flores, ocultando su sonrojo- Pero muchas gracias, son palabras muy tiernas –dijo sonriendo- veré donde puedo dejarlas

-Hablando de eso, donde las compre enviarían un florero y tierra fertilizada, el problema es que no se cuando llegue

Y en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta, mire a Amanda extrañado, y ella solo levanto sus hombros. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí:

-Si ¿Diga?

-Roberto García de la Madrid ¿Verdad? –pregunto un joven kobold

-Si, soy yo ¿Sucede algo?

-Su compra de la florería Bee-queen –dijo el chico levantando un florero envuelto en papel marrón- firme aquí por favor

-Oh, claro, buen servicio, por cierto, no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido –dije firmando el documento

-La velocidad nos caracteriza –dijo sonriendo con orgullo- y la bolsa con tierra, cámbiela una vez cada semana y riegue las flores dos veces al día, con eso, deberían de durar una buena temporada, y que les dé suficiente sol

-Anotado –asentí tomando ambos objetos- gracias

-¡Disfrute sus flores!

Al retirarse cerré la puerta y me giré con Amanda:

-Bueno, el asunto del jarrón está arreglado

Ella solo dejo escapar una risita y retiro el envoltorio del ramillete, en mi caso retire el papel que rodeaba al jarrón, lo rellene con un poco de tierra y colocamos los tallos de las flores dentro de este, las flores sobresalían a la perfección, ya con todas dentro coloque más de la tierra hasta cubrir a un buen nivel:

-Ahora algo de agua –dijo Amanda trayendo un vaso

Dejo caer el chorro directo en la tierra de las flores:

-¡Listo! –exclamo con una gran sonrisa- ahora están bien hidratadas y en tierra de calidad, llevémoslas a donde les dé la luz del sol

Ella tomo el jarrón con sumo cuidado y lo dejo en la mesa de centro de la sala, ahí la luz del sol les llegaba gracias a los grandes ventanales:

-Me encantan estas flores –dijo admirándolas- es un hermoso detalle Robie

-Lo mejor solo para ti, Amanda –dije a su lado- ¿Ya viste las del centro?

- _Fleur de lys_ –dijo en su idioma natal- Es muy bonita, recuerdo que mamá las cultivaba en temporada –dijo emocionada

-Es un detalle que pensé que te gustaría, me alegra ver que te trae buenos recuerdos

-Y ahora me toca a mí darte tu regalo –dijo sonriendo- ¡Ven! Hace ya mucho que no te preparo un platillo francés digno

-Esa es música para mis oídos, y paladar –dije emocionado, como ella misma menciona, ya paso mucho desde que degustaba la exquisitez francesa

Ella camino hasta la barra, ahí tome asiento y ella tomo un gran plato con una cubierta de metal redondeada:

-Quería preparar algo especial, y diferente a los otros platillos –dijo manteniendo su mano sobre la cubierta- y me llego a la mente este platillo que solía preparar junto a mi abuela –ahí lo revelo

Es como una especie de pastel, pero de masa dura, y el aroma… huele delicioso, no es azúcar, quizás una especie de pastel salado:

-Es un quiche –dijo Amanda- una tarta salada, a esta le añadí algo de tocino, jamón, algunas verduras, queso y las mejores especias –dijo tomando asiento frente a mi- ¡Adelante! ¡Es para ti!

-Luce delicioso –dije emocionado- pero no me gustaría comerlo solo, quiero compartirlo contigo

-No te preocupes Robie –dijo sonriendo- yo me preparare otra cosa

-Nada de eso –ahí tome el cuchillo y tenedor, corte una rebanada del quiche, tome la rebanada con el tenedor y se lo ofrecí- hay que disfrutarlo los dos

-Pero… está bien –dijo sonriendo- pero el primer bocado será para ti

Ella se puso de pie y tomo otro tenedor y cuchillo, haciendo lo mismo que yo corto otra rebanada y me la ofreció:

-Abre la boquita –dijo ella acercando el tenedor a mi boca, con su otra mano debajo de este por si caía la rebanada

Sonreí al verla así y solo abrí mi boca, al mismo tiempo acerqué la rebanada que tenía para ella, ya con ambos degustando el platillo me vi de nuevo maravillado ante su cocina:

-Esta delicioso –dije ya cuando lo había pasado- tu habilidad culinaria sigue sin tener comparación

-¡Me alegra que te guste! –exclamo emocionada, mostrando un ligero sonrojo, su cola no dejaba de agitarse de lado a lado- quería recibirte con algo de comida recién preparada, esa misión debió ser agotadora… ¿No estas herido, ¿verdad? –pregunto mostrándose preocupada- ¿Tu herida no se abrió más?

-No Amanda, todo está bien –dije sonriéndole, tomando otro bocado del quiche- mi espalda y costados siempre estuvieron cubiertos y mi entrenamiento me hizo superar la misión, los únicos que resultaron lastimados fueron esos criminales

-Ya veo, bueno, lo que cuenta es que ya volviste sano y salvo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y que la gente mala esta tras las rejas

-Por cierto, nos dieron días extra de descanso –me apresure a darle la noticia- desde hoy jueves hasta el domingo, son dos días más, pero creo que son días bien merecidos ¿No te parece?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo con gran emoción- ¡Y son días que podemos pasar juntos! Podemos salir a pasear, a comer quizás ¡Tal vez ver una película en un cine! Eh escuchado mucho de ellos, pero nunca eh ido a uno… o bueno –dijo de repente calmándose- c-como tu decidas, tal vez solo quieres dormir, o descansar aquí

-No aguantaría mucho tiempo aquí encerrado –dije bromeando- y me gusta mucho mas la idea de salir ambos a divertirnos… de hecho –dije esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa- hoy tenemos una cita

-Oh… c-cierto –ella comenzó a reír nerviosa, desviando su mirada sonrojada- ¿Y-Y a donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa, Amanda –dije sonriéndole, ya para ese punto había comido la mitad del quiche- anda, come un poco más, está muy bueno

-Oh, s-si –dijo tomando otra rebanada y probándolo, mirándome con una sonrisa

El tiempo paso y yo solo disfrute de este pequeño momento acabando con el platillo, me dirigí directo al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarme, es algo temprano, y quiero que la cita dure lo suficiente… y… pasar el tiempo con ella, cada segundo lo disfruto.

Saliendo del baño ella paso directo, al verme solo rio sonrojándose, le sonreí de nuevo y entre al dormitorio donde compartimos vestidor.

De ahí saque un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa musculada blanca y encima de ello una camisa de vestir de manga larga oscura, en poco tiempo me cambie de ropa, arremangue la camisa y peine frente al espejo, para ese momento, Amanda toco la puerta:

-Robie ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante

Ella ingreso al dormitorio y yo simplemente me gire, salí del cuarto para darle su tiempo y espacio para que se arreglara, cuando pase a su lado ella solo sonreía, parece muy emocionada.

Yo seguí mi arreglo en el baño, solo pasando el peine por mi pelo y aplique algo de loción, por último; y no menos importante; el lavado de mis dientes, debo mantener esa buena dentadura, y deslumbrarla con mi mejor sonrisa.

Ya cuando termine por completo me dirigí a la sala y tome asiento, ahí me dedique a revisar los restaurantes en un área cercana al cine que tengo en mente, es jueves, y en teoría no deberían estar muy concurridos, pero iremos a cenar a un restaurante formal, fuera de la hora de trabajo, deben estar más concurrido, y lo más importante, requerir de reservación.

Me encontré con un restaurante que hace reservaciones vía internet, logré reservar una mesa para dos entre 10 y 10:30 de la noche, es nuestro abanico de llegada y disfrutar de una buena cena:

-Ya estoy lista –anuncio Amanda

Ahí me gire… luce hermosa.

Siempre adulo su belleza, pero ahora… luce aún más bonita.

Salió vistiendo ese hermoso vestido que compro en la tienda especializada para minotauros, de falda oscura y camisa de cuadros de colores oscuros, rojos y marrones, pero además de eso tenía todo su pelo recogido para que cállese por su hombro izquierdo y se derramase hasta abajo, y note sus labios de un color diferente, creo que se aplicó un labial.

Además de todo esto un pequeño bolso blanco que tenía colgando en su hombro derecho:

-Luces… luces muy linda –dije sonriendo parpadeando varias veces

-Y tu muy guapo –dijo ella algo sonrojada- ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto

Antes de salir tome las medicinas de Amanda; no hay que olvidarlas nunca.

Apagamos las luces y Amanda solo movió un poco la mesa para que la luz del sol llegase a las flores, ya en la puerta salí y la deje abierta para ella, Amanda solo sonrió y salió, ya fuera cerré con llave, y camine junto a Amanda a la salida del apartamento, hoy será un día muy especial:

-Hoy hace un buen día ¿No te parece? –pregunto Amanda

Estando ya fuera ella paso su mano por debajo de mi brazo derecho, yo le sonreí y la acerque conmigo, caminando ahora ambos juntos:

-Es un día perfecto –dije sonriéndole- solo nosotros dos, la ciudad, podemos pasarla muy bien

-¡Me encanta esa idea! –dijo emocionada- Podemos hacer de todo, visitar todo tipo de lugares

-Hoy el día es para los dos, lo que importa es divertirnos

Ella sonrió ampliamente y nos hundimos en la gran ciudad.

El plan es cruzar por Ueno para llegar a otro de los barrios donde hay un parque de diversiones, en el cumpleaños de mi hermana fuimos a una pequeña feria en este mismo parque y se divirtió mucho con un par de juegos, esta vez quiero que vea los aparatos mecánicos más elaborados. Luego de eso al cine y la cena donde aparte una mesa.

-¿Entonces Harumi y tu han estado saliendo de paseo?

-Así es –dijo asintiendo- es una harpía muy agradable, a veces solo charlamos en el apartamento y otras asistimos al gimnasio

-Tengo que conocerla alguna vez ¿Han planeado otra salida?

-No ¡Pero ella ya tiene una idea! Un dia comento que podríamos salir ella y su casero junto a nosotros ¡Podría ser divertido!

-Me parece un plan perfecto –dije sonriéndole- hay que hablar con ella y establecer un día

-¡Si! ¡Le avisare cuando la vea de nuevo! -dijo sonriendo, parece emocionada

Luego de cruzar la calle, y caminar por un par de cuadras mas, arribamos al primer destino, el centro comercial:

-Oh ¡En este centro comercial ya estuve! –exclamo Amanda

-¿A si?

-Si –dijo asintiendo- Una vez me encontré a Tio de regreso al apartamento, y pasamos un día aquí, divirtiéndonos y comprando algunas cosas

-¿Ya conoces a Tio? ¿La egresa de MON?

-Si, cuando estaba en el edificio de MON charlábamos mucho sobre algunas marcas de ropa que nos quedan, son algo difíciles de encontrar, o consejos de moda –dijo riendo ligeramente- o a veces escuchaba a las chicas sobre sus misiones, y las ayudaba con cositas como preparar algún almuerzo o postre… eran muy pacientes conmigo

-Todas ellas son servidoras públicas, no me extraña que sean tan amables o corteses –dije sonriéndole- pero no borres tu sonrisa –dije al notar como su sonrisa casi se desvanece cuando menciono lo de la paciencia- aquellos días que estabas en ese edificio pasaron, y además de que ha mejorado tu memoria, solo disfrutemos el día

-¡Por supuesto!

Ambos nos miramos con amplias sonrisas caminando hacia la entrada del centro comercial, pero antes de entrar, compre un algodón de azúcar con un sujeto que tiene un puesto justo fuera de la entrada, pagado el monto tome el algodón de azúcar y lo compartí con Amanda:

-Está muy rico –dijo tomando un trozo del algodón

-Me alegra que te gusté, mira –dije señalando a uno de los locales- parece que es un local de mascotas

-¿¡Mascotas!? ¡Hay que ir! –dijo tomándome de mi mano

Ella se emocionó y me llevo a rastras hasta el local, se detuvo justo al frente de la ventana exterior, que da vista a las mascotas, en este caso, perros y gatos:

-¡Mira que bonitos! –dijo hincada frente al vidrio- Ese perrito es precioso, el pelo de su ojito es oscuro y lo demás blanco ¡Como un panda! ¡Y mira ese gatito! –dijo moviendo su rostro a donde estaba el gato- Un ojo es azul y el otro es verde

-Valla, heterocromia, eso sí que es raro –dije agachándome- todos son muy tiernos, te gustan las mascotas ¿verdad?

-Son muy tiernas, siempre quise una… esto me recuerda a cuando rescate a un pajarito –dijo volteando a verme- no recuerdo muy bien…. Espera

Ahí ella saco una libreta de su bolso, paso varias hojas y dio con una, se identifica porque tiene una pequeña foto de un pajarillo pegada:

-¡Aquí esta! Si… lo recuerdo –dijo sonriendo al leer la libreta y voltear a verme- una vez rescate a un pequeño gorrión, se había lastimado su alita luego de una tormenta, lo lleve hasta mi casa, alimente y cuide hasta que su ala se repuso, era cuando solo era una niña

-Eso es hermoso, Amanda –su corazón es de oro puro- ¿Y qué paso con el pajarito?

-Cuando se recuperó se fue… ¡Pero me siguió visitando! A veces llevaba una hojita y me la daba, otras veces solo cantaba en el marco de mi ventana. Una vez no llego solo, venia acompañado de un gorrión hembra y dos pequeñitos, era su familia

-Eso es adorable –dije sonriéndole, su sonrisa al recordar esa clase de cosas es contagiosa- esa clase de animales son tan honestos, y agradecidos

-Demasiado –ella ahí se puso de pie- ¿Crees que nos dejen jugar con las mascotas? Quiero cargar a alguno…

-No sabremos si no preguntamos, anda, vamos –le dije haciendo un ademan con mi mano- no creo que haya problema

-¡Vamos!

Rodeamos el local y entramos por la entrada principal, ahí nos recibió una de las encargadas:

-¡Buenas tardes! Es un placer, soy Naomi –dijo la chica dando una reverencia, es una humana- Quieren pasar con las mascotas ¿Verdad?

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunte

-Escuche su conversación… disculpe por ello –dijo dando otra reverencia

-No se preocupe –desestime con la mano

-Bueno, en ese caso pueden pasar a esa pequeña área –dijo señalándola, estaba delimitada por una pequeña barrera, a todo esto, el lugar se llenó con el ruido de algunos perros ladrando, gatos maullando y algunas aves cantando- ahí están los cachorros caminando libremente

-¡Cachorritos! ¡Vamos Robie!

-Ya voy Amanda

De nuevo a rastras, pero el sentir su suave piel solo me hace sonreír y este pequeño calor en mi rostro.

Ya llegando a esa pequeña área nos topamos con perros de diversas razas, es toda un área donde tienen juguetes, cuando nos vieron corrieron hasta nosotros, algunos incluso parados en dos patas tratando de trepar la pequeña barrera:

-¡Mira que bonitos! Hay de todo tipo, desde razas muy peludas, hasta de pelo corto –Amanda solo paso su brazo y comenzó a reír cuando algunos de los cachorros lamieron sus dedos o brazo, ella se enfocó en acariciar cuantos más podía

-Parece que les agradas

-Quiero jugar con ellos –dijo acariciando a uno de los cachorros, un Beagle

-Si gustan, pueden sortear la barrera –dijo la empleada- no tenemos problemas con que los clientes jueguen con las mascotas

-¿Si puedo? –la empleada solo asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Perfecto! ¡Haya voy pequeños!

Amanda se puso de pie y paso hasta quedar con las mascotas, tomo asiento ahí y reí al ver como la embestían en manada, pero ella solo reía:

-¿Están interesados en adoptar alguno? –pregunto Naomi

-Oh, no por ahora –dije mirando a Amanda- me encantaría, y sé que, a ella igual, pero el lugar donde vivimos no admite mascotas, ya para más adelante quizás

-Entiendo –dijo ella asintiendo- si gusta se puede unir a su pareja, parece que se está divirtiendo

-Claro, gracias por dejarla jugar con los cachorros –dije guiñándole

-Noto el letrero ¿Verdad?

-Si –dije asintiendo- ¿Por qué la dejaste pasar?

-Pues la encargada no está –dijo levantando sus hombros- además, ambos parecen buenas personas, dudo que les hagan daño a los cachorros

-Nunca dañaría a esas tiernas criaturas, gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que

Tiré lo poco que quedaba del algodón de azúcar en un bote de basura y me dirigí a donde Amanda estaba, para verla casi acostada con varios cachorros corriendo a su alrededor o trepándola:

-Es como el paraíso con criaturitas tiernas y esponjosas –dijo sonriendo, abrazando a varios de los cachorros en sus brazos, esos la olfateaban o lamian

-Pareces cómoda ¿No te importa si me uno?

-¡Para nada! ¡Adelante Robie, ven a jugar!

Sonreí de nuevo, es una mujer muy pura.

Pase y tome asiento en un rincón formado por la barrera, ahí se me acercaron cuatro cachorros, uno que parece un pastor alemán, dos beagles y un pug. El pastor alemán se sento inmediatamente frente a mí, mientras que los otros de inmediato trataron de trepar mis piernas y olfatearme, casi parece como si el pastor estuviese con algún tipo de entrenamiento:

-Mira que tiernos –dije acariciando a cada uno- y este pequeño con orejas tan puntiagudas –dije acariciando al pastor que tenía su lengua de fuera

-¡Son adorables! Mira cuando agito su juguete

Ella tomo una especie de palo, pero de varias bolas de plástico, al agitarlo sonó una sonaja y casi todos los cachorros corrieron con Amanda, algunos sentados, otros se movían de lado a lado, pero el punto es que siguen el juguete a donde sea que Amanda lo mueva, hasta que lo arrojo al fondo de este pequeño espacio y toda la manada corrió por el juguete.

Y así pasamos un buen rato jugando con pequeñas mascotas.

Amanda cargaba a varios para abrazarlos, otras veces simplemente arrojábamos sus juguetes o inclusive me veía retado por el pequeño pastor alemán con un pedazo de tela, el cachorro lo llevaba hasta mí y yo tenía que quitarle el trapo, es fuerte el pequeño, jala con fuerza y nunca soltó el pedazo de tela; y que no quería hacerle daño jalando con fuerza.

Luego de que corriesen y brincasen llego la hora de comer de los cachorros, nosotros solo nos pusimos de pie y dejamos a la empleada trabajar, ella nos permitió pasar al baño para lavar nuestros brazos que quedaron cubiertos de saliva y algunos pelos de las mascotas:

-¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Oh! ¡Mira un canario! –dijo Amanda corriendo a una pequeña sección con un par de aves, varias de esas cantoras, pude reconocer algún canario, una ninfa, y otros que parecen loros pequeños- sus plumas son tan bonitas, de un tono amarillo brillante ¡Y esta también! -dijo mirando a la ninfa- tiene una cresta rojiza ¿No te parece?

-Son pájaros muy tiernos –dije acercándome- y cantan mucho -no paraban de cantar, y ya casi siento como taladran mis tímpanos

De repente escuche a Amanda silbar, haciendo una pequeña tonada, dos de las seis aves la voltearon a ver, Amanda volvió a hacer el mismo silbido y la ninfa respondió casi igual que ella:

-¡Mira, es como si me imitase! –Amanda volvió a silbar y la ninfa reprodujo su silbido

Ella solo pudo reír al ver que el pájaro continuaba con su canto.

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos más y decidimos salir para seguir con el paseo, ella salió agitando su cola de lado a lado, está más que contenta:

-¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo algo! –dijo deteniéndose de repente, yo me frene pues ella había pasado su brazo por entre el mío- dime ¿Te gustan los arcades?

-Bueno, sí, nunca rechazo un rato de diversión digital ¿Por?

-Espera –ella se soltó de mí y camino hasta el borde de la barandilla de este segundo piso del centro comercial, abajo hay varias bancas para tomar asiento y más locales- ¡Ahí esta! –dijo señalando a un local en específico, por las luces, apariencia exterior y el juego de la garra parece que es un arcade- ¡Ese tiene juegos muy divertidos! ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro que sí! –dije sonriéndole

Ella solo sonrió emocionada y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras eléctricas para bajar hasta el arcade, es amplio la verdad, pero apenas íbamos a entrar Amanda se detuvo:

-Un momento –dijo ella mirando hacia la empleada del mostrador, es una minotauro, o bueno, eso parece, esta agachada revisando algo, pero los cuernos la delatan- es… ¡Mino! ¡Hola, soy yo, Amanda!

Ahí ella entro saludando con una gran sonrisa, la chica tras el mostrador se levantó y volteo directo a donde Amanda a llamaba:

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Amanda! Qué bueno verte de nuevo –respondió la chica ya poniéndose de pie, ahí note que es más alta que Amanda, estimo dos metros y medio

-No sabía que trabajaras aquí ¿La otra vez era tu hora libre? –pregunto inclinando su cabeza

-Han, de hecho, era la primera vez que venía –respondió Mino- pero como no quiero estar de floja; y quiero pasear más por la ciudad; decidí trabajar aquí

-¡Eso es perfecto! –respondió Amanda- Oh, Robie, ella es Mino –dijo girando conmigo- Mino, él es Roberto, mi anfitrión

-Que hay –saludo la mencionada con una sonrisa

-Un gusto –devolví el gesto

-La conocí el día que vine con Tio a jugar, también estaba Galia

-Gala, te fallo un poco el nombre –la corrijo con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el mostrador donde algunos premios pequeños son exhibidos junto a una etiqueta con su precio en puntos- la piedra con patas, por cierto, le encanto el peluche que le diste esa vez –dijo sonriendo- te lo agradece mucho

-No fue nada, yo solo se lo di porque parecía gustarle mucho el peluchito

-De hecho, le encantan todo tipo de peluches, pero bueno, supongo que vienen a divertirse ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo Amanda emocionada

-Muy bien ¿Cuántas fichas quieren?

-Dame las suficientes para pasar una hora cada uno

-Enseguida

Ella se agacho y saco una pequeña caja de madera, de ahí saco varias fichas, le entrego a Amanda todo un bulto, y a mi otro, por mi parte page el monto:

-Muchas gracias

-¡Diviértanse!

-¡Hasta luego Mino! –se despidió Amanda- ¡Mira ese, ese me gusta! –dijo apuntando a un juego de carreras, de esos que tienen una cabina con volante y pedales para dar el efecto de estar en un auto de verdad- En este ya jugué, veamos quien es mejor tras el volante

-Oh, eso me suena a un desafío –dije tomando asiento en la otra cabina justo a su lado- veamos quien muerde el polvo

Colocamos las fichas casi al mismo tiempo y el juego inicio, luego del conteo inicial y con la señal de arranque, aplaste el pedal, ahí note como Amanda se puso algo nerviosa, porque parece haber errado y en vez de presionar el acelerador, presiono la reversa, logro corregir con tiempo y se unió a todos los corredores, los de la computadora y yo que iba acercándome cada vez más a los tres primeros lugares.

Si bien no es lo mismo que un auto; o camioneta blindada como lo que suelo manejar; es muy similar, si añadiesen el cambio de velocidades, sería aún mejor, aunque más complejo.

El punto es que nos estábamos divirtiendo, si bien es un juego de carreras común, a Amanda parecen gustarle mucho, aunque se le dificulta tomar las curvas a alta velocidad:

-Si quieres tomar bien una curva –comente pasando por un segmento con rampas- baja algo la velocidad y pégate al lado contrario donde se cierra la curva, y desacelera al girar el volante, con eso la tomaras mejor

-Oh ¡Claro que sí! Y si me dejas darte una recomendación, revisa tu retrovisor

-¿Eh?

Me extrañe y mire al retrovisor; también en la pantalla del juego; y justo en ese momento el auto de Amanda me rebaso tomando la delantera, todo en el momento que habíamos aterrizado de una gran rampa y nos acercábamos a la meta.

Me tomo por sorpresa y acelere, pero al verla tan contenta decidí cederle la victoria, frene por un segundo; el suficiente para no rebasarla cuando íbamos cabeza a cabeza:

-¡Si, eh ganado! –dijo levantando los brazos cuando cruzo la meta

-Muy buena, no me espere que me rebasaras con el salto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tome un atajo donde hay un propulsor –dijo guiñándome- y me adelante a los demás

-Me saco una gran sorpresa, bien jugado –dije sonriéndole

-Gracias ¡Pero hay más juegos, vamos a jugar!

Le sonreí y salimos de la cabina; previamente recogimos los tickets; y nos decidimos por el siguiente, el típico juego con pelotas, donde las arrojas por lo largo la superficie de la máquina y deben de entrar en alguna de las aberturas con diferente numeración.

Y así pasamos por un buen rato, jugando en los diversos juegos que este arcade ofrece, deteniéndome en ocasiones para ver a Amanda, tan feliz y sonriente, agitando su cola con entusiasmo, e inclusive, cuando jugamos en uno donde es una pequeña canasta de baloncesto, ella ayudo a un niño que no podía encestar por su baja estatura, me le uní y mientras ella tenía al pequeño en sus hombros, yo le pasaba los balones, el final el pequeño alcanzo a encestar 30 balones, y recibió una buena cantidad de tickets:

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo el pequeño viendo con ojos brillantes los varios tiques que no dejaban de salir

-¡No hay de que pequeño! Que tierno –dijo ella sonriendo- el pequeñín no podía encestar los suficientes

-Pero estaba cerca la mujer más amable de Japón –dije sonriéndole

-Tu también lo ayudaste ¡Fue un trabajo de dos! –dijo sonriendo

-¿Vamos a canjear los tickets? –pregunte- ya se nos agotaron las fichas

-¡Claro! Ojalá alcance para algún peluche, o el premio que tú quieras, ganaste muchos en el juego de baloncesto y disparo con el rifle

-No me importa ceder los tickets para algún premio que quieras, la mejor recompensa es verte sonreír

-Ya –dijo empujándome ligeramente- me pones roja…

-Y así luces muy linda

Ella solo desvió la mirada riendo nerviosa, y para cuando llegamos con Mino dejamos los tickets sobre el mostrador:

-Valla, sí que ganaron muchos –dijo con su mano sobre su barbilla asintiendo- bueno, pueden escoger de los grandes en el muro

Ahí ella se hizo a un lado dejándonos ver los varios premios, son muchos:

-¡Mira ese! –dijo señalando a un pequeño pikachu de peluche- Es muy bonito

-¿Lo quieres?

-Bueno… si –dijo asintiendo tímidamente

-Muy bien, queremos el pikachu, el de arriba

-Buena elección –dijo sonriéndonos, ella alcanzo sin problemas el peluche y nos los dejo- también les quedan suficientes para un par de dulces

-En ese caso también nos los llevamos

Mino ahí tomo todos los tickets y nos entregó un par de chocolates y paletas de caramelo, Amanda se quedó con el peluche y nos despedimos de esa chica:

-¡Adiós Mino, suerte con tu trabajo!

-¡Hasta luego Amanda, Roberto, cuídense!

Yo solo me despedí con mi mano y salimos en dirección a Ueno, estamos a buena hora para llegar al parque de diversiones.

Salimos del centro comercial y seguimos nuestra caminata, con ella guardando el pequeño peluche en su bolso, por momentos voltee a verla, y ella simplemente mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, su cola moviéndose de lado a lado demostrando su buen humor, y su manera de caminar, moviendo sus manos a los lados, junto a la falda de su vestido moviéndose junto al viento en ocasiones, haciendo ese velo que cubre sus piernas, pero que toda la prenda demuestra su hermosa figura femenina, aun para la impresión que tengan otros de su especie, y su gran fuerza que ya ha demostrado.

Sus dientes blancos y relucientes, esa piel igual de limpia y clara, o su cabello que mantenía derramado en su hombro, y que emana esa fragancia de frutas, es simplemente hermosa… sí, estoy loco por ella:

-Robie –me llamo de repente

-¿Si Amanda? –dije saliendo de mi trance

-¿Algún día podre conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo? –pregunto sonriendo- Me puse a pensar un poco, y creo que solo los salude ¿Has pensado en invitarlos a comer alguna vez? Podría llevarme bien con ellos

-La verdad es que no lo eh pensado, pero podría hacerles la oferta un día de estos –dije sonriéndole- pero mejor a comer a algún otro lugar, no sé si recuerdes, pero dos de ellas miden casi tres metros, y son algo anchas

-Oh, si, una era una tarántula y una wyvern ¿Verdad?

-Así es –dije sonriéndole- veo que cada vez recuerdas mejor las cosas, estoy muy contento por ti

-Eh progresado mucho con mi tratamiento –dijo sonriéndome- todo gracias a ti y tu apoyo

-Y a tu dedicación –le devolví la sonrisa- yo me eh descuidado estos días de labor, pero tú misma has seguido casi por completo tus horas de medicina, y estoy muy orgulloso

-Gracias –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, pero ahora mostrando un sonrojo- p-pero como digo, de no ser por tu apoyo inicial no hubiese llegado a tanto

-Fue un trabajo en conjunto –le dije levantando mi pulgar y con una sonrisa- ahora, volviendo al tema de mis compañeros, claro, quizás ir a un bar, o restaurante donde todos quepamos, la verdad es que hace poco me han aceptado

-¿Aceptado? –cuestiono extrañada- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… cuando recién ingrese a la corporación; y debido a mi puesto en el ejército mexicano y experiencia; me dieron el rango de mariscal, lo que significa guiar a todo un equipo. No tomaron muy bien que un desconocido llegara de repente y fuese su líder –dije riendo- u obedecían a regañadientes, alguna discusión, o inclusive peleas verbales… ocurrió de todo, pero más recientemente me han aceptado, esta última misión les dio una perspectiva diferente de mí.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces ahora están en mejores términos?

-Eso parece –comente en lo que ingresábamos a uno de los puentes de Ueno, atravesaríamos todo el puente e islote, para llegar al otro puente y cruzar el parque- lo único que quiero es que obedezcan las órdenes y evitarnos peleas innecesarias

-Se que lo harán –dijo sonriéndome- eres un gran hombre, y guerrero, aún recuerdo la historia de tu entrenamiento en Rusia… me parece aún demasiado para un chico de 18 años… ¡Pero demostraste tu valía! Deberías de contárselas

-Otro día será, además, tengo que llevar evidencias, sino solo parecería fanfarronería

-¡Pero si hay pruebas! El collar y fotos, solo hay que mostrárselas ¡Puede ser el día en que ellos accedan a una reunión!

-Si, ese día sería el ideal, pero todo a su tiempo Amanda –dije sonriéndole- hoy es nuestro día

Pasando por Ueno, nos volvimos a encontrar con las múltiples parejas, parece uno de esos eventos que duran varios días, pero a comparación de aquel otro día, ahora hay muy pocos puestos, se de comida, o juegos, yo solo sonreí al recordar esa maravillosa velada con Amanda, hoy será muy especial.

Nuestra caminata siguió, deteniéndonos unos momentos para ver el gran lago y los grandes arboles reflejados en el lago, es simplemente muy bello. Luego de esa pausa llegamos hasta el parque de diversiones:

-¡Mira, es como un tren, pero más pequeño! ¿Qué es?

-Una montaña rusa –respondí al verla tan emocionada

-¿¡Y ese?!

-Es un carrusel

-¡Tiene muchos animales para montar! ¿Podemos entrar a esos juegos?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondí con una gran sonrisa, a lo que ella esbozo otra sonrisa resplandeciente- A todos los que quieras, el único límite es lo que te impongas

-¡En ese caso vamos a todos los juegos! -dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo a los juegos

Unidos nos adentramos entre la multitud de gente y los puestos con diversos juegos, pasando directamente a la montaña rusa, ella estaba muy emocionada y quería entrar a ese primero:

-¡Esto será divertido! Nunca me subí a una, pero parece que la gente se divierte ¿En qué consiste?

-Cada uno aborda uno de los carritos, sea en plazas de dos, o de tres, y subimos hasta el punto más alto para bajar a alta velocidad y recorrer toda la montaña rusa, dando vueltas bruscas o bajadas empinadas, son muy divertidas, especialmente si te gusta la velocidad y adrenalina

-¡Suena emocionante!

La fila pronto avanzo hasta nosotros, logramos tomar el tercer vagón, Amanda se sentó a mi izquierda y yo a su lado; en realidad caben tres personas, pero somos algo grandes; pronto bajaron los arneses de seguridad y cuando quedo comprobado que todo estaba bien asegurado, los carritos comenzaron a avanzar, iniciando la subida:

-¡Estamos muy alto!... N-No nos caeremos ¿Verdad?

-No Amanda, esta clase de juegos son muy seguros ¿O te incomoda la altura?

-Bueno… nunca eh estado tan alto –dijo conforme la montaña seguía su ascenso, ahí note como se aferraba con fuerza al arnés de seguridad mirando a su lado

-Si quieres –la llame- puedes tomar mi mano –dije ofreciéndola- la primera vez que subí a uno de estos también tuve miedo, pero ahí estaba mi padre para acompañarme

-Bueno –ahí ella sujeto mi mano, es tan suave- gracias Robie

Al verla sujetando mi mano voltee con ella y le regale una sonrisa, a la cual ella correspondió:

-Ahora prepárate ¡Viene la caída!

Justo en ese momento las personas en los carros frente a nosotros gritaron y nos tocaba a nosotros bajar también. Amanda… tiene un agarre fuerte, pero eso no me evito alzar mi mano libre y dejar escapar un grito de emoción, la caída se extendió hasta una curva que nos llevaba hasta el ras del suelo para volver a subir de lado.

En la primera vuelta Amanda permaneció algo nerviosa, apretando mi mano con fuerza y el arnés casi doblándolo, pero ya para la segunda vuelta, se dejó llevar, siendo que alzo ambas manos en la segunda caída, y ambos gritamos de emoción, y justo antes de llegar a la zona donde los carritos frenarían, está la cámara.

Justo ahí le señale a Amanda la ubicación de la cámara para la foto, y pasando frente a esta, posamos para la foto:

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Vamos de nuevo! –dijo Amanda claramente emocionada, aunque cuando bajo casi se cae, lo bueno es que la logre atrapar- gracias Robie, creo que me maree un poco

-No es nada, Amanda –dije sonriéndole- pero más tarde volvemos a este juego, hay muchos más que sé que te encantaran

-¡Si, vamos!

Antes de salir estaba la cabina donde muestran las fotos, nos detuvimos para ver que tal salimos:

-¡Mira, ahí estamos!

Voltee a donde ella apunto, en mi caso solo sonreí con ambos brazos levantados, Amanda en su caso se esforzó algo más, había cerrado su ojo izquierdo, a manera de estar guiñando a la cámara, con su mano izquierda haciendo el símbolo de paz:

-¡Salimos perfectos!

-Si quieren, pueden comprar la foto –dijo el encargado de la cabina- 120 yenes

-¡Me la llevo! –se adelantó Amanda sacando el dinero de su bolso

-No te preocupes Amanda, yo lo pago

-Nada de eso –dijo entregando el dinero y el sujeto imprimiendo la foto- yo también tengo que pagar, tu pagaste por el pase de ambos

-Su foto señorita

-¡Gracias! –dijo tomando la foto- ¡Sera un excelente recuerdo! Lo guardare en mi cajita de recuerdos cuando lleguemos

-¿Si la guardaras ahí?

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo sonriendo- cada día que paso contigo es muy divertido y especial ¡Quiero conservar cada cosa que me traiga estos recuerdos!

Ella ahí guardo la foto, aunque no me evite sonrojar a sus dulces palabras, es muy tierna:

-Muy bien ¡En ese caso vamos por más recuerdos, hagamos este día inolvidable!

-¡Vamos! _¡Avant!_ –exclamo con emoción

Quizás en ese momento me deje llevar, y más parecíamos un par de niños o jóvenes, pero eso no me importa, quiero divertirme con ella, compartir esa energía como ella lo hace.

Apenas saliendo recorrimos el parque con nuestras manos unidas, justo saliendo pasamos a uno de los varios puestos con juegos, el primero fue un clásico con pistolas de agua, disparar a la boca de un payaso de plástico, y elevar su sombrero hasta el tope y ganar, nos la pasamos emocionándonos cada vez que íbamos cabeza a cabeza, o las ocasiones en que ella me adelantaba o yo a ella. Si, no ganamos; había ganado una sirena; pero no nos importó, lo importante era divertirnos.

Justo después de eso fuimos al juego de al lado, el de romper figuritas de arcilla con rifles de aire comprimido, esta vez Amanda se me unió, ahí aproveche para enseñarle lo básico de como disparar un rifle, el primer y segundo disparo fallaron, ahí me coloque detrás de ella, sujetando sus brazos y dándole las indicaciones de una postura correcta:

-Centra la mira a tu objetivo, y bájala unos milímetros

-¿Así? -pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de su mira

-Solo un poco más abajo -dijo reposicionándolo- perfecto, mantenlo cuando jales el gatillo, no te preocupes por alguna patada o retroceso, es un arma de aire comprimido

Fue entonces que ella tomo aire y jalo el gatillo, rompiendo la figurita que estaba en su mira:

-¡Le di! ¡Mira Robie, si le di!

-¡Bravo! -exclame aplaudiendo- ¡Bien hecho Amanda! Ahora derribemos más figuras juntos

Ese no fue su único tiro acertado, luego de ese disparo los siguientes cuatro dieron en sus blancos, no fueron las figuras de mayor puntaje; las más alejadas y difíciles de dar; pero ella estaba muy emocionada por dar a varios blancos.

Los premios esta vez fueron dulces varios, chocolates, paletas de caramelo; y en mi caso por dar a más blancos, y que el dueño de la tienda es un sujeto agradable; dos Dorayaki rellenos de chocolate, donde claramente le di uno a Amanda, pero decidimos dejar todo en una bolsa que el dueño del puesto nos entregó, y seguimos con los juegos.

Los puestos para pescar esos pececillos también fueron nuestro destino, admito que ver a Amanda con esa mini caña de pescar junto a unos niños fue adorable, y no me evite tomarle una foto con su cámara, luego de ello nos tomamos unas fotos en esos posters de marco rígido, recreando escenas variopintas y cómicas:

-Me toco ser la damisela… -comente mirando las fotos, pues solo metimos la cabeza por el espacio y sonreímos o hicimos alguna expresión boba

-¡Y yo soy el caballero valiente que te carga! -dijo Amanda sonriendo

-Esta me gusta más -dije al verme como un dragón rugiendo a Amanda, que hacia una expresión de asombro

-¡A mí también me gusta!

Luego de las fotos, y aún más juegos; lo repito; parecíamos niños o jóvenes muy enérgicos, corriendo de un lado a otro, riendo, divirtiéndonos con cada cosa, por más mundana que pareciese. Pero correr junto a ella, ver su cabellera moverse por el viento, dando esa estela de un hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño claro. Su cola moverse de lado a lado por la emoción, esa hermosa sonrisa y risa tan animada.

Ella es un tanto más joven que yo, y tiene esa actitud tan jovial que es contagiosa, me siento revitalizado a su lado, inclusive jugando como si de un jovencillo se tratase…

Es un ángel.

Luego de varios juegos más y de correr tanto entre la gente, subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, es de estas con una cabina para al menos cuatro personas, pero estaban subiendo parejas, y el encargado de dejar subir a la gente nos permitió subir a nosotros dos en la cabina.

Ya con la puertilla cerrada y el juego mecánico arrancando, tomamos asiento del lado donde nos permitía ver la ciudad. El brillo de los edificios, el cielo de la tarde con algunas nubes decorándolo, la fresca brisa, es un día perfecto:

-Oye Amanda ¿Quieres comer tu dorayaki?

-¡Claro! Sera un buen bocadillo para esta preciosa vista -dijo sonriendo, aceptando el pastelillo- Tenemos frente un hermoso paisaje

Le entregue su pastelillo, junto a una de las pastillas, para que tome su medicina de la tarde:

-Así es -dije recargándome- sabes, estas vistas me encantan, no solo por la vista a la ciudad, sus parques y edificios variados, sino que también me motivan

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? -cuestiono curiosa, dándole un mordisco a su pastelillo

-Cada edificio apartamental, cada oficina, cada hogar o negocio local -explique- los parques donde los niños juegan o los jóvenes pasan el tiempo, es donde gente vive su propia vida, sea estudiando, sea trabajando o siendo un niño que tiene la vida más simple, juego, estudio y ayudar en su hogar, cada uno tiene objetivos en su vida, metas, logros -dije sonriendo mirando el horizonte, de reojo pude ver como Amanda me miraba atenta- ellos viven sus vidas sin preocuparse de que el tráfico de drogas traiga violencia, sin preocuparse de asesinos a sueldo matando a gente por alguna riña, ni violencia por armas que traficantes venden en los rincones o callejones más oscuros de la ciudad -ahí tome una gran bocanada de aire y la deje salir con un pequeño suspiro, ahí voltee con ella, que me miraba con esas hermosas gemas de obsidiana que reflejan la luz del sol- aunque no soy el único, hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para que esa gente viva sin miedo, salga a las calles solo preocupados por sus vidas y sus objetivos, y no porque un día pierdan la vida en un cruel desenlace violento, esta clase de vistas me recuerdan porque lucho… y tú también lo haces

-¿E-Enserio? -cuestiono sorprendida, ella me había mirado directo a los ojos, escuchándome con total atención, pero cuando la mencione, se sobresaltó ligeramente y parpadeo varias veces- ¿P-Porque lo dices? -cuestiono sonrojada

-Eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho Amanda -dije sonriéndole- tu simplemente me recuerdas que lucho por todos mis seres queridos, y que sigo siendo capaz de sacarles alguna sonrisa, aun cuando me mantengo lejos, y a veces que soy algo frio o serio

-R-Robie… gracias -dijo sonriéndome, y justo ahí, me envolvió en sus brazos- a veces dudo de porque un guerrero y caballero como tú me aprecia tanto -dijo manteniendo el abrazo al que le correspondí, apoyando un poco mi barbilla por sobre su hombro… podría pasar un día entero así, abrazado, acurrucado en ella- pero te doy las gracias por tu valor que tanto admiro, eres una gran persona -ahí ella me separo un poco, nuestra vista se volvió a unir y ella me sonrió- nunca olvides eso

-No lo hare Amanda -dije sonriéndole- nunca, seguiré mi lucha, no solo por ti, o mi familia y amigos, sino por todos los que habitan esta ciudad

-Me alegra escucharlo, Robie -dijo sonriéndome- no esperaba menos de ti

En ese momento retomamos nuestra postura inicial, apreciando la vista, pero de repente sentí como Amanda recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, aunque me pico con uno de sus cuernos en la cabeza:

-¡Robie, p-perdón! ¿¡No te hice daño!? -pregunto nerviosa, dando un pequeño brinco que sacudió un poco la cabina

-No, no, calma -dije sonriéndole- solo un pequeño piquete, no pasa nada

-¿Enserio? Perdóname, y-yo no pensé que te fuese a picar ¿No fue cerca de tu ojo?

-No Amanda, enserio, calma -dije colocando mi mano en su hombro- mira, si te acomodas así

Ahí volví a sentarme y pasando mi mano por detrás de su espalda, la acomode mejor, colocándonos hombro con hombro, ella solo recargo su cabeza con la mía, pasando sus cuernos por encima de mí:

-¿Mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor -dijo ella sonriendo- gracias Robie

-No es nada Amanda

Ahí teniendo mi brazo en su espalda, pude acariciar su cabeza hasta su espalda, ella no se quejó, hasta parecía disfrutarlo, fue ahí que nos dedicamos a disfrutar del pastelillo con relleno a chocolate, y de nuestra compañía:

-Oye Robie, creo que tienes algo en tu cara

-¿Eh?

-Si, por aquí

Ella ahí coloco su dedo en la punta de mi nariz, lo había manchado con algo del chocolate:

-Justo ahí

-Anda, tramposa, pues tú tienes algo ¡Aquí!

Dije tomando algo de la crema de chocolate de mi dorayaki y manché su mejilla izquierda:

-¡Oye! Bueno, pues tienes algo… ¡Por aquí! -dijo ahora manchando mis labios

-¡Aquí viene la ofensiva del general García!

Y seguimos jugando, manchándonos con la crema de chocolate, y riendo, al final terminamos con los dorayaki y limpiando las manchas de chocolate de nuestro rostro:

-Por cierto, dejaste algo en tu mejilla

-¿Oh? ¿Cuál? -pregunto Amanda

-Justo en esta -en ese momento le plante un pequeño beso en su mejilla, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo- listo

-O-Oye, e-eso no se vale -dijo sonrojada

-Solo quería probar algo del chocolate -dije guiñándole- anda, vamos -justo en ese momento ya estábamos en la plataforma para bajar- aún tenemos una ida al cine

-¡Si! ¡Cine! -dijo entusiasmada, ahí ambos salimos- Nunca eh ido a uno ¡Sera emocionante!

-Te lo aseguro

Luego de juegos en la rueda de la fortuna, nos dirigimos a una de las salidas del parque de diversiones:

-¡Miren nada más, si es la señorita fuerte, y su pareja! -exclamo alguien

Nos giramos y topamos con un conocido, ese ogro de la otra vez en Ueno, estaba en el mismo puesto de aquel día:

-Oh hola, que casualidad toparnos por aquí -dije sonriéndole, caminando hacia el junto a Amanda

-¡Hola! -saludo Amanda

-Tengo que atender a todo parque de diversiones ¿Cómo podría ser uno sin una prueba de fuerza -dijo flexionando su brazo y colocando su otra mano en su bíceps- por cierto, aquella vez me saco una sorpresa, señorita, pocos son capaces de levantar el mazo y asestar un golpe con la postura correcta y fuerza adecuada

-Tengo algo de práctica, en mi colonia practicaba el combate Minos -dijo con una gran sonrisa- practique con muchas armas, entre ellas mazos de combate, y bueno ¡Soy una minotauro! No hay barrera física que nos detenga -dijo con claro tono de orgullo

-¡Esa es la actitud! Por cierto, chico ¿No quieres intentarlo? Pareces fuerte

-No me podría negar -dije sonriendo entregándole la bolsa con premios a Amanda- cuídala por mi

-¡Claro!

-Anda, demuestra que eres fuerte -dijo el ogro apartándose

Me coloque frente al maso y abriendo ligeramente mis piernas para tener mejor base de apoyo, lo sujete del mango con ambas manos… si es pesado, pero haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas lo levante y apoye en mi hombro, solo para cortar la distancia entre mí y la base de la torre con campana, aquí está el colchón que debo golpear y lanzar hacia arriba la pesa:

-¡Espera! -escuche a Amanda

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo cambia tu postura, disculpe -llamo al ogro- ¿Podría cuidar esto?

-Por supuesto -dijo tomando la bolsa con dulces

Ahí ella camino hasta mí y coloco su mano en mi espalda y hombros:

-Mantenla bien recta y hombros algo más abiertos, las piernas -dijo dando ligeros toques con sus pezuñas a mis piernas, dándome la dirección a donde abrirlas, ahí me pude sentir algo mejor, como si el peso del arma se repartiese mejor por mi cuerpo- ahí está, ahora, solo desplaza un poco más tus manos y codos -dijo ahora moviendo mis codos y manos, abriéndolas un poco más- _¡Parfait!_ Así estas bien, ahora cuando sueltes el golpe, solo dobla bien tu espalda, manos al frente, pies bien puestos en el suelo ¡Y déjalo caer con todas tus fuerzas!

-Entendido, gracias Amanda-sensei -dije guiñándole, ella solo rio ligeramente

Justo en la postura que me enseño Amanda, tome el aire y usando todas mis fuerzas deje caer el mazo justo en el objetivo a golpear, y cuando regrese a una postura recta pude ver como la pesa golpeo la campana:

-¡Mira, lo lograste! -exclamo con emoción Amanda, dando un pequeño saltito

-No eh perdido el toque -dije sonriendo

-Nada mal chico, nada mal -dijo el ogro asintiendo con una sonrisa- puedes tomar otro premio

-Está bien, me basta con haber ganado -dije sonriéndole- Tenemos algo de prisa, pero no podía negarme a una prueba de mi fuerza

-El orgullo del macho ¿Verdad? -ahí asentí y yo solo le correspondí levantando los hombros, a lo que el dejo escapar una gran carcajada- ¡Me caes bien amigo! ¡Oh! Miren que torpe, ni me presente, me llamo Otto, un gusto

-Roberto, ella es Amanda -dije apuntando a ella- El gusto es nuestro -dije sonriéndole, el ofreció su mano y yo la estreché- ¿Trabajas en las ferias y parques de diversiones?

-Es uno de mis varios trabajos -dijo sonriendo- fuera del taller en que también trabajo hago esto, además de vender figuritas de madera, aunque algunas las doy como premios, inclusive mis pequeños me ayudan, miren -dijo girándose y tomando una de las figuras de madera, ahí la presento, es la de un niño abrazando un oso de peluche- ¡Mi pequeña María la hizo! ¿No les parece hermosa?

-¡Es una pieza preciosa! -se apresuró Amanda a responder- Es una niña muy talentosa

-Es un excelente trabajo en madera, lo felicito

-Mi pequeña ha aprendido mucho de su padre -dijo mirando con orgullo la pieza de madera- le enseñe desde pequeña, y aunque le ayude con esta, casi toda la hizo ella, estoy tan orgulloso… disculpen, creo que me deje llevar -dijo parpadeando varias veces y dejando la figurilla de madera de donde la tomo

-No te preocupes, cualquier padre estaría igual de orgulloso de su hija -comente sonriendo, parece un buen padre

-Dígale a su pequeña que es una gran artista ¡Es más! Me quiero llevar otra -dijo ahí sacando su billetera de su bolso

-Oh, si quiere otra puede simplemente jugar -dijo Otto tomando el mazo- dudo que tenga problemas en ganar otra figurita

-Esta vez quiero comprar una -dijo sonriendo- quiero que su pequeña se de cuenta que valoran su arte

-Pero... bueno, muchas gracias -dijo dando una reverencia y llevándonos a su puesto donde varias figuras descansan- ¿Cual quiere?

-¡Esa! -apunto a la de un águila tallada sobre las ramas de un árbol, un tanto irónico, pero quitando eso, es increíble la textura, casi parecen plumas de verdad- Me gusta como luce el águila de perfil, y tiene un detalle impresionante

-Si, trabajo junto a ella para hacer las mejores esculturas, permitame -ahí tomo ambas figuritas que nos llevaremos, las envolvió en papel de burbuja y guardo en una bolsa- aquí tienen

-Muchas gracias -dijo Amanda entregándole el dinero- Dígale de nuestra parte que es una niña muy talentosa, y que se gano este dinero

-Claro que si -dijo Otto tomando el dinero- estará mas que contenta

-Eso esperamos -comente- bueno, viene siendo hora de irnos, adiós Otto, y mucha suerte

-¡Adios! -se despidió Amanda

-¡Hasta luego amigos!

Si, puede que por momentos haya pensado que los ogros solo son criaturas violentas; luego de tantos enfrentamientos contra ogros, sea en mi labor o en otras misiones de la corporación; pareciese que solo hacen el mal… pero Otto es lo contrario, un padre de familia orgulloso de su hija, nunca hay que juzgar a la gente por lo que parece:

-Son figuritas increíbles -dijo Amanda apreciando la escultura- su pequeña debe ser muy hábil

-Si que lo es, la textura del cabello de la niña, y hasta el vestido, o las plumas del aguila, es una verdadera obra de arte

-Seran excelentes adornos para la mesa de la sala ¿No crees?

-¡Seria perfecto! Y para la cocina tenemos a la jauría de lobos -dijo guardando la escultura en su bolso- ¿Qué es lo que sigue, _cher_?

-Bueno, sigue el cine, conoces a James Bullock ¿Verdad? -esa palabra de nuevo, tengo que investigar que significa

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una vez me lo dijiste, y hay varias películas sobre su historia, durante la guerra o su lucha por las liminales, hoy justamente hay una función más apegada a lo que él escribió en su diario ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me encanta! -dijo emocionada- en la comuna solo nos contaban la historia de sus actos heroicas para con nuestra comuna, y sus primeros habitantes ¡Y será mi primera vez en un cine! Muchas gracias Robie

-No es nada Amanda, lo mejor solo para ti -dije sonriéndole, y ella sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un pequeño sonrojo

Pronto arribamos al cine, es uno fuera de una plaza comercial, y uno muy amplio. Antes de entrar oculte la bolsa con dulces dentro de mi chamarra. Compre dos tickets para la sala de 3D donde se daba la función de James Bullock, y además el combo de pareja, con unas palomitas tamaño ogro y dos sodas grandes… precios altos, sí, pero vale la pena ver a Amanda tan feliz.

Desde que entramos se vio maravillada por lo grande del local, desde los varios carteles con las portadas de películas próximas en Japón, las luces de neón en sus marcos para ser más llamativas, y la decoración simplista pero muy pulcra y emanando ese aire de comodidad:

-Todo listo -dije con la bandeja con palomitas y soda- ahora vamos a la sala

-¡Si señor! ¡Directo a Argonne! -dijo apuntando al pasillo que lleva a cada sala

Rei por su entusiasmo y la seguí hasta la sala asignada; la numero 4; antes de entrar nos entregaron los lentes para 3D y ya dentro subimos por las escaleras hasta nuestros asientos, justo en la mitad de todas las filas, donde hay una mejor visión de la pantalla y no tienes que doblar la cabeza:

-Estos asientos sí que son cómodos -dijo Amanda tomando asiento- muy acolchados y calentitos

-Son perfectos para disfrutar de una película, tu soda

- _Merci_ -dijo al tomar el vaso que le entregue, justo ahí saque la bolsa con dulces diversos y la deje en la bandeja donde el gran empaque de palomitas espera- por cierto ¿Estos lentes para qué son? -dijo poniéndose los lentes de 3D- todo se ve raro con ellos

-Son especiales para ver una película en tres dimensiones, las imágenes parecen salirse de la pantalla

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso será increíble, ya quiero que empiece! -dijo emocionada

-¿Qué te parece tu primera experiencia en el cine?

-¡Por ahora es magnífica! -dijo sonriéndome- es un lugar impresionante, asientos cómodos y todo dando un clima agradable ¡Y las palomitas están muy ricas! -dijo probando una- ¡Oh, ya va a empezar!

Justo en ese momento las luces bajaron su intensidad hasta apagarse por completo, la sala se vio hundida en el sonido envolvente por las múltiples bocinas; y luego de unos minutos de anuncios, la película inicio:

-Argonne, 1918 -hablo el narrador- En el apogeo de la Primera Guerra Mundial los aliados lanzan la ofensiva Meuse-Argonne -ahí las letras con ese fondo de nubes oscuras fue reemplazado por una vista área de un gran bosque, justo en la esquina inferior de la derecha apareció el lugar, es el bosque del Argonne- una fuerza combinada del ejercito Frances, el ejército británico y las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Estadounidenses avanzarían hacia el bosque para tomar las fortificaciones alemanas

Entonces la cámara inicio un zoom directo hacia el bosque, lentamente, conforme más se acercaba, los sonidos de gritos, disparos y explosiones comenzaba a aumentar:

-Una fracción de la 77ª división estadounidense se adelantó, pensando que sus flancos estaban cubiertos por sus aliados… pero no sucedió, es ahí donde ese batallón, liderados por el mayor Charles Whittlesey, hicieron su heroica resistencia, mientras que otros valientes, fueron los seleccionados para correr de vuelta a su base, y llevar el mensaje para detener el fuego de artillería que los estaba masacrando… entre ellos, está el soldado James Bullock…

El grito desgarrador de un soldado abrió la escena, concluyendo ese zoom desde los cielos, con la cámara haciendo un enfoque a la boca del soldado que gritaba, y entonces pasando a un primer plano de la escena, donde los soldados americanos resistían los embates de artillería aliada, alemana y disparos de ametralladora, todo ello en esas trincheras pobremente elaboradas:

-¡Corre Bullock, corre! -grito otro de esos soldados

Justo en ese momento la escena se trasladó al soldado Bullock, interpretado por Tom Hardy, lo reconozco desde que vi Mad Max, un actor estupendo.

Pero conforme las escenas progresaban, los gritos de los soldados se hacían audibles en ocasiones, la artillería… las balas… hay gritos que no coinciden con los de la película… maldición, no aquí, no ahora.

Cerré mis ojos e hice lo mejor para ignorar el ruido… por suerte justo ahora Erika y Bullock disfrutan de una pacifica cena con las aracnes… cerré mis manos en puños y tome aire suficiente para dejarlo salir, poco a poco, esos primeros reflejos fueron desapareciendo… sé que esto me ocurre, pero por un momento, pensé que no me pasaría:

-¿Robie? -escuche a Amanda justo a mi lado- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Oh! Si, s-si estoy bien, s-solo pensaba

-¿Seguro? Parecías algo agitado… dímelo Robie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Yo… te lo diré después ¿Sí? Ahora hay que disfrutar de la película

-Bueno -dijo regresando su mirada a la pantalla, pero constantemente volteo hacia mí de manera discreta, o mirándome de reojo, por mi parte, logre calmarme

La película transcurrió, y al ser eventos más tranquilos; esos momentos entre Erika y Bullock, jugando o simplemente charlando eran por demás reconfortantes de ver; y aproveche para comer algunas palomitas junto a Amanda, compartir dulces con ella y disfrutar de la película.

Los minutos pasaron, la triste despedida de Bullock y Erika… hasta me recuerdan a esas veces en que Amanda me suplicaba tener cuidado. Luego de ello el desastroso desenlace cuando perdió su brazo y el rencuentro… es una película que, en verdad cautiva, y por algún motivo me hace sentir algo… especial, identificado creo, volver cada día con la mujer que me ilumina los días, ser recibido así… me hace sentir vivo.

La función acabo con esa hermosa imagen, del atardecer entre los arboles de Argonne, y Bullock junto a su amada dragonewt durmiendo junto a su nena, un gran final. Luego de ello salimos en perfecto orden de la sala, tiramos la basura en el respectivo contenedor, y al salir, apenas comenzaba a anochecer:

-¿Te gusto la película?

-No me gusto ¡Me encanto! -exclamo emocionada, por un momento me asuste- ¡Podía ver como los proyectiles salían hacia mí! O inclusive ver a Bullock, como si en cualquier momento saliese de la pantalla, ni que decir de las explosiones y balas… ¡Por momentos me moví tratando de evitarlas! ¡Fue muy divertido y emocionante! Hay que venir más a menudo

-Si Amanda, ya verás que más adelante vendremos de nuevo -tendré que hacer un ahorro extra… con lo caro que es- bueno, ya se acerca la hora para la cena -ahí le ofrecí mi brazo- ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto -dijo aceptándolo y pasando su brazo por el mío, así quedando los dos juntos, caminamos en dirección al restaurante

Este sentimiento de alegría, de felicidad, simplemente me llena, por momentos pareciese que todo lo que nos rodea no importa, y lo único es el calor de Amanda, su imborrable sonrisa que tiene desde que inicio esta cita, y su cola moviéndose de lado a lado.

Este es el mejor día.

Poco nos llevó para llegar al restaurante; por algo escogí este cine cercano; y llegando al lugar, lo que parece un asistente nos abrió la puerta, y de ahí pasamos a la recepción del lugar.

Un restaurante bastante amplio en una avenida cercana un parque, el interior tiene un suelo de duela de madera, en esta área de recepción está el pequeño escritorio donde una recepcionista aguarda; la cual es una sirena vestida de manera formal; además de una decoración con dos jardineras de madera y en estas bambú, desde el techo cuelgan varias lamparas con cubiertas de papel, que hacen que la luz sea de un color algo más tenue y dando este ambiente tan relajante:

-Buenas noches -saludo la recepcionista con una sonrisa- ¿Tienen su número de reservación?

-Si, es el 324

-Permítame -ahí la mujer tecleo el número y reviso el monitor- ¿Roberto García y Amanda Bellerose?

-Así es

-Excelente, por favor, sigan a mi compañero -justo en ese momento se nos acercó un joven nekomata portando el uniforme de los meseros, el clásico atuendo formal, pantalón de vestir, un pequeño delantal, chaleco oscuro y camisa de vestir blanca:

-Por aquí -dijo señalando a un pequeño camino formado entre las mesas

Yo solo asentí y seguimos al chico, al entrar al restaurante y pasar entre las mesas sigue esa decoración tan elegante, nada saturada, sino moderada, mesas de madera con manteles blancos impecables, una gran barra donde preparan las bebidas y algunas personas están teniendo un pequeño aperitivo acompañado de alguna bebida, algunas jardineras predispuestas por todo lo largo del restaurante, con diversos arbustos y algunas con bambú que llega casi hasta el techo.

Pronto llegamos hasta unas escaleras que nos guiaban a una segunda planta, que en realidad no cubre todo el techo, permitiendo a los que están arriba ver hacia la planta baja, lo que más me extraño fue que había un letrero anunciando que eso ya es una zona privada, y aun mas el kobold que retiro una pequeña cadena de la entrada de la escalera:

-Disculpe -hable con el nekomata- yo no reserve lugar en alguna zona privada

-Según el ticket, así lo hizo, igual pasemos a su mesa y pronto traeré al gerente -respondió con un tono formal

Pase saliva al pensar que me cargarían extra… revise las mesas para esta zona, y… digamos que se salían de mi presupuesto. Pero eso se solucionará hablando con el gerente, tengo la prueba en mi celular, que es donde descargue el boleto digital.

Ya arriba el nekomata nos guio hasta este segundo piso, donde la única diferencia de su decoración son los muros de un negro ónice y jardineras blancas creando un increíble contraste, ahí nos llevó hasta un gran balcón donde había ya dos mesas, una ya ocupada, y otra libre:

-Por favor, tomen asiento

Ahí me despegue de Amanda, tome la silla y la hice hacia atrás para que pudiese sentarse sin problemas:

-Después de usted, bella dama

- _Merci Monsieur_ -dijo dando una reverencia… me vuelve loco cuando habla en francés… ya de por si su acento es tan… sexy

Cuando tomo asiento empujé lentamente el asiento para acercarla a la mesa, por mi parte me senté justo frente a ella, en ese momento el mismo nekomata regreso con una bandeja, en estas dos copas de cristal, un encendedor con el cual encendió las dos velas como centro de mesa:

-Su menú -dijo entregándonos el pequeño libreto a ambos

-Gracias, pero ¿Y el gerente?

-Pronto llegara, no se angustie ¿Gustan ordenar algo de beber?

-Bueno -dije revisando el menú, hasta que me topé con algo interesante- mira madamas… ¿Ya leíste la selección de vinos?

-Oh, en eso… _mon dieu_

Uno de los vinos es el vino de la cosecha Dufort, ahí volteé con ella con una sonrisa y solo asentí, ella también asintió vehemente con una gran sonrisa:

-Denos el vino de la cosecha Dufort

-Enseguida

El mesero tomo la orden y se dirigió a un segundo bar en este segundo piso, es más pequeño, pero parece tener la misma selección de bebidas:

-Quien lo diría -comente sonriéndole a Amanda, la luz de las velas solo realza su belleza- el vino de la cosecha Dufort

-Nunca pensé que nos topáramos con el aquí -dijo con una enorme sonrisa- esa sí que es una sorpresa, y quiero saber cuánto antes que te parece -dijo sonriendo

-Te daré mi opinión en el momento en que lo pruebe, pero tengo una corazonada… y sé que será delicioso, tal como todo lo que preparas

-Me halagas -dijo con un ligero sonrojo- eso espero Robie, si ha llegado hasta aquí es que en verdad es bueno

-Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? -dijo un hombre que se nos acerco

Un hombre de ascendencia japonés, portando un traje formal que parece ser muy fino, además de que el hombre; si bien parece estar a eso de los 60 años; luce bastante sano, y su voz fuerte, pero dando ese aire de respeto lo demuestra:

-Buenas noches ¿Usted es el gerente?

-El dueño del restaurante, Nashimira, para servirles -dijo dando una pequeña reverencia

-Si bueno… me temo que hay un error en la mesa que se nos asigno

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Al momento de hacer mi reservación pedí una de las mesas de abajo, las económicas -dije, ahí mire a Amanda, parecía algo nerviosa- creo que hablo por ambos en que no hay problema si tenemos que esperar o regresar a la planta baja, pues sé que quizás alguien reservo esta mesa y la estemos ocupando por algún error de sistema o confusión

-Le aseguro que no ha habido ningún error, dígame ¿Usted recuerda aquel día en que asistieron a un restaurante que fue asaltado por una egresa y humano?

-Si… ¿Acaso usted estaba ahí? -cuestione abriendo algo más mis ojos, analizando su rostro… no puedo recordar si lo vi en algún lugar

-No señor, pero si una de mis hijas -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ella asistió ahí junto a su familia, y evito una desgracia; y justamente hoy cancelaron un par de reservaciones en esta área; además me enteré de que el mismo Roberto que tanto anunciaron por los medios luego de ese día, asistiría a mi restaurante… tenía que agradecerle de algún modo, por favor, los invito a disfrutar de su cena, no se preocupen por cargos extra, me asegurare que el precio sea justo

-Yo… esto es demasiado -admití- no creo merecerlo

-Señor, mi hija hubiese perdido su billetera junto a la de su esposo, además de celulares, objetos y dinero que les costó trabajo arduo y honrado en conseguir, usted lo evito para ellos y para la demás gente, además de que lastimasen a alguien -dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro- se merece esto por sus actos heroicos

Trate de hablar… pero simplemente no salían las palabras:

-Gracias -le dije esbozando una sonrisa- enserio… gracias

-Gracias a usted, ahora disfruten su cena -dijo dando una reverencia- atenderé otros asuntos

-Disculpe -lo llamo Amanda- el vino de la cosecha Dufort ¿De casualidad es uno que comercian unos minotauros? ¿Con un sello de una flor de lis?

-Así es -dijo asintiendo- veo que es una conocedora de vinos

-De hecho, yo soy la que ayudó a fundar ese negocio, es de mi familia -dijo sonriendo- Amanda Bellerose Dufort a su servicio

-Oh, una Dufort, que gusto -dijo dando una reverencia- negocie con uno de sus repartidores, debo decir que cuando cate el vino quede maravillado, un vino de la manera tradicional es difícil de conseguir en Japón

-Me alegra que le haya gustado -dijo esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa- espero que a sus clientes les guste también

-Es uno de los vinos más solicitados, especialmente por los que nos han frecuentado a lo largo de los años y conocen cada vino

En ese momento llego el nekomata con una gran botella de vino dentro de una pequeña cubeta de hielo y rodeado de una tela, sujeta a la botella con un cordón:

-Bueno, su bebida ha llegado, ha sido un placer hablar con ambos, buen provecho -dijo dando una reverencia más y se retiro

Ahí Amanda abrió su menú y yo también para revisar desde las entradas hasta el postre, es una selección variada, y todo parece ser del estilo gourmet, no está enfocado a la gastronomía de algún país en específico, aunque una buena parte es comida japonesa, lo demás es más del estilo internacional:

-Robie -me llamo Amanda- ¿Qué te parece si compartimos un plato de sushi como entrada?

-Me encantaría -dije sonriéndole

Para eso el nekomata ya había servido el vino en cada copa, y justo estaba esperando a tomar la orden:

-De entrada, queremos el plato de diez piezas de sushi sobre la hoja de plátano -ordene a lo que el mesero comenzó a escribir- como plato principal el roast beef con verduras y patatas, junto a la salsa oscura y de postre… Amanda ¿Te gustaría probar los brownies de chocolate con helado?

-Por supuesto -dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa- de plato fuerte quiero las costillas de cordero con las verduras hervidas ¿Podemos ordenar la salsa de mostaza y miel?

-Claro que si -respondió asintiendo el nekomata- ¿Usted señor, gusta de ordenarla también?

-Si, quiero experimentar un poco con los sabores -dije sonriendo

-¿Seria todo?

-Si -dijo Amanda asintiendo

-Plato de sushi de entrada, Roast beef y costillas de cordero, y de postre dos brownies con helado ¿De vainilla o fresa?

-Vainilla -contestamos al mismo tiempo, al darnos cuenta de eso solo reímos ligeramente

-Excelente, en breve llegara su comida -en eso le entregamos ambos menús, quedando finalmente solos nosotros dos

-Es un buen lugar -dijo Amanda, analizando todo el establecimiento- parecías sorprendido por lo que dijo el señor Nashimira

-La verdad es que nunca me esperaría algo así -comente- una coincidencia de este estilo, como la sorpresa del vino que sirven es de tu familia

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió -dijo Amanda sonriendo

-Lo cierto es que nunca espero algo a cambio -comente tomando a la copa, moviéndola de lado a lado, apreciando el movimiento suave del líquido rojizo- cuando intervengo en cosas así, robos, asaltos, crímenes en general, lo único que hago es mi labor como soldado, las recompensas quedan de lado cuando alguien hace su deber

-Siempre tan noble y dedicado -dijo Amanda, casi suspirando, mirándome con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y teniendo su barbilla apoyada en sus manos- eres un gran hombre ¿Ya te lo eh dicho?

-Si Amanda, muchas veces -dije sonriéndole- y siempre agradezco esas dulces palabras -ahí fue que le di un pequeño trago al vino, es muy bueno, tiene un sabor algo diferente, pero es bueno

-¿Qué te parece? -pregunto Amanda sosteniendo también su copa

-Delicioso

Ella sonrió ampliamente y note como su cola se movía de lado a lado:

-Me alegra, si supieses los problemas por los que pasamos -dijo mirando al copa- problemas con las barracas, las cosechas, o hasta hacernos notar, al principio fueron reacios al vino tradicional, hasta que lo probaron -ahí Amanda también le dio un pequeño trago- luego de eso, querían comprar todas las existencias

-Nunca hay que subestimar la habilidad culinaria de los franceses, y mucho menos de una Dufort -comente a lo que Amanda rio ligeramente

Luego de eso, por un momento guardamos silencio, me quede apreciando a esa bella mujer frente a mí, entre las velas, esa tersa piel blanca que refleja la cálida luz de las velas, y su cabello castaño, tan bien arreglado y limpio, ese vestido… dios el vestido, que aunque la cubre por completo, resalta sus curvas y la hace ver tan femenina, tan hermosa, fue entonces que nuestros ojos se encontraron, parecía que ella también me estaba analizando, al tener contacto visual, sentí como el tiempo se detuvo, y el unico ruido que me acompañaba era el del latir de mi corazón.

Simplemente… me quede apreciándola, admirando sus ojos, esas bellas gemas de obsidiana negra, tan hermosos:

-Su comida -llego el nekomata, rompiendo el momento

-Oh, si, gracias -dije parpadeando varias veces, me saco de ese trance

Coloco el plato justo a un lado de las velas, moviendo un poco donde se sostienen, dos pequeños cuencos con la salsa de soya, y el par de palillos de madera, envueltos en una servilleta de tela:

-Buen provecho -dijo dando una reverencia

Tomamos los palitos de madera, y al separarlos cada uno de nosotros tomo una de las piezas de sushi, casi de manera sincronizada, ahí Amanda mojo la que ella tomo y extendió hacia mí:

-Se que va contra la etiqueta -comento- pero… ¡Abre grande!

Sonreí y acepté el sushi, ella tuvo especial cuidado en no dejarlo caer, y no meter demasiado los palillos en mi boca, ahí me tocaba a mi tomar otra pieza y darle de comer. Este sushi es muy diferente al que eh probado en algunos restaurantes pequeños, es como si el salmón se deshiciese en mi boca, y todo se mezclase en mi boca:

-Esta delicioso -comente

-Tiene un toque muy especial -dijo Amanda- es… no lo sé, pero es muy diferente a otro sushi, es muy bueno, Robie… dime ¿Has salido con alguna otra chica? -pregunto tomando otra pieza de sushi, y esta vez comiéndolo ella

-Bueno… si, eh salido con otras chicas, en mi juventud y hasta recientemente -comente recordando un poco

-¿A si? ¿Y quienes fueron? -pregunto curiosa, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante- me pregunto porque dejaron a alguien tan grandioso como tu

-Me halagas -dije sonriéndole- bueno, la verdad es que algunos fueron solo amoríos de verano, en otras ocasiones duramos un tiempo, pero bueno, nuestras ideas eran diferentes, además de que éramos muy jóvenes -dije recordando un poco- La primera fue una chica que conocí en mi secundaria, Alejandra, era tierna, algo tímida, siempre me daba cuenta cuando ella me miraba, y ella siempre se escondía

-¿Y se te declaro algún día? -pregunto Amanda

-Si, y fue lo que más me sorprendió -admití- fue mi primera relación… y ambos cometimos errores, solo lo dejare en que ella se tuvo que mudar de estado, la verdad es que esa chispa se había apagado rápido, aunque claro, tuvimos algunos días más alegres, luego de esa vez estuvo Kumi, a ella la conocí aquí, en Japón, de hecho, estaba en la fiesta de Valeria

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta -dijo extrañada sosteniendo su copa de vino y dándole un pequeño trago- ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

-Es amiga de Valeria, así que también fue invitada, igual solo la salude, aquello fue un amorío de verano, esa misma llama duro en aquella época, pero de esa relación aprendí muchas cosas, como aprovechar cada segundo, preparar el ambiente… planear bien una cita

-Hasta ahora esta cita ha sido maravillosa -dijo ella sonriendo- creo que aprendiste mucho

-Si, eso creo, ellas fueron mis únicas novias, hubo otra chica, pero eso fue una relación aún más corta que la considero más una amiga cercana, luego tuve esa cita con Bina; que más fue una apuesta; y Ana

-Ana… ¿Qué no era una de tus clientes a proteger? -pregunto de repente

-Así es -asentí- se notaba con la intención… pero bueno, yo ya tengo a alguien más en mente

-Me pregunto quién será -dijo ella sonriendo, volviendo a beber del vino, ahí tome otro bocado del sushi, sí que esta bueno

-Es alguien a quien estimo mucho -dije guiñándole- por cierto, Amanda ¿Has sabido algo de tus padres? Una vez me dijiste que vendrían a visitarte

-¡Oh, cierto! -exclamo- la verdad es que no me ha llegado alguna carta, pero dudo que hagan alguna cancelación o lo pospongan más tiempo, quizás y esta semana nos visiten

-Entiendo ¿Cómo es tu padre? Eh visto minotauros en la corporación, pero no me eh dado el tiempo de charlar con ellos, y no sé qué tan diferentes sean los machos

-Bueno, mi papá es un gran minotauro de casi tres metros… o si son tres metros -dijo llevando su dedo a su barbilla, pensando… por mi parte no puedo imaginarme a algo así de grande, ni siquiera sé si cabra en el apartamento- pero bueno, si, es muy alto; mucho más que yo; su pelaje es de color castaño como el de mis piernas, y en los machos los cubren casi por completo, sus cuernos en vez de ser hacia arriba como los míos están doblados hacia adelante, una vez me dijo que llego a usarlos para herir a otro minotauro que lo ataco, no lo dudo, mi papá es muy hábil en la lucha, no por nada es el encargado de la seguridad de la comuna y entrenar a los guerreros -esto va de mal en peor…- Es algo rudo con ellos ¡Pero me quiere mucho! Siempre ha estado ahí para mí, enseñándome de todo, él fue el que me introdujo en el combate Minos

-Si… ya me imagino ¿No fue muy duro contigo?

-A veces, pero sabía que era para hacerme fuerte, no porque no me quisiera, aunque con los otros minotauros si era muy rudo, a veces hasta los castigaba con hacerlos cargar troncos de madera y que corriesen ¡Pero no quita que sea el mejor padre del mundo!

-¿Y no sabes que ha hecho con algún pretendiente tuyo?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo si tenía algún pretendiente -dijo tomando otro sushi de salmón- lo siento… no recuerdo bien si tuve alguna pareja o pretendiente…

-N-No te preocupes Amanda -dije sonriéndole… si es como el padre protector… creo que es lo que me espera… y no ayuda que no recuerde sus pretendientes, el fácilmente pudo amenazarlos y Amanda no se daría cuenta, ten piedad de mí, señor- Dices que el entrenaba a los minotauros ¿Que clase de arma usaba?

-Una reliquia familia, el hacha de mandoble de los Dufort, es un gran hacha de metro ochenta de largo -dios... esa cosa podría ser una alabarda fácilmente- Es un arma que ha pasado por cada miembro de la familia, dice la tradición, que pasara a los descendientes cuando el _pater familias_ sea incapaz de blandirla en combate, ahi es cuando se marca la siguiente generación

-Wow, es un detalle interesante de tu cultura -dije asintiendo- ¿Y tu padre la usaba en entrenamientos?

-Si, aunque esa arma tiene mucho filo, asi que solo la usaba para algunos entrenamientos con armadura o demostraciones

-Ya veo, no hay que poner la vida de tus alumnos, no es como que pueda partir a alguien a la mitad... ¿O ya lo hizo?

-No -dijo riendo ligeramente- o no que yo sepa...

Esto va de mal en peor... espero que su madre sea algo mas tranquila

-B-Bueno, se no ta que tu padre es de caracter... ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Oh, ella en realidad es muy similar a mi -dijo sonriendo, ahí suspire y tome otro más del sushi, dejando el ultimo para Amanda- creo que tenemos una misma estatura, aunque su cabello es oscuro ¡Ella es muy amable! Siempre me tuvo paciencia, y enseño muchas cosas… la extraño, a ellos y mi hermanita

-Ya verás que vendrán, Amanda, y me asegurare de ser un buen anfitrión con ellos -dije sonriéndole, tome el ultimo rollo de sushi y lo moje en la soya- abre grande

-Ya lo eres, Robie -dijo

Ella sonrió y abrió su boca, cerrando sus ojos, yo solo coloque con cuidado el sushi en su boca y ella la cerro, masticándolo y mostrando un sonrojo:

-Muchas gracias, _cher_

-No es nada, Amanda

Pocos minutos pasaron y el mesero llego con una gran bandeja, retiro el plato, palillos y salsa de soya, dejando ahora el platillo fuerte, las costillas y el roast beef, junto a un cuenco para salsa y otros dos donde la mostaza de miel se encuentra:

-Buen provecho ¿Gustan de algo más?

-No, así estamos bien -respondí con una sonrisa- gracias

El solo dio una reverencia, retirándose con la bandeja y plato de sushi, justo ahí tomé el tenedor y cuchillo; ambos envueltos en una fina servilleta de tela; y pronto comenzamos a cenar, esta carne está muy buena, si, hice bien en escoger este restaurante:

-Robie, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo sigues con tu prótesis? -pregunto sonriendo tímidamente- sé que es un tema delicado… pero solo quiero saber si sigues progresando bien

-No te preocupes Amanda, aprecio mucho que te preocupes -dije sonriéndole- la verdad es que si, eh progresado mucho, cada día la prótesis se siente como algo más de mí, y no una cosa aparte… es difícil de explicar, pero es como si cada vez perteneciese aún más a mí, además de eso es que los doctores arreglaron algunos fallos de energía

-Oh, sí, creo recordar eso -dijo mirando hacia arriba con su dedo en su barbilla, es adorable, siempre hace eso cuando escarba en su memoria- lo recuerdo cuando visitamos a Aki una vez ¿Entonces ya no se apaga?

-Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho; y eso que tuve una misión ruda; eso solo debe ser una buena señal

-¡Me alegro mucho! -dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Eso solo significa que todo va mucho mejor

-Así es, a veces no creo lo que sucedió -dije mirando hacia abajo, hacia mi prótesis- pero… me alegro de que esto haya podido ocurrir, no a todos se les da la oportunidad de volver a caminar

-Tú te lo merecías, Robie -dijo sonriendo- hiciste tanto por tu nación y apenas llegaste a este país, también lo hiciste, por eso te admiro

-Gracias Amanda, aprecio las palabras

Ahí nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar, y ambos tan solo sonreímos, puedo contemplarla por horas, es tan bella.

La cena continuo con algunas bromas, comentarios y charla tranquila, amena, siendo que en varias ocasiones le saque una hermosa sonrisa a Amanda, o ella a mí con su ternura y sus comentarios tan dulces. Y hablando de dulce, había llegado el postre.

Terminado el plato fuerte y con las copas de vino ya a menos de la mitad, continuamos con el postre, y no hubo mejor manera de concluir la cena, con un brownie de chocolate tan delicioso, y con el helado de vainilla que le daba un toque muy bueno al mezclarlo con el pan sabor a chocolate, simplemente único.

Y ver a Amanda disfrutar tanto de su postre lo volvía mejor, ella es tan linda, si, quizás se maraville con cosas tan simples y para algunos mundanas… pero es lo que más me gusta de ella, la simpleza que le parece tan asombrosa, su sonrisa ante cada situación.

Su humanidad.

Me hace sentir tan… tan vivo, tantos desastres, tantas muertes, tantas heridas… y hoy tengo la oportunidad de compartir una cena, una cita con una mujer tan pura como ella, compartir días enteros, demostrándome que me aprecia, que cuando dice que me admira, no es una simple palabra vacía…

Estoy enamorado… locamente enamorado.

Antes de darme cuenta la cena acabo, y la cuenta llego, para eso habíamos terminado nuestro postre y vino, al entregarme la cuenta me di cuenta de que era algo como lo que tenía estimado… a veces es bueno recibir estos agradecimientos.

Con la cuenta pagada me puse de pie, y salí junto a Amanda del restaurante:

-¿Quieres que tomemos un taxi?

-No -respondió Amanda- quiero… solo quiero disfrutar este tiempo contigo.

Sonreí y con ello empezamos nuestro camino hacia nuestro hogar, asegurándome de tomar un camino que nos llevase a Ueno… yo… creo que será el mejor lugar.

Esta vez no caminamos unidos por nuestros brazos, pero en más de una ocasión nuestras manos se rozaron Amanda en ocasiones se disculpaba, pero nunca trato de alejarse.

Pronto llegamos a Ueno, y cruzando por uno de los puentes que nos lleva al islote, decidí romper el silencio:

-Es una hermosa noche ¿Verdad?

-Así es -dijo asintiendo lentamente- la brisa fresca, el lago reflejando la luna -ahí Amanda se detuvo, volteando al lago, donde como ella dijo, el astro rey era reflejado a la perfección, como si de un gigantesco espejo se tratase- es simplemente… muy bello, pareciese como si la misma luna nos sonriese

-Es una escena de postal, y aunque la luna parece una gran sonrisa… no se compara a la tuya -dije poniéndome de pie, a su lado

-G-Gracias Robie -dijo volteando a verme- esas palabras siempre me hacen sentir muy feliz -dijo sonriendo

-Y esa sonrisa me hace sentir en las nubes -dije mirándola a esas bellas gemas de obsidiana- como si un ángel estuviese frente a mi

-¿E-Enserio? ¿T-Te hago sentir eso? -cuestiono, sin romper el contacto visual

Justo en ese momento una pequeña brisa llego hasta nosotros, moviendo las ramas de los árboles, los cerezos ya no presentan sus flores, pero sus delgadas ramas hacen que los tenues rayos de la luz lunar pasen, formando una escena idílica:

-Si Amanda -dije asintiendo, acercándome un poco más a ella, mirándola a esos hermosos ojos, las ventanas del alma más pura que eh conocido- tu sonrisa es tu sello personal, la sonrisa de la mujer más pura, más noble, humilde… de una de las mejores personas que eh conocido en toda mi vida -dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla, ella simplemente dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, incrédula de lo que escuchaba ahora mismo- eres la persona que ilumina mis días, una persona que me ha hecho sentir tanto… cuando me creía herido por la guerra, cuando a veces me sentía solo… y ahora, contigo, siento… ya no me siento así, siento en verdad que... que puedo ser alguien mas, una mejor persona, tener una mejor vida… Amanda, yo… yo quiero ser el que te haga sonreír, el que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Roberto… ¿t-tú? -pero no pudo terminar de hablar

Justo cuando esa palabra salió de su boca, corte la poca distancia entre nosotros, uniendo nuestros labios.

La sujete con cuidado de su barbilla, mientras que mi otra mano se posó en su cintura. El movimiento fue repentino, y ella dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y cuando por un segundo me cruzo la idea de que quizás ella me rechazaría, que me empujaría… no lo hizo.

Sentí como ella entonces poso sus brazos sobre mis hombros, abrazando mi cuello, y acariciando suavemente mi nuca. Ahí fue que solté su barbilla y coloqué mi mano en su nuca, acariciando su suave cabellera.

Por un momento, sentía como si volara, como si todas mis cargas desapareciesen y lo único que existe ahora mismo es el calor que emana, el dulce aroma de su fragancia... el sabor de sus labios. Conforme el beso proseguía, mas apasionado se volvía, con ella sujetando mi cabeza, y acariciando mi cabeza, sentí como ella trato de separarse para recuperar el aire, pero decidí por acabar con esto con una inyección de adrenalina.

Me adelante, y la sujete de su cadera, pegándola conmigo y uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios, pero esta vez, introduje mi lengua en su boca. Ella ante esto tomo el aire con su nariz, sentí como su cuerpo se entumeció por un segundo, además de que había soltado mi cabeza, pero aun mantenía sus brazos apoyados sobre mis hombros. Luego de unos segundos, ella se relajó, cediendo hasta que decidí cortar con el beso.

Ya cuando nos separamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, con ella mirándome con esta pequeña sonrisa adorable, pero una clara expresión de sorpresa, mientras que yo la miraba con una sonrisa confiada... acaba de ser el mejor beso de mi vida, y espero que el de ella también:

-Amanda... –Hablé - ... ¿tú quisieras...?

Pero antes de que terminase, ella colocó su dedo sobre mis labios:

-Sí... – Ahí, bajó sus brazos, y unió sus manos con las mías- Para siempre…

Esa respuesta aceleró mi corazón.

La emoción nos inundaba, y unimos nuestros labios una vez más, esta vez en un beso más pausado, parsimonioso, degustando ese efímero pero glorioso parpadeo en la infinidad de la existencia. Me siento en las nubes, esto es verdadera felicidad, amor puro...

El inicio de una nueva vida…

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** puff… valla capitulo ¿No les parece?_

 _Y no, no están soñando, ya sucedió, Roberto y Amanda acaban de confesarse, acaban de unir sus labios y demostrado lo que sienten el uno por el otro con ese acto universal del amor._

 _¿Por qué hasta ahora? Preguntaran ¿Por qué luego de 36 capítulos? Bueno, mi intención desde el inicio fue crear una historia de amor donde se palpe ese sentimiento, donde no ocurra como en varias historias, o el mismo manga, donde con un par de palabras bonitas y actos, el amor les llega de la noche a la mañana._

 _Quizás lo extendí de más, quizás me tome demasiado tiempo o pudo haberse dado antes, pero quería que se sintiese el amor entre los personajes, pues en el caso de Roberto, era más que obvio que la vaquita lo cautivaba desde el inicio, pero no fue hasta el capítulo 27 donde Amanda empezó a sentir verdaderos sentimientos de amor por Roberto._

 _No fue hasta diez capítulos atrás que la vaquita sentía algo más que una fuerte amistad por el soldado._

 _Pero cuando el amor llego, no se quedó esperando a que el actuara._

 _Se lo demostró con esos gestos tan pequeños pero significativos para el soldado, y que Roberto no dejo pasar de alto, y ahora mismo, con ese momento privado en el parque Ueno, frente al gran lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna, que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos, y hasta se dejaron llevar un poco con esos besos._

 _Quizás y me quede corto con la manera en que llegaron hasta ahora; esos momentos donde se conocieron, cuando discutieron por lo que Roberto le oculto a Amanda, esa reconciliación y hasta cuando Ana parecía ser una amenaza para la relación de ambos, y más aún cuando Roberto estuvo una semana fuera, pero, aun así, ambos siguen juntos. Y tal vez estan pensando ¿Acaso es tu manera de justificarte? No, solo les estoy platicando el plan que era desde el principio de la historia._

 _Creo que los sentimientos no se hubiesen desarrollado tanto con solo diez capítulos, 20, o hasta 25, y creo que este momento es el indicado._

 _¿Entonces que, ya se acabó el fic? Para nada, apenas comienza… *le avientan tomates* ¡Es un decir!_

 _Pero bueno, ya fuera de explicaciones y para ya terminar estas notas, les agradezco a los leales lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, lo que tanto ansiaban ya llego, y todo gracias a ustedes por su apoyo, a **Los Extraditables** , **Brandonboss73** (ojala te guste al referencia), **OTAKUFire** , **Chariklo** , y todos aquellos que han añadido la historia a follows y favoritos, y los que pasan sin alguna cuenta en el sitio, muchas gracias, y ojalá disfruten lo que se viene en el fic._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	38. Chapter 38

Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp

* * *

Soldado 38

* * *

Ese segundo beso más pausado continuo hasta que ambos lo cortaron, si bien la minotauro no tenía experiencia alguna, el soldado la había guiado y de manera casi instintiva, Amanda había seguido el ritmo, luego de romper el beso, ambos solo se miraron por un momento bajo la luz de la luna.

Ahí ambos se unieron en un cálido abrazo y al separarse volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, para luego dirigirse a la morada que comparten.

Una caminata silenciosa, pero el aura que emanaba esa pareja era muy clara, sus manos unidas en un agarre firme, caminando al mismo ritmo, cerca del uno con el otro.

Pronto arribaron al apartamento y el único momento en que soltaron sus manos, fue cuando la minotauro ingreso al dormitorio, pero no sin antes, desearse las buenas noches y compartir un último beso:

-Buenas noches Roberto, duerme bien

-Igualmente Amanda, que tengas dulces sueños

-Ahora mismo… esto es un sueño hecho realidad

El soldado sonrió ampliamente ante las dulces palabras de la minotauro, la cual soltó una pequeña risa al ver la reacción del soldado, luego de ello, Amanda ingreso al dormitorio y Roberto se dejó caer en la cama de la sala.

La felicidad inundaba a la pareja, tanto que les costó dormir en un principio por la enorme emoción que sentían, pero pronto ambos se rindieron a los reinos de Morfeo, y cayeron en un dulce sueño…

O eso aparentaba el soldado…

…

Luego de aquella velada, de aquella confesión entre Roberto y Amanda, cada uno estaba en su cama, descansando plácidamente.

Pero aun con todo esto, la psique siempre juega en contra del soldado.

Amanda dormía plácidamente, con una gran sonrisa y teniendo en su mente, aquel momento donde Roberto unió sus labios con los de ella.

Pero pasada la media noche, un fuerte golpe y grito la despertó, se extrañó pues esos sonidos no provenían de los cuartos de sus vecinos, sino de la misma sala donde Roberto se supone, está descansando.

Extrañada, se levantó la minotauro, y pronto la idea de que Roberto quizás se haya caído, o este teniendo alguna problemática con su prótesis, así que acudió a toda prisa:

-¿Robie, _cher_? -salió del dormitorio- ¿Sucede algo?...

Pero entonces lo vio en el suelo, pegando su espalda contra la cama, con una respiración agitada y la mirada clavada en la nada:

-¿Robie? ¿Qué pasa?

El mexicano tan solo respondió con un fuerte grito de pánico asustando a la minotauro, causándole un sobresalto:

-¡L-¡L-¡Las armas, de todos lados! ¡Pérez… al suelo imbécil! Mi carabina… ¿¡Donde esta!? –gritaba mirando y palpando al suelo, manteniendo la cabeza baja, como si tratara de evitar disparos

La psique, ese lado tan complejo de cada persona, le traía los recuerdos de eventos pasados, quizás su última misión, relacionado a la herida en su costado, sea lo que sea, le estaba causando problemas al soldado, regresándolo a la misión que pensó sería la última:

-Robie ¿Qué te sucede? Estas en el departamento… ¿De qué hab—

De nuevo se vio interrumpida por los gritos del soldado asustado:

-Voy a morir… voy a morir… ¡Voy a morir! –gritaba llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, su mente no dejaba de replicar aquellos disparos y gritos, acompañados del miedo

Amanda corrió hasta su anfitrión, quedando al frente, acerco su mano, pero la alejo cuando de nuevo, Roberto grito de pavor. Ella no sabía que hacer:

-Roberto… cálmate, por favor, me estas asustando

El mexicano no podía escuchar tales palabras, estaba muy sumergido en esas pesadillas que vive en carne propia, el seguía gritando, sudando y presentando esos escalofríos, el pavor le dominaba y Amanda no sabía que hacer:

-¡De todos lados! ¡Vienen de todos lados! –gritaba repetidamente, se cubría su cabeza con manos temblorosas, sudando y con respiración agitada

-¡Roberto cálmate!… ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero esas palabras no produjeron nada, el mexicano solo seguía con sus gritos, algunos más agudos y otros más fuertes, sus ojos se perdían en la nada y la minotauro seguía paralizada, ahí entonces lo sujeto de sus hombros a lo cual el mexicano comenzó a moverse… su mente interpreto esto como un sicario tratando de someterlo:

-¡Roberto tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo, Amanda!... por favor… cálmate –la voz casi quebrada de la minotauro y sus ojos humedecidos por la preocupación de ver a su amigo en ese estado funcionaron

Roberto entonces centro sus ojos en los de Amanda, su respiración aún era agitada, su sudor helado y escalofríos presentes pero su mente se calmó, dejando atrás las armas rugiendo, los gritos de sus compañeros y las balas rosando su cabeza el soldado logro calmarse:

-A-A-A-Amanda… ¿Qué paso?... mierda… otra vez, lamento que me hayas… visto así –dijo el mexicano dándose una idea de lo que sucedió

-¿Qué sucedió Robie? ¿Por qué gritabas eso?

-Amanda… eso… es algo que debo tratar contigo, solo dame tiempo… déjame ponerme de pie –dijo tratando de pararse, pero cayendo de nuevo al suelo, su prótesis estaba completamente tiesa y su pierna izquierda temblorosa

Amanda lo miraba completamente preocupada, teniendo a su amado en ese estado tan vulnerable, respirando agitado, sudado y buscando la manera de siquiera poder levantarse, en ese estado tan deplorable, el instinto maternal tan fuerte en ella la impulso a abrazarlo, transfiriéndole su calor y seguridad.

El soldado no tardo en corresponder al abrazo, rodeando a la minotauro con fuerza, evitando que ella se despegara de él, en silencio ambos permanecieron unidos por unos minutos, hasta que la minotauro se separó del soldado, le sonrió a este; y sin previo aviso; lo cargo.

Agachándose y pasando sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y espalda lo levanto, como si cargase a un niño, Roberto se sorprendió ante el movimiento repentino de Amanda, y la facilidad con que lo cargaba:

-A-A-Amada… bájame, puedo caminar

-No, no puedes Robie… puedo sentir tus escalofríos y sudor helado, déjame llevarte al dormitorio, ahí descansaras mejor

-Está bien… pero bájame, ya pued-

-Solo cálmate –dijo Amanda a Roberto- deja que te lleve al cuarto, ya estamos aquí –dijo abriendo la puerta

Roberto tan solo desvió la mirada sonrojado, Amanda por su lado sonrió porque su anfitrión ya no se opuso a que lo llevara en brazos.

Ya en el dormitorio, dejo al soldado sentado en la orilla de la cama, ahí, Roberto hizo su propio ejercicio para calmarse, consistiendo en una respiración controlada, y movimiento de manos y dedos, hasta cerrar sus ojos y calmar su mente.

Al poco tiempo lo consiguió, para encontrarse con Amanda a su lado, mirándolo expectante:

-P-Perdona por el susto, Amanda… ya paso

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué gritabas todo eso?

-Es… creo que no podía ocultarlo -dijo el soldado sonriendo para sí, luego regresando a una mueca seria- Amanda… sé que te prometí ninguna mentira, pero esto… esto lo quería tratar contigo más adelante, es… es solo que no quería espantarte, o que me dejaras de lado

-Nunca haría eso, Robie -dijo tomando las manos del soldado, mirándolo a los ojos y reglando su cálida sonrisa- Puedes decirme lo que sea, y yo haré lo que sea para ayudarte

El soldado la miro incrédulo, pero pronto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que ella hablaba con completa sinceridad:

-Gracias Amanda -ahí el soldado suspiro- yo… sufro de trastorno de estrés postraumático -admitió el soldado, mirando a la minotauro a los ojos- es un trastorno psicológico, arraigado a algunas experiencias traumáticas… en mi caso, vuelven recuerdos de mis misiones más cruentas en el ejercito… o de la misión que me arrebato una parte de mi -dijo mirando a su prótesis- n-no puedo predecirlas, a veces suceden luego de un enfrentamiento, con un pequeño detonante y hasta se pueden dar a la luz del día, solo eh pasado por una situación así

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Robie? -pregunto la minotauro, genuinamente preocupada- P-Pudo darse una situación, y yo no hubiese sabido que hacer… ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustada al verte así

-Lo se… y lo siento -dijo el soldado bajando al mirada, al ver al a minotauro con ese semblante de preocupación- es solo… yo no quería preocuparte, que me vieras diferente… algo así espanta a la gente, y no quería que te sintieras insegura conmigo

-Robie… está bien, te entiendo -dijo la minotauro sonriéndole- yo… admito que eh hecho cosas así con algunas personas, esconder mi amnesia… sé que está mal, pero entiendo el temor de que la gente te trate diferente por tener una condición así, que te vean como alguien menos, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional -dijo la minotauro sonriendo- has sido aquel por el cual mi tratamiento ha progresado tan bien, y con el cual guardo tan bellas memorias, ahora me toca ayudarte

-Amanda… muchas gracias -dijo el soldado sonriéndole- no sabes lo que eso significa para mi

-¿Tienes medicinas que tomar?

-Las tenía -admitió el soldado- en México me entregaron algunas, pero se acabaron, mañana asistiré con los doctores… ya viene siendo mucho tiempo con estos ataques -dijo el soldado- quería ir después de que te lo dijera, planeaba hacerlo por la tarde, en un ambiente agradable, pero… bueno, hoy se ha dado

-No te preocupes _cher_ -dijo la minotauro, sonriéndole a su querido soldado- yo aquí estoy para ayudarte, así como has hecho conmigo ¿Cómo sería tu pareja si no te mostrase mi apoyo?

-Y te lo agradezco… _chere_ -dijo el soldado con su mejor pronunciación en francés

-¿Sabías a que me refería con _cher_? -cuestiono Amanda, sonrojada

-Antes de dormir revise el traductor en mi celular, admito que tenía sospechas, pues es una palabra tan bonita y la pronunciabas de esa manera tan especial, que no podía ser más que un cumplido

La minotauro solo se sonrojo, desviando la mirada, ahí el soldado se acercó a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla:

-Bueno -dijo el soldado- c-creo que es hora de dormir, volveré a mi cama

-Robie -dijo la minotauro, sin soltar sus manos- ¿Q-Q-Quieres dormir conmigo? -pregunto la minotauro sonrojada- es… no quiero que sufras de ningún ataque y si estás aquí, podre calmarte más rápido

El solado la miro a sus ojos oscuros, que reflejaban la luz lunar junto a su tersa piel blanca, ahí el soldado sonrió y asintió ligeramente:

-Está bien, aprecio tu ayuda querida

La minotauro sonrió ampliamente agitando su cola de lado a lado.

Amanda fue a la sala para tomar las almohadas del soldado, regresando al dormitorio, le entrego las almohadas a Roberto y este se recostó del lado derecho de la cama, mientas la minotauro del lado izquierdo, ya recostados ambos se giraron para verse de frente:

-Buenas noches cher -dijo Amanda- duerme bien, y no temas, aquí estoy, contigo

-Gracias querida -sonrió el soldado- descansa

Ahí ambos se sonrieron, y pronto se quedaron dormidos, conforme la noche progreso, ambos se movieron para acomodarse mejor, acabando unidos en un abrazo, siendo el soldado quien abrazaba a la minotauro desde el frente, teniendo su cabeza cerca del pecho de la minotauro, y esta, teniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del soldado, siendo que, en ocasiones, la acariciaba con delicadeza, y hasta su cola que enrollo la pierna de carne y hueso del soldado.

Ambos, sumergidos en los reinos de Morfeo, esbozaban una tierna sonrisa, producto del calor que comparten, el apoyo incondicional, y la felicidad de tenerse el uno para el otro…

* * *

 **POV Roberto.**

* * *

La luz del sol marco el inicio del día, siendo también la responsable de despertarme.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, para pronto toparme con que me había quedado dormido a un lado de Amanda, y ella descansaba a mi lado, ahí me detuve a admirarla… hasta dormida parece el ángel más bello, anexa a todo en el mundo, duerme plácidamente.

Es tan tierna.

No pude evitar plantarle un beso en su frente y recostarme boca arriba, llevando ambas manos tras mi cabeza y admirando el techo, para sumergirme en mi mente… sufrí de otro ataque.

Y esta vez Amanda me escucho, no comparado a las otras ocasiones… necesito tratarlo con un psicólogo, esto no puede ser sano para mí, ni para los que me rodean. Ahí voltee con Amanda, la cual solo se acomodó un poco, abrazando ese oso de peluche que le compre hace ya un tiempo, y esbozando una sonrisa… no… no quiero que esto la afecte, ella no se merece esto.

Regrese mi mirada al techo… recordando lo de la noche pasada, nuestra confesión mutua… tengo que mejorar, no solo por mí, sino para ella también.

Decidí ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño con un cambio de ropa, todo esto, sin despertar a la bella durmiente que descansa en mi cama. Pronto entre al baño y tomando una bien merecida ducha, me asee por completo.

Limpio y arreglado, me dirigí a la cocina, donde preparé el desayuno para Amanda y para mí. Y justo cuando termine, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Apagué el fuego de la estufa y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla recibí a una harpía de correos:

-¡Hey, hola! -saludo la chica, es la que siempre viene a entregar- Tu debes ser Roberto, el anfitrión de Amanda ¿Verdad?

-El único -le sonreí- ¿Tu eres… Harumi?

-¡Exacto! Amanda te conto de mi ¿Verdad?

-Siempre lo hace -dije riendo un poco- le gusta hablar de su amiga que la acompaña al gimnasio y con quien comparte charlas

-Es alguien agradable ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y bueno, hablando de ella -dijo entregándome unos sobres- hay dos para ella, y tres para usted

-Excelente, muchas gracias

-Salúdela de mi parte ¡Hasta luego!

Me despedí de la harpía y esta simplemente desapareció en las escaleras que llevan al techo del edificio, es una chica agradable, me alegro de que Amanda haga buenas amistades.

Entre revisando mi correo, y dejando el de Amanda a un lado de su plato, impuestos que tengo que pagar, facturas, un correo de… la gobernadora.

Pronto me senté y abrí ese primero, no era más que una carta de agradecimiento con el sello imperial, quizás pueda ser un simple agradecimiento rutinario, pero estos gestos siempre los agradeceré, solo cumplía con mi labor.

Luego de eso revise lo de las facturas e impuestos, es mucho dinero, pero juntándolo todo, es normal que de tanto. En ese momento saqué mi celular y abrí mi cuenta bancaria para ver cuanto tengo en esta; gracias a los bonos y a que recién me depositaron la segunda quincena; tengo lo suficiente para cubrir estos gastos, además de que sobra lo suficiente para darle un buen abasto a la alacena, y sigue sobrando un poco, el bono de ese tipo del almacén y Alexa simplemente me dio un buen apoyo monetario.

Justo en eso, Amanda salió del dormitorio:

-Buenos días, angelito -salude

-Buenos días, mi valiente guerrero -respondió tallando uno de sus ojos, pero sonriéndome- Oh el desayuno ya está listo -dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias Robie

-Lo mejor solo para ti -dije poniéndome de pie- por cierto, tienes correo

-¿Enserio?... ¡La carta de la universidad! -exclamo emocionada, al revisar ambas cartas, sonrió cuando encontró una- ¡Si, es esta!

-¿Qué dice?

-Ya voy -ella busco por un cuchillo o algo con que abrirla; estaba a punto de darle un cuchillo; pero ella entonces uso uno de sus cuernos para abrir el sobre

-Ingenioso -comente

-Gracias, ahora veamos -dijo sacando la carta, al plegarla y leerla por completo, la bajo lentamente

-¿Amanda? ¿Sucede algo?

-Me… ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Robie, me aceptaron! -dijo poniéndose de pie emocionada

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

Ahí me puse de pie y me uní a su júbilo, la abrace con fuerza, tanta, que incluso la levante, y ella solo dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa:

-¡Voy a la universidad! -dijo emocionada en el aire, abrazándome por detrás de mi nuca- Al fin podre aprender más de la nueva tecnología, y trabajar

-Hay tantas cosas que te sorprenderán -dije sonriéndole- ¿Cuándo entras?

-Es… oh…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hasta el próximo año, para ajustarse al semestre ordinario… aunque aquí dice que puedo asistir a un curso preliminar -dijo mirándome- algo para enseñarme lo más básico y prepararme para el semestre oficial

-Eso me parece más que perfecto, no te preocupes por el tiempo, Amanda -dije tomándola de su barbilla- ya llegara el momento, y ya verás que serás de la mejor de la clase

Ella solo pudo reír ante ese cumplido, mostrando un sonrojo evidente, ahí la acerque conmigo y compartimos un beso, algo prolongado, pero un beso cariñoso:

-Adoro cuando nos besamos -dijo ella con una sonrisa- siento como… como si volase

-El sentimiento es mutuo -dije- es apasionante… ¿Qué dice la otra carta?

-Oh, esta parece de mi familia

Ahí ella volvió a usar el truco de su cuerno y saco la carta, lo que era una tenue sonrisa se extendió aún más:

-¡Es de ellos! Parece que mañana es cuando vendrán a visitarnos -dijo leyendo la carta- sí, mañana mismo, bueno, al menos tenemos un día para preparar algo ¿No?

-Así es -dije pasando saliva… el solo recordar que su padre mide tres metros hace esto más incómodo- podemos preparar una comida digna para tus padres y hermanita, pero antes desayunemos ¿Sí?

-¡Claro! -dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento- Huele delicioso, muchas gracias Robie

-No es nada Amanda -dije ahí tomando parte de mi desayuno

Es el mismo en ambos casos, huevos estrellados, frijoles, tocino, verduras salteadas y pan tostado para ambos. Tome algo del huevo y lo puse en el pan tostado, y acerque a la boca de Amanda:

-Abre grande -dije sonriéndole

Ella me imito y ambos nos dimos el primer bocado, solo nos sonreímos ante ese tierno gesto y continuamos disfrutando del desayuno.

Ahora solo se puede sentir este ambiente tan… tan agradable, con nuestras miradas uniéndose en ocasiones, sonriéndonos y a veces compartiendo el desayuno, es… es el amor, así de simple.

Para cuando terminamos de desayunar, tocaba la hora de lavar los trastes, y esta vez los lavamos juntos:

-Amanda

-¿Sí?

-Tus padres… bueno… Hay que anunciarles sobre lo nuestro… ¿Crees que lo tomen bien?

-Pues… no estoy segura -admitió mirándome con una sonrisa insegura- mi madre es muy comprensiva, y hubo ocasiones donde charle con ella por teléfono, así que sabe muy bien que eres un maravilloso anfitrión… pero mi padre… no lo sé ¡Pero no creo que pase nada! Tu eres un gran hombre, el estará contento contigo

-¿Crees que así sea? -si su padre es protector… creo que se cómo piensa, así me portaba con mi hermana y sus novios o pretendientes

-Quizás no lo diga al inicio, pero sé que con el tiempo le caerás bien -dijo sonriendo- puede que mi padre si sea algo protector, pero él sabe identificar a una buena persona

-Eso espero Amanda, no quisiera que un cuerno atraviese mi cuello

-Él no es tan salvaje, Robie -dijo secando su plato- usaría su hacha… aunque creo que no cambia mucho

-Para nada…

-¡Pero no te desanimes! -dijo volteando conmigo, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros, como si fuese a abrazarme- Yo sé que te ganaras su confianza, eres una persona maravillosa, yo sé que todo ira bien, tendrás mi apoyo

-Gracias querida -dije besando su frente- daré lo mejor para impresionarlos.

-Se que lo harás Robie -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- por cierto, creo que la alacena y refrigerador están algo vacíos, sería el mejor momento para resurtir ¿No crees?

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor -dije dándole un beso en su frente- además podremos comprar lo necesario para preparar una comida especial para la visita de tus padres

-No te preocupes por ello, yo puedo prepararlo

-¡Nada de eso! -me adelante a responder- soy tu anfitrión, tu pareja ¿Qué visión tendrán de mi si te ven en la cocina? Dudo que una positiva, yo preparare un buen asado para ellos

-¿Seguro? No creo que se molesten…

-Muy seguro, no te preocupes Amanda, quizás no será carne al carbón, pero al horno y plancha queda muy bien -le sonreí- además, podremos también comprar lo necesario para los niños

-¡Claro! Los pequeños, no podría olvidarlos -dijo sonriendo- iré a cambiarme y tomar mi billetera, tengo que aportar a la casa

Yo solo le sonreí a lo que ella me devolvió el gesto, caminando hacia el dormitorio. Ahí suspire con una enorme sonrisa… es el inicio de una nueva vida.

Luego de que ella saliese algo más arreglada yo ingrese para tomar una camisa blanca y sobre esta el antiguo uniforme del ejercito que usaba, hace ya un tiempo que no lo saco del armario. Con pantalón, bota y gorra puesta salí de la recamara, ahí tomé mi billetera y celular:

-Todo listo -dije saliendo del dormitorio

- _¡Oh la la!_ Que apuesto -dijo caminando hacia mi

-Lo sé, el uniforme solo lo resalta -dije sonriendo con orgullo

Ella solo dejo escapar una risita y me envolvió en sus brazos, ahí compartimos un cálido abrazo, es increíble, me hace sentir tan tranquilo con tan solo sentirla aquí, a mi lado.

Luego de ello nos miramos con amplias sonrisas y salimos del apartamento, en dirección al centro comercial más cercano, apenas pisando la acera unimos nuestras manos y Amanda se acercó conmigo, para caminar juntos, yo solo sonreí… creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto:

-Estaba pensando -dije luego de pasar unas cuadras- lo que mencionabas de las verduras y carne ¿A tus padres no les molestaría?

-Para nada, como dije, somos omnívoros -explico ella- podemos comer todo tipo de carne, solo que las cocciones del estilo término medio o poco hecho nos pueden caer algo pesadas -dijo pasando su mano por su abdomen- pero nada importante, un secretito -dijo acercándose a mi oído, que ella no hizo más que bajar su cabeza un poco- mi papa adora las costillas de res agridulces

-¿Enserio? -pregunté- pensé que serían más platos franceses

-¡Claro que sí! Pero un día llegaron unos extranjeros a la comuna en Francia, y trajeron algo de su comida, creo que eran americanos… no recuerdo bien, pero sé que hablaban inglés, aquel día le dieron a probar de esas, y siempre que puede, mi madre las prepara, o el mismo

-Interesante -dije asintiendo ligeramente- bueno, creo que igual y le será una agradable sorpresa que el anfitrión de su hija prepare unas buenas costillas agridulces ¿No crees?

-Una enorme coincidencia, además de grata sorpresa -dijo ella guiñando, luego de eso dejamos escapar un par de carcajadas

-¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿No tiene algún platillo favorito?

-Adora las ensaladas, pero prefiere mucho las que tienen algunos pedacitos de carne -dijo sonriendo- pero su preferida son cuando vienen con pescado

-Bueno, ya van dos platillos anotados -dije sonriendo- ¿Qué hay de tu hermanita?

-¡Ella come de todo! -dijo sonriendo- cuando me fui dejo de quejarse de sus vegetales, aunque, adora los cruasán, pero especialmente bañados en azúcar, o con chocolate derretido -dijo sonriendo- creo que con ellos necesitarías ayuda

-Bueno, en eso sí que ocupare ayuda de tus habilidosas manos -dije sonriéndole- así podremos cocinar codo con codo

-¡Sera divertido! Así también poder enseñarte a preparar la masa para los cruasán

-Y qué mejor, que aprender de la mejor cocinera francesa -dije sonriéndole

Ella solo rio ligeramente y recargo su cabeza contra la mía, esta vez, teniendo cuidado con sus cuernos. Así caminamos hasta el centro comercial, donde apenas entramos, tomamos las canastas portátiles para colocar los productos.

Caminamos entre las grandes estanterías y congeladores tomando lo básico y necesario, más aparte algunas cosas específicas, como las costillas de res, y algunos kilos más de harina, mantequilla, chispas de chocolate y leche para las galletas.

Luego de una selección rigurosa por parte de Amanda con los vegetales y frutas, además de cortes de carne y pescados, ella se dirigió a la caja registradora y yo me dirigí a la entrada del supermercado, donde un par de cajeros de diferentes bancos esperan, uno de esos es el que yo tengo cuenta.

Previo a retirar el dinero hice el pago de las facturas de gas, electricidad y agua, ya con eso cubierto saque algo más de dinero para pagar lo que acabamos de comprar.

Ya regresando al a fila, Amanda ya estaba pasando sus productos, y cuando la maquina reflejo el monto a pagar, le di el dinero a la cajera, además de Amanda que puso una parte de lo que compramos:

-Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto

-Gracias

-¡Adiós! -se despidió Amanda

Ahí solo salimos con las varias bolsas, cargando toda la despensa:

-Todo listo -dije caminando al lado de Amanda

-Si que compramos mucho, con esto pasara un tiempo para volver a resurtir

-Hay que tener todo cubierto… por cierto ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido anoche?

-Si -asintió Amanda preocupada- tu… no te preocupes por ello Robie, no estoy asustada

-No es eso… iré con los doctores Iván y Elizabeth, hoy mismo -dije sonriéndole- tengo que tratar esto ahora mismo, claro, primero hay que dejar esto en nuestro hogar

-Y ten por seguro que ahí estaré -dijo Amanda acercándose, esbozando su gran sonrisa- estaré ahí para darte mi apoyo

-Muchas gracias Amanda -dije sonriéndole- muchas gracias… te amo

-Yo también Robie -ahí ella beso mi frente- te amo Robie

Ambos solo nos sonreímos, y continuamos con el camino a nuestro hogar, tenerla a mi lado hará esto más fácil… si, es el inicio de una nueva vida.

El camino regreso a casa fue tranquilo, como lo esperaba junto a tan tierna mujer. Ya en casa guardamos todas las cosas en el refrigerador y alacenas, ya cuando terminamos llame a los doctores. Aquel día en que hicieron algunos cambios en mi prótesis me pasaron un numero de contacto.

Ya con la cita planeada volví a salir junto a Amanda, para dirigirnos al despacho de los doctores, que no era más que el edificio donde me colocaron la prótesis, afuera del elevador, nos esperaba B-12:

-Mariscal, señorita Amanda -dijo dando una reverencia- los doctores los esperan en el nivel inferior, síganme

-Claro -respondí

Estaba algo nervioso, no sé cómo será, no sé si será una primera cita de diagnóstico, o solo revisaremos los días en que esté disponible… solo sé que, si es una cita de diagnóstico, podría darme un ataque. Ahí sentí la mano de Amanda, aferrándose a la mía:

-Tranquilo Robie -dijo esbozando una linda sonrisa- aquí estoy, contigo

-Gracias querida -dije sonriéndole- muchas gracias

Con ella sujeta de mi mano, nos dirigimos al ascensor, dentro B-12 escribió un código en el tablero y descendimos a donde esta ese pabellón o sala de espera con pinturas:

-Señorita Amanda -llamo B-12- ¿Podría esperar aquí? Los doctores quieren hablar solo con el mariscal

-Oh… entiendo -dijo deteniéndose, volteándome a ver, ahí solo le sonreí

-Está bien Amanda -dije soltando su mano- puedo hacerlo, ya me ayudas mucho sabiendo que estas aquí, tengo que enfrentarlo solo

-Robie… está bien -dijo sonriendo- ve, valiente guerrero

Le sonreí y camine a la puerta que lleva a las otras habitaciones, entrando a ese pequeño pasillo distribuidor me tope con la puerta que esta justo al frente estaba abierta, camine hasta esta y me asome dentro, dándome cuenta de que es una gran oficina.

De paredes blancas demostrando la pulcritud del lugar, el escritorio de madera barnizada y el librero contrastan, además del diván de piel oscura y un par de asientos igual de oscuros. Justo en ese momento B-12 llego desde detrás de mí, pasando a la oficina y quedándose parada a un lado de los doctores:

-Mariscal García, nos alegra verlo -dijeron modulando su voz con ese aparato en su pecho- por favor, tome asiento en el diván

-Claro -dije caminando hasta el mueble, retirando mi gorra, ahí tomé asiento en el diván

Los doctores caminaron hasta colocarse a mi lado, un poco detrás de mí:

-Por favor, recargue bien su cabeza y mantenga su mirada al muro

-Si, entiendo

-Haremos una revisión primaria, lamentablemente no podemos acceder a datos que el ejército mexicano almacena, además, sabemos que usted quiere tratar algo como esto lo más pronto posible ¿Verdad?

-Si… no puedo seguir con esto por más tiempo -dije suspirando- no quiero seguir con esos ataques y afectar a Amanda

-Su inquilina, la aprecia mucho ¿Verdad?

-Demasiado… ya no solo es mi inquilina o una amiga -dije sonriendo- es la mujer que amo, un sentimiento mutuo

- _¡Wunderbar!_ -exclamo el doctor de repente- eso nos será útil para su tratamiento, pero eso será después, ahora, sus ataques ¿Desde cuándo los viene sufriendo?

-Hace ya un par de semanas -dije acomodándome en el diván- es… básicamente desde que ingresé a BrutalCorp y tuve esas primeras misiones algo intensas

-Entiendo -dijeron los doctores, parece que lo están escribiendo- ¿Dónde los ha sufrido?

-La mayoría en mi apartamento -conteste- en ocasiones desperté sudando, en otras totalmente perdido en esa… esa pesadilla

-¿Durante el día ha sufrido alguno?

-Solo una vez

-¿Qué lo detono?

-Las preguntas de una integrante de mi equipo, es algo directa y aquel tema que preguntaba… es demasiado duro

-Interesante -exclamaron- ¿Podríamos saber qué clase de evento es?

-N-No quiero recordarlo -dije cerrando mis ojos, regulando mi respiración

-Mariscal García -hablaron de nuevo, yo abrí los ojos y los mire de reojo- necesitamos tratar ese asunto que parece ser la raíz de su trauma, debemos ver su reacción al hablar de ello para tratarlo ¿Cuándo lo recuerda usted siente algo, entra en pánico?

-Si… es… fue un evento traumático, demasiado

-Entendemos -ahí entonces escuche como abrieron algún cajón- muy bien mariscal, queremos que se enfoque y escuche esto -entonces empecé a escucha un sonido constante con un pequeño intervalo entre sonido- este metrónomo marcara cierta pauta para que usted regule su aliento -entonces ellos lo detuvieron- por favor, nárrenos ese evento

-Yo… ¿Es la única manera? -pregunte nervioso… ese recuerdo solo me hace sentir como la escoria que jure destruir

-Solo enfrentando el problema, podremos solucionarlo, nuestro modus operandi va mas haya de drogarlo y escucharlo ocasionalmente

-Entiendo… ¿E-E-Están grabando lo que digo?

-No mariscal, tenemos un estricto código de privacidad, todo lo que usted diga aquí mismo, se quedara entre nosotros dos… tres, pero B-12 está programada para no responder preguntas de estas sesiones

-Ya veo… -ahí suspire pesadamente- fue… a dos años de que me recibiera del Heroico Colegio militar… con la explosión del crimen organizado… con el inicio de la guerra contra el narcotráfico

-Muy bien -ahí los escuche escribir- prosiga

-A dos años de esa explosión la violencia en México se disparó, yo estaba sirviendo en la cuarta región militar, al noroeste del país… una de las regiones más violentas del país -dije comenzando a recordar- la misión era simple, ingresar a un refugio de narcotraficantes, entre las montañas, posiblemente un almacén o casa de seguridad donde retienen gente… una familia nos había implorado regresar con su hijo y… dios…

Comencé a agitarme al recordar las suplicas de los padres, entonces escuché de nuevo el metrónomo, marcando un ritmo acelerado, pero entonces comenzó a volverse algo más lento:

-Siga el ritmo con su respiración -dijeron los doctores- hasta que se calme, detendremos el metrónomo

Ahí comencé a parpadear y a regular mi respiración, me llevo algunos minutos, pero lo logré, hasta me sentí calmado:

-Continúe -cuando hablaron los doctores sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me reacomode

Con haberme centrado en el ruido del metrónomo y mi respiración, esa voz repentina me trajo al a realidad:

-Voy… luego de eso, partimos desde el cuartel a la ubicación de ese escondite, arribamos en los hummers y recibimos una primer resistencia, los sicarios abrieron fuego sobre nosotros, pero los contuvimos -continúe explicando- mis hombres y yo habíamos flanqueado y entrado por una puerta trasera, ahí eliminamos a más de los sicarios y rescatamos algunos rehenes… entonces…. Perseguimos a un grupo que se separo

Las imágenes de ese bastardo arrastrando a ese pobre joven regresaron… mi vista se estaba nublando, parpadee múltiples veces y talle mis ojos… no funciona:

-Uno de ellos tenia a ese joven… lo uso de escudo humano… era el último que quedaba

 _´´Tu lo mataste´´_

-No… no… -dije agitado… esas voces vuelven

Escucho algo, el metrónomo, pero no puedo… son más los gritos de odio:

-Entonces… levante mi arma… -dije con mi vista borrosa, el aliento se me escapa en ocasiones, trato de recuperarlo… y moví mis brazos, imitando la posición de sostener mi rifle- Trate… yo… tenía el tiro libre… pero el, el me disparo

-Mariscal, siga al metrónomo -dijeron los doctores… no puedo siquiera escuchar esa cosa

-El me disparo, yo también lo hice… entonces ambos cayeron… ambos… ese criminal y… el rehén

 _´´¡Desgraciado, monstruo, mataste a mi hijo!´´_

-No… no fue mi culpa… ¡No!

Los gritos comenzaron a opacar el sonido del metrónomo… lleve mis manos a mis oídos, tratando de hacerlos callar… no paran…

* * *

POV Amanda

* * *

Robie ya lleva mucho ahí… creo que es lo normal, pero me preocupa.

Luego de unos minutos escuche como alguien abrió la puerta, es esa androide, B-12:

-Señorita Amanda -dijo dando un paso al frente- sígame por favor, los doctores quieren hablar con usted

-Si, ya voy

Me apresure y llegue hasta ella, que me guio hasta una sala con un diván, ahí está acostado Robie… pero… está dormido:

-Señorita Amanda, es un placer verla de nuevo -dijeron dando una reverencia

-El placer es mío… ¿Qué paso con Roberto?

-Solo está durmiendo, aplicamos una pequeña terapia para dormirlo luego de que sufrió otro ataque, señorita Amanda, comprendemos que usted sea la huésped de Roberto, y-

-Su pareja -dije con una sonrisa, ya algo sonrojada, decir eso en voz alta solo hace que mi corazón acelere

-¿Enserio? ¡Felicitaciones! -dijeron con un tono alegre- te lo dije Elizabeth, estaban hechos el uno para el otro ¡Paga!

-Sabes que es nuestras ganancias van para los dos… en el mismo cuerpo

-De esa manera no, de la otra

-Oh… si ya se, me lo dijiste, esta vez me equivoque

De repente se sumergieron en una pequeña charla en alemán y ruso, pero pronto remodularon su voz:

-Disculpe -ahí carraspearon- como decíamos, sabemos que usted puede ser muy cercana a Roberto, así que le pedimos que ayude a su pareja con su actual situación, hemos tomado un primer escaneo y… sufre de un trastorno algo grave, pero necesitamos más citas para concluir con un tratamiento adecuado; nosotros no nos vamos directamente a drogar a nuestros pacientes; tratamos de llevar el tratamiento más haya, Amanda, Roberto sufre de una condición algo explosiva, puede que aparente ser un hombre calmado, pero creemos que puede haber detonantes que puedan dar a un ataque

-¿Qué clase de detonantes? -pregunte preocupada… Robie…

-Lo más probable es que ruidos fuertes, platos de vidrio quebrándose, ollas metálicas cayendo al suelo y causando un estruendo, probablemente cosas como saltar de repente y sorprenderlo al estilo de una fiesta sorpresa puedan desencadenar algún ataque, o una reacción poco esperada, dígase que busque algún arma, o hasta se ponga en alguna posición de defensa, parece ser que se ha controlado bastante bien, y aun no es algo tan grave, pues en su trabajo no se ha dado ninguna queja de reacciones extrañas… pero queremos evitar cualquier caso, si podría ayudarnos

-Lo hare -dije sacando mi libretita y tomando nota, tengo que estudiarlo- evitar sorpresas innecesarias, estruendos, o cosas que causen un sobresalto

-Nos alegra que lo comprendas -dijeron con un tono animado- a veces… las parejas o amigos de esta clase de pacientes no los entienden, y simplemente los dejan a su suerte o no cooperan, hasta sus propias familias, no llegan a entender por lo que pasan y los abandonan.

-Robie me ha ayudado con mi condición de amnesia… en ocasiones olvido las cosas, y cuando recién llegue a su apartamento y convertirme en su huésped llegue a olvidar su nombre y donde estaba… el simplemente me entendió -dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- y siempre me demuestra paciencia y su encantadora sonrisa

-Son una pareja adorable -dijeron los doctores- le será de gran ayuda para su salud mental

-Solo quiero lo mejor para Roberto -dije sonriendo, mirándolo descansando- es lo que merece, oh ¿Hay alguna medicación?

-Por ahora no -dijeron- pero recomendaremos que cuando el regrese del trabajo y lo vea algo distraído o raro de costumbre, trate de no presionarlo, a veces querrá hablar con usted, solo escúchelo

-Es lo que ya hago doctores -dije sonriéndoles- siempre trato de darle una bienvenida calurosa luego de un día de trabajo, sé que su trabajo es muy estresante y peligroso

-Nos alegramos de que lo comprenda, bueno, B-12, querida, despierta al mariscal

La androide solo camino hasta Robie, y acariciando su cabeza el pronto empezó a abrir sus ojos, yo solo me acerqué y le sonreí:

-Arriba dormilón

-¿Amanda?... ¡La terapia! -ahí él se sentó de golpe- ¿Me quede dormido? Carajo… lo siento doctores

-No se preocupe mariscal Parcial, de hecho, le inducimos el sueño

-¿Me indujeron el…? Oh, ya lo estoy recordando… lamento eso -dijo Robie llevando su mano a su cabeza

-No se preocupe mariscal, estábamos tratando algunos últimos detalles con su pareja, queremos verlo el próximo sábado cuando termine su turno -dijeron escribiendo en su tabla de datos- de ahora en adelante sus citas serán los sábados, a no ser que se le exige trabajar todo el día

-Lo comprendo -dijo Robie poniéndose de pie- gracias doctores

-Es un placer ayudarlo mariscal, B-12, llévalos a la salida

Luego de eso la androide solo nos escolto hasta la salida del edificio, al salir reanudamos nuestro camino, ya empezó a atardecer, mire a Robie de reojo y el solo parecía confundido, ahí sujete su mano y el volteo conmigo, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y él también me la devolvió, entonces juntamos nuestros labios en un corto beso… cada vez que juntamos nuestros labios con tanto cariño siento como si volara:

-No quiero que te preocupes Robie -dije sonriéndole- yo estaré siempre para ti

-Y lo estaré para ti -dijo sonriendo también- seré tu escudo y espada

Yo solo pude sonreír y mostrar un pequeño sonrojo, son palabras tan adorables. Nuestra vuelta a casa fue tranquila, con nuestras manos entrelazadas en un agarre firme… adoro este sentimiento.

El sentimiento más puro: amor.

Nuestra caminata pudo haber sido algo lenta, pero disfrutaba cada momento con Robie a mi lado, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y la siempre sensación de seguridad que tengo a su lado.

Nos detuvimos para comprar unos conos de helado y nos detuvimos en un parque, para descansar un poco y disfrutar del postre helado, una de nuestras manos sostenía el cono, y con la otra manteníamos nuestro agarre:

-Están ricos -comente agitando mi colita

-Es un postre que siempre cae bien, por cierto, creo que te manchaste

-¿Dónde? -me gire con él para que me ayudara

-Por aquí -ahí el movió su cono y mancho la punta de mi nariz

-¡Oye! Eso es trampa -dije ante su ataque sorpresa, pero divertida, adoro cuando él juega de esa forma, siento que lo hace cuando más tranquilo se siente, lo cual es siempre bueno

-Bueno, déjame limpiarlo -el entonces beso la punta de mi nariz- listo

-T-Tramposo -ahí manche su mejilla con helado- Ahora mírate, que sucio, déjame ayudarte

El solo sonrió y puso la mejilla, ahí bese su mejilla para retirarle el helado, pronto comenzamos a reír y disfrutar de nuestros postres, de la fresca brisa y de la tranquilidad del ambiente.

De la vida.

Reanudamos nuestro camino y volvimos a casa, donde preparamos la comida juntos y la disfrutamos en la barra de la cocina, adoro comer junto a él, escucharlo alabar mis platillos me hace muy feliz, y degustar lo que el prepara, él tampoco se queda atrás, quizás a veces se le quema un poquito cosas como el pan tostado a la estufa, o algunos cortes quedan menos cocidos para mi gusto, pero admito que tiene buena sazón.

Luego de la comida; casi cena porque ya para cuando terminamos anocheció; tomamos el postre, el helado que Robie trajo días atrás y los chocolates gourmet, tomamos asiento en la sala y ahí disfrutamos de los chocolatitos con helado:

-Oye -comento Robie luego de morder su chocolate- están bastante buenos

-Si, muy ricos -dije agitando mi cola- este tiene frutilla adentro ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

-Tiene caramelo -dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y tomé otro de los chocolatitos

-Amanda ¿tus padres se quedarán un tiempo aquí? -pregunto tomando otro chocolate y pasándolo por el helado sabor banana

-Si, pero según la carta ya tienen un hotel para hospedarse, trataran algunos asuntos del Acta, además de ponerse al día con algunas tecnologías

-Entiendo ¿Crees que nos visiten algún otro día?

-No estoy segura ¡Pero sería divertido! -dijo con una sonrisa- podría tener comidas o desayunos familiares

-Si, podría ser… en ese caso creo que debimos haber comprado mas

-Robie -ahí moví su mano para ponerla sobre mi rodilla, el volteo a verme- ellos van a estar contentos contigo, créeme, solo relájate, mañana les daremos una buena impresión

-Es solo… ¿Qué tal si tu padre no se toma nada bien que salga contigo?

-¿Por qué lo haría? -cuestione extrañada- Eres un hombre maravilloso; y si, puede que él no te conozca; pero sé que se dará cuenta la gran persona que eres, sea por tus actos sonados en los medios, o porque eres una persona que irradia esta aura de seguridad y amabilidad -ahí bese su mejilla- no te preocupes Robie, todo ira bien

-Amanda… gracias -dije recargando su cabeza en mi hombro- eres todo un amor… daré mi mejor impresión mañana, quiero que pasen un buen día en familia

-Muchas gracias Robie -ahí recargue mi cabeza contra la suya

Seguimos comiendo los chocolates disfrutando de nuestra compañía, de la calidez que el emana, hasta que solo quedaba un chocolate:

-Oh, solo queda uno -dije- Tómalo tu Robie

-Tengo una mejor idea

El entonces tomo el chocolate y coloco solo la mitad en su boca, volteando conmigo:

-Toma tu otra parte -dijo sonriendo con el chocolate en su boca

Yo solo me sonroje y acerque para tomar el chocolate, pronto lo tome con mis dientes y pude sentir los labios de Robie rosar con los míos, ya cuando el chocolate se partido me separe de él, debo estar sonrojada, el solo me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, ahí solo terminamos con el chocolate y disfrutamos de algo más del helado.

Luego de eso simplemente pasamos algo más de tiempo juntos, charlando un poco sobre los días en que él no está, y que es lo que hago. Ya para cuando anocheció tan solo limpiamos los últimos platos, le dimos algo de aseo al apartamento y tomamos un baño antes de dormir.

Ya cuando Robie salió del baño, mi pelo se había secado, me dejo asearme primero:

-Bueno -dijo secando su cabello- hora de dormir

-Está pensando sobre eso… Robie ¿Q-Querrías dormir conmigo? -pregunte algo sonrojada- la última vez te dio un ataque algo fuerte, y quiero reaccionar rápido si vuelve a suceder

-Amanda… está bien -dijo caminando hasta mí y acariciando mi cabeza- me encantaría, la última vez dormí muy bien

-Yo también, fue un agradable sueño tenerte ahí conmigo -dije sonriéndole

Al final apagamos los focos y nos dirigimos al dormitorio, Robie tomo el lado derecho de la cama y yo el izquierdo, ya recostados nos giramos para vernos:

-Buenas noches Amanda -dijo besado mi frente- duerme bien

-Tú también Roberto -dije besando su mejilla- descansa, sueña con los angelitos

-Ya tengo un ángel a mi lado

Yo solo reí sonrojada por el halago, el también dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, ya tan solo nos acomodamos y pronto empecé a caer dormida, sintiendo el brazo de Roberto rodeando mi cintura, abrazándome… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo:

-Te amo Robie -dije acomodándome mejor y acercándome más a el

Pronto caí dormida, sintiendo su agradable calor…

…

* * *

POV Narrador.

* * *

…

Un vehículo tipo jeep se aventuraba por las calles de Tokio, en el barrio de Chiyoda, en dirección a un hotel de lujo, el Imperial Hotel.

Dentro del vehículo, un ogro se encontraba mirando por la ventana, de piel blanca como la nieve, un ogro albino, encontraba su mente sumida en miedo y desesperación, buscando la manera de recuperar todo lo perdido cuando los agentes de BrutalCorp tomaron el almacén de sus subordinados.

Miedo… porque sabe que su cliente actual, es uno que podría ponerle fin a su vida con el mínimo fallo.

Saco de su gabardina color beige una pequeña lata y de esta saco un par de hojas de tabaco, que comenzó a mascar para aliviar el estrés:

-Hemos llegado -dijo el conductor

-Mantente conduciendo, da vueltas por la manzana -dijo Theobold descendiendo del vehículo- si algo sucede, oprimiré el botón y ven de inmediato

-Como diga

Dicho eso el ogro cerro la puerta y el jeep salió del lugar, la recepcionista le señalo donde se encontraba el elevador y acudió hasta el penúltimo piso, en una de las habitaciones más costosas.

Camino por los pasillos con el sonido de sus zapatos acompañándolo, se detuvo tras la puerta, llamo al interior.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, pero teniendo solo una muy delgada rendija, donde Theobold pudo ver un ojo asomarse:

-Vengo para tratar lo del almacén -ahí el mostro uno de sus tatuajes, en el dorso de su mano derecha, el tatuaje que usa como identificación de una espada cruzándose con una rosa

La puerta se cerro y fue audible el como se retiro el seguro. Al ingresar, la primer persona que lo vio es Xaroth, el doppelganger que mantenía la forma de ese hombre humano, con chaleco antibalas.

Si bien Theobold ostenta una estatura de mas de dos metros, y el humano alcanza el metro ochenta, el ogro se sentía intimidado por el aura tan pesada que Xaroth emitía, sus ojos se clavaron directo en los del ogro, causándole un pequeño escalofrió:

-Te esta esperando -dijo el doppelganger con voz rasposa

Theobold solo asintió ligeramente y siguió a Xaroth.

Justo a un lado de la puerta, uno de los sicarios del contratista hacia guardia, portando una MP5, en la sala otros dos se encontraban jugando cartas y con un par de bebidas, pero apenas vieron a Xaroth, fingieron adoptar posiciones de guardia.

El contratista estaba de pie, mirando por el gran ventanal a las afueras, justo a donde el miraba, el gran parque Hibiya, y al otro lado de este, edificios gubernamentales, el palacio de justicia, la jefatura de policía y la fiscalía pública. En múltiples ocasiones los vehículos de grupos de operaciones especiales, investigadores, MON y demás habían cruzado las cercanías del hotel, sin sospechar siquiera que aquel que tanto han buscado esta a solo unos metros cerca de ellos:

-Theobold… veo que llegaste a tiempo -dijo revisando su Rolex

-S-Si, no quería arrebatarle mas tiempo a mi principal cliente

-Pues como uno, estoy decepcionado -dijo girándose y confrontándolo

A su lado, la wyvern que tenia su espalda y parte de alas cubiertas con gemas y oro sonreía de manera maliciosa, mientras que Xaroth lo miraba con frialdad:

-Ese cargamento era para uno de mis principales inversores, los carteles mexicanos y la mafia rusa… ahora, toda la mercancía esta en algún almacén esperando a ser destruido… ¿Cómo planeas recuperar todo lo que perdiste?

Theobold solo paso saliva y comenzó:

-M-Moveré todos mis contactos, cielo, mar y tierra, traeré devuelta la mercancía, solo necesito tiempo

-Dos meses -dijo el contratista con ambas manos en sus bolsillos- es el tiempo que te daré

-Es… ¡Con eso solo conseguiría la mitad!

-Tu eres el que perdió todo el cargamento, aun cuando te entregue uno de mis bloqueadores de comunicaciones, la policía comprada con mi asociación con los yakuza, hasta mis rutas de comercio… te estoy dando demasiado tiempo -remarco con un tono algo as fuerte- ahora largo de aquí, necesitaras todo el tiempo posible

Theobold estaba por protestar, pero solo asintió y salió apresurado del lugar, llamo a un numero de marcado rápido en su teléfono y pronto el jeep con su conductor arribo para llevárselo.

Mientras, el contratista admiraba el paisaje nocturno:

-¿Qué haremos con el niño yakuza? Él fue el que hizo la metida de pata y dieron con la ubicación -cuestiono la wyvern Solenne

Entonces el contratista camino hacia el baño de la habitación, seguido por la wyvern y el doppelganger, dentro del cuarto, un joven de ascendencia japonesa estaba atado a la bañera, esposado de brazos y piernas, amordazado e inconsciente:

-Negociaremos con su padre primero, luego, lo tiraremos al mar -declaro el contratista cerrando la puerta de nuevo

Pero lo que él ni nadie se espera, es que pronto, la sangre correrá por todo Tokio y sus inmediaciones, en un arranque de ira y crueldad nunca vista en el nipón moderno…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, la vida de la parejita continua… dios, son tan tiernos ¿No?_

 _Y bueno, la relación entre la parejita prosigue y valla de que manera, con Roberto sufriendo otro ataque de su estrés postraumático, así da inicio al siguiente arco para su relación, y algo que llevara mucho tiempo de dedicación, esfuerzo y deseo, el estrés postraumático se puede superar dedicándole el tiempo necesario, solo hay que ver si Roberto lo logra con el apoyo de su amada vaquita._

 _Además de eso… la visita de los suegros… no se si viene siendo hora de que Rob actualice su testamento, tenga el botón en el marcado rápido de emergencias y se encomiende a toda deidad existente porque Don Dufort y la señora Dufort están por visitarlo, también la hermanita de Amanda, pero dudo que le cause mucho problemas… o tal vez…_

 _Bueno, es algo que creo que muchos esperaban, y es algo que ya se viene._

 _Un agradecimiento como siempre para **Los Extraditables, OTAKUFire, Chariklo y Brandonboss** , además de los anónimos que continúan el fic y a los que recientemente añadieron el fic a favs y follows, muchas gracias, enserio, por todo su apoyo hemos llegado a los casi 40 episodios, y espero pasemos de esa marca._

 _Una ultima cosa, hace poco abrí una **poll** para saber si gustan de una antología de One shots, si quieren saber mas de algunos personajes secundarios en este fic; y que no tienen la suficiente relevancia o su desarrollo solo desviaría la atención del dúo protagónico; vallan a la **poll** y voten, estará abierta por un buen tiempo._

 _Eso es todo por mi ¡Hasta luego!_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Notas del autor:** ¡Onix esta de vuelt- *le tiran tomates* ¡Calma!... Ta bueno pues, lean primero, al final daré explicaciones de aparentar haber muerto._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo BrutalCorp_

* * *

Capítulo 39

* * *

Me giré para darle la espalda a los rayos solares, pero pronto recordé que hoy es un día especial.

Hoy nos visitan los padres de Amanda.

Gruñí al tener que despegarme de la cama tan cálida y cómoda, pero tengo que preparar no solo la comida, sino el apartamento y arreglarme para dar una buena impresión. Me gire sobre mí mismo lugar para acabar mirando el techo, tallar mis ojos y pronto levantarme de un brinco:

-Arriba Amanda -dije estirándome a un lado de la cama, escuchando algunos de mis huesos tronar- Hay que prepararlo todo

-Solo cinco minutos… -dijo adormilada, dando la espalda al ventanal que deja pasar la luz del sol al cuarto

Vi cómo me buscaba con sus brazos para tratar de abrazarme, pero solo se topó con el lado vacío, ella entreabrió sus ojos para luego verme a un lado de la cama de pie:

-Oh… quería darte un abrazo de buenos días -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que se vio interrumpida por un bostezo

-Siempre puedes dármelo si te pones de pie

-Está bien, ya voy -dijo sonriendo de nuevo para luego tomar asiento, ahí estiro su espalda y brazos dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, se impulsó hacia delante y dio una pequeña vuelta para verme de frente- ¿Ahora?

Ahí camine hasta ella y la rodee en mis brazos, a lo cual ella respondió con un abrazo igual de fuerte y cálido:

-Si, ahora -dije disfrutando cada segundo de ese cálido contacto, y dulce aroma de su cabellera- Buenos días Amanda

-Buenos días Robie -dijo en el abrazo

Nos separamos compartiendo un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, que nos provocó un sonrojo. Luego de ese despertar y darnos el saludo matutino, arreglamos las sabanas y almohadas de la cama para dejarla bien acomodada.

Ya después de ello cada quien entro al baño para arreglarnos y comenzar con los preparativos:

-Calentare el horno y sacare algunas cosas -dijo Amanda dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Te ayudare, pero antes acomodare la sala, la barra donde comemos no será suficiente para tus padres y nosotros

Ya que esta apartamento no tiene comedor, tome la mesa de centro de la sala para usarla a modo de mesa de comedor, moví los sillones que están alrededor de la mesa para hacerlo a un lado, centre mejor la mesa dejando aún más espacio libre y seis cojines alrededor de la mesa para servir como asientos.

Estas pequeñas esculturas de madera que ganamos en ese concurso las moví a un par de mesas algo más pequeñas de la sala, y el ramo de flores de Amanda lo dejé sobre una pequeña mesa circular cercana al ventanal, para que la luz del sol le llegase, luego de eso Amanda rego las flores además de olfatearlas, para luego suspirar:

-Huelen tan bien… muchas gracias Robie

-Es un placer, querida

Ambos nos miramos con una gran sonrisa y seguí con el acomodo de muebles mientras Amanda con la cocina, ya para cuando todo quedo mejor presentado y el centro de la sala ahora parecía un pequeño comedor improvisado, fui con Amanda a la cocina:

-¿Lista para preparar un banquete? -dije tomando uno de los delantales

-¡Claro que sí! -respondió ella con su gran sonrisa y tan animada como siempre- ¡Dufort y García cocinaran juntos!

Rei ante su siempre animo tan alto, me acerque con ella dándome la receta y plan para la comida. Una entrada de crema de champiñón, croissant para postre o acompañar la crema, las costillas agridulces para su padre, una ensalada con trozos de pescado para su madre, un cassoulete, que es una cacerola con abas blancas y carne de cerdo y pollo para su hermanita.

Aunque decidimos añadir a las entradas un platillo mío, que son papas al horno con queso y carne, a ella le gustó la idea así que no nos tomamos más tiempo y comenzamos.

Mientras cocinábamos, Amanda me daba más información que podría serme útil para con sus padres:

-Es una tradición que la pareja; en este caso tu -dijo con una sonrisa preparando la masa de los croissant, yo le ayudaba a darle forma a unos cuantos- siempre salude de mano y de una reverencia ante el _pater familias_ , mientras que la _mater familias_ es tomar su mano, dar una reverencia y besar el dorso de la mano por no más de medio segundo, debe ser un contacto rápido y respetuoso, nada de prolongarlo o hacerlo inapropiado con sonidos; esto aplica para las parejas, pero también cuando se hacen eventos importantes, el anfitrión cumple con esta etiqueta para demostrar el respeto a sus invitados

-Siempre mostrar respeto, anotado -comente dando forma a un croissant y acomodándolo en la bandeja- ¿Hay algo para las hermanas menores?

-Mostrar siempre una sonrisa, hincarte a su altura y saludarla estrechando su mano -explico agitando su cola de lado a lado- Esa es la etiqueta básica para que un anfitrión; o pretendiente de una mujer minotauro; reciba a una familia de la manera más formal, ahora, para mantener ese respeto se debe siempre mirar a los ojos del miembro de la familia que hable, escuchar con atención y no interrumpir, mucho menos si el _pater familias_ está hablando

-Todo parece a la etiqueta básica de un anfitrión respetable

-Así es -dijo Amanda asintiendo- en nuestra cultura es muy importante que el anfitrión demuestre sus valores, si bien ellos no saben de nuestra relación, el que des la imagen esperada de un buen anfitrión les hará ver que eres una persona educada

-La primer impresión es siempre la más importante -dije terminando con los croissant- Listo ¿Los meto al horno?

-¡Claro! Ya lo precalenté por ti

Me hinqué para abrir la puerta del horno y dejar dentro la bandeja, junto a otra que Amanda había terminado, con ambas dentro cerré la puertilla y Amanda ajusto la temperatura para el horneado.

Luego de eso comencé a preparar la salsa agridulce de las costillas mientras Amanda comenzaba con la crema de champiñón:

-Bueno, ya que me diste una idea de cómo recibirlos -comente- ¿Hay algo que deba saber de tu padre o madre?

Ella entonces se mostró pensativa, moviendo más lentamente su mano que hacia la mezcla que daría a la crema de champiñones:

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay nada -ella entonces me miro y sonrió ampliamente- no tienes por qué preocuparte Robie, no te harán daño

-Lo sé, solo quiero dar una buena imagen -admití riendo ligeramente

-Con lo que te eh dicho y tus ya buenos modales la darás -ella entonces camino hasta mí y planto un beso en mi mejilla- solo se tú mismo, ellos valoran mucho la honestidad

-Entiendo, gracias querida -dije sonriéndole devuelta- por cierto ¿Crees que sería buena idea hablar sobre lo nuestro?

-Bueno… si, pero solo hasta el final -dijo sacando la cuchara de la crema de champiñón- primero tienen que conocerte

-Lo se querida -dije riendo- bueno, hay que continuar, quiero demostrar que estas bajo un buen techo y con tres comidas al día

-Hasta más… muchas gracias Robie

-Lo mejor solo para ti, querida

Amanda mostro un mayor sonrojo y rio nerviosa, para luego volver a preparar la comida.

Así pasamos las primeras horas del día, cocinando, preparando masa, la crema de champiñón, las papas al horno, costillas agridulces y la ensalada, todo moviéndonos en la cocina, a veces topando entre nosotros y riendo por el pequeño choque, en otras, Amanda me daba a probar algunas cosas y yo le daba mi visto bueno.

Para la una de la tarde todo estaba terminado, platos y bandejas con pan y comida acomodados a lo largo de la cocina y barra de la misma, Amanda había entrado al baño para asearse, cuando ella termino yo entre y comencé mi aseo.

Me asegure de lavar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, para cuando termine afeite mi barba dejándola arreglada y al ras, lo siguiente fue sacar mi mejor prenda. Escarbé en mi closet, y no pude encontrar traje más formal que el que se me entrego como suboficial del ejército mexicano. Estoy orgulloso de él, y de lo que fui alguna vez, creo que lo mejor es portarlo ahora mismo.

La guerrera con una camisa blanca debajo, corbata negra, porta nombre, el sector, puente con la leyenda ''MÉXICO'' y la bandera de mi nación; estoy en tierra extranjera, tengo que portarla; los escudos metálicos en el cuello, gafetes de comisión y condecoraciones; en mi caso las de perseverancia por permanecer diez años en el ejército. Pantalón oscuro con cinturón, calcetas oscuras y los zapatos bien voleados… aunque solo pueda usar uno.

Luego de vestirme me miré al espejo, ahí sonreí para mí mismo, recordando aquellos días en las ceremonias de gala donde lo eh portado:

-Tú puedes Roberto, solo se tú mismo, ellos no son más que los padres de la mujer que ilumina tu día -me dije con una sonrisa- adelante campeón

Arreglado y aseado salí del baño, para ver a Amanda en la sala, olfateando las flores y su cola moviéndose de lado a lado lentamente, ella luego de olfatearlas suspiro:

- _Ils son beaux_ -dijo en su idioma natal- Es el mejor… lo quiero tanto

Es adorable:

-Hey -la llame, ella solo reacciono enderezándose y tensando su cola- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Oh, Robie, bueno -ella se giró- bueno luces muy… _mon dieu_ -exclamo abriendo ampliamente ambos ojos, hasta sus orejas se alzaron ligeramente

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me veo mal?

-P-Para nada, de hecho -dijo caminando hasta mí, pasando sus manos por el cuello de la guerrera y acomodándola ligeramente- luces muy… muy guapo

-Y tu hermosa ¿Y ese vestido blanco? -pregunte al ver mejor su vestido

-Oh, bueno -ella se sonrojo ligeramente- n-no recordaba que había empacado este, es un vestido que me regalo mi madre antes de irme

Dijo dando una paso hacia atrás para girar sobre sí misma, dejando sus brazos moverse a sus lados y provocando que la falda del vestido se levantase ligeramente por el movimiento, es un vestido de una pieza con un gran listón de color crema que pasa por su abdomen, se ajusta a su cuerpo gracias a un nudo a su costado derecho, es un vestido simple, el único detalle es un bordeado en la falda:

-Es… precioso -dije mirándola de arriba abajo, ella solo rio ligeramente, así como sujetaba su muñeca- luces hermosa

-G-Gracias Robie, me alegra que te guste

Ella entonces camino hasta mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, no tarde mucho en corresponderle y abrazarla también, adoro esto, sé que lo digo siempre, pero podría pasar todo un día así con ella, compartiendo nuestro calor en un tierno abrazo.

Nos mantuvimos en ese abrazo por unos minutos, Amanda fue la primera que se movió separándose ligeramente para verme a los ojos. Y yo poder apreciar esas bellas gemas de obsidiana oscura:

-Me encanta el brillo de tus ojos -dije sonriéndole- demuestra tu animo tan grande

-Gracias Robie -dijo ella sonriendo- los tuyos son tan… profundos, tal como el guerrero que eres

Le sonreí de vuelta, luego de unos segundos acercamos nuestros labios lentamente para compartir un beso.

Eso, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Por la sorpresa dimos un brinco alejándonos de nosotros, Amanda inclusive dejo escapar un pequeño chillido… el solo pensar que sean sus padres estando en la puerta y nosotros a punto de besarnos… acelero mi corazón:

-D-D-Deben ser ellos -dije reacomodando mi corbata- i-iré a abrirles

-C-C-Claro Robie, y-yo te espero -dijo Amanda acomodando su cabello- no te pongas nervioso ¡Solo se tú mismo!

-Claro querida -dije sonriéndole y levantando mi pulgar

Camine hasta la puerta y tome una gran bocanada de aire, tome la llave para retirar el seguro de la puerta y luego gire la perilla para abrirla y dar la bienvenida.

Primero me tope con un enorme minotauro macho… si… mide tres metros de alto:

-¡Hola! Es un placer conocerlo, usted es el señor García ¿Verdad? -cuestiono una mujer minotauro asomándose por el lado derecho de ese minotauro, es… muy parecida a Amanda

- _¡Salut! ¿Comment ça va?_ -dijo ahora una pequeña niña minotauro, asomándose por el lado izquierdo

-Abby, recuerda que aquí hablan en japonés

-¡Cierto! Perdón mami ¡Hola! -volvió a saludar- ¿Cómo estás?

Por último, escuche un fuerte bufido proveniente de ese minotauro:

-Mucho gusto -dije dando una pequeña reverencia, con un tono firme y fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritar- Pasen por favor, el pasillo es algo… angosto, deben estar incomodos ahí

Me retiré para dejarlos pasar y así dar la bienvenida a cada uno, me detuve justo donde termina el pasillo de la entrada y el primero en pasar fue el minotauro, que se detuvo justo frente a mí, bajando su cabeza para mirarme.

De tres metro de alto, un par de ojos rojos, pero de un tono algo oscuro, pelaje marrón, dos cuernos enormes curveados hacia delante, siendo que su cuerno derecho estaba agrietado, porta con una vestimenta que podría parecer tradicionalista, un gran cinturón de piel y lo que parece lana roja, con una gran hebilla dorada con un escudo de armas, lo que podría parecer su camisa de un mismo tono rojizo. Recordando los detalles de la etiqueta, estire mi mano al frente, el no hizo nada más que corresponder, estreche su mano con firmeza y di otra reverencia frente a el:

-Mucho gusto -dije levantándome de la reverencia y soltando su mano… apretó con fuerza- Soy Roberto García de la Madrid, anfitrión de Amanda

-¡Papi! -exclamo de repente Amanda, la cual corrió hasta con el para abrazarlo- ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!

-Y yo a ti, hija mía -su voz es, fuerte, algo rasposa, pero pareciese que la trato de hacer más suave cuando abrazo a Amanda- Soy Thierry Dufort… Un gusto, García -dijo asintiendo ligeramente para caminar junto a Amanda a la sala- Amanda, tengo algunas cosas tuyas

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! -Ambos se dirigieron a la sala para dejar el equipaje

La siguiente fue la mujer minotauro, la madre de Amanda, que tal como dijo ella, son muy parecidas. Piel blanca, cabello castaño de un tono algo más oscuro que el de Amanda, pero demuestra estar bien cuidado, un par de ojos oscuros y una sonrisa tal como la de Amanda. De vestimenta porta un hermoso vestido azul:

-Señor García -dijo dando una reverencia- Soy Celestina Dufort, un gusto

-El gusto es mío, _madame_ -ahí di una reverencia para luego ofrecer mi mano, ella entonces sonrió y entrego su mano, di el beso; que fue más un toque suave y corto con mi labios y me levanté

-Que buenos modales -dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, por cierto, permítame esa maleta, es grande y debe ser pesada

-Oh, muchas gracias -dijo ella entregándome la maleta… pesa mucho más de lo que pensé

Yo solo le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, para luego caminar a donde está su hija y esposo:

-¡Mamá! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-¡Yo también hija! Mírate, te pusiste el vestido que te regale

Y por último la pequeña niña minotauro, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hacia el final del pasillo dando pequeño brinquitos, por mi parte me hinque:

-¡Hola, mucho gusto, soy Abby Dufort! -saludo estirando su mano con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Abby, yo soy Roberto García -dije estrechando su mano y sacudiéndola ligeramente, además de regalarle una sonrisa

Ella sonrió también y solté su mano:

-Adelante, pasa, tu hermana te ha extrañado mucho

-¡Amanda! ¡Hola hermana! -dijo la pequeña corriendo con su hermana

-¡Abby, hermanita! -dijo Amanda agachándose extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar a su hermana menor, abrazarla y levantarla mientras ambas reían- te extrañe tanto, pequeña…

-Y yo a ti Amanda ¡Pero ya no soy pequeña, ya crecí diez centímetros!

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Si que creces rápido! -exclamo Amanda con una gran sonrisa

Desde aquí, puedo ver a la gran familia y ahí me di cuenta de algo curioso en su forma de vestir. Amanda está cargando a su hermana, ambas están vestidas de blanco, su padre lleva esa vestimenta roja y su madre ese vestido azul. Y a como están de pie, acomodados de izquierda a derecha, es como ver la bandera de Francia. Sonreí para mí mismo ante la tierna escena de la reunión familiar, y el como todos están vestidos de una manera que juntos, traen esa imagen de su nación de origen:

-¡Ven Robie, quiero presentarte a mi familia! -Dijo Amanda con una gran sonrisa

-¿Robie? -cuestiono al instante su padre- ¿Qué no se llama Roberto?

-Oh, bueno, es un apodo cariñoso que le di -dijo Amanda sonriendo con su hermanita en brazos

-¿¡Un apodo cariñoso!? -cuestiono su padre con un tono… no tan alegre

-Él ha sido un gran amigo y anfitrión -dijo Amanda volteando con Thierry- así que se merece el apodo ¡Él me ha ayudado mucho con mi tratamiento!

-¿Enserio? -cuestiono Celestina- ¿Él te ha ayudado?

-¡Así es! Gracias a que siempre me ha recordado la medicación en las horas debidas puedo recordar mejor cada día -dijo Amanda con una gran sonrisa, encarando a su padre y madre- y bueno… es un gran amigo y persona, por eso me refiero a él así

Ella sonrió y yo también sonreí bajo la mirada severa de su padre, y la mirada de sorpresa y emoción de su madre:

-Bueno Robie -dijo Amanda de nuevo- ellos son mis padres y esta es mi hermanita

-¡Hola de nuevo! -saludo Abby en los brazos de Amanda

Ahí solo asentí saludándola de nuevo:

-Bueno, señores, y señorita -dije volteando con la pequeña Abby y ella sonrió- Si gustan tomar asiento, por aquí

-¡Oh, también preparamos mucha comida! -dijo Amanda- ¿Tienen hambre?

-Bueno, la verdad es que el viaje fue algo largo -dijo Celestina- nos encantaría comer algo ¿Verdad querido?

-Si, claro -dijo Thierry examinando la sala del apartamento- este lugar es algo pequeño… ¿Esa cama, que hace ahí? -cuestiono señalando a mi cama

-Oh, bueno, es ahí donde yo duermo -respondí- ya que el apartamento solo tiene una recamara decidí cederla a Amanda, para darle más privacidad y comodidad

Al decir eso volteo conmigo y alzo una ceja, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido como de aprobación, o eso quiero pensar, pues borro esa cara de expresión fría a una más atenta, levantando ligeramente sus orejas:

-¿En verdad? ¿Es cierto hija? -cuestiono su padre

-Así es -dijo asintiendo dejando a Abby en el suelo- Desde el día que Robie me recibió, me cedió su recamara, es un gesto por demás amable

-Y se lo agradezco, señor García -dijo Celestina dando una pequeña reverencia- ¿Ves querido? Sabía que nuestra hija estaba en buenas manos

-Si, eso parece -dijo asintiendo ligeramente

Luego de ello movieron algunas maletas para dejarlas donde no estorbasen al paso, mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a la cocina para recoger las bandejas con la comida ya acomodada:

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Robie -dijo Amanda sonriéndome, lo dijo en voz baja

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro que sí! Mi papá no parece molesto, creo que hablar sobre tu hospitalidad le dio una buena imagen de ti

-Si, eso parece, en ese caso hay que mantenerlo -dije sonriéndole- vamos, que deben estar hambrientos

-¡Lo sigo, capitán!

Rei al tiempo que cargaba con dos bandejas que llevan las entradas para sus padres, mientras Amanda lleva los croissant junto a la comida para su hermanita:

-Aquí tienen -dije pasando al lado de cada uno, y colocando los platos de comida frente a ellos, cuidando de no tirar nada- crema de champiñón y papas al horno

-¡Y croissants! -dijo Amanda dejando la cesta con los panes recién hechos en el centro de la mesa

-¡Luce delicioso, gracias Amanda, y tu también Roberto! -dijo la pequeña Abby levantándose un poco para alcanzar uno de los croissant

-Huele muy bien ¿Ambos prepararon todo? -pregunto Celestina

-Si ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si no ayudo a preparar un festín para los padres de mi huésped? -dije con una sonrisa- Amanda, toma asiento, yo traeré lo nuestro

-Oh, bueno, gracias Robie -dijo ella sonriendo y caminando para tomar asiento frente a sus padres

Por mi parte tome primero los vasos de vidrio para todos, dejándolos en la mesa junto a una jarra con agua fresca, lo último que faltaba eran los platos de Amanda y mío; siendo que la mesa ya tenía los cubiertos para cada uno. Ya con todo servido, comenzamos a comer:

-Buen provecho -dije antes de tomar los cubiertos

- _Bon appetit_ -dijo Celestina con una sonrisa

Pronto comenzamos a comer, admito que ya tenía hambre, no habíamos comido nada más que en ocasiones una cucharada o dos para probar algunas salsas o la misma crema, no hubo platica hasta que, en un momento, Abby iba a tomar otro pan y salió uno algo torcido:

-Oh, parece que ese fue de los que hice -dije riendo

-Tiene una forma graciosa ¡Me gusta! -dijo Abby para luego tomarlo y verlo, soltó una pequeña risita y termino la crema de champiñón con el croissant

Cuando todos acabaron con las entradas recogí los platos; Amanda al instante se ofreció a ayudarme, pero le dije que se quedara con sus padres; por mi parte recogí todos los platos y les di una zambullida en el agua para evitar que se pegase la comida. Ahora siguen los platos fuertes:

-Para usted, señor Dufort -dije caminando hasta su lado- un pajarito me dijo que le gustan las costillas agridulces

-Gracias -se limitó a decir eso al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja

Si, sé que las porciones de humanos serian como un aperitivo para ellos, por eso no escatime en comprar buena cantidad de carne e ingredientes en general, es un minotauro gigantesco, así que compre un costillar de buen tamaño:

-Para usted, señora Dufort, ensalada especial; tiene trozos de carne -dije sonriéndole

-¡Muchas gracias! Es de mis favoritas -dijo agradeciendo con una gran sonrisa… es tan cálida como la sonrisa de Amanda

-Para ti pequeña, cassoulete -dije sonriéndole a Abby

-¡Gracias Roberto, luce muy rico! -dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Abby, recuerda que debes de usar una servilleta, no vayas a manchar tu vestido -dijo Celestina

-Si mamá -respondió la pequeña tomando una de las servilletas y colocándola en el cuello del vestido

-Déjame ayudarte, y recuerda Abby, tenedor y cuchillo -siguió Amanda mientras acomodaba la servilleta- también baja los codos de la mesa

-Si hermana

-Y no mastiques con la boca abierta -seguía Celestina

Rei para mis adentros al ver la escena, ambas son tan parecidas, Celestina tan maternal y Amanda también, aunque en este caso cuida de su hermanita:

-Amanda -dije colocando frente a ella su platillo, para ambos preferimos las costillas, aunque las de Amanda llevan un extra de puré de papa y verduras- tu comida

-Gracias Robie -dijo sonriendo

Ya con todo servido tome asiento y volvimos a agradecer por la comida, luego de eso comenzamos a comer:

-Todo está siendo una delicia, muchas gracias señor García -dijo la madre de Amanda

-Es un placer señora, me alegra que lo estén disfrutando

-Las costillas no están tan mal -comento de repente Thierry- aunque la cocción se pasó un poco… aun así me gustan -dijo el padre de Amanda mirándome directamente y asintiendo

Yo solo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y asentí también:

-Ahora, Roberto -me llamo Thierry, a lo que yo voltee con él y limpie mi boca con una servilleta- ¿A qué es lo que te dedicas?

-Ahora mismo trabajo en BrutalCorp como guardaespaldas -explique con un tono firme, además de mantener mi mirada a sus ojos- aunque somos una unidad algo flexible, y en ocasiones hacemos trabajos apoyando a la policía japonesa

-¿Y ese uniforme? No veo ninguna bandera de Japón -pregunto para tomar una de las costillas y arrancar casi toda la carne de un tirón

-Bueno… antes era subteniente del ejército mexicano, es solo que… hubo un incidente que me forzó a salir de las filas mexicanas

-¿Qué clase de incidente? -cuestiono manteniéndose firme

-Es… bueno

-Disculpe -escuche de repente a Abby- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Ahí voltee con Amanda, ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió:

-Ven Abby, déjame te muestro donde esta

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, ahí solo suspire:

-Sali de las fuerzas armadas mexicanas porque durante una misión donde debíamos tomar un edificio de narcotraficantes y traficantes de personas perdí mi pierna derecha -al decir eso la madre de Amanda se mostró impactada, mientras que Thierry alzo una de sus cejas- fue hace dos meses… vine a Japón pues mi madre es originaria de esta nación, larga historia corta, hace un mes me colocaron una prótesis experimental la cual me permite caminar, tiene algunos fallos a veces, pero puedo caminar sin una muleta

-¡Ya volvimos! -dijo Abby de repente, corriendo a su asiento y dejándose caer en el- ¿Ocurre algo mami?

-Oh, nada pequeña -dijo Celestina sonriendo devuelta a su hija- solo estaba limpiando mi boca -dijo tomando una servilleta

Thierry solo me miraba, entrecerró sus ojos para luego cerrarlos por completo y asentir:

-Respeto eso ¿La misión se cumplió?

-Si, rescatamos a la gente, y arrestamos a los criminales

-Bien hecho

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién arresto a la gente mala? ¡Oh! ¡Señor Roberto! -llamo Abby alzando su mano

-¿Si Abby?

-¡Mi papá arresta también a la gente mala! Aunque son pocos los que hacen crímenes en la comuna ¡Porque saben que mi papá está cuidando de la comuna!

-¿Enserio? ¿Es usted una especie de policía? -pregunte ya cambiando un poco el tema

-Soy el líder de la guardia comunal -explico con su tono usual- mi deber es el de entrenar a los guardias para cuidar la gran biblioteca o patrullar las calles, así como las entradas a la comuna, además que cumplo con patrullaje también

-¡Y es el mejor guardia! -dijo Amanda- Oh, papá ¿Robie te dijo de sus logros?

-¿Qué clase de logros? -pregunto Thierry

-Pensé que también lo hablarían ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste Robie?

-No es necesario -dije sonriendo- son solo pequeñas cosas

-¡¿Cómo que pequeñas?! Papá, mamá, Abby, él es un hombre muy valiente -dijo con un claro tono de orgullo, ella me señalaba con ambo brazos bien en alto, y yo solo reí ligeramente- A los pocos días que empecé a vivir con el salimos de paseo y comimos en un restaurante ¡Justo cuando llego nuestra comida entraron unos asaltantes armados!

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron ambos padres… ahora Thierry luce molesto

-Pero nadie salió lastimado ¡Porque Robie se lanzó a los criminales y los detuvo! ¡Él solito! -dijo Amanda inflando su pecho en orgullo

-Solo era mi deber, no es para tanto

-¡Pero fue increíble! -seguía Amanda- también él y su equipo capturaron a unos criminales que tomaron de rehenes a niños en un orfanato ¡Y todos los niños salieron ilesos! También evito que dañaran a la gobernadora de Tokio

-Amanda…

-Y… bueno -dijo sonrojándose ligeramente- Es solo que es una persona muy valiente -dijo volteando conmigo, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo- y un gran hombre, noble y heroico

Por un momento nuestras miradas se juntaron y nos sonreímos, es adorable. Aunque de repente escuche como Thierry tocio, sacándonos de ese pequeño trance… para verlo no muy contento, aunque la madre de Amanda tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada:

-Si, parece una larga lista de logros -dijo el padre de Amanda

-Un hombre valiente, si -dijo Celestina tomando un bocado de la ensalada

-¡Es como papá! -exclamo de repente Abby- ¡Como esa vez que atrapo a esos ladrones que trataron de llevarse el cargamento de vinos!

-¡Como olvidarlo! -le siguió Amanda- Esa vez tomo su hacha y corrió tan rápido que alcanzo a ambos caballos, fue increíble

-¡O cuando ayudo a los hijos del señor Didier a salir de esa cueva colapsada!

Y ambas siguieron compartiendo algunos logros de Thierry, ahí lo note que parecía algo abochornado mientras seguía comiendo las costillas, Celestina tan solo sonreía y seguía la emoción de sus hijas, sacando algunos de los logros de Thierry y poco a poco pasando a temas más cotidianos:

-Y entonces Valeria y yo salimos de paseo -termino de explicar Amanda cuando tocaba uno de los temas de como pasaba los días cuando yo estoy en el trabajo- Me alegra mucho no solo haber conocido a un gran anfitrión, sino a tan buena familia

-También estoy muy contenta hija -dijo Celestina pasando una servilleta por su boca- hacia tiempo que nos preocupaba tu situación en Japón, más aún si tendrías que pasar mas tiempo en el edificio del Acta, pero ahora sabemos que vives en un buen hogar con un anfitrión amable, es una preocupación menos

-Por ahora -remarco Thierry

-Por cierto, señor Roberto, muchas gracias por la comida -Dijo Celestina dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato, Thierry había terminado y ahora limpiaba su boca con una servilleta- permítame ayudarle con los trastes

-No, no, digo, agradezco su ayuda -dije poniéndome de pie al instante y comenzando a recoger los platos- pero yo me encargo

-Insisto, permítame ayudarle

Estuve a punto de protestar, pero acepté. Amanda y su padre acomodaron la mesa y cojines como estaba originalmente, mientras que con ayuda de Celestina y Abby llevamos los platos hasta la cocina:

-¡Abby! ¡Mira, podemos jugar videojuegos! -exclamo Amanda tomando dos mandos de mi consola

-¡Videojuegos!... ¿Qué son los videojuegos? -cuestiono la pequeña pasada la emoción inicial

-Son… bueno, son como juegos, pero digitales ¡Ven, vamos a jugar! Tú también papá

-Así estoy bien hija

-No digas tonterías, ven, vamos a jugar, les va a gustar, solo ten cuidado con el control, es algo pequeño

Ahí es cuando los tres tomaron asiento frente a la pantalla, siendo que Abby y Thierry miraban con curiosidad el mando, mientras Amanda comenzaba a explicarles, luce muy feliz y adorable, podría mirarla así por horas, con esa sonrisa mientras explica cómo funciona el mando y de que trata el videojuego. Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar que debía lavar los trastes junto a la madre de Amanda, así que solo me retire la guerrera para evitar mancharla y arremangue las mangas de la camisa de vestir que llevaba debajo de la guerrera:

-Agradezco su ayuda señora -dije al ver a Celestina que ya había comenzado a limpiar los platos con una esponja- pero puedo hacerlo solo

-Está bien señor Roberto, quiero hablar un poco con usted -dijo con una sonrisa- primero que nada, le agradezco de nuevo el haber aceptado a mi hija como huésped… entiendo que su condición puede ser algo difícil de tratar a veces, ya le ha causado problemas con algunos anfitriones

-No tiene por qué agradecerlo -dije con una sonrisa tomando otra de las bandejas y retirándole restos de comida con otra esponja- Amanda es una maravillosa persona, ella solo necesitaba algo de ayuda, alguien que la entienda -dije volteando con ella y le regale una sonrisa- ella merece una buena vida, y yo quiero ayudarla

Ahí fue que ella abrió ligeramente su boca, esbozando una gran sonrisa más un par de ojos brillantes… creo… creo que hable un poco de más:

-D-Digo, me refiero, a-a que mi deber como anfitrión es el de velar por ella también, y algo en lo que necesita ayuda es con su tratamiento

-Así es, por eso estoy tan agradecida -ella entonces suspiro y paso varios de los platos al porta platos metálico donde se dejan para que se sequen con el aire- Seré directa a usted le gusta mi hija, ¿verdad? -pregunto con un tono algo bajo, pero con esa mirada serena

Pase saliva ante la pregunta tan directa, mire de reojo a donde estaba Amanda, ahora enseñándoles a jugar un videojuego de carreras, siendo Abby que demostraba más emoción y Thierry algo confuso siendo guiado por Amanda:

-Yo… si señora -dije sonriendo, pero adoptando una postura firme- Ella es… es un ángel en la tierra, es la mujer más pura que eh conocido, una persona tan amable, noble y es… es adorable -ahí desvié la mirada al verla sonriendo tanto, me estoy poniendo rojo de hablar todo eso con la madre de Amanda

-Ya veo -dijo con una sonrisa- lo note en sus ojos, en los de ambos, supongo que ella no te considera como solo un amigo ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…

-Puedes decirlo… entiendo que puede ser algo intimidante todo esto -dijo manteniendo ese tono bajo, pero tan sereno- pero no debe de temernos, sé que mi esposo puede ser algo intimidante pero es un buen hombre -dijo volteando por un momento a donde sus hijas y esposo están, con Abby brincoteando en el sillón agitando el mando, y Thierry que parece comprender más el juego, con Amanda que tiene una gran sonrisa al verlos jugar- el solo quiere lo mejor para su hija, para ambas

-Lo entiendo, lo mismo me sucede con mi hermana menor -comente- admito que a veces eh sido muy… intenso con sus pretendientes -dije riendo ligeramente, aunque algunos se lo merecían- se de ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien querido, y que no arruine su vida con alguien incorrecto

-Ya le ha pasado -dijo, ya para ese momento ambos habíamos terminado con los platos- mi esposo por algún tiempo se portó así, y bueno… provoco que algunos chicos tuviesen miedo de querer salir o proponérsele a Amanda, eso le causo algunos problemas

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Bueno… mi hija siempre ha soñado con formar una familia -dijo sonriendo volteando a donde Amanda esta- creo que ya debió de haberlo notado, pero ella tiene ese fuerte instinto maternal, digno de una mujer minotauro

-Es la primer cosa que note, y admito que lo que más me gusta de ella

-Es adorable ¿Cierto? -dijo riendo ligeramente- por un tiempo se preguntaba porque no encontraba a su alma gemela, aunque era una pequeña niña y en su etapa de adolescente, parte de la culpa fue de su padre

-¿Y qué sucedió después?

-Bueno… hubo una… situación en una fiesta -dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada… se de lo que habla, pero no sacare ese tema, no ahora- lo que trato de decir es, usted me parece una persona confiable, alguien honesto y de buenos modos -ahí ella coloco su mano en mi hombro y regalo una cálida sonrisa- ¿Podría prometerme algo?

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriendo, adoptando una postura firme- lo que sea

-Cuide bien de mi hija

-Con mi vida -ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente, cuando retiro su mano hice un saludo marcial a lo que ella rio ligeramente

Luego de eso regresamos a donde el resto de la familia está divirtiéndose, yo había vuelto a ponerme la guerrera y camine hasta el extremo del sillón a un lado de Amanda, mientras que Celestina tomo asiento a un lado de su esposo, cargando a Abby y sentándola en su regazo:

-Oh ¿Es eso un videojuego? -cuestiono sorprendida

-¡Si! ¡Son autos que van muy rápido, ya es la segunda vez que le gano a papá!

-Sigo sin entender cómo van tan rápido, pero es… divertido -dijo Thierry inclinado al frente, con ambos brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

-Por cierto -hablo Amanda- ¿Qué hay en esas maletas?

-¡Cierto! -exclamo de repente Thierry, pausando el juego y levantándose abruptamente- Es todo tu equipamiento para el combate Taurus

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Quiero verlo! -exclamo Amanda

Thierry tomo las tres maletas con las que llegaron, las dejo cerca del sillón y abrió la primera:

-Hacia tanto que las dejaste en casa -dijo sacando algo envuelto en una tela blanca- Aquí tienes hija, tu yelmo

Cuando se giró y mostro el objeto rodeado de esa tela, Amanda lo tomo con cuidado y retiro la tela, para luego sonreír ampliamente y pasar su mano por el yelmo:

-Gracias -dijo volteando con ambos- ¡Muchas gracias! H-Hacia tiempo que había olvidado como era mi armadura, pero cuando me enviaron la espada lo recordé

-¿Espada? -cuestione extrañado- ¿Te enviaron una espada?

-¡Cierto, no te la eh mostrado, espera aquí Robie! -ahí fue que Amanda corrió a la recamara y pronto salió con una caja de madera muy larga- admira Robie, el arma con la cual sigo el legado de la familia -ella entonces retiro la tapa de la caja para mostrar… una enorme espada de mandoble- ¡Mi espada claymore!

-Dios… Es… ¡Impresionante! -admití con una sonrisa- Y ese patrón de acero damasco es excelso

-¡¿Verdad que sí!? Mi abuelo y padre me ayudaron a forjarla

-Usamos el mejor acero y herramientas -dijo su padre con un tono de orgullo- un arma digna para mi hija

Amanda se acercó a mi lado y me mostro la espada, la hoja es muy larga, demasiado para los estándares humanos, pero apropiada para una mujer de dos metros; y más aun con la fuerza sobrehumana de un minotauro; la hoja tiene un patrón de acero damasco característico, le sigue la guarda con forma de cuernos a los lados, la empuñadura es para usarse a dos manos o una, recubierta de cuero y con un grabado al igual que la hoja, y por ultimo un pomo con forma de corazón:

-¡Y el pomo yo lo forje! ¿Verdad que luce bonito?

-Bastante, es una hermosa arma -dije admirándola de arriba abajo

-Gracias -dijeron Amanda y Thierry casi al mismo tiempo, ambos entonces rieron ligeramente

-Y aquí está mi yelmo ¿Si trajeron toda la armadura?

-Claro que si hija, ven, saquemos todo

Voltee con el yelmo y lo tome, es un yelmo de acero con visera algo peculiar, la visera cubre totalmente la cara y se puede levantar para revelar la cara; a diferencia de otros que solo se levanta una parte y revela los ojos; lo que es la visera tiene dos aperturas para los ojos, y otras dos aperturas a los costados del cráneo, debe ser para que pasen los cuernos de Amanda:

-Yelmo de Barbuta -hablo de repente Celestina- es un yelmo de diseño simple, pero que provee de buena protección

-Oh, ya veo -dije admirándolo- además de que está bien decorado -dije al ver cómo le hicieron en la careta un tallado con la flor de lis

-Esa fue idea de su padre, es para que siempre porte algo que le recuerde a su patria

-Entiendo, aunque… ¿Por qué es todo esto?

-¡Es para el combate Taurus! -hablo de repente Abby, que salió de entre varios envoltorios que Amanda había dejado a un lado de la mesa- ¡Mi papá y Amanda luchan contra los retadores! Luchan hasta que uno caiga o salga del ring

-Espere… ¿Luchan con armadura medieval y armas de esa época?

-Así es -asintió Celestina- todo se remonta a siglos atrás ¿Ha escuchado el mito del minotauro de Creta?

-Si -asentí- es un clásico de la mitología griega

-Bueno, desde la época de los griegos se nos veía como los descendientes del minotauro; lo cual así fue; por mucho tiempo los griegos nos dieron caza, y si bien los minotauros somos mucho más fuertes que un humano, ellos seguían superándonos en número, el combate Taurus surgió como una forma de entrenamiento, aprendizaje, y mejora de nuestra manera de combatir; fuera de solo la fuerza bruta y armas grandes; con el tiempo y pasada la cacería de los griegos; y algunas otras culturas; se mantuvo como parte de nuestra cultura, algunos lo ven como deporte, para nosotros es una manera de descubrir a los más fuertes, y saber cuándo un minotauro ha llegado a su etapa adulta

-Valla -dije asombrado- eso no lo sabía… es sorprendente, una especie curtida en la guerra y combate

-No todo en nuestra vida es guerra y combate -siguió- pero es parte importante, en base a esto logramos sobrevivir y mantenernos, sea luchar contra humanos u otras especies

-Interesante -dije mirando devuelta al casco para luego voltear con Amanda

Amanda y su padre parecían muy felices, sacando cada pieza, con ella admirándola y luego dejándola a un lado:

-No quiero sonar grosero -hable- pero Amanda no parece mucho de las que les guste luchar

-Se que eso puede ser en un principio, pero ella tiene cierto carácter ¿Lo ha notado?

Hice un poco de memoria, recordando aquella vez donde tropecé con Aki en brazos, cuando supo que salí con Zombina y Ana… creo que se a lo que se refiere:

-Si, eh visto cierto lado fuerte de ella

-Es algo mínimo, y solo ocurre pocas veces, pero un minotauro tiene ese carácter, ahora, el combate Taurus tiene un legado ya por parte de su padre -dijo volteando con su esposo que habia sacado lo que parece ser un peto de acero- desde su bisabuelo los Dufort tienen cierto renombre en nuestra comuna en Francia, así que él quería que su primer hijo se uniese al combate Taurus… claro, resulto que solo obtuvo una hija

-¿Y se molestó por ello?

-Al contrario -dijo con una sonrisa- contrario a otros minotauros que eh conocido, el acepto muy bien que su primer hijo fuese una niña, así que el tuvo la paciencia a Amanda para enseñarle desde que era una niña, claro, fue algo difícil pues Amanda tiene una naturaleza más pasiva

-Lo eh notado ¿Entonces cómo es que le gusto?

-Si bien Amanda no le gustaba mucho la idea de combatir contra otros, ella disfrutaba mucho de lecturas de todo tipo, al igual que su padre; supimos de eso cuando buscamos la manera de ayudar a ejercitar su memoria cuando descubrimos su amnesia; fue entonces que su padre un día la llamo a la sala y empezó a narrarle las historias de su bisabuelo, abuelo y el mismo, en el combate Taurus, hayan sido sus victorias, derrotas, como mejoraron su equipamiento y escogieron las armas que los representa en el campo de combate, además de algo de la historia con varios pergaminos y libros de la biblioteca comunal, ella empezó a disfrutar de toda la historia de su familia y el combate Taurus, por lo que decidió practicarlo junto a su padre y una de sus amigas más cercanas

-Interesante, la atrapo su amor por la historia y familia -ahí Celestina asintió- ¿Y si se desempeñó bien?

-Mucho, aunque, eso te dejare que lo descubras -ahí ella guiño- con todo su equipamiento aquí, sé que no le llevara mucho en ir a algún gimnasio a practicarlo

-Eso sí que quiero verlo -admití asintiendo

-Parece que es todo hija -dijo Thierry

Ahí voltee para ver la gran armadura acomodada en el suelo, desde el yelmo de acero hasta las grebas, es una protección total con una armadura de placas. El peto esta algo más grande y alargado al frente, pero es entendible, al cabo necesita de mayor tamaño para protegerla bien, podría decirse que es una armadura de acero común, quitando el hecho de algunos detalles dorados, siendo que en su peto en la zona del abdomen tiene lo que parece ser un escudo de armas, dos hachas de combate cruzadas con laureles rodeándolas, todo en un gran escudo. Además de eso las hombreras con algunos símbolos y tocados florales, no está demasiado decorada, pero tiene esos detalles que no la vuelven una simple armadura de acero pulido:

-Es… impresionante -dije mirando bien la armadura de arriba abajo

-Hace tanto que no la veía -dijo Amanda poniéndose de pie- ¡Muchas gracias papá! -dijo Amanda abrazando a su padre

-No es nada hija mía, debes de continuar con el legado familiar, y sé que te encanta practicar el combate Taurus

-¿Qué te parece Robie?

-Es una armadura formidable -dije mirándola bien, poniéndome de pie y caminando alrededor de la armadura- Parece que ya la has usado mucho -dije al notar un par de ligeras abolladuras

-Bien dice mi padre…

-Una armadura sin abolladuras, es un ornamento -completo Thierry, a lo que Amanda sonrió y lo abrazo

-Aunque te falta esto hija -dijo su madre sacando otra pieza de la mochila- debes cuidar bien tu pecho

Era otra coraza, pero esta es de algún plástico acolchado… eso tiene más la forma de los pechos de Amanda, y tamaño:

-¡Mamá! -exclamo Amanda- No lo muestres así de repente

-¿Qué? Solo es parte de tu coraza -dijo dejando la pieza a un lado del peto- y tu gambesón, recuerda que va debajo de la cota y piezas

-Si mamá -dijo asintiendo Amanda- recuerdo donde van las piezas

-Está bien hija, solo decía -dijo Celestina soltando una pequeña risa- Oh, también trajimos otras cosas, algunos vestidos y prendas que no cabían cuando te moviste a Tokio

Ahí fue que tomo la tercer maleta que no había sido abierta, y comenzó a sacar algunos vestidos, incluso un overol de mezclilla:

-Oh, creo que empaque un poco demás -dijo Celestina- no creo que necesites esto aquí

-Está bien mamá -dijo Amanda sonriendo- puede que haya un día que Robie necesite ayuda con algo, y con el overol puedo evitar ensuciarme ¡Mira, aquí esta!

Amanda camino rápido a la otra maleta para sacar un gran vestido blanco con flores rojas y marrones:

-Es mi favorito

-Lo se hija, por eso lo traje -dijo Celestina sonriendo- la última vez estaba lavándose cuando partiste… siempre quise traerlo, pero antes habría que dar con un buen anfitrión

-Gracias mamá ¡Mira Robie! Este es mi vestido favorito… es… lo confecciono mi abuela -dijo mirando al vestido, habiéndose sentado a mi lado- es de mis favoritos, los uso en momentos muy especiales

-Es un hermoso vestido, debe de verse muy bien en ti, querida -dije sonriéndole

Ambos nos miramos con amplias sonrisas hasta que recordé que estaban sus padres… y que le dije querida con un tono muy diferente:

-Cuidado con la manera en que hablas con mi hija -dijo de repente Thierry

-Querido, calma -dijo Celestina a su lado, tomando su mano- solo son amigos

-Sobre eso -hablo de repente Amanda, ahí note como tomo aire con su nariz inflando ligeramente su pecho, y adoptando una mejor postura, ahora, sentándose en forma de seiza al igual que yo- S-Se que quizás esto es repentino, pero -ahí note como Amanda movió lentamente su mano, acercándose cada vez a la mía

Ella volteo ligeramente conmigo, regalándome una sonrisa, a la cual yo le correspondí y asentí, fue entonces que ella sujeto mi mano y yo la de ella. No hay vuelta atrás, hora de enfrentar al toro:

-Roberto y yo… bueno… hace ya un tiempo que me eh sentido muy diferente con él a mi lado -dijo volteando a verme de frente- él es mi novio, hace ya unos días que nos confesamos

Ella volteo con sus padres, con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas, para solo ver a su madre con ambas orejas alzadas y una gran sonrisa luego de acercar sus manos a su boca:

-¡Si! -exclamo Abby aplaudiendo animosamente y con una gran sonrisa- ¡Bravo Amanda!

Claro, me encantaría que alguna de esas reacciones se acercara a la de Thierry.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta, el labio superior temblando como con una especie de tic y ambos ojos bien abiertos, más esa estatura de 3 metros… estoy preparado para que se abalance sobre mí:

-¡¿Cuándo sucedió esto?! -grito con ambas manos cerradas

-¡Papá, cálmate por favor! -grito Amanda, moviéndose para colocarse ligeramente frente a mi- fue hace pocos días, pero-

-¡A este tipo casi no lo conozco! -grito enfurecido- ¿¡Como sabre que es un buen pretendiente!?

-¡Ya soy una adulta, puedo decidir quién es mi pareja! Además, Robie ya me ha demostrado que es una maravillosa persona -dijo volteando conmigo

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! -grito Thierry

-¡Es mi pareja, puedo referirme a él como quiera!

-Querido -hablo de repente Celestina, tomando la mano de Thierry- por favor… ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te están viendo tus hijas?

No caí en consideración, cuando noté a Abby consternada por el arranque de su padre, y Amanda preocupada, estando frente a mí, casi como si estuviese preparada para por si su padre se abalanzase sobre mí. El miro a sus hijas, tomo una bocanada de aire y bufo con fuerza:

 _-Je suis désolé, mais… c'est un étranger_ -hablo Thierry mirando a su esposa

 _-Je sais, mais notre fille adore ça_ -Respondió Celestina

Ambos siguieron hablando en francés, con Thierry calmándose y Amanda relajándose un poco:

-Parece que… ya se calmó -dijo Amanda

Vi a ambos seguir discutiendo; más pocas veces levantaban el volumen, Abby se levantó y camino hasta Amanda, la cual solo la sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, por mi parte acaricie la espalda de Amanda para que se calmara un poco, ella volteo para regalarme una pequeña sonrisa, yo se la devolví, quiero hablar sobre esto:

-Disculpen -hable adoptando una postura firme, Thierry volteo de manera abrupta, con ese rostro de pocos amigos, mientras que Celestina con cierta expresión seria- Yo… entiendo que esto puede ser algo repentino, que esto es algo que no se esperarían para el primer día que conocerían al anfitrión de su hija… pero… voy a ser completamente honesto… yo amo a Amanda -dije con voz firme, provocando una peor expresión en el rostro de Thierry- cuando arribe a Japón me encontraba derrotado… herido, me sentía patético por… ese incidente -dije para no tener que mencionar o sucedido con Abby presente- pero entonces conocí a Amanda -dije volteando ligeramente con ella, sonriéndole- y fue el momento en que conocí no solo a la mujer más pura, noble y honesta de toda mi vida… sino a un alma tan pura que… simplemente me hace pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… lo que quiero decir… lo que siento por ella no es algo temporal, no es algo de solo un momento y mucho menos algo que sea solo por placer -ahí suspire pesadamente- ya eh pasado por tanto y visto tantas cosas… yo solo quiero paz, quiero forjar una nueva vida, pues se me dio la oportunidad al sobrevivir aquella lucha -ahí me gire un poco y sujete la mano de Amanda con suavidad, ella me miraba conmovida- y lo quiero hacer junto a Amanda, por eso mismo les aseguro que ella estará bien cuidada, nunca le faltara lo necesario para que se alimente, ni un techo ni ropa, yo… solo quiero que tenga una vida plena y feliz

Luego de ese extenso discurso frente a sus padres, los mire a ambos, siendo que Thierry se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente, mientras que Celestina me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Parece que te estas adelantando a muchas cosas, García -declaro Thierry- ¿No te parece que vas demasiado rápido?

-Puede que sí, que Amanda y yo nos conocemos por poco tiempo, pero… -dije mirándola de nuevo, y ella solo me regalo una sonrisa- puedo asegurarles que lo que siento; sentimos; es amor y no algo banal o alguna otra cosa… y quizás aun me falta conocer más de Amanda, conocerlos mejor, pero quiero conocerla más, para que este sentimiento siga igual de fuerte que las llamas del sol

- _C'est beau_ -dijo Celestina inclinando su cabeza a un lado, y casi como un suspiro- Querido, sé que apenas conocemos a su anfitrión, pero tiene esa mirada de alguien que dice la verdad, y que no usa la palabra amar a la ligera

-Si, eso eh notado -comento Thierry

-Me recuerda a ti, cuando te me declaraste frente a mi padre -comento de repente Celestina- tiene esa misma expresión de seguridad y postura firme, e igual de nervioso cuando recibiste a mi padre y madre en tu morada

-E-Eso creo querida, quizás nos parecemos en eso -dijo Thierry tosiendo ligeramente- bien, puede que no te conozca tanto como me gustaría, García, pero se diferenciar a un mentiroso o una mala persona, de alguien bueno, además de que confió en el criterio de mi hija

-Eso quiere decir… -dijo Amanda dudosa

-Que no me molesta que ustedes dos sean novios -dijo asintiendo de brazos cruzados

-¡Si, gracias papá! -ahí Amanda me envolvió en su brazos y beso mi mejilla

-¡Bravo! ¡Ahora Amanda tiene novio! -dijo Abby abrazándonos de frente

-¡Pero! -exclamo Thierry alzando la voz- Si me entero de que dañaste, engañaste o hiciste algo a mi hija, te arrancare la otra pierna ¿Entendido?

Ante la amenaza pase saliva… me recuerda a una de las amenazas que le lance a uno de los pretendientes de Valeria:

-Entendido -dije asintiendo, con Amanda aun abrazándome

-Cuide bien de nuestro rollito de canela -dijo Celestina con una gran sonrisa

-Mamá… -comento Amanda

-¿Rollito de canela? -ahí note como Amanda se sonrojo aún más y trato de esconder su cara enrojecida

-¿No te lo dijo? -yo solo negué extrañado, pero curioso- ay hija, pero si es algo adorable, bueno, nuestra pequeña era muy apegada a su abuela, y siempre que la visitaba; sea para ayudarle en labores de campo, o para visitarla y saber cómo estaba; le preparaba rollos de canela, glaseados, con pasas o azúcar espolvoreada por encima, a mi hija le encantan, así que mi abuela le termino diciendo rollito de canela de manera cariñosa ¿No es adorable?

-Bastante, además encaja con ella, una mujer tan dulce como ese postre -dije volteando con Amanda, ella solo seguía enrojecida

-B-B-Bueno, la receta de la abuela era muy especial -dijo Amanda desviando ligeramente la mirada- y no podía resistirme al aroma de los rollos de canela recién salidos del horno

-Oh, y recuerdo cuando en una ocasión quería recrearlos -dijo Celestina- ¿Recuerdas querido? Cuando la encontramos cubierta de harina y arriba de una silla porque se topó con una rata

-¡Como olvidarlo! -exclamo Thierry con una sonrisa- parecía un rollito de canela con glaseado blanco

-Esque salió de la nada… -comento Amanda apenada- ¡Casi mordía mi colita!

-Era solo una ratita, estaba más asustada de ti que tú de ella -comento Celestina con una pequeña risa- O esa vez que trato de prepararlos y…

-Confundió la azúcar por sal -dijo Thierry- lástima que fui yo quien probo el primer rollo que salió del horno…

Celestina y Abby soltaron una carcajada algo sonora, a la que le siguió Thierry, mientras que Amanda se mostró apenada, aunque no duro mucho cuando pase mi brazo por su espalda para atraerla a mí, besar su mejilla y sonreírle:

-Son memorias muy bonitas

-Lo sé -dijo sonriendo- es como cuando la señora Tamiko vino y mostro esas tiernas fotos de ti y Valeria cuando eran unos niños

-Cierto, creo que es de toda madre sacar esos recuerdos

-Son recuerdos adorables -dijo ella recargándose más conmigo

-Y esa ocasión cuando Amanda aprendía a cocinar -dijo Celestina- en ocasiones confundía las recetas o las mezclaba, un día termino haciendo un quiche de frutos rojos

-La receta se parece a la de una tarta… -comento Amanda- ¡Pero aun así estaba rico!

-Así es, desde ahí lo llamamos quiche de frutos rojos

-Oye, eso suena a algo delicioso -comente- ¿Por qué no lo has vuelto a preparar?

-F-Fue cuando era una niña, la receta no esta tan pulida…

-Pero podría salir algo bueno, eres una gran cocinera

-B-Bueno, luego podría cocinarlo, solo que antes debería de hacer una receta, el quiche es salado, y no creo que eso quede bien con los frutos rojos

-Como tú decidas Amanda, pero sé que quedara delicioso

Ella me sonrió al igual que yo a ella, regresamos nuestra mirada al frente, para ver a Celestina con una sonrisa y Thierry cruzado de brazos, pero con una expresión más relajada.

Parece que todo va para mejor.

Las horas siguieron, las tensiones pasaron y ahora podíamos charlar de manera más tranquila, tocando temas de cuando Amanda no era más que una niña, o de su hermanita, del cómo ha progresado y extraña a su hermana menor, mientras que Celestina compartía anécdotas de las hermanas, cuando Amanda cuidaba de Abby o de sus propias prácticas. Todo siguió bien hasta el momento en que se debían ir:

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, señor Roberto -dijo Celestina dando una reverencia- me alegra que mi hija haya encontrado a alguien como usted

-Espero que no suceda nada que me haga arrepentirme, García -declaro Thierry, extendiendo su mano la cual estreche dando una pequeña reverencia- recuerda, si mi hija sufre, tú lo harás

-Lo tengo entendido, pero sé que eso no pasara -dije sonriéndole- cuidare bien de ella

Thierry me miro entrecerrando sus ojos, para poco después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa:

-Eso espero

-¡Adiós _monsieur_! -dijo Abby alzando sus brazos- ¡Cuídese mucho! ¡Y a Amanda también! Es la mejor hermana de todas, por favor, cuídela

-Con mi vida pequeña -dije hincándome y acariciando su cabeza- daría mi vida por ella

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo, para despegarse y sonreír, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté, para pronto Amanda sujetar mi mano y sonreírme:

-Mamá, papá, gracias por la visita, me alegra tanto volver a verlos, y espero poder visitarlos en la comuna dentro de pronto

-Eso espero hija, y más aún que Roberto venga también, nos encantaría que viese más de nuestra cultura -dijo Celestina

-No es una mala idea -dije- en cuanto el trabajo en la corporación disminuya, podremos ir de visita

-¿Enserio? -cuestiono Amanda a lo que yo asentí- _¡Magnifiqué!_ ¡Así podre visitar a mis amigas, y a todos! ¡Ahí los veré! -dijo Amanda con una sonrisa

-Los esperaremos gustosos

Para ese momento la familia de Amanda partió de mi morada, nos despedimos de ellos y seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en las escaleras del apartamento, luego de eso cerré la puerta y suspiré:

-Salió mejor de lo que pensé -dije sintiendo un enorme alivio

-Así es -dijo Amanda con una pequeña sonrisa- Estoy tan… ¡Tan feliz! -dijo abrazándome repentinamente y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- ¡Les agradas! Siento que… que todo ira para mejor -dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Por mi parte la abracé y comencé a acariciar su espalda y nuca:

-También tengo ese presentimiento querida, que todo ira bien

Duramos en ese abrazo algunos minutos, disfrutando del calor de este contacto entre ambos, y el aroma que ella emana, luego de eso lo rompimos para recoger todo. Amanda acomodo las piezas de su armadura en las maletas, mientras que algunas prendas que trajo su madre y algunas otras pertenencias las acomodo en la recamara… aquí me doy cuenta de que el apartamento es… es algo pequeño para nosotros, necesito buscar uno nuevo que se ajuste a mi presupuesto y más grande, aquí vivimos cómodos, pero para más adelante se terminara llenando… además.

Quiero forjar mi nueva vida, con Amanda en ella.

Ya para la noche terminamos de acomodar todo, Amanda había entrado al baño mientras que yo me senté en la sala, tomé mi laptop que había dejado en el mueble donde está el televisor y la abrí.

Pronto entre a páginas de inmobiliarias, renta de apartamento; además de dar un vistazo a algunas casas en venta; Se que mi fondo de ahorro tiene una buena suma, más aparte el dinero que gano en la corporación es bueno, junto a los bonos, eh hecho algunos movimientos y dividido mi sueldo, siendo que un porcentaje va directo a mi fondo de ahorro.

Seguí revisando apartamentos y algunas casas, especialmente en el negocio familiar, la inmobiliaria Hashimoto, ahí di con un par de casas que… la verdad son de buen precio, aunque algo pequeñas para mi gusto, además de toparme con una pestaña nueva.

 _''Hogares experimentales''_

Entre a esta pero solo me apareció la señal de página en construcción, curioso, nunca había escuchado de eso; y eso que Valeria o mis padres me informan de todo cambio en el negocio familiar; solo levante mis hombros y seguí revisando por más opciones, haciendo algunas cuentas con mi fondo de ahorro abierto y calculadora, si me esfuerzo por medio año, quizás varios días de horas extra, además de los posibles bonos, e incluso el aguinaldo… podría permitirme el pago inicial de una casa, aunque aún tengo que pensar en la zona, el tamaño, hipoteca, papeles…. Es todo un lio.

Pero debo calmarme, esto no poder hacerlo de la noche a la mañana ni de chiste, aun con el apoyo de Valeria lo que me falta es el dinero; y una casa no es nada barata, desde los documentos, sellos y ahora sí, el pago de la casa; solo… solo relájate Roberto, quizás si te estas adelantando demasiado como dijo el padre de Amanda.

Aún hay tiempo, puedo pedirle asesoramiento a mi hermana o padres que están metidos en ese negocio, ellos podrían darme buenos consejos a tomar en cuenta para decidir una casa o hasta un terreno para construir, ahora, solo relájate.

Apagué la laptop y la deje sobre la mesa de centro, junto a mi celular, mientras que me senté en el sillón recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo, mucho mejor:

-R-Robie -escuche a Amanda detrás de mi

-¿Si querida? -pregunte sin girarme

-Sabes… hace ya mucho que me habías ayudado y… creo que necesito ayuda de nuevo -dijo sonando apenada

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestione girándome, ahí la note apenada con un gran sonrojo

-Y-Ya sabes… a sacar esta carga -ahí me di cuenta de los contenedores que lleva en su manos

-Oh, eso… entiendo -dije sonriéndole- ¿Esta bien si te ayudo?

-No podría ser mejor -dijo sonriendo

Me sonrojé ante eso y asentí, solo recuerda Roberto, la estas ayudando.

Como aquel día, me dirigí al dormitorio, Amanda había tomado asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras que yo me senté detrás de ella, tratando de no estar muy pegado a ella, no quisiera hacerla sentir incomoda, escuché como ella bajo parte de su vestido y me hizo una seña para acercar mis manos:

-Me pondré la venda

-N-No, digo… confió en ti Robie, no hay porque ponerte esa venda en los ojos -dijo sonriendo

-Muy bien -dije sonriéndole, aun así, no pienso abusar de esto, así que solo cerré mis ojos y acerqué mis manos hasta sus senos

En el momento en que los sentí en mis manos, comencé con un masaje lento y suave, para ayudar a que se relajara un poco, la última vez que la ayude estaba algo tensa; además de que me informe un poco; y leí que necesitaban de un masaje previo para ayudar a que la leche salga más rápido y que se sientan mejor, no aplique mucha presión en mi agarre, solo estaba haciendo un masaje para que se relajara:

-Entonces -hable para tratar de amenizar un poco el ambiente- ¿Crees que les caigo bien a tus padres?

-Estoy segura de que si -dijo conteniendo lo que parecía un gimoteo, a lo que yo seguía con ese masaje, yendo de atrás hacia delante, además de mover las manos hacia los lados- R-Robie ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿T-Te incomoda? -dije deteniéndome al instante- E-Es solo que leí que un masaje previo ayuda a que las minotauro se relajen

-¿Buscaste información? -pregunto curiosa, no puedo notarle algún tono de molestia o incomodidad

-Si, digo, sabía que algún día tendría que ayudarte de nuevo, y que la última vez estabas muy tensa, no quiero lastimarte

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, ella entonces se acomodó mejor en la cama y recargo su espalda contra mí:

-Está bien Robie, solo preguntaba porque… bueno… s-se siente muy bien -dijo ahora sí, con un tono de pena

-Lo hago para que esto sea más fácil para ti ¿Continuamos?

-Si por favor -con su confirmación seguí con el masaje

-Bueno, tus padres están enterados, ahora siguen los míos -comento Roberto- aunque de ellos no deberías temer

-Lo sé -dijo Amanda dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de placer- aquel día, el cumpleaños de Valeria, note que les agradaba, aunque me gustaría esta vez yo arreglar la visita de ambos

-¿Enserio?

-Me ayudaste mucho hoy, además de que fuiste un maravilloso anfitrión, ahora quiero devolverte el favor con tu familia, no quisiera parecer una aprovechada… -dijo para luego soltar un gemido algo mayor cuando moví mis manos algo más rápido y apreté ligeramente

-No lo eres Amanda, eres una maravillosa mujer, pero te entiendo y lo agradezco -dije sonriendo- la noticia simplemente los tendrá contentos

-S-Si, eso espero -dijo de repente dejando salir otro gimoteo- sigue así… adoro tu tacto

-¿Enserio? -cuestione con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si… tus manos son algo ásperas, de piel dura, pero… tienes tanto cuidado -dijo suspirando de nuevo, con su respiración algo agitada- es… un sentimiento muy cálido

-Me alegra Amanda

Seguí así con el masaje por un par de minutos más hasta que pude sentirla más relajada:

-¿Lista? Voy a apretar un poco mas

-Si Robie, hazlo

Dada la orden obedecí, comencé a apretar con un poco más de fuerza; pero nunca con la suficiente para lastimarla; y a mover mi mano de atrás hacia delante. Pude escuchar un gemido algo mayor salir de su boca cuando hice esto:

-¿Está saliendo?

-Si… sale mucha… gracias querido

-Es un placer querida

Así seguí apretando ligeramente, provocando la leche salir según lo que Amanda decía. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Amanda cambio de contenedor y yo seguí, alternando entre el masaje y luego apretar para ayudar a que saliese la mayor cantidad sin que doliese para ella:

-R-Robie -me llamo repentinamente, soltando un gemido algo más sonoro

-¿Si Amanda?

-Eso que le dijiste a mi padre -cuestiono respirando algo agitada, suspirando y gimoteando- s-sobre lo de forjar una nueva vida… conmigo en ella ¿Lo decías enserio?

-Claro que si -dije sin detener el masaje, escuchando como salía la leche a chorros y caía en el contenedor- quizás si me eh adelantado a los hechos, pero… este sentimiento que tengo contigo, es verdadero amor, nunca lo había sentido con ninguna otra mujer; estas mariposas en mi estómagos; cada vez que nos abrazamos, que siento tu calor, que veo tu hermosa sonrisa, yo… simplemente pierdo la cabeza, me haces sentir tan… tan feliz, tan humano

-Robie…. -exclamo con un ligero gemido, a como yo seguía apretando con algo mas de fuerza pero sin aplicar demasiada… solo estoy tocando sus senos, pero sé que son muy grandes- yo… yo también siento eso, adoro cuando compartimos un abrazo, me siento tan segura en tus brazos -dijo suspirando así como recargaba su cabeza contra mi hombro, ahí la pude ver mejor, teniendo un notorio rubor y escuchando su respiración algo fuerte- y cuando nos besamos… es como si el tiempo se detuviese -ella comenzó a acercar su cara con la mía, entrecerrando sus ojos así como soltaba un pequeño gimoteo- lo que siento contigo es… es verdadero amor

Entonces nos besamos.

Unimos nuestros labios en lo que empezó como un beso normal, paso a uno mas apasionado, con ella separándose por segundos para soltar algún gimoteo o tomar aire, luego para regresar al beso. Pronto paso a uno mas apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas en ocasiones se rosaban… es tan embriagante esta sensación, su sabor.

Aún le falta práctica, pues rompe constantemente el beso para tomar aire o soltar algún pequeño gemido, pero no me importa, me eh encargado de guiarla un poco, y nuestro beso siguió así, mientras que yo seguía ordeñándola.

Sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía en ocasiones, así como ella dejaba escapar esos gimoteos… yo solo seguí centrado en este beso, tan apasionado como el que compartimos aquella vez en Ueno, pero… este es diferente, mucho más especial. Con ese contacto cálido de sus labios, los repentinos roces de nuestras lenguas y el sonido de sus suaves gimoteos… parece que le gusta mucho la ayuda que le doy.

Luego de algunos segundos más en ese beso, Amanda lo corto para recuperar el aire y mirarme con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero una sonrisa… diferente, deseosa:

-Amo estos besos -dijo Amanda con esa sonrisa y un tono suave, para pasar su mano por mi barbilla

-Yo también, es tan… apasionante -dije apretando un poco más y provocando la salida de aún más leche, mientras que ella dejo escapar otro gemido- por cierto, creo que ya está lleno

-¿Eh? Oh… cierto -dijo casi suspirando, bajando sus orejas

-Ambos quedaron completamente llenos, sí que tenías mucha carga

-Bueno, pasaron varias semanas desde el día en que me ayudaste -dijo riendo ligeramente, yo le di la espalda en lo que ella se arreglaba- muchas gracias de nuevo Robie, espero no haberte incomodado…

-Para nada -dije esperando a que me diga que puedo voltearme- ¿Qué clase de pareja seria si no te ayudara?

-Tienes razón -dijo riendo ligeramente- ya puedes girarte

Obedecí y me gire para verla ya con su vestido puesto, la ayude llevando uno de los contenedores para dejar ambos en el refrigerador.

Luego de ello el día transcurrió con normalidad, preparamos una pequeña cena que compartimos, para después cambiarnos y finalmente dormir:

-¿Seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo?

-Estoy seguro -dije sonriéndole- no quisiera incomodarte, además, dudo que hoy sufra de algún ataque de nuevo

-No lo sé Robie… ¿Y si ocurre? Dijiste que ya habían ocurrido antes… y ninguna vez te escuche más que aquel día…

-Estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte -ahí le sonreí- duerme bien, rollito de canela

Amanda se sonrojo cuando dije esto, además de soltar una pequeña risa:

-S-Si Robie, d-duerme bien

Antes de irse camino hasta mi para compartir un pequeño beso en nuestros labios, ella se despidió cerrando lentamente la puerta hasta que al final la cerro, por mi parte apagué las luces de la sala y me recosté en la cama:

-Buenas noches Amanda…

Y con ello me acomode en la cama para finalmente descansar…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** bueno, Roberto sobrevivió a la visita de los suegros ¡Entonces el fic continua!_

 _Ahora, mi ausencia por prácticamente tres meses (o más) fue porque, primero, la recta final de la facultad (prácticamente hasta casi mediados de diciembre) me dejo muy en la mierda… cansado, desvelado y prácticamente estresado, no escribí nada o casi nada por miedo a dar algo de pésima calidad o simplemente que no rindiera y se sintiese mal, lo siento si pensaron que iba a abandonar el fic o simplemente ya no seguiría, solo estaban muy cansado ¡Pero ya eh vuelto con pilas renovadas! Hay que iniciar bien el año._

 _Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ojalá todo valla mejor y que esta vez no muera o parezca muerto. Un agradecimiento especial a **Los Extraditables** que siempre están ahí para apoyarme, también a esos leales lectores sean anónimos o registrados; si, me refiero a ti **OTAKUFire** y **Brandonboss73** y **CoffeDrinker247** ; que siguen mis demás historias o esta, y a todos que la tienen en favs o follow, que la pasen muy bien en este año y ojalá la historia avance mucho mas y siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por seguirme por tanto tiempo, ojalá así siga._

 _Bueno ya fue mucho y tengo que seguir, que vengo inspirado y quiero compensar por todo ese tiempo en inactividad ¡Hasta luego y que la pasen bien!_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Notas del autor:**_ _¡Si, capitulo 40! ¡Ajua! *Balazos al aire* ¡Es hora de celebrarlo! ¿Y porque no con un capitulo arrancando con el POV de Amanda? ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Capítulo 40

* * *

Cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mis ojos me gire sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al ventanal, al girarme busque con mi mano a Robie… pero no lo encontré:

-¿Robie?... Oh, cierto -dije recordando, sentándome en la cama tallando mis ojos- quería dormir en la otra cama, espero que haya dormido bien

Dije estirando mis brazos y espalda, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, luego de eso abrí mis ojos y me levanté dispuesta a cambiarme. Abrí mi armario; que ahora luce más lleno gracias a los vestidos que trajo mi madre; de ahí me decidí por uno de los que usaba mucho en mi hogar, una falda color crema con borde oscuro, una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco de mezclilla.

Además de eso me trajo un moño rojo muy bonito que me coloque en el cabello para sostener una cola de caballo que me había arreglado, por último, el collar con forma de gota. Hoy es sábado, creo, quizás podemos ir con Aki y los pequeños del orfanato.

Yo solo sonreí y termine de alistarme, colocándome un moño rojo en mi colita para que combine con el que llevo en mi cabello:

-¡Buenos días Robie! -dije saliendo de la recamara

-Buenos días rollito de canela -dijo de repente… me hace sonrojar cuando me dice por ese apodo- Si puedo decirte así ¿verdad?

Pregunto estando desde abajo, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo ejercicio, parece que hace lagartijas, además de que tiene un par de pesas metálicas a su lado, además de un bote con agua:

-C-Claro Robie, me gusta cuando lo dices -dije sonrojada, siento un calorcito en mi estomago cuando lo dice- ¿Hace mucho despertaste?

-Si, aunque, creo que te levantaste algo más tarde -dijo ahora alternando, usando solo su brazo derecho… sí que es fuerte

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? -dije mirándolo, aunque en ocasiones mirando a su brazo, con los músculos tensándose, con algo de sudor… c-creo que hace algo de calor en el cuarto

-Bueno, es la una de la tarde

-¿¡La una de la tarde!? -exclame sorprendida… no me esperaba eso- P-Pero… bueno… creo que fue un buen sueño ¿Qué hay de ti Robie? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Bastante -dijo sin interrumpir sus repeticiones, regulando un poco su respiración- Fue un descanso reparador, por cierto, compre algunas cosas -dijo deteniéndose, ahora girando y recostándose en el suelo, pero fue para empezar con unos abdominales- compre los ingredientes para las galletas, hoy hace un buen día, así que sería maravilloso ir a visitar a los pequeños, ya me han de extrañar

-Esos pequeños te adoran -dije enternecida- muchas gracias Robie ¿Quieres prepararlas conmigo?

-Claro que si -dijo para dar una última repetición, dejar su espalda en el suelo y levantarse de un salto- Solo me daré un baño rápido y te ayudo

Ahí el guardo las pesas bajo su cama, bebió todo el líquido de la botella y paso una toalla para quitarse algo de sudor en su rostro, de ahí ingreso a la recamara para luego salir y entrar al baño:

-No se veía nada mal… me da curiosidad -ahí agite mi cabeza… q-que cosas digo, m-mejor revisare cuanto trajo y acomodo los ingredientes

En ese rato que él tomaba una ducha saque lo necesario para las galletas; además de preparar mi desayuno; aunque al abrir el microondas me tope con que ya estaba mi desayuno. Un plato con huevo revuelto, tocino en tiras, frijoles y dos rebanadas de pan tostado, pase mi mano por encima y aún sigue tibio:

-Es tan lindo… gracias Robie -dije con una sonrisa, tomando el plato

Ahí también me di cuenta de un vaso con jugo de naranja recién exprimido:

-Gracias Robie -dije tomando el plato y vaso, para sentarme a disfrutar del desayuno

Los minutos pasaron y Robie salió del baño para empezar con las galletas, cada vez disfruto más cocinar con él, es decir, siempre me ha gustado cocinar a su lado; a veces detenernos cuando empieza a jugar con la comida, o al esperar que alguna bandeja termine, pero ahora… este calor en mi estómago, esta sensación de ligereza, de felicidad es más palpable… amo este sentimiento, y lo amo a el:

-¡Mira Robie! Esta tiene forma de gatito -dije mostrándole una galleta que le di forma de gato

-Qué bonita -comento mirando mejor la galleta

-Es para ti -dije extendiendo mi mano para entregarla

El me miro con una sonrisa y la tomo, la partió por la mitad y extendió su brazo hacia mí:

-Vamos a compartirla -dijo sonriéndome

Le devolví el gesto y la tomé, le dimos una mordida al mismo tiempo y ambos sonreímos… si, es un gran hombre.

Luego de eso la última tanda de galletas salió, las empacamos en los contenedores de plástico además de que Robie se fue a arreglar para salir con los pequeños, por mi parte tome uno de los contenedores de leche para llevarlo también:

-Muy bien, todo listo -dijo Robie saliendo con una chamarra de cuero oscuro- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Todo listo! -dije con una sonrisa- ¡Vamos a visitar a los pequeños!

El dejo escapar una pequeña risa, tomo todas las galletas además de otra bolsa algo grande:

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?

-Oh, solo unas cosas para los niños -ahí me guiño- es una sorpresa

-Les encantara -dije segura- ¡Ahora vamos! No hay que dejarlos esperando -dije tomando la mano de Robie y jalándolo a la salida del apartamento

-Ya voy querida -dijo sonriendo

Salimos del apartamento y ahora caminamos juntos por la acera, con nuestras manos unidas, voltee con Robie y el solo me regalo una sonrisa, yo también además de mostrar un poco más mis dientes, ahí comencé a mover nuestros brazos de atrás hacia delante:

-¿Crees que los niños nos extrañen? Hace ya un tiempo que no los visitamos juntos

-Seguramente, esos pequeños son muy entusiastas -dijo Robie sonriendo- quizás y nos reciban con una embestida de niños alegres

-¡Eso sería adorable! -dije sonriendo- además de volver con nuestra pequeña

-¿Nuestra?

-D-Digo, con Aki -dije sonrojada, me deje llevar un poco- quiero saber si está bien

-Te preocupa mucho ¿Verdad?

-Si -admití asintiendo- cada vez que nos vamos me preocupa que la siguiente ocasión no la encontremos… que alguien la haya adoptado o que enferme y no estemos ahí con ella… creo que me encariñe mucho con esa bebé

-Te entiendo Amanda -dijo acercándome más a él, soltó mi mano, pero la paso por mi espalda y sujeto mi hombro para acercarme a el- admito que cada vez que salgo a cumplir con la labor quiero que llegue el fin de semana, no solo para pasar más tiempo contigo, sino para saber si esa bebé está a salvo

-Tú crees… ¿C-Crees que nos dejen adoptarla? -cuestione a lo que Robie volteo conmigo- es solo… no quiero que se repita lo que le ocurrió

-Ni yo… ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos hoy con la señorita Matsuko? Ella es la indicada para darnos información más detallada

-Si, es mejor preguntarle directamente -dije sonriendo- espero que digan que sí, o al menos poder cuidar de esa nena de manera más cercana

Luego de ello llegamos a la estación de metro, justo llegamos cuando uno llego, entramos; esta vez sin golpear mis cuernos con el marco de la entrada; tomamos asiento juntos y recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Robie:

-Ouch -exclamo de repente Robie

-¡Dios! ¡Perdón Robie! -exclamé al darme cuenta de que volví a picar su cara con uno de mis cuernos

-No pasa nada Amanda -dijo sonriendo- solo recárgate un poco más atrás

-¿S-Seguro que no te dañe? -pregunte preocupada

-Estoy seguro -el me regalo una sonrisa, para luego tomar mi cabeza con cuidado y acomodarme en su hombro- ¿Mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor

Suspiré con una sonrisa y cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo como Robie paso su mano por mi espalda, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y bajando hasta la mitad de mi espalda… adoro cuando hace eso, solo me hace sentir tan tranquila.

En ese poco tiempo llegamos a la estación que nos deja cerca del orfanato, bajamos y no tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que había varias decoraciones. Globos en la valla perimetral, dibujos de los niños colgados en esta misma, además de un letrero:

'' _Bienvenidos futuros padres''_

Además de eso note que ahora hay mucho más autos que de costumbre:

-¿Qué crees que sea? -dije volteando con Robie

-Quizás es un día donde vienen personas interesadas en adoptar -dijo rascando un poco su barbilla- ¿Quieres entrar?

-¡Por supuesto! No creo que interrumpamos algo, además, siempre dicen que parecemos una pareja -dije tomando su mano, adelantándome para entrar al orfanato

-Cierto -dijo dejando escapar una ligera risa- aunque ya somos una pareja

-Y la más linda -dije sonriéndole, el solo esbozo una sonrisa y asintió

La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, en la recepción estaba solo una de las asistentes:

-¡Roberto-san, Amanda-san! Es un placer verlos -dijo con una sonrisa, dando una reverencia- llegan justo cuando recibimos a los candidatos a padres

-Buenas tardes -salude sonriendo- no molestamos ¿Verdad?

-¡Para nada! A los niños les encantan sus visitas, además, los padres podrán verlos aún más contentos

-Vamos Amanda -dijo Robie ahora jalándome- no hay que dejarlos con ganas de galletas

La recepcionista nos guio hasta la cocina para acomodar las galletas en bandejas:

-Roberto-san ¿Me podría ayudar con los jugos? -dijo la asistente- la caja es algo pesada y-

-¿Esta caja? -dijo Robie levantando una caja llena de jugos sin problemas

-Si, es esa ¡Gracias! Ahora síganme

Caminamos hasta la puerta que da al patio, es desde donde viene todo el sonido de los niños riendo, jugando y corriendo, además de gente conversando, la asistente nos ayudó abriendo la puerta:

-¡Hola niños! -salude con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Soy yo, Amanda!

-¡Amanda! -exclamaron varios de los niños corriendo hacia mi

-¡Miren, es Roberto-san! -dijo una pequeña centauro

-Hola pequeños -saludo Roberto, pero entonces toda una marejada de niños de diversas especies corrieron hacia el

Logro dejar la caja en el suelo y abrir sus brazos para recibir a los niños, que casi lo derriban ante su embestida:

-¡Sabía que estaba bien! -dijo uno de los niños

-Nos tenía preocupados ¿Se siente bien? ¡Si los hombres malos le hicieron daño tengo curitas! -dijo una pequeña ciclope sacando un botiquín de juguete

-Ya pequeños, no me ocurrió nada -dijo abrazando a los que podía y luego acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña ciclope- solo estaba ocupado atrapando criminales

-¿Y si los atraparon? -pregunto un niño Oni

-Si, ahora están tras las rejas

-¡Bravo! -exclamaron los pequeños

-Ahora pequeños, vallan a esa mesa y hagan una fila, pues Amanda y yo les preparamos galletas además de traerles jugo

-¡Galletas, vamos! -exclamo la misma centauro que corrió de inmediato a la mesa que señalo Robie

Todos corrieron a esa mesa mientras que Roberto se levantaba, solo hubo una niña que se detuvo un segundo, regreso y nos abrazó a ambos, para luego correr a hacer fila:

-Ya extrañaba a esos pequeños -dijo Robie poniéndose de pie

-Y ellos a ti, son adorables ¡Ahora ven! No hay que dejarlos esperando -dije caminando a la mesa seguida por Roberto

En todo ese tiempo los que parecían ser padres adoptivos nos miraron, sonriendo y hablando un poco entre sí, parecen buenas personas, espero que sean buenos padres y les den cariño a estos pequeños, se lo merecen:

-¡Muy bien pequeños! Hagan una fila, no quiero que se empujen ni peleen, hay suficiente para todos

Dicho eso los pequeños formaron una mejor fila y entregamos una galleta y cartón de jugo a cada uno. Ya cuando las galletas se acabaron y todos los niños tenían una además de jugo fresco, dejamos la bandeja y caja de jugos en la cocina, luego de eso, nos dirigimos al área de bebés, ahí también hay algunas personas que parecen padres.

Hay una pareja de una centauro y humano con un pequeños nekomata en brazos, mientras que una pareja de ciclopes tiene en brazos a un bebé humano, nosotros caminamos a la pequeña área de bebés y ahí está Aki, jugando con un osito de felpa:

-¡Aki! ¡Mi bebita! -exclame algo emocionada, corriendo a donde ella esta, pero cuando me escucho se giró al instante

-¡Maba! ¡Baba! -exclamo soltando el peluche y comenzando a gatear hacia mi

He hinque para tomarla y la levante, acostándola en mis brazos, ella al instante trato de abrázame, además de enroscar su colita en mi brazo, me alegra tanto encontrarla bien, sana y salva:

-Mi pequeña… ya estoy aquí -dije eso mientras Aki se acomodaba en mis brazos

-Hola pequeña ¿Ya saludaste a mamá Amanda? -dijo Robie acariciando la cabeza de Aki

-¡Paba! -exclamo agarrando el brazo de Robie y jalándolo a ella

-Es adorable -dijo Roberto dejando que Aki jugara con sus dedos

-Es nuestra pequeña -dije sonriendo

-Si… nuestra, adoro cuando sacas ese lado maternal tuyo -dijo Robie mirándome a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, adoro el reflejo de la luz que hacen sus ojos oscuros- luces tan… tan hermosa

-G-Gracias Robie -dije sonrojándome un poco- sabes, cuando juegas con los niños y cuidas de Aki tienes un lado paternal tan natural y adorable, simplemente luces muy lindo

Ahí nos miramos esbozando estas sonrisas, y pronto unimos nuestros labios, teniendo a Aki en brazos… no me cansare de decirlo, adoro estos besos:

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -escuche una voz femenina

Rompimos el beso y nos giramos para… ver a los padres de Roberto y a Valeria, junto a Matsuko:

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -hablo Roberto confundido- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

-No me cambies la pregunta -reclamo la madre de Robie- ¿Acaso ustedes…?

Ahí Roberto suspiro y volteo conmigo, yo solo le sonreí… y yo que quería hacer una reunión familiar:

-Si -dije asintiendo con una sonrisa- Somos novios

Al decir esto la madre de Robie y su hija dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de alegría y corrieron a abrazar a Roberto y a mí:

-¡Lo sabía! Ya te habías tardado grandote -dijo Valeria abrazando a Roberto

-Lo sé, lo se… hace poco salimos en una cita, y ella simplemente no se pudo resistir -dijo sonriendo, mirándome de manera traviesa, yo solo reí sonrojada

-Bueno… es que Robie es tan lindo ¿Cómo decirle que no? -al decir eso ellos solo rieron

-Bien campeón, ahora ¿Para cuándo la boda? -pregunto de repente su padre

-Papá… apenas estamos saliendo -dijo Robie mostrando un sonrojo, así como yo… esa idea siempre que aparece me pone roja y acelera mi corazón

-Solo bromeo, sabemos que el amor lleva tiempo en florecer -dijeron sus padres, ambos acercándose entre sí y sonriéndonos- son tan linda pareja, les deseamos lo mejor

-Muchas gracias -dije dando una pequeña reverencia- significa mucho viniendo de ustedes

-No es nada Amanda, cuida bien de nuestro hijo

-Y si hace algo malo -hablo su padre- solo dilo, puede que él ya esté tan grandote y peludo, pero puede ser algo necio y despistado a veces

Al decir eso ambos rieron ligeramente, Robie solo desvió la mirada ocultando un poco su sonrojo:

-Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta hijo -hablo Tamiko- en el cumpleaños de tu hermana nos platicaste del orfanato de esta pequeña, se acerca el fin de año, así que decidimos donar de una vez -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- este orfanato necesita algunas remodelaciones, y esperamos que el dinero que donamos ayude a ello, además de algunas cosas para los niños

-Recién arreglamos los papeles con la directora Matsuko -explico su padre- queríamos ver a los pequeños, pero nos topamos con ustedes en el camino

-¡Roberto, Amanda, que placer verlos! -saludo Matsuko caminando hasta nosotros- ¿Ya le informaron a su hijo? -ahí mis padres asintieron- ¡Excelente! Les vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo para el orfanato, enserio… no saben cuánto nos ayudan con ese dinero -dijo la señorita Matsuko con una enorme sonrisa, con sus ojos brillando, pareciese que algunas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos- d-disculpen

-No pasa nada -dijo el padre de Robie- entendemos el sentimiento

-Gracias -dijo secando sus ojos- ahora ¿Quieren ir con los pequeños? Están en el patio trasero ahora mismo, deberían estar jugando con los candidatos a padres

-¡Claro que sí! Sera divertido verlos, vamos querida, Valeria

-Iré enseguida -dijo Valeria- antes quiero tratar algo

-Como quieras hija -ahí los padres de Robie se fueron al patio trasero mientras hablaban

-Señorita Matsuko -la llame- ¿Puedo tratar de algo con usted?

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo con una gran sonrisa, se le nota alegre- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Es… bueno, tiene que ver con Aki -dije acomodando a la nena en mis brazos, ella estaba chupando su dedito mientras con su otra mano sostenía un dedo de Robie- ¿Cree que podríamos adoptarla de alguna manera, o de ser sus tutores?

Pronto su sonrisa se borró lentamente y se transformó en una expresión de tristeza:

-Oh… ya veo… digo, tengo que decirles algo sobre Aki, pero que sea en privado

Ahí Valeria asintió y se retiró a donde fueron sus padres, mientras, Matsuko nos llevó al recibidor que permanecía algo solitario:

-Miren… hace unos días hable con la señorita Smith sobre la situación de esta pequeña… no han encontrado a su padre -dijo suspirando pesadamente- ni siquiera algún familiar, el problema con Aki es que; aunque se cree que nació en Japón; no existe registro alguno de ella en ningún hospital

-¿Qué hay del país de origen de su madre? -pregunto Roberto

-Tampoco… nos tememos que, si no encontramos algún familiar en Japón, quizás puedan venir de los países bajos… más sin embargo tampoco hemos recibido mucha información de ese país, seguimos esperando alguna confirmación de alguna colonia de lamias donde haya vivido la madre de esta pequeña

-Entonces…. ¿Aun no puede ser adoptada? -pregunte preocupada

-No… y es lo que más me duele, podrían pasar años antes de que den información sobre ella… y no quiero que pase más tiempo, hoy vinieron muchas familias muy buenas, con expedientes impecables y que pasaron por el proceso para certificarlas, y sé muy bien que ustedes cuidarían de ella como se debe… pero hasta que recibamos información de los Países Bajos, no podemos darla en adopción

Escuchar eso fue como un golpe directo a mi corazón, bajé lentamente la mirada para ver a Aki, la cual me miraba con esa tierna sonrisa de bebé… tan inocente, yo solo pude traerla conmigo para abrazarla, mientras dejaba salir un par de lágrimas en silencio:

-Aki… lo siento tanto -dije abrazándola y besando delicadamente su mejilla

-¿No existe algún procedimiento? ¡Debe haber algo! -exclamo Roberto

-Lamentablemente no, Aki está en una posición delicada debido a que su madre era extranjera y su padre aún se desconoce si es japonés o extranjero -la señorita Matsuko volvió a suspirar- si no se llega a más información podrían llevársela a un orfanato de gobierno, y buscar una familia que asignarle

-¡¿Qué?! -exclame al escuchar eso- ¡P-Pero cuidamos muy bien de ella! N-No quiero que se la lleven

-Lo sé, también a mí me duele -dijo Matsuko- se identificar una buena familia, y ustedes son un par de personas amables, pero… necesitan estar registrados como una pareja en el ayuntamiento, pero eso es solo en el hipotético caso que nos llegue más información o se suspenda, lo cual lo dudo pues apenas se ha abierto el caso para encontrar la familia de la niña

-Entonces… ¿No se la llevaran? -cuestione preocupada, abrazando a Aki… no quiero….

-Aun no, pero no podría saber cuándo -ahí ella nos miró y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- y-yo tratare de hacer que los consideren, que se mantenga ¡Inclusive podría acelerar un poco los documentos para que puedan ser candidatos!... pero solo cuando estén casados

Ahí bajé la mirada junto con mis orejas para ver a la pequeña en mis brazos, luego de eso voltear con Robie, este me sonrió… esa sonrisa tan tranquila. Le devolví el gesto y el solo beso con suavidad mi frente, es increíble lo que él puede resistir, puede sonreír hasta con esta clase de noticias:

-Tengo un buen presentimiento -dijo Roberto- el amor no se puede apresurar, pero… lucharemos y haremos lo que sea necesario para que esta niña tenga una buena familia, y estaremos en su vida, sea que ella este con nosotros u alguna otra familia ¿Verdad Amanda?

-Si -dije asintiendo con una sonrisa- estaremos con ella de una u otra manera, y ella será feliz

-Muchas gracias -dijo Matsuko dando una reverencia- puedo ver esa pasión en ustedes, ese brillo en sus ojos…. Son una hermosa pareja

-G-Gracias -dije sintiendo algo de rubor- nos lo dicen seguido

-Pero nos alegra que eso parezcamos -comento Robie

Matsuko solo sonrió y nosotros volvimos al patio trasero, donde los pequeños jugaban ya con algunos adultos, otros hablaban con ellos y la pasaban bien, nosotros salimos y algunos niños se acercaron con Roberto, a lo cual el no tardo en jugar con ellos, mientras, yo camine con Aki en brazos a una de las mesitas, tome asiento y voltee con la bebe en mis brazos… y pensar que esta tan sola:

-No te preocupes pequeña -dije sonriéndole- aun cuando todo parezca perdido, y no sean más que tinieblas… ahí estaré contigo -dije trayéndola conmigo y dándole un pequeño beso en su frente- no lo olvides… siempre estaré contigo…

-Eso es hermoso -escuche a Tamiko a mi lado izquierdo- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-¡Claro que si señora! Adelante -dije moviéndome a un lado y dejándola sentarse a mi lado

-Aprecias mucho a esa pequeña ¿Verdad?

-Si -asentí con una sonrisa- yo solo quiero que sea feliz… ya ha sufrido tanto, y apenas puede decir tres palabras

-Te entiendo -ahí ella suspiro- todos estos niños tienen un pasado así… lo menos que podemos hacer es hacerlos sonreír ¿Ustedes ya han venido?

-Si, hemos estado viniendo cada fin de semana desde que rescatamos a Aki -dije con una sonrisa- y bueno, además de saber que esta nena esta saludable -dije rascando la pancita de Aki, a lo que ella rio- jugamos con los demás niños, especialmente Robie

Ahí voltee a donde estaba Robie, los niños jugaban con él a atraparlo, y él fue derribado por ellos; más bien, fingió caer teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a algún niño:

-¡No! Me… han derrotado… pero volveré… -y entonces él se giró en el suelo dándole la espalda a los niños y saco algo de una bolsa- ¡Como el supremo!

Se levanto de vuelta, pero ahora saliendo del cuello de su camisa la cabeza de un osito de felpa, había metido un oso de felpa a su camisa y sobresalía la cabeza de este, dando esta graciosa imagen del cuerpo de un hombre adulto con la cabeza de un peluche, no me evite reír cuando se levantó con eso y los niños comenzaron a correr de él, pero siempre riendo:

-¡Vuelvan aquí, los voy a atrapar! -dijo corriendo tras los niños

-A veces es muy ingenioso -dije riendo un poco al ver esa imagen- se divierte mucho jugando con los niños

-Es adorable -dijo Tamiko con una sonrisa- me recuerda a cuando era un niño y era su padre el que jugaba con el… también me da la tierna imagen de él teniendo una familia

-Si -dije sonriendo, mirando como ahora Robie atrapaba algunos niños, pero los dejaba escapar, ahí me llego una duda- señora Tamiko… ¿Por qué Roberto no se ha casado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -cuestiono extrañada

-Digo… Roberto es una buena persona, además de un hombre guapo, pero me extraña, el tiene treinta años ¿Verdad?

-Se a lo que te refieres -ahí ella suspiro- sabes, Roberto es un hombre directo, además de decidido y terco; creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso -asentí con lo mencionado, recordando un poco- el… es muy apegado a sus principios, especialmente a lo que juraba, el juramento a la bandera de México, a su gente, incluso a nosotros… él quiere desde lo más profundo de su corazón protegernos, cuando estaba en México dedicaba mucho tiempo al ejército, ya sea en sus días libres ejercitándose para mantenerse saludable, o practicando en el campo de tiro de los cuarteles, eso mismo le dejaba muy poco tiempo para, bueno, buscar una mujer

-¿El no pasaba tiempo con ustedes? -pregunte extrañada

-Si lo hacía, pero poco -respondió mirando a su hijo, ahora sacando los regalos que trajo y entregándolos a los niños- el tiempo que dedicaba a relajarse lo hacía con nosotros, su hermana o sus amigos, aunque con el tiempo se volvió algo frio -dijo sonando algo más triste- pocas veces lo veía sonreír, y a veces el simplemente se quedaba callado, mirando a algún lugar fijamente, como si estuviese perdido en su mente, sé que eso terminaba pasando con los soldados… por eso, cuando los vi juntos sabía que eras la indicada -dijo ahora mirándome con una sonrisa cálida- porque contigo vuelve a tener ese brillo en sus ojos, de cuando era joven y más alegre

Al decir eso me sonroje notoriamente, no esperaba esa frase, pero me alegra que así me vea la madre de mi pareja:

-G-Gracias, aunque tengo que admitir que no hice mucho -dije sonriendo- solo trate de convivir con él y ser yo misma, aunque a veces me intimidaba un poco su mirada seria, sé que es una buena persona

-El solo necesita un empujoncito para sentirse mejor -dijo Tamiko- y tú lo has ayudado mucho, te lo agradezco Amanda

-No es nada, solo eh sido yo misma -dije sonriéndole para luego voltear con Robie, el cual había tomado asiento en uno de los asientos junto a Valeria

El solo quiere lo mejor para la gente que quiere, y lo hace luchando contra el crimen… es un guerrero de verdad, y una persona inspiradora….

* * *

POV Roberto

* * *

Estos niños sí que tienen energía, me la pase un buen rato corriendo tras de ellos o ellos corriendo tras de mí, ahora tienen que descansar y volver con los candidatos, igual y la demostración de juegos los anima:

-Parece que te divertiste -dijo Valeria a mi lado

-Bastante -dije sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado hermana? ¿Todo bien?

-De maravilla -dijo sonriendo- ya sabes, el negocio va bien y todos trabajan con entusiasmo, de hecho, hace poco llego una nueva empleada a mi despacho, bueno, una practicante, pero se le nota el potencial, es una nekomata

-¿Enserio? ¡Excelente! Solo no seas muy rudo con ella -dije sonriendo, mi hermana puede ser muy intensa en su trabajo- no todos tienen tú mismo ritmo de trabajo

-Seré gentil con ella -ahí ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa- por cierto, hermano, ahora que tienes un trabajo ¿Has pensado en cambiarte de morada?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices -dije acomodándome mejor en el asiento- lo eh pensado y la verdad es que el apartamento me parece algo pequeño ahora ¿Por qué la pregunta repentina?

-Solo curiosidad -dijo guiñando… eso solo lo hace más sospechoso- ¿Has revisado la página web del negocio familiar? Espero que no nos traiciones por Hebel Haus o alguna otra empresa… No lo harías ¿verdad?

-Claro que no hermana -dije jalándola, pasando mi brazo por su espalda- no iría con la competencia, conozco bien el negocio y sé que ofrecen buenos servicios… bueno, de hecho, ayer estaba revisando ofertas de apartamentos, incluso terrenos, sé que es pronto, pero tengo un fondo de ahorro

-Pero ese fondo de ahorro era para el auto que querías y restaurarlo -dijo Valeria sorprendida- ¡Es la mitad de tu vida en esos ahorros!

-Lo sé, pero no solo es para el Pontiac, también es para un hogar y… -ahí voltee con Amanda, que está hablando con mi madre y ambas jugando con Aki- pero es más importante un hogar donde llevar una nueva vida

Voltee de vuelta con Valeria y ella me miraba con una amplia sonrisa, creo que me vio volteando con Amanda:

-Supongo que no será una casa pequeña, es decir, para tener una familia se necesita de algo de espacio extra -dijo sonriendo

-Si… ya sabes mi respuesta

-Esa chica sí que te ha cambiado, hermano -dijo sonriendo- estoy tan feliz por ti

-Gracias hermana -dije suspirando- ella es simplemente la mujer que ilumina mis días… quizás me estoy apresurando, pero me es muy difícil imaginar un día sin ella, sin ver su sonrisa o escucharla

-¡Eso es adorable! -dijo Valeria emocionada- Estas enamorado, y eso es lo más bello, de hecho, deberías estar con tu amor -dijo parándose y tomando mi mano, jalándome- anda vamos

-Ya voy, ya voy -dije riendo, caminando junto a Valeria a donde Amanda y mi madre están platicando…

* * *

POV Amanda

* * *

Pronto Robie y Valeria se nos acercaron, junto a su padre, Aki se volvió el centro de atención en la mesa y Tamiko junto al padre de Robie la cargaron, jugando con ella y sus peluches, además de hacerle caritas y sonidos, mientras Aki se divertía con ambos, Valeria de repente llego con un lanzador de burbujas de jabón, y Aki se vio encantada, tratando de alcanzar las burbujas de jabón.

Mientras Robie estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y acariciando el dorso de esta con uno de sus dedos, es tan lindo y es una unión tan cálida:

-Robie -lo llame- Creo que te falta de dar un juguete

-Si, es para Tadashi -dijo moviendo la bolsa- pero no lo eh visto, creo que esta en el baño

-El ya vendrá, es de los que más te extrañan -dije sonriéndole

-Eso espero, solo quiero ver su expresión al ver el regalo

Luego de ello seguimos jugando con Aki y muchos de los niños, las horas pasaron y los padres de Roberto se retiraron; volviendo a felicitarnos y deseándonos suerte; Valeria por su parte se quedó para seguir jugando con los niños.

En un momento salió la señorita Matsuko acompañada de varios niños y padres de familia:

-Muy bien pequeños, hoy decimos adiós a algunos de nuestros amigos, quizás hoy se van, pero seguirán siendo parte de nuestra familia -dijo Matsuko haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a los pequeños, que detrás de ellos estaban las parejas que los adoptaron- por favor, despídanse de ellos, pues hoy parten para continuar su vida con una familia

Los niños que se iban tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que los que se quedaban, pero eso no les quito sus sonrisas, fue una escena adorable, donde los niños se deseaban lo mejor los unos a los otros.

Al final una de las asistentes tomaría una foto en el frente del orfanato con los padres que adoptaron y todos los niños; inclusive nos invitaron a tomarnos la foto; y aunque nos resistimos al inicio terminamos cediendo, teniendo una hermosa foto grupal con los niños y los padres que adoptaron.

Ya cuando ellos partieron, ayudamos a recoger algunas decoraciones, especialmente las más altas que nos eran más fácil de alcanzar. Cuando habíamos terminado, Robie se dirigió con Matsuko:

-Disculpe -la llamo- ¿Sabe algo de Tadashi? Es un niño con una prótesis en su pierna, como la mía

-Oh, el pequeño Tadashi… bueno, él fue a hacerse su revisión rutinaria por su prótesis -dijo Matsuko- le toma buena parte del día, pero es en pro para que se acostumbre a su prótesis

-Ya veo… en ese caso ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Por supuesto, lo que usted desee -dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Puede entregarle este regalo? -dijo sacando la caja de la bolsa, mostrando un auto de gran tamaño, diferente a los que juega con Tadashi que caben en la palma de su mano, este es algo más grande y detallado- Se que le gustan los coches de juguete, así que le compré este por aquel día que no pude venir con él y regalárselo

-¡Claro que sí! Aunque -dijo ella revisando el reloj colgado en la pared- no creo que tarde mucho, igual y podría esperarlo un poco mas

-Bueno… -ahí el volteo conmigo y yo asentí con Aki en brazos- En ese caso me quedo

Matsuko asintió con una sonrisa y siguió recogiendo además de ordenar los arreglos que colocaron en el día. Unos minutos pasaron, llego el pequeño Tadashi:

-¡Ya volví! -llamo el niño siendo acompañado de una de las asistentes- ¡Roberto-san! -exclamo el niño al ver a Robie

Ambos nos habíamos quedado en el recibidor, en uno de los asientos, estaba alimentando a Aki cuando llego el pequeño Tadashi que no tardo en correr hacia Roberto, este se hinco y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos:

-¡Si viniste! -exclamo el pequeño

-Claro que sí, sé que no eh podido venir por mi trabajo, pero no iba a faltar a mi promesa, y, de hecho, también falta que veas tu regalo

-¿Si lo trajiste? ¡Muchas gracias! -dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa

-Ahora cierra tus ojos -dijo Roberto sin girarse

-Pero quiero verlo…

-Ciérralos, anda, es para que la sorpresa sea mejor

-Está bien -el pequeño cerro los ojos, pero pronto abrió uno ligeramente

-Nada de trampas

Tadashi dejo salir una risita y tapo sus ojos con sus manos, Robie se aseguró que tuviese los ojos cerrados, él se giró para sacar la caja con el coche de juguete de la bolsa y volvió al frente:

-Ábrelos

Tadashi retiro las manos de sus ojos y abrió ambos, para luego tener una gran expresión de felicidad:

-¡Es un coche de juguete! ¡Y uno muy grande! -dijo emocionado tomando la caja

-Un charger del ´69 -dijo Robie con una gran sonrisa- un clásico de los autos

-¡Me encanta! -el pequeño pronto abrió la caja para sacar el gran auto, y comenzar a verlo, está hecho de metal y tiene pintura de muy buena calidad- ¡Hasta las puertas se abren!

-Tiene todo tipo de detalles, desde el interior, hasta el motor -ahí Robie levanto una parte frontal del auto mostrando el motor

-¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias pap- digo ¡Gracias Roberto! -Ahí Tadashi soltó el auto dejándolo en el suelo y abrazo a Roberto

Este lo envolvió en sus brazos y paso una de sus manos por su cabeza, acariciando la espalda del pequeño:

-No es nada Tadashi -dijo con una sonrisa- ahora ve y juega con el

-¡Va a ser el auto más rápido de todos! -pronto el pequeños comenzó a jugar con su nuevo regalo en toda la recepción, haciendo los sonidos del motor con su voz

Roberto se quedó sentado en el suelo, apreciando al niño jugando con el ánimo de un pequeño entusiasta, para ese momento me levante y camine hasta quedar a un lado de Roberto, y sentarme en postura de seiza:

-Te lo dije -comente a su lado- le encantaría

-Si, tenías razón -dijo acercándose más a mi- esta tan feliz como un niño en navidad… es… es el mejor sentimiento

-Eres una maravillosa persona ¿Lo sabias?

-Bueno…

-No te atrevas a decir que no -dije con una voz algo más severa, pero sin sonar mordaz

-Está bien -dijo riendo ligeramente- gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti

Él se acercó y compartimos un pequeño beso, nos miramos para luego sonreír y voltear de nuevo con Tadashi, que ahora examinaba el interior del cochecito abriendo una de las puertas.

El tiempo de partir había llegado luego de otros minutos; y que ya son las 5 de la tarde; Aki se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Roberto… no me gusta irme cuando esta dormida, siento que cuando despierta se deprimiría o lloraría al no encontrarnos… pero no podemos hacer mucho más:

-Duerme bien pequeña -dije cuando Robie la dejo en la cuna, junto a la harpía de peluche y sonaja- que tengas dulces sueños… volveremos, te lo aseguro

-Descansa Aki -dijo Robie también- duerme bien, pequeño ángel

La pequeña solo se giró y llevo uno de sus deditos a su boca, siendo que todo lo demás de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una manta de colores.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más a un lado de la cuna, mirando a la pequeña hasta que Robie me dio un par de palmadas en mi hombro, voltee con él y asintió, yo solo suspire y asentí también:

-¡Muchas gracias por la visita! -se despedía Matsuko- ¡Buena suerte, cuídense!

-¡Gracias, igualmente! -me despedí agitando mi mano- ¡Cuidé bien de los pequeños!

-¡Son mi vida, eso hare! -dijo Matsuko con una enorme sonrisa

Pronto nos alejamos y ella ingreso al orfanato, seguida de un par de niños que también se despidieron de nosotros:

-Es una mujer muy noble -dije sonriendo

-Esos niños tienen suerte de tenerla como directora del orfanato -dijo Roberto- parece una persona muy buena

-Lo es -dije acercándome a Robie y tomando su mano

Al tomar su mano el volteo para verme con una sonrisa, se la devolví y besé su mejilla:

-Tienes una linda sonrisa ¿Te lo eh dicho alguna vez?

-No, es la primera vez -dijo mostrando un sonrojo notorio- gracias, aunque tu sonrisa es la más hermosa

-Adoro cuando lo dices -dije agitando mi cola de lado a lado, simplemente estoy muy feliz

El camino de vuelta a casa fue uno muy tranquilo pero muy bello, con nuestras manos entrelazadas en un agarre firme y cálido, en ocasiones mirándonos para compartir sonrisas, o simplemente hablar un poco de lo bonito que es el día.

Bajamos de la estación que nos dejaba a unos minutos de nuestro hogar, pero nos decidimos por tomar una pequeña desviación, a uno de los parques que están cerca de nuestro hogar… me trae algunos recuerdos; algo difusos; pero esos tiernos recuerdos cuando apenas el me recibió en su apartamento.

Compramos un par de Dorayakis más una lata con chocolate caliente de una maquina; estamos en la temporada en que empieza a refrescar el ambiente, y ya para esta hora la brisa se siente mucho más fría; caminamos hasta el parque y encontramos el lugar perfecto para sentarnos bajo un gran árbol, Robie tomo asiento en el césped y recargo su espalda contra la base del árbol, ahí aproveche y tome asiento frente a él, recargando mi espalda contra el:

-Aquí sí que se está cómodo -comente volteando con el- ¿No te parece?

-La brisa tan fresca, tu presencia… si, podría ser parte del paraíso -dijo sonriendo

Abrí pronto el dorayaki, así como Robie, ahí me giré un poco y se lo ofrecí:

-¡Abre grande! -dije sonriéndole

-¡Tú también! No querrás que el avión se estrelle -dijo sonriendo

Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo recibiendo el bocadillo, adoro cuando jugamos así, es muy tierno.

Sonreí por el rico sabor del dorayaki y me recargue mejor en Roberto, sentí como paso su mano por mi abdomen, jalándome un poco a el mientras que pose mi mano libre sobre la de él, para acariciarla suavemente:

-Sabes, estaba recordando un poco… ¿Es este el parque donde paseamos aquella vez?

-Si, es el mismo, parece que cada día mejoras aún mas

-Todo gracias a ti -dije sonriendo- pero recordaba… es difícil pensar que hace varias semanas no éramos más que un anfitrión y su huésped, y ahora…

-Somos pareja -completo- si… cuando lo pones así es algo sorprendente, como pasa el tiempo, como los sentimientos entre nosotros cambian y… ahora me es difícil pensar en un día sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa, escuchar tu dulce voz…

-O ver tu tierna sonrisa -dije con un gran sonrojo, es un halagador- sentir tus fuertes brazos -dije pasando mis dedos entre los de su mano- simplemente adoro el calor que emanas, y este sentimiento de seguridad que tengo contigo

-Somos muy melosos ¿No crees? -dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risita

-Quizás, pero es porque tenemos sentimientos muy honestos -dije recargándome pasando mi cabeza por sobre su hombro izquierdo, y así lograr ver su rostro de reojo- ahora abre grande, aquí viene el pastelillo

El abrió la boca y recibió mi dorayaki, el hizo lo mismo con el suyo y le di un mordisco, me divierto tanto cuando jugamos así. Seguimos así por un rato, teniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas y disfrutando de ese rico postre, para cuando lo terminamos, abrimos las latas con el chocolate caliente y les dimos un sorbo, yo deje salir un suspiro y me recargue mejor con Roberto, el solo beso mi mejilla, dejo la lata apoyada en el suelo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza… su tacto es tan suave y cálido:

-Podría permanece así por horas -dije con una gran sonrisa, cerrando por unos segundos mis ojos y disfrutando de nuestro contacto

-Yo igual -replico- Es tan… reconfortante… Amanda ¿Tu con qué objetivo viniste a Japón?

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestione sin girarme mucho

-Bueno… admito que en un principio yo llegue a Japón para descansar, olvidarme de aquella misión… pero ahora sé que quiero hacer una nueva vida aquí ¿Qué hay de ti?

Al hacer aquella pregunta me hizo pensar… yo… admito que no recuerdo bien por qué vine, en Francia estaba muy bien en la comuna solo… aquella incomodidad por lo sucedido en ese festejo de los vinos, pero esos sujetos habían sido expulsados. Luego de meditar un poco sonreí:

-Bueno, desde que era una niña disfrutaba de leer los libros de la antigüedad -expliqué alzando un poco la mirada, apreciando el cielo que lentamente se oscurecía ante el sol ocultándose- la historia del mundo, de la humanidad en especial, con esa curiosidad siempre quise salir de la comuna, de explorar un poco el mundo que me rodea ¡Siempre quise visitar más lugares de Francia! Quizás salir de la comuna en Argonne, visitar Verdún ¡Inclusive Paris!... pero -ahí baje un poco mi rostro al recordar lo restrictivo del acta europea, especialmente de la francesa- nos restringían visitar las grandes urbes, no sé si es un temor latente, o simplemente es el proceso que ellos toman… pero había otros países que eran más abiertos, Japón es un ejemplo

-¿Y porque Japón? -pregunto con un tono de curiosidad muy lindo

-Mi padre tiene raíces japonesas, así que vi la oportunidad perfecta de aprender el idioma y venir a Japón, no solo para aprender de la cultura, sino de la gente, hacer amigos, expandir mis estudios con la tecnología tan creciente -dije mirando al cielo de un color naranja amarillento, para luego voltear y ver a Robie de reojo- vine buscando amistad, aprender nuevas cosas y aventuras… y… termine conociendo al hombre que hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que me sonríe

-Amanda… -dijo Robie mostrando un evidente sonrojo y desviando la mirada- eres tan dulce

-¡Y tu adorable! ¡No escondas la carita! -dije despegándome un poco de él, girándome para verlo de frente- luces muy tierno sonrojado ¡Déjame ver!

El solo dejo escapar una carcajada y me miro, con una gran sonrisa y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pasé mi mano por su mejilla y la detuve en su barbilla, apreciando esas facciones algo duras… las cicatrices que posee, pero que solo son un recordatorio de sus batallas y su valía:

-Te quiero mucho Robie

-Y yo a ti, rollito de canela

Siempre que dice eso me sonrojo mucho, deje escapar una pequeña risa y compartimos un beso, un suave y cálido contacto de nuestros labios, pronto nos envolvimos en un abrazo cálido.

Los minutos pasaron y nos pusimos de pie ahora en dirección a nuestro hogar, acabamos con el chocolate en las latas y tiramos los envoltorios junto a las latas en un contenedor de basura; no queremos ensuciar tan bonito parque; pronto arribamos al apartamento, este lugar que ya considero un hogar:

-¡Hogar dulce hogar! -dije entrando con una sonrisa- Hoy sí que fue un día divertido

-Bastante ¿Preparamos la cena juntos?

-¡Claro que sí! -dije con una sonrisa- Tengo mucha hambre ¿Podríamos ver una película también?

-¡Por supuesto! La que quieras -dijo sonriendo, así como se retiraba su chamarra y ahora tomaba un delantal

Yo sonreí y no tarde en tomar un delantal también, si, esto podría ser algo tan banal, pero Roberto lo hace tan especial…

…

…

-¡Todo listo! -dije tomando asiento en el sillón con el plato en mi mano

Habíamos terminado de preparar la cena; algo simple, un par de emparedados de jamón para cada uno, además de algo de agua fresca; Robie había entrado al baño y pronto salió ahora con unas ropas más ligeras para andar en casa:

-Muy bien ¿Cuál película quieres ver?

-No lo sé… ¡Te dejare escoger! -dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, la última vez vimos una del señor de los anillos, será mejor continuar

-¡¿Hicieron películas de los libros de Tolkien?! -exclame emocionada, no sabía que habían hecho películas- espera… ¿Ya habíamos visto una?

-Si, fue hace un tiempo, pero la vimos aquí ¿Quieres ver la siguiente?

-¡Claro que sí! No recuerdo haber visto alguna… ¡Pero recuerdo a los personajes! Creo que podre recordar también en que libro estaría ambientada

-Muy bien, ahora ¡Disfrutemos de la película! -dijo Robie oprimiendo un par de botones en el mando y pronto dando inicio a la película

Cuando hizo eso le di un mordisco a mi emparedado y recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Roberto; esta vez teniendo cuidado de no picarlo con mis cuernos. Ahí lo mire de reojo, ahora mismo lleva una camisa blanca de manga corta y pantalón algo más holgado, con esa camisa es notoria su musculatura… s-solo no mires tan fijamente a su abdomen o brazos, que luego me sonrojo.

Aunque no dure mucho así, cuando la película progresaba y pronto veía más de aquellas lecturas a los libros de Tolkien cobrar vida, me sigue impresionando la manera en que recrearon a los orcos, es increíble.

Las horas pasaron, acabamos con nuestra cena y película, pronto ya era la hora de dormir:

-Buenas noches Robie -dije besando su mejilla- duerme bien querido

-Tú también, rollito de canela -dijo besando mi frente- descansa

-Gracias -dije sonriendo

Me levanté del sillón y despedí de él, me detuve a cerrar lentamente la puerta al tiempo que me despedía de el por la apertura que se cerraba poco a poco:

-Adiosito -dije despidiéndome

-Hasta mañana, mi ángel -dijo Robie con una tierna sonrisa

Yo solo reí y cerré la puerta:

-Es tan… es el mejor -dije sonriendo para mí misma

Me cambie por mi ropa para dormir; no es más que un vestido rosado ligero; se transparenta un poco, pero duermo sola, y además es muy cómodo. Al recostarme tome el osito de peluche que Robie me regalo hace mucho tiempo, lo escuche chillar y reí:

-Buenas noches Robie, duerme bien -dije cerrando mis ojos ya cubierta con el cobertor y abrazando el osito de peluche

Simplemente… uno de los mejores días…

…

* * *

POV Roberto.

* * *

…

El día había iniciado como cualquier otro, de maravilla.

Siendo levantado por los rayos del sol y el olor al desayuno recién hecho, Amanda se había levantado antes y me dio los buenos días, junto al desayuno, panqueques con forma de corazón y huevos estrellados con tocino, formando esa carita sonriente, ella simplemente es la mejor, adoro esos detalles y esmero que coloca en la comida que prepara.

Esta vez partimos desde temprano al gimnasio kobold, hacía ya tiempo que no entrenábamos juntos, y queremos hacer esto más a menudo.

Amanda además quería saber si había algún club de combate Taurus, dijo que la última vez charlo con un minotauro así que debería de estar en el Club Kobold.

En el camino la note muy entusiasmada, agitando su cola de lado a lado, llevando la caja con su espada dentro y en su otra mano una de las tres maletas que contienen su armadura, mientras yo cargaba con las otras dos maletas además de llevar las mochilas con nuestros cambios de ropa para después de ejercitarnos:

-Entonces ¿Quiere registrar su equipamiento? -nos preguntó una kobold que iba frente a nosotros, es empleada del gimnasio

-Así es -asintió Amanda- no estoy segura del trámite a seguir… ¡Pero espero puedan orientarme!

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo la kobold girándose y guiñando un ojo- tenemos la autorización más permisos del gobierno, además de seguir los más estrictos protocolos y reglas de seguridad, como ha de entender, un arma de las magnitudes que manejan ustedes los minotauros es peligrosa tenga o no filo

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -dijo Amanda asintiendo- ¿Hay casilleros donde dejar la armadura?

-Tenemos varios casilleros con maniquíes para que acomode mejor su armadura y gambesón, todo lo necesario gracias al asesoramiento de un experimentado guerrero minotauro que trabaja como entrenador y líder del club de combate Taurus, de hecho, aquí esta ¡Hey, Magnus, por aquí! -saludo la kobold

Habíamos entrado a una gran sala de entrenamiento… es impresionante.

Dividida por la mitad por una cinta amarilla en el suelo, a la izquierda de la entrada están dos rings circulares delimitados en el suelo por una cuerda gruesa, uno estaba siendo ya usado con dos minotauros masculinos ya chocando armas, además de algunas gradas donde otros minotauros estaban charlando; mientras que a la derecha; hay una zona con sacos de boxeo y peras, pesas, máquinas para correr y algunas estaciones generales de ejercicio, es como la sala polivalente del primer piso, lo único que tiene de diferente son los maniquíes en fila, tienen varios golpes y parecen muy magullados, deben ser usados para golpearlos con las armas:

-¡Hola Zuki! Oh ¿Ella debe ser la futura miembro? ¡Un placer! -saludo un enorme minotauro

Tan alto como el padre de Amanda, pero de pelaje completamente negro, portando lo que parece ser un peto de cuero mientras que sus piernas estaban cubiertas de grebas de acero, por otra parte, sus brazos estaban descubiertos:

-Un placer, soy Magnus, entrenador y líder del club de combate Taurus ¿Usted?

- _Monsieur_ -saludo Amanda dando una reverencia- Yo soy Amanda Bellerose Dufort, _Grand guerrier_ ¡Quiero unirme al club!

-¡Una _Grand guerrier_! ¡Que placer! -dijo ese minotauro sin esconder su entusiasmo- bueno, primero hay que registrar todo su equipamiento y podrá demostrar sus dotes… ¿El humano también se unirá?

-Él es mi novio, y vino para ayudarme ¿No le importa si se queda a ver?

-¡Para nada! Quizás y hasta disfruta de ver a su dama combatir -dijo guiñándome un ojo- De casualidad ¿Eres su anfitrión?

-Si, soy su anfitrión

-¡Excelente! Pues necesitamos un testigo legal para los documentos, síganme -dijo caminando hacia un rincón de toda la sala de entrenamiento, ahí pude ver una puerta y un escritorio- sé que puede parecer un fastidio; y no hay nada como llegar bien equipado en busca de un oponente digno o entrenar; pero bueno, tenemos que atenernos a las leyes humanas

Pronto llego al escritorio y junto a la kobold sacaron varios documentos de un cajón:

-Primero que nada ¿Dónde está la armadura?

-¡Justo aquí! -dijo Amanda alzando el maletín, hice lo mismo con los dos que cargo

-Ya veo, saquen las piezas por favor

Dicho y hecho, pronto sacamos las piezas acomodándolas sobre el gran escritorio a como la portaría Amanda, Magnus tomo nota de eso mientras que la kobold saco una foto de la armadura, luego nos entregó un documento a firmar, Amanda firmo como la dueña y yo como testigo, lo mismo ocurrió con la espada. Pero con esta firmamos un documento que hace a Amanda responsable del arma y además de verse con las penalizaciones si ocurre que el arma es usada por ella u otra persona fuera o dentro de las instalaciones del gimnasio siendo empleada para dañar a otra persona…

Siendo que básicamente la pueden arrestar y hasta remover su pase y acceso al país.

Es algo estricto y severo; siendo que el gimnasio se hace responsable de cualquier herida en el combate Taurus, aunque para eso firmo también Amanda; pero Japón es una nación que no es tan abierta con el porte de armas, sea armas blancas o de fuego.

Luego de varios documentos firmados, una amplia explicación sobre lo que se puede o no hacer y las penas si las armas o la armadura sale del gimnasio sin una solicitud previa, Amanda finalmente pudo equiparse, y para eso me pidió ayuda:

-Ahora, pasas los hilos y haces un nudo doble

-¿Por estos orificios?

-Así es -dijo Amanda guiándome para ayudarle con las hombreras

Ella se había equipado primero su gambesón y una malla en las piernas, se equipó grebas, musleras, el peto inferior de plástico y exterior de acero, siendo que me pidió ayuda con el espaldar y por ultimo las hombreras:

-¡Muy bien! Quedaron bien aseguradas -dijo moviendo su hombro derecho e izquierdo, para luego estirar sus brazos y escuchar como las piezas de metal se movían- ahora mi casco

Ella lo tomo y lo paso con cuidado desde sus cuernos para encajarlo bien en su cabeza, levantando la visera:

-¡Todo listo! ¿Cómo me veo? -dijo levantándose… es imponente

Si bien ella ya de por si mide dos metros de alto, es una mujer en forma; o más que en forma por esa musculatura que posee, aunque tampoco le resta su belleza y lado femenino; ahora con una armadura completa… es impresionante:

-Luces como una guerrera -dije sonriendo

-Gracias Robie -ahí fue que abrió la caja de madera y saco esa gran claymore, colocándola sobre su hombro- ¿Quieres venir a ver?

-¡Por supuesto! -dije emocionado- No conocía un deporte así, será interesante verte luchar y a los demás

-Espero no desilusionarte, hace un tiempo que no lo practico…

-Está bien Amanda, sé que lo harás bien -dije sonriéndole- recuerda lo que entrenaste con tu padre, por cierto, el título de _Grand guerrier_ ¿Es uno alto?

-Es el título que gana un minotauro al ganar un cierto número de combates, además de pasar con honores las pruebas del guerrero -explico caminando hacia el lado donde los minotauros luchan- en ellas prueban nuestra resistencia, agilidad, fuerza y habilidad con el arma, cada minotauro forja su propia arma, sea con ayuda de su familia o solo, y esta misma arma pasa a ser su sello personal y legado familiar; Pase las pruebas, además de tener un buen numero de victorias… aunque aun así no logre ganar la competición regional… quede en quinto lugar… ¡Aunque mi papá no se enojó! De hecho, estaba muy contento aun cuando no llegue a los primeros 3 lugares

-Interesante… nunca pensé que tendrías un lado así, Amanda -dije asintiendo, es una caja de sorpresas

-Trato de no ocultar cosas, es solo que no sabía cómo contarte de esto -dijo riendo apenada- pero ahora es mejor ¡Podremos ejercitarnos y al final del día puedo entrenar aquí!

-Suena a una buena rutina -dije asintiendo- y el combate Taurus; se que es una tradición y parte de su cultura; pero ¿En que es en lo que se enfocan?

-Además de ser una demostración de fuerza, resistencia y habilidad nuestra arma, el combate Taurus surge para perfeccionar nuestro combate, cada arma tiene una manera de usarse, una alabarda es muy diferente de una espada larga, o de un sable y escudo pequeño de una hacha de combate, cada minotauro entrena con el tipo de arma que escogió y luego se enfrentan en combate, el objetivo siempre es el mismo, derribar o sacar del anillo de combate al contrincante -explico tan tranquila mientras yo escuchaba con completa atención- podría parecer que no, pero los combates duran muy poco; a diferencia de la esgrima que es mas elegante y de contacto rápido; aquí quizás el primer golpe se tarda en darse, pero una vez las armas chocan, se llevan pocos segundos para que se acabe la contienda

-Es un deporte de contacto rápido

-Así es -dijo asintiendo- no hay un estilo especifico pues cada minotauro usa un arma diferente, nos definimos por nuestra capacidad a contrarrestar otras armas, técnicas y adaptarnos a todo rival que nos enfrente, además de que tan rápido lo neutralizamos, hay que golpear duro y cortar profundo -dijo guiñándome

Ya para ese momento entramos al área de combate Magnus detuvo la batalla de los dos minotauros que estaban ya en combate y se dirigió hacia nosotros:

-¡Muy bien combatientes! -alzo la voz- Hoy recibimos a una nueva guerrera a nuestro club, nada más ni nada menos que una Grand guerrier ¡Amanda Dufort! -dijo señalándola, Amanda por un momento miro a sus lados y pronto sonrió agitando su mano

-¡Hola a todos! -saludo con una tierna sonrisa

-Que tal -saludo un minotauro

-¡Mucho gusto! -saludo otra mujer minotauro, pronto los demás le devolvieron el saludo

-Tiene algo de tiempo sin practicar el combate Taurus, así que quiero que no abusen de eso, igual no se confíen, una Grand guerrier tiene experiencia… veamos ¡Matilda! -alzo la voz y una de las mujeres minotauro volteo con Magnus- ¿Gustas entrenar?

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo poniéndose de pie- Me encantara darle la bienvenida

-Muy bien, Amanda ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto -dijo asintiendo

-Perfecto, a sus posiciones, cuando estén listas, daré inicio a la pelea

Los minotauro que estaban en el ring pronto se dirigieron a las gradas y retiraron los yelmos, Amanda por su parte se dirigió al ring y la otra mujer minotauro también, ahí pude ver que esa mujer; Matilda; porta una lanza algo más larga que las convencionales, una punta de doble filo y un contrapeso esférico con una punta algo más corta.

Tome asiento en una de las gradas cerca de algunos minotauros, yo solo me centre en Amanda, la cual se detuvo en uno de los extremos del ring, aun sin entrar al círculo:

-¡Amanda, Matilda! -llamo Magnus- ¡Paso al frente!

Ambas obedecieron dando un paso al frente casi en sincronía, al hacer eso bajaron las vísceras de sus cascos:

-Entienden las reglas ¿Verdad? -hablo Magnus- dar lo mejor de sí, esta vez serán tres rondas, la que pierda su arma, sea derribada o salga del ring pierde la ronda -ambas solo asintieron aun viéndose de frente- Perfecto ¡Peleen!

Ellas solo dieron una reverencia frente de si y luego adoptaron posturas de combate.

Amanda sujeto la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos, mientras que Matilda sujeto su lanza con ambas manos y posiciono el filo hacia Amanda, más ninguna inicio la pelea.

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, haciendo resonar las piezas de su armadura, moviéndose lentamente, seguramente analizándose entre sí y quien lanzaría el primer ataque.

Hasta que ambas se lanzaron al frente.

Chocando con fuerza sus armas haciendo resonar el golpe en toda la sala, ambas se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Matilda retrocedió, al retroceder Amanda dejo caer un golpe ascendente que casi golpea a Matilda en el hombro pero solo cayó sobre el suelo, esa chica evito el golpe moviéndose al flanco derecho de Amanda y conectándole una potente estocada en su costado, escuche claramente como Amanda dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido y trato de devolver el golpe alzando su espada, pero cuando hizo eso Matilda golpeo su espalda con el contrapeso de la lanza.

Amanda se sacudió y termino cayendo apoyando su rodilla en el suelo:

-¡Punto para Matilda! -señalo Magnus

Al instante Matilda se relajó y camino de vuelta a su lado del ring, por mi parte no me evite correr hacia Amanda:

-¡Amanda! -grite levantándome del asiento- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Robie -ella levanto su mano para hacerme una seña de que me detuviese- solo estoy calentando… descuide mucho mis flancos

-Eres fuerte -comento Matilda retirándose su visera y dándole una sonrisa a Amanda- ¡No te contengas! Dame con todo lo que tengas

-Claro -dijo Amanda levantándose, luego volteo conmigo y asintió

Lleva el yelmo puesto junto con la víscera abajo, pero se bien que ha de estar sonriendo bajo la víscera, asentí con una sonrisa y regresé a mi asiento, atento a la siguiente ronda.

Fue rápida, con golpes contundentes y una impresionante velocidad en ambas… es bastante sorprendente verlas luchar, y admito que… bastante sexy ver a Amanda sacando ese lado de ella, tan brava:

-A sus puestos -ordeno Magnus, a lo que ambas retomaron su posición inicial- ¡Peleen!

Esta vez no se tomaron más tiempo y se lanzaron directo al combate, Matilda cargo de frente con una estocada, pero Amanda desvió la lanza que iba directo a ella con un revés de su espada.

Matilda siguió caminando hacia delante por el impulso de su carga, pero su lanza se desvió a un lado ante el golpe de Amanda; mientras que ella; se detuvo de golpe y con un rápido movimiento sujeto con su mano izquierda la hoja de su espada, mientras que con su derecha sujeto la guarda y parte de la empuñadura, conectando un potente golpe con el pomo de su espada en la visera de Matilda.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que empujo a Matilda de espaldas y termino cayendo de sentón en el suelo, dejando escapar un pequeño grito:

-¡Punto para Amanda! -señalo Magnus

-¡Eso fue increíble! -dije levantándome emocionado, al ver como Amanda conecto ese golpe y acabo la batalla en tan poco tiempo

Los demás minotauros voltearon a verme cuando dejé salir ese grito, yo solo sonreí y me senté, no pude contenerme, lo admito.

Voltee devuelta con Amanda y ella ya estaba ayudando a Matilda a levantarse:

-¿Estas bien? ¿No golpee demasiado fuerte? -pregunto con un sincero tono de preocupación

-Si, estoy bien -dijo la otra minotauro retirándose la visera- me confié demasiado ¡No esperaba ese revés tuyo!

-No quería recibir un golpe de tu lanza directo al abdomen -dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa- Aunque me alegra no haberte lastimado

-Mi yelmo es duro -dijo golpeando el costado de su yelmo- Anda, prepárate para la última ronda

Amanda asintió y regreso a su lado del ring, antes de iniciar la pelea Magnus reviso a Matilda, en ese interludio Amanda volteo conmigo y tan solo me saludo moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, yo se lo devolví junto a una sonrisa, ahí fue que la ronda comenzó:

-¡Ultima ronda! ¡Guerreras, peleen! -dio la orden Magnus

La última ronda da inicio y ambas no se lanzaron de frente como la última vez, de hecho, ahora dan pasos cautelosos, Amanda mantiene su espada la frente, preparada para dejar caer algún golpe, mientras que Matilda mantiene su lanza sujeta con ambas manos y levantada de forma en la que podría golpear algún golpe de Amanda como hizo al inicio.

Matilda hizo un movimiento rápido para dejar caer un golpe, pero no fue más que una finta. Amanda trato de bloquear ese ataque, pero Matilda pronto cambio y lanzo un golpe desde abajo con el contrapeso de la lanza, impactando en la coraza de Amanda, golpeando con fuerza su abdomen, pero Amanda dejo caer su imponente espada sobre el hombro de Matilda.

Esta se movió hacia abajo siguiendo el golpe de Amanda para lograr zafarse, al hacer eso quedo en una posición algo abierta que Amanda aprovecho, alzo su espada, sujetándola de la empuñadura y con otra mano sujetando la hoja lanzo una potente estocada directo al peto de Matilda, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos, una de sus pezuñas piso fuera del ring:

-¡Punto para Amanda! ¡Bellerose gana esta partida! -señalo Magnus con un tono de emoción claro

Al declarar a la ganadora varios de los minotauros aplaudieron ante esto, no evite unirme al jubilo y también aplaudí con una gran sonrisa. Amanda solo dio una reverencia frente a nosotros y camino hasta Matilda, se retiraron las vísceras de los yelmos y estrecharon sus manos, para luego dar una reverencia frente a la otra, es bueno ver cuando se ve esta actitud tan positiva:

-¡Bien hecho! -aplaudió uno de los minotauros

-¡Buen golpe chica! -señalo otro

-¿Acaso el humano es su novio? -escuche de repente a uno de los minotauros… creo que ya se están haciendo ideas

-¡Robie! -llamo Amanda corriendo hacia mí, deteniéndose justo enfrente- ¿Qué te parecido? ¿Luche bien?

-¡Lo hiciste de maravilla! Nunca pensé verte luchando así -dije verdaderamente sorprendido, y admito que algo emocionado

-¡Gracias! Y espero que vengas a verme más seguido -dijo guiñando- además de entrenar más tiempo juntos

-Me encantaría querida

Ella pronto se agacho un poco y unimos nuestros labios en un corto beso, luego de ello Magnus felicito a Amanda y pronto ella comenzó a solicitar las fechas en que el club entrena además del programa de ejercicios, Amanda se decantó por entrenar con los maniquíes junto a Matilda para refrescar su memoria, mientras que por mi parte, empecé con el ejercicio, siendo levantamiento de pesas yendo desde unos diez kilos por brazo hasta acabar con 30 kilos; claro, son repeticiones más cortas y que exigen que regule mejor mi respiración y velocidad con lo que lo hago; pero es parte del ejercicio, forzar un poco.

Luego de eso tocaba la máquina para correr, puede que la prótesis se sienta bien, ya casi como una parte de mí, pero ha habido momentos donde se ha apagado por completo o poco reaccionaba… justo ayer, cuando tomamos asiento en ese parque mi prótesis se había apagado, no quería sacar el tema para romper ese lindo momento con Amanda.

Y hablando de ella, eh notado como voltea constantemente conmigo, sigue entrenando junto a Matilda y con Magnus acercándose en ocasiones, pero por momentos voltea conmigo y me saluda, o simplemente me sonríe, le devuelvo siempre el gesto y sigue con mi entrenamiento, hace ya tiempo que no voy a trabajar, hoy toca esforzarse….

…

Ah, nada como el agua caliente después de haberte ejercitado.

Luego de una intensa sesión contra el costal de boxeo, algunos ejercicios de cardio y otros de levantamiento, habíamos terminado, Amanda dejo todo su equipamiento en un casillero especializado para que todo estuviese bien resguardado ahí dentro.

Luego de eso entramos a los baños para darnos una ducha, no evite disfrutar un poco del vapor y de la misma agua caliente cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, luego de haberme limpiado bien, seque mi cuerpo y coloque la ropa para regresar a casa, aunque puede que nos tomemos alguna desviación para cenar fuera o simplemente pasear.

Sali del baño y pronto me tope a Amanda, ella me esperaba en un asiento cercano a la entrada de los baños, se despidió de algunas de sus compañeras del club y se acercó conmigo:

-¿Todo listo?

-¡Si capitán! -dijo dando un saludo marcial, aunque con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien soldado -dije siguiéndole el juego- vámonos, hay que volver a nuestro hogar, aunque igual podríamos pasear por ahí

-¡Seria divertido! -dijo Amanda alcanzándome y tomándome de la mano

Al sentir su suave tacto voltee con ella y simplemente nos sonreímos.

Ya al salir del club Kobold emprendimos nuestro camino al apartamento, el clima esta algo fresco, no un frio que cala, pero ya los indicios a que se acerca la temporada de invierno en Japón. Mientras caminábamos atravesando el parque mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi pantalón y conteste:

-¿Sí?

-Mariscal García, me reporto, soy uno de los agentes de inteligencia de la corporación -hablo un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea

-Buenas tardes ¿Sucede algo? -hable sin dejar de caminar junto a Amanda

-Solo que ha llegado su próximo cliente a resguardar, este cliente es uno de alto valor -hablo el agente, escuche como tecleaba algo- un alto funcionario de la petrolera Exxon Mobil ha contratado los servicios de BrutalCorp, este lunes a las 5 de la mañana arribara al aeropuerto de Narita, usted y su equipo serán los encargados de escoltarlo cuando tenga que hacer reuniones de negocios o a lo que el decida

-Comprendo ¿Hay algún itinerario?

-Si, se le ha enviado a su correo electrónico, debe de estudiarlo y memorizar además de la ruta programada, estará en su GPS, pero también se le envió el mapa con las rutas, se le dará una copia llegando al aula que usa de punto de reunión

-Entendido ¿Algún otro detalle?

-Toda la información la encontrara en el documento que se le fue enviado

-Muy bien, gracias por informarme

-Es mi trabajo, que pase un buen día

-Igualmente -con eso acabo la llamada

-¿Sucede algo, _cher_? -pregunto Amanda

-Era un agente de la corporación -dije guardando mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón- Mañana me iré desde temprano para recoger al siguiente cliente temprano

-¿Enserio?... entiendo -dijo Amanda bajando sus orejas- bueno… no todos los días pueden ser de descanso

-No, pero no te preocupes Amanda -dije mirándola con una sonrisa- volveré para la cena

-Lo se Robie -al decir eso beso mi mejilla- siempre lo haces ¿A qué hora partirás?

-Hay que pasar al aeropuerto a las 5 de la mañana, me iré a las 3:30 para llegar con tiempo a la corporación, recoger el vehículo y partir al aeropuerto

-Es muy temprano… ¡En ese caso hay que volver ya al apartamento! -dijo jalándome del brazo- Tienes que dormir lo suficiente

-Claro Amanda, no quisiera llegar cansado al trabajo

Aceleramos nuestro paso en dirección a una parada de autobús, esta vez no pudimos desviarnos a algún paseo, o quizás cenar fuera, será para otro día.

Proto llegamos al apartamento, dejando la ropa que usamos para hacer ejercicio en el cesto de ropa sucia, por mi parte descargue el itinerario en mi laptop para comenzar a estudiarlo.

Mañana pasaremos por el al aeropuerto; el cliente se llama John White; un elfo y alto directivo de Exxon Mobil. Del aeropuerto se dirigirá a su habitación de lujo en el Hotel Imperial en Chiyoda, permanecerá ahí unas horas y de ahí nos dirigiremos a las oficinas de Exxon Mobil.

Los próximos días será una rutina similar, pasar desde temprano a su hotel, escoltarlo a las oficinas de Exxon y si acaso algunas reuniones, una rutina simple, aunque algo extensa:

-Robie -me llamo Amanda mientras yo estaba sentado en el sillón, revisando el itinerario y sacando cuentas de tiempos con el mapa en mi laptop- Aquí está tu cena -dijo mostrando un plato con un filete de pescado dorado, verduras, arroz y un vaso con agua

-Oh, muchas gracias querida -dije dejando mi laptop sobre la mesa de centro y tomando el plato, además del vaso y servilletas

-No es nada _cher_ -dijo regalándome su hermosa sonrisa- yo ya cené e iré a dormir

-¿Eh? -exclame extrañado- Pero solemos compartir la cena ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada Robie, solo quiero levantarme temprano para prepararte de desayunar y algo para que almuerces en tu trabajo -dijo esbozando su hermosa sonrisa

-Amanda… Muy bien -dije asintiendo con una sonrisa- te lo agradezco, rollito de canela

-No es nada, _cher_ -dijo caminando hasta mí y dándome un cálido abrazo- come bien y no duermas tan tarde, necesitas descansar

-Está bien Amanda, solo revisare unas cosas más y me iré a dormir

Ella solo asintió y entro al dormitorio, despidiéndose como suele hacer hasta cerrar la puerta, yo regrese a la cena, olfatee el platillo y suspire ante el delicioso aroma y apariencia que tiene:

-Es la mejor -dije para mí mismo

No tome más tiempo y comencé a comer, simplemente delicioso, es increíble la sazón que tiene hasta en un plato tan simple como pescado dorado, arroz y verduras.

Mientras cenaba comencé a pensar… a darme cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado.

Moví mi mano y recogí un poco mi pantalón para ver mi prótesis… no solo recupere la capacidad de caminar, ni la oportunidad de tener un trabajo estable en algo donde me desempeño bien… sino que eh conocido a una mujer como Amanda.

Y no solo es mi amiga… sino la mujer que hace mis días mejores.

Me recargue mejor en el sillón suspirando con una sonrisa.

Todo ha cambiado demasiado, Amanda, Aki, mi equipo en BrutalCorp… puede que sí, sea una segunda oportunidad como menciono Pérez:

-Es solo el inicio, Roberto -me dije terminando con la deliciosa cena que Amanda había preparado- apenas eh dado el primer paso, faltan muchos más, y no será solo

Me levante y limpie los cubiertos y plato que use para la cena, di una última revisada al itinerario y apague mi laptop, ya para ese punto apague las luces y me recosté en la cama de la sala, acomodándome mejor y con una gran sonrisa, lentamente me sumergí en los reinos de Morfeo…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Ah que bonito ¿No creen? Me estan gustando demasiado estos capitulos de la parejita._

 _Primero se declaran, abren las puertas del amor, y siguen como la adorable pareja que es, Rob en ocasiones es algo frio, pero cada vez Amanda lo hace mas abierto y calidece su corazón con la sonrisa que tanto adora el soldado._

 _Si lo sé, muchos se preguntan ''¿Por qué no se vuelven aún más íntimos?'' ''¿Por qué no lo hacen ya?'' bueno, esta pequeña historia siempre la eh tenido como una verdadera historia de amor, y el amor es algo que va mas haya de simplemente decirse te quiero mucho, besarse y luego ir a la cama juntos._

 _Ambos se aman, y es algo que va más allá del placer físico, de echarse ojitos traviesos o simplemente de tener sexo, Roberto con un alma dañada y un comportamiento frio y directo ocasionado por lo que ha visto, ahora tiene la oportunidad de buscar consuelo emocional con una mujer como Amanda, que brilla por su carácter tan único y adorable… y además, la vaquita se merece a alguien que la ame de verdad, y no solo por su cuerpo ¿No creen?_

 _Pero bueno, basta de divagar, un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen y dejan sus reviews, a_ _ **TheCarlosInferno**_ _que recién dejo una review; muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y redactarla;_ _ **OTAKUFire**_ _que sigue la historia de cerca,_ _ **Brandonboss**_ _,_ _ **CoffeDrinker247**_ _y por supuesto_ _ **Los Extraditables**_ _, que tanto apoyo me han dado, ya van 40 capítulos, veamos si pronto llegamos a los 50 capítulos._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero lo que siga les guste ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
